Truth Revealed
by Fallen Crest
Summary: AU. The FMA characters are brought to a room to view FMA Brotherhood. How will they react to seeing their future? Can they change what is to come? Or will they make the same mistakes?
1. Episode 1: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Truth Revealed**

**This takes place right after Ed and Al discover that the Philosopher Stone requires human lives. Just because I could, I put the soldiers who served with Mustang in the Ishvalan War in this too. **

**Also, I am using Japanese subtitles because it is easier to write down exactly what is said this way. Though, at times, I will use what they say in the English version instead. I sometimes like what they say in the English version better than the subtitles so they will be a bit mixed at times. **

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title"**

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 1: Fullmetal Alchemist **

Everyone stared at one another in surprise. They were just going about their normal business when they suddenly found themselves in a room that was like a lobby. It had a soft red carpet with a variety of couches, loveseats, chairs, coffee tables, and side tables around. In the back of the room were a few doors leading to who knew where. In front of them was a screen the size of a movie theater screen.

"What the hell?" Mustang growled, looking around the room. In this room were Edward, Alphonse, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Maes Hughes, Sheska, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Alex Louis Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Karley, Major Miles, Captain Buccaneer, Alexandre, Charlie, Damiano, Richard, a woman Mustang didn't know, and Scar. There were also a lot of regular soldiers around. **(A/N: These soldiers are from the east and north that participated in coup d'état. They all had a part so they get to see the full truth. If I want them to talk, I will give them names so you may seem some names you don't recognize. Just thought I'd let you know.)**

"Scar?!" Havoc shouted, hand flashing to his side to get his gun, only to find it missing.

While everyone was looking on their person for their weapons, Scar and Edward were glaring at each other. There were the only two besides the woman who didn't carry weapons. Since Alphonse couldn't do alchemy without chalk he was searching for that. Unknown to those two though, the woman was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Golden eyes flashed away from the state alchemist killer in fear. "Shit! Teacher!" Was all he got out before his teacher's foot was slamming into his face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. That, effectively, got everyone to shut up and stop searching for their weapons to stare at.

"Brother?" Al asked worriedly and in a bit of fear. He would have approached his brother, but his teacher was still standing there and he didn't want to move closer.

But, it seems, his voice got her attention as she turned to him. "Al?" Izumi asked, voice soft and gentle now.

Al meekly nodded his head.

"My, you've certainly grown." Izumi said, holding her hand out.

"It's nice to see," He started, consciously reaching out to hold hers, Al wasn't all that surprised when he was suddenly flipped over the back of a couch. "Ow."

"Hmph. Not enough training, either of you!" Izumi growled, voice harsh once more.

"What impressive strength." Armstrong cried, truly moved by Izumi.

The youngest state alchemist climbed off of the floor, glaring the muscled man. "Don't encourage the old hag, Armstrong."

"Brother!" Al cried dismayed.

Izumi slowly turned to her idiot student, cracking her knuckles. "What was that, you damn brat?"

Sweat dripped down Ed's face as he nervously stared at his teacher. "Wait! No, I mean, you are very pretty and young, Teacher! Don't kill me!"

"Wow. I have never seen the chief this scared ever." Breda said amused, a grin spreading across his lips.

Havoc winced as Ed was kicked to the other side of the room. "I wonder what he did to enrage her."

"I want to know how she got him to behave." Mustang commented, much to the amusement of his squad as they were reminded of all the fights the two alchemists have had.

"AHHH!" Al screamed as Izumi kicked him after his brother. "What'd I do?"

"Sir, aren't you forgetting about Scar?" Riza demanded.

Mustang blinked and looked at the murderer, who was watching the Elrics. "I think he looks too amused to even think about killing anyone right now."

Riza sighed. "Sir, we need to find out why we are here."

"And save Ed and Al from getting killed." Maes added, though he was grinning mischievously.

Before Mustang could reply, it seemed someone else got fed up first. "ALRIGHT! Enough!"

All heads turned to look at the owner of the voice, who seemed to be Major General Armstrong. "Let's all sit down and figure out what is going on." She commanded.

"I like that idea." Edward grumbled, pulling himself off the floor, wincing a bit in pain.

"You just had to call her old." Al muttered annoyed.

"Oh, like you never thought it." Edward snapped.

Crack!

Edward and Alphonse shut up, jumped to their feet, and ran to the other side of the room to escape their teacher, much to everyone's amusement.

"Question! Why the hell is the state alchemist killer here with us?" Edward demanded, glaring at Scar.

"Done getting your ass kicked, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked with that damn arrogant smirk.

"Don't start with me, bastard colonel!" Ed snarled, plopping down on the floor in front of the couch. It was then that he noticed a letter on the coffee table. "Look, we've got mail!"

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked worriedly. "Did Teacher ruin your brain with all that throwing you around?"

Ed shot his brother a glare as he picked the letter up. "Shut it, Al." He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. "_Dear those who have been gathered…._sheesh, what kind of greeting is that? Could have just said everyone. _You have been brought here to view the showing of what is to happen to Amestris in the coming days. All weapons have been removed, along with alchemy being blocked. It is all blocked so there will be no killing while you are here. That includes you, Scar. Try to get along while here….._that's practically asking for the impossible considering who has been gathered. _As you are watching this, any injuries you obtain in it, you will feel that pain. You will not obtain the injury, only the sensation of the pain…._How cruel. Hopefully they aren't a lot of injuries. _Without further ado, let the first episode begin. Cheers. V.H…._Who the hell is V.H.?"

Ed stared at the letter for a moment then his hands. Brows furrowed, he clapped his hands and slammed one onto the ground. To his surprise and annoyance, nothing happened. "Well, great. He wasn't lying."

"How did he turn our alchemy off?" Mustang asked shocked. He didn't really expect Ed's alchemy to not work.

"I don't know, but I want to have a word with him!" Ed grumbled.

"We have to feel that pain? Let's hope there are not many injuries." Maria said worriedly.

Al, Mustang, and his Mustang's crew just gave her dull looks, while everyone was confused with the looks. "If anything, I bet Fullmetal is the one who gets injured the most." Mustang commented.

"What?" Edward snapped, turning his head to glare at the man sitting on the couch behind him. "I'm not that reckless!"

"I only fought you once, and I found you quite reckless in that fight." Scar commented from where he was sitting by himself in a chair.

Ed shot him a glare. "You were trying to kill me! Of course I was being a bit reckless!"

"Mustang, who is this child?" General Armstrong demanded.

"Ah, right, being up in Briggs, you wouldn't what he looks like. This is Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Mustang said. "Fullmetal, this is Major General Olivier Armstrong, Captain Buccaneer, Major Miles, Karley, and their comrades. They are all stationed in the north at Fort Briggs."

"Nice to meet you." Edward replied, only to be met with a fierce glare from the General. "What the hell did I do?"

"She's just naturally a cold person." Mustang replied unconcerned.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's start this already so we can leave this place." Izumi growled.

"Oh," Edward said. "So you know, this is Izumi Curtis. She is Al's and mine alchemy teacher."

"Not for much longer." Izumi growled to herself. If those boys did what she thought they did, there was going to be hell to pay.

**Music filled the dark screen before the darkness faded away to reveal Central City. Next it showed a transmutation circle being drawn with chalk before the screen showed Isaac's grim face. The screen pulled away from him and to the sky to show Central Command. **

"**The Freezing Alchemist?" Mustang's voice rang out. **

**A moment later, a picture of Isaac was showed on a form. "Yes. He has sneaked his way here into Central." Fuhrer Bradley said as the screen changed to the Fuhrer, who was looking at a map of Amestris at an angle. "Colonel Roy Mustang, I would like to put you in charge of capturing him." **

**Mustang was shown to be standing at attention in front of the doors to the office. **

"Why do we have to start with stuff that already happened?" Edward complained.

"For the people who weren't there." Izumi growled. She was sitting on the loveseat with Maria Ross and Riza Hawkeye. Dear gate, why did she have to be with Riza?

"**If that is your order," Mustang replied, eager to please as always. **

"**Oh, I'm so glad you are in Central. I can rest assured leaving this to you." The Fuhrer replied. **

Edward snorted.

"Yes, brother, we know you hate the Colonel." Al said from where he was lying on the floor on his metal stomach so as not to obstruct anyone's view.

"I didn't say a thing." Edward retorted. "And I have some level of respect for him."

"I'm touched." Mustang said sarcastically.

"And now it just dropped." Edward snapped at him, glaring at Mustang out of the corner of his eye.

General Armstrong smirked. Very little respect for the man? She could agree with the kid on that part. She had a heated rivalry with Mustang, but still respected him somewhat.

"**Yes sir." Mustang bowed his head a bit before the Fuhrer interrupted. **

"**Ah, one more thing. The boy is here, as well." **

"Boy?" Edward growled. "I have a damn name!"

"At least you were mentioned, brother." Al said, trying to cheer his brother up.

"Doesn't make me feel better." Ed grumbled.

"How old are you two?" Miles asked.

"Fifteen." Ed replied.

"Fourteen." Al said. "We're also brothers."

"And the oldest is a pipsqueak compared to his brother." General Armstrong commented.

Edward whipped around to glare at her. "Pipsqueak?" He hissed.

"Leave it be, Fullmetal." Mustang growled, planting a firm hand on Ed's head to turn it back to the screen. He lowered his voice so only Ed could hear him. "You don't want to antagonize General Armstrong. She is worse than Hawkeye on a bad day."

Seeing as the Colonel was giving him a warning, an actual good warning, Edward let the matter go and didn't bite the Colonel's head off for touching him.

"**Use him however you like." **

"You know, that could be taken badly." Maes commented, grinning evilly at Mustang, who sat there gaping at his best friend.

"H-Hughes!" Mustang shouted, desperately wishing his gloves weren't taken so he could fry his friend.

"The Colonel would have to spend a lot of time in jail if he did something like that." Havoc commented, enjoying the horror that spread across Ed's face. The kid sat there gaping, wishing for this to be a nightmare.

"You're wrong, Lieutenant Havoc." Hawkeye growled, causing all eyes to turn to her. "If the Colonel did one inappropriate thing to that boy, he would be full of bullet holes."

"Hawkeye! You're supposed to be on my side, not Fullmetal's!" Mustang protested.

Hawkeye's brown eyes narrowed at her superior. "If you touched it, you would be straying down the wrong path, and I would have an obligation to shoot you."

"Children really shouldn't be in the military." Charlie commented, watching the display in astonishment.

"For their sanity or because it causes the soldiers to go crazy?" Richard asked.

"Both!"

Edward blinked a couple of times, trying to get his mind to function properly once more.

"You broke brother, Mr. Hughes." Al said accusingly.

"Ah, shit." Mustang grumbled. He leaned forward and smacked the boy on the back of his head. "Snap out of it, Fullmetal. It was a joke."

"Haven't I been traumatized enough in my life?" Edward mumbled.

Mustang ruffled the boy's hair, and to the surprise of many, Edward didn't try to kill him for it. "Yes, yes, you have. Hughes is just a very cruel man."

Hughes grinned, but to everyone in the room it now looked like a very evil grin.

"**Fuhrer Bradley, by boy, do you mean…?" Mustang asked.**

**Fuhrer Bradley turned away from the window to look at Mustang again. "Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." **

"What other child is there in the military?" Scar scoffed, frowning at the boy. Of all the State Alchemists, the one he didn't want to kill was the child. He was just a kid and had no part in the Ishvalan War, but the moment he signed up for the military, he became the enemy.

"What a stupid decision that was." Izumi growled, glaring at her student.

Edward twitched at the eyes glaring at him. It could only mean that his teacher was glaring at him. Training with her for so long gave him that acute sense to know when it was her.

**The screen changed to a blond haired boy when the Fuhrer was saying his real name. A glare was shining in the boy's eyes as the moon shined brightly down on him. "Ah, damn it, the colonel is such a slave driver." **

"I'm just making you actual do your job, Fullmetal." Mustang retorted.

"You gave me a mission to Liore, then told me to handle this! Which is it, bastard?" Edward cried.

**The screen changed a suit of armor. "We'd already bought our tickets to Liore, but that's been cancelled, huh?"**

**The screen was pulled back to show the boys were on a roof. Edward stood up. "Nothing we can do about it. Let's hurry and get this over with, Al." **

"How did you even get up there?" Fuery asked.

"I think we used the fire escape that time." Al said thoughtfully.

"That time?" Breda asked.

"Brother likes sitting high up in the air so he climbs onto roofs often." Al explained.

"Course. It's the closet I'll ever get to the sky." Edward mused.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so short…" Mustang trailed off, smirking subtly while most of the people gathered groan.

Edward whipped around, glaring at his superior. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN ONLY RIDE A RAT AS A MODE OF TRANSPORTATION?"

"That would be you, Fullmetal."

Before Ed could take his superior's head off, Al had grabbed his brother around the waist and pulled him down to the ground with him so they were both lying down.

"That's one hell of a pair of lungs." Karley commented after a moment of silence. In return, he received many blank stares from everyone else who was not Scar or a Briggs soldier.

"Still has a temper, I see." Izumi commented.

"You're one to talk." Edward grumbled.

"**Mm-hmm, Brother." **

**With those words, the screen changed to an opening theme. **

"Oooh, an opening theme song. We must be so special." Havoc commented.

"We haven't even appeared yet." Falman pointed out.

"We will yet!" Havoc cried.

**A white background with a transmutation array appeared on the screen as music started. **

"**Kono omoi wo" **

**As a voice started to sing, a boy with long blond hair and golden eyes appeared.**

"Woah, that boy looks a lot like Chief." Havoc said in shock.

"Except for a few difference, like the bangs and shape of his face. They are almost twins." Mustang said.

"My question is why is he appearing? Does he have something to do with what we are going to learn?" Riza asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ed said.

"**keshite shimau niwa" **

**The background changed to a blue sky with clouds in it as the boy raised his hands and stretched them out towards the screen. **

"**mada jinsei nagai desho?" **

**Trisha took over the screen, standing on a small hill in Resembool. As the wind blew around her, she smiled. **

"Now a strange woman appears. What is this weirdness?" Breda asked, grinning.

Ed and Al stared at the face of their mother with sad eyes. It had been so long they last saw her. They didn't even see her in pictures anymore. They had burned them all, except a few they left at Winry's, and they didn't bother to look at those.

**A pair of young boys with gold hair and eyes were shown next, staring as a door shut and left them in the dark. **

"**Yarinokoshi te'ru koto" **

"Now that looks like Fullmetal." Miles said. "Is that you?"

Ed nodded. "Yep, and that is Al next to me."

"Aww, such cute kids." Hughes said, grinning. "What happened?"

Scowling, Ed shot the man a glare. Stupid, annoying man.

**The top part of a man's head was shown. The man slowly raised his head to show his golden eyes to the screen. **

"**yarinaoshite mitai kara" **

Ed scowled. He didn't even need to see the man's whole face to know who that was. Hohenheim. If he was being shown, then did that mean he was going to have a part in this? He hoped not. He didn't want to deal with that man ever again.

"Okay, what is with all the strangers? So far we only knew the brothers." Havoc said confused.

**A small blot of red appeared in the middle of the screen. As the music got faster, the blot grew quickly, twisting around itself until it turned red and orange so it was fire. Ed and Al were shown to be standing in front of the fire. **

"Why are you guys standing in front of a fire?" Hughes asked.

Ed and Al shared a look. "That's our business." The former said.

Hughes huffed. "What is with you guys and secrets?"

Al shrugged. "They're our life?"

**The words "Fullmetal Alchemist" appeared in front of the boys and the fire. **

"What the hell?" Havoc asked.

"Why does it say 'Fullmetal Alchemist?'" Mustang asked confused.

"Because I'm freaking awesome?" Ed suggested.

"Be careful, Ed, or you're going to get a big head." Hughes teased.

Ed rolled his eyes, but grinned at the man.

**The words stayed on the screen as the scene pulled out to show a house on fire and a night sky. **

"Why the hell is that house on fire?" Mustang asked shocked. "And why are you two there?"

"What does it matter?" Ed shrugged. He wasn't going to tell these guys that he and Al burned their house down. That was a private matter between the brothers. "This could mean anything."

**The scene rose quickly into the night sky with blue lightning flashing down over it before Ed appeared in a field of light brown grass. **

"**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni" **

**The scene zoomed in on Ed. He clapped his hands and stretched them out towards the screen. **

"Chief sure is appearing a lot." Havoc said.

"Maybe he is more important than us." Fuery suggested.

Havoc pouted. "No fair. He's just a kid. What makes him so special?"

"He is the youngest State Alchemist out there?" Buccaneer suggested.

The blond soldier sighed. "Stupid smart kid."

"Hey, I can hear you!" Ed growled.

Havoc grinned at him. "That's the point."

**Hohenheim appeared on the screen, turning to face it as the scene pulled out and the wind blew around him. **

"**Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku"**

**He looked away from the screen to look at the wall behind him. **

"Does anyone know who this guy is?" Izumi asked.

Al looked at his older brother, who looked at him for a moment before sighing. He nodded at Al.

Al turned to his teacher. "He is our dad."

"HUH?" Mustang, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and a few other soldiers who knew the brothers said.

"That's your dad?" Izumi asked surprised.

Ed sighed. He wanted it kept quiet for a reason.

"Wow, he looks more like a scholar, then a fighter." Havoc said.

Ed raised a brow at that. "Why would you think he was a fighter?"

Havoc shrugged. "Well, we have always wondered what your parents were like. And since you are such great fighters…"

"Our dad isn't a fighter. He's just an alchemist." Al corrected.

**The scene changed to three kids who were sleeping on a bed. One was Winry. As the scene moved up, Ed was shown with his hand under his shirt, and then Al was seen with his hands holding a blanket to his chest.**

"**Ano koro mitai ni tte" **

"So cute." Hughes cooed. "You guys had sleepovers with a girl?"

"Well, she is our best friend." Al defended.

**The three kids were shown to be walking down a path.**

"**modoritai wakejanai no" **

**Al was shown to be lying on the grass. He raised a hand to the sky. **

"**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru"**

**Al appeared to be standing in a field of flowers. Next, Al and Ed were shown to be running through a field in Resembool. **

"**wakatte kuremasu you ni"**

"I'm beginning to think this is all about the brothers." Armstrong said.

"I think we are important as well," Al said. "But I also think you guys are important. This is about the future of Amestris and everyone here is involved in it. You guys just aren't appearing it yet."

"They might not appear in this opening at all." Ed piped in.

"I don't think Chief believes in us at all." Breda moaned to Havoc.

"We always knew he was cruel." Havoc added.

Ed rolled his eyes.

**Hughes was shown next with a black background, followed by Mustang, who started with a black background that was soon lit up by fire with flaming ashes blowing around him. Riza was shown next, lying on a bed with her arms crossed over her eyes. Her lips moved in sync with the lyrics. **

"**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo"**

"You were wrong, Fullmetal." Mustang said, smirking. "Look who just appeared."

"An annoying family man and an arrogant jerk. How wonderful." Ed said sarcastically.

"What about me?" Riza asked.

Ed shrugged. "What about you? I like you, but if you insist. And a gun manic."

Riza gave Ed a dry glare, but couldn't help the smile that twitched at her lips as she tried to suppress it.

**Ed quickly took over the scene. The screen rapidly pulled out as Ed's leg and arm quickly disintegrated with blue alchemical leg surrounding the stumps left behind.**

"**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo," **

**Al was shown next with blue alchemical light surrounding him and looked as if it was pulling at him as his whole body disintegrated and disappeared. **

"**zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da"**

"What the hell was that?" Havoc asked shocked.

Mustang closed his eyes. He didn't have to ask. He already knew since he knew what was in Al's armor, or the lack of what was there, and how Ed lost his limbs. He knew how it all happened so he knew what those scenes meant.

**Winry was seen next, stumbling around. **

"**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni" **

**Gluttony appeared on the screen with Envy shooting out of his mouth with an evil grin. Lust pulled out of Envy's head, smirking cruelly. **

"**dare wo matte'ru no?"**

"Who the hell are these people? And why do they look so evil?" Mustang growled.

"Well, if you think about it, if we are being shown our future, it means something bad is going to happen and we are meant to change it. And if something bad happens, someone has to be the cause of it." Hughes pointed out.

"You think it is them?" Mustang asked.

Hughes shrugged. "Could be."

**Mustang appeared on screen, snapping his fingers, creating a wave of flames in front of him. His fingers on his other hand snapped as he brought his hand forward, creating another wave before Riza was shown, pulling her guns out and pointing them at the screen as she jumped back. She started to fire repeatedly. **

"**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni" **

**Armstrong appeared next, looking as if he was screaming. Denny and Ross were shown next. They turned around and saluted at the screen. **

"**motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo"**

"Oh, look, it's our turn." Denny said with a grin.

"As always, Major Armstrong is flexing." Ross said blandly.

"They appeared. Why haven't we?" Havoc moaned.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes, because then it means at least someone is thinking of me!" Havoc exclaimed.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Weirdo."

**Greed was shown with his shield rapidly covering his face. He was shown to be jumping off of a bridge. **

"**nani kara nogaretai n da…" **

Ed shot up straight. "Woah, who the hell is that and what happened to his face?"

"That's what gets you out of all this?" Buccaneer asked amused.

"But it's so weird." Ed said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"He doesn't look like someone you want to meet ever." Hughes said with a grimace.

**Central Command was shown next. The scene rapidly zoomed in on Bradley, who was standing on one of the roofs. **

"**genjitsu tte yatsu?"**

**Ed was running across a bridge to get to Envy. Envy jumped over his attack as Gluttony fell from the sky and landed on the bridge with so much force that it caused the bridge to start to crumble. Gluttony jumped over Envy to get to Ed. When he landed, an explosion happened behind Envy that caused all three to get blasted back. **

"**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka?"**

"Well, if Fullmetal is fighting those guys, it proves your idea that they are the enemy." Mustang mentioned to Hughes.

"Why is Ed fighting them alone?" Hughes asked worriedly.

Mustang shrugged. "Reckless punk?"

**Scar was shown to be sitting by a tree with rain pouring on him. The sun started to come out, making Scar raise his head. **

"**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…"**

"Even Scar gets shown?" Havoc asked insulted.

Ed rolled his eyes once more. Weirdo.

**Scar stood up, looked around for a moment, then ran off. **

"**kaeru basho mo nai no"**

**Pinako appeared to be sitting on the stairs of her porch with Den walking up to her from behind and barking at her. **

"**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru"**

**Ed did a one handed side flip. When his hands hit the ground, pillars shot out of the ground as he landed on his feet in his next spot. He continued to slam his hands into the ground as he moved to the side, creating more and more pillars. **

**Lust was shown to be dodging the pillars with Envy doing the same. One of the pillars slammed into Gluttony.**

"**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)"**

"You have a thing about fighting the crazy people, don't you?" Breda asked dryly.

Ed raised a brow. "What makes you say they are crazy?"

"If they are doing something to harm Amestris's future, they are crazy." Breda said.

**Winry appeared on the screen, arms crossed over the top of her face as she mouthed the next few words. **

"**Natsukashiku naru" **

**Ed was shown next. His arms were crossed over his hand before he forcefully brought them down. His automail arm flew across the screen and stopped in front of a strange purple pupil and broken into a hundred pieces. **

"**konna itami mo kangei jan"**

**With a last bang of music, the scene rapidly pulled out and showed two figures standing in the distance by the sun. **

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Havoc commented. "What does it mean?"

"Considering we are going to see our future, some of their scenes may have been quick flashes of what is to come." Izumi suggested.

"Then that makes that opening even more interesting." Hughes said, grinning. "This should be fascinating."

**With the song over with, it went back to Central at nighttime with a shrill whistle resounding throughout the city. Isaac was shown running down an alley. **

"**There he goes! That way!" A solider yelled. **

**Two soldiers appeared, holding their guns out at Isaac. "Halt! Halt, or else!"**

**Isaac brought his right arm out from under his cloak, revealing a metal gauntlet with a transmutation circle glowing on it. His left arm came out to before he touched the sides of the alley to send water at the soldiers, sending them flying backwards as they were hit. Ignoring them, Isaac turned at the end of the alley to see another two soldiers waiting for him at the end of that one. **

**This time, Isaac grabbed one of the soldiers' wrist, then created a transmutation where he froze the soldier completely, using the water inside him. The second soldier was then grabbed by the neck and had the water in his body heated to extreme measures, leaving him dead. **

"**Freezing and boiling, both attributes of water." **

"What a horrible way to die." Izumi commented.

"I can think of worse." Edward commented, glancing at Mustang then at Scar.

**As the alchemist finished speaking, there was a sound of transmutation as the screen changed to look at the sky where a spark lighted as a spear came flying into view. It landed right where Isaac was. It would have hit him if he didn't jump back in time to miss it. **

"**Alchemy…"**

**A red raw burnt hand was shown as Edward's voice rung out. "What a nasty thing to do." **

"**In order to do great things, sacrifices must be made." Isaac retorted, a slight smile on his face, changing into an almost insane look. "It's what known as equivalent exchange." **

"**There's no way you can call that equivalent exchange." Edward retorted angrily as he stepped into the light of the alley. He slammed his hands together, creating bright blue electricity to shine around him before he reached out to grab the spear he had thrown. When his hand touched it, the spear changed into a mace which he twirled once in his hand before pointing it at Isaac. **

"No transmutation circle?" Izumi growled, jumping to her feet. "Edward! You saw it, didn't you?"

"Saw it?" Armstrong asked confused, as pretty much everyone was feeling, even Al.

Edward bowed his head, letting his bangs shield his face. "Teacher, not now. Please." He added pleadingly, something none of the soldiers had ever heard from him, even when he was getting beaten up by his teacher earlier.

"Fine." Izumi huffed, seating back down. "But we will talk about this later."

"Yes, I understand, Teacher." Edward replied quietly, making Mustang twitched. He was not used to a submissive Fullmetal, and he did not like it one bit.

**Isaac looked at the boy in shock. "Without even a transmutation circle…!"**

"**You can't afford to be so intrigued." Edward replied, glaring at the man with his sharp golden eyes. **

**He charged forward at the man, just as Alphonse appeared behind him. Isaac noticed him just in time to dodge under his punch. While he was bent backwards, Ed came charging and slamming his mace down on him, only to have Isaac cross his arms to block the mace. He forced his arms up, throwing the mace block and dodging to the side to avoid Al who was trying to grab him. He flipped, kicking Al in the process. When he was standing upright, he blocked Edward's mace once more, grabbing the boy's right arm in the process. Alchemical light shined in the alley once more as Ed's right arm was attacked. Instead of the intended attack, Ed stumbled back with a gasp as his jackets got all ripped up. **

"**What?" Isaac shouted shock. Al, who was still behind him, went to slam his hands down on Isaac, who brought his arms up to block the attack before flipping the armor boy over him. "Any water in there should have boiled!"**

"Time and time again, that damn automail has saved your life." Mustang commented.

**The screen changed back to Edward, who was kneeling on the ground with his arm still in the air. "You ruined my coat, you know." **

"Is that all you care about, brother?" Al asked.

"Yes, I am getting fed up with people destroying my coats!" Edward shouted. "It gets tiring to fix it all the time."

"Someone tries to kill you and that's what you complain about." Havoc snorted.

"Did you feel any pain from that?" Damiano asked curiously.

"It's automail. I guess that doesn't count to this V.H guy." Edward commented.

"It's not like you can feel anything with automail." Buccaneer said.

Edward glanced at him and his automail arm and nodded. The Captain was right there.

"**Automail." Isaac said, staring at the alchemist in shock. **

**Edward grabbed the ruined part of his coat and ripped the rest of the coat off of his body, covering the screen in red. When the coat disappeared, it showed a scowling Ed and Al climbing to his feet. **

"**The skill of a gifted alchemist," Isaac said. The screen changed to Ed's automail arm, looking at it from hand to shoulder. "One who doesn't use transmutation circles, as well as an automail right arm…!" The screen changed back to Ed's face. "You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?!"**

"Is he really that well-known?" General Armstrong asked.

"Yes. Which is why he is always getting himself in trouble." Riza said with a sigh.

"Edward has been like that even before becoming a state alchemist." Izumi corrected.

"I am sitting right here, you know!" Edward shouted annoyed.

"Okay, I'll say it to your face." Izumi growled. "You are a troublemaking brat who must take pleasure in scaring his friends and family with how reckless he always is!"

Edward scowled. "I don't go out looking for trouble! It usual finds me!"

"Well, actually, brother, there was that one time…"

"Shut up, Al! No one knows about that one time." Edward snarled. "And we do not speak of it."

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "That one time? What the hell did you do, Fullmetal?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Edward replied in snarky tone.

**The screen changed to tan background with transmutation circles on it and the words ****"Fullmetal Alchemist"**** on the screen.**

"What a long introduction just for the pipsqueak." Mustang commented.

"Stop calling me that!" Edward yelled angrily, not even bothering to try to get off the floor since it was too much effort at the moment.

"That's all I get this time?" Mustang asked, a bit disappointed.

"Oh shut it, Sparky." Edward snapped.

"Sparky?" Mustang mouthed to himself, while the others laughed.

"**Not you?" Isaac asked, pointing at Al. **

"**Oh, um, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." Al said meekly, scratching his helmet. **

"Three years!" Havoc cried. "You've been in the military for three years, and this still happens to you!"

Edward shot the man a glare. "I'm making a list of whose asses I have to kick when I get out of here."

Havoc meeped and subdued his laughter.

"**This runt…?"**

"**Who's a puny runt?" Edward yelled angrily. **

"I think it is a unanimous vote about your height, Fullmetal." Mustang commented.

"ARGH!" Edward shouted, slamming his head into the ground, which did nothing since it was a soft carpet. "Would you shut the hell up about my height? I am not a tiny little pipsqueak!"

"Do you take pleasure in angering your subordinate?" Miles asked, staring at the kid a bit amused and a bit pitying.

"Of course."

"And people say General Armstrong has an ice heart." Charlie muttered to his friends.

"I always thought it was Major Elric who started the fights." Richard said.

**Edward clapped his hands together and put them on the ground. Alchemical energy filled the alley and sped towards Isaac, going up the walls surrounding him so they sprouted out and trapped him between them. **

"**To think that the man they call the Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little child." Isaac mumbled out as his face was being squished. **

**Angrily, Edward clapped his hands together and slammed his metal one on the wall. "Don't call me little!" A hand sprouted from the wall, which slammed into Isaac and sent him flying back. **

"That sure is a short temper." Scar commented mostly to himself.

"DAMN YOU, SCAR!" Edward shouted, grabbing at his hair in frustration.

"I think everyone is against you, brother." Al commented softly.

Edward slowly lifted his head from the ground, glaring dangerously at his little brother. "Does that include you, Al?"

Al meeped and shook his head. "Never, brother!"

"**Brother, I don't think he meant your height just now." Al told his fuming brother.**

"**Even if he didn't, he's going to pay!" Edward shouted angrily. **

"I should go on some missions with you, Fullmetal. I would find myself quite amused." Mustang commented, smirking.

"No way in hell will I ever go on another mission with you, bastard! Not after that last one!" Edward shouted.

"What happened…."

"No." Edward growled, cutting Alexandre off. "Do not even ask."

"I was really hoping to give a good story too." Mustang said.

Riza sighed, wishing she had her gun with her. "Sir, please stop teasing Edward."

**An MP appeared on the screen along with some jolly music. "That's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric for you." **

**Behind the soldier, Isaac was being led away by other soldiers while Al stood in front of the soldier. **

"Are you kidding me?" Edward shouted.

"You think people would learn after three years." Fuery said sympathetically.

"**Thank you very much for your assistance." **

"**No," Al said as the screen changed to watch Ed's back as he transmuted something. "I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." **

**Edward stood up as his brother finished talking. He pivoted on his feet, pulling his red coat on as he did. "Okay. Sorry to keep you waiting, Al. Now, let's get going." **

**As Ed started to walk away, Al just stared after him. "Geez, you're always so impatient." He said as the screen changed to look at Isaac once more. **

**Isaac noticed water on the ground and let a grin cross his face. He slipped a glove off his left hand and fell over to touch the water on the ground. At the sound of splashing water, Edward glanced back in shock just as steam blasted throughout the alley. **

"What a mistake." Mustang commented.

"OH, come on! How was I supposed to know the MPs couldn't do their job properly after I did mine?" Edward defended.

"You know, it's your job to help escort him to prison." Mustang pointed out.

"What? Since when?" Edward demanded.

"Did you even read the military regulation book I gave you?" Mustang asked.

Edward shrugged. "I glanced at it. I think I lost it though."

"When we get out of here, I'll give you a new one and give you a test on it!" Mustang growled.

"Ugh, I hate tests." Edward whined.

"**Steam…?" Edward asked. **

"**Brother! He's loose!" Al said. **

"**Damn it!" Edward shouted. "Trifle with us, will he?!"**

"**Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." Mustang's voice resounded throughout the screen once more. **

**Edward was then seen seating in Mustang's office with a scowl. "Who is that guy?"**

"**I thought I told you to listen to the briefing. But no," Mustang dragged the word 'no' out to annoy his charge. "You had to go right after him–"**

"You didn't properly train your subordinate." General Armstrong said in distaste.

"It was more fun this way." Mustang commented, smirking. "Besides, I was not going to train a twelve year old to be a proper military dog. He is still just a kid."

"You wanted him to have the chance to still act his age?" Charlie asked surprised. "And here we all just thought you didn't want to waste time training him."

"I didn't." Mustang said. "It just worked out in more than one way."

"Yes, we only trained him in one subject before letting him go off and do his research." Hawkeye said.

"What subject was that?" Miles asked curiously.

"Proper gun control." Edward answered over his shoulder.

**Edward held his hands up in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, all right." He muttered loudly. "I'm terribly sorry." **

**Roy appeared on the screen, smirking, with Lieutenant Hawkeye standing next to him with her eyes shut. "You should listen more carefully when your elders speak." **

"I thought I trained you better than this." Izumi growled.

"Damn, this is going to be the death of me." Edward muttered.

"We're not even halfway through this episode either." Al said, causing his brother to groan in distress.

"Have mercy on my soul." Edward muttered to the carpet.

"**Right, right." Edward grumbled. **

"**Now then, his name is Isaac McDougal. He's a former State Alchemist, who they called Isaac the Freezer." **

"**Former?"**

**Mustang stood up from his desk. "That's right. He took part in the Ishvalan War of Extermination as a member of the military." He walked over to the window to stare out it. **

Scar narrowed his eyes at the reminder of that horrible war.

"**After the war, he renounced his State Alchemist title, and went on to join the antiestablishment movement. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority." Mustang continued, looking at Fullmetal out of the corner of his eye. "We may have to kill him, depending on the situation." **

"**I'm not about to kill anyone." Edward said.**

"We never expected you to." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, chief, we're not into turning children into murderers." Havoc said, grinning at his boss.

If Al could have, he would have smiled warmly. His brother may not notice it, but he did. Mustang and his team were trying to protect them from the darker parts of the military.

"**Suit yourself. All we're after is your performance." Mustang replied. **

**The screen turned back to Mustang, who suddenly smirked. "By the way, have you found any leads on getting your bodies back to normal?"**

**Edward twitched in anger. "You never give me any time too." **

**As Edward finished yelling, the door was suddenly flung open by Maes. "Yo, Roy!"**

"I can't believe you never told me the truth about Ed and Al." Maes said. "I wouldn't have told anyone."

"It wasn't my place to. Besides they trusted me to keep their secret." Mustang snapped at his friend.

"See, brother?" Al whispered to his brother. "He does care."

"No, he'd just get in trouble for not reporting it." Edward retorted.

"Can we just say it is both?" Al mumbled.

"**Hell of an order you drew, to take the Freezing Alchemist into custody, huh?" He continued, unaware of the angry twitch Mustang had. **

"Oooh, the Colonel looks mad." Edward teased. "Wish I could piss him off like that."

"You do, you brat." Mustang growled.

"Then my job is going great!" Edward said cheerfully.

"Those two have a strange relationship." Liran, a Briggs soldier, commented.

"**Or is this your big chance to be promoted to Central?"**

'**Here comes that pest.' Mustang thought annoyed. **

"How rude!" Maes cried.

"**Oh?" Maes continued, noticing the boys on the couch. "By any chance, are you the Elric brothers?"**

"**Eh?"**

**In an instant, Maes was by Al and shaking his hand. "Wow, it's an honor to meet the youngest State Alchemist." **

Edward twitched. "I hate you all."

"**I'm Maes Hughes, Lt. Colonel." **

**Al forced Maes to stop shaking his hands. "Um, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." **

**Maes looked at Edward, who was radiating dark intents, in surprise. "What? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?!"**

'**Don't you call me little!' Edward thought angrily. **

"**Hughes," Mustang called, saving him from possibly getting killed by Edward. **

"**Yeah?" Hughes asked. **

"**If you don't need anything, then go home." **

"Aww, kicking your best friend out? How mean." Hughes pouted.

"I thought we were the kids, brother." Al said.

"We are no match for Hughes." Edward replied.

"**I will go, once my business is done." Hughes said before turning to the brothers. "You guys don't have a place to stay yet, right?"**

"May your souls rest in peace." Breda said solemnly once he realized where this was going.

**Edward stared wide eyed at Hughes as the man said, "So come home with me." **

"**Huh?"**

**Maes's glasses glinted dangerously as he reached inside his pocket while the boys stared in confusion. They jumped back in surprise when Maes pulled out a picture of his wife and daughter with a silly smile on his face. "My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia."**

**A little girl with bright green eyes appeared on the screen. She was smiling up at her daddy. Her daddy hugged her tightly, rubbing his cheek against her cheek. "Elicia." **

**Edward and Alphonse stared blankly at the duo and Gracia. **

"**Papa, your beard hurts." **

"**It does? Itchy, itchy." Maes teased.**

"**Look, these are our guests today, the Elric brothers." Maes introduced. **

**Elicia stared at them for a moment before pointing at Al. "So big!" Then she turned to Ed. "So little." **

Edward growled. "Every single person. I'm not small!" He shouted angrily.

"You're a runt. Now shut it." General Armstrong growled.

"So cruel." Havoc said with a teasing grin.

**Edward twitched angrily. "Elicia, I'm Edward Elric," He said as he pointed to himself, then pointed at Al. "And this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Understand? Younger brother." **

"**If you're the older brother, how come you're so little?" Elicia asked. **

**Before Edward could kill anyone, Al grabbed him by his cloak to restrain him as Maes happily carried his daughter inside. **

"**Let me go! Let me go, Al! Don't stop me!"**

"**Now, now, they're letting us stay here, so behave yourself." **

"**Let's have dinner right away." Maes said, ignoring the noisy brothers. "Gracia's cooking is delicious." **

**The boys found themselves at a table with the Hughes family, staring at a delicious meal. **

"**Okay, eat up." Maes said. **

"**I graciously accept this meal." Ed said, picking up his silverware. **

"**Yum! It's delicious!" Edward said after his first bite. **

"**Have plenty, okay?" Gracia said kindly. **

"**Sure!"**

**A frown spread across Maes's face as he looked at Al. "Alphonse, you can't eat while still wearing your armor, right?" **

**The brothers tensed in surprised. While Al scratched his helmet, Ed meekly chewed on his food. "W-well, you see…"**

"**A-Al is in the middle of his alchemy training right now." Edward said in a panicky tone. "Okay, Al, I'll eat enough for the both of us today." **

**Maes just gave the boys a blank stare. **

"I didn't believe you for one second." Maes commented.

"We panicked." Ed said, shrugging. "There is a reason we avoid going out with people."

"**Training! Training!" Elicia cheered. **

**The scene left the Hughes's house and went to Central Prison. **

"**Hahaha. That's the funniest joke I've heard in a while." Isaac appeared on the screen, frowning as usual. "The Freezing Alchemist and me, team up? Me, the Crimson Alchemist?"**

"Who's the Crimson Alchemist?" Al asked.

"A psychopath who enjoys killing." Mustang replied.

"So informative." Edward muttered.

"**Kimblee, together we'll get Bradley and bring down this rotten military. You must have seen the hell that took place in Ishval. You must know what Bradley made us do there. That's why you killed those officers, right?" **

Mustang snorted. "He kills for no reason at all. That's the kind of person he is."

"**Hahaha." Kimblee laughed again. "Please don't misunderstand." He raised his hands, revealing transmutation circles on them. "I do not think in such sophisticated terms. I killed those guys because I wanted to kill them, nothing more."**

"**That's too bad, Kimblee. It truly is too bad." Isaac said before walking out of the cell. "Good work." He muttered to the frozen guard as he knocked him over, causing him to shatter into pieces. **

**Maes sat in his living room, contemplating, when his wife opened the door and came in. "This is unusual. Can't you sleep?" She asked.**

"**Nah."**

**Gracia walked quietly over to husband, sitting down next to him. "Do you want me to guess? You were thinking about those two, weren't you?"**

**Maes leaned back on the couch with a sad look crossing his face. "State Alchemists are the ones who people call Dogs of the Military. When I think of him being called that at his age…"**

"How is it?" Maes asked quietly, watching as Edward shifted on the ground. He folded his arms in front of him and laid his head on the cool metal of his automail.

"I've been through worse." He said quietly. "It was mostly difficult in the beginning when I was still unknown. Everyone practically freaked out when I flashed my watch at them."

"But, as time went on and brother made a reputation for himself as the Hero of the People, they became me appeasing when they heard our names. Unlike other State Alchemists, any civilians we run into are more than happy to assist us in any way they can." Al finished the explanation.

"So it isn't as bad for you?" Kieran, a soldier from the east, asked curiously. There wasn't much known about the Fullmetal Alchemist, besides what was heard from the stories, rumors, and what they hear being yelled at headquarters. It was quite interesting to learn some more about the kid who liked to keep to himself.

Ed shook his head. "No, unless you count all those people I piss off that want to kill me."

**Ed appeared on the screen, lying in a bed as he stared at the ceiling. **

"**Brother, are you awake?" Al asked, continuing when Ed turned his head on the pillow to look at his brother. "Mrs. Gracia's quiche looked like Mom's, huh?"**

"**Yeah, it was delicious." Edward replied. **

"**Really? In that case, I'll have to add it to the list of things to eat once I get my body back." **

"Get your body back?" Charlie mused.

Izumi tensed in her seat, looking at her students with a dark frown. How could they have been so foolish?

"It will probably come up." Edward said quietly, not looking at anyone.

**Edward grinned. "Yeah, add it on, add it on." **

"**Brother…"**

**The scene changed to a river that was flowing through Central.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon." **

"**Yeah." **

**Now, a transmutation circle being completed was shown again. When it was completed, Isaac stands up. "One more…one more, and Bradley's on his way to hell." **

**Central Command was shown once more as Mustang's voice rang out again. "According to reports, Isaac sneaked into Central Prison last night." The scene changed to Mustang, who was walking down the hall. "The situation doesn't leave us a moment to spare. Find him, no matter what."**

**As he continued to speak, the scene changed to views around the city. "Close off all roads, and look in every last spot. Upon finding him, you are free to shoot him dead. That is an order from the Fuhrer."**

**Mustang slipped his gloves on his hands. "I'm going out too."**

**Edward and Alphonse stood on the sidewalk, looking at a dead MP.**

"**Medic! Hurry!" Another MP yelled. **

"**Report to headquarters, five men dead."**

"**How awful." Al's metallic voice said. **

"**Steam explosion. When you rapidly raise the temperature of water, it expands with explosive force." Edward said. "The human body is seventy percent water, after all…Let's hurry. We have to find him quickly."**

"**Mm-hmm." Al replied, following after his brother. **

**Isaac was just finishing drawing another transmutation circle when alchemical energy resounded around him. "All right." When he heard the noise, he jumped away from the wall. **

"**Impressive, being able to dodge my alchemy, Mr. Isaac." **

"**That voice…! Armstrong?!" Isaac growled, glaring at the wall. **

"**Indeed!" Armstrong cried as he punched a hole in the wall. "It is." He stepped through the demolished wall. "The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong." **

General Armstrong scoffed at her brother. That disgraceful fool.

"**Take this." Isaac cried, slamming his hand on the water on the ground. The water went flying at Armstrong, who stepped to the side and watched as the water sliced through the spikes that protruded from the wall. "High-pressure water will slice through anything." **

**The transmutation circle on his hand glowed again as he waved it over the water once more. The water went flying at Armstrong. "It is all for naught before my fist." **

**An explosion resounded throughout the alley, causing Ed and Al who were going in the opposite direction to pause and turn around in shock. They went running back the direction they came.**

"**Major!" Al cried. **

**Isaac threw a water canteen at the boys with alchemical energy surrounding it. It burst into steam. At the last second, Al grabbed his brother by the hood of his jacket and spun around, wrapping his arms around Ed to protect him with his metal body. "Look out!" He had cried. **

**Through the steam, Isaac ran away to escape the three alchemists. **

"How crafty." Edward grumbled.

"**Water from his canteen? Thank you, Al!" Edward said, knocking against his brother's chest as he did. **

"**Let's get after him, Brother." Al replied. **

**Armstrong came up behind the brothers. "Let's go, Elric brothers." **

"**Right."**

"**Yeah." **

**It was now nighttime and the soldiers were still running around Central. Isaac stood on a building, overlooking the city. **

"**It's been a long time, Freezer." Mustang said as he came up behind Isaac.**

**Isaac turned around to see Mustang with a bunch of soldiers, who had their guns trained on Isaac. "Roy Mustang….or rather, the Flame Alchemist." **

"**It's a shame, having to fight against someone who was once a war buddy." Mustang replied. **

"**War buddy?" Isaac asked. "I have no friends. The only ones in Ishval were the rotten military and their dogs." **

Scar scowled. It was all because of those damn alchemists that all his people were gone. They were all killed mercilessly. Though, he was amazed that there was an alchemist who regretted his actions.

**To that, Mustang snapped his fingers, sending a flame at Isaac, who caused one of the pipes on the roof to explode to cause a water shower to block the flames. He slammed his hand on another pipe that caused water to rain all over the soldiers and soaking Mustang's gloves. **

"**Flame will never beat water." Isaac said, smirking. **

"Now the Colonel is absolutely useless." Edward said.

"All he is good for is his flames. When he is wet, he just gets in the way." General Armstrong agreed with the kid.

'Useless.' Rung through Mustang's head.

**Isaac created an ice bridge which he used to cross to the roof of the next building over. When he was over, he turned it into water so he couldn't be followed. **

**Then he went back to the alley where Armstrong attacked him to clear the alchemical circle of the rubble covering it. "Damn!" When the rubble was cleared, he grinned. "Yes, yes, yes."**

"**That's far enough." Edward shouted, appearing at the end of the alley. **

"You would be the one to find him." Mustang groaned.

"**I was wondering what you were doing in this alley, so I came back to see, and bingo." Edward said. **

**Isaac laughed as he stood up. **

**Al appeared at the other end of the alley. "It's no use trying to escape." **

"**Escape? There's no need to." Isaac retorted. He spread his arms apart, grinning, as the ground around him suddenly erupted in red light. **

**Edward watched in shock as the whole of Central was suddenly surrounded in red lights. For a brief moment, there was a flash of an unknown man's face before it went back to Edward staring at all the red lights around the city. **

"**An alchemic reaction like this, all at the same time…" Edward murmured. **

"**Impossible. It couldn't be…" Al said. **

"You know what it is?" Mustang demanded.

Edward rubbed his head. "We believe we knew what it was, but we were never able to prove it."

"**A Philosopher's Stone." Edward cried right before the red light turned a bright blue and ice started to creep up the sides of the alley. "What? He used the moisture in the air…"**

"**Edward Elric." **

**At his name, Edward glanced up from the ground to look at Isaac. **

"**Dog of the Military, State Alchemist! Do you know what this country is trying to do?!"**

"**Who cares? More importantly…"**

"**If you knew, you'd understand what I am trying to do!" Isaac cried. **

"Wow. Brother, you seem to have a knack of our enemies crying out to you and trying to convince you are something you don't believe in." Al said.

"What's that mean?" Mustang asked.

Al shrugged his metal shoulders. "It's just that the people you usually send us after try to convince brother to join them or to help them escape."

"Must be because Edward can act like such a villain at times." Izumi commented.

"What?" Edward shouted insulted.

"You know it's true, brother. Remember that time you decided to scare the hell out of that man by saying you hadn't had the chance to kill someone in a while and were missing it." Al said.

Ed groaned. "That was just to intimidate him because he was pissing me off. And it worked too! His reaction was great. You can't deny that."

"No." Al said slowly. "It was amusing."

"Now you're corrupting your little brother?" Hawkeye said, frowning.

"I'm nothing like brother." Al protested.

Havoc nodded. "Yeah. Al still shows his kindness while the chief keeps his completely hidden so as not to ruin this image he built."

"Wha–argh, it's not worth it." Edward mumbled, dropping his head back to his arms.

"There's something wrong with the chief." Breda muttered.

"**I told you, I don't know." **

**Al suddenly jumped over the giant ice block that was behind Isaac. He landed on the ground right next to Isaac as he dodged the attack. He dodged most of Al's attack, but ended up getting kicked out of the alley. Edward jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by him as Isaac tumbled across the ground. **

"**All right, nice work, Al!"**

"**Brother, his alchemy!"**

"**Yeah. Hey, you! You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Isaac asked in a rough voice. **

"**If you won't tell me, I'll force it out of you…" Edward growled. **

"Sometimes I think you should become an interrogator, brother." Al commented.

"Nah. You can't hit and pound on your prisoners when interrogating them. It wouldn't be fun." Ed replied.

"I'm beginning to think you two need supervision on your missions, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"You do things your way. I'll do them my way." Was all Ed said in reply.

"**And what are you going to do, boy? You're out of your league." Isaac asked. As he said this, the river behind him suddenly sprouted up, turning into a giant glacier. Isaac stood up, smirking, and grabbed onto the glacier.**

**Not wanting to be killed, Ed and Al ran away from the glacier and passed Major Armstrong. "Take a good look at the artistic alchemy…"**

"**He's all yours, Major." Edward cried. **

"…**that has been passed down through the Armstrong family…" The transmutation circles on his gauntlets lit up with alchemical energy. "…for generations!" He slammed his fist into the glacier, destroying parts of it and freezing it in place, only for it to continue by going out the side and through a building. **

"Nice one." Buccaneer sneered.

"That was an unfortunate accident." Was Armstrong's reply.

"**What?" Armstrong said surprised. **

"**What the heck are you doing, Major?" Edward shouted. **

"**Oh, I was just…" Armstrong trailed off. **

**The ground shook violently as the glaciers hit the ground and burst through buildings. **

"**The ice walls…" Al said. **

"**They're connecting." Ed muttered shocked. **

"**Don't tell me he's…." Al said.**

"**It's Central…no, Central Command Center…" Ed said. **

"**He's going to freeze it over!" Ed and Al shouted together. **

**Edward turned to the Major. "Major! Al and I will stop him. While we do, the transmutation circles…"**

"…**must be destroyed. You got it!" The major replied. **

"You let two kids go after Isaac by himself?" Hawkeye said.

"Well, those boys have been taking care of themselves for years. I believed that they could handle it." Armstrong defended.

**The glaciers continued moving towards Central Command with Isaac standing atop one of them. "King Bradley, now I will bury you with my own ice." **

"**Hold it!" Edward cried. Using an alchemical pillar he created, he reached the top of the glacier, landing in a crouch on it. He was then followed by Al doing the same thing. **

"Ooh, interesting music is starting. Why do the chief and Al get the awesome music?" Havoc said.

"They're the main characters…of this episode at least." Hughes pointed out, grinning.

"Oh yeah, it is named after Chief."

**Al landed behind his brother, who was going at Isaac. The Freezer didn't waste a moment and was already performing alchemy on the glacier. The snow shot up and at Edward, who destroyed the part of the glacier Isaac was on. "You're such a pain." **

"And you aren't?" Mustang quipped.

Edward scowled.

**Isaac jumped in the air and slammed his hand on one of the snow blocks in front of him, causing it turn into ice cold water that burned Ed's skin. While he was distracted, the Freezer started running on ice pillars towards. **

"**Brother!" Al cried, grabbing his brother's shoulders and pulling him away from Isaac's attack. **

"How many times do you nearly die if Al wasn't there to pull you away?" Richard commented.

"There is a reason why we are team." Al said, glancing down at his brother.

"Still, Fullmetal should be able to dodge attacks like that without your help." Mustang pointed out.

"Not enough training." Izumi growled.

"**Too slow!" Isaac cried, slamming a hand into Al's helmet. There was a burst of steam that sent the brothers flying back and Al's head to go flying. **

"**Alphonse!" Ed cried, still trapped in his brother's arms as they fell over. **

**Isaac took a few steps towards the brothers, staring coldly down at them. Before he could do anything, Al kicked out at him, causing him to bend back to dodge. This gave the boys time to flip backwards and break apart. When they were standing, it was revealed Al's armor was empty and there was a transmutation circle drawn with blood inside him. **

"What the hell is that?" Brosh shouted in shocked with many of the soldiers staring in shock at the screen. Though, the Briggs soldiers were shocked, none of them looked ready to reprimand or demand answers. After all, everyone from Briggs had secrets, some of which could lead them to prison if it was found out. "How can you not have a body?"

"Oh, shut the hell up." Edward snapped at him, growing uncomfortable. He knew what was coming. The truth of how this happened. Oh sure, quite a few people in this room knew about Al's missing body, but only five of them actually knew how it happened. He wasn't a fool. He realized his teacher realized the truth a long time ago.

"Are we going to finally discover how this happened?" Maes asked quietly, feeling sorry for the boys. Edward was going pale. The truth must have been really painful.

"Yes." He said quietly.

**Isaac stared in shock at the armor. "An empty suit of armor?"**

**Edward picked up Al's helmet. **

"**You mean, your soul is bonded to the armor?!" Isaac asked. **

"How often do people realize this?" Mustang asked.

"Quite a few, but no one knows how it happened." Al replied. "Most of the people we meet in our travels are sympathetic and would never report it to the military. I guess it is their good will to us after we've helped them."

"**You lost your arm, and your brother lost his entire body…heh!" A grin crossed Isaac's face. "I get it! You fools…"**

**Al finished putting his helmet back on while Ed simply stared at Isacc. **

"…**committed the taboo! You performed human transmutation," **

"YOU WHAT?" Quite a few voices shouted in shock.

Scar frowned darkly. This was why alchemy was the devil's work. It ruined so many lives.

"How foolish." General Armstrong commented, but said no more than that. These boys were reckless, no doubt about that, but it was their mistake to bear.

"What happened during it?" Kain asked gently.

Edward glanced at his little brother before shaking his head. "It's not something we like to remember."

"Sorry." Kain replied.

Sighing, Edward sat up, and with a glance at his brother, who nodded, they turned to look at their teacher. "Now?" He asked quietly.

Izumi was about to say they would until everything was finished with Isaac, but seeing the look in her student's eyes, that hollow, lost look, she knew it needed to be done now. So without a word, she stood up and walked towards one of the back doors with her students following after her.

"Where are they going?" Breda asked.

"She's their alchemy teacher. They were probably warned beforehand not to do this." Mustang said, frowning. "They need to talk about it."

*Bedroom*

"Am I at fault, boys?" Izumi asked, staring down at her pupils who were kneeling on the floor.

Edward, who was staring stubbornly at the floor, suddenly snapped his head up, ignoring the whiplash in his neck. "Never! Teacher, it was never your fault."

"Brother's right. It was our own foolishness." Al cried. "We were so desperate to see our mother's smile again, that we ignored all the warnings and the fact that it was a taboo."

"We heard your warnings, Teacher, but we ignored them." Edward replied, bowing his head once more. "We didn't know any better. We had no idea of what would happen. But it was our hope that our mother would be returned to us. We denied all our feeling of it being wrong and the warnings for that one hope. The truth is, we knew nothing. We were giant fools."

"No, I must take some responsibility for this. I wasn't strict enough with you boys." Izumi replied.

Al clenched his fists. "Teacher, what we said that day when we asked you to teach us, it wasn't a lie. We didn't solely learn alchemy for human transmutation. We really did want to use it to help people."

"All is one, one is all." Edward whispered. "We knew what it meant, but we ignored it when it came to our mother." He raised his hands that were shaking. "We really thought we could do it. We thought we could have her back in our lives, be a family again. But, we were merely egotistical fools."

"But you learned from it" Izumi murmured.

"Brother lost his leg and I lost my body. He then used his right arm as material to bind my soul to this armor." Al explained.

"You both went through so much pain." Izumi murmured, kneeling in front of her students. "You have suffered so much already."

"No." Ed shook his head, smiling at his teacher. "It was nothing we couldn't handle, Teacher."

"Yeah, it taught us a lot. We were stupid to believe it possible in the first place." Al added.

"Stupid boys." Izumi said, pulling each of her students into a hug. "You don't have to act so strong. It's alright to lean on others for help and comfort."

Edward was so shocked by the hug that he almost pulled back in shock, but stopped and instead leaned into the hug. It was so warm, just like when his mother used to hug him. "Teacher." He whispered.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, simply taken comfort in the warmth of the gestures. But it must have been a while.

When they pulled away from the hug, Izumi had a strict expression once more and moved away from her students, placing a hand gently on her stomach.

"Teacher?" Al asked worriedly.

"Still, I can't condone your actions. I know your reasons, but I still warned you countless times and you went against me." Izumi said harshly without facing her students. "You're expelled."

Al lurched forward in shock. "What? But Teacher–"

He was cut off when Ed threw his arm out in front of Al, head bowed in shame or understanding, neither knew as his bangs were covering his face. "She has every right to, Al." He said quietly.

It was only because he knew his brother so well that Al knew his brother was just as upset as he was, and that was why Al backed down.

"We should rejoin the others. We've been gone long enough." Izumi said after a moment of silence.

"Teacher, I have something I want to ask you in private." Edward stated after a moment, glancing at his brother.

Izumi growled. "I am not your teacher, Edward."

Ignoring her, Ed looked at his brother with a pleading look. Understanding, Al nodded and slipped as quietly as he could from the room.

"What is it?"

"Did you perform Human Transmutation?" Edward asked, straight to the point.

Izumi covered her stomach once more. "So you've realized what the truth is."

Edward nodded. "Al, he doesn't. He has no memories of the event. If he did, he would perform alchemy like us, right? That was how we gained the ability to transmute without arrays."

"Yes, it was." Izumi replied quietly.

The teenager bowed his head, biting his lip for a moment. "Who?" He asked hesitantly.

"My baby." Izumi replied.

Edward clenched his fists. So that was it.

*Main room*

"Al? Where are Izumi and Edward?" Hawkeye asked.

"Brother had something to ask Teacher in private." Al said as he sat back down on the floor.

"Something you couldn't hear?"

"I don't know. Brother will probably tell me later." Al replied.

Nodding her head, Hawkeye fell quite once more. No one was really up to talking and fooling around at the moment after the revelation of what the Elric brothers had truly done.

Maes was staring at Al in sadness. He knew the boys have been orphans since they were only five/four. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was for them to grow up without parents to tell them right from wrong. With no one to guide them, they went and committed a horrible taboo. There was no way Maes could fault them. They were children and were lonely without their mother there. The end result was the loss of Al's body and Ed's limbs. They had been punished enough. Now, they just needed friends to be there for them.

At the sound of a door opening and closing once more, most people looked up to see a subdued Ed and Izumi returning to the room. Without a word to anyone, Edward gently lowered himself to the floor next to this brother. Needing comfort apparently because he leaned against his brother's chest, causing Al to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. To the soldiers, except Mustang and Hawkeye, it was the weakest they have ever seen the boy look. His eyes had lost their fiery spirit, his skin was deathly pale, and he was so quiet.

"Are you ready to continue?" Mustang asked, figuring that none of them wanted to sit in silence and contemplate about their conversation.

"**Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"**

**That one line caused Ed's eyes to widen and think back to that horrible night. **

**Blue alchemical light flooded the basement they were in. All that could be heard were the desperate and anguished cries of an eleven year old boy calling out to his last family member. "Al! Alphonse!" A pair of bloodied hands appeared next to the glowing transmutation circle. "Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen!" **

Armstrong had tears in his eyes after hearing young Edward's desperate cries for his little brother. Hawkeye, who knew the boys for years, was staring sadly at the boys. None of them could truly understand this hell. Izumi, knowing what it was like, could only feel understanding and pain for her dear ex-students. Maria Ross had covered her mouth in shock, wishing she could just reach out and hold these poor boys, but she knew they didn't want pity. They knew they were breaking a taboo when they did this. Sheska was openly wailing from hearing Ed's anguished cries. They sounded so painful to hear that it caused her heart to ache badly for the boys. Everyone else were indifferent or just sitting in shock, pained from hearing such anguished cries coming from someone who always acted so tough. These were their friends they were talking about. The Briggs soldiers, not knowing the boys personally, simply watched, but were horribly reminded of their own family members when they saw the pain these kids were going through. It was their job as soldiers to protect the civilians of this country, yet no one was there to protect those kids. It was tragic.

"**Damn it all!" Edward cried, glancing to his left side to see where his leg was missing. **

In Al's arm, Edward suddenly twitched violently, slamming his head back into Al's armor before a scream tore from his throat. "Brother? Brother, what's wrong?!" Al shouted shocked.

A few of the soldiers slammed their hands over their ears at the screaming. They knew he had a good set of lungs from all his yelling, but this just sounded so painful. It was a cry full of anguish and desperation to escape from it. Edward clawed at his brother's arms, trying to pull them off him. When that didn't work, he kicked out his legs, trying anything to get away from this pain.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang shouted, jumping off the couch and moving over to his subordinate. "Oi! What's wrong?"

"His leg just got stolen. He is going through that pain again." General Armstrong reminded him.

"Damn it all to hell." Mustang snarled. "Al, let go of your brother. If he keeps slamming into you like this, he'll actually hurt himself."

Al didn't want to let go of his brother, but he also didn't want him hurt so he reluctantly let him go. Mustang pulled the boy forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy to keep his arms pinned to his side to help lessen the struggling. If he kept swinging his arms around like that, he would just hurt himself or someone else.

"**Its been taken away!"**

"So much blood." Kain muttered, wide eyed, trying to ignore the screaming coming from Ed.

"He lost his leg in human transmutation?" Charlie said shocked. Human Transmutation would do such a thing? This truly was a devil's work.

"When he said his limbs were ripped from his body, I didn't think he was literal about that." Falman said darkly, recalling the day when he met the boy and saw his metal arm.

Liran shuddered. "I can't imagine how painful that would be."

"This is the price for their sins." Miles said quietly. He did not, however, believe this justified. Children, who had no one to guide them, made a mistake. This was too much for just one mistake.

In the haze of his pain, Edward heard these comments, but could not do anything to reply. He'd never forgot that night. It haunted him in his dreams all the time. It was such a painful reminder and there was no one to save him from it.

**A suit of armor fell over and Ed drew a bloody array inside it. "Give him back! He's my brother!" Edward said, voice trembling with sobs. When he finished the array, Ed's face was shown with tears streaming down it. "Give him back! He's my little brother. He's all I have left!" **

"I never thought I would see Chief cry." Breda said quietly, absolutely despising this flashback. It was so painful for the brothers, but also painful for all their friends to see the truth of what happened to these boys.

**Edward clapped his hands, creating a bright alchemical light that brought them back to the present. **

Edward gasped as the pain suddenly disappeared and pushed the Colonel off him. He fell to his hands and knees, eyes wide in shock. "That was more painful than then first time." He muttered.

"Edward, are you okay?" Maes asked worriedly.

"Why did it hurt so much more?" Edward asked shocked.

"The adrenaline's not here." Izumi said. "Every time you got hurt, you were in a fight or in a high risk situation. Your body was full of adrenaline and energy that the pain senses weren't as high. But now, when it isn't here…"

Edward groaned. "Not good."

"This is going to be one hell of an experience." Havoc muttered as Edward crawled back into his brother's arms for the comfort, though no one commented on it for the boys' sake. After that hell they just saw, Edward deserved some silence and comfort from his only family left.

**Edward had his head bowed, bangs hiding his face. "You know, they are just some lines you really shouldn't cross." He said calmly. **

"**Heh?" Isaac mumbled. **

**Edward ran down the glacier, anger flaring in his eyes. He slammed his automail fist into Isaac's stomach, causing the man to bend over in pain. Edward used this instant to lock his hands together and slam them on the back of his head. **

"Ouch. Chief really is pissed off." Havoc said.

**Isaac put his hand on the ice, shooting spikes at Ed, who back flipped to dodge them. Al came forward and sliced the spikes away before swinging his foot at Isaac, sending him stumbling down the glacier side. Al and Ed slid down the glacier after him. The bloodied Isaac pushed himself up.**

"**Give it up. There's no water for you to use." Edward said. **

"**You've forgotten something." Isaac said. "What is seventy percent of the body made of?" **

**Edward stepped back in surprise as Isaac threw his body forward as blood spikes sprouted from them. The two spikes slammed into Ed's shoulder. **

"ARGH!" Edward cried, slamming his head back into Al's armor, gripping his shoulder tightly with his automail hand. "This is so damn cruel!"

"More painful this time around?" Al asked worriedly.

"Yep." Ed mumbled.

"You should be more careful, Fullmetal." Mustang retorted.

"Oh, shut it." Edward said but without his usual bite.

"**Brother!" Al cried as he snapped the spikes apart. With Ed free, he fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder tightly. **

**Isaac climbed to his feet, stumbling back. "You guys don't understand the shape this country is in!"**

**The glaciers hit Central Command as Isaac walked away, laughing madly.**

"**Brother! Brother!" Al called worriedly.**

"**We're going after him." Edward said, pulling the spikes from his shoulder. "Mess around with me…will he?"**

**The glaciers exploded in a few spots from the soldiers shooting it. "Did we get it?" One asked, only to be disgruntled when he saw nothing had happened, except that it fixed itself. "Not again!"**

**A soaking wet Colonel Mustang stepped forward angrily with dry gloves he got from Hawkeye. He snapped his finger, creating a giant burst of fire that lit up Mustang's angry face. "What do you think of my flames now, you bastard?"**

"So someone else has a temper." Edward teased, still gripping his shoulder tightly in pain.

"At least I didn't get injured." Mustang snapped.

"Not surprising when it is Chief you are competing with." Breda said.

Falman nodded in agreement. "Yes, Chief can get injured on the easiest of assignments, like checking a coal mine."

"One damn time." Edward grumbled to himself.

Izumi twitched. What was wrong with her ex-student? She could have sworn she trained him better than this.

**Sighing, Hawkeye closed the case filled with gloves for Mustang. "Good grief. Please, try to only be useless on rainy days, okay?"**

Edward and Alphonse snickered. "I really do love you, Ms. Riza!" Edward said, grinning.

"Thank you, Edward."

**Mustang caused another flame explosion before the scene changed to Isaac stumbling down a dark alley. He stopped when he looked up to see Fuhrer Bradley standing in front of him. **

"**Bradley!" Isaac said through his heavy breathing. Once he got it under control, he began to laugh madly. "Say your prayers!" He threw his right hand out and used his blood to create a spear and charged at the Fuhrer with it. In a flash, Bradley had his sword out. **

**Isaac froze behind Bradley for a second before blood burst from his body and his spear cut in half, falling noisily to the ground, followed by Isaac. Water swarmed around Isaac, and from that water a red sphere followed. **

"Ha! So he did have one!" Edward cried.

"That's the Philosopher's Stone?" Maes asked, staring at the sphere.

Edward nodded.

**With a chiming sound, the red sphere burst into particles. **

"And, it was incomplete or overused." Edward finished with a sigh.

**Back in Central prison, Kimblee smirked. "That's too bad." **

**With Mustang, he snapped both his hands at once to create a giant wall of flames that destroyed the glacier in front of him. "Major! Now!"**

"**Acknowledged!" Armstrong said, ripping his shirt off as he did. He slammed his fist into the ground, destroying the ground of the alley to disrupt the array going around the city. **

**With it destroyed, the face of that strange man was shown once more before the screen went back to Al and a heavily breathing Edward staring at the soldiers in front of them. **

"**Fuhrer Bradley," Edward said. **

"**Oh, good work, Fullmetal Alchemist. I see…" Fuhrer Bradley grinned. "To think that I'd be able to give you a hand." **

"That should have been a matter settled easily." General Armstrong growled. "The soldiers at Central are lacking in training."

"**This will make a good story for my son." **

**A sneeze was heard as Central Command appeared. "What, you got a cold?" Maes asked Mustang, who was sitting at his desk. "Anyhow, I hear you really outdid yourself, huh?"**

"**I just destroyed the transmutation circles." Mustang replied. "The Fuhrer is the one who brought down the criminal." **

"**And the Fuhrer is giving you credit for the deed." Maes said.**

General Armstrong snorted. Just like Mustang to get credit for something he didn't do.

**Mustang gave his friend a dry look. **

"**What's wrong, you upset? Just graciously accept the compliment." Maes said, sighing. "Haven't I always told you, listen carefully when your elders speak?"**

Edward twitched, pushing away fromhis brother as the pain was gone. "Didn't you say the same thing to me earlier in the episode?" He asked snidely. "Someone should take his advice."

"I'll fry you when we get out of here." Mustang snarled.

"**It turns out," Al's metallic voice said as it showed the boys in a hospital. "We never did find out whether or not he had a Philosopher's Stone." **

**Edward shrugged. "Yeah, we'll just have to wait for the military's report." **

**The door to the room opened, causing the boys to glance at it. They were surprised to Armstrong with a bouquet of roses, sparkling like always. "Edward Elric, when I heard you were in the hospital, I dashed over." He put the roses down. "Here, let me relieve your boredom while you're in here." **

"Scarred for life." Al muttered to his brother, who snickered.

**Armstrong ripped his military jacket off, causing the boys to scream. **

"You have to feel sorry for them." Karley said to the soldiers who were under Mustang's command in Ishval. The soldiers chuckled.

**The exterior of the hospital was showed. "I'm sure the beauty of my muscles will warm your heart. Don't be shy; you can touch them if you like." **

"Would that be considered harassment?" Kain asked.

"I hope it would be." Havoc groaned.

"I hope I'm never in the hospital with the major around." Breda added.

"**Will you get out?" Edward shouted as the screen went dark and was replaced by the bottom half of a female's face.**

"**Oh, Isaac is dead, is he?" **

"Who the hell is this?" Maria growled.

"**Such a shame, he would have been a good sacrifice." **

"Sacrifice? That doesn't sound good." Maes said.

"Nothing about this is good." Edward grumbled.

"**So, what about the Philosopher's Stone?...hmm, he overused it."**

**A fat bald man with glowing red eyes was shown eating something like a dog. The woman put the phone down, covering its mouthpiece to turn to the man. When she did this, she revealed the tattoo on her chest. "Gluttony, you shouldn't eat such things." **

"Is that an ouroboros tattoo?" Edward asked, frowning.

"What is that, chief?" Havoc asked.

"Just an alchemical symbol meaning infinity and unity." Edward replied. "Though, I can't see any reason why anyone would want that type of tattoo."

**The woman put the phone back up to her ear. "Yes, things are going well in Liore." **

"Liore? They were in Liore." Al said. "Did we meet them in Liore, brother?"

Edward gave his brother a blank stare. "I think we would have recognized those two in Liore, Al! Certainly can't get the image of that blubber man out of my head."

"You're so rude." Al muttered.

"You don't deny it either."

"Do your eyes completely miss the hot woman, Fullmetal?" Mustang scoffed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I'm not a womanizer."

"That's right! Chief only has eyes for his mechanic." Havoc teased.

"W-what?" Ed shouted, facing going completely red. "N-no, it's n-not….I d-don't! S-she's just a friend!"

Maes grinned mischievously. "You're not fooling anyone!"

"I DON'T LOVE WINRY!" Edward screamed before burying his face in his arms as the soldiers and Al (that traitor) laughed.

**The exterior of the church they were in was shown. "It will begin, very soon." **

"What the hell was that last scene about?" Mustang growled.

"It seems that our country is in danger." General Armstrong snarled.

"And we are all involved somehow." Maria concluded. "Which is why we are here."

"To learn the truth." Al said.

"The truth hidden within the truth." Edward murmured as he raised his head to reveal his cheeks were still pink from embarrassment. His eyes widened in shock and he whipped his head around to look at his brother. "We're still missing something. There is still more to the mystery."

Al stared at his brother. "Well, I wish we knew that earlier so the truth didn't keep us down all day."

"What are you two talking about?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed and Al glanced at each other. "Nothing, nothing. It will probably come up in one of the later episodes."

"Again with the secrets, boys?" Mustang asked.

"It's too complicated to get into right now." Ed replied.

**A childish outline of Edward appeared on screen. Color swam into the outline. **

"Wow! An ending song too?" Havoc said. "We must be so special!"

Ed rolled his eyes.

"**ano hi mita sora," **

"Aww, what a cute drawing of Ed." Hughes said, grinning widely.

"I have an idea." Ed said. "Shut up, Hughes."

Hughes, still grinning, did as he was told.

**Ed's automail arm was formed on Ed from his shoulder first then down to his fingers. **

"**akaneiro no sora o"**

**Ed raised his automail arm to the sky. **

**The background had some clouds in it now and changed to a fiery orange and red color. **

"**nee kimi wa oboete imasu ka"**

**Ed curled his hand into a fist and pulled it down to his face to stare at. **

"Why is it such a childish drawn ending? The opening song wasn't like this." Mustang said confused.

"Out of all this insanity of seeing our future and having to deal with a pain factor, you are going to question that?" Edward asked, rolling his eyes again.

"Yeah, Roy, just shut up and have fun with it." Hughes said, grinning evilly. "After all, it is a rather cute drawing of Ed."

Mustang raised a brow. "Maybe you're having too much fun."

"But I so enjoy seeing drawings like this. You should see some of the drawings that I see kids making of Ed and Al. They are so cute." Hughes replied.

Ed looked at Hughes sharply. "What the hell are you talking about, Hughes?"

Hughes shot him a smirk. "That's what you get for being the 'Hero of the People' and practically the poster boy of the military and the State Alchemist office, Ed."

"Poster boy?" Ed asked, twitching violently. "I'm fifteen, damn it! Why am I the poster boy? Seems kind of messed up considering I'm just a teenager."

"And quite annoying. Do you know how many teenagers we've had trying to get permission to become a State Alchemist after you did it? It's quite annoying having to tell so many of them to go away and come back when they are older." Hughes grumbled. "You create so much work for us."

"You seriously had teenagers trying for a State Alchemist certification after Brother became one?" Al asked surprised.

"Al, they never get through the gate to sign up for it." Havoc told him. "We always have to push them away and say Ed got special permission from a Colonel to take the test. They think they can just walk up at that age and take it."

"I got special permission?" Ed asked surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Colonel Mustang didn't see it relevant to tell you." Riza informed him.

"I've also never seen teenagers trying to take the test." Ed added.

"You travel a lot so that's not surprising." Riza replied.

"Huh," Ed mumbled. "It makes sense I guess."

"**yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu"**

**A tree appeared behind Ed and the screen moved to show Al sitting on the other side of it. A leaf blew gently along as the screen pulled out to show the brothers sitting. **

"**futari yorisotta"**

**Ed yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.**

"Wow, even in the ending song, you're still sleeping." Al said.

Ed shot his brother a look. "Are you trying to say something, Al?"

"Maybe that you sleep too much?" Breda suggested.

"I can't help it if I'm tired!" Ed shouted.

**The scene rapidly fell into the ground, which suddenly turned green. Two lumps formed out of the ground and changed into Winry and her dog. Winry ran at Den as she ran at Winry. Winry turned around as the dog missed her. Den jump into Winry's arm. Winry fell to her knees as Den licked her face. **

"**muri na egao no ura," **

**The two dissolved into the ground as Ed and Al jumped back onto the screen. They bowed as each other before Ed swung a kick at Al, who blocked it. He swung another kick, which Al blocked again before pushing Ed's legs back which allowed Ed to flip in the air and land on his feet. Ed blocked a punch from Al. Al swung a kick at him, which Ed planted his hands on top of and flipped himself up to kick Al. His legs got wrapped around Al's arm, giving Al the chance to throw him off. Ed flipped in the air again. When he landed, he charged at Al. **

"**nobita kage wo kakumau"**

**Ed jumped at Al, who swung his arms to deflect him to the side where he flipped in the air again and landed on his feet. He charged at Al once more and threw a few punches at him which were blocked. He planted his hands on the ground and threw one of his legs up, which Al dodged, then grabbed to throw Ed again. When he was in the air, Ed crossed his arms to block a punch from Al which sent him flying across the screen. **

"Sheesh, that was a lot of moves just for a few seconds of fighting." Fuery said.

"You two do move remarkably fast in your spars." Armstrong commented, recalling a few times he has seen the brothers spar in the training room.

"**dakara kizukanu furi, saisei wo erabu"**

**Ed was shown flying across the screen, between Riza and Mustang, who were talking, and Hughes who was on the other side. Riza and Mustang turned to watch Ed flying back. **

"I'm sure that was a strange thing for us to see." Mustang commented sarcastically.

"But not the strangest we have seen from Ed and Al." Riza added.

"That's for sure. They do a lot of crazy things." Havoc said.

**Armstrong caught Ed in his arms. **

"Thank a lot, Al." Ed grumbled to his brother.

"Brother, this isn't really happening. It's just a childishly drawn ending." Al replied patiently.

**Armstrong threw Ed back before spinning in the air. He landed and his shirt ripped off. He did a pose and sparkled before he disappeared.**

"Major! How could you throw me?" Ed asked, half-shouting.

"Eh," Armstrong mumbled. "I apologize for my childish drawn version throwing you."

"It didn't really happen." Al grumbled.

**A square appeared on the screen with Winry and Ed talking it. Another square moved up from the bottom of the screen. In this one, Ed was on Al's shoulders. Another one moved on screen to show Ed running passed Winry. From the bottom of the screen, another appeared to show Ed running off a cliff. **

"I can see you running off a cliff because you're distracted." Mustang said dryly.

"You're implying something, aren't you?" Edward asked.

Mustang looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you mean, but now that I think about it. Didn't you run off a cliff before?"

Ed twitched.

"I remember that. We were lucky there wasn't any water at the bottom of it." Havoc said.

"What's it matter? I caught hold of the side of the cliff so I didn't even reach the bottom." Ed grumbled.

"Why'd you run off a cliff?" Karley asked curiously.

Ed waved his hand. "Not important."

**The pictures moved into the background. A table unfolded on the screen and it had tools on it. Part of the background melted away to become a window with the wall forming into curtains. Two jars fell from the sky and landed on the table. Two more jars slid onto the table. A hand grabbed the edge of the table, followed by another before Winry pulled herself up and Den's head appeared by her. She tapped her dog's nose before looking at the ceiling for a moment. She sighed and looked down. **

"**Table no no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete"**

**The scene changed to Al sitting in a room, staring out the window at the moon. A bookcase fell into place in the room. **

"**kuuhaku no yoru mo," **

**The scene moved to the side to go into a room where Ed was lying on a bed. **

"**kuru hazu no nai asa mo"**

**The scene dissolved away. The background changed to orange and the Flames drew itself on the screen. Ed's red coat formed around it before Ed's arms entered the coat and his head appeared. He turned around and clapped his hands. He slammed his hands on the ground and pillars shot out of the ground. **

"**zenbu wakatte'tan da"**

**Ed and Al ran across the pillars. Al got stuck behind one of the pillars, but soon caught up to his brother. **

"**ano hi mita sora, akaneiro no sora wo"**

**They ran past Lust, Gluttony, and Envy. **

"Those two again!" Ed shouted. "But who is the third?"

"Huh, they must play a vital role if they are going to show up like this." Hughes said. "But, good or evil?"

"Evil." Ed said.

"Evil." Havoc said.

"Evil." Armstrong said.

"Evil." Miles said.

Hughes clapped his hands. "Then we're agreed. We don't like that."

**Al fell over and his helmet went flying. Ed caught it and a cat's head popped out of it.**

"**nee, itsuka omoidasu deshou"**

"Even in the ending song, you have to have a damn cat!" Ed cried.

"If you would just let me have one." Al mumbled.

"No, no cats. We can't take care of it right now." Ed retorted.

**The cat jumped out of the helmet and moved closer to the screen. Ed tossed the helmet back and Al put it back on. The brothers ran across the ground once more. **

**They stopped and a watch started to form over them before the disappeared. The pocket watch was closed. The scene pulled out to show Ed and Al standing on train tracks. **

"**hatasenakatta, yakusoku wo idaite"**

**Ed turned around and he and Al started walking. **

**The screen moved down to show a grinning Ed and smiling Al as children. **

"**futari arukidasu"**

**The scene went dark. **

"Great, we drew our own childish adventure." Ed mumbled.

"Aww, don't be like that; it was cute." Hughes said.

"In a strange way, it was cute." Sheska added, making Ed just sigh.

"Let's just watch the next episode." He said.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Episode 2: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Truth Revealed**

**A/N: For those who suggested to put Winry and Hohenheim in it: Well, Hohenheim is not there for reasons which will be left unsaid for right now. As for Winry, I thought about it, but for right now, I'm not putting her in. I love Winry, I do, but I just don't want her in, yet or at all. I said it was everyone involved in the fight, or in Sheska's case, helping the brothers along by getting them info they need. Ed and Al wouldn't want her there to see them getting all injured. Sooo, I'm not sure yet. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**As for the proofreading of this chapter, I think I proofread it last week, but since I wasn't sure, I proofread the **regular talking/actions**. Anything from the actually episode was ignored mostly since I didn't want to do it all over again. **

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title"**

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 2: The First Day **

"_**Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter." **_

"A new opening already?" Havoc asked.

"_**However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation." **_

**With those words, Ed and Al as children appeared on the screen. **

"Kid chief and Al are on the screen." Breda said.

"I'm beginning to think this is focused on the Elric brothers." Scar said, glancing at the boys.

"Oh, great." Edward said sarcastically. "Just what I wanted, my life detailed."

"_**It is that which no one must commit."**_

"And now it is the opening theme." Havoc said.

"It is a good song." Kain commented.

"Would you people shut up?" General Armstrong growled.

**A train whistled sounded when the opening was done. **

"**Brother…" Al said, looking at his brother who was staring out the window of the train. **

"**Hmm?" Was Ed's reply as he looked away from the window. **

"**What do you think about the stories of this priest in Liore?" Al asked. **

**Edward pressed two fingers to his forehead, frowning. "About his miraculous works? They say he can transmute flowers out of thin air, right? It could just be simple sleight of hand."**

"**Supposing it's not, though?" Al asked. **

**A smirk crossed Ed's lips. "Yeah. Supposing it's not, then it just might be, huh?"**

"Chief has that evil look again." Charlie said, adopting the kid's nickname without realizing it, causing the soldiers in Mustang's unit to grin.

"Would you shut up?" Edward shouted. "I swear you all have something against me."

**The screen faded to a book for a flashback. "The celestial stone that destroyed Xerxes in one night." Edward's voice read. "The grand elixir, sealed away by the Eastern Sage. It goes by different names, but in short, it's something that intensifies alchemy. That's the Philosopher's Stone." A serious looking Edward appeared on the screen, sitting in a wheelchair with a book a on his lap. **

"This was before your automail surgery?" Maria asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I hadn't healed enough to have the surgery just yet."

"**If only I had that, I might be able to get your body back, Al." Ed glared at the book. "Damn! Write more information about it, will you?"**

**Time flashed forward once more to Edward, smiling, as he turned to his brother. "Al…"**

"**What?"**

"**I sure hope this is it this time." Edward said. **

"**Mm-hmm, right." Al said as the episode title screen came up. **

"**The First Day"**

"What the hell does that mean?" Denny muttered confused.

"Al," Edward whispered.

"Yes, brother?"

"I don't like the sound of that title."

Al nodded. "I don't either."

"**Ed! Al! Where are you?"**

"Ah, damn it!" Edward shouted. "We were right! It's our past!"

"Really?" Maes said excitedly. "We get to see Ed and Al as cute little kids?"

Edward knocked his head against his brother's armor.

"Oh, this should be good." Havoc grinned along with his comrades, rubbing his hands in eager anticipation.

Mustang glanced at General Armstrong and her men. They weren't the most talkative people and didn't care for people unless they earned their respect so it didn't surprise him that they didn't get involved in the conversations much. As for Scar, he kept mostly to himself since he was the enemy here. Despite all that, they seemed to be enjoying watching the episodes so far. Maybe it was because it was just amusing to watch Ed freak out so much over being called tiny. Though, he didn't think that was enough for General Armstrong…or Scar.

"I wish I had some pictures of you two as kids." Maes said.

"Why does it have to be our past?" Edward groaned, letting his brother pat him sympathetically on his back.

"**Oh, my." Trisha said, staring down at her sons. **

"Woah, is that your mom?" Havoc gasped. "She is really pretty."

"Was." Edward snapped.

Havoc winced. "Sorry. But what I said still stands."

"Hmm, she is. But neither of you inherited her hair or eye color." Mustang commented, glancing at Ed. "So you must get your looks from your father."

Edward fell on his side. "Awkward." He mumbled. "And don't mention that bastard!"

"Brother, please!" Al pleaded, tugging his brother's arm.

"No, I think you're a bit wrong, Roy." Maes objected. "Sure, the hair and eye color are different, but I can see a bit of their mother in Ed."

Riza nodded. "I must agree with Hughes on that one. What is your mother's name?"

"Trisha." Al supplied.

"Thank you, Alphonse. I can see a bit of Trisha shining in the shape of Ed's face and his complexion a bit." Riza finished, smiling at Ed, who was banging his head against Al's armor.

"Why am I stuck here with you people?" Ed muttered to himself.

"Good looks must run in the family." Maria commented.

"Can we please move on?" Edward cried, desperate to get this episode over with.

Mustang smirked in amusement. Fullmetal was just so much fun to tease.

**The screen changed to reveal Ed and Al sitting on the floor of their father's study. Al was lying on his stomach with a book in front of him while Ed had a transmutation circle in front of him. **

"Um, Ed, Al, you two didn't happen to self-teach yourself alchemy at first, did you?" Maes asked.

Edward blinked. "Course we did."

"H-how old were you?" Havoc stuttered in surprise.

"Five." Edward answered as if it was obvious.

"Definitely a prodigy." Richard said, smirking.

Mustang nodded. "Most alchemists can't even understand a single word in a beginner alchemist's book."

"How the hell did you find these kids?" Alexandre asked.

"A misprint. In the file on Edward it said he was thirty-one." Mustang explained, smirking. "Best misprint ever."

"Some of us might disagree." Izumi growled dangerously, glaring at the Colonel who dragged her ex-student into the military.

"I think you will find it a good thing I did appear in Resembool and offer Fullmetal that chance." Mustang retorted.

Edward blinked, turning to stare at the Colonel. "Did I really look that bad?"

"Yes."

Izumi frowned. She would never accept this man. It was because of him that Ed even thought of joining the military.

"**Messing up your dad's study again?"**

"Again?" Riza asked.

"Brother had a bad habit of–"

"Say no more, Alphonse. If it's Fullmetal, it's to be expected." Mustang interrupted.

Edward scowled. "Hey, Al was a part of that too. In fact, he was the one to knock all the books off the bookcase that one day."

"You still remember that?" Al asked surprised.

Ed shot him a glare. "How could I forget? They all fell on me!"

"It was an accident." Al muttered quietly.

"**No, you mustn't scribble there like that." **

"**Yeah, but it's not scribbling." Edward replied. **

"Aww, what a cute voice you had as a child." Maes teased, causing Ed to start banging his head against Al again.

"Brother, please, I don't want you to injure yourself."

"Well, that's my goal. Maybe I'll knock myself out." Edward muttered, causing his brother to sigh.

"**Watch." Edward said. He put his hands on the ground and caused a transmutation, though it couldn't be seen what was transmuted as the screen was on Trisha, watching her sons. **

"**That's alchemy, right?" She asked. **

**Ed's transmutation was shown to be a little bird. **

"Seriously? That was your first time?" Havoc asked to which Ed nodded.

"It actually turned out really well." Richard commented.

"Nicely done, Edward Elric!" Armstrong shouted happily.

"**Did your dad teach you that?" Trisha asked, now kneeling in front of her sons.**

"**How can we learn anything from someone who's not here?" Edward asked. **

"This was after your dad abandoned you?" Mustang asked.

Edward nodded.

"Your dad abandoned you? I thought he just died too." Kain said.

Edward sighed. He and Al didn't like talking about their past so there seemed to be a few misconceptions. Nothing that wouldn't be cleared up soon though, it seemed.

"**We read the book, and it was written in there." Al explained. **

"It's not normal!" Rebecca cried. "What kind of kids are you?"

"Is it really that strange?" Al asked as it seemed he and Ed were both oblivious.

"Alchemy is a very complicate science as both of you know, so yes, it is strange!" Izumi growled. Not even she could self-teach herself alchemy like that.

"**It was written in there?" Trisha asked. **

**Both of the boys looked downcast. "Should we not have done it?" **

**Trisha clapped her hands. "Not at all." She said reassuringly, smiling brightly. "Amazing! You're your father's sons, all right!"**

"You know, Al, that was the first real smile she gave us since he left." Edward said, staring at his mother on the screen sadly.

"But she smiled before this." Al said confused.

Edward shook his head sadly. "They were all forced or full of sadness. She was hiding how much pain she was in after he left. She never got over it."

"How observant were you as a kid?" Havoc muttered amazed, but he felt sad inside. No child should realize the truth of fake smiles at such a young age.

"**Your mom is proud of both of you." Trisha said. **

**Ed and Al smiled brightly. **

"_**And that was it. Mom praised us. We were so happy about that, that we became caught up in alchemy."**_** The exterior of the house was shown as Edward's voice continued the story. **_**"But the summer of that year, there was an epidemic, and Mom passed away." **_

"I don't like this flashback anymore." Maes said gravely.

"Why?" Kain asked.

"I think we are going to see it again." Maes said.

Edward tensed. If they saw it again, then that meant all the pain was going to come searing back into his body, a hundred times worse than the first time.

"Isn't once enough?" Charlie muttered, growing pale. War was horrible enough, but to see kids suffering like that two times in the same day. It was not something any human wanted to see.

**A bouquet of flowers was shown on top of a grave. The two boys sat in front of the grave, looking downcast. "Brother, I'm hungry." Al said. "It's cold. Let's go home. Once Dad comes home…"**

"**Don't you talk about him!" Edward shouted angrily. "That bastard doesn't care about us. He didn't even come home for mom's funeral." **

**His words caused Al to look more upset as he glanced at the gravestone which had their mother's name engraved in it. **

"**I wonder if we can bring mom back." Edward said. **

"I'm not surprised that it was you who suggested it." Mustang commented without thinking.

Edward slammed his automail fist onto the coffee table, shooting a glare at Mustang. "You think I don't know that it is all my damn fault?" He snarled.

Mustang blinked in surprised. "Fullmetal, I wasn't blaming you."

Edward snorted, staring at his automail hand as he let it curl into a fist again. "I know it's my fault. I suggested it. I put Al through it all. I ignored all the warnings, and because of that, he has to live without a body. Instead of doing my job properly as his older brother and protecting him, I trapped my brother in a suit of armor because of my own foolishness and greed."

"Brother!" Al cried, reaching out to grab his brother's wrist. "I don't blame you for any of this. I'm just as much at fault as you are. I knew it was wrong, but I went along with it as well. I was just as greedy to have Mom back as you were. We are equally at fault."

The young state alchemist shook his head. He put his elbow of his left arm on the table and buried his face in his palm.

Sadness ran its course through Alphonse as he watched his brother suffering terribly in guilt. He wrapped his arms around his brother's small frame from behind him, offering what comfort he could.

"They're too young for such guilt." Maria said sadly.

"They live with their sin every single day." Scar said softly. "Both blaming themselves, but never daring to push the blame on the other."

Mustang glanced at Scar. How insightful of Scar. He was very much correct. These brothers were probably the closet brothers he had ever seen. They would never betray one another. Their mistake tied them together. And hopefully, both of them could accept that neither one of them was completely at fault. They shared this blame.

"**But it was written in that book that creating people is something you're not allowed to do." Al replied. **

**Edward stood up. "That's why it will be our secret." **

"**You're here again." A girl's voice said, catching Al's attention. **

"**What do you want, Winry?" Edward asked, turning around. **

"**Grandma says that every time you think of a dead person and cry, the more tears you shed, the more the dead person in the next world feels sad too." Winry said. **

"**We're not crying!" Edward shouted. Al glanced up at his older brother in surprise. "What about you? Your mom and dad are always out somewhere, and you cry because you miss them." **

**Winry blushed. "I-I don't cry."**

"**Are you sure?" Edward teased. **

"**I was worried about you for nothing." Winry shouted. "If you're slower than me, you don't get any supper." **

"**What's that for?! Wait up!" Edward yelled, running after her. **

"**Ah! Wait!" Al called after her. **

"What great friends you three seem to be." Maes smiled. "Who is she anyway?"

"Huh? Winry?" Edward asked, lifting his face from his hand as he finally got his emotions in check. "Her family is a family friend. She's also my automail mechanic."

"We grew up together. She and brother are always arguing and throwing insults at each other. She is very kind and caring, though. Though, sometimes, I have to wonder about that with how she is always hitting us wrenches." Al mumbled.

"Argh," Ed mumbled, rubbing his head at the thought of that. "Don't remind me of that. I think she is trying to give me brain damage."

"It really was a shock when she threw that wrench at you when we went to Resembool a couple weeks ago." Armstrong commented.

"Wait, she literally threw a wrench at you?" Havoc asked, paling.

Ed nodded. "She has really good aim too."

"She has a lot of target practice since you annoy her so much, brother." Al pointed out, chuckling slightly.

"Her fault for being such an automail freak." Ed grumbled.

Maes nodded, glad to see the brothers returning to normal. They seemed to be more traumatized then they let anyone realize.

"**I gratefully accept this meal." The children's voices rang out. **

**Al gulped down his meal eagerly. **

"**Come on, Ed, you drink your milk, too." Pinako said as Al wiped away a milk mustache. **

"**I hate milk." Edward said. **

"No wonder you're so short if you don't drink your milk." Mustang commented.

"It has nothing to do with the milk!" Edward screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you people and thinking milk and height go together?"

"Why do you even dislike milk, brother?" Al asked.

"It tastes horrible!" Edward growled. "Can't drink something I dislike."

"But you like stew." Al pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I can't taste the milk in it, can I?" Edward retorted.

"**If you don't drink it, you'll stay short." Pinako said. **

"**Who are you calling a runt, you sawed-off old hag?" Edward retorted. **

"Even as a kid." Havoc said, sweat dropping.

"Though it seems his rants weren't as creative then as they are today." Breda pointed out.

"**What as that, you little bean sprout?" Pinako snapped. **

"Seriously?" Brody, a Briggs soldier, asked shocked. "Isn't she supposed to be the adult?"

"Between her and Ed, there are no adults." Al said blandly.

"**Minimum hag!"**

"**Micro-peewee."**

**As the two shouted insults at each other, Winry and Al just calmly ate their dinner in the background with bland looks. **

"So, Al, you are and Winry looked annoyed. Common occurrence?" Riza asked.

"You have no idea." Al replied.

"Traitor." Ed mumbled to his brother, who just chuckled.

"**Baby-ant-sized." **

"Now that I think about it, all those fights with Granny Pinako may have been what helped Brother with his creative rants." Al said thoughtfully.

"**Atom-sized!"**

**That was the last insult as it turned to daytime and a school bell was chiming for the end of school. **

"School? You actually attended?" Mustang said shocked.

"Yeah, most kids go until they are at least ten out there then they focus on learning their trade." Edward replied.

"I'm more surprised you actually knew what one is." Mustang retorted.

"**You're reading a book that's not from school again." **

"And surprise, surprise, you weren't paying attention to the lesson."

"I don't see why Winry is talking. She is the one who fell asleep in class." Edward grumbled.

"How did you even notice?" Al asked. "The teacher was throwing chalk at you while you defended with a book."

"What? It's her fault for having such a boring math class." Edward retorted. "And she was throwing chalk at you too, so I don't want to hear it!"

"What were you doing that annoyed your teacher?" Maes asked, shocked that a teacher would do such a thing.

"Studying alchemy." Ed and Al replied.

"Stupid question." Maes sighed.

"School is a waste on you two." Havoc commented.

"**You have to listen in class." Winry continued. **

"**Leave us alone." Edward said. **

"**Say, what sort of book are you reading?" Winry asked. **

"**It's a secret." Al replied. **

"**It's none of you damn business, Winry." Edward elaborated, causing his brother to smile. **

"**No fair. You two always keep secrets between yourselves." Winry huffed. **

"**Bye now!" Al said. **

"Hmm, you two weren't living with them?" Kain asked.

"What was the point when we had a house?" Edward asked.

"The laws." Havoc pointed out.

Edward blinked. "Laws?"

Havoc slapped his forehead. "Forget it. You ignore most of them anyway since you're a State Alchemist."

"**Ed! Al! We're going to be having stew tonight!" Winry yelled after them. **

"You don't live with them, and yet, they feed you?" Brody asked bemused.

"Hey, do you want to trust a couple of kids to make dinner by themselves?" Ed retorted.

Al looked at his brother, confused. "But brother, you are a great chef. I still remember that cake you made for my tenth birthday. It was delicious."

Edward slammed his head into the ground. Trust his little brother to cleverly reveal something in a way that made him look completely innocent. How dare his brother betray him like this….again?!

"Ooooh, the Fullmetal Alchemist knows how to cook?" Maes teased.

"Shut. Up." Edward hissed angrily, much to the soldiers' amusement.

"Mr. Hughes, you should have brother make Elicia's birthday cake sometime." Al said chirpily. "He makes an awesome strawberry cake and icing. But his chocolate cake and white cake and brownies are really good too."

"Al," Ed whined, hiding his blushing face in the carpet. "You're killing me. And I haven't baked in years so I don't think I could do it again."

Hiding his snickers behind his hand, Mustang felt a smirk tug at his lips. "Well, I wish you told us sooner, Alphonse. Think of all the orders I could have thrown out for a nice gourmet dinner?"

"Tsk," Ed growled. "I'd sooner poison you."

"Brother!" Al scolded.

Ed frowned. "You're right, Al. I shouldn't ruin perfectly good food like that. It would be such a waste."

Al bowed his head. "That's not what I meant."

"A strawberry cake, huh?" Maes mused.

"Don't. Get. Any. Ideas!" Edward snarled at him.

Maes held his hands up in fake innocent, making Ed scowl at him. Evil, manipulative people.

**Al turned around, throwing his hands into the air in excitement. "All right!"**

**Edward just raised his arm without turning around. "Yeah, see you later!"**

"Aww, you were just so cute as a child, Al." Riza smiled at the suit of armor, who would probably be blushing right now if he had a body.

"And the chief is still just a punk." Havoc said, smirking at the kid.

"A punk? I was not a punk as a kid." Edward snapped.

"Brother, you knocked Rufus out for calling you short." Al retorted.

"You're not helping my case, Al!" Edward snapped.

"Don't worry, Ed. You are just as cute as Al as a child. The punk you is the best look for you. It really works for you as a child." Maes said, smiling down at the boy.

"You can all go to hell." Edward grumbled.

"**You know something, whoever invented stew is great. It even has milk in it, and it still tastes so good." **

**Al narrowed his eyes, but was smirking at his brother. "What do you mean by that?"**

"**The idea of sticking milk into vegetable soup is amazing. A scientist needs those kinds of leaps of imagination too." Edward explained.**

"**Maybe you're right." Al murmured. **

"**Sure I am. I'm sure a leap of imagination is what we need for human transmutation too." Edward said. **

"_**From then on, we looked into what we would need to perform human transmutation, to bring Mom back to life, and honed our skills under an alchemy teacher."**_** The scene changed to show Izumi watching over Ed and AL's training. **

"_**It took years and years, but we wanted to see Mom's smile, and we wanted to live happily with Mom again."**_** The boys were lying on the floor of their basement reading their books. **_**"With those thoughts in mind…"**_

**Edward signed a paper with his name as he finished the plans for human transmutation. **

"Fullmetal, you're right handed?" Mustang asked surprised.

"I was. I can't write with automail though so I had to learn to be left handed." Edward explained.

"That would explain why your writing is so messy." Mustang mused, feeling a bit bad for scolding the boy all the time for his horrible handwriting. In his defense, Edward never did tell him anything.

"**Done." **

**The sky turned red and a crow cried as Ed said that one word. **

"Oh no, not this again." Sheska groaned, shifting uncomfortably. She didn't want to see her friends go through this hell again. It was hard enough the first time.

Ed shifted on the ground nervously.

"Brother?" Al asked worriedly, but his brother just shook his head.

"**Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorus, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpeter, 100 grams; sulfur, 80 grams; fluorine, 7.5 grams; iron, 5 grams; silicon, 3 grams..." Edward's voice rang out. **

**Water was poured into a pan that was sitting in the floor. **

"**All right, now to write the constructional formula." Edward said. **

**The array was drawn on the floor with an asterisk being the last thing drawn. **

"**Now, we just need some soul data." Both boys cut their fingers and let their blood drip into the pan before moving to the edge of the array and kneeling down. They put their hands on it. "Here we go, Al." **

"**Mm-hmm." Was Al's reply. **

Edward shifted on the floor again. Oh, this was going to be so uncomfortable. He glanced at his brother, and wondered if he would feel any pain, considering he was a soul in a suit of armor. He desperately hoped he didn't. His brother didn't need to go through this pain. He didn't deserve it.

**The transmutation circle lit up with bright blue light, followed by electricity crashing down on the ground. Soon black lights came up from the array, surrounding the circle and the boys. **

"**Brother, there's something strange here." Al said while his brother stared around them. **

**A giant eye suddenly opened up in the array along with black hands protruding from it. These black hands latched onto Al's arm and at that moment his hand suddenly disappeared into particles. **

Edward glanced sharply at his brother, but didn't notice any change in his behavior. So did that mean Al wasn't feeling anything because he wasn't in his body? As he thought this, he felt a sharp pain in his own hand at the moment. He glanced at it sharply, eyes widening. What the hell? He didn't get much time to think on it.

"**Al!" Edward yelled when suddenly his leg snapped from his body into little pieces. **

Sharp pain shot up Edward's leg. Pain worse than anything he could have possibly imagined. A blood curdling scream tore from his throat as he fell onto his back, hands going down to scratch at his leg. It was too much! He needed that adrenaline back in his system. He needed something, anything, that would cause this pain to lessen.

The soldiers glanced down at Ed in pity as the boy screamed his lungs out. Al was sitting next to his brother, but didn't dare touch him in fear of worsening the pain for his brother.

**Edward screamed in pain before falling onto his chest. He glanced over his shoulder to see his leg being grabbed by those black hands. **

"What the hell is this?" Skylak, an Eastern soldier, muttered, staring at the screen in horror. Alchemy was amazing, no doubt about that, but it sure did some horrible things.

Edward didn't hear a single word. All he could do was desperately roll onto his side and back onto his back as he screamed and screamed and screamed. Why? Why the hell was this happening? What was wrong with simply watching what happened without the feeling of all the pain they went through? He felt tears prick at his eyes as the pain started to overwhelm him. His senses were beginning to black out. If only his whole mind would shut down, then he could escape all this pain for a while.

"Brother?" Al asked worriedly, leaning over his brother to stare down at him. It came as a great shock to him when he saw the tears in his brother's eyes, but at least they weren't running down his face.

"**It can't be….a rebound?!"**

"**Brother!" Al shouted, distracting Ed from his thoughts. "Ed! Help!" He screamed, tears glistening in his eyes as he reached out for his brother, only to be decomposed before Ed could do a thing. **

Suddenly, the pain in Ed's leg meant nothing when extreme white hot pain began to radiate all through his body. It started as a simple fast throbbing pulse that he felt all over his body before it grew into the rapid, agonizing feeling of having his whole body stolen from him. What… what the hell was this?

A scream tore from Ed's throat, shocking all the soldiers around as he collapsed onto all fours. His limbs were only able to hold him up for a few seconds before he collapsed down and curled one of his arms and his legs closer to himself. His other hand scrabbled at the carpet, desparately trying to reach for his brother without him realizing it.

Shocked by what was happening to his brother, Al reached towards the hand coming towards him, but before he could grab it, another blood curdling scream ripped itself from Ed. His hand went flying back to grab his hair, along with his other hand. His body arched back as his legs scraped and kicked at the ground.

"I-IT'S TOO MUCH!" Edward yelled, the tears already in his eyes falling down his cheeks.

"What the hell is going?" Mustang screamed, flying from his seat. "He's not the one hurting yet."

"Forget that!" General Armstrong growled. "Hold him down now!"

Miles and Brody jumped into action without a word, along with Havoc and Breda. Havoc and Breda grabbed Ed's arms, forcing them away from his hair, probably ripping a few strands out as they did, but that didn't matter right now. All that matter was keeping the boy from injuring himself. The other two snatched his legs and forced them straight to make it easier to pin them. Of course, none of this was easy as Ed was twisting and fighting against them all the way.

Scar watched in semi-horror. What was going on? The boy had only lost his leg and he wasn't screaming this much earlier. Did that meant that the pain increased tenfold this time around or was there something more going on?

"N-NO!" Edward pulled his automail arm free, swinging it to the side, which hit Breda in the face and sent him stumbling back with blood tricking down his lip. With an arm free, Edward struggles increased until a few more soldiers came over to help pin the boy, which got a few more bruises and some blood everywhere.

Al could only watch in horror, too afraid to help as he might hurt his brother or the soldiers with his metal body and the spikes on his armor. Damn it, why was this happening? Why couldn't he do anything to help his brother?

Like Al, Armstrong stood to the side, feeling discourage at not being able to help his young friend escape from the pain he was in. It hurt him very much to only be able to stand to the side and watch as a child went through immense amount of pain. What use were they as soldiers if they couldn't even help this child?

"**Al!" Ed screamed, trying to reach his brother's hand before it completely disappeared. Their hands were just an inch apart when there was a blast of white.**

Scar frowned darkly as he watched this. This was the horror that was alchemy. It ruined the lives of those kids. They should be enjoying their childhood, but, instead, they are forced to wander around trying to fix themselves because of the dreadfulness that alchemy caused. It needed to be destroyed.

Edward gasped as the pain radiating in his body stopped throbbing and getting worse and he ceased his struggles to escape the soldiers. His eyes, which had been closed during the ordeal, cracked open to stare at the soldiers, who were staring warily at him. He frowned when he noticed they had broken noses, cut lips, and bruises lining their faces and arms. Who know, he might have even hit some of them in the chest and fractured some ribs. He didn't know for sure. It was all just a blur, a very painful blur.

By now, all he felt in his body were the warm tears that had cascaded down his face and the throbbing pain and soreness that was still present in his body. At least it wasn't a continuous screaming agony anymore. He turned his head to each side to stare at each of his arms which were still pinned by multiple hands, along with someone holding down his shoulders. "'M sorry." He mumbled tiredly, suddenly feeling drained of all his energy.

"What's there to be sorry for, Chief?" Havoc asked, smiling sadly. He released his grip on the boy, though warily as he was worried he would start thrashing around again.

"Hitting you." Edward mumbled, staring tiredly at his comrade.

Havoc ran a hand over the bruise that now tarnished his cheek. "This? Don't worry about it." He grinned. "One punch from a little punk isn't going to do us in."

"Yeah, don't worry about us, Fullmetal. We're not weak like those Central soldiers." Clarink, a Briggs soldier, said.

"Fullmetal." Miles leaned over the boy. "How are you? Do you still hurt?"

Edward blinked before a goofy smile came over his face as he noticed Miles glasses slipping down his nose to show him red eyes that didn't process in his mind. "'M fine." He slurred.

Miles leaned back on his heels, pushing his glasses up. "Right. He's not fine." He decided as he moved away.

"Brother?" Al took the place of some of the Brigg soldiers to lean over his brother. "Are you okay? What was that all about?"

Edward blinked at his brother, trying to comprehend what he was talking about, but his mind just came up with a blank haze.

Izumi appeared on the other side of Havoc. One of her hands gently caressed Ed's cheek as a frown came over her face. "We should wait a little while before asking him anything. He seems a little out of it from the pain." She removed her hand from his cheek so she could, instead, slip both of her hands under him and pick him up. Edward blinked up at her for a moment, tensing at first when she picked him up, but then relaxed at the familiar grip from his training.

"Where are you taking him?" Mustang asked, watching as the woman went beyond all the couches.

"There are beds in these rooms. I'll put him in one." Izumi replied before kicking one of the doors open, then slamming it close behind her.

Al stared desperately at the door, wishing he could go be with his brother. But, then he saw all the stares being directed at him. "What?"

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Riza asked softly. "He didn't seem to be in that kind of pain from just his leg?"

Al's hands curled into fists. "I wish I could tell you, but I don't have a clue of what is going." He cried helplessly. He wished he had his body right now just so he could go to his brother and offer the warmth and comfort he could to his hurting brother. Why did his brother have to go through so much agony all the time? It wasn't fair!

"Poor Edward." Sheska cried, hands clutching at her shirt. She was scared to death when Edward had started screaming his head off and needed eight soldiers to pin him down. This reaction had been so much worse than any of them were expecting. It has left many soldiers paling significantly and a few with quite a few injuries, which were being treated by the doctors from Briggs with a first aid kit they found in one of the rooms. **(A/N: These are the doctors that tell Ed about the frostbite and the one that helps Buccaneer with his automail. Their names are never mentioned so from this point on they will be known as Dr. Young and Kei.)**

"Damn, he got you good." Kei said as he looked at Brody's chest. "It's just a couple fractured ribs."

"Heh, this is nothing I can't handle." Brody said, hiding a wince as Kei prodded at his chest. He turned to Breda. "And what about you?"

"Just a cut lip, bruised cheek, and a sprained wrist." Breda said as Dr. Young finished wrapping up his wrist.

"That kid is dangerous." Avery said as he held an ice pack to his black eye.

"Eight soldiers to pin one kid." General Armstrong growled. "That is just very pitiful or he is stronger than he looks."

Mustang didn't have it in him to smirk after what he just witnessed from his subordinate. "Fullmetal isn't a weak little kid. I wouldn't let him travel around so much if I thought he might get killed." He said with a tired sigh.

Hughes knocked a fist against Al's chest as he kneeled in front of the armor. "How are you feeling, Al?" He asked quietly with a worried frown.

"I'm completely fine." Al said, though there was a helpless pleading in his voice as he kept glancing at the room that Izumi took his brother to.

"Hey, none of that." Hughes said, knocking on Al's helmet. "Your teacher seems like a good lady. She'll take real good care of your brother and he'll be back out here before you know it."

"I just feel so helpless. I couldn't do anything to help him. He was in all that pain and all I could do was sit here and watch." Al said, voice lacing with pain as his mind flashed to his brother reaching out to him for help.

A hand clamped down on Al's shoulder, causing him and Hughes to glance over at Buccaneer. "We all know that feeling, kid." He said. "It is always painful to just sit around, forced to watch a buddy go through pain. To get through, get stronger so you can save them so they don't have to go through it again."

Al nodded, fists tightening. That was right. His brother protected him, gave up so much for him, and he had to do the same for him. They had to watch each other's back. He had to get stronger to protect his brother's back and all those who needed their help.

"Hey Al, sorry to ask, but we need some information." Hughes said, breaking into the boy's thoughts.

"Sorry, but I don't kn–" Al started.

"Not about this specifically." Hughes interrupted. "But, is he usually in that much pain? Does he usually show how much pain he is in?"

*Bedroom*

Izumi gently laid her ex-student down on top of the covers of one of the beds. She looked at his eyes to see them still opened a crack and watching her. "Edward, just try to rest some. The pain in your body will go away soon enough." She said softly as she went to work taking his boots off. She was just pulling the first one off when Ed jerked on the bed and tried to sit up. Dropping the boot to the ground, she shot a glare at her ex-student and pushed him back down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"D-don't ne-need you to w-waste y-y-your time on m-me." Edward mumbled, trying to push himself up, but his body couldn't support the heavy weight of his automail or the trembling in his flesh arm from the pain shooting up it and he collapsed back down.

"Clearly." Izumi said dryly as she went to take the other boot off. When she put it next to the other boot on the ground, she moved to the head of the bed and sat down on it. She gently brushed the tears on his cheeks away. "It's alright to accept help from someone. Even us adults can't do everything by ourselves." Not waiting for a reply, she went to work on his jacket and unsnapped the clip before getting to work on getting his arms out of the sleeves.

Edward watched her through half-closed eyes as his body began to succumb to the tiredness and pain he was feeling in his body. "T-Teacher," He said before sleep began to win its way. "Th-Thank you."

Izumi paused in removing the gloves from his hands, a soft smile filling her features. She hung the gloves and jacket over the bedframe before moving the connecting bathroom. There, she got a washcloth and wetted it with cold water before moving back to the bedroom. She wiped the sweat and tears from Ed's face and neck before folding it into a rectangle and placing it on his forehead. She brushed his bangs away, gently tugging at them as she did. "You really don't realize just how good of a person you are." She whispered, bending over him to give one of her precious "sons" a kiss on his cheek.

*Main room*

Izumi closed the door quietly behind her and moved back over to her seat.

"Teacher!" Al said upon seeing her, relief filling his voice.

"How is Ed?" Maria demanded worriedly. She wouldn't be surprised if Ed scared a few years off her life with that event. It was so frightening to see her young friend screaming and in agony like that, which caused her, and she doubted she was the only one, to curse V.H. for the pain factor. From her view, it looked like he was slowly being tortured to death and that made the situation that much scarier. This whole thing just got ten times scarier. She hoped there were no more serious injuries after this. She didn't think she could handle anything like that again.

"Yes, he is just sleeping now." Izumi replied. "He will rejoin us when he is ready. So, did you alchemists come up with any theories as to what happened to him?"

"None." Armstrong said sadly. "We truly do not understand his reaction to what has occurred. Al has informed us that it was too much of an extreme reaction to just losing a leg."

"That is true, especially considering the reaction that we got earlier." Izumi mused thoughtfully.

"Well, you are an alchemist as well. Any ideas?" Mustang asked.

Izumi didn't even get angry or glare at him this time. She just looked thoughtful as she thought about what could have possibly caused such an extreme reaction. "I do not know. This is a totally new situation for all us. With no prior experience or knowledge, I cannot tell what caused this."

Mustang sighed. "So we're back to this?"

"Maybe we should just continue with the episode. Maybe you'll learn something." Charlie suggested.

"It's all we can do at the moment." Mustang said.

**Edward suddenly found himself standing in a completely white area with a giant door behind him. **

"Okay, and this is?" Mustang demanded. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Good!" Izumi shouted. "You don't want to see that damn thing!"

**Edward blinked and looked around. "Al? Huh? What was I doing again?"**

"**Hello." A voice rang out, scaring Edward. There, sitting right in front of him was a white figure outlined in black. **

"This is so creepy." Richard commented, earning a few nods from the others.

"This is Human Transmutation?" Riza said confused. "I didn't think transmutation dragged you into unknown areas like this."

"It certainly is strange. I didn't see anything like this." Al said.

"You didn't?" Mustang said surprised. He figured both boys had the same experience since they were performing the same transmutation.

Ed or Izumi could have explained what they thought was Al's situation, but Izumi kept quiet, wanting to get passed this scene quickly. And Ed, well, he was passed out in a bedroom, unaware of what was going on.

"**Who are you?" Ed asked. **

**This question caused the figure to be excited as it threw its hands in the air. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked that! I am called by many names. I am the world; I'm the universe. I'm God; I am Truth. I am all. I am one. And I am also," The figure pointed at Ed. "You." The gates behind Edward suddenly opened, shocking the boy when he heard it. The same eye that was on the array appeared in the opened gateway. Edward slowly turned to face it. "You have dared to knock on the door. Now, the door has opened." **

"What the freaking hell?" Havoc shouted.

"I really don't like this." Maes mumbled, looking at the boys in worry.

Many of the soldiers watched the screen in horrified fascination. This was simply too amazing and horrible. To them, alchemy was an amazing thing. But this, this was nothing wonderful at all.

**Black hands came out from the gate, scaring Ed, who tried to run away. But, it was futile. The black hands swarmed from the gate, wrapping themselves around the screaming boy and pulled him back into the gate. **

"**Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Edward still screaming, tried to reach out of the gate as the doors slowly started to shut. "I will show you the truth!" With those words, the doors slammed shut. **

"That truth guy is a real bastard." Charlie growled darkly.

**Edward was pulled through a completely dark area before it was suddenly alit with strands of pictures and memories. **

"_**It was like a tremendous amount of information was being stuffed directly into my head."**_

"**Stop!" Edward screamed. "It's too much! Make it stop!"**

**Once again, Edward felt his body being decomposed. **

"**I'm being broken down!" Edward shouted. "No! Stop it!"**

"Did it hurt that badly?" Al asked himself, wishing his brother was here to answer him because then he would know that he was truly fine.

*Bedroom*

Edward twisted around under the covers of the bed, hand scrabbling at the covers for something to hold for some sort of comfort. He was sleeping peacefully before, but now it felt like his head was going to burst open the inside. What was going on?

"**Make it stop!" Edward screamed. **

"_**It felt like my head was going to burst open. But then suddenly, I understood. This was truth." **_

**A white figure that looked like his mother appeared in front of Ed, who tried to reach out to her. "M-mom." The figure's white hand reached for his, but before they could touch, Edward was suddenly outside the gate, hand still stretched forward. **

"**How was it?" Truth asked. **

**Edward put his hand down and turned back to face the gate. **

"Horrible." Havoc growled.

"Painful." Brody added.

"Scary." Sheska said.

"Despicable." Scar said quietly to himself.

"Terrifyingly amazing." Izumi said to herself.

Al glanced at the bedroom door again, wishing he could go see his brother. He needed to see for his own eyes that he was safe and sound.

"**Yeah," Ed murmured, walking towards the gate. "My theory of human transmutation was not wrong. But it's missing something. What I seek was just ahead…the truth about human transmutation. Please, show it to me again!" **

**The truth freak stood up. "I can't. I can only show you this much for the toll you've paid." **

"**Toll?" Edward asked. **

"**Yes, toll." Truth held out his left leg which began to form into Ed's leg as his own disappeared. **

"Oh my god." Maria whispered horrified.

"There are taboos for a reason." General Armstrong said darkly, but she did feel a bit sorry for the kid. She wasn't so cold hearted that she would let anything cruel like this happen to a child. Though, seeing as he was a dog of the state, he would have to handle himself. She would not go easy on a soldier. Though, what he went through earlier, that was horrible and something no one should have to go through.

**Edward stumbled back horrified before finding Truth in his face. "It's the law of equivalent exchange, right, young alchemist?"**

General Armstrong growled. She despised equivalent exchange. It was because of something like that, that this would happen to all those foolish enough to try to bring someone back because they didn't know what would happen. They were told it was forbidden, but not why or what would happen. Without that knowledge, things like this were bound to happen.

**Edward awoke once more in his basement, hands clutching his bleeding stump. **

A bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the room, everyone turning to stare at the bedroom door.

Al started to climb to his feet to go see his brother, but Izumi grabbed his arm. "Wait, Al. Let's just get through this as quickly as possible then he will be free of the pain."

"We should still check on him to make sure he isn't killing himself." Mustang growled as he climbed to his feet and jumped over the back of the couch. He threw open the bedroom door causing the screaming to become louder as there was nothing left to muffle the noise.

*Bedroom*

Another bloodcurdling scream ripped from Ed's throat as one of his hands grasped tightly at the covers while his other hand grabbed his leg. Soon, very soon, this would all be over. That was all that got Edward through this pain, just knowing that it wouldn't last for long.

*Main Room*

Mustang leaned against the doorframe, watching his subordinate with a worried frown. He didn't look like he did earlier and wasn't thrashing around, so he should be fine. But, just to be sure, he decided he would stand here until it was over.

**Screams and sobs mixed together escaped Edward. "Damn! This can't be happening!" He turned himself onto his stomach and crawled over to the transmutation circle, bloody hands scrabbling at the ground. "It wasn't supposed to…Damn it all! It's been taken away!" He fell over onto his side, tears pricking at his eyes. "Help! Someone! Mom! Mom…"**

**His eyes opened as the transmutation finally ended. But, what he saw in front of him couldn't even be considered human. It looked like a monster with its insides all sprouting out. **

"How horrible this all is!" Armstrong crowd, watching in horror and pity at the hell these young boys had put themselves through. He cared deeply for the Elric brothers so it bothered him greatly to see everything that happened to young Edward with that Truth guy. No one should treat a child like that!

**Edward stared in horror at what his transmutation had created. The thing reached an arm out to him, blood pouring out from it. "No…this is wrong…this isn't…this isn't what we wanted! Al…Alphonse…Alphonse! Alphonse!" Ed's bloody hands curled into fists. "This is all my fault! Alphonse!" **

**The suit of armor in the basement fell over and Edward scrabbled over to it as best he could with one leg. "Damn it. Damn it!" He drew the array in his own blood in the armor. "Give him back! He's my brother!" Edward now sat up with his left stump of a leg hastily bandaged. "Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! Anything!" He shouted in anguish, tears streaming down his face. "You can have it! Just give him back! He's my little brother! He's all I have left!" Edward clapped his hands in front of him, fury and determination shining in his eyes. **

**Blue alchemical light resounded throughout the room before it all went dark. **

"What happened after that?" Havoc asked.

"Brother probably went through the truth again since he sacrificed his right arm to bind my soul to the armor." Alphonse replied, to the horror of the soldiers who didn't know how his brother lost his arm.

Mustang watched as Edward settled down as the human transmutation ended. He noticed a washcloth that was lying in a heap on the ground and went to pick it up. He went into the bathroom to rinse it out and cool it down more before going back to the boy and placing it back on his forehead. When he was done, he went back to the main room and closed the door. "Your brother is fine now. He is resting peacefully now that the pain is over." He told the worried brother, who was staring at him, eagerly anticipating the answer.

**A clipboard with a picture of Isaac on it appeared on the screen. **

"**Yo, are you still in Central?" Maes's voice asked. **

**Mustang appeared on the screen. "Luckily, I'll be able to go back to the Eastern Command Center."**

"**Aren't you the hard worker?" Maes said, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed state. "Next time you come here, see to it that you've made Brigadier General, Colonel." **

"**Easy for you to say." Mustang replied as he walked farther into the room. **

"**Oh, right. If you're leaving, I'll give this to you now." Maes stood up and held a file out to Mustang. **

"**What is it?"**

"**The final report on Isaac McDougal. It probably hasn't reached your office yet." **

"**Yeah." Mustang said, taking the file and looking at it. "Xingese alkahestry?"**

"**Apparently, that's something they have. To be honest, I have no idea what it is. Do you know it?" Maes asked. **

"**No, first I've heard of it." Mustang replied. **

**The two friends left the office and walked down the hall. **

"**By the way, how are the Elric brothers doing?" Maes asked cheerfully.**

"**I'm not their guardian." Mustang replied. **

"**Hey," Maes said, getting serious. "Why did you decide to make Ed a State Alchemist? He's still just a child." **

"The million dollar question that we would all liked answered!" Walkers, a soldier from Eastern Command, said.

"It sounds like everyone have something against him?" Al said amused since his brother wasn't here to say it.

"No. It's just, a kid in the military is really strange. We just want to know what possessed the Boss to give him this chance." Havoc replied, smiling at his young boss's brother.

"**As long as he's in the military, he'll end up having to go through hell someday." Maes said. "Like we did." **

**They walked out of the building. While Maes stopped there, Mustang went down the stairs as he was leaving. Maes held up a hand in farewell, which Mustang responded to with his own raised hand. **

"_**Hell, huh?" **_**Mustang thought as he walked away. **_**"Oh, they've seen hell. Both of them, and plenty of it." **_

**The screen changed to four years earlier, showing the boys' house. **

**Mustang was seen staring in horror at what he saw on the basement floor, which was the array and blood as the creation was gone. **

"**Lt. Colonel," Hawkeye said as she came into the room. "They're not in back, eith–What is this?"**

"Were you horrified by what you saw?" Al asked quietly.

Hawkeye frowned, eyes flashing sadly. "Yes."

"Brother and I were too whenever we went back in there after this happened." Al said.

"You went back?" Kain said shocked. "Why?"

Al didn't reply. He and his brother had their reasons for going into that room, and they weren't something they liked to talk about.

"**Where are they? Where are the Elric brothers?!" Mustang demanded to a surprised Hawkeye. **

**The Rockbell house was shown next with Den barking wildly at the door. **

"**Be quiet, Den." Pinako's voice said. "Don't bark at our guests." As she said this, the door was opened. Mustang pulled it the rest of the way opened and went inside with Hawkeye. "Wha–hey, you! What are soldiers bursting in here for?"**

"Now that was rude." Hughes commented. "No matter how angry you are, you should still be polite and not barge into someone else's house."

"Are you really going to lecture me about manners?" Mustang asked amused. "Aren't you the rude one when you interrupt everyone's work with your pictures?"

Hughes pouted. "I only interrupt them when I notice they are stressed. Pictures of my cute little princess and beautiful wife will knock the stress right out of them."

"I think that only works for you." Havoc muttered, recalling all the times that they were almost burned alive or their work was destroyed and they had to start all over again after Hughes bothered the Colonel with multiple calls and pictures when he was around.

**Mustang ignored her as he looked around until he spotted Edward sitting in a wheelchair with a suit of armor standing behind him. A look of shock passed over his face for a moment before it was replaced by anger. He marched forward to the lifeless Edward and picked up by his shirt. **

"Damn Chief. He looked horrible." Havoc commented.

"You sure that's him?" Karin, an Eastern soldier, said shocked. Whenever she saw the boy, he looked so lively, even if he was not always happy. This boy who looked so lost and hopeless was not the boy that all the soldiers from the east had come to know.

"I didn't think anything could ever get him down like this." Jackson, an Eastern soldier, commented, horrorstruck. To him, Edward was someone always ready for a fight. There was always a fire in those determined eyes. Nothing ever beat him. That was the image that the boy had built and shown all the soldiers.

"I guess we have all forgotten." Hawkeye murmured, causing Al to glance at her. "You and Ed always show how strong you are. You never show weakness so everyone just forgets that you are still just children."

Alphonse blinked at her before shaking his head. "Nah, no worries, Lieutenant Riza. You guys showed up like two days after we did it. We were still just in shock, and brother was still recovering from severe blood loss. Besides, we gained valuable knowledge from that experience."

"Are they always like this?" General Armstrong asked Mustang.

"Never asking for help?" Mustang asked, before nodding. "Yes. They are children in an adults' world. They think if they show weakness, they'll be looked down upon and not taken seriously. Because of that, they never turn to any of us for help."

"Foolish." General Armstrong growled. No one could do everything by themselves. Everyone needed help sometimes. These boys had to rely on themselves for too long if they thought they could do it all alone.

"**We went to your house! We saw the floor! What was that?" Mustang demanded, but Edward just stared blankly and defeated at him. Mustang words hit home to Ed as he bowed his head and didn't reply. **

**Al reached out, grabbing Mustang's arm, causing the soldier to look at him. "We're sorry. We didn't mean it. We're sorry…We're sorry…We're sorry."**

"**Wait, are you…" Mustang whispered. **

**The exterior of the house was shown for a moment. **

"**This is a surprise." **

**The dining room was shown with Mustang, Pinako, and Ed sitting at the table with Al standing behind his brother. **

"**I had heard that there was a brilliant alchemist here, so I came to see him," Mustang looked at Ed. "But I never imagined that a child like this could ever perform human transmutation, imperfect though it was, and even bond a soul." He looked at Pinako. "He is more than qualified to become a State Alchemist." **

"You didn't even have a reason to offer it to him?" Maes growled dangerously, making people flinch away from. It wasn't often that Maes got mad, but when he did, he was not someone you wanted to be around. And right now, he was upset with that fact that a child was dragged into the military.

"I merely offered. I didn't make him do a thing." Mustang retorted.

**Edward merely sat in his wheelchair with his dull gold eyes staring down. **

"**Once he becomes a State Alchemist, he will have to serve as a soldier in the event of an emergency, but at the same time, he will receive various special privileges, and research of the highest level will become possible for him." Mustang said. He looked at Ed out of the corner of his eyes. "They may even find a way to get their bodies back, or–"**

**Pinako whacked her pipe on her ashtray. "After he came stumbling in here, covered with blood, I went over to their house. What was there…" A picture flashed on the screen of Pinako staring at the boys' creation before flashing back to the present. "What was there was not human!" The screen changed to look at Mustang, who was looking at her with a neutral look and crossed arms. "Is alchemy what created that horrific thing?! I'm against it! Would you have these boys go through hell again?!" **

**The scene changed to Hawkeye, who was sitting in the living room. **

"**Here you are." Winry said, holding out a tray with tea on it to her. **

"**Thanks." Hawkeye said, taking the mug before Winry sat down next to her. **

"**Um, Lieutenant." Winry said. **

"**You can call me Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you." Hawkeye replied, holding her hand out to Winry, who didn't take it. **

"**Miss Riza, have you ever shot anyone?" Winry asked. **

"She's a soldier. I thought that would have been obvious." Miles said, pushing up his shades.

"I think it was more of a way to open up to what she really wanted to say." Al explained.

"**Yes." Hawkeye said. **

"**I hate what you soldiers do." Winry said. "Soldiers like you are the reason my mom and dad left during the war and soldiers are the reason they are dead." Winry bowed her head, shading her face with her hair.**

"She's an orphan too?" Havoc said sadly. That war took too many lives and destroyed too many families. It really was tragic.

"**And now, you are here to take Ed and Al away too." **

"**If they go. That decision is theirs, and theirs alone." **

**Winry looked at Hawkeye, shocked. **

"**Yes," Hawkeye said. "They will decide for themselves." **

**Ed appeared on the screen with Mustang's voice saying, "I'm not forcing you. I'm merely offering you the possibility." **

**Hawkeye appeared next, staring into the distance. "Whether to move forward, or stay still." **

**Mustang appeared on the screen next, but he wasn't looking at Ed. "Will you sit in that chair, wallowing in self-pity, or will you stand up and seize the chance the military can give you?"**

**The screen changed back to Hawkeye. "It's their choice. They choose their own path."**

**Once again, the screen went to Mustang, who was now standing up and staring down at Ed. "If you believe the possibility exists for getting your bodies back, you should seek it out. Keep moving, whatever it takes. Even if the way ahead lies through a river of mud."**

**The screen changed to Ed's lifeless eyes, then to Winry staring at Hawkeye. **

"How manipulative." Edward's voice said amused.

Al jerked his head around to see his brother standing behind Mustang, leaning his arms on the couch. "Brother!"

"Fullmetal!" Mustang turned in his seat to stare at his subordinate. The stare turned into a glare when he saw the boy's arms trembling as he struggled to stay up. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm fine." Ed retorted. "Something as stupid as this isn't going to get me down."

Mustang shook his head at his subordinate's stubbornness. Instead of ordering him back to bed, he leaned in closer to boy and whispered, "Go to your brother. He has been really worried."

Nodding his head, Ed pushed off the back of the couch, but didn't let it go as he used it to keep him upright as he walked around the couch. When he got passed that couch, he noticed Havoc tensed, as if getting ready to catch him if he fell since there was nothing for him to hold onto. Scowling at him, Ed forced himself to steady his walk over to his brother.

Al watched his brother carefully, worried that he might collapse again. But, his worries were worthless when Ed knocked him on his helmet and sat down next to him. "No worries, Al." He said softly. "I'll be good as new in no time."

Just to ease his worries and have his brother safely with him, Al hugged him from behind once again. Sighing, Ed leaned onto his brother's chest, knowing his little brother needed this after the scare he gave him.

"What did you mean by manipulative?" Maria asked once Ed got comfy in his brother's arms.

"He was saying that to get me to wake the hell up then come chasing after the chance he gave me." Edward explained.

"So you noticed?" Mustang asked.

Edward rolled his head. "I always noticed, bastard. I just never called you out on it because you said what I needed to hear and gave me the chance to research how to get our bodies back, even if you were just doing it for your own selfish needs."

"It was also because he almost did the same thing as you boys." Maes said.

Edward blinked. "What? He almost did human transmutation?"

Maes glanced at Mustang, who was glaring at him. "Yes, it was after the war. He was so wrapped up in guilt over it that he almost made the same foolish mistake. I had to punch him to wake him up. At least he woke you up in a better way than I did."

Fullmetal looked at his superior in shock. He always looked so damn cold and powerful that it never occurred to him that he could ever have weak moments. What he didn't realize was that all the soldiers he's met before this had thought the same thing about him before the truth was shown to them.

"**Miss Riza, why did you become a soldier?" Winry asked. **

"**Because there is someone I have to protect." Hawkeye replied, surprising Winry with her answer. **

**The door to the dining room opened and Mustang came out so Hawkeye stood up, grabbing her coat as she did. **

"**We're leaving." Mustang announced. **

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Well, goodbye, young lady." Hawkeye said, now standing outside with the girl. **

**Winry held her hand out to Hawkeye. "It's Winry." **

"Did I earn her respect?" Hawkeye asked the brothers.

"Looks like it." Edward said.

**Hawkeye smiled. "Okay, Winry." She took the girl's hand. "I hope we'll meet again." **

**Al, Pinako, and Winry watched the wagon leave with the soldiers. **

"**Will they be coming?" Hawkeye's voice asked as the scene changed to the interior of the house to show Edward in his wheelchair. **

"**Yes, they will." Mustang's voice said. **

"**That boy, I've never seen anyone look so defeated." Hawkeye's voice said. **

**Mustang appeared on the screen, smirking. "That's what you saw?"**

**Edward appeared on the screen again. **

"**No," Mustang's voice said as Ed's eyes were shown. "There was fire in those eyes." **

"There's the chief we all know and love!" Havoc cheered.

Edward snorted.

"Don't ever lose your spirit again, Chief." Havoc continued. "I don't think I could take a half-dead Fullmetal."

"Riiiight." Edward drawled, though it seemed the soldiers all agreed with Havoc. The lively Fullmetal was much preferred over the quiet and dead looking one.

**A train appeared next with its whistle blowing. Edward was seen staring out the window as Pinako's voice said, "Sure you won't regret this?" **

"**Mm-hmm, I've already made up my mind." Edward's voice replied. **

**The scene changed to Edward on a bed with Al, Pinako, and Winry surrounding him. **

"Automail surgery?" Falman asked.

"Yep." Edward replied before twitching. "I hope they don't show the actually surgery."

"Why?" Kain asked confused.

"Because it hurts like hell!" Edward shouted.

"Don't they sedate you?" Havoc asked.

Edward shook his head. "Because they are connecting the automail directly to your nerves, you need to have a clear head to help them along with making sure they don't mess up with your nerves."

Sheska paled greatly. "Dear god, that sounds absolutely horrible. Don't they bolt it into your bones?"

"Along with having to open up the area where the port will be." Edward mumbled.

"How long was the surgery?" Breda asked.

Edward scratched his head. "Um, Al? I didn't have a clear sense of time then."

"Let's see. You had to get two limbs, so it took double the amount of time. They spent two days wiring the nerves in your arm, gave you a day of rest, then they put the port in and had to get the wires for the arm all ready in it. Then, they gave you another day of rest before they spent two days wiring the nerves in your leg, then another day of rest, then they put the port in and got the wires all set up from the leg. Then they gave you two days of rest before they attached your limbs. The first four days you also had a severe fever they said and you weren't eating properly." Al replied, glancing at his brother. It was so painful for him to see his brother like that.

"What Al said." Edward said, pointing at his brother.

"That was a twelve day surgery!" Brosh shouted, paling a lot at the idea of going through that for so long.

Edward nodded, rubbing his shoulder at the thought of it. "I know. I was stuck in that room forever."

Sheska went doubly pale as did many other people. Most of them were no strangers to pain, but even they knew automail surgery was not like anything they have ever experienced before. Fullmetal was truly a force to be reckoned with. First, getting his limbs ripped off, then facing this extreme pain not much later. Many of them probably couldn't do it, and they fully knew that.

"Let's just hope they don't show it. We don't need you thrashing around again." Havoc said dryly, causing Ed to glance guilty at their injuries.

"They are nothing." Avery said.

"**How long will the surgery and rehabilitation take?" Edward asked. **

"**About three years." Pinako replied. **

**Edward breathed in deeply. "One year." He declared. **

"Are you insane?" Maes shouted.

Grinning, Edward lifted his automail arm and slammed his flesh hand on the upper part of it. "I did it, didn't I?"

"After four months of coughing up blood practically every day." Al pointed out.

Edward waved him off. "I knew that was coming. It was a risk I was willing to take."

"You are definitely a monster, Fullmetal." Mustang said, making the boy grin in an evil manner.

"**You're gonna be spitting blood." Pinako warned. **

**Ed gave a really small nod before turning to his brother. "Al, hang in there for a little while longer. I'm going to get you your body back." **

"**Mm-hmm, and when that happens, Brother, your body will be with it." Al replied. **

**Edward nodded as the scene fade on his face to a face of his that was a bit older and with longer hair. **

"Yes! Surgery skipped!" Edward cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"I'm amazed." Kain said, staring at the young state alchemist. "I have never seen him act so much like a child."

Breda nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to see the change."

**He ducked under a punch from Al, then jumped in the air to avoid a kick. He twisted and slammed his automail foot into Al's arms as the armor guarded. Edward used his momentum to flip backwards in the air and landed on his feet. He just threw his automail arm up to block Al's fist in time. His automail foot came up to hit Al, who dodged. In a flurry of dust, they slammed their right arms together. **

**They separated and Ed curled his automail hand into a fist. **

"**Your body is perfect now." Al said. **

"**Yeah! Now for the alchemy. I haven't used it since then, after all." Edward replied, smiling at his brother. **

"**Right, not since you transmuted my soul." Al said. **

"So this is a year later?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah." Edward replied. "A year in which Al spent a lot of time training by himself so he could beat my ass in all our spars while I struggled learning how to walk again and hold things without breaking them."

"I didn't spend all my time doing that." Al protested. "I was helping you with learning how to walk again seeing as how if we took our eyes off you, you would wander off somewhere and collapse, coughing up blood if you walked too long then we would have to spend hours looking for you."

"Oh, yeah." Edward murmured, staring at the ceiling.

"That sounds like the chief." Havoc said blandly.

Falman nodded in agreement. "Always wanders off without thinking."

"Which always gets him into some type of trouble." Breda added which amused the soldiers as they thought back on it. During those times, it was usually frantic when the kid would disappear or leave the city without telling anyone, but now, reminiscing on it, it was quite amusing. Unless, they were Briggs soldiers that were like General Armstrong. She just thought the boy was foolish and stupid.

"Hey! That only happened twice." Edward suddenly remembered. "And that was after I learned how to walk. Before that, you were always off practicing in the backyard."

"Not like there was much else to do." Al said. "Winry and Auntie Pinako were the ones helping you in rehabilitation as they were the experts. I knew nothing."

**Edward took a deep breath as he held his hands out in front of him. He clapped his hands before the screen changed to Al, who was watching him. There was a flash of blue light.**

"**Brother!"**

**Edward stood admiring the new blade on his automail, not noticing Al's shock. "Yeah, right on the money!"**

"**Amazing, Brother! You didn't even use a transmutation circle." Al said. "You've gotten so you can do the same thing that Teacher does." **

Mustang looked at Izumi in shock at those words. The same way? Then did that mean….

Armstrong too noticed the implication and looked at the woman. First the teacher, then the students make the same mistake. It surely was tragic.

"Now, that is interesting." General Armstrong said. "How were you able to do that?"

"Se-cret." Edward sang, causing the General to glare at him. Oh, it scared him. She was a scary lady, but he just turned back to the screen to hide the fear he felt.

"**Al, you can do it too, right?" Edward asked. **

"**No, I can't, Brother." **

**A quick snapshot of the eye, the gate, and Ed in the white area happened before Ed appeared on the scene again.**

"**You didn't see it?" Ed asked. **

"**See what?"**

**Edward looked at his automail. "Nothing, never mind." **

**As he finished talking, a wrench came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head.**

"Ah, shit!" Edward shouted, grabbing his head. "She is one cruel girl! Stupid automail freak!"

"She really throws wrenches at you?" Avery muttered shocked.

"**Hey!" Winry shouted from the porch. "You've deformed my automail!" **

"**Does that make it okay for you to deform my head?" Edward asked, grabbing his head in pain. He climbed to his feet, pain flashing on his face as he still clutched his head. "Good grief. You are one uncharming gearhead." **

"**I'm okay with being uncharming. I'm okay with being a gearhead." Winry retorted angrily. "I've made up my mind to support you until you get your body back." **

**Edward turned around to give her an anguished stare. "Huh?" In the background Al looked amused. **

**The scene went to Central Command where Fuhrer Bradley was walking down the hall. **

"**It's unusual for you to observe the examinations." One of the soldiers following him said. **

"**Oh, but I heard there would be a twelve you old child here." Bradley replied. "I thought I would come see what the topic of conversation was." **

**Bradley was now standing at the head of the examination room. "Oh, a steel prosthetic, huh?"**

**The soldiers standing on either side of Ed lowered their salutes while Ed grabbed his automail wrist. "In the Eastern Rebellion…" **

"**Ah, you had a time of it in Ishval, then. Hmm."**

"What a nice lie." Mustang said.

"Works, doesn't it?" Edward snapped. "Seeing as how that stupid war destroyed my hometown."

Mustang frowned and didn't reply. He remembered having to trek through that town to get to Ishval. All the townspeople had been affected greatly by that war. It was not something he liked to remember when he saw the glares the townspeople gave the soldiers for dragging the war to them.

**Edward glanced up from his arm to look at the soldier on his right. "Who's that?"**

Many people gave Ed blank stares.

"Really?" Havoc asked sarcastically.

"What?" Edward shouted frustrated. "I'm from Resembool. I was twelve. I've never seen his face before!"

"**You idiot," The soldier said. **

"Now that's just rude." Ed grumbled.

"**That's His Excellency, Fuhrer King Bradley." **

**Edward turned to look at the Fuhrer, unimpressed. **

"Most people would be nervous to have the Fuhrer observing them, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I have no time for such feelings."

"Oh, so coldhearted."

"You're one to talk!"

"But, brother, didn't you once say the Colonel had a heart so hot that it belonged in hell along with the rest of his devil self?" Al asked.

General Armstrong smirked. What a smart assed state alchemist this kid was.

Edward shifted in his brother's arms to send him a glare. "Shh!" He hissed. "You are really against me here, little brother. You keep revealing stuff."

"But you said it!" Al muttered.

"That was two years ago!" Ed shouted. "Why do you even remember it?"

"Because it was amusing." Al replied.

"I don't think Al is as innocent as we thought." Havoc muttered to the others.

"**Okay, begin the examination." Bradley said. **

**Mustang was shown to be standing on the balcony, watching Edward. **

"**Do you have something to draw transmutation circles with?"**

"**I don't need anything like that." Edward replied. He brought his hands forward and clapped, then kneeled on the floor and put his hands down. The floor lit up in bright blue circle with Edward in the center of it. As he started to slowly lift his left hand, a rod began to come out of the floor and he slowly stood up. **

**Mustang watched from the balcony in shock, as everyone else did. "He's not even using a transmutation circle." **

**Fully standing now, Edward moved his hands around as the lance continued to rise from the ground. The soldiers stared at the ground in shock while Edward took the lance in his hands. **

"**That's quite something." Bradley said. **

**Edward stared at Bradley for a second before charging at him. **

"**Excellency!" Some of the soldiers shouted. **

**Right before hitting the Fuhrer, Edward stopped and the soldiers pointed their guns at him. **

"Seriously!?" Many of the soldiers shouted while Izumi just laughed at her ex-student. Just how reckless was he?

"What nerves you have, Edward." Izumi said.

Edward nodded at her, not too sure how to react to her now that he was expelled.

"How the hell were you chosen to be the new State Alchemist that year?" Havoc demanded. Surely, anyone else who did that would be in a lot of trouble.

"I wanted to make myself stand out." Edward said.

"Isn't alchemy without a transmutation circle enough?" Al cried in dismay. His brother had never told him what he did at his exam, and now that he saw it, he realized his brother was an idiot.

General Armstrong, like Izumi, laughed. "Mustang, I really liked this kid that you found."

"He seems to be earning some type of respect from the Briggs soldiers, but I don't think it is the right respect." Hawkeye told the Colonel.

Mustang sighed. "Just like Fullmetal."

"**There might be those out there who would assassinate VIPs like this, so maybe you should reconsider how you conduct examinations." Edward said. **

**Bradley raised his hand and the soldiers raised their guns to the ceiling, instead of at Ed. Smirking, Edward did the same with his lance. **

"**Hmm. You must have nerves of steel." Bradley said. "But you do not know the breadth of the world."**

**As Ed watched him walk away, the top part of his lance suddenly fell to the ground with a clatter. Edward stared at it in shock as the Fuhrer started laughing and waving without turning back around. "Good luck on the rest of your exam, my overly young alchemist." **

"You're lucky he has a sense of humor, Edward." Hawkeye said with a sigh.

"I can't believe you pulled a prank like that." Al scolded.

Ed shrugged and grinned evilly. "It was really fun."

"**When did he draw his sword?" Ed asked. **

"You didn't glance at me once." Mustang said.

Ed blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Mustang sighed. "The conversation we had when we left the building."

A thoughtful look passed Ed's face as he tried to remember what they were talking about then. "Oh, that. What's your point?"

"How the hell did you know that I didn't react to you attacking the Fuhrer?" Mustang demanded.

"Maybe you're just going blind in your old age and missed my glance." Edward retorted.

"I'm not old!" Mustang shouted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Edward said.

**Winry was shown standing on a hill with the wind blowing around her. **

"**I wonder if Brother is doing all right on his exam." Al said. **

"Oh, he's doing more than alright, attacking the Fuhrer and everything." Breda said, staring at the boy, still in shock from such a thing.

Ed grinned.

"**Say, Al?" **

"**Hmm, what?"**

"**If Ed becomes a State Alchemist, are you leaving the village?"**

"**Yeah." **

**A silver pocket watch appeared on the screen. **

"**This is proof of your state certification, a silver pocket watch." Mustang said. **

**The exterior of Eastern Command Center was shown. **

"**Your certificate of appointment and detailed regulations are here." Mustang continued. **

**Mustang was shown sitting behind a desk. He pulled out the certificate from an envelope to glance it over. "The Fuhrer has given you quite the ironic title." **

"**What?" Ed asked from where he was lounging on the couch in the office. **

"**Nothing. Congratulations." Mustang said. He pushed the certificated across his desk. "You are hereby an official Dog of the Military." **

"**In the name of Fuhrer King Bradley…"**

"_**I appoint thee, Edward Elric to be a State Alchemist and grant the title "Fullmetal." **_

**Edward blinked and looked at Mustang. "Fullmetal?" **

"**Yes. It's a second name given to State Alchemists." Mustang explained. "The name that you now bear is…" The screen showed Ed's right hand before going to his face. "The Fullmetal Alchemist." **

**An evil grin spread across Ed's face. "Nice. It has an oppressive feel to it." **

"What a demon you are." Al said with a sigh.

"You are very cruel to your big brother." Ed muttered.

"**Sure, I'll take that on!"**

**The wheels of a train were shown followed by a sleeping Edward. **

"**Brother," Al said. "We're just about there." **

**Ed's eyes opened to look at the city that the train was quickly approaching. "Liore?" He said. **_**"Will there be any leads to getting Al's body back in that town?"**_

**Ed smirked. "The Philosopher's Stone!"**

**The scene went dark. **

"The flashback is over with!" Ed said, sighing in relief.

Scar looked over at the Elric brothers. The elder one gave his right arm to save the younger one. It was just like what his brother did for him by giving him his right arm. The only difference was that his brother died saving him. These brothers had just as hard a past as he did.

"Oh, EDWARD ELRIC! ALPHONSE ELRIC!" Armstrong shouted tearfully. "WHAT A DIFFICULT PAST YOU TWO HAVE HAD! BUT, IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL AT THE SAME TIME!"

"This again?" Edward muttered. "Didn't we just hear a similar speech when we were in Resembool?"

"Yes, we did." Al replied.

"SACRIFICING EVERYTHING FOR ONE ANOTHER. IT IS SO SWEET AND BEAUTIFUL." Armstrong continued.

"Think we could just tune him out?" Ed suggested.

"That's rude, Brother." Al scolded.

"He does have a point." Karin said thoughtfully. "I think it is cute and sweet how close the two of you are too."

"Huh?" Ed said blankly. He turned to his brother. "Isn't this how brothers behave?"

"I think so." Al replied, just as confused.

Edward shrugged and just declared that adults were weird. "So, we're in Liore now." He said.

"Oh, yeah. You were being particularly evil and cruel there." Al said.

"What?" Ed said. "No, I wasn't."

"You were throwing the cold hard truth around like it was nothing." Al pointed out.

Shrugging again, Edward crawled out of his brother's arms and laid back down on the ground. "People need to hear that sometimes, and I am not going to beat around the bush to make it easier on them because that doesn't get it through people's skulls. I'll say it directly to them so they'll learn."

Izumi sighed. Was that where she made her mistake with them? She didn't say it directly so they went ahead and did it. Seeing what they went through had been painful for her. She went through it herself, but to see her dear ex-students going through it, that had hurt a lot. She had hoped to save them from that cruelty. But, it didn't work it seemed. Maybe she should have told them the truth from the start.

It was just mistake after mistake with humans.

**A/N: So, I proofread all the **regular stuff** for you people, and because of that, I added a whole bunch of stuff to this chapter that wasn't supposed to be in it. So, it got even longer, by about, a couple thousand words. **

**I'll give a prize to the first three people who can tell me why Ed was in so much pain this time. You need to have your private messaging set up to receive it though. If you don't, your answer doesn't count. I think it is pretty obvious, but that's because I just spent the last few weeks watching the series all over again. **

**Please Review! **


	3. Episode 3: City of Heresy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Truth Revealed**

**A/N: My plan is to update this at least once a week. Though that is my plan, it might not happen because I will get very busy at times. Like I have a bunch of papers and tests to study for. I've been swamped with all that this past week so it may happen again and hinder my updates. Just a warning to you all. **

**Thanks for the review! **

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title"**

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 3: City of Heresy**

"_**Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit."**_

"How many people do you think actually commit it but are never found?" Edward wondered as the opening song began.

"I'd rather not know the answer to that." Al said darkly. It wasn't something any of them needed to know about. Those people might not be as lucky as them. They could have died from it or been found by officers and killed or arrested for committing the taboo. It was best not to wonder.

**After the song was finished the city of Liore was shown with a voice saying, "God's children, who live upon this land, pray in faith, and ye shall be saved. The Sun God Leto illuminates thy footsteps."**

'_Leto?' _Scar thought angrily. There was no Sun God. This guy was probably just another false priest fooling people. He should pay for his sins and for falsely leading people.

**The backs of Ed and Al appeared on screen. They were being stared at by a vender. "You guys street performers or something?"**

Havoc laughed. "Did he really ask that?"

"Yeah, how annoying." Edward grumbled.

Al nodded. "It was, but to be fair, we did street perform once two years ago."

"Yes, once!" Edward snapped. "That doesn't make it our job."

"Street performers?" Mustang mused. "What were you doing that for?"

The brothers glanced at each other before Ed gave his superior a blank stare. "You don't need to know."

"Now I really want to know." Mustang said, smirking.

"Well, you don't get to." Ed said childishly.

General Armstrong chuckled. "You must send this kid to the strangest places if he has to do things like that."

"Finally!" Edward cried. "Someone who understands that Colonel is a nut job who gets a strange satisfaction out of sending me to far away places for the stupidest missions." His head dropped in a dejected manner. "He is a cruel man who likes to subject me to torturous missions and waste my time and the military's money."

Havoc snorted. "Hey, it's not just you. We've been sent of some of those missions with you. They weren't all a waste of time or too much money…..until you blew something up that is."

"I don't always blow stuff up." Edward defended.

Breda smirked. "Of course. You also just destroy stuff."

"And I don't always destroy stuff!" Edward shouted frustrated. "And when I do, I usually fix it."

"Usually?" General Armstrong asked.

Ed sighed. "It doesn't always work out." He then pointed to Al. "And what about him. He destroys things too."

"That is correct." Mustang said before smirking. "But not as much as you."

Izumi sighed. "You two go around the country destroying things? That does not surprise me one bit."

"Oh, yeah, you're their teacher from when they were kids." Hughes said excitedly. "What did they do under your training?"

A smile passed over Izumi's face at the thought of her time with the boys during training. Though they did much to anger and annoy her, they were really sweet kids that she enjoyed teacher.

On the other hand, the brothers shivered in fear at the reminder of their training. They really respected Izumi and were grateful for the training, but she scared the hell out of them. There was a reason they avoided seeing her.

"Well, there was a time I told them to make cupcakes while my husband and I did some shopping." Izumi said thoughtfully causing the boys to groan. "It was so very simple to since I knew Ed knew how to bake."

"What did they do?" Mustang asked amused.

A dark look passed over Izumi's face this time. "They decided to make a mess of the whole kitchen by throwing batter, eggs, flour, water, soap and who knows what else around."

"A food fight?" Brody asked, laughing. For these kids who looked so serious, that was hard to believe.

"Brother started it." Al grumbled.

Ed glared at him. "No, I accidentally dropped flour on you. You were the one to overreact to an accident and threw a bowl of water and soup of me."

"I was just getting back at you. You were the one who had to throw an egg at me." Al retorted.

"It was only fair since dropping flour on you was an accident. You threw water and soap at me on purpose." Ed replied, eyes narrowing at his brother.

Hughes laughed at the brothers and turned back to Izumi. "So what did you do?"

"She made us clean up the kitchen, let us get cleaned up, then made us stand outside in the baking heat in the same position for two hours. If we moved an inch then more time would be added which is why we were actually there for four hours." Edward grumbled.

Miles smiled. "And that must have been truly difficult for two hyperactive children."

"Which is why it was so cruel." Al said.

Izumi cracked her knuckles. "And why you two should learn to behave. I thought you would have learned to behave after that time you stole that state alchemist watch."

"We were going to return it." Edward mumbled.

"You stole from a state alchemist?" Avery asked, shocked at the nerves of these kids.

Ed snorted. "It wasn't hard at all. The idiot just left it lying on his table while he was flirting with his waitress."

Mustang, not believing this, laughed his head off. "I let a thief into the military."

"It's not like it's the worst I've done." Edward said as he and Al glanced at each other.

"Do you remember who it was you stole from?" Havoc asked amused.

"Um…." Al said, trying to recall the name.

On the other hand, Ed remembered right away as he tended to avoid the man because his eyes were so recognizable that the man would recognize him right away. "Lieutenant Colonel Johnson."

"Oh!" Al exclaimed. "He's that man you always avoid in Central."

"Avoid?" Mustang asked, raising a brow. "Are you that scared of him?"

Ed snickered. "No, but if I see him, I'll just start laughing my head off because of what Teacher did to him after he tried to hurt Al and I after he found us with his watch."

"What did you do?" Riza asked the woman, but she just smirked.

"Nothing as bad as I did to these two idiots after I got rid of him." Izumi said, jerking her thumb at her ex-students, causing them to stop laughing and shiver in fear. "After all, I had to punish them for destroying the road with their alchemy."

"It was an accident." Al mumbled.

"What a couple of troublemakers." Buccaneer said, smirking at the two boys, causing Ed to grin evilly back at him. He could really begin to like these boys and their teasing, evil sides.

"It's not like it was as bad as that time with the library." Ed grumbled.

"Do not even mention the library incident, boys." Izumi growled dangerously, causing the soldiers to look at the three curiously, but the boys were too busy trembling in fear to even think about explaining and Izumi just glared at them for even daring to ask.

Al laughed suddenly as the fear slowly left him since Izumi was no longer glaring at them. "Brother, do you remember what Teacher did to those boys?"

Edward frowned. The only boys they ever had any problems with were those punk troublemakers they ran into on the dark side of Dublith. "I only remember what was yelled. You know I was blind at the time."

"Blind?" Kain asked confused.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it was really funny. She scared them so badly." Al chuckled. "You should have seen how fast they were running away when she was done with them."

Riza blinked. "What boys?"

Al tilted his helmet to the side, suddenly even more happy to tell a story. "Well, brother ran into these boys earlier in the day when we went our separate ways for a while. He said they were bad kids and stole from a lady. He beat them up and took the purse back and returned it to the lady. That should have been it, but later that night Ed and I were down by pond talking they showed up again."

"And Fullmetal beat them up again?" Kei asked amused.

"I am not that brash!" Edward shouted.

The armored boy shook his helmet. "No, he actually told them to leave, but they were mad at him and yelling insults at him, but brother just ignored them after saying they weren't worth his time."

"Really?" Havoc asked shocked. That didn't sound like Fullmetal at all.

Ed sighed. "They were just bullies and my mom told me when I was younger if I ever ran into some to try my hardest not to hurt them."

"And where is that knowledge today?" Mustang asked.

"I'm in the military. I'd rather not get walked over and pushed around because people think I am just a child who can't take care of himself." Edward retorted.

General Armstrong, while she didn't know the kid well enough to understand all the fights he has gotten into, agreed with the boy on this. If he didn't show he was strong and wouldn't take shit from anyone, he would just be pushed around by other soldiers and really wouldn't be the 'hero of the people' as he was dubbed.

"Anyway, since they weren't getting a reaction from brother," Al interrupted Mustang and Ed's glaring contest. "They turned to me to insult me. This made brother mad and he stood up, grabbing the leader of the kids by his shirt and hoisting him off the ground, which scared him pretty badly when he saw brother had his fist raised to punch him."

"I thought you said you didn't hurt them?" Kain asked confused.

"I didn't." Ed groaned.

"He didn't. He looked like he was going to for a moment before he scowled and threw the boy onto the ground, glaring the kids which sent them all running." Al explained. "Brother had just turned back to me when they were gone when the leader he humiliated came back and pushed him into the pond."

"So he attacked when Fullmetal's back was turned. How cowardly." General Armstrong growled.

"Yeah," Al said thoughtfully. "He did seem braver when Ed wasn't looking at him. Anyway, I was helping brother out of the pond when he heard a clap resound throughout the area. While brother was struggling to get water out of his lungs and slime out of his eyes, I looked at the boys and saw them screaming like little girls as the ground under them morphed into hands that flung them through the air and into the pond."

"So that's she did?" Edward said to himself. "I thought I heard a splash."

Chuckling, Al turned to his brother. "And you know the rest. Teacher started yelling at them and saying if they ever came near us again she'd give them a much worse punishment then the police or their parents could ever give for anything they have ever done."

"Yeah," Edward grinned. "I don't remember ever seeing them around Dublith again though."

"They either made their families leave the town or they completely avoided you two and ran away when they saw you." Havoc said, laughing.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Ed and Al replied together.

"As interesting as your stories are, perhaps we should continue." Riza interrupted.

Ed and Al quieted their laughter and nodded.

"I want more stories later." Mustang said.

The boys blinked. "Why?"

"We only know the dark parts of your childhood. It's nice to know that it wasn't completely dark." Hughes explained, smiling kindly at the boys.

"And it's nice way to release the tension in this room." Brody added.

"They are getting way too much amusement out of all this." Edward mumbled to his brother.

"**Behold, the Lord descends his throne," **

**Edward spluttered in his drink. "Seriously? Do we look like street performers to you?" He asked as he put his glass down. **

"**-and saves thee from all they sins." **

"**Well, yeah. That's why I asked."**

"**Thanks for lunch." Edward pushed away from the stand. **

"**I am the Emissary of…"**

**Al stood up, hitting his helmet on the top of the stand, which caused the radio to fall. **

**The vender and Al stared at the broken radio. **

"**Ah! Easy! I didn't mean anything by it!"**

**Edward smiled in amusement. "Sorry, sorry. We'll fix it."**

"**How's that? It's smashed to hell." The vender asked. **

"**Watch and learn, gramps." **

**Al drew a transmutation circle around the broken radio and stood up. He put his hands over each other over it. "Okay, here goes!"**

**There was a bright flash of blue light and when it was gone, the radio was there and fixed. **

"**Does that take care of it?" Edward asked, pointing to the radio. **

"**This is a surprise. You guys can perform miraculous works?!" **

**Edward deflated and stared at the vendor. "What do you mean by that?"**

"**We're alchemists." Al explained. **

"**I've never seen alchemy before." One of townspeople said. **

"**Ever heard of the Elric brothers?" Ed asked. **

"**Elric?" The vendor asked. **

"**Yeah! I've heard that name." Another townsperson said. **

"**The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"**

"**Wow, so you're the gifted alchemist we've heard about?"**

"**Indeed, with this armor you're wearing, your second name would "Fullmetal," huh?"**

"**Um, not me!" Al said. **

"You know, brother, that is very awkward getting mistaken for you all the time." Al said.

"Like it's my fault! Blame the Fuhrer. He gave me the name." Edward shouted.

"I don't think anyone expected you to travel with a brother in a suit of armor when that name was given." Brody said blandly.

Edward scowled. "Well, people should stop assuming that Fullmetal means that I'm completely covered in metal!" He shouted.

Mustang crossed his arms and smirked. "Then, what does the name mean to you, Fullmetal?"

A bit of pink crossed over Ed's face, but he hid it by turning back to the screen. "What I think doesn't matter! Let's just watch the episode."

"Ooh, did you come up with your own meaning for the name?" Havoc teased.

"Moving on." Edward growled.

"I'm sure we'll hear the meaning eventually." Mustang said.

"Like hell you will." Edward mumbled.

"**Eh? The pipsqueak over there?"**

"**Who's a tiny bean sprout?" Edward shouted, scaring the townspeople and causing a bit of chaos around the food stand. **

"**City of Heresy"**

**When the title disappeared, the radio was shown again. "Pray in faith, and they entreaties shall be accorded thee…"**

"**So, what's with this broadcast?" Edward asked. **

**The scared townspeople were shown. "T-that's Father Cornello." The vender said. **

Mustang sighed. "Is this what you do on missions? Terrorize civilians?"

"How do you think I get information?" Edward asked.

"You could just ask, Brother." Al said.

Edward raised a brow. "That doesn't work with terrorists or our enemies, Al."

"No, but you usually just hit them a few times with your automail fist and they are very eager to please you." Al retorted.

"What works, works." Ed said, shrugging.

"What a rash child." Riza said with a sigh.

**Ed and Al appeared on the screen before a statue faded over them. **

"**He appeared in this town several years ago, and preached to us the ways of God."**

"**He gives immortality to the living and resurrection to the dead."**

"Did they really think that?" Karley asked, frowning.

"Just another corrupt person, living off the wills of other people." Edward said disgusted.

Scar frowned darkly. This country was even more rotten than anyone realized if this was allowed to happen to the innocent people.

"**His miraculous works are proof of it." **

"'**Resurrection to the dead,' eh? Sounds fishy." Edward said. **

**Cheering filled the air as the scene changed to a gathering where a fat, bald man was soaking up the praise. Pink flower petals filled the air. **

"**Father Cornello!"**

"**Show us your miraculous works!"**

**Cornello caught a flower petal in his hand. He closed his hands around it, and after a flash of red light, a giant glass red flower appeared. **

"**Is that it?" Ed asked. "What do you think?"**

"**No two ways about it, that metamorphic reaction is alchemy." Al replied. **

Scar scowled. Not only was this man a false priest, stealing from these people, he was also using that dreaded science to do so. Alchemy only corrupted people. It didn't help with anything.

"**But," Ed said as the scene changed to their backs to show Edward standing on his suitcase. "He's ignoring equivalent exchange. The law is that only one volume of mass can come from the same volume of mass." **

"**He's changing vegetable into mineral, too." Al said as Father Cornello was shown again. His hand was shown to show a ring with a red sphere on it. "Brother, could it be…"**

"**Yeah, it could be." Ed replied. His eyes narrowed in on the ring. "Bingo." **

**The bell in the tower began to ring as the scene changed. A church was entered where a girl was kneeling in front of the altar. **

"**O God, please grant me my wish." She prayed. "Please bring him…"**

"**Huh, so this is Leto, is it?" Edward's voice interrupted. **

**The girl stood up and turned around to face the brothers standing in the alley of the seats. **

"**Are you interested in Letoism?" The girl asked. **

"**Nope, unfortunately, I'm not the religious type." Edward replied. **

"**Well, that won't do." The girl said. "To believe in and worship God, and live with gratitude and hope…it's such a marvelous thing. If you believe…"**

**Edward raised his head a bit as he looked at her. **

"**I'm sure you will grow taller." **

Mustang snickered at the boy, causing Edward to throw him a hateful glare.

**Al grabbed his brother's arm. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Edward growled. **

"**Easy, brother. She's just trying to help." Al said. **

**Edward collapsed onto one of the benches. "'Resurrection to the dead.' Do you honestly believe that?"**

"**Yes." **

"We going to hear a lecture now?" Havoc asked.

"Brother's form of a lecture at least." Al said. "I'm not sure if it could be considered one though. It might just be throwing facts in her face."

"Some might consider that cruel." Kain said.

Al shrugged. "Brother doesn't care."

"I am right here, you know!" Ed said.

**Edward sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little brown book. "Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorus, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpeter, 100 grams, and various other stuff." **

"**Huh?" The girl said. **

**Edward closed his book and bent over to stare at the ground. "That's the material makeup of a human body, calculated for one adult. With our science now, we know that much, but there has never been one reported case of a successful human transmutation actually taking place. Are you telling me that what can't be done by science, can be done through prayer?"**

"**Lift thy voice to God and the prayers of the faithful shall be answered." The girl argued. **

"**Did I mention all those ingredients I read off," Edward folded his arms behind his head, grinning. "Down at the market, a kid could buy every one for the spare change in his pocket. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap." He turned his head to the ceiling.**

"And you would know from your attempt?" Riza asked sadly.

"Yep, no one thought twice about all the things we were buying either." Edward replied.

"Most people don't know the full components of the body so that should be obvious." Hughes pointed out.

Ed smirked though there was a hint of sadness and pain in it. "Makes it easy for all those foolish humans out there that think they can play God."

"**People aren't things! Your words are blasphemy against the Creator!" The girl said. "You're going to incur Heaven's wrath." **

"Too late for that." Edward said. "I incurred the 'Heaven's wrath' a long time ago, and now he just likes to toy with me."

Al looked at his brother. His brother only ever spoke of God when they were in private. It was strange to hear him say something like that with all these people around.

**Edward looked shock for a moment, before sitting up straight and smirking. He chuckled for a moment. "Alchemists are scientists, you see. We don't believe in creators, and God, and such."**

**The girl frowned and glared at Ed.**

"**We lay bare the creative principles of this world, and pursue truth." The statue of Leto was shown as Ed continued. "It's ironic that we scientists, who do not need God, are in a certain sense the closets ones to being gods." **

"**Are you saying you're on the same level as God? Such hubris." The girl shouted. **

"**Hubris, huh?" Ed said, resting his leg on his knee. "Now that you mention it, it was in some myth somewhere." Al was shown on half the scene, and for being just a suit of armor, he had quite a dark look showing. "There was a hero, who got too close to the sun, and his wings, made of hardened wax, were torn off, and he was thrust down to Earth." **

"Referring to Human Transmutation?" Mustang asked.

"We think we can play gods because of that, but when we try, we are thrown back down to Earth to face the reality that we are just humans and we can't make people." Edward murmured.

**Edward opened his eyes and looked out of the corner them at his brother. "Right, Al?"**

"That is the cold hard truth we had to learn the hard way." Al muttered quietly, voice filled with hidden pain.

"**Brother."**

**Edward jumped off the bench. "Miss, do you think that Leto will even save a scientist, such as myself," He gave a bow to the girl. "Who thinks what I just said?" **

**The girl clapped her hands in front of her excitedly. "Of course. He will accept your repentance at any time." **

"What was the point of saying that?" Karley asked. "You aren't going to go through it."

"When I have jobs like this, the best thing to do is find someone who I can use to help me get where I need. Someone like Rose, who was completely devoted to Leto and didn't see the bad in the world, was the perfect person to help me." Edward replied.

"And you say I manipulate people." Mustang said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I never said that I didn't. I will fully admit I manipulate people around me to help me with something, but at the same, I help them out. I needed her to see the truth that her loved one wasn't returning; otherwise she would never be able to move on with her life."

"So you use them, but repay them back somehow?" Kain asked.

"Course. I'm not a complete bastard like Mustang." Edward said.

Mustang twitched. "Damn brat."

"**Father, there are some people here who wish to see you." **

**Cornello was shown looking out the window of his office with one of his followers behind him. **

"**A child, and someone in a suit of armor. They gave their names as the Elric brothers." **

"**I'm busy. Have them leave–no, wait." He put a hand on his chin, thoughtfully. "Did you say the Elric brothers?"**

"**Yes, that's what they called themselves." **

**Cornello's hand moved to hit his forehead. "This is bad. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." **

"What's so bad about that?" Havoc asked. "What if you really were there for a visit to convert?"

"Fullmetal's name is a curse to all those against the state. They hear it, they automatically assume he's there to arrest them. That is what he built himself up as." Mustang said, smirking.

"It seems we can't go anywhere, Brother, without someone scared we're there for them." Al said.

Edward grinned evilly. "Well, we usually are."

"Besides that," Hughes said. "Why the hell are you going to him directly? Don't you ever do anything covertly?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Edward asked.

"You know, Brother, it might be less dangerous if we did it that way." Al pointed out.

Edward shrugged. "Can't be done. Al's a suit of armor and my automail leg gives me away. So, we only do covert when there really is no other choice."

"**The man in the armor?"**

"Seriously?" Edward shouted, banging his head on the ground. "Is everyone an idiot? Appearances are not everything! These people only see what's on the outside, not the inside!"

"Brother? What are you talking about?" Al asked confused.

"Forget it." Ed grumbled.

"**Yeah, probably." **

"**What would a State Alchemist be doing here?" An angry look passed the man's face. "Don't tell me they know about our plan." **

"Plan?" Hughes asked.

"Hmm." Edward lifted his head off the ground. "Oh, that plan? Ah, forget that. It was so stupid that it's not even worth mentioning."

"Is that why I didn't see anything about it in the report?" Mustang asked.

Edward nodded. "Yep, stupid. Not like it matters since you already seemed to know about it."

"**Dog of the Military." Cornello said. "Looks like your nose is pretty sharp." **

Edward snorted. "That was just luck."

**The scene changed to a room made of brick. The only light in the room were the few lanterns on the wall. **

"**This way, please. The Father is quite busy, and cannot make very much time, but you are in luck."**

**The door to the room opened and Al, Ed, the follower, and Rose walked in. **

**A grinning Ed said, "Sorry. We'll keep this as brief as we can." **

"**Yes, indeed." **

**The follower reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. "Let's bring an end to this quickly." **

**Edward looked over his shoulder as the door clanged shut. As he did that, the man spun around and pointed his gun at them. Hearing the click of the gun, Ed looked forward again, only to have the followers behind him throw their spears over his chest to trap him in place. Ed stood still and glared at them out of the corner of his eye. **

"**Assistant Pastor, what are you doing?" Rose asked shocked. **

"**Rose, these people are heathens, who seek to ensnare the Father. They are wicked." **

"That definitely can't be denied." Mustang said. "At least, in reference to Fullmetal."

"Acting the bad guy is so much fun." Edward agreed. "And Al has his own dark side. I thought we proved this with the stories of our training as kids."

"Good point, but he still isn't as bad as you." Karley pointed out.

Ed sighed. Everyone, even Briggs, was against him.

"**Oh, no!" Rose said. **

"**Like you said, let's end this," Edward elbowed the man on his left in the stomach to knock him out of the way. "Quickly!" He grabbed the other man's wrist and flipped him over his body and slammed him into the ground. **

"People really shouldn't underestimate you just because you are small." Breda said, chuckling.

"WHO THE HELL IS SMALLER THAN A TODDLER THAT REQUIRES HELP JUST TO REACH A CHAIR?" Edward shouted, jumping off the ground to kill Breda, but Al just reached up and pulled him back to the ground.

"Brother, please. He didn't mean it like that."

**The follower looked shocked for a moment before Al punched him in the face. The gun went flying from his hand and hit Rose's sandals. Rose looked away from the gun in fear to see one of the followers running away. Ed tossed one of the spears up to his hands with a boot and threw it at the man, knocking him over. The spear then bounced on the ground and hit the man in the head, knocking him out. Rose just watched all this in shock. **

"**Strike!" Edward cried happily, pumping a fist in the air. **

"**Such a racket!" Father Cornello's voice resounded around the room.**

**He walked into the light as the three people still conscious turned to look at him. **

"**Welcome to our sacred order, Fullmetal Alchemist."**

"**Father Cornello," Rose said. **

"**It looks like we had some rather disrespectful fellows here. I apologize for their rudeness." **

"**It's no apology, looking down on us from up there." Edward retorted.**

"**Have you come to receive our doctrine?"**

"**I would like you to teach it to me, by all means. Like how you use cheap alchemy to deceive your believers." Edward said causing Rose to look at him, confused. **

"**Now, what could you mean by that?" Cornello asked. "I won't have you equating my miraculous works with alchemy." **

"Does he really believe he can fool a State Alchemist?" Miles scoffed. He may not like alchemy, but even he knew the skill that the State Alchemists possessed. One such as Edward, who became one at twelve, would not be easily fooled by this man.

"Maybe he just doubts us because we're kids." Al suggested.

"Three years in the military and all the stories that travel around because of you boys, I can't see why anyone would doubt you." Mustang said.

**Cornello put his hands together and a red light filled the room. "What do you say? Can alchemy bring this about?" He moved his hands to show a mini statue in his hands. **

**Rose smiled, believing her priest greatly.**

"**That's the thing about it." Edward said, rubbing his head with closed eyes. "How is it that you're able to transmute, while ignoring the laws?"**

**Cornello put the statue down on the railing. "Like I said, it isn't alchemy." He cried in frustration.**

"**That's when I started thinking, if he were an alchemist, using an enchanted amplifier of legend, said to be able to make the impossible possible," Edward's eyes opened to stare at the man. "Then maybe he could do that."**

"**You mean…"**

"**Yes, exactly. The Philosopher's Stone." His eyes narrowed on the sparkling ring that Cornello had. "That's what that ring of yours is, isn't it? I've been looking for that." He started walking forward.**

"**This is just an ordinary ring. I have been permitted by God to perform miraculous works." **

**Edward, still walking forward, replied, "Are you still dissembling? It looks like I'm just going to have to grab you, and beat it out of you." **

"**You appear to be quite the incorrigible heathen. Rose," Cornello said to a horrorstricken Rose. **

"**Y-yes?"**

"**Pick up that gun lying on the floor there." **

"He's not going to tell that girl to shoot you, is he?" Havoc growled.

Edward raised a brow. "Yeah, why?"

"Bastard." Havoc swore. "First, he's a false, deceiving priest. Now he is using that to tell a little girl to shoot you. At least you don't use people like that."

"That's because we don't like killing." Al pointed out.

"People's faith should not be used against them like this." Riza said darkly.

"**Huh? Okay." Rose said. **

"**Now shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist with it." **

**Ed and Al, forgetting the Father, glanced back at Rose. **

"**No…I can't." Rose said. **

"**My word is God's word. This is the will of God." **

"Hmm, Reminds me of Scar when he tried to kill us." Edward said.

"Brother." Al said.

"It's true."

"**Rose, shoot him." **

**Rose raised the gun to her chest, shaking in fear. **

"**What's the matter? When you lost your fiancé in an accident last year, who was it that saved you from the very depths of despair?" **

"How dare this man use a girl like this?" Armstrong said angrily.

"Bastard. Now, this is horrible manipulation." Breda said angrily.

"Why does this topic keep being brought up?" Al said.

"It's just interesting. Because we are human, we manipulate. Every single day we manipulate those that are around us to get what we want. If we don't manipulate, we aren't human. **[1] **Because of that, we find it interesting to point out if it is horrible manipulation, like using someone's emotions to get them to follow you then to kill someone, or manipulation like Mustang uses to get people back on their feet." Edward explained. "The actions we take, the things we do, everything leads someone else to do something."

"That's an interesting take on it." Izumi commented. "Yes, we manipulate because we care or we manipulate because we wish to use people."

"**You, Father Cornello." Rose replied, still trembling. **

"**That's right. I saved you. And what did I promise you?"**

"**That you would bring him back to life!" Rose shouted, and she pointed her gun at Al.**

"**Er," Al waved his hands frantically. "Um, I'm not him!"**

**Rose lowered the gun in shock and looked at Ed.**

"**I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, damn it!"**

"For once, that mistake was actually good." Mustang said. "If she fired, Al would have been fine. But, Fullmetal would be dead."

"If her aim was good. Even if it was good, I think my reaction time is better." Edward said.

"**You mean, you're the one?" Cornello said shocked. **

**Rose repositioned her gun on Ed, who just stared at her. **

"There's a gun in your face. Don't you think you should do something?" Miles asked.

"No. She is a scared and misguided civilian." Edward replied. "As a solider," This surprised the soldiers as the kid never actually said it out loud that he was a solider. "I cannot attack a civilian, even for something like this because she is simply misguided and scared. She needs someone to help her see the truth, not someone who will attack her. It will not gain her trust."

Mustang clenched his fist tightly. That was a great view on the soldier and civilians. That is the view they should have all had when it was said they would attack Ishval, which was their fault when a soldier killed a child. Yes, it was all their fault. They should not have done what they had done. It was their job to protect civilians. Instead, they killed them.

"**I'm sorry. I have no choice but to do this." Rose said. **

"**He's a swindler." Ed said. **

"**You're wrong!" Rose shouted. "Father Cornello is going to bring him back with his miraculous works!"**

"**Then shoot." Edward challenged. **

"Why do you have to challenge people like this?" Mustang groaned. "You are really going to get killed one of these days."

"This is harmless Rose. I don't challenge dangerous people," Ed retorted.

"Brother." Al said.

Ed frowned. "Okay, so I do challenge them. But….uh…" He looked at the ceiling. "Damn, I got nothing."

"Obviously the training I put you through was not enough to get rid of your rash streak." Izumi said.

Ed blinked. "I thought you said my flaw was my stubbornness, and now it is my being rash."

"Flaw?" Dr. Young asked confused.

"Teacher taught us about how every human has flaws and she pointed out our main ones." Al explained. "Then we would spend a few times each month working on getting rid of that flaw. I absolutely hated those days."

Groaning, Ed tapped his brother's armor with his automail fist. "You and me both, Al."

"So you weren't just their alchemy teacher?" Riza asked the woman.

"No. I taught them how to be strong and independent." Izumi replied, smiling politely at the woman. "I trained them in martial arts, weapon use, philosophy, alchemy, how to be independent, how to face their fears head on, and so much more so that they would be great men one day."

"Really? They must have had to train under you for a long time." Riza replied.

Izumi shook her head, smiling fondly at the boys. "Not at all. They were always prodigies. They may have struggled with a few things I taught them, but most it they caught onto real quickly."

"I really liked it when you took us on some of your trips around the country." Edward said, grinning. "It was awesome getting to see the country."

"You see it all the time now." Mustang pointed out.

"Yeah, but back then I was just a kid fresh out of the countryside so it was more fascinating." Edward replied.

Al nodded in agreement with his brother. "That was fun, especially meeting all those people."

"Hahaha, yeah. Remember Dr. Swanson?" Edward asked.

"He was the one that blew up his lab in a science accident when Teacher took us to meet him, right?" Al asked, snickering.

Mustang frowned. "Is that where you two learned to blow things up?"

Ed shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"Anything else you two learned from that trip, boys?" Izumi demanded.

Al grimaced. "Yeah, not to blow things up around you."

"Hmm," Mustang hummed thoughtfully. "You two seem really scared of Izumi."

"Won't deny that!" Al and Ed cried together.

**Rose, shaking in fear again, pulled the gun closer to herself and pulled the trigger. The bullet went off course and hit Al, knocking him over and sending his helmet to the ground. **

"**Al."**

**In shock, the gun fell from Rose's hand and she screamed. **

"**That will do. God is pleased. Now, shoot the other one too." Cornello said. **

"Why doesn't he dirty his hands instead of making a little girl do it?" Brody growled.

**Al sat up. "What an awful thing to make your believer do." He said as Ed picked up his head.**

"**What?" Cornello said. **

"**But your head. I thought you were…" Rose said. **

"**Don't worry about it." Edward said. "He's pretty solid." He knocked against his brother's chest. **

"**Yeah, see." Al said, bending over so Rose could see inside the armor.**

**Rose covered her mouth in fear and shock as music stared to play during the scene.**

"Again, you guys get the awesome music." Havoc whined.

**Al took his head from his brother and put it back on. **

"**An empty suit of armor!" Cornello said as Rose took a step back in fear. "This is indeed proof that these people are wicked." **

**Cornello backed up from the railing. "They should be purged." He pulled a lever on the wall down which opened a hidden door on the wall, setting a chimera free. "Is this the first time you've ever seen a Chimera?"**

"No." Ed and Al chorused.

"First time was when I was nine and Al was eight." Ed added.

"Let me guess, Izumi introduced you to someone who created one." Brody said.

"Close, she kicked the ass of the person who created it." Ed replied.

'_Dangerous woman.' _The soldiers thought.

**Alphonse, a hand resting lazily on his side, and Edward, whose hands were relaxing in his pocket, glanced at the chimera standing right next to them. "So this is the sort of thing you do with the Philosopher's Stone? That's just twisted." **

"Do you two not know what fear is?" Karley asked.

"There is no time for such a thing. Besides, it was just a chimera." Edward said as if it was nothing.

"Most people would find that worrying." Havoc pointed out.

Al shrugged. "We've faced worse, especially since the Colonel has sent us after stronger alchemists then this fake Father. This was nothing compared to them."

**Rose stepped backwards. **

"**Anyway," Edward said, looking away from the beast with a sigh. "Looks like I'll need a weapon." He clapped his hands and put them on the ground. A lance sprouted up from the ground into Ed's waiting hand. **

"**No transmutation circle!" Cornello said shocked. "So the State Alchemist title isn't just for show. You truly are gifted. However…"**

"Idiot." Mustang scoffed. "Every State Alchemist is talented in alchemy. They are strong and knowledgeable in their fields. It is why they were appointed."

**The chimera lunged at Ed, who jumped back and grabbed the lance in his right hand. He twirled it back before throwing it forward to block the chimera's claws. The claws cut his lance apart and through his pants. **

"**Argh," Edward muttered.**

"**Well? How do you like the taste of claws that can cut through iron?" Cornello yelled. **

**Edward smirked and looked up from his leg. "You shredded my pants." **

"Again, only caring about his clothes." Havoc muttered.

"Nice intimidation, Fullmetal." Mustang said, smirking.

"Intimidation?" Karin asked confused.

"Yes. He shows no fear and mocks his enemy. It will irritate them and cause them to make mistakes or run away." Mustang explained.

Riza sighed. "And here I just thought he was that reckless."

"Hey!" Ed objected. It seemed that Hawkeye changed between his and Mustang's side when it suited her.

**The chimera's claws broke off his paw. Edward kicked out with his automail leg, sending the beast flying away from him. He left his leg in the air, revealing the automail under the pants. **

"**But I guess those claws don't do so good against steel." **

"**Bite him to death!" Cornello shouted angrily. **

**The chimera charged at Edward and grabbed onto his right arm with his claws and teeth. Edward closed his hand into a fist. "You like that, kitty? Go on. Get a good taste." Edward slammed his flesh foot into the chimera's chin, sending him flying back again. **

"**Huh." Cornello said. **

"How many times has your automail saved you?" Havoc asked.

"A fair amount of times." Edward said, grabbing his right shoulder. It may have saved him countless times, but he still preferred to have his flesh arm back. Automail hurt a lot, especially when there was a drastic weather change. It may be helpful, but it also had its limitations.

"**Your arm…a brother who is just armor…" Cornello said. "I see. It's all becoming clear now." **

"Even he realizes the truth?" Havoc scoffed.

"That was quite surprising, considering how much of a novice he was." Al agreed.

**Edward grabbed his red jacket by its ripped side and tore it from his body along with his black jacket and part of his shirt to reveal the automail that went all the way up to his shoulder. **

"**You did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden." Cornello shouted. Rose covered her mouth in horror. **

"**Why don't you come down here and try me? I'll show you real quick who the novice is." Edward said angrily, metal hand half raised with his bangs covering half of his face. **

Mustang smirked. "Calling Fullmetal a novice? How foolish."

"Agreed. Edward Elric is one of the strongest Alchemists that I know." Armstrong said, nodding his head.

"No, I have to disagree." Edward said, surprising everyone. "I am only strong and knowledgeable because of what I saw the Truth. If it wasn't for that…."

"I have to disagree." Mustang retorted. "You performed Human Transmutation before you saw the Truth. You bonded your brother's soul to a suit of armor while in extreme pain from losing a leg. Not many Alchemists could do that. You are strong."

Izumi, for once, agreed with the man. "He is correct, Edward. When you were training under me, I saw it. You and Al were great Alchemists then. You two are really smart. You should give yourself more credit. Not all of your skill and knowledge comes from what you saw. You are more of a prodigy than you like to realize."

Edward glanced from the Colonel to his former teacher, but did not reply. He certainly did not feel like he was as intelligent as they made him out to be.

Al looked happy to be included in what Izumi said. Most people only saw his brother's alchemy as incredible. It felt really nice to be recognized as well, but it wasn't surprising when coming from Izumi. She always treated the brothers like equals. She taught them the same things. They had the same knowledge that they gained from her. So of course she would see them as both being great. As for those they met on their travels, they just saw the Fullmetal Alchemist and his little brother, which is why he hated being thought of us his brother. He wasn't the prodigy that everyone always talked about. He was just the little brother. While his brother treated him like an equal in their skills, it took a long time before people started talking about what the _Elric brothers_ did and not just _Fullmetal_.

**One of Rose's purple eyes was shown, staring in shock at Edward. **

"**Why don't you come down here and try me? I'll show you real quick who the novice is." Edward said angrily, metal hand half raised.**

"**Rose," Cornello said as Rose gasped in fear. "This is the price of their sin. These fools attempted human transmutation," He appeared on half the screen. "The greatest taboo for any alchemist!" Ed and Al appeared on the other half of the screen. "In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life." **

"Was that fool not promising those people the same thing?" General Armstrong scoffed.

"You know, Brother, at the time I was so busy with protecting Rose and dealing with Cornello, that I didn't even realize that." Al commented.

Ed nodded. "Same. Stupid hypocrite."

**Rose appeared next, staring in horror at the three. Edward from earlier that day faded over her, saying, "There was a hero, who got too close to the sun, and his wings, made of hardened wax, were torn off, and he was thrust down to Earth."**

"**Oh, no…" She whispered. **

**The screen showed Ed, slowly moving up from his arm to his face. "This is what happens when you try to play God, or whatever you want to call it. Take a good look, Rose. Is this what you want?"**

**Rose was shown staring at Ed, then Cornello appeared. "So, this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Not even half a man. Hell, not even half a boy!"**

"Tch, put this man in his place, Edward." Riza growled.

"Lieutenant." Mustang said surprised.

"A person is not defined by his looks or size, but by his heart." Riza said. "Edward is every bit a man in his heart. He readily takes on the responsibility of what he's done, never blaming anyone else for his mistakes. On the other hand, this man is despicable, playing people for fools just for power."

Everyone looked at Ed.

"I still see a child." Brody said.

"Of course, because he is one. He acts like a child at times, but other times, when his job requires him to do a mission or if he is helping someone, he can be much more serious and stronger than some soldiers I know." Riza explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Kain said.

"**And what are you?" Edward retorted angrily. "You're just a phony that can't do anything without a Philosopher's Stone." **

"**Father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt." Al tried calmly. **

"**Tch, don't be absurd." Cornello replied. "Why? So you can use if for yourselves? Please!" He raised his crane and put it in his left hand as the ring started to glow again. "If you fools are so eager to play God," The crane changed into a machine gun. "Then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead." He raised the gun and pointed it at the kids, grinning madly as it went off.**

Mustang snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that will work with Fullmetal's reaction time."

"What? You're not even going to feel a tiny bit concerned for our wellbeing?" Edward mocked.

"No, because this is in the past, and considering you are sitting right in front of us, you didn't die because of this." Mustang retorted.

**The bullets smashed into the ground, heading for the three kids. Dust filled the air and a blue light was seen in the dust for a moment, causing Cornello to stop and stare in confusion. **

**The dust cleared to show a wall was up, protecting them. "Nah, God probably hates me, after all." Edward retorted, hand still resting on the wall he made. "If I went there, I think he'd just turn me away." **

**Cornello growled as Al turned to Rose and picked her up. The Father started to shoot at Al, who was running away to a wall. **

"**Al." Edward called, clapping his hands. **

**The exterior of the room was shown where a bunch of followers were talking. Blue alchemical light shined on the wall as a door appeared. It was thrown open by the two boys, hitting one of the followers in the head. **

"Why must you always make a big show of everything, Fullmetal?" Mustang sighed. "Is this where all my damn paperwork comes from?"

"Probably." Ed replied, smirking. "Anything to make your day more miserable, Colonel!"

"Never again!" Mustang growled. "Never again will a child be allowed to join."

"What? Just because I love the theatricals?" Edward asked.

"Tone it down now!" Mustang growled. "Just because we're the military doesn't mean we have an endless supply of money for you to waste."

**They ran down the halls with Cornello running out of the room and stopping. He turned to his followers. "What are you doing?! After them! They are heathens who are trying to harm the order! Seize them!"**

**The followers ran down the hall, guns raised. **

"What followers of Gods carry guns?" Izumi asked sarcastically.

"Well, he doesn't carry a gun, but he uses alchemy to kill State Alchemists." Edward said, pointing at Scar.

Izumi's eyes narrowed in on the Ishvalan. "You go after Edward, and I will personally kill you." She snarled, protective mother side coming out, causing Ed and Al to flinch back. Why was their former teacher being so strange when it involved them? They were kicked out!

'_Scary woman.' _Quite a few male soldiers thought, glad they would never get on her bad side as long as they did nothing to harm the brothers.

"How do you think she'll react when it is shown he did attack the boys?" Mustang asked Hawkeye.

"We will see soon enough." Hawkeye replied, subtly glaring at the Ishvalan as well.

**Ed and Al were seen running down the hall. At the end of the hall was a group of followers with weapons, waiting for them. **

"**That's far enough." **

"**What are you going to do, boy? You're unarmed and outnumbered."**

"The odds are stacked against him!" Havoc cried mockingly.

"Oh, dear, poor, poor, Fullmetal! He won't survive." Brody said sarcastically.

"As if!" A few soldiers shouted.

Havoc nodded, smirking. "Yes, Chief can easily beat down his enemies when he is outnumbered. Not to mention," He pointed at Al. "He has his brother to protect and help him if things do get out of hand."

"So is the kid a demon?" Avery asked amused.

Havoc, Breda, Jackson, Kain, Falman, and a few other eastern soldiers nodded. "A real demon in fighting."

"I am not!" Edward shouted.

"**Look, just come quietly. We don't want to have to rough you up." **

"Those poor people." Breda moaned pitifully. "I can only imagine what Chief will do to them."

"I am not a demon!" Edward shouted.

**Edward stared at them before grinning, eyes shut happily as he clapped his hands. He placed his left hand on his automail, laughing as it changed into an evil looking blade. Along with the blade, his grin turned evil as well. The soldiers stood, looking at him with slightly opened mouth.**

"Demon." Quite a few soldiers muttered to a dejected Edward as the him in the episode just betrayed him.

"Do you take pleasure in scaring people, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"I refuse to answer as it will somehow be used against me." Edward muttered pitifully before going to mumble about how everyone was against him and he wasn't that bad of a was wrong with scaring people a bit anyway?

"So, Al, when was the demon in Edward born?" Hughes asked cheerfully, amused by the situation in the episode.

"The day brother was born." Al replied wittily.

Edward kicked his brother with his flesh foot as he never put his boots, jacket, or gloves back on after Izumi took them off earlier. "Traitor." He grumbled.

"Come, brother. Be honest with yourself. You were always causing some type of trouble when we were in Resembool." Al said, chuckling slightly.

Ed snorted. "Like you were any different, Al."

"I was never as bad as you." Al retorted.

"Ha! You don't deny that you are a demon!" Ed cheered.

"Again, I am nowhere near as bad as you." Al retorted. "And how was I supposed to grow up with a demon for an older brother?"

"What exactly did you two do as kids?" Avery sweat dropped. Weren't the stories that they shared with them about the time they had with their Teacher bad enough? What else did they do?

The brothers glanced at each other, then at Avery. "You don't need to know."

**The followers screamed in fear. They were seen flying through the air as they were beaten up.**

"**Don't get careless, just because he's a child." A follower from another group said. **

**As he finished talking, Al ran around the corner, kicking the man in the head as he continued to run with a screaming Rose. The brothers left a trail of unconscious bodies behind them as Ed laughed. **

"Really, you were laughing?" Liran asked.

Edward shrugged. "Well, it was a really amusing situation since it wasn't all that dangerous. I was having fun."

"It's because you got to brawl with all those people, isn't it?" Al asked.

An evil grin spread across Ed's face. "Brawling is fun, Al. You should try it."

"I do since I am always with you!" Al cried. "You drag me into enough fights as it is."

"Well, talking never gets us anywhere."

"Because you never let it get anyway." Al retorted. "You are so rash that you just start hitting people when they don't answer you the first time!"

"We don't have time to wait around for them to gain some balls to answer a simple question." Edward growled.

**The bell tower was shown, but the bell was missing from it. "What do you think of Cornello now, Rose?" Al's voice asked. **

**There was a clanging sound as Al put down the bell on the tower the two were on. **

"**He just opened fired. He didn't care that you were in the way." Al said as he worked with the bell. **

"**But…that's because…"**

"Are they really that blind?" Brody groaned.

"Sure are. It was getting really annoying with how much she kept trying to defend him." Edward grumbled.

"You aren't even there!" Havoc shouted, pointing at the screen where there was no sight of Edward.

"Where are you?" Miles asked curiously.

Al chuckled. "Planning something evil."

"It was not evil. It was my act of goodwill for the day." Ed retorted.

"You need more than one act of goodwill a day to make up for all the trouble you cause." Mustang replied, smirking in amusement when the boy shot him a death glare that promised him a very painful death.

"**What he said back there is true, isn't it?" Rose asked, looking away from Al. **

**Al paused in his work. "We're not evil. All we wanted was to see our mom smile again."**

**The screen changed to the creature the boys made and Al, a suit of armor, kneeling next to his limbless and bloody brother. **

"**But our transmutation failed. It didn't even have a human form."**

**Rose gasped as the wind began to blow around them. **

"**We learned our mistake the hard way. People don't come back from the dead, not ever."**

"**That's not true. I mean…"**

"How idiotic." Ed growled, not hearing about this conversation before. "It's all the same thing. The only way to attempt to bring back the dead is human transmutation, and that always fails. How much more clearer did I have to make it for her?"

"Should you really be talking? You were just as desperate for the warmth of your mother back as she was for her loved one." Mustang pointed out.

"And we learned the hard way." Edward whispered.

"**Alchemy is based on the law of equivalent exchange. The price of even a failed human transmutation was enormous. It cost my brother his left leg," Al reached up and removed his helmet. "And it cost me my whole body." The blood seal was shown. "Do you see it? My brother drew that with his own blood."**

"How has that survived so long?" Sheska asked.

"Brother takes good care of it. Whenever I get wet, he spends a couple of hours drying me off so there is no risk of water getting on the seal." Al explained.

"Then I have to spend more hours helping you polish your armor so you don't rust." Edward mumbled.

"You take better care of my armor then you do with your own automail." Al said. "Winry is going to kill you if you don't start taking better care of it."

"Right, right."

**Rose stared in horror at the blood seal. **

"**His leg had been taken. He was bleeding. I can't imagine the pain he was in. But through all that, he still gave up his right arm to transmute my soul and bonded me to this suit of armor." Al finished as he put his helmet back on. **

Edward punched his brother's chest with his automail fist. Ever since he got his automail limbs and Al was put in that armor, that was the sign of affection they used. It was their way of saying that everything was okay and that they still had each other.

Slowly, his hand uncurled so his palm was resting on the armor. Neither one of them could feel this pressure or the cold armor which is why Ed used his automail when he was being affectionate with Al.

**There were flashes of scenes of the blood seal being drawn, Ed's bandaged stump of a left leg, and a crying Ed clapping his hands before the scene went back to Al finishing the transmutation circle he was drawing. **

"**Now, I just want to help him get his body back to the way it was. He wants to find a way to get me back to normal too." Rose was shown as Al continued. "It won't be easy. We might even get killed along the way. But, that's the path we chose." Al reappeared on the screen. "All we can do is keep moving."**

"Did you realize from the beginning when you joined the military that you might die or was that knowledge you learned from your first few missions?" Mustang asked curiously.

"It was something we realized after we met you." Edward replied darkly, clenching his automail hand into a fist. "We face death's door during the transmutation. We barely escaped then. We know we might die next time. It is the cold truth that we had to mentally prepare ourselves for before I even appeared in front of you a year later."

"**But Father Cornello said…" Al looked up at Rose, shocked to see her trembling. "He said he can do it. He promised me. Just because you and your brother failed, that doesn't mean…it doesn't mean he will!"**

"Argh, how foolish!" Edward groaned, pulling at his hair in frustration. "What else did I have to say to get it through to her?"

**The scene changed to an office. A black boot was seen on the screen of the office as Cornello ran past the opened door. He came back a moment later and stopped in the doorway. **

"**Kid…" Cornello said as the screen changed to show Ed sitting on the desk in the office with his legs crossed. "Say your prayers!"**

"**Mister, let's speak frankly here." Edward said. "I just want to know the secrets of that stone. Or, should I request that the military be called in to investigate the stone?"**

"You called us in anyway." Havoc pointed out. "So did he not agree to your terms?"

"No, he did, but I lied." Ed replied, grinning.

"I thought you had a thing about honoring your deal and promises." Havoc mumbled.

"I do, but there was loophole here. I said 'investigate the stone.' I called the military there, but not for the stone." Edward explained.

"Devious brat." Buccaneer said, smirking. He could appreciate the devious mind of fellow soldiers. It could be quite helpful at times.

**Cornello growled before closing the door. "Very well." **

**Edward grinned. "You can do anything with the Philosopher's Stone, right? So why waste all that power performing phony miracles?"**

"**Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order. Believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I am slowly building an army, a legion of holy warriors, not afraid to die." Edward watched the man, leaning his head on his automail fist, unimpressed. "In a few more years, I'll be ready to release this mindless horde upon the world," Cornello was shown, eyes glowing evilly. "And I'll use the Philosopher's Stone to tear this country apart. Who knows? I may even carve out a slice for you. Hahaha."**

"Even if they aren't afraid to die, they would be no match for the military." Brody growled. "We are trained soldiers. They are just civilians."

"He wasn't the smartest guy I ever met." Edward agreed. "Which is why I saw it was an idiotic plan, not worth even thinking about. It wouldn't have been hard to take a novice like him out."

**Edward leaned back, throwing his automail hand on the desk. "Hahahaha."**

**Cornello paused, staring at the boy. "Wait, what are you laughing about?" **

**Edward stopped laughing, one eye shut and grinning. "I knew it. You really are a novice, aren't you?" He lifted his hand to reveal a switch that was on. Cornello stared at it, then looked down at the microphone on the floor. **

"**You don't mean…!" He shouted as his voice echoed throughout the city. **

"That's how you revealed the plot to him?" Havoc asked, grinning.

"You went ahead and let him tell them everything! Perfect!" Brody cried, laughing. "He subjected himself to his own personal hell."

"Course, because as Rose proved, none of them would have listened otherwise." Edward said, sighing. "And if I didn't reveal it to them and just sent the military in there without them believing the truth…"

"It would have caused more hatred for the military." Mustang finished. "And possibly, another bloodbath."

Edward nodded. "We don't need any more deaths in this country that is just full of war." He snorted. "With all those damn wars, it's like this country was founded for the sole purpose of causing bloodbaths."

"Wait," Hughes whispered to Mustang. "Are you saying that they don't know about the trouble happening in Liore?"

Mustang shook his head.

"You can't keep that from them." Hughes hissed.

"I won't tell them what is going on." Mustang growled. "They'll just get upset."

"And what if it is shown during this? They'll find and be angry at you for not telling them." Hughes argued.

Mustang glared at him. "If, and that's a big _If, _it's shown, I will deal with it when it happens."

Hughes frowned, but didn't argue anymore as he leaned back in his seat, upset with his friend.

**Al was shown holding the speaker he transmuted. "There were never any miracles, Rose. He lied to you. He lied to everyone." **

"**Why, you…!" Cornello's voice shouted. **

**A house with an old lady and a young lady were showed. "How long…how long has that been on?" The screen showed his followers in the hall, staring at the roof in shock. **

"**From the start." Ed's voice said. The food stand from earlier was shown with the vender and customers staring in shock at the radio. The vendor was so shocked that he didn't even know that he was over pouring a mug. "Your believers heard every word."**

**A scene of people staring at the sky in shock was shown. "How could you?"**

"He's a demon child." Avery said blandly. "It's not surprising at all."

**Cornello was shown to be holding his crane. "You'll pay dearly for this." He put his other hand on the crane and changed it into a machine gun again. **

**Edward was already on his feet and changing his arm into his signature blade. "Sorry, not today!" He sliced through the gun. Edward was shown, glaring at the man out of the corner of his eyes with metal flying around in front of him. "Just face it. You're outclassed here."**

**The part of the gun that was cut off fell to the ground behind Edward. **

"**I am without rival." Cornello shouted. He put his hand on the part of the gun left and a red light filled the room. **

Mustang put a hand to his forehead as if he was in pain. "What an idiot. Do you deal with people like this often, Fullmetal?"

"Too often for my liking which is why I say I hate your pointless missions." Ed growled.

**Edward flipped backwards to get away from the man, landing on his knees. The red light grew before blasting throughout the room. When it disappeared, Cornello's hand was mutated with the gun. **

"Ooh, that looks painful." Sheska moaned. She knew the dangers of alchemy, but this just looked absolutely horrible. She would never want to risk it to learn the science.

"**I-it's a rebound." Edward said. **

**Cornello grabbed his mutated hand. "No, I won't be disgraced like this. Now boy…" The room was filled with a dark red light, shadowing the Father in it. "I am…the Emissary of the Son God, Leto." **

**Edward stared up in horror as the man grew in height and build. **

**The two burst threw a stone wall in the church. Ed flipped backwards again to get away from the man. The Father slammed his feet in the ground and lifted his arm to punch Ed. Edward dodged to the right before flipping away again. He looked to the side just in time to see the man's hand coming to punch him. His automail hand came up to block the giant fists. **

"That just shouldn't be possible." Charlie said. How can a little automail arm stop that giant fist?

"**My word is the word of God. My fist is the fist of God." Cornello said. **

"Arrogant much." Avery scoffed.

"**Fist of God my foot!" Ed retorted, pushing away the giant hand, falling to his knees for a moment before he was up and running around the giant man. He clapped his hands as he ran. "If you want it that much, you can have it!" He slammed his hands onto the statue of Leto. The statue's hand sprouted forward to slam Cornello into the ground. **

**Edward stood at the front of the altar, frowning as he waited for the dust to clear. **

"Why the hell do you destroy everything?" Mustang cried. "That just takes more funds from us and gives me paperwork!"

"He was trying to kill me!" Edward defended.

"That would explain why the soldiers we sent out there were saying something about a giant stone hand being in the way in the church." Havoc commented, chuckling slightly.

"How reckless." General Armstrong growled.

"A spectacular fight, Edward Elric!" Armstrong cried happily. "And of course, great job in helping those people open their eyes! They really have to thank you for all the help you provided them."

"I'll say, since once again, he went beyond what his mission was." Mustang said, sighing.

**Cornello was lying on the ground, groaning in pain when Edward's hands grabbed his face and turned it to the side. He pulled the man forward and slammed his head against his. "Shut up! Let me see the Philosopher's Stone!" He shouted as Cornello grabbed his face. The red sphere fell from the man's ring at that exact moment. It fell to the ground as a dull red color and smashed into little pieces. **

**Edward, forgetting his anger, stared in shock as the stone changed to dust and blew away. "What the hell? The stone…it's supposed to be perfect material. How'd it just break like that?" He asked, turning back to the priest. **

"**I-I don't know. I don't know anything about it. Spare me! Please! I was wrong! Please!" **

"He sure changed his tone quickly after his stone broke." Havoc scoffed.

"I think it is more likely because of Brother's recklessness and skills." Al corrected.

"Or both." Breda suggested.

The three turned to stare at Edward and said together, "No, it was because of Chief/Brother."

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" Edward growled.

"**It's a damn fake." Edward said as he stood up with a sigh. **

"**Please don't! I'm helpless without the stone! S-spare me, please!"**

"**You mean, we went through all this, risked our lives for this one possible chance, and it's a fake." Edward said dejected. **

"**So, what about me?" Cornello asked.**

**Edward snapped out of his dejected state to glare at the man. "I don't care what you do, just get out of here!" He yelled angrily. **

"And is that why we can't find the fake priest?" Mustang asked, frowning. "You were supposed to arrest him, Fullmetal."

Edward threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "I am fifteen! I may be a State Alchemist, but I don't have the skill or training to actually arrest people. What would I even do with them after that? Do I look like I can drive?"

"Well, you might be a bit on the short side to actually drive a car…" Mustang trailed off, smirking.

The young alchemist slowly turned around to glare at his superior with a dark air around him. "WHO THE HELL IS SO TINY THAT HE REQUIRES A HIGH CHAIR TO SEE OVER THE STEERING WHEEL?!"

"No contest. It is definitely you, Fullmetal." Mustang retorted.

"Oh? Then who the hell is the most useless person ever when he is wet?" Edward retorted mockingly. "No contest. It is definitely you, Flame."

"At least I won't drown when I go swimming!" Mustang retorted.

Ed glowered. "At least I wouldn't be useless wet!"

"You would be if you were drowning."

"Oh, yes, mock the kid with automail! Real mature, Colonel Bastard!"

"Not mocking if it's true!"

"Oh, no! It's still mocking. How cruel can you be to a kid who can't even swim anymore?"

"Brother." Al said with a sigh.

"Colonel." Hawkeye growled. "Behave."

"And there ends another Flame/Fullmetal argument." Havoc said, grinning. "What's the score now?"

Falman smiled. "One hundred eighty two Flame/Fullmetal arguments. Flame: One Hundred and Four Wins. Fullmetal: Seventy-eight Wins."

"You keep track?" Buccaneer asked shocked, but was smirking in amusement.

"After the first twelve arguments, we realized they would be a common thing and have taken to making bets on who will win." Havoc said dryly, chewing on his cigarette.

"You're all insane." Brody said, though he was grinning.

**Cornello shivered in fear and crawled away quickly. **

"**What about the stone?" Al's voice asked as the outside of the church was shown.**

"**A phony, just like him." Edward replied as the brothers were shown standing in front of the church. **

"**Oh." **

**Edward knocked against his brother's chest with his flesh hand. "I'm sorry, Al. For a while there, I thought we really found a way to get your body back."**

"**Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" Rose's voice shouted. **

"She still doesn't get it?" Avery shouted shocked.

"What a foolish believer." Edward muttered.

**Ed and Al turned around to see Rose pointing a gun at them. **

"A gun? Really?" Havoc scoffed.

"You would think this whole event would show her that a single gun like that means nothing to these two." Karin said, sighing. What else did these poor boys have to go through?

"**Rose," Al said. **

"**Like I was just saying, it was a fake." Edward replied. "It wasn't real. Besides, it's shattered now." **

"**Liar." Rose screamed. "You want to keep it for yourself, don't you?" The screen changed to show Ed, staring at her. **

"What could she do with it anyway?" Riza asked. "She's not an alchemist. It would just be life threatening for her to do anything with it."

"She is a foolish girl who cannot let go of her loved one." Edward said.

"You two were the same way with your mother." Avery pointed out.

"And we learned the hard way." Ed snapped for the second time before lowering his voice. "We were saving her that pain."

"**So you can use it on your bodies. That's right. And so you can try to bring your mother back again!" Rose shouted. Her last sentence is what caused a look of horror to fill Ed's eyes. **

"**You shut up!" Edward screamed, surprising Rose. His voice lowered a notch and was now filled with noticeable pain. "People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever. Not ever."**

**Rose fell to her knees. "But he promised me…He said if I prayed, it would happen. A miracle." Edward and Alphonse started walking forward to leave. "That hope was all I had left." She lifted her face to show tears streaming down it. "What am I supposed to believe in now? Tell me what do." Edward walked passed her, hands shoved in his pockets. "Please." **

**Edward stopped walking a few steps behind her. "I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out." He continued following after his little brother. "Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You got two good legs, so use them." Tears continued to fall from Rose's eyes as she raised her head to the sky. "You're strong enough to make your own path."**

**The scene faded away to nighttime where a riot was happening outside the church. **

"**What's going on here?"**

"**Send out thee Father!"**

"**Have you been deceiving us?!"**

"**Open up!"**

"Why must you always cause riots?" Mustang sighed.

"Hey, I was gone by the time this happened. All I did was reveal the truth." Ed retorted.

**Cornello walked into a dark room, holding his arm painfully. "That damn brat. It's all but ruined, everything I worked for."**

"**Yes, all that hard work for nothing." A female voice said. **

**Cornello looked forward to see the woman and fat man from the end of the first episode. "I knew we should have just incited a little rebellion." The female continued. **

"**You…" Cornello said. **

**The woman stood up from sitting on the man's back. **

"**I'm hungry, Lust." The man said, talking to the female. "Can I eat this old man? He's big and fat."**

"Lust?" Ed asked, frowning. "As in one of the seven deadly sins of humans?"

"What does it matter?" Mustang asked.

Edward shrugged. "It doesn't really, but I remember reading some of my bastard father's notes and saw something written about the seven deadly sins in it. Do you remember what it was about, Al?"

Al shook his head. "No, Brother. Remember, it was in that ancient language. We were still only learning it when we came across those notes. When we finally understood enough of the language, we never went back to the notes."

"Too bad. I really wanted to know what they said." Ed said, sighing.

"**Not this one, Gluttony." Lust replied. **

"Great, I think we should have went back to those notes, Al." Ed growled. "They must have something to do with these people."

"But Brother, these people look young and those notes looked really old. Why would they have a connection?" Al asked confused.

Ed's eyes narrowed in on the people on the screen. "Call it a gut feeling. I got a bad feeling about these peoples. I mean, what person asks to eat another human so eagerly? It's strange."

"Maybe this is what V.H. was referring to." Izumi mused.

"**We don't want you getting indigestion." **

"**Now you two. Everyone has mocked me." Cornello said, pulling a gun from his mutated arm.**

**Before he could fire, there was spear shoved through is skull. The spear was traced back to Lust's finger. **

"That isn't normal." Ed growled.

"Brother, forget the notes!" Al cried.

"I can't, not knowing that they could possibly have the answers to this!" Ed retorted.

"Well, where are these notes?" Maes asked.

Ed and Al looked at each other, then back to the screen, not answering. It was no one's business about what happened to their house. That was private family business.

**Gluttony stood up and approached the man. Cornello's eyes focused in on the tattoo on Lust's chest. "I say this concludes our business." Lust yanked her hand back. Blood sprouted from Cornello's head as he collapsed to the ground. "Just when things were beginning to look promising, too. Now I suppose we'll have to start over from scratch." **

**Gluttony kneeled down and picked up Cornello's head. **

"**Father won't be pleased. In any case, it's time we started thinking about our next move." As she said this, an evil look passed Gluttony's face as his mouth started to drool and he moved forward to eat Cornello. **

"And that is what happens to him." Ed said.

"But, that's not possible!" Skylak shouted, glancing at his friends.

"Yeah, we saw Cornello in Liore when we were sent there after you returned." Rufus said, frowning.

Brosh blinked. "But, he was just killed."

"The only way that wacko would still be there was if there was a shape-shifter among those freaks." Edward said, laughing.

"After what we just saw, that doesn't seem as farfetched as you think, Edward." Riza replied, frowning.

Ed's laugh died in his throat as he frowned darkly. "I sincerely hope you are wrong, Lieutenant Riza. A shape shifting monster would be deadly. After all, how many of us could actually attack the monster when he looks like someone dear to us?"

"Would they really do something like that to win?" Hughes asked darkly.

"You saw it!" Edward snarled. "They are trying to cause a rebellion in Liore. They don't care that people have to die for that cause. Anything to achieve their means, and they'll do it. That's what they are: monsters."

"We don't even know what they are yet." Mustang pointed out.

Ed shook his head. "We don't have to. You saw those strange powers they had. They killed without a single thought. They are monsters."

Havoc frowned and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "We've killed without thinking too." He motioned to all the soldiers. "Does that make us monsters?"

"Do you have strange powers like them? Do you feel guilty taking the life of people, knowing they too have family and friends waiting for them?" Edward retorted, glaring at his friend and the soldiers who agreed with Havoc. "Do you desperately try to protect your comrades when out there fighting? You do, because you are human. You may not think when pulling the trigger because your survival instincts take over, but later, you think about it. These monsters, they don't. I'd bet my life on it. There is something evil about them."

**A/N: [1] I just remembered. On the first day of my psychology class, my teacher told us this. We manipulate everyone around us for everything we do. **


	4. Episode 4: An Alchemist's Anguish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title"**

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 4: An Alchemist's Anguish **

"_**Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit."**_

**After the opening song the title screen came up right away. "An Alchemist's Anguish."**

"Well, I can already tell that this is going to be a bad episode." Hughes commented, frowning at the title.

**The scene changed to a night sky with a big full moon in it. Brigadier General Grand was shown walking down the night street when he paused with a frown when he saw a man standing in front of him. **

"**You're the Iron Blood Alchemist, Basque Grand, right?" The man asked. **

"What? Scar is being introduced before us?" Havoc grumbled.

"You know you are pouting about a mass murderer being introduced before you, right?" Ed asked incredulously.

Havoc stared at his young boss for a moment before blushing. "Whoops. I got too into the show."

"You know this is about our lives, right? It isn't fiction." Breda pointed out.

"I know, but Chief makes it so entertaining that I just forget." Havoc argued, shooting his boss an accusing glare.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I am so deeply sorry."

"You might want to be less sarcastic when you apologize, Fullmetal." Luke, a Briggs soldier, said amused.

"**Who are you?" Grand demanded as Scar's hand was raised.**

"**Foolish Alchemists who have turned their backs on the ways of God," Scar's hand tensed, ready for the attack. "Shall all be punished." **

"**I see." Grand said as he put his gauntlets on. "You must be the blood thirsty murderer whose been making a habit to of targeting State Alchemists lately." He raised his hands up. "Well, this time," He swung his arms out then back together as he clashed his knuckles together. "You picked the wrong target!"**

**Grand slammed his hand on the ground to create multiple cannons that fired at Scar. Scar easily dodged all the bombs as he charged at Grand. **

"**You're fast. Try this!" Grand threw another hand on the ground that caused chains to sprout from the ground and at Scar, who once again, dodged. "A little more!" This time, Grand caused iron walls to sprout up to trap Scar. **

**Gran stood up, smirking. "Hmph, that wasn't so difficult." He said as he approached his walls. The moment he was standing in front of it, there was a blast and a hole appeared in the wall, surprising Grand. When the smoke from it disappeared, Scar's hand was gripping Grand's face. **

"**What? No!" Grand said. "How?"**

"**Now you perish." Scar said. There was a flash of alchemical light before blood squirted from Grand's body and he fell over dead. **

"He was killed so easily." Mustang said in shock.

"So, that's it, huh?" General Armstrong growled, glaring at Scar. "That is how you've been killing our State Alchemists?"

"Yes." Scar answered without remorse.

"Ha! If they are defeated so easily, then they were not deserving of their titles." General Armstrong said.

Ed raised a brow. "Isn't that a bit cold-hearted?"

"We're from Briggs, kid. Do you know what our motto is?" Miles asked.

"How could I? I've never been there." Edward replied.

"It's survival of the fittest. Didn't you learn anything on that island?" Izumi growled.

Edward frowned. "How was I to know? Living on an island and living in the north are two different things!"

"Yes, that is it. Only the strong survive." Miles told the brothers, though he was confused about the island thing. "If you're weak, you die. If you're strong, you'll survive. We don't condone this senseless murder, not at all, but that is our motto. It's what we live by up there."

Ed raised a brow. "Oh? Then what about helping your comrades who need help? Will you ignore them because they are too weak to survive on their own?"

"Brother," Al pleaded.

"What? I'm genuinely curious about this." Ed said.

Miles smirked. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"What?" Ed asked confused.

"Well, if we're here, it means someone comes north and tells us what is happening. When that happens, you'll see just how we operate at Briggs." Miles replied.

Edward scowled. "Great, more waiting."

**Scar faded away as the full moon was shown once more. **

"**Another State Alchemist dead." Hughes voice said as the scene moved down to the road where Grand lay covered with a tarp.**

"**This killer is highly skilled." Armstrong said.**

"**Major, you watch yourself." Hughes said as he put the tarp down after checking the body. "For all we know, you could be the next one he comes after."**

"**Understood." Armstrong said as a car pulled up next to the sidewalk.**

**As King Bradley got out of the car, all the soldiers turned around and saluted him. **

"**Fuhrer King Bradley, Your Excellency, what brings you here?" Hughes asked. **

**Bradley approached the soldiers, stopping in front of Grand's body. "I got word of what happened." He said. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, you're the officer in charge of this case?"**

"**Yes sir." Hughes said. **

"**Should you need any additional personnel, just ask." Bradley said. "The man doing this is a traitor. I want him stopped." **

Scar almost snorted at that. Traitor? Not likely. He was never a part of this country, and he was never going to join it. It was a rotten country that needed purged.

"**Sir." Hughes said. **

**The scene changed to the exterior of Eastern Command Center before going to Hawkeye who was writing something down on her work. She held up some papers. "Lieutenant Breda," She said. **

"At long last, we appear!" Havoc cheered, grinning in a silly manner.

"**Right." Breda replied, taking the papers from her. "Jeez, the Colonel sure is letting his work pile up again." **

"How the hell did someone as lazy as you get to be Colonel?" General Armstrong growled. Damn this slacker for getting so high up the ranks.

"Just like you to push your work on your subordinates." Edward snorted.

"What was that, Fullmetal?" Mustang growled. "This is mostly because of you. Why don't I assign you to office duty for a month so you can see how much trouble you cause?"

Ed frowned. "No thanks. I'm busy enough as it is. Besides, Section 8, Article 12: 'A State Alchemist's research takes precedence unless otherwise ordered by a superior officer.'"

"And I'm your superior." Mustang retorted.

"Ah, ah, ah." Edward taunted. "Section 8, Article 13: 'If A State Alchemist's research is vital and life threatening, the State Alchemist can ignore a superior officer's order if he is of equal status or below the rank of Brigadier General.'"

"I thought you didn't read the book I gave you." Mustang growled. "And it's not life threatening."

"I glanced at it, I said." Ed retorted. "And, it kind of is life threatening. We don't know where Al's body is. We just think it's in the gate somewhere, and who knows what is happening to it there! I don't have time to waste at a desk."

"Just you wait, Fullmetal." Mustang snarled.

"Ooh, is that a threat?" Ed taunted.

"Would you two behave?" Riza snapped, wishing she had her gun once more.

**Breda sat back down and looked at his friend sitting next to him. "Havoc, give me a hand, will you?"**

"**I got plenty to do over here already." Havoc replied. A file of Yoki appeared on the screen. "Next up. Who's this?"**

"**Lieutenant Yoki." Falman replied without looking up from his work. "Remember? The crook who was using the Youswell coal mines concession to line his own pockets. Anyway, the Elric brothers exposed what that dirty thief was up to and now he's on the run." **

"Hmm, Al, do you remember that case?" Ed asked.

"Not really, brother. Where is the Youswell coal mine again?" Al asked.

Ed scratched his head. "I don't know. Somewhere out east is all I recall. Guess it was unimportant."

"You ruined a soldier's life by doing that and you say it is unimportant?" Karley asked amused.

Edward blinked. "I ruin crooks' lives all the time. I can't be expected to keep track of them all."

"That may be, but they will never forget you." Mustang sighed. Honestly, with all the enemies Fullmetal made, it was a surprise he was still alive.

**Fuery was seen tempering with a radio, trying to fix it. **

"**Master Sergeant Fuery, how's the radio coming?" Hawkeye asked. **

**Fuery sat up, touching one hand to his headphones. "The receiver on this thing has seen better days. I think I'm going to have to replace it." **

**There was a clap and a gloved hand appeared on the screen, touching the radio. In a flash of alchemical light, the radio looked brand new. Fuery turned to his left, looking surprise when he saw a smirking Edward and Al standing there. **

"**Hey, it's Edward and Alphonse." Fuery said. **

"It's almost like you planned that entrance." Brody said, smirking.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yes, because when I am involved, nothing can ever just be a coincidence."

"So, you admit it!" Havoc cried.

Ed bowed his head in defeat. "I can't take much more of this."

"**Welcome back, boys." Hawkeye said. "Go on in. The Colonel's expecting you." **

**An unpleasant look crossed Ed's face. **

**Mustang appeared on the screen. "Well done on the Liore case, you two. Nice work. I appreciate you resolving the matter."**

**Ed and Al were sitting on a couch in the office. The older brother had his chin resting on one his hands with his eyes shut. "No big deal. It's not like we did it for you." Ed replied. **

"**Right. The Philosopher's Stone." At his words, Ed sat up straight and opened his eyes. "Another false lead?"**

**The screen changed to Mustang, then to Ed, who was staring at his superior. He sighed and turned to look at the ground. "Yeah, after all that, the stone was a fake. Even so, the power it gave Cornello was real enough." He put a hand on his chin, thoughtfully. "He transmuted this huge Chimera right in front of us."**

**Mustang leaned back in his chair.**

"**I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that." Al said. "I'm not familiar enough with the field of bio-alchemy to really understand it."**

**Ed removed his hand from his chin and looked at his brother. "Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that too. It might be worth looking into. Who knows? Maybe we'll find something to help restore our bodies." **

"**Mm-hmm." Al replied. **

**Mustang closed his eyes briefly before opening his drawer and pulling out a file. "It might help if you consulted a specialist." Ed and Al stared at him confused. "The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker." **

"Argh, damn it. Do we really have to relive this again?" Edward growled.

"Yeah, it was hard enough the first time." Al agreed, frowning on the inside. He knew this case was particular hard on his brother. His brother never said it, but Al saw that he had nightmares. And he just knew that this case added to them.

"I know you two never got over this, but surely you can stand to see it happen." Havoc said.

"No, we can't." Ed snapped. "If I see this, I'll just see all the mistakes of where it went wrong and what I missed. I'll see it then I'll feel even worse for not being able to save her when I should have been able to."

"What happened?" Miles asked.

Ed would have replied wittily to get back at the major for earlier, but he just didn't have the heart to do so, not when it was this case. "As Lieutenant Riza said after it happened, the devil's work."

"**He's done some heavy research with Chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you." Mustang said. **

"**You'd do that for us?" Al asked. **

**Edward blinked once before jumping to his feet and pointing at Mustang. "Okay, what's the catch? You want something, don't you?"**

**Mustang put his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Don't doubt my motives. I'm trying to repay you for the work on the Liore case." **

"Wasn't that just his job though?" Karley asked confused. "Why do you have to repay him for doing his job?"

"That's just the relationship the Colonel and Chief have." Breda replied.

"Everything they do for the other has to be repaired or the debt just gets longer." Havoc added.

"They make it so difficult that not even I can keep track of which one of them owes the other something." Al said, sighing. It really was that confusing with the two of them. It was like they didn't want anyone to keep track of anything they did for one another.

"**Doing you a favor is better than being indebted to you." **

**The scene changed to look out over the city as Mustang's voice said, "Two years ago, Tucker successfully transmuted a Chimera that could understand human speech." A military car was shown with boys and Mustang in it. "And earned his qualifications as a State Alchemist." **

"**Understand human speech?" Ed asked. "You mean, it talks? A Chimera?"**

"**Yeah, supposedly, it spoke." Mustang replied, looking up from the file. "It said just one thing." A chimera sitting under a spotlight was show. "'I want to die.' After that, it refused to eat anything, and died." **

**Ring! Ring!**

**Mustang pulled the string to bell while Ed and Al stood behind him. **

"**What a huge house." Ed said, looking up at the house. A shadow passed over him before a dog landed on him, causing him to scream. Ed was lying facedown on the ground with the dog sitting on his back.**

Havoc, Breda, and many other soldiers laughed at Ed's misfortune.

"That dog must really love you, Edward." Riza said, chuckling slight while Ed scowled.

"What is it with dogs and me?" He muttered.

"I can't believe a State Alchemist lost to a dog." Buccaneer said, grinning at the kid.

Edward shot him a glare, but refused to reply. His spirit just wasn't in it. He just wanted to get through this part with Nina and Tucker as quickly as possible.

**The door to the house was opened by a cute little girl. "Lots of visitors." She said. **

**A man came up behind the girl and put a hand gently on her back. **

At the sight of Tucker, Edward snarled silently to himself. He could never forgive that man for what he did to his own family. Family was a precious thing, and he threw it all away for power, respect, and to be a State Alchemists. This man disgusted him.

Beside him, Al was feeling the same anger as his brother. He just couldn't show it. They both enjoyed their time with Nina. Despite what brother said, he really did enjoy playing with little kids and making them happy. Both of them did, so it hurt a lot when they couldn't protect their new little friend.

"What's got the kid so mad?" Buccaneer asked, nodding to the Edward.

Havoc sighed. It was really sad what had happened. "You'll see soon enough."

"**Nina, you have to keep the dog tied up." Tucker said. **

**Ed was shown still lying on the ground with a panting dog on him before the inside of the house was shown to be a cluttered mess. **

"**Ah. Sorry about this." Tucker said. "Ever since my wife ran out on me, the house has been like this." **

Edward clenched his fists tightly. Ran out, his ass. He knew what it was like to have a parent to run out. It hurt a lot, but it hurt even more to learn that she didn't run out. No, she was probably a good mother and wanted nothing more than to protect her daughter from her deranged husband.

**Tucker put down some tea in front of his guests before sitting opposite of them at the table. "Once again, it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. I'm the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker." **

Edward snorted. Why the hell did this guy have to be so good at lying? If only he had seen the truth, then he could have saved Nina. There was no reason why an innocent little girl had to go through such pain at that young of an age.

**Mustang motioned to Ed. "He is interested in transmuting living things. He says he would love to have a look at your research." **

"**Sure, I don't mind." Tucker said. Ed and Al looked at each other happily before Tucker continued, "However, if you want to see what I have up my sleeve, I'll have to see what you've got up your sleeve, too. That's what it is to be an alchemist. Why are you interested in transmuting living things?"**

"**Oh, uh, he's…" Mustang said, not sure of what to say. **

**Ed raised a hand to stop his superior. "Colonel." **

**Nina was shown to be outside under a tree with her dog, making a flower crown. **

"**You transmuted your mother? As an eleven year old child?" Tucker asked shocked. **

**Edward was shown to be standing in the kitchen with his jackets off to show his automail arm with his eyes shut. **

"**I see, so that's what earned you're the title 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' You've had a rough time of it for someone so young."**

**Edward collapsed back into his chair.**

**Tucker sighed and stood up. "I don't know if it will be of any use to you or not, but why don't I have you look at my laboratory?" **

**There were the sounds of growls of the Chimeras that Tucker had in his laboratory as it was shown. **

"**Woah." Al said.**

"**Oh, how embarrassing." Tucker said as the room was shown completely to show Ed and Al staring at the bookshelf while Mustang had his back to all of them. "I'm popularly regarded as some authority on Chimeras, but the truth is, it hasn't been going all that well." **

"And there it is." Ed mumbled to Al.

"The first hint that something was wrong." Al nodded in agreement with his brother. Both would forever feel guilty for not being able to save her.

**A pair of doors was opened to a dark room, then a light was turned up to reveal a library. **

"**Oh, amazing." Ed said. **

"Do you love books that much?" Karin asked amused.

"Of course! I love books!" Edward said.

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know. How many times have we gotten calls at the office saying that a certain alchemist was holed up in the library all night?"

"It hasn't been that many seeing as how I travel mostly." Edward grumbled.

"**This is my materials room. Feel free to look around." Tucker said. **

**Edward looked up at the bookshelf. "All right, I'll start with this shelf." **

**Al pointed to the shelf he was in front of. "Then, I'll start over here." He said as Ed already grabbed a book and opened it. **

"**I'm going back to work. I'll send someone by for you this evening." Mustang told the boys, only to be ignored as the boys were already absorbed in their books. He sighed as he was ignored. **

"**They have incredible focus, don't they?" Tucker asked, smiling. "They've already shut out the voices around them." He pushed his glasses up. "There are prodigies out there, huh?"**

"You really shouldn't lose your attention of the outside world like that." Izumi growled, crossing her arms and glaring at the boys. "What if someone were to come and try to kill you while you were focused like that?"

Al leaned over to whisper to his brother, "Why does she keep lecturing us? Weren't we expelled?"

"I have no idea." Edward replied. "I can't even figure out how we are supposed to act around her now."

"I know." Al agreed, nodding his head.

**The screen faded to black, then lit up again to show a clock ticking. Edward was sitting on the floor with a bunch of books piles surrounding him with one in his hand.**

"Damn Chief, it's only been one day. How many books can you read in one day?" Havoc asked shocked.

"Well, how many books are surrounding me?" Edward retorted.

"That can't be good for your eyes or back sitting there so long." Falman said, frowning in worry about the boy's health.

Ed waved it off. "Don't worry. Al usually doesn't let me sit around reading for too, too long. We sometimes take a break to eat or spar so I can stretch my muscles."

"At least one of you is smart enough to care for your body." Izumi growled.

Ed shivered at the tone and leaned over to his brother. "I am more scared of her now that she's not our Teacher since I don't know how to talk to her anymore."

Al nodded in agreement.

**Al was shown standing in front of a bookcase with a book in his hands. Nina stuck her head around the corner of the bookcase to look at Al, who glanced over and saw her. Nina, surprised, ducked back around the corner, then peaked out again and smiled. **

**Edward was staring down at his book when he heard the laughter of a little girl and looked up in confusion. He walked around the library to get to where the noise was come from to see Al playing with Nina. **

"**Way up high! Way up high!" Al said as Ed simply stared. **

"**Al!" Ed shouted, stomping a foot on the ground as he grabbed Al's and Nina's attention. "What are you doing?"**

"**Nina looked like she wanted to play." Al replied. **

"**Hey, what are we here to do?" Ed asked. As he finished his question, a shadow passed over him again. He looked around in time to see Alexander again as the dog jumped on him again, causing him to scream.**

"That dog must really love you." Buccaneer said, smirking.

"I think he had it out for me." Ed grumbled, rubbing his sore neck.

"Brother," Al sighed. "You say that about every animal."

"Because they are always jumping on me!" Ed growled.

Hughes smirked. "They jump on you because you are so small and cuddly to them." As he said this, he jumped off the couch he was on and grabbed the boy from behind in a tight hug that he couldn't escape from.

"AHHH!" Edward shouted, struggling in the hold. "Let me go, Hughes!"

"But you are just so cute and small. You fit just right in my arms." Hughes teased, holding the boy tighter.

"DAMN IT! I'M NOT A TINY LITTLE BEANSPROUT!" Edward shouted.

"Hughes, stop teasing the boy." Mustang ordered.

"Right, right. Ruin my fun." Hughes grumbled as he released the boy. And for once, Edward silently thanked Colonel in his head.

**Edward lay face down on the ground with Alexander on top of him and licking him while Al and Nina watched. **

"**Alexander says he wants to play too." Nina said. **

**Edward lifted his head off the ground. "You've got some nerve." He stood up as the dog was off of him. "They say that a lion uses all of his strength to hunt even a rabbit." An angry twitch appeared in his body. "So I, Edward Elric, will use my whole body and soul to take you on, you beast of a dog!"**

**While Nina laughed, Al sweat dropped as he watched his brother fight with a dog. **

**The exterior of the house was shown as Havoc's voice said, "Hey, Chief! I'm here to pick you up." **

**Edward was shown to be lying on the ground with a panting dog on top of him. **

"I can't believe a Dog of the State lost to a dog." Mustang mocked, grinning along with the other soldiers at the sight.

"That dog was damn evil." Edward grumbled.

**Havoc stared down at his boss. "What are you up to down there, Ed?"**

"**You know what, let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research." Edward grounded out. **

"**After all that you must be dog tired." Tucker said, causing a dark look to cross Ed's face and Tucker to chuckle. "Why don't you come on back tomorrow?"**

"**You're really going to come again?" Nina asked Al excitedly. **

"**We'll play some more tomorrow, kay, Nina?" Al said. **

"**Kay." **

**Ed tiredly followed his brother out of Tucker's house with Havoc following them. The Lieutenant stopped briefly to face Tucker again. "Ah, Mr. Tucker, I have a message from the Colonel. He says 'Don't forget, Assessment Day is coming soon."**

Al watched his brother clench his fist tightly at that. Yes, that was where it all started to go downhill, just from that simple statement.

Ed growled. He heard the Lieutenant say that and he remembered that Tucker said his research wasn't going well. Damn it, why didn't he notice it sooner?

"No." Ed growled and jumped to his feet. He spun around and headed to one of the bedrooms that didn't have a hole in the wall. He just couldn't do this, not again. The soldiers watched him leave, some feeling confused, while some were understanding as they knew he was the one to discover this horrible truth.

"Brother." Al said, watching him leave. Of course, his brother was having difficulty with this. He was as well, but he didn't think his brother would run from seeing it. Unlike Ed, Al truly couldn't feel anything, but he had his emotions. That meant he couldn't truly feel the pain from this like his brother was. And right now, Al would use that to his advantage because his brother needed him.

**(A/N: So you know, the following conversation between Ed and Al take place while everyone else continues to watch the episode without them.)**

*Bedroom*

Al closed the door behind him and found his brother sitting on a bed with a pillow pulled to his chest which he had his face buried in. "Brother," He said quietly, moving over to the bed.

At first, it seemed as if Edward didn't hear him as he didn't move an inch, but when Al was standing right next to him, he raised his eyes slightly to show sad golden orbs. "Al, we failed her."

"Yes, we weren't strong enough to save her." Al replied, understanding just how his brother felt. Saying that he was wrong wouldn't help the situation right now. "I know it was a hard truth on you, Brother. It has hurt me a lot as well."

Ed smiled sadly. Yes, they were both feeling extremely guilty for not noticing in time. Neither one of them was alone in this pain.

"Do you really want to hide out in here?" Al asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Edward muttered. "I don't want to sit through it all again to see just how I missed all the clues that could have stopped this."

"Brother, I know it hurts to see it all over again, but I think it might help to see it from a different viewpoint." Al told him calmly. As much as Al wanted to hide out too, he knew they shouldn't. They had to face it all head on. Hiding from it wasn't going to change the fact that it happened.

Ed snorted and buried his face back in his pillow. "How would that help?" His muffled voice asked.

"It will help us to accept this better and maybe we'll learn from the clues we missed so we don't miss them again when dealing with other people like this." Al suggested.

Ed's mismatched hands clutched the pillow tightly. "I know. I know you're right." His muffled voice replied. "It's not that I'm even afraid to face it."

"Then what is it?" Al asked calmly.

"I don't want to hear it all over again." Edward replied.

"Hear what?" Al asked worriedly.

Gold eyes glanced at Al again. "What Tucker said in his lab."

Al grimaced. He hated hearing what that man said to his brother. Ed's nerves were already strained then, but then to have to hear that, he was pushed too far. "Brother, don't listen to that man." He replied. "He was wrong. You would never do something like that."

"It's not that I even believe…" _'At least, I don't think I do.' _"But it hurts to have all my failures thrown at me like that, then to have Nina still talking to us and loving her dad after he did that to her." Ed whispered. "Why did she still love him? He destroyed her chance at life."

"He was her dad, which was all she had left since her mother was gone." Al replied calmly, though there was some anger in his voice. "She loved him. She didn't understand. It's that simple, Brother. You shouldn't think too much."

"Unconditional love, eh?" Edward muttered, not really understanding since he could never forgive his father for abandoning them.

"Please, Brother, I know it hurts, but please come back to the main room." Al pleaded. "We shouldn't hide in here. You always face the horrors and problems of life face on."

After a moment of hesitation, Edward nodded his head.

"**Yes, please assure him I know." Tucker replied. **

"**Right," Havoc replied and followed the boys once more. **

**Tucker closed the door and bowed his head. **

"**Daddy," Nina asked, and when her dad looked at her, she continued. "What's assessment?"**

"**State Alchemists have to report on the results of their research once a year." A silver pocket watch was shown before it disappeared and Tucker approached his daughter. "Last year, Dad didn't get a very good evaluation. If I fail this year, I won't be a State Alchemist anymore."**

"**Huh?" Nina said. "You'll do fine, Dad! You're always studying so much!"**

**Tucker kneeled and pulled Nina into a hug. "You're right. I have to try hard…" **_**'Or there will be nothing left…'**_

"**Your mother left two years ago?" Al's voice asked as the exterior of the Tucker's house was shown the next day. **

"**Dad said that she went back to her parents' house." Nina replied as the scene show Al and Ed with books in their hands. **

"**I see. It must be lonesome with just you and your father living by yourself in this big house," Al said, looking at the girl while Ed's eyes were trained on his book.**

**Nina, who was sitting on the floor with her back resting against her dog, shook her head. "No, it's fine. Dad is nice to me," She turned and hugged her dog. "And I have Alexander too! But lately, Dad has been in his lab all the time. I am a little bit lonely." **

**Ed and Al were now both glancing up from their books when a scene flashed back to when the boys were children, looking around their dad's office door to see him working at his desk. **

"That is a lonely feeling that they both share with her." Hughes said sadly. Fathers should spend as much time as they could with their children. Kids were precious gifts to the world and should have a lot of attention from their parents.

Ed scoffed as he walked around the couch and back to his place on the floor. "As if I could ever feel anything for that bastard."

"Brother," Al said softly, following after him.

"Isn't the fact that you feel hatred for your father mean you feel something for him?" Charlie asked as none of the soldiers or Izumi wanted to comment on Ed and Al's sudden departure and return.

"Don't call him that!"Edward shouted. "He is no father of mine."

"Someone has Daddy issues." Mustang said, but quietly so Ed wouldn't hear. He may tease the boy, but even he knew there were some lines not to cross and he respected that.

**Back in the present, Edward closed his book and stood up. He yawned before stretching his shoulders. "My shoulders are killing me." **

"**Maybe you should try to move around some, Brother." Al said. **

**Edward continued to roll his shoulders as he said, "Yeah, not a bad idea, Al." He stopped rolling his shoulder to point at the dog. "Hey, you mangy mutt, looks like you could use some exercise."**

**Laughing, Al closed his book. "Let's go too, Nina." **

**A happy smiled crossed Nina's face. **

"Aww, there's that sweet side of Edward." Havoc teased. "Playing with the kiddies when they are lonely or bored."

"Not as much of a punk as we first thought." Avery added, grinning.

Ed scowled at the ground. Normally he would retort to the teasing or something, but right now, it just hurt so much. Nina was dead. He couldn't save her. Because he was blind, he didn't notice the danger she was in, and that had cost her a chance at having a great life. Why did they have to tease him now when he was already hurting so much?

**Ed ran around the backyard with Nina riding Alexander chasing after him. Al stood to the side to watch them. **

"**Wait up!"**

**Edward brought his hands in front of him and clapped. He changed his arm into a toy and turned the chase around. **

**Nina then used Al's back as a slide, jumping happily on the ground as Ed was, once again, jumped on by Alexander. **

"That dog has it out for me." Ed grumbled.

"How many times are you going to fall for the same thing? Aren't you supposed to learn from past mistakes?" Luke asked the boy, grinning.

Ed glared at him. It wasn't his fault that the dog just came out of nowhere.

**Alexander started to lick Nina's face as the scene changed to Tucker's lab. **

"**Wait!" Nina shouted. "Alexander, hang in there!"**

**Tucker was shown with his face in his hands. **

"_**Don't forget, Assessment Day is coming soon."**_** Havoc's voice said. **

**Tucker lifted his face from his hands to look at his watch on his desk. **

"**Tell me," Hughes's voice said as East City was shown. "What does it mean that he only targets State Alchemists?" A MP standing guard was shown. "If the military was his objective, he could just attack soldiers indiscriminately. Alchemists, with their special abilities, are not opponents who are easily killed."**

"You are wrong on that assessment." Miles pointed out.

"Yes, we truly didn't know at the time just how strong Scar was." Hughes agreed with a frown.

**A picture of Grand was shown. "That goes double for those with state certification."**

**Armstrong was shown standing in front of Hughes's desk. "Perhaps the certification is the cause?" Armstrong suggested. "The enormous pay and various special privileges. There must be many who are envious of them. What's more, 'Alchemist, be thou for the people.' Alchemists, who are supposed to be seekers after truth, are changed into the military's walking weapons the moment they receive state certification." **

"What a great assessment. You were almost exactly right, Major." Edward commented.

"There is a reason why he works with the Investigation Department." Hughes said. "Which reminds me, Ed! How about coming and doing some work for us?"

Ed snarled. "Hell no, you damn slave driver! You'll probably just as bad, if not worse, then the Colonel."

"I had no idea that you were so lazy, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"Argh! I'm busy with my own things!" Edward shouted. "So get off my back!"

Hughes pouted. "Please, Ed? You have a really good mind. I could really use your help on some cases."

"N-O! No." Edward growled.

"**Ever since the Ishvalan Civil War, there are any number of people who would bear a grudge." **

**There was a knock on the door before Maria Ross came in. "I have something to report, sir." She said before looking at her clipboard. "Yesterday, at 9:30, a man with a large scar on his face was witnessed on the grounds of Central City Train Station by multiple station employees."**

**Hughes sat up in his seat. "The train station? The bastard got away, did he?"**

**The scene went back to the Tucker's house where the boys and Nina were in the kitchen with Mr. Tucker. **

"**Our life before my earning state certification was terrible. We were so poor." A picture of Tucker and his wife arguing was shown. "My wife couldn't put up with living like that, so she left us." The scene went to Nina petting her dog, then to the Elric brothers watching Tucker. "I have to pass this assessment, no matter what. I don't ever want to go back to those days again." **

'_No matter what….' _Edward thought angrily. There was another hint. Just after this he asks his daughter to play with him tomorrow. It was so damn obvious…so very obvious that something was wrong. He says he has to pass his assessment no matter what, then asks his daughter to play with him, instead of him working on his research. It was So. Damn. Obvious. So why the hell did he miss it? His hands curled into fists and he bowed his head. _'I'm so sorry, Nina. I wasn't strong or smart enough to save you. I was completely blind to the danger you were in when I had so many hints.' _

Al wanted to cry, just like his brother wanted to, but both stubbornly refused. They had so many hints, so many clues, that something was wrong, but they were completely blind to all of it. To him, he just saw a father and his daughter, making him think of when all the brothers had was their mother after their dad left. That was when they were the happiest, and Nina looked so happy that he just didn't want to see that something was wrong.

**Nina stopped petting her dog and turned to her dad. "It's all right, Dad. If they tell you no, then me and Alexander will get mad at the important people for you."**

**Al chuckled. **

Riza smiled. "What a sweet little girl."

"Just as sweet as my little Elicia." Hughes cried, getting ready to pull out a picture. He was only stopped by Mustang kicking him. "Ow. You don't have to be so cruel."

"No one wants to be subjected to your pictures any more than they already have to." Mustang growled.

Hughes's glasses glinted evilly. "Not even if I have some of Ed and Al?"

"WHAT?!" Ed shouted, shooting off the floor to glare at the man.

"Seriously?" Havoc said, biting down on his cigarette as he smirked. "I want to see."

"No!" Ed snarled at him before turning to Hughes. "When?"

"What's the big deal, Brother?" Al asked confused.

"It's Hughes! Who knows what kind of pictures he took!" Ed said angrily, glaring at the family man.

Avery smirked. "Now I want to see them for myself."

Hughes glanced at Ed, who was glaring at him with his go-on-do-it-I-dare-you glare. So naturally, the Lieutenant Colonel met the challenge head on and whipped out a picture from his pocket, grinning evilly at Ed.

"Give me that picture." Ed shouted, lunging at the man. He managed to tackle the man, but not before the picture was tossed to Mustang, who caught it in surprise. He looked down at it to see that it was indeed of Edward. The boy was lying on his stomach on a couch. His head was half lying on the couch and half hanging off it. His flesh arm was being used as a pillow while his automail arm hung off the couch. His golden eyes were half-opened, still glazed with grogginess that came from just waking up and there was a faint smile on his face. He looked very much like the fifteen year old boy he was.

Edward pushed himself off of Hughes to shoot his commanding officer a glare. "Give it, Mustang." He snarled.

"Nope." Mustang smirked and passed the picture over to Charlie.

"Damn it!" Ed growled and made to get to Charlie, but Mustang stopped him by grabbing him around the waist and pulling him onto the couch where Hughes was sitting before Ed attacked him.

"Now, now, Fullmetal. Behave yourself." Mustang mocked.

Ed's eyes narrowed to slits. "I'll kill you."

Mustang, in a patronizing manner, patted Ed's head. "No you won't. You don't have it in you."

"Aww, how cute." Karin cried when she saw the picture of Ed. Her eyes sparkling, she looked up at Hughes. "What else you got?"

"Why the hell did I get stuck in the east with all the weirdoes." Ed snarled quietly to himself.

"Hmm." Hughes said thoughtfully as he pulled out another picture. "What about this one?"

This time the picture was of Al standing in the back of a crowd with Ed kneeling on his brother's shoulder. The State Alchemist was wearing a fond smile and had his automail hand resting on his brother's helmet.

Maria smiled. "How sweet."

"What the hell?" Edward hissed. "Do you stalk us?"

"Only sometimes when we're in the same city." Hughes said, patting Ed on the head. "After all, I got to watch out for my kids."

His words brought a blush to Ed's face so he ducked his head into the Colonel's shoulder to hide it, not realizing he just made the situation all that more embarrassing for him. Mustang jerked in surprise, but didn't push the boy away. As for Edward, he got a waft of his superior's cologne and felt himself relax a bit. The cologne was familiar to him as it reminded him of a time when he fell asleep in Mustang's office and woke up to the Colonel's military jacket covering him.

Chuckling, Hughes sat back down on the couch so Ed was between him and Mustang as the pictures went around to those who wanted to see them.

"**You tell them, Nina." **

"**Nina," Tucker said. "Do you want to play with Dad tomorrow?"**

"**Really?!" Nina said excitedly. **

"**Yeah," Tucker said as his daughter launched herself into his arms. **

"**Hooray! Alexander, dad said he's going to play with us." Nina said. **

Edward glared at the screen, body tensing in anger or fear to what he knew was coming, he didn't know. For all he could guess, it could possibly be both of them. Hughes rested a hand on Ed's shoulder in a comforting manner. Reliving this was not going to be easy for the boy.

**The brothers smiled before the scene went black, then opened up to the Tucker's house for the next day. **

Edward groaned. This came much too quickly for his liken. He glanced at his brother, who was staring at him. Neither of them wanted to enter that house again.

**The bell to the house was rung, but when no one answered, Al opened the door to the house. "Hello, Mr. Tucker." He said. "Thanks for having us again today." **

**Ed walked in front of his brother to stare into the dark house. They walked in with Al calling, "Mr. Tucker?"**

"**Hey, Nina!" Ed called, looking around. **

**They made it to Tucker's lab and opened the door. **

"**Mr. Tucker?" Al asked when he saw the man kneeling in front of a Chimera. **

Edward bit back a groan from escaping his lips when he saw the scene. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be shown to them? Why…Why….Why…

Only the grip on his shoulder from Hughes kept Ed from getting lost in his thoughts completely. He wanted to lean into the warm touch, but just couldn't do it. Not when his own little brother couldn't get any comfort like this in that metal body of his.

Al looked away from the screen once more to look at his brother, whose eyes were now filled with horror. He couldn't blame him. If he had his body, he would probably look just as bad as his extremely pale brother.

Behind him, even though he couldn't feel the warmth, Riza put her hands on his shoulders in a comforting manner like Hughes was doing for his brother. He leaned slightly in the touch, wishing that he could feel the warmth of her hands. Even though she didn't understand what was wrong, Izumi, too put a comforting hand on Al's arm. She just knew that something wasn't right here by the way her dear ex-pupils were acting.

"**Oh, you are home, aren't you?" Edward asked. **

**Tucker looked away from his chimera. His eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. "Hey."**

**The way he said that caused Ed to stare into the room with a frown. **

"**I did it. This is the finished product." Tucker said. The chimera was shown on the screen as Tucker said, "A Chimera that understands human speech."**

**There was a flash of lightning and thunder outside the house. **

"This gives off an ominous feeling." General Armstrong growled.

Miles looked at the horrorstricken boys with a frown. "Yes, something is obviously wrong here. Something that alchemy did."

Scar frowned at the screen. He remembered killing this man and the Chimera. The Chimera was killed out of pity; though, he supposed not everyone would see it that way. It was what needed to be done. That despicable alchemy had done this horrible deed. It was best to get rid of the Chimera to save it from any more pain in this world.

"**Look there." Tucker said as the boys were standing right next to the Chimera now. "Listen to me. That person is Edward." **

"**Ed…ward…?" The Chimera said. **

"**Yes, well done." Tucker replied as he petted the Chimera. **

"**Amazing. It really does talk." Edward said before kneeling on the ground. **

"**Yeah. Now I won't have to lose my state certification." Tucker said as he stood up. **

**The Chimera turned its head to face Ed. "Ed…ward… Ed…ward… Ed…ward…Big…Bro…ther…"**

**Those words caused Ed's eyes to widen in horror and shock. **

"Big brother?" Maria said confused.

Ed's whole body tensed. He never got over hearing those words from Nina. They were what made him realize the horrible truth of what Tucker had done to his own family.

Hughes's grip on Ed's shoulder tightened. No one knew what had happened in the lab, only that Ed discovered this truth. There knew nothing of what was said, just that something set Ed off enough to beat Tucker's face to a bloody pulp. They had all just assumed it was because of the little girl turned into a Chimera, saying his name and big brother which must have shocked and scared the boy greatly. But with the way Ed was acting, was it more than that?

Mustang resisted the urge to grab Ed. Hughes could handle it. He didn't want to comfort the boy. He was to be the boy's strength right now. Someone that would treat him normally when all this came to light. Ed would need that support greatly so he could get through this a second time.

**Ed stared into the Chimera's eyes, which caused his eyes to widen even more in horror. "Mr. Tucker, when did you get your state certification again?"**

"**Let's see," Tucker said, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Two years ago." **

"**And when did your wife leave?" Ed asked.**

**Tucker lowered his hand. "Two years ago."**

"**Can I ask you one more question?" Ed asked. "Nina and Alexander." He turned his head to glare at the man. "Where are they?"**

**Al's helmet snapped up in shock. **

"**Damn brat, figuring it out so quickly." Tucker said. **

"I'm confused. What happened?" Buccaneer demanded.

"He used his wife to make a talking Chimera, and two years later, he did the same thing again." Mustang growled darkly.

"No way." Dr. Young said horrified. "He didn't….not his own daughter?"

Miles pushed his glass up, a dark frown marring his face. "This is truly a devil's work." He glanced at the two teenagers in the room. They were the ones to discover it after befriending the little girl. It must have been really painful for them to go through this. That must be why the elder one looked like he was going to be sick and Hughes was holding his shoulders tightly while Izumi and Hawkeye took care of the younger brother. This was something that children shouldn't have to deal with. Because, no matter how much they went through, they were the ones always in danger, not someone else. When it was someone else on the line, it seemed these boys just couldn't handle it.

"How disgusting." General Armstrong growled. "This man does not deserve life. Human lives are not to be used like this."

Ed twitched. Why? Why did she have to say that? It just reminded him of what Tucker told him that night.

The soldiers glowered at the screen. It was their job to protect the people of the state, yet, one of their own State Alchemists had done something like. And what if the prodigy Elric brothers hadn't been there? Would any of them have realized what had been done? No, they most likely wouldn't have. This really was a cruel world if it would do something like this to a little girl and be possible that only children could realize the truth.

Izumi covered her mouth in shock. His own daughter? She could never imagine doing such a thing to a child, much less one that was her own. Children were innocent and were supposed to be protected, not used like this. How could that man do such a thing to the one he is supposed to love and cherish the most? Her other hand gripped Al's arm more tightly. Oh, how she desperately wished to pull both of her ex-students into a fierce hug and never let go. They didn't deserve having to see this. It was much too horrible, even for adults.

**Edward lunged off the ground and slammed Tucker into the wall, pushing his forearm into the man's neck. **

"**Brother!" Al shouted. **

"**Oh yeah, I figured it out. You did it again. Two years ago it was your wife." Edward growled, ignoring how the man struggled for breath. His eyes were shown, glowing darkly with anger. "This time, you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking Chimera."**

**Al stood up straight and looked at the Chimera. **

"**You can only do so much with animals after all. It's much easier when you start with a human, isn't that right?" Edward shouted, tightening his grip on the man. **

"Chief," Havoc whispered shocked. He had never seen his young boss this angry and upset before. Even his arguments with the Colonel never brought emotion like this out before. Compared to this, those arguments seemed more like a game between the two.

"A horror like this shouldn't exist in the world." Falman said quietly.

"**I don't see what you're so upset about." Tucker said. "This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist should understand…"**

"He tried to justify his actions?" Hughes snarled angrily. As a father, he could never fathom how this man could care more about keeping his state certification then protecting his daughter. His own daughter was his precious little angel. There was no way he could do anything to hurt her. How could this man even lay a finger on his? He just didn't understand.

"**Shut up!" Edward shouted. "Do you really think you can get away with this? Messing around with someone's life like that?! Your own daughter!"**

Armstrong frowned darkly. How could this man ever become a State Alchemist? Alchemy was supposed to help the people. Nothing about this type of alchemy could help the people of this country. This was simply a way to harm innocent people.

Al's hands trembled in anger. Not only did this man destroys his own daughter's chance at a wonderful life, but he said so many horrible things to his brother. He hurt Nina and his own brother. Al was hurt greatly by his actions and words as well, but the words were directed completely at his brother. To see that anguish, guilt, and grief shining in his brother's face had hurt him so much. He wanted to pull his brother away right away, if only to tell him that everything Tucker said was a lie, but he couldn't bring himself to right away. A part of him said that Tucker deserved the pain, while the other part said his brother needed to release his anger in some way, even if was only a little bit that got out.

As for Edward, his body was beginning to tremble. Nina was hard enough on him, then Tucker just had to open his mouth. Edward was no fool. He knew that Tucker was trying to justify what he did by hurting Edward where it hit home, trying to convince him they were the same so he would stay quiet. He knew that, but everything he said had felt like the man was ripping apart his soul and putting it back together as his view on what Ed did and why. It made it so difficult to understand that what was said was just a lie.

"**Someone's life you say?" Tucker asked. "Hahaha. You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist! Look at your leg, your arm," The screen flashed to Ed's hand then to Al. "Your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with somebody's life, aren't there?"**

"Argh," Mustang put his forehead in his hand. "That would explain why his face was beaten into a bloody pulp."

"He deserved it for saying something like that to Chief." Havoc snarled angrily.

Armstrong looked at the boy sadly. He had never mentioned what was exchanged between him and Tucker, but they all noticed that it had left a huge blow on Ed afterwards. And now he understood why. The boy already felt guilty about the human transmutation and his brother, and then he had it all shoved in his face by this man. He was so scared that it was true, but couldn't bring himself to say it to anyone because he was afraid they would say that Tucker was right. That was probably what the boy was feeling.

**Ed's eyes flashed angrily. "Shut up!" He yelled and his automail fist came flying forward to slam into Tucker's face, breaking his glasses and knocking them to the ground. **

"**We are the same." Tucker said with a laugh. "We're the same!" He turned his head, blood streaming down his mouth. "You're just like me." **

Without the adrenaline of punching Tucker in the face this time around, Ed was actually beginning to hyperventilate in horror at Tucker's words. No! He wasn't. He wasn't anything like that man!

"**We're not!" Ed said. **

"**Oh, but yes we are. The opportunity was right in front of us, and we took it. We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!" Tucker shouted to a trembling Edward. **

"No…no…" Ed whispered, hands going up to claw at his hair, breathing now coming in heavy gasps. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears to go away. He wasn't! He wasn't like that man. Tell him he's not crazy and deranged like that man!

"Edward." Izumi whispered quietly. She was now kneeling in front of Ed, having left the little brother when he looked at her, silently pleading somehow in that armor for her to go. "Open your eyes."

Ed shook his head. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to see his hands, see the blood that covered his hands from his sins. It was all his fault, damn it! This was all his fault. He killed his mother a second time! He trapped his brother! And he couldn't even save Nina! What use was he when all he ever did was….

SLAP!

A stinging sensation in his cheek sent Ed's head snapping to the side. His eyes flew open in surprise. His eyes met Hughes's shocked ones, along with the faces of stunned soldiers in his peripheral vision, for a moment before warm hands cupped his face and turned his head so he was staring at his former Teacher's stern, but warm eyes. "It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen to Nina, just how I couldn't know that you and your brother were going to attempt Human Transmutation. We are humans, not Gods. We can't predict the future."

"B-but Mom….A-al…" Edward whispered. So lost in his despair, he never noticed how all the soldiers turned to look away from him in his moment of weakness so as to give him some form of privacy. They all had weak moments, when their despair at what they've done drags them down to a dark abyss and making them feel as if they would never be able to escape their sins and anguish. In those times, it was up to loyal friends and comrades to pull them back up and give them a reason to live. Now, it was Fullmetal's turn to admit that he was scared and lost, but they respected and understood this despair enough not to mock him or stare at him during it.

"Don't listen to anything that man said, Edward." Izumi said, gently rubbing the tears at the corner of Ed's eyes away. "He's wrong. What you did was out of love. You weren't playing with your mother or your brother. You said it yourself. You just wanted to see your mother again. And your brother, you saved him. If you didn't grab his soul when you did, he would be dead right now and there would be no chance to save him. But, you bonded his soul and are now searching for a way to get his body back. You are nothing like this man. What you are doing proves it. You became a Dog of the State to find a way to save your brother. Both of you have given so much up for the other. Does that sound like someone who simply toys with humans?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Edward whispered, slipping from the couch and into Izumi's arms. She wrapped them tightly around the boy, burying her face in his soft hair. Ed nuzzled his face in her shoulder while his body trembled. He wouldn't cry. He refused to cry. As long as his brother couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. He had to be strong for Al and fulfill his promises.

"**No!" Ed shouted, slamming his fist into Tucker's face again. "Not me!" He slammed his fist into Tucker's bleeding face again. "Alchemists don't…" He slammed his fist into his face again. "Do that…" And again. "I'm not…" Ed whispered. Tucker's blood was splattered on his face. "I'm not!" He went to punch the man again, but Al grabbed his wrist to stop him. **

"**Brother! If you keep this up, he'll die." Al said. **

"Nothing less than he deserves." General Armstrong growled.

"Though, Fullmetal should not be the one to do it, especially in such an emotional state." Miles said, refusing to look at the boy as he was still struggling with himself. "No one should kill when they are not in the right state of mind."

General Armstrong cast the child a look before looking away. Miles was right. She may believe the boy to still be weak as he didn't take lives, but she would never ask for someone's first kill to be when they are in an emotional state like this. That would make the realization of what he or she did that much worse later on, and it would most likely destroy them completely.

"Thank God Al was there to stop him." Riza said softly. She didn't even want to imagine how Edward would be if he had killed this man. He was already so upset over what happened to poor Nina. Killing someone right after that realization would have utterly destroyed the boy, and she couldn't see how they would ever have been able to pull him out of it.

**Edward trembled in anger, glaring at the man, refusing to let go of his shirt. It wasn't until he looked to his left and saw the Chimera sitting there that his expression changed to horror. **

"**Dad…"**

**Edward lowered his arms so he was no longer shoving the man in the wall and dropped him.**

"**Do you hurt? Dad, do you hurt?"**

**The exterior of the house was shown to show that it was pouring down rain now. **

**Al kneeled in front of the Chimera and petted it. "I'm sorry. With our power, we can't return you back to normal. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" **

"**Let's play…let's play…" The chimera said. **

**Tucker was sitting on the floor, staring at his pocket watch. "I made it in time…Now…I'll be a State Alchemist again." **

Many soldiers frowned in disgust at this man. His daughter was gone forever and all he cared about was the power and respect he thought he was going to get.

Scar growled quietly. Now that he saw what truly happened before he showed up there, he was truly disgusted by what this horrid science brought. Not only did it destroy a little girl's life, but it traumatized two boys who were not able to save her. Even if one of those boys was a State Alchemist, he still felt pity for the boy having to go through with this. How much worse could this country get?

**A look of anger passed Ed's face again before he kicked Tucker's hand to send his watch flying through the air and clattering against the ground. Tucker crawled pitifully after his watch. "Like hell you're staying a State Alchemist. Like hell." **

"**Let's…play…"**

**Edward couldn't look at the Chimera anymore so his eyes slid shut and a painful scream tore from his throat as the screen turned black. **

**East City was shown with rain still pouring down as Hawkeye's voice said, "If ever there was an example of the devil's work in this world, this case would definitely be it." **

"**The devil, huh?" Mustang replied. "The State Alchemists must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without questioning. In some ways," Tucker's house was shown with two guards standing guard in front of it. "Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart. When it comes to interfering with other people's lives." A black boot splashed in a puddle, blocking the guards from sight. **

**Mustang and Hawkeye were shown walking out of Eastern Command Center. "We choose our own path, knowing full well what we are doing." He stopped on the stairs. "That's the way it is," The screen pulled out to show Ed and Al sitting on the stairs. "Right, Fullmetal? You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future," He and Hawkeye continued down the stairs. "And you may end up having to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you going to shut down like this every time?"**

"Harsh, Colonel." Havoc said.

"It's not my job to baby him, but prepare him for the horrors he will face as a State Alchemist." Mustang growled, refusing to look at his subordinate that was slowly getting himself back under control.

"**We may be called Dogs of the Military," Edward said. "We may even be cursed as devils. It doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back." His hands gripped his red jacket tightly. "We know the truth." Mustang and Hawkeye stopped again to look at Ed out of the corner of their eyes. "We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods." He stood up, head still bowed. "We're human." He raised his head to face the sky and yelled, "We're only human!" Mustang and Hawkeye continued down the stairs without a word. "We can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl. So what good are we then?"**

Edward took a deep, shuddering breathe. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be this weak, not when his little brother still needed him. There were still so many promises he had to fulfill. He had to make up for not being able to properly protect Nina. And the only way to do that was by fulfilling all his promises and helping those who needed help to the best of his abilities. That was his duty right now. Nina was beyond his ability, but all those that still existed were not.

Taking another deep breathe to calm himself, Edward pushed himself away from Izumi. He gave her a smile to show his thanks. Izumi replied with her own smile, glad to see her student was back to normal.

Edward stood up, grabbing people's attention on him, but he ignored them in favor of moving over to his brother. Al, noticing him, raised one of his hands to his brother and curled it into a fist to show that everything was alright with them after what Tucker said. Ed responded by bumping the fist with his automail fist. Without a single word, Ed sat down and leaned his back against Al's arm to continue watching the show. And like that, everything was alright with their mental attitudes again. That was just how the brothers were, able to jump back to it when it was needed.

**The scene changed to a room in Tucker's house where Tucker was sitting with the Chimera in front of him. "I wonder why nobody understands, Nina." He said. **

**The boards creaked as a man stepped into the house, causing Tucker to look up in surprise. There was a flash of lightning that lit the man up brightly before it disappeared to reveal the man was Scar. **

"**Shou Tucker, right?" Scar asked. **

"Oh, right, Scar killed them." Edward said, frowning. He didn't condone the man's action. In fact, he despised the man, especially for what he did to Nina. He was also arguing with himself. Was it alright that he did it? He knew Nina was in great pain and could never go back to normal. She would have been used as a subject for experiments and be put through more pain, and eventually killed off probably. That didn't make it alright to kill her, but was it the right thing to do to save her from those horrible experiments? He just didn't know.

"**Who are you? You're…not with the military, are you?" Tucker stood up in fear. The scene changed to the two military guards, lying dead on the ground in their own blood. "How did you get in here? There were military policemen out front."**

"He's there to pass judgment on a horrible man." General Armstrong growled. She, like Ed, didn't condone Scar's actions of killing State Alchemists, but this man deserved death for what he did to his family. There was no possible way she could ever respect this man.

**Scar ignored him and continued forward. "Alchemists who have turned their backs on the ways of God…" He raised his hand and slammed it into Tucker's head. "Shall perish." Tucker's body convulsed as blood sprouted from it and he fell to the ground. **

**The Chimera walked forward and nuzzled Tucker's hand. "Dad…" Tears spilled from the Chimera's eyes. "Dad…Dad…" **

"It truly is really sad." Armstrong said sadly. "She still kept a part of her mind and still loved her father to the very end. She was truly a wonderful daughter."

"It is tragic what her fate had to be." Maria Ross murmured, eyes downcast. Alchemy, it was not as great as they all thought if it could do something as horrible and painful as this.

"**You poor creature." Scar said. "Once you have been given this form, there is no way of separating you again." He took a few steps forward to the Chimera. "At least," he put his hand on the Chimera's head. "Your passing will be in peace." **

**There was a flash of lightning and when it died down, Scar was walking out of the house. "God," He said as the room was shown with two dead bodies lying in a puddle of blood. "Hear me. Two human souls have just been returned to you." Scar walked passed the gates of the house. "Please accept them into your loving arms. Please grant these poor lost souls everlasting peace and salvation." Scar reached up and removed his sunglasses to raise his eyes to the sky, revealing them to be blood red. **

**Ed and Al were shown to be standing on the steps of Eastern Command Center one last time before the screen went dark to end the episode. **

"This was a really horrible episode." Darius said, looking quite ill at everything they saw. He couldn't believe that had happened. He and his buddies were Chimeras, but they could change their bodies at will between an animal and their human self. That poor girl was stuck as a dog, then killed. How could alchemy do such a thing?

"Just think, that could have happened to us." Zampano said quietly to his companions so no one else would hear and know about them. It wasn't something that they liked getting around. They hated these bodies. They had lost so much because of these bodies. No one else needed to know, needed to know how they were deformed. In a sense, they sympathized with Al. Like them, he was stuck in something he didn't like or want. It was something they could understand with.

"It is just showing us that alchemy is not all that great. As was proven in Ishval and here, alchemy has its dark side. While it is said to be used for the people, the truth is much darker than any of us realize." Edward said, frowning as his thoughts traveled to what he discovered about the Philosopher's Stone. "And what is shown here and the Ishvalan massacre is only the tip of the iceberg of how dark it truly is." He looked at Al with a sad look. "Right, Al?"

"Yes, nothing could match up to that." Al murmured.

Mustang frowned. "What are you boys talking about? You never saw Ishval. You don't know how horrible our alchemy was used there."

Ed shook his head, but kept his eyes trained on the screen, but they seemed to be more distant than anything. "We don't have to see it to know. You've killed hundreds, maybe more, with your Flame Alchemy, but that is nothing compared to this. Just imagine, Al, how many lives it would take…"

"I'd rather not, Brother." Al said quietly.

"Damn it, Fullmetal, Alphonse!" Mustang snarled. "What do you two know that we don't?"

"No, it will come up without a doubt, Colonel. In fact, I'd say it will be coming up real soon. Yes, because it was what we were working on just before we were brought here." Edward said. "Still, the truth within the truth. Just what are we missing?"

General Armstrong, just as annoyed with the cryptic words as Mustang, leaned back in her seat and smirked. She may be impatient to know, but she could wait a little bit for a few answers. Then, they would know just what was wrong with this country.

**A/N: Okay, so how'd I do? I never liked this episode, except where Tucker and Ed were arguing in the lab. I don't know why, but I just loved that part. Anyway, how'd I do with the emotions? I had Ed break a little because I believe he needed someone to comfort him and I just love how Izumi handles the brothers so she was chosen. Ed needed to break a bit to show that he is still just a kid, but he's seen more horrors than the soldiers would ever see.**

**As for the Chimeras, I mentioned in the first chapter that there were a bunch of soldiers around that Mustang didn't know. That included Darius, Heinkel, Zampano, and Jerso. They were just never mentioned to now, but they are most certainly there. **

**Please Review! **


	5. Episode 5: Rain of Sorrows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Truth Revealed**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title"**

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 5: Rain of Sorrows **

"_**Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit."**_

**The opening song began once again. **

"Are we going to have to go through this every single time?" Zampano grumbled.

"Don't be such a sour puss!" Havoc retorted. "I, for one, like the song. And it's a nice break from all the darkness in that we are seeing."

"The pictures in the song aren't exactly cheerful." Darius argued.

"Nooo, they aren't." Havoc replied. "But, the song is still nice. Just ignore the scenes shown."

"Any reason why you are so cheerful?" Edward asked, frowning. This did not seem like something to be cheerful about.

Havoc grinned. "Well, we're going to be seeing the future. That means, we should be able to change what happens, right?" He then lifted a picture. "Plus, I got these pictures of Eddie!"

"WHAT?" Ed screamed as he forgot about those. He jumped to his feet, slamming one onto the coffee table's top and held his hand out over it towards Havoc. "Give them to me!"

"No way." Havoc retorted. "And you don't have your alchemy to get them either."

The young state alchemist narrowed his eyes and raised his automail fist. "No, I don't, but have you forgotten, I'm a martial artist with automail that can beat your ass into the ground?"

"Hmm." Havoc chewed on his cigarette. "Fair point, but," His hands disappeared behind his back and when they reappeared the pictures were gone. "I gave them away."

Ed's eyes turned to slits and looked at Breda, on Havoc's left, and Miles, on Havoc's right. "Who has them?" He snarled.

Both soldiers raised their hands to show empty hands. "I passed them on." They both said.

Miles wasn't one for games such as this, but he figured they should be some fun in the room. It would keep the mood from becoming too dark and tense, which would cause severe stress that none of them needed so he would join in a bit, if only for the amusing reactions he got from Fullmetal.

"Argh," Ed grumbled. "Fine, but," He glared at the soldiers. "This isn't over." And with that, he plopped back down next to his brother to lean against his arm again.

"**Rain of Sorrows"**

"Argh, it was raining the day Scar attacked us." Ed mumbled. "Think this is it?"

"It has to be." Al replied. "We didn't do anything else significant in the rain."

"Why are you assuming that it involves you?" Mustang asked.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Because, so far, it has only been mainly our point of view since a certain Colonel is too lazy to do his own dirty work!"

"Now, now, Brother, if the Colonel is here, then that must mean he did something of importance." Al said, but his words just made the Colonel more agitated. It sounded like the boy was mocking him. Not. So. Innocent!

**The scene changed to the Elric's house in Resembool. **

"Okay, why the hell are we back in Resembool?" Breda asked, frowning.

"Not another flashback, I hope. I don't think I could take another one." Hughes said.

"Any ideas, Brother?" Al asked, just as confused as the soldiers.

Ed frowned. "One, and if I'm right, I won't like it being shown."

Al looked at him, confused, but didn't question any farther when he saw the dark look in his brother's eyes that said don't-ask.

"**Hey Mom!" Ed's voice shouted. "Mom!"**

**Trisha appeared on the screen to be picking tomatoes when she heard her son. She turned around and smiled at the boy running towards here. "What is it, Ed?"**

**Ed took his hands away from his chest to show a little metal dog. "A present. I transmuted it." **

"**You did, Ed? You're your father's son, all right." Trisha ran her hand over her son's hair, causing him to smile. "Thanks. You really are amazing, Ed, to be able to create something as neat as this." **

"Your mother really is kind." Sheska said softly. She could understand why these boys went so far as to try to bring her back. It was more than they just wanted a parent back. Their mother was truly kind and gentle, always ready with a smile for them, even if it was sometimes fake.

"Yeah," Al replied quietly.

"**But," Trisha continued as the tomatoes fell from her apron and smashed into the ground. **

"Yep," Ed growled. "This is damn private!"

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked.

Ed scratched his head, annoyed. "A nightmare. Something which no one else has the right to see!"

"Well, it's in the episode so we can't do anything but watch it." Mustang said, causing Ed to glare at him.

"And no one will laugh at your horrors." Riza reassured the boy. "We've all had our share of horrors, or will at some point. We are soldiers, after all."

Izumi cracked her knuckles. "And if they do, well, I'll just beat the shit out of them."

Ed twitched, as did many of the guy soldiers. His former teacher was really, really scary. None of them wanted to get on her bad side, so they were going to wisely keep their mouths locked tightly shut.

**Confused, Edward looked up at his mother's face to see it replaced by the horrible face of the creature that he made in his human transmutation. **

"Ahhh," Kain shouted shocked. "That is not something that anyone would laugh over. That transmutation was scary enough, to actually have nightmares about it..." He cut himself off and shuddered.

"I agree." Havoc said, frowning. "I would probably be scared enough to have nightmares too."

Al looked down at his brother, feeling sad, but not able to express it. Not being able to sleep, he noticed countless times when his brother had nightmares, but could do nothing to comfort him. Sometimes, if it was really bad, he woke him. Other times, he couldn't get his brother to wake up. And the other times, he just didn't notice it. He couldn't sleep, so he couldn't dream about that night and kept his mind busy with other things. But his brother didn't have that. He had to face their terrors even in his sleep. It just wasn't fair for his brother to have his sleep disrupted by all of this.

"**If you can do that, why couldn't you make mommy better, Ed?" The creature said in a strange voice. **

**Ed took steps back in fear to show the scene had changed to a library.**

"**Big Brother." **

**The scene revolved to see horrorstricken eyes on Ed's face and Nina and Alexander standing behind him. Ed turned around to stare at them. The two morphed into a Chimera right in front of him. **

"**Let's play." **

**Ed's eyes snapped open. He was shown sitting half up in his bed. The window outside his room was shown as rain poured down. **

"**Brother, are you alright?" Al asked. **

**Ed leaned back a little more, looking away from his brother. **

"**You were having a nightmare." **

**Edward bowed his head, letting his bangs hide his face. He rested his forehead on his automail knee and pulled the leg closer to him so he could use it to hide his face as Al was shown sitting against the wall with a book in his hands, but not looking at it as he was watching his brother. **

"So that's what your dream about?" Al mused sadly. His brother never told him about his nightmares, always brushing them off as if they were nothing.

"Yeah." Ed murmured, tugging at his braid. He didn't want to burden his brother with all his fears, so he just brushed the nightmares off. They were his fears that he had to face. No one else's.

"At least he doesn't have to add murder to his list of terrors." Hughes said to Mustang quietly.

Mustang nodded. "I can't imagine what it would be like to deal with a Fullmetal that had murdered."

"I can imagine, and I don't ever want to see it happen." Hughes said, before giving his friend a stern glare. "Make sure it doesn't happen. Don't take what's left of his innocence away."

"I can only do so much to protect those boys." Mustang retorted. It was already so difficult on him being in charge of a kid. That is why that every time Fullmetal's name came up in his paperwork he had to read it extra carefully to make sure nothing was going to happen to the boy because of the higher ups. It was so annoying and bothersome to him. But, of course, he never told the kid. He didn't need to know that he was constantly called on and Mustang and his crew had to work extra hard to get those who were looking for the boy away from him.

**Eastern Command Center was shown. **

**A gloved covered hand came next, getting ready to knock on a door, but stopping short as the screen was pulled back to show Ed and Al standing in front of the door. Al looked at his brother for a moment before the door was opened by Hawkeye, looking surprised to see them. **

"**What's the matter, you two?" She asked. "You're up awfully early." **

"It makes sense now." Riza said quietly to herself. No one wanted to go to sleep after a nightmare. They were horrible, and once you've woken up, it was impossible to ease your mind enough to be able to go back to sleep because you were afraid t to fall back into that nightmare.

"**We…" Ed trailed off, staring at the ground, instead of Hawkeye. "What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?"**

**Surprise filtered in Hawkeye's eyes before it disappeared and she was serious again. "Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina, but they're both dead." **

"**Dead?!" Al asked. **

**Ed was shown with a look of surprise and horror on his face. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. **

"**You'll find out anyway, so I might as well tell you." Hawkeye's footsteps sounded as she walked away, Ed's eyes following her. "They've been murdered." **

"**H-how? By who?!" Ed asked as Hawkeye was shown straightening the collar of the black jacket she just put on. **

"**We don't know." Hawkeye said as Ed followed after her. "I was just headed over to the scene myself." **

"**We're coming too." Al said. **

"**No." Hawkeye said. **

"**Why not?!" Ed demanded. **

**Hawkeye stopped and turned to give the boys a stare. "You don't need to see this." **

"Much too soft on those boys." General Armstrong growled. She liked Hawkeye, but she was being too soft on these boys. The elder was a State Alchemist, a soldier for them. They shouldn't force his eyes away from a bloody scene. He would never toughen up if he didn't see it.

"I was hoping to spare Edward anymore nightmares." Riza replied. "Sadly, it seems to have been pointless."

Edward sighed. He knew what Hawkeye was doing at the time, but he really wished she hadn't. He neededto know the truth, of how such a thing had happened. He knew now, saw it happen, but before this, he didn't. It was gruesome and there was a lot of blood, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. The truth shouldn't be hidden from those with the strength to endure it.

**The Tucker house was shown with Hughes and Armstrong standing in the room where Nina and Tucker were killed. **

"**He's still one step ahead of us, huh?" Hughes said. **

"**We have to catch up quickly. The way things are going…." Armstrong replied. **

**Mustang was shown staring as the tarps covering the bodies. "You sound as though you were expecting this to happen." **

**Hughes glanced up at his friend. **

"**What's going on?"**

"**God has given us a trial!" Cornello shouted. **

"That wacko really is there!" Ed shouted. He hadn't wanted to believe the Eastern soldiers earlier, but the proof was right in front of him.

"So, maybe your thought of a shape-shifter is true." Al said.

Ed growled. "Not good. That really is not a good thought."

"**Wicked heathens have been spreading false rumors to disrupt our faith, and the military is planning to oppress us. But we must not give in! Now is the time to rise up, with weapon in hand! In the name of the great god Leto!"**

**The civilian faces were shown with grins, which looked evil on some of them. **

"Idiot faithful followers." Ed muttered. "If they want to follow a god, fine, be that way! But they shouldn't be completely blind and follow without thinking for themselves. Idiots!"

"Brother…"

"Why the hell do we even help people, Al?" Ed grumbled. "Mindless zombies. They are just letting themselves become mindless zombies. Who wants to spend their life as a mindless zombie anyway? Don't they want any free will?"

Al sweat dropped, knowing his brother didn't mean it as he was just frustrated.

"They probably think they have free will and are following this man by that free will." Izumi told the boy. "They don't realize that they are being manipulated."

"**Yeah! We have the god Leto on our side!"**

"**Down with the heathens!"**

"Let's avoid Liore. I'd rather not get killed." Ed said.

"Brother, shouldn't we help them?" Al asked.

"Colonel Bastard and the east forces are handling it, right?" Ed asked. "Besides, it's not like it's Ishval."

"Yes, the soldiers are there now." Mustang said before frowning. "Or, they were before we got dragged here."

Hughes glared at his friend. It was obviously going to be shown so why the hell didn't he say that it has turned into a full blown revolt? All his lies were just going to make it hurt the boys worse when it was revealed.

"Think anyone noticed hundreds of soldiers disappeared?" Ed asked.

"Shit!" Mustang said. "The east!"

"My Northern Wall." General Armstrong growled.

Ed blinked. "Guess no one realized this until now."

There was a flash of yellow light and a letter dropped into Ed's lap.

"Oooh, mail!" He said and picked up the envelope to tear it open. "Let's see…._Do not worry. Time outside this room has been frozen so your borders are safe and no one has realized you are missing. V.H._"

"Well, that's good." Mustang got out before Ed screamed, which made a few people jump in surprise, and hurdled to their feet with theirs hands automatically going down to their empty gun holsters. They watched, wide eyed, as he tore the letter into little pieces.

"That bastard is watching us!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. "You get out here now, you bastard!"

"Eep!" Al said, surprised at how angry his brother sounded. "Brother, maybe you should calm down. So what if this guy is watching us?"

Ed spun around to glare at his brother. "Oh, no, don't say you didn't recognize that handwriting, Alphonse! It is so clearly him!"

"I thought the handwriting looked familiar, but I couldn't place it." Al said.

"Then look at the initials!" Ed snarled. "It's him!"

"Who's 'him?'" Izumi asked confused.

"That no-good, idiotic, lousy, rotten bastard of a father!" Edward screamed. "VAN HOHENHEIM GET THE HELL OUT HERE SO I CAN KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT!"

Mustang blinked, a bit shocked at how angry the boy was. "Fullmetal, I think you should calm down."

Ed shot his eyes full of burning hatred at his superior. "Don't bother me, bastard. I'm busy."

Mustang sweat dropped as Ed went back to screaming at his dad to get out here.

"Mustang, get your damn subordinate to shut up." General Armstrong growled, wishing that she had her sword so she could cut the boy's vocal cords out. His screaming was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"I would love to." Mustang said. "But I don't have my gloves."

There was another flash of gold light and letter landed in front of Ed, who picked it up. He stared at it for a moment before screaming in frustration. "You damn coward!"

Al snatched the letter from his brother curiously. "_I'd rather not. V.H._"

"I think it is more of his survival instincts kicking in then actual cowardice." Havoc quipped.

"Brother," Al sighed. "Please stop being so mad at Dad. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Oh, ho," Ed said sarcastically. "Reasons, eh? I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS REASONS!"

Al glared at his brother. "You're so blinded by your anger and sadness about not having parents, that you won't even consider any other options in regards to this." He hissed.

"And you're so blinded by the fact that you want a parent back that _you_ won't even think about the fact that he abandoned us!" Edward snarled.

"Oh no, not another Elric brother argument." Breda groaned, pushing a hand into his face. The first time they ever witnessed an Elric brother argument, it turned into an alchemy fight. It took weeks until the command center and the grounds were fixed. After that fight, Mustang was furious at the brothers and sent them off on a mission to the west just to get them out of his hair for a bit while they fixed everything and everyone's fried nerves were better.

"I'm still recovering from the last time they got into a big fight." Kain muttered, shivering at that reminder.

Izumi growled. "Okay, no, Ed, Al!" She stood up, glaring at the two. "I've had enough of your arguments when I was training you. Now both of you are going to shut the hell up and forget the person who brought us here for now or I'll kick both of your asses."

The brothers shot her glare, both thinking she had no right since she was no longer their teacher, but were too afraid of her to say anything. So, instead, they turned their glares back to each other, but didn't say anymore, much to the relief of everyone who know what an Elric brothers' argument was like.

"**Hey, don't be fooled!"**

"At least not all of them have been fooled, right, Chief?" Havoc asked, trying to lighten the mood since it was obvious the brothers were still angry with each with the way they had put distance between them and were stubbornly not looking at each other. Though, it didn't seem to work as both boys ignored him.

"**Those are just lies he's telling us!"**

"**Silence!"**

"**You guys are pawns of the heathens!"**

"It's ironic since they are pawns themselves." Brody said.

**An evil grin spread on a female's face. "Humans are so hopelessly foolish." **

**A rock was thrown through a glass window, then civilians were shown fighting each other. A little girl stood off to the side, crying. **

"No way." Al said softly as he was in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. They had revealed the truth to all the people of Liore. In fact, it was Cornello that told them the truth. So why was this happening? Everything was supposed to be alright with Liore after what they did. He had thought they had gotten through to all of them. They should have stayed there longer to make sure everything would work out properly. If they had….if they had…

"What?" Edward growled, whipping around to face his superior with narrowed eyes. He felt that something was wrong when Liore was shown again. It shouldn't have been. It was supposed to be fine after he went there. So why the hell did it appear in front of them again? "What the hell is going on, Colonel?"

"You mean you never told the chief?" Havoc asked surprised.

Edward shot his glare at Havoc. "What is happening in Liore?" He demanded.

Hughes sighed, removing his glasses to rub his hand over his eyes. "The civilians are revolting against each other over this supposed Sun God Leto. Because of this revolt, many lives have been lost. We had to send in a battalion to get things under control. In fact, we are still in the process of getting it under control. Those faithful servants of the Sun God refuse to back down and the others are pleased to have our help in getting the trouble down as it will save lives." He said, glossing over most of the details to make it seem not as bad as it was. To have those gold eyes glaring at him for answers, he now understood why Mustang couldn't tell this kid just what happened to a place he tried so hard to save.

But his words just seemed to further aggravate Edward, who turned his smoldering glare to Mustang. "And why the hell didn't you tell me this? Liore was my mission. It's my responsibility." He hissed, causing Al to glance at him. Earlier his brother had said he didn't want to go back there, but now that the truth was out about Liore, he seemed so furious about what had happened. Why wouldn't he? It was their fault that this was happening.

"And that's exactly why." Mustang retorted. "You would just rush back, forgetting your promise to your brother to get his body back soon. The only thing you need to worry about is that. That is your goal. You cannot get distracted trying to help every single person you meet. You can't save everyone. My men can handle Liore."

"The same way you "handled" Ishval." Edward snapped angrily without thinking. He jerked his head at Charlie, Alexandre, Damiano, and Richard. "The exact soldiers who were with you in Ishval."

A dark, anxious silence had its icy claws locked around the room. Even some of the Briggs soldiers were disturbed about the sparks flew between the two alchemists' eyes.

Al looked at his brother, then at the Colonel, then back at his brother, wincing a bit. He really wished his brother hadn't said that. They both felt horrible about Liore and hated that they weren't told, but his brother just had to have fiery temper and speak without thinking. That just caused a lot of problems for them.

As for Mustang's comrades from Ishval, they were rather uncomfortable and angry about the accusation. Yes, they were in Ishval. And yes, they've killed. But Fullmetal did not need to point that out and throw it in their faces. They were doing what they had to so they could survive.

Mustang gritted his teeth, working very hard not to kill his subordinate for bringing up the nightmare of the Ishvalan massacre. "Fullmetal," He said through gritted teeth. "I apologize for not informing you, but I had my reasons. You may not like them, but I don't care. There are many things in life that we don't like, but have to live with. This is one of them."

Edward clenched his fists in anger, but turned away from the Colonel without another word. This argument would get them absolutely nowhere. They were trapped in this room and this revolt had already started. His boss didn't inform him of what _he _caused, and that infuriated him, but getting into a huge argument about it with screaming and insults wouldn't solve the problem in Liore.

"**Don't you think so, Gluttony?" **

"Argh, the Ouroboros gang again." Ed sighed.

"Ouroboros?" Havoc asked confused, but glad that Edward had said something, even if the tense atmosphere didn't dissipate.

Ed shrugged. "They all have an Ouroboros tattoo and I have to call them something."

"**Fools, fools." Gluttony agreed. **

"**Fools indeed. Sad, but true." 'Cornello' said as he walked up the stairs of the tower. **

"**Well, well, if it isn't the Father." Lust said.**

"**Father." Gluttony said.**

"**Sorry to have to put you to all this trouble." Lust said. **

"**As soon as we have everything handled over here, I have my own responsibilities I have to get back to." Envy told them. **

**Lust smirked and turned her head to the side. "The Fullmetal boy's interference was irritating, but at least we were able to make it work in our favor. Looks like we'll finish up ahead of schedule." **

**The land was overlooked with the sun starting to sink. "Manipulate a little information and I whipped up the believers, and that's all it took to get this. Humans are such simpletons." **

"**Bloodshed gives way to more bloodshed, hatred breeds more hatred, until all the violence soaks into the land." Lust's tattoo was shown. "Craving rivers of blood." Her face was shown as she continued. "And no matter how many times it happens, they never learn. The human race is made up of violent, miserable fools."**

Edward clenched his fist, glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "That's what it means to be human. We are humans. We're not perfect. There is no possible way that we can do everything without fault. If we were perfect, then we wouldn't be human. If we were perfect, then we couldn't grow and learn from the mistakes that we make. We may make mistakes, but we are not miserable creatures."

"It is by our mistakes that we grow stronger." Mustang agreed to the amazement of his team. He and Edward never agreed on anything. It was doubly amazing that they agreed here after that almost, sort of, argument from earlier. "They teach us. They are the best teacher we have, and they make us stronger and more human. Our mistakes change us, for the better or the worst, that is for us to decide."

"If she is saying that then she must not be human." Scar said, frowning. The mistakes we make change us, huh? Then why does Amestris keep causing battles and killing more innocent people?

General Armstrong crossed her arms, glaring at the woman on the screen. "Then she had no idea of the hell of this world or how we humans function."

"**Who seem more than willing to play into our hands." 'Cornello' said, causing Lust to smirk. **

"**Are lots of people gonna to die again?" Gluttony asked. **

"**Yes, they will." Lust said. **

"**Can I eat all of them after they die?" Gluttony asked. **

**Lust petted Gluttony's head. "No, you can't." 'Cornello' was shown, smirking. "By the way, Envy, how long are you planning to look like that? It's grossing me out." **

"Envy? Another deadly sin." Ed sighed. "No doubt an Ouroboros."

"Why do you say that?" Breda asked.

"Because it's a deadly sin name!" Ed growled frustrated. "It means something, but what?"

"**Aw, I'm just in the moment." There was a flash of red light, and 'Cornello's' body began to change into another form. "But as long as I'm going to transform anyway, something young and cut would be better, huh?" He said as his body changed into another form.**

"Ah, yep, damn, you were right, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

Ed frowned. "Not like I wish I was. This is really, really bad."

"But, if you are right, then we know one thing." Izumi said thoughtfully. "They are only seven deadly sins, so they should only be seven of these people if we going off of that thought."

"And they each have a different ability." Breda added, frowning. How much of this was just hypothesis and how much of it was true?

**A follower behind Envy gasped. Envy's leg was shown with an Ouroboros tattoo while the follower said, "A-A monster!"**

**Envy looked over his shoulder at the man. **

"**What's going on here? The Father…where have the real Father Cornello gone?!"**

"Well, he's dead." Ed said dryly.

"Why do you say that?" Al asked, forgetting his anger for a moment to ease his curiosity.

"These people kill without mercy." Ed replied, sighing, not seeming to notice that he was talking to Al. "And he saw Envy transform. He saw these people in Liore. They won't let that get out."

"Do you think they are all better?" Kain asked hopefully, staring at the talking brothers with a hopeful smile.

Falman shook his head. "Not a chance. Last time they were angry with each other for a week and destroyed the training room and the grounds around Eastern Command again."

"Our only saving grace now is that their alchemy's been blocked." Breda said, sighing.

"**What do we do?" Lust asked. **

**Envy sighed. "He called me a monster. That was rude, huh?" **

"He is a monster!" Darius and Heinkel shouted together.

"Better not say that near them or you'll get killed." Liran said.

"It's no joke." Ed growled, glaring at the three, efficiently getting them to shut up.

**Gluttony appeared behind Envy, staring at the follower. "Can I eat him?"**

**Envy and Lust looked at him before the sounds of eating took place of the scene. While Gluttony ate him, Envy leaned against the railing of the balcony. **

"That is a horrible way to die." Avery muttered. To actually be eaten alive….he shuddered.

"**Oh, hey, did you hear the news? Shou Tucker, that alchemist in East City, he's dead." Envy said. **

"**Tucker? Why should we care about a little nothing like him?" Lust asked. **

"**Because it was him responsible for the murder." Envy said. **

"How the did he get this information so quickly?" Armstrong asked.

"Better question, why do they care?" Mustang asked. "Why should they care about a murderer killing State Alchemists when they are causing trouble like this in Liore?"

"If they are going to all this trouble to cause bloodshed, then they obviously have a plan for something." Miles said, frowning.

Mustang nodded. "Yes, but why care about State Alchemists?"

"Didn't you hear? They don't give a damn about Tucker." Hughes said, frowning, putting a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "They must be after something specific, but what?"

"**Speaking of East City, isn't that where the Flame Colonel is staying right now?" Lust asked. **

"Look, you made it on the monster-or as Ed likes to call them, Ouroboros'- radar." Hughes said.

"That doesn't comfort me." Mustang said, frowning as he crossed his arms. "Besides, it's just a passing comment."

"We can only hope so, sir. Otherwise, there is going to be a lot of trouble." Riza replied, also frowning darkly about this. Edward was certainly right about his comment from earlier. These beings were truly wicked demons.

"**Yeah, and apparently, the Fullmetal brat is there too." Envy replied. **

"**Fullmetal?" Lust asked surprised. "As furious as I am that he interfered with our work here, we can't very well let him die. He's an important sacrifice." **

Many eyes turned to Fullmetal, who was staring at the screen, quite confused.

Mustang rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Why am I not surprised that they are after you?"

"Maybe because Chief is always dragging danger towards him like he was a trouble magnet." Havoc said, though he wasn't amused. What could these monsters want with Ed? And as a sacrifice?

"What the hell do they mean by sacrifice?" Edward growled.

"Why do you always have to go getting yourself in trouble for?" Mustang groaned. "Now I have to get involved so you don't get killed."

Ed snarled. "I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you really proved that when you decided to let Scar kill you." Mustang retorted. "If we weren't there, you'd be dead right now."

Ed scowled at him. "It's not like I wanted to die."

"Then why the hell did you give up the fight?" Mustang shouted, glaring at him.

The youngest State Alchemist threw his hands in front of him. "Look, I already argued with Al about this. I'm not feeling up to doing it again so drop it, Colonel. I don't want to fight. I just don't have the energy for it right now."

The boy's response surprised Mustang. In all the years he had known Fullmetal, he had never seen the boy once step back from a chance to fight or argue with someone. He always had the spirit to argue.

"He was going to let himself get killed?" Buccaneer asked shocked. The kid seemed too stubborn to him to even think about doing such a thing.

Havoc shrugged. "I don't think he was all that clear in the head at the time when he decided that."

"Brother is just a reckless idiot." Al supplied.

"Hey." Ed snapped, glaring at his brother.

Al shrugged. "Even you have to admit that some of the things you do are reckless." He looked back at the people on the screen. "I mean, you even got these monsters after you."

"We don't know what the hell they want." Ed muttered. "Can't be anything good, considering they are monsters and they said sacrifice."

"Back to Scar," Izumi growled, shooting the murderer a glare. "You gave up a fight?"

Ed groaned. Damn Mustang for bringing that up. "Let's just forget that."

Al shifted a bit closer to his brother to whisper, "You know it's probably going to come up soon, right?"

"I know, but by then, hopefully, I'll have an escape route." Ed muttered.

"From Teacher?" Al snorted. "Not likely. We could never escape from her."

"I know. We tried hundreds of times."

**Gluttony stood up, covered in blood. "That was yummy." And then he started to lick the blood off. **

"Argh, that's so gross." Rebecca said.

"**All right. We'll deal with it somehow." Lust said. "So, what was **_**his**_** name, again?"**

**Eastern Command Center appeared on the screen again. **

"**Scar?" Mustang's voice said. He appeared on the screen. "Because of his face?"**

**The screen pulled back to reveal four soldiers in a hallway of the building. Mustang and Hughes were sitting on opposite benches while Armstrong and Hawkeye stood to the sides. **

"**Yeah," Hughes said. "We don't really know anything else about him so that's what we're calling him."**

"**Our target is both unidentified and elusive." Armstrong touched his forehead. "The only information we've been able to obtain about him is that he has a large scar on his forehead." **

"**Yes, I've heard stories about that man." Mustang replied. "That's who you're trying to hunt down?" **

"**By order of the military police command center." Hughes said. "Meanwhile all my other work is piling up. Eh, my head hurts." **

"How come I never heard of him before this?" Ed asked.

"It's actually surprising you didn't know about him." Hughes replied. "Since you travel so much, I would have thought the rumors would have reached your ears."

"It really is strange. Usually when they are any strange rumors going around, the Colonel always calls Ed in to see if he heard anything, and he always has some of the answers we are looking for." Havoc mused.

Breda nodded. "And yet for some reason, he was completely oblivious to a State Alchemist killer that is after him."

The housewife sighed. "It is because there was a chance this murderer would come after him that he was completely oblivious to it." She glared at the boy.

"What's that mean?" Ed retorted.

"If it's your own life in danger and no one else's, you miss it completely. If it is for the benefit of others, you hear about it and investigate it. Isn't that how you work? After all, everything you are doing in the military is for your brother, not you." Izumi pointed out, frowning. "I know I taught you to value your life more than that, but it seems my lesson did not sink into that head of yours."

"That sounds like him." Riza sighed. Honestly, it was like this boy couldn't take care of himself, no matter how much he shouted he could.

"There is no room for selfishness in this world. Being selfish just leads to more pain." Edward said quietly.

"Those aren't words that should be coming from a child." Karin said sadly.

"And it's also not how someone should live." Darius added. "It is okay to be a bit selfish and value the life you have."

"Someone should beat some sense into Fullmetal." Mustang said, and looked towards Izumi as did many other soldiers.

Izumi raised a brow. "Shouldn't it be his commanding officer?"

"But you are the only one he is afraid of. He'll listen to you." Mustang retorted.

"I do not believe it would be that easy to change his view on the world." Izumi said, shaking her head sadly as she focused her eyes on the brothers who were talking quietly to each other about something. "Besides, I did teach him as a child to value his life and live it to the fullest. He either ignored the lesson or has forgotten it."

While the adults conversed about Ed's bad outlook on life, the brothers fell into another discussion about a certain stone.

"What do you think the hidden truth could be?" Edward mused.

"Huh?" Al asked. "Are you still thinking about that? We'll probably see it soon, Brother."

Ed sighed. "I know, but I was hoping to figure it out before we got to see it."

"How do you plan to do that without any materials in front of you?" Al asked.

Groaning, Ed dropped his head into his hands. "Why must you upset me so?"

Al chuckled. "Sorry, Brother. Let's go over what we know. The Philosopher's Stone main ingredient is human lives."

"Yes, and the military has been producing them for a while, or that is what we can assume by what Dr. Marcoh told us." Ed said before pausing. "I wonder why he isn't here. He has a big part with the Philosopher's Stone. You would think he would be here."

"Maybe this has nothing to do with the stone." Al pointed out. "After all, so far the stone hasn't been mentioned by those monsters, so…"

"I guess that is a possibility." Edward replied, sighing. "I wish he was here though. He would be of really good help to figure this out."

"Ed? Al? What are you talking about?" Riza asked curiously.

Ed and Al tensed, surprised at the sudden intrusion of their conversation. "Nothing!" They shouted together.

"Suspicious." Maria said. "Does this have anything to do with the yelling we heard going on in the library before we were brought here?"

"AH, that is right. You and Sergeant Brosh are Fullmetal's guards while he is in Central." Armstrong said.

Ed groaned at the reminder. Why did they have to give him guards? And normal soldiers at that! He didn't doubt them, but he wasn't sure of how much help they would be against Scar. He fought with that man so he knew his speed was amazing. It was better he didn't have guards because then they wouldn't die protecting him.

"What do you mean by yelling?" Hughes asked confused. "I know they've been holed up in the library doing research the last ten days, but what were they doing exactly?"

"We were decoding notes." Edward said with a sigh. Stupid nosy soldiers.

Danny nodded. "Were you yelling because you couldn't get them decoded?"

Ed and Al glanced at each other with a dark frown crossing Ed's face. "It will come up in a little while."

Havoc scowled. "Why do you two always have to keep secrets? Do you not trust us to help you?"

Ed and Al refused to answer. The former just clenched his fists and stared at the ground, refusing eye contact with the soldiers.

"You don't!" Breda said shocked and a bit hurt at the lack of trust.

"It's not that we don't trust you. We do, but…." Ed trailed off, glancing at his brother.

"We don't want you guys to get involved in our problems." Al finished.

SLAM!

The brothers jumped in surprise and turned around to see Mustang's fist still on the coffee table he just hit. His eyes, which were directed at the boys, were filled to the brim with anger and determination. "You two are absolute idiots. You don't have to do everything by yourself. In fact, you can't do everything by yourself. It is impossible, and just by attempting to do it and not letting people help you, you'll just get yourselves killed. You are still just children, and as adults, it is our job to look after you. We want to help you, but to do so, you have to let us in on what you know."

Ed shook his head and turned back around. "It's not that easy." He murmured.

"What is so hard about it?" Havoc demanded.

Ed raised his automail fist and stared at it, letting the light reflect off it as Izumi removed his gloves and jacket earlier. This was the price of his sin. It hurt and he missed his real arm, but he never regretted the choice of giving it up to get his baby brother back. He pushed his fist into Al's chest. "We've only ever relied on each other. We don't know how to ask for help. Right, Al?"

"Well, it's time you learned before you get yourself killed." Maria growled. She was not going to let these boys die. Before it was just her assigned duty to guard them, but over the couple weeks they've known each other, she's grown attached to the brothers. They were really smart and kind to those who needed help. They were strong, but still children. She could see why Armstrong was protective of the boys.

"It's not that easy." Ed said quietly so only Al could hear him. "It's so dangerous that they might die if they get too close."

"I know, Brother." Al replied softly. Neither of them wanted anyone to die for them. They hated death, hated to see it ever since they lost their mother twice. They couldn't bear to see someone else die for them or because of them.

"**He's killed five people in Central, all State Alchemists." Armstrong said. "His body count nationwide is up to ten."**

"**Five days ago, he took down old man Grand." Hughes added. **

"**The Brigadier General?" Mustang said shocked. "But he's an expert in weapons transmutation." **

"**That shows you how dangerous this guy is." Hughes said as the screen changed to Hawkeye's face. "You should increase your escort and lie low for a while. Nobody will blame you." Mustang's frowning face appeared next. "Please, I'm also asking you to do this as a close friend. You and Tucker are the only State Alchemists of note in this area, right?"**

**A look of horror passed over Mustang's face. "Oh, no!"**

"You should have told me sooner that Ed was around." Hughes growled. They had cut it too close that time. There was no way that Ed could handle Scar on his own, no matter how strong the boy was. Scar had way more years of experience and was merciless.

"I didn't even know what was going on at the time." Mustang argued. "I still can't believe an Ishvalan would be so coldhearted as to go after a kid who had nothing to do with the Ishvalan War."

Scar scowled. "He joined the military. He knew what was coming by doing so. The moment he signed up as a State Alchemist, he gave all rights to childhood away."

"That doesn't make him an adult or guilty for what we adults did in that war. He was what, three? Three years old, not even knowing what alchemy was yet, when it started." Mustang argued.

"Can we not argue morals with a murderer? It doesn't really matter." Edward interrupted. "What's done is done. Moving on!"

Mustang glared at Ed, then at Scar.

Rolling his eyes, Ed looked over his shoulder at the Colonel. "You've said it a hundred time in the past three years. I gave up my childhood, so why are you arguing about it now?"

"Because Hughes looks ready to kill me for getting you in so much danger." Mustang said.

Ed glanced at Hughes, who was glaring at Mustang. Sweat dropping, he turned back to the screen. Overprotective freaks.

**The scene changed to Ed and Al sitting outside in the rain. **

"Are you trying to get sick?" Sheska asked worriedly.

"Wow, even Sheska is being sarcastic to me." Ed grumbled.

"**I've been thinking about this for a long. We put all our trust in alchemy, but in the end, what is it?" Edward asked. "'Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws, the process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows to and it must also follow laws, everything circulates. Even death is a part of that circulation. You must accept the flow.' Teacher sure drummed that into our heads, didn't she?"**

"I'm more impressed you remember it exactly word for word after six years." Izumi commented.

"As I said, you drummed it into our heads." Edward said.

"Obviously not hard enough since you still tried to bring the dead back." Izumi growled.

Edward flinched.

**Edward's downcast eyes were shown. "I thought I understood it. But I didn't understand anything." There was a flashback of a bloody hand clawing at a human transmutation circle. "Mom proves that. And now, here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible." Nina was shown laughing as her dog licked her face. Sad music began to play as the scene went back to the brothers. "I'm such a hopeless idiot. All this time, I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's following me. But right now, every drop that hits my face is even more depressing." He bowed his head, not bothering to look up again.**

**Al turned his helmet to the sky. "I don't even get that much. Without a body, I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss all the time. I want to get my body back soon, Brother. I just want to be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible." As Al finished talking, the screen pulled back away from the brothers to show Scar standing in front of them.**

"That's how you ran into Scar?" Riza said shocked. They hadn't even noticed a murderer standing right in front of them. He could have killed Edward so easily right there.

"I wonder how long he was standing there." Edward said.

"About a minute." Scar answered, surprising Ed since he didn't expect an answer.

"You can't let everything get you down and cause you to forget your surroundings." General Armstrong growled. "That is how you get killed."

"Right, right. I'll be more careful so I don't die." Ed muttered.

"**You, boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?" Scar asked. **

**Edward glanced up with empty eyes, not realizing the threat that was in front of him as Scar raised his right hand. **

"So, you dare to attack him?" Izumi yelled angrily, rising to her feet and cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Ed and Al glanced away from the screen to look at Izumi in fear. "U-uh, T-teacher." Ed said, hesitantly reaching out a hand towards her, but she ignored him as she slammed her foot into a surprised Scar's face that sent him flying over the couch.

Edward's head just dropped without warning in a dejected manner. "And there she goes." He said weakly.

"It looks like Scar can hold his own." Al said, watching as Scar managed to dodge most of Izumi's attacks.

"At least neither of them have their alchemy. Can you imagine what a fight with alchemy between them would be like?" Edward asked, sighing at the thought.

"We'd all be dead." Al replied.

Mustang blinked at the fight, amazed at how skilled this woman was. It was simply amazing. Still, though….he turned back to the brothers. "You two have quite a protective teacher."

Ed weakly waved his hand. "She isn't protective at all."

"Yeah, she'll probably kill us later." Al agreed.

SMASH!

"She is truly a magnificent fighter!" Armstrong cried jovially.

"I don't really think this is the time to be cheering on a fight." Edward said blandly.

General Armstrong raised a brow. "It's almost like you want us to save Scar."

Ed scowled. "I could care less about that man. My problem is Teacher." He glanced at his brother. "Remember what would happen if we trained with her too long?"

SLAM!

"Yes, but she and Scar have only been going at it for a few minutes." Al pointed.

"Doesn't matter. She went easy on us so she wouldn't kill us. She isn't going easy on Scar so…" Edward trailed off.

CRASH!

Al jerked his head back to their teacher. If she wasn't going easy, she would over-exert herself faster, which meant…..And there it was! Their teacher froze in her fight with Scar. She coughed and blood gushed out of her mouth. Her hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Teacher." Edward jumped over the back of the couch to get to his ex-teacher. He glanced at Scar, scowling at him, but not blaming him. Izumi caused that fight all on her own so he couldn't blame him. "You can stop now, Scar."

Scar nodded and went back to his sit, nursing his left arm since Izumi had managed to bruise it really well. He wouldn't be surprised if his bone was bruised from that.

"What was that?" Riza demanded of the brothers.

"Teacher is sick." Al supplied while his brother helped Izumi. "Brother, do you need anything?"

Ed glanced up from Izumi and nodded. "Can you get a towel and damp it?"

"Of course." Al said before heading to one of the bedrooms.

"Teacher," Edward said, lowering his voice so no one else heard. "This is happening because of your insides that were taken, correct?"

"Y-yes," Izumi managed to get out before she started coughing up more blood again.

Clanging brought Edward's attention back to his surroundings and he glanced up when Al held a towel out to him. He nodded in thanks and helped his teacher clean up the blood on her.

"How are you feeling?" Al asked worriedly.

"Stop with all that pointless worrying." Izumi growled. "I am in top condition!"

As she said this, she coughed up more blood which caused the boys to give her deadpanned stares. "Yeah, you look really great." Edward supplied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. And people said that he was stubborn.

"Boys?" Riza asked when they were done helping their teacher.

Sighing, Ed folded his hands behind his hand as he came back from the bedroom where he went to get rid of the towel. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"What is wrong with Izumi?"

"Oh, that?" Ed asked, glancing at his teacher. "She is just sick with something. We don't really know what it is."

"SICK?" Izumi yelled, jumping up from the couch to slam her foot into Ed's chest, sending him flying back from where he came. "I am in perfect condition, you brat!"

"Ugh," Was all Ed could say in reply from where he laid on the ground.

Al blinked and scooted away from Izumi. "Perhaps you shouldn't do such things at the moment." He said meekly, though some might think it was reckless after what just happened to his brother. "You might make yourself worse."

Izumi spun around, grabbed Al's arm and threw him after his brother. Ed, who was in the process of getting up was hit full force by his brother and sent flying through the wall to one of the bedrooms. The only positive side is that he landed on one of the soft beds where he fell unconscious as Al landed on him and knocked all the air from his body. "How can I make myself worse when I am not even sick?"

Mustang and many other soldiers glanced through the hole in the wall at the unconscious Ed and Al, who climbed off his brother and the bed before looking down at his pale brother.

"Is Fullmetal alive?" Mustang asked, glancing at Izumi then at the boys. Damn, that was one scary lady.

"Brother?" Al asked, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Brother, wake up!"

"He passed out from that attack?" Izumi growled. "You two obviously need more training."

'_Demon.' _Many of the soldiers thought fearfully, while others thought they finally figured out where Ed's demon streak came from. Who wouldn't pass out when they were hit by a heavy suit of armor and sent flying through a wall? The only logical thing from that would be a severe head injury.

"Don't you think that was a little extreme?" Hughes asked worriedly.

"Never. If someone doesn't kick their asses, they'll never get stronger." Izumi growled.

"Argh, that seems unfair." Edward muttered, sitting up on the bed, rubbing his aching head.

"How so?" Izumi demanded.

Glaring at her, Edward jumped off the bed, ignoring his brother's frantic wave of his hands and shushing noises. "You expelled us! We're not your students anymore. You have no right to say you're going to kick our asses into shape when you don't even consider us your students anymore."

"Brother," Al groaned, catching the pain that flashed in Izumi's eyes.

"Expelled?" Maria asked confused, only to be ignored by Ed, who walked passed his former teacher over to his spot on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Teacher." Al murmured.

Izumi frowned at the younger brother. "Stop apologizing for your brother all the time. He has to learn to take responsibility for his actions. But, in this case, he is right about what he said." She said the last part softly as if was mostly to herself as if she needed to remind herself that she was not their master anymore. And quietly, she went back to her seat on the couch.

"Damn, this is awkward." Darius mumbled, glancing between the silent Ed and sad Izumi.

Al glanced between them as well, unsure how to handle this. His brother was right in what he said, but the way he said it was wrong. And why was he so mad about Teacher kicking him through a wall anyway? But Izumi had looked so sad after what Edward said. But why? She was the one who had expelled them.

Damn, he was sure that if he had his body, he would be feeling a headache coming on from all this. Why did they both have to be so confusing? Unsure as to what to do and not wanting to take a side, Al sat down next to the couch General Armstrong was on, just so he could avoid them both.

"There is too much drama in this room." General Armstrong growled in annoyance. "How typical of teenagers."

"Though, their drama is coming from things that one wouldn't see in normal teenagers." Miles said with a smirk that wasn't at all amused at this situation.

"What even caused all this in the first place?" Buccaneer asked once everyone had settled down.

"Scar attacked Edward." Hawkeye replied with a sigh as she glanced at the brothers and Izumi. They had spread themselves out to avoid each other. What did the boys mean by expelled? And why were they expelled? If they knew that, then maybe they could help fix whatever was wrong.

"Right, let's continue between anything else happens." Mustang said, hoping to avoid more awkward situations.

"**Brother!" Al shouted, shocking Ed out of his depressing thoughts as he pulled him away from the danger. At that same time, the clock tower rung. Ed watched in shock as Scar changed directions to face the boys again. He clapped his hands in time and slammed them on the ground to create a barrier. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Edward asked, sitting on the ground in surprise. **

"Well, Fullmetal is back in the right state of mind finally." Mustang commented.

"More like confused as hell so I don't have time to even think about being depressed." Edward snarled angrily, causing his friends to wince. It seems the boy was more pissed off about everything that happened with Izumi then they thought.

**There was a sound of alchemy and a wall in the box Ed created was blown apart, throwing rocks and dirt in the boys' faces. Scar stood in front of them causing a look of fear to cross Ed's face. Scar stepped out of the box. **

'_**Who is this guy? What does he want? This is bad…this is really bad…' **_**Scar's hand was shown tensing, ready for another attack. **_**'I have to move. Now!'**_

"So you do have a sense of danger?" Havoc commented. "And here we all thought you fought everyone that came after you."

"Only when I know I can handle them." Ed grumbled. He didn't mean to sound rude to them, but he was still trying to get his emotions in check. Izumi expelled them, then she attacked them, saying she had to get them in shape. And then there were times when she took care of him after his body went through that hell of the human transmutation and she did comfort him about the Nina incident. That was the problem; he didn't have a damn clue as to what she was playing at. He had no idea how to handle her now that he was expelled and she was being so kind and, dare he say it, motherly to him at times. It hurt. After all these years, he had someone acting like a mother to him after his own died, and he didn't know what to do or how to go about dealing with it, especially since it was coming from his former teacher.

"And a sense of fear." Mustang said. "You said earlier you didn't have time for such emotions."

Edward growled, definitely not in the mood to deal with this when he had his own thoughts whirling around and giving him a headache. "Well, sorry, I was confused as hell because what he did seemed impossible at the time. I had no idea what was happening or why he was after me since you never tell me anything!"

"I didn't know he was in the east. If I did, I would have given you an escort." Mustang retorted.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that you heard of Scar, but never told me about him." Ed retorted. "You want me to tell you what I know, well, why don't you do the same thing, Mustang?"

"Should have told him about Liore sooner." Hughes muttered to his friend, suspecting that was one of the things the boy was furious about.

Mustang glared at his friend, but didn't reply. Hughes has only known the boys for a short while. He's known them for four years. He didn't need someone else telling him how to handle them. He knew what to expect from them, and most of them time, they weren't things he wanted to deal with or see, so he kept quiet about some things. No one had the right to lecture him about how to advise those boys. Fullmetal was his subordinate and he would be the one in direct control of what military information reached his ears, no one else. That boy didn't need any more guilt or pain on his shoulders.

"**Al! Run!" Ed shouted and climbed to his feet to run towards the stairs with Al following him. **

**Scar destroyed the wall above the stairs to land in front of them on the stairs, surprising the boys enough to stop them. **

"No wonder I have so much paperwork when it involves you." Mustang grumbled.

"That was not my fault!" Ed shouted. "Scar did it!" **[1]**

He couldn't help it. Even though Ed was in an angst and angry mood, Havoc just started chuckling. "Chief, that sounded like a little kid blaming someone else for breaking something."

Edward groaned when Havoc's statement caused other people to imagine the scene he was referring to and they started to laugh.

"I have someone trying to kill me, and you say things like that." Edward grumbled.

"This is in the past. We save you." Havoc said, waving Edward off.

"Though, he does seem particular more destructive when he is coming after you." Hughes commented with a frown. "Any particular reason?"

Scar frowned. "He's the only one who ever ran from me, instead of attempting to fight me."

"Which is why he was able to survive long enough for us to save him." Mustang said.

"Survival instincts." Al said.

"Yep, after training for so long under a murderous Teacher," Edward paused and sent an awkward and nervous glance at Izumi. "We picked up on murderous intent real easily." Edward continued.

"Murderous intent?" Miles asked, glancing at the boys' former teacher, who was now staring at Edward with a strange look on her face. This was just getting too bizarre, even for the Briggs soldier. Why would their teacher have murderous intent towards her students?

Al nodded when it was obvious his brother didn't want to go into any more as he was shifting uncomfortably on the ground and shooting another glance at Izumi. "I can't count the number of times she threw knives at us for no reason or because we pissed her off."

"Knives?!" Havoc shouted, staring at the boys' ex-teacher in absolute fear. Who the hell threw knives at kids?

"Well, yeah, how do you think our reflexes got so good?" Edward asked confused, turning back to his friends, as if it was perfectly normal to have a _teacher_ throw knives at him.

General Armstrong looked at the woman and smirked. Now here was someone who understood that training could not be soft if the students were to grow into strong people. Though, even she had to wonder, why did she expel them? It was obvious they were expelled from being her students, but why? She seemed to care about their well-being, but if she no longer taught them, then she couldn't help them get stronger.

"**You're not getting away." Scar said, hand tensing again to destroy the stairs. The boys started to fall before Al grabbed a part of the stairs that weren't destroyed and caught his brother by his ankle. **

"**Brother!" **

**Edward swung upside down for a moment before he stopped. He gasped when he saw Scar touching the wall and destroying the rest of the stairs. The boys fell, screaming, to the next set of stairs. **

"Destroying the whole city." Mustang groaned. "No wonder there was so much paperwork after this whole incident."

**Scar started walking down the stairs when Ed glanced at him. To attempt to get away, Ed clapped his hands. "Al, grab on." He said as he put his hands on the stairs. The ground they were on shot out and away from Scar before he was able to destroy it. **

**The destruction of it caused the boys to flip off it and roll down the hilly road before they manage to get on their feet and run away. **

"So, what is your plan at this point in time?" Walkers asked, having not been involved in the rescue of the Elric brothers.

"Get as far away as possible and hope the news of a fight that is destroying the city gets to someone's ears." Edward replied more calmly then he did earlier. If he didn't think about and stopped looking at his former teacher, maybe the air in the room would return to normal.

"Actually, we were already on the move to find you before this. We then followed the path of destruction." Riza explained. "I saw the general direction you went when you left HQ earlier so we started there."

"Well, thank you for saving us." Al said. "Brother would be dead if it wasn't for you."

Ed groaned. "Let's just forget that part already."

"As long as you don't do it again." Armstrong said, frowning. "You had scared us all when we saw you give up."

Ed blinked, shock overwhelming the angst mood he was in. "Y-you…You were there at that point?! Why didn't you intervene sooner? You could have saved my arm!"

The Briggs soldiers were confused at the last statement, but didn't question it. Soldiers from the east were just plain strange, and besides, they would probably discover the meaning of it later.

"We were still setting up our ambush. The plan was for you to fight back a bit more so we had more time, but when you gave up, we had to improvise." Mustang explained.

Edward groaned to himself. He couldn't believe he let his comrades see him just give up on life like that, especially since he always portrayed himself as a strong person to them.

"**Damn it, what the hell is this guy's problem?" Edward asked. "Making enemies isn't something that I…." Ed paused and a frown crossed his face. "Well, I never really avoided it, but there's no reason someone should be trying to kill me!"**

Riza sighed. Someone should really teach this boy to be more careful about who he angers. He was going to make a lot of enemies, if he hasn't already, that were going to come for his life.

"I can think of plenty of reasons why someone would try to kill you." Mustang said, smirking when Ed shot him a challenging glare.

"You've help get them arrested." Breda said.

Ed frowned. Great, now they were all in on it. "Well, that shouldn't mean they'll come after me. I mean, a lot of soldiers do that. It's just job."

"You've destroyed their attempts of terrorist attacks." Havoc said, remembering the train incident with Bald.

Scowling, Ed stubbornly crossed his arms. "Well, they shouldn't do it while I'm around, especially when I am trying to sleep. Damn annoying terrorist can't do anything at the proper time."

Mustang frowned. "Fullmetal…."

"Argh, this is just like that time when we were on that train and you said to ignore the fact that terrorist took over the train." Al mumbled.

Mustang smacked his forehead. "Fullmetal, as a soldier, you are supposed to keep things like this from happening."

"Yeah, yeah. I took care of it in the end." Ed snapped, running his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"Only because the terrorist in the car we were in saw your pocket watch and tried to shoot you after calling you short." Al argued. "You destroyed their evil cults bent on taking over the country."

"Nothing is ever peaceful with you around." Havoc muttered. "Why weren't you willing to handle it then?"

"My automail was broken." Ed grumbled. "By the time I was done with those stupid terrorists, it was completely destroyed."

"And you had a bullet in your leg." Al said sadly. He had agreed with his brother in not getting involved that time. Since his automail was malfunctioning, it was more dangerous that time for him to do so, but they had no choice when it was revealed who he was and the people in their car heard. They had to intervene then when the truth was out.

"You got shot?" Riza asked shocked and worried.

Ed shrugged. "Automail malfunctioning plus fighting a train full of terrorists is not a good idea."

Falman, thoughtfully and wanting to get away from the conversation about terrorists, said, "You beat them out for being a State Alchemist as a child."

"Ah," Havoc nodded. "Yes, that would make many people angry. Who would want to lose to a brat at being a State Alchemist?"

"You broke my rules." Izumi added in causing Edward to twitch. Yeah, he was more scared of his ex-teacher then any enemy he ever made.

Edward raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I've done plenty of things that someone would want to get revenge against me for."

"It might be a good idea to stop angering people." Walkers commented.

"Not possible if this jerk," Ed jerked his head at Mustang, "keeps sending me on these stupid missions."

**Ed and Al ran down an alley with Scar chasing after them. Alchemical energy traveled along the wall ahead of them to destroy it to block their path. **

"**Yowww!" Edward shouted. Kneeling on the ground, he looked over at Scar with a frown. "Who are you? Why are you coming after us?"**

"**As long as they are 'creators' like you in the world, then they must also be 'destroyers.'" Scar replied. **

"**It looks like we're going to have to fight." Edward clapped his hands. As Al stood up, Ed put his hand on one of the broken pipes and changed it into a knife. **

"Why did you use a knife anyway?" Havoc asked. "I thought you always used your automail."

"I only use my automail when I have to transmute while running and don't have a choice, when there is nothing else around, or when I have my jackets off." Edward replied.

"Again with the clothes." Breda muttered.

"It's the only coat I have and it is getting stretched and ruined every time I have to transmute it to fix it." Edward grumbled.

Al chuckled. "That, and when he changes his automail too much, it messes with the designs and needs fixed."

"That seems like a better explanation then it's because of his clothes." Walkers said, chuckling.

**When Ed raised his knife, Scar smirked. "Gutsy one, aren't you?"**

**Ed pushed off the ground and charged at Scar with Al following behind him. **

**Scar's hand tensed once more. "But." **

**Ed and Al attacked at the same time, but Scar was able to evade both of their attacks. "Too slow." Scar said and as he was passing them, his hand twisted around to attack Al's armor, blowing a giant hole in the side. **

"Argh, there goes my body." Al groaned.

"At least you can't feel it." Ed replied. Damn, he couldn't imagine what Al would be going through right now if he could feel that.

**Ed looked over his shoulder in shock. "Al!"**

**Al was shown lying on the ground, his whole right side in pieces. **

"_**There's nothing inside." **_**Scar thought. **

"**You bastard!" Ed screamed, lunging at Scar, but his right arm was caught. **

"**Too slow." Scar said, trying to blast Ed's arm off, which resulted in Edward flying backwards, much to Scar's surprise. **

**Edward landed on his back and rolled over. He jumped to his feet, removing his coat. "Damn it." He growled. **

"**That automail arm? Then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected." Scar said as he came out of the alley.**

**Ed stared at him as he tossed his coat to the side and clapped his hands again. This time he changed his arm into a blade. **

"Now that would be useful." Miles commented.

"Yeah, depends on how strong the opponent is though." Edward grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't count the number of times my arm has gotten busted because of people managing to mess it up one way or another." Ed mumbled.

Al blinked. "Isn't that because you go around revealing it so much? If they didn't know it was automail, they probably wouldn't screw it up so much."

"Wouldn't they just ruin his arm anyway even if they didn't realize it wasn't metal?" Havoc asked confused.

Al shook his head. "You'd be surprised at how many people we meet that are actually quite reluctant to do anything gory like ripping or cutting an arm off. They become more vicious when they see he has automail because they can tear it off without have to see all the blood and bone."

"Tear off? You're speaking figuratively, right?" Maria asked.

"No, I really had a person tear off both my arm and leg. Because he actually tore them off, he left pieces jammed into the ports." Edward explained, rubbing his shoulder at the thought of that incident. That had been really painful.

"I remember that. Winry about killed you when she saw your automail." Al said, grimacing at the memory.

"But that wasn't your fault." Brosh pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but it will just scare her if we tell her everything that happens with us, so we just let her blame me for my broken automail."

"Seems dangerous to your health." Armstrong commented, remembering what happened when he took the boys to Resembool.

Edward waved him off. "I am actually quite used to her hitting me so it's not a problem."

"Think he's a masochist?" Zampano chuckled.

"That, or he's in love." Heinkel retorted, grinning. These Elric brothers were quite amusing. He could learn to like listening to all this banter.

"**Brother, don't." Al said. "Just run away." **

**Ed threw his arm to his side. "You idiot!" Scar took over the screen as Ed continued. "I'm not going to leave you behind, Al." **

"**You press your hands together to make a ring, and then you perform transmutation." Scar raised his hand. "Now I see." He said as Ed charged at him. **

**Once again, Scar managed to dodge Ed's blade and caught his wrist. He put his right hand at Ed's shoulder. "I will have to start by destroying this abhorrent right arm of yours." There was the sound of alchemical energy followed by the clanging of metal before Ed's arm shattered and fell to the ground in hundreds of pieces. **

Hanging his head, dejected, Ed mumbled, "And there goes my arm. We are now, officially, in pieces, Brother."

"So that's what he meant about his arm." Buccaneer said, frowning. This boy really didn't take good care of his automail like he should. Granted, this time wasn't his fault, but it was still maintained badly. Automail was a part of him, and if it wasn't properly taken care of it, it would break when he truly needed it.

Edward looked at the Colonel out of the corner of his eye. "How the hell did I miss you arriving there? I should have at least heard the cars."

Mustang shrugged. "Perhaps you were just having an off day. I can believe it by seeing the horrible fight you gave Scar. I thought you were a better fighter than this."

"Obviously he hasn't had nearly enough training as I thought he did." Izumi growled. "The only good thing I have seen from all your fights is that you don't rely solely on alchemy."

"Well," Ed mumbled. "You taught us to not use it so much. We need to train our bodies as well as our minds, right? All those brawls are a good way for me to focus on becoming a better fighter since I am not at Al's level yet."

"You're going to fully admit Al is a better martial artist?" Havoc said shocked, thinking that Ed's pride wouldn't let him do such a thing.

Ed shrugged. "Well, it's obvious. Thought everyone knew that."

"Brother is the better alchemist, while I am the better fighter." Al agreed.

"Isn't that because you can't transmute without a circle so you have to rely on martial arts in a fight while Fullmetal can transmute quickly to protect himself?" Mustang asked.

Ed scowled. "It doesn't matter how fast I transmute, there are still times I can't rely on alchemy, like when my opponent is fast and doesn't pause to allow me time to transmute like Scar just did in this fight."

"And in those times, you rely on Al to save you?" Izumi asked dangerously.

"Sometimes, but when he isn't around, I usually find another way to save myself or deceive my opponent." Edward replied, shrugging.

"Hmm, maybe we should assign you a gun." Mustang mused.

Edward frowned. He despised guns. They were used to kill, but, then again, so was alchemy. But at least with alchemy he could control what he did. His skill with a gun wasn't as good as his skill with alchemy.

"**Brother!" Al shouted. **

**Edward's face appeared with shock written all over it as he fell to the ground. His destroyed arm was shown to be in pieces before Ed was shown sitting on the ground with Scar standing in front of him.**

"It amazes me that there are still people standing there when there is a fight to the death going on in the street." Al said, staring at the civilians in the background.

"People rarely care for others." Ed said. "They're not the ones being attacked. They don't know what is going on. So they will just stand there and watch or ignore it. That is how some humans are."

"**Now you won't be able to use your alchemy." Scar said.**

"Maybe I should start carrying chalk or a pocketknife on me." Edward grumbled.

"I get the chalk, but why the pocketknife?" Havoc asked confused.

"So I can cut myself and use my blood to draw circles." Edward explained.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Kain asked.

Edward shook his head. "Never. In a life and death situation, nothing is too extreme."

"Well, he understands some things at least." General Armstrong said.

**Edward stared at Scar. His hair was falling messily into his face and wires were hanging out of his automail port. He gasped and put his hand on the ground behind him. **

"Wow, Chief, you look like a horrible mess." Brody said, frowning, not noticing the nickname that slipped from his lips.

"Well, you know, having someone try to kill you does that to you." Edward retorted, running a hand through his bangs to straighten them out before glancing at the soldier. He really wasn't expecting any of his other comrades to start using his nickname.

**When he tried to crawl back, he fell onto his side, pushing his face into the ground. **

"Did that happen because you were unbalanced?" Breda asked.

"Yeah, it felt so strange missing an arm like that." Edward said, frowning. Even when he was eleven, he never noticed the lack of balance he had with one limb. It was probably because he was evened out by missing a limb from both sides of his body at the time. "It caused Phantom Limbs to appear once more with it gone."

"Can you imagine what it would be been like if you lost two limbs on the same side of your body?" Avery asked.

Ed groaned. "Sounds horrible. I would be completely off balanced with how heavy these stupid things are."

"Better not let Winry hear you call her creations stupid." Al warned, chuckling when his brother twitched.

Mustang smirked. "Maybe that is why your growth is so stunted."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?!" Edward screamed.

"What was your first clue?" Mustang asked. "The word growth or stunted?"

"I think he is just pointing out a logical reason to why you are short, Brother." Al tried to tell his brother to calm him down, not realizing he admitted to his brother being short.

CLANG!

Edward had slammed his bare automail foot into Al's chest, sending him flying over a couch, which had all the soldiers ducking for cover so they wouldn't lose their heads. "Even my own brother has betrayed me."

From behind the couch, Al groaned. He hadn't meant it like that.

**Edward was shown staring into the ground as Scar started walking towards him. "I will give you a moment to pray to God." **

"Oh, you will?" Mustang asked, glaring at the murderer. "Well, I didn't see you giving that chance to anyone else!"

"Why did you say that?" Edward asked curiously. "Everyone else was killed on the spot."

"Maybe he's just reluctant to kill a child who had nothing to do with the war, but will still do so since he is a State Alchemist." Hughes suggested.

Izumi glared at the man. How dare this guy attacked one of her precious….ex-students? But, even though she wanted to kill him, she knew she couldn't, not here. And besides, she did notice one thing about him. "Perhaps he is more of a compassionate man then anyone of us would like to think, but he is simply furious about what the military did to his people. Vengeance is all that is running him now. You have lost yourself, Scar."

Scar glared at the woman. He has lost himself, has he? What did she know? She knew nothing about him or his race that was killed because of that despicable and unwanted war. It was all this country's fault for everything that had happened. He could never forgive it or its people for taking away his home and his family.

**Al pushed himself up to his arms. "Brother, run away." He shouted pleadingly.**

**Ed was shown as Scar took the last few steps to him. "Unfortunately," He said. "There isn't any God I'd like to pray to." His hand was shown with rain pelting down on it. "Am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother, Al, too?"**

**Scar appeared on the screen with Al in the alley behind him. "If he interferes, I will eliminate him. But, Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one who is receiving judgment." **

"Judgment?" Izumi hissed. "He had nothing to do with the war in Ishval. He is completely innocent of those sins."

"But he is not innocent of the sin of breaking the taboo, human transmutation." Scar retorted. "No alchemist is truly innocent. They have all done something with their despicable alchemy."

"That may be," Izumi growled, flashes of her sin flashing in her mind. "But those sins are not yours to judge!"

"**Oh, yeah?" Edward asked, hand tightening into a fist. He turned his head to stare at Scar. "In that case, I want your word. Promise me that you won't hurt my brother."**

Izumi's eyes narrowed. "So, you really were going to let yourself get killed and leave your brother alone?" She hissed angrily.

Edward glared at the ground. How many times was he going to get reprimanded for this? "Yes, I got it. I made a mistake. I was foolish and stupid to give up then."

"And that fighting was horrible. You need more training." Izumi muttered.

"Can't just have an off day. No, must be insulted and have it said I need more training. Having an off day just isn't allowed apparently." Edward grumbled to himself, causing quite a few people, including his brother, to sweat drop. "And it has to be the lady who kicked me out who says I need more training. Where does she get the right?"

Mustang raised a brow. "Fullmetal, will you stop mumbling to yourself? If you don't, I might just think you've gone insane and send you to a mental institute."

Edward looked up from his grumbling to glare at his superior, but did as he said and stopped talking. He had no doubt in his mind that his superior would actually lock him up in one of those places, even if it was just for a day or two.

**Al gasped. "Brother…"**

"**I will keep that promise." Scar said. **

"Would you have really kept it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am a man of my word." Scar said.

"That's good."

Mustang sighed. "Fullmetal, don't make it a habit of making promises with mass murderers."

Ed blinked.

"You'restill such a child." Mustang said quietly.

"I don't." Ed said. "Whatever it takes to keep Al alive though."

"Even betraying your country?" Havoc asked curiously.

Edward looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well," He drawled, causing quite a few soldiers to glare at him for even having to think about it. "I would probably betray the country, but act more like a double agent or try to. It would be kind of difficult since I probably couldn't very well get any help from anyone."

"Argh, that's it. When we get out of here, or maybe later when we take a break, I am teaching you codes and Morse codes." Mustang growled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Just thinking of training that kid in codes was giving him a headache. "Why the hell I never did before is beyond me."

"There are many things you should have taught the brat sooner." General Armstrong growled. "Just because he is a kid doesn't mean you shouldn't teach him anything. That is the way that people get killed."

"Right, right, but I don't want you telling me how to handle my brat of a subordinate." Mustang said. "It is, after all, quite confusing and irritating when the subordinate is just a child."

"Stupid soldiers." Edward grumbled to himself. It's not like he even planned to be in the military for so long that he would need any of that stupid information.

**Al leaned forward. "No. Brother, what are you trying to do?" Ed was shown, still lying with his face on the ground. "What are you thinking? Run!" Al was shown, staring at his brother. "Get up and run!" Scar's hand was shown slowly reaching for Ed. "Stop! Don't touch him!" His hand was a few inches from Ed's head. Al desperately reached a hand forward. "No, you can't! STOP IT!"**

**A gun was shown being fired into the air. **

"That was really too close for comfort." Karin said, shuddering. She hadn't realized just how close to death the boy had been. She just remembered seeing him being brought to headquarters with a missing arm.

"Idiot boy. How dare you give up so easily?" Izumi growled. "Or even think about abandoning your brother like that? How would you have felt if that was Al in your position?"

"Weak, helpless, lost, scared, angry, desperate." Edward listed, frowning. "I always think about the chance of losing Al. I would be scared to death and angry about losing him. I would probably go mad with anger and kill the bastard who dared to touch my brother."

Al shook his head. "Brother, you know that isn't what I would want. Don't even think about something like that." He pleaded, reaching out for his brother's arm.

Smirking, Ed raised his automail arm and knocked it against his brother's arm. "What are you worrying about? Mustang and the others would probably tie me down and hit me over the head a million times until they got it through my skull that it's not the right path."

"I'd probably lock him in a cell and take away his automail so he couldn't escape." Mustang said, shrugging.

"You could just shoot him in the leg to keep him down." Riza suggested.

"Or just send him to live with his teacher so she can take care of fixing his mind." Havoc proposed.

Edward shuddered. "Al never die. I'd rather not have to deal with these cruel, cruel, sadistic people."

"In return, you're not allowed to die either, so no more trying to sacrifice yourself." Al scolded.

"Right, right. We're all we have left, so we have to look after each other." Edward said, smiling sadly. "My mistake. Won't happen again, Brother." And the two brothers bumped their fists.

"Ever seen brothers that close before?" Zampano asked.

Jerso shook his head. "Those two will never abandon someone. They certainly are loyal ones."

**The gunshot shocked Ed and Scar out of their trance. **

"**That's enough." Mustang's voice rang out. The scene rose to show Mustang, gun still raised in the air, with his soldiers and all their cars behind him with their guns pointed at Scar. "You won't be killing anybody else today, Scar. I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murders of at least ten State Alchemists." **

**Scar stood up straight. "Alchemists are those who change things from their natural form into something grotesque. That is to say, they profane God, the Creator of all things. As an agent of God, I am he who hands down his judgment. If you interfere, I will eliminate you as well." **

**Mustang smirked. "Oh? Is that right?" He shoved his gun into Hawkeye's hands, surprising her. "You guys stay out of this." **

"**Colonel Mustang." Hawkeye said. **

"You idiot!" General Armstrong growled. "Have you forgotten how useless you are in the rain?"

"He forgot." Breda, Havoc, and Darin, who was there at the time, chorused.

Ed shook his head. "How could you forget something so vital?"

"How could you forget something so vital as how your brother would feel with you sacrificing yourself?" Mustang retorted, causing Ed to scowl at him.

"Low blow." He hissed angrily.

"**Colonel Mustang…" Scar said. "So this is the Flame Alchemist." His hand tensed for a moment before the screen flashed to Edward, who was still lying on the ground with Scar standing over him. "Volunteering yourself to receive judgment." Scar stepped over Edward to charge at Mustang. "This is truly an auspicious day." **

"**So you know who I am." Mustang said as he pulled his gloves on. "And you still want to challenge me. Bad decision."**

**Hawkeye ran after Mustang. As Mustang snapped his fingers, there was a puff of smoke and Hawkeye knocked his feet out from under him so Scar's hand missed his head. Scar stared down at a shocked Mustang. Hawkeye pulled her two guns out and fired them repeatedly after Scar, who jumped back and dodged the bullets. **

"Truly a remarkable soldier," General Armstrong said before giving a side glance at Mustang. "Unlike someone."

"I can't tell if they hate each other or not." Ed commented to his brother, glancing at Mustang and General Armstrong.

"Don't ask me. I'm just as clueless." Al said.

**Scar jumped behind a building for cover. **

**The scene went back to Hawkeye staring forward with Mustang still on the ground behind her. "Hey, Hawkeye. What'd the hell you do that for?"**

**Hawkeye raised her gun. "Colonel, you're useless on rainy days, so please, stay back." **

**Mustang hung his head, dejected, while Havoc looked up at the sky with a raised hand. "Oh, right. He can't make sparks when it's this soggy, huh?"**

**Scar leaned against the wall of the building he was hiding behind. "It is fortunate that you cannot create flames, State Alchemist." He came out from behind the building to face the soldiers, who were staring back at him. "For I will destroy all who interfere with my mission, right here and now." **

**Armstrong appeared behind Scar with his fist raised. "Just try it." He said and brought his fist down to the ground, destroying it as Scar jumped away to dodge it. **

"**A newcomer?" Scar said. **

"**You have to be quick to avoid my fist." Armstrong said as he pulled his fist from the ground. "Not bad. Not bad at all." The screen pulled back away from them. "You said you would destroy us all, right?" As he said this, soldiers' feet pounded on the ground to surround them before Ed appeared, still lying on the ground, watching them. **

"Was the ground really that comfortable for you to lie there so long?" Mustang asked.

"Shut up. I was still in shock." Edward snapped.

"**Then you can start by defeating me!" Armstrong declared as a couple of soldiers went to Ed with one of them kneeling down in front of him. **

**Armstrong appeared on the screen again. "We'll see how you fare against the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"**

"**Yet another State Alchemist." Scar said as music began in the background. "God is putting them in my path for me." **

"If that was so, we would all be dead." Armstrong said.

"**Not backing down?" Armstrong asked, bending down to the ground to pick up a piece of rubble. "In that case, your courage will earn you a demonstration." He raised his hand with the rubble in the air. "I'll show you the art of alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"**

**Havoc raised a disorientated Edward off the ground, keeping him up and stable by keeping his hands on the kid's shoulders. They turned their attention back to the fight at hand. **

**The rubble flew from the sky. Before it could hit the ground, Armstrong hit with his gauntlet, transmuting it into a projectile that went flying at Scar, who leaned to the side to dodge it. **

**Edward stared at the man. "Who is he?"**

"**The criminal who murdered Mr. Tucker." Havoc told him. Edward looked at him shocked before the scene went back to Scar who had stone spikes flying at him. Before they could hit him, he used his right hand to destroy them. **

"**It's him…?" Edward asked. **

"**Major, watch what you're doing!" Havoc yelled at him from his place next to Ed, who was now sitting up by himself with his hand covering his automail port. "We don't want to destroy the city, do we?" **

"It's already destroyed though." Ed pointed out.

"We don't want to destroy it any more than it already is." Havoc clarified.

**Armstrong turned his head to Havoc, sparkling for some reason. "What do you mean?" His hand was raised with sparkles all around him as the screen lowered to show his muscles. "Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create! That is the law of the universe!" **

"**Did he have to strip?" Hawkeye asked as Havoc and the MPs around him stared deadpanned at him. **

"Idiot." General Armstrong scoffed.

"Does she dislike her brother?" Ed asked his brother.

Al sighed. "Brother, stop asking me. I am just as much in the dark as you are."

"**Are you surprised? He's clearly insane." Havoc said with no emotion. **

**Armstrong sparkled again. "Non-alchemists may fail to see the inherent truth of that statement, but we understand, don't we, Scar?"**

"**So this killer is an alchemist too?" Mustang said. **

"**That's it." Edward said. "The stages of transmutation process are comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. This guy must just stop at the deconstruction stage." **

"**But if Scar is an alchemist as well, doesn't that mean he's strayed from whatever his 'ways of God' are too?" Havoc asked. **

**Armstrong slammed his hand into the ground to create more spikes. **

"**But what would be his reasons for only targeting alchemists with state certification?" Mustang asked. **

**Scar destroyed those spikes as well. Armstrong charged at him, swinging his fists at him, which Scar dodged. At one point, Armstrong slammed his fist into the ground to create more spikes, which Scar destroyed again. Scar tried to aim from his face, but Armstrong pushed his hand out of the way. **

**Scar dodged back. **_**"He's unusually coordinated for his size and his strength is almost superhuman. That combined with his alchemy, he won't be an easy one." **_

**Scar was forced to stop as his back hit a wall. **

"**I have you cornered, Scar." Armstrong shouted, fists ready to come down on the man. **

**Scar turned back to face him. **_**"But there's a moment when his swing is too wide." **_**When he noticed Armstrong's swing was too wide, he took his chance to lung forward, but Armstrong jumped back just in time to avoid him. **

"**He's backing up?" Scar turned to face the soldiers again to see Hawkeye shoot her gun. She fired a few shots. One bullet hit the wall, while another hit his glasses, knocking them off. Scar slid a bit on the wet ground, blood splashing on the ground. **

"**You get him?" Mustang asked. **

"**He's too fast. I only grazed him with one shot." Hawkeye said, lowering her gun. **

**Scar's face was shown. There was blood on his forehead. He raised his head, revealing his blood red eyes as the blood drizzled down his face. **

"**Red eyes and brown skin!" Armstrong said. "That means he's…."**

"**Of course. He's an Ishvalan!" Mustang said. **

**Scar stared at the soldiers, all lined with their guns pointed at him. "Perhaps there are too many."**

"**You might as well just give up. You're not getting away." Mustang said with his hand raised. **

**Scar ignored him as he put his hand on the ground, creating an alchemical light that surrounded the ground he was on. The whole part he was on was destroyed, creating a big smokescreen. The soldiers yelled in shocked at the trembles it produced. **

"**That bastard is in the sewers." Havoc said. **

"**Stay put." Mustang said. **

"**Sure, you don't have to tell me twice." Havoc retorted.**

"**Sorry, Armstrong." Mustang said. "But thank you for buying us enough time to surround him." **

**Armstrong shook his head. "I was hardly buying time. It was all I could do to keep myself from being killed." **

**Hughes popped up behind them. "Oh, is it over?" He asked. **

"Why exactly are you in the military if you are just going to hide like that?" Edward asked dryly.

"I'm not about to attempt to face off against you freaks. I like living." Hughes retorted.

"Doesn't everyone?" Edward asked.

Hughes smirked. "I'm not sure. That was a pretty stupid stunt you pulled."

"ARGH!" Ed screamed, pulling at his hair.

**The soldiers turned to face him. **

"**Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been this whole time?" Armstrong demanded. **

"**I thought it best to lay low." Hughes replied. **

**Mustang developed an angry twitch. "You didn't think about maybe backing us up?"**

"**Of course not!" Hughes retorted. "A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with you pack of pseudo-humans. It's bad for my health!" He turned to the other soldiers around. "Don't just stand there. We've got things to do." Edward was shown on the screen, staring ahead, as Hughes continued. "Deploy troops! Circulate his description!" **

"**Yes, sir!"**

"**Oh, no." Ed whispered. "Alphonse." He stood up from the ground and ran over to his brother, who was now leaning against the alley wall. "Alphonse!" He ran passed the soldiers, who stared at him, and kneeled in front of his brother, putting a hand on the injured part of the armor. "Al, talk to me. Are you alright?"**

**The screen changed to Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Armstrong watching the boys. "That suit of armor is Elric's younger brother, is it?"**

"**There's got to be a really long story behind this one." Havoc said. **

"I was right." Havoc said, recalling the flashback. "Though, I should have added dark and sad to my description of the story."

"It's not like any one of us could have possibly predicted that." Brody said. "None of us thought alchemy could do something so horrible."

"**Come on, Al." Edward said. "Do you hear me?"**

**Al's fist came up to punch his brother, shocking the soldiers. **

"**Why didn't you run away when I told you to? What kind of idiot are you?" Al shouted. **

"**No way. I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind." Edward argued. **

"**Which is exactly why you're an idiot." Al shouted before punching his brother again, shocking and horrifying the soldiers again. **

"Why do you two always have to get violent when you fight?" Riza asked with a sigh.

Ed blinked. "It's how we sort things out."

"How does that sort anything out? All you're doing is punching each other." Maria said.

Shrugging, Ed leaned back on his hands. "Works for us, right, Al?"

Al nodded. "We were always fighting like this, even before we were trained."

"Yeah, I remember, we would fight and argue, then you would run off and sit in front of the river until I came to find you." Ed said.

"And you had a heartfelt talk or apology?" Karin asked.

Ed laughed. "No way in hell."

"Yep, Brother would always just stand behind me until I noticed and jumped to my feet to glare at him, ready for another fight. But Brother never raised a fist then. He would just say, 'come on, Al' and start walking away, leaving me to follow after him." Al said.

The woman, except Izumi and General Armstrong shook their heads, exasperated at the boys. It must be because they were so close that these boys understood each other well enough to know that it was just way of forgiving each other.

**Ed leaned against the opposite alley wall, holding his cheek where he was hit. "What do you keep punching like that me for? If I had run away, you could have been killed, you know that?"**

"**And maybe I wouldn't have been." Al retorted. "Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does!"**

**An angry look passed Ed's face. He removed his hand from his face and put it on his knee. "Hey, easy on the idiot stuff. I'm still your older brother, got it?"**

"**I'll say is all I want to." Al shouted, causing a surprised look to pass over Ed's face. He reached out and grabbed his brother by his shirt to pull him up. "Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on. Learn more about alchemy. You could find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death." As he said the last part, pain and sadness filled his voice. **

"Nice one, Chief. You really hurt your brother there." Havoc said.

"Oh, shut up! I got this already." Edward snapped, rubbing his hair in annoyance. "Sheesh, I won't die a stupid death."

"Be sure to remember that promise." Mustang commented idly. "You cause me enough paperwork as it is."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Can you forget your paperwork for once already? Sheesh, paperwork this, paperwork that. It's like you are having a love affair with all your stupid paperwork."

"What?" Mustang yelped.

Ed grinned slyly. "Oi, oi, what's this? Not protesting, Colonel?"

"I am not having an affair with paperwork, you damn brat." Mustang snarled.

Two flesh fingers went up to Ed's forehead as a look of disbelief crossed his face. "Of course, what was I thinking? The Lieutenant would shoot you if you betrayed her." Those who knew Mustang started to snicker, except for Hawkeye who was half-glaring and half-blushing at Edward, while silently wishing she had her gun back.

"I'll kill you." Mustang snarled.

Edward smirked in reply.

"I think Chief won that one." Falman said.

"Mark it down in the record book." Havoc replied, smirking. They were bound to get quite a few Flame-Fullmetal arguments here. Of course, only the ones that weren't serious counted to them. The really serious ones were dangerous ground to trend on.

**When Al was finished speaking, he pulled back slightly and his arm broke from his armor and fell to the ground. "Oh, great!" Ed stared at the arm for a moment before blinking and looking up at his brother sadly before hanging his head. "And now my arm's come off because my brother is a big, fat idiot!"**

"How was that one my fault?" Ed demanded. "It was Scar who blew up your side! Why does everyone keep blaming me for his actions on this day?"

"It's usually your fault." Mustang said, shrugging.

Ed growled low in his throat. "Can't I ever just be the victim without being blamed?"

"No." Many of the eastern soldiers said.

"Even when you get kidnapped, all you do is get mad, piss off your kidnappers, escape, beat the shit out of them, destroy the building they have you in, and come back to the Command Center covered in blood that's not even yours, dust, grime, and dirt." Mustang said, much to the amusement of the soldiers who were around to hear this story. Those kidnappers were practically begging the soldiers to save them after Ed got back. "I know they kidnapped you, but you still went a bit overboard."

"That was one time." Ed grumbled.

"Yes, because everyone else is too scared to attempt to kidnap the Fullmetal Alchemist again after that incident." Havoc teased.

General Armstrong smirked. She was liking this kid more and more. He didn't seem to take shit from anyone and was quite strong for someone his size and age. If he could get captured, and then escape on his own, he was an impressive brat. "Why did they kidnap you?"

Ed shrugged. "I never bothered to find out why. It was probably for some stupid reason that I didn't care about."

"They were hoping to draw the Colonel out to them so they could kill him." Riza explained as they did interrogate the people once they were arrested. Well, a private interrogation away from military eyes where the Colonel could let his anger out on them for touching one of his subordinates.

Snorting, Ed looked back at his superior. "Did they now?"

"Yes, but you showed up at Eastern Command Center two hours after we got a call from the kidnappers." Mustang shrugged. "Still have to wonder why they waited two days after they got you to call."

"Oh," Ed said. Two days, huh? Damn, he should have been able to escape faster than that. "I don't do well with being restrained."

"Clearly. You were so impatient." Breda said, smirking.

Ed shrugged. "Well, as I said, it was a stupid reason."

"**We're really falling apart, aren't we, Brother?" Edward asked. "We look like we belong in a junk yard."**

"**But we're still alive." Al replied. **

"And that is all that really matters." Maria said, sighing in relief. "Injuries and being in pieces doesn't matter as long as you are alive and safe."

"**Mm-hmm, we are." Ed said without raising his head. **

**Mustang and Hughes appeared on the screen, watching the boys. While Hughes was frowning, Mustang had a small smile. **

"Why are the hell are you smiling?" Ed demanded.

"Because we got there in time and saved you. Aren't we allowed to be happy about that?" Havoc asked.

Ed blinked. He guess he would be happy if he made it in time to save a friend too. "Oh."

"**Good grief. I've stumbled into an extra kind of special freak show, huh?" Hughes asked.**

"How rude, Hughes." Edward joked.

"I'm not wrong." Hughes teased.

"**Yeah, sorry." Mustang said. **

**Hughes shrugged. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone upstairs."**

"You don't even know what is going on, and you're already making that promise?" Al asked surprised.

Hughes shrugged. "Well, it was obvious Roy already knew what was going on and he kept it quiet. He's my best friend and I know he has his reasons. I wouldn't betray his trust like that."

**Hawkeye kneeled behind Ed and put her military jacket over his shoulders, surprising him enough to cause him to look up at her. **

"**If this got out, things would get complicated." Hughes said as a smiling Hawkeye was shown looking down at Ed. **

"And that was the only time we will probably ever see Chief wearing at least part of the military uniform." Havoc said.

"Why doesn't he wear it?" Miles asked.

Mustang shrugged. "He is hardly ever around the office, and when he is, he is only there briefly so there is no point in him wearing it. If I made him wear it on missions, it would cause him to stick out and get him in trouble with the people who call him the 'hero of the people.' It would be like betraying them, which would get him in extra trouble, and cause me more paperwork. Fullmetal would be mad about being forced to wear it. All in all, it would just cause me more headaches that aren't worth it."

"And here I thought it was just because you didn't want to put a kid in the uniform because it would be the final proof that he is no longer a kid." Breda commented.

"I like Breda's answer better." Charlie said, smirking at his old friend when he looked disgruntled at Breda.

**The screen pulled back to show Armstrong kneeling next to Al and Havoc standing next to them, scratching his head. **

"**Yeah. The older brother aside, I wouldn't even know how to explain the younger brother's body." Mustang said. **

**Hughes smiled before looking at his friend in a serious manger. "I don't envy you. This is one tough customer you're dealing with."**

"**And now we know he's Ishvalan." Mustang said. **

**The scene faded away to a crowd of Ishvalans. **

_**The Ishvalans were a race of people who lived to the east of us. They believed that their God, Ishvala, was the one absolute Creator.**_

**The picture of the Ishvalans changed to a map with a red spot in the southeast part of it. **

_**Even after they were annexed into the country, there were still conflicts between us and them. **_

**The map changed to part of a staircase where a teddy bear was lying next to a hand that had blood trailing down it.**

_**Then, 13 years ago, a military officer accidentally shot and killed an Ishvalan child.**_

"Tell me this, Colonel. How do you accidentally shoot someone?" Edward asked.

"Things like this happen." Mustang said.

Ed scowled. "Three basics rules of gun safety that all soldiers are taught. One, don't put your finger on the trigger until you are ready to fire. Two, always point the gun away from allies and towards enemies. Three, always assume the gun is load. That soldier had no reason to have his finger on the trigger, nor pointed at a child who was part of Ishval, which had been annexed into the country. And it was his own gun, so he knew it was loaded. So you tell me, how the hell it was an accident?"

"W-what?" Mustang said, absolutely shocked when he saw the angry glare from his youngest subordinate. He wasn't the only one shocked. There were many people who hated what happened in Ishval, but they all accepted it.

"They were civilians. They picked up guns to defend themselves after a soldier shot one of their own. So, yes, you had to fire back to defend yourself and it caused a civil war. But, once again, was what happened to that child really an accident?" Edward demanded.

Hughes frowned and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Ed, you're making it sound like this whole thing was planned by someone."

"That, or this soldier just wanted to cause bloodshed like the Ouroboros gang we keep seeing." Alphonse said darkly.

Horror filled the soldiers, especially those that actually went to Ishval. Most of those people they fight were civilians with no prior training. They had killed them because they got mad after one of their children was killed by a soldier. That was the story and they accepted it. But, being soldiers for so long and fighting for their lives in Ishval, they had forgotten the three basic rules of gun safety.

"I don't like this." General Armstrong said. "You make it sound like our country is causing bloodshed on purpose."

"Not our country. The Ouroboros gang." Edward said, glancing at his brother sadly before he looked back at Scar. "What do you think, Scar? I know the soldiers side of Ishval, but what about an Isvhalan's point of view?"

"Fullmetal." Mustang said shocked.

"Be quiet, Colonel." Edward said, but didn't remove his eyes from the serial killer, who was looking at him in surprise. "You must agree with me. This isn't about discrimination or being enemies anymore. Scar may be evil and a serial killer, but he is an Ishvalan who was involved in that war. If Scar is here, then that must mean he changes and helps this country, right? I want his opinion on this matter."

To say the least, quite a few soldiers were shocked about this. Of all people to call out the discrimination that Ishvalans faced, it was a child who was shoving it all in their faces.

"What makes them so different?" Edward asked, shooting a brief glance at Miles, surprising the soldier, before his attention was back on Scar. Yes, he knew about Miles. He may have been out of it earlier, but he did see Miles eyes when his glasses slipped. He just never brought it up to the soldier, but he did recall the eyes when he got his brain back in working order after the pain left. "They may look different and have different beliefs, but everyone does. That is no reason to show hatred to them or make them live in the slums. We are all human, and we make mistakes."

Izumi smiled in pride for her ex-student. He may be reckless and a bit of a hothead, but it seems that he really has learned a lot. She always took the boys traveling when they were training under her so they could see the world and how it worked. And now it seems, from all his years in the military, he has grown even more and seen more of the world so he has learned lots.

Like Izumi, General Armstrong was looking at the kid with pride that was really well hidden. She looked at Major Miles, who was surprised by what the boy said, but he was smiling a bit when he looked at General Armstrong, who smirked at him. That will teach that idiot that not everyone was going to give him pity, guilt, or hatred. There were those who would treat him like an equal.

Despite his hatred of soldiers and State Alchemists, Scar was shocked by the kid who was staring at him, waiting for an answer. This kid that he just tried to kill was asking for his opinion on the matter of the Ishvalan Civil war, which was a dark time for them all.

"Come on, Scar. I know you have a deep hatred for this country, but I'm trying to figure this out. I'm tired of being ignorant." Edward said.

"An ignorant State Alchemist?" Miles asked. "Now that is something I have never heard."

Edward glanced at him then back at Scar. "I am fifteen. I was two when the Ishval Civil War began. There is much I don't understand or know about, but what I do know is that this is a dark story and is something that doesn't seem like it should have happened. Scar! Answer me!"

"Brother," Al said, hoping to calm his brother's thirst for answers. He was just as curious as his brother, but if he hadn't pointed out the rules of gun safety, he would have never thought it.

Scar frowned, but decided to oblige the boy. Everything that the boy was saying was correct. He had gone after this child who is ignorant to everything to do with the Ishvalan Civil War. "After we were annexed into the country, soldiers were stationed in Ishval. They claimed they were there as guards, but we all knew the truth. They were there to keep an eye on us so we couldn't rebel for being forced to accept. We were basically penned in the small area that we had left. After we were annexed, your government took most of our land and left us with very little."

"That's horrible." Al said sadly. From what he knew of Ishval, the area was a harsh land with very little farmable area and no significant resources. Then to have most of their land taken away from them, they must have had very little left after that. It must have been difficult for them to survive.

"I can't imagine your people were too willing to accept help from the Amestris government that stole from you." Edward said.

"Siding with Ishvalans now, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

Ed shot him a glare. "Both sides are equally at fault here." He snarled. "Amestris for stealing from them, then killing all those peoples and the Ishvalans for all the people they killed, as well as destroying my hometown. They brought the war farther into the country, killing civilians who had nothing to do with their war. You are all at fault."

The soldiers, Scar, and Miles were shocked into silence at Ed's declaration and glare. He really didn't beat around the bush when he had something to say.

"You are right," Scar said after some silence. "We had no desire to accept any help from the country that stole from us and kept us penned like animals in what they left us. Then, came that day when a soldier shot a child. There was no reason for it. I met some of my people who saw the child get shot. She was just standing there, looking at the soldier when he pulled his gun out and shot her."

Mustang closed his eyes with an agitated sigh. He didn't trust Scar, but if what he said was true, then it really was no accident. But there was also no proof that what he said was true. The Ishvalan who told him this could have been lying as well.

"There is something wrong with this country." Buccaneer growled.

"But what is it?" Armstrong asked, frowning. The Ishvalan war was a very hard time for him. He couldn't stay in Ishval, killing all those children, who couldn't even fight back. They were helpless, and they were ordered to kill them all. And if Ed was right, then it sounded like it was planned by someone.

"What if that soldier was one of the Ouroboros people, as you call them?" Scar questioned, surprising everyone in the room since he actually continued after his explanation to the Elric brothers.

"What?" Riza demanded.

"We saw one that was able to change his appearance." Scar pointed out. "What if he changed himself to look like a soldier?"

"And then he shot a child to cause a war." Hughes said horrified.

"Which caused bloodshed." Brody finished shocked.

Mustang slammed his fist into his opened palm. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"It doesn't mean that is what happened." Edward said, turning back to the screen. "This was just a hypothesis that I thought of because I can't see any way for someone to accidentally shoot a child. But, again, it does not mean that is what really happened. Right now, we should just continue. Maybe we'll get our answers soon."

_**And that led to full-blown civil war. **_

**The scene changed to soldiers firing their guns at Ishvalans. A map on the screen appeared again with the red area around Ishval growing bigger.**

_**One uprising led to another, and before long, the rebellion had spread to the whole eastern sector.**_

**The scene changed to a Command Center with Bradley standing in front of it. **

_**After seven wars of this, the order came down from the military high command…**_

**The map of Ishval was shown again before it slowly faded as marching soldiers appeared. **

…_**to exterminate Ishval. Many State Alchemists were brought in to act as human weapons. **_

**Grand was shown using his alchemy to kill scared Ishvalans. After him, Kimblee was shown with an explosion happening behind him. Next was Mustang snapping his finger, causing a huge fire that burned the civilians. Burned and bloody bodies were shown piled all over the ground. **

_**Needless to say, the State Alchemists produced striking results. **_

**Mustang was shown, sitting behind his desk. "That man is an Ishvalan survivor. In a sense, his revenge is justified." **

Scar blinked in surprise at Mustang's declaration. That certainly wasn't something he was expecting to hear from the "Hero of Ishval." But what did it mean? Did it mean he felt guilty for what happened to his people? Or did it mean he saw the whole Ishval war as a mistake?

**Edward's face, shadowed by his bangs, appeared. "No way!" The scene pulled back to show Ed and Al were in the office with the Colonel, along with Mustang's team, Hughes, and Armstrong sitting or standing. "There's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it." **

"Referring to yourself, Ed?"Maria asked.

"Hmm?" Ed said, glancing away from the screen. "Yeah. I don't really understand why he would come after me when I had no part in the war if it really is revenge he is after."

"**He's just dressing up his ugly lust for revenge by calling himself an agent of God and acting all arrogant." Edward finished. **

"**Still," Mustang said as he got a close up. "The fact is, he's coming at us with full force. We can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time, there will be no more talk." The scene changed to show the room's occupants, who were watching their commander, except for Ed and Al, who were still staring at each other. "Got it?"**

"**Yes sir." The soldiers said. **

**Hughes turned to Ed. "Well, Ed, Alphonse, what are you two going to do now? What's the plan?"**

**This time, Ed got a close up. "We're going to keep moving. We can't just sit around, not as long as we're still alive." **

**Al looked at his brother. "Brother." **

**Ed smiled and put a hand on Al's shoulder. "Before we can make any headway on getting your body back, we have to get my arm back to normal." **

**Hughes was shown, smiling at the boys. **

"**After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bond you soul to the armor." Hawkeye and Mustang were shown, also watching the brothers with smiles. **

"**Uh-huh." Al said. **

**Ed sighed and closed his eyes. "We've got no choice." The Rockbell's house was shown at nighttime. "It's been a long time." Winry's back was shown as she worked on some automail. "We need to pay a visit to our mechanic." **

**The scene went dark. **

"Were you in Resembool before you came to Central?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ed asked.

"I'm just trying to get a sense of time. We should be hitting present time soon." Maria explained.

Ed nodded. "I guess you're right."

"So we are going to meet Dr. Mar–" Al started, but was cut off as there were two bright flashes of gold light in the room.

"What?" Ed shouted, shocked, shielding his eyes so he didn't go blind.

When the light died down, there were two more people in the room. Ed stared at them before shouting in shock, "Sig! Dr. Marcoh!"

"Marcoh?" Mustang echoed, looking at the doctor in shock. "Well, it's been a long time, Dr. Marcoh."

"Yes, it has. I haven't seen you since the war." Dr. Marcoh greeted stoically. The war was not a time he liked to remember.

"You ran after the war." Mustang said quietly. It wasn't an accusation, just a fact. They were many State Alchemists who quit the military after the war. But only Marcoh was a deserter. He never formally reassigned. He just disappeared one day.

"Honey!" Izumi cried, and jumped into her husband's arms.

Ed stared blankly at Sig and Izumi. He would never get over how different she acted with her husband at times.

"Ed, who's the man who caused a severe change in Izumi's personality?" Havoc whispered to the boy.

"Her husband." He replied blankly. "Is that how we appeared here?" There was a third flash of light as another letter dropped into Ed's lap. "Well, let's see what _he _has to say now." He tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out. "_Dr. Marcoh and Sig Curtis help in saving this country so they have been brought here to join you. They were brought in after a while because I thought it best to wait for when Dr. Marcoh appears in front of Edward and Alphonse before arriving to this room. As for Sig Curtis, I believe it is best he is here to knock some sense into Ed and Al. V.H._ Knock sense into us? What the hell does that mean?"

"Edward!" Sig greeted, ruffling Ed's hair in greeting. Ed gritted his teeth as his head was pushed down by a strong man.

"Nice to see you too," Edward replied.

"Uhm, you might not recognize me, but I'm Alphonse." Al said, pointing at himself, causing a few people to feel bad and frown. Ed had his normal body so he was easily recognized by those he met as a kid. But for Al, no one recognized him because he was just a suit of armor now. It must be horrible having to point out who he is all the time to people that should know him.

Sig blinked before smiling and rubbing Al's helmet. "It is nice to see you to, Alphonse."

Al felt warmth spread up his soul. Because he was a suit of armor and so tall because of that, no one really treated him like a kid or rubbed his head. It was really nice to have someone do that for him. It made him feel like a normal kid.

"Edward, Alphonse," Dr. Marcoh greeted the boys. "Did you find my notes?"

Edward looked away from Sig with a dark frown. He jumped to his feet. "I did!" He growled. "I decoded them to. Is that really true?"

"Yes," Marcoh said sadly.

"There are more truths that need to be discovered after that truth, right?" Edward demanded.

"Fullmetal, what are you talking about?" Mustang demanded.

Edward glanced at him before turning back to Marcoh. "They don't know. It is too dark and I didn't want to talk about it. Al and I only discovered the truth right before we were brought here."

"And where is here?" Marcoh asked.

Sighing, Ed dropped back to the ground and set about explaining what they were doing here to Sig and Marcoh and gave a brief explanation of what happened in the first five episodes.

"So, we are learning the truth of this country?" Marcoh said, sighing. "Is this really for the best?"

"What do you mean?" Mustang asked. "We are learning what is going to happen, so we can save it before it happens."

"But, what if the country would be saved without us knowing all this? It is not a good idea to tamper with fate." Marcoh replied.

"Dr. Marcoh, you live in a small town now and plan to spend the rest of your life saving all the lives you can to make up for Ishval, correct?" Edward asked, and when he received a nod, he continued. "Isn't what we are seeing our way of seeing who dies and how so we can stop it and save all those people who don't deserve death? If you could see what would have happened to Ishval before it happened, would you not have stopped it?"

Marcoh frowned. The boy was very much right. Ishval was his biggest regret. He would have done anything in his power to save all those people who didn't deserve to die.

"There is no point in arguing about this. We are already here. We can do nothing about it." Izumi said.

"Izumi," Sig asked, recalling how Ed mentioned it in his explanation. "Did you talk to the brothers about their human transmutation?"

"Yes, they were expelled." Izumi replied.

Sig was not surprised by her answer. She took her training of the brothers very seriously, and if they broke her rules, it was not surprising that she kicked them out.

"And I don't think they are taking it well." Riza said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Sig asked.

"Edward yelled at Izumi earlier, saying she couldn't even talk about them being weak and kicking them through walls because she expelled them." Riza explained, frowning.

Sig looked over at the brothers, who sensing his gaze, turned to the big man, only to be met with a glare. "You idiots!" He shouted, shocking the brothers.

"What?" Ed mumbled.

"You two are so busy pouting about being expelled that you can't see what it means to no longer be her students." Sig said.

"Oh? And what does it mean?" Ed asked in slightly rude tone that was also filled with curiosity.

"Pouting?" Hughes mouthed to Mustang, who snickered.

"Who would have thought the great and strong Elric brothers were actually pouting and upset over being expelled?" Mustang said.

Havoc nodded. "I think I would be more than happy to escape that scary lady."

General Armstrong scoffed. "You guys are idiots. They may be scared of her, but they also respect her greatly. She is the one who trained them and helped them to be who they are today. It is not surprising that they would be upset over being kicked out."

"That you are now her equals." Sig said. "You can speak to her without fear and as her equals."

"Sheesh, and here we all thought you two were prodigies." Hughes teased. "You should have realized that sooner."

Ed glared at him. "Oh, shut up."

Sighing, he looked back at Teacher, who had turned away from the boys and Sig to give them some form of privacy for this conversation. Did that mean Teacher was talking about fighting them because she just cared about their wellbeing as people and not just her students? And then, those two times when he needed help, she was the one to take him to a bed and help him and then she was the one who comforted him about Nina. It wasn't because he was her former student. It was because she just generally cared for him and Al. Why was he such an idiot? That hug he got from her, it was full of warmth, sorrow, and care. Something that he received from his own mother as a child. It was all because she loved and cared for the boys. So, they were equals now in the field of alchemy, but beyond that, they were a surrogate family. Man, was he blind or what?

As for Al, he was just shocked. He had no idea that he and Brother could ever be considered equals to Teacher. She was just so smart and strong. They both still had a long way to go if they were ever to reach her level. And yet, Sig realized right away what them being expelled meant. He was right. He and Brother were both upset about being expelled so they decided to make themselves blind to the fact that Teacher was still talking with them, but her tone had changed just a bit. She still talked with them with that same care and love she did when they took breaks from training as kid. Man, they were both idiots.

Taking a deep breathe, Edward stood up from the ground and walked over to Izumi. Without an ounce of hesitation or embarrassment, he leaned forward and hugged the woman. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "For being such an idiot."

Though she was at first surprised by the action, Izumi returned the boy's hug. When Ed stepped back, Al took his place and did the same thing as his brother and apologized.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Fullmetal initiated a hug and apologized." Mustang teased.

Ed growled and slammed his foot on the coffee table again. "Shut up. Why must you tease me about everything?"

Mustang shrugged. "It is fun, and you always give good reactions."

"Argh." Ed grumbled and turned away from the man.

"You boys have nothing to be sorry for." Izumi said.

Ed glanced at her, frowning. "Do too. I yelled at you and hurt you because I was blind."

"You actually noticed what your actions did?" Al asked shocked.

"I always do. I just choose not to dwell on it." Edward retorted. "It just makes you feel worse if you do."

Zampano coughed. "Well, if you are all done, maybe we should continue on?"

**A/N: So very long….please excuse any mistakes you found. It is so long, there are bound to be some, especially since I proofread a part of this when I was absolutely exhausted from a long day at college. **

**I had Ed talk to Scar because I love Scar, but since everyone distrusts him since he is an enemy, it is difficult to include. To break a bit of tension, I had Ed talk to him. The whole Ishval thing was also to help the Briggs soldier have a bit more revelation about the brothers and learn to respect and trust them more as it would take too long if I waited until I got to Briggs. **

**[1] I couldn't help it! My little brother's first words were 'Clara did it.' How cruel my brother is to me. **

**So Dr. Marcoh appeared….For future reference, does Dr. Marcoh know what the Homunculi are or does of just know them as monsters? I can't recall. **

**Have you ever noticed how sexy the Japanese voices of the FMA Brotherhood characters are? Especially at serious or sad times. I never watched the Japanese version of Brotherhood so I never noticed, but they are amazing sexy. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Episode 6: Road of Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Truth Revealed**

**A/N: It feels like it has been forever since I updated when in reality it was just last Monday. I think it's because I have finally been able to play World of Warcraft again. I have been spending so much time on that so I am a bit (actually a lot) behind on this story. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title"**

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 6: Road of Hope **

"_**Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit."**_

**The opening song began once again. **

"**Road of Hope" **

**When the title disappeared, a train station was shown with train whistles and bells going off. **

**A train window was shown being knocked on, causing Edward, who was on the other side of the window to look up. Hughes was shown standing outside the window. "Yo." Hughes said with a wave.**

"It's amazing you could find him with how big the trains are. He could have been anyway on it." Kain said.

"Isn't it that Fullmetal is just so small?" Mustang asked.

Ed twitched and had to bite his tongue for a moment to keep from yelling and ranting that he wasn't short. "Damn it, Colonel! Just once, ignore the chance at the jab, would you?"

"That's all I get?" Mustang asked, a bit disappointed.

"You weren't creative enough this time to get anything else." Edward muttered, hoping that his lack of reaction would get Mustang to stop with the teasing as he said it himself earlier that he did it because he liked Ed's reactions.

"Aw, is little Eddie finally growing up?" Havoc teased.

'_I'll kill you all.' _Edward thought angrily.

"**Lieutenant Colonel." Edward said. **

"**The folks at the Eastern Command Center were a little too busy to make it down here today so I came to see you off instead." Hughes explained. **

"It's not like they really ever came to see me off before." Edward said.

"That's because you usually leave without a word or we say goodbye to you at the office before you leave." Havoc pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "I don't like goodbyes."

"Why?" Karin asked curiously.

"It feels like you're saying we won't see each other ever again. Saying goodbye just sounds like the last parting words of those who are going to die." Edward explained. "Or, they never want to see you again, so they just up and leave. I hate goodbyes. They just make it sound like the end. Why say it when I'll always come back?"

Al looked at his brother in surprise. He knew about the first part, but that second part he didn't know. It sounded like he was referring to how dad just left them when they were kids. Maybe his brother was hurting from that more than he let on. He was like Al and just wanted his parents back, but he hid it under all his anger for dad.

"I'm not sure if that is sad or sweet." Maria said.

"Then why do you never write or call home?" Armstrong asked, recalling the conversation he had with Pinako.

"Because it is just turning back. When I leave, I never turn back because I'll crumble down and want to go back home. I can't give up. Besides, even if I did want to call or write, I have no idea of what to say." Edward said.

"How about, 'I'm still alive.'" Darius suggested sarcastically.

Edward shot him a glare.

"You spend all this time researching and fighting. I can't imagine how many times you almost died. I'm sure all your friends want to know that you are still alive." Darius added.

"Why worry them needlessly by telling them what I am doing? It's to be expected since I'm a Dog of the Military." Edward retorted.

"And you, Al? Why don't you call or write?" Dr. Young asked curiously.

Al shrugged. "Same as, Brother. I'll break and just want to quit and go home. It's easier to just focus on our goal. If we think too much about home or the past, we'll just run home."

"They really are still just children." Dr. Young said.

"But those eyes aren't." Maria said. Whenever she saw Ed's eyes, they were fill of determination, stubbornness, fear, and horror that just didn't belong in eyes of one so young.

"**Great," Edward said, turning his head to side to reveal a displeased expression. "But would you mind telling me," The scene pulled back to reveal a sparkling Armstrong sitting on the bench Ed was standing next to. "What the major is doing here?"**

"**For protection." Hughes replied.**

"If you want to give the kid protection, you should have given the job to someone stronger." General Armstrong scoffed.

"Do they not get along?" Ed asked Al.

"I still don't know the answer to these questions, Brother." Al replied.

"**What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed." Ed gripped his red coat tightly where his automail port was. **

"Defenseless." Avery said, causing Ed to glare at him.

Riza grimaced as she looked at the Ed on the screen who was missing an arm. At his best, he was strong and powerful, looking ready to take on the world. But now, he was missing a limb, which made him look so much smaller and vulnerable. And just thinking that made her feel horrible. Vulnerable was never a word one used when thinking about or describing Edward.

"**The major's here to help." Hughes shrugged and smiled. "Just try to grin and bear it." **

"Why is it so difficult for you to accept help?" Brody asked, sighing.

"Because Fullmetal is an idiot and feels guilty whenever someone gets hurt trying to help him." Mustang replied for the boy, causing Ed to turn his glare to him.

"But if they are helping you willingly, it means they know the risks, but they don't let that stop them because they care enough to want to help you and see you succeed." Luke pointed out.

Havoc shrugged. "Chief is too stubborn to see it that way."

"Hey, I am sitting right here." Edward snapped.

"Good, listen carefully to what we are saying." Mustang said.

Ed sighed in an agitated manner.

"**Children shouldn't be so stubborn." Armstrong said. **

**Edward turned to him angrily. "Hey, shut up! I'm no child." He calmed down and sighed as the major turned to look at him. "Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?" **

"**Of course." Armstrong said and the screen changed to a train cart full of sheep with Al in a crate surrounded by them. It went back to a sparkling Armstrong. "I thought he would get lonesome all by himself." **

"Idiot." General Armstrong scoffed.

"**My brother isn't some kind of farm animal." Edward yelled at the major. **

**The bell in the train station rang to say the train was leaving. **

"**Oh, it's time." Hughes said and the train whistle blew. Hughes saluted to the two. "Okay, you boys have a safe trip. Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central."**

**Ed and Armstrong were shown saluting to Hughes. **

"What? You'll salute to him, but not me?" Mustang asked.

"No, because you are a jerk." Ed growled. "Not going to waste my time saluting you."

Mustang sighed. "Well, seeing as how you can't even salute with your proper hand…"

"Damn it! You know my right arm was gone." Edward snarled.

**The train pulled out of the station and Hughes was shown, still saluting as it left. **

**A setting sun was shown next as the train moved along the tracks. Inside the train, Armstrong was reading a book while Ed slept next to him. **

"Do you ever do anything besides sleep?" Avery asked.

"Brother is always sleeping. He tends to sleep about ten to thirteen hours a day, unless we have serious research to do." Al said.

"That is way too much sleep. Even a teenager only needs about nine hours a night." Armstrong said, frowning. "You should be more active during the day, waking up at an early time."

"I can'thelp it if I'm always tired." Edward muttered as a yawn took over his body. "Think it's about time for a nap."

"You fall asleep and I'll punch you." Mustang growled.

Ed growled. "Why can't I sleep?"

"We are in the middle of watching something." Mustang said, motioning to the screen.

"Yes, something I already lived through." Edward retorted, lying on his back on the ground. "And now I'm tired. Good night." And with that, Edward closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Brody chuckled. "Good night? It's only three in the afternoon."

"That damn brat." Mustang growled, getting up to go through his threat.

Al threw his hands up in a please-wait motion. "Colonel, please don't wake him. Brother gets a lot of nightmares as you saw earlier so he doesn't sleep well at night. He sleeps best in the afternoon or early evening because he isn't subjected to nightmares then. So can you please allow him this nap?"

Sighing, Mustang let go of his anger. If Al was pleading like this, it must really be that bad. He sat back down. "Does he get them every night?"

"No, but when he does have them, they are usual bad and he can't get back to sleep after I wake him." Al said.

"It is strange that he sleeps so much." Izumi mused. "When I was training you boys, didn't I get you on a sleep schedule that required you to wake at dawn?"

'_Dawn? Way too early!'_ A few soldiers thought. Even they weren't required to get up that early unless they were on duty.

"Yes, and we continued to follow that schedule when we left, Teacher, but Brother just sleeps a lot now." Al replied.

"Been too slack." Izumi grumbled.

**It was the next day when the train was stopped in a small village. Edward was yawning and stretching his arm above his head when Armstrong suddenly stood up and slammed his chest into Ed's head so he could look out the window at the man who just passed the train. **

Edward twitched slightly in his sleep from Armstrong slamming his chest into his head, but it was ignored and he rolled onto his side. His hand found his way under his shirt to rest on his stomach.

"**Dr. Marcoh!" Armstrong yelled at Marcoh as he walked away. Armstrong and Ed were shown looking out the window as Marcoh stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Dr. Marcoh, that is you, isn't it?" A look of horror passed over Marcoh's face. "It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong, from Central!" **

**Marcoh took off running down the platform to get away. **

"**Friend of yours?" Edward asked. **

"**He's from Central, a talented State Alchemist." Armstrong replied. "He was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy, but after the Ishvalan Civil War, he went missing. Just disappeared." **

"Why did you leave?" Mustang asked.

Marcoh sighed. "Edward has already said he decoded my notes. When we get to that part, you will understand just why I left."

"What? You're going to keep secrets too?" Brody asked annoyed.

"The Elrics have been keeping this a secret from us since we arrived here." Armstrong said, frowning.

Marcoh looked at Al. "How much do you know so far?"

"So far, we only decoded your notes, but Brother believes there is more that we don't know yet." Al told him. "But since we're stuck here, we can't do any more research on the matter."

"Can someone fill us in?" General Armstrong demanded.

"Soon, very soon, you will have your answers, but when you have them, you may wish you never knew." Marcoh replied.

Havoc groaned. "Again with the riddles."

**Ed pushed off the window and ran around the major. "Let's go, Major." Armstrong watched him run off, confused. "A guy like this doctor might know some useful things about bio-alchemy."**

**Ed, Armstrong, and Al, being carried by Armstrong, stood in the village talking to one of the villagers. A portrait of Marcoh was shown. **

"**Excuse me, but do you know who this person is by any chance?" Armstrong asked. **

**Edward stared at the picture. "Wow, Major, you can really draw." **

**Armstrong sparkled. "The art of drawing likeness has been passed down among the Armstrongs for generations." **

"**That man looks like Dr. Mauro," The villager replied. **

**Armstrong and Ed both turned their attention back to the man. "Mauro?" The former asked. **

**Another villager joined the group as the first said, "All of our town's doctors were drafted to help on the battlefield during the civil war. Then Dr. Mauro came here. He's really been a lifesaver." **

**Another group of villagers were shown in another part of the village. **

"**He'll see any patient and he never gives up on anybody. We're lucky he's here." One of them said. **

**The scene changed to two females standing in a horse stable. "You see this big bright flash of light, and then you're cured just like that." **

**Ed and Armstrong were shown staring at her before they glanced at each other. **

**Edward was shown standing at the top of some stairs in front of a door with Armstrong climbing up them after him. "This is it." Ed said and knocked on the door. He grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. "Hello…!"**

**A gun was pointed in his face, surprising him. **

"A gun? Really?" Mustang sighed. "Such a troublesome subordinate I have."

"Wasn't that Dr. Marcoh's fault for pointing a gun at Brother?" Al asked since his brother was too busy sleeping to argue with his boss.

"If it was anyone else, yes, it would have been. But, considering it's Fullmetal and trouble just loves to find him, we'll just blame it on him." Mustang said.

Al chuckled nervously. Good thing his brother was still sleeping. Speaking of his brother, Al glanced at him to see him still sleeping on his side with his mouth opened a bit. Sighing, Al noticed that his brother was sleeping with his stomach out again. Honestly, was he ever going to kick that habit?

**Ed jumped to the side to avoid the bullet that was shot at him. **

"**Alright, tell me what you two are doing here?" Marcoh demanded. "Have you come to take me back?"**

"Why did you attempt to shoot my brother?" Al asked since he didn't get to at the first meeting. "You didn't even know he was a State Alchemist at that time."

Dr. Marcoh chuckled a bit nervously. "Well, we'll say it was nerves and fear about the unknown, Alphonse."

**Armstrong held a hand up. "Please, Doctor, calm down." **

**Edward was shown staring at the doctor with a disgruntled look while Armstrong just tried to calm the man. **

**The gun in Marcoh's hands shook. "I don't ever want to go back. Anything but that." **

"**That's not it." Armstrong replied. "Please listen." **

**Marcoh was shown, frowning. "So you're here to silence me then." **

**Armstrong was shown next. "No, nothing like that." **

"**I won't be tricked by you." Marcoh said. **

"That is some serious trust issues." Havoc said.

"Why did you fear they were there to kill you?" Mustang asked.

"Does it have to do with that?" Al asked.

Marcoh nodded. "It does."

"Again, what are you talking about?" Breda demanded.

"It's not yet time." Marcoh said, causing many people to groan from frustration.

**A frustrated look passed over Armstrong's face and he threw the crate with Al in it onto Marcoh. **

Myers sweat dropped. "Don't you think that was a bit much?"

"Well, he probably should have put the gun down." Armstrong said.

"But you didn't have to throw me!" Al shouted. "I was just the innocent bystander."

"You and Major Elric really are brothers. I see it now." Myers said.

Al blinked. "Major? Wow, don't hear that one often. It's a bit strange actually."

"Sorry, should I call him something else?" Myers asked.

Al shrugged his metal shoulders. "Call him whatever you're most comfortable with. It's just strange to hear people actually use his rank."

"So brat?" Darius suggested.

"Loud mouthed punk?" Heinkel asked.

"Pipsqueak?" Brody gave.

Al sighed. "Something that he won't kill you over when he wakes up."

"**I'll ask you one more time, please calm down!" Armstrong shouted. **

**Edward leaned into the house with a look of fear and shock. "Alphonse!" He shouted. **

**Shelves full of medicine bottles were shown as birds whistled in the background. **

**Ed, Armstrong, and Marcoh were shown sitting at a table with Al sitting next to it. **

"**So, you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out here in the countryside. If the rumors I heard can be believed, when you disappeared, you took top-secret materials with you." Armstrong said. **

"**I couldn't handle it anymore." Marcoh said. "Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands researching that thing…was too much."**

**Edward was shown staring at the doctor. "What thing is that?" He asked. **

"**It took so many lives. During the Civil War, so many innocent died because of it." **

Al looked up, surprised. Now he understood what that fully meant. At the time, he just thought it was used by someone in war, but if humans really were the main ingredient to the Philosopher's Stone, then they had to have been made somehow. Just who was being used to make them? The Ishvalans or people from their own country? Where did these stones come from?

**Marcoh bowed his head. As he continued, Armstrong was shown. "I could spend my whole life trying and still never atone for the things I've done." Al was shown this time. "But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor to save lives, instead of taking them." **

"**Doctor," Armstrong said as everyone was shown around the table. "What exactly was it you were ordered to do research on? What thing?"**

**Marcoh opened his eyes and raised his head. "The Philosopher's Stone." **

**Edward looked up in shock and Al gasped in surprise while Armstrong's eyes narrowed. **

"Now, that is a surprise, but it makes sense. That is the only thing Fullmetal researches, and if he was looking at your research, it is obvious that was it." Mustang told the doctor, frowning darkly. "So, the question remains, what do you know and what did the boys find out that has you all being secretive and calling it a dark secret of alchemy."

"Please, Colonel, you will know soon enough." Al pleading, wishing he was a bit brash like his brother to just stop this.

Mustang slammed a hand on the coffee table. "Enough! I am tired of being in the dark about this." He shouted.

A groan was heard throughout the room as Mustang finished and Edward sat up, yawning. "What are you yelling about?"

"Perfect timing, Fullmetal. Maybe you would care to inform us of what is so dark about the Philosopher's Stone." Mustang suggested, though it sounded more like an order.

Edward blinked tiredly at him. "The stone?" He yawned again. "That's too dark for someone who has just woken up, don't you think?"

"No, I do not think because I do not know what you are hiding about it." Mustang growled. "It keeps being brought up, and I am tired of not knowing. This is just like we were talking about earlier. How can we help each other if you constantly keep things to yourself?"

Edward bowed his head, hands clenching into fists on his laps. It had nothing to do with trust or anything like that; it was just so difficult to say. The thing he has been searching for the last three years was made of something like that. It used all those human lives. How could he say he wasted three years of his life searching for something that he could–_would_–never use? He just couldn't use humans like that. The moment he discovered the truth, he knew this truth. The Philosopher's Stone was the devil works and he would never be able to bring himself to use it. He was giving up on it.

"Fullmetal, I order you to tell me." Mustang snapped.

The State Alchemist scowled. Of course, of the three people in the room who knew the truth, only he was in the military and could be ordered around like this. "Damn it, Colonel." He growled, slamming his automail fist onto the ground. His flesh hand came up to cover his face. Why did his damn superior have to be so curious and demanding? What was wrong with waiting a little while to find out the truth? He didn't want to say it. "I refuse that order." He said, even surprising himself with what came out of his mouth.

"What?" Mustang growled.

"I don't want to say it when it will be revealed soon. I just can't admit that all of this has been a waste." Edward said.

"A waste?" Riza echoed, frowning.

Edward shook his head. "Forget it." And he refused to say any more after that.

"**The top secret materials I took were my research documents and the stone itself." Marcoh said. **

"You have a stone?" Mustang said shocked.

"**You mean you still have it?" Ed asked shocked and urgently to a shocked Marcoh. "It's here?"**

**Marcoh reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a tiny jar with a red liquid inside of it. He began to uncork it as Ed asked, "How can that be the stone? It's a liquid." **

**Marcoh poured the liquid over the table, surprising his guests. It fell to the tabletop to form a gelatin. "'The Sage's Stone,' 'The Grand Elixir,' 'The Celestial Stone,' 'The Red Tincture,' 'The Fifth Element'…." Marcoh said while the other three all looked at the Philosopher's Stone. Edward was leaning forward, poking it. "Just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, so it can take on many forms. It is not necessarily a stone." **

**The tiny jar was shown with the red liquid back inside it. **

"**This is an incomplete product however. There is no way to know when it will reach its limit and become unusable." Marcoh said as his face appeared on the screen. **

"**Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?" Edward said, causing Marcoh to look up in surprise before Cornello appeared on the screen using his ring. "It's just like the stone that false priest had in Liore. It was incomplete but it still amplified his powers considerably." Edward smirked. "If imitations stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created." He slammed his hand on the table as he stood up. "Please Dr. Marcoh, I need access to your research materials." **

"How demanding." General Armstrong said, smirking.

**Marcoh turned to Armstrong. "Major, who exactly is this boy?"**

"Wait, you revealed this all to two kids without even knowing who they are?" Mustang asked, frowning. "That's dangerous. What if they were the enemy?"

"Since they were with the major, I figured they were trustworthy." Marcoh said.

"And what if the major betrayed you?" Havoc asked.

"I met Major Armstrong in the war; I know he is a good person." Marcoh said.

Ed frowned. "And yet you pointed a gun at us."

Marcoh smiled. "Never hurts to be a little careful."

**Armstrong turned to the doctor. "This boy is a State Alchemist, Doctor."**

**Marcoh gasped in surprise. "What?" The scene snapped to Ed, who was staring at the doctor, determined. "But he's only a child." **

"I know that is a small village you were in, but I'm still surprised you haven't heard of him before." Mustang said.

"We don't get much news there and not many people leave the village which is why it is such a great place to hide." Marcoh explained.

"I see, so that is why you were never found." Mustang mused.

**Marcoh sighed and pinched his nose. A scene of smoking buildings in Ishval was shown with gunshots going off in the distance. "After the war, there were many State Alchemists who turned in their certifications, because they refused to serve as human weapons anymore." The scene went back to Marcoh, who was still pinching his nose. "And now a child…" **

"**You think I don't know what I signed up for?" Edward shouted.**

"I think you know, but you truly do not understand the horrors and pain of what you signed up for." Izumi said, frowning.

"That is how it is for any soldier. They know what they are signing up for, but knowing and experiencing it are two different things." Mustang agreed.

Izumi glared at him. "You're the one who offered this to him."

Mustang frowned. "Would you rather I had left him in that miserable state? I simply offered him the chance to find a way to get back to normal."

"Could you two please stop arguing about this?" Edward asked, glaring at them both. "It happened three years ago. It is done and over with. I'm a State Alchemist of my own choice."

"Why do they keep arguing about this?" Havoc asked quietly.

Al leaned towards him so Ed, Izumi, and Mustang wouldn't hear him. "It's because Colonel and Teacher care for Brother a lot. They both want what is best for us, so it leads them to argue with each other about how to go about it."

"That makes sense." Brody said, glancing at the three in question. "I hope they get over it so we don't have to constantly hear this argument."

"Don't worry. Brother will get really fed up with it too and get them to stop somehow. Though, I can't say he'll come out of it in one piece. His only saving grace is that we don't have alchemy here." Al told them.

"We're never going to get anywhere if people keep arguing like this." Kain said, sighing.

**Marcoh glanced up surprised. Edward was shown, gripping his red jacket where his automail port was. "I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice. If this is a mistake, then it is a mistake I have to make. There is no other way." Ed's sharp, determined gold eyes were shown, then Marcoh's fearful ones were shown. **

"With such raw determination, I can't see how you would ever break with calling home once in a while." General Armstrong commented.

"And it's because he says things like that, that people forget he is only fifteen." Riza said with a sigh.

Mustang smirked. "Fullmetal just loves to contradict himself in that aspect. He acts so determined, but at the same time, he acts childish. He keeps going back and forth in a conversation that it just gets hard to keep track of."

"Okay." Edward said, turning around to glare at him. "Tell me now. Which do you want and I'll be that one. Do you want the fifteen year old me or the me that is older than my actual age?"

"How about–" The Colonel started but was cut off by two females whacking him in the head. "Izumi! Lieutenant?!"

Riza glared at her superior. "Don't change for the Colonel, Edward."

"Yeah, Chief, your contradictory self is amusing." Havoc said.

Ed stared blankly at them before turning back to the screen. What strange people.

**A white basin was shown. **

"**I see." Marcoh said. "So you've committed the taboo." **

"Damn it, Fullmetal. How many people are you going to tell? What happened to secrecy?" Mustang grumbled.

"He lives in a little town in the middle of nowhere!" Ed protested. "And he's hiding from the military! Who is he going to tell?"

"That's not the point." Mustang said with a sigh. "The point is, too many people are being let in on this secret. The more people that know, the more dangerous it is."

**The doctor looked down at Al in the crate while Ed and Armstrong watched him. He put his hands on the crate and leaned over a bit to look at Al. "Amazing. The ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this." Ed was shown staring at the doctor. "Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's Stone." **

**Edward smiled. "So…?"**

"**But I can't show you my research." Marcoh continued. **

**Edward leaned forward angrily. "Why not?"**

**Marcoh stood up. "You must not seek after the stone." **

"**Not even if it's to get our bodies back?" Edward asked. **

"**Never." Marcoh looked away while Ed glared at him. "This is the devil's research. If you chase the stone," Ed's teeth clenched angrily. "you will go through hell!" **

**Edward jumped to his feet. He threw his arm out to the side. "I've already been through hell!"**

"No doubt about that after what we saw." Brody said, frowning.

"What did you see?" Marcoh asked.

"Their human transmutation and this gate thing and some guy called Truth." Liran replied.

Marcoh frowned, confused. "A gate? Truth?"

Sighing, Edward went about explaining it properly. Since only he and Izumi (Al doesn't count since he doesn't have his memories) saw it, only they could truly explain what it was.

"That sounds terrible." Marcoh said when he was finished.

"I called it hell for a reason." Edward replied darkly.

"**Please," Marcoh said as the outside of the house was shown. "Please just leave." **

**Ed and Armstrong, carrying Al, walked down the steps outside the house. Edward stopped halfway down and glanced back up before continuing back down. Marcoh was shown sitting on his bed as a train whistle blew. **

"_**I've already been through hell!"**_** Edward's voice echoed to Marcoh. Sighing, Marcoh opened his eyes. **

**The trained station was shown where the group was waiting for their train. **

"**Are you sure about this, Ed?" Armstrong asked. Edward looked up, confused. "Even an incomplete a Philosopher's Stone could be useful. You could've taken it from the doctor by force."**

"What was the point of asking that?" Brosh asked confused.

"He was testing Ed's morals." Hughes told him, smirking.

Ed twitched. "What is with people doing that to me?"

"You're just such an interesting specimen." Hughes said, laughing.

"How so?" Ed asked confused.

Hughes shrugged. "Well, you're a fifteen year old State Alchemist."

"You can do alchemy by just clapping." Mustang added.

"You have two automail limbs." Havoc said.

"Your brother is a soul trapped in a suit of armor." Skylak said.

"You have a short complex." Brody said.

Edward twitched angrily.

"You have a supreme intelligence." Armstrong contributed.

"Even though your life is already so hard, you still do all you can to help other people to save them from a difficult life." Riza added, smiling at the boy.

Holding up his hands to get them to stop, Edward sighed. "I got it. I'm strange and you want to examine the interesting specimen."

"You dislike milk." Al provided.

"Okay, you are a traitor, Al." Edward growled, punching his brother's armor.

"I was just pointing it out." Al replied, chuckling at his brother.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "No, you just think it is fun to betray me."

If Al could have, he would have smirked at his brother.

**Edward closed his eyes. "Yeah, I wanted it so badly I could almost taste it." He opened his eyes and looked at Al. "But still…"**

"**But still," Al continued. "We don't want it so badly that we'd being willing to deprive this town of their only doctor to get it." **

"You two are amazing." Maria said.

Ed blinked. "How so?"

The Second Lieutenant smiled. "You've been searching for years, and when finally you get close to it, your care for other people override your own selfishness for the stone."

"Wouldn't most people do that?" Al asked confused.

Miles shook his head, amazed at how naïve these two still were. "No. Most people would find their needs more important and not care about other people before themselves. It is human need to be selfish."

"Being selfish just brings more pain to yourself and all those around you." Edward said, remembering the scared and pained look Winry wore after their human transmutation and how she cried when they burned down their house.

"**We gained plenty just by finding out that the Philosopher's Stone can be made." Edward finished and looked back at Armstrong. "Now we'll just have to look for some other way to do it." **

"Do you even have an idea of where to begin to do such a thing?" Mustang asked.

"At the time, no." Edward replied. "I was just going to take it by day. First, I get my arm back. And then, I would work on it from there."

"You should really learn to plan ahead." Breda said, frowning.

Ed raised a brow. "How do you plan ahead for something like this?"

"I don't know. Alchemy is not my area of specialization." Breda retorted.

**A train whistled again and Ed and Armstrong were shown standing on the platform as the train arrived. "What about you, Major? How do you feel about not reporting back to Central on Dr. Marcoh's location?"**

"**I met a simple small-town doctor today. I can't see any real reason to report that." Armstrong replied without looking at the boy. **

**Ed turned away from the major and gave an evil smirk. **

"There's that evil look again." Avery said, laughing.

"So tell me, Fullmetal, how much do you keep from the military that you should be reporting?" Mustang asked casually.

Ed smirked. "I'm not telling you anything, Colonel. Those are my secrets." He said arrogantly before the smirk slipped off and he sighed. "Why do you even ask that? You know every single thing I do before I even report back to you so you know there are no secrets. I still don't get how you do that."

"And you never will." Mustang replied, smirking.

"We'll see about that." Edward grumbled.

"**Wait." Marcoh's voice sounded, surprising the smirk off Ed's face. The doctor was shown with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. **

"**Dr. Marcoh." Edward said as the train came to a stop. **

**Marcoh held out a note. "This is where my materials are." Edward took the paper from him. "If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, then start looking here. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. But," He turned away with a smile. "I've said too much already." **

"The truth within in the truth?" Izumi asked.

Ed frowned. "Even we don't know the full truth. So, only Dr. Marcoh knows the most. Do you care to tell us?" He asked, looking at the doctor with a grin.

"If we are keeping the secret of the stone until it comes up, then I will also keep my secrets." Marcoh replied, smiling.

Sighing, Ed shrugged. "I figured as much." He turned to Mustang. "There, now we are both in the same boat of not knowing."

"You still know more than me." Mustang pointed out.

"And you always know where I've been and what I've done before I even report to you. So, we're even." Edward retorted.

Mustang shrugged. "Fair enough."

**Marcoh walked away, waving to them without turning back around. "I hope the day will come when you are able to restore your bodies." **

**Armstrong saluted to him while Ed back to his back. **

"Huh, so you do have manners." Havoc said.

Ed growled. "Only to those that deserve it."

"I get the boy in the military and I get nothing." Mustang grumbled.

"Are you still harping about that?" General Armstrong asked, smirking at the man.

Mustang frowned. "Why shouldn't I be? He is a disrespectful punk!"

"Must be part harpy on his mother side." Edward mumbled, causing General Armstrong to smirk again. What a witty brat.

The Colonel growled. "Careful, Fullmetal. I can still court martial you when we get out of here."

Ed snorted. "Like you'll even remember this conversation by the time we leave."

**The countryside was shown passing by as Al asked, "Brother, what does the note say?"**

**The note was shown in Ed's hands. "National Central Library, First Branch."**

"**I get it. Like hiding a tree in a forest." Armstrong said. "Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed." **

**Ed smirked. "Finally another clue about the stone." **

"See? It all worked out. I didn't even need to plan my next move. Dr. Marcoh did that for me." Edward said.

"Stop relying on other people." Brody said.

Ed smirked. "I don't rely on anyone. They just come to me with what I need." He frowned. "Hopefully it won't get you into any trouble, Doctor. I tend to bring trouble with me wherever I go."

"Now that he's mentioned it," Luke said. "He has gotten into some type of trouble in every episode we've seen so far."

"So, what type of trouble will you get into this time?" Mustang asked.

Ed blinked and thought back to this trip with Armstrong. Did he get into any mishap? "None! This was a clean and easy trip. No problems whatsoever."

"Really?" Mustang said in disbelief.

"I'm not that bad that I am always in some type of danger." Edward growled.

**Dr. Marcoh opened the door to his house and went inside. He closed it and sighed. **

"**I've been looking for you, Marcoh." Lust's voice said and her silhouette was seen behind Marcoh. **

"Ah, shit. Sorry." Edward grumbled, hanging his head.

"And there is the trouble. I don't know how you brought it to him, but you did." Mustang said, sighing.

"Maybe they're stalking Chief." Havoc suggested.

Ed blinked. "Havoc, that isn't funny."

Havoc shrugged. "Wasn't trying to be. Do you remember? They said they can't let you die. And the best way to make sure you don't….."

"Is to follow him." Armstrong finished, frowning. "Which means we did lead them directly to Dr. Marcoh."

The youngest State Alchemist groaned. "I am really sorry, Dr. Marcoh."

"Do not worry about it, Edward. They did not harm me." Marcoh replied reassuringly. "I was just under house arrest in the village."

"That's good." Edward sighed in relief. At least he didn't cause too much misery for the doctor.

**Marcoh's eyes shot open in fear and a light was turned on to reveal Lust, who smirked. **

**The scene changed to the Rockbell's house with Den outside barking. Winry was shown to be working in her workshop when Pinako called, "Winry! Winry! Our best customer is here!"**

"Best customer?" Avery asked.

While Ed chuckled nervously, Al sighed. "Brother messes up his automail a lot."

"That is not surprising with how reckless he is." General Armstrong said.

"Perhaps I should beat the recklessness out of him." Izumi suggested, causing sweat to pour down Ed's face and neck. Damn these two women.

Ed shook his head. "I'm okay! Really, Teacher, no need for more violence today."

"So she can beat you up tomorrow?" Al asked.

Scowling, Ed kicked his brother. "No."

"Hey!" Al shouted. "You just said no more violence."

"When do I follow rules?" Ed asked.

"You said it!" Al retorted.

"Just goes to show, we can't trust Fullmetal even with what he says." Walkers chuckled.

**Winry looked up from her work. "Huh?"**

**Back outside, Ed and Armstrong finished walking up the path to the house, stopping in front of Pinako. "Yo, Granny!"**

"**We're home." Al called. **

"**Oh dear, what have you done now?" Pinako asked. **

"**A lot has happened." Edward replied. "Can you fix us up?"**

**Armstrong put Al's crate down, causing Den to claw up it and stick his tongue out at Al, while the Major shook hands with Pinako.**

"**This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong." Edward introduced. **

"**I'm Pinako Rockbell." Pinako told him before stepping back. "I know I haven't seen you for a while, Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller." **

Mustang and some other soldiers laughed, causing Ed's face to turn red with anger.

"Is it time for another one of your arguments with Pinako?" Riza asked, one of the few not laughing at the boy.

"Yes." Al said, chuckling. "They can be quite amusing at times."

"Al," Ed whined. "Why are you such a traitor to your older brother?"

"I'm not betraying you. I just find amusement in this." Al said.

Ed grumbled. "And that is the level of betrayal for us."

"Levels?" Al asked confused. "Since when did we have levels?"

"Since we got here since you keep revealing stuff." Ed grumbled.

Al blinked, silencing a chuckle so his brother didn't hit him. "Oh, well, could you tell me these levels so I don't betray you again?"

"You shouldn't need to know the levels." Edward mumbled to himself, causing Al to stifle another laugh. His brother was so strange sometimes.

"Well, alright." Al said.

**Edward twitched angrily as a dark aura spread over the two. "Granny, you've got it wrong. You're supposed to say 'how big you've grown lately, Ed.'" **

"**Why would I say something so clearly untrue?" Pinako asked. **

"**I'm still taller than you, you minimum hag!" Edward shouted before a wrench was shown flying through the air and whacking Edward in the head with the end result being him falling to the ground, while Pinako watched unmoved.**

Edward shouted in shock and grabbed his head. "She's a demon." He mumbled, rubbing his aching head.

"She has remarkable aim." Armstrong commented.

"You're going to encourage her too?" Edward asked annoyed.

Izumi, on the other hand, hmphed. "I trained you better than that, Edward. Why didn't you dodge?"

"She'd just get mad." Edward grumbled.

"Really? I thought it was because you were a masochist when it involves Winry." Al commented causing severe laughter throughout the room.

Edward, forgetting his aching head, looked at his brother in absolute shock and dismay. "Wh-what?! Who the hell has corrupted my sweet, innocent baby brother?"

Attempting to stifle his laughter, but failing, Havoc barely managed to get out, "I think you did, Chief," before he collapsed into another fit of laughter.

Edward blinked at the Lieutenant before turning back to his brother. "One, I am not a masochist!" He shouted. "And two, you have just betrayed me again, Al. That is strike two!"

"There are strikes now?" Al asked, even more confused than he was earlier.

"Yes, you get three and you're out!" Edward shouted.

Al blinked. "What does that mean?"

A smirk crossed over Ed's face, a very evil looking smirk.

"You know what? I don't want to know, Brother." Al said worriedly.

**Armstrong was staring up at Winry, who was standing on the balcony. "Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance." **

"I don't know why she still tries after three years. You never call her beforehand." Al said.

**Edward sat up angrily. "Winry, are you trying to kill me?" He screamed, which just caused the girl to laugh. **

Buccaneer glared at the screen where the teenager stood.

"How are you so smart?" Falman asked.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

Falman shrugged. "I just figured if that happens all the time, you should have severe brain damage."

"Brother just has a hard head." Al said.

"It can't be that–" Havoc started, but cut himself off when Buccaneer's arm landed on Ed's head, sending the boy spiraling to the ground with blood trailing down his face.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed, clutching his head. "What was that for?"

Havoc snickered. "I stand corrected. His head is hard."

"It's not fair." Buccaneer grumbled.

Edward blinked at the soldier, absolutely confused. "What's not?" The soldier just ignored him, grumbling to himself. "What's not fair?" He demanded, but was just ignored and left to deal with his aching head and confusion about the whole situation on his own.

**Winry's eyes opened and she smiled. "Welcome back." **

**Edward, still sitting on the ground, just muttered angrily, "Yeah."**

"Really, Chief? That's it? A pretty girl like that is smiling at you and that's all you say?" Havoc said annoyed. He would give anything to get a smile like that from a pretty girl.

Ed glared at him. "She just whacked me in the head with a wrench. Who would be happy after that?"

"Well, if it was by a pretty girl…." Havoc said.

Rolling his eyes, Ed scoffed. "You're an idiot."

**Ed's automail arm was shown to be in pieces on a table. "Oh no!" Winry cried. She was shown, trembling in angry, with pieces of the arm in her hands. Behind her, Edward sat on the couch, contently drinking from a mug in a smug manner. **

"**Yeah, sorry. It's a little smashed up." Edward said. **

"Is that your revenge for the wrench?" Kain asked amused.

"Of course." Edward said, nodding.

"What a friendship you two have." Brody said sarcastically.

"Hey, she is a demon! You won't believe all the extra fees she's charges me with for my automail. Rush fees. Transportation fees. I swear she takes some sort of evil pleasure in charging me all that money." Edward grumbled.

"It's not like you can't afford it." Hughes pointed out.

"I need that money for living expenses." Edward mumbled. He flashed an innocent smile at Hughes. "If I start to go hungry because of all my expenses going towards automail, will you save me, Hughes?"

"Go mooch off someone else, you brat." Hughes teased.

Edward sighed. "Why is everyone so cruel to children?"

"Only to you, Fullmetal." Mustang corrected.

Ed frowned. "Guess I'll have to put that survival training to the test some day then."

"**A little smashed up?" Winry asked. "A little. Ed, do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation. I slaved over this." **

"So she really doesn't know it was Scar?" Riza asked.

"Nope, and she never will. Though, I have to wonder what she imagined about how it happened though." Edward mused.

**Edward lowered his mug and grinned. "It's basically the same. It's just in smaller pieces." **

**Winry slammed her fist into Ed's face. **

"She really loves hitting you." Avery laughed.

Edward groaned, clutching his cheek. "I don't see it being all that funny."

**Winry looked down at the scared Al, while Ed twitched in the background. "Don't tell me, you a little smashed up too, Al?" She asked. "What kind of trouble have you two been getting yourself into?" Al twitched and Winry slammed her foot into his helmet to send him twitching next to his brother. **

"She is one violent girl." Darius laughed.

"Again, I don't see it being funny." Edward muttered.

Al nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"It your guys' fault for not telling her anything and worrying her." Izumi pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "She'd just be scared if I told her a crazy man with a deep hatred of State Alchemists came after me and almost killed me before I was saved. Do you go around telling all your friends and family not in the military about how you almost died recently?"

"Fair enough." Mustang said.

"**You idiots." Winry said as Armstrong and Pinako stared at the twitching boys. "All you ever do is worry me." **

"**Alright." Pinako said she tapped her pipe on her ashtray. "I see." Den was shown eating out of his food dish. "In order to get this information you need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible? Am I right?" **

"**Yeah." Ed said. "This is kind of a rush order." **

**Pinako was shown looking at Ed's leg to see if they were the same size. "It's not just the arm, your leg needs adjusting too." **

**Winry leaned in next to Ed, smirking, causing Ed to glance up blankly. "Guess your growth not completely stunted after all." **

"**Oh, shut up!" Edward said angrily. **

**Pinako tapped Ed's metal knee with her pipe. "Leg aside, we'll have to build the arm from scratch." **

"**Is there any chance you can have it done in a week?" Edward asked. **

**Pinako stood up and put her pipe to her lips. "Give us some credit, Ed." She blew the smoke out of her mouth. "Three days." A spare leg was shoved onto Ed's leg port. "But you'll have to make do with this spare for now." **

"**Mm-hmm." Ed said and stood up, stumbling a bit. "It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not used to." **

"So that now makes you completely defenseless." Heinkel said, frowning. The word defenseless felt strange rolling off his tongue when it was being used to describe Edward. From what he had seen so far, the boy didn't seem to be the defenseless type. He and his brother were so strong and determined. It was strange to see them in pieces.

"Defenseless?" Ed asked insulted. "I resent that."

"Resent it all you want, what he said is true." Mustang retorted with a frown. How could Edward ever be so weak? In mental and physical terms, he wasn't weak. He was weak in the sense that he couldn't protect himself with an arm missing and a leg he wasn't used to. If he could barely walk properly on that leg, then how was he supposed to escape danger?

"**We'll be finished before you get used to it." Pinako said as Winry stood up with Ed's leg over her shoulder. **

"**Three days, huh?" Winry said as Ed looked at her with a frown. "Between machining, assembly, connecting, and finishing, that's three all-nighters."**

"**I'm sorry for all the trouble." Edward said. **

"He apologized?" Havoc said shocked.

"Stupid annoying soldiers." Edward grumbled.

**Winry turned to him with a smile. "Well, you want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? Then I'll work my butt off for you." She said as the scene changed to Armstrong cutting wood with his fists. "But you better believe, you're going to pay a fortune in rush order fees." **

"She is a demon in disguise." Edward groaned.

"There, there, Brother. It will all be better if you just took better care of your automail." Al said in a somewhat condescending tone, at least that is what it sounded like to Edward.

"You make it sound like I never do my maintenance." Edward grumbled.

"You do slack on it sometimes." Al replied.

"Yeah, sometimes, not all the time." Edward retorted.

**A sparkling and shirtless Armstrong continued to punch more wood as Al was shown sitting on the ground with chickens around him. **

**When he was finished, Armstrong entered the house with some wood under one of his arms. "The wood you requested." He said.**

"**Oh, thank you." Pinako said without looking up from her work. **

**Armstrong looked over his shoulder and out the door. "I haven't seen Edward anywhere around the house in a while."**

"Really?" Mustang put two fingers to his forehead. "The point of sending Major Armstrong was for him to be your guard, and you go and wander off already?"

"I'm in Resembool! Nothing happens there!" Ed muttered.

"Don't assume things." General Armstrong growled. "Scar could have followed you there or another enemy that wants revenge against you."

"Okay, but no one knew I was heading to Resembool." Edward pointed out.

"And here I thought I trained you to be more alert to danger." Izumi said, sighing.

"**Yeah," Pinako said as a picture of Den, carrying flowers in his mouth, and Edward was shown walking down a path as a soft song began to play in the background. "He said he was going off to visit his mother's grave." **

**Two of the villagers glanced up from their work and grinned upon seeing Ed. They stood up straight and waved at the boy to which Ed waved back. **

"**Major," Pinako said as she screwed in a screw in Ed's leg. "What kind of lives are the boys leading these days?"**

"**Hmm?" Armstrong replied. **

"**They have yet to send us so much as a single letter." Pinako said. **

"**Ed and Al are well-known for their alchemy, even in a high profile place like Central. Sometimes that gets them into trouble. They seem to have a knack for finding it. But don't worry, they're all right. The Elric brothers are strong boys." Armstrong said. **

**The screen changed to Ed who was stopped in front of the two villagers. The adult patted the boy on the head, talking as he did. **

"**Strong, huh?" Pinako asked. Edward yelled at the villager as the boy with them laughed. "Yes, I think you could call them that." **

**Armstrong was holding a picture of the boys and Winry as kids with Pinako and Trisha standing behind them. **

"Aw, what a cute picture." Hughes said.

"And like always, Fullmetal is frowning and glaring." Mustang chuckled. "Don't you have any other facial expressions?"

Ed scowled. "Oh, shut up, Colonel."

"Apparently you don't." Mustang said, grinning, while Edward groaned for falling into that trap.

"**I'm curious, Madam Pinako. You speak of the Elrics as though they were your grandsons." Armstrong said. **

"**Of course. I've been watching over them since they were born." Pinako replied. **

"And she means that literally." Edward said, smiling faintly.

"How so?" Karin asked curiously.

"She was our midwife." Edward explained.

**Edward was shown walking away from the two villagers, waving to them as they waved to him. **

"**I'm a friend of the family, you see. The boy's father is an old drinking pal of mine." Pinako said as the bouquet of flowers was shown resting on Trisha's grave. "One day he up and left the village, abandoning his wife and sons." Ed and Den were shown standing in front of the grave. "I don't even know whether he's alive now or not." The wind blew around Edward. He gasped and looked over his shoulder towards the hills. **

"What's wrong?" Hughes asked.

"Nothing was wrong. I was just looking at something." Ed replied sadly, glancing at his brother.

"You went back there?" Al asked surprised. Edward usually avoided going back to their old home whenever they had to head back to Resembool. It held too many bad memories for them.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, why do you think I was so late in coming back?"

"I don't know." Al said. "You were taking a long time at Mom's grave? However long you stay there depends on your mood."

**A picture of Ed, Al, and their parents were shown with the father's face being covered by another picture. "Come to think of it, Madam, where are young Winry's parents?"**

**Pinako was shown, pausing in her work. "Gone, Major. They both died in the civil war." **

**Armstrong was shown, face shadowed with a frown covering it. **

**Winry was shown working on a design for automail in her workshop.**

"**My son and his wife were surgeons. They went to the battlefield to do what they could. There were never enough doctors for all the injured soldiers." Pinako's voice said. **

The Rockbells? Scar frowned as he recalled the name that he saw on the sign outside the house earlier. He knew that the Winry girl looked familiar. He just couldn't believe that there was such a connection between the daughter of the doctors he killed and the State Alchemist he tried to kill. With how close the three teenagers were, he would obviously be facing some very severe hatred if it was revealed what he did. Those doctors' death was a mistake on his part, but it was a mistake that he had to live with. He never meant to kill them, but he had freaked out after just waking up and suddenly seeing his brother's arm on his body.

**Armstrong was shown, looking down. "It was…a terrible war." **

"**Yes it was indeed." Pinako replied as she went back to her work. She paused again though. "Oh, it looks like it's about time for me to get supper started." She hopped off her stool and began to walk away. "You look like you could eat a lot, but don't worry, there's plenty." **

**Armstrong held up a hand to stop her. "Oh, no, please don't trouble yourself on my account."**

**Pinako went over to another table where her pipe was. "Food always tastes better with guests anyway. We also have an empty patient's cot and some spare bedding if you like." She picked up her pipe before the scene changed to Al, still sitting outside with a bird sitting on his hand. "The boys don't have anywhere else to stay but here. Adding one more guest won't be any more inconvenience to us." **

"Nowhere else to stay?" Mustang asked confused. "What about your house? I've been in it. It's a nice house."

Ed and Al glanced at each other. The burning down of their house was a private matter, but it seems it must come up. Now that they thought about it, Armstrong did mention it to Ed when he returned to the house that night. And it seems, it was going to come up.

**Armstrong blinked. "What about the house they grew up in?"**

Armstrong felt tears well up in his eyes once more. It was such a tragic, but beautiful story he heard in his visit to Resembool. These boys had such a hard life, and they weren't even adults yet. It made him want to do whatever he could to help and protect these boys. If he could lift some of the stress and hardness of life from their young shoulders, he would gladly do whatever he could.

**Pinako blew smoke out of her mouth. Ed was shown standing in front of a pile of ashes that used to be his home. "It's gone now. The brothers don't have any home to return to." Ed's face was shadowed by his bangs as he stared at the remains of his house. "The day they left, after Ed had gotten his state certification, they burned down their own house." **

"You did what?" Maria said shocked, covering her mouth in shock. She could never imagine burning down the house she grew up in. It was filled with so many memories. Burning it down would be like destroying all those memories and walking away from it all.

"So, you would go that far, Edward, Alphonse?" Izumi said sadly, though she was not surprised. These boys did say they couldn't turn back, no matter what. It was horrible that they felt the need to burn down their house just to do that.

Edward bowed his head, bangs hiding the pained look that crossed his face. Their childhood house held dark memories, but also some of the happiest memories he ever had. He and Al would both agree. Making the decision to burn their house down was one of the hardest decisions they ever had to make.

"Why did you do it?" Hughes asked, frowning sadly. "Your childhood home, though filled with dark memories, was also filled with happy memories. That was the last place filled with the memories and warmth of your mother."

"We didn't want anything tying us back to Resembool." Al said when it was obvious his brother didn't want talk about this. "It was already hard enough leaving. To have our home there, it would just be an anchor constantly pulling at us to come back home."

"How much did you leave in the house?" Sheska asked sadly. She could not imagine how difficult it was for these boys to burn down their own home. When she looks at her mother having to live in a hospital and all the possessions of hers that Sheska kept, she just knew she would never be able to get rid of any of it.

"Everything." Edward whispered. "All the pictures, clothes, toys, books, it was all left in the house. Nothing was saved."

"That's not completely true. We did save the important books." Al corrected.

"That's so sad." Hawkeye said with a frown. Her father was an estranged man and cared so much about his Flame Alchemy and its secret that he tattooed it onto her back. Their relationship was not the best it could have been, but he was still her father and she would keep his secret, only giving it to one person.

Ed glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's so sad about it? It was our decision. We were the ones to do it. No one else had a say. It was solely us."

"But you shouldn't have had to." Luke pointed, for once not feeling up to joking.

"It's not that bad. So we don't have a home anymore. Big deal." Edward scoffed.

"Then why did you go back?" Havoc retorted, which caused Edward to falter.

"He's got you there." Mustang commented with a smirk.

Edward scowled at his superior.

"For someone who doesn't want to be tied to the past, you shouldn't be visiting your old home. It will just remind you of the painful and happy memories that you had in that house. Won't that just cause conflicting emotions in you?" Mustang continued with a slight frown.

"I just needed to look at it again. I don't usually go there when I head back to Resembool, but it caught my attention that day." Ed snapped before rubbing his face. "We aren't discussing this. We burned the house down so we wouldn't have the house filled with the lingering presence of our mother and all those happy, simpler times pulling us back. End of story. Moving on."

"Impatient much?" Izumi chuckled.

Ed frowned, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I'm just tired of having so many personal things revealed."

"You know there will be a lot more revealed probably." Havoc pointed out. "You should just get used to it."

"Well, if you guys didn't have to comment on it all." Ed grumbled.

"Sorry, Chief." Havoc said, smiling a bit sadly. "But your past is much darker than any of us realized. Even though some of us were informed of a bit of it, we really had no idea of how bad it was until we saw it."

"We can't help but talk about it since it helps us better understand it. None of us have ever had to see or deal with something like this before." Kain added apologetically.

Ed's shoulders sagged a bit and he sighed.

"Don't worry, Brother. At least you don't have to go through it alone." Al said.

Ed chuckled a bit. "Yeah, at least I have you by my side as all our dark secrets and past are revealed."

"**My guess is they did it because with no house to come home to, there could be no turning back." Pinako continued as Ed's face was zoomed in on. **

**Den whined, which caused Ed to blink back to reality and look down at him. He smiled. "Yeah, you're right." The setting sun was shown. "We should head back." **

**The Rockbell house was shown. Edward opened the door, saying, "I'm back." Just as he said this, Armstrong was shown with tears spilling down his face.**

"**Oh, Edward Elric." The major grabbed the boy in a hug, causing Winry to laugh in an unsure manner, Al to stare blankly, and Pinako just took it as normal as she smoked her pipe. **

"You guys could have helped." Edward grumbled to his brother.

"What did you want me to do? I was missing the whole right side of my body." Al protested.

"**Gyaah!" Edward shouted from being trapped in a death hug. **

"**What a yielding love to try to bring your mother back to life. What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm in order to transmute your brother's disembodied soul. What determination to burn down your own house to make sure there was no retreat. Come, Edward." Armstrong pulled his shirt off. "Allow me to offer you this comforting embrace." **

"Idiot brother." General Armstrong said, sighing. Why did he have to constantly strip and hug people? It was just destroying their family name as making them out to be wimpy babies who got emotional over every little thing.

"Though he is right in what he says, it is a sad, but beautiful tale." Maria said thoughtfully, causing Ed to frown at her. She waved her hands in front of him. "Not that I'm saying that I'm glad it happened. I'm just saying that it would make a good story someday after all this is fixed."

"Is that so?" Edward said, unsure of how to really respond to that.

"Yes, it would make a nice tragic tale." Brosh agreed, eyes shut and hand resting on his chin thoughtfully.

"It's not just the soldiers in the east that are strange." Edward mumbled to his little brother, who just chuckled at his brother.

"Could all these hugs from Major Armstrong be considered harassment?" Havoc asked, chewing on his cigarette.

"**Stay back!" Edward shouted as Den was shown looking at the group. "Don't rub your chest on me." **

"Definitely." Breda, Luke, Avery, Brody, and Rufus said blandly.

"Can I file a harassment suit against him then?" Edward asked hopefully.

"No." Mustang said. "He's your comrade and we all have to endure it."

Edward mumbled under his breathe about how it was unfair as he didn't see anyone else being subjected to bone crushing hugs or forced to see the major strip in their hospital rooms like he had to. Maybe it was just because Mustang wanted to crush all his hope. Yeah, that was it. It was all Mustang.

**A rooster was heard crowing in the morning as the outside of the Rockbell house was shown. **

**A sleeping Edward was shown, waking up as he heard the sounds of machines at work. He leaned out his bedroom door and, upon noticing the sounds coming from Winry's workshop, heading towards it to see Winry working at her table. **

"**Look at you, working hard so early in the morning." Edward said, smirking. **

"**Been up all night." Winry said. **

**It was nighttime when Winry was shown still working hard on Ed's arm. **

"**You're still at it. Busy as a bee. At this rate, you must be almost done." Edward said. **

"**One more all night." Winry replied. **

"**Oh." **

**The next time Winry's workshop was shown was during the day. Edward peaked over her shoulder at various angles before Winry got annoyed and dropped him out of her workshop. "Get out." She said, slamming the door shut behind him. **

"Why do you have to bother her?" Hughes asked amused.

"I was bored. I hate sitting around." Edward muttered.

"Learn some patient, Edward." Izumi said.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Teacher, you tried to teach me that when I was training under you. You know I'm not as impatient as I was then."

"Oh, mercy, he was worse than he is now?" Mustang asked horrified.

"I'm not that bad." Edward mumbled.

Izumi nodded. "Oh, he was. Perhaps it comes from being too smart for his age."

"I know that." Havoc mumbled. "If we don't understand something when he explains it once, he gets so annoyed with us and just glares at us as he explains it over and over again until we all understand it."

"I hate repetition." Ed said when he got a few looks from the soldiers.

**The sky was shown with birds flying around it, chirping to each other. Edward was shown lying on the ground with Den and Al on either side of him. **

"**They said it would take three days, right?" Al asked. "So give them three days."**

"**Yeah, I know, I know." Edward replied. "It's just when I think of a clue to the stone sitting in Central Library somewhere," He started to fidget on the ground and threw his limbs around. "I get so impatient." **

"At least he can admit that he is impatient." Rufus said, grinning.

"An impatient brat. It would be nice if he would admit that part." Buccaneer said.

Ed twitched. "I think you have something against me, Buccaneer. And to think, we only met today."

**He settled down and stared at the sky with Den barking next to him before he heard the footsteps racing towards him. He looked to his side to see it was Winry with his new arm. **

**Grinning, Winry said, "Here you go! It's all ready!" She held the arm up with a smile. **

"At long last!" Ed cheered.

"Are you cheering for the pain?" Al asked amused.

His brother's question caused Ed to deflate. "I forgot about the pain factor."

**A grimacing Edward appeared on the screen. **

"**Ready?" Pinako asked. **

**Edward shut his eyes and relaxed his body. "Uh, yeah." **

**Pinako was shown at Ed's leg, getting ready to connect the nerves. "On one."**

"Oh, great." Edward muttered and mentally prepared him for the sharp, painful jolts that would travel through his body in a moment.

**Winry was shown at Ed's arm, doing the same thing. "Two." She said as the screen pulled back to show Ed on the couch with Winry and Pinako at his metal limbs. **

"**Three!" They said together and they connected the nerves together. **

**Edward, clenching his teeth, had his head tilted back as the connection took place. **

Just like the Edward in the show, Edward had his teeth clenched as he felt sharp needles piercing his body for a few moments.

**Soon the pain ended, and Ed turned his head down, eyes closed. **

"Stupid automail." Edward grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. It was just lucky for him that he was used to that kind of pain.

"**That's the worse part every time when the nerves have to connect like that." Edward said before Pinako was shown working on his leg. "Once we have the Philosopher's Stone, I can kiss that pain goodbye." **

"**Our biggest source of income. I'll be sad to see you go." Pinako said as she connected the nerves again. **

"Ah, shit," Edward grabbed his leg. "Forgot she did that."

"Did what? Her job?" Mustang asked.

"She didn't warn me that time." Edward grumbled.

**Edward shouted in shock. **

"**Hold still." Winry ordered, still working on the arm.**

"Easy for her to say!" Ed grumbled. "She's not the one with pain coursing through her body."

"Is it really that painful?" Falman asked with a frown.

Ed groaned.

Al grimaced himself. "Let's just say that the first few times Brother got his automail reattached he passed out and slept for a few hours afterwards before he was well enough to move around."

Kain shuddered. "I would never want to get automail. It sounds horrible."

Dr. Marcoh chuckled a bit. "That boy looks so strong, but the moment you take away his automail, he is just another small child in this big world."

Mustang smirked. "It's so hard to think of Fullmetal like that." He looked down at Ed who was smiling at his brother who was asking him about something. "Then again, I was the first one to meet him after his limbs were ripped off and saw truly how small and helpless he can be. It is not a look I ever want to see again. It doesn't fit him."

"But it makes you want to help and protect him and his brother." Hughes said, smiling a bit. "They are both so bright and ready to take on the world. Doesn't that just make you want to see where they will go?"

"Yes, we'll open the path for those boys and see just what they can do." Riza said. "They are the next generation of this country after all. It is our duty to make sure the next generation will be better than ours."

"**Do you want me to do this right or not?" She pulled her lever, causing Ed to shout again.**

"Damn it," Edward grumbled, moving his hand back to his arm.

"Seems fun." Havoc said sarcastically.

"**It's just so lovely. The smell of the oil, the hum of the bearings, the rugged, yet amazing beautiful form created through anatomical engineering…" Winry said as if she was in love. "Ah, how wonderful you are, my automail." **

"She likes automail that much?" Kain said shocked.

"Which is why she is crazy." Edward said.

"**Crazy gearhead." Edward said. **

"**You're lost without me, alchemy freak." Winry retorted. **

**Edward was now standing up with his automail completed. **

"**All right," Pinako said. "We're done."**

**Edward had his automail leg on the wall, above his head, as he stretched it out. **

"What the hell?" Havoc said. "You are way too damn flexible."

"Especially for a boy." Luke added, grinning.

"What's wrong with being flexible?" Edward asked.

"It's not natural." Havoc and Luke shouted at the boy.

"But it certainly fits for his fighting style." Breda somewhat defended the boy as he recalled all the spars he saw Ed have with soldiers in the military training rooms. His flexibility and short stature were fitted perfectly for his fighting style. Or perhaps his style of fighting was created specially because of his characteristics.

**Edward then stretched his automail arm. **

"**Well?" Pinako asked. **

**Edward glanced over at her, Winry, and Armstrong. He started to roll his arm. "Yeah, feels good." **

"**I increased the percentage of chrome this time so it should be less prone to rusting." Winry closed her eyes and raised a finger. "The tradeoff is that it's not quite as strong, so don't try anything crazy…"**

**The sound of door being slammed opened cut her off. Her eyes snapped open and she spun around to look at Ed, who was running out the door. "Hey, listen up!" She shouted. **

"You really should listen to her. It's best to know about all your weapons and tools in case something were to ever go wrong in a fight." Riza reprimanded.

"**Al, it's your turn!" Edward shouted. **

**Ed was kneeling in front of his brother, getting all the parts of his armor set up. **

"**You can fix him right here?" Armstrong asked as Ed stood up. **

"**Yep," Edward replied as he put his hands on Al's helmet. "You have to know the trick to it though." Al's helmet was removed to show the blood seal inside. "Major, you see that seal on the inside of his back. That's the medium between Al's soul and the armor, so I have to be sure not to ruin it."**

**Edward clapped his hands and put them on the ground, and soon Al appeared in one piece in front of the two. "There you go. You're good as new." Edward said. "You ready to try it out?"**

"**Yeah." Al said before Pinako was shown blowing smoke out of her mouth. She watched as Ed ducked under his brother's leg, threw his hands on the ground, and went to kick his brother while upside down, but Al dodged. Edward flipped back to avoid his brother's attack, then jumped off the ground to punch Al, then sent a kick at him before pushing off his brother to dodge a punch. "It'll be quiet around here without those boys." **

**Al continued to throw punches at Ed, who punched them to the side. "Well, Brother?" Al asked. **

"**It's time to head to Central and find Dr. Marcoh's documents." Edward said as he continued to punch Al's fists away. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning!"**

"So it is time for the truth to be revealed very soon." Dr. Marcoh said, sighing.

"Well, the first truth at least." Edward replied.

Dr. Marcoh nodded, wearing a determined look. "Well, it is time that people learn the truth of what is going on. It has to stop."

**The sky turned to nighttime before Edward was shown to be sleeping on the couch with his hand pushing up his shirt. "Sleeping with his tummy out again." Al said. "What am I going to do with him?"**

"I think it's cute." Karin cooed.

A red twinge filled Ed's cheeks and he ducked his head, causing his brother to chuckle at him.

"Does he sleep like that often?" Hughes asked, trying to hide an amused chuckle from Ed since he knew the boy would get mad at him.

"Ever since we were kids." Al said, sighing.

"Can't help it. It's a sleep habit." Edward mumbled.

**Pinako appeared behind Alphonse. "It's like you're the older one, huh, Al." She said as Al stood up and looked at her. **

"What's that mean?" Edward asked offended.

"That you are quite childish at times." Mustang offered, earning himself another glare.

Izumi smirked. "They both are. We can't just say Ed is the only childish one. You've seen these two fight, right?"

"She makes a very good point." Havoc agreed, nodding his head in a completely serious manner.

"And there is the fact that he follows his brother willingly into his reckless endeavors." Riza added.

It was Al's turn to hang his head in a dejected manner. "I understand your pain now, Brother. I won't turn my back on you anymore." He muttered.

A grin took over Ed's offense and he patted his brother's shoulder. "Thank you, Al. We must work together to protect ourselves from these evil adults."

"What? Are we your enemies now?" Mustang asked amused.

"Anyone older than me is my enemy." Edward retorted, smirking at his friends. **[1]**

"That's a lot of enemies." Brody chuckled.

Al sighed. Just like his brother to make that declaration.

Mustang pressed his thumb and index finger to his forehead. "No wonder he never asks for help."

"**He can be a handful. Someone has to look after him." Al said as Winry approached the two with a blanket draped over her arm. **

Edward grinned at his brother, who tilted his head at his brother in return. Yes, they had to look after each other. They were all they had when they were out there in the real world, running into all that trouble.

"**How old are the two of you now?" Pinako asked as Winry covered Ed with the blanket. **

"**I'm fourteen and Brother's fifteen." Al replied. **

**Winry sat down next to Ed's head, looking down at him fondly. "To think that someone as young and as small as he is could be used as a 'human weapon.' It's almost funny." She smiled. **

"Until you see him on the battlefield." Havoc interjected, shuddering.

"What's that mean?" Fuery asked confused since he's never been on a mission with Edward.

Breda smirked. "He's probably the most destructive State Alchemist ever."

"Considering what we were shown from the Ishvalan war with the State Alchemists," Edward snapped. "I don't want to hear that I am the destructive one."

"Well, that's a good point." Alexandre said, recalling watching the hell that the State Alchemists created. It was frightening to watch just how dangerous they were.

Dr. Marcoh felt guilt and horror squeeze his heart. What was shown probably wasn't as bad as it truly was. Those people were killed by State Alchemists, but he was the one to steal their souls to make them into a Philosopher's Stone, putting them in an endless, torturous hell until the stone was used up and they could be set free to go on to the next life. Nothing could top the hell he put all those innocent people in.

An angry frown crossed Scar's lips. What was shown to them wasn't even half of it. It was so much worse than that. They had given up the fight after seeing what the State Alchemists could do. They knew they couldn't win, so they were fleeing to show they had given up, but those alchemists refused to stop. It was claimed to be an extermination of his people. But they had given up, but they just refused to stop. They continued to kill them, even after they quit resisting. They had lost everything because of those damn State Alchemists. It was a pure destructive genocide.

"**Especially watching him sleep."**

"**Thank," Al said. "Both of you." **

**Winry looked at Al in surprise. "What's this? Why so formal?"**

"**Granny, Winry, I'm so grateful to you for always welcoming us like we're really family." Ed's face was shown. "He won't ever say it, but I know Brother feels the same way." **

"So there is a family waiting for you." Hughes said, smiling at the boys. "So you do have a place to return to."

Ed scratched the back of his head. "I guess that is one way to look at it."

"Aw, you don't have to be so shy about admitting it." Hughes teased.

The golden haired alchemist shot him a glare. "Who's shy?" He growled.

"**Al…" Winry whispered. **

Hughes smirked. "She'll make a good wife for you some day, Ed."

"W-What?" Ed shouted with a full on blush. "We're just friends! Sheesh, Hughes, so annoying."

Havoc snickered. "Someone's shy."

"I don't love her!" Edward hissed, turned away from them to hide his blush. Winry was his best friend from childhood and his automail mechanic. Nothing more! Damn these soldiers. They didn't know anything.

Al chuckled at his brother. At one point he too was in love with Winry, but he noticed that she was beginning to fall for his brother, who would never admit his true feelings. Yes, he knew they loved each other, and since he decided his brother deserved some happiness in life, he would step aside and try to forget his feelings for the dangerous mechanic.

"**Don't you worry, dear. We know he feels that way too. He doesn't have to say it." Pinako replied. **

"**Granny, Winry…" Al said as Armstrong was shown standing in the hallway, wiping tears away with a handkerchief. "Thank you." **

"Eavesdropping, Major?" Edward said, smirking devilishly. "Have you no shame?"

"It was such a beautiful scene. I couldn't help but listen in." Armstrong cried which made his sister roll her eyes at him.

**The scene faded away to Edward pulling his gloves on the next morning. "Thank you again for everything, Granny." He said as Al kneeled behind him playing with Den and Armstrong stood to the side. **

"**Sure." Pinako said as Al stood up. **

"**Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked. **

"**Resting." Pinako said. "She stayed up three nights in a row. Want me to wake her?"**

**Edward walked passed his brother, waving his hand. "Oh, that's okay. She'd just nag me. Make sure to do your maintenance, or whatever." He said as Al and Armstrong followed him down the path. **

"It doesn't matter how much she nags you, you still don't do it." Al muttered.

"I do it like once a month." Edward retorted.

Kei sighed. "With you, you probably should do it once a week."

"Argh," Ed grumbled. "I have no time for such things."

"Spending a few hours isn't going to set you back. What will set you back is having to go back to Resembool all the time to get your limbs fixed." Mustang said.

Al shrugged. "I think those visits are good. It means Brother has to take a break and relax a bit. He tends to overwork himself sometimes."

"I do not." Edward said.

"Do too." Al replied.

"**Hold on a second, boys." Pinako called, causing the three to pause and look at Pinako. "You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us." **

"**Mm-hmm." Al replied, chuckling. **

**Edward gave a mocking smirk. "Heh, you want us to come all this way into the mountains just for some dinner?"**

"It would be a nice break." Riza said.

"And it's a beautiful place. I wouldn't mind seeing it." Maria added. "Though, I suppose growing up there, you boys have gotten bored of the view."

Al shook his head. "Never. It is really beautiful when the sun it setting or rising. I love watching it."

"Yeah," Ed agreed quietly.

**Pinako smirked. "Heh, heh." **

**A soft tune began to play as the backs of the three alchemists were shown and Winry was shown standing on the balcony. "Edward, Alphonse," She said, looking tired and a mess, but still smiling a little as she waved to them. "Come back soon, kay?"**

**Edward turned around, rubbing the back of his head before raising his hand as he started down the path again. "Yeah." He said. **

**Al waved in farewell before turning back to follow his brother and the Major. **

"So next would be Central, as long as you didn't make any detours." Mustang said. "You seem to have a knack for finding them."

"I finally got a big lead on the stone and you think I'm going to make a detour?" Edward asked, a bit offended. "I thought you knew me better than that, Colonel. It's straight to Central from here!"

Avery blinked. "Hey, look, the screen is back on."

"What?" Ed asked confused, turning back to see the screen. "I thought it was over."

**The Rockbell house was shown once more as Winry yawned. She was shown walking down the stairs, rubbing her eye. "I just about slept through the entire day." She stopped in front of a table to clean up. "Whenever Ed comes over, it's like a tornado hit this place." When she picked up one of the pieces a bolt was shown with a tag on it. Winry picked it up, staring at it. She scratched her head with an uh-oh look on. "Whoopsie." **

"Whoopsie? What does whoopsie mean?" Edward asked with his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, if I had to guess, I believe that was to be a part of your arm." Dr. Young told him.

Ed's eye twitched. "And would this part happen to be vital?"

Dr. Young shrugged. "Possibly, but your friend's design is different than what I am used to, so we'll just have to wait and see if your arm breaks or not."

"Don't say that so nonchalantly!" Edward shouted, raising his automail arm. "That's the arm I have now! I'd rather it didn't break while we were here."

"Well, don't do anything reckless while we're here and you'll be fine." Kei told him, grinning at his misfortune.

Ed hissed. "Do you realize who is in this room? Reckless, I don't have to be as I'll get killed by these people and they'll break my arm."

"We're not going to touch your arm, Fullmetal, especially if it will just malfunction. You're enough of a pain as it is without you breaking on us." Mustang replied, smirking.

Gold eyes glared daggers at the man. "I am not a damn toy!"

"Really?" Hughes asked.

"You hug me again and call me cute and cuddly and I'll break your arms." Edward snarled at the man.

Hughes pouted. "But you let Al hug you."

"He's my family." Ed argued.

"Then what am I?" Hughes asked.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Obviously a demented, sadistic family man who takes extreme pleasure in annoying and torturing his comrades."

"I do not." Hughes said childishly.

"What a cruel boy you are, Fullmetal." Luke said, grinning.

Havoc laughed. "Not that he isn't right."

"As much fun as this is, let's move on." Mustang said impatiently.

Ed raised a brow. "Wow, and here I thought you were a patient man. What's so urgent?"

"I want to know about this stone already." Mustang snapped.

The kid raised his hands. "Alright, alright, no need to get so angry. You'll hear soon enough…probably." He said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I guess it should be next, but since we're not in control of these episodes, anything can be shown.

"Which is why we are moving on now." Mustang said.

"Though I would much rather avoid it." Ed mumbled to himself.

**A/N: [1] Anyone who can tell me who said that and from which anime (actually, I believe it is only in the manga), I will give you a prize. First two reviewers to answer it correctly! I just love this game and the prizes. **

**Please Review!**


	7. Episode 7: Hidden Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**I have a really bad obsession with World of Warcraft. Seriously, I put so much of attention on it so I can keep my level above my brother's, that I put on stories to the side. Whoops. **

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 7: Hidden Truths**

"_**Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit."**_

**The opening song began once again. **

**Ed screamed. "Dr. Marcoh's research." The scene pulled back to show that the library was burned down. "It's all gone!" **

"Well, that's just horrible luck." Brody said.

Dr. Marcoh frowned. "You said you decoded it. How did you get the notes if they were gone?"

Ed grinned, despite the answer in the notes being dark. "Wait and see."

"Fullmetal always finds a way." Mustang muttered, while Hughes grinned and looked at Sheska. So that was how the boys found his newest addition to his team. He was wondering how they met.

**Eastern Command Center was shown as Lust's voice said, "In the end, burning the entire place down was easier." **

"Argh, of course it was them." Edward grumbled.

Al patted his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Brother. We got one up on them since we got the notes anyway."

Edward smirked. "Yeah, that will teach those stupid monsters that I won't lose to them."

"**Oh, is that what you were doing in Central?" Gluttony asked as a tower was shown. **

"**Yes, the Fullmetal boy found out about Marcoh's research." Lust said as the two were shown on top of the tower. "Something had to be done about it." **

"What is the big deal if he reads your notes?" Mustang asked confused.

Dr. Marcoh sighed. "Because of the dark secret that revolves around the Philosopher's Stone, those monsters don't want it revealed."

"So they are involved with the stone." Edward said, frowning. Earlier he had been confused about that since Dr. Marcoh wasn't here yet. But now that he was, it seemed clear that all this had something to do with the stone. So the stone was made of human lives, but what did that mean to these monsters? How were they involved with the stone?

**Gluttony looked away from her and sniffed. **

"**With that issue taken care of, I thought I would come to see how things are progressing in East City." Lust added. She looked at Gluttony. "Is he here?"**

**Gluttony stood up. **

"**Gluttony?"**

"**I smell him." Gluttony said, sniffing again. "I can smell him." The city was shown. "The scar faced Ishvalan. He's close. I can taste his stink."**

"So, what does that mean?" Luke asked confused.

"It means he was able to locate me by his heightened sense of smell." Scar explained, frowning.

Ed raised a brow. "So he is just like a tracker dog? That could be troublesome."

"Not as troublesome as the damn shape shifter." Mustang pointed out.

The kid nodded. "Yeah, nothing could be more annoying than not knowing who the enemy is."

"**Like blood. I still get to eat him, right?" Gluttony asked. **

"**Oh yes, down to the last strand of hair." Lust replied. **

"Well, you made some dangerous enemies, Scar." Edward said, frowning.

"Yes, but it is your fault." Scar replied.

Ed twitched. "Not everything is my fault! I don't even know why they need me!" He glared at the Ishvalan. "Besides, you were the one who started killing State Alchemists, so you were the one who angered them and made them have to come after you."

"I hate to agree with Scar," Hughes said, frowning. "But you did something to get these monsters interested in you and that is why they are after you. If you didn't do that, they probably wouldn't be hunting down Scar."

A scowled marred Ed's face. "I think you all just like to find any reason to blame everything on me."

"**Hidden Truths"**

"Well, with a title like that, it must obviously be the truth is revealed." Dr. Marcoh said.

"That will make Colonel happy." Edward muttered. Just great. It was time for it all to be revealed.

**The sewers were shown with Scar walking leisurely in them. Multiple rats ran past him, causing him to stop and glance over his shoulder where a pair of red eyes was shining in the darkness. It was Gluttony standing in the sewer water, grinning evilly. Scar turned around, shocked, before Gluttony charged at him. **

**Scar's hand tensed and he slammed it into Gluttony's head. **

"Well, there he goes." Brody said.

'_No, it's not that simple.' _Scar thought, frowning. Those things were true monsters.

**Gluttony grabbed Scar's side, causing Scar to move his attack to his arm, cutting it off. Gluttony screamed and Lust was shown coming up behind Scar. There was a loud explosion and the outside of the sewer was shown where the wall was destroyed, creating a big dust cloud. **

"That explains what happened there." Mustang said.

"And it also tells us that we were looking for Scar's body for no reason." Havoc muttered. "We should have known he wouldn't die that easily."

"**Scar hasn't been sighted." Hawkeye's voice said. She was shown to be reading from a report. "Not once since that incident with the Elric brothers."**

**Havoc leaned over a map that had red markings all over it. "Maybe he's not even in East City anymore." **

"**I hope you're wrong about that." Mustang said. He was shown sitting in his chair, looking out the window. "This case has obviously gotten to be too much for Central to handle. If I can close it quickly enough, I'll be golden." **

"Clearly wants a stupid promotion." Edward mumbled.

"Of course, because unlike you, Fullmetal, that is the goal of all soldiers." Mustang said.

Ed snorted. "Funny. I thought the goal of soldiers was to protect this country and its people, not just get promotions and more power."

**Mustang smirked and spun his chair around to face the two. "I've got a ladder to climb, and this is how it's done. I need every mark in my favor that I can get….at least until I've assumed the office of Fuhrer, that is." **

"Argh, figures." Edward grumbled, pulling at his hair. "Of course you would do this all just to obtain more power, and the position of Fuhrer, nonetheless."

"Ha! You as Fuhrer? As if, Mustang! That position is mine." General Armstrong said, glaring at the Colonel.

Mustang glared back. "While you are stuck up at your Briggs wall, I will make my way to Central and get the respect and promotions I need to get to the top."

General Armstrong smirked. "Sorry, but I already have a big head start on you. I'll reach it first."

"I climb the ranks fast. I'll surpass you soon enough." Mustang retorted.

General Armstrong frowned. There was a reason she disliked this man. He climbed the ranks too fast. She did not believe he should have gotten all those promotions he got.

Ed slapped his forehead. "What the hell? Is it the dream of every high ranking soldier to be the damn Fuhrer?"

"Of course. Why do you think they work so hard to get up there?" Miles said, smirking.

A groan escaped Edward. "Stupid power crazy psychopaths. What the hell is so great about being Fuhrer?"

Mustang frowned. "The Fuhrer gets power, respect, and can run the country. Only the Fuhrer can make the changes that need to be made. I will reach the top and fix this country. Honestly, Fullmetal, perhaps you should start thinking about getting in the higher ups' good graces."

"HA!" Edward shouted, laughing. "As if, Colonel. The moment I get Al's body back, I'm gone. I have no reason to get in anyone's good graces, especially those stuck up snobs in Central."

"You really are planning to leave?" Havoc asked, a bit sadly. They all knew Edward claimed he wasn't going to stay in the military long, but it would still be sad to see their friend leave.

"Of course."

"The people will be sad to see their hero leave." Mustang said.

"Tch," Ed scoffed. "They'll survive, like they did before I appeared."

"I hope not. The lives of the common people weren't the best before their 'hero of the people' appeared." Falman pointed out.

Ed sighed. "I mean, they'll live better, but they have to rely on themselves. It is not my sole duty in life to improve their lives."

"**You may not want to display your ambitions quite so nakedly, sir," Hawkeye said as footsteps were shown slamming into the ground. **

"**Yeah." Mustang said, turning his chair back around. "I'll be sure to remember that in the future." **

**The office door was opened, allowing a soldier entry. The soldier saluted and said, "Reporting in, sir. We just received word of an explosion occurring on the Marl River." **

**Mustang looked around sharply. "What?" **

**The river was shown where a couple buildings, the road, and the sidewalk were all crumbled and destroyed. **

"**Was it a gas explosion?" A soldier asked. **

"**With everything else that's been going on around here, who knows." Another soldier replied. **

**A piece of Scar's yellow jacket was shown with blood on it. **

"You were injured?" Maria asked, frowning as she looked at him. "I don't see any injuries."

Scar nodded. "Yes, they disappeared when I was brought here."

"V.H.?" Mustang called, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

A golden flash of light appeared and a letter landed in Ed's laps.

"Why do they keep appearing to you?" Hughes asked.

"Because he's trying to annoy me!" Ed shouted at the ceiling before ripping the envelope open and pulling the letter out. "_I healed his injuries as he was brought here as they would get in the way with how injured he was. V.H._ Well, apparently that idiot man can do medical alchemy." **[1]**

Scar nodded.

**Hawkeye held the jacket up. "There's no mistaking it. This was definitely Scar's jacket." **

**Mustang turned to the side, looking at a soldier out of the corner of his eyes. "Have you found the body?"**

**Havoc sighed and scratched his head. "Not yet, but we're still searching."**

**Hawkeye was shown to be looking at the jacket. "Either way, he can't be in good shape after losing this much blood." **

**Mustang put a hand to his chin. "Yeah, but we do this by the book. We need to find hard proof that he's dead. Alright." He looked at Havoc. "Lieutenant Havoc."**

"**Yes sir?" Havoc asked. **

"**You and your men will work day and night to clear out this debris. I want his body found." The rubble was shown as the scene swept over it and to a bridge where a crowd of people was standing, looking at the accident. "Don't take so much as a coffee break until that's done. Do you understand?"**

"I was right. You are a slave driver." Edward said.

"At least you understand our misery, Chief." Havoc said pitifully.

Mustang scoffed. "Slackers."

"I don't want to hear that from the man who puts his paperwork off unless Lieutenant Riza has her gun pointed at his head." Edward shouted at his superior.

General Armstrong raised a brow. That most certainly was not Hawkeye's duty. "How exactly did you get the promotion to Colonel?"

Mustang pointed at Ed. "I found him."

Ed raised his head. "What? This is all my fault."

"Fault? But you did nothing wrong, Fullmetal. What you did was a good thing." Mustang said, smiling.

"That, Colonel, is a matter of opinion." Edward retorted, a bit unnerved out by the smile.

"**C'mon, Colonel, can't you cut us some slack? At this rate, you're gonna work us all to death." Havoc said as Lust and Gluttony were shown standing in the crowd. **

"Ah, great, they were there." Havoc grumbled.

"Don't worry, Havoc. I understand your pain of being worked to death." Edward said sympathetically.

Havoc laughed. "Yes, I know, Chief, but you see, unlike you, the rest of us can't fall asleep in the Colonel's office."

Ed blushed and ducked his head. "That was only a few times." He muttered.

"You slept in your superior's office?" Miles asked surprised. Now that was most certainly not regulated.

Ed scratched his head. "Well…"

"It was by my orders a few times that he slept there." Mustang intervened, shrugging. "The other times, I would just find him sleeping in there when I arrived back to my office for our meeting."

"Why would you order your subordinate to sleep on your couch?" Brody asked confused.

Mustang shrugged. "He looked dead on his feet sometimes, probably overworked himself."

"Because you work me dry!" Ed shouted.

Mustang waved him off. "You are a young, healthy boy with a lot of energy. You should be able to handle it."

"Even the best and strongest of us need a break!" Ed retorted.

"**Shut up!" Mustang turned away from Havoc with an angry twitch. "I don't get to relax until I've seen his body, and that means you don't get to either." **

**Sighing, Havoc turned away from the Colonel. "Guess we'll get to work then." **

**Gluttony was shown with his finger in his mouth and a tear in his eye. **

"**Looks like he got away." Lust said. **

"**I didn't get my snack." Gluttony said. **

"I found him to be one of the most disturbing of the monsters we've met so far." Avery muttered.

"**Yes, I know. Maybe next time." Lust replied. "Though, I think we can safely assume that Scar will be out of the game for a while. I suppose I'll be heading back to Central again. I need to report to Father about everything that's happened here." She turned away from the accident and walked away. **

"I wonder who this 'Father' person is." Breda said, frowning. "Must be some powerful person if they report directly to him."

"How worrying." Al said.

**A burned up book was shown. **

"Guess this means we are back to the Elric brothers." Jackson said.

**Ed's hand picked the book up and it fell to the ground in ashes. He stared at the part left in his hand, frowning. "There's nothing left here but ashes." The ashes in his hand crumbled and fell to the ground. "Everything's gone." **

**Edward stood up as a voice behind the three said, "Major Armstrong." **

**They turned around to see Denny Brosh and Maria Ross standing there, saluting. **

"**Oh, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh," Armstrong said, looking at them. The two stopped saluting. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"**

"**You have been order to report back to the Command Center, sir." Maria said. **

"**We'll be taking over supervision of Edward Elric and his brother effectively immediately." Denny said. **

"And I get sacked with more escorts." Edward moaned. "What a waste of time, especially since we now know it was a waste of time since Scar is off being injured somewhere."

"And once again, you show your problem of accepting help." Maria sighed.

**Armstrong sparkled and smiled. "Hmm, very well. He's yours." **

**Edward was shown, rubbing furiously at his hair while Al just stared. "What is this? Just when I think I'm home free, they saddle me with more bodyguards? This is getting old!" He complained. **

"They just want to protect you." Sig pointed out.

"Yeah, what makes me so special? I don't see any other State Alchemists having to deal with this." Edward grumbled.

"They're older, have more experience, and are stronger in some cases." Izumi said, sighing. "Honestly, just accept the help, Edward."

Mustang nodded. "Izumi is right, but it is also because you are so well-known and famous." When Ed looked at him confused, he sighed. "It means the civilians will be very angry if we let their favorite State Alchemist get killed, and some of the officials in the military wouldn't be too happy if something happened to their prodigy."

Edward groaned. "Annoying."

"Normal people would find it flattering." Kain pointed out.

"Well, I'm not normal." Edward retorted.

"Not surprising considering you're a genius." Brody said.

"There is something strange about all geniuses." Havoc agreed with a grin.

**A car tire was shown, then the car itself while Maria said, "All might not be lost. There's a woman who's well acquainted with the materials in the first branch." Ed, Al, Denny, and Maria were shown sitting in the car as she continued. "Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore." **

**Edward crossed his arms as an annoyed looked passed over his face. "That sounds incredibly helpful." **

**Denny was staring intently at Al, who tilted his head slightly. "Something wrong?" Al asked. **

"**Oh, it's nothing." Denny said. "Although if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?"**

**Ed and Al looked at each other nervously, sweat pouring down their faces. **

"You just had to ask." Edward groaned.

"Can't wait to heat what your excuse for it is this time." Mustang said, smirking.

Al groaned. "Brother, we really have to start working on our excuses for this matter."

"I don't have time for such things!" Ed shouted.

Hughes sweat dropped. "You seem to not have time for many things, like visiting me when you're in Central!"

"I told you I was busy!" Ed mumbled. "Don't want to see a happy family obsessed man anyway."

Hughes raised a brow. "What was that?"

"Al don't say such things." Ed scolded nervously.

Al growled jokingly. "Don't get me involved in your affairs!"

"I thought we were in this together from here on?" Ed said.

"Not in this." Al replied. "Everything else, maybe, but I want no part of this one."

Ed groaned. "How can you abandon your brother in such a coldhearted manner?"

"Easily." Al said.

"Traitor."

"It's quite fun."

"Betrayer."

"Like _you've _never done it."

"**It's a hobby." They said together nervously. **

The soldiers laughed.

"A hobby? Really?" Mustang asked.

"As we said, we don't plan this in advanced!" Edward said. "No one should ask!"

"But it's so strange. We can't help but ask." Havoc replied.

Brody smirked. "What did they tell you when you asked about it?"

Havoc snickered. "The Chief yelled something on the lines of, 'Got a problem with my brother wearing a suit of armor? What's so strange about it? If that's what he wants to do, that's what he going to do. Don't ask about it!' I think he almost busted my eardrums with that one."

Kain groaned. "I couldn't hear properly for days."

"Really, Brother?" Al sighed.

"Ah, that." Ed grinned. "That was fun."

"Only you'd consider destroying eardrums fun." Havoc muttered.

**Maria and Denny turned to each other, covering their mouths. **

"**A hobby? What kind of freaky hobby is that, Lieutenant?" Denny asked. **

"**Who are these boys anyway?" Maria asked. **

**Ed and Al were both shown looking out their windows. **

"**Soo, what do you say, Al?" Edward asked, still sweating. "It's a lovely view, isn't it?"**

**Al, also still sweating, replied, "Ah, yeah, yeah, it's gorgeous."**

"Your voice was a bit too high pitched, Al." Izumi said amused.

"So we can't lie." Al muttered to himself.

"How you two haven't gotten discovered and arrested yet is still an unknown miracle to me." Mustang said to himself.

"To be fair, it seems that most people they meet who discover the truth simply wish for them to get their bodies back." Dr. Marcoh pointed out.

"And those that don't," Havoc said, frowning. "Well, they don't seem to last long."

"It's almost like fate is protecting them." Sheska said, smiling softly at the boys.

"Great, now fate is screwing with us. The moment it gets bored with us, we're done." Ed groaned. "Life will be over. Everything will be discovered. The end is here!"

"Did you ever have a desire to be an actor, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked amused.

"Theatrics is fun." Ed replied simply.

"Perhaps that is where his rants come from." Falman mused.

**The car was shown stopped outside an apartment building. Ed had one of the doors open, and the group was all staring in shock at the mountains of books inside. **

"**Wow, there's got to be millions of them." Ed said. **

"Damn, that is more than even Chief reads." Breda said shocked.

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward does read that much." Izumi replied. "He just travels all the time and has nowhere to store the books so he doesn't buy them."

Mustang nodded. "I can believe that."

"It's like a crime to like reading." Sheska muttered, much to the amusement of the Elric brothers.

**Denny was shown walking sideways in front of the bookshelves. "Is there really someone living in this place?"**

**Maria came next. "Miss Sheska?"**

Many looks of disbelief were shot at Sheska.

"What is with all the books?" Myers asked.

"Well," Sheska started, but was cut off by Ed.

"Don't bother, Sheska. It will be explained in another minute or two." Edward said.

"**Are you here? Miss Sheska?" Maria asked. **

"**Is someone there?" Sheska yelled as Ed was shown walking normally through the mess. **

"I'm not surprised you're not struggling to get around with how small you are." Brody commented.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Edward screeched.

Al reached up and pulled his brother back down by his shirt. "Brother, please don't attempt to kill your comrades."

"Al," Ed said patiently. "I never try to kill anyone." Fire suddenly lit up in his eyes. "I just send them on a burning, painful trip to hell!"

"Well, it seems Fullmetal has lost it again." Mustang commented.

"Lost it?" Edward asked, eyes gleaming with an evil tint as he looked at his commanding officer. "I have lost nothing, Mustang! I have everything perfectly under strict control in my noggin!"

Mustang blinked and looked at Al. "Care to explain?"

"I think he's hungry." Al shrugged. "Sometimes he gets like this when he is hungry and hasn't eaten in a long time. I think the last time he ate was yesterday."

"Perhaps we should eat after this episode?" Riza suggested.

"Is there food here?" Al asked.

There was a flash of golden light and a letter appeared to Al this time. Surprised, he opened it. "_Since Ed has lost it, I'll send this to you, Al. There is a cafeteria nearby with ingredients. Have fun. V.H._"

"I'm telling you I'm perfectly clear in the head!" Ed said, but was grinning. "But food sounds goods. No one say anything. We need to get through this quickly." And he sat down again like he didn't almost seem like a madman.

**Al followed his brother, walking like the soldiers. **

"**Please, help me!" Sheska said. **

**Al glanced through some of the bookcases when he heard the voice and saw a hand with glasses hanging off the fingers sticking out from a pile of books. **

"**Um," Al said, pointing at the hand. The hand was shown closer. "Brother, there's somebody under there!"**

"You were buried under your own books?" Karin asked incredulously.

"ARGH!" Edward shouted. "That wasn't even a minute!" He jumped to his feet and walked away.

Luke blinked. "Um, where is he going?"

Al shook his head. "Don't ask. He'll be back before you know it."

**All four members of the group screamed and started throwing the books all over the place. "Dig! Dig! Dig this place up!" The outside of the building was shown. "Hang in there!"**

"Never a peaceful day when Fullmetal is around." Mustang said, smirking in amusement.

**Edward appeared on the screen, breathing heavily with a book on his head while Al was behind him, dizzy. **

**Maria stood to the side with her arms full of books while Sheska was kneeling in front of the boys, bowing. "Thank you! I'm so sorry!" She turned to Maria and bowed. "I got myself trapped under a whole mountain of books." She put her glassed back on. "I thought I was going to suffocate under there. Thank you so much." **

**Edward removed the book from his head and closed it. "So, uh, are you Sheska?"**

"**Yes." Sheska breathed. **

"**And you worked at the library?" Edward asked. **

**Sheska flinched. "Oh, the library?" She said happily with sparkles around her. "The word itself is so beautiful." **

"You remind me of Winry when she talks about automail." Al said.

Sheska chuckled. "We've all got things we love greatly."

**The library was shown in the background. "I've loved books my whole entire life. Ever since I first learned to read as a girl. That job was heaven."**

**Ed and Al watched with deadpanned expressions. **

"We really should be used to eccentric people by now." Al commented.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to it, seeing as how everyone is eccentric in their own unique way." Edward replied as he returned with a plate that had a sandwich and an apple on it. In his other hand was a glass of juice.

"Really? You couldn't wait?" Mustang asked.

"You guys never shut up." Edward snapped as he sat down with his meal.

"And this is what happens when Brother gets desperate for food." Al said.

"I don't get desperate for food ever!" Ed said.

If he could have, Al would have given his brother a look of disbelief. "You ate ants."

Ed blinked. "Yeah, when I was nine!"

"Ants?" Brody asked shocked. "Why did you eat ants?"

Ed waved him off. "You don't need to know." He said and picked up his sandwich to eat it.

"**But I forgot that I was supposed to be working, and all I ever did was read so they fired me." **

**Al sweat dropped. **

"**If I don't find another job, I'll never be able to move my poor, elderly mother into a better hospital," Sheska cried. "But I'm hopeless. The only thing I can do well is read." Ed gave a deadpanned thought to himself. "I'll never find another job as long as I live." She suddenly started crying loudly, frightening the brothers. "I'm a useless good-for-nothing. I'm scum." **

**Ed half raised his hand. "Excuse me. There was one thing we wanted to ask you." **

**Sheska pointed at herself. "Yes?"**

"**Do you remember seeing any research belonging to Tim Marcoh?" Ed asked. **

"**Let's see…Tim Marcoh…Where do I know that name?" Sheska suddenly clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, yes, of course, I remember now!"**

"**Really?!" Ed asked, leaning forward. **

"**Oh, yes, I'm absolutely positive. There were some handwritten notes stuffed into a bookcase where they didn't belong." Sheska explained. **

"**The notes really were there after all." Ed said, grinning, before he and Al both became severely depressed with the burned down library in the background. "Which means they burned up along with everything else in the library."**

"**Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska asked. **

**Ed, now on his feet, began to leave. "Yeah," Al stood up to follow his brother. "But it's too late now. They're nothing but ashes." **

"**Sorry to bother you." Al said. **

**Sheska stood up and pointed to herself. "I remember everything that was in them. Would that help at all?"**

**Ed and Al froze in their steps. **

"That's how you got my notes?" Dr. Marcoh said surprised.

"I think you two rely too much on luck." Buccaneer added, laughing.

The grin in Al's voice could easily be detected as he said, "We don't rely on it at all, but it seems to always find us when we need it most."

**The brothers spun, staring shocked at Sheska, who leaned back in surprise. "Huh?!" Both of them said. **

"**It's just how I am." Sheska held up a finger. "I'm able to remember the content of any book I ever read." **

"**Are you serious?!" Ed and Al pretty much screamed together. **

"**It will take a while, but I could write them out for you." Sheska said. **

**Ed grabbed her hands. "Thank you, bookworm!" He said, causing her to laugh. "You're my hero." **

"I don't think you call the person who is helping you a bookworm." Buccaneer

"It was a term of endearment at the time." Edward mumbled.

Al chuckled. "Well, that's Brother's excuse."

"**You're welcome?" Sheska said unsurely. **

**Sheska put a stack of papers down on a table. "Here you are," She said, gesturing to all the piles of paper on the table. **

"Those aren't all for you, are they?" Havoc said shocked.

Ed blinked. "Of course they are. Who else would they be for?"

"But there is so much!" Avery moaned. "And you can't just read it. You have to read them a bunch of times until you fully understand them."

"That would take forever." Luke groaned. The idea of having to read alchemy notes just made his head hurt. Like Havoc, he was more street smart then anything.

Ed snorted. "I can't believe how weak minded you all are!"

"**Complete copies of all Tim Marcoh's notes." Sheska said, to the amazement of the soldiers and brothers with how much there was. "Sorry. I know five days is a long time to wait," Ed picked up one of the packets. "But there was quite a lot to write down."**

"Five days?" Hughes said horrified, glaring at the brothers. "Five days, Ed, Al! And you couldn't find a moment in all of that doing nothing for five days to pay me a visit?"

"Who's to say we weren't busy?" Ed retorted, inching away from the man and closer to his brother. He lowered his voice so only his brother could hear him. "Avoid the family man. He is a dangerous guy."

Al chuckled. "Brother, he's just teasing you."

"No, he's dangerous." Ed muttered and turned to his escorts. "Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh, a little help?"

"Al and Major Elric went around the city during those five days just relaxing." Brosh told Hughes.

"NO!" Ed shouted and jumped to the other side of his brother to use as shield to get away from Hughes's glare that suddenly appeared.

"Were you two ignoring me?" Hughes asked, mostly joking around.

Ed glared at Brosh. "That's not what I wanted."

"I can't lie to him." Denny said, shrugging.

Scowling, Ed turned back to Hughes. "I told you before. I want nothing to do with the obsessive family man."

"Aww, how cruel." Hughes whined.

"Brother, please don't use me as a shield." Al muttered, pulling his brother away from him.

"But Hughes is an evil slave driver." Ed said, turning to Sheska as he did. "Right, Sheska? You've been working for him for about a week, right?"

Hughes jumped off the couch and knocked Ed gently in the back of the head. "Don't turn my employees against me."

"You work for him?" Mustang asked, looking from Sheska to Hughes.

"Thanks to Edward and Alphonse." Sheska said.

Mustang looked at the boys with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "She helps you and you repay her by handing her over to Hughes?"

"It's not like I know him that well. I didn't even know he was a kidnapper until he dragged poor, poor Sheska away." Edward mumbled, much to the amusement of those who knew Hughes.

"**Unbelievable." Al said as his brother flipped through the packet he opened. "There are some amazing people in this word."**

"**These are really Dr. Marcoh's research notes?" Edward asked as Al moved forward to look at the papers. **

"**There sure are. Come and take a look at them." Sheska said. "Written by Tim Marcoh, 1,000 Easy Recipes."**

**Denny, Maria, and Al all looked shocked by what she said, while Ed didn't bother to glance up from the packet he was reading. "Huh?"**

"A cookbook?" Falman, Brody, and Luke echoed.

"How is a cookbook going to help?" Havoc asked confused. He turned to Sheska with a frown. "Did you get it wrong?"

Ed sighed, shaking his head. "Alchemists hide all their research in codes. Otherwise, anyone could get to their notes and use it for their own needs or claim it as theirs."

Al nodded. "Dr. Marcoh's research is hidden in a cookbook and Brother codes his research in the form of a travelogue. It would take a very skilled alchemist to be able to decode, but they also have to know where the research is hidden. If I didn't know Brother's research was a travelogue, for example, I would assume he was just writing about our travels and not try to decode it."

"Try?" Breda asked.

Al bowed his head dejected. "I can't even get the first paragraph of it decoded. It is impossible."

Ed stared at his brother. "You tried to decode my research?"

"For two years I've been trying!" Al said frustrated. "I travel with you everywhere, and yet, I can't get it decoded!"

"I accept that challenge." Mustang said and leaned forward, confusing the brothers as he snapped his finger at Ed. "Fullmetal, give me your travelogue."

"What?" Edward snapped his head around to glare at his superior. "No way! Why do you even want it?"

"I will decode it." Mustang declared.

Ed snorted. "If Al can't decode it, there's no way you can."

"Then could I have it?" Dr. Marcoh asked intrigued.

Groaning, Ed rubbed his eyes. "None of you will take my notes!"

"But Dr. Marcoh gave you his notes. Shouldn't you give him yours? Equivalent exchange?" Mustang asked.

"Look, Colonel, you are not getting my notes. You can't decipher them." Edward said.

Mustang nodded. "Maybe not alone, but there are five alchemical geniuses here. I'm sure we can get it decoded.

Al blinked and looked around. "Colonel, there's six alchemists here."

"Fullmetal doesn't count. They are his notes so it would be quite pointless for him to join in." Mustang explained.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "You are not touching my research, ever!"

"**Six cups of rice, one carrot, two onions, salt," Maria read from the packet she was holding with a look of disbelief while Ed and Al stood at the table behind the adults looking at the packets. "Oh, great. Does this mean we came all this way for a cookbook?"**

**Brosh looked up from the packet he was holding, pointing at it. "Miss, which part of this made you think it was an important document?"**

"**Is it not what you're looking for?" Sheska asked worriedly. "All I did was copy down what I remembered." **

**Brosh scratched his head. "Wonderful, so this was just a wild goose chase." **

"**Sheska," Ed asked. "Are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction of the notes?"**

"**Oh, yes, I'm one hundred percent certain." Sheska replied enthusiastically. **

**Edward turned around with papers in his hand and wearing a smirk. "Then thank you very much. You're incredible." **

"Now that is what you should have said to her before." Mustang said.

"Well, I didn't know if she could really do it or not." Edward replied. "I had to wait until I got proof she could do it before I gave a proper compliment."

"**Alright," Ed said, picking up a stack of the packets. "Let's get these back to the library." **

"**Hmm." Al said as he picked up some stacks and handed them to Brosh. "They should have related materials there." He turned around and picked up a stack for himself to carry.**

"**Mm-hmm." Ed replied. **

"**Oh." Ed stopped leaving and turned around. "I almost forgot Sheska's fee." He took out a book and wrote something down on a page before ripping it out and handing it to Maria with his pocket watch. "Lieutenant, here. This is my registration number and the pocket watch for ID. Withdraw that amount out of my annual research grant, and make sure Sheska gets it. Okay?" And without bothering for a reply, he turned back around. **

"You do realize that Lieutenant Ross is with you as an escort, right? It's not really here duty to go collect Sheska's fee." Hughes said.

Ed waved him off. "Well, someone had to do it, and Lieutenant Ross didn't seem to mind."

"You could have done it." Havoc said.

"I was busy." Ed said.

"You hadn't even started you deciphering yet." Brody pointed out.

"Exactly!" Ed shouted. "And that's why I had to leave. I was already behind by over a week. I wasn't putting it off any more." He frowned. "This is so stupid. This was days ago. We are not arguing about this."

"**Right. I'll get on that right away, sir," Maria said to his back. "I assume I can just take this note down to the State Alchemist office?"**

"**That should work!" Edward called back. He leaned back in the door with Al and Denny standing behind him. "Well, Sheska, you're a lifesaver." He waved. "Bye!"**

**Sheska waved back. **

**Maria looked down at the note with Sheska as the door closed. "From his research grants, huh."**

**Both females yelled. **

"**Aah! Did he miss a decimal point somewhere?" Sheska shouted. "Wow!"**

"Damn, Fullmetal, how much did you pay her?" Mustang asked.

"A fair amount. Nothing that was terribly a lot that it would put a noticeable dent in my grant." Edward replied.

"Seriously?" Sheska asked shocked. "But it was so much, and it wouldn't even be noticeable to you?"

Ed shrugged. "I get a lot of money."

**Edward was shown leading his brother and Brosh down the hall, all of them carrying packets of paper. Maria's voice said, "How does a boy like that have this kind of money to throw around?"**

"And that amount means nothing to you." Maria said blandly.

"Was the amount really that surprising to you?" Edward asked.

"YES!" Maria and Sheska shouted to a surprised Ed.

**The main branch of the library was shown with birds chirping around before a hallway of the place was shown with Brosh saying, "I-I don't understand." The inside of the room was shown with Ed sitting at a table, Al at the bookcase, and Brosh facing Ed. "These are cookbooks. What could they possibly have to do with alchemy?"**

**Ed, not looking up from his packet of papers, replied, "Alchemy's a powerful art. It can be incredibly dangerous if misused. In order to prevent that," He turned the packet he was reading to face Brosh, pushing his fingers on it. "Alchemic research is always encrypted." A man working at a desk was shown with words overlapping over him. "These are designed to look like recipes to the average person, but they're actually advanced alchemical notes." A book appeared on the screen. "Only the alchemist who originally wrote them can understand." **

**The scene went back to Ed and Brosh. "If they're so heavily encrypted, then how are you going to be able to decipher them?"**

**Edward turned the packet back towards him. "It's not going to be easy. We'll have to use all our alchemical knowledge." **

**Brosh scratched his head. "Wow, sir, that sounds really complicated." **

"Agreed." Many of the normal soldiers said.

**Ed gasped and looked at Al. "Al, there's a section in here on green tea." **

**Al turned around to look at his brother. "Green tea. Are you thinking what I am?"**

"**Uh-huh. It might refer to the Green Lion, the philosopher's month." **

"I'm lost already." Havoc said.

"Me too." Brody said.

Ed smirked. "Never attempt alchemy then."

"**Do we have copies available of Flamel's Codes or Lambspring's Concerning the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked. **

**Al put a stack of books down on the table. "Of course." **

"**All right. Take a look at this here." Ed said, pointing at something in the package. Al leaned over to look at it. **

"**Mm-hmm."**

"**And here too." Ed said. "You see." He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. **

"**Yeah, you're right." Al pointed at something in the notes. "Maybe here too." **

"**Great," Ed said as Denny was shown to be watching them. "We've got a place to start." Denny shut his eyes and smiled. "Let's do this."**

"I was so lost." Denny said.

"We don't blame you." Darius said. "They went all over our heads."

"Well, except for the fellow alchemists here." Heinkel corrected.

**A dark aura had its rein around both Ed and Al, who had their heads lying on the table. "Why does this encryption have to be so damn hard to figure out?" Ed asked as Al was shown with the spike on his helmet sticking in the table. **

"Having some difficulty?" Mustang asked amused.

"I want to see you try to figure it out!" Edward retorted.

"Give me your notes and I'll show you how good I am." Mustang said.

Ed glared at him. "I already told you. You're not getting my notes!"

"I have to hand it to you, Dr. Marcoh." Al said, ignoring his brother and Mustang. "You are a really good alchemist. I don't know many alchemists who can stump my brother like that."

Dr. Marcoh smiled. "Thank you, Alphonse, but it seems I am not that good yet since you two still managed to crack it."

"Your brother needs to fail at something." Izumi said.

"What was that?" Edward asked, breaking his glaring contest with Mustang. "I fail all the time."

"Perhaps not enough as you are still very prideful." Armstrong told him.

Ed twitched. "I don't like what you people are saying. I feel like it is me against everyone else."

"**Brother," Al said. "Maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh about this directly." **

**Al's words caused a look of anger to pass Ed's face and his grip on his papers tightened. "No way. That'd be admitting defeat." He said as Al lifted his head. **

"Prideful." Maria, Denny, Darius, Havoc, Heinkel, and Brody chorused.

"I just like to do these things on my own." Edward objected.

Miles raised a brow. "So you like testing yourself to see if you can do something?"

"Yes!" Ed exclaimed. "At least someone gets it."

Buccaneer snickered. "It doesn't change the fact that you are still a prideful boy."

"In this case, it was good. I would not have been able to help you since I have been placed under house arrest." Marcoh said.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, it might have been more dangerous to go back to you after those monsters found you."

"**So this is a contest now?" Al asked.**

"Al, it is always a contest with your brother." Izumi said.

Al sighed. "I know. I always hope he'll stop though."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "I'm beginning to think you were never on my side, Al."

"I'm just speaking the truth, Brother." Al replied.

"**Excuse me." Sheska said, causing Ed and Al to look at the door where she was standing. **

"**Sheska," Ed said and the woman bowed.**

**Brosh and Maria were shown to be sitting in chairs outside the room as Sheska said, "Thanks to the money you gave me, Edward," The inside of the room was shown. "I was able to move my mother into a better hospital." **

"Just how much money did you give her?" Havoc demanded.

Ed shrugged. "You should be able to get a rough estimate from what she just said."

"Don't you think you might have overpaid her?" Kain asked.

"I believe it was a fair amount for getting me the research I need and getting all of that written in just five days." Edward replied.

**Sheska bowed again. "I really appreciate it."**

"**Ah, it was no big deal, really." Edward replied, waving her thanks off. **

"**Have you had any luck deciphering it so far?" Sheska asked, only to create a dark aura around the boys once more. **

"**Ugh." **

"**Have you found another job yet?" Al asked her. This time it was Sheska with the depressed aura. **

"**Anyway," Sheska said, pulling herself out of it. "You two made me feel better. It was nice to know that even a pathetic mess like me can help out sometimes." She bowed to the brothers again. "So thanks for that as well." **

"**You're not a pathetic mess." Al objected. "I think that the kind of dedication you show to reading is a talent all on its own, and besides that, your memory is incredible. You should have more faith in yourself."**

**Sheska smiled a little bit. "Thank you, Al." **

"At least one of the brothers is good with words." Havoc said.

"And what does that mean, Havoc?" Ed growled dangerously.

"I don't deem it necessary to answer that as it should be obvious what I mean." Havoc replied, smirking at his young friend, whose eyes had narrowed to dangerous slits.

**Brosh was shown to be yawning outside of the room when he paused at the sound of footsteps and stood up, shocked. **

"**Yo!" A hand was held up in greeting, causing Sheska to look over her shoulder. **

"**Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Edward said, surprised.**

**Hughes walked farther into the room, hand still held up as Ross and Denny continued saluting behind him. "Major Armstrong told me you two were here." Hughes slammed his hands on the table the boys were at and leaned forward. "What gives, Ed? I told you to give me a shout the next time you were made it to Central." **

**Ed scratched the back of his head. "Oh, er, something urgent came up. Sorry." **

"Lies! You had five free days!" Hughes grumbled, much to the amusement of the brothers and Mustang and his crew.

"Well, who cares now?" Edward asked. "Honestly, your little surprise visit was nice. It gave us time to take a longer break and rest our fried brains."

"**It's just as well. I've been busy too, and haven't been able to get away from the court-martial office." Hughes replied. **

"**They talk to Colonel Hughes like he's an old friend." Denny said. **

"**Just how high up are these boys?" Maria asked. **

"You two just love to gossip behind our backs." Edward said slyly.

"We must be very good gossip." Al chuckled.

Mustang snorted. "Understatement, Alphonse. You're the Elric brothers. Every single thing you do and about you is a very interesting topic. Do you have any idea of how many rumors about you two are flying around? There are still soldiers in the east wondering why you wear armor, Al, and you, Edward, they are still curious on how exactly your limbs were lost. They aren't satisfied with it simply happening in the war."

"Especially considering it was a lie." Breda said.

"But no one knew it was a lie." Edward pointed out.

"Still, there is never a boring day with you two around. I don't think you guys understand what a quiet, relaxing day is." Havoc said.

Maria nodded. "I can believe that."

Hughes smirked. "What happened during the five days you were waiting for the research to be rewritten by Sheska?"

Both of Ed's guards looked at Hughes with pained looks.

"What did you do to my men, Edward Elric?" Armstrong demanded.

Ed waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Nothing! Nothing! They are just overreacting."

"So what did you do?" Izumi asked curiously.

Al shrugged. "We just wandered around the city."

"Yes, the first day of 'wandering around' led us the dark part of Central where the two led us to a brothel. A _brothel_." Maria stressed.

Silence fell over the room while all the soldiers looked at the brothers. Brothers who were only teenagers and one didn't even have a body. Not to mention the fact that they shouldn't even be allowed in them with their ages.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN A BROTHEL?!" Izumi demanded, breaking the silence.

Ed slapped a hand to his forehead. "Nothing like that! We weren't there for anything sexual!"

"Then why were you there?" Mustang demanded.

Ed sighed. "Look, one night when I was thirteen…"

"Thirteen?" Havoc yelped shocked.

"How the hell did you get in the door at thirteen?" Brody demanded.

"I'm getting there." Ed snapped. "Look, Al and I were in Central at the military dorm. We got in a fight, destroyed part of the room, and we both left, going our separate ways. It was midnight, I was tired, lost, and just wanted a place to rest when I came across the brothel. I just thought it was a regular inn. It made sense the next morning why the room was so expensive looking. I showed them my pocket watch and they were more than willing to let me in the place."

"So why did you go back?" Havoc asked.

Ed shrugged. "The girls there are really nice. Al likes talking to them while I sleep. And plus, they always make me dinner and breakfast when I stay there. They are really good at cooking."

Brosh snickered. "They even have a picture of Major Elric on the wall to prove that the famed Fullmetal Alchemist has been there."

"Is the food really that good, Brother?" Al asked curiously.

Ed nodded. "We should go back there sometime when you have your body back to try the food." A thoughtful look came over his face. "The beds are really soft too, much better than the ones in the dorms."

"Really, Mustang?" General Armstrong asked the man. "You should really stop this child from entering establishments when he is not the proper age."

Mustang smacked his forehead. Why? Why did he get saddled with the child? He may have been the one to find him, but still…. "Fullmetal, you don't happen to enter any other places you shouldn't be in at your age, do you?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Well, we've been to some bars and clubs before."

Mustang groaned.

"Don't worry, Colonel. We never go there to socialize, or drink in Brother's case. Brother uses his watch to get in so we can gather some information. It's all for the missions." Al told the Colonel, to his relief, before Al continued. "Though there was that one time he drank when we were in Youswell."

Ed blinked. "Did I really? Wait, wasn't that where that Yoki fellow was?" He scratched his head. "Maybe that's why I don't remember him." He looked at his brother with a smirk. "So what's your reason for forgetting him?"

"Why were you drinking?" Riza demanded. She had always thought the boy more responsible than that.

"How do I answer since I can't remember that night?" Ed grumbled.

Al sighed and turned to the Lieutenant to cover for his brother. "They pushed the alcohol onto Brother. He told them not to give alcohol to a minor, but he ended up drinking a little bit anyway with his food."

"Oh, yeah," Ed looked at the ceiling in thought. "Was there something like a party going on?"

"Yes, Brother. You kicked Yoki out of the town and freed the town from his corrupt ways." Al said patiently. "I told you this before after you woke up."

"I had a hangover. Most of what you said didn't process and I just wrote it down for the report as if in a trance." Edward replied.

"So I've realized." Al muttered.

Ed grinned at him, then looked at Mustang. "So only bars, clubs, and brothels. I've never done anything else inappropriate for my age."

"What about the car?" Al asked.

"Car?" Havoc asked while Ed looked from Al to Mustang nervously.

"Nothing!" Ed yelped in a panic. "There is nothing about a car that needs to be discussed." He looked at his brother with a scowl and said quietly, "Never mention the car incident."

Mustang groaned. "Half of me wants to know, but the other half is telling me that if I don't know, then the military doesn't know, and it is probably for the best."

Ed sighed in relief. "Other than the brothel, we just wandered around Central during those five days." He said to get back on topic.

"You say that, but we ran into five thieves, you got into a fight with a gang, you and Al destroyed the training grounds with your sparring…." Maria said frowning.

Ed held up a hand. "We don't need to go any farther. And it's not like I was looking for those thieves. They ran into me. And that gang was tormenting those two girls. I couldn't just overlook that. Besides Al was backing me up."

"You don't need to take down a whole gang to save two girls from five members of said gang." Maria said distressed.

Al shrugged. "It gave us a way to spend the five days of waiting."

"You took the gang, leader, members, and the base, down in one day." Denny argued.

"They weren't even that big of a gang." Ed replied, scratching his head.

"Never a dull day with the Elric brothers." Mustang laughed.

Hughes, on the other hand, frowned, "Is that why there was a flood of people being transported to the prison and why there was now a destroyed warehouse? It had my men so busy that day when we were already extremely busy because of the library being burned down."

"Okay, to be fair," Edward said. "It was not my aim to destroy the warehouse. One of the support beams got destroyed in the fight so it all came down, and I thought the police would handle it since it was a small time gang, not your men."

"Ed, it was a major drug dealing gang that we have been trying to locate!" Hughes yelped.

Ed laughed. "Really? That would explain all the crates full of that strange white powder. I guess we really should have asked what their gang did when we stopped them from terrorizing those girls."

"How did you find their base?" Havoc asked.

"Oh," Ed smirked. "Just knocked around those ones that were terrorizing the girls for a while. They were really eager to talk after that."

"Note to self, never give Fullmetal time off." Mustang muttered. "He just causes us more work when we are already swamped."

"Just because I don't like being idle." Edward grumbled to himself.

**Hughes scratched is head. "We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately, and we're still working on getting the Tucker Chimera situation settled." He paused when he saw the distressed look Ed was wearing. "Sorry. I guess that brings up some unpleasant memories, huh?" He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "Anyway, as if things weren't bad enough for us already, the First Branch had to burn down in the middle of all this." **

"**That's been a problem, huh?" Ed asked. **

"**A big one. All our case records were stored in the stacks at that location, and trying to work without them hasn't been a picnic, let me tell you." Hughes told them.**

**Ed and Al stared at him. **

"**Uh, what?" Hughes asked. **

**Both boys turned to look at Sheska as the same time, causing Hughes to look at her too. **

**Sheska blinked and pointed at herself. **

**Ed leaned forward on his arm. "Hey Lieutenant Colonel, I think I've got exactly the person you guys are looking for."**

"**Well, I have read the military's criminal case records, and I do remember them all." Sheska said. **

**Hughes smirked. "That's all I needed to hear, lady. You're hired. My office pays well so don't worry." **

"That was too quick." Mustang said deadpanned. "You should check her background at least."

Hughes waved him off. "No way. I was already so behind. I don't have time for such things. If she was with the brothers and friends with them, she is a good person. I trust their judge of character."

"**Oh, uh, you're saying you want me?" Sheska said before looking at the brothers. "Oh, thanks so much! I'll have faith just like you told me to." Hughes grabbed the back of her shirt and started dragging her away. "Thank you. Thank you." **

"Kidnapper." Al and Ed said together.

"At least we never had to endure that." Al whispered to his brother.

Ed shook his head. "Don't say that, Al. You're going to jinx us."

**Ross and Brosh saluted again as Hughes dragged Sheska away. "Come on now. Right to work." Hughes said. **

**Ed and Al were shown waving as they left. Ed was smirking with a pen in his mouth. "Who is this guy? A kidnapper?" He asked. **

"Yes, he is." Mustang said.

"Have you endured it to, Colonel?" Edward asked amused.

"More than once." Mustang answered, sighing. How he ever became friends with such a cheerful fellow he still didn't understand.

Al chuckled. "Someone should teach him some manners."

**Al and Ed laughed as they put their hands down and a cheerful tune started playing. **

**Edward dropped his head to the table. "How did you put it again, Al? 'I think dedication is a talent all on its own?'" Edward played with the pen in his mouth. "Very smooth, little brother, very smooth." **

**Al looked at his brother. "Well, it's something I always think whenever I see a certain someone I know." **

**Edward threw the pen up in the air using his teeth. It spun a few times before it was caught by the boy. **

"You threw a pen like that with your teeth?" Brody asked, raising a brow. "Freak."

Ed glared at him. "How is it strange?"

"Most people can't do strange things like that." Luke said, chuckling.

"Guess I'm just abnormal." Edward said.

"We already knew that." Hughes teased, then glanced at Al. "The Elrics are just weird people."

The brothers glanced at each other with Ed grinning. "And proud of it!" They said together.

**Edward was shown to be sitting up straight again. "In that case, a certain someone should hurry and get back to work, or you're gonna have to come up with a new motivational phrase!" **

**The table was shown to be covered in books, papers, and scrunched up papers. Edward came next as he wrote something down, then the table was shown again. Al put some more books down on the table when Ed suddenly stood up, slammed one foot onto his chair and screamed, throwing papers all over the place causing his little brother to jump up straight and scream in surprise. **

Chuckling, Mustang turned to the boy. "Going crazy, Fullmetal?"

Ed ignored him and looked at Marcoh. "Your notes were so damn difficult to crack."

"Not hard enough it seems." Dr. Marcoh replied, chuckling.

"Oh, there were plenty hard, Dr. Marcoh. Please don't try to make them any more difficult." Al said, almost sounding as if he was pleading. "I think we really would have gone insane if they were harder than they already were."

"You seem pretty sane, Al." Izumi said, smirking. "After trying so hard to crack Edward's notes for three years, I would have imagined you'd have lost it by now."

Al laughed. "Well, there were a few times I was contemplating hitting Brother while he slept for making his code so damn difficult."

"What?" Edward said, a bit scared. "While I was defenseless? How cruel, little brother!"

"I really want those notes now." Mustang said, frowning. "If they can almost convert Al to wanting to hit his precious older brother then I have to see them."

Edward twitched. "If my notes can cause Al to want to hit me, I don't even want to see what they might cause you to do to me!"

"He might just make you into fried shrimp." General Armstrong said, smirking at the boy, who paled a bit.  
"Never, never let Colonel get the notes." Edward mumbled to himself as he picked up his apple. "Never. Remember, Al. Never. Not even after I'm died. He'll find a way to get to me after death or maybe he'll fry my corpse. Never let him, Al."

Al blinked. He had thought his brother was talking to himself, but then he went and mentioned him. If it was going to make his brother insane, maybe he should keep the notes away from Mustang.

**Next, Al was shown to be working while Ed had his head resting on the back of the chair, snoozing away. **

"That won't be good for the neck." Brosh said.

Ed rubbed his neck. "Nope, it definitely didn't feel good when I woke up."

**Packets of Dr. Marcoh's notes was shown with a few more being casually tossed on top of them. Then Ed was shown to be writing some more things down, eyes determined. Al was shown turning the pages of a book he was looking through. **

"How many days do we have to go through?" Havoc asked.

"Be lucky you are only being shown brief views of those days." Brosh told him. "We had to actually sit outside that room all day since they didn't leave that room."

"Hey, I left to go to the bathroom." Ed objected. "And to get food."

"Half the time. The other half either I or your brother went to get the food since you were determined not to leave until you finished the portion of notes you were working on." Brosh retorted.

Ed nodded. "Fair enough, but we did leave the room at times."

"And for sleeping?" Havoc asked.

"Oh, we left for that." Ed said. "Forgot it since it seemed obvious."

"You left the minute it closed and arrived right when it opened the next day. That didn't really leave a lot of time for sleep." Maria said, frowning. "Especially since you stayed up half the night to continue working on the notes in your room."

"None of us got much sleep." Brosh muttered.

Ed raised a brow. "How do you guys guard us at night?"

"When a guard has to be placed, sleeping arrangements are made so one soldier sleeps while the other guards for half the night then they switch." Mustang explained.

"Oh," Ed mumbled. "Sounds horrible."

Breda snorted. "Considering how much you sleep, you probably wouldn't be able to do it."

"Ha, I bet I could. I could stay up if I had to." Edward retorted.

"If you had the determination," Al said. "If it isn't something you care about, you would just let yourself fall asleep."

Ed grinned, unashamed. "Yep, I would."

**More packets of papers were shown to be tossed on top of some other packets. Next came Ed's determined face as he continued to write some stuff down. **

**And the music came to an end as a bell tower was shown with the bell ringing. **

**Brosh woke up to the bell. "I'm awake." He said. **

**Maria stood up. "The library is closing." **

**Brosh stood up. "They've been at it for ten days now." He said as he approached his partner. **

"Finally!" Brosh said. "It's present time."

"Well, moving into the future time in a few seconds." Maria corrected.

Dr. Marcoh's eyes widened. If the future was coming and the boys said they already decoded the notes… "You decoded my notes in ten days? That is quite impressive. I thought it would take you longer than that."

"You are dealing with prodigies. Did you count that in?" Izumi asked, quite proud of her ex-students.

"I did, but I guess I really did not realize just how smart these boys were." Dr. Marcoh replied.

Riza nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, they do manage to still find ways to shock us all."

"**I'm impressed they're still going after all this time." Brosh said before turning to the doors and grabbing the handles. **

**As he grabbed the handles, though, Edward screamed, "To hell with it!" And there was the sound of books and papers flying and slamming into ground, surprising the two soldiers outside the room. **

"Oh, the boys are upset now." Riza sighed. "Did you have to make a mess of the place?"

Ed snorted. "We were upset. It's just a habit when you learn something this disturbing."

"And at last, the rest of us will know what makes this research so dark." Mustang said, ears ready to hear just what has happened. If he knew Edward, he would tell these soldiers just to get it out. It was surprising that he and Al managed to keep it to themselves for so long.

**Dark music entered the scene as the soldiers looked at each other with frowns. They opened the doors a bit and looked inside. Books and papers were all over the ground. One of the chairs was knocked over and sitting on the floor in the middle of the mess were the brothers. Al was holding the side of his helmet with one of his hands while Ed had his back to the door. **

"**What did you guys do to this place?" Brosh asked as he walked in with Maria. **

"**Don't get angry because you can't crack it. Throwing things won't help." Maria said. **

"**We did crack it." Al said, surprising the soldiers as Al was shown next. "We cracked the code and decrypted the notes." **

"**Really? You did, but that's a good thing, isn't it?" Brosh asked excitedly. **

**Edward's right hand slammed into the ground. "There's nothing good about this, damn it. This is the devil's research. It should've been destroyed." He lifted his hand off the ground and covered his face with it. "Dr. Marcoh was right. It's evil." **

"**What's so evil about it?" Brosh asked. **

**Ed's face was shown, half covered by his hand. "The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone…" The books and papers covering the ground were shown. "…is human life."**

"Human life?" Mustang asked quietly as he was absolutely shocked.

Anger seeped into every pore of Scar's body. That despicable stone was made using humans lives and Ishval may have been attacked on purpose by those monsters. This was becoming more and more distasteful. Alchemy was even more horrible then he ever realized. It practically ruled this country and the reason why it was so strong. How many humans were truly used as simple tools for their horrible ambition and greed?

"Human life?" General Armstrong growled, staring unwaveringly at the young alchemists. "Are you telling me that our country made Philosopher's Stones with innocent lives?"

Edward, face half covered with one of his hands to hide his despair, half nodded. "They had to have been. To make a Philosopher's Stone that would even work properly would require hundreds of lives."

"Hundreds?" Maria said horrorstricken. How could their country, the one they swore to protect, make such things?

It wasn't just Maria who was in shock by this. Most of the soldiers had gone extremely pale. They had joined the military to help and protect their country, but how could they do anything properly if this was what their country was aiming for?

"I-is that really possible?" Havoc asked, frowning. "I mean, we would notice if hundreds of people were just suddenly gone, right?"

"Which means no one could have created one." Brody said, creating a bit of hope in the room.

"Is that what you think?" Al asked, getting ready to break that hope which was something his brother usual did and not something he was used to doing. "Dr. Marcoh had an incomplete Philosopher's Stone. How do you think he came about that? It didn't just magical appear in his possession."

"And since you are the only one with knowledge on it, you must have made it, correct?" Izumi demanded, one of the few not shocked by the sudden revelation. She was disgusted and horrified that anyone would make such a thing and to sacrifice so many lives to do it, but there was no shock in her system. She couldn't be shocked. She had to be ready for anything.

"Yes," Dr. Marcoh admitted shamefully, catching everyone's attention as they wanted to learn more, to try to understand this. Creating that vile stone was his biggest regret in life. So many died pointless deaths because of that stone. "Countless lives were loss in the research and making of the vile stone. They were such pointless deaths. It should have never happened."

"How?" Ed whispered hoarsely. "How did you come across the truth that human lives were needed?"

Dr. Marcoh hesitated for a brief moment before saying, "Those monsters told me." Everything was going to be revealed, he might as well just reveal some of it now. "They work in the shadows of the military and informed me how the stone was made, and then continued to provide me with the humans to use for the research done on the stone."

"And you went through with it?" Edward screamed, looking at the doctor angrily. "You went through with it even after learning the truth from those horrible monsters?"

"I worked on that stone in the lab for years, hating every part of the research, but I never left. I continued with it for a long while, soiling my hands so much more with each imperfect stone I made." Dr. Marcoh said darkly, staring down at his hands. His eyes decided to play tricks on him and show him that they were covered in burning blood. "I finally ran after a few years, hiding my materials and taking the stones I did make."

"And why didn't you inform someone? Tell them what the hell was going on in the shadows of the military to stop them?" Izumi growled.

"I didn't know who I could trust with this information, who wouldn't turn me in or agree with the side of those monsters." Dr. Marcoh said.

"Bullshit." Edward snarled angrily. "You trusted Armstrong when we appeared in that little town of yours. Hiding out in that little town of yours, healing as many people as you can is a nice goal in life, but it will make up for nothing you did. You should be out there, finding comrades you can trust with your life that you can tell so you can stop these monsters." His golden eyes lifted to show an infuriated, but determined glare. "You want to make up for the hell you have put those innocent people through? Then help stop these damn monsters and make sure another stone is never created. Stand up and help save this country! You were in the military and you ran instead of searching for comrades that could actually help you." He lowered his voice a notch. "Keeping all the information about the stone and the fact that this country has monsters working in its shadows is just putting us all in more danger. You ran because you were too scared!"

Dr. Marcoh was shocked into silence and all he could do was stare at this fifteen year old boy, a boy that shouldn't know the horrors of this country or going through hell like he had. He should be in school, hanging with his friends, but instead, here he was, ready to face the hells of this world. And yet, he, an adult and a State Alchemist, ran because he didn't want to face it anymore, not after everything he had done.

A proud look crossed Izumi's face as she heard Edward's words. She looked at her husband to see that he was just as proud as she was of Edward. The boy might have made a lot of mistakes in his short life, but those mistakes were what helped him to grow into the man he was today. He was still a child and got scared, but he would never show it. Instead, he would stand tall with his comrades to save all those who needed saved because of these monsters. He was an amazing boy.

Al would have smiled if he could have. Despite the harshness of how his brother had said it, his intentions were good. He wanted to help Dr. Marcoh find the way to make up for what he did. He wanted to help the man to find some way to alleviate some of the guilt he was feeling. The guilt would never fully disappear, but he could help lessen it and make the doctor feel a bit better about himself. He would never find that by spending the rest of his life saving lives as a doctor. If he could help, even just a bit to save this country, the man would feel better. The lives of these people would be saved.

Hughes and Mustang shared looks of pride. Both knew where the boy was coming from when he said that. He may not be a fully trained soldier, but he understood his role as a State Alchemist. It was for the people. He was meant to help the people of this country. And that would be what he did, but his speech was also saying that he knew he couldn't do it alone. The soldiers were horrified at the truth that was revealed and these strange monsters, but they knew what they had to do. They were to stand up and fight for this country.

"Nicely said, boy." General Armstrong said quite impressed and breaking the silence that had taken over the room at Ed's speech. "As soldiers, it is our duty to stand up and stop those monsters that are controlling this country from the shadows. Those that are too scared should leave the military. This is no place for wusses."

Dr. Marcoh sighed. "Yes, you are right, Edward. I was a coward. I was scared of those monsters. I was scared of what I had done, and all I've ever wanted to do these past years was make up for it all, but I was too terrified to go back to the military where it all began."

The anger in Ed's eyes dissipated a bit to be replaced by understanding and kindness. "There is no reason to be afraid when you have comrades by your side. A true loyal comrade would never abandon you in a fight so there is never a reason to be afraid knowing that person has your back." He looked at his brother, smiling faintly.

General Armstrong smirked again. This boy just got more and more impressive the more he opened his mouth when the situation was serious. He sure was very insightful and smart.

"That was very wise of you, Edward." Hughes commented, smiling at the boy.

Ed nodded briefly at him. "It's been known to happen." He said smartly.

Dr. Marcoh looked down, frowning slightly. Comrades, huh? He had a team of researchers, but he left them all behind when he decided to run. Did that make him not loyal to his comrades? His hands clenched tightly on his knees. No, that was then. As young Edward said, if he wanted to make amends, then he would have to stand up and do what he could. He may not be able to fight like the young people could, but he had knowledge that surpassed a lot of them. Perhaps he could find something to do that could help them all.

**Maria and Brosh were shown with faces of horror and shock before the scene went back to Edward, who was now covering his mouth, eyes hardened as he looked at the ground. "In order to manufacture even a single stone, you have to make multiple human sacrifices."**

"**How could the military authorize research into something so horrible?" Brosh asked. **

"It makes sense now that we know the truth." Brosh said darkly.

"**I can't believe it. How awful." Maria said. **

"**Do us a favor. Don't speak to anyone about this." Ed said. **

**Brosh kneeled on the ground. "But, sir." **

"**Please." Edward said. "Just pretend you never heard any of it." **

"You just told me not to hide it, and now you are?" Dr. Marcoh asked perplexed.

"Course, because at that time, I wouldn't fully understand anything. I knew nothing about these monsters or what they did in Liore. I barely understand anything. It's best that nothing gets out yet." Edward replied.

**A part of Central was shown at nighttime. The outside of a military hotel was shown. **

"**What's this now?" Armstrong's voice asked. The lobby of the hotel was shown where Armstrong was facing Maria and Brosh. "The Elric brothers are holed up in their room again tonight?"**

"**Yes," Maria replied. "They haven't been eating either." **

Izumi sighed. "Not eating isn't going to change anything. The truth of that stone will still be the truth."

"Okay, can I just point out that this is now the future so anything that Al and I happen to do, we should not be scolded for as we have not done anything yet." Edward told her.

"No, I think we're still scold you two." Mustang replied.

"Why?" Al asked.

Hughes sighed. "So you two will learn your lesson without actually having to go through whatever it is you two are going to do."

Ed raised a brow. "And what if we do nothing?"

Izumi, Sig, Dr. Marcoh, and all the soldiers, even the Briggs soldiers who haven't met the brothers outside of this room, gave the brothers looks of complete disbelief.

"It's you two." Havoc said. "You two can't stay out of trouble for five minutes."

"Hey, Brother may not be able to, but I certainly can." Al objected.

Ed glared at his brother. "Traitor." He hissed. "What happened to being in on this together?"

"I'm beginning to think it just might be better to have it every man for himself." Al teased.

**Armstrong turned around, putting a hand to his chin. "Hmm, the fatigue must be catching up to them. They seem to have devoted all their energy to these notes." He said as Maria and Brosh turned around to whisper to each other behind his back. **

"**They worked so hard to decipher those notes, only to find out that." Maria said. **

"**It disturbs me too, just thinking about it. I bet I'd act the same way." Brosh replied as Armstrong turned back around to face them.**

"**What was that?" Armstrong asked, surprising them.**

**The two soldiers turned around, throwing their hands up nervously. "Oh, it was nothing, sir!" They said together. **

**Armstrong towered over them, scaring the two soldiers. "Your behavior is most suspicious." **

"They're going to cave and tell him what is going on." Al grumbled.

Ed sighed. "Don't give into that!"

"Why don't you try facing up to that?" Brosh retorted.

"Oh, I would love to, then I could show you how it is done when you are told to keep a secret." Edward responded, smirking at the soldier.

"We don't even know if they cave or not since this is the future!" Brody intervened.

The brothers and Brosh gave him deadpanned looks.

**A bedroom window was shown with a creaking fan being heard then shown. Edward was shown to be lying on the couch with his arms resting under his head, coats abandoned, while Al sat behind the couch. **

"**Brother," Al said. "You should really get something to eat."**

"**No thanks." Ed replied as he continued to just watch the fan. **

"Really, you boys can be so troublesome sometimes." Sig said, sighing.

"Oh, great, even Sig is reprimanding us." Edward grumbled.

Al chuckled. "Actually, Brother, only you are being reprimanded as I do not require food with this body."

"Continues to betray me at every turn." Edward mumbled to himself.

"**Pretty awful, huh?" Ed asked. **

"**Mm-hmm." Al replied. **

**There was a clinking noise as Ed stretched his automail arm towards the ceiling. "You know, Al, it's like we try so hard to grasp the truth," He moved his hand a bit before curling his fingers into a fist. "But it always slips away. And now that we finally have caught it, it turns out the truth is too dangerous to hold." He covered his eyes with his automail arm, smirking at the irony. "I'm starting to think this is God's special way of torturing people who committed taboos." **

"I thought you didn't believe in God." Hughes said.

Ed smirked, but it was a pained smirk. "I don't."

"Brother has a habit of referring to God in private." Al explained.

"Not that it's any of their business." Edward said annoyed. Sheesh, how much of their private lives was going to be displayed for them all to see?

"Well, it was a nice speech, even if it was dark and sad." Maria said.

"And here I thought you weren't good with words." Brosh added.

Ed's eyes narrowed at him. "Not good with words?" He mumbled. "I'm a damn prodigy. There would be a hell of a lot of problems if I had problems with words."

"Surprisingly, despite his short temper and rants, Fullmetal is quite good with reports, oral and written, and knows what to say when it needs to be said." Mustang said.

Ed's annoyed eyes turned to the Colonel. "I don't like how you said 'surprisingly.'"

"Well, it is a surprise, not something that would be expected from someone like you." General Armstrong said.

"Someone like me?" Edward mouthed to himself, confused. Damn soldiers.

**Ed's arm moved to cover his eyes completely as he now frowned. "I wonder," He started as Al was shown on the screen. "if it will be like this all our lives." The screen changed to look down at the boys from the ceiling. "You know, Al, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while," Al tilted his helmet up a bit. "But I guess I've been too afraid to say it." **

Edward's eyes narrowed as his skin went pale. Now, this was definitely no one damn's business. "Shut the hell up future me!" He shouted.

Al looked at his brother in surprise. "What do you want to say?"

Golden eyes snapped to him then back to the screen. "It doesn't matter. Just forget it."

"How can we when we are going to hear it in a second?" Mustang asked.

Ed growled softly. "Damn future me, shut up. Don't ask."

**Al turned his head to look at his brother. "What?"**

**Ed was shown, still shadowing his eyes with his arm. "I–"**

**A hand slammed onto the bedroom door. **

"Yes! Thank you for the interruption!" Ed cheered.

"Brother, what was it you wanted to say?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"No, it does." Al argued. "But, as Future Ed just said, you are just scared to say it. Brother, please just tell me what is wrong."

The young State Alchemist looked at his little brother with a little frown. He wanted to desperately ask his brother, had wanted to do so for years, but just could never find it in himself to bring it out in the open. It was easier if he didn't know the truth, the truth that his precious baby brother truly hated him for what he did to him. If he didn't know that he was hated, he could move forward more easily. To know the truth would just be like a heavy weight on his heart dragging him down farther and farther into the dark abyss.

"It's nothing." Edward replied after a moment, looking away from his brother.

Alphonse stared at his brother, feeling hurt. He and Ed were so close that they could tell when the other was lying, and it was so plainly obvious this time that even the most oblivious person could notice he was lying. That wasn't really the problem though. The real problem was that it hurt Al deeply that his brother couldn't trust him enough to just tell him what was going on. "Brother," He said softly with the hurt in his voice masked.

"Al," Izumi interrupted, leaning forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should wait until later to talk about this. I believe it is a private matter."

Al wanted to refuse, to demand to know why his brother was upset and hiding things, but the rational part of him knew that Izumi was right. And even though he didn't want to let it go until he got his answer, he nodded and backed down, much to Ed's relief.

"You should know, Edward," Riza said, surprising the boy. "The longer you keep something hidden, the more likely that a misunderstanding will occur."

Ed shook his head. There was no way this could be misunderstood. It was so obvious…

**The hand slammed on the door again. "Elric brothers, I know you're in there." Armstrong's voice shouted through the door, causing Edward to sit up and stare at the door. "Open up!"**

**Edward was shown sitting on the couch, one arm resting on the back of the couch as he stared at the door while the other leaned on the couch to hold him up. Al sweat dropped as he stared at the door. **

"**This is the Major."**

Darius snorted. "You don't have to announce that it's you. I believe it is pretty obvious who's voice that is."

"It would be quite rude to not inform them of who it was knocking." Armstrong said.

Heinkel sweat dropped. "It was pretty obvious, and you were pounding, not knocking."

"**What do we do?" Al asked as the pounding at the door continued. **

"**We ignore him, that's what."**

"Well, that is quite rude." Dr. Marcoh said.

"It's not like we are up for visitors at the moment." Edward muttered.

**Edward said as the door handle suddenly came flying forward with Armstrong's hand on it as the door was destroyed. **

"And that is even ruder!" Edward screamed before saying pitifully, "My door. Why does everything have to get destroyed?"

"Isn't it you who usually destroys everything?" Zampano asked.

Ed glared at him. "Stupid soldiers. No one asked you."

**Armstrong was shown, sparkling, as Maria and Brosh stood behind him with tears cascading down their faces. "I know what it said, Edward Elric." **

"We were right." Ed, Al, and Brosh said.

**Edward and Alphonse screamed. **

"**How tragic!" Armstrong cried. "To think the legend of the Philosopher's Stone is such a terrible secret." **

**Ed glared at Brosh and Maria, who held her hands up in defense. "W-we're really sorry." She said, looking away from the boy. **

"**It's hard to stay quiet when someone like him asks you." Brosh added. **

"**Imagine the military being behind something like that." Armstrong said as Ed scowled behind him. "Often the truth is more cruel than we bargain for." **

**Ed's eyes widened. **

"I must have remembered your note." Edward said.

"In your despair, you forgot?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"Why do you think I was moping in my room?" Edward countered.

"**The truth?" Ed asked. **

"**What is it, Brother?" Al asked. **

"**Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station?" **

"**Huh?" Al said. **

**Dr. Marcoh standing in front of Ed at the station appeared on the screen as music began to play in the background. "Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth." Dr. Marcoh said. **

**The scene went back to Ed who put a thumb to the side of his mouth. "I didn't have a clue of what he was talking about then, but now, it's the same as with alchemical notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here. There has to be." **

**The lights in the room were now on as the soldiers and the brothers looked at a map of Central. Ed and Armstrong were sitting down while the other three stood. "Currently there are four operational alchemy laboratories in Central that have connections to the government. We can narrow it down even farther. Marcoh worked in the 3****rd**** laboratory. We should start with that one. It's the most suspect." Armstrong pointed at the lab on the map. **

"**Hmm. Al and I have been to all the laboratories in the city." Edward said, eyes scanning the map. "None were doing any remarkable research–" His eyes stopped on a section of the map. He pointed at a lab that was 'x' out in red. "Here. What's this building used for?" He turned to look at Maria for the answer. **

"**It was designed for the fifth laboratory, but it isn't currently in use." Maria explained. "The building isn't structural sound so it's been classified off-limits." **

"Well, that just reeks of suspicions." Mustang said.

"**It's there." Edward said. **

**Brosh leaned forward, looking at the map. "Huh? How can you be so sure that's it?"**

**Ed's finger moved to the building next to the lab. "There's a prison right next door." **

"You can't be serious?" Riza said horrified.

"What?" Kain asked confused.

"They're using prisoners for experiments." Havoc muttered, feeling sick. "Just how messed up is this whole thing?"

"**Okay." Brosh said confused. "So?"**

"**What was the main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone?" Edward asked. **

**Brosh stood up straight, putting a hand to his chin. "You said it needed live humans." A horrified look passed over his face.**

**A rope was shown, ready to hang someone. "They'd be plenty of condemned criminals in the prison. Officially they'd be recorded as executed," Al and Brosh were shown, watching Ed followed by Armstrong, then a disturbed looking Maria. **

"**They're using the prisoners to make the stone." Maria said. **

**Edward held his hands up. "Don't look at me like that. I don't like talking about this anymore than you do." He leaned back on the couch. **

"**Prisoners from other jurisdictions could be used to. I wonder if the government is involved." Al said. **

**A horrified Maria and Brosh were shown. "Why do I have the feeling that we're getting involved in something really dangerous?" The former asked. **

"**That's why we told you to pretend you never heard anything." Al said frantically. **

**Armstrong rolled the map up and stood up, walking over to the door. Before leaving he turned around to face the four other occupants. "This has the potential of becoming a political nightmare before long. I'll look into what we talked about tonight." He said before looking at the two soldiers. "In the meantime, officers, speak of this to no one." **

"**Sir." Brosh and Maria replied, saluting.**

**Armstrong turned to the boys. "And you Elric brothers, behave yourselves!"**

**Al and Ed jumped, screaming. **

**Armstrong twitched and towered over the boys. "I know you two boys. You were thinking about sneaking into this building and taking a look around, weren't you? Admit it!"**

"They were." Mustang, Hughes, Izumi, and Mustang's crew all answered.

**Al and Ed held their hands up, shaking their hands as they frantically said, "We weren't, we weren't. We promise."**

"Lies!" Havoc accused loudly.

Ed and Al glanced at each other warily. Their stupid future selves were going to get them into a lot of trouble at this rate.

**The crescent moon was shown. **

"**Yeah, sure we weren't." Ed's voice said as the screen moved down to show Ed and Al running through the night streets with a tone playing in the background.**

"You damn brats!" Maria screamed, wanting to strangle the both of them.

Ed and Al yelped. "We haven't done anything yet!" They yelled.

"How the hell are we supposed to protect you when you do things like this?" Maria scolded.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, make a note. When giving guards to Fullmetal, make sure there are multiple guards posted outside his door and below all the windows of his room." Mustang growled.

Ed snarled. "That is making it sound like a prison, Colonel."

Mustang's eyes lit up. "Great idea, Fullmetal. We'll lock you in in a prison cell when we have to guard you for some reason."

"You will do no such thing!" Ed shouted before lowering his voice. "Never again."

"'Again?' Havoc asked confused.

Ed blushed and scratched the back of his head. "There was this incident…"

"You mean the one where the Colonel told some officers to arrest you?" Al asked.

"You did what?" Riza growled at her boss.

Mustang held up his hands. "Now to be fair, it was for the mission we were on. It wasn't done as a prank."

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Edward grumbled to himself.

Breda snorted. "It's a wonder you never got sent to a Juvenile Detention Center."

"Do you guys think that lowly of me?" Edward asked blankly and a bit offended. He may be a bit reckless, but it always to get the job done….unless someone calls him short. Then it is just plain personal.

"Forget that!" Izumi growled. "What do you two think you are doing going to a laboratory in the middle of the night by yourself? Do you have any idea of how dangerous this is, and how reckless you are being?"

"Honestly, we expected better of you, Al." Hughes said.

Ed smirked. "I don't have to convince him to do as many of my reckless endeavors as you believe I do."

"Traitor." Al grumbled, now understanding how his brother felt when he did it to him.

"Why must you boys do this?" Izumi growled. "We have no idea of what is there. You could get yourselves killed!"

Ed winced under his former Teacher's harsh glare. "We haven't done it yet."

"And you never are going to, correct?" Armstrong demanded.

"We won't! We won't!" Ed and Al cried together, cowering under the intense glares of Izumi and Armstrong.

"They are more reckless than I first thought." General Armstrong muttered.

**The gate of the fifth laboratory was shown with a soldiers standing in front of it. A keep out sign was shown. **

"**Hmm, a guard posted at an unused building. Interesting." Ed's voice said as the guard stretched his arms above his head. **

**Ed and Al were shown hiding behind one of the walls that surrounded the lab, watching the guard. **

"At least you two do know to be inconspicuous." Mustang said.

"Why do you think Future me isn't wearing my red coat?" Ed asked, rolling his eyes. "We know how to be covert. It's just that we usually don't do it since it isn't needed, but of course, here it is, especially since it is the military we are investigating."

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or upset that you are good at being covert." Hughes sighed.

Al stared at his friend. "Why would you be upset?"

"Because you're good at it, it means the guard won't catch you and stop you from sneaking in." Hughes explained, frowning.

"Considering it is a single guard, there wasn't much chance of them getting caught anyway." Mustang sighed.

"They're not even in the lab yet." Jerso pointed out.

Havoc smirked, despite the dangerous situation the boys have put themselves in. "It is the Elric brothers. They always find a way in."

"Unfortunately." Breda muttered.

"**That is suspicious." Al agreed.**

**They moved farther behind the wall.**

"**How do we get in?" Al's voice asked as the top of the walls surrounding the building were shown to have barbed wire on them. **

"**We could make our own entrance." Edward said as the screen moved slowly down. **

"**They'd notice the light from the transmutic reaction." Al replied as the boy appeared on the screen. Edward was looking up at the top of the wall.**

"**Well, in that case." Ed said. **

**Al's hands were cupped together and Ed put one of his feet in them, allowing Al to throw him into the air. "And up." Al said. Ed landed on his automail leg on the barbed wire. **

"You guys actually do things like this?" Brody asked shocked.

Ed laughed. "Yeah, the first few times we did that," He cut himself off and shuddered. He'd never admit it, but the first few times he let Al throw him like that, he had been scared, but trusted Al to catch him if he messed his part up. Doesn't change the fact that it was scary though.

"It did take a while to get it just right." Al murmured.

"You guys must really trust each other to do that." Avery said. Just seeing Al throw his older brother like that caused a slight shudder in his body. That was never something soldiers were trained to deal with. None of them would ever have to deal with being thrown in the air like that. And for that, he was glad.

"Considering the variety of the assignments Colonel sends me on, we had to get our skills improved to get the jobs completed." Ed replied, shrugging. "We had to spend hours working on some of the skills before we could actually do some of the job without getting caught."

General Armstrong looked at Mustang. "Was that how you got the boy trained in some areas he needed to?"

Mustang shrugged. "In a way. In fact, I am amazed at how much this reckless punk actually spent on getting ready for his missions."

Ed scowled. "I don't believe I am all that great. I know I need more training before I can be great."

"As long as you know that, then you will be able to grow." Izumi said, a bit proud of her ex-student.

**Ed's automail hand grabbed the wire and started to pull it as his gloved cover flesh hand led it down to Al. **

"Automail is really useful at times." Ed muttered, opening and closing his automail hand a few times.

"And yet you are working so hard to get rid of it." Luke said.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm working so hard to get Al his body back. I don't care whether or not I get my limbs back. If I do get them back, it is just an added benefit."

"Brother," Al said. "If we're going to get my body back, we have to get your limbs back."

Ed nodded a bit, but didn't reply. Right now, he was at a loss of how to get Al's body back. There was no way they could use a Philosopher's Stone now that they knew the truth of it. So where would they go now? He had no idea of what to do now. He needed help, as much as he didn't want to admit it, but he would look for it because Al had been trapped in that armor prison for long enough. That meant that he would look for all other options and do whatever he had to. Al would get his body back. That was all that matter. He, Ed, had a body and could sleep, eat, feel, smell, and all those other human senses. His automail, no matter how much it hurt him, meant nothing compared to the pain living in his heart about his brother. Like Al forgetting his brother's warmth, Ed has forgotten Al's warmth and he missed it. Al was all that was important right now.

**Al grabbed the bard wire and used it to climb up the wall. **

"Of course you can do that." Brody muttered. "Just what are you boys doing to train?"

Ed and Al chuckled. The former pointed at Izumi. "She taught us a lot, then told us to go train on our own after a few months."

"I expected you boys to return for more training after a while." Izumi replied, frowning. "What I never expected was for you to try Human Transmutation, then to join the military."

"Really?" Al asked excited before deflating as he remembered they were expelled. "I wish we knew that. I would have liked to train with you more."

"They want to continue to train under such a scary lady?" Havoc asked his comrades quietly.

Kain shuddered. "If they can handle her, they should be able to handle military training easily."

**Ed jumped from the wall and landed on a crouch on the other side of it with Al following him a moment later while Edward looked around to make sure it was clear. They ran across the grass to get to the building, stopping in front of a boarded up door. **

"**They're not taking any chances, are they?" Edward asked, putting a hand to his chin in thought. He looked around until his eyes spotted a vent. He took the gate off the vent before handing it to Al, who's shoulder he was kneeling on. **

"Argh, see? They always find a way in." Mustang groaned.

"Actually, I think I'm going alone." Ed pointed out. "No way Al can fit in there."

Al looked at his brother in worry. "I hate it when we have to split up like this."

Ed nodded. They would worry for each other a lot when they split up, but always trusted the other to be alright until they met up. "Yeah, but we just have to believe each other is alive and we'll always find each other."

"No turning back." Al said.

"So you trust each other not to get killed?" Jackson asked.

"Yep." Al and Ed replied.

The brothers glanced at each with Ed grinning. "I'll never forgive Al if he gets killed."

"Same here." Al replied.

"**Al, you need to wait here." Ed said before turning to the vent. **

"**You're fine on your own?" Al asked as Ed pulled the upper part of his body through the vent. **

**Ed looked over his shoulder towards the opening so his voice reached Al. "Whether I'm fine on my own or not isn't the issue here. You're too big to get through here." **

"So you know the danger is there?" Darius asked, frowning. "And you still go by yourself anyway."

Ed shrugged. "We don't know the type of danger, and there is no time to be afraid. Besides, I know adults. They have a habit of keeping information from me."

Mustang twitched.

"Because you are still just children." Riza said, sighing. Why couldn't these boys just sit still and let the adults handle it?

**Ed started to army crawl through the vent while Al was shown sitting on the ground, dejected. "It's not like I asked to get this big." **

Ed laughed, tapping his brother's arm. "Sorry, little bro. You usually take the jokes well."

"Jokes?" Zampano asked.

"Brother and I tend to joke about our bodies to keep our spirits up and remind us of what we are aiming for." Al explained. **[2]**

"After everything that happened, you still joke about something so horrible?" Hughes asked shocked.

"It's because we know we'll get our bodies back someday." Edward said determined.

**The inside of the lab was shown with the sound of steam hissing. **

"**66," A voice said. **

"**What is it, 48?" 66 replied. **

**Two suits of armors were shown. "It looks as if we've got guests."**

"**Hahaha," 66 laughed. "Some daredevil idiots came to visit, did they?" As he finished, Ed's determined face was shown.**

"You guys are going to get attacked." Hughes groaned in worry.

"Looks like it." Al muttered. "Why is there always someone waiting to attack us?"

"It's our horrible luck." Ed replied, sighing. Just great. How was this going to turn out?

"**Damn," Ed said, putting a hand to his forehead as he looked ahead. "It's even tighter in here than I thought. I couldn't get through this far if I was regular sized. Lucky I got a small body." **

"WHAT THE HELL, FUTURE ME?!" Edward screamed. He could not believe that he just insulted himself.

While everyone else just laughed.

"So you finally started to accept the truth?" Mustang asked through his laughs.

"There is nothing to accept as I am not short!" Edward retorted, furious with himself in the future. How the hell could he possibly make that mistake?

"It's about time we heard it from your own mouth." Havoc said, getting his laughter under control, but he couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

Ed growled. "It was a mistake. Future me is just exhausted from getting very little sleep and it accidentally slipped into his mind."

"And now you're trying to defend future you?" Brody asked amused.

"All against me." Ed grumbled to himself. "'M not short. Everyone else is just freakishly tall. Stupid jerks. Stupid future me for letting his mouth run. No one understands."

Al sweat dropped when he heard his brother's mumbling. Perhaps the teasing was getting a bit much if it was making his brother go crazy and start talking to himself.

"**OH NO! I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Edward yelled, twisting around in the vent and pulling at his hair. **

Riza chuckled. "You even rant at yourself?"

"It's only fair." Ed grumbled. "I did call myself s-s-small." He fell into a dejected state, much to everyone's amusement.

**Ed kicked the gate of another vent entrance off and jumped through it to land in a crouch in the hallway. He looked around to see the lights that lined the walls were on. "There are lights on." He said as he stood up. "'Not currently in use.' Who are they trying to fool?" He wiped his chin with a smirk appearing on his face when he removed the hand. "This is it alright." **

**Al was shown standing outside with his arms crossed. "Ed's taking a long time." **

"Hey, crawling through those small vents is difficult." Ed protested.

"You're the only one here who would know that." Mustang pointed out.

"ARGH!" Ed screamed. He heard the subtle insult in there. Damn, he should have just kept quiet.

**The screen changed to an angle that looked up at Al so that the edge of the roof was seen. A suit of armor appeared on the edge, staring down at Al with his glowing red eyes and a meat cleaver in his hand. **

"Damn it." Mustang growled.

"Al should be fine. I mean as long as this freak doesn't get to his blood seal." Edward said. That was what he always said to convince himself that Al was fine. Al would be fine as long as his enemy never got to his blood seal.

Al nodded. "It's Brother we've got to worry about."

"Hey, I'll be fine." Ed said.

"I think he means since you're flesh and bone, unlike him, you're in more danger." Luke explained.

Ed scratched the back of his head. "This could be troublesome."

"This is why I told you to stay away." Armstrong said, frowning.

**His cleaver clinked, alerting Al to a presence and he turned around in time to see 66 jump from the building and swinging his meat cleaver at him. There was a sound of metal clinking together, but it was not seen what happened as the screen went dark. **

"That's where it's ending?" Riza growled.

"Looks like it." Edward said, frowning, but he trusted his brother to be safe. That looked like a weak attack, for Al at least. Shrugging, he stood up, grabbing his plate as he did. "Time for dinner."

"What?" Quite a few voices shouted.

Ed stared at them blankly. "We said we were going to eat after this episode."

"That was before we realized you and your brother were going to run into danger." Hughes growled. "Now sit down. We are continuing on until we make sure you two are safe."

Ed scratched the back of his head, agitated. "Look, I'm sure we'll be just fine. We get into messes like this all the time. You just have to have patience, isn't that what you guys tell me? Whether we watch the next part now or not won't change the outcome. Besides, I trust Al and myself to get out of this like we always do. We may not be in one piece by the end, but we'll be fine. Now seriously, we're going to take a break. You guys are too stressed about this." And with that, he walked away towards the kitchen.

"Or maybe he's not stressed enough." Mustang growled.

"No, Brother is pretty stressed with everything that is going on, but it calms his nerves to take a break and eat. It might do you all some good as well." Al added to the soldiers.

"He could have just said that." Myers said.

Al shrugged. "Then you would know how he was feeling."

"In any case," Izumi said, pushing herself to her feet. "I agree with Edward. We need to take a break, clear our minds, and eat. I trust my boys to make it out of this mess that they got themselves in. I'll go help Ed with dinner. Anyone with any skill in cooking come too. With this many people to cook for, we'll need all the help we can get."

As some of the soldiers and Sig followed Izumi to the kitchen, Mustang turned to Al. "Can't you cook?"

"I can cook a bit, but not in this body. Since I can't smell or taste the food, I might mess something up." Al explained.

"Oh."

"I don't care what any of you say, the tension in my body will not drop until I see you two get away from that lab." Hughes said, staring at the screen, wishing they could just move on.

Al tilted his head slightly, but turned to the Colonel. "You'll finally see why Brother tends to get injured a lot sometimes, I think. He isn't as reckless in fights as you think. It's just that we fight against some skilled people."

"Al," Hughes groaned.

Al shrugged. "I believe Brother will be fine, as will I."

"You trust each other a lot." Dr. Marcoh said, smiling a bit faintly.

"If we didn't, we would never leave each other's side and we would get nowhere in anything we do." Al replied.

Sighing, Hughes pushed his glasses up. "So about Winry."

"Huh?"

A smirk crossed Hughes's features. "Your brother must really love her."

Al sweat dropped, but was also feeling a bit mischievous. "You could say that. Why else would he let her hit him all the time?"

"He's so strange." Mustang chuckled. "The best way to get a girl to forgive him would be to buy her a gift. She wouldn't hit him so much then."

"But we did a few times when Brother first joined the military." Al replied, surprising the soldiers. "Those earrings she wears. Brother bought them for her to keep her from hitting him."

Brody frowned. "Why doesn't he do that anymore? It might just save his brain cells."

"Every time we bought her a new pair, she would pierce her ears again so she could wear them without taking the other ones out." Al groaned. "We stopped buying them so she would stop putting holes in her body."

Brody sweat dropped. "That was probably a good idea."

"What about other jewelry then?" Miles asked.

"It gets in the way of her work." Al replied, shaking his helmet.

"Some more tools then." Buccaneer suggested.

Al shook his helmet again. "Brother said she'll just use them to hit him some more."

"He could take her on a romantic date." Hughes said excitedly.

Al wanted to hit his head. "Brother will beat you to a pulp if he heard that suggestion."

"Heard what?" Edward asked as he walked into the main room covered in flour.

"Nothing." Mustang said, staring at the flour. "So, what happened to you? Was there a flour bomb in there?"

"Huh?" Ed glanced at his clothes. A flour bomb? There wasn't that much flour on him. "It doesn't matter. Al," He looked at his brother with a grimace. "Teacher said to get your ass in there and help with dinner. Even if you can't cook the food, you can at least help with the preparation part."

"Alright," Al replied with a sigh and stood up. He should have known that this was coming from Teacher.

When Ed went to follow his brother back to the kitchen, there was a flash of gold light and a letter slowly floated in the air to the ground. He caught it before it could hit the ground and took the letter out, reading it to himself. _There is a room for you and Al separately. It is filled with clothes. You should take a shower and change clothes later. V.H._

Ed scowled at the initials, but those weren't really his concern at the moment. Did he really look that filthy? There wasn't even that much flour on him! He pushed the letter into his pocket and returned to the kitchen before Izumi came to find him and beat him up for slacking with helping making dinner.

**A/N: [1] Okay, honestly, I wasn't sure when Scar got injured by the Homunculi, so obviously I made a mistake here. So, this is just my excuse to make up for it. **

**[2] I sometimes use references from the first series of FMA because I love how close the brothers are. This time I am referring to the spar Ed and Al had before Ed became a State Alchemist. Ed and Al mock each other's body before the spar. I really liked that scene. **

**Can someone answer me this. I know from trivia that Al can't decode Ed's notes. Was that said anywhere in the manga or extras? I never fully read the manga. In fact, I have just glanced at it a bit so I was curious. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Episode 8: The Fifth Laboratory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**For whatever reason, I have changed to using what they say in English, instead of the subtitles. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 8: The Fifth Laboratory **

"Wow, this is really good." Mustang said. Everyone was packed into the cafeteria enjoying their dinner that was so nicely prepared for them.

"Even better than what we get at the Command Center." Havoc added before shoveling more stew into his mouth.

Mustang nodded, but didn't reply as there was already food in his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had started eating. It seems Ed, Izumi, and Sig were really good cooks as he heard those three were the ones who were in control of the kitchen. Speaking of that. "Where is Fullmetal?" He asked frowning since he didn't notice the boy anywhere. And trust him, that boy was so noticeable, he would have spotted him in this huge crowd. "And Alphonse." That, and Al would always be with his brother, and a suit of armor was impossible to miss.

"Izumi wouldn't let Edward eat until he got cleaned up and Alphonse went to the bedroom with him." Riza replied without looking up from her meal. "I believe he wanted to talk to his brother about what was said earlier."

"He better hurry up or the food will be all gone." Mustang said before going back to his meal.

"Izumi put a plate aside for him in the kitchen so that wouldn't happen." Riza responded as she was in the kitchen helping with the meal earlier so she noticed this.

*Ed and Al's bedroom*

The bedroom that V.H. made for the brothers was easily found since the door had their names on it, plus the fact that it looked different from all the other bedrooms when the inside of it was shown. The bedroom had a single bed in it as it seemed he knew that Al didn't need to sleep before he prepared all this. The bed, which was in a corner of the room, had red covers and black pillow cases, which made it seem that he also knew Ed's taste for colors. Like all the other bedrooms, it had a bathroom attached to it which was where Ed was at the moment, taking a shower. Unlike the other bedrooms, there was a bookcase with books on it for the brothers to read, which was nice since Al couldn't sleep. Added in with the books was a desk which had a small bed light on it so Al wouldn't disturb his brother with a bright light while he slept. Surprisingly, when the boys entered the room, they found Ed's red coat, which he abandoned in their hotel room while they were in Central, on the bed along with his travelogue, which was really his notes. Next to the door was a dresser that Al found had some clothes in it for Ed.

Right now, Al was sitting on the floor, reading one of the books that was in the room while Ed finished his shower. Normally, he would have stayed in the cafeteria and talked with his friends while his brother cleaned up, but Ed told him about the note from V.H., which made him curious and plus, this seemed like a good time to talk to Edward about what he said earlier.

It wasn't long until Al heard the shower turn off and he perked up. He could finally talk to his brother now. A minute after the water turned off, Edward came out of the bathroom dressed in boxers and a couple of towels. One was on his hair as he worked to dry it with one hand while the other carried the other towels.

Al closed his book and stood up. "I'll help."

"Huh?" Ed said, glancing out from under his towel. "Oh, Al, you don't have too."

"It'll be faster if you have help, Brother. Then you can go eat." Al insisted.

Ed shrugged, but agreed. Al was right. He was starving and couldn't wait to dig into his dinner so he sat on the bed with his back to the edge of it so Al could kneel on the ground and work on drying his hair while Ed started to dry his automail arm before it rusted. It wasn't something they often did together unless they were in a hurry so it wasn't often that Ed got to feel his brother gentle fingers rubbing his hair dry. It was something he treasured as Al was gentle and soft when he did it. If only Al had his body, then he could feel his warm, soft finger trending through his locks.

But he didn't have time to enjoy it as he had to get his automail dry, so after giving himself a moment to enjoy the gentle hands working on his hair, Ed went back to his automail.

It didn't take Al long to get his brother's hair dry and he was grabbing a comb and a hair tie from the dressing. Since he didn't have the dexterity to do a braid, he simply handed them to his brother, who took them and tossed a towel to Al and turned around so his little brother could help with his leg since he just got his arm done.

Al gently dried his brother's leg, not wanting to get the towel caught in anything as it might mess it up. He glanced up at his brother's face a few times as Ed worked on combing his hair out. Ed saw the glances, but didn't say anything about the odd behavior. Usually when Al decided to help him, they both stayed focused on their tasks to get this done as quickly as possible.

"Are you going to do your maintenance?" Al asked.

"No time. I want to eat and those guys probably want to start the next episode as soon as possible." Ed mumbled around the hair tie he had between his lips.

Al sighed. "You're going to have to do it soon, Brother. You've been ignoring it since we've been focused on the notes."

"I know." Ed said as he grabbed the hair tie out of his mouth and tied the braid. Sighing, he leaned his arms on the bed behind him as Al continued to dry his leg. "So, what's wrong?"

Al paused in his drying. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Ed shrugged, staring at the ceiling. "You kept glancing at me. Is this about our future selves? Because I promise you, I'll be fine. And even I'm not, this is the future. We can make sure it doesn't happen."

Al went back to his brother's leg. "It's not that."

"Oh? Then what is it?" Ed asked curiously.

"It's about what you said earlier." Al replied, and watched as the muscles in his brother's flesh leg noticeably tensed.

"Al–"

"Why won't you tell me?" Al demanded, interrupting his brother. "Do you not trust me?"

Ed felt his heart clench. "No!" He almost shouted as he leaned forward and gently held the side of Al's helmet in his flesh hand, a sign of affection that hurt both boys as they couldn't feel each other's warmth. "I trust you so much, Alphonse. So much that I would even put my life in your hands because I know you wouldn't throw it away."

Al dropped the towel he was holding to reach up to grab Ed's wrist. "Then why won't you tell me what the problem is?"

The elder brother bit his bottom lip, looking anyway but at his brother. How could he admit that he didn't want to say it because he was scared? Scared that his thoughts were true? Frightened that he wouldn't be able to handle the pain of it being revealed that his precious baby brother really did hate him?

"Brother."

The hurt in Al's voice caused a slight tremble to run down Ed's spine. He was upsetting his brother by keeping quiet, and he didn't want that, but he was just so scared. His mouth opened, but he just couldn't form the words on his lips.

"You can tell me anything." Alphonse whispered.

Ed's eyes closed. "I know." He replied quietly. "But, Al, I'm just not ready to say it. I'm scared. I can't bring myself to say it, not yet."

"Whatever it is, you don't have to be scared to tell me. I promise I won't be upset." Alphonse said pleadingly.

Ed shook his head. "Please, Al, can we just let it go? When I'm ready to say it, I will say it. But right now, I'm just not prepared for it."

"Prepared for it?" Al echoed.

'_For your anger and hate.' _Ed thought, but didn't say anything as he stood up, knocking his automail hand against Al's helmet. "Thanks, Brother." He said as he moved over to the dresser to grab some clothes. Whether he was thanking Al for the help in drying his hair and automail or thanking him for dropping the subject was unknown to Al as he watched his brother get dressed. He dressed himself in black slacks and a long sleeve black dress shirt.

"Time to eat at long last!" Ed cheered as he left his bedroom. He stopped outside the room when he saw everyone already out in the main room, chatting with each other. "You guys sure ate fast."

"No, you just took an hour to shower!" Mustang retorted before raising a brow. "Where'd you get the clothes?"

Ed motioned to the bedroom as Al came out. "They were in my room, and I didn't take an hour to shower! I had to dry my hair and automail or would you rather I rust?" He turned on his heels and marched to the kitchen to get his dinner.

"Eat quickly so we can move on." Hughes yelled at his back, but Ed only waved a hand at him without bothering to turn around.

Izumi turned to Al when Ed was gone. "Did you guys talk?"

Al huffed in irritation, crossing his arms. "I tried to, but he told me to leave it be until he was ready."

"I thought he wasn't one to beat around the bush." Avery said confused.

"He's not." Al grumbled, not used to this side of his brother. He just wanted to know why his brother was upset.

Within ten minutes Edward was back from the kitchen, grinning in satisfaction. "That was good. Ready to continue?" He asked as he sat on the floor next to his brother once more.

"We've been ready!" Havoc and Luke shouted at him.

"You're the one that made us wait." Brody added, nodding his head.

Ed rolled his eyes. "So sorry that I got messy trying to make you guys all a great dinner. Ungrateful jerks." He muttered the last part to himself.

"_**Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit."**_

**The opening song began once again. **

"**The Fifth Laboratory"**

"Great, a whole episode devoted to the lab." Maria groaned.

"You better not die, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

Ed twitched. "O ye, of little faith."

**Al turned around to see 66 jumping from the roof of the building with his meat cleaver ready to attack. Al jumped to the side to avoid the attack. 66 slammed into the ground, but was back on his feet immediately, swinging his meat cleaver at Al who dodged by taking steps backwards. When 66 brought the meat cleaver down from above, Al jumped in the air and back away from him, letting the meat cleaver slam into the ground. Al landed on the ground as 66 pulled the meat cleaver out of the ground. **

"**You move pretty well for your size. If you didn't though, it wouldn't be worth the effort to cut you down." 66 said. **

"**Who are you?" Al demanded. **

"**I'm number 66." The enemy suit of armor replied. "Well, that's the name they gave me when I came to work here anyway." He leaned forward slightly, crossing his cleavers. "I'm going to cut you up, nice and neat." **

"This guy sounds like a total freak." Edward muttered.

"Does he actually take pleasure in hurting people?" Al asked.

"There are those psychopaths out there that like that." Izumi said, frowning. "You'll probably meet people like him more often."

"I'm more surprised that you haven't met more people like this." Hughes said.

Ed shrugged and pointed at Mustang. "Talk to Colonel. He's the one who assigns me my missions."

Hughes looked at his friend with a raised brow.

"I sort through the missions on my desk so I don't have to give him ones that would put him in extreme danger or require him to kill." Mustang explained to his friend quietly so no one else would hear him.

"And here you told me just a few weeks ago that you are his superior officer, not his guardian." Hughes muttered.

Mustang shrugged. "I won't make a kid kill."

**Al got into a stance, ready to face 66. **

**66's helmet was shown. "All you have to do is sit back and scream!"**

"Freak of nature." Edward muttered. "Have fun with that, Al."

"I'll be sure to." Al said sarcastically.

**A tan ground was shown with a transmutation circle on it. Edward was seen standing in front of it. A short pillar with another transmutation circle on top of it was shown in the middle of the bigger one. Then the scene flashed to one of the circles of the bigger transmutation circle which was splashed with dried blood. **

**Ed's frowning face was shown as he stared at it. "What is all this?"**

"It is the transmutation circle to make the Philosopher's Stone." Dr. Marcoh said with a sigh and frown. "It seems that they really have continued with the experiments, but in a different lab."

"So there is more than one alchemist doing research on the stone?" General Armstrong asked.

Dr. Marcoh nodded. "There must be."

"Must be someone without a conscious." Darius growled angrily. How could anyone use lives to make Philosopher's Stones? Or to use him and his buddies to turn them into chimeras? What kind of sick freaks existed out there?

"**I bet this is what they use to transmute a Philosopher's Stone." Edward said. **

"**Yes, that's right." A voice replied causing Ed to look towards one of the doorways of the room where a suit of armor was walking in from. "I don't know who you are, kid, but you sure figured out a lot just from looking at a transmutation circle." **

"**I'm just good like that." Edward replied. "Who are you, pal?"**

"Is that a sword?" Izumi asked since the suit of armor was shown again.

"Oh? I guess it's a bit of blade on blade action." Edward said.

Mustang scowled. "Do you see this as a joke, Fullmetal?"

"No," Ed replied. "But I trust myself well enough to not let myself die here, especially with Al so close."

Havoc grinned. "I have complete trust in Chief to survive as well."

"Thank you, Havoc." Edward said, grinning.

"He's just like a cockroach, couldn't get rid of him even we wanted to." Havoc added, now smirking.

Ed twitched. "You shall die a very slow and painful death in your sleep tonight."

"**The one in charge of guarding this place from curious brats."**

"You are too curious for your own good." Zampano stated.

"I am investigating it because it involves the Philosopher's Stone, which is my research for the military." Ed argued.

"Don't even try to argue this point, Fullmetal. You were trespassing, end of story." Mustang said.

Ed shrugged. "Had to try."

**The suit of armor continued to walk forward. "For the moment let's just so my name is Number 48."**

"What is with the numbers?" Al asked confused.

Mustang and Hughes shared troubled looks. "Most likely, they are prisoners and that was their number on death row." The former explained.

"And that is how they decide to introduce themselves?" Edward said incredulously.

"Is it really the time to be concerned about that?" Brody demanded, frowning. "This guy is going to attempt to kill you. And if he has been tasked with guarding this place and was a former prisoner, what do you think his occupation was in life?"

"A murderer." Izumi growled. "A skilled murderer would have the skill needed to guard a place."

Ed twitched. "So there's a chance we're in trouble?"

"That's what we've been trying to get through your head." Hughes growled, mostly out of worry.

Edward glanced at his brother.

"He won't know about my blood seal unless I show it to him, so I should be fine." Al told him reassuringly, since he knew his brother was more concerned for him at the moment.

**48 stopped. "And believe me, I'm not your pal."**

"Sheesh, it was just a figure of speech." Ed grumbled.

"**My orders are to dispose of anyone who wanders in here, poking his nose where it doesn't belong. Try not to take it personally, boy." **

**Ed's eyes narrowed. "Alright, I won't." He clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into a blade. "You try not to take it personally when this boy kicks your ass!"**

"**Hmm, you're an alchemist, are you?" 48 said before it was suddenly moving so quickly that Ed didn't have time to react as the suit of armor was suddenly in front of, causing Ed's body to tremble slightly. **

"Damn, he shouldn't be able to move that fast." Avery growled.

Ed's eyes narrowed. Even Al didn't move that fast, and he didn't have a body inside his armor. How was this guy able to move that quickly while wearing that armor?

"How fast are you?" General Armstrong asked.

"Fast enough, but I have never moved that fast." Edward replied.

General Armstrong crossed her arms and looked back at the screen. "You are going to have more trouble than what we expected then."

"I am the better fighter, but Brother is still a very skilled martial artist." Al said, half explaining to his friends and half reassuring himself that his brother would be fine.

"And an alchemist." Luke added.

"No. That means nothing now." Edward said, staring at the screen with narrowed eyes that were filled with a bit of concern. "There is no way I can transmute fast enough with how fast this guy is moving."

"This is just turning out to be worse and worse in your favor." Sig said, frowning.

Ed nodded, but didn't reply as he was staring at the face of the armor and himself. This would be a difficult fight.

"**Alright then, let's see what you got." 48 said and was suddenly swinging his sword up at Ed's head. Edward ducked under the sword as 48 raised his sword above his head. He brought his sword swinging down, causing it to clash against Ed's blade as he moved back. **

**Ed gritted his teeth as he stared at 48, who was suddenly charging at him again with his sword held in both hands and pointed at him. **

"**A prosthetic arm, huh?" Ed continued to move back away from the enemy, eyes locked on the enemy. "No matter."**

"Once again." Mustang muttered. "That arm of yours has saved your life."

**48 was shown, still charging at the boy. "My sword can pierce steel as well as flesh." He swung his sword at Ed, but the boy blocked it with his blade again. He pushed the sword aside and lunged at 48 with his blade ready, but 48 jumped back to dodge. His sword swung forward again, but Ed ducked under it before kicking 48 in the chest, which caused a hollow echoing sound to resound. **

"Oh?" Edward said, eyes narrowed. "So that's it."

"What's it, Brother?" Al asked.

Ed smirked. "It seems that I am not the only idiot around. Those suits of armor are empty."

"You mean like Al?" Havoc asked.

"Yep."

Karin paled. "But why would anyone do that if they would have to sacrifice something for it?"

Ed looked down at his automail hand before gripping his metal shoulder. "Think about it," He said softly. "They made Philosopher's Stones, even if they were incomplete, they would still work."

"They used the stones to bind prisoners' souls to armor so they wouldn't lose anything." Dr. Marcoh said darkly.

"That is horrible." Maria said, quite disturbed. "How could anyone actually do something like that to another person?"

Ed stiffened, hands curling into fists on his lap. Yes, it was a horrible life. It meant that person's soul would be trapped on this planet, unable to eat, sleep, feel, or anything else that a normal human could do. How could he be so selfish as to do something like that to his own brother?

When Maria turned her head back to the screen, she saw Ed's clenched fists and paled. "Oh, Edward, I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't you?" Ed said through gritted teeth. "I took my brother's soul and trapped it in a metal hell."

"Brother! I don't see it like that." Al retorted quickly. "You saved me from the Gate. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead, but now I have a way to find another chance at life thanks to you."

"And besides, you pulled your brother's soul from the Gate, but these two that you are facing had their souls ripped from their bodies. They were forcibly separated while your brother was being deconstructed when you took his soul back. It is a bit same, but it is also different." Mustang argued.

'_Say it all you want, but that doesn't change anything. Al hates me.' _Edward thought sadly. That was the part that hurt him the most.

"Edward, I really didn't mean it like that. It is as Colonel Mustang says. It is different. You did what you did to save Alphonse, while these guys were used as experiments. Your reasons and environment were completely different." Maria told the boy softly, hoping her young friend would understand.

Ed tilted his head at her. "I'm not blaming you for what you said. You were just the one with the guts to say it."

"Brother." Al said quickly. "Please don't blame yourself like this."

Izumi sighed. "He wouldn't be Ed if he didn't feel guilt for everything."

"I resent that." Edward grumbled. "I don't feel guilt for everything, but this time, it is my fault."

Al sighed in frustration. What was it going to take to make his brother realize that he wasn't alone in the fault of what happened that night? All Al wanted to do was help his brother and be there for him like Ed was for him.

**48 stumbled back a bit from the blow. **

**Edward gasped and stared at where he hit 48. His brows furrowed. "Hey, hey, hey!" [1] "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're hollow inside."**

"Must you refer to your limbs?" Brody asked. "You already lost two."

"Hey, it's not like I'm saying he can take one of my limbs if I'm wrong." Edward retorted. "Besides, I know I'm right."

"Doesn't mean he won't take one from you anyway." Kain said with a grimace. "You have a knack for losing body parts."

Ed raised a brow. "What? Just because I lost a couple limbs?"

"That, and because you had tonsillitis and had to have your tonsils removed when you were twelve." Riza said with a sigh.

"And then you got appendicitis." Havoc said thoughtfully.

"I remember that. It was when you were thirteen. You passed out in the middle of our meeting." Mustang said with a frown. That had been a scary moment for the adults and Al, who almost proved it possible that a soul bound to a suit of armor could have a heart attack. "I know you like parting with your body parts, Fullmetal, but can it please stop? You can only lose so many before it becomes a serious problem."

Edward twitched.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to be full metal." Karley suggested with a smirk. "Can they make automail organs?"

Ed twitched. "No way in hell would I ever get automail organs, even if they did exist."

"Then stop having so many problems." Havoc growled. "I don't think any of us could take many more scares from you."

"You fight in the Ishval Civil War and yet almost have a heart attack because I pass out?" Edward asked amused.

Havoc glared at him. "You're Chief! You're not allowed to pass out like that."

Ed shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like I need my tonsils or appendix."

"And it was really nice after you got your tonsils removed." Mustang sighed. "Too bad it can't happen again."

Miles chuckled. "Was it because he couldn't talk?"

"Couldn't talk, couldn't yell. It was so peaceful." Mustang smirked.

Ed growled. "No, what you liked, jerk, was that you could put me on desk work while I recovered and give me all your damn paperwork while you lazed around!"

"That was great too." Mustang smiled brightly. "We should do it again!"

"No!" Ed shouted. "Never again will I be forced to sit at your desk, doing your damn paperwork." He looked at Hawkeye. "Is that even allowed?"

Riza glared at her superior. "That's what you did when he was recovering from surgery?" She narrowed her eyes at her cowering superior before turning to Edward. "Technically, you are allowed to review his paperwork since your rank is high enough and you're a State Alchemist, but you cannot sign it. It was supposed to be signed by Colonel Roy Mustang, not Major Edward Elric."

Mustang laughed. "But it was. This kid is damn good at forging signatures."

Riza turned back to Mustang, glaring and wearing a dark frown. "Edward, I am never again leaving you in the Colonel's office alone when you are there to do desk work. And you, Colonel, are going to have a nice chat with me later."

Edward laughed while his superior cowered behind Hughes, who was torn between laughing and glaring at his friend.

"Ed, why didn't you protest? Surely you knew it was wrong." Hughes asked instead.

"Protest?" Ed growled, but was still grinning. "To who? I had no voice, was twelve at the time and only been in the military for three months at the time, and Colonel basically had me trapped in that office all week since Lieutenant Riza was on vacation. Besides, I was too weak and tired to even think of arguing or realizing it was wrong at the time."

"V.H., you better give me back my gun now!" Riza shouted angrily while Izumi cracked her knuckles, thinking up a thousand ways to torture this man. How dare Mustang take advantage of Edward when he was sick?

"Colonel." Al growled dangerously. Like Ed was protective of him, he was quite protective of his brother as well.

General Armstrong shook her head, but was smirking. "You are one dead man, Mustang. You should know better than to take advantage of children. How lazy can you be?"

Mustang spluttered protests.

"I was wondering what you were doing in there all week." Havoc said, not noticing or not paying attention to the dark auras Al and all the females in the room had. It seems his boss becoming the number one enemy in the room, making him above Scar, was unimportant. "I thought you would have stayed at the dorm to rest."

"I did for a few weeks as I couldn't leave since there was a chance I would get infected with germs and get really ill afterwards." Edward replied, also ignoring the dark auras. "But after I could start eating solid foods again, it meant I could go outside, which Mustang took as a sign it meant I could return to work." **[2]**

"I see." Havoc said.

Avery, grimacing at all the dark auras, looked at the Colonel. "You might want to sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Why is everyone so upset? It was three years ago." Edward said, frowning. He hadn't meant for the Colonel to become blacklisted because of that. It just came up. Besides, he had gotten his revenge for all of the paperwork he was forced to endure that week.

"What else have you done to Edward while my back was turned?" Riza demanded, ignoring what Edward had said.

"Nothing." Mustang growled. Damn it, he was the superior officer here. Why was this happening?

Riza raised a brow and turned to Edward. "What has happened?"

Ed twitched. Why was this happening? "Nothing too bad, Lieutenant. Colonel would never hurt me or do something that could intentionally make things worse, so there is nothing for you to be worried about."

Izumi frowned. "We'll see about that."

Mustang groaned. "Great, I was already in Izumi's bad book for dragging Edward into the military. Now she dislikes me even more." He muttered quietly.

"It's your own fault." Hughes whispered back. "You took advantage of an ill twelve year old."

The Colonel twitched. "Don't say it like that. It makes it sound like I did something sexual to him."

Hughes patted his friend's shoulder in a mocking manner. "If you did that, I'd have to kill you."

"I hate today." Mustang growled.

"Oh, relax." Hughes sighed. "I know you would never touch a child like that. You're not that bad of a person."

Mustang raised a brow. "Are you saying that I am bad person, just not that bad?"

"Yes." Hughes replied with a smirk.

Mustang just shook his head, amused. Hughes was certainly a strange person.

**48 stood up straight. "You're a perceptive one." **

"**I can tell from the sound. I spar against someone like you all the time." Edward replied. **

"**So there are people like me on the outside too, are there?" 48 asked. **

"Only one that I know of." Edward said, glancing at his brother, who was still glaring at Mustang. Laughing, Ed knocked his automail fist against Al's arm. "Let it go, Al. Three years ago, remember?"

"Alright." Al grumbled.

"**That's surprising."**

**Ed smirked. "Yeah, it makes me sick to think there's more than one idiot in the world who came up with the brilliant idea of bonding a disembodied soul to a suit of armor."**

**48 was shown again. "Hmm, perhaps I should introduce myself once again."**

"And that means what?" Jackson asked with a frown.

"Perhaps this time he will give his real name." Armstrong said.

"Only one way to find out." Ed muttered.

"**48 is the number I was assigned when I was on death row. Back when I still had a living body, I was better known as Slicer." **

"Slicer?" Hughes yelped. "You just had to meet Slicer!"

Ed blinked. "You know him?"

Mustang sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It was four years when they first appeared."

"They? Who the hell is they?" Edward demanded.

"They are the Slicer brothers. They are serial killers. Hughes and I worked together with our teams to catch them. They were quite elusive. It took us a year to catch them. After spending a year in prison, they were to be executed, that was two years ago." Mustang explained, frowning.

Al tensed up. "Brothers, Colonel? Does that mean the other brother could be lurking around?" He asked worriedly.

"It is hard to say. We know nothing about who ran this lab or how they picked their victims." Dr. Marcoh answered for the Colonel. "We don't even know if they took all the prisoners on death row to be used for experiments."

"What we do know is that they are highly dangerous and skilled swordsman." Armstrong said, frowning in worry for Edward. This was not going to be pretty fight. "We can only hope that there is only one brother around. If you have to fight both together, it is likely you won't survive."

Ed sighed. "Just my luck."

"**I was a mass murderer, you see."**

"**So you were slated for execution. Tell me something then, this laboratory, are they using condemned prisoners like you to make Philosopher's Stones here?" Edward asked. **

"**That I can't tell you." 48 replied. "It isn't my area. They simply recognized my skills, gave me this body, and made me the trusted guard dog."**

"If it has to do with skill," Mustang growled.

"Then where is the other brother? They were both highly skilled." Hughes said.

"Can we stop talking about the second brother?" Ed shouted. "Right now, this brother is the problem. It is likely the other one won't even show up!

Mustang raised a brow. "Worried, Fullmetal?"

Ed scowled.

"And here I thought you did so well in brawls."

"Even I don't try my luck against highly skilled opponents." Edward growled. "I have no desire to die."

"Really?" Mustang asked sarcastically. "It's so hard to tell, considering your actions. How about you try being less reckless then say that to me again, I might believe you then."

Edward glared at his commanding officer. "If I wanted death, I would have died a long time ago, but I don't so I will fight until there is no fight left in me. If I am to die, I'll die fighting for my chance at life."

Brody smirked. "That was a good one. You are full of good sayings and rants."

"There's that never give up attitude." Mustang said, smirking. "I'll hold you to that promise then, Fullmetal. Don't ever show something like what happened with Scar again."

"Right, right." Edward muttered.

"**Interesting," Ed replied. "I'm sure they gave you a seal too, to serve as a medium between soul and armor."**

"**Yes," 48 said as he pulled the cloth off of his helmet. "I have a blood seal." He lifted the front of the helmet to reveal a bloodseal on the back of it. "This is it right here."**

"He actually shows it to his enemy?" General Armstrong said, quite surprised. That was just giving an advantage to Edward.

"Despite being murders, the Slicer Brothers did have some honor." Havoc said. "I guess he wants a fair fight in which Chief knows how to kill him as Slicer can kill him as well."

"How nice." Edward said sarcastically.

"He's actually giving you a chance to survive in this fight. Be grateful." Izumi snapped at him.

Ed scowled. "I'd be more grateful if he'd just let me go."

"Not happening." Hughes, Mustang, Havoc, and Brosh all chorused since they all worked on this case together.

"**If you destroy this, the fight's yours." Slicer said.**

"**That's awfully considerate of you to show me your weak spot." Edward replied. **

"**I like to give myself a little extra challenge during a fight, now and then." Slicer said.**

**Ed smirked. "As long as you're in such a giving mood, then how about this? Why not just like me go?" He asked as Slicer closed his helmet and put the cloth back over it.**

"Keep dreaming, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

Ed shrugged. "Had to try."

**Slicer's glowing eyes were shown. "Nice try, kid." Ed's determined, frowning face was shown. "But what kind of mass murderer lets his prey get away so easily?" Slicer gripped his sword in both hands. "Now, let's fight." **

**Ed raised his blade. **

"**Did you hear what I said?" Hughes's grinning face was shown as he spoke into a phone.**

"What the hell?!" Havoc shouted, annoyed. "The chief!"

"Yes, we know it is no longer his turn for screen time." Breda said, sighing. "It would have been nice to know that Chief was safe before it changed though."

"Where would the suspense be then?" Edward asked. "Would kind of ruin it if you were shown the whole thing without interruptions."

"Fullmetal! Enough with the jokes, this is your life on the line." Mustang growled.

Ed held his hands up.

**The secretary was frowning as she had to listen to Hughes on the phone. "My dear little Elysia's about to turn three." **

**Eastern Command Center was shown as Mustang's voice said, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! Do you think this could wait? I'm at work." The Colonel was shown with piles of paper in front of him. **

"And since when do you work?" Hughes asked.

"Since when do you?" Edward muttered. Honestly, didn't any of them work?

Izumi glared at Mustang. "Oh, yes, when? Because I don't think Edward can be there all the time to sign your work for you."

Mustang scowled. One time he made the kid do that. All the other times he worked with the others in the outer office.

"That's a lot of paperwork you have." Darius commented with a grimace. He would hate to be stuck in an office all day signing that.

Ed twitched. "You have no idea how horrible that paperwork is."

"You do–" Darius went to retort, but paused. "Oh, wait, since you do Colonel Mustang's you do know how bad it is."

"It was one time!" Mustang growled. "And it was only half of what is in front of me on the screen."

Ed grimaced. Never again. He was going to make sure to escape the military soon. There was no way he would be tied down with paperwork.

"Poor, poor, Brother." Al moaned.

"Don't I get any sympathy?" Mustang asked.

Al glared at him. "No, because you made my brother do your work for you."

Mustang twitched.

Hughes chuckled. "That's what you get. Even the compassionate and kind Elric brother can get angry. Thank you for proving this for us, Roy."

Mustang knocked Hughes's hand off his shoulder with a frown. It was One Freaking Time!

"**Oh, what a coincidence. I'm at work too."**

"Then how about you do some actual work?" Riza growled. "You are distracting Colonel Mustang from his work which is putting us all behind."

Hughes just grinned at her.

"Hughes must be an idiot to not be affected by Lieutenant Riza's glare." Edward muttered.

Al sighed. "Brother, be nice. And it doesn't bother you either."

"Well, yeah," Ed whispered. "But that's because it is never directed at me."

"Which still surprises me, considering your temper." Al said.

**Hughes was shown, doing a little dance at his phone. "She's the cutest little thing. You should see her!"**

**A picture of Elysia was shown in Hughes's hand as Mustang replied, "I'm sure she's adorable, but stop calling me to gush over your daughter, and on a military line too!"**

"**Not just my daughter, Colonel." Hughes said seriously as his hand shifted so a picture of his wife came out from behind the picture of his daughter. "I gush over my wife too!"**

"You are absolutely insane." Edward grumbled.

"Just because I love my family?" Hughes asked amused. "I predict that one day you will be doing the same thing."

Ed scoffed. "As if."

"Awww, don't you just dream of settling down some day with a beautiful wife and cute children?" Hughes asked, grinning.

"No. I have no time for such dreams." Ed snapped.

"You never dream of the future?" Hughes asked surprised.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Where will dreams get me? Nowhere."

"You sure are negative about quite a few things." Havoc commented. "You should be more positive."

**Mustang was shown growling to himself. **

**The back of Hughes was shown. "I know, I know, it's your turn now. Go ahead, Colonel. I know you're dying to gush over your very own–" Hughes's mouth was shown. "scar-faced Ishvalan." **

Al snickered. "Makes it sound like a love affair."

"Hughes," Mustang twitched while Scar glared at Al. "Could you, I don't know, stop making things sound strange?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Hughes retorted.

**Mustang was shown again. "We found many bodies on the site where he vanished," The river was shown with soldiers standing around with many bodies covered. "but all of them are so decomposed that it's been difficult to identify them." Havoc lifted one of the sheets. "He hasn't been sighted anywhere in the east, so at the present, many people here think it's most likely that he's dead." Mustang was shown at his desk again. **

"At least now we know that is false." Havoc said. "Which means we can stop looking for his body in that rubble and just get it all cleaned up."

"**If that's the case, I should be able to lift the body guard from the Elric brothers soon." Hughes's voice said. **

"That'd be wonderful." Edward said.

"He's not dead." Mustang retorted.

"And you can't even let your guards do their job properly." Hughes added with a frown.

Ed shrugged. "We all know I don't do well with people looking over my shoulder."

"Perhaps we really should use a prison cell." Maria muttered annoyed.

"Naw, I'll just find a way to escape." Edward said confidentially.

Havoc scoffed. "Even you're not that good, Chief."

"Oh, but I am." Edward replied with an evil smirk.

Al sighed, shaking his head. "Brother. Havoc, perhaps it would be best if you just stop while you are ahead."

"Correction, Al. He should stop before he gets even farther behind." Edward said.

"Cocky brat." Havoc scoffed.

"**Is Major Armstrong still in charge of the boys' protective detail?" Mustang asked. **

**Hughes was shown. "He was." Maria's shocked and angry face was shown. "But a couple of his men have taken over now." **

"It seems you guys have finally realized that they are missing." Breda said, almost amused by the look on Maria's face.

Ed blinked. "Hey, who gave you permission to enter my room anyway?" He demanded.

"Probably realized that it was too quiet in your room. If they have suspicions that something is wrong, they are allowed to enter without permission." Armstrong explained to the boy.

"Oh, doesn't matter. We're long gone by now." Edward replied.

"That's the problem." Maria growled. Why couldn't these boys sit still and let her and Brosh do their job?

**Brosh's crying face was shown. An empty bed was shown with a rope tied to the bed post that went out the window. **

"**We've been played!" Maria said. **

"Climbing out the window. Been a while since we had to do that one." Edward said, grinning.

"Yeah, we haven't done that since training with Teacher." Al added.

Izumi's eyes narrowed. "You climbed out of windows when I was training you? Who taught you such a thing?"

Ed and Al glanced at each other, then at Izumi. Both of the boys shook their heads. Neither one of them were willing to admit that Sig had taught them a few ways to sneak around behind Izumi's back. He first did it so they could sneak food at nighttime, but then it developed a bit more from that.

"Oh, I will find out, boys, whether you tell me willingly or not." Izumi growled.

The brothers shivered in fear and looked away from her.

"Hmm, maybe that's why I can't get those two to tell me anything when they were younger, despite the threats." Mustang mused. "I am not scary enough it seems."

**Maria leaned on the window seal. "I thought it was suspiciously quiet in here!"**

**Brosh grabbed his head. "Ah, Major Armstrong's going to take his shirt off again and yell at us some more, isn't he?"**

"I am more inclined to yell at the Elric brothers." Armstrong said, shooting a disappointed and a bit of an angry look at the boys.

"We haven't done anything yet!" Ed protested.

"Yet?" Luke asked, smirking.

Ed blinked before clawing at his hair. "I don't mean that we're going to do it the moment we're out of this room. I just meant that we haven't done anything wrong yet. It doesn't mean we're going to sneak into the fifth lab this time around."

"Of course you aren't." Mustang growled. "Because I will post every damn soldier that is available under my command to watch you two as it seems that just a few aren't going to work."

Al groaned. "That makes it sound like we are the criminals that are being watched over."

"It would be a challenge to escape from that many." Ed muttered.

"You're not meant to escape." Brody snapped, rubbing his eyes. "Damn, when you say it like that, it really does sound like you two are the criminals here."

"Well, putting that many guards around us would make it feel like we were prisoners." Edward retorted. "Can we just forget the guards?"

"No!" Mustang, Hughes, Riza, and Armstrong growled.

Ed held his hands up. "Alright. Keeping us alive is top priority."

"At least you are finally learning. So stop complaining about it." Hughes growled.

**Maria grabbed the rope, angry twitches all over her face. "Those brats are going to pay. Did you even think about how this makes us look?"**

"That probably wasn't on our list of important things at the time." Al commented. "When we learn some new information, we tend to get completely focused on that only."

Maria glared at him, causing him to yelp and duck his head. He hadn't meant anything by it.

"**Let's go, Sergeant." Maria said, tossing the rope down and turning to leave the room. **

"**Huh? Where?" Brosh asked. **

"**Where else do you think, Brosh?" Maria snapped over her shoulder. The fifth lab was shown. "To the Fifth Laboratory." **

**48 was shown charging at Ed again. Edward was doing the same thing. They met in the middle with their blades clashing. 48 pushed Ed to the side. The boy ducked down and slid to the other side in a crouch. Slicer raised his sword and brought it down on Ed, who blocked it again with his blade. Next, Slicer swung from the side, which was blocked again. **

"At least we know you can block." Mustang said. "But what about actually attacking?"

Ed growled. "Well sorry that there is no opening."

**Some metal parts inside of Ed's arm were shown to shift. **

"And there goes your arm." Dr. Young sighed. "It seems that missing bolt was important."

"It might hold up for a bit longer, but not by much." Kei added with a frown. "It depends on how much force and strain you put on the arm. Considering you are fighting a skilled swordsman and need your arm for defense, I say your arm is gone soon."

"Great, just freaking great." Edward grumbled.

**A look of horror passed over Ed's face. **

"You actually felt the shift?" Alexandre asked surprised.

Ed nodded. "It's a part of my body and when something goes wrong with it, I feel it. It was probably a noticeably feeling of it falling out of place."

"It's always worrisome when you feel something go wrong in the middle of a life or death situation." Charlie said.

Sighing, Ed rubbed his automail shoulder. "I'll probably try to finish the fight quickly now."

"Don't try to finish it too quickly, or you are likely to make mistakes." Izumi said.

"So the fight got even more dangerous for our side." Kain said worriedly.

"…."

"Damn, this just isn't your day, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"It never is." Ed muttered to himself dejected.

'_**What happened? My shoulder doesn't feel right.' **_**Edward thought worriedly. **

**Slicer charged at Ed. "Oh?" **

**Edward snapped back into the fight with a gasp and a look of horror. **

"You let yourself get distracted?" Izumi growled.

"My shoulder gave out!" Ed defended. "I'm sure I was only distracted by it for a second or two."

"Which you cannot afford in a fight!" Izumi snapped.

**Edward dropped down to his knees to avoid the sword that was aiming for his head. He did a one handed back flip when Slicer brought the sword down once more. As he landed on his feet, he stumbled back as Slicer came running at him again. **

**A flashback of Winry was shown. "I increased the percentage of chrome so it's less prone to rusting, but it's not as strong so don't try anything crazy." **

"You actually heard her say that? I thought you ran off without listening." Riza said.

"I can hear and run at the same time." Edward replied.

"Too bad that isn't what the problem is." Dr. Young said.

"To be fair, I didn't think she would mess up the maintenance. She's never done this before." Edward grumbled.

Kei shrugged, smirking. "Every mechanic has to mess up at some point. It's a learning point."

"Couldn't she mess up on someone who doesn't get into life and death situations?" Edward mumbled.

"I'm more surprised she thought you would actually try to stay out of crazy situations." Havoc said.

Ed frowned. "It's not like I go looking for it…" Many skeptical looks were shot his way. "All the time." He added.

**Edward's worried face was shown. **_**'I have to find a way to end this quickly.' **_**He came to a stop before charging forward at Slicer. "Or else I'm dead." **

**His blade came flying directly at Slicer, but it was pushed to the side by his opponent's sword. He pulled back slightly to miss getting hit with the sword. Slicer spun in a circle once before swinging his sword at Ed's head. The boy ducked under it again and lunged forward with his blade, but missed and was forced to jump back as Slicer brought his sword down again. Ed took another chance and lunged at him and had his blade back before he flipped in the air and landed in a crouch. He pushed off the ground and charged at Slicer, who blocked his blade again, causing sparks to fly through the air. **

**Slicer suddenly kicked Edward in the stomach, sending the boy flying to ground on his back. He moved closer to Ed and brought his sword down, but Edward flipped backwards away in time so the sword was stuck in the ground instead of his flesh. **

"You're actually doing quite well." Charlie commented.

Ed stared at him. "What? Did you doubt me?"

"Yes." Quite a few soldiers answered.

"So little faith. Did you think I survived on my missions solely on alchemy and Al?" Edward grumbled offended.

"You can't blame us for thinking that. You are so reckless and end up in a hospital a lot." Richard defended.

"But my missions were always completed successfully before I got sent to a hospital. Surely that has to mean something to you guys." Edward retorted.

"Yes, you secretly love hospitals, despite what you say about despising them." Havoc replied smartly.

Ed glared at him.

**Edward landed on his back, rolled backwards, and climbed to his feet as Slicer got his sword out of the ground and came at him with it again. As Slicer swung his sword at him again, Edward flipped backwards again. He landed on his hand and flipped himself again to land on his feet and to get away from Slicer. **

**But, this time, when he landed, blood sprouted from his flesh shoulder. **

"Shit," Edward growled, grabbing his shoulder. "When the hell did he actually get my shoulder?"

"Ah, Brother, are you okay?" Al asked worriedly, already in fretting mode.

Ed managed a grin, though it was filled with pain. "Yeah, this is nothing compared to losing my limbs. This is just a little scratch compared to that."

"I was wondering when the first injury would appear." Izumi said with a frown.

"What?" Ed asked. "You were expecting me to get hurt?"

"Expecting, but hoping you didn't." Izumi replied with a troubled sigh. "It was expected if this guy is as skilled as your comrades say he is."

"Well, at least you now have an identical cut on each side of your jacket." Havoc said.

Ed twitched. "That doesn't make me feel better. He ruined my clothes!"

Havoc face palmed. "I forgot you have this weird thing about your clothes getting ruined."

**Edward continued walking backwards while Slicer continued coming at him when his back suddenly hit one of the pillars. **

"Great, you went and got yourself trapped." Izumi growled. "What have I told you about keeping aware of your surroundings?"

"Not much I can do if he's leading me there." Edward muttered. "Not unless I wish to become skewered."

**Ed looked at the wall out of the corner of his eye before he was forced to duck the sword coming at his head again. The slash of the sword caused a deep gash to appear in the pillar.**

"A sword should not be able to do that." Kain said worriedly.

"Damn, good thing I duck." Edward muttered, rubbing his left shoulder as it helped lessen the pain. "Otherwise my head would have been completely severed off by now."

Al groaned. "Brother, don't say that so calmly."

"It's a simple fact. Besides, I'm not going to be stupid enough to let that happen." Edward replied. "I'm going to survive this."

**Edward took this opportunity to flip in the opposite direction and roll across the ground while Slicer repositioned his sword and turned to follow him. Slicer's sword sliced down right next to Ed's head, causing the boy to gasp and look at it. **

"Too close." Al said, breathing heavily. This was all too close. Too many close calls.

Edward knocked against his brother's arm. "Relax, Al. I'll be fine. You know me. A stubborn idiot."

Al nodded, though wasn't much reassured after seeing the fight with Scar a second time. That fight was weighing heavily on his mind as he watched this fight. He hoped his brother wouldn't give up again.

**Ed turned around and brought his blade up to block the sword from getting any closer. Slicer drew his sword across Ed's blade before bringing it in a motion to stab it down at Ed. To dodge the stab, Edward half-flipped to the side. He stumbled a bit and fell on his butt as blood began to pour down his face. **

"Argh," Ed groaned, grabbing his head. "Who the hell adds a pain factor to this?"

"And there is injury number two." Brody said.

Ed glared at him out of squinted eyes. "How about you shut up and not count the number of injuries I get from this fight?"

"Well, somebody is in a bad mood." Brody quipped.

"You would be too if you had to deal with this damn pain factor!" Ed shouted before turning to his brother. "Hey, Al, punch me."

Al stared at his brother. He was sure if he had a body, it would be a blank stare. Who just suddenly asks someone to punch them? "Brother, you're in enough pain. I'm not going to punch you."

"But, Al, I need adrenaline in my system to make the pain seem less bad." Edward pleaded.

"I'm not punching you." Al replied determinedly.

Ed groaned. "How can you be so cruel to your brother?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? If he punches you, then he is cruel." Avery said, quite amused.

"Not when I'm in pain!" Edward retorted, then turning to the soldiers. "Fine, I don't care who it is. Someone just punch me!"

Mustang blinked. "I don't know how to reply to that." He turned to his friend. "Hughes?"

"Why are you looking at me? I never had anyone ask me to punch him before." Hughes replied, quite confused and worried.

"I'll punch him." Buccaneer offered.

"That'd be nice." Ed said, suppressing another groan of pain.

"Who actually volunteers when someone asks for something so unreasonable?" Breda asked shocked.

Havoc pointed at Buccaneer. "Obviously him. Remember he punched Ed earlier for having such a cute automail mechanic. Do you think he is still sore over that?"

"Actually, I think he got over it after one hit." Breda said before a scream echoed around the room.

All eyes went to Edward who was now unconscious with Al fretting over his brother's still form. "Why the hell did you knock him out?" He demanded, not realizing that he swore in his worry.

Buccaneer shrugged. "I was only doing as he requested."

"He didn't ask to be unconscious!" Al retorted, hands roaming over his brother's head where Buccaneer hit him.

"Don't worry, Al. It's Ed. He'll wake up in a moment." Mustang said, frowning a bit. He couldn't believe Edward, the brat with a head practically made of steel, was knocked out from that. "Though, perhaps, we should get some ice for his head."

Sighing, Riza stood up. "I'll get it." She said before disappearing into the kitchen.

A groan was heard and golden eyes cracked open.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Al asked quickly.

Ed grinned. "Well, I no longer feel the pain factor, just the annoying bump on my head."

Al sighed. "Idiot Brother. Lieutenant Riza just left to get you ice for your head. Could you not ask to get punched again?"

A light chuckle came from Edward. "Sorry, Al. It was just a punch. I got a lot worse from Teacher when I was nine."

"I guess." Al mumbled.

"Here you go, Edward."

A hand bearing ice wrapped in a towel was in front of Ed's eyes. He glanced up to meet Riza's eyes and smiled. "Thank you." He said as took the ice towel and held it to his head before shooting a glare at Buccaneer. "Really? You had to use your automail hand? I don't want a concussion!"

Buccaneer shrugged, smirking. "You survived it last time."

Ed grumbled to himself.

"Maybe this will teach you not to ask people to punch you." Mustang scolded before giving a long suffering sigh. "I never thought I would have to say something like that of all things. Are you sure you're sane in the head, Fullmetal?"

"I am completely sane!" Ed shouted. "I just despise this pain factor."

"Well, maybe if you didn't get injured so much." Hughes mumbled to himself.

**Breathing heavily, Edward stayed sitting on the ground while Slicer released his sword which was stuck in the ground. "What a cute little monkey." He said. **

"Little?" Edward shouted.

"Brother, he called you a monkey too." Al said.

Ed twitched. "Damn bastard. Who does he think he is calling me little and a monkey?!"

"To be fair, you are like a monkey." Charlie said cheekily. "Have you not been watching this fight at all? You are jumping all over the place."

"We've been trying to tell him that for years, but he always denies it." Havoc said, grinning. "Well, now he can't anymore since he just watched the proof."

**Ed developed an angry look and sat cross legged on the ground. "Who you calling little?"**

"Forget that, and get off the damn floor." Izumi growled. "You don't just sit around in the middle of a fight."

"Did you not hear my heavy breathing earlier?" Edward asked, frowning. "My body is exhausted."

"And you are fighting someone who never gets tired. Seems unfair." Kain said.

"Just another problem that he has with this fight. Most of it is against him." Falman stated, frowning.

**Slicer laughed. "It's been too long since I've had prey that was worth hunting." He pulled his sword from the ground. **

"I hate being called prey." Ed mumbled.

"That isn't what is important either." Hughes growled in worry. "Can you please get your priorities straight and realize he is coming for you?"

Ed sighed. "I know, I know. It just feels strange to have another human call me prey."

"And we are never going to get anywhere if we have to keep pausing every few seconds." General Armstrong growled.

"Right, sorry." Ed mumbled.

**He turned to the heavily breathing Edward. "With you tired and wounded now, you won't last much longer. Right about now, my companion should be finishing off the partner you left outside." **

**Ed got his breathing under control and asked, "Is this companion of yours strong?"**

"**Yes, he is." Slicer said, glowing eyes narrowing. "He isn't as strong as I am though." **

**Edward's eyes widened and he smirked before laughing. **

"Have you gone completely insane?" Havoc asked. "Who the hell laughs in this situation?"

"Mental Institution." Mustang muttered to himself.

**Ed clapped his knee and stood up. "In that case, I don't need to worry." He smirked. "You see, we've been sparring partners a long time and I've still never beaten him." **

"So that is one concern lifted from my shoulders." Edward said with a sigh of relief.

"So our only concern is Fullmetal now." Rufus said, grinning. "How good is your luck?"

"Let's not rely on luck." Mustang snapped suddenly. "Not when it is Fullmetal."

"Oi!" Ed protested. "My luck isn't that bad. I have pretty good luck sometimes."

Havoc and Breda gave him looks of disbelief. "Good luck?" The latter scoffed. "Who was the one that was buried alive in a glass coffin?"

Ed twitched at the reminder of that _incident_. He shuddered when he remembered how close he was to dying that one time. "That was…." He scowled when he had nothing about luck there. "Okay, that was bad, but it wasn't a glass coffin. It was a plexiglass coffin."

"My mistake, but my point still stands." Breda replied.

"Did you have to use that one as an example?" Al groaned. That had been a very scary experience for all of Mustang's team and him. If they had just been about a minute later, his brother would have died.

"Buried alive?" Rufus asked confused.

Izumi frowned. "You work in the east and you don't know either?"

"It was actually kept a secret." Riza explained. "We weren't sure of who we could trust and who was actually involved in burying Edward alive because the man who did it knew everything we were doing. He was eavesdropping on us as we searched for Edward."

"How did you find him?" Sig asked.

"The bastard gave me a walkie talkie and mailed one to Colonel as a way of teasing us." Edward replied with a scowl. "We used it to our advantage."

"It was lucky he gave us walkie talkies." Kain said. "We were able to trace them after we fixed them up a bit."

"Fixed them up how? Chief was trapped underground." Brody asked confused.

Ed scoffed. "Just like that jerk, you are underestimating me. I am an alchemist."

"An alchemist whose automail arm was strapped down with metal plates that were bolted into the plexiglass." Mustang pointed out.

"That is true." Edward said, but had a small grin as he turned back to Brody. "Winry convinced me to get my ears pierced when I was thirteen so I used one of the earrings to carve a transmutation circle into the plexiglass."

"You had pierced ears?" Hughes asked with a laugh. "I can see it. You are already a punk. What happened to them?"

Ed jerked his head at Mustang. "He didn't like them and made me get rid of them, even though the earrings saved my life."

"How often will you actually be in a predicament like that?" Mustang scoffed.

"According to you guys I have bad luck." Ed retorted.

Al sighed. "Brother, what do you care? You didn't even like having pierced ears that much."

"That's not the point, Al." Ed said.

Al stared at his brother. "And the point is?"

"Having an argument for the sake of having an argument." Edward replied with a grin.

Avery shook his head. "Let's just say you have a mix of good and bad luck."

"I can believe that." Ed muttered.

**Al's fist was shown slamming into 66's face. 66 went flying back with a scream. He landed on the ground and had to climb to his feet. "Damn it. Why can't you sit still for a second and let me cut you up, you big bucket of bolts?" He yelled as he ran at Al with his cleavers raised. **

**Al dodged to the side when 66 sliced down his meat cleaver and slammed his hand into 66's helmet, which sent the helmet flying. The helmet was shown as 66 screamed, then Al appeared on the screen. The helmet landed on the ground and bounced back a few times. **

**66 stood up straight and turned around to face Al to show his empty armor. **

"**You're empty!" Al said shocked. **

**As he was laughing, 66 picked up his helmet. "There's a bit of a story behind that." Al was shown in his stance. "Would you like to hear? It's a pretty good story. You probably already know it though. It all starts with a man by the name of Barry."**

**A childish drawing of a butcher shop was shown with a man holding meat in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other.**

"Barry? As in Barry the Chopper?" Armstrong asked with a frown.

"Who's that?" Al asked curiously.

"A serial killer that was roaming around Central about six months before Edward became a State Alchemist. We'll probably hear his story now since he enjoyed his serial killing so much, he's going to brag about it to you." Hughes explained with a frown and crossed arms.

"**Once upon a time, right here in Central, there was a butcher named Barry who loved his work. His favorite part was cutting up the meat into little tiny pieces." The background turned red. "But one day, Barry found that cutting up beef and pork wasn't enough anymore." A picture of a man with a mad grin was shown with a childish drawing of a city behind him. "So he took to the streets." The background turned red again, except this time it had chopped up bodies added to it. "And began chopping up people instead, night after night." The man was shown falling through a trap door with a rope around his neck. "In time, of course, Barry was caught, but not before 23 victims had fallen prey to him and his knife." The screen pulled out to show 23 crosses in the ground. "Naturally, after terrorizing Central after so long, Barry was sent to the gallows for his wicked deeds. And the world was happily rid of yet another evil man." **

**The scene went back to Al and 66. **

"What kind of psychos binds serial killers' souls to suits of armors and lets them guard a place?" Edward asked with a frown. "That's so dangerous."

"I believe it is safe to say that someone in the military really doesn't care about safety and is just looking for more power." Mustang said.

"**At least, that's what everyone out there believes." 66 said. "But our story isn't over yet. We haven't even reached the good part. Barry isn't actually dead you see."**

"Isn't that obvious since he told the story of Barry and he wields a meat cleaver like Barry the Chopper?" Falman asked.

"Well, it would just be so anti-climatic if he just said that." Luke joked.

"Is this really a joking matter?" Miles asked.

Ed and Al shared a look. "Yes!" They said together.

Sighing, Ed grinned and leaned back on his hands. "Honestly, this Barry guy sounds more amusing with his storytelling and he's not all that strong from what we've seen so there is nothing to worry about here."

"Well that's good. It gives us more time to put all our worry towards you, Brother." Al said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm in a fight." Ed said, blinking. A sharp gasp of pain escaped is lips and he grabbed his flesh shoulder. Damn, the pain was still there, but it had died down a bit for some reason. Because he was distracted by Al, he had forgotten about it. "Why'd you have to remind me?"

Al chuckled. "Sorry Brother."

"**He's very much alive, and charged with guarding a certain place. Only without his body." 66 said before he was suddenly much livelier. "Yes, that's right! He's standing in front of your very eyes! I am the infamous serial killer, Barry the Chopper!" He slammed his helmet back on and his eyes glowed bright red. He crossed his meat cleavers over his head. **

"**Sorry, I never heard of you." Al said in his sweet, kind voice. **

Ed chuckled. "You don't have to say sorry for that, Al."

"But man, you just completely ruined the scene, Al." Havoc said, laughing.

**66 stood still in shock. **

"**I'm from a little town in the east, so…" Al said. **

**66 woke up from his shock and screamed, "Fine! But even if you don't know who I am, shouldn't you at least be a little scared?! Shouldn't you be going 'AHHH!' or," He pointed at Al. "'What happened to your body?!' Or something?" **

**Al fell out of his stance and lifted his helmet off. **

**Barry screamed and pointed at Al. "What happened to your body, freak?"**

"**Hey, now that's impolite." Al said. **

Despite the serious situation, there was much laughter in the room.

"Okay, I admit. You boys were right. Barry is quite amusing, despite who he is." Havoc said, grinning.

"Al, are you being sincere or are you teasing Barry?" Mustang asked amused, lips twitching upwards, though he tried to stay neutral.

Al chuckled. "Probably a bit of both."

"Suffice to say, Al is not as innocent as we all thought." Falman said amused.

"He is just so good at hiding it." Kain added, smiling.

Ed chuckled a bit. It seems not everything being revealed would be too bad. As long as people realized that Al was not as innocent as he seems. Maybe then they'll stop telling him to act more mature like Al.

"**Oh, I see. You were on death row too. You had me startled there." 66 said. **

**Al twitched angrily. "No way! I'm not a criminal!"**

"**Huh? Then what happened to you?" Barry asked. **

**Al put his helmet back on. "It's kind of a long story. When I lost my body, my brother transmuted my soul and bounded it to this armor." **

"**Your brother?" Barry asked before he started laughing. **

"And what is so funny about that?" Ed grumbled.

"I hope you guys remember these are serial killers you are playing with." Mustang said with a frown.

Ed blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Serial killers are quite manipulative and tricky. You have to be careful when dealing with them." Mustang explained.

"**Of course. Your brother!"**

"**What's so funny about it?" Al demanded defensively. **

"**Are you sure you and your brother are really related?" Barry asked. **

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Ed demanded.

"This is what I was just talking about. You have to be careful with serial killers." Mustang said with a sigh. "Don't listen to him, Al. It's probably just a mind game."

Al hummed in response.

**Al deflated. "Well, I guess we don't look that much alike anymore." **

"**No, no, no. That's not what I mean." Barry said. "Are you sure that you're not a puppet created and controlled by your so-called brother?"**

"Puppet? Created? So-called?" Ed grumbled under his breathe. Oh, this was no longer funny. The moment things started to get manipulative, the humor left the entire situation. Barry had no right to say any of this. He didn't know anything about the situation so he shouldn't be talking about it. What went on with the brothers was their own business.

Al stared at the screen with horror residing inside of him. A puppet created by his brother? No, that couldn't be right. Edward wouldn't do that. He was Alphonse Elric, a very real boy, not some little toy for his brother to screw with and lie to.

"Is something like that even possible?" Darius asked confused. "I thought people couldn't be created."

"I suppose there is a chance that Edward could have pulled back the wrong soul and the owner of the soul could have accepted what Ed said as him being Alphonse since there is a chance the shock would have given him amnesia." Izumi said thoughtfully.

Heinkel frowned. "So there's a chance Alphonse isn't really Alphonse?"

"Alchemy is confusing." Kain groaned, rubbing at his forehead.

'_Wrong soul?'_ Al thought in horror. Could that really have happened? Could his _brother_ really just be playing him for a fool and not actually care about getting his body back? But, wait, if he was just a puppet created by Ed then didn't that mean there was no body out there for him to get back! No, no, he couldn't think like this. Ed wouldn't do something so cruel, right? He knew his brother. That wasn't in his nature. But then again, if it was all a lie, then wouldn't that mean he really knew nothing at all about his so-called brother?

"Alphonse is Alphonse." Ed snapped at them. How could they just discuss that as if it meant nothing? This stupid serial killer was trying to hurt his little brother with words and they were just casual discussing it!

'_But am I? Is he still lying to keep his secret going?'_ Al thought hopelessly. He wanted to desperately not to listen to Barry, but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that it was true.

**Al grasped. **

"**Were you ever a real person to begin with?" Barry asked. **

"**How can you ask something like that?" Al asked angrily. "I was a real boy and my name was Alphonse Elric!" **

Ed nodded to himself. _'Good. Don't listen to this freak, Al.´_

**Barry laughed again. "How can you be so sure of that?"**

"**I have memories. I remember who I was before." Al replied. **

"**And who's to say those memories aren't made up?" Barry asked. **

**Al gasped. **

Ed's eyes narrowed. Made up memories for a puppet? He would never do something like that. That was just cruel to make someone believe they are a real person. And why was Al gasping? None of it was true. He couldn't really be falling for this trap, could he? If Al was believing Barry, then did that mean that his precious little brother didn't trust him at all?

The younger brother, on the other hand, was refusing to even take his eye off the screen. He knew if he did, he would look at his brother, and he had no idea of what would happen when he did that. He just couldn't do that, not now. His mind was a complete mess. Al wanted to desperately believe his brother with no questions asked, but Barry was making some fair points. And with Ed being so skilled in alchemy, he was sure the boy could actually do as Barry said. So did he? Was this all just a big fat lie?

"This is getting a bit suffocating." Darius commented, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"They haven't even said a word to each other, and yet the tension between them is already filling up the room." Breda said, frowning as he looked between the brothers. They were sitting a bit farther apart then usual and were looking away from each other. Though, on Ed's part, he looked more worried then anything else.

"You have to feel sorry for the kid." Jerso commented to his buddies.

"What do you mean?" Heinkel asked.

Jerso shrugged. "Wouldn't you hate it if everything you knew was suddenly a lie? That you suddenly weren't a real person?"

"We don't know if that is true or not." Darius argued.

"No," Jerso agreed. "But just think, you don't have a body and are trying to get it back, but suddenly someone is throwing speculations at you about you just being a puppet and they sound plausible enough to believe. How would you feel?"

Zampano shook his head, frowning. "I don't even want to think up such a situation. I may not like the body I have now, but at least I have one. I could never imagine a life without one. It must be difficult."

"Yeah." His buddies agreed.

"**But Winry…and Granny. They know me." Al replied weakly. **

'_Good, good, Al. Remember that they are people who know you from before all this happened. There are holes everywhere in what Barry is saying.' _Edward thought with a faint hope rising in his chest that his brother would find those holes. He knew it was hard to find the mistakes in something when you are feeling hurt and confused like Al was now, but he really hoped that Al could see them.

"**That's easy. They're in on it too." Barry said. **

**Al gasped. **

Ed's eyes narrowed. Every single hole that Al found, Barry countered with a simple statement and Al was just accepting what Barry said as true. It was like he wasn't even trying to argue against it. Why? Why was Al listening to Barry so easily? He was his brother, not Barry. Al should believe him over some serial killer!

Al's hands curled into fists. How could Edward do something like create a fake brother and get everyone in on it? He didn't seem like the type of person to do something so harsh as to create a false human and then lie to them about it. Then again, if it was all a lie, then what did he truly know about Edward?

"**Silly boy, you were never alive to begin with. It's as simple as that." Barry said. **

**A black boot appeared on the screen. **

"**Then how do you know you were really alive?" Al retorted as a soldier was shown inching along the side of the building. **

Hughes groaned. "This is not going to end well for this poor guy."

"Next time we just knock the soldier out." Ed mumbled. "At least he won't get killed that way."

"**I was, trust me." **

**The soldier rounded the corner and pointed his gun at the two. "This area is off-limits. Don't move."**

**Without even looking at him, Barry threw his meat cleaver and struck the guy in the face. **

**Al gasped. **

Havoc grimaced. "That would be a painful way to die."

"I'm sure there are more painful ways out there. You could be slowly burned to death." Edward suggested but without his usual flame as his thoughts were still on his brother.

"**There, did you see that? There's nothing I love more than chopping up live people." Barry pulled his bloody meat cleaver out of the soldier's head. "I can't control myself. I kill; therefore, I am! As long as I know that, it's all I need to prove to myself that I've always been me." Barry laughed like a madman. **

**Slicer appeared on the screen. "Your brother is that good, is he? Then I'll have to hurry up and defeat you so I can get around to taking care of him." **

**Ed, still breathing heavily, appeared on the screen with blood cascading down the right part of his face. **

"You don't look too good." Hughes said worriedly.

Ed, who now had his legs pulled to his chest and his automail hand gripping his shoulder, shot his friend a glare. "Probably from the blood loss and we don't really know how long I have been fighting." He muttered while his cold hand crawled under his shirt and rubbed his shoulder to try to lessen the pain.

**Ed's golden eyes narrowed very slightly and moved towards the door of the room. Noticing the movement, Slicer tensed slightly while Ed looked fully towards the door. "Go Al! Do it now!"**

"Al? He's outside." Kain said confused.

Izumi smirked. "It's a distraction. Slicer thinks Ed is too exhausted to do anything and will get distracted."

"Playing dirty now, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked with a smirk.

Ed scoffed. "As if. There is no such thing as dirty in a fight. You do whatever it takes to win."

**Slicer looked towards the door. "What?"**

**In that moment, Ed moved. His pounding feet made Slicer turn back towards him and swing his sword, but it was too late as Ed jumped and severed his helmet from his body. **

"**That was dirty!" Slicer shouted. **

"The only people who can still talk after getting their head severed." Luke said, smirking, glad that this fight was finally over.

"**There is no such thing as dirty in a fight." Ed retorted. **

"Could you please not be repetitive?" Mustang asked.

Ed rolled his eyes before moving his cold automail arm to his forehead to rest on his aching head.

**The metal armor fell to the ground with a CLANG!**

**Slicer's helmet bounced across the ground and Ed landed in a crouch. He stood up straight, clapped his hands, and transmuted his arm back to normal. **

"**What's the matter?" Slicer asked as Ed stepped towards him. "You still haven't destroyed the bloodseal I so kindly pointed out. You going to or not?"**

**Ed picked the helmet up. "There's something I need to ask you about." **

"**The Philosopher's Stone?" Slicer asked. **

"**Yes. Tell me everything you know about it." Ed said. **

"**Sorry. I can't." **

"**Hey now, tell me, I did beat you at your own game." Ed said. **

"**That's where you're wrong." Slicer said. **

"Wrong?" Falman mused. "Slicer can no longer move."

"Well something is obviously wrong." Brody said with a frown. "But then again, when it is Chief, nothing is easy."

Ed growled. "My luck is not that sucky."

"**I'm not beaten yet." As Slicer said this, his body was shown to be standing behind a wide eyed Ed and the sword was poised to stab the boy. **

"Move!" Quite a few soldiers shouted, fearing for the boy's life.

"He shouldn't be able to move!" Edward growled, quite shocked at this turn of events.

Miles, while worried for Ed, didn't show it like the others. Instead he asked, "Ed, is it possible to bind more than one soul to a suit of armor?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't see why it couldn't be possible, but the bloodseals certainly cannot be too close to each other. The souls would probably get twisted together if that happened. Also in this case, the owner of the souls would have to be close to each other, otherwise they would spend all their time fighting for dominance of the body."

Hughes quickly composed himself. "Then it must be the brother. Those two were extremely close, kind of like you and Al, though you two aren't murderers."

"Don't compare us to killers." Ed said.

**Ed looked over his shoulder at the armor. He managed to step to the side so he wouldn't get killed, but the sword still sliced up his side, causing blood to spurt through the air. Ed stumbled away from the armor as the helmet flew from his hand. **

Edward gasped and pulled his knees tighter into his chest. His flesh hand flew down to his side to hold it tightly. "Why the hell do we even have to have a pain factor? This is just so very cruel to us."

"It is strange." Izumi said with a frown. "If V.H. really is your father, I can't understand the pain factor. He is your father, and despite what you say, Edward, I'm sure your father would never want to hurt you, especially like this."

"That's a good point." Mustang said, glancing at his hurting subordinate, then at Al. "Why is there a pain factor then?"

To that, there was no answer.

**Edward grabbed his side. "Impossible!" He cried as he looked at the suit of armor. **

**He grimaced as Slicer's helmet was shown on the ground. "I forgot to mention something about this mass murderer, Slicer." **

**The armor raised a hand. "His crimes were really done by a pair of brothers." **

"So cheap." Ed grumbled as he gripped his side tightly. "That fight was so supposed to be mine."

"Fullmetal, that's not what is important right now." Mustang snapped.

Ed shrugged. "I know, but it was still supposed to be my win."

"**An independent head and body? That's a dirty trick." Ed said. **

"Weren't you the one who said there was no such thing as dirty in a fight?" Brody asked.

Ed frowned. "True, but I have to restate that it seems, because souls bounded to suits of armors was never counted into that."

"**Now, now. Weren't you the one who said there's no such thing as dirty in a fight?" Slicer said. **

"And I am rephrasing that because souls bounded to armor need to be counted in!" Ed cried.

"**Are you ready? Round two is about to begin, short stuff." The second brother said. **

"**Don't call me short!" Ed retorted as he moved his hands to clap. **

"That's not really the important issue here, Chief." Breda said.

"It's important to me!" Ed retorted.

"I believe, at this point in time, your life should be more important, considering a mass murderer is coming for you." Havoc said dryly.

**The body of the armor charged at Ed. "I don't think so. I'm not giving you time to transmute!" He swung his sword causing Ed to step back. **

"Problematic." Avery commented.

"So how will this end now?" Havoc asked worriedly.

"Will you be alright?" Hughes asked.

Ed scratched his head. "Well, considering I can't get a weapon for myself and I lost a lot blood, it will take a miracle."

Hughes growled softly. "Not the answer I want."

"Would you rather I lie and say that I have a plan to survive this?" Ed retorted. "Because right now, I really don't have an idea of how to win."

**Ed dodged another swing from the sword. **_**'Damn, I've lost too much blood. I'm starting to feel dizzy.'**_

"Certainly not good." Fuery muttered to himself.

**Slicer twisted his sword around to slam the handle of it into Ed's side. The force of the blow sent the boy flying through the air before he landed on the ground and bounced back a few times until his back slammed into a pillar. **

Edward coughed violently and grabbed his side once more. Damn, that stupid murderer just had to hit him where his side was sliced earlier. That just made the pain in his side intensify so much. Why? Oh why did he have to meet such powerful people? He was going to end up dying at this rate.

"You okay, Edward?" Izumi asked.

Gasping for air, Edward sat back up straight and nodded. "Just fantastic." He muttered, rubbing his side a bit.

"Maybe this will teach you not to go to places we have told you to stay away from." Armstrong scolded a bit, but he was mostly worried for the boy so his heart wasn't in it.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed muttered. "I got it."

'_**Not good. Not good.'**_** Ed thought as he stared shakily at the armor that was charging at him. **_**'Here he comes…I'm going to die…I'm going to die.'**_

"Don't think that!" Havoc and Hughes shouted out of worry.

"I'm more amused that he is actually scared." Mustang commented, only to get hit by Hughes.

"Your subordinate might get killed right now, and that's what you say." The Intelligence Agent growled.

Frowning, Ed looked at Hughes. "Don't take it so personally. That is just the way he is." He muttered before curling up on himself a bit to hug his pain filled limbs.

**Scar appeared in Ed's mind from right before he tried to kill the boy. The music in the background became more active. **

"If you're thinking of Scar right before death, you must have been more traumatized by that incident then we suspected." Mustang commented.

Ed groaned. "Seriously?" He turned to Hughes. "Forget what I said. He is being a real jerk right now."

Mustang shrugged. "I think I know you pretty well, Fullmetal. And if there is one thing I have learned about you in the past few years, it's that when it looks like you are going to die, you always manage to surprise everyone and pull yourself out of the danger."

"Aw," Ed said mockingly. "I didn't realize you trusted me that much. How touching."

"Sarcastic shrimp." Mustang scoffed.

Edward shot out of his ball and glared at the man. "What was that, you bastard? Don't call me small!"

**Ed clapped his hands together. **

"**Die!" Slicer cried with his sword ready to stab the boy. **

**Ed pushed off the wall, dodging the sword and slammed his automail hand into Slicer's chest to blow it up into pieces. **

The soldiers looked from Ed to Scar.

"Did you just copy a serial killer?" Izumi asked.

"It seems so." Ed replied with a grin. "Well, at least I'm not dead!"

Mustang sighed. "And there it is. You always find a way to survive. At this point, I don't think we should worry about you since you always find a way to come out on top."

"You are hurting me so much." Edward snapped mockingly. "If you don't stop soon, I just might die from the pain in my heart. How can you be so cruel?"

**Slicer's helmet was shown, showing shocked eyes, before Ed was seen, sighing in relief, and collapsing onto his knees. **

"**You reminded me of someone I don't like." Ed said. **

"At least that reminder saved you." Havoc said. "All I really care about is that you are alive."

"**And now I've done exactly what he did." **

"**How could you, you little brat?!" Slicer shouted and started shaking his arms around while Ed jumped in shock and leaned his back against the pillar. **

"**He's wiggling! That's freaky." Ed shouted. **

"And that's what you're concerned about after all this?" Myers deadpanned.

"Well, now that the fight is over, yes, that's what I'm concerned about." Ed said.

"**Brother." The armor said, dropping his arms. **

"**As much as I hate to admit it, we've lost." The helmet said. **

**Ed poked the legs of the armor with his foot. "So you're not going to tell me you're really three brothers, are you?" **

"At least that is a valid concern." Brody said with a smirk.

"Concern this, concern that. How about we forget concerns?" Ed grumbled as he rubbed his aching body parts.

**The upper body of the armor waved his hand. "No, no." The brothers echoed together. **

"**Come on, boy, you've won. Hurry up and destroy us." The helmet said. **

**Ed sat up straight. "No, I'm not a murderer." **

"You're a soldier, boy. Soldiers kill." General Armstrong growled. "You should get used to that fact."

"I will never kill." Edward retorted.

"Why do you hate killing so much? I know it is a difficult thing to do, but you seem to have a very strong aversion to it." Brody said confused.

Ed shrugged, but didn't look at anyone. "Killing is just a way to bring more pain into this world and pull family and friends apart. Our mom was ripped away from us because of a sickness. Winry's parents were cruelly wrenched away from her because of a war. They were just meant to be doctors, and yet they were killed there. All that death just hurts the ones left behind. If I were to kill someone, it would be destroying another family and it would be my fault. I just can't do that."

"So instead of finding that as an incentive to join the military to protect your loved ones, you developed a fear of killing." Mustang mused.

"I don't fear it!" Ed snapped. "I just don't want to do it."

"**With bodies like these, are we really even people?" The helmet asked. **

**Ed frowned. "I consider you people whether you have physical bodies or not. If I didn't, that would mean I didn't believe my own brother as a person either."**

'_Right, that is my brother. If that is really what he thinks and he says it to other people when I'm not around, doesn't that mean I really am his brother?'_ Al thought with a bit of hope floating around. There was no reason for Ed to lie to these two about whether he was real or not. Then again, what if he was just being careful? The moment the truth was let out, didn't that mean it could get out to everyone and eventually Al would hear it? Wasn't it just that the truth could never be said?

He didn't know what to believe anymore. Edward has always been there for him in the past few years so he knew he should believe him, but what Barry said did make sense. Even he didn't fully understand how to bind a soul to a suit of armor. It was so advanced and Ed did it when he was eleven! Is that even possible? What if Ed grabbed the wrong soul or just created him?

**Al's arm was shown blocking another attack from Barry. **

"**Come on, what's the matter, little puppet?" Barry asked as the music continued in the background. **

"**I told you I'm not a puppet." Al said as he kept pushing the cleaver back with his arm. **

"**You keep telling yourself that." Barry said before he swung his knife down onto Al's arm. "But how can you know for sure? How can you be certain you were really alive?"**

Ed grimaced. How could Al listen to this guy? They were brothers. They were supposed to believe and trust each other above everyone else. Nothing could tear them apart. That was what Ed always wanted to believe, but there was always this fear buried in his heart that Al truly hated him for what happened, but never said it because he needed Ed to get his body back. There was that fear inside of him that Al truly didn't care anymore. And now Al was starting to distrust him because of a serial killer! It was hurting him so much. Not only did his brother probably hate him, but now he was distrusting him. This was the worst thing ever.

"**There is one way you can prove that you're not just a puppet made from scraps of armor. You've got a bloodseal too, right?" Barry asked as Al's seal was shown. **

Ed's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"**Destroy it. Go ahead and break it yourself. If you die, you were a real boy all along just like you want to believe." Barry said. **

Ed's hand curled into fists. He had never wanted to kill anyone, but this serial killer made him want to kill him. He was filling his brother with poisonous thoughts and making him distrust his own brother.

"**No, there's no way I could ever do that!" Al said.**

"**Oh, no? Then I guess I'll have to do it for you, won't I?" Barry said and charged at Al once more. **

**Ed was shown on the screen once more, gripping his bleeding side. "I know my brother is a human being. That means you guys are human to. I will not take the life of another person."**

"**Huh." Slicer's helmet said before he started laughing, surprising Ed. **

"**Brother?" The body asked confused. **

"**My brother and I have been lying, stealing, cheating, and killing together for as long as we can remember. And now that we are in these suito bodies, we are being treated like humans for the first time. Don't you see the irony?" The helmet explained. **

"They were never treated as humans before?" Ed asked confused. "Surely they must have been at some point. They were kids once so surely their parents…"

"Their parents were killed when they were toddlers and they were placed in a foster home. When they were preteens they ran away from it and I believe that is when their crimes started." Hughes said, trying to recall the information from his investigation on them. "Apparently, they ran because the foster home was abusive."

"So they chose to live on the streets." Ed grimaced. Was that really the only choice that they could make in the matter?

"**For that, boy, I'll give you a parting gift. I'll tell you everything."**

"Of course you would get the answers you need here." Mustang scoffed.

**As Slicer continued, a pair of feet was showing stepping into the room. "I'll tell you who made the Philosopher's Stone and ordered us to guard this place."**

**Spikes came flying through the air and stabbed 48 in the helmet. A shocked look passed over Ed's face before a woman's lips were shown to grow into an evil grin. **

"And there goes your answers." Havoc groaned.

"Can you please get rid of your horrible luck?" Walkers complained.

Ed glared at them. "It's not my fault!"

"**My, that was a close call."**

"Ah, damn, her again?" Mustang groaned. "She just keeps appearing."

"And it figures that Ed would run into her." Hughes added with a tired sigh. "Do you love meeting danger?"

Rubbing his eyes, Ed sighed. "It isn't my fault!"

**The nails began to retract, pulling the helmet with them. "Number 48, you should know better then to talk about things that don't concern you." **

**Envy appeared from behind Lust. **

"Oh, great, the shape shifter too? This is just not your day!" Breda groaned.

"I was so close to getting answers." Ed muttered annoyed.

"That's not important right now!" Hughes and Mustang shouted at him.

Riza nodded with a frown. "You are in a room with monsters now. Be more concerned about that."

The young State Alchemist sighed. "I'm sure the me in the future is worried and confused, but the me who knows they are not going to kill me is here. Haven't we already heard that they need me for something?"

"**Well, well, would you look at that? What's the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?" Envy asked. **

**Ed stared at the two. **

"**Such a troublesome boy. How did you find out about this place?" Lust asked. Her nails ripped the helmet in half. **

"**Brother! Brother!" The second brother called. "Brother!"**

Ed grimaced when he heard the younger brother calling for his older brother. Just hearing the younger desperately calling for the older reminded him of Al. His brother would do the same thing when he was in danger. It even reminded him of their human transmutation. His brother calling out to him with his hand stretched out for Ed to save him….His eyes shut tightly. His little brother held his hand out to him and he wasn't able to grab him and save him. He missed his brother that one time. He would never do that again. Even if Al hated and distrusted him, he would get his body back and prove that he was a real person.

**A sword was shown stabbing downward. It pierced through the armor and the brother grasped. Envy was shown holding the sword. He picked the sword up and began to stab the bloodseal repeatedly. "Quit your pathetic blubbering, you idiot!" Ed was shown closer as he watched in horror. "You were trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices." The bloodseal was shown with multiple cuts in it. "Do you understand me?" **

"I know they won't kill you, but I really wish you weren't around them with the state you are in." Riza said.

Ed frowned. "Right now, I'm just happy I wasn't killed by the brothers."

"**You could've messed up the entire plan. What would we have done then?" Envy asked. He was shown staring down at the armor with a nasty look. "Huh?!"**

**Ed glared at him as Envy took the sword out of the armor and rested it on his shoulder. He stepped over the armor's arm and approached Ed with a smirk. The boy stared up at him with his glare. Lust moved closer to stand at Envy's side as Edward used the wall behind him to pull himself to his feet. **

"Well, the only non-worrisome thing about this is that we know they won't kill you." Hughes said.

"Yeah, why does there have to be a music background for these monster? It just makes the scene all that more painful on my poor old heart." Luke groaned pitifully.

Edward snorted. "Old? You look like you're in your thirties. That's not old. It's only old when you have gray hairs like the Colonel."

Mustang's eyes narrowed at the boy. "Gray hair? I don't have gray hair!"

Smirking, Hughes decided to play along and pulled a hair from Mustang's head. "That is definitely gray hair, Roy."

Growling, the Colonel smacked Hughes's hand away. "I'm twenty-nine. There is no way I have gray hair!"

"Actually, sir, you have grey hair." Riza interrupted with a sigh. "You've had them few a while now."

Mustang blinked once before turning to glare at Ed. "You!"

Ed pointed at himself. "Me?"

"This is all your fault. Everything was perfectly fine until you and your reckless antics appeared!"

Ed blinked. "I'm causing the Colonel's gray hair?" A grin threatened to split his face in two. "Awesome!"

Chuckling, Havoc shook his head. "Better be careful there, Chief. He might smother you in your sleep tonight for this."

Ed yelped and turned to Riza. "Lieutenant Riza will protect me from the big bad Colonel, right?"

Smirking, Riza nodded. "Of course. After all, you are without alchemy right now. You are just a defenseless child right now."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." Ed replied, scratching his head. On one hand, she agreed to protect him, but on the other, she practically called him weak. Well, to be fair, if he was caught off guard, he could probably be pinned, especially if his opponent was a trained person, like a soldier. If they kept up with their training and were strong, yeah, he could probably be pinned. He wasn't a powerful, invincible soldier. But that didn't mean he relied solely on alchemy and was weak without it!

"**Tell me who you people are. What plan are you talking about? What do you mean when you say important sacrifice?" Edward demanded. **

"You are dizzy from blood lost and weak at this point, and you are demanding answers?" Avery scoffed.

"I never know when to quit." Ed said.

"Don't we know it!" Breda retorted.

**Envy got into Ed's face. "Oh, my, the pipsqueak is raring to go. I think I made it angry." **

"**Don't call me pipsqueak again." Ed said as he continued to breathe heavily. **

"**Then what would you prefer, eh, pipsqueak?" Envy asked. **

**Ed kicked his leg upwards at Envy, but he leaned backwards to dodge it and stepped backwards. **

"Damn, I missed." Ed growled.

"It is rather upsetting. Someone really needs to hit those monsters." Havoc said.

"**Woah, now. There's no need to fight here. Someone might get hurt, you know." Envy said. **

"When have they ever cared about that?" Miles scoffed.

"Besides, Fullmetal is already pretty injured." Karley added.

Ed shifted on the ground. The pain running through his body was pretty uncomfortable, but he's had way worse so he could survive this at least.

**Ed clapped his hands. **

"You're really going to try to fight in that condition?" Clarink asked with a frown.

"It's better than just lying still and letting them kill me! If I am to die, I'll die fighting!" Ed declared.

"They're not going to kill you." Izumi said.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but, once again, the me in the future doesn't know that."

"**This is a fight that you started." Ed said. "So come on!"**

**Ed's automail arm fell limply to his side, leaving the boy shocked. **

Ed blinked once, then twice. "Seriously?!" He screamed furiously. "You're going to break right there! It just ruins the whole dramatic moment!"

"It is kind of silly." Havoc said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, how can it be that exact for when it breaks?"

**Ed looked down at his arm. "Eh?"**

**Envy looked at him in shock while Lust had a blank face. "Technical difficulties."**

"**Wha-?!" Ed screamed. **

"**Lucky me!" Envy cheered as he jumped forward and petted Ed on the head. **

Ed growled. "Get your hand off of me!"

**Envy kneed Ed in the stomach as his hand snatched the boy's braid. **

Ed grasped and curled up on himself to grab his stomach as his breathing became heavy once more. That hurt so much more than it should have. "I really hate him." He gasped.

"It certainly looks painful." Darius winced.

"Not helping," Ed groaned.

"Envy, he is one of the most dangerous of them." Dr. Marcoh said with a frown. "You should be really careful around him."

"Doesn't help me right now to know that." Ed grumbled, closing his eyes as he tried to relax his tense body.

**Envy held Ed up by the braid. "You're fortunate your arm's broken. If not for that, you wouldn't be getting off so easily." **

**Envy let go of Ed, who fell to the ground facedown with his eyes closed in pain. **

"**Listen to me well, boy. Don't ever forget this. Always remember we allowed you to live." Lust said. **

"The way she says that," Ed gasped through his pain, taking a moment to rest his pain filled body before continuing. "Makes it sounds like they are gods who decide who lives and who dies. It really pisses me off."

"**We can't have him poking around this place again. It's too dangerous. It will have to go. Blow it up." Lust said. **

"Fullmetal! It is because of you that all these buildings are getting destroyed! First the library, now a lab." Mustang grumbled. "What next?"

"It's not my fault!" Ed cried. "It's all those annoying jerks who are working in the shadows. Blame them!"

**A despaired Al appeared on the screen with Ed's voice in the background, "You know, Al, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I guess I've been too afraid to say it."**

"**What was Ed about to tell me?" Al asked himself. **

"It wasn't that." Ed mumbled, hurt rising up in his chest. Of all the pain he had received today, knowing his own brother distrusted him this much was the most painful of them all.

"**He said he's been too afraid to say it before. What could've frightened him that much?" **

**Barry flashed onto the screen. "Are you sure you're not a puppet created by your so-called brother?" Al appeared on the screen once more. **

"Al, don't listen to him. He is trying to trick you." Riza warned.

'_It doesn't mean he is wrong though.' _Al thought to himself.

"**Were you ever a real person to begin with?"**

**Al blocked the cleaver again. **

"**What's the matter, little boy? You got something on your mind?" Barry asked. He charged at Al again, scraping his armor with the knife. **

**Al's fist went over his head. "Shut up! You're wrong!" He blocked the meat cleaver again. **

"**Just accept it! You'll feel better." Barry said. **

**Barry stabbed his knife forward, though it missed Al as he kneeled on the ground. The serial killer raised his meat cleaver to bring it down on Al. "You're mine now, little puppet!"**

**A shot rang out and shot Barry through the hand, which caused him to drop his meat cleaver. "What?" He said. **

**The screen moved to show Denny and Maria pointing their guns at Barry. **

"Nice timing!" Havoc said.

"Too convenient." Ed commented, but he was relieved at their arrival. It meant that Al was now safe and Barry would stop screwing with his mind.

"**Stay right there." Maria said. "Or the next one puts a hole in your head." **

**Barry scratched the back of his helmet. "This isn't going quite as I planned."**

**The soldiers were shown, then Barry, and finally Al before the screen started rumbling before there was the sound of an explosion. The building began to fall to pieces, surprising the soldiers and Al. **

"**Sergeant, get down now." Maria said as she took a few steps back. **

**Rubble smashed into the ground from the building. Al glanced at it. **

"**What are you doing? Get away from there!" Maria shouted at him. **

"**But my brother is still inside the building." Al said. **

"**Ed's in there?" Maria asked shocked. **

"**Hmm, I know what this means." Barry turned around and ran away. "Time to get out of here." **

"**Hey, you!" Denny yelled and turned to the fleeing armor. **

"**I'd get going if I were you." Barry said. **

"**Hold it!" Denny said and ran after him. **

"**Brother! Brother!" Al called. **

**Maria ran over and grabbed his arm. "Take cover, Al, or you'll going to caught in it too!"**

"**Ed!"**

**The wall in front of the two blew up, filling the entire area with smoke that swallowed them up. Envy appeared in the smoke, walking out of the building with Ed swung over his shoulder. **

"**There you are!" Envy called. "I brought a little present for you." **

"**Brother?!" Al asked and ran forward.**

**Envy dropped Ed gently to the ground. "His life's not in danger, but he has lost a lot of blood so you might want to get him to a hospital as soon as you can." Maria was shown with Ed half on her lap while Al looked down at his brother. "Also you really should keep a better eye on him. Stop him from taking these crazy risks. He's a precious resource."**

"**But who are you?" Maria asked. **

"**Lieutenant Ross!" Denny called, running back to his comrade with his arm covering his head. "We need to go!"**

"**Sergeant, help me with him." Maria said. **

"**What happened to him?" Denny asked. **

Ed snorted. "Not much. Just met a few psychopaths, but that's nothing new with me."

"You have a knack for finding them." Mustang agreed.

"**We'll talk later." Maria turned to where Envy was. "And you should go too…" She was surprised to find Envy already gone. "What? He's gone." **

**Another piece of the building smashed into the ground, surprising the three conscious people. The screen pulled back to show the entire building falling down into pieces. **

**In the prison next door, the prisoners were yelling at the guards. **

"**Let us out!"**

"**It's an earthquake!" **

"**Are you trying to kill us?"**

"**All of you quiet! Calm down now!" One of the guards yelled. **

**Kimblee's cell was shown. **

"**What a lovely sound." Kimblee said, causing his guard to look up. "I know it well. That's the sound of a building exploding." The guard walked over to the cell door. "Close as it is, I'd say it's coming from next door, the fifth Laboratory. Ah, it's such a comforting sound. The way it reverberates your entire body."**

"That guy is such a freak." Myers said with a frown.

"Which is why he is in his very own isolated cell." Havoc replied.

"**You keep it down in there, Kimblee." The guard said. **

"**Oh, do excuse me." Kimblee said. "I was just recalling the Ishvalan War of Extermination." His hands with the transmutation arrays on them were shown. "And it put me in such a good mood." **

Scar growled to himself. Of all the State Alchemists he wanted to kill, he wanted to kill Kimblee the most of all. He was the one to kill his family and so many others in that war. This man took so much pleasure out of it. He saw it from the way the man would smile when he blew things up. He was a psychopath that needed to be ended.

**Kimblee's grinning face was shown, but his eyes were shadowed by his hair. **

**Al and the soldiers were shown running from the collapsing building while Edward was being carried on Denny's back. **

"**Are you sure you're not a puppet created by your so-called brother?" Barry's voice echoed in Al's mind before the screen went dark. **

"Well, dark thoughts are echoing in Al's mind. It seems we know where we are heading." Havoc said which just caused Ed to throw him a dark glare. He didn't have to mention that. It was already hurting Ed enough to have his brother distrust him. He didn't need it said as well.

**The screen lit up once more to show Central Command. Hughes was shown talking into a phone. "So things here in Central are pretty hectic. The senior staff in charge of State Alchemists are shorthanded, thanks to Scar's killing spree." **

**Mustang was shown, smirking on the other side of conversation. "Oh?" He asked. **

"**Rumor has it a promotion to Central for one Colonel Mustang isn't far off." Hughes said. **

General Armstrong scoffed. That annoying Colonel in Central? He would not get there before her.

"**Central, huh?" Mustang asked. "Not bad at all." **

"**Watch yourself though." Hughes said. "You can't move up the ladder as young as you are without making enemies." **

"**I've been prepared for that from the start." Mustang replied. **

"**Just a word of warning from someone who knows the game." Hughes responded. "You need as many people on your side as you can get your hands on now, Colonel. Which means," He passed before quickly whispering, "Get yourself a wife." **

"Don't you ever give up?" Ed asked.

"I wouldn't be able to annoy Roy if I gave up." Hughes pointed out.

Ed nodded. "Good point."

"Fullmetal, Hughes, stop encouraging each other." Mustang growled.

**An angry Mustang slammed his phone down. "Seriously!"**

**Hughes was shown staring at his phone while the secretary stared at her book with a deadpanned stare. "I don't get it. He hung up on me, just like that." Hughes said. **

**The secretary looked away from her book to glare at Hughes. "Lieutenant Colonel, stop making so many personal phone calls, okay?" **

"**Oh, so sorry." Hughes tapped his head with the phone.**

"How many times has she told you that?" Luke asked.

"A fair few." Hughes replied.

Ed shook his head amused as he stretched his limbs out. With the end of the episode, it seemed the pain filling up his body was gone as well. "It seems we didn't learn anything new."

"All we learned was that a certain pair of brothers can break into a building and get themselves into serious jams real easily the moment we take our eyes off them." Maria growled, glaring at the boys.

Ed scratched his head in a sheepish manner. "Is that so? Perhaps we should continue onto the next episode?"

**A/N: Okay, just so you know, I am doing my best to describe the fights that happen in the show. I didn't realize how difficult that part would be when I started this. Despite being difficult, it is so fun. Plus, I get all these still images that are strange when I randomly stop it after a few seconds to write something down. You should try it. Some of the images are quite interesting and things I never noticed when it plays without stopping. Some of the faces Ed makes in those paused moments are so funny. Then there was the moment when I saw how skinny Ed's legs were in those leather pants. They kind of look like girl legs. It's pretty funny. **

**How the hell do you create a puppet that can talk and think and feel emotions with alchemy? Someone explain that one to me!**

**[1] The way he says that in the Japanese version is just so sexy!**

**[2] My friend had tonsillitis last summer so I am just using the knowledge she gave me to how it work after the surgery. It might be a bit wrong since it has been months since that talk. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Episode 9: Created Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: Let me make this very clear. I thought it was obvious, but it seems it is not. The people viewing the future are the characters from FMA Brotherhood. This is why Scar knows he killed Winry's parents! I didn't think I needed to put Brotherhood in the summary twice when I said they were going to see their future! **

**Also, I am constantly getting reviews or PMs telling me to update already because I am late. I am never late. Back in chapter 3 I said it was my plan to update once a week, not within a week of the last update. I also said it **_**might **_**not happen some weeks because I am busy and have a life outside of Fanfiction. But if you **_**want it so badly**_**, I can Bullshit this whole thing when I have time and cause the quality of my work to go down. Get the message? Don't rush me. I love the reviews, but don't just send them to me to tell me to update already because I am late, especially since I am never late! Unless there is a reason, like LIFE of course. I'm not trying to be rude, but I really need you guys to understand. Unlike some of you, I am in college, not middle or high school and these chapters take a very, very long time to write. **

**I believe that is all the ranting I need to do this week, so on with the chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 9: Created Feelings **

**The opening song began once again. **

"What about that oh so special beginning about alchemy?" Havoc asked.

"Well, obviously, it's been forgotten or thrown out." Breda replied.

"How sad. I kind of liked that beginning." Brody commented.

"**Created Feelings" **

**An annoyed Ed appeared on the screen. **

"Well, that's a lovely way to start an episode." Mustang said sarcastically.

Ed rolled his eyes. Stupid Mustang.

"**Looks like you can sit up now, huh?" Maria's voice asked before her smiling face was shown. **

"Damn, a hospital." Ed grumbled.

"Where do you think you were going to be taken?" Miles asked.

"Anywhere is better than a hospital." Ed said.

"So you'd prefer to bleed to death?" Maria asked with a raised brow.

Ed shrugged. "I've suffered worse. Does 'losing limbs' mean anything to you?"

Maria sighed. What a stubborn boy.

"**What happened with the fifth laboratory?" Ed asked. **

"**Well, it, um," Denny said and he and Maria each raised a hand as a picture of the demolished lab appeared in the background. **

"**Somebody blew up the building and there's nothing left of it now but rubble." Maria finished and the background disappeared as Ed screamed. **

"**Damn it! You mean they wiped out everything?!" He yelled before his body twitched violently in pain and he grabbed his side. **

Edward groaned and grabbed his side. "I wish future me would calm down." He gasped.

"Maybe this will teach you something about what happens when you don't sit still when you're injured." Izumi snapped at him.

"I already know what happens, but I just can't sit still. I have things that need to get done." Edward replied and subtle looked at his brother. His brother was the most important thing in his life. Nothing, not even his injuries, were going to stop him from saving Al.

"**Aah! That didn't feel good." Ed mumbled. **

"No duh!" Ed grumbled, holding his side tightly.

**Ed's brow twitched. "This…isn't…fair." The soldiers were shown looking at him. "Do you know how close I was to finding out the truth?"**

"I doubt they know since they weren't there." Hughes said.

Ed twitched. "It was a rhetorical question, Hughes."

"**This is no time for me to be lying around in a hospital!" **

"Foolish boy." General Armstrong growled. "Injured people shouldn't be running around like you do. That is the way you get even more injured or killed."

The young State Alchemist sighed. He already knew that! But it wasn't like he went off to fight or track down bad guys when he left the hospital when he wasn't supposed to. Usually, at least. There were those few times he did have to track down enemies when he was leaving the hospital without permission, but most of the time he was just leaving to do research!

**Maria and Denny shared a look and nodded. Ed was shown back on the screen as the soldiers said together, "Fullmetal Alchemist, sir!"**

"Why the hell are you calling me that?" Ed asked confused. "You never called me so formally before."

"Actually, we have once or twice." Maria corrected.

"Yeah," Ed said slowly. "But in this context, it seems strange."

**Ed looked up at them. "Hmm?"**

"**We do apologize in advance for this!" They said. **

"**Huh?" Ed asked. **

**A hand came forward and smacked Ed across the face. **

Ed yelped in response and grabbed his cheek. "Ow."

Mustang slowly clapped in a mocking manner. "I love the idea. Maybe I should try that sometime to get something through his thick head. It might teach him not to go off and do such reckless things all the time."

Rubbing his cheek, Ed shot his superior a glare. "You hit me and I will hit you back, Colonel."

"Then I just have reason to court martial you." Mustang retorted.

Ed snorted. "That's been your threat for three years. A threat that you never go through on loses its intimidation eventually."

"Obviously his hand isn't firm enough." Izumi scoffed, causing Ed to shiver in fear.

"I think I learned where Chief's violent streak comes from." Havoc whispered to his comrades, staring nervously at the woman alchemist.

"Just be glad she's on our side." Breda whispered back.

Mustang shrugged. "It's not like I'm his guardian. Just his commander."

Izumi scoffed. "You can think that, but you've been watching over the two for three years now. You've helped them grow up."

The Colonel gaped. Helped them? That was never in the plan. But, there wasn't much in his plan to the top of the pyramid that involved two teenagers. They were just a surprise in all this.

"Four years." Riza corrected Izumi.

The woman raised a brow. "Four years? Ed's only be a State Alchemist for three."

Riza nodded, while Mustang paled and glared at her as his way of silently telling her to shut up. "Colonel Mustang sometimes sent soldiers out to Resembool undercover to check up on the boys so he has been watching them for four years." She looked at Mustang with a shrug. Personally, she didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Oh, we're revealing secrets now?" Havoc piped up, grinning. "Okay, Ed, I met you when you were eleven. You were in the middle of rehabilitation and you collapsed at the river, coughing blood. I took you back to Winry's place."

Ed looked from Riza to Havoc. "What?" He yelped.

Havoc shrugged. "I was just ordered there to secretly see how this kid was doing. I was told your name and said I would spot you easily because you were the only person around with gold hair and eyes. Gold eyes are very unique. You are the only person I have ever seen with them"

"I don't recall seeing you there." Ed said flatly as his eyes trailed to Mustang.

"You wouldn't. I was wearing a disguise." Havoc replied.

"I was sent too." Breda said.

"Same here." Falman added.

"Why?" Ed demanded.

Mustang shrugged. "Truthfully, at the time, I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you before you joined the military. You were my prize, something to get me credit."

Ed scoffed. He knew that. He knew in the beginning he was just being used by Mustang to get a few points, but it still hurt him to actually hear it. As if he didn't have enough pain today…

"Bastard." Was all Ed could mumble. Maybe in the beginning, they disliked each other and were just using each other, but Ed liked to think they could be friends now. The arguments and anger was still there, but they trusted and relied on each other. Mustang was someone he could trust to go to with a serious problem. He wondered in the Colonel thought the same thing.

**Denny winced while Ed wobbled in shock. **

"**You acted like a selfish child." Maria scolded. "You only escaped with your life because you were lucky." Ed stared at her while her voice softened with a gentle piano tone playing in the background. "You don't have to do everything on your own, you know. You can lean on other people." Maria stared sadly at the boy. "Like us." **

"Can you do that now, please?" Karin asked hopefully. It was becoming so scary to see how close the boy kept bringing himself to death.

Ed rubbed his sore cheek. "I can try, but Al and I have only ever relied on each other. It's not easy for us to ask for help."

"**Not all adults are the enemy. You can trust us." Maria said before the scene showed Edward with his face bowed a bit. **

"You are ruining Fullmetal's way of life." Mustang laughed.

Ed blinked in confusion. "My way of life?"

"You did say earlier that everyone older than you was an enemy." Havoc pointed out.

Ed chuckled. "I was joking." He had thought that was obvious. He may not lean on adults, but that didn't mean he didn't trust any of them. They were there for if he ever needed help.

**After a moment, Maria and Denny straightened up. "That's all." They declared together, surprising Ed. "Please forgive our abusive words and conduct, sir. It will not happen again." **

**Ed stared at them. **

"Oh, right, Ed still has more power then them." Havoc said.

"Not that he ever uses the power he does have." Mustang pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "I didn't join for power like you, Mustang."

"Oh, thank god." Maria sighed in relief. At least now she knew she wouldn't be punished for hitting the boy.

"**No, you're right." Ed said softly. **

"What?!" Mustang and Havoc shouted together in shock.

"Those words are not meant to be coming from your mouth." Mustang muttered. In all the time he has known the boy, he has never admitted that someone else was right. He thought he would never hear such a thing from the boy.

"It's not that surprising." Ed grumbled at the two.

Brody laughed. "Chief, I only met you today, and I find it hard to believe that you would say such a thing."

"Am I really that stubborn?" Ed mumbled.

"Yes!" Many soldiers shouted.

"**I should be apologizing." **

Mustang made a show of grabbing his heart. "If you don't stop, Fullmetal, you might just give me a heart attack."

"I should kick your ass!" Ed shouted.

"I just think that it means he is finally growing up." Hughes said, grinning. "If that's true, you are in for a lot of surprises, Roy, and should get ready for that heart attack."

The Colonel rolled his eyes. "A mature Fullmetal. I would love to see that."

"You're really pissing me off." Ed grumbled.

"**My punishment for slapping you?" Maria asked. **

**Ed looked at the two. "Nothing. I had it coming." **

**Maria and Denny both fell into relief. The former leaned one of her hands on the wall and the other on her chest while Denny grabbed his heart in relief. **

**The State Alchemist sweat dropped. "What's got you two so scared of me?"**

**The two adults looked at the boy. "State certified alchemists carry a military rank equivalent of that of a major." Maria explained with Denny nodding in agreement. **

"**Don't worry about it." Ed replied. "I didn't get my certification so people would kiss up to me." He looked down. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a high ranking officer." **

**Maria and Denny looked happy. **

"**Really? Oh." Maria said. **

"**Ah, I guess we were scared of the brat for nothing." Denny said. **

"**They changed quickly." Ed said angrily. **

"You better be careful still." Havoc warned with Breda, Fuery, and Falman all nodding. "He may not care about his rank or power, but he will use it if he really has to."

Mustang raised a brow, amused. "So he has order you four around?"

Fuery groaned. "Yes, sir."

"He's a little demon when he actually wants or needs to use his rank." Havoc said bitterly.

Ed blinked before smirking. "I thought you guys always considered me a demon, whether I use my rank or not." His brows pulled together in irritation and he waved his automail arm in Havoc's direction. "And, DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, HAVOC, OR I SHOW YOU JUST WHAT THIS STATE ALCHEMIST CAN DO WITHOUT ALCHEMY!"

While Havoc chuckled nervously at the metal fist, Izumi bonked her ex-student on the head. "Enough, Edward, or do you want your arm to break on you?"

Grumbling, Ed settled down, but he didn't stop glaring at Havoc with his promise still smoldering in his golden orbs.

**The outside of the hospital was shown as Ed asked, "Um, where's Al? I haven't seen him." **

"**Alphonse got his own lecture earlier." Denny raised his bright red hand and had tears streaming down his face. "But I was the one who did the slapping." **

**Ed laughed before stopping with a grimace. **

"Yeah, wounds still sore," Ed groaned as he grabbed his side.

**A dark aura filled behind Ed. "I almost forgot. I have an even less pleasant lecture in store for me today." **

**Maria and Denny looked at him confused then at each other before a phone ringing was heard in the background. **

"Argh, Winry." Ed grumbled. But to be fair, it was completely her fault this time!

**The Rockbell house was shown with the phone still ringing. **

"**Hello." Winry's voice rang out. "Rockbell Prosthetic Limb Outfitters." Winry was shown as she turned her head. Her Grandma looked up from an arm she was working on. "Oh, Ed? Since when do you ever bother to call us? Is something wrong?" **

"She should have been tipped off the moment she heard Ed's voice." Luke said with a grin. "Something is broken!"

**Ed was shown sitting on a couch with his arm in a sling and his other hand holding the phone. "Yeah. Here's the deal. I hate to ask you, but do you think you could make a service call out to Central for me?" **

"**A service call?" Winry asked. **

"Has she ever done that before?" Havoc asked curiously.

"Nope. I can usually just head out to see her, but that is kind of difficult to do with guards watching over me." Edward replied.

Maria smirked. "I guess we are watching you more closely this time."

"Yeah, you can be happy about that, but I will not be." Ed grumbled.

"**Yeah, my right arm is messed up again." He moved one of his automail fingers before Winry was shown again. "I can move the fingers, but that's about it. I can't lift the arm at all." **

**A flashback was shown of Winry picking up the bolt she forgot to put in. **

**A disgruntled Winry appeared on the screen with the bolt in her hand. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She said. **

"**Huh?" Ed asked. **

"**Nothing, just talking to myself." Winry said. **

"Oh? So she isn't going to tell my future self what she did, is she?" Edward grumbled.

"I wouldn't want to tell my client I made a mistake either." Kei told him with a shrug. "It could cause problems."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't stop coming to her for my automail over it." He smirked mischievously. "I would just tease her for a very long time over it."

"Which is probably part of the reason why she didn't mention it." Mustang said with a sigh.

"I wonder why she was surprised you called. She should have been expecting it since she knew she forgot that bolt." Riza said thoughtfully.

"She was probably hoping it would hold out." Dr. Young commented, shaking her head. "Which it probably would have if Major Elric was not so reckless."

"Alright. We get it." Ed grumbled.

"**So what were you doing when the arm stopped working?" Winry asked. **

**A worried look passed over Ed's face. "Uh, I was in a really rough fight." He admitted. **

**An angry Winry appeared yelling in her phone. "You did it again, moron? How could you taint my precious automail like that, alchemy freak?" **

**Ed had his phone pulled away from his ear. **

"My poor ear." Ed mumbled. "Stupid gear freak."

**Ed looked at the phone. He put it back on his ear. "Are you there? Hello? Winry?" **

"**Guess I got no choice. Tell me how to get there." Winry said. **

**Ed looked at his phone in shock. "You're sure in a good mood today." He said as he was shown to be standing up now. "I thought you were going to…you know what, never mind. Forget it. Yeah…Yep…Sorry again. And thanks. Right…Good-bye." He hung up the phone with a sigh. **

**Denny was shown to be standing nearby. "Aw, was that your girlfriend?"**

**Ed pulled back in shock. "My girlfriend?!" He yelled, causing blood to spurt from his wounds. "No way!"**

"Damn it," Ed hissed as he grabbed his side. "I'm going to hit you, Denny….as soon as the pain goes away."

Denny twitched in fear.

**A wheelchair was shown with Ed in it being pushed by Brosh. **

"Argh, I hate wheelchairs." Ed mumbled. It was bad enough he had to be in one for a while when he was eleven.

"**It's nothing to be embarrassed about. When I was your age, I had a different girlfriend every week." Brosh said. **

"I'm going to hit you two times." Ed muttered.

**Ed looked over to his left in surprise. "Huh?" He saw Al sitting in the hallway. "What are you doing sitting there in the dark by yourself? Hey! Hey, Al!" **

**Al looked up at his brother. "Brother…"**

"**You know you can come to the room, right?" Ed asked. **

Ed's eyes narrowed. Was his little brother really mulling over what Barry said? If he was that upset, then why didn't he just come out and say it?!

**Al was shown before Ed's face slid onto the screen. **

"**I'll be there in a little while." Al replied. "You go on ahead." **

"**Okay." Ed said and Denny started pushing him again. **

**Al looked back down at the ground when he heard a soft clinking. He saw a toy robot bump into his foot. **

'_Stupid toy.' _Ed thought annoyed as he knew where this was going. It wasn't a symbol that meant anything, but Al would take it as one and just remember what Barry said.

Al stared at the toy robot with despair filling up his heart. So was he really just a toy? Just something for someone else to play with? If that was all he was and it was being revealed, then why didn't Edward just come out and admit it already?! It would be so much better than having to sit through this agony. He would much prefer to just know the truth already!

**A little boy came into the scene and picked the robot off the ground. The boy smiled at Al and waved to him as he ran away. "Bye!"**

**Al watched him go before remembering Barry, who appeared on the screen. "Are you sure you're not a puppet created by your so-called brother?" **

**The screen went back to Al, who clenched his fist tightly. **

Edward looked over at Al with a dark look. His hands curled into fists. "So, that's it." He said casually, glaring at his brother, who looked at him in surprise. Voice raising, Ed yelled, "If you don't trust or believe in me, then damn well say it!" He jumped to his feet and slammed his automail foot into his brother's chest. "Don't sit there and mull over the facts. Say it instead! You think you are a damn puppet!"

With one last angry look at his baby brother, Ed spun around and marched out of the room with all eyes on either him or Alphonse, who was now lying on the ground because of his brother's kick.

"It finally came out in the open." Avery commented, looking away from the room Ed disappeared into.

"Al, do you really feel that way?" Mustang asked shocked. Of course the Al in the future would feel it. He was the one who was….Oh, they made a mistake. The Als were the same person, but they didn't fully connect it until now. Al and his future self were both confused about what Barry said, which was something Mustang never expected. These two were brothers and have had each other's back for years. To actual believe another person over Edward was something Mustang never expected of Al. He had no clue of the torment that was raining inside of Edward over this pain of having his own brother not believe in him.

"Alphonse Elric!" Izumi snapped angrily as she practically flew to her feet. Her hand snatched up Al's arm and threw him across the room, scaring some of the soldiers and causing them to dodge so they didn't get hit by the suit of armor.

Unaffected, Al sat up angrily. "What did you do that for?" He snapped.

"You think your brother created you?" Izumi shouted. "I remember you clearly from when I trained you. I would never condone Edward making a fake brother. If you never existed, I would have said it from the start." She glared at the boy. How could he ever turn his back on his own brother like this? She would have to teach them not to listen to serial killers. Honestly. "Not to mention that he gave up his arm for you! Do you really believe anyone would do something like that for someone who never existed to begin with?"

Hughes grimaced. "Only a very desperate person would do something crazy like that. But Ed was not desperate for a fake brother, but his own flesh and blood brother."

Izumi marched over to her ex-student and kicked him hard enough in the chest to send him flying backwards. "Edward is a strong person, and as much as some of us find it hard to believe, he is sensible. As such, I can never see him giving up something for someone who never existed." She grabbed Al's arm and threw him across the room so he was closer to the room Edward went in. "Now, you are going to talk to your brother and bring him back." Then, Izumi went back to her spot on the couch and sat next to Sig, who put an arm around his wife, who leaned into his hold.

Al sat in shock for a moment, but after a glare from his teacher, he was up and jogging to the room that his brother disappeared into. He found his brother sitting on his bed with his legs pulled to his chest. Upon his entrance, Edward looked up to look at him with a completely calm look, though there was pain flashing in his golden orbs.

"Hey Al." He said quietly.

"Brother," Al started, but was caught off when his brother suddenly jumped off the bed and slammed his foot into Al's head again. His brother's weight sent Al flying to the ground with a clang.

*Main Room*

CLANG!

Riza looked at the bedroom with a frown. "They immediately start fighting, instead of talking about it?"

Izumi laughed harshly. "That is the way the brothers are."

*Ed and Al's Room*

"Brother, wait!" Al cried as he ducked under a kick. "Please! I'm sorry. Can we talk first?"

"What's to discuss with someone who doesn't even trust or believe in me?" Edward retorted as he threw a punch at his brother and hitting in dead in the chest.

When Ed went to pull his fist back, Al grabbed Ed's wrist to keep him from pulling away and to get him to hold still. "Teacher knocked some sense into me, Brother. I understand now. I was wrong. Ever since Barry started talking about me being a puppet, I couldn't get it out of my head of how cruel that would be and I couldn't believe you would do that. Even though I thought that, I couldn't get it out of my head. I kept thinking and wondering if you were faking it all these years. I didn't want to believe it, but I haven't had a body in years. I'm even starting to doubt whether or not I'll ever get it back. I'm scared I'll be stuck like this forever, Brother, and then doubts start appearing and I don't know what to do."

"Al, even if I have to spend rest of my life stuck as a military dog and searching, I will get you your body back. You know that." Ed pulled his wrist free of his brother's grip. "You don't have to be scared of being stuck like that forever. Even if you don't trust me, I'll get you your body back. I promised, remember?" He knocked his automail fist into Al's chest.

"I know, but…" Al trailed off, while Ed rolled his eyes.

"Your memories aren't fake, Al. Don't you remember everything we've done as kids? All those fights we had? Can you really believe that all of those fun times, all of those hard times, were false?" Edward asked before grinning. "Besides, if I was to make a puppet, I wouldn't give him a personality that allowed him to argue with me as much as you."

Al sighed. "Honestly, Brother."

"What? You have to agree that we do disagree a lot." Ed said with a shrug.

"Even if you made a puppet that didn't argue with you, I'm sure it would end up getting out of that so it can argue with you and knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." Al argued.

"What?" Ed asked rudely. "My alchemy is not so weak, Alphonse!"

If he could have, Al would have rolled his eyes. "Brother, you could annoy a mime out of his fifteen years vow of silence. I'm sure a puppet you create would have no trouble breaking free to argue with you."

"Don't discuss mimes with me! Those people are creepy…and I have never bothered one. I avoid those freaks." Ed retorted.

"Now really, Brother, that is just rude. You don't see the mimes insulting you or your way of life." Al scolded.

Ed growled. "Not with words they aren't, but you can see it in their actions, Al. The moment I get close to them, they start mocking me!"

Al slapped his head. His brother seemed to have a very great aversion to mimes, which was just very strange to Al. Edward had some of the weirdest aversion he has ever seen. "Brother, they were putting on a show, not mocking you!"

Ed pointed an accusing finger at Al and shouted, "That's what they want you to think! Now stop siding with them, you traitor!"

The suit of armor threw his arms in the air in disbelief. How many times was he going to get called traitor and betrayer today? "This is so stupid. How did we even get on the subject of mimes?"

Finger lowering, Ed shrugged. "You brought them up."

"To prove a point, not to discuss your hatred of them." Al argued.

"This has got to be one of the stupidest arguments we have ever had." Ed said with a grin.

A metallic laugh rang throughout the room. "I don't know. That one about who would grow the tallest was pretty stupid."

Ed laughed. "Or that time we fought over the top bunk."

"Or that time we argued about how to handle the terrorists in that warehouse. We ended up beating them all up while we argued about how to take them down because we were so loud that they spotted us before we could ambush them." Al said.

"Dangerous, but at the same time hilarious." Ed laughed at that reminder. That had been when he was thirteen. Al wanted to call for back-up, while Ed just wanted to charge in and get them taken care of so he could leave. "Do you really think everything we've done is fake? Or that I am really that cruel?"

Al was silent for a moment, which scared Edward. "Everything you do is for a reason, Brother. You really do care about other people and help them in your own special way. You may have a temper and get mad at people, but that has never stopped you from helping those people. You are a really nice guy, but you hide it under your temper and tough guy exterior. I was stupid to even think of you being that cruel."

"Well, it's great that you can admit it!" Ed said, grinning. "Now, I do believe we kept everyone waiting long enough while you had your antsy fit."

"What?" Al yelped.

Ed smirked. "Yeah, I said it. You were so angst ridden."

"I was?" Al argued. "And what about you who got so upset and stormed out of the room!"

"Oh, don't even go there, Al!" Ed retorted. "That wouldn't have happened if you didn't distrust me."

"I do trust you though." Al said quietly. "I made a mistake. Sorry. I trust you greatly, Brother. Let's forget the stupid thoughts that ran through our heads."

Ed knocked his hand against Al's chest as he walked passed his brother. "I know, Al, I know."

"Wait," Al called after him.

Blinking, Ed looked back at Al. He had thought everything was fixed between them. "What is it?"

"About earlier, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Al asked.

Ed stiffened. "What was it?" He asked quietly.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"My greatest fear." Ed replied.

Al paused for a moment. Could he really ask his brother to tell him about his greatest fear when he wasn't ready? Whatever it was, he has feared it for years and still wasn't ready to tell Al about it. Was it really right of Al to force it out of him?

"Okay," Al said. "Tell me when you are ready."

Whether it was right to force Ed or not, Al just couldn't. He couldn't do that to his brother.

Ed shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Brother."

*Main Room*

"About time you two returned." Mustang commented when he saw the brothers, which just made Edward roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, you impatient git." Edward muttered.

"Are you two all better?" Hughes asked, looking between the two.

Ed grinned. "Great."

Nodding, Mustang turned to the younger brother. "Alphonse, I do apologize for how insensitive we were being when Barry was manipulating your thinking."

"What?" Al said confused.

"We made a mistake. We had only really thought about the you in the future being drastically affected by Barry's words. We didn't even realize how much the words were hurting you so we didn't pay attention to it or what we were saying." Mustang explained with a frown.

"Oh," Al muttered before perking up. "It's alright, sir. I actually preferred you did that. I didn't want it pointed out at the time. It was something private between Brother and I anyway."

Mustang nodded. He could understand that. There were just some things best kept between blood.

**The train station was shown with Winry getting off one of the trains and rubbing her sore butt. "Argh, that left me really sore." She said before looking around. "I don't understand how Ed and Al can ride on these things." She started walking through the station. "Ed said to look to the west exit. Someone familiar would be there that I'd recognized right away." As she said this, Armstrong was shown to be standing in the crowd. "Hello Major Armstrong!" She called as Sig and Izumi walked behind her. **

"Teacher, why are you in Central?" Ed asked surprised.

"I like to travel. You know that." Izumi replied with a shrug.

"Well, as long as you aren't hunting Al and me down, it's all good." Ed said cheerfully.

Izumi raised a brow. "Perhaps I should have done that. In all my travels in the past few years, I have heard a lot about a certain Fullmetal Alchemist."

The young State Alchemist chuckled nervously. "I'm more surprised you didn't hunt me down immediately after I became one."

"I only heard you called 'Hero of the People' or the Fullmetal Alchemist. If I ever heard the names, I left or yelled at the person for praising you. I only learned it was you a year and a half ago." Izumi explained.

Ed twitched.

"She was furious at the time and thought about coming to East City where she heard you were at the time to drag you back to Dublith for some more training." Sig added with a smirk, which just made feel faint.

"I'm so sorry it got brought up." Edward gurgled while his brother patted him sympathetically on the back. They may have both broken Izumi's first condition: to never attempt human transmutation. But only his brother broke the second, which was to never become a State Alchemist. Poor Edward.

"Why didn't you come?" Al asked curiously.

"She got ill again." Sig explained.

"Oh," Ed muttered. He hated hearing about when Izumi got sick. Not that he'd ever say it, but it scared him a lot when he was younger. He thought he was going to lose someone that he cared a lot for again.

"**It's Winry." Winry ran over to the soldier. **

"**Hello Miss Winry." Armstrong replied. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"**

**Winry looked around. "Where are those stupid Elric brothers?"**

"You didn't tell her about the hospital?" Armstrong asked with a frown.

Ed scratched his head. "She would just worry the whole trip to Central if I told her over the phone. Her trip would be better without that worry."

"It's always about keeping her from worrying or being scared." Buccaneer said with a teasing grin to which Ed blushed bright red.

"It…she's a childhood friend. Of course I would be worried about her." Ed shouted.

**Armstrong looked surprised. "Well, you see…" Winry blinked and the Major leaned down to whisper it to her. **

"Why are you whispering it?" Ed asked confused.

"It's best not to be overheard about that matter." Armstrong replied with a frown.

"Why not? Would it cause trouble?" Al asked worriedly.

Mustang shrugged. "Well, Fullmetal has his fans and enemies. If it was overheard, it would get out. He would either get a bunch of gifts telling him to get better or have people sneak into the hospital to finish him off. It's easier for protection if as few as people as possible know."

Al sighed. "Brother is a very difficult person to handle."

"Hey!" Ed snapped insulted. "I think you are making that up Colonel. I never get gifts."

"Well, actually," Fuery said with a little smile. "When you first joined the military and got sent to the hospital for the first time, it kind of got out and we were flooded with gifts for you. We had to get rid of them since you can't really accept gifts. Plus, we found some of them were quite dangerous. Someone even sent candy laced with poison."

Ed twitched. "Who did I anger when I first joined that they would send me poisoned chocolates?"

"It shows you just how good you are to the State if someone has been trying to kill you from the start." General Armstrong said with a smirk.

"Doesn't comfort me." Ed mumbled.

"Or me." Al groaned.

"**The hospital?" Winry said shocked. **

**The exterior of the hospital was shown. **

"**What happened?" She asked.**

**Winry's feet were shown as her tool box fell to the ground in shock. **

**Edward was shown to be sitting on his bed with his shirt off to reveal his bandaged chest. He and Brosh both stared at Winry. "Well, that didn't take long." He said as nervous sweat went down his face. His bandaged chest was shown up close. "You're going to charge me an express service fee now, aren't you?" **

"Those are some nasty scars." Luke commented since he managed to see the scars around Ed's automail port because of the close up to his chest.

"Luckily those are the worst scars he has." Al said. Lucky because if he had worst scars, then it would mean he had been more seriously injured at some point. It was so relieving to Al that it has never happened.

**Winry and Maria both stared at him. "No Ed. I won't charge you for this. I didn't do a good enough job on your automail last time, and now you're badly injured."**

**Maria, Armstrong, and Brosh all shot stares at Edward. **

"Well, it's true!" Ed said. "She did mess up a bit."

"Yeah, but you were going to be badly injured either way." Maria pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but if she didn't mess up my automail then she wouldn't have had to come to Central and see me all injured."

**Ed looked at the three in shock before he frantically tried to explain. "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this. I broke it because I was being reckless. Your repairs were as flawless as ever. This was all my fault." **

"Lies!" Ed cried.

'_**He has no idea.' **_**Winry thought. **_**'He never noticed that I forgot to put in that screw?'**_

**Edward, still waving his flesh arm around, said, "Besides if my arm hadn't broken when it did, I would have kept fighting and then I would have been hurt even worse. So don't worry about it, okay? Okay?"**

"Oh, so you admit that fact?" Mustang asked.

"If it keeps her from getting upset," Ed said with a sigh.

"And it is true." Al added. "So her messing up his automail actually worked out well for us."

'_**So it turned out alright?'**_** Winry thought. She jumped forward excitedly. "Well then, let's go ahead and get right down to business, shall we? I'll have to charge you the usual rush order fee, of course."**

"**Huh?"**

"Evil gearhead!" Ed shouted, pulling at his hair. "Oh, when I get out of here, she is going to fix my arm for free to make up for this mistake!"

"What does it matter? I thought you had a lot of money." Sheska asked confused.

Ed sighed. "For my research and traveling. It's not really meant for my automail."

"And yet you pull a lot of money from your research grant for your automail." Al pointed out.

"How else am I supposed to afford it?" Ed shouted.

"Is it really that expensive?" Sheska said shocked.

Ed deflated. "Yeah. I pay her and Granny Pinako so much, and yet, Winry still finds it in her to mooch off me. What the hell does she do with all that money I give her?"

"Buy parts for the automail she makes." Dr. Young said.

"But she should still have some left over!" Ed protested.

"Why use it when she knows she can just mooch off you?" Al asked amused.

Ed growled. "I'm not her bank!"

"You will be when you marry her." Hughes said seriously.

Ed screamed and pulled at his hair. "I'm not in love with Winry!"

"You can keep on denying it all you like, but you have to face the truth eventually." Hughes teased.

"At least I'm no longer alone in Hughes's teasing." Mustang said happily, which resulted in a glare from Edward.

**Winry looked at Ed's empty plate and saw a full bottle of milk. She turned a glare to Ed. "You didn't drink your milk."**

**Edward turned away with sweat pouring down his face. "Why should I? I hate it."**

**Winry screamed and pulled at her hair. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE SMALL AND STUNTED FOREVER IF YOU KEEP USING THAT STUPID EXCUSE!" **

"**SHUT UP!" Ed shouted back. "I DON'T HAVE TO DRINK IT IF I DON'T WANT TO."**

"**You sound like a spoiled little brat, Edward Elric!" Armstrong intervened. **

"It is always so lively when you are around." Breda said with a laugh. "You should come visit East City. It's been pretty boring lately."

Ed glared at him. "I'm not your toy that you can call on when you are bored. I am not used for entertainment!"

"I don't know, Brother. It is pretty entertaining to see you arguing with mimes." Al teased.

"Again with the mimes!? Do not mention those freaks again, Alphonse Elric!" Edward shouted, waving his arm in the air like a crazy person.

"Mimes?" Miles asked confused.

Al shrugged. "Brother really hates them for some reason."

"It's a mutual hatred." Ed grumbled.

"No, it isn't, Brother!" Al said with a tired sigh.

"What actually happened with the mimes?" Miles asked curiously.

His question got him a glared from Ed and another sigh from Al. "I can't answer because I fear that Ed will call me a traitor again if I leak the information."

"Baby Brother," Ed cried dramatically and threw his arms out wide in happiness. "You have come back to my side!"

"For now." Al said.

Ed deflated and pouted to himself. "You can't just keep changing sides like this."

**Al was shown to be looking in the room from the door while Maria said, "Every growing boy needs his milk."**

"**Yeah, you want the girls to like you, don't you?" Denny asked and Al closed the door. **

**Winry was shown to be pinching Ed's cheek while the two stared at the closed door. "Was that Al?" Ed asked. **

"Argh, you two are still not good in the future." Havoc groaned.

"I'm sure we'll be fine soon." Al said.

"But we still have to see you two fight again." Brody groaned.

Ed and Al glanced at each other. Neither one of them really wanted that seen. It was private.

**Al walked down the hallway.**

**Winry's toolbox was shown to be open now before Ed was seen lying on his stomach on his bed while Winry worked on his arm. **

"**I don't get it. Al's been acting really weird lately." Ed said. **

**Winry reached into her apron pocket and pulled out the screw she forgot to put in. "Weird how?" She asked as she screwed it in. **

**Ed put his face down on his pillow. "Just seems like something's been bothering him."**

**Winry looked up from her work. **

**Al was shown to be standing in front of a sink in the hallway with a mirror in front of him as gentle, curious music enter the background. Al put a hand to the mirror. Barry's image appeared in the mirror. **_**"Are you sure you're not a puppet created by your so-called brother? Just accept it. You'll feel better." **_

**The mirror cracked under Al's hand.**

**Winry finished polishing Ed's arm. "Okay. You're all set." **

**Ed pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Well done." He lifted his arm and put a hand to his shoulder. "It feels good to have it back." He rolled his shoulder. "Wow. Thanks a lot." **

**Winry smiled. "Sure, no problem." **

**The door flew open to reveal Hughes. "Yo, Ed, my boy!"**

"What the hell? I thought I escaped you!" Ed shouted.

"Hey, now that's rude." Hughes said teasingly. "I thought we were friends."

"We can be friends, as long as you let the injured rest!" Ed retorted.

Hughes snorted. "You don't rest even when you injured. You probably only stayed in the hospital as long as you have because you needed your arm fixed."

"Well that, and my men and I are probably keeping him confined there." Armstrong pointed out.

"Ah, good point." Hughes said with a grin.

"**Is it true you brought a pretty blonde girl into your room to service you?" Hughes asked, causing Ed to fall off his bed with blood spurting from his wounds and Winry to stare blankly.**

"You're banned!" Edward screamed, gripping his side one more. "Colonel, I understand your pain now."

Mustang laughed. "It's so much more amusing when I am not on the end of his teasing. I understand why you two encourage each other now."

Edward groaned.

**Ed pulled himself to his knees. "She's my automail mechanic! That's all, nothing more!"**

"**Oh!" Hughes put a hand to his chin. "I see. You've seduced your mechanic, have you?"**

**Edward grabbed his hair and screamed. "That isn't what I said at all. Were you even listening to me?"**

"Just give up, Fullmetal." Mustang advised. "He only hears what he wants to hear. You won't win this fight."

"Oh, you don't know that. I have yet to beat you." Hughes told his friend.

Mustang shrugged. "I haven't won yet either. I'll only win when you stop bugging me to get married."

"Yeah, that'll never happen." Ed snorted.

**Hughes and Winry shook hands. "Maes Hughes. I'm pleased to meet you, young lady." **

"**You too. I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry said as Ed slid back on his bed. **

"**Nice to see you, Hughes, but don't you have work to do?" Ed asked. **

"Do any of the high ranking officers I meet do their work?" Edward groaned. It would at least get them off his back for a while if they worked.

"You should be good if you meet General Armstrong." Miles said.

Ed looked at the General then at Al. "Do I want to meet the General in the future?"

General Armstrong smirked to herself. She has barely talked to the boy and he is already scared of her. Smart kid.

**Hughes held a hand in front of Ed's face. "Nope, it's all under control." **

**Sheska was shown to be half dead at a table with books and papers all around her. **

"Demon!" Ed and Al shouted.

Sheska laughed at the two. "It's alright you two. I'm getting used to the work."

"**I gave Sheska some overtime." Hughes said. **

"Devil." Ed muttered.

"Rude brat." Hughes teased.

"At least I don't overwork people!" Ed retorted.

Havoc snorted. "No, you just get overworked yourself."

Ed groaned. "Right, the higher ups are all evil."

"**You're a real jerk, aren't you?" Ed asked. **

"**Oh, yeah, I think you'll be happy to know I just found out you and Al shouldn't need to be kept under guard for too much longer." Hughes said. **

"**Great!" Ed said. **

"**What'd you say?" Winry asked and she glared at Ed. "Hold on just a second. How much trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"**

"It's not my fault this time!" Ed protested, shooting a glare at Scar. "You aren't even chasing me anymore and you still cause me problems!"

Scar shrugged. "Personally, I believe you two just love to find things to argue about."

"Winry just loves to yell at Brother about everything." Al corrected. "And that leads to arguments."

"She worries too much." Ed grumbled.

"Can't blame her." Maria argued. "With how reckless you are, anyone would worry a lot."

"**Er, well, you see…" Ed trailed off. He looked away from Winry. "It's nothing that concerns you." **

**Winry glared at Ed for a moment longer before standing up straight. "Of course not." She said and looked away from her friend. "I don't know why I bother to try. It's not like you'll talk to me anyway." She opened her eyes and looked at her toolbox. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She picked it up. "I have to go and see if I can find some place to stay tonight." **

**Hughes smiled. "Come on. No need for that. Why don't you spend the night at my place?"**

"You'll invite anyone over, won't you?" Ed asked blankly.

"It gives him a chance to showcase his daughter and wife." Mustang said blandly.

"Obsessive family freak." Ed muttered.

Hughes chuckled. "Now there is no reason to be rude just because I love my family."

Shrugging, Ed looked over at his brother with a sad look.

"**Really?" Winry asked. **

"**Yes, of course." Hughes said. "My wife and daughter will be delighted to have you."**

"It's a trap! Don't go!" Luke shouted, much to the amusement of quite a few people.

Hughes pouted. "I am just being considerate to a friend of a friend. You people are so rude."

**Edward watched the two in surprise. **

"**No, I, uh…"**

"**It's settled. Come on." **

"**One second…"**

"**Here, let me take that." **

**It was shown that Hughes took Winry's toolbox and was dragging the girl from the room. **

"Brother, Winry is being kidnapped. Shouldn't you do something?" Al asked.

"Well," Ed said, shrugging. "I'm injured at the moment. I can't really handle Hughes and his strangeness at the moment."

Al sighed.

"Why don't _you_ do something?" Ed asked.

"I'm not around." Al replied.

"Then I guess Winry is out of luck." Ed said.

"What caring friends." Mustang teased, causing Ed to grin.

"Hey, if I have to deal with it, she can too." Ed replied.

Hughes raised a brow. "Aw, do you think I am that annoying?"

Laughing, Ed looked at Al. "Who knows?"

Al chuckled. Yeah, Ed will never admit it, but he really does like Hughes and how cheerful he is.

"**Do you really have to drag me?" Winry asked the laughing Hughes. **

"He laughs while he kidnaps." Havoc said, smirking. "Well, that's a bit worrying."

**Happy music filled the background as party poppers were popped. Winry stared blankly as Elicia laughed happily. All around were adults and kids with a cake in front of Elicia. **

"**Happy birthday, Elicia!" Many voices shouted. **

**Elicia blew the candles out and a few people clapped while Winry turned to Hughes. "If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Hughes, what is this all about?"**

"**I'm so glad you asked that, Ms. Winry." Hughes replied with a grin. "Today happens to be my darling Elicia's birthday." **

"**Yeah, my birthday." Elicia said. **

**Winry laughed in an unsure manner. "That's exciting. How old are you now, Elicia?"**

**Elicia held up two fingers. "I'm two." She paused for a moment before holding up another finger. "No, I'm three!"**

**Winry became like Hughes and excitedly they both said, "How adorable." **

"Great, she's as weird as Hughes." Ed said blankly.

"She'll be a great wife and mother some day, Edward." Hughes said with a serious expression.

Ed glared at him, but he couldn't deny the blush that filled his cheeks at the statement as a picture of Winry in a wedding dress entered his mind. "Th-that's great, Hughes."

Hughes blinked at the strange response before smirking. "Oh, what's this? Having inappropriate thoughts, Edward?"

"Shut up!" Edward shouted and hid his blush by bowing his head.

Havoc laughed. "Wow, you are already get to him, Hughes. That was quick."

The Lieutenant Colonel nodded, grinning evilly. "It is much easier to get to someone when they already have someone they have a crush on."

"Manipulative jerk." Ed muttered to himself.

**The apartment complex was shown from the outside before Winry was shown with Elicia in her lap, talking to Hughes. "I've known the Elrics for about as long as I can remember. We grew up together. They're like my brothers." **

**Hughes laughed. "And I'm sure knowing those two, they must give you plenty to worry about." **

"Hughes is a traitor to." Ed said.

"For speaking the truth?" Hughes asked.

"The truth should never be spoken!" Edward declared. "It is assumed it is known by everyone, but you never speak of it!"

Mustang blinked. "What the hell are you talking about, Fullmetal?"

Ed turned a blank stare to his superior. "We do not speak of it."

"What is it?" Mustang demanded.

"You already know." Edward replied with a smirk. "But we cannot say it out loud. You will not trick me into saying it!"

"Your subordinate has finally lost it." General Armstrong commented.

Mustang glanced at her then Ed. "He is trying to screw with my mind again. Well, I have news for you, Fullmetal. It won't work this time!"

"Oh? So it worked before?" General Armstrong asked amused.

Mustang chose not to reply.

"**That's an understatement." Winry replied. "When they finally came back for a visit, it was because Ed's arm was all busted up." Hughes's eyes widened a bit at the sad look in Winry's eyes. "And now he calls me out here because he's been seriously injured again. Something's bothering Al too. They keep their mouths shut though. They don't ever tell me what's going on. It's just like when they left Resembool for the first time."**

"Is she referring to when we left with Teacher or when we left after I got my State Certification?" Ed asked confused.

Al shrugged. "I don't know. It shouldn't matter though. Hughes will probably just think she meant the latter."

"I guess. She should still clarify herself though."

"You're one to talk." Mustang scoffed.

"**Maybe nothing needed to be said." Hughes suggested, causing Winry to look back at him. "You know these boys, Winry. It's possible they thought you'd understand without them saying anything."**

"So?" Hughes prompted the brothers. "Was I right?"

"We've been friends forever so we didn't think anything really needed to be said." Al said. "It's not like we were planning to be gone forever."

**Winry looked back down. "Maybe. But there are some things that I actually need to be told."**

**Hughes smiled and removed his glasses. "Just what am I going to do with you? In general, men prefer to let their actions speak instead of words." He started to wipe his glasses clean. "When they're in pain, they don't want to burden anyone with it, not if they can help it. They don't want to make anyone worry about them. That's how they are." Elicia shifted in Winry's lap. "Even so, there may come a time when they'll ask for your help and when they do, I know that you'll be there for them. Isn't that enough?"**

"**Elicia, we want to play. Let's go." A little boy said. **

**Elicia looked up at Winry. "Will you put me down now?" **

**Winry picked her up and set her on the floor. "Okay, down you go." **

**One of the boys grabbed Elicia's hand. **

"**Hey, you get away from her. Elicia wants to play with me, not you." **

**Winry smiled in amusement while Hughes was frowning. **

"**Huh? No way, with me." **

"**With me."**

"**She's quite the heart breaking already, isn't she?" Winry asked. **

**Hughes put his glasses back on. Then he had his gun out and he pulled it back. "Listen up, boys, you try anything with my daughter and you'll answer to me." **

"Hughes! They'll little kids!" Ed shouted. "That's a little extreme."

"The fact that it is Fullmetal saying it means that it must be really extreme." Mustang said, chuckling. "You might be a bit overprotective, Hughes."

"No one touches my daughter." Hughes growled.

Ed slapped his forehead. "They are three years old, Hughes. They don't understand anything yet."

"This coming from the kid who joined the military at twelve and destroys things on a weekly basis." Hughes retorted.

Ed shrugged. "Hey, I'm a kid. You just said it. I can go to extremes to protect myself or others. But even I wouldn't do something to someone who is a kid."

Al chuckled. "Brother has a soft spot for little kids." He explained when the adults looked confused. His statement caused Ed to blush and duck his head.

"Damn it, Al. Shut up." Ed snapped.

Havoc grinned. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, bratty teenager who destroys things all the time and runs around the State causing chaos, likes kids?"

"Yeah?" Ed said sourly. "So what?"

"It's just so amazing. I never expected something like that from you." Havoc said, but he was still grinning.

Ed shrugged. "I thought it was obvious from my interacting with Nina."

Havoc shook his head. "It may have just been that kid. But to hear you actually like all kids…"

"**Your actions speak too loudly." Winry protested. **

**It was the next day and Winry was standing outside Hughes's apartment, saying goodbye. "Are you sure you have to go?" Gracia asked. "You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you're in town." **

"**I don't want to put you out more than I have already." Winry replied. **

**Elicia grabbed Winry's sleeve. **

"**Elicia's gotten really attached to you." Gracia said. **

**Hughes laughed. "Well, would you look at that? The two of you could be sisters." **

"**Sissy," Elicia said. "Be safe, okay? And come back and visit me real soon." **

**Gracia smiled. "It's settled. You're staying with us again tonight." **

"Wow, it's not only Hughes who is demanding." Ed said.

"Well, she did marry the guy." Mustang shrugged. "She had to be able to handle him and get want she wants in return."

Ed grinned. "A perfect match."

"Oh, that reminds me." Hughes said with a grin. "My dear Gracia has been asking about you two. She wishes for you guys to visit again. And Elicia misses her big brothers."

Al looked at his brother. "Perhaps we should visit. It has been a long time since we've seen them."

Ed shrugged. "Whenever we have time."

**Winry kneeled down and hugged Elicia. "It looks like I found myself a little sister." **

**The hospital came onto the screen once more with Ed being shown a second later. He was shown to be glaring at something. It turned out to be his milk. **

"**So we meet again, you little bastard! I'm not gonna drink you." Ed growled. **

"You realize you're talking to milk, right?" Miles asked.

Ed shrugged. "What's your point? I'm stuck in a hospital and bored. I tend to get a little crazy."

"A little?" Al scoffed. "What about that time in New Optain when you were stuck in a hospital for a few weeks?"

Buccaneer grinned. These two brothers, though beyond reckless and needed that kicked out of them, tended to have very amusing stories. "What happened there?"

"I think at least four nurses and a doctor had to go see a psychiatrist for a while after we left." Al muttered.

"They did." Mustang twitched.

Ed smiled brightly. "Really? And how do you know, Colonel?"

Mustang glared at him. "Because they billed the military for the sessions! Do you have any idea of how expensive psychiatrists are, not to mention we were paying for five people?"

"Well," Ed drawled. "At least it wasn't coming from your own pocket, you cheapskate."

"Next time, I'm making you pay with your own money. Maybe then you'll learn something." Mustang snapped.

Ed twitched. He couldn't afford to pay for those sessions! He needed his money for other things.

**Al appeared on the screen. "Brother, you have a living body that needs nourishment." Barry flashed on screen before it went back to Al who looked down at the ground. "You have to drink it." **

**Ed bit off a piece of his bread before saying, "I don't have to if I don't want to." Winry and Hughes were shown to be walking down the hall. "It may not look like it, but I have grown, some," Denny and Maria saluted Hughes. "But everyone still calls me a pipsqueak." A frustrated Ed was shown. "I wish I was like you, Al." The door was shown to be opening. "You've got such a big body now." **

"Insensitive!" Ed shouted.

Many soldiers stared at him.

"You said it though." Havoc pointed out.

Ed blinked and deflated his energized self a bit. "Yeah, but usually it is used as a joke. At this time, Al is really upset and confuse. He'll take it the wrong way."

"Yes, but also at this time, you do not know what is wrong with your brother. So you opened your mouth expecting a witty retort from Alphonse, not an angry retort." General Armstrong replied as serious as ever.

Sighing, Ed shrugged. "Well, at least this gives Al a reason to get what is on his mind out in the open. Then Al and I can fight over it now and get over it."

**Al shot up from his chair and screamed, "IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS BODY, BROTHER!" **

"Why are you still calling him that?" Havoc asked confused. "I mean, you don't believe he is your brother anymore so why still call him it?"

Al shrugged. "That's usually all I call him. It's a habit it seems."

**Ed flashed on the screen, then Winry, who was standing by the door in shock, appeared. **

"**Sorry, you're right." Ed replied, looking down at his meal. "It's my fault that it happened. But I'll make it right. I'll get you back in your real body, you'll see, Al."**

"**That's what you always say, but you don't know that for sure." Al retorted.**

**Ed turned to look at his brother. "Look, I promise I'm going to get you back. Believe me, Al. I'll do it." **

"**Believe you?" Al put a hand to his chest. "How am I supposed to believe anything when I'm stuck in this body?" Hughes, Maria, and Denny were shown to be looking in from the hallway. "What should I believe in? My memories?" Ed was seen to be staring in shock at Al. "Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else."**

"**Al, what are you talking about?" Ed asked quietly. **

"**Do you remember when you said there was something you were afraid to tell me?" Al asked. **

"You know, I think this is worse then how we just fought." Ed said.

Al nodded. "You are much more subdued in the future, then you were here."

"It's probably because the Ed in the future didn't know where your thoughts came from or what actually happened with Barry." Riza suggested.

Al actually chuckled at that. "Yeah, probably. Brother would be more furious if he heard the actual words that Barry said to me. Right now, he is just too confused and scared."

"Scared?" Ed scoffed as everyone expected him to. "More like horrified."

And that was what no one was expecting from Ed, including Al.

"Petrified with fear?" Mustang mused. "What has got you so scared? This is unlike you."

Ed shrugged. "Al's screaming probably has me thinking the worst."

"What is the worst?" Havoc asked.

Golden eyes looked at the suit of armor for a second before going back to Havoc. "It's nothing you need to know."

"Then what about me?" Al demanded. "You have yet to tell me."

Mustang frowned at his subordinate. "You usually face the fears and horrors head on, Fullmetal."

Ed glared at him. "This is just something I can't face so everyone just LEAVE IT ALONE!" He shouted the last part before looking stubbornly back at the screen. Even listening to Al and him fight would be better than to have his one true fear revealed. Sighing, he looked at Riza. "You were right. It did cause a misunderstanding, just like you said it would."

Riza smiled sadly. She was really hoping that Ed's statement wouldn't cause one, but it was the likely course of action. "It is best you clear it up then, but it seems you are not ready to tell Al what it is."

Ed chuckled weakly. "I'll never be ready." He said softly to himself so only Al heard.

Al looked at his brother sadly. Why didn't his brother just tell him what it was? Was it really that bad? He should be able to trust Al with anything, so why couldn't he just say what it is he wanted to say?

**Winry gasped. **

"**I think…I think I might know what it was." A dark image of a monster like Al was shown. "Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and my memories are really artificial constructions you created." Al said. **

**Ed's eyes widened. **

**Al's hand shook before curling into a tight fist. "You, Winry, and Granny, you've been lying to me all along, haven't you? What do you have to say for yourself, Brother?!"**

**Ed's fists slammed onto his table, messing up his meal. **

**Al gasped. **

"You angered him." Fuery groaned.

"At least he isn't subdued in shock anymore." Havoc said with a grimace.

"So is Ed going to yell now?" Sheska asked worriedly.

Mustang's team shook their heads.

"I don't recall ever really seeing Ed yell at Al. Maybe scold him about picking up strays, but never actually yell at him." Breda said with a thoughtful frown.

Al nodded. "Now that you mention it, the last time I remember Brother actually screaming at me is before our human transmutation."

"Really?" Mustang asked surprised before shooting a sly look at Ed. "If you have that kind of self-control, perhaps you should use it more often and towards people besides your little brother."

Scowling, Ed ducked his head. Why was it such a big deal? Al was his little brother and the only family he had left. And he was the one to trap him in a suit of armor. How could he ever yell at his precious baby brother after all that?

"**Is that what you really think?" Ed growled quietly. "You believe that all this time?"**

**Al gasped. **

**Shaking in rage, Ed continued. "So you finished or is there more you wanted to say?" When Al didn't reply, Ed opened his eyes and sighed. "Okay." He pushed his meal away and stood up. He walked passed his brother, then Winry, who turned to watch him go. **

"**Don't go." Winry whispered to him. **

"She's right. You can't just walk away from this argument. You need to clear it up." Riza said.

Ed shrugged. "I can't face it." _'Not the truth.'_

**Winry ran out the door. "Ed!" She called, but Ed didn't look back. **

**Al was shown to still be standing in the room.**

"**Al." Winry said calmly. "You…" An infuriated Winry was shown to be swinging her wrench. "MORON!" Her wrench slammed into Al, scaring the three soldiers outside the room. **

Many soldiers shuddered in the room.

"At least Winry is there to fix the problem for you." Riza said calmly.

"It is just like Hughes said. She is there for when you guys actually need her." Izumi said, smirking while Al shuddered. Why were there so many scary women around him and his brother?

**Al leaned back on the floor with his head wobbling all over the place. "Where did that come from?"**

**A heavily breathing Winry was shown. Once her breathe came under control, tears started flowing down her face, shocking Al. **

"**Winry…" Al said. **

"**You idiot!" Winry screamed as a soft, sad tone entered the background. She slammed her wrench into Al's helmet again. "You have no idea how Ed feels!"**

"That makes it sound like she's knows." Hughes said.

Ed shrugged. "She does."

"You told Winry, but you won't tell me?" Al asked in a hurt tone.

"No, I never meant to tell them! I told Winry and Granny Pinako in a moment of weakness!" Ed protested.

"Weakness?" Havoc mused. "Before today, I would have thought you having a moment of weakness inconceivable."

"Haha." Ed muttered sarcastically.

"**Do you know what he was so afraid to talk to you about?" Winry asked through her tears. "He wants to know if you blame him for what happened to your body, Al!"**

"What?" Al asked shocked.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. His whole body stiffened in horror while his eyes slowly moved to glance at his brother with petrified shock.

**A flashback was shown of Ed lying in a bed with a cloth over his eyes during his automail surgery.**** "It's all my fault Al lost his body and it's all my fault; he can't eat anymore; he can't sleep; he can't feel cold nor warmth. He's my little brother and I'm supposed to protect him and I did **_**this**_**! How can he ever forgive me?"**

"So that was your moment of weakness." Fuery said sadly. "The guilt was eating you away because it just happened recently so it's no surprise you let it slip to them."

"People tend to be most vulnerable after something very extreme and shocking has happened." Skylak agreed.

**Winry and Granny Pinako were looking down at Ed sadly. "Al isn't the type of boy who would resent you for this. Just ask him, and I'm sure you'll see." **

"**No. I'm-I'm too afraid." Ed replied. A tear slipped down Ed's face. "I'm too scared of what he'll say." **

"Brother," Al said weakly. Was this really how his brother had felt for the past four years? Edward had saved him from dying that night so he had no reason to hate his brother for that.

"That was private." Ed said weakly, ducking his head as he wasn't able to face his brother.

"That's what you have been wanting to tell me for the past four years?" Al demanded.

Ed nodded.

Al clenched his fist and slammed it into Ed's head. "You idiot!"

"Ow." Ed grabbed his head. "Not the reaction I was expecting."

"For being so smart, you sure are stupid, Brother." Al grumbled. "Honestly, I never once thought that I hated you. You saved me from the Gate and gave me a second chance. I may not be able to sleep, eat, or feel, but I can still go on in life with the hope of getting it all back. I knew from the start of our adventure that you were doing everything you possibly could. You gave up your arm first, then you gave up your freedom by becoming a State Alchemist. You have given up so much for me; how could I hate you for that?"

Ed shrugged. "If it wasn't for me and my stupid idea, this wouldn't have ever happened." He said as he rubbed his metal shoulder.

"But it's not your fault alone." Al argued. "I wanted my mom back just as much. I went along with it. Even when I felt something was wrong, I didn't stop you. We both attempted the human transmutation together. We were both punished. I could never push all the blame on you."

"You lived with that fear for four years?" Havoc asked surprised.

"Yeah," Ed said, feeling a bit relieved now that he knew Al didn't hate him.

"That must have been so painful." Riza said softly. "You two were together every day for four years and you were silently suffering under that thought."

Ed shrugged. "At least I know the truth now."

"And it's not bad like your mind kept telling you it was going to be." Mustang added. "Maybe next time you'll realize you're overreacting about it on your own."

The teenager shot him a glare. "Do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"It's his trademark." Havoc teased, which just got his superior to glare at him.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Havoc. I am a very charming, sophisticated person." Mustang retorted.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Which is your kind way of saying womanizer?"

Havoc snickered.

"At least I can get girls to fall in love with me, Fullmetal." Mustang snapped.

Al laughed. "Actually, Colonel, you might be surprised at how many girls Brother accidentally makes fall in love with him."

Ed twitched. "What annoying girls."

Mustang laughed. "That hard to believe."

"But it is true." Al insisted.

**Winry whacked her wrench against Al's chest again and again and again. "And then…you idiot." She continued to hit him. "You said that." The soldiers were still watching the two. Winry sniffed. "Who'd ever do something like that? Who would be prepared to risk his own life to create a fake brother?" Her wrench dropped to the ground. **

"**Don't you get it?" Winry wiped the tears from her face. "All the two of you have left is each other." Winry pointed at the door of the room. "Now," She glared at Al. "Go get your brother." **

**Al stood up. **

"**Start running." Winry ordered. **

"**Right." Al said and he ran from the room and passed the soldiers who watched him go. **

"Must be one scary girl." Luke teased.

**Ed was shown to be standing on the roof of the hospital. His chin was resting on his hands which were on the fence. **

**Al was standing in the doorway of the roof. "Broth–"**

"**You know something, Al, we haven't had a good fight in a while. I'm starting to get flabby." Ed interrupted. **

"**Huh?" Al said quietly. **

**Ed kicked his hospital slippers off. **

"**Uh," Al mumbled as Ed turned around to face him. **

"This just screams reckless." General Armstrong said.

"Naw, I've done more reckless things while injured. A little spar isn't going to do much but agitate my wounds a bit." Edward replied.

"Which makes it reckless." Izumi snapped at him.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but at least I am still at the hospital."

**The soft, sad tone entered the background again as Ed ran at Al. **

"**Huh? Hey–" Al shouted before being forced to dodge a kick from Ed. The suit of armor stumbled back a few steps. "Uh, hold on, Brother."**

**Ignoring his brother, Ed swung his automail arm at Al, which Al blocked with his arms. **

"**Stop!" Al shouted. **

**Ed threw a kick at his brother, then punched his arm. **

"**Your wounds haven't healed enough for this." Al said. **

**Ed hit Al's arm again before back flipping away.**

**Al looked up from his crossed arms in surprise when he saw a white sheet flying into his face. He screamed in shock before Ed put his hands on Al's leg to flip his body upside down before slamming his automail foot into Al's covered face. **

**Ed stood over the fallen Al. "I beat you! The first time I ever won." He moved to lie on the ground. **

**Al pulled the sheet from his face. "That wasn't a fair fight, Brother."**

"**Don't give me that. A win is a win, and you know it, Al." Ed replied.**** "****We've always fought like this...ever since we were really little. Now that I think about it, we've fought over some really stupid things, haven't we?" Edward asked. **

"That's not really surprising." Riza said with a soft smile as she was glad the boys seemed to be fixing their fight. "Kids always fight about things that are quite insignificant."

"**Definitely. ****Like who would get the top and bottom bunk." Al said. **

"**Yeah." Ed replied. **

"**We fought over candy a lot too, huh?" Al added.**

"**And that toy, you remember?" Ed asked. **

"**I won that one. And when we played in the rain river too." Al said. **

"**Oh yeah...you shoved me into the water." Ed said.**

"Well, that was quite mean, especially coming from Al." Hughes said amused.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Honestly, haven't you realized by now that Al is not as innocent as he seems."

"Yeah, I guess. Why did he push you into the river?" Hughes asked.

"We were fighting over something." Ed scratched the back of his head. "I can't really remember what though. We fought a lot so I can't remember them all."

"**And that fight we had during our training?" Al stated. **

"**Teacher said we were being too loud, then she beat us up herself. Why don't we call that one a draw?" Edward asked. **

"I can't believe you two were actually stupid enough to fight around your Teacher." Brody said blandly.

"What was it about anyway?" Fuery asked, curious to know what could actually cause the two brothers to actually fight around their scary teacher.

Ed, brows furrowed in confusion, turned to Al. "I can't remember. Do you?"

Al shook his helmet. "The beating from Teacher was pretty scary and intense so it kind of knocked the argument from my mind."

A few soldiers shuddered. Demon teacher, Izumi was if she could make the brothers forget a fight just by beating them up as punishment for fighting.

"**We even fought over which one of us would marry Winry someday." Al said.**

"Ooh, so you both have a crush on Miss. Winry." Hughes teased.

While Al laughed, Ed blinked and looked at his brother. "Did we really fight about that?"

Al tilted his head. "You don't remember?"

Ed shook his head. "Not one bit." He scratched his head. So Al had memories that he didn't recall or were even involved in. Then wouldn't that mean that this really was Al, but that was only true if other people Al claims were in the memory remembered it.

"**What? Don't remember that one." Ed asked in a panicked tone.**

"**I won the fight, but she shot me down." Al explained. **

"Not really surprising. She likes Brother too much." Al said in a teasing voice.

Ed, blushing bright red, kicked his brother in the chest. "Shut it, Al."

"**Oh, did she?" Edward paused before opening his eyes and saying, "You're telling me that all those memories are lies?"**

**After another pause, Al said, "****Sorry."**

"So is that it?" Havoc asked hopefully. "Everyone is all good now?"

Al laughed. "Yep, everything is all good now."

"Boys are so simple with their fights." Karin said happily.

"**And your determination to be whole again and to get your body back no matter what, that's a lie too?" Ed asked. **

"**No, it's not a lie." Al replied.**

**Ed's automail hand curled into a fist. "That's right." Al's fist was shown. "We're in this together, all the way. Don't forget that. We're going to keep pushing forward." Ed's fist was shown again as he raised it into the air. "We'll make ourselves stronger, faster, and better until we get our bodies back."**

**Al chuckled. "And the milk?" **

"**Milk?" Ed asked surprised. Al's raised fist was shown. "Fine…I'll drink a little." **

**Al and Ed laughed. **

**Ed's fist was shown reaching towards Al. "Whatever it takes, Brother." Al's fist entered the screen to pound with Ed's. **

"**Hmm." **

**Hughes and Winry were seen standing in the doorway of the roof. **

"**Mr. Hughes," Winry said. "Maybe you don't have to hear some things out loud, but it sure is helpful sometimes." **

**Hughes smiled and looked back at the brothers. "I guess it is." **

**Ed was shown limping back to the doorway with Al following him. **

**A bright light entered the screen before it vanished to show a sun. The scene lowered to show a war-torn area with a white flag flapping around in the wind. In the distance, a man was seen too be standing. **

**At a close up, it was shown to be Scar from during the war. "My brother…" He whispered. "Master…They're gone…all gone."**

"So is this Ishval after the war?" Al asked curiously.

"The outskirts of it at least." Scar told him.

**A smirking mouth was shown. "Hey," The man drawled.**

"**You don't look like an Ishvalan. Who are you?" Scar asked. **

"**Oh, my, where are my manners? I should have introduced myself." The voice was recognized as Kimblee's. His hands with the transmutation circles on them were shown. "I'm a State Alchemist in the military. I've been sent to exterminate this sector." **

"What a sadistic bastard." Ed mumbled.

**Scar's angry face was shown. **

**One of Kimblee's hand lit up bright red before the scene changed to an injured looking Scar, whose eyes had snapped open. **

"**Hey, you're awake." An Ishvalan child sitting next to him said. **

"**Where am I?" Scar asked. **

"**In a slum outside of East City. You're among friends now." An old man sitting next to Scar as well said. **

"That's where Ishvalans have to live now?" Al said sadly.

"You and Fullmetal seem to really dislike this treatment." Mustang said curiously. He did as well, but there was nothing that could be done by it with his current power. That was something he could work on when he got more power. But the brothers' dislike made him want to know why.

Ed shrugged. "Humans are all created equal. The color of skin and eyes shouldn't mean anything. It doesn't make them any less human."

"It makes sense they would think that way, sir." Riza said. "They grew up in the country. Their mother was a very kind woman from what I hear. They were not taught to be rude to those who are different from them. Kids learn from adults, and since they were never taught to be racists, their minds say the treatment of Ishvalans is wrong, and they would be correct."

"Ugh, sounds like psychology." Havoc grumbled.

Ed smirked. "It is psychology. Lieutenant Riza seems to understand it well." He pointed to himself and Al. "And we have our own thoughts."

"I wonder how you two would have been if you didn't lose your parents." Mustang mused. "I imagine you would have completely different personalities, morals, or behaviors had you still have your parents."

Al shrugged. "Even if that's true, you would never know, sir. It's only because of our circumstances that we met. I imagine that had things been different, Brother and I would have never met you guys."

"Never meet Chief and Al?" Havoc asked. "Sounds like a boring a time."

Al chuckled.

**Scar lifted his head very slightly. "Who are you, you old man?"**

"**Me? Why, I'm a man of Ishvalan, just as you are, son." The old man said. "There's nothing to worry about here. I won't sell out one of my own." **

"**Are we the only ones here?" Scar asked. "Are there other Ishvalan survivors?" **

"**Yes, indeed there are." The old man replied. "A rundown slum such as this may bare no resemblance to our ancestral home, but you know what they say, the world is god's bosom, our great loving god, Ishvala. Am I right?" He chuckled. **

"**Yes, you certainly are." Scar replied before his eyes shut as he grimaced in pain. **

"**You can't. You're not ready." The child said worriedly. A childish flashback was shown of the old man and the child in the sewer watching as Scar was washed away in the filthy water. "We found you floating in the sewers. You were hurt bad."**

"I am surprised you didn't die from that. Your wounds would have had to be really infected." Miles commented.

"And the slums don't actually give proper treatment." Luke added.

Ed grimaced. That sounded really dangerous. "That just shows how strong and determined Scar is to live. It took about ten, maybe more days, for him to awaken. He must have struggled with living."

**Scar was shown to be staring at the ceiling again. He recalled his fight with Gluttony and Lust. He grimaced before shutting his eyes. "Boy, my right arm. Did I lose it or is it still with me?" **

**The boy pulled off the blanket to reveal the arm. "Yeah, it stills there, mister. It should be fine. Your tattoo." The boy looked away from the arm to look at Scar's face. "It's really amazing."**

**Scar opened an eye. "Yeah, it's important to me. A precious gift from my family." **

**The scene went dark. **

"Well, we didn't learn anything new this episode either." Brody said

"Besides Chief's big fear." Havoc pointed out, only to receive a glare from Ed. "But we won't mention that."

Ed nodded. "Good boy."

Havoc twitched. "This feels backwards."

Al chuckled. Ever since everything became better between him and his brother, he had been feeling more cheerful. "Sir, it seems to be getting late. Are we going to watch much more?" He asked the Colonel.

Mustang took his pocket watch out to check the time. "We should be able to watch one more episode tonight, then we'll go to bed. Breakfast will be at eight tomorrow, then we'll continue on. Does that sound good to everyone?"

While everyone nodded, Ed raised his hand. "I protest. That is too early."

"You don't get a vote, Fullmetal." Mustang retorted.

"Well, that's just unfair." Ed grumbled.

"Don't complain. Let's get on with the next episode before it gets too late." Izumi said.

**A/N: There is a poll on profile. It has to do with the story so please go answer it for me. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Episode 10: Separate Destinations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: So I was proofreading this today and putting the finishing touches on it, but it took longer then I meant for it too. The power went out at my house for about two hours today so I spent the time fooling around instead of proofreading this because it is so fun at the house when the power is out. It is much better than proofreading. So yeah…I was being lazy. **

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 10: Separate Destinations **

**Soldiers were shown to be running across a battlefield, firing their guns as they ran.**

"Well, this is a strange beginning." Havoc said.

"**The power of one man doesn't amount to much." Mustang's voice said. **

"Oh, great, the beginning has to do with Mustang." Ed grumbled.

Mustang smirked. "It's much better than beginning with a rude, uncharming brat like you."

Ed just scoffed at him.

**Ishvalan civilians were shown to be firing back at the soldiers. Soldiers were hit and fell to the ground dead. Ishvalans were shown to be fighting fiercely, then the soldiers were shown, getting shot more and more. There was a snap of fingers and an explosion occurred, taking out all the Ishvalans. **

**Mustang was shown to be walking through the smoke. "But however little strength I'm capable of, I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love." His glove covered hand was shown to clench into a tight fist. **

"Is burning people alive actually considered humane?" Edward asked distastefully. "Because honestly, that sounds like a very horrible way to die. You are set on fire and slowly die as your skin is burned away. An instantaneous death seems more humane then that."

Mustang sighed. "With my Flame Alchemy, I can kill a person within seconds so they do not suffer much. On the other hand, I can also drag their death out if I desire too."

"Certainly not someone I would want to meet in a dark alley." Al said.

Ed smirked. "Unless, of course, it was raining."

The younger brother sighed. "Brother, you don't need to keep pointing out how useless Colonel is in the rain."

Mustang fell into a dejected state while mumbling "useless" to himself. Hughes wasn't being much help either. He just patted Mustang on the shoulder, trying to be sympathetically, while also trying to hide his own laughter.

**Soldiers were shown to be standing in straight lines with two on horses walking away. **

"**And in turn, they'll protect the ones they love." Mustang continued. He was shown to be standing next to Hughes. "It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other." **

"**Sounds like a pyramid scheme." Hughes replied. He pushed his glasses up as he continued to look at Mustang from the corner of his eyes. "There's just one thing. If you hope to eventually protect everyone," He pointed towards something that Mustang turned to look at. "Then you'll have to figure out a way to stand at the top of the pyramid." Bradley was shown to be standing at the top of some stairs as he looked down at his soldiers. **

"**I can only imagine how good it must feel to be up there, Hughes." Mustang said as he and Hughes were shown to be staring at Bradley. "Although, I'll never be able to find out without all the support I can get. There's no doubt about that." **

Havoc snorted. "What obvious intentions."

"I thought you were known to be more subtle than that." Ed muttered.

Mustang bristled as he glared at the two. "Hughes is a friend. I didn't really need to be subtle."

"Then why not just ask directly?" Al asked innocently.

"Roy is just a complicated person." Hughes laughed.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that is the reason." He muttered sarcastically.

**Hughes pushed his friend's shoulder. "You're not very subtle you know." He looked at his friend and smirked. "You've got my support, but you could have just asked me." **

"Hughes's agrees!" Havoc and Ed shouted together, causing said man to laugh some more. **  
"It ought to be fun to watch though, and maybe your ideal naiveness may actually do some good." **

**Bradley stared down at Mustang, who stared right back. **

"**Colonel…." Mustang was shown to be sitting in his office with his eyes shut. "Colonel!" Riza tried again. **

**Mustang opened his eyes. **

"**There is an open bunk in the barracks if you need a nap." Riza said. **

"Sleeping at the office?" General Armstrong scoffed.

"I've been working long hours lately." Mustang defended.

"The fact that you are actually doing work is astounding." General Armstrong said.

Mustang sighed. "I am not as lazy as everyone thinks."

**Mustang sat up straight and put a hand to his face. "I'm fine. I still need to organize and pack up all of my paperwork before we transfer to Central." Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. "I haven't had much time for sleep."**

General Armstrong scowled. So that useless man already got the transfer orders to Central. That meant she would have to move faster to get to Central as well. She couldn't let him get too far ahead of her and start to gain more points in his favor.

"**It looked like you were in the middle of a pretty vivid dream there." Riza said. **

**Mustang gave a short chuckle as he moved his hand to the other side of his face so he could look at Hawkeye. "Not really." He said as a suspicious tone entered the background. "It was just an old memory." **

"**Separate Destinations"**

"What? No opening song?" Havoc asked. "That's so strange."

**The opening song began.**

"It is structured very strangely this time." Al commented.

"It's trying to trick us." Havoc growled.

Brody rolled his eyes, quite amused. "It is just our future. Why would our future try to trick us?"

The blonde smoker shrugged. "Why would we be shown our future in such a weird, dramatic way? This whole thing is strange."

"Touché." Brody snorted.

**Ed appeared on the screen, holding a picture of a somewhat bad and somewhat good drawing of Envy. "Well, the last thing I remember is this guy kicking me."**

"Hmm, perhaps I should give you lessons in drawing." Armstrong suggested.

Ed twitched. "No thanks!" He said forcefully. "And it isn't that bad of a drawing!"

Armstrong rubbed his chin. "But it could be so much better! A few lessons would be all that it takes."

"NO!" Ed shouted. There was no way he was going to get stuck with Armstrong any longer then he needed be. He could only handle so much of having a man's chest rubbed on him….Oh, the images! Now he had to go scrub his brain…

"I think that is one schooling that would leave Chief scarred for life." Havoc chuckled to his friends.

Breda smirked. "And we don't need Chief any more scarred then he already is."

"Scarred?" Ed echoed with a dangerous edge to his voice. "Who is scarred? Do I seem like traumatized brat to you?!"

"Well," Havoc started, but was cut off when Ed threw his brother's helmet at him.

"HEY!" Al shouted. "Brother! I need that."

"SCORE!" Ed shouted cheerfully, ignoring his brother in favor of looking at the dizzy blond lieutenant who had blood trailing down his face.

Izumi scoffed. "How weak. He should have been able to dodge that."

Groaning, Havoc tossed the helmet back to Al. "Does no one care that I just got hit in the face with a helmet?"

Mustang shrugged. "You kind of had it coming."

Sighing, Dr. Young got out the first aid kit and worked on treating the lieutenant's bleeding nose.

**Hughes, Al, and Armstrong were shown to be surrounding Ed's bed. "It's odd that he let you live." Armstrong said. "What about this sacrifice and other armored souls?"**

**The table in front of Ed was shown so the papers filled with notes and arrays could be seen. **

"**Not to mention the Ouroboros tattoos and the transmutation circle." Hughes added. "And Dr. Marcoh claims that they were using the Philosopher's Stones in Ishval."**

"Do you think we are going to get new information this episode?" Darius asked.

Jerso shrugged. "We better. It's been a while since we have learned anything new."

**Armstrong looked at Hughes. "Every clue we have to work with seems to lead to its own mystery." **

"**Not much we can do about that though." Hughes said. "Any answer we might have found are under tons of rubble back at the lab." **

**A dejected air filled the room. **

"Nothing is ever simple." Ed muttered.

"And isn't that usually your fault?" Heinkel asked.

Ed twitched. "It is not always my fault! Can we not just blame the monsters for this one?"

"I agree." Dr. Marcoh said with a tired sigh. "This has all happened because of those monsters. If they never existed, this would not have happened."

"Thank you!" Edward breathed, glad someone seemed to be on his side for once.

Heinkel shrugged. "It's still more fun to blame the kid."

Ed twitched. Damn these soldiers.

**Denny was shown to have his ear against the door. **

"Are you still eavesdropping?" Armstrong asked dangerously.

Denny cried.

"And I thought it was supposed to be kids who had no self-control." Edward muttered.

"**They are talking about some seriously crazy stuff in there." Denny said. **

**Maria plugged her ears. "You heard the old cliché about how curiosity killed the cat, right? Well, it's true." Denny stared at her blankly. **

"**Pardon me, Lieutenant." **

**Denny looked shocked. **

"**I'm looking for Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" **

"How many visitors do you need from the military?" Maria asked. "And it seems to be someone high up again."

"I hope it's not a stuffy General. Those guys are so annoying." Edward muttered.

"How can you know, Brother? You barely have any interaction with them." Al pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "Well, that General we met at Colonel's office was pretty annoying and didn't seem to care for much but his power. He was really loud too."

It took a lot of self-control to keep Havoc from laughing. "Chief, you slammed a door open on his face. I would be screaming too if you kicked a door open on me like that."

"That was his fault! Who the hell stands that close to a door when it could be opened at any moment?" Edward retorted.

"What happened to him anyway?" Al asked curiously.

Mustang sighed and covered his face. "He got a concussion from the event, and luckily, didn't realize it was a subordinate from my squad that hit him with a door."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Luke asked. "Wouldn't only Chief be in trouble?"

"We were in the middle of an inspection." Riza explained.

"Oh." Luke muttered. Lucky indeed. "But didn't he find out later when he asked who it was that hit him?"

"We rescheduled the inspection because of it, then had Chief there for the second try of the inspection. When it was realized he didn't recognize Chief, we sent him on a wild goose chase to find out who it was who hit him with a door." Breda explained, grinning to himself. "To this day, he hasn't found anyone to post the blame on for that one."

"Didn't stop Colonel from lecturing me." Edward muttered.

"I couldn't let you get off scot-free for that." Mustang retorted.

**Maria pulled her fingers from her ears. "Sure, this is his–" She stopped when she looked up and looked shocked. **

**Inside the room, Hughes was looking at a drawing of the Ouroboros tattoo. **

"Well, at least that drawing is done really well." Armstrong said.

Ed growled.

"Well, it is more like an array so it's no wonder." Al told the Major.

"Are you saying that I can only draw arrays well, Alphonse?" Ed asked with a twitch.

"Yes." Al said without hesitation.

"You are very mean." Ed muttered.

"**I'll run a search and see if I can find some inquires on anyone with an Ouroboros tattoo." Hughes said. **

"**Very good." Armstrong said as he picked up some papers to look at. "And while you do that, I'll continue looking into the research team that was working with Dr. Marcoh in Ishval."**

**A knock came from the door, causing the two soldiers to look at it. **

**The door opened and a soldier walked in. **

"**Sorry to interrupt." The soldier was shown to be the Fuhrer. **

"Why the hell is the Fuhrer visiting you?" Havoc shouted.

"What is with you and high ranking officers?" Denny shouted.

"Uh, well," Ed blinked, then paused before he sighed and shrugged. "I got nothing."

**All four occupants stared in shock at the Fuhrer. **

**Hughes and Armstrong snapped salutes at the man. "Fuhrer Bradley!" Armstrong said. "Your Excellency." **

**Bradley held up a hand. "Calm down, gentlemen." He said with a smile. "This is just an informal visit." **

**Bradley walked forward to stop in front of Ed, while Al and Hughes were slightly bowed. "Yes sir, but may I please ask the occasion, sir?" Hughes had his eye opened a crack to look at the Fuhrer. **

"**This young man." Bradley said, looking at Ed. "I heard you're injured." He held up a basket with a melon in it. "I thought a nice melon would cheer you up." **

**Ed took the basket from him. "I guess." He said in shock before he shouted, "Thank you, sir."**

"When does the Fuhrer visit someone in the hospital?" Edward asked.

"Never." Hughes said with a frown. "Which is why this is a bit suspicious."

"It's no wonder." Ed muttered. "I can't take such a shocking and confusing visit, especially when I'm injured."

"**I understand you've been checking up on some of the senior staff, is this true, Major Armstrong?" Bradley asked. **

"You weren't careful enough if he already caught you." General Armstrong growled.

Armstrong winced at the glare his sister sent him.

**Armstrong looked surprised as a tensed beat entered the scene. "Um, yes, sir, but, uh, how did you know I was…"**

"**You should know that nothing gets passed me, Major." Bradley said before looking back at Ed. "And now you, my revered Fullmetal Alchemist." **

"Revered?" Ed asked.

"That's not the point, Fullmetal. Do you not hear the music in the background? It does not sound like happy, safe music, now does it?" Myers asked.

"So we are basing everything about how something is going to turn out on the music now?" Al asked.

"Sounds like a good plan." Luke said amused.

"**Tell me what you know about the Philosopher's Stone." **

"In that situation, what would be the best choice?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean, Brother?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged. "It's a difficult situation. He is my boss, the Fuhrer! But I barely know the guy and never worked with him directly. I can't trust a guy I have never had any personal or work time with. But then again, he is also the leader of the country, and I should trust and believe in him, right? So what the hell is the best course of action?"

"That does sound very complicated." Walkers groaned. "I'm glad I have never found myself in that situation."

"That doesn't help me!" Ed shouted. "This is why I hate the government and the military and the whole politics thing!"

"Which is why you spend so much time doing things the rash way instead." Falman commented.

Ed nodded. "Yes. At least someone gets it!"

Falman sighed. He did not get it one bit. He was just making an observation.

**Ed appeared on the screen, staring at his boss. **

"**And I hope for your sake that you don't know too much." Bradley continued. **

**Hughes and Armstrong were shown standing behind Bradley before Ed and Al were shown. **

**Bradley was seen again, and after a few seconds, he started laughing, surprising the four. "I'm only kidding." He said, putting a hand to Ed's shoulder. "There's no reason for you to be so uptight."**

"Not funny!" Ed cried, clutching his shirt where his heart was.

"Hey, at least now you don't have to tell him anything." Darius said cheerfully.

"Brother, doesn't it seem like Fuhrer Bradley knows something?" Al asked.

Ed blinked. "What do you mean, Al?"

Al shrugged. "Well, he said he hopes you don't know too much for your sake. It just seems like a strange thing to say if he doesn't know anything."

Hughes's eyes narrowed. "That does seem strange." So that meant there was something more to this strange visit.

"**Huh?" Ed said, looking absolutely shocked. **

**Bradley removed his hand from Ed's shoulder. "I know that there's been some suspicious activity within the military lately. And I believe it's necessary that something be done about it." He picked a paper off the table.**

"**Oh, uh, that's…" Armstrong said. **

"**A list of the researchers assigned to study the Philosopher's Stone." Bradley said, not taking his eyes off the list. "Every person listed in this document has been reported missing. They all vanished several days before the fifth laboratory collapsed. It seems the enemy is always one step ahead of us. Even with my vast network of informants, I have no way to determine how far our ranks have been infiltrated. The most we know about them is that they know a lot about us." **

"Isn't it strange that the Fuhrer isn't here?" Luke suddenly asked. "He seems to know what is going on so why wouldn't he be here with us to see the truth?"

General Armstrong frowned. That was a very good question. Maybe he had nothing to do with saving this country, even if he did know what was going on. If that was so, then he was a horrible leader. It was his duty to protect this country. He should at least have a part in saving it.

"I'm fine with that. It would be so much more awkward if he was here." Edward said.

"That doesn't cease the suspicions of why he isn't here." Mustang pointed out, frowning just like General Armstrong. To be honest, he was wondering that for a while now. If the country was in danger, then the Fuhrer should be helping to save it. Now there were hundreds of theories running through his mind as to why the Fuhrer wasn't here with them. Some of them seemed to be plain ridiculous while others seemed plausible, but he just couldn't figure which one of them was right.

"We won't figure anything out by just thinking about it. We need more information so we should continue on." Riza pointed out.

"Right."

"**In that case, this is proving much more dangerous then we imagined." Hughes said. **

**Bradley put the papers back down. "Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Elric brothers, you've all proven yourself to be me of a trustworthy character. From this point forward, I'm giving you the direct order to forget this matter and all that it concerns." **

**Ed and Al were seen to be staring at him. **

"**At this time, suspicion is our strongest line of offense."**

**Hughes and Armstrong were shown. **

"**Your only form of defense is discretion." Bradley was shown. "Do not trust anyone. Keep this to yourselves at all cost. However, when I deem the time is right to confront the enemy, I expect you to be prepared to join me in the effort." **

**Hughes and Armstrong saluted. "Sir." They both said. **

"**Where is he?" A voice yelled. "Has Fuhrer Bradley been through here?"**

**Bradley saluted quickly. "Got to go." He walked away from the four. "Damn bodyguards chasing my shadow." **

"He doesn't seem to like his guards." Ed commented.

"You're one to talk." Maria and Denny shouted at him.

Chuckling nervously, Ed ducked his head down.

**Hughes, Armstrong, and Ed turned to watch Bradley open a window and start to climb out of it. "You see, I snuck away to get a few minutes of privacy." **

"He's climbing out of a window." Buccaneer said, grinning. "How indecent of the Fuhrer."

"I think there is something wrong with this State." Edward said blankly.

"You didn't get that from the monsters working in the shadows or the Philosopher's Stone being made from human life?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

Ed shrugged. "Okay, let me restate that. There is something wrong with the adults in the military, and it is not comforting. I've yet to meet one normal soldier."

"What about me?" Riza asked.

The boy eyed her carefully. "You're a good soldier, but you're a bit too trigger happy. I decided that soldiers just aren't meant to be normal."

Havoc shrugged. "Well, it makes life more interesting."

"My life is interesting enough without adding crazy soldiers to it." Edward replied.

"Ah, good point."

**Bradley held a hand up. "Well, farewell for now." He put his other foot on the window ledge and jumped out of the window. He stood up straight and began to walk away while the four occupants of the room looked out of the window, still in shock. **

**Winry opened the room door. "Hey Ed." She paused when Ed, Armstrong, and Al looked at her blankly while Hughes continued to stare out the opened window. "What the…? What's going on? Did I miss something?"**

"**Not really. Just a tornado passing by." Edward replied blankly. **

**Winry closed the room door. "Well, I don't think there is anything I can do about that, but I did go and buy the train tickets you asked for." She held up a brown envelope. **

"**Thanks. Just in time." Ed replied. **

**Armstrong looked down at Ed. "You sure are a man on the move, aren't you?" He said as Ed turned to look at him. "Your wounds haven't even healed completely." **

**Ed looked away from the Major. "Yeah, well two days of sick people and hospital food is enough for me. Thanks." **

"You are leaving after two days?" Izumi growled.

"It's not like I was too seriously injured!" Ed protested.

"No, you just got sliced up with a sword. Why would that warrant you to actually stay in a hospital and recuperate?" Mustang asked sarcastically. "You need to start caring more about your health."

"I do care, but I just don't have the time to be resting around so much." Edward snapped.

**Hughes moved to stand next to Winry. He leaned down next to her to see the tickets. "Where are you heading off to this time? What's in Dublith?"**

"What?!" Ed and Al shouted.

Izumi laughed. "Well, you two had to visit me at some point if I am getting dragged to this place with you."

"We're going to die." Edward said blankly.

"You survived running into her in here, so I'm sure you'll be fine in the future." Brody pointed out.

Ed stared at him blankly. "There are witnesses in here." He said with Al nodding agreement.

Izumi rolled her eyes. What dramatic boys they were. She wouldn't hurt them too badly.

**Smiling, Ed patted Al on the back. "Well, with the way things have gone lately, Al and I decided we should go back and visit our old teacher." As he said this, Al started shaking. **

"**I think I'm too scared, Brother." Al said. The brothers grabbed each other's hands and both had sweat pouring down them. "There's no way she's not going to kill us."**

"**Look. Don't you chicken out on me now. I'm scared too, okay?" Ed replied. **

Quite a few soldiers chuckle, while the others shot nervous glares at Izumi. They already knew they didn't want to get on her bad side.

General Armstrong smirked. "This is a visit I can't wait to see."

"Sadist." Ed hissed.

**Winry sweat dropped. "What exactly does this person teach?"**

**Armstrong put a hand to his chin. "It appears you have a rather lengthy journey ahead of you." **

"**How far is Dublith?" Winry asked. **

**A map of Amestris was shown. "Well, let's see." Al said before he pointed to a spot on the map. "There it is. All the way down here."**

**Winry stared at the map for a moment before her eyes lit up and she screamed, shocking the four males. **

"**W-What is it?" Ed asked. **

**Winry pointed at a spot on the map. "That! Right there! Right before Dublith!" She said before going into her weird happy state with Ed and Al staring at her blankly. "It's the holy land of automail engineering. It's Rush Valley!" She turned to Ed and excitedly asked, "We have to go! We have to go! You have to take me!"**

"**Yeah, whatever." Ed said with an angry twitch. "I don't have to take you anywhere." **

"Now, now, Ed." Hughes said.

"No." Ed growled. "She wants me to pay her damn fee. She should go use that damn money I pay her with to go. I am not a bank."

"**Well, somebody has to pay for my travel fare." Winry said angrily. **

"I pay her all the time and so do her other customers! How can she not have money for a stupid ticket?" Edward shouted.

"What's so wrong about going to Rush Valley? It is on the way." Maria pointed out.

"I get enough automail freakiness from Winry, and now you want me to go to Rush Valley, a home of automail?" Edward scoffed. "It won't end well."

"I think Brother just likes arguing with Winry." Al said.

Ed snorted.

"**Why does it have to be me?" Ed asked angrily. **

"**Come on, Brother. What's the big deal? It's on the way." Al said. **

**Ed turned away and crossed his arms. "Only if you want to, Al."**

**While Winry squealed and spun in a circle, Armstrong just stared on with a deadpanned stare. "Hooray!" She screamed before running to the room door. "I've got to call and tell grandma." **

**As she left, Ed and Al stared blankly at the door. **

"Great, more of wasting my time." Edward grumbled.

"You love Winry so much, but you still complained like this." Hughes said.

"I don't love her!" Ed shouted. "And besides, not only do I now have to buy her a damn ticket, but the moment we get to that blasted place, she is going to see all of this automail junk she wants and will try to get me to buy it for her because apparently all the money I give her only goes to automail pieces and tools. Oh, wait, I have to buy that crap with my own money at times to."

"But you would have to do that when you guys get married." Hughes pointed out.

Ed screamed in frustration. "I'm not getting married to her, Hughes. Drop it!"

**Hughes put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "She'll make you a fine wife someday." **

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?!" Ed shouted.

"But that was future me!" Hughes protested.

Ed glared at him. "Anything you do, you know you'll do it. Future or not."

Hughes blinked. He wasn't sure if that made sense or not.

"**Don't start that again!" Edward said angrily. **

**Laughing, Hughes put a hand to the back of his head. "I would rather talk about my wife anyway." **

**Ed deflated. **

**Hughes was shown in different clothes. "It's time for bye-bye. Daddy's got to go to work now." **

**Winry, Elicia, and Gracia appeared on the screen to be seen standing in the doorway of the Hughes's apartment. "Daddy, come home early today, okay?" Elicia asked sweetly. **

"**Hmm, well, I can try. But Daddy has a bunch of important work that needs to be done." Hughes said. He squeezed his daughter's cheeks. "But I promise I'll do it as fast as possible."**

**Elicia laughed. "That tickles, Daddy." **

**Smiling, Gracia looked down at her kneeling husband. "Alright. Don't you be late now." **

**Hughes stood up and looked at Winry. "Well, Ms. Rockbell, I probably won't see you again before your train leaves, but it's been fun. Oh, and tell the boys I said good-bye." **

"**Thanks Mr. Hughes." Winry said before a happy tone entered the background and the girl gave a bow. "I really appreciate your hospitality." **

"**You just make sure to come back to visit us anytime you're in Central, okay?" Hughes said. "Our home is your home too." **

"That goes for you boys as well." Hughes told the brothers.

Ed shrugged. "Whatever, Hughes."

Al sighed. "Brother. Thank you, Hughes."

**Hughes smiled. "Til then, take care of yourself. Bye hun." He began to walk away from the three girls. **

"**Right." Winry said. **

"**Work hard, Daddy." Elicia shouted to his back as she waved. "Bye-bye." **

**Hughes held a hand up in farewell. "You be safe out there." Gracia called. **

Ed shuddered. "I really hate those words."

"So insensitive. It likes you don't know what it means to have someone caring for you." Mustang scoffed.

"To me, those words are just ominous. Anything like that, just feels like it is giving off a bad signal for something to happen." Edward snapped with a scowl.

"I didn't think you were a superstitious type of person." Zampano commented.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm not. I have a thing about farewells. I don't like them because of things like this. They scare me."

"Scare you?" Riza asked confused.

Edward shrugged. "Hughes just made quite a few promises. In my mind I can't help but think, his family is telling him to be safe out there and to come home early. A farewell like that makes me think that something is going to happen. They are supposed to be pleasant, but nothing feels safe about them. When you make a promise in a farewell, it's just scary because you know there is always a chance you might not come back. It's the life of a soldier, I guess."

"Well, I say good-bye to my family like that often and I'm still alive so you shouldn't worry so much about farewells, Ed." Hughes said calmly.

The boy just shrugged again. It was different for each person.

**A train was shown as it whistled. Ed, Al, and Winry were shown inside it as the latter waved at someone out the window. It was shown to be Maria, Denny, Armstrong, Gracia, and Elicia as the train pulled out of the station. **

**The train was shown on a bridge as the sun was setting. **

"**So why is it suddenly so important you guys see your teacher?" Winry asked. **

"**There are a couple of reasons." Edward replied. The passengers of the train were shown. "For starters, I'm a little tired of getting my ass kicked."**

"**Wait. Is this some kind of combat teacher?" Winry asked as the three teens were shown. "Why don't you just quit fighting?"**

"How naïve." General Armstrong scoffed. "The world is not so simple that we can all simply stop fighting, especially soldiers and State Alchemists."

"To be fair, she hasn't left Resembool once. This is her time. She doesn't know the real world works." Edward retorted in his friend's defense.

"That is dangerous." Mustang said. "Kids who grow up in the city see the real world and how much trouble there is. Kids who grow up in the country don't have that advantage and do not understand the pain of the world."

"She should though. She lost her parents to the war." Al said.

Ed sighed. "But she still doesn't understand. Maybe this trip will help her."

"This coming from the guy who was so against going to Rush Valley." Jerso snorted.

Ed glared at him. "It is a dangerous place. I just know it."

Mustang rolled his eyes. What an overdramatic boy…or boys he thought as he glanced at Al. They both seemed to have a thing for theatrics.

**Edward looked at her with a glare. "Oh, that'd be nice. But sorry, it's not as simple as that." He closed his eyes. "This isn't only about our fighting. Our core needs a little work too." He opened his eyes to look at Al. "Right, Al?"**

**Al nodded. "Exactly. We feel like seeing our teacher will help us grow and make us stronger on the inside." **

**Ed looked out the window. "Yeah. We're going to need as much strength as we can get." **

**Winry smirked as she looked at Al then Ed. "What's reason two?"**

"**To see what she can tell us about the Philosopher's Stone." Edward replied. **

**As Al spoke again, the train passengers were shown once more. "And to ask about the truth within the truth." **

"Mostly, I believe I'll be scolding you two and beating you up." Izumi said. "And I don't know much about the stone. It has never interested me."

Ed twitched. "Well, we can see if you heard anything at least."

"**We haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out. There's a chance our teacher knows something about it." Al finished. **

"**Let's hope she at least gives us a chance to ask her." Edward said. "You should be more worried about explaining your appearance to her, Al." His speech faltered as the happy tone also began to falter to an end. "Considering…considering…" The boys fell into a miserable state. "She's gonna to kill us when she finds out what happened."**

"**It would have been nice to at least have had a girlfriend before I died." Al said. **

Denny couldn't help but grin at that statement. At least one of the brothers wasn't embarrassed at that idea.

"**Maybe you guys should get a new teacher." Winry suggested. **

"Argh, can't do that." Ed muttered. "No one is as good as Teacher."

"I'm not your teacher anymore." Izumi pointed out.

"You can expel us all you want, but we will still consider the fact that you were our teacher at one point." Al said.

Ed nodded. "And we respect you too much to even think about getting a replacement for you."

Izumi felt her heart warm up at that. Her boys were really sweet at times.

**Central Command was shown at nighttime. **

"**Riots in Liore?" Hughes's voice said. **

**The office Hughes was in was shown. He was reading a paper with his subordinate next to him speaking, "Yes, it's apparently in response to that sham religion that was preying on the town's people. They finally realized they were being suckered."**

**As the paper Hughes was looking was seen up close, he said, "Yeah, Ishval and Liore. The east has been a real hunt bed, huh?"**

**Sheska was shown to be passed out at her desk.**

"**I'm afraid it's not just the east. There have been reports of uprisings in the north and west as well."**

"Sounds like a blood bath all around." Ed scoffed. "It's like the State values violence over peaceful negotiations."

Hughes frowned darkly. Each time Ed opened his mouth with something insightful or wise to say, he kept adding more and more thoughts to run around in Hughes's mind. There were too many blood baths happening around for his liking. Way too many for normal. Did it mean something?

**Hughes's eyes were seen to still be focused on the paper. "The bodies are piling up all over. The government's going to have a hard time keeping control at this rate." Suddenly Hughes's eyes narrowed and he stood up as he put the paper down. He started walking out of the office when another tone entered the background, except this time it was suspicious and dangerous. **

**His subordinate turned to watch him go. "Colonel Hughes, is something wrong?"**

**Hughes opened the door. "I'll be in the archive room." He said before closing the door behind him. **

"You're acting stranger then usual, Hughes." Mustang commented with a frown. "It looks like you realized something."

Hughes shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if I did, but at the moment, I'm not sure what it is. I don't have the resources I need to figure it out." Even though he said that, his thoughts were still spinning around and a map of the country was forming in his mind.

**His two subordinates stared at the closed door then at each other. **

**A pen was shown to be circling a city. "Liore." Hughes said. The dark room was scanned over. "These endless uprisings…The Philosopher's Stone…human sacrifices." Hughes appeared on the screen. "And the outright genocide of the Ishvalan people." He picked up the map. "And this means, how could this even happen? And who could have orchestrated something as terrible as this?"**

"Hughes knows what is going on!" Ed said, but he didn't sound excited. He sounded nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" Hughes asked.

"You went to the archive alone after I told you about those strange people in the lab. They came out of nowhere!" Ed shouted. "You don't go alone! You're a soldier! You should know better then to go alone when you are dealing with something dangerous."

"If what Fullmetal is saying is that you are in grave danger, then let's hope your future safe gets out of there quickly." Miles said with a frown. That ominous feeling that Ed had earlier…Miles really hoped nothing happened.

**Footsteps echoed around as a shadow moved along the wall where Hughes was. **

"**I have to tell the Fuhrer right away." Hughes said as the door to the room was closed. **

"Oh, shit." Ed groaned. "Someone's there. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, Hughes! Or take a partner! Don't you soldiers get a partner for a reason?" He couldn't believe this! At this rate, someone was going to hurt!

**Hughes looked up in shock. Lust was shown to be standing by the door. **

"That bitch!" Ed and Mustang shouted.

Dr. Marcoh sighed sadly. "There is no escape now."

"No. There is always a way!" Ed growled. "There is only no way when you don't try!"

"Even if he does escape here, they will hunt him down to stop the spread of this news. Not only that, his family will be in grave danger. These monsters do not stop ever." Dr. Marcoh explained.

Hughes clenched his fists. His family? Oh, hell no. He would not let those monsters anyway near his family. He would do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

"**Hello Lieutenant Colonel." Lust greeted. "It's nice to meet you. Well, actually, hello isn't really the word I'm looking for." She lifted her claws. **

**Hughes backed away slowly while Lust moved slowly forward. **

**Hughes's eyes narrowed in on her chest where the tattoo was. "Cool tattoo you got there." **

"**Those are your last words? Wouldn't you rather scream?" Lust asked as Hughes continued to back up. Her nails suddenly extended rapidly. At the same time that she thrust them forward, Hughes pulled a throwing knife from his back and threw it at her. **

Sheska gripped the edges of her skirt fearfully while biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She was always scared watching Ed and Al fight, but they were martial artists and alchemists. They were trained to be evasive and to protect themselves. But Hughes was a soldier. His specialty wasn't martial arts or the evasive skills that the Elric brothers had. She really, really hoped that he was trained well enough and kept up on his training. If he didn't, he was going to die here.

Hughes lurched forward suddenly in pain. A painful groan escaped from him. "This certainly hurts a lot." He muttered out.

"Where all do you hurt?" Mustang asked worriedly.

"Just my shoulder. I should have been able to dodge mostly since it is just my shoulder." Hughes commented.

**The doors of the room were shown from the hallway before Hughes opened one and stumbled out of the room. He fell to the ground where he grabbed his bleeding shoulder. **

"At least it is only your shoulder." Havoc said with a sigh of relief.

"Did you kill the freaky lady?" Edward asked, hoping that it was true. Then Hughes would be safe and all would be good…Hopefully.

**He rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself up to his knees. Once he was back on his feet, he stumbled a bit before leaning on the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind on the ground and the wall. "Damn it." He muttered. **

**Inside the room, Lust was shown with a knife in her forehead. She reached up and pulled the knife from her head. **

"What the hell?" Edward shouted. No way. This could not be possible. That should have killed the bitch. "There is no way she can still be alive after that."

"I fear these monsters are more dangerous than you realize." Dr. Marcoh said darkly. "Sadly, their core is a Philosopher's Stone."

A dark look passed over Ed's eyes. Monsters and Philosopher's Stones. Just great! This could not be any worse.

"What does it mean that their core is a Philosopher's Stone? They can use alchemy?" Brody asked darkly.

Ed growled softly. "I don't know about the alchemy, but it means they each have a special power as you've seen. But I don't think that has anything to do with stone. Since their core is the Philosopher's Stone, it means they can't die. Any injury, whether it kills them or not, matters not. They'll just keep on coming back."

"So basically, we are all screwed." Avery said darkly. How could anyone create such monsters? What was this person hoping to accomplish by doing this to them all?

"There is one positive side. They are not human, no matter how much they look it and are designed like humans, and as such, they cannot use alchemy." Dr. Marcoh said.

"That hardly makes up for the fact that we cannot kill them." Luke muttered. "If we can't rid them of this world, how do we win? How do we stop this madness?"

Ed, eyes narrowed, glanced at his brother then at Dr. Marcoh. "Human souls are not infinite." He muttered, confusing some people while others began to realize just what he meant. "Each stone has a limited amount of human lives inside of it. The stone is powered by them so all we have to do is make them use up the stone they possess. Eventually, there will be no souls left for them to use."

Havoc snorted. "That is easier said then done. How many times do we have to kill them? How do we get close enough to kill them without dying ourselves? These monsters are strong."

"Strong, but not invincible." Izumi growled. She cracked her knuckles. "And they will be sent to the fiery depths of hell where they belong."

**Lust's eyes looked at the door. "'Damn it?' That's exactly how I feel."**

**The blond secretary was shown at her desk as Hughes stumbled into the area to use a phone. "Oh my, you're back again already." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Who gets to hear about your daughter this time–" She suddenly gasped and looked at him fully. "Lieutenant Colonel, you're bleeding!"**

"**It's nothing." Hughes gasped. "I need a private line." **

**He stopped at one of the phones and picked it up. "I have to tell him." He looked at the phone while the secretary watched him in worry. After a moment, Hughes put the phone back down, leaving blood on it. "Sorry. Forget I was here." He said as he walked away. **

**The secretary watched him go, but also shouted, "But, sir!"**

"Why did you leave?" Al asked confused.

Groaning, Hughes glanced at the boy. "The military is not the most private place. It will stop outsiders from tracing calls and eavesdropping on them, but it won't stop them from doing the same thing to its soldiers. They want to make sure none of their information is being leaked."

"How distrustful." Edward muttered distastefully, but without his usual fire. Lust was still alive and was going to be coming for Hughes. He wasn't safe yet and he was injured and moving more slowly. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Edward was really, really scared at the moment. If it was him, he would be fine. He was a little spitfire and knew he could take care of himself, but Hughes had different training them him.

**A phone booth in the park was shown. **

"**Good evening. Eastern Command." A woman's voice said. **

"**I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away." Hughes demanded. **

"**I'm sorry I'm not allowed to connect from an outside line." The woman said. **

"Che, annoying." Edward growled. "I really hate those people when you call from an outside line. Especially when it is an emergency!"

"**You are speaking to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, and this is a matter of life and death." Hughes said angrily. **

"**Can I have your code please?" The woman asked. **

"**What?" Hughes shouted. **

"That is why it is so annoying." Ed growled.

"Deal with it often, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, though without his usual energy as well. Hughes was in so much danger right now. He knew that. Hughes knew. All of them knew that. There were probably some who thought Hughes might die trying to get this information out. That thought crossed Mustang's mind, but he was desperately hoping that it wouldn't come to be.

"When I call you like that, it is an emergency, but I also don't have the time to give her a code." Ed growled. "Usually, I am keeping an eye on someone for a mission. Sometimes, I know I need backup, but I have to go without because I don't have time to call and give a code to some lady to get through to you because my target is on the move."

"There is a flaw with the system, but we can't have civilians calling the line." Mustang said tiredly.

"**Are you trying to waste time?" He said as he pulled a book out from his pocket. A paper fell from it. "It's Uncle, Sugar, Oliver, then Eight, Zero, Zero!" The paper that fell from the book was shown to be a picture of Hughes, his wife, and his daughter. **

"**Your code was verified. Please hold while I connect you." The woman said. **

"The music in the background is very eerie. I do not like this." Miles said darkly.

"It just means the danger hasn't passed yet, but we don't need the music to know that." Heinkel said darkly.

**Footsteps sounded before a foot stopped next to the picture. **

"**Will you hurry? It's an emergency." Hughes shouted before the sound of a gun clicking met his ears. He glanced up, sweating pouring down his face. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Maria pointing a gun at him. **

"What the hell?" Maria said fearfully. This could not be happening. She would never point a gun at her superior, especially someone like Hughes.

Quite a few people stared at her in anger or shock, but others kept their eyes locked on the screen or on others. This was getting so much more real. The information was shocking. The monsters they were meeting were unbelievable. And now they might be betrayed by one of their own?

"She wouldn't." Ed whispered to himself so only Al could hear him. "This isn't her. It can't be."

Silently, Al agreed with him. From what he knew of Maria Ross, he did not see her as a traitor. She was loyal and caring. Pointing a gun at a friend's back was not in her.

"**I need to ask you to put down the receiver." Maria said. "Please sir." Hughes turned halfway around to get a better view of her. "Go on. Just hang it up."**

"**You look just like..." A dark smile crossed over Hughes's face. "But you're not."**

"It's not me?" Maria said. She wanted to feel relief that she wasn't the one pointing a gun at Hughes, but she couldn't. It just meant that Hughes was in even more danger.

"**Who the hell are you, lady?"**

"**I'm Second Lieutenant Ross, sir. You've lost too much blood." Maria said. **

"**Drop the act already." Hughes retorted. "You're not Second Lieutenant Ross. She has a mole under her left eye." **

"It is good your observational skills are so good, but that isn't going to help you now." Myers said with a dark frown.

**An evil smile appeared on Maria's face. "You're observant. I can't believe I forgot." Her hand passed over her face. There was a spark after she tapped her face and the mole appeared on her face. "There. How do I look now?"**

**Hughes gasped. He put his hand on top of the phone box. "This is not happening. Please tell me I'm hallucinating or something." **

**The picture of Hughes's family was shown. "You really are a smart man, Lieutenant Colonel. But did you ever think that would be the cause of your death?"**

Mustang growled quietly to himself. For this person's sake, he….she…it….whatever…had better not kill his best friend. He could not promise he would restrain himself if anything at all happened to Hughes.

"**Come on. Have a heart, will you?" Hughes said as his hand was shown on the screen. "I've got a wife and daughter waiting for me." His hand jerked a bit and a knife came flying into his hand. "So the last thing I'm going to do is die on them." He turned around to throw his knife, but froze before he did. **

**Instead of Maria Ross, Hughes came face-to-face with his wife. **

"It's not real!" Ed and Mustang shouted together.

"Don't fall for it." Ed added with a pleading undertone that only those who really knew him could detect. There was no longer a doubt in his mind. This was that bastard shape shifter, Envy, and he was screwing with Hughes's mind.

**An evil grin appeared on Gracia's face. "You look surprised." **

"**What the hell are you?" Hughes asked in shock and fear. **

**The streetlamp was shown before a shot rang out.**

"No!" Mustang whispered hoarsely. Oh, he really hoped that it wasn't Hughes that got shot. Please, please, let it have been another soldier that was there and saw what was happening.

**A phone was shown to be ringing. Mustang picked it up. **

"**There's a Lieutenant Colonel Hughes on hold for you. He claims it's urgent." The lady on the line said.**

**Mustang stood up straight. "Of course he does. Put him through." There was a click on the line. "Look, Hughes, I don't have time for daughter stories." When there was no reply, Mustang opened his eyes. "Hey, Hughes?"**

**The phone booth was shown to be covered in blood with the phone hanging down. **

A scream erupted from Hughes, who clutched at his chest.

Edward stared in horror at his friend, who slid off the couch to his knees in pain. Tears clouded Hughes's vision, but he didn't let them fall down his face. He got shot and was most likely dying, but this pain was nothing compared to the pain that his death would cause his family and friends. The thought that he was hurting them by dying was more painful then any other feeling of pain he could receive.

"Hughes." Mustang practically flew off the couch to crouch next to his friend. His hands grabbed his shoulders, but made no effort to pull his friend back into a more comfortable position. Even though he did this, Mustang was in absolute shock. His best friend was getting killed to get information to help the boys. He was trying to save this country, and was losing his life for it. That was the life of a soldier, but he never expected it to happen to his best friend who was in the information department.

General Armstrong glared at the blood that was shown on the screen. Losing loyal comrades would always hurt. It was never easy for comrades to get killed, especially if one was close friends to them. All soldiers knew what it felt like, except maybe….she glanced at the horror stricken Edward. He didn't know what it was like to lose comrades in the thick of danger, and he knew those boys would take this hard.

Armstrong felt tears sliding down his face. He covered his face with his big hand. It could never stand to see such pointless deaths, especially when it was a child or a dear friend. It just hurt so much.

Izumi briefly closed her eyes before opening them again. It was a tragic death. Despite her harsh demeanor, she had really liked the cheerful man. He seemed like a great and loyal friend. For him to die, it would be very difficult, and it wasn't something he deserved. She did not know him as well as her ex-students or the man's military friends, but she knew that much.

The soldiers had different reactions. Some had silent tears sliding down their faces. Other were still in shock, absolute shock. One of their own got killed in his research to help this country. Others realized the horror of this and knew it was true, but they didn't show it on the outside. On the inside though, their hearts were clenching in pain and they were grieving. Losing a comrade was never easy for any of them.

**Harsh, shaky breathing filled the air. **

"**Hughes, you okay?" Mustang asked as a hand was shown to be desperately reaching for the phone. Another hand entered the screen and took the phone first. "Hughes."**

**The hand hung up on the phone. **

**Envy stepped back from the phone. **

"That bastard!" Mustang snarled angrily. "We should have known from the start that it was this bastard."

"Especially since he was playing mind games." Dr. Marcoh said darkly.

Mustang's eyes narrowed angrily. This damn monster wanted to kill his friend? Well, then he knew for certain that he was going to slowly fry that thing to death and enjoy every damn moment of it.

Hearing his friend's harsh breathing, Mustang looked back at Hughes and wiped the angry look away. His friend would never approve of it, but he was going to get his revenge. And he knew for certain that Hughes was not going to die after they were finished here. He would make sure of it. He would personally hunt down all of those monsters and kill them before they could ever kill anyone he cared about.

**Envy looked down at Hughes, who was on the ground with blood pooling around him. "You humans don't make any sense to me." He said. "You throw away your lives for nothing." Hughes's blood trailed down to his picture to cover it with the blood. **

"Humans are emotional beings. We do not just care for ourselves, but our friends, family, and country. To us, we are not throwing away our lives for nothing. What we do, we do for other people. As long as we make a difference, we do not believe that our lives were wasted when we die." Edward said in a detached voice.

Mustang glanced at the boy, but did not say a word. What could he possibly say? The boy looked absolutely shocked and miserable. He wanted to talk to him, but Mustang did not feel he could. Even he was in a state of shock. He couldn't say denial because he was a fully trained soldier. Denial was not in his system. Neither was being able to comfort a fifteen and a fourteen year old who were both scared and shocked at this outcome. They saw their mother die of sickness, but have they ever seen a friend get killed? The answer was most likely no. A friend was murdered and they probably were still trying to process it.

**The music got louder in the background before Hughes was zoomed in on. "Gracia….I'm so sorry…Elicia." With Hughes zoomed in on, it was shown that he was shot very close to his heart. "Remember Daddy loves you. I'm sorry." His head dropped down to his shoulder. **

Al wanted to cry, but at the same time he didn't want to. This was the future. They wouldn't….couldn't allow to this to happen. And for once, Al was glad he couldn't feel anything. He knew he was feeling upset and angry at Envy, but he didn't actually feel the emotions coursing through his body, and for that he was glad. From what he remembered from when he had a body to feel anger…sadness….it hurt so much. Those emotions just swirled around inside of you, clutching at your heart and making it so very hard to breathe.

Sheska had no problem crying. Tears poured down her face as she tried to steady her breathing, but she just couldn't. She didn't know Hughes long, but he was always kind and warm to her. He was a great friend and boss, and now here he was dying. His poor family…It would be difficult for them as it was difficult for her. She didn't have many friends because she loved to read so much, and now she was making them. But now Hughes was getting killed because of the corrupt darkness that was raging around this country. It just wasn't right, and it just made it more difficult to accept a friend's death.

**The train was shown. **

Hughes gasped as the pain slowly ebbed away. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before and was slowly disappearing to just an ache. But that ache had nothing against the pain in his heart. It may be selfish, but he didn't want to die. He didn't want to have to say good-bye to his family and friends. He loved them too much. They were the most important thing to him. He didn't want to cause them that pain.

"**Oh, man, this is hands down the best apple pie ever." Edward said. **

"**Isn't it, though?" Winry asked. "Mrs. Hughes is a really excellent cook." **

Edward clenched his eyes shut. He knew. He knew that the three of them in the future knew nothing about Hughes getting killed at this point, but it still hurt so much to just hear them casually talking and hanging out like nothing was wrong.

"**If you put it mildly." Edward replied. "Not to mention that quiche she made for us is also pretty delicious." **

**Al was looking down at a book he had in his hand. "I actually wrote the quiche down on the list of things I'm going to eat when I have a mouth again." **

"**Well, she gave me the recipe so when you're back to normal, Al, I'll make it for you." Winry replied. **

**Al brightened up. "Awesome. Thanks!"**

**Winry chuckled. "I had such a good time staying with them. They're both really great people." **

"**Yeah, but Hughes is obnoxious." Edward said. "He doesn't know when to shut up and he spoils his daughter rotten." He put the rest of his pie in his mouth. **

"**He did come by your hospital room a lot to talk to you." Al pointed out. **

"**Every damn day." Edward said. He swallowed his pie and turned to look out the window with a smile. "He always made it a point to come and keep me company, and it didn't matter when. He'd even blow off work." **

A smile graced Hughes's lip. It was hard for him to die, but he was glad to hear the happiness in Ed's voice. The boy really did like him. It was nice to know that he did care.

"**We should figure out a way to thank him the next time we're there." Al said. **

Ed stiffened. The future him would never be able to repair Hughes for all he has done because he lead him right to his death. It was all his fault. All his fault that Hughes got killed. If he had never told Hughes about what was going, he wouldn't have gotten involved and could still be alive this very moment. It was all his fault!

"**Yeah, we should." Edward replied. **

Ed bit his lip. He would not cry. He would not. This was all his fault. He caused Hughes to get killed. He had no right to cry, not when it was his entire fault.

**Soldiers dressed in black were shown to be carrying a coffin as sad music entered the background. **

"Do we really have to see this?" Al asked sadly. It was hard enough to see Hughes getting killed, but to see his funeral would just make it more difficult. He hated funerals. They were so sad and heartbreaking. He clearly remembered his mother's funeral. That was hard enough, but now he had to see Elicia, a little three year old who did not understand death yet.

**There were shown to be in a cemetery. **

**A group of people dressed in black were shown before the soldiers fired their guns into the air. All the soldiers not firing guns were shown to be standing with their heads bowed in respect. **

**Gracia had her eyes closed with a handkerchief held to her mouth and nose while Elicia clutched her hand and winced as each gun went off. **

**Mustang was shown with his head bowed before Hughes's coffin was shown in the ground with dirt being thrown on top of it. **

**Elicia moved closer to her mom. "Mommy, why are they putting all that dirt on Daddy?"**

Izumi closed her eyes. That poor girl. She had no idea. It was hard for a child to see his or her parent die and be gone forever. It was even harder for a parent to bury her child. Her hand touched her stomach briefly. Yes, death was never easy for anyone. It was something that hurt so much. All those emotions whirling inside of her hurt a lot. It was a part of life, and not something she wanted to think about. For now, she thought people should live their lives to the fullest. But even so, the death of this world should still be acknowledged, but not by children. Children should not have to see such things, especially at such a young age.

**Hughes's grave was seen with more dirt being thrown in it. **

"**They're burying him, dear." Gracia replied. **

"**But if Daddy gets buried, then he won't be able to do all his work." Elicia said. **

**Gracia was shown with tears trailing down her face. She put her handkerchief back against her mouth. "Elicia." She pulled her daughter up to her chest and cried against her small shoulder. **

**Elicia reached out towards her dad's grave. "Daddy said he has a bunch of work he needs to do." Armstrong was seen covering his own tear streaked face at the little girl's voice. "No. Stop it!" **

Silent tears poured down Hughes's face at his daughter's desperate cry. He really didn't want to see his funeral because he knew how much it would hurt him to see his friends and family crying over him. He hated to cause anyone pain. To see his beautiful wife cry…..to see his precious daughter not understanding what was going on and wanting him back…..it all made his heart clench so tightly that it felt like he was going to have problems breathing soon. He's seen this happen to other families, but he never really thought about it happening to him. Oh, he knew of the possibility, but he never thought about him dying because he knew it would be painful to think about. He never wanted to leave his family like this.

Armstrong's shoulders shook as he silently cried. He hated having to see children at funerals burying their parents. It was always so difficult for them, and so very cruel to those kids. Kids should be able to grow up with their parents watching over them, not burying them.

**Bradley appeared on the screen. His hands shook from where they were placed on the hilt of the sword. "Stop putting dirt on him!" Elicia shouted as Mustang lowered his head a bit more. "Daddy!" The little girl finally began crying. **

**Hughes's grave was shown later that day to be completed with a white flower wreath on top of it. "Promoted to Brigadier General, just for dying in the line of duty." Mustang said as he was shown to be standing in front of the grave. "You were supposed to be helping me work my way up through the ranks. You got it all backwards. You damn crazy fool." **

Hughes chuckled, but it wasn't a happy chuckle. His death must be hurting his dear friend so much. He wouldn't show it. Roy would never show his emotions, but Hughes knew just how much his death was hurting Roy. He was crying on the inside.

"**Colonel…"**

**Mustang looked over his shoulder at Riza, who was approaching him. "Alchemists as a whole. We really are horrible creatures, aren't we?" He said as he looked back at the grave. "There's a side of me that is desperately trying to crack the theories of human transmutation right now. I think I understand what drove those boys when they tried to bring back their mother." **

Ed clenched his fists tightly. So they finally had common ground, did they? Mustang finally understood them, but right now, Edward was wishing he didn't. He was wishing that Mustang never had to know what they drove them if it meant Hughes didn't have to die. It just wasn't fair! Nothing about this was fair!

"**Are you alright, Colonel?" Riza asked. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Mustang replied as he put his hat back on. "Except, it's a terrible day for rain."**

"**What do you mean? It's not raining." Riza said confused. When she looked back at Mustang, she saw tears flowing down his face. **

**Mustang looked at the sky. "Yes, it is."**

Even though he was so very upset at the moment, Hughes couldn't help but have a tiny smirk. It seems he finally got his friend to cry. It was a horrible way to get him to cry though.

"**Ah, so it is." Riza replied. "Why don't we head back? It's getting chilly out here." **

**Footsteps were shown to be walking across the ground. "He said he'd be in the archive room, then he just left." One of Hughes's subordinates told Mustang. When they stopped in front of the archive, the man removed the rope in front of it. "But he had this look like he realized something terrible." **

**The doors to the room were opened to show the floor was covered in papers. **

"**So he must have been attacked in here." Mustang said. **

"**Looks like it." A trail of blood was shown. "He left a trail of blood that runs all the way down the hall." The man pointed down the hall. "Apparently he was heading straight to the phone room." **

**They were shown to be in the phone room, talking to the secretary. "He was hurt and he said he needed to call someone." She said as she dabbed her eyes. "But then he just walked out instead. He didn't even dial a number." **

**Mustang was seen walking towards the phone booth that Hughes died in. **_**'He obviously picked up on something big. He was going to call from the office.' **_**The soldier standing next to the phone booth turned to salute Mustang. **_**'But something occurred to him and he used an outside line.'**_** Mustang opened the door to the phone booth and looked at the blood covering it. **_**'The code that he gave the operator was only supposed to be used for military emergencies. So what was it? What the hell was he trying to tell me?'**_

**Riza and Armstrong were shown to be approaching the booth. **

"**Colonel." Riza said. She motioned to Armstrong. "I've found Major Armstrong as you asked me too." **

"Can't very well miss him with how big he is." Jerso snorted, earning quite a few amused looks like he wanted. Though some of them were strained, it was still better than the somber mood that entered the room.

**Armstrong saluted. **

**The three were shown to be standing in a more private part of the park. "We have a strong lead on some potential suspects on the murder of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."**

"**Then why aren't you hunting them down right now?" Mustang demanded. **

"**We are currently confident we know who committed the crime, but we're unsure of their identities." Armstrong replied.**

**Mustang glanced at the ground. "That doesn't make sense, Major. Clarify for me." **

"**I'm afraid I cannot." Armstrong said. **

"**I'm telling you to explain as your commanding officer. You're disobeying a direct order, Major." Mustang retorted. **

**Armstrong looked back at him. "I cannot tell you." **

"**Fair enough." Mustang said, surprising Riza. "I apologize for my tone. You're dismissed." **

**Armstrong saluted. "Sir." He turned to leave. After a few steps, he paused. "Actually, sir, there is another matter I neglected to mention." Mustang and Riza turned to look at him. "The Elric brothers were recently here. They only departed a couple of days ago." **

"**They were here in Central?" Mustang asked. **

"**Yes sir. For a number of days." Armstrong replied. **

"**And did they manage to find whatever they were looking for?" Mustang asked, looking in the opposite direction. **

**Armstrong held a hand up in a manner of a half-shrug. "No, sir. That would be rather difficult as they a pursuing a legend." **

**Mustang looked back at Armstrong with a smirk. "Is that so? Well, thanks for your help."**

"What the hell was the point of that?" Edward asked confused.

"Basically a code." Mustang explained. "When we are ordered not to mention something but we need to get the message across, we ask the right questions to get cryptic answers to decipher. That way we don't disobey orders, but still get the information to the right parties."

"Hn, sounds like a pain." Ed muttered.

**Armstrong walked away while Riza turned to Mustang. "So I guess he wasn't as helpful to us as we had hope."**

**Mustang crossed his arms. "But not a waste of our time. He was more helpful then he meant to be."**

"Or I was as helpful as I meant to be." Armstrong murmured. He knew he could trust Colonel Mustang and that he was a close friend to Hughes. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't try to pass the information onto Mustang, especially since the man was Ed's commanding officer.

"**He said they had a strong lead. Singular tense on a few suspects, multiple suspects. Which leads me to believe that they suspect a group is responsible. And his obstinate refusal to talk, even though I ordered him to, can only mean there's got to be an officer above me that ordered him to keep quiet. Most likely someone of senior ranking. The last clue was that he happened to mention the Elric brothers. They were researching the Philosopher's Stone." **

**Riza gasped and put a hand to her chin. "I hate to say it but it sounds like there might be some kind of conspiracy going on here. But how does it all tie together?"**

"**That's the big question." Mustang said. "But Hughes, I say he deserves answers. Once I'm transferred to Central, I'm going to start shaking things up until I find one."**

"Sounds fun." Ed murmured.

"You always think it is fun to shake things up and make a mess." Havoc scoffed.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "But this time, it will be to find the truth."

"**It doesn't sound like you to mix your public and private concerns." Riza said. **

**Mustang ran a hand through his hair and walked forward as he said, "There's no difference between the two. I will become the Fuhrer of this country, and I will take vengeance for Hughes. I will do these things because I have to do them." He took his hand out of his hair and looked back over his shoulder at her. "I'm going after the senior staff. Are you with me, Lieutenant?" **

"**Do you even have to ask?" Riza asked. **

**Hughes's grave was shown before the three teenagers were shown with Winry and Edward laughing though it couldn't be heard since the music had taken over the scene. Ed looked at Al, said something then started laughing again before Mustang and Riza were shown to be walking away. **

**Before the scene went dark, Mustang's narrowed eyes were shown up close. **

With the ending of the episode, it was silent for a few minutes before Izumi stood up. "I do believe we should head to bed. We will need a lot of rest for this as it seems everything is going to get much, much more difficult from here on."

Some soldiers nodded while others silently moved to friends and went to a room for the night. Ed glanced at Hughes, then at Al. The brothers, as silently as they could, went to their own room. That was how it was for everyone until only Roy and Hughes were left in the room.

After a few minutes of silence, Hughes spoke up. "I really wish you would get those thoughts out of your head."

Mustang blinked. "Thoughts?"

Hughes laughed harshly and glared at his friend. "Don't try to play stupid with me. We know each other too well."

"I won't let this go unpunished." Mustang hissed. "You're my friend and you were killed in cold blood. I will make that bastard pay."

Hughes sighed. "Revenge brings nothing back pain. An avenger is never satisfied. They only lose themselves on a path of darkness for something they feel is right. I don't want you to lose yourself."

"I won't lose myself. I will kill Envy and that will be that." Mustang growled. "I can't let these monsters stay in this country any longer. They need to be disposed of."

Hughes shook his head tiredly. "I agree, but I don't want you to be the one to kill Envy, especially if you have lost yourself in your rage over my death. It won't make anything better."

*Ed and Al's room*

Al looked at his brother, who was sitting on his bed dressed in loose black shorts and a white t-shirt. "Brother?" He asked quietly.

"Hughes wasn't supposed to die." Ed said.

"He's not dead yet. This is just the future. We can still save him." Al said optimistically.

Ed glanced up at him then back at the bedroom door. "His family will be torn up over his death." He murmured, clenching his eyes shut tightly. "And it's all my fault! He should never have gotten involved with us. If he hadn't, he wouldn't get killed trying to help us!"

The younger brother was silent. How was he supposed to be reply to that? He knew his brother always took on the weight of everything that happened. He constantly felt guilty for things that weren't his fault. It was just how Edward was. And at this rate, he was probably going to keep it all to himself like he did when he thought Al hated him. Al wanted to help lift the guilt from his brother, but at the same time, he knew it wasn't his job this time. As Ed's brother there was only one thing he could do.

"Brother, go talk to Hughes." Al demanded.

Ed's eyes snapped to his brother in shock. "W-what?" He hissed.

"Please, Brother. It will help you." Al said.

Ed shook his head. "I can't. I can't face–"

"Can't face what?" Al demanded. "His nonexistent hatred?" Ed stared at his brother in shock, but Al didn't give him the chance to say anything. "You thought I hated you all these years, but you were wrong. Now you are scared that Hughes is blaming you for his death. Well, I won't let you feel that so you either go talk to Hughes of your own will or I will ask him to come in here to talk to you."

Still in shock, all Ed could do for a moment was stare at his little brother. It was so shocking to see him demanding like this. It didn't happen very often, but he knew the threat was real. Al really would go get Hughes if he didn't move, but he was so scared. Hughes was a close friend and now he dies in the future! He dies gathering Intel for him. How was it not his fault? He deserved this painful guilt running through his heart.

Al sighed. "Brother, you have three seconds to get out there! One."

Ed glared at his brother, but shot off his bed and was by the door before Al said two. He would not give Al the chance to take his will away like this.

*Main Room*

"No matter what you say, you can't stop my future self." Mustang retorted, hands clenching angrily.

"You are so stubborn." Hughes grumbled.

Mustang rolled his eyes before looking over Hughes's shoulder and squinting his eyes. The only light on was the one by them so it was hard to see who was standing in the darkness. Even so, those gold eyes really do seem to glow in the darkness. Sighing, Mustang stood up. He may not be able to comfort the kid, but Hughes could do it really well. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hughes." He said quietly before slipping away to a bedroom.

Hughes watched him go and only when he heard the bedroom door close did he speak, "You can come out of the darkness."

Uneven footsteps approached the couch and sat about a foot away from Hughes. "Hughes." Edward said.

Smiling softly, the man ruffled Ed's golden hair briefly. "Did my death scare you that badly?" He asked with a sad undertone.

"You weren't supposed to die!" Ed shouted in a whisper.

"No one is supposed to be killed." Hughes replied softly. "But it happens. We are soldiers. We know our chance of dying is likely."

"In a war, but in Central?" Ed snorted. His gold eyes looked at Hughes before dropping down to his lap where his automail hand was clenching his flesh hand tightly. "I'm sorry."

Hughes blinked, quite confused about his death. Yeah, his death was horrible. No one wanted to die, but it's not like Ed was the one to shoot him. "Sorry for what?" He asked softly, but he felt that he knew the answer. From what he has seen so far, the boy had a tendency–

"For getting you killed."

–to feel guilty for things that weren't his fault.

The soldier sighed and rubbed his still aching chest. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." Ed retorted angrily. "If I didn't tell you anything….I shouldn't tell anyone anything. I just get them in trouble!"

"Then you would be in trouble without backup." Hughes reprimanded. "I'm a soldier, Ed. This is my job. To gather Intel to help you out. You can't do it all by yourself."

Ed shook frowned. "The moment I tell an adult what is going on to get help, he gets killed!"

"There is a risk with every job in the military." Hughes replied. "I didn't want to die, but I do not blame you, Edward. None of this was your fault. You are a very dear friend to me, and I make it a point to help my friends whenever they need it. I could never blame you. We all have a choice to make. You gave me the information that you knew, but Major Armstrong and I were the ones to choose to act on it. We could have let it go, but you are a friend and this country is in danger. It is our job to protect it and help each other. It is what friends do for each other."

Golden eyes clenched shut tightly to keep the tears filling up in them shut. He would not cry. Too many tears were being spilled today. "I never wanted you dead." He said hoarsely with his face turned to the ceiling, but he didn't see it as his were still shut. "I found you annoying at times, Hughes, but I never hated it. I never hated your actions. I liked that I could always find a place at your house when I was in Central, even if I didn't take you up on the offer. It was comforting to just know it was there."

Hughes watched the boy silently as he waited for him to finish. He would not interrupt while he was talking. He knew if he did, Ed would stop and he would never continue on with what he was going to say.

"You were the first person to make it feel like I had a father again. Colonel….he's not like you. He cares, I know he does, but he and you are different people. He is more like an overbearing older brother that likes to aggravate me, but still watches over me closely. You are the one who is always so warm and welcomes me with wide arms. It is just nice to know that there are people waiting for me. I don't want you dead, Hughes." Edward whispered, not opening his eyes for he knew if he did, the tears would come sliding out.

Edward paused and licked his lips. This was so embarrassing. He hated to talk like this. It wasn't who he was, but he didn't feel like he could stop. "You guys are my family now. Al is my only blood relative left, but I feel as if Mustang….Riza…the team….you….Gracia…Elicia…I want to think of you as my new family. I have so much fun hanging with them all when we are off duty. And now you…you've been killed because of my problems."

Eyes shining with sadness, Hughes shifted closer to the boy and pulled him into his chest. He felt the boy stiffen, but didn't give him a chance to pull away because he put his hand firmly on Ed's head to keep it on his chest. "We all think the same of you and Al. You may be a strong alchemist, but you are still a kid so I know Mustang and his team always felt the need to watch over you when you were younger."

Ed sat limply on the couch. His head was still against Hughes's chest, but his eyes stayed shut. It wasn't fair. Why was it that Hughes had to die? He had a surrogate family now, but they were still drying…it wasn't fair!

"Hughes." Edward said softly. "I don't care if it will affect things, but when we get out of here, I won't let you die a second time."

Hughes chuckled. "To be honest, I would love that, Edward. I don't want to leave my dear family like this."

Ed snorted. "Always about the family with you."

Chuckling, Hughes buried his face in Ed's soft hair. If he couldn't get to his wife and daughter right now, then he would take one of his surrogate sons. Right now, he just needed some of his family by his side. Ed wasn't the only one in need of comfort. Hughes was a mess inside. He didn't want to die, nor did he want his best friend chasing at Envy with his mind full of rage and revenge. It would hurt so much to see all that rage in Roy.

When Ed felt to first warm drop hit his cheek, he had thought it was him crying until he felt the chest he was leaning on shaking. Another drop hit his cheek and slid down his face to his neck.

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but chose not to and instead closed it again. He didn't know what to say, but he also guessed that Hughes didn't want words. It was difficult to see your death coming and leaving all the loved ones behind. Right now, silence was the best option. That, and the comfort that Hughes needed.

Hughes felt Ed shift in his sit and started to let the boy go until he felt one of the boy's arms move around to his back. Smiling sadly, Hughes tightened his hold on Ed. He was glad that Ed chose to stay. The boy was strong, but also kind. He understood the pain that Elicia would be going through at having to see her dad buried. And because he understood that pain, he understood how much it hurt for Hughes to see his daughter and wife so upset. The pain of losing a loved one…..

**A/N: So, as I was writing this chapter, I noticed many scenes in the hospital where Ed looked younger than his age or the age he is without all the stress. It was mostly because of his innocent gold eyes. When his eyes were shining so brightly and innocent like, it was so very cute!**

**I don't hate Winry, but I had to complain about some of the things she does like try to mooch off Ed. I hate it when people do that to their friends and family. It's just so annoying. If you have money, you should use it to get the things you need or want. **

**Okay, so I'm not sure if I mentioned that the Homunculus are immortal in an earlier chapter. So I am mentioning it now. **

**Argh, this was more difficult than I thought. I was trying to put angst in it, but I don't think I got it right. I really just took from my memory how I felt when I was sad and hurting. It works well to write, but towards the end with Hughes and Ed's conversation, I tried to find some sad songs I have to put the sad mood in my head to get it written right. Did I get it right? I'm not really sure. **

**Please Review!**


	11. Episode 11: Miracle at Rush Valley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 11: Miracle at Rush Valley **

"Wake up." Mustang hissed. On the couch, Edward shifted, but didn't wake up, which just agitated Mustang even more. "Fullmetal, Hughes, wake the hell up." To emphasis his point, the man flicked Ed in the head and smacked the back of Hughes's head.

Groaning, Hughes opened his eyes to glare at his friend. "What did you go and do that for?"

Mustang ignored him for a moment so he could flick Ed in the head again. "I'm ordering you to wake up, Fullmetal."

"Maybe if you stopped flicking me." Ed grumbled groggily. His eyes opened a bit to glare at the man. "What do you want?"

The Colonel shrugged. "I was feeling nice today so I thought I would wake you up before anyone else got out here to save you from any embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?" Edward mused before suddenly taking note of the fact that he and Hughes had fallen asleep on the couch last night. Groaning, Ed pushed himself up into a sitting position as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Thanks Colonel."

Mustang twitched. Fullmetal did not thank him. It wasn't who he was, damn it!

"Good, now go make breakfast. I'm hungry." Mustang said.

Ed twitched. "Bastard. You just woke me up to cook for you, not save me from embarrassment." He snorted. "Should have known. And I'm not your personal chef, damn it!" The boy jumped over the back of the couch and marched to his room to get dressed and meet up with his brother.

Once Ed was gone, Mustang chuckled before looking at Hughes. "Are you okay?"

Hughes shrugged. "Could be worse, could be better. A good night of sleep was just what I needed."

"Something we all needed." Mustang murmured. "And it is only just beginning. I have a feeling this is only going to get much worse."

Smirking, Hughes looked over his shoulder at the doors as people begun to come out. "Well, it seems to be a conspiracy theory so that should be obvious."

Shrugging, Mustang gave a sigh. "We're going to change this future so they won't be any unnecessary deaths."

"Ed promised the same thing last night." Hughes murmured.

Mustang raised a brow, but he did not look surprised. He had noticed that Edward was very distraught about Hughes's death. He wanted to ask what the boy said last night, but restrained himself. It was a private conversation and Hughes wouldn't tell him anyway.

A moment later Ed and Al emerged from their room. The former was, once again, dressed in all black. It was his usual outfit without his gloves, jacket, and boots.

"Yo, Chief!" Havoc called and jogged over to the boy. He casually hung an arm over his shoulder, making the young teenager twitch.

"What do you want?" Ed asked suspiciously.

Havoc grinned. "French toast."

Ed's eye twitched violently. "What? Do you all think I'm some type of personal chef?!" He pushed Havoc off of him and stomped angrily into the kitchen with a sighing Al following after him.

"Thanks Chief!" Havoc called after him, only to receive a heated glare from him.

*After Breakfast*

"Another wonderful meal." Jerso said with a sigh of contentment.

Ed twitched again as he took his place on the floor next to Al.

"You've been twitching a lot today, Brother, and the day has only just begun." Al said worriedly.

"Stupid adults." Edward grumbled to his brother.

Al just sighed. "They just like your cooking."

"They're just deprived of good cooking because of the slop the military serves." Ed retorted. "So they think anything else they get is amazing."

"Right, right. Whatever you say, Brother." Al said as he didn't wish to argue about something so stupid.

"_**Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit."**_

**After the opening song the title screen came up right away.**

"**Miracle at Rush Valley"**

"Miracle?" Ed scoffed. "It is an evil land of automail fanatics! How can there be a miracle there?"

"You don't have to hate on automail so much." Buccaneer said.

Ed snorted. "I don't hate it. I dislike crazy, obsessed freaks of automail." He clenched his automail hand. "How could I ever hate actual automail when it helps me so much?"

**A town surrounded by rocky cliffs was shown. **

"**Rush Valley!" Winry cheered as the sign of the town was shown. **

Ed twitched. Oh, the torture that was Rush Valley.

"Brother, I don't think being in Rush Valley will be that bad." Al said soothingly.

"I really hate how you are so optimistic sometimes, Al." Ed mumbled.

"Aren't you just too pessimistic?" Zampano asked.

"I am the perfect amount of both!" Ed retorted.

Mustang snorted. "Sure you are, Fullmetal."

**A man with an automail leg was shown. "Automail." Winry said. More people with automail limbs were shown and then an arm wrestling with automail was shown. "Automail! Automail!" Then Winry squealed.**

Edward twitched again. "She has already gone into her obsessive state."

"I can see how that would get a bit annoying." Havoc commented.

"Thank you!" Ed said with a sigh of relief. "At least someone gets it!"

"Still, just suck it up. It's not like you'll be there long, right?" Havoc asked.

Ed shrugged. "I wouldn't know. This is the future!"

"**I'm so happy!" Winry said as she jumped up and down while Al and Ed just watched with deadpanned looks. She suddenly got very, very happy and an automail arm was shown. "Look! It's the most recent God's model!" She was in front of the window where the arm was being displayed and staring at it. "I never imagined I would see such a thing with my very own eyes."**

**Sweat dropping, both Ed and Al turned away from her. **

"**Welcome to the holy land of automail." Al said as more people of the town were shown to be working. "This place is bustling." **

"**Yeah, remind me again why we let ourselves get dragged out in this heat to look at a bunch of automail?" Edward asked. **

"You would be fine if you stopped wearing all that black or if you put shorts on and took your jacket off." Riza scolded.

Ed frowned. "I like black, and I am not changing into shorts in this 'holy land of automail.' That is suicide!"

Heinkel sweat dropped. "I think you are overreacting a bit."

Gold eyes glared at him. "Obviously, you've never been around automail freaks."

"**We should've dropped Winry off at the station and headed straight to Dublith." Edward said. **

"Well, that certainly shows how much you hate automail." Izumi said with a smirk.

Ed twitched.

"You would rather go and immediately get killed by Teacher?" Al asked shocked.

"I hate walking in the heat with automail. It's killer. Plus, automail freaks! They scare me." Ed growled. "I like to avoid them."

Breda snickered. "The great Fullmetal Alchemist is scared of automail fanatics?"

Scoffing, Ed stubbornly crossed his arms. "None of you understand obviously. It is horrible."

"**Hey kid, come back here a sec." A voice called. **

**Ed paused and looked over his shoulder. **

Ed twitched. This would not end well. He should know better than to stop like that when around automail freaks.

**Suddenly Ed was surrounded by people and one of the guys picked up his arm. "I've never seen an automail model quite like this one."**

"**It really is unusual. Everyone take a look." An old man said. **

Edward twitched. He really was doing that a lot today, but he hated Rush Valley already! "Note to self, avoid Rush Valley at all costs."

Fuery smiled. "They are just admiring your automail. It's not like they mauled you."

**There were some 'ahhs' from the group as a teenager girl was seen walking through the group. **

"**Hey. Stop that!" Edward said as he was getting jostled around by the group. "Hey! Hold on a second! Get out of my personal space quick!"**

Edward twitched and shot a glare at Fuery as if he jinxed him. "Avoid Rush Valley!" He shouted while quite a few soldiers laughed at his misfortune.

"Sorry." Fuery said softly.

"**No, no! Don't…don't undo that!" His clothes were suddenly flying through the air and he was screaming. **

Mustang chuckled. "Maybe you really should avoid Rush Valley."

"It's like they have never heard of personal space!" Ed growled.

"Automail freaks really don't care about that kind of stuff." Kei pointed out.

"I am realizing that." Ed muttered annoyed. "My real problem is the forceful stripping!"

Groaning, Havoc covered his face. "Chief, please be more careful with your words. You are causing me such strange images."

A faint blush spread over Ed's cheeks. "It's your fault for having such a dirty mind! That's not what I meant. Stupid Rush Valley."

Brody chuckled. "Usually it is Hughes causing us such thoughts."

Once again, Mustang smacked Hughes. "You are corrupting my subordinate."

"I didn't it mean it like that!" Ed tried again.

Hughes chuckled. "My bad."

**Winry smiled. "Don't be so rude. They just want a closer look." **

"They are the ones being rude." Ed groaned before shooting his brother a glare. "And where are you and why aren't you saving me?"

Al shrugged. "I'm probably laughing in a corner."

"So cruel." Ed whispered.

**Ed screamed and knocked the people away from him. "A little help here, Winry!"**

**Ed was shown to be finishing fastening his belt. "Geez, this is why I stay clear of automail engineers." A look of horror passed over Ed's face as his hands moved over to the side of his pants. "Oh, no." He said as he patted both sides of his pants. **

"**Is something wrong, Ed?" Winry asked as she paused in her conversation with the other automail engineers. **

**Ed twitched and had sweat pouring down his face. "It's gone."**

**Winry and Al were shown to be standing behind Ed. "What did you lose?" They asked together. **

"That's a little creepy the way you two said that." Avery commented.

Al just chuckled.

**Ed pulled his pockets out. **

In the room, Edward groaned and knocked his head against Al's arm. "Never going to Rush Valley."

"You're lost your watch?" Mustang growled. "What did I tell you about never letting that thing get lost or stolen?"

Ed frowned. "I know, I know. It's not like I lost it on purpose."

"What did you say about his watch?" Havoc asked curiously.

"Just that if someone outside the military gets their hands on it, it will cause a lot of problems for the military." Ed grumbled. "And a lot of problems for me."

"Hmm, that makes sense. We don't want any impersonators running around." Havoc replied.

"**Only the thing that proves I'm a State Alchemist." A picture of a silver watch appeared on the screen with Ed appearing in front of it with a look of horror. "My silver watch is gone."**

**Al and Winry shouted. **

"**Sounds like you guys had a run in with Paninya." One of the automail engineers said, getting the three teenagers to stop screaming. **

"Oh, look, it was stolen by a girl." Mustang scoffed.

"It's not my fault!" Ed protested. "I was being mauled!"

"For once, that is a pretty good excuse." Fuery commented.

"**Paninya?" Ed asked. **

"**A pickpocket around here that likes to target tourists." The old man said. **

"**Do you know how I can track down this Paninya girl?" Edward asked. "She took something important."**

**The two automail engineers turned around with thoughtful looks. "Let's see. Where is she again?"**

"**I know what might jog my memory." **

"**If we could have just one more look at that automail!"**

**A very angry Ed suddenly transformed his arm into a blade, scaring the two engineers and leaving his friends staring at him in either shock or blankly. **

"Damn obsessed freaks." Ed grumbled.

"You're not very good at negotiating." Havoc muttered with a grin. "But your scare tactics usual work."

"No wonder you always get information quickly." Luke added, smirking.

"I feel like you guys are encouraging Brother." Al muttered disapprovingly and with a tired sigh. He was so used to this by now.

**Immediately, the two engineers turned around and pointed in a direction and said together, "The automail shop run by an engineer named Dominic."**

**Birds crowing filled the scene before the three teens were shown to be walking along a path on a cliff. Ed and Winry looked half-dead from the heat. **

"**Apparently this guy lives deep in the mountains because he can find the highest quality ore way out here." Winry said. "Are you absolutely sure we are going in the right direction? Because those engineers could have tricked us." **

Ed growled. "Oh, if they did, they will be facing my wrath!"

"Being so scared of Ed, I doubt they would have tricked you." Riza said with a sigh. "They would have to be fools."

Al chuckled nervously. "Someone lied to Brother before about information. All I can say is that it didn't turn out well for him."

An evil grin split across Ed's face. "But we got the correct information in the end."

"I am beginning to wonder if Chief is a sadist." Havoc muttered.

"**What are you complaining about? This is all your fault for dragging us to that stupid automail town in the first place." Ed said. **

"**My fault?" Winry shouted. "You were the one dumb enough to let his watch get stolen." **

"I was being mauled!" Ed shouted in protest.

**Angrily, Ed turned around with a harsh laugh. "Oh, really?"**

"I think the heat is driving you two crazy." Izumi said with a laugh.

Ed groaned. "It isn't funny. The heat is horrible."

"The cold is pretty bad too, especially for those with automail." Buccaneer commented.

"Though it is fine when one has the proper automail." Dr. Young pointed out.

Confused, Ed turned to the two. "Proper automail?"

Mustang groaned. "Fullmetal, never go north. You'll get yourself killed if you don't know about proper automail for the freezing north."

"Kid, there is something called northern automail. It is made from–" Kei started but Ed held a hand up.

"Save that from me. What is the point of this special northern automail?" Edward asked.

Kei shrugged. "It is much lighter than the average automail and it doesn't freeze. The automail you have now would give you frostbite up north."

Ed twitched. "It must be very cold up there. I don't even get frostbite in the winters in the east or Central."

General Armstrong smirked. "The north is a very difficult place to survive. The weather can change in an instance there."

Ed shivered and both he and Al looked at Izumi. How the hell did she ever survive up north for a month?

"**Um, hey you guys." Al said, interrupting his brother and Winry's glaring contest for them to glare at him. **

"**What, Al?" They both shouted.**

**Al pointed at something ahead of them. "Could that be her?"**

**Ed and Winry looked to where Al was pointing to see a girl a brown skinned girl running across a bridge as an active tone entered the scene. The girl stopped on the bridge to look over at the three. Clutched in her hand was the pocket watch. **

"**Ah-ha! I got you now!" Edward shouted before alchemical light filled the area he was in. Pillars started to sprout up all the way down to the bridge, shocking the girl. **

General Armstrong shook his head. "You are causing a mess again."

"I need that watch!" Ed protested. "I will not go to Colonel to tell him I lost it!"

"I already know." Mustang said.

"The future you doesn't, and he doesn't need to." Ed said. "I don't need the damn lecture when it wasn't my fault that I got mauled by automail freaks!"

**Paninya turned around and started running again. She looked over her should to see Ed running on the pillars as they sprouted up from the ground. **

"Doesn't that seem a little dangerous?" Avery asked weakly. "I mean, you were really high up and over a river."

Ed shrugged. "I'm trained for this kind of stuff so it's not really dangerous. Though, if I make one wrong move, I am done for."

"Especially since you can't swim because of your automail." Al added.

Riza shuddered at that reminder.

"Did something happen with water before?" Miles asked when he saw the faces of Mustang's crew.

"Just an incident when Fullmetal was thirteen." Mustang commented, but didn't elaborate. It wasn't something any of them liked to talk about.

**Paninya jumped down before she jumped again. When she landed on the ground, a wall suddenly sprouted up in front of her. She looked over her shoulder to see Ed kneeling on the ground. **

"**I'd like my watch back." **

**Paninya grinned. "That was awesome. How'd you do that, mister?"**

"**I'm an alchemist. Want more?" Ed shouted as the ground around him shifted as giant hands sprouted out from the ground. **

"That seems a bit extreme just to get a watch back from a petty thief." Hughes said.

"I don't want to hear that from the man who pointed a gun at kids because they like his daughter!" Ed snapped.

"Well, someone's defensive." Hughes commented, crossing his arms.

**The hands shot at Paninya, but she jumped in the air to dodge and let the hands slam into the wall. As more shot at her, she continued to jump around and dodge them. **

"She is a monkey just like the Chief." Brody said with a grin.

"**Wow. So cool." Paninya said while she was in the air. **

"She is also a bit childish." Ed said blankly.

**Ed chased after her. "Quit moving around."**

"You're one to talk when you jump around like that in serious fights." Breda scoffed.

"**What's the matter? Can't catch a little girl?" Paninya taunted before jumping down from a cliff. She landed in front of Al. **

"This is a bit pathetic, Fullmetal." Mustang commented.

"What? Do you want me to seriously injure her?" Ed shouted. "She's just a petty teenage thief who has no skill in actual fighting."

**Al crossed his hands over each other. "I've been waiting for you." He said as the air began to glow blue. **

**Paninya looked shocked as it was revealed she was standing in the center of a transmutation circle. The ground began to form into a cage around her. **

"**Nicely done, Al." Winry commented as Ed approached the cage. **

"**Now, why don't you hand it over?" Ed asked. "My watch."**

**Paninya suddenly sliced her leg at the cage, slicing the bars into pieces. **

"Automail?" Izumi asked with a smirk. "You weren't prepared for that, were you?"

Ed frowned. "I also wasn't prepared for her to have a blade as part of her leg! Why do people put weapons into their automail?"

"Maybe for the same reason you transmute your arm into a blade." Luke suggested sarcastically.

Ed scoffed. "She is a civilian. What does she need a blade in her leg for? It just seems dangerous. Not to mention that she is a thief!"

**Ed and Al jumped back while Paninya lifted her leg to show them the blade in it. "Come on. You can't be too surprised. You've seen the town, haven't you? Oh, and." She lifted her other leg and a bomb shot out of her knee, causing Ed to yell and duck under it. **

"She doesn't need that!" Ed growled. "She is a teenage girl who lives in Rush Valley! She doesn't need a leg filled with bombs."

"I'll agree with you on that one." Mustang said. "It is quite dangerous, and a bit reckless at how she just shot it at you. You were right about her being a bit childish."

"**My other leg's got a 1.5 cannon. What do you think of that?" Paninya asked as she jumped out of the cage and began to run off. **

"**Come back." Ed said. **

"**No way." Paninya said. "Why don't we see if you can catch me?"**

**Winry suddenly grabbed Paninya's wrist. Paninya stumbled before Winry pulled her up straight and held her wrist tightly. "Well, now, how do like that? That wasn't so hard." **

"You guys lost to a girl who is not a trained fighter." Brody snickered at the brothers.

"I didn't realize it was a game." Ed said sarcastically.

"**Nice work, Winry. Now don't you let her get away." Ed said and he and Al ran over to her. **

**Winry moved her hand so she could grip Paninya's with both of them. "No way I'm letting her go. Not quite yet anyway." Once more, Winry was in her happy, obsessed automail mode. "Not until I've had a closer look at that automail."**

**Ed and Al both fell over and skidded across the ground in shock. Al's helmet tumbled across the ground. **

"Shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Havoc asked with a chuckle.

Al sighed. "We should be. Actually, I'm not really surprised. Brother's watch is no longer important. All she cares about now is the automail."

"She is so obsessed, I'm not sure it is even healthy." Ed said with a sigh.

**A blue door was shown before it was opened by a woman with a man behind her. "Oh, hello there, Paninya." The woman greeted. **

**The two looked at the two boys lying on the ground and Winry who was jumping happily while gripping Paninya's hand. **

"**Friends of yours?" The woman asked. **

"**Not really." Paninya yelled back at her. **

"**I'm gonna study those." Winry was singing to herself. **

**The two adults looked at each other. **

**Winry shouted in happiness from where she was now kneeling in front of Paninya to look at her legs. "I have never seen craftsmanship like this before. It has an advanced suspension, and would you look at this balance! The design of this piece is truly a work of art! It's incredible!" **

"**Uh, do you think we could have a talk about my watch?" Ed said hopelessly. **

"**Let me have a close look." Winry said, ignoring Ed. She rubbed her face against Paninya's knee, freaking the girl out. "This knee area is amazing!" **

"**It's no use, Brother." Al said. **

"I really hate it when she gets like this." Ed grumbled. "She thinks of nobody when it is like this. She only cares about that stupid obsession."

"I'm sure that's not–" Fuery started but was cut off by the stares from the brothers.

"It is." Al said. "She'll get obsessed with something and forget everything else until she gets it out of her system, then she'll go back to normal. But until then, she really only thinks about her love for automail."

"But she still cares for you guys." Falman pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "I'm not denying that, but when she gets like this, she only thinks of automail."

**Winry moved over to the man with glasses. "The work you've done is simply fantastic! You're a wonderful engineer."**

**The man held his hands up. "Oh no, don't look at me, miss. I wasn't the one who made them."**

"**I am." A gruff voice said. **

**A brown skinned man appeared on the screen. His eyes moved to Ed, who looked confused. **

**A small hammer was shown to be tapping Ed's arm. The scene pulled back to show Ed sitting on a crate in only his boxers with Dominic on a crate in front of him. "This arm seems a bit heavy." Dominic said as he lifted Ed's arm. **

"**Yes, I guess it is." Winry said softly. **

"**You ought to be more careful not to strain your outfittee. That could be a reason his growth is stunted." Dominic said. **

"That is a good guess." Mustang commented.

Ed twitched. "Great, another reason why I can't grow. How many guesses do we actually need?"

"I think this is a good hypothesis." Al said.

Ed shrugged. "Propose it to Winry. Maybe she'll learn to not weigh me down and then we'll see what happens."

**Ed glared at the man and shouted, "Hey! Shut up!"**

"He was just pointing out a fact, Brother. It's not like he was calling you small." Al said with a sigh.

**Suddenly, Ed got shocked. "Wait, are you telling me if my automail is lighter, I'd grow taller than this?"**

"**It is a possibility." Dominic said. **

**An overdramatic daydream appeared in Ed's mind. "Wow, Brother, you're so big." Al said. **

"**You've grown so tall." Winry said. **

"**Next to me, you guys sure look small." Ed said. **

The group laughed at the daydream while Ed just scratched his head. Wow, did he have strange thoughts or what? Though, he would really like to get that tall someday.

"You three have the strangest dreams and moods." Riza said with a soft smile.

"Well, they are still only kids. It's to be expected, despite their situation." Hughes added with a grin.

Ed grumbled at being a kid, but couldn't really argue against it. Maybe he was still a bit idealistic about the world, but so what?

**A very happy Ed entered the screen. **

"**Right." Winry said determined. "That settles it." She turned around to look at Dominic. "Mr. Dominic, I beg you." She bowed to him. "Make me your apprentice." **

"**Not a chance, girl." Dominic said while cleaning out his ear. **

"He didn't even think about it." Karley said with a chuckle. "How harsh."

Miles smirked. "With that attitude, he seems to be a bit like General Armstrong."

"Really?" Ed asked interested, looking at the blond haired General.

"Yeah, except I'm meaner." General Armstrong replied.

Ed looked away. He had to wonder how she was compared to Izumi.

**Winry looked defeated while Ed, Al, and the man with glasses just stared at the two. **

"**Maybe you'd liked more time to consider the idea." Winry suggested. **

"Wow, she seems dead." Hughes said.

"First time for everything." Ed added. "She has always been lively and animated."

"Like you?" Izumi asked.

"Yep. I think Brother and Winry fight so much because they are so alike." Al added. "In personality at least. Their likes are pretty different."

Ed grinned. "Well, she is an automail freak. All she really likes is automail. Well, that and sweets."

"And you." Al added in a mysterious whisper.

Ed glared at him. "Shut up about that already."

"**No need. I don't take on apprentices." Dominic said stubbornly. **

"**I understand, but maybe you could take time out of your busy schedule to teach her how to make automail to make me taller." Ed said. **

"**Can it, you little flea." Dominic said, shocking Ed, who fell to the ground in defeat. **

"**Sorry about that." The man with glasses said. "My old man can be pretty stubborn." **

**Winry looked down. **

**The outside of the house was shown as rain was pouring down. **

**Al was shown to be walking down a hallway while also dragging Ed by the back of his jacket. "Little flea…little flea…." Ed kept repeating blankly. "He called me a flea."**

"Where is the usual flair?" Mustang asked amused. "You usually scream and rant."

"Brother probably doesn't want to anger the man by yelling at him since we are staying in his house since there is a storm." Al said with a shrug.

"You actual have more control then I thought." Mustang said.

**Al stopped inside a room to see the woman from earlier rubbing her stomach. "Excuse me. Are you having a baby?" Al asked.**

A sudden grin spread over Hughes's face. "Oh, this is going to be hilarious."

"What do you mean?" Riza asked confused.

"The best miracle out there is when a baby is born." Hughes said.

Mustang smirked. "So she is going to go into labor?"

Hughes shrugged. "That is my guess. I haven't seen anything else in Rush Valley that looks like a miracle."

"And why is it going to be so funny?" Miles asked.

"My guess is the boys have never seen a woman go into labor." Hughes said, causing Ed to pale.

"Oh, no." Ed groaned.

Hughes laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Hughes, we've already seen how these boys and Ms. Winry like to freak out." Mustang said with a sigh.

The man laughed louder. "Good point."

Havoc shared a grin with Breda. "Oh, this should be quite fun."

Ed groaned. "They are having too much fun at our expense."

**The woman looked at him with a smile. "Why yes I am." She said as Al came over to her, still dragging his brother. **

"**Do you think…..would it be already if I touched your tummy?" Al asked. **

**The woman laughed. "Go right ahead." **

Izumi smiled sadly. Hughes was right. A baby being born was a really beautiful miracle. She really wished she could have her own child. Being pregnant was wonderful when she thought she would be able to raise her own precious bundle of joy. Just training Ed and Al for a few months made her realize how much she truly loved children. They were a bit rambunctious and silly, but she loved training them. Having her own child would have simply been wonderful. But seeing as she couldn't…her eyes traveled over to Ed and Al. She would make do with her precious ex-students. She may not have been able to see them much or do much to help them, but she was with them now, and they still needed help. She would do what she could to help them along the way.

**Ed knocked himself out of his state to look over his shoulder to see Al gently put his hand to her stomach. He looked really happy as Ed watched. The woman looked at Ed and held her hand out to him. **

"Aw, she is such a sweet woman." Hughes said with a grin.

Ed blushed.

"You don't have to be so shy about wanting to touch her tummy, Brother." Al said.

**She took his hand and put it on her tummy and held it there. **

**A picture of a baby surrounded by red was shown with a heart beating sound in the background. The boys were shown to be staring at her stomach. "It's like there is a miracle in your stomach." Ed said as he took his hand away. **

Izumi smiled softly. "It is a miracle, Ed. The best miracle that is out there."

Ed looked at her and sad looked passed over his eyes when he remembered what she had confessed to him yesterday.

"Do you have a child?" Hughes asked her curiously.

"No, I don't." Izumi said, but only a few people could pick up her sad undertone and they understood immediately what had happened.

Hughes looked at her sadly. His daughter was everything to him. He loved her so much. He had no idea of how his life would be like without her in it anymore. It would probably be horrible so he knew from his love of his daughter that it was difficult for Izumi to lose her own baby.

"**Yeah. We were inside Mom's tummy like this once upon a time too." Al said. **

**The woman smiled softly before a look of pain passed over her face. "Are you okay?" Ed asked. **

"**Y-yes." She replied. **

**Ed and Al sighed in relief. **

**A window was shown to be open as the rain continued to pour down outside. Paninya was shown to be rubbing her leg. "Whenever it pours down like this, my stumps always get achy." She told Winry. **

**Winry lowered her glass from her lips. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"**

**Paninya put her leg back on the ground and crossed her arms. "I was in a train accident when I was kid. It killed my parents. I round up losing both my legs in the wreck. I couldn't even walk anymore, and I had nowhere to go. I felt like my entire world had come crashing down. That's when I met Mr. Dominic, and everything changed completely." **

**A flashback was shown with a wheelchair turned over on the ground with a soft, sad jingle in the background. A legless girl was shown leaning on the ground with a hopeless, angry look on her face. Dominic was shown passing in front of the alley she was sitting in. He paused when he saw here. "You look like the most miserable, pathetic girl in the entire world." He said and approached her. He snatched her up around the waist. "Nothing annoys me more than vultures like you." **

"**Let me go, you mean old man! Put me down!" Paninya cried. **

"Well, that seems like a strange meeting." Al said with a nervous chuckle.

Ed shrugged. "At least he was good person and did it to save her, not hurt her."

"**He said I had 'eyes like a dead person.'" Paninya said. "He probably wasn't far off. I'm sure I did look miserable." She slapped her knee. "So, without anyone ever asking my opinion, I was outfitted with automail legs. The surgery and rehabilitation were painful, by far the hardest thing I've ever done. But then." A picture of Paninya standing on her legs and looking at the sky was shown. "Soon enough, I was back up on two legs and I was so happy. All thanks to him." Paninya was shown staring at the ceiling of the house. "Mr. Dominic. I owe him everything. I'm going to pay him back somehow, even if it takes my whole life. Of course he's never willing to take any money from me so that makes it a bit more difficult." **

**Winry put her glass down. "That's why you're a thief?" She pushed herself into Paninya's face. "If you're so grateful to him, you should clean up your act and stop picking pockets." She grabbed the girl's knees. "Mr. Dominic gave you these legs out of a selfless act of goodwill so if you really want to pay him back, use that act as an example." Winry stared at her for a moment before she stood up. "Instead of stealing trinkets from helpless tourists, stand strong on those two legs he gave you." She tapped her foot on the ground. "Stand up and get to work." **

**Paninya stared at her. **

"Just like Winry." Ed said with a smile.

"For someone who has never been out of Resembool, she sure understands this well." Hughes commented.

Al glanced at him. "She loves automail. She probably doesn't want to see it being used as a means to help with stealing and getting away."

Ed grinned. "She is also a very caring girl. She probably wants to set Paninya on the correct path."

**Winry smiled softly. "Mr. Dominic would respect you more for doing that then for stealing." **

**Paninya lifted one of her legs and looked at it. "Probably." She moved it around before putting it down and smiling. "You know what? You're right." She stood up. "For now, I'll work honestly to pay him back myself. So." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out Ed's watch. "I should probably give this thing back."**

"**Mm-hmm." Winry said. **

**Paninya tried to open it. "Hey. What? Uh-oh. I think I've may of broken it or something. I can't get it open." **

**Winry moved to her side. "Let me see."**

Ed's eyes narrowed. They had better not open his watch. That was private.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"It's locked with alchemy." Ed hissed.

"Ooh, hiding something?" Hughes teased.

Brody rolled his eyes. "Chief is always something that he doesn't want us to know. It's probably something private."

"It is." Ed muttered.

**Winry put a finger on the watch when Paninya held it out to her. "No, don't worry, Paninya. It wasn't you. It's been sealed up using alchemy." **

"**Why would he do that?" Paninya asked. **

"**I think I have a pretty good idea why." Winry said and suddenly she had a bunch of tools in her hands. "Something's in here he's too embarrassed to let anyone see." **

Ed growled. "Don't you dare, Winry. There are some things that need to be left alone." He sighed. "Why the hell is she so damn nosy?"

**Paninya smiled slightly as Winry worked on getting the watch opened. "Opened!" She said when it popped open. "Now, let's have a little look at what Ed was hiding." She looked inside it when a surprised look entered her eyes as Paninya joined her. **

"**Don't forget, October 3****rd****. Year 11." Paninya read. "A date?"**

While everyone looked confused, Al looked at his brother in shock as he was the only one who understood what that meant.

"What is that date for?" Havoc asked confused.

"Like everything else, I bet the damn meaning of it will come up later." Edward hissed angrily.

"When did you ever carve that in there? I never saw you do it." Al asked curiously, but with a sad undertone in his voice. How could his Brother go around every day for three years with the burden of that memory in his pocket?

"When I went off on my own at one point." Ed answered.

**Winry closed the watch and held it out to Paninya. "Here. You should give this back to Ed." She said as she wiped her eyes. **

"Oh, great, she's crying." Ed groaned.

"Does she understand the meaning of the date?" Mustang asked curiously.

Al nodded. "She was there at the time."

Mustang looked at the roof thoughtfully. "That date is just a few days after Fullmetal became a State Alchemist. You had gone off to Resembool for a few days to get everything set before coming on active duty. So something happened in Resembool that day?"

"Yeah." Al murmured.

**As Paninya took the watch, she asked, "What is it, Winry?"**

**Still wiping her eyes, Winry turned around. "Nothing. I'm going to ask Mr. Dominic to apprentice me again."**

"She's determined." Havoc said with a grin. "And after she was shot down so quickly the first time."

"She is just as stubborn as Brother." Al said with a sigh.

"In a battle of stubbornness, who would win?" Hughes asked curiously.

"Winry, without a doubt." Al replied without hesitation.

Ed glared at his brother. "Oi!" He said insulted. "So little faith!"

Al chuckled. "It has nothing to do with faith in you, Brother. She would win because you love her too much to keep up a stubborn act."

Blushing, Ed ducked his head. "You don't know that for sure."

"Do too." Al said.

**The outside of the house was shown once more before Winry was seen to be knocking on one of the doors in the house. Footsteps sounded before Ed appeared behind Winry, breathing heavily. **

"**What's wrong?" Winry asked. **

"**The ba–"**

"**The bay?" Winry asked confused and a picture of a horse appeared above her head. **

"**The ba…The ba…" Ed shook his head. **

"**The bay is a type of horse." Winry said. "What about it?"**

"**The…the baby's coming…THE BABY'S COMING!" Ed yelled. **

Hughes laughed, along with some other soldiers. "It's not even your own child and you're freaking out. I wish I could see you when your own children are born."

"Children?" Ed echoed. "I'm not going to have kids."

"You say that now, but one day you will mar–"

Ed growled. "Finish that sentence and I'll punch you."

Al chuckled. "I have to agree with Brother on this one. I can't imagine him being a father. He is too rash, stubborn, hardheaded. He really doesn't seem like the father type."

Hughes laughed. "You'd be surprised at who is a father type." He smiled softly. "You are both growing up on difficult paths so your views of life are growing and you're becoming more mature. I think Ed could be a great father one day."

"I think he is crazy." Ed muttered.

"Well, I know one thing." Mustang said.

Ed raised a brow. "And that is?"

"You know the pain of a father abandoning his family. If you ever have a family of your own one day, I know you would never leave your kids behind because you know the pain that happens when that occurs." Mustang explained.

Ed nodded. That was true. He could never abandon anyone like his own father did. Abandonment hurt a lot. It was torturous to see his father leave like that. He didn't even say good-bye to his kids. If Al didn't have to go to the bathroom that morning, then they would never have seen him leave or know anything.

**Winry screamed. **

**The outside of the house was shown. **

**Mr. Dominic was seen to be buttoning up his rain coat. "In a storm like this, we can't get to the hospital in town. I'll fetch the doctor myself." He told Winry and Paninya before pulling the hood of his coat up and leaving the house. He was seen riding a horse down the road.**

"**Pa will be right back with the doctor." The man with glasses told his wife, who was sitting in bed with a pained expression. "Just hang on a little longer for me, okay?" **

"**There's no hanging on here. It will come whenever it is ready to." She replied before a horrible look of pain passed over her face. **

"**What's the matter, hun?" He leaned in closer to hear her. **

"**Eh, uh, eh, I said it's coming." She mumbled very quietly. **

**Everyone leaned in closer to hear. "I'm sorry. One more time. I couldn't hear that." The husband said. **

**She groaned once before yelling, "I SAID IT'S COMING!" **

**Everyone yelled in shock and fear. **

"Now that is quite a mess." Hughes mumbled. "She really needs a doctor."

"**What do we do? The doctor's not here." Edward said while the husband looked around in fear and unsure as to what to do. While everyone freaked out, Winry stood watching them. **

Ed nodded. "Should have known."

"Know what?" Jerso asked.

"Winry grew up reading doctor books because of her parents being doctors." Ed explained.

Hughes smirked. "So she's going to take charge?"

"Most likely."

"**We're just going to have to do it." Winry declared, making everyone stare at her. **

"**Have to do what?" Ed asked. **

"What do you think?" Havoc scoffed.

"Sorry, but I think future me is still in shock!" Ed retorted.

"**Deliver it." Winry replied simply. **

**She was stared at for a moment longer before everyone screamed in surprise. **

"**So…so you've seen a baby be delivered before?" The husband asked. **

"**No, I…I haven't, but we don't have any other options here." Winry replied. The other occupants of the room were shown. "I need everyone's help." Winry's determined eyes were seen. "We are going to do this." **

**A dramatic song entered the scene as Winry finished tying an apron around herself. **

**Winry turned around. "Ed and Al, go get me some boiling water." **

"**Right." Al said. **

"**Sure, Winry." Ed said. **

**Winry turned to the next person. "Paninya, go find some towels and hurry." **

**Sweat still pouring down her face, Paninya raised a hand in the air. "Roger!" **

"**Mr. Ridel, do you have any rubbing alcohol we can use for disinfectant?" Winry asked. **

**The man turned away from his wife. "I think we have some in the storeroom." **

**Without a word, Winry turned around and took off. **

"She is quite the leader." Hughes said with a whistle.

"She definitely has her moments." Ed said with a smile.

"That looks like a love sick smile, Chief." Havoc said teasingly.

Blushing, Ed ducked his head. "Will you shut up about that already? She is a very dear friend of mine. Of course I love her."

"Excuses, excuses." Havoc teased.

**The outside of the house was shown. "Oh, and some ice chips. We'll put them by Mrs. Satera's bedside." Winry's voice said. **

**The three males left in the house were shown walking down a hall. "Ah, are we sure your friend can handle this?" The husband asked. **

**Ed stopped. "Winry comes from a family of doctors. She grew up reading medical textbooks instead of picture books like most kids her age." He explained. **

"**That's all well and good, but it isn't actually the same as a medical degree." Mr. Ridel replied. **

"**Well, it's clear she at least vaguely remembers some of it." Ed said. **

"**Some of it." Mr. Ridel said weakly. **

**Ed looked at him. "Right now the only choice we have is to defer to her knowledge and the sheer force of her nerve." **

**Dominic was shown to still be riding his horse down the road. **

**Winry was standing in front of a door. "Boiling water…disinfectant…towels…and what else was there? Remember it now."**

"It is amazing that she remembers that much. How long has it been since she's read those books?" Breda asked.

Ed shrugged. "I'm not sure. She may have read them in the past four years while Al and I have been busy. If she hasn't though, then it was sometime before she was ten."

"What is it with country kids and their amazing memories?" Mustang asked shocked.

"It is impressive. She really shouldn't be able to remember all this." Hughes commented.

"**Winry." Ed's voice said. **

**Winry looked over at Ed. "You can do this." Ed, Al, and Paninya said. **

"**Mm-hmm." Winry said and she walked into the room. "Paninya, give me a hand in here." **

"**Sure, you've got it." Paninya said and she raced after the blonde. **

**The door closed behind the two to leave the brothers outside the room, listening to the gasps of Mrs. Satera. Ed's hand clenched. **

"**Brother." Al said. **

"**Now when it really counts, I can't do anything." Ed said. **

"A feeling of uselessness?" Mustang asked.

Ed twitched. "Alright, I get it. I won't call you useless when you're wet."

Mustang smirked.

"Stupid jerk." Ed grumbled.

"**OW-W-W-W-W!" **

**Ed and Al screamed at the loud wail coming from the room. **

"**I'm gonna die in here!" She screamed. **

"What the hell?" Ed asked.

Dr. Marcoh chuckled. "Giving birth is very painful process. She'll be fine."

**Ed and Al cowered away from the door. **

"**It hurts! I can't take it anymore." **

A few soldiers laughed at the boys' reaction.

"You know, when you guys have kids of your own, your wife is going to make you be in there for the delivery, right?" Hughes asked amused.

"Why the hell would I want to be in there?" Ed grumbled.

Havoc laughed. "Yeah, Ed's wife would probably glare at him and blame all her pain on him because he is the one who got her pregnant."

"That sounds like Winry." Al piped up.

"I am not going to marry that she-witch!" Ed shouted.

"Denial, denial." Havoc shook his head in mock sadness.

**Ed and Al sat on the floor as they waited. "I know we're not big believers in God." The former said. **

"**Mm-hmm." **

"**Maybe he could help us, this once." Ed bowed his head. **

"You sure are acting strange." Mustang said. "Are you that afraid?"

"More like worried for her since she doesn't have a doctor and this is being down by inexperienced hands." Ed said.

"Well, don't worry. This is all a part the labor process." Dr. Marcoh said soothingly. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Izumi smiled sadly to herself.

**Dominic was seen still on the road. **

**The couple was shown. The wife had a pained look while her husband held her hand. **

**Winry wiped her chin while Paninya stood next to her with a towel. Ed was outside the room with his hands clapped over his ears. Al was seen next before the outside of the house was seen as the music ended. **

**The door to the room opened. "Brother." Al said and Ed looked at the door. **

**Paninya was on her knees, breathing heavily.**

"**What?" Ed asked. **

"**All that blood." Paninya said. **

**Winry was on her own knees with her apron covered in blood. **

"**I can't do it anymore." Paninya said. **

**Ed ran over to her and looked in the room. He ran over to his friend and kneeled next to her. "What's going on? Hey!"**

**Winry pointed ahead. Ed looked ahead and his eyes widened when he saw the little baby crying in his dad's arms. **

"Well, at least everything turned out okay." Ed said with a sigh. "But where the hell is that doctor?"

"He's cute." Al added. "Don't you think, Brother?"

"He needs to be cleaned up to get the blood off of him." Ed mumbled.

Al sighed. "Brother."

"Right, right. He is as cute as you were when you were born." Ed mumbled.

"You remember the day your brother was born?" Havoc asked surprised.

"Vaguely. I was only about one and a half at the time." Ed mumbled. "I meant the pictures I saw of him as a baby were cute."

**The couple smiled at their baby. **

"**I-it's a baby." Ed said. **

"**Hooray!" Ed and Al cheered. **

"**Awesome! It's a real live baby." Ed said as Mr. Ridel washed the blood off his child. "Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!"**

**Winry smiled. "Really? Awesome? That is all you can think of to describe this?"**

"You know, you are acting quite different than what we are used to seeing." Breda commented.

"Best way to describe this is that I am pretty much on a day off." Ed said with a shrug. "I don't solely work on my research. The moment I head to Dublith though…"

"We'll be back to work." Al finished with a sigh. "Basically, Rush Valley is a quick break before we get serious again."

"And seeing a newborn baby is just something incredible to see." Ed added.

"**How else should I describe it? This is a birth of a new life." Ed replied as Mr. Ridel took his child from the water with Paninya watching. "Alchemists have worked for centuries and we're still not able to do that. A person creating another person."**

"**You've got to be kidding me. Now you're lumping in alchemy with the miracle of birth." Winry said. **

"**Occupational hazard. It's just the way I think." Ed replied. **

"And considering you tried to bring your mother back, I am not surprised by that." Mustang said.

Ed grunted. Yes, that was a reason why his mind worked the way it does.

**The baby cried in his mother's arms. **

"**Besides, whatever you say, it really is awesome. People are awesome." Ed said. With his arms crossed behind his head, he looked at Winry. "Alright, the baby's born and everything's good, so do you think there is anything else you're going to need me for?"**

"**Yeah, there is." Winry said. She grabbed the edge of Ed's jacket. "Do you think you could pick me up please?"**

**Ed looked at her surprised. "Huh?"**

**He straightened a chair with Winry on his back. **

"**It's humiliating to be carried by a boy smaller than I am." Winry said as Ed took a step away from the chair. **

"**I could easily drop you, you know." Ed said as he turned around. **

**As Ed started to lower her down, Winry said, "Ed…." Ed stood back before letting her go. **

"**What is it?" **

"**I saw it." Winry said. "The engraving that's inside your pocket watch." **

**Without warning, Ed dropped Winry to the ground. **

"Well, that was a harsh reaction to that." Hughes said with a frown.

"She had no right to force my watch open." Ed growled.

"**Ow, ow, ow, that really hurt." Winry said as she rubbed her butt. **

"**You forced it open?!" Ed asked. **

**Winry looked at his back. "Yeah, I'm so sorry." **

**Ed sighed and turned to her. He held a hand out to her. "You idiot." **

**Winry looked up and took his hand. "Yeah." She said as she climbed to her feet. **

**They went over to the chairs and sat down. "I haven't shown that to anybody, not even Al."**

"**But why not, Ed?" Winry asked. **

"**It's private. It's an admonition to myself." Ed's hand clenched. "I hate to admit how weak I am. I had to give that day substance, then carry it around with me as a reminder." **

"You are stronger then you realize." Mustang said. "Most people would break if they had to carry around a reminder of something terrible or sad. But you've carried this reminder for three years and you are still going at it. You are not as weak as you think you are."

Ed shook his head. No, Mustang was wrong. He gave up his house, all his memories, because he was weak. If his house was still there, he would have gone running back. They burned down their house because it would just make them want to turn back. That was what made them weak.

**The outside of the house was shown. **

**A sad tone entered the background as Winry was shown with tears trailing down her face. **

**Ed looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Winry, why are you doing that?" **

"You are definitely not the sympathetic type." Havoc said.

"I don't like tears." Ed said with a sigh. He especially hated tears when they came from people he cared around.

**Ed looked in the other direction. "What are you crying for?"**

**One of Winry's eyes was shown before a house up in flames appeared at the screen. In front of the house stood the brothers, Winry, and Pinako. **

"Is that your house?" Riza asked sadly.

"Yes." Al said.

"So October third is really the day you burned your house down?" Mustang asked. He had pierced it together earlier, but wasn't sure if he was correct until now.

Al nodded.

**Ed's hand held his pocket watch. "Well, there's no turning back for us now, Brother." He said. **

"**Mm-hmm." Al replied. **

**Winry looked at them. She glanced back at the house to watch the tree set on fire. Inside the house, a glass cracked from the heat and a book burnt to ashes. A picture of the boys and their mother was shown with fire surrounding it. The house's support began to fall. **

"How long did you guys stand there to watch your house disappear?" Hughes asked sadly.

"Long enough to know that it would be completely gone by the time people came to put the fire out." Ed said.

**Tears trailed down Winry's face. The bottom half of Ed's face was shown as he turned to look at her. He smiled grimly. **

**The scene pulled back to show to show the house from a distance. The fire was big and the black smoke filled the night sky. **

"What did you do to make such a big fire?" Breda asked.

"Oil." Ed replied. "We put it all over the house to make sure everything was destroyed."

"It is sad." Riza said softly.

"The loss of our house is nothing compared to what we lost that night." Ed murmured.

Brody frowned. "But add those two losses together, and you have lost a lot for one mistake."

"It's the price we pay." Al said sadly. Nothing anyone said would make what they did better. It was their mistake to bear.

"**What are you crying for, Winry?" Ed asked. **

**Back in the present, Winry had a hand over her eyes. "You two won't cry so someone else should do it for you, don't you think?" **

**Ed looked up. "Don't be an idiot." He stood up and walked a few steps away with his hands shoved in his pockets. "You should get back to Resembool. You've been gone a long time. Granny must be lonesome without you." **

"**No. I'm not leaving." Winry said, causing Ed to look at her. **

"**Why?" He asked. **

**A picture of Ed's open watch was shown. **

"**Seeing your resolved inspired me." Winry appeared on the screen. "I want to do more, Ed. I can't just commit halfway." Ed was shown. **

"**Don't do anything. There's no need to get more involved." Ed said. **

"This makes me think of–" Hughes started but Ed glared at him.

"Now don't say anything stupid." Ed growled.

Hughes held his hands up. "I'm just saying it reminds me a sappy love story between a badass gangster who falls in love with an innocent girl and wants to protect her from his dangerous life."

Ed's eye twitched. "He said something stupid!" He growled and made to lunge at the man, but Al grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Brother, you can't go around hurting your friends." Al scolded.

"But did you hear what he said!" Ed grumbled.

"Yes, and actually I find that to be quite funny." Al replied.

Mustang smirked. "It is quite a dramatic moment that one would expect to find in a book."

Ed growled.

"Yeah, but you guys kind of ruined it by talking." Havoc pointed out.

"Too bad." Hughes said with a grin.

Ed glared at him. "This is not over."

"**Yes, there is. I want to hone my skills so I will be able to make you the finest quality automail prosthetics. That way you can continue your journey knowing you are strong as you can be." Winry said as Ed turned to face her fully. "I'm going to try again." She smiled. "I'll ask Mr. Dominic to make me his apprentice."**

**Ed frowned before smiling. "Okay. Well then, good luck." **

"**Mm-hmm."**

**Paninya opened the door and came out of the room. "Winry, Mr. Ridel said he wanted to talk to you for a–" She paused and looked at the two. "What's up? Is there something wrong?" **

**Winry stood up. "Uh, no. Don't worry. It's nothing. I'll be right there." **

**Ed closed his eyes. "Paninya…" **

**Smiling, Paninya looked at him before colorful stars filled the screen. **

"**Hey! Ow!" Paninya shouted, grabbing the big bump on her head. "Why'd you go and do that?"**

"**Quit whining, you dirty pick pocket!" Ed shouted. "And give me back my watch right now!"**

"You shouldn't hit girls." Mustang said.

"Ha! That's just sexist." Ed snapped. "Girls are not that weak. They can take a hit!"

"**You didn't have to hit me with your right arm!" Paninya shouted as the outside of the house was shown. **

"**I can hit you again with my left if you prefer!" Ed shouted. **

"You two are insane." Havoc said with a laugh. "It's so nice to see you two acting like normal kids."

**A happy tune entered the scene. **

"**Hello there. I'm your granddad." A very happy Dominic said. His grandson was shown. "What a cutie." **

**Ed and Al stared blankly at the man. **

"See? Anyone can change. So Ed will be a great father some day." Hughes said stubbornly.

"WILL YOU DROP THAT?!" Ed screamed.

Hughes just laughed.

"**That's sure out of character." Ed said. **

**Dominic glared at Ed, who looked away with a nervously smile. **

"**Mother and baby both look perfectly healthy." The doctor said. "It seems like the delivery was handled expertly." He looked over at Winry. "Well done. Sometimes even adults can't take being present in childbirth." **

**Winry, blushing, waved her hands. "Oh no. We did what we had to. That's all." **

"**We are truly in your debt." Dominic said. "What you did was amazing. Especially you, young lady." He gave a bow of his head. "Thank you." **

**Winry held her hands up. "Please, sir. There's really no need to thank me. Aw, my goodness. Now you're going to make me blush." **

**Ed smirked. "Maybe you could make an exception and take on an apprentice." **

**Dominic looked away stubbornly. "One has nothing to do with the other. I don't take on apprentices and that's that." He stood up with a blush. "But if that's what your heart's set on, I can recommend you to an accomplished engineer at the base of the mountain." **

"Well, at least she has a master now." Ed said with a smile. "It may not be who she was after, but if he is mentioning him, he must be good."

"So the trip wasn't as bad as you thought it would be." Havoc said.

Ed grumbled. "I guess. The beginning was a bit bad, but I guess it got better."

**Dominic began to leave but Winry turned to him. "Pardon me, would it be okay if I came by to watch you work sometimes?"**

"She is very stubborn to see this man and his automail." Hughes laughed.

"**I won't stop you from coming once in a while," Dominic replied as he rubbed his head. "To see my grandchild. Same goes for the tomboy." Paninya smiled. **

**A train was shown as it whistled. **

"**Move it, Al." Al and Ed ran passed some wanted posters. "We've got to hurry." The train began to pull out of the station as a happy, suspenseful tone entered the scene. "If we miss this train, they won't be another one for three days!" Winry and Paninya were seen to be running after the two. **

"**Now you two be careful!" Winry yelled as Ed tossed his suitcase to his brother who was standing on the back of the train. **

"**You too, Winry." Ed yelled as he reached the end of the platform. He jumped as Ed put down the suitcase and reached out to grab Ed's outstretched arm to pull him onto the train. **

"Must you two be that reckless?" Mustang asked.

Ed and Al looked at each other, then pointed at Izumi. "But she is the one who taught us about jumping onto moving vehicles."

Mustang looked at her in shock. "I thought you were their alchemy and martial arts teacher!"

Stubbornly, Izumi crossed her arms. "I taught them a variety of things that would help them in life."

Havoc laughed nervously. "How do you teach someone to jump on moving vehicles?"

"The only way there is! Through actual experience!" Izumi said.

"Oh, dear god." Havoc said, paling. "How did you two ever survive?"

"We thought the same thing over and over during training." Al said weakly.

"**Thank you." Ed breathed as he landed. He turned around and grinned at his two friends at the station. "And don't forget to call Granny and keep her posted!" **

"**Oh, please. Like you're really one to talk, Ed." Winry shouted as she continued to run down the platform. **

**Ed pointed at his automail hand. "And make sure to steal that old man's techniques so you have something even better for me the next time I see you, okay?" He yelled as he waved to the girls. **

**The girls stopped at the end of the platform and smiled. "Well, that's it. They're gone." Paninya said. **

"**They'll be back." Winry said. **

**The scene went dark. **

"Well, that was quite a happy episode." Havoc said with a smile.

"Just what we needed after all the dark episodes we just had to deal with." Hughes said with a grin.

"So next is…" Ed groaned. "Meeting Teacher."

General Armstrong smirked. "This should be fun."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. Episode 12: One is All, All is One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 12: One is All, All is One**

**The opening song began. **

"What no special beginning about alchemy? What is this?" Havoc asked annoyed. "We are being ripped off!"

Quite a few people gave him blank stares, except for Luke who whole heartedly agreed with his eastern counterpart.

"What is wrong with you?" Ed deadpanned. "This is our future, not a game."

"I just want to know why some have the special opening and why others don't." Havoc retorted.

"**One is All, All is One"**

"What does that mean?" Havoc asked.

Ed and Al shared a look and laughed. "If we're right, you'll find out soon enough." The former said with a smirk.

"Oh, so you know?" Breda asked curiously.

"Of course. It is something Teacher made us learn." Al replied.

Havoc and Luke twitched. If it was their Teacher, maybe they didn't want to know.

**A blond haired man appeared on the screen as a tone entered the background. He was looking down at something as he stood in front of a door. **

"What the hell is that?" Brody asked.

"Bastard." Ed said softly himself.

"Brother." Al scolded. "It's our Dad."

"Ah, so this is a memory." Mustang said.

Al shrugged. "Most likely. Unless he is becoming a part of the future to help solve the problem, which we still don't know what it is."

"It's so annoying not knowing." Ed grumbled.

**Hohenheim's eyes were zoomed in on. A light appeared in one of the corners of scene and spread throughout before Ed was snapping awake with a shocked look. His eyes shook for a moment before he looked at the ground with a sad look. **

"I thought you didn't care for him." Avery said.

Ed snarled. "I don't."

"Sure doesn't look like that with that look in your eyes." Brody said.

Ed glared at him. "Drop it. I was surprised. Sue me."

"**Brother, we've almost reached the Dublith station." Al told him. **

**Ed crossed his arms and slouched down in his seat with his eyes closed. **

"**Were you having a dream?" Al asked. **

**Ed looked at the alley of the train. "Yeah. I was dreaming about **_**him**_**." **

**Al looked at his brother then out the window, not replying. **

**The train was shown to be stopped in a train station. **

"**Well, Al, we're finally here." Ed's voice said. **

"**Yeah." Al replied as the brothers were shown to be standing in front of a shop. Ed hung his head in a dejected manner. **

"Quit stalling already!" Buccaneer said.

"I'll stall all I want!" Ed cried. "I must savor my last few minutes."

Izumi smirked. "Now really, Ed. I am not that bad."

The brothers looked at each other in disbelief. Izumi was the harshest person they have ever met! And that is saying a lot considering how they have traveled all over the past few years.

"How can she say that?" Havoc whispered. "From everything we saw from yesterday."

"I think she just likes scaring Ed and Al." Fuery whispered back.

"Maybe she's sadistic." Breda snickered.

"Shh." Havoc hushed him. "She might hear us."

"**It'd be nice if Teacher wasn't home." Ed said. **

"**Uh-huh." Al replied.**

"Hey, she might not be." Avery said with a grin. "Remember? We saw her and Sig in the Central train station earlier."

Izumi chuckled. "Wrong. I had my trip planned. Central was the last place I was stopping before heading home."

Ed and Al groaned. "There is no escaping." The latter said.

"So you might as well just go in and get it over with." Mustang said cheerfully.

"You are all sadists and just want to see us suffer." Ed muttered.

**Loud footsteps echoed in the scene and a door to the shop was opened. First a bloody knife was shown, scaring the boys, before Sig came out the door. **

"Oh, thank you! It's the nice one!" Ed said.

Sig chuckled. "Thank you, I believe."

Izumi shook her head, quite amused. If she didn't know the boys respected and feared her so much, she might have been insulted that they didn't think she was nice.

"Question! Why is he holding a bloody knife?" Havoc asked.

"Izumi and I own a butcher shop." Sig explained.

"Oh, so there are a lot of knives around." Fuery said weakly. "That's why Ed said they had to learn to dodge knives."

"**Uh, hello Sig." Ed said weakly. **

"**Long time no see." Al added. **

**Sig patted Ed on the head. "Good to see you. You've grown up a little, huh." **

"**He's squashing me." Ed mumbled to himself. **

"It is like dealing with Major Armstrong all over again." Ed groaned, rubbing his head.

"I have never patted you on the head." Armstrong protested.

"No, just squeeze me to death in a hug." Ed grumbled.

"**You probably don't recognize me, but it's me, Alphonse." Al told Sig. "Sorry we've been away so long." **

**Sig moved his hand from Ed's head to pat Al's helmet. "Looks like you've grown up more than a little."**

"_**No one's patted my head like this since back before I lost my body."**_** Al thought happily. **

**Sig leaned in a window. "Izumi, the Elric shrimps have come for a visit. Do you think you can see them?" **

"Looks like you're stuck in bed again." Ed said worriedly, not even noticing the shrimp part.

"HA, nothing can keep me down!" Izumi declared. "Especially when I have a couple of brats to teach a lesson to."

Ed and Al twitched. Oh, dear god….

"**I'll be right there." A gentle voice replied. "I'm feeling a little better today." **

"What the hell is that? Your voice is too gentle!" Ed cried weakly. "What a bad omen. We're seriously going to die, Al."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mustang asked. "How is a gentle voice supposed to mean death?"

Ed growled. "You obviously don't understand. Al and I spent our lives growing up around women. When they use a gentle voice, it is just a deceiving trick to make you lower your guard before they let their full wrath out on you! How can you not know that? You are around Lieutenant Riza all the time!"

Riza chuckled. "He has yet to catch on, Edward."

"I didn't realize he was so slow." Ed murmured.

"I am not slow, brat." Mustang growled.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Could have fooled me."

Mustang rubbed his bare fingers together. Oh, how he so desperately wanted his gloves to make fried shrimp.

**Ed and Al were shown to be standing next to Sig outside the house. "Lying down? That's not a good sign." **

**Ed looked at his brother. "Guess she hasn't gotten any better since last time." **

**The door behind Ed was suddenly kicked open. **

"Ah-Ha! That's where you learned it was okay to kick doors open!" Mustang cried. He shot a glare at Izumi. "I am noticing that Ed has learned a lot of annoying behaviors from you."

Izumi grinned. "Usually that would bother me, but since it bothers you so much, I say, good job, Ed!"

Ed sweat drop. "Wow, those two really don't like each other." He whispered to his brother, who nodded in mute surprise.

**Ed spun around in surprise, just to get kicked in the face. **

"Ah, shit." Ed groaned and grabbed his face. "You never hold back!"

"The first thing she does is kick you?" Myers said weakly.

"Did you not see when we first arrived in here? She attacked us then too." Al replied since his brother was busy moaning in pain.

**Ed was sent rolling back, screaming, before he stopped by slamming through one of the walls of the building across the street. **

While some people winced, Hughes laughed. "Well, no wonder you can take so much if your teacher had a habit of kicking you through walls."

Ed, who was laying on the ground and moaning in pain, just shot his friend an upside down glare. "So not the time for jokes." He growled as his body twitched a bit.

**While Ed lay twitching on the ground, Al gasped as Izumi marched out of the house with a scary, suspenseful tune in the scene. Izumi was seen at an angle that caused the top of half of her body to be bathed in a shadow. "Hello my stupid pupil."**

"Her voice is harsh now." Al winced.

"It was a dramatic change." Mustang said as he glanced at his still twitching subordinate. "Okay down there, Fullmetal?"

Ed raised a hand half off the ground. "Give me a moment. Flying through walls isn't a habit of mine so I am not quite used to this pain."

General Armstrong smirked. "I quite like your entrance, Izumi."

Izumi smiled. "Why thank you. I simply hope this will teach these two something."

Ed groaned to himself, while Al sweat dropped. Who thought it was a good idea to put two scary women like those two in a room together? At this rate, he and Ed weren't going to survive!

"I see why they fear her." Scar mumbled to himself. After his fight with the woman, he found that she truly was a force to be reckoned with.

"**I hear you've become one of the Military's Dogs!" Izumi continued. The door behind her squeaked shut. The woman turned around to face Al with a scary grin, which of course scared the already frightened boy. **

"**Ah, Teacher, you see, it's because…" Al shook where he stood. **

**Izumi turned the rest of the way around and the shadow disappeared from her face. "Al?! Look at you! You've gotten so big." She said kindly. **

"Don't fall for it!" Ed screamed, jumping back to his sitting position even though his body was still sore. "It's a trap! Don't listen to the kind voice!"

Al sweat dropped. "Brother, if you keep screaming like, I'm going to think you've lost it."

Ed blinked. "Who's to say I haven't? Do you have any idea of how much pain I have felt in the past two days? All that pain is not good. It is bound to make me insane at this rate."

Quite a few faces paled.

"I never thought about that." Hughes said worriedly. "With all the situations you get it, you are going to be getting hurt a lot. That is fine since it is spread out, but if you are forced to feel all the pain you are going to be feeling in the next year all within a few days…."

"What the hell is with this damn pain factor?" Mustang growled in worry. "This is more dangerous than anything."

There was a flash of gold light and a letter dropped into Ed's lap. Curiously, he picked it up. "_I am sorry that you must go through this pain, but there is a reason. The pain that comes from seeing the future is the cost. V.H._"

"What does that mean?" Brody asked confused.

"Of course." Ed swallowed weakly. "It makes sense now. It is like alchemy. If we want to obtain something, we have to give something. We can't just take."

"So to gain the knowledge of the future, we have to give into the pain that we are to receive in the future." Izumi finished with a frown. She did not like this one bit. Ed was so reckless that he was probably the one to get injured the most, especially considering how this is mostly from his and Al's view.

Havoc frowned. "It is twisted and annoying, but I guess that makes sense. It also makes the future more realistic when we have to feel the pain we are to receive."

"You haven't even felt anything yet." Ed groaned.

"Well, all we can do is hope that we don't have to see Fullmetal get into fights every single day. Then he might get a day of rest so he doesn't go insane." Mustang said with a sigh. "Honestly, it would be nice if you could stay out of trouble for once."

"What can I say? Trouble just loves to find me." Ed mumbled, but he was worried. He had a tendency to find trouble wherever he went….so not good.

**Al sighed and approached his Teacher to shake her hand. "Teacher, it's really good to see you." He said before Izumi was pulling his arm and flipping him over. **

"You fell for it." Ed said blandly.

"You need more training." Izumi and General Armstrong growled, surprising the boys since both said it.

Armstrong grinned. "What amazing strength you have, Izumi Curtis!"

Izumi smiled at him. "Thank you, Major Armstrong."

"He is still encouraging her." Ed groaned.

**While Al groaned on the ground, Izumi crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Your skills are rusty."**

**While Ed limped over with a hand to his head, Al rolled over and climbed to his feet as he said, "You've got a lot of energy for someone who's not feeling well." **

"**NOT FEELING WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M PERFECTLY–" Izumi yelling was cut off as blood suddenly spilled from her mouth. **

"Jeez, she is just like Chief when he doesn't want to be in the hospital." Havoc said, snickering. "Are there any behaviors you didn't pick up from your teacher, Chief?"

"Sure, Brother is more reckless and has a lot more crazy plans than Teacher." Al replied for his brother.

Breda snickered. "I don't know. Izumi seems a bit…." He trailed off when the woman shot him a glare. "Never mind." He would not get killed today.

**Ed and Al screamed while Sig put a hand on his wife's shoulder while he held a jar. "You shouldn't exert yourself." **

**Izumi smiled at him with a blush as a lovey-dovey tone entered the scene. "How sweet of you to worry, dear. Thank you." They hugged each other as little hearts fluttered around. **

"Is that out of character or bipolar?" Falman asked curiously, but received a glare from the brothers that said to shut-up-before-he-got-killed. Confused, he looked at the couple to see them in their lovey-dovey state.

"You're lucky she didn't hear you." Ed hissed at him. "I swear she almost killed me when I said something about it."

Falman shivered.

**The couple and the brothers were shown to be sitting around a table in the kitchen of the house. "The Philosopher's Stone?" Izumi asked. "No, I don't know much about it. It holds no interest to me." **

"**I see. Okay." Ed replied. **

"**There was that one alchemist. The one in Central knew a bit about the stone." Sig said. **

**Ed and Al looked at each other happily. "So who was this guy?" The former asked. **

**Izumi put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Let me think. What's his name? Oh, Hohenheim!"**

"Ah, damn it! Not him!" Ed screamed, pulling at his hair.

"Brother, don't be so rude." Al scolded. "If Dad can help us, we should…"

"I will never ask him for help." Ed growled.

Mustang sighed. "These two will never agree when it is their father involved."

**Ed's eyes turned from hopeful to anger in less then a second at the name. He looked down at the ground, shaking in anger. **

**A vision of Hohenheim turning towards the door was shown before Ed was back on the screen. Izumi noticed his clenched, shaking hands, and looked at his face. "What is it?"**

"**Then he's alive." Ed said. **

"**Someone you know?" Izumi asked. **

"**He's our father." Al replied, surprising Izumi. **

"**The one that ran out on you when you were little?" Izumi asked. **

"Heh, small world." Izumi said. "Funny too that you three were in Central at the same time but never ran into each other."

"I call that a blessing." Ed hissed angrily.

Al glared at his brother.

"Drop it you two." Izumi growled. "I don't want to hear any fighting about your dad. You both have different opinions on the matter and that is alright. Leave it at that."

The brothers nodded stiffly.

"**Yeah, that's the one." Ed said harshly. "It's all because of that bastard our mother's dead. If it wasn't for him…"**

"Why do you blame your dad for her dying? I thought she got sick." Havoc said confused.

Ed scoffed. "She got sick because her immune system weakened so much. She was depressed and upset over his departure for such a long time. It weakened her and made her more susceptible to illness."

"While that is true, it is not like your father actually gave her the illness." Mustang said.

"No, but he caused her to get sick. He should have never left." Ed growled.

**The scene whited out to show Trisha and Hohenheim standing in front of a door to their house with a sad tone in the scene. The woman looked over at something. "Oh, you boys are up early. What are you doing out of bed?" She asked kindly. **

**Ed and Al, as little kids, were shown standing in the hallway. The former yawned before saying, "Al said he had to go potty." **

**Trisha went over to her boys and kneeled in front of them. "And of course his big brother took care of him." She said as she rubbed his hair, making him smile. "Thanks a lot, little man." **

Ed smiled sadly at the nickname.

"You look so happy and she called you little!" Mustang said shocked.

"Of course. 'Little man' was Mom's nickname for me. I liked hearing it." Ed grumbled.

Riza frowned. "Do you hate being called little because of the nickname your mom gave you that you can no longer hear?"

Ed blinked. He tried not to think about the past, but he knew he missed that nickname, but he also despised being so short because everyone always teased him about it. "I think it is a part of the reason, but not really the main one."

"That just makes it hard to tease him now." Havoc mumbled.

**Ed looked at his dad to see him staring at him. Because of the glare coming from the window above the door, it was hard to see his face, but it looked like he was glaring which scared Ed. Hohenheim turned around and walked out of the door. Al rubbed his eyes and opened them to watch with his brother as their dad walked away, closing the door behind him, leaving them in darkness.**

**The outside of the house was shown before the brothers and their mom were seen in the kitchen. While the boys ate, Trisha was working in the cabinet. Ed glanced at the empty seat at the table. "Hey, why isn't Dad here?" He asked his mom. **

"You called him dad." Hughes said surprised. "I haven't heard you call him that once here."

Ed scoffed. "I didn't hate him until he abandoned us."

"Before then, Brother really loved dad." Al said weakly.

**Trisha paused in closing the cabinet for a second before she went back to closing them. "Your dad left." She said. **

**Al was kneeling on his chair backwards to look at his mom. "When's he coming back, Mom?" **

**Trisha turned around with a smile and a laugh. She raised her hands and walked over to Al. "I'm gonna get ya!" She started to tickle her youngest, making him laugh. "You silly boy." Trisha's face was zoomed in on so tears could be seen pricking the corner of her eyes. "He'll be back before you know it, Al."**

**Ed saw the tears in his mom's eyes as a strange look passed over his face.**

"You are very observant, even at such a young age." Riza said softly.

"They weren't hard to see." Ed said sadly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how upset Mom was?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged. "There was no reason for us all to be upset."

"**Now finish your dinner, boys." Trisha said. **

**Trisha opened a door to see her sons buried in a pile of books. **

"Hey, same situation as me!" Sheska laughed.

Ed chuckled. "I guess so."

**She huffed at the boys and spoke, but the words weren't heard. **

"**Mom." Ed's voice said. **

**Ed glared at his bottle of milk while Al drank his and Trisha smiled at her son. **

"**Mom." **

**With Al standing behind him, Ed was shown to be transmuting a piece of paper into origami for his mom. His mom clapped her hands when it was finished. **

"**Mom!"**

**The boys were shown with their mother outside. **

**A crash was heard.**

"**Mom!" This time it was more anguished. **

**A tomato rolled across the ground to where Trisha laid collapsed on the ground. The boys stood in the doorway of their house, staring at their mother in shock and fear. **

"That must have been scary." Hughes said sadly.

"Of course it was." Ed snapped. "We had no idea of what was going on and we were afraid of losing our mom too. It's not something we like to remember."

"Sorry." Hughes replied. This was a tough memory for the boys. He shouldn't have said anything.

**The scene faded out to back to the present where the brothers were at Izumi's. **

"**Um, did our Dad say anything about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked. **

**Izumi put a hand back to her chin. "Something about a lifelong dream finally coming true. He seemed very happy when he said it." She looked at Ed before standing up and whacking him in the head. **

"Ow. What was that for?" Ed groaned, grabbing his head.

"Well, it got you out of your depressed state, didn't it?" Izumi retorted.

"There is more than one way to get someone to wake up." Ed grumbled.

"You seem to respond best to getting hit." General Armstrong commented.

Ed frowned. Never put Izumi and General Armstrong alone together. It was dangerous for everyone's health.

**Ed grabbed his head and looked at her. "Eh." **

**Izumi leaned over to look at him. "Now we're going to eat." She said and walked away to the kitchen. **

"**Okay." Ed said. **

"Didn't need to hit me." Ed muttered.

**The closed sign of the butcher shop was shown with dogs barking in the background before the four were shown to be sitting at the table. Al sat there watching while the other two guys ate. "You aren't eating, Al?" Sig asked. **

"**Oh, no." Al waved his hands while Ed paused in what he was doing. "I'm fine. I had a big meal on the train ride here." **

"Oh, right, Izumi doesn't know the truth yet." Havoc said.

Ed twitched. "That won't be a pleasant conversation." He paused and recalled that Izumi performed human transmutation as well. Was that going to get brought up too? He really didn't want to put his teacher through that again.

"**Hey Al, you should tell her about Rush Valley. About the baby being delivered." Ed said. **

"A distraction technique?" Izumi mused. "Is that how you're going to play it?"

Ed shrugged. "Whatever to keep us alive!"

Hughes laughed. "Perhaps you learned more from the military than we thought."

Ed grunted. "Considering the missions I've had to go on with other soldiers, it's not a surprise I learned a thing or two."

"**Yeah, we helped deliver a baby." Al said while Ed grinned. "There was this big storm and we couldn't get the mother to a doctor."**

"**Al, it's pretty generous to call what we did 'helping.'" Ed retorted while Sig looked at his wife.**

"**Yeah, it was mostly Winry. And the whole family pitched in too." Al told Izumi. "The mother was so brave. Everyone's blessed when a baby's born, huh?"**

Ed grimaced at the conversation. Because he knew Teacher was suffering from a miscarriage, he had to wonder how much this conversation was hurting her.

"**Yes, that's right. That same miracle brings us all into this world." Izumi said. "Always take pride in the lives that were given to you." **

Izumi lightly touched her stomach. Yes, the lives that came into this world were to be valued. Because they all survived, they should value the life they were given since not everyone gets to live long or even make it to the world.

**Ed grinned and looked at his brother while Sig looked away from his wife. **

**The night sky was shown before Ed was seen lying on a bed while he looked out the window while Al sat in a corner of the room. **

"**Hey Ed." Al said suddenly. "Teacher hasn't changed, has she?" **

"**Nope. She hasn't changed one bit in all this time." Ed replied. **

**Another flashback was shown of rain pouring down. **

"What? Is this another flashback episode?" Havoc asked.

"We are just diving into Fullmetal's private memories." Mustang said.

"Great." Ed muttered. "But at least it is nothing too grave or sad. It just seems to be focused on meeting Teacher and what she taught us."

Havoc suddenly perked up. "What she taught you? We get to see your training?"

Ed twitched. "Now you sound so excited. Sadist!"

"Was it that horrible?" Riza asked.

"I wouldn't say horrible." Al said quietly. "We've faced worse, but it was very difficult."

**An overflowing river was shown as the men of Resembool tried to build a wall with heavy bags of soil. **

"**Stack them up tight!"**

"**We need more!"**

"**It's collapsing." **

**Those who weren't helping were standing on the cliff to watch the men work. **

"**The levee is breaking. Run for higher ground!" **

**Al tapped his brother. "Brother, look." He pointed at a woman walking towards the river. **

"Well, that seems quite dangerous." Riza said.

"What were you even doing in Resembool?" Ed asked curiously as he thought about it. He never bothered to ask before. "There is nothing really there so I can't see why you would come there."

Izumi smiled softly. "I just love to travel. I want to see every place I can which is why I went to Resembool. I found it to be a very peaceful and quiet place when it wasn't storming, at least."

"Yeah, I guess it is a nice place to stop if you wish to rest and relax." Ed said.

**An active, determined song entered the scene as Izumi marched across the ground. **

"**Hey! It's too dangerous!"**

**The wall burst down as the people ran away from the water rushing at them. Izumi ignored them as she continued forward. She stood her ground as the water wrapped around her. **

"It is amazing that you did not collapse from the force of the water hitting you." Armstrong said impressed.

"If she can survive in Briggs Mountain for a month, I'm not surprised she survived that water." Ed mumbled to his brother.

Al nodded in agreement.

**Izumi clapped her hands and slammed them into the water to reach the ground. The ground sprouted up into a giant wall to block the water. As she stood up and dusted her hands up, Sig came over with an umbrella while she turned around with a smile. "Well, that ought to hold back the water for a while." **

"**Lady, who are you?" A man asked. **

"**Just a housewife who was passing by." She said with a smile. **

"A housewife?" Hughes, Havoc, Breda, and Luke echoed.

"Teacher doesn't like to identify herself as an alchemist. She doesn't live by alchemy, but as a normal human with the knowledge of alchemy that she uses when she needs too." Ed explained.

Al nodded. "Actually, I don't recall ever hearing her identify herself as an alchemist. Not even when we went on some travels with her."

"Because I am just a housewife. Nothing more." Izumi said.

"Of course." Ed mumbled.

Scar looked at the boys' former teacher with a frown. She was definitely different from all the other alchemists he has met. She seemed to value a normal life more than anything else and had an extreme dislike of State Alchemists. Not only that, physical activity seemed more important then alchemy to her. She was definitely a different one. Perhaps he was wrong about his stereotype of alchemists.

**Blood suddenly sprouted from her mouth. While Sig rubbed his wife clean of the blood, Ed and Al pushed through the adults and ran down to the two. **

"**Hey old lady, could you be our teacher?" Ed asked. **

**Izumi turned to glare at the boys. "Huh?" She clapped her hands and a hand shot up from the ground to punch the boys away. **

The soldiers laughed. "Scary lady."

"And just as stubborn as Dominic not to accept apprentices." Hughes laughed. "But as we know, she caves."

**The boys screamed but came running back. "Pretty please old lady?" Both boys said. **

**Izumi cracked her knuckles. "I'm a little hard of hearing so I didn't quite catch that." She held up her fist. "Maybe you liked to repeat yourselves." The boys shared a look of fear. **

"Don't you know that you don't call a lady old?" Riza scolded. "You grew up around women. You should know that."

"We were what: 8." Ed glanced at Al. "7 at the time. We were still learning!"

"**We'll try again." Ed said as he and Al clasped their hands and had stars in their eyes. **

"**Please, please teach us, pretty lady." Al said. **

"**No way." Izumi said. **

"**Why not?" Ed asked. **

"**Because I don't take on students and besides I'm in the middle of a trip." Izumi replied. **

**They grabbed onto her arm. "Please." **

**She swung them around. "You brats! What about your parents?" She shouted as a man approached them. **

"**Um, ma'am, these little ones don't have any parents." He said. **

**Izumi looked shocked before frowning and looked down at the two hanging onto her arm. "How am I supposed to say no to that?"**

"What a way to get a teacher." Mustang laughed.

"Not really the way we wanted to get one, but it works." Ed said. He never wanted to use the idea of pity to get something he needed.

**With a sun now shining, lush trees were shown. Ed and Al looked into the forest before turning to look back at Izumi who was standing on a boat in the water. "You two are on your own! This is your introductory training. If you do well, you'll move on to the main training phase. During this first stage, the use of alchemy is totally forbidden." The boys stared at her with frowns and looks of confusion. "'One is All, All is One.' You have one month to figure out what that means. You better find the answer in the allotted time. If not, you're heading back to Resembool." She cheered at the end as she threw a knife that spun in the air before stabbing the sand between the boys. **

"You abandon two boys on an island for a month?!" Riza, Sheska, Maria, and Karin yelled in surprise.

"They had no training at all to survive in the wilderness." Karin said weakly.

Izumi smirked. "The best teacher is experience."

"But they knew absolutely nothing." Mustang said shocked. He had no idea that the boys got their survival skills from being abandoned on an island. In hindsight, he should have realized something was strange when he heard from Havoc that Ed was really great at surviving in the wilderness without alchemy when the two had to go on a mission together and couldn't use alchemy.

"Which is why we almost died!" Ed shouted.

"Well, that and we didn't want to kill the cute little animals." Al said softly.

This earned the brothers a few blank stares.

"What? We were kids!" Ed protested.

"The fact that Chief didn't want to kill cute animals." Brody muttered.

Buccaneer snickered. "Seems someone is more a softy then we believed."

Ed twitched. "What? Do you think I'm evil?"

Havoc shrugged. "You did it without much thought when we were on that mission."

Rolling his eyes, Ed shrugged. "Course I did. I got passed it because of my training on that island."

**With a smirk, Izumi waved. "Bye." **

**Ed and Al screamed. "WHAT DO WE NOW?!" They yelled together at the sky. **

"Already lost?" General Armstrong asked amused.

"What do you expect? We've never been in this kind of situation! Our skills didn't just magically appear when I decided to join the military." Ed grumbled.

"It does seem like a good training exercise. The military should implement it." General Armstrong said, ignoring Ed.

Fuery frowned. He didn't really like that idea. "How bad was it?"

Al shrugged. "We mostly struggled because we didn't know anything. We couldn't eat any of the fruits or flowers because we didn't know what was good and what would poison us so that was a problem. I think food was the biggest problem we had."

"What about the masked man?" Ed asked.

"Ah, that was annoying." Al said.

"Masked man?" Armstrong asked.

Izumi nodded. "I had one of my employees stay on the island wearing a mask so the boys couldn't tell who it was. His job was to make sure they didn't die and also to attack them every single day and even steal food from them if he felt like it."

"Why?" Havoc asked curiously.

"It was the start of them learning how to fight." Izumi said. "I didn't want to start from scratch if they did pass so he was to start making them learn to fight."

Miles smirked. "Yes, best teacher is experience, right?"

"Must have been hell." Buccaneer laughed.

"Very good training method." General Armstrong said with a smirk.

Ed frowned. "Doesn't the military do survival training once a year or something?"

"Yes." Mustang said, frowning. "But when it happens, the soldiers get survival packs and are left somewhere. All they have to do is get to a temporary military base to pass."

"What's in the packs?" Al asked.

"Bottles of water, some food, a map, a knife. Just general stuff." Havoc explained.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Ed asked blankly.

**The scene pulled out to show the boys on an island in the middle of a lake in Dublith. **

**It was now nighttime and the boys were seen lying on the ground near the edge of the forest. "I'm so hungry." Ed mumbled. **

"**I want to sleep in a real bed." Al groaned.**

**Frogs were shown to be croaking. An owl was perched on a tree and a lizard was crawling up another tree. A fox lifted its head from the ground. Al was lying on his back on some leaves while Ed was on his side with his arms wrapped around his chest. **

**Ed shot up angrily. "How is this supposed to be considered alchemy training?" He said, shocking Al up to a sitting position. **

**With their stomach growling, both boys fell onto their backs. **

"**I'm so hungry…" Ed moaned. **

"So go get food." General Armstrong growled.

"We're still lost." Ed grumbled.

"How long do you starve before you get food?" Mustang asked curiously.

Ed blinked and looked at his brother with a shrug. "I think it was almost a week before we got the hang of it I think."

"A week without food?" Brody said shocked. "That's like a fourth of your test."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, it was hell."

"**I wonder if they're doing alright out there." Sig said as he hung up some meat on a hook. **

"**You know what they say. No better teacher than experience." Izumi said as she sharpened a knife. "This is the best way for them to learn the essentials of alchemy. I'm teaching them the same way I was taught. If they don't learn anything from this, it means their talent as alchemist will be limited." She lifted her knife to examine it. "And I'll have to give up on them as pupils." She flipped the knife in her hand before throwing it at Sig, who caught it between two fingers. **

"How dangerous." Sheska said.

"It can only be done because you are both fighters, correct?" Dr. Marcoh asked the couple.

Izumi smiled. "That is correct."

"Despite everything, Sig and Teacher really are a good couple." Ed mumbled. "Even if they have a habit of throwing and catching knives like that."

"Seems a little crazy." Al mumbled to his brother.

"**It's not their education I'm worried about." Sig said. "Their lives could be in danger out there."**

**Hands on her hips, Izumi frowned. "They're not doing anything that I haven't." A picture of Izumi facing off against a bear in the snow was shown in the background. "My training began with a whole month in Briggs Mountain in the winter."**

"What?" Quite a few Briggs _and _Eastern soldiers shouted in shock.

"In Briggs?" General Armstrong asked shocked. "Now that is indeed impressive. When was this?"

"About twenty years ago." Izumi smiled.

General Armstrong looked surprised for a moment before she covered it up. "So you were the one who was stealing from the Briggs soldiers?"

Izumi smirked. "Of course. When one is in a dire situation, they will do whatever it takes to survive. Right, Ed?"

Ed looked up confused and surprised. "Huh?"

"Well, don't you do some pretty reckless and sometimes crazy things to survive?" Izumi asked.

"Oh," Ed mumbled. "Yeah, I guess I do. We'll probably see a lot of crazy things soon."

Havoc blinked. "You mean more than what we've already seen?"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Al said blandly.

"What else is there?" Breda asked.

Al shrugged. "Everything Brother does is different from the last time so we have to wait and see."

"It's only different because I am never in the same situation twice." Ed said. "Each situation requires a different crazy plan to survive. Besides that, why was everyone so shocked to find out that Teacher trained in Briggs?"

Miles smirked. "There was a story that someone was attacking and stealing food from Briggs soldiers for a month before it suddenly stopped. No one really understood what was going on."

Al and Ed gave their Teacher blank looks. "You attacked soldiers?"

"We do what we must if we are to survive in this world." Izumi replied.

"I thought she just killed a bear to survive off of for a month." Ed muttered.

**Sig started to cut some meat. "You know you shouldn't compare yourself to normal people." **

"**That island has plenty of things to eat." Izumi said as the forest was shown once more. "They're not going to die." **

**A rabbit appeared on the screen and hopped forward as a happy tune entered the scene. **

"Ah-ha! That rabbit!" Ed cried.

Mustang stared at him blankly. "You remember that rabbit?"

"Course I do." Ed grunted. "It's the first that got away."

"You know there's more than one brown rabbit in the world, right?" Havoc asked.

Ed shrugged. "So? These are mine and Al's memories. So of course we are going to remember how we failed in the beginning and that rabbit was a failure!"

"Whatever you say."

**The rabbit was suddenly pulled back and snapped into the air by a trap\. **

"So how did you do that?" Brody asked curiously. "For kids who don't know how to survive, you sure seem to know how to make effective traps."

"We're smart and read a lot. We know a thing or two." Ed muttered. "It's just putting it into practice and making those traps was a bit hard in the beginning. We eventually got the hang of it though."

"**Got one!" Ed and Al cheered as they popped up from the ground with leaves on their head. **

**With the rabbit tied up at their feet, Ed and Al stared at it. "How are we supposed to eat it?" Al asked as Ed pulled the knife out. **

"**We kill it." Ed said. **

"**Kill it." Al repeated and** **both turned to stare at the rabbit which now had tears in its eyes. **

"You guys fell for its cuteness, didn't you?" Sheska asked amused.

"It was crying!" Ed cried.

The soldiers laughed.

"You are going to lose your badass reputation at this rate, Fullmetal." Mustang said with a chuckle.

Grumbling, Ed crossed his arms and looked away.

**Ed held the knife out to his brother. Al grabbed his brother's hand and pushed it back towards him. "No way. You take care of it, Brother." **

**Ed pushed it back towards his brother. "Catching them is more my area." **

**Al pushed it back to Ed and glared at his evil grinning brother. "You always make me do the dirty work." **

"Really?" Breda asked. "And here we always see Ed being the evil one."

"Hey!"

Al sighed. "Well, it seems Brother has gotten the hang of being evil over the years."

"Hey! I am not evil!"

Still ignored.

**There was a yelp which made the brothers look back at the rabbit, only to see it was gone and in a fox's mouth. **

"You lost to a fox." Mustang said, smirking. "You just can't win today, Fullmetal. First Paninya and now a fox."

"Oh, shut up." Ed grumbled.

**The fox took off into the forest with Ed and Al screaming before chasing after it. **

"**Hey! Come back here!" They screamed. **

**They chased the fox to its den, but stopped a distance away to watch the fox drop the rabbit in front of its babies. **

**Breathing heavily, the boys leaned on a log and watched them. **

"**Fox cubs, look." Ed said. **

**They tore into the rabbit and ate its insides, disgusting the boys. **

**Covering his mouth, Ed looked away. "Maybe we should just switch to fish." **

**Ed and Al looked into the water as the fish swam around. **

"**Great! How are we supposed to catch a fish?" Ed screamed from where he was kneeling on a rock. "We don't have any rods, or lines, or hooks, or bait, or anything!"**

**On a higher rock, Al hung his head, dejected. **

Havoc snickered.

"You shut up." Ed growled at him. "I want to hear nothing from soldiers whose survival training includes a pack of the essentials."

Havoc growled to himself.

"We really should train the same way as you two." Buccaneer said. "It would be more effective training."

**The boys were shown to be lying under a tent made of leaves at nighttime. **

"Well, at least you made yourself shelter." Mustang said. "Even if you can't get food."

**Ed stared at his cut and blistered hand. **

"**Here we are." Al said. "No food. No fire. No nothing." **

"**Don't remind me." Ed shot over his shoulder. **

**Rain was shown to be pouring down as a tree with four slash marks in it was seen. **

"What's with the marks?" Havoc asked.

"We were keeping track of how long we were there." Ed said.

"So it's already been four days and you still haven't gotten food?" Mustang clarified.

"Shut up! We were kids!" Ed growled.

"Hey, Brother, did you notice the masked man hasn't been seen yet?" Al asked.

Ed blinked. "You're right. He hasn't. Didn't he attack us on the first day?"

Al nodded. "Maybe that part of our suffering isn't going to be seen."

"Too bad." Brody said a sigh. "I was hoping to see a part of your training that involved fighting."

"Just wants to see us get our asses handed to us." Ed grumbled to himself.

**Ed and Al were shown sitting under their tent. **

**The slash marks on the tree were seen with two more slashes before the boys were shown to be lying on a pile of leaves under the sun. **

"The fact that you are alive after six days of no food means that you guys are solely relying on water, correct?" Havoc asked.

Ed nodded. "Yep. We were in a great amount of pain though. I never realized how much it hurts to not eat in so long."

"Well, at least if you get captured by the enemy, you know what starvation feels like beforehand." Mustang commented.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Al asked confused.

"It's torture. They either give you little or no food out and very little amount of water. They want you to suffer and plead for food so they can get information from you." Avery explained.

Ed twitched. "Cruel."

"Physical torture you could probably handle, though you would be in very bad condition by the end." Mustang said with a frown. "But mental torture, there is no way in hell you could handle it."

"What was that?" Ed snarled.

"I'm just saying." Mustang retorted. "You're too emotional. It would be used against you. You would crack under mental torture."

Ed frowned, but didn't reply. Emotional torture, huh?

**Ed turned onto his back. His eyes were seen to be dull as he stared at the bright sun. **

"Hey, isn't this when you bit me?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged. "Probably."

"Bit him?" Breda asked.

"I was hungry and Al looked good." Ed defended.

"Geez, Chief." Havoc laughed.

"Starvation does that to you!" Ed growled.

**Ed sat up and looked over at his brother for a moment. His brother transformed into a piece of meat. Ignoring it, Ed turned back around and grabbed his head before gasping and looked back at Al. **

"That's why you bit me?" Al asked shocked. "Your hallucinations…"

"It happens when you are starving!" Ed protested.

**He bit his brother's arm. Annoyed, Al pushed his brother off of him. "Hey!" Al protested. While Ed stared at the ground, Al pushed his sleeve up to see what Ed did to his arm. "What are you trying to do to me?"**

**Ed stared at the ants crawling in front of him. His hallucinations overtook as he saw them as pieces of candy this time. **

"You're not going to eat those, are you?" Luke asked disgusted.

Ed gagged. "They were disgusting."

**Ed picked one up and put it in his brother. **

"**Uh, Brother." Al said nervously. **

**Ed grimaced, surprising his brother. Then Ed went back and ate another ant. He grimaced again and fell onto his back. "So gross!"**

"And sour." Ed grimaced.

"That's disgusting." Karin said, almost gagging.

**Ed stared at the sky. "Al," He said slowly. "I'm still alive." Tears perked at Ed's eyes. "I'm alive because I ate the ants."**

**Pictures of ants, wheat, chickens, pigs, a bull, fruits, fishes, and Ed eating were shown to be spinning around. **

"**I'm alive because I consumed life." Ed said. The tears fell down Ed's face. "I'm still alive." **

"Were you that scared?" Armstrong asked.

"Course. We didn't want to die." Al said, grimacing. That was the first time he and his brother ever came so close to death. It was a horrible experience at first.

Armstrong nodded. "I see. It must have been a horrible experience for you two, especially being so young."

"At first." Ed said before grinning. "But afterwards, when we got it figured out, we began to enjoy our little adventure."

**Music entered the background as Al and Ed were shown with wood in front of them. Ed was holding some rope around a stick that Al was holding down with a rock. **

"**We're not going to die." Ed declared. **

**Al nodded. "Mm-hmm." **

**The boys were shown running through a bush after a rabbit. Both of them were wearing capes made out of leaves. **

"So were you having fun or trying to survive?" Mustang asked, smirking a bit.

"A bit of both!" Al declared.

**Both boys were seen to be wearing leaf crowns. Al carried the knife while Ed had a stick with the end carved into a sharp point. **

**A rabbit got strung up by its legs. **

"**I'm sorry." Ed said as he got ready to kill it with Al praying in the background. **

**As Ed brought the knife down, the scene changed to the wooden spike being thrust into a fish. Ed brought up the spike while Al caught a fish with a line behind him. **

"You two seem to be adapting well now that you realize you have to take life." Scar commented.

Ed jerked in surprise and looked over his shoulder at the man. "I forgot he was here." He whispered to his brother, who nodded in agreement. Louder he said, "Scar, were you trained to hunt as well?"

Scar nodded. "It was part of my training as an Ishvalan warrior. Though I adapted easier and faster then you two."

"Well excuse us for being kids." Ed grumbled to himself.

**Ed was shown to be pulling the stick in the wood to make a fire. "Just keep going a little longer." Al said.**

**With a small flame started, the boys added some sawdust and blew on it until the flame lit up. The boys cheered and hugged each other. **

**It was now nighttime and the boys appeared in front of a fire. They were sitting on logs as they scarfed down their dinner. **

**Ed paused in his eating and pointed at something behind Al. Al looked over to see the baby foxes from earlier. **

"They are such cuties." Karin said before glaring at the boys. "You didn't hurt them did you?"

"No. I don't want to eat a fox." Ed protested.

"That doesn't mean you didn't hurt them." Karin said.

**Al tossed his food at the two foxes and they both grabbed an end and pulled at it. **

"Aww, what sweet boys you are." Karin said.

Ed sweat dropped at the sudden attitude change. What was she? Bipolar?

**The tree was shown with twenty-nine marks in it. **

"**Tomorrow will be one month." Ed said. **

"**Hey Brother," Al said as the two were shown to be lying on the ground. "Have you figured out what Teacher meant by 'One is All, All is One?' I've been thinking about it this whole time, but I still only have a few vague ideas." **

"**I'm not really sure about this." Ed started. "But do you remember when I was weak from hunger and I ate those ants?" **

"**You ate a lot of them." Al said. **

"**I sure did." Ed replied. "And boy did they taste nasty. But then that got me thinking, if I hadn't eaten them, I might have died. Then I would have been eaten by them." The screen pulled back to show the two boys from the sky. "I go into the Earth and become grass. Then the rabbits would eat that."**

"**You're talking about the food chain, right?" Al asked as the whole island was shown. **

"**Yeah, but it's not just that either." Ed replied. "A long time ago, this whole island was probably at the bottom of the sea. And tens of thousands of years from now, it could be the peak of a mountain for all we know." **

**The night sky covered in stars took over the screen. **

"**All things are connected?" Al asked. "Is that what you're saying?"**

"**Everything we see, everyone we meet is caught up in a great unseen flow." Ed said as he lifted his finger with an ant on it. "But it's bigger than that. It's the entire world, the entire universe even." The boys were shown to still be watching the sky. "And compared to something as big as that, Al, you and I are tiny, not even the size of ants. We are only one small part in a much greater flow. Nothing more than a faction of the whole. But by putting all those 'ones' together, you get one great 'all' just like Teacher said. The flow of this universe follows laws of such magnitude that you and I can't even imagine them." **

"And once again, another great speech done by Edward Elric." Mustang said sarcastically. "You seem to have a knack for giving good speeches."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "This coming from the guy who declared he wanted to reach the top during the Ishvalan War so he could protect people?"

"What is it with you alchemists and your speeches?" Hughes asked.

"Hey, my speeches are awesome!" Ed defended. "Much better than Mustang's, that's for sure."

"Brat." Mustang growled. "I've only given one. You can't compare my one to yours. How many have you given already?"

"I've lost count, but mine are always awesome!" Ed shot back.

"Are they arguing about speeches they give?" Havoc asked blankly.

"I still think they just argue for the sake of arguing." Breda mumbled.

**The screen turned dark for a moment before the boys were seen to be kneeling in the ground in front of their Teacher. "Today is the day. Let's hear what you've learned about 'One is All and All is One.'"**

"'**All' is the world." Al said. **

"**And 'One' is me." Ed finished. **

"You're not going to give her your long explanation?" Havoc asked.

"She already knows! She only needs a simply answer." Ed defended.

"Or you're being lazy." Breda teased.

"Me? Lazy?" Ed scoffed at such an absurd idea.

**Izumi laughed for a moment, making the boys look at each other, confused. "Very well." She said after a moment of laughter. "Now the real training starts." **

**Ed and Al high fived before knocking their elbows together. They cheered. "Yeah!"**

**A different happier, action tone of music entered the scene as the boys were shown to be fighting their Teacher, who was reading a cook book. "The basis of transmutation is the power of the circle." She said as she dodged their attacks. She ducked under their attacks. "Which denotes the circulation of power," She tripped Al before going back to dodging their attacks. "In order to call upon an artifact, one must draw a structure matrix over the circle." She punched Ed to send him back to the ground before Al jumped and swung a kick at her. Izumi closed her book and threw it in the air as Al got closer to her. When his leg hit her arm, she spun his body in a circle in the air before he slammed into the ground. "This is also the circulation of power." She said as she caught her book. **

Quite a few soldiers twitched. "This is how you were trained?" Havoc asked shocked.

"Yeah." Al and Ed said.

"This isn't even the worst part of the training." Izumi said.

"It isn't?" Luke and Brody shouted.

Ed groaned. "Nope, this was only the beginning of our training. This was the easy part."

A few nervous chuckles. No wonder Ed and Al were so good at what they did.

**She turned to a scared Ed. "It's best if you experience it for yourself." She said as motioned with her hand for him to come. **

"You seem to be enjoying this too much." Zampano commented.

"Perhaps she is a sadist." Ed said sarcastically, which earned him getting a sandal thrown at him. "Ow!"

"You should know better, Brother." Al said with a sigh. When was his brother going to learn to keep his mouth shut, especially around Teacher?

**Ed ran at his teacher and was sent flying through the air as a result. **

**With both boys lying on the ground, Izumi said, "Enough of that. Keep reviewing the morning's lessons until lunch is ready." **

"That was just morning training?" Avery muttered. "What did you do after lunch?"

The boys groaned and chose not to reply. They were really grateful for the training, but they rather not be reminded.

**Al sat up and drew a circle in the dirt. "Let's see, the circle denotes the circulation of power. In order to call upon and harness this power, one must draw a structural matrix over the circle." He said as Ed lifted his head off the ground before sitting up. Al suddenly put his hands together. "But Teacher, you just put your palms together to perform transmutations, don't you?"**

**Izumi opened the door to her house. **

"**You can do it without drawing a structural matrix?" Al asked. **

"Just like Brother." Al murmured to himself. How did the two of them learn to do such a thing?

"**If you think about it a certain way, I myself am the matrix." Izumi explained, looking away from her students. **

"**How do you do it? Tell us, Teacher." Ed asked. **

**Izumi closed her eyes before opening the door the rest of the way. "Perhaps it is something you learn when you see the truth." She went inside and closed the door behind her. **

"Truth?" Al said shocked. "The Truth that Brother met?"

Izumi and Ed shared a look.

Al whipped his head around to look at his brother. "You knew, Brother? You knew what Teacher did?"

"I only learned it yesterday, Al." Ed murmured. "To be honest, with everything that happened yesterday, it slipped from my mind."

"But wait, if seeing the Truth is all it takes to perform alchemy with just your hands, why can't Al do it?" Havoc asked confused.

Ed frowned and looked at his brother. "You don't remember it, do you?"

Al shook his head.

"It was probably the shock. Because of losing so much, you went into shock so you don't recall anything." Izumi explained with a sigh.

"Oh."

Ed hummed. "But since you gave up so much, you must have seen a lot as well. Maybe something you saw can help us."

"You think so?" Al asked excitedly.

"Perhaps, but you'll need to get your memories back first." Izumi replied.

Al hung his head. "How?"

"We'll figure something out." Ed assured him, patting him on the arm. "We can think about it later."

**As the green door closed, the gate suddenly appeared and Ed's eyes snapped open to bring him back to the present. He sat up on his bed, making Al look at him. "Our teacher has seen the truth too." **

**Izumi appeared on the screen to be reading a book in her room. **

**Ed and Al were facing their teacher's back the next day as she looked at a wall. "So, what is it you wanted to ask me?" She asked. **

**Ed rubbed his head. "Well." **

**Izumi clapped her hands and brought a lance from the wall. She swung it at Ed as she turned around. Ed blocked the lance with his arm. As it was pulled away, he grabbed the end of it, but had to let go to duck under a kick. He jumped back, twisting his body around to avoid getting stabbed. **

"How dangerous." Buccaneer commented.

"It usual is when Teacher wants to prove something." Ed groaned.

**Ed gasped when Izumi suddenly sent the spear straight at him. He clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into a blade. He swung it forward to cut the spear off of Izumi's weapon. It spun in the air before landing in the ground. **

"**As I suspected, you can transmute without a matric." Izumi said. **

**Ed looked at her surprised. **

"You fell right into that trap." Mustang said.

"It's become second nature. I probably didn't even think about it when I did it." Ed mumbled.

"You should be more careful." Izumi growled. "What if I was an enemy and you made a slip up?"

Ed frowned. Why was everyone so against him?!

**Izumi pointed at Al. "On top of which, Al is now a suit of armor." She pointed at Ed. "And two of your limbs are made from automail." **

"**Teacher, how did you know?" Ed asked. **

**Izumi stuck her staff in the ground. "Please, I could tell from sparring with you." She said angrily. "You saw it, didn't you, Edward?" Ed stared at her with a disgruntled look. "YOU SAW IT!"**

"What a scary lady." Armstrong murmured.

"**Y-yes!" Ed replied. **

**Izumi sighed. "It seems both of us are beyond hope." **

**Ed looked up at her with a sad look as a sad tone entered the scene. He grabbed his arm. "Teacher, you saw it too. Could you tell me…."**

**Flashing lights were shown with bottles strewn about all over the place. Izumi was seen to be kneeling in front of an array. An eye opened up in the middle of the array, surprising her. There was a flash of a blue spark that hit Izumi in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach in pain. **

**Suddenly she found herself in front of Truth. **

**She was back in the room, blood sprouting from her mouth. Sig picked her up and Izumi turned around to see her baby, but it was completely deformed. Izumi cried out. **

Izumi closed her eyes. She never liked to remember that night, that horrible night. She made a mistake, but she so desperately wanted to save her baby. He shouldn't have suffered just because she got sick. All she ever wanted was a precious baby of her own.

**The four were back in Izumi's kitchen with Izumi being the only one sitting. Izumi and Sig shared a look. "For a while, it seemed we were barren. We wanted a child, but couldn't conceive." **

Ed clenched his fists. He felt so bad for his teacher. She had already explained the story to him, but to hear it a second time…

"**When we were finally able to conceive, I ended up falling gravely ill." Izumi said. **

Hughes looked down at the ground, sadly. So this was the truth. He didn't need to hear the rest to know what had happened. A mother will do whatever it takes to save and protect her child. A mother would do anything, even break the law. He loved his daughter so much so he knew he would be lost if she died. Even knowing what it would do, he found that he might do the same thing to save his daughter.

"**And our child as well. He was not able to take a living breathe in this world. And so I committed the taboo." Izumi said. **

**Ed gripped his arm. Izumi was holding her stomach. "As a result, I lost part of my inner organs. What an idiot I was." The boys looked down. **

"Does that mean you will never be able to conceive again?" Karin asked sadly.

Izumi shook her head. "The organs I need to conceive were taken from me."

Maria looked down at the ground. As a woman, she hoped to one day get married and have a family. It must be extremely difficult for Izumi to never be able to have a child again after one mistake.

"**Now I realize I should have told you sooner. It must have been awful." Ed gripped his arm tighter. **

**With a fake grin, Ed looked back up at her. "No. I did it to myself after all. It hasn't been that big of a deal actually." **

"**Besides, now I got this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I have my body back." Al added, showing her his book. **

"You stupid boys." Maria said with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to always hide your pain. We are your friends. You can show us when you are hurting so we can comfort you."

Ed and Al looked away from everyone. They never wanted to both each other with their pain. After all, it was all their fault. They deserved it for what they did. They caused their mother to die a second time in a much more painful way.

"**Right, Brother?" Al asked. **

"**Yeah, it's nothing." Ed said. **

"**You darling idiots." Izumi said as she wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulder. She brought both boys into a hug. "It's okay to hurt." Ed's eyes widened. **

**Slowly Ed's eyes shut and he wrapped an arm around Izumi. "Forgive us."**

"**We're so sorry, Teacher." Al added. **

"**Please forgive us." **

"**We're so sorry." **

"**Please forgive us." **

"**We're so sorry." **

Mustang grimaced, but didn't say anything. This was a private moment between teacher and students that they were intruding on. And the boys were hurting so much from this. He wanted to tease, but he knew it was wrong. The boys didn't need to be upset any more or be given any more pain.

**The scene went dark before a night sky was shown. **

"**The flow of this universe follows laws of such magnitude that you and I can't even imagine them." The boys were shown to be lying on the ground on the island. "You have to understand that flow, deconstruct it, then reconstruct it." Ed said. **

"**That's what alchemy is, Brother." Al said. **

**The land was shown with birds flying around. "You're right. It's also what living is." Ed added. **

"**So the basis of alchemy," Al said as the two boys were seen once more. "Deconstruction and then reconstruction is just like the food chain then, isn't it?" **

**Ed nodded. "Like when you eat a rabbit and your body breaks down its flesh. Then it's restructured as part of yourself. And even before that, the rabbit restructured the grass it ate into part of its body." The boys were seen standing on a small cliff as they watched the sun rise. "Alchemy is part of that flow, and the flow is life itself." The tree was shown with thirty slashes. **

**The screen went dark. **

"Ha! I got another awesome speech!" Ed shouted.

Mustang frowned. "Well, this is from your point of view. You have more chances to give speeches."

Ed smirked. "You're just jealous cause you can't give awesome speeches like me."

"Hey, I was a part of that speech, Brother." Al protested.

"Right, right. We give awesome speeches." Ed corrected with a grin.

Jerso smirked. "Alchemists are such insane people."

"It makes life more fun to be a little crazy." Al told him happily.

"Or you kids just have way too much energy." Hughes said. "And are going crazy from it."

Ed grinned and shared a look with his brother.

**A/N: As for the poll, I have thought about it. I will most likely do Izumi's training at some point, but I am not too sure about the movie yet. **

**Please Review!**


	13. Episode 13: Beasts of Dublith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 13: Beasts of Dublith **

**The outside of Izumi's house was shown. "To think you saw it and managed to survive." Izumi said before she was shown with her back to the brothers. "I doubt you even know how impressive that is." **

"**Uh," Ed replied. "No." **

"**Regardless, I can't accept the decision you made." Izumi continued. She turned around. "You're expelled." **

"How harsh." Havoc said with a grimace.

"But it was fair." Ed grimaced. "We broke her rules."

"Rules?" Fuery asked.

"I had two conditions when they became my students. One, Never attempt Human Transmutation. Two," Izumi shot a glare at Ed. "Never become a State Alchemist."

"Chief broke them both! Shocker there." Luke said sarcastically.

Mustang looked at his subordinate. It seems that they both had masters who despised State Alchemists and told them to never become one. And yet, they both broke their master's rule. Perhaps they had more in common then either of them wanted to realize.

**Ed looked downcast. Izumi was shown to be staring at them before Al appeared on the screen. "But Teacher…"**

"**Al…" Ed put his hand in front of Al to stop him. With a bowed head, Ed fell quiet.**

"I didn't think you were one to accept something quite so easily." Breda commented.

"I'm not, but there is no use arguing here." Ed mumbled. "Nothing we say or do will change her mind. And you're wrong. It's not an easy decision. It was difficult to quietly accept the fact that we were expelled."

**Izumi gave him a look before turning back to the window. "The trains are still running. Get on one." **

"Now that is really harsh." Heinkel said with a low whistle. "You are one tough lady."

"I actually think she is being really soft at the moment." Ed retorted. "She hasn't thrown a single knife at us throughout this entire visit!"

"No," Havoc said with a twitch. "But she is kicking you out because you made the same choice as her."

"They'll be back though." Sig said with a frown, glancing at the boys. "I'll probably have to set them straight again though."

Laughing nervously, the boys glanced away from the big man.

**Ed swallowed before bowing to her. "Thank you…for everything." **

**The opening song began once again. **

"What a way to start an episode." Jerso said.

"Was that a good enough beginning for you, Havoc?" Edward asked sarcastically. "It wasn't your special alchemy beginning, but it was certainly different."

Havoc shrugged. "I'll take what I can get. It wasn't as special as seeing Colonel Mustang's memory of war though."

"How do you top seeing a memory of war?" Edward grumbled.

**As a train whistled, the station was shown with the words "Beasts of Dublith" at the bottom of the screen for the episode title. **

"Hey, where the hell is the special background for the episode title?" Havoc demanded.

Hughes rolled his eyes. "That's what you are going to ask? My question would be about the whole 'beast' thing in the title. Are there beasts in Dublith?"

"Not as far as I know." Izumi replied before sighing. "But seeing as Edward and Alphonse most likely aren't leaving yet, they are probably going to mess something up."

"Hey!" Two insulted voices shouted.

"We were in Dublith as kids for about half a year and we didn't meet any beasts! Why would we now?" Al asked.

"You find trouble more easily now?" Mustang suggested.

Al huffed. "Brother might, but I don't."

"You are in the same amount of trouble I am." Ed retorted.

"Only because we travel together and you drag me into your messes." Al retorted.

Ed raised a brow.

Al twitched. "I'll admit I do find my own messes sometimes, but not as often as you, Brother!"

"Fair enough." Ed replied.

"So you admit it!" Breda declared.

Ed and Al glanced at each other then at Breda. "We admit nothing." They deadpanned.

**Sig was shown to be with the boys in front of the station. "Feel free to drop by if you're ever in town." He told them. **

"**I'm not so sure about that." Al replied. **

"**You idiots!" Sig shouted. "You're so busy pouting you can't see what your expulsion means. You aren't her students anymore so now you're finally able to speak to Izumi as equals." **

**The brothers shared a look. **

**Sig crossed his arms. "Unless of course you're too chicken to try it."**

"Are you baiting us?" Ed asked.

"I think he is!" Al said.

Sigh smirked. "I am."

Ed crossed his arms. "Well that won't do. Even if it means dying, we must return to Teacher's place!"

Fuery chuckled nervously. "He's not seriously about the dying thing, is he?"

Havoc and Breda glanced over at Izumi, who was smirking, and grimaced. "I think he is." They said together.

"**Ugh," Ed said with an annoyed look. He hit himself in the head. "Damn. Al, we haven't done what we came here to do in the first place."**

**Al gasped. **

**Ed turned to Sig. "Thank you. We're heading back there right now." **

**Both boys ran off down the street. Sig turned around to watch them go. "Don't let her kill you." **

"You all keep mentioning death with Izumi." Riza said with a blank look.

"She is dangerous." Sig, Ed, and Al all said.

**Izumi was shown to be sharpening a knife. **

Ed twitched. She just had to be sharpening a knife.

**The door near Izumi slammed open and Ed came in. "Teacher." **

**A knife was suddenly seen to be flying at Ed. With a scream, Ed ducked under the knife. **

"She threw it!" A few soldiers shouted in shock.

"We told you we might die." Al and Ed told them blankly.

"That really would have killed you if you didn't duck." Mustang said in complete shock.

"That's what we've been saying!" Ed and Al shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Izumi, who just shrugged. "I trust they are skilled enough to dodge my knives. If not, then I wasted all that time training them."

'_Heartless.' _

"**What the hell are you doing coming back?" Izumi asked with the flames of hell raging behind her like she was a demon. **

"I would have run away the minute I met this woman." Avery said. "I commend you two for being able to train under her."

"Same goes for me!" Havoc, Fuery, Jackson, and Walkers cried.

Neither boy replied as they were shaking in fear over the evil demon looking Izumi on the screen. It didn't matter if they were there or not, just seeing her like that was enough to scare them.

"**And you call me Teacher." Izumi continued while the brothers shook in fear. "I do not teach scum like you. Get out of my home!"**

"Wow, you can be one cruel lady." Miles said with a smirk.

"You should come to Briggs. With you and General Armstrong, we only need a two women army and the Drachmans wouldn't dare to try to breech our borders." Buccaneer said with a smirk.

Ed twitched. "Unless they felt like committing suicide they wouldn't even come within five miles of the border if those two were together."

**Ed kneeled in front of her and slammed a fist in the ground.**

"**Teacher." Ed said. **

**Both brothers were shown to be kneeling on the ground. Ed kept his head bowed. **

"**We came to you because we're trying to find a way to get our bodies back." Al explained. **

**Ed raised his head. "We won't leave without your help." **

"**Get out now!" Izumi growled. **

"**We're staying!" Al and Ed shouted, both staring at her in determination. **

Mustang smirked. "Now I see why you two are able to face your enemies without fear if you had Izumi as a teacher."

"That, or they are just foolish, foolish idiots." Izumi said with a smirk.

"Why can't they be both?" Hughes asked amused.

"Everyone is against us." Ed grumbled. "We must show them, little brother!"

"Show them what?" Al asked confused.

Ed blinked. "I don't know…yet…"

Al sighed. Just like his brother.

**Izumi glared at the two. The boys stared back her. After a while, Izumi closed her eyes. "You idiots." **

"You always cave to them." Scar said suddenly.

Izumi shot him a glare. "They are my boys. It is hard to say no to them."

"But not hard to beat us up apparently." Al said with a twitch.

"I am simply teaching you." Izumi replied.

"That's some harsh teaching." Dr. Marcoh said with an amused smile. It was only amusing because the boys respected and loved their Teacher very much from what he could see. If they only feared her and didn't like her, then it would be a whole different case.

**A light tone entered the scene as a candle was shown to be burning. "Al, you didn't see 'The Truth,' did you?" Izumi asked as the three were shown to be sitting in a sitting room. **

"**No, I don't even really know what that means." Al replied. **

"Oh, maybe this will give us ideas of how to get your memory back." Ed said, perking up out of his dark thoughts of how to prove whatever it is that he wants to prove.

"Oh, so you are done plotting some dark thoughts over there?" Mustang asked.

Ed glared at him. "Never! But I will take a temporary break to listen to this."

"**You must have lost your memory from the shock." Izumi decided. "We need to get Al's memory back. His entire body was taken from him." Her eyes narrowed. "Just think what he must have seen." **

**Ed perked up. "Oh, yeah, we only exchanged parts of our bodies for what we saw. But Al paid the toll with his entire physical being." **

"Must have been hell." Brody commented. "With how much we saw Chief suffer from what we saw, you must have suffered even more since you got to see more."

Al grimaced. "Then it's no surprise that I lost my memory."

"That, and you weren't supposed to make it back here. If you pay your whole body, you learn the whole Truth, but you are not supposed to bring it back here." Ed commented.

"Yeah, but we already decided that you like to break the rules, Brother." Al replied.

Ed smirked.

"**He must have seen more of 'The Truth' then either of us did." Ed said as he glanced at his brother. **

"**So, if I can remember what I saw, then we'll know how to get our bodies back." Al said. **

"**But the memory of that thing." Izumi said, looking away from the two. **

**Ed and Izumi looked at Al. **

"**What? Is it something bad?" Al asked. **

"**No, it's more like awful." Izumi suggested. **

"**Yeah, horrifying." Ed added. **

**Al froze in fear. **

"**It could drive you insane." Izumi said. **

"**Or even leave you brain dead." Ed added. **

"You two are very cruel gaining up on me!" Al cried.

Ed chuckled. "But it's not often I get to side with Teacher!"

"How have you ever sided with your Teacher on anything when she was training you?" Mustang asked curiously.

"Well," Ed drawled, looking at his brother with a grin. "There was that time when Teacher made us face our fears. Neither of us wanted to tell her our fears, so Al sided with her to tell her my fear. And to get payback, I sided with Teacher to get Al to face his fear."

Al laughed. "Oh, yeah. Thinking back on it, that was a lot of fun."

Izumi snorted. "At the time, you two were scared shitless."

"Who wouldn't be?!" Ed and Al shouted.

**The candle was shown again before Al's hands tightened into fists. "That doesn't matter. If there is a chance that it can help us, then I want to do it." **

**Izumi put a hand to her chin. "All right. I have an acquaintance that might know a way to retrieve your memory for you." **

"You've got an acquaintance for everything." Ed mumbled.

"Of course. That's what happens when you travel as much as I do and help those who cannot help themselves." Izumi replied.

Al snickered. "Sounds a bit like Brother's way of life."

"At this point, that isn't surprising. Fullmetal is a lot like Izumi from what we seen." Mustang said blankly.

**Ed and Al perked up. Izumi smiled. "But, let's eat dinner first." She stood up. "Give me a hand." **

"**Okay." The boys said. **

**The scene pulled out to show someone holding onto the wall outside the window of the room. **

"How the hell is he on the wall?" Edward asked.

"Forget that!" General Armstrong growled. "You are being spied on and your information is being spread around. No wonder you get into trouble if this is what happens."

"Oh." Ed said with a frown. "This could be troublesome."

"Maybe he is a beast." Armstrong suggested suddenly.

"Huh?"

"This is about beasts in Dublith. Perhaps he is able to be on the wall like that because he is a type of beast." Armstrong explained.

Mustang nodded. "And once again, you brothers have gotten yourself into a mess."

"Hey! This one is not our fault!" Ed growled. "How were we supposed to know that someone was watching us?"

"**The rumors are true. He's able to transmute human souls." The person started to climb up the wall, revealing that he had a tail. **

"So is he human or a beast?" Ed asked confused. His face looked human, but he was climbing walls and had a tail…

"Once again, that is not the important matter." General Armstrong growled.

Ed twitched. "Right. He is after us, for whatever reason."

"It seems to have to do with transmuting souls." Al replied.

"And that just screams that this is not good." Hughes said with a sigh. "You two never make anything simple."

**With eerie music filling the scene, the beast climbed to the roof and disappeared over it. The night sky was shown for a moment before the scene faded away to show Eastern Command Center with birds chirping around. **

**General Grumman was shown to be holding a chess piece with a game in front of him. "There's only one week left until the big transfer, huh?" He asked as he put his piece down. **

"**Yes sir." Mustang replied as he watched the game. **

"**Just won't be the same without you. You brought a little color to this drily dessert." The General said. **

**Mustang laughed. "I'm boring compared to the stories I heard about you." He said as he moved a piece. **

"Are you trying to get in in his good graces or are you serious?" Edward asked confused.

"It's a bit of both actually." Mustang replied.

Ed snorted. "Of course it is."

**The General moved another piece, then Mustang moved.**

"**Well, all of your hard work has made my life easier. Finally got to relax." The General said as he moved another piece. **

"Hard work?" Edward echoed.

"I do work, Fullmetal." Mustang growled.

"I never see it." Edward replied.

Riza sighed. "That's because he chooses to fool around a bit more when you visit, Edward."

"Why?" Ed asked incredulously.

Mustang shrugged. "Why not? We all need a lazy day."

"You take too many." Ed grumbled.

"**And I feel I've grown as an officer thanks to the variety of work you've allowed me to take on." Mustang said as he moved his piece. **

**The General moved a piece back, making Mustang smirk. "Checkmate." He declared as he slammed his piece down. **

**The General stared at the game and sat back with a gasp. **

**Mustang swept all the pieces together. "It took me long enough to beat you." He said before putting the pieces away.**

"**You can consider that my going away gift." The General said as he pulled out a book to write something down. **

**Mustang folded the board up. "Well then, if you're in a gift giving mood, there is something else I'd like." **

"Greedy." Ed said.

**Fuery appeared on the screen. **

"**Master Sergeant Kain Fuery." Mustang said.**

**Falman appeared next. **

"**Warrant Officer Vato Falman." **

**Next was Breda. **

"**Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda." **

**Havoc appeared after him. **

"**Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc." **

**And finally, Riza appeared. **

"**First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." **

**Mustang was shown standing behind his desk with the people just named standing in front of him. "Gather up your things. All five of you are transferring to Central with me." He put a hand on his desk. "And no objections. Understood?"**

**The five of them saluted before Havoc gasped. "I've got a problem, sir." **

"Didn't he just say no objections?" Izumi asked amused.

"That's never stopped Havoc before." Mustang said with a sigh. "Or Fullmetal now that I think about it."

"It's expected from Chief though." Walkers pointed out.

"**See I just started dating this girl and I really like her." Havoc said. **

**Mustang looked at him with a deadpanned look. "Dump her." **

Ed snickered. "You are so cruel, Colonel. How you and Teacher can dislike each other, I will never understand."

"We don't dislike each other." Mustang protested. "We just different views on…."

The blond raised a brow. "On?" He prompted.

Hughes snickered when Mustang didn't reply and Ed was forced to look at Izumi.

"On the best way to help you and Al." Izumi said as bluntly as always.

Ed blinked and looked at his brother. Now how the hell was he supposed to reply to that? Well, when in doubt, shut up.

**Havoc fell into a dejected state. Riza patted his arm in a sympathetic manner with Breda holding his shoulder while Fuery cried in the background. **

**Scar was shown to be lifting weights made of stone with his chest still heavily bandaged. The flap of the tent was pushed aside and a boy's voice said, "Come on. Not again."**

**Scar looked up from his lifting. **

"**Your wounds are never going to heal if you don't give it a rest." The boy said. **

"I hate to say it, but Scar and Fullmetal do have something in common." Mustang muttered.

"How so?" Ed demanded.

"Because you two never let your injuries heal." Mustang snapped.

**He pushed the flap farther aside as someone approached the tent. An older man pushed the tent flap aside more and entered the tent. **

Scar felt his eyes widened. He had thought that everyone had died. But there was his master alive and well. He didn't think he would see anyone again.

"**Master…"**

"Master?" Ed and Al echoed.

Scar raised a brow. "Yes, I have a master. Is that so surprising?"

Ed and Al shrugged. "Honestly, you are so strong, we find it a bit hard to believe that you have a master that trained you. Same with Colonel…and Major Armstrong…."

"And Dr. Marcoh…and Teacher." Al added.

Mustang smirked. "That just proves it. It is hard for kids to realize that the ones who train and look after them had to have had their own masters."

"What does it prove?" Ed demanded.

"That you are really kids from a different generation." Riza replied simply.

"I thought it was always known we were kids." Al mumbled to his brother in confusion.

"**I'm glad that you're well." Scar said as his master sat in front of him. **

"**I've been informed that you've been targeting State Alchemists for execution." **

**Scar raised his head. **

"**I know the animosity you feel. A State Alchemist is responsible for the burning of our village and the death of our loved ones. But your vengeance will only sow the seeds of further violence." Scar's master explained. **

"It's like the circle of life." Edward commented. "Revenge will cause more revenge will cause more revenge. The desire for revenge against others will never end, and it will just cause people to want revenge against you."

Al glanced at his brother.

Ed suddenly groaned. "Great, saying that reminded me of what that damn woman, Lust, said in Liore about how humans never learn and just spill more and more blood."

Hughes's eyes narrowed. If he recalled correctly, those monsters also discussed soaking this land in blood. And from what Ed figured out earlier…there was something there. But there was still something missing. Then there was what Ed said about the Philosopher's Stone and how to wear them out through death and injury…

"**What you are doing is senseless revenge. And it is feeding a fruitless cycle of death. You must end this cycle once and for all." **

**The flaps of the tent were pushed aside by two big guys. "Anybody home?" One of them asked. "Would you look at that? He really is here. He's got the scar and everything." **

**The second guy looked over his shoulder. "Looks like you've got yourself deal. We'll split the bounty three ways with you." He paused. "What the? Guess he didn't want the reward." A small man popped up behind a ruined wall. **

Falman blinked. "Is that Yoki?"

"Who's Yoki?" Ed asked curiously.

Falman gave him a deadpanned look. "We already discussed this. He is a soldier's who life you ruined. We reminded you yesterday."

"Huh," Ed said, scratching his head. "He must be unimportant."

Hughes smacked his forehead. "And they say you are a prodigy?"

"**Yoki!" An Ishvalan male exclaimed. **

"**How could you do something like this?" Another Ishvalan male said. **

"**We took you in and treated you like family when you had no way else to go." An Ishvalan woman said. **

"**Just shut up! I never even wanted anything to do with you Ishvalans." Yoki exclaimed. **

"Seem like an annoying idiot." Ed said. "Especially with that voice."

"**You lost your war and I will rise again. I'll rise up! I will rise!" Yoki yelled and a picture of an evil grinning Ed and Al designed like a robot appeared behind him. "And I'll use my powers to annihilate Edward Elric." **

"Wow, he really holds a grudge." Edward said, blinking.

"Well, you did ruin his life." Riza said.

Ed shrugged. "I always ruin people's life. Are they always crazy enough to want to kill me like this?"

"I would not know since you have not ruined my life." Riza replied.

"You are one person who's life I do not want to ruin. You would probably just succeed in getting your revenge." Ed mumbled, shuddering in fear.

**Scar appeared on the screen, staring at the scene playing out. "Now then, capture him please so we can catch our money." Yoki said as Scar stood up. **

**Scar walked out of the tent. "It's obvious I'll only bring more trouble if I stay here." **

"**Well, thanks for making this easy." One of the bounty hunters said, reaching out to grab Scar. **

**There was a flash of alchemical light and part of the man's arm was sliced off. **

Ed groaned. "How grotesque."

"Says the person who lost an arm and a leg." Brody retorted.

Twitching, Ed grabbed his automail arm. "Because I lost my limbs, I know how painful it is." He gulped. Just seeing someone else lose limbs reminded him of his own pain and he didn't like to be reminded of it.

"I guess it would be worse to see someone lose a limb after you yourself had to deal with it." Havoc said with a grimace. Even if he never lost limb, he knew he never wanted to. Automail may be able to replace it, but it would be so strange and painful.

**The man screamed as his sunglasses fell to the ground. He collapsed as he grabbed his arm. **

"**The hell? What'd you do to him?" The second man asked, getting ready to punch Scar. **

**Scar ducked under his punch and grabbed his face. "I'll give you a moment to pray to God." He said. **

**The man pushed Scar's hand down from his mouth to say, "You should be the one praying, freak!"**

**Angry, Scar blew the man's brain up. The Ishvalans watched in horror. **

"You never change." Ed hissed, disgusted.

Scar looked at him with a frown.

"But it's to be expected. One does not change just because their Master says to stop this pointless revenge." Ed continued.

"Brother?"

Ed shrugged. "Whatever."

"**N-no! Wait!" Yoki cried as Scar moved forward. "Please, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Please, I'm begging you to spare my life! I'll do anything."**

"Pathetic." Buccaneer sneered.

**Scar ignored him as he picked the bounty hunter's glass off the ground. He began to walk away. **

"**So you're leaving then?" Scar's master asked. "Your brother would be sad." **

**Scar put the sunglasses on. As he put his arm down, his cloak blew around his arm to show his tattoo off. "Still it's too late to turn back now." He said before walking away. **

"What's that remind me of?" Ed said with his brows furrowed.

"Brother?"

Ed slammed his flesh fist into his automail hand. "That's it! It was a book about the terminator! Scar is just like the terminator!"

"Brother, I thought it was Hughes who said stupid things like that." Al deadpanned.

"What? Can't you see it?" Ed asked.

Hughes laughed. "Don't worry, Ed. I see it. You are totally right about that. Though, I didn't know you read fictional books."

Ed shrugged. "It's something to do when I need a break."

**The Ishvalans watched him leave. Yoki glanced around before screaming and running after Scar. **

**Izumi's shop was shown once more with Al outside sweeping. A crumpled up piece of paper appeared at his feet, making him pause in his sweeping. He looked around to see where it came from. When he didn't see anyone around, he picked it up to read it. As he read it, the beast from the night before was seen sitting on a roof watching him. **

**A sign reading the 'Devil's Nest' appeared on the screen. **

Izumi growled. "You would end up there."

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"A gang hideout." Izumi replied.

"Seems like the trouble the boys would get in." Mustang said with a sigh.

**A man's face appeared. The man sniffed before saying, "He's here." The man jumped down to the ground where two of his partners were resting. **

**Al was shown approaching them. **

"Al, only I get to walk into a strange situation by myself." Ed groaned. "Why do you have to do it too?"

Al shrugged. "I learned it from you."

"Such a bad influence on your little brother." Mustang teased.

"Aren't any of you worried about what Al is getting into?" Brody asked.

Ed shrugged. "Well, he doesn't actually have a body so he can't get injured and unless these guys know about the seal, they can't kill him either."

"Thanks for the concern, Brother." Al said mockingly.

"Always here for you." Ed replied, whacking his brother's arm.

"**There you are." The man from before said. "Bout time." **

**Al lifted up the paper. "'We know your secret. Meet us at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk.' I'm guessing you're the people that wrote this note." **

"It was just a suggestion to meet them, so why did you go?" Havoc asked.

Al shrugged. "I was curious probably, and it was a bit worrying that they knew somehow."

"**That's right." The man said, walking forward. "And we know a lot about you." **

"**Well, that's good. Cause there's a lot about me that I don't know." Al replied. **

"Are you being sarcastic or asking them to tell you what the secret they know is?" Miles asked.

"With Al, it's probably a bit of both." Ed replied. "He is such a complicated person to understand. He seems all innocent, but he has sarcastic undertones in his voice at times."

Al chuckled. "Brother is the rash one who you always know what is feeling."

"And Al is the mischievous one who hides everything under that fake innocence!" Ed cried indignantly. "And none of you ever believed me. Well, now you have to!"

A few people chuckled.

"**Then I'm the guy you want to talk to. Why don't you come with us?" He suggested as he pointed at himself. **

"**But my teacher always said I'm not supposed to go with strangers." Al replied. **

Ed laughed. "There's that little fake innocence again."

"I thought he was being serious." Havoc said confused.

Ed shook his head. "You guys have been fooled by Al's innocent façade far too long."

**The man deflated and blinked. "How old are you?"**

"**Fourteen." Al replied. **

**The man turned around and drew a few circles in the air with a finger. "Well, come on then. I'd say fourteen is old enough to think for yourself, kid. You've got to act like an adult and start taking some risks." **

**Al perked up. "You think so? I should think for myself!"**

**The man turned around with a smirk. "Yes, and you could start by coming with–"** **He was cut off by Al slamming his foot into his face. **

Ed laughed along with a few soldiers.

"Okay, okay," Hughes said, rubbing his eyes while trying to end his laughter. "I get what you mean now, Ed. He totally just played that guy."

"Well, I still say Alphonse is the most mature of the two," Riza said, smiling. "But it seems he does have his evil side as well."

**Al put his leg down and stood up straight. "So I thought it over for myself, and I decided that I should just make you tell me what I want to know." **

"That sounds like the way Teacher would handle the situation." Ed said with a grin. "Perhaps I am not the only one who inherited a few of Teacher's methods."

Chuckling, Al nodded. "Well, it's only natural. She was my teacher as well."

"Dear god, what is with these two?" Luke said in horror. "I thought Fullmetal was the only violent one. Now Al is resorting to violence too."

Havoc laughed. "Well, I guess Al does have his moments as well."

**Al walked forward to the man that was lying on the ground. The man raised his head. "So you want to do this by force." He said before leaping to his feet and pulling his sword out. Before he could stop it, Al slammed his hand into the guy's face, causing blood to spurt around. Though, he managed to slide his sword under Al's helmet and snap it away. The only girl of the group landed on top of Al and slithered her way inside of him. "Sorry to drop in." She added. **

**She twisted around inside of him while Al freaked out. "You're inside me!" He cried. **

Ed twitched. "No fair. You never let me inside."

"Brother, so not the time! And I didn't let her!" Al growled.

"**Hey, be a good boy and hold still." She said as her arms stretched towards the arms of the suit. Her arm reached the end of his arm. "So what's it like having someone control you from the inside?" **

"Her arms didn't look long enough to do that." Havoc said confused.

"And her movement…these guys are probably beasts like the one who was spying on us." Ed groaned.

"It's so hard to tell. They look so much like humans." Luke commented.

A certain group of four soldiers frowned. They were just like this group that was attacking Al. Did that make them monsters too?

"No." Ed said with a frown. "These guys are human, but it looks like they were experimented on."

Maria grimaced. "Again with the horrible experiments?"

Al shrugged. "There are some really horrible people out there that use alchemy for horrible tests. Why anyone would want to do something like this is beyond me."

"**You can't stop me from moving." Al said as he started to clench his fist. "And you're not strong enough to hold this up forever." **

"**You're right." She said with a smirk. "But, all I'm doing is slowing you down a little." **

"**For my time." A gruff voice said behind Al. **

**Al spun around to slam his fist at the guy, but he caught Al's arm and pushed the armor down and leaned on his back. "You alright in there?"**

**A picture of the girl with a bump on her head appeared. "Oh, I'm wonderful." **

**The man with the sword approached them. "You're making this way too hard, kid." He said as he tossed Al's helmet on the ground. **

"**You people aren't human, are you?" Al asked. **

"**Good guess." Another voice said. "They're Chimeras, and they happen to work for me." He said as he picked up the helmet. As the screen raised to his face, his hand was seen with an Ouroboros tattoo. **

"Shit! Why is a monster like that in Dublith?" Mustang growled.

"You guys have the worst luck." Hughes told the groaning brothers.

Izumi cracked her knuckles. "I don't like monsters in my town. I also don't like it when they mess with my boys."

"Note to self, never mess with Elrics around Izumi." Brody muttered to himself, causing a few soldiers to laugh, though some of them were nervous laughs.

**The man smirked.**

"You got kidnapped." Ed said blankly. "How does a suit of armor get kidnapped? I never prepared for anything like this because it seems so unbelievable!"

Al wished he could roll his eyes at this moment. "I'm so sorry that life is unpredictable."

"**Oh, cool." The leader of the group said as he looked inside Alphonse where the woman was still sitting. "You're acting hollow." He put the helmet back on Al. "The name's Greed."**

"Of course it is." Ed growled.

"Why's that?" Fuery asked.

"Because it is a one of the seven deadly sins." Ed said, rubbing his eyes as he did. "Where am I supposed to know this from?"

"**And I want to be your friend." **

"That is one twisted way to start a friendship." Luke said sarcastically.

"Well, he is one of those monsters so it shouldn't be surprising that this happened." Dr. Marcoh replied with a tired sigh. These boys just did not have any luck whatsoever.

**Greed started to walk away when Al lifted his head. "Then why don't you tell me what you people really are." A picture of Nina as a dog appeared next to Al. "You're not Chimeras. It's impossible. No one's made a Chimera that can talk." **

**Greed kneeled in front of Al. "You can't believe everything the government tells you, kid." He poked Al's shoulder. "You've got all the proof you need inside you. The girl in there is part snake. And this big guy here." Greed looked at the guy behind him. "Roa, what were you made with? Cow?" **

**The man nodded. "Yeah." **

"**We've also got a lizard, and a crocodile." Greed added as two more of the beasts were shown. "And the little runt you took down earlier today tends to lift his leg when he pees." **

**The guy glared at Greed. "Only once!"**

"That is quite a variety they've got." Havoc mumbled.

"Greed said government." Ed said with a frown. "The government did this?"

"Once again, it is something that was hidden from us all." Mustang growled. "Besides that, if they are government experiments, how the hell did they get to Dublith? They would never let go of their experiments this easily."

"Probably escaped. They seem to be able to use their new skills from the experiments quite efficiently." Armstrong said with his own frown.

Ed rolled his eyes. "The military can't keep track of anything or one in this case. Well, that's what happens when the higher ups keep secrets like this."

"**You part dog?" Al asked. **

"**Yep, it's really not so bad." The man replied. **

"**I don't believe it. It's not possible." Al said, lifting his chained arms a bit. "Who would even be capable of creating one?"**

"**The military." Greed replied. **

"**Are you saying…" **

"**You got it. There's a shadow world beneath yours that's jammed pack with the impossible. Hell, I'm more uncommon then they are." Greed said. He raised his hand to show his tattoo. "I'm a Homunculus."**

"Homun–" Havoc started in confusion.

"HOMUNCULUS!" Ed and Al screamed, cutting off their friend.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, this is bad, so very bad." Ed said, eyes narrowing. "No, this is worse then we ever thought it could possibly be."

"You know about Homunculi?" Dr. Marcoh asked in surprise.

"Wait, what is a Homunculus?" Riza asked confused.

Ed swallowed. "They're artificially created humans brought into this world by alchemy. Al and I studied them a bit when we were beginning our study of Human Transmutation."

"Our dad had a lot of notes about them for some reason." Al added. "We didn't think anything of them at the time…."

"So why is it worse then you thought?" Mustang asked.

Ed glared at him. "Why are you even asking such a stupid question? First of our, these monsters have thoughts of their own. They may only feel one emotion, but they have their own thoughts still. That shouldn't even be possible. I mean, where the hell did the soul come from? Second of all, they are made with a Philosopher's Stone as a core. Can't kill them easily. Thirdly, they each have a strange power. And so far, we've met four of them. And they each have to have their own stone. Who could possibly create so many stones and when? Not to mention, they are incredibly difficult to make which is why there has never been one before."

"And?" Havoc prompted.

"The person who created them….he's made four so far that we know of. How strong do you think that person is?" Al asked quietly.

A dreaded silence fell over the room with each person sitting in shock or horror before Hughes broke it. "Wait, all these Homunculi weren't necessarily created by the same person."

Ed shook his head. "You're wrong. Homunculi are very difficult to make. The fact that there is one person out there that was able to do it is amazing. It's hard to think they are two, let along two in the same generation."

"And even if there was more then one person, it wouldn't change just how skilled and powerful this person has to be, especially since he or she must be in possession of a Philosopher's Stone." Mustang added with dread.

"So, we are royally screwed basically." Havoc said, frowning.

"Looks like it."

"**A Homunculus?" Al asked. **

"**You know what that means, right?" Greed asked. "I'm an artificially created human**." **A dark tune entered the scene. "Really. No joke." **

**A flashback appeared on the screen of Ed and Al reading a book as kids. "Homunculus?" Al asked. **

"**It's a person made from alchemy." Ed said. **

"**Doesn't that book say you're not supposed to try and make people?" Al asked. **

**Back to the present, Al said, "You're lying. A Homunculus is just a theory. Nobodies made one." **

"**Oh man," Greed took his glasses off as he stood up. "Guess I've got to prove it." **

**Roa suddenly swung his hammer forward and knocked the top half of Greed's head off, causing blood to go flying everywhere. **

The group stared in horror at the screen, except for Al, who couldn't show emotion, the very strong scary ladies, and Ed, who knew this was not the end.

"What the hell?" Brody asked.

"It's not enough." Ed said. "But damn, that must be painful."

**Al gasped as Greed's body hit the ground. "Why'd you do that to him?"**

**Greed lifted a finger as red light surrounded his head. Without moving a muscle, Greed practically glided back to his feet as his head repaired itself. He cracked his head when it was done then wiped the blood from his mouth. **

"Oh, god." Maria whispered. "They can even come back from something like that?"

"We said any injury." Ed replied. "But hey, at least he was killed once. Just a few more hundred to go."

The soldiers stared in horror. They were supposed to fight these inhuman things? How? They were just normal soldiers with guns, not alchemists! What was the kid thinking of them doing to help?

**Greed raised a finger. "That's one time I've died."**

"**No way." Al said. **

"**You get it yet? Nothing is impossible, alright?" Greed said. "I'm a little surprised you'd have such a hard time accepting that, considering you're just a soul in a suit of armor." **

"**Who told you that?" Al asked in horror. **

"**People like to talk in the shadow world." Greed said with a dark grin. "And I've got plenty of friends." He leaned down in Al's face. "Well, let's forget this casual chitchat. I'm more interested in hearing what's it like to have a body that'll never die. An individual soul transmuted and bound to an object. It sounds like that's the perfect recipe for immortality to me." **

"He already can't die. Why the hell is he curious about something such as immortality?" Avery asked confused and still horrified.

"Because he's greedy." Ed said sarcastically.

"Greedy?" Al asked confused.

Ed shrugged. "Well, his name is Greed, right? Just makes me think that he could be a very greedy person."

"**Let me explain. See, I'm Greed." Greed pointed at himself. "I want everything you can think of. Money and women. Power and sex. Status. Glory. I demand the finer things, and of course, I crave eternal life." **

"And there it is!" Mustang said. "Your guesses are getting too good, Fullmetal."

"You can only say that when I figure out their master evil plan." Ed growled.

"**Aren't you already immortal?" Al asked. **

"**Well, I guess I was put together a littler sturdier than most." Greed replied. "I am nearly 200 years old." **

"Seriously?" Karin said in horror. "They've been around for that long?"

"Then the person who created them can't still be…" Myers cut himself off at Ed's dark look.

"If the Homunculi can live that long, the person who created them is probably using his stone to stay alive too." Ed said darkly. "You need to stop thinking in terms of these monsters or their creator being normal humans. There is nothing normal about this."

"**But I wouldn't exactly say I'm immortal." Greed continued. "So, I've spilled my guts all over, told you my darkest secret. Now it's your turn. How'd you get your body?"**

"**Just make this easy and tell him." Martel told him. "Unless you'd rather be examined, which means he'll have to take you apart."**

"**I wish I could tell you. That would mean I actually remember how I got it, but even if I could, I'm not the one who did the transmutation." Al replied. **

"Al, you're going to get these creeps coming at me next if you don't quit it." Ed groaned.

"Brother, I would be more concerned for their safety then yours." Al replied in a bored tone. "Well, except for Greed. He could probably take you without a sweat."

"Oh, ye of little faith!" Ed cried in outrage.

"**That's not a problem. In that case, I'll just ask the person that did." Greed said. **

**Ed was seen walking down the street with a broom in his hand. "Now where would a 7 foot tall suit of armor run off to?"**

"**I'd be happy to tell you where you could find him." A creepy voice said. **

**Ed grabbed the broom with his other hand and looked into an alley to see the creepy lizard man. **

"Should we feel bad for him or not?" Havoc asked.

"Ed, you wouldn't really beat up the person who is going to lead you to your brother, are you?" Riza asked.

Al sighed. "It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like this."

"**But first you tell me what his secret is." **

"Well, he's done for." Al said.

**A door was slammed opened with a beaten up lizard man flying in. Ed followed after him. **

"No mercy." Richard said with a snicker.

"Well, his interrogation methods do seem to work for him." Charlie added with his own smirk. "So why change them?"

"Exactly!" Ed exclaimed. "All that matters is the answers."

'_Crazy, sadistic brat…'_

"**Brother!" Al said. **

"**Never really crossed my mind that you could get kidnapped." Edward commented. **

"You should always expect the impossible." Izumi growled.

"Yeah, yeah, because nothing is impossible." Ed replied with an aggravated sigh. "But seriously, who would have thought a suit of armor could get captured?"

Al snickered. "Does it annoy you that much?"

"It's just such a bother that it had to happen in Dublith." Ed mumbled.

The snickers subsided. "Oh….well, we can hope that this is solved quickly before Teacher finds out."

"Why?" Havoc asked while Izumi smirked.

Ed shuddered. "I wouldn't wish Teacher on my worst enemies."

"Really?" Hughes asked in disbelief.

Ed paused and he and Al shared a look. "Okay, I might wish her on Envy."

Hughes smirked. "I would too."

"It should be a fun fight." Izumi said, cracking her knuckles. She would love to teach Envy not to mess with humans and manipulate them with his shape shifting.

"**Brother," Al said as Ed walked farther into the room. "This guy's a Homunculus." **

**Ed paused. "Are you serious?"**

"**Hey," Greed said, looking at Al with a sigh. "Way to ruin it."**

"**You might be able to get some leads from him on how to get our original bodies back." Al said. **

"Yeah, I'm not making any type of deal with this guy. He seems like an arrogant jerk." Edward commented.

Al sighed. "You've never had a problem getting things from enemies before."

"Yeah, but this guy is with those monsters. I want nothing to do with them." Edward replied.

**Greed raised his hand with the tattoo and smirked. **

"**An Ouroboros tattoo." Edward said. **

"**Aren't you observant?" Greed replied. **

"Is he being sarcastic with me?" Ed asked annoyed. "Only I can be like that in a serious situation!"

Havoc sweat dropped. "Chief, no one should be sarcastic in a dangerous situation. It could just make everything worse."

"If I am in control, I do not see the problem with it." Edward retorted, smirking. "In fact, I find that it sometimes riles my opponent up and makes them make mistakes. You must be prepared to do whatever it takes to screw over your opponent."

"Just how did you train these kids?" Maria asked shocked.

Izumi frowned. "I didn't train Edward something like that."

"No, Brother and I learned that from our experiences in the last few years." Al explained. "We had to adapt quickly to it since we are in a lot of danger at times."

"**I was hoping that I would only have to deal with the little armored giant." Greed said and began walking forward. **

"**Why don't you just ask your partners whatever you want to know?" Edward asked, making Greed stop. **

"**Partners?" Greed asked. **

"**Yes, the rest of the Ouroboros gang from the Fifth Lab." Edward explained. "They had a couple of armor bonded souls with them as well." **

"**You don't say?" Greed asked interested. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but we don't talk much anymore." **

"So, does that mean he defected from them?" Mustang asked interested.

"Sounds like it. Why?" Edward asked curiously.

"From all you learned in the military, and you still have to ask?" Mustang retorted.

Ed scowled at him.

"If he defected, then it means he has no more loyalty to them." Hughes explained. "We might be able to work that to our advantage."

"You want info from him?" Al asked. "I don't think he will talk that easily."

"If you play your words right," General Armstrong said.

Al and Ed shared a look. "Sorry, but that's not happening." The latter replied. "I look too mad to want to negotiate for information."

"Rash punk." Havoc said with a sigh.

"**I've got a little proposal for you." Greed said. "You guys are pretty desperate to get your bodies back, right? Because I could teach you how to fabricate your own Homunculus in no time at all. In return, all I ask is you teach me how to transmute a soul." **

"That actually sounds like a good deal." Havoc commented.

"I don't want to know how to make a Homunculus." Edward growled.

"No, but it might be good for us to know." Dr. Marcoh pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "Also, even if Greed knows how to do it, he can't perform alchemy. So who the hell would do this for him?" He added with a frown. "I'm not losing another limb for this guy. I'm not accepting it."

"I guess that is a good point. We really don't want that knowledge getting around either." Mustang said with a frown.

"**Classic equivalent exchange." Greed finished. **

"Still not accepting." Ed grumbled.

**Smirking, Greed turned to look at Al. "But I really don't understand why you would want your old body back." Ed shifted on the ground at Greed's words before Al was shown with chains around his feet and hands. "Seems to me like you've got one that's perfect already!" **

"**No, I don't!" Al retorted.**

**Ed was shown with a dark look on his face as Greed continued. "****You're joking right? You don't need to eat. You don't need to sleep. You don't even need to use the toilet! Sounds great to me!" Greed argued. **

"They would be no point to living if you had all of that." Avery snarled. "You may live forever, but you do not get to enjoy the pleasures of life with a body like that."

"Fullmetal is going to yell soon." Mustang commented.

"How do you know?" Avery asked.

"Just look at the dark look he has on his face. He's getting pissed." Mustang said, smirking now. "This should be good."

Ed scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your rant is going to be good and I can't wait to see how Greed reacts." Mustang explained.

"**That's enough… Shut your damned mouth!" A furious look passed over the boy's face. "AHHHH! SOUNDS GREAT TO YOU?! IT SEEMS PERFECT?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE HELL HE'S HAD TO GO THROUGH STUCK WITH THAT BODY! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO TRANSMUTE A SOUL?!" Ed's hand curled in anger. "YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND YOU WANT TO TRADE SECRETS WITH ME?!" The gang all watched in shock and with looks of pain from the boy's volume. "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU, CREEPS! I'LL SMASH YOU! END YOU! AND I WON'T GIVE YOU SLIME ANYTHING!" This time, the flames of hell were behind Edward as his voice lowered and he looked like a devil. "In other words there won't be an exchange with you SCUM!" Ed yelled angrily, ending by pointing a finger at Greed.**

"Sheesh, I think you made me go deaf, Chief." Havoc said, holding his ears. "You still have one hellish pair of lungs."

Mustang laughed. "Oh, that was a good one, Edward. That has to be one of my favorite speeches that you have done so far."

"I really liked the hell's flames that wrapped around him and made him look like a devil." Darius said, smirking to himself.

Ed twitched. "I'm so glad I could entertain you, but I wasn't trying to."

"No, your points were very clear on why you didn't want to help Greed." Riza said, but even she was smiling. "But we still loved the rant. If not for the way you presented it, because your drama is simply amazing, then for the reactions you are bound to get."

"Even Lieutenant Riza." Ed moaned to himself.

**While the gang and Al gave him deadpanned looks, Greed clapped in a slow way. **

"**I guess we're doing this by force then." Dolcetto said, grabbing his sword. **

"**Don't kill him alright." Greed said. **

"**Yeah, yeah." Dolcetto replied. As he pulled his sword out, he also swung it at Ed, but the boy jumped in the air.**

**Ed spun around in the air. "You're a lot smaller than a prisoner I know." He said before slamming a fist into the man's face. As the man fell to the ground, Ed transmuted his arm into a blade. "Next." **

"Seriously? You are making this sound like it is a challenge of 'You think you can beat me? Then come up here and fight me.'" Hughes said, smirking.

"Hey," Ed shrugged. "They are the ones coming at me one-by-one. If they can't handle it, they should charge me full-force! I'll still beat their asses into the ground!"

"**Roa, get the armored kid out of here." Greed said as he walked forward. "Guess we'll dismantle him." **

**The big man ran forward and snatched Al up. "Wait, hold on." Al said as Ed ran forward. **

"**Drop him!" Ed shouted. **

**Roa threw him over his shoulder and walked away. **

**Ed slammed his blade forward, but a black hand stopped him. **

"Is that Greed's hand?" Ed asked shocked.

"But it's black!" Havoc protested. "What is going on?"

Mustang rubbed his eyes. "Nothing is ever simple."

**Ed tried to push his blade forward, but the hand didn't budge. He threw a few kicks and punches at the man, but they were all dodged. Greed attacked back, but Ed dodged his blows as well. They both swung an arm forward, but just blocked each other's attack with the same arm, causing sparks to fly between them from Ed's metal arm and Greed's black one. **

"Brother! No. You can't fight Greed one on one!" Al cried in horror.

Ed scowled. "There is no choice. And now I want to know what is with his black arms!"

"Maybe it is his special ability?" Dr. Marcoh suggested. "After all, each of them has one."

Mustang nodded. "And this one seems dangerous if it can stop a blade from piercing him. You do seem to meet the most dangerous people, Fullmetal."

"I just have rotten luck." Ed replied with a groan.

**Ed ducked under the next blow and did a half flip to the side as he tried to kick Greed's head, but the man just ducked under it. **

**The two separated briefly before Greed's clawed hand came flying forward. Ed ducked under, but a few strands of his hair were still cut off. The boy slammed his hand in the ground, causing alchemical light to fill the scene. Pillars shot up from the ground, which Ed used to propel himself at Greed. He slashed his blade down, but Greed blocked it with both of his arms crossed in front of his face. **

"**Nope. Sorry, that little hand sword of yours is kind of neat, but it can't even scratch my ultimate shield." Greed said. **

"Ultimate shield." Edward repeated dryly with a scowl. "Of course it would be an ultimate shield. I mean, why wouldn't he have it? The world just loves to complicate things for me!"

"Let's just hope you don't get hurt." Mustang growled. "I can't believe you got in a fight already today."

"Oh, yeah, we have to worry about the whole going insane form pain thing." Havoc said with a frown.

"You know, there is a small chance Brother will get out of this fight without a scratch." Al commented.

Miles raised a brow. "Ultimate shield vs. a State Alchemist who is completely human?"

"As I said, it was a very small chance." Al replied.

Ed scowled. "You are all doubting me!"

"So you believe you'll be fine?" Mustang asked.

Ed paused before frowning. "No, I don't believe that. This guy is highly dangerous."

"Then stop complaining."

**Greed went to move forward, but Ed put another hand on the ground to create spikes that shot up from the ground where he was at that traveled to Greed. Greed swung a hand forward to stop the spikes from hitting him. Ed transmuted the spike resting under his hand so it blew up and shot rocks at Greed. With Greed distracted by that, Ed jumped into the air and wrapped his legs around Greed's neck. He spun around once before his legs locked themselves around Greed's neck and Ed used his momentum to slam the man into the ground. **

"Ah, damn." Brody said with wide eyes as he rubbed his own neck. "That looks pretty painful, Chief."

A few of the soldiers twitched.

"That's a perfect and painful way to kill someone." Scar commented. Despite his hatred of the State Alchemist, he was quite impressed by the boy's fighting skills.

"Not necessarily. I could just be trying to break his neck." Ed retorted.

"Where the hell did you learn such a move?" Luke demanded. "A kid should not know how to do something dangerous like that!"

Ed growled at the word 'kid.' "I'm a State Alchemist and I get into a lot of trouble. I have to constantly improve myself to face off against all my enemies. Now more than ever since it is Homunculi we are dealing with."

"But still," Havoc said, rubbing his own neck in fear. "Don't ever use that move against me when we spar."

Ed sighed. "I don't want to seriously injure you in a spar, Havoc, so why would I?"

"But you had to have practiced the move somewhere." Havoc retorted.

Sighing once more, Ed pointed at Al. "I got the perfect partner here who won't be affected by the new moves I decide to try."

"Oh, and what will you do when Al is back to normal?" Breda asked.

"Get a practice dummy or something. Sheesh, you guys make it sound like I want to use you guys as test dummies and kill you." Ed grumbled.

"We have our misgivings." Breda said dryly. "Since you are one highly dangerous fighter."

**Blood sprouted up from Greed's neck as he grunted in pain. **

"**Guard your head next time." Ed said before jumping away as Greed slash his claw across his chest. **

"Shit," Ed growled, grabbing his side. "Future me doesn't know these guys are practically immortal."

"Ah, that could cause you some problems." Hughes said worriedly.

"How's your side?" Riza asked worriedly.

Ed waved her off. "It's just a cut. I am used to getting cuts so the pain is not that bad."

**Ed stumbled back as Greed sat up. "Ah, that hurt." He said. "That move would have hospitalized most people."**

"**But you're not like most people, huh?" Ed retorted. **

"**Well," Greed bowed his head and put a hand on it. "My body is." He lifted his head as red alchemical light surrounded his neck. "All that sets me apart are my ultimate shield and advanced healing powers. Nothing special, but you're never going to beat." He added as he stood up. "So I suggest making a deal." He paused as Ed glared at him before saying, "Oh, you're one of those guys. You don't care if somebody beats the crap out of you, but if someone lays a finger on a family member, you completely freak out." **

"Well, that comes from the fact that they are all they have left." Hughes said.

"Which makes them very protective of the other, but not themselves." Mustang finished with a sigh. "Honestly, you two are a bit crazy in that part."

Ed scoffed. "I don't want to hear it from you. I've seen you freaked out the moment one of your team is put into a highly dangerous situation. You will forget a plan in a moment if someone you care about is in danger of getting killed."

Mustang smirked. "Just another thing we have in common, I guess."

Ed screamed. He didn't want to have anything in common with Mustang of all people!

"**What a waste." Greed continued. "You lose your temper like this and you're going to lose my information and your brother." **

"**My brother's fine. He's just waiting for me to kick your ass." Ed retorted. "You've already told us you're not immortal, remember? And your ultimate shield doesn't cover much." **

**Greed laughed and removed his jacket. "Sorry to let you done, but I've been holding back." The black shield moved up Greed's arms. "This obscures my handsome face so I try not to wear it that much." He added as the shield move to the rest of his body. **

**Ed stared in horror. **

"You are so screwed." Jerso said, staring in horror from watching Greed.

"This is impossible." Riza said in horror.

Ed swallowed. No, no one was this powerful and safe in a fight. There was always a way to win. It is not impossible to hurt him. There has to be a way to save himself.

"You had better clear your head." Izumi growled at Ed. "Don't let this guy scare you."

"But it's an ultimate shield. Nothing can get passed it." Havoc pointed out.

General Armstrong slammed a hand on her arm rest. "Wrong! We are soldiers. We do not go down without a fight. There is always a way to win. You just have to find it."

Miles nodded. "We cannot lose to these monsters. Even if they are powerful, they still have the makings of humans so we can still kill them.

'_Makings of humans?' _Edward thought. They are human, which means they still have all the same structure. A smirk crept onto Ed's face. "Oh, that's how."

"What was that?" Hughes asked confused as he saw the boy smirk.

"Thanks for the hint, Miles." Edward said, grinning. "Now, we just have to wait for future me to realize it and I will tear Greed down!"

"You know how to beat him?" Armstrong asked.

"Oh, yes." Ed said with a devious look in his eyes.

"Are you going to tell us?" Al asked.

"No. Just wait and see." Ed replied.

Mustang raised a brow. "But what if you don't figure it out?"

Ed scoffed. "I will. If I can figure it out here this quickly, I'll figure it out in the future. It may take me longer because I'm in a fight and need to concentrate more so I don't get killed, but I'll figure it out. I don't go down without a fight."

"**I wasn't kidding, kid." Greed said as a hurried, active song entered the scene. "Try all you like, but you're not going to beat me." **

"Like hell I won't!" Edward cried. "I'm going to take your arrogant ass down a few pegs!"

**The scene changed to Sig holding a broom. "I found this lying in the alley."**

"**Then you're saying, they're both missing?" Izumi asked. **

"Oh, shit." Ed groaned. "Teacher's coming."

"That's a good thing." Mustang snapped at him. "You need all the help you can get against Greed. And Izumi is the best person to help you."

Ed groaned. "I know that. That's not why I'm worried. She's going to kill me."

A few people stared at him confused, while the others just gave up on trying to understand or being surprised when it involved Izumi. She was just too strange and different.

**Izumi turned around and cracked her knuckles with the flames of hell surrounding her once more. "Those idiots! They can't even sweep the street without getting into trouble! They're lucky I expelled them! Otherwise I'd kill them!"**

Al and Ed shuddered in fear. Lucky indeed.

"I share her sentiments. Trouble finds you two so easily." Mustang said dryly.

Ed twitched. "You are so very cruel."

Mustang sighed. "I just wished I knew your teacher before you joined the military. It would have been nice if she could help me teach you two a thing or two about running recklessly into danger since you obviously don't listen to me."

The boys twitched. "Why do you think we've never mentioned her?" Al mumbled.

"**I think I can help!" A voice called out to them. "Here, catch." Mason tossed a small box to Izumi. "A friend of mine noticed a short blonde haired kid entering a bar called the Devil's Nest."**

**Izumi looked at the box in her hand with narrowed eyes. **

**Ed's blade appeared on the screen. Next his leg was shown before Ed was sheen to be leaning against a wall with the outer part of his automail arm missing. As the screen raised, blood was seen to be smeared on the wall.**

Ed screamed at the sudden pain raging in his pain. The biggest pain came from his head so that is where his hand flew to while his other continued to grab his side. "Hell, this is horrible." He groaned before falling onto his back. A blinding pain was in his head. It hurt so much that he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"You okay?" Al asked worriedly.

"No," Ed snapped, but it hurt his head so he softened his tone. "No matter how many head injuries I get, they will always be very painful. I can never get used to them."

**Greed took a step forward. "You dead yet?"**

**Ed looked up with a glare. He pushed himself back to his feet. **

"**There you go. You chop full of piss and vinegar." Greed said before Ed charged at him. **

**The boy slammed his fist into Greed's chin, resulting in pieces of his automail flying off. **

"It doesn't matter if you survive this fight or not." Al said with a wince. "Either you die here or Winry kills you."

Ed groaned. "I choose Greed over Winry."

"Seriously?" Al asked.

"Come on. We both know how it is to deal with an infuriated woman." Ed muttered, but didn't bother to open his eyes. He just had to focus his mind on the darkness and on other things to distract from the pulsating pain inside of him. It wasn't there. It was just an illusion to teach him something. It would go away soon. He just needed to remember that.

Al nodded. "I guess you have a point."

"Is this really the time to be discussing this?" Denny asked.

Ed frowned. "Um, yes. It's a nice distraction from the evil pain."

**Greed slammed his hand in Ed's face and pulled him up into the air. "I appreciate the effort, but you just can't win." He said as he threw Ed into a crate.**

Ed screamed and arched his back. _'It's not real. The pain isn't real.'_ Taking deep breathes, Ed forced his body to relax back onto the ground. This pain was nothing. He could handle this.

"Why do I always have to meet the most dangerous guys?" Ed asked with another painful groan.

"Because your luck sucks." Havoc replied.

**Ed gasped as his body slid to the ground. **

**Greed pulled Ed up by his shirt. "So, you ready to tell me your secret now?"**

"So I guess Chief isn't the only one who uses violence for interrogation." Havoc said.

"Shut up." Ed mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

**Ed chuckled. "Thanks for toying with me."**

"**What?" Greed asked. **

"**You've given me just enough time to cool off and start thinking clearly." Ed explained. **

The Ed in the room overcame his pain for a moment to smirk. "And here comes my awesome plan!"

"So, we are going to learn how to beat the shield?" Mustang asked.

"You will, but only me and Teacher can actually do it." Ed replied.

"Why?" Hughes asked.

"Just watch."

**Ed's hand twitched. "Is my mechanic amazing or what?" His hand curled a bit. "Even after all this, it's still working." Once again, an active and excited tone entered the scene as Ed clapped his hands. He put his hand on Greed's arm, throwing blue light around the room. This caused Greed to throw the boy to the ground, but Ed easily landed in a crouch. **

"**How long you want to drag this on?" Greed asked as he walked forward. "It'd be so much easier if you'd just stayed down." He swung his first forward but Ed transmuted spikes onto his hand and slammed his fist into Greed's. The black shield on his hand fell to pieces to reveal a red area below it. Greed pulled his hand back in pain.**

"What? How?" Mustang demanded.

Ed smirked. "Carbon."

"Carbon?" Hughes asked confused while the alchemists smirked in understanding.

"What?" Havoc demanded when he saw the smirks. "What did we miss?"

"Just watch." Mustang said.

The soldiers groaned. Stupid alchemists and their secrets.

**Ed swung his bloody fist to the side.**

**Greed's hand healed itself before being covered in the shield again. He slammed it into one of the spikes Ed created earlier, destroying it. "Well, that was pretty bizarre. Good as new." He said as he looked at his hand.**

**Ed raised a finger and motioned for Greed to come. And Greed complied, charging at the boy. He swung his leg at him, but Ed pushed it to side before clapping his hands and slamming one onto Greed's stomach. **

**Greed grunted in pain. "What was that for?" He asked as he swung a claw at Ed. **

**Ed jumped over it, landing a bit clumsily on the ground before he flipped himself and slammed a hand into the ground. More spikes sprouted up, flying at Greed. **

"**Come on. Again?" Greed shouted. "Try a new one." Two of the spikes slammed into his sides and actually went through him. Greed yelled in pain and stepped back from the bloody spikes.**

"What are you doing?" Jerso demanded. "Before you couldn't even land a blow on him."

Ed smirked. "It's as General Armstrong said. There is always a way."

"But how?" Brody asked.

"You will know soon enough. After all, I'm sure Greed will want to know as well." Ed replied.

**Greed fell to his knees as blood poured from his mouth. "What the hell did you do to my shield?"**

"**It's actually pretty simple once you think about it." Ed replied. "You may be a Homunculus, but you really shouldn't have told me that your body is human, considering that a third of it is made of carbon." Greed started to stand up. "The hardness of carbon varies depending on how the atoms are arranged." Greed's wounds began to heal themselves. "So it's obvious that's what your shield is made of. Once I got that figured out, the rest was just simple alchemy." Ed wiped the blood away from his mouth as he smirked.**

"So you are basically lowering the level of hardness of the carbon in his body?" Falman asked curiously.

"You got it." Ed grunted from the ground where he was still laying.

"But why can only you and Izumi do it? It sounds like something any alchemist can do." Havoc said confused.

"No. First, you have to know how the body is made, what it consists of and how much of each one. Second, performing alchemy on a living body is highly complex and shouldn't be done like I am doing it. I am doing it without any tests or studying of it beforehand. And third, Teacher and I are the only ones because we are the only ones who can perform alchemy without an array. No other alchemist would have the chance to perform the transmutation on Greed in the middle of the fight." Edward explained. "So, really, I just got lucky on my first shot that I actually performed it correctly. But it was risk I needed to try."

**Greed charged at him. "I'm glad to hear it. It's no fun if it's not a challenge." **

**Ed dodged his punch and slammed his hand into Greed's stomach again. "And there's one other important thing I noticed!" Edward shouted before slamming his elbow into Greed, sending him flying back. "You can't harden your shield and heal at the same time!"**

**Greed stumbled back, grabbing his side. "I think it's safe to say that I underestimated you." He stood up straight. "But, how much longer can you keep this up in your condition?"**

"Doesn't this situation seem familiar?" Mustang asked. "Oh, wait, now I remember. Similar situation as the Fifth lab."

Ed growled. "No need for the sarcasm, Mustang. These guys I am facing are highly skilled fighters. It's not a surprise that I am getting injured."

**Ed's eyes narrowed. Before anything could be said or done, the door behind them came busting down with smoke all around it. Ed turned around in shock.**

"**Sorry to barge in like this." Izumi said as she stepped through the smoke while dragging a body with her. **

"Thank you." Riza breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have really good timing." Hughes said, also very relieved.

Ed lifted his head off the ground to see his Teacher on the screen. He blinked once, as he thought about himself going crazy. "Teacher, did you change into a black dress before coming to save Al and me from trouble?"

"Now that you mention it, she did change clothes." Maria said in surprise.

"Oh, so I'm not going crazy from pain?" Ed asked, dropping his aching head back to the ground. "That's good to know."

"Who changes into a dress before going to kill?" Al wondered.

"**Teacher?" Ed asked surprised. **

"**You damned imbecile!" Izumi shouted while throwing the body she had at Ed. **

**Ed screamed as the body slammed into him and sent him flying into a wall. All Greed could do was turn to stare at the boy. **

"**You think it's funny not to put the broom away?" Izumi asked as Greed looked back at her. "I asked you a question!"**

The soldiers sweat dropped.

"Is this really the time for such a thing?" Havoc asked blankly.

"You don't just leave a broom lying in the alley." Izumi growled dangerously.

"Alrighty then." Havoc said, dropping the subject.

"Women are insane." Ed muttered to himself.

"What was that, brat?" Izumi snapped.

"Nothing!" Ed shouted. "Nothing at all, Teacher! Don't hurt the hurt boy!"

"**No, I'm so sorry!" Ed said. **

"**Thanks for your hospitality." Izumi said with a blank look. "He definitely needed the exercise." **

"You are so caring, Teacher." Al said blankly.

"That's Teacher for you." Ed groaned.

"**Teacher, careful." Ed said. "He's a–"**

"**Yes, I know. I could hear the two of you all the way down the hall." Izumi interrupted. **

"**Oh, give me a break. Don't tell me you're going to try and start anything, lady." Greed said. He looked away. "It's no fun fighting a woman." **

**Footsteps sounded before Izumi was shown to be slamming a hand into Greed's head. After she transmuted his head, she slammed her leg into his face. With her power, she sent him slamming into a wall. Red light flashed around his body as he looked up with a laugh. **

"**Well, now. Just what the hell are you?" Greed asked. **

**Izumi stepped forward. "You ask what I am?" She pointed at herself and glared at the man. "A HOUSEWIFE!" She screamed with lightning flashing behind her. **

**The scene went dark. **

The soldiers couldn't help it. They started laughing!

"What a way to end an episode!" Brody cried.

"That is definitely Teacher for you." Al said, chuckling.

"Her introductions are really something." Hughes said, grinning.

Mustang nodded, but turned to the teenager. "And you, Fullmetal? How are you?"

Ed groaned. "In pain. Can we just start the next episode already? The faster we watch it, the faster the pain will disappear."

**A/N: So, obviously, Greed and Ed's fight moved really fast. I couldn't get all the moves in. In fact, I may have messed up on some of them. But I tried my best. In fact, I watched it in regular motion and then where I paused every few seconds. There are so many things I missed when watching it in different speeds. It's a hard fight to follow when writing it down. But hopefully I did good on it. **

**Please Review!**


	14. Episode 14: Those Who Lurk Underground

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Again, sorry that it is late. Also know, that working outside without sunscreen on is a VERY BAD IDEA! I will now go and suffer in the misery of sunburn. **

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 14: Those Who Lurk Underground**

**The opening song began. **

"Damn, the special beginning is still missing!" Havoc cried.

"Will you forget about that damn beginning already? It isn't coming back!" Ed snapped, but didn't bother to get up from the ground to knock some sense into his friend. His body was still so sore and in pain from his fight with Greed.

"Well, someone's not a happy camper." Havoc huffed.

Ed twitched. "Why don't we trade places?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Then shut up."

**Central Command Center was shown before Mustang was seen to be walking down a hall of the building. **

"**So that's Roy Mustang?" One of the faceless soldiers said. **

"**The Flame Alchemist, huh?"**

"**I wonder what connections he used to be selected at his age."**

"**When your rise is this rapid, your fall will be rapid as well." **

"And I thought I had problems with my age." Ed snorted. "You seem to have a lot of enemies inside the military, Colonel."

Mustang smirked. "While I make enemies and have them fear me, they just want to use you for their own nefarious purposes."

Ed growled. "Oh, so they don't fear me? How saddening."

Breda smirked. "Oh, no, there are some that fear you greatly, but they fear Colonel much more than you."

Ed huffed.

**When Mustang made it passed the soldiers, he smirked. **

"Is the stupid Colonel smirking?" Ed asked annoyed since he didn't feel he could get off the ground and actually watch what was going on.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Al asked.

Ed frowned. "Because it is Colonel! He's so arrogant. Hearing all those people talk about him doesn't unnerve him, but makes him satisfied. They are doing what he wants, damn it!"

"I'm touch, Fullmetal. I didn't know you knew me so well." Mustang said sarcastically.

"One's got to know about his enemy before he takes him down." Ed retorted.

"Brother," Al said with a sigh.

**A hand was shown to be knocking on a door. **

"**Come in."**

**Mustang opened the door and walked in. "Good morning." He greeted the secretary as he closed the door and walked over to her desk. "Colonel Roy Mustang." **

"**Oh, yes, Colonel Mustang. I'm terribly sorry, but your transfer was poorly timed. His Excellency the Fuhrer is away." The secretary explained. **

Ed snorted. "How could that possibly happen? Isn't he the one to approve what happens and when?"

"Yes." Hughes said.

"Then he should be there to greet his soldier when he transfer at the Fuhrer's order!" Ed exclaimed.

"**Where is he?" Mustang asked. **

"**Conducting an inspection at southern HQ." She replied.**

**Mustang looked surprised. "He's in the south?"**

"Heh, we're in the south too." Ed said, grinning like a fool. "What are the chances that we run into him at some point?"

"Brother, he went to southern HQ, not Dublith. You are delirious from pain." Al said without looking away from the screen.

**The scene changed to the sewers which the chimeras were running through. **

**They paused and Dolcetto sniffed the air before an angry look passed over his face. "Something doesn't smell right to me." He said. **

"**You know what it feels like to me?" Roa said. "Old times." **

**Bradley appeared on the screen. He was shown to be standing outside the Devil's Nest. **

"I stand corrected, Brother. You were right." Al said shocked.

"About what?" Ed said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"The Fuhrer is at the Devil's Nest." Mustang explained shocked.

"What?" Ed shot up into a sitting position now, eyes wide in shock for a moment before a look of pain flashed in his eyes and he was groaning as he fell back to the ground. "What the hell is he doing there?"

"It is strange." Hughes said with a frown.

"I was only joking." Ed muttered.

"**What an interesting discovery from such a routine inspection." Bradley commented. He was shown to have soldiers all around, including Armstrong. **

**The title screen appeared on the screen. "Those Who Lurk Underground"**

"**Move in." Bradley's voice commanded before the title screen disappeared. **

**Ed and Izumi stood side-by-side with Greed in front of them. **

**Greed laughed. "A housewife and a hotheaded brat. What a team. Though to be honest, it's not one I'm particular interested in fighting." **

"Same here!" A few soldiers exclaimed.

Ed snorted. "You guys wouldn't even last a minute against such a team."

"Are you doubting your military?" Mustang retorted.

There was a pause before Ed laughed. "Now, you Colonel, you would probably survive a one-on-one fight with Teacher."

"Oooh, now there is a fight I want to see." Havoc said, smirking.

A smirk caused Izumi's lips. "It's a fight I would like."

"I wonder who would win." Al said thoughtfully.

"Teacher." Ed said without a hint of hesitation.

"What was that?" Mustang growled.

"You're both talented alchemists, Colonel, but Teacher relies on martial arts as well, but you don't have that kind of skill. Sure, you know hand-to-hand combat, but it's not on our level. The moment she gets close to you, and she will despite your Flame Alchemy, you are done for." Edward explained.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Mustang retorted, throwing Ed's words back at him.

"**I'll just be on my way now." Greed finished. **

"He's running away?" Ed shouted. "After all that?! I think not!"

"You should count your blessings that you are still alive. Do you think you could finish him off in your condition?" Maria retorted.

Ed grumbled. "I don't like leaving things unfinished."

"**What?" Ed asked. **

"**You coward!" Izumi growled before spitting up blood. **

"You should both count your blessings." Hughes said with a sigh. "Both of you are just so stubborn about your fights."

"**Teacher! What's wrong?" Ed shouted as Greed ran out of the room, changing back to normal as he did. **

"Coward!" Izumi cried.

**Izumi looked up with blood coating her lips. "He ran away…how pathetic…"**

**Ed, who was holding his teacher up, frowned. "You okay now?" He asked worriedly. **

**Izumi vomited more blood, surprising Ed. **

"**Teacher, just hang on." Ed cried as some soldiers appeared in the doorway of the room. **

**Al struggled to get free. **

"**Will you stay put?" Martel asked, struggling to keep Al still. "Quit struggling you oaf!"**

"**I don't wanna!" Al said as he scooted himself forward. **

"Weren't you just being carried by Roa?" Brody asked confused.

"Yeah, where did your chimera buddies go?" Avery asked.

"I didn't realize that they made the transition into buddies so quickly after kidnapping me. I thought it took me time than that." Al said sarcastically.

Ed snickered. "Yeah, he hasn't even developed Stockholm's Syndrome yet."

"I'm not going to develop Stockholm's Syndrome." Al said.

"Of the two of us, you are the one most likely to have it." Ed retorted.

**Footsteps approached the two. Surprised, Martel lifted up Al's helmet to get her head out to look out. "Greed!" She cried. **

"**Ah, Martel, I'm glad to see that you're safe." **

"**What's going on up there?" Martel asked. "No one else has made it back yet." **

"Where did they go?" Hughes asked. "They just suddenly disappeared. I thought they were supposed to escape."

"They probably sensed the soldiers and went back to fight." Ed muttered.

"Breaking orders to run. Now who does that sound like?" Havoc asked and him and a few other soldiers gave Ed a look.

Ed growled. "I always have a good reason to disobey orders."

"Like?" Richard prompted.

"I don't like the order." Ed said.

"That's not a good reason!" Heinkel and Darius shouted at him.

"Sure it is." Ed said.

Mustang sighed. Stupid damn brat.

"**Yeah, things have gotten a little out of hand so we need to figure a way out of here." Greed replied. **

"**I can't let you do that." Bradley said. **

"I thought you were supposed to protect the Fuhrer." Al said confused. "So why is he in the sewers getting ready to challenge Greed?"

"Well, the Fuhrer likes to get into the fights as well and do his job as a soldier." Armstrong replied with a frown.

"Hn," Ed smirked. "Sounds like something General Armstrong or Colonel would do if they ever became Fuhrer."

"Of course." Mustang agreed, smirking.

"Being stuck behind a desk all day would be boring." General Armstrong said.

"Then why the hell would you want to be Fuhrer?" Ed exclaimed at the two.

"**Huh?" Greed said as Martel disappeared back inside Al. "Just what do you want, old man?"**

"**It's the Fuhrer." Al said as Bradley was shown to be holding two swords. "Why is he here?"**

"**King Bradley?" Martel asked. **

"**Huh, what's the most powerful man in the land doing down here?" Greed asked. **

"It does seem like an inappropriate place for our leader." Ed said sarcastically.

"When does our leader ever care?" Al asked.

"**Not that you know, but growing old isn't easy." Bradley said. **

"**Huh?" Greed said. **

"Can he say nothing but 'huh?" Ed asked annoyed. "Where is the confident bastard that I just fought?"

Buccaneer smirked. "You do realize that Greed is the enemy and that it shouldn't matter where his arrogant self disappeared to right?"

"It matters to me! He can't just keep changing who he is on me!" Ed growled.

"**This year marks my sixty birthday. It's frustrating how your body stops moving the way you want it to." Bradley said. **

"Isn't that just more worrisome?" Izumi said with a frown.

"Well, the Fuhrer does seem to like to charge into battle." Armstrong said worriedly.

"But if his body isn't moving the way he wants it too…" Karin trailed off worriedly.

"**So I'd like to finish this job as quickly as possible to return home." Bradley added as he started to walk forward. **

"**Heh, I've got an idea." Greed said as his hand turned into his shield. "Retire!" **

"There's the arrogant bastard!" Ed said.

**There was a slash of a sword and Greed's forearm went flying into the water. **

"Wow, one move in, and King Bradley is already doing better than you, Chief." Havoc said, smirking at the kid.

"What?" Ed groaned. He rubbed his aching head before he sat himself up. "There's no way."

"Well, to be fair, he does have more experience than you." Hughes said, grinning.

"I'm losing to a sixty year old?" Ed said offended. "That can't be allowed!"

**Greed looked at his arm as Al gasped when an active tone entered the scene. "Well, look at this. The old man's got some moves!"**

**Bradley suddenly dashed forward, swords slashing so quickly that they were hard to follow, though Greed managed to dodge them at first. Soon, it became too fast for him and he started getting hit multiple times without being able to stop it. Bradley kicked Greed in the chest, which sent him flying into one of the sewer walls. **

"**Greed?" Martel cried shocked. **

"Okay, Bradley's got some moves." Ed admitted in shock. "How is an old man that fast?"

"Logically, it shouldn't even be physically possible." Hughes said with a frown.

Ed snorted. "Logically? Did we not already conclude that logic has no place here? Let's just say Bradley is a damn enemy. Let's even go as far as to say he's a Homunculus while we're at it!"

"Fullmetal, that's not funny." Mustang growled.

"Funny?" Ed echoed. "You think I'm joking?! These damn monsters are controlling the government from the shadows! How the hell do you think they are doing that so easily? Someone from high up is helping that. Well that, or all the higher ups are in on it. Either way, it's trouble."

"Got any evidence for your claim?" General Armstrong growled, but what she didn't say was that it was a good guess. They had to be missing something, something none of them wanted to think of because they were supposed to trust their higher ups.

"Yes, like the fact that the Fuhrer isn't here even though he's got skills like this." Ed's arm swept up towards the screen. "And you said before it was the job of the Fuhrer to help when the country is in danger. What does that tell you?"

Silence. Dreaded silence had its deathly grip over the room.

**Roa swung his hammer forward while Armstrong slammed a fist forward. They knocked against each other and the end of the hammer was transmuted into a mini figurine of Armstrong. **

"**Behold!" Armstrong exclaimed with sparkles all around him. "You just had the rare pleasure of witnessing the famous Armstrong statuary technique." **

"Since when was it rare to see your alchemy?" Al asked.

"We see it all the time." Ed added.

**Roa gave him a blank stare. He tossed his hammer away. "Well then," He said as he removed his shirt. "I guess my ordinary methods aren't going to work." His body began to bulge as his muscles expanded and horns sprouted from his forehead. **

"What the hell is this madness?" Havoc cried.

"Well, that certainly is different." Ed said blankly.

"So, we're all lost then?" Karley clarified.

"Yes!" Ed and Havoc cried together.

Only the Chimeras in the room stayed quiet. They had yet to tell anyone what they were. It wasn't something they particularly wanted to share.

"**Now that's certainly peculiar." Armstrong commented in surprise as he took a few steps back from Roa as his eyes glowed red. **

"He's got glowing red eyes!" Ed yelled. "He's a demon!"

"That coming from the guy who was surrounded in the flames of hell in the last episode?" Jerso retorted.

Ed paused for a moment. "I'm aspecial kind of demon." He said finally.

**Roa swung a fist at him, but Armstrong ducked under it to let it create a crater in the wall behind him before swinging his fist up into Roa's chest then face. Rao took the fist to the face, but just gritted his teeth against the pain. **

**Chimera bodies were shown to be covered in blood and lying dead as gunshots sounded from another hallway over. **

"Well, at least the Central forces can handle something like this." Kei commented.

"I don't think the Central forces are weak." Ed said, frowning. "Compared to you guys, they might be weak, but that doesn't mean they don't have the skills they need."

"They are still too weak." General Armstrong growled.

Ed sweat dropped. He felt sorry for the Central soldiers if General Armstrong ever became the Fuhrer. They would be put through hell.

**The soldiers were shown to be firing their guns nonstop. "We've secured the boy and the woman." A soldier said as the chimeras they were shooting were shown. "Now eliminate every last one of these freaks." **

"I'm getting called boy? Really?" Ed growled.

"It's probably just easier and faster to say that then go with the formalities." Mustang said with a shrug. "Stop complaining so much. You don't even like being referred to with military titles."

"It's the principle of the matter!" Ed retorted.

"**Those are the Fuhrer's direct orders!"**

**Armstrong was slammed into the wall with Roa's hand around his neck. Roa pushed him harder into the wall to create a bigger crater. Then he dragged Armstrong across the way, destroying it. **

Armstrong grunted and rubbed his face. This amount of pain was uncomfortable but nothing he couldn't handle from his extensive training and hardships over the years.

**Armstrong brought his hand forward to smack Roa to escape from the attack. The two stumbled before getting their footing back and were back to slamming their fists in each other's faces. **

Armstrong frowned and rubbed his face again. Just feeling this pain, he could tell that this Roa fellow was a powerful opponent. He would be difficult to fight for sure.

**After a few punches they stumbled away from each other. **

**Armstrong chuckled. "You are a most amendable adversary, sir." He said as he wiped some blood away. **

"**And you're just as tough as ever, Major Armstrong." Roa replied. "The last time I saw you was in the Ishvalan Civil War." **

"**A former ally, eh?" Armstrong asked. **

"Ally?" Al echoed faintly. "The government is using its soldiers for experiments?!"

"Oh, my." Karin said with wide eyes in fear.

The four chimeras in the room growled to themselves. Yes, the military was far worse then any of them realized. It would use anyone who fit the criteria for an experiment. They didn't care if it ruined their lives and took them from their families. All they cared about was their damn experiments.

"**Even more reason to end this. No need for such bloodshed. Surrender!" Armstrong said. **

"**And just let myself be killed?" Roa asked. **

"**Major!" **

**Armstrong looked over his shoulder to see a group of soldiers with their guns ready to shoot Roa. The Major jumped to the side, covering his face as the soldiers started firing. Like Armstrong, Roa covered his face. Suddenly, there were slices and the soldiers fell to the ground dead. **

**Dolcetto ran forward with his sword drawn. "Roa!" He shouted as his sword sliced one of the pipes to create a smoke cover while the soldiers still alive continued firing. **

"They sure are loyal to each other." Hughes said surprised.

"You will find that gangs like this are usually loyal to their comrades." Ed muttered.

Hughes raised a brow. "And you know this, how?"

"I've dealt with gangs enough times to learn that they are deadly loyal to their friends and comrades." Ed said with a shrug.

**Armstrong continued to cover his face as he watched the two chimeras stand up in the smoke before they ran off. **

**Greed screamed as he swung a fist at Bradley, whose eye patch fell off. Greed froze as Bradley's sword pierced Greed's throat. "I understand why you think you have an advantage over a man like me since I don't possess none of your impenetrable Ultimate Shield nor an Ultimate spear that can pierce any substance."**

"How does he know about that?" Riza said surprised. "He didn't overhear your conversation, did he?"

Ed frowned. "Just more evidence to support my theory."

"Were you really serious about that?" Al asked.

Ed growled. "Of course. You don't joke about Homunculi that are trying to ruin this country!"

**Bradley's eye patch was shown to be floating in the water. "But I'll tell you a secret. Do you know how I managed distinguished myself amongst the storms of bullets on the battlefield time after time?" Greed forced his head forward, blood pouring out of his mouth. "To rise to my current position?"**

"**Y-you're…" Greed gasped out. **

**Bradley opened his left eye to reveal his Ouroboros tattoo.**

"No way." Luke said in shock.

"It only makes sense." Ed hissed.

"So the betrayal goes that high." General Armstrong growled. "At this point, we should believe Fullmetal when he says all the higher ups are in on this since his guesses so far have been this good."

Ed frowned. This was so not good. If the Fuhrer was with them, this could only get much, much worse.

"How did you know, Brother?" Al asked curiously, but also darkly. The dangers that they were all thinking about just got even greater with the fact that Bradley was just revealed to them.

"A guess." Ed grunted. "We all thought it was strange the Fuhrer wasn't here with us when he should be if he is going to lead this country. I just acted on that and put my thoughts together. Seeing how skilled a fighter he is just added to my suspicions."

"However you figured it out doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the fact that we have been betrayed by our leader." Mustang growled.

Ed snorted. "I'll say. Dark experiments and the constant bloodshed on our borders. We should have realized something was strange sooner."

"Bloodshed?" Hughes echoed, eyes widening as his thoughts went into overdrive. "Remember Liore?"

"Yeah, everything in Liore got worse when the Central forces were sent in." Mustang said, frowning.

"Not just that, but also the fact that Lust said something about bloodshed and soaking the land in sea of blood." Hughes expanded.

"With a Homunculus leading the country, they can easily cause conflicts and soak the land in blood. Which means whatever they are after requires a lot of blood." Riza said confused.

Ed looked up, face extremely pale. Blood….human lives….Homunculi….Philosopher's Stones…."Oh, that is so sick." He swallowed his horror that was bubbling up inside of him.

"What?" Havoc asked.

"Dr. Marcoh?" Ed asked. "A stone?"

Dr. Marcoh closed his eyes. So the boy came up with the same conclusion as him. "That's what I imagine it could be. The land will be soaked in blood at certain areas from all these battles."

"Someone is trying to create a Philosopher's Stone using everyone from the country?" Izumi growled, catching on.

Ed rubbed his head. "Most likely, but I don't know how. I'm not sure where all the bloodshed has taken place or where the array is. And plus, the Homunculi mentioned sacrifices. What do sacrifices have to do with creating a stone? I don't understand enough of this."

"But seriously a stone?" Havoc said in horror, face growing pale. "Someone is going to sacrifice us all to get another Stone?"

"Probably the same person who made the Homunculi." Ed growled. "Some sick bastard who just doesn't want to die because he's greedy about life."

"I really don't want to become a stone." Zampano said, frowning darkly.

Jerso snorted. "Who would to deal with that?"

"That's why we're here. To stop this and save this country." Mustang growled. "We can't just sit back and wait for death."

Ed brought his hand down his face and smirked. "Then let's learn what needs to be done so we can stop it more easily this time around."

Mustang smirked. "I like the way you think."

**Bradley leaned in closer to Greed's face. "I may not have the protection of your Ultimate Shield, but I clearly see a weakness with my Ultimate Eye."**

"Damn, that is such an unfair advantage." Havoc said.

"All of their abilities are an unfair advantage." Ed argued.

"Ah, I guess that is true, but the shield and eye seem like really horrible advantages in a fight." Havoc replied.

Brody nodded in agreement. "Lust seems to have spears with her nails. Compared to the eye or shield, that is a pretty weak ability."

**Bradley ripped his swords out of Greed's neck. Greed cried out as he hit the wall, then fell to the ground. **

"**Now then, Greed," Bradley said as Greed started to heal himself. "How many times am I'm going to have to kill you before you stay dead?"**

"I guess he really did defect from them." Avery said, frowning.

"And they don't like it one bit." Ed added, grimacing. "It's like one of those gangs where the only where out is by dying." **[1]**

**Al appeared on the screen. **

"**Where the hell is Greed?" Martel asked. **

"**I don't know. It's too dark to see anything." Al replied. **

**Hearing footsteps approach them, Al looked up to see Greed with red light flashing around. When he got closer to Al, he fell to the ground with a sword through his neck. **

"Bradley has no compassion." Ed grimaced.

"He's a Homunculus. Why would he?" Mustang retorted.

Ed shook his head. "No, I meant that he played everyone for a fool. He was a strong leader with a cruel side, but to the civilians and when he wasn't in a battle he was a kind man."

"He was playing us with a kind man attitude outside of battle to keep us trusting him." Hughes finished, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Homunculi believe that humans have too many emotions and are controlled by their emotions so they play to that. They use what we feel to cause us pain." Dr. Marcoh explained.

Al stared at the fallen Greed on the screen. "They may look like humans, but they are monsters at heart."

"**No. Greed!" Martel cried, lifting Al's helmet, but Al pushed his helmet back down. **

"That idiot. She is being led by her emotions. Showing herself now will only get her killed." Ed said without any emotion. He didn't want to deal with this so the best way was to keep his emotions locked for the time being.

"She's going to get killed either way." Mustang said, frowning. "Bradley has the Ultimate Eye so he sees all, and even if he didn't, he probably heard her voice. She has no chance of escaping this unless she leaves with Al now."

"**Quiet!" Al said as Bradley pulled his sword from Greed's neck. **

"**Let me out! Come on, damn it!" Martel cried. **

"She's not leaving the sewers. The only way out for her is death." Hughes said sadly.

"All because of loyalty." Ed murmured.

"**No way." Al said. **

"**I said, open up!" Martel cried. **

"**I can't. He'll kill you." Al said. **

**Bradley swung his sword, causing the blood to go flying off of it. "That makes fifteen times you died now. How many lives have you got left? Hmm?"**

"**D-damn you." Greed said, trying to push himself up. **

"**Ah, crap." Dolcetto said, and he and Roa were seen to be standing covered in blood in front of the group. "I kind of wish we died back there." **

"Why?" Kei asked.

"Bradley does not seem to be an enemy that anyone would want to face." Al said with a shrug. "It would be a scary fight."

"**There's still plenty of time to tuck your tail and run away." Roa said. **

**Dolcetto started to walk forward as a sad tone entered the scene. "Trust me, I'd loved to, but I've got this obnoxious canine sense of loyalty." His sword came down and cut Al's chains. "Do us a favor, kid, and get her out of here." **

"It's another one of those self sacrifice things to save a comrade." Edward said.

"So she won't die?" Al asked hopefully.

Ed shook his head. "From what I've seen, she's too stubborn and she can control your limbs to slow you down. She's not going to leave her comrades to die for her, even if it means her death as well."

"How can you say that like it means nothing?" Al asked angrily.

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Look, it's sad, but it's her choice. You can want to protect her all you want, but she is too loyal to run away while her comrades die to protect her. She's a former soldier. If she is going to die some day, as a soldier, even if she isn't one anymore, she would want it to be on the battlefield, fighting with her comrades, not being protected and thrown in the back where it is safe."

"But she has to know this will only lead to death. I mean if Greed–" Al retorted.

"Yes, it means death. She saw that they were no match for him, but…"

"We know there is a chance we will die every single day. We are always prepared for it." Hughes finished.

Hearing such a thing from Hughes, Al went quiet. How could he argue with someone whose death he just saw yesterday?

"**Protect her." Roa said. **

"**Roa! Dolcetto!" Martel cried, trying to get out of Al. **

**The two chimeras charged at Bradley, while Al kept a tight hold on his helmet. **

"**Hey! Quit trying to stop me! Let me out!" Martel cried. **

"**I can't." Al said. **

**Martel banged on his chest. "I don't have time to argue, now open up. They need my help, damn it!"**

"**I said no. I can't let you out." Al said. **

"**Just shut up and let me out of here." Martel replied as blood was seen flying across the screen. **

"If you want to save her so badly, Al, you shouldn't have just sat there while Roa and Dolcetto ran to their deaths. You should already be up and running away." Edward said tiredly. He didn't know how much more of this he could take seeing. It was just getting worse and worse with each episode.

**Bradley was shown with Dolcetto's body cut in two behind him. "You're not going to make me sit here and watch my friends get killed, are you?" Martel asked. **

"He cut him in two?" Karin cried, covering her mouth. "That's such a horrible way to die."

"And painful." Ed murmured. "He'll bleed out quickly, but he will still feel the pain until death captures him, though it should only take a few seconds."

"**They asked me to protect you so quit struggling." Al said as Dolcetto's body hit the water and blood spurted out from his mouth. The bottom half of his body hit the water next. "And be quiet!"**

"**Dolcetto?! No!" Martel cried. **

**Roa charged at Bradley. Bradley turned around and sliced each sword at him. **

"**Roa!" Martel cried. She slammed her hand against Al's chest. "Please…I'm begging you…"**

"**I'm sorry. I can't." Al said as Bradley was shown to be standing in the water. **

**Greed approached Bradley. "Woah, that was a little excessive." **

"I forgot that Greed was still there." Ed murmured.

"Why didn't he help his friends?" Al demanded.

"Even Greed can't keep up with Bradley. Besides, see his arm? He is still healing from Bradley's last attack on him, which means Dolcetto and Roa were killed within seconds." Edward pointed out.

"He really has no mercy." Mustang murmured.

"Well, he is one of those monsters so it's not surprising." Hughes said.

"**Killing me is one thing, but they're not coming back." Greed said. **

"**Pitying the lost lives of your pawns?" Bradley asked without turning around to face Greed. "Pathetic." **

"Pathetic?" Mustang snarled. "So that means he doesn't care if his men get killed?"

"He's a monster so why should he care?" Zampano growled.

"Lust, Gluttony, Envy–" Ed murmured suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Havoc asked, but Ed just held a finger up.

"Greed, Sloth, Pride, and Wrath." Edward said, frowning. "Those are the seven deadly sins of humans. We've already met four, and of the last three, Bradley seems more like Wrath so I think that is his real name."

"He does seem to have the anger for it in his fights." Hughes commented.

"**Excuse me? Are you senile? Did you forget who I am, old man?" Greed asked. "I'm the living incarnation of Greed." He lifted his hand that had skin starting to cover the bone. "Those weren't my friends, Bradley. They were my possessions! Money! Women! Henchmen! They're all possessions!"**

"So damn greedy." Buccaneer sneered.

"**So killing my henchmen is the same as stealing from me." Greed growled. "And I don't let people take what's mine." **

"**Greed," Bradley said as he turned around. "You grow more pathetic by the second." He charged at Greed, kicking up water as he did. He slammed into Greed, sending him flying back. Bradley spun in the air. **

**As Greed landed in the water, he had to block a sword with his hand. With it blocked, Bradley landed in the water behind Greed, stabbing his sword forward, but Greed blocked it and stumbled away. With his sword blocked once more, Bradley jumped forward, swinging his sword. When Greed jumped away again, Bradley charged after him and managed to stab him with both his swords backwards. Greed cried and fell into the water with four swords in him. **

"Where the hell did the four swords come from? I thought there were only two swords?" Havoc said confused.

"Bradley moves too fast to tell." Hughes commented, frowning. "I don't envy the guy that has to kill Bradley."

Ed smirked. "Just leave it to Scar."

Scar raised a brow. "Oh, really?"

"What? You're fast enough to dodge Lieutenant Riza's bullets and Bradley was the one to order the extermination of Ishval and sent the State Alchemists in there. You get to kill the person who was the cause of Ishval's destruction while getting rid of a monster." Ed said with a shrug. "Besides, you are here for a reason, right? So far, you are the fastest moving person I have seen yet."

Mustang frowned. "I hate to say it, but Fullmetal has made another good point."

"Hey! I always make good points!" Ed shouted.

Scar smirked at the thought of killing Bradley. Maybe, just maybe, Edward had a good point. If he was here, then he obviously helped this group settle some problems with the military. And killing the one directly responsible for the order would be very satisfactory.

"**Now you stay put, I'll be right back." Bradley said. **

**Al tried to crawl backwards. "We've got to run." He said. **

"**Not so fast." Bradley said as he climbed out of the water. "Aren't you the younger brother of Edward Elric? They didn't hurt you, did they?" He started walking towards Al. "Can I help you at all?"**

**Al held his hands up. "Oh, sure. I mean no, I'm fine. Thanks, but I'm alright." **

**Martel looked up with tears in her eyes. She took control of Al's hand and grabbed Bradley's neck. **

"**Martel! No. Don't do this!" Al cried. "Stop it, Martel! Please!"**

"**Die, Bradley!" Martel cried. **

**With an impassive look, Bradley slid his sword under Al's helmet and inside his armor. Blood suddenly sprouted out from all the holes in the armor. **

Al froze. Someone was just killed inside of him. Someone was just killed inside of him. Someone was just killed inside of him!

Hughes shivered. "God, that has got to be horrible. Seeing someone die is one thing, but having them killed inside of you."

"Absolutely traumatizing." Riza whispered horrified.

"Haven't we been traumatized enough?" Edward growled to himself. This was so not what he wanted his baby brother to have to deal with.

**The blood splashing around was shown. Al's blood seal was shown before Al's face was seen. The scene went white before Ed, as a child, was shown to be reaching out towards something. "AL!" Ed screamed. **

"I didn't expect you to get your memories back from that." Izumi whispered.

"I think I'd rather lose my memories if it meant Martel didn't have to die." Al replied softly. He could not believe this was happening. Bradley was truly one of those damn Homunculus if he did something so cruel like that. He may not know Martel, but he didn't want the girl dead. That was just too horrible. He didn't want any more people to die, not if he could help it!

**The scene was wrapped around with blackish red lines before it turned white again and Al was shown in front of the Gate. Truth looked at him as the gate behind Al opened and Al's eyes widened. Truth was shown once more before Al was being dragged into the Gate, screaming. Like with Ed, strips of information flowed all around him, pouring into his mind. With tears in his eyes, Al felt himself being taken apart. The eye was shown again. **

"**It's Mom! Mom! Wait! Mom!" Al cried, reaching out towards a figure, who stretched out a white hand. Truth gave a nasty grin as the white hand turned to flesh and grabbed Al's wrist. The figure that grabbed Al was half his body. Al gasped before the rest of his body was deconstructed. **

**The scene changed to be viewed from the body of the thing that boys created. It was looking at Ed as Ed's distorted voice said, "Al! Wake up! AL! Say something!"**

"**AL!" Ed shouted as the present time Ed appeared on the screen. **

"Al? Were you inside that thing we created?" Ed said horrified.

Al nodded. "It looks that way."

"But how?" Hughes asked.

The brothers shared a look. "I don't know, maybe the body needed a soul and Al's soul just latched onto it." Ed said, frowning. "It was probably because Al's soul had nowhere else to go since his body was gone."

"But you said before that Al was never supposed to come back to this world after his trip through the Gate." Breda pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "He wasn't. His soul latched onto a body that was going to die soon, and no one would have known it was him. He was to be gone from this world, and would have been if I didn't do something like bond his soul."

"So it wasn't just all the information that traumatized me, but the whole experience of grabbing onto a body that wasn't mine." Al said.

"Sounds like a rough time." Havoc grimaced.

Ed didn't reply, but developed a thoughtful look. If Al's soul was what was attached to their creation and what caused it to move, then did that mean that they didn't create their mother? They didn't kill her a second time? If did Al's soul attach to the body along with their mother's soul? They could have fought over the body. He bit his bottom lip. He just didn't know. He didn't have enough to go on to understand this.

"**Brother," Al breathed. **

**Ed sighed. "You okay?"**

"**Are you okay? You're covered in blood!" Al said. **

**Ed looked away. **

**Al looked down in shock to see himself covered in blood. **

"I guess the shock made you forget about what happened to Martel." Ed grimaced.

"As if it couldn't get more traumatizing." Havoc murmured.

"Well, it could if he woke up with her still inside of him." Brody pointed out.

Havoc nodded. "Good point. If I had to wake up to that, I'd probably go into shock."

**Armstrong kneeled next to Al. "We thought it best to open you and remove her before you awoke."**

**Al covered his face. "I couldn't save her."**

**As Al shook with his own form of cries, Ed looked down at the blood sadly. "You can't blame yourself, Al." With a fake smile, he looked up. "Come on. Let's go home, kay?" After a moment of nothing, Ed asked, "Al?"**

**Al took his hands from his face with a sigh. **

"**Hold it you two." Bradley said. **

"Ah, shit, I forgot. He didn't know about Al." Mustang groaned.

Ed's eyes widened. "He's not going to do anything, is he?"

"I don't know. If we didn't know he was a Homunculus, I would say he would have you arrested on the spot." Hughes said, frowning. "But now that we know he's with them, anything could happen."

Ed and Al groaned. Just great.

**Ed and Al looked up in shock as Bradley approached them. **

"**There are a few questions I need to ask the both of you before you could leave." He said. Armstrong stood up and walked away as Ed stood up too. "Have either of you had previous dealings with a man who referred to himself as Greed?"**

"**Course not." Ed said with a small shake of his head. **

"**Did you happen to trade any manner of information with him?" Bradley asked. **

"That's all he cares about?" Havoc asked.

"Perhaps he'll ignore Al's lack of body?" Ed asked hopefully.

"Or he is waiting until the end to ask you to throw you off." Mustang suggested.

Ed grimaced. He could not deal with this. They managed to keep this secret for four years, and in a matter of weeks, it was all falling apart. What the hell was that all about?

**Ed's eyes slid to look at the wall with a glare. "None at all."**

"We know you didn't give any information away so why are you looking away? You know some might take that as you are lying." Mustang pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "I am probably thinking about the deal that Greed tried to make with me. I probably don't want to mention it."

"**And the military wasn't even mentioned, not once." Ed added. **

"**That isn't my concern." Bradley said. "Let me be more specific. You arranged a deal to share any knowledge with him then I'll execute you both right now." The scene pulled out to show all the soldiers pointing guns at Ed. **

"Why are the guns always pointed at me?" Ed cried. "And this time, from my own allies?!"

Mustang snickered. "You know, Fullmetal, you have to meet the Briggs soldiers at some point."

"So?" Ed asked confused. What did that have to do with this?

"Well, they don't trust anyone just from words. You have to prove yourself to them, until then, they won't trust you or even like you." Riza explained.

Ed twitched. "So basically, the Briggs soldiers are going to be worse than these soldiers pointing guns at me?"

"Yes." Miles, Buccaneer, Karley, Kei, and Brody said.

"Good luck." Luke said, smirking.

Ed twitched. "Damn allies."

"**I'll ask again. Did you share any knowledge that might affect the military?" Bradley asked. **

**Ed turned to look at Bradley again. "No. Can we go now?"**

**Bradley's eye narrowed slightly. "I am curious about your steel arm and leg and your brother's armored body." **

"And there it is." Al said.

"Bradley seems so cold right now. That is how I always imagined him." Ed said, leaning back on his hands.

Mustang raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Ed shrugged. "The guy has always been polite and kind to me, and a bit strange too, like he was getting immense enjoyment out of things. It just seemed strange. Seeing him all cold and serious now is rare for me."

"You have a point there." Hughes said, frowning. "Plus, he always did seem more lenient with you then the rest of the soldiers."

Riza sighed. "It's because Edward is not a real soldier and is only a kid most likely. Even if Bradley is a Homunculus, he gave Ed the chance to still act his age for some reason."

"I don't think it is something we will ever understand." Mustang said after a moment of silence.

"**Is there any connection between the two?" Bradley asked, surprising the boys. **

"Don't act surprised!" General Armstrong growled. "That is how you get caught!"

Ed shivered. "Well, we don't have that kind of training." He said weakly.

"Then somebody had better train you to control your emotions." General Armstrong said, shooting a glare at Mustang. "Should have done it a long time ago."

Mustang just shrugged. He didn't want to make the boys emotionless. It would ruin them.

**Bradley and Armstrong were shown to be staring at the boys. The scene went back to Ed who narrowed his eyes slightly. Bradley appeared once more, smiling slightly. "You really are an honest kid." He said before turning around, leaving Ed to gape at his back. "Alright men, pull out." **

"He changes his mood so quickly." Ed said blankly.

"And once more, you escaped from punishment." Mustang added.

"Lucky." Al said.

Ed sighed. "I really don't get Bradley at all."

"**You make sure to take good care of your younger brother, Edward." Bradley added as the brothers just stared at his retreating form. **

**Izumi's shop was shown. "I appreciate everything you've done for the Elric brothers." Izumi's voice said. **

"**Oh, no, it's nothing at all." Bradley said as he appeared on the screen, talking to Izumi who was resting in bed. "It's simply one of the many duties of the military to protect our State Alchemists. But what about you? I'm sure you could use a little extra protection."**

**Izumi blinked a few times. **

"What the hell is he playing at?" Izumi growled.

"I'm so confused." Ed said. "What these Homunculi are doing is making no sense."

**Izumi smiled wryly. "You mean as a State Alchemist?"**

**Bradley nodded. "Why yes, exactly." **

**Izumi closed her eyes. "You're asking a bedridden housewife to join the military?" She asked gently. She looked back at him with soft eyes. "You can't be serious. Is the country really in so much trouble that you need the help of someone like me?"**

"So soft and gentle." Al said blankly.

Ed twitched. "It's a trap!"

Izumi growled. "You two, shut up. He's the Fuhrer. I can't be my usual self."

"I didn't realize you were so good at acting." Ed muttered. "I mean, inside, I know you are screaming at him to get the hell out and not come back with his lousy offer."

Izumi smirked. "You know me so well, Edward."

Ed twitched again. "Only because I had to deal with it during all that evil training."

**Bradley laughed. "There's no need to be harsh." **

**Izumi raised her brows and blinked again. **

**Bradley stood up. "Well, I will be back." The scene flashed to his eye patch before Bradley smiled at her. "I'll keep my fingers crossed that when I do return, perhaps you've had a change of heart." **

**Izumi watched him leave. When the door closed behind him, her kind look was changed to narrowed eyes and a frown.**

"There's the real teacher!" Ed cried, only to get hit in the head with a sandal. "Ow. Why must you throw your shoes?"

"Because you're an idiot." Izumi said, taking her sandal back from Al, who was kind enough to return it. "Thank you, Al."

Ed shot his brother a glare. "Stop giving her ammo back."

Al chuckled to himself.

**The outside of the shop was shown with Ed cleaning Al's armor while Armstrong stood watching him. "There's something I forgot to mention." Ed said, still polishing Al's chest plate while his little brother watched from where he was sitting on the stairs. "Greed had an Ouroboros tattoo." **

"**I'm not sure I follow." Armstrong replied. **

**Ed looked up. "Think back. The Fifth Laboratory, the Philosopher's Stone. Remember the guys I told you and Colonel Hughes about." He went back to polishing Al's chest plate while Armstrong stiffened. **

"I forgot. You do not know the truth of what happened to Hughes yet." Armstrong said sadly.

Ed frowned. "That's going to be difficult for Al and I to hear."

"**Colonel Hughes…I…" Armstrong said before a soft, sad tone entered the scene. Armstrong looked down. He walked over to Edward and grabbed his shoulders, surprising the boy. "Listen, Edward Elric." The Major stared at the boy. "Do not do anything rash."**

"Wow, that was the most demanding I have ever heard you." Ed said shocked.

"Hopefully you will understand to think more first." Armstrong said, frowning.

"Ah, I see. It was your way of warning him to be careful." Mustang said, also frowning. Armstrong was trying to protect the boys. He knew he couldn't stop them, but he could warn them not to be rash. As adults, it was their job to protect the boys the best they could.

**Ed stared at the Major. "Sure." He said softly. **

"Wow, I didn't think your voice could be that soft." Havoc said with a low whistle.

Ed scowled at him.

"Brother is just unsure and confused at the moment." Al said, chuckling at his brother's dark look shot at him.

**Armstrong stood up and walked away, making Ed turn to watch him. **

"**Well then, good night." Armstrong said. **

"Wait." Ed said, surprise filtering into his eyes. "You're just going to leave and not tell me what happened to Hughes?"

"Well," Armstrong said.

Ed's hand curled into fists, slamming one into the carpet. "What the hell? You have no right to keep that from me! Knowing that you knew the truth when I find out later will just make it hurt all the more! It will feel like a betrayal that you didn't tell me what happened to a friend!"

"I can't bring myself to say it." Armstrong said. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I do not wish to be the one to inform you of this matter."

"That doesn't make it better." Ed mumbled, glaring at the carpet. Yes, the truth would be hard to hear, but it would hurt more to talk about a friend that is dead and not knowing that the friend is dead. It would hurt him and those who knew the truth.

**Al looked up at his brother. "Brother, they're back. All my memories from when my body was taken away. I remember." **

**Ed looked at his brother shocked. "What'd you see?"**

"**Hmm, well, it was definitely weird." Al said. "But unfortunately, I didn't find out anything about how to get our bodies back."**

"**That's okay." Ed said. **

**Al snapped his chest plate back on while Ed stood up, grabbing the bucket he was using. **

"**Well, I guess we haven't made any progress." Al said. **

"**No, that's not entirely true." Edward replied. "Remember what the Fuhrer told us back in Central? About the unrest amongst the ranks of the military?"**

"**Mm-hmm, and it all had something to do with the Philosopher's Stone and those Ouroboros guys." Al replied. "He said they were trying to gather info on them." **

**Ed turned around with a hand resting on his hip before a picture of Greed with his tattoo appeared on the screen. "Well, Greed was obviously connected to them somehow." Ed appeared on the screen once more. "But if so, why'd the Fuhrer slaughter everyone?" Al appeared on the screen. "If he was trying to figure out what they were up to, why didn't he catch them and make them talk?"**

"Well, we know the answer now. He is part of the conspiracy." Avery growled.

Mustang nodded. "Which mean, he lied to you about searching for info."

"All part of his grand scheme, it seems." Al said with a sigh.

**Al looked at his brother. "Yeah, good point. It also seems a little weird that the Fuhrer himself would lead an attack against such a small group." **

"**Sure does." Ed said. "No matter how you look at it, none of this adds up." **

"I guess the Fuhrer made a mistake." Mustang said, smirking.

"And what's that?" Armstrong asked.

"He underestimated how smart Fullmetal and Al are." Mustang answered. "Just with a few conversations and seeing the Fuhrer in action, they will start working it out. They may be kids, but they are geniuses. Bradley didn't calculate that, it seems."

**Ed turned to the side and looked over at his brother slightly. "We've been warned. We need to get closer." **

"That's not what you do when you're warned!" Hughes cried.

Mustang sighed. He should have known that this was going to happen. It always did when they told Fullmetal to stay down.

**Central Command was shown before a dark tunnel with pipes on the sides of the wall took its place. **

"**Welcome back, Fuhrer." Lust's voice said. "How was your inspection of the south?"**

**Bradley appeared on the screen, standing under a spot lot. "To say the least, it was a very productive visit. It seems both Fullmetal's younger brother and teacher are both worthy candidates for human sacrifice."**

"Ha! I'm not alone anymore!" Edward said before deflating. "But why does it have to be them?"

Hughes's eyes narrowed. "Besides being alchemist, you all have one thing in common."

"What's that?" Al asked curiously.

"Human Transmutation." Hughes said, frowning.

A frown fell over Ed's face. "So basically, these guys need people who committed the taboo for something that has to do with the stone. We already know they are going to make a stone using Amestris, but what about the sacrifices?...ARGH! I seriously need to research this."

"Or you could be patient and find out by watching." Havoc pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ed grumbled.

Havoc sweat dropped.

"I think it's more fun then being stuck inside all day reading." Luke retorted.

"You would." Ed grumbled.

"**Oh, and one other thing. I made an unexpected catch." **

**The scene moved up to see Greed chained to a board with the swords still in him and hanging in the air. **

"**Talk about a blast from the past." Lust said. "It's been a century since I've seen that face." Lust's smirking lips were seen. "Rise and shine, Greed. You can't sleep all day."**

**Greed's eyes scrunched up for a moment before they opened. "Well, well, the gang's all here." He said. **

"**Looks like your ultimate shield let you down after all." Lust said before she appeared on the screen. **

"**Maybe, but you never do, Lust the Lascivious. Feel free to pierce me with your Ultimate Spear anytime you want." Greed said. When he finished, Gluttony appeared on the screen. "Hello Gluttony the Voracious. Still haven't found the right diet for you, huh?" Envy appeared next. "And little Envy the Jealous. Please, for the last time, get a new outfit."**

"I have to agree with Greed on that one. What is he hoping to accomplish with that skimpy outfit?" Edward asked, smirking.

"It does seem a bit girly." Al said. "Perhaps he is a girl in disguise?"

Ed snickered. "Well if that's true, then he should stop dressing like a prostitute."

Hughes coughed. "Ed! Al!"

"It's the truth." Ed and Al argued.

"**And where is Sloth the Indolent these days?" Greed asked. **

"**I'm sure he'd loved to be here slacking off." Lust said as a dark picture of Sloth appeared on the screen. "But we have to keep him working." **

"That's a big guy." Ed said blankly.

"Think you could take him, Chief?" Brody asked.

Ed frowned, examining Sloth. "Who knows? I don't know his special ability and with muscles like that, if he's anything like Major Armstrong, it wouldn't be a walk in the park."

Major Armstrong grinned.

**Greed appeared on the screen once more. "Sorry to say it, but it's kind of depressing that none of you have changed in the past one hundred years." He looked down at Bradley. "So, who's the new addition?"**

"**I am Wrath the Furious." Bradley said without turning around. **

"Yes! I was right!" Ed said.

"How did you know?" Havoc asked.

Ed stared at him like he was an idiot. "Do you not see the trend here?"

Havoc shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying. He could have thrown us all for a loop and not have a deadly sin name."

"That would just ruin the whole thing!" Ed retorted.

"He just doesn't seem all that wrathful at times." Brody argued.

Ed paused for a moment with a thoughtful look. "He does seem to have more emotions then the other Homunculi. That, or he is just a really good actor. Seeing as how no one knew he was a Homunculus in all this time, I say it's the latter."

"**Fuhrer King Bradley and Wrath, one in the same." Greed said. **

"**Indeed." Lust said. "The humans know him as the leader of Amestris, but the truth is that he was created by Father for the final stage of the plan."**

"**A Homunculus that can grow older?" Greed asked. **

"How do you do something like that?" Fuery asked confused. "I thought they didn't age."

When no one replied, everyone looked at the alchemists in the room.

"I didn't study Homunculi or the stone." Izumi said with a shrug.

"Nor did I." Mustang said.

"Same." Armstrong said.

Ed and Al both shrugged. "There was nothing in Hohenheim's notes about this." The former said.

"Even I do not completely understand. I knew about them, but not much more. I specialized in the stone." Dr. Marcoh explained.

"So we are being forced to wait for the answer once more." Havoc sighed.

Ed shot him a glare. "You can't always expect alchemists to be able to give you the answer."

"No, but it would be nice if they could." Havoc replied.

Scoffing, Ed rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen.

"**That's impossible." Greed said. **

**Envy laughed. "Oh, really? I thought nothing was impossible. You used to toss that one around like it was your catch phrase. You change your mind or something?"**

**Greed looked away from Envy. "Shut your worthless trap, ugly."**

**Envy glared at Greed. **

"**Oh, that's a scary face." Greed said as Envy stood up. "Go on and let it out. Show us what you really look like." **

"That's not Envy's real appearance?" Breda asked, frowning.

"Well, if he can shape shift, I guess he would choose a look he likes more than his regular appearance." Scar said, frowning at the group on the screen.

"Abusing his power." Ed snorted. "Just like how some people abuse alchemy."

"Abuse it?" Jerso asked.

Al nodded. "They use alchemy for every little thing, even the things that we can do with just our hands."

"Is that a bad thing?" Havoc asked.

"Yes!" Ed and Al cried.

"Alchemists and those who cannot do alchemy will become too self-reliant on it. They will forget how to do things themselves if they continue to only rely on alchemy for everything." Izumi explained.

"**You hideous freak." Greed said. **

"Well, it seems Envy and Greed really hate each other." Al said.

Ed grinned. "I like Greed more and more."

"Brother," Al sighed.

"What? He's amusing and he is angering Envy. That's always a plus." Ed shrugged.

"**You scum!" Envy said and his back flashed with red light. "Call me that again and I will destroy you!"**

**An opened book appeared on the screen. "Stop your nonsense. Both of you." A voice said. **

**Greed looked up while Lust and Gluttony looked over their shoulders. **

**All the pipes led to the center of the room where a man was sitting. "It's time you resolved this sibling rivalry. Your father does not wish to see such ugly behavior." **

"Is he the Father guy?" Ed asked.

"Probably." Al replied. "Why do they call him Father?"

Mustang frowned. "Well, this is just a guess, but what if he created them? If he created them that would make him their father."

"That seems logical. He would be the only one that they took orders from." Hughes said.

"But seriously? Father?" Ed said. "Couldn't he think of a better name?"

"That's not the point here, Fullmetal." Mustang said dryly.

"Maybe not for you." Ed muttered.

"**Hey Pops, long time. I know it's been a hundred years and all, but you sure do look decrepit." Greed said. **

**The opened book was shown once more. It was closed. The screen moved to shadow the man's face. "Greed, you are both my son and a piece of my soul." He said. **

"You know, from this angle, he kind of looks like your dad." Miles told the boys.

"We noticed." Ed and Al said, though Ed's sounded more like a growl.

"**So why would you betray your loving father?" **

**Greed appeared on the screen. "I'm surprised you asked. I mean, you know the answer to that better than anyone, Dad. I'm Greed the Avaricious. You were the one who made me this way after all. I'm just being myself." His tattoo was shown. "I simply have larger ambitions then spending my life working for you."**

**The bottom half of Father's face was shown. "And if I were to ask you to return and work for me again?"**

**Greed smirked. "Never!" He growled. **

"**As you wish." Father said before gears started to move to open a container that was below Greed. Greed shifted before he smirked as the container rose out of the ground. **

"Is that lava?" Zampano asked.

"Guess he is going to kill Greed." Ed said, staring at the screen in a bit of horror.

"By throwing him in lava?" Sheska said in horror.

"Seems like a quick solution to the problem. Mustang murmured.

"Quick and painful." Ed corrected. "Certainly not a way I'd want to go."

"**Geez, talk about cheesy." Greed said before he was dropped suddenly into the lava. Well, his feet were. He screamed out in pain.**

**Lust and Gluttony watched coldly. **

A few soldiers grimaced.

"Should we feel sorry for Greed?" Hughes asked.

Mustang shrugged. "It means one less Homunculus for us to deal with, but that is still a cruel way for them to end it, especially since they are doing it slowly."

"Perhaps they are more sadistic then we realized." Ed said.

**Greed's screams turned to sarcastic laughter. "Why don't you come on in kids? The waters fine."**

"He is still so sarcastic, even during this?" Breda said.

"I guess he never learned to hold his tongue." Havoc replied, grimacing. Still such a horrible way to go.

**Envy appeared on the screen as Greed said, "Nice and hot. Just like the flames in hell. I'll send you a postcard." Bradley appeared next. "Let you know what there like. And when the rest of you get there, I'll be waiting for you!"**

Ed smirked. "The way he says he'll be waiting for them makes me think he's rooting for us to kill these bastards."

"I wouldn't be surprised since he says he hates them." Mustang replied, smirking at well.

**Father raised a hand. "Return from whence you were born. Return to my depths and rejoin my soul. Return Greed!"**

**Greed appeared on the screen, surrounded by red hot chains. He was all black with fiery red eyes. "If that's what you want, Dad."**

"He looks like a demon that has risen from hell." Ed commented.

"For some reason, he reminds me of the little demons in Hercules." Hughes said, grinning at the strange thought.

"Again with the stupid thoughts, Hughes?" Ed asked.

Al snorted. "Brother, you can't talk. You were referring some scenes to things you know too."

"Humph." Ed grumbled.

"**Just don't blame me when I give you a stomachache. You did it to yourself!" Greed said as he was lowered into the lava. **

**The pipes hummed as a red liquid flew out of a tube and into another liquid, mixing them. This liquid poured into a glass which Father picked up. "I propose a toast, my children. I shall drink to the promised day and to your undying loyalty." Eyes shining red, Father raised his glass and poured the liquid in his mouth. **

"Was that Greed's stone?" Ed asked, paling. "Oh, that's so gross."

"I guess he wanted those souls back." Havoc said.

"Forget that, Father just mentioned a promised day. I want to know what that is!" Hughes said.

Ed shrugged. "Sorry, Hughes, but none of us have a clue as to what that is either. We just have to wait."

**The scene faded out to show a full moon in the sky. Bradley was seen walking down a hall.**

"**Father!" A childish voice said. **

**Bradley stopped as a child and woman ran came over to him. **

"**Welcome home, Father!" The kid said. "I'm so glad you're back." **

**Bradley turned around with a smile. "And it's good to be back, Selim." **

"Sooo, if Bradley is a Homunculus, how does he have a son? Can Homunculi pass on sperm?" Havoc asked.

Ed resisted the urge to whack his head. "No, they most likely can't, Havoc."

"Then where did Selim come from?" Breda asked.

"How would I know?" Ed cried. "He's adopted or something! Let's leave it at that. It's not important."

**Selim hugged his dad's legs. "Did you have a good trip?"**

"**Why yes. I'll say it was productive at the very least." Bradley said, ruffling Selim's hair. **

"**I do wish you would act your age, darling. Why couldn't you just retire and enjoy peace and quiet for a change?" Mrs. Bradley asked. **

"**Hey, now I'm not quite that old yet." Bradley said. He looked at his son with a smile. "Oh, Selim, you'll never guess who I ran into down south. The Fullmetal Alchemist." **

"**You saw the little alchemist?" Selim asked. "Can I meet him sometime, Father?"**

"That brat called me little!" Ed cried angrily.

"What is it with kids and wanting to meet you?" Mustang asked, ignoring Ed's indignant rants about little brattish kids.

"What do you mean, Colonel?" Al asked, shaking his head at his brother.

"I always get requests from schools for Fullmetal to come do a presentation there for them. I always turn them down because I don't want Fullmetal to scar the kids for life because they called him short." Mustang explained.

Al sweat dropped as his brother continued his furious mumbling. "Uh, wise decision, sir."

"**You sure do like to hear about Edward, don't you, Selim?" Mrs. Bradley asked. **

**Selim looked at his mom. "Well, he is the youngest State Alchemist ever, right? That's so cool. I mean, he's not much older than me!"**

**Bradley chuckled. **

"**And if he can learn alchemy at his age, then maybe I can too." Selim said as he held both his parents' hand and walked away with them.**

"**Why would you want to learn something like that?" Mrs. Bradley asked. **

"**So I can get my state license of course. And then I could help Father!"**

**Bradley chuckled. "You never know, Selim. Maybe you will help me out some day."**

**The scene went dark. **

"Well, that was an interesting end." Mustang said.

Four blinding lights entered the room.

"Great, more people!" Ed cried in annoyance.

When the lights disappeared, four foreign people stood in front of the group.

"Uh," Ed's eyes narrowed. "Are these guys foreign?"

"What is going on?" A teenager with black hair demanded, hand dropping to her waist before it froze. "My weapons are gone!"

"Your first reaction is to attack us when we did nothing?" Ed growled.

"Of course, you did drag us here." A boy that looked around Ed's age said.

"We did not!" Ed growled before another flash of light appeared and a letter landed on Ed's lap. He snatched it up. "Just listen, you freaks. _Dear New Arrivals: This is not a trap nor is it a dangerous place for any of you. You have been brought to this room to see the future of Amestris because you play a part in saving the country. Edward will explain the rest to you, but know that you are safe here. V.H. _What the hell does he mean that I'll do the rest of the explaining? That BASTARD!"

Mustang coughed into his hand as Ed started ranting, this time about his father. "Before Fullmetal explains anything, your names?"

**A/N: [1] I was so thinking of the Akatsuki from Naruto when I wrote this. My mind is so full of anime stuff when I am writing this story. **

**Sooo, I have finals this week. Yeah! Almost done! As such, though, I might not be updating this week. Sorry. I'll see what I can do, but there probably won't be an update. **

**Please Review!**


	15. Episode 15: Envoy From The East

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: I was hoping to get this posted earlier this week, but I was, once again, very busy with life. It wasn't even college this time since I finished last week. I was just very busy.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 15: Envoy From The East **

The teenager with squinty eyes smiled a bit. "My name is Ling." He motioned to the black haired girl. "She is Lan Fan." He motioned to the old man. "And he is her grandfather, Fu."

The little girl smiled this time and gave a short bow. "And my name is May." She petted the panda on her shoulder. "And he is Xiao-Mei."

"You guys are from Xing, aren't you?" Al asked curiously.

"Yes, we are," May said, staring at Al for a moment. "Who are you?"

"Ah, sorry, I'm Alphonse Elric." Al introduced himself before motioning to his ranting brother. "And this is my brother, Edward Elric."

May turned to look at the ranting boy, eyes suddenly lighting up before they turned wide and angry when she saw that Edward was angry and not all that happy. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed paused in his rant that no one was listening to to look at the little girl. "Yeah, why?"

"YOU BIG JERK! How can you mess with a maiden's heart like that?"

"What is with this kid?" Ed asked confused as the soldiers just stared blankly at the teenagers.

Al glared at his brother. "What did you do to her, Brother?"

Ed scowled. "Nothing! I don't even know who she is! How could I have done anything to her?"

"Well, she really hates you if her ranting is anything to go by." Ling commented, grinning at the blond.

"You have a real talent, Fullmetal. I don't know anyone else who can piss people off without even having met them first." Mustang commented.

Ed shot him a glare. "Al, deal with the big mouth, will you? I'll explain everything to the ones not trying to make me go deaf."

Ling snickered. "You are quite the rude one, aren't you?"

"She sounds annoying." Ed grumbled.

Izumi clapped her hands. "Well, while the brothers deal with this, let's start getting lunch made."

"Hn, at least I don't have to cook this time." Ed said happily.

One very long explanation later, apologies from a little girl, and an awesome lunch (where everyone found out that Ling is an absolute starving pig), the group was back in the room, ready to take on the next episode. The three teenage males relaxed on the ground while Fu and Lan Fan disappeared, though Ling assured them they were watching. May sat down next to Al, smiling brightly up at him, which made Ed have to wonder what the hell his brother did to make her so happy and WILLING to apologize him. Al really had a real skill for that.

"Your country seems really screwed up." Ling commented.

"Now you speak, half an hour after my explanation?" Ed said, eye twitching. These foreigners were already getting to him, and they haven't even been here that long yet.

**Blue alchemical light flashed through the street that appeared on the screen. It was followed by an explosion and smoke filling the vicinity. A mad grinning man appeared followed by Scar, who was glaring at him. **

"So we are back to seeing Scar's murderous streak." Mustang growled.

"He had to reappear at some point." Riza pointed out.

"What happened to wanting him back so you could arrest him and get brownie points?" Ed mocked.

Mustang shrugged. "Now he's just in the way of my finding the bastard who killed Hughes."

"You just jump from one murderer to the other when it suits you." Ed mumbled under his breathe. "It's a surprise we capture any."

**Giolio held his hands up, which had writing and transmutation circles all over them. "So you dare to challenge Giolio Comanche, The Silver Alchemist, to battle, do you? You've got guts, I'll give you that. However…" His hands started to glow before he slammed them down on the ground. **

"He sounds egotistical, like no one is better then him." Ling commented.

"That's how alchemists are. They act like they can do anything and that no one can beat them, especially someone like Scar who is not an alchemist." Edward said, shrugging.

Ling raised a brow. "Aren't you an alchemist?"

"Yes, and I paid for being egotistical." Ed replied, raising his metal arm a bit to show his point.

**Chains shot out of the ground and at Scar, whose hand tensed. He destroyed one of the chains, while he knocked the other away. Giolio transmuted shuriken out of the ground and threw them one after the other at Scar, who jumped over them and came with his hand out to attack Giolio. The State Alchemist jumped back to dodge, hand slamming on the ground as he did to transmute a sword. He scratched the ground with it before he started to spin really fast and shot at Scar like a bullet, but once again, Scar just dodged. **

**Giolio landed on the ground before performing the same attack, but this time, Scar charged back at him. They crossed paths. A slash appeared in Scar's pants, blood spurting out, as Giolio landed on the railing. **

**He turned around and grabbed his hat. "Not bad, not bad at all. You got off with just a scratch." **

**Scar looked over at him. "You can't say the same." He said before Giolio's peg leg shattered and he fell backwards into the river. There was a splash before Giolio's shock face was shown as he sunk into the depths of the river. Before he could get away, Scar's hand slammed into his face. There was a flash of alchemical light before the top of the river was seen. Blood spread throughout the river. **

"You are a very cruel person in your fights." May said horrified.

"You do what you must to survive in a fight." Scar replied.

"I hate to agree, but Scar is right." Ed mumbled.

**The opening song began. **

"Oooh, it's a new song!" Havoc said happily.

"It's about time that it changed." Breda agreed.

"You guys are like children." Ed muttered.

**A white background appeared on the screen with Ed standing in it. His back was turned to the screen and he was completely white himself, except for his black pants, boots, and shadow. He raised his automail hand. Al was shown next, standing completely still. **

"**Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete"**

"And once again, it is about the brothers. What about the rest of us?" Havoc muttered.

"You are still on about that?" Ed asked dryly.

**The scene zoomed in on his dark eyes and went inside to show a brief glance of his blood seal. The scene continued to move to the side to show a bright light that it went into. When the light was gone Ed was shown to be standing on top of a hill, reaching his automail hand to the sky with the grass and his red jacket blowing around in the wind. The screen turned upwards to look at the blazing sun. **

"**Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e"**

"I never stood on top of a hill before." Ed muttered.

"It's for entertainment, Fullmetal." Mustang said with a sigh.

"But how did they get an image of me standing on a hill reaching towards the sky?" Ed retorted.

"I don't know!" Mustang snapped. "Maybe you stand on a hill in the future. Don't question things."

**The words "Fullmetal Alchemist" appeared on the screen as the music got faster. **

**Ed's legs appeared on the screen as his pocket watch dropped, but was stopped before it hit the ground by someone holding the chain. It bounced around in the air a bit before it turned to show the insignia on it. **

"**Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"**

**The scene pulled out to show Ed sitting on one side of the tree and Al on the other as rain poured down on them. Ed turned his head slightly to look at something. **

"**nezumiiro no sora no shita"**

"You two have a thing for sitting in the rain, don't you?" Mustang asked dryly.

"It's a good, soothing place to think." Ed defended.

"You like to think in the rain?" Ling asked in disbelief.

Ed shrugged. "It can usual clear my head, okay? It doesn't always work, but it does most of the time."

**The boys and their tree turned to shadows as Central was seen from the distance. Light started to come out from the clouds, lighting up Central as Edward stood up. **

"**Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita"**

**Xiao-Mei was shown doing a sort of kung fu move on top of May's head before May was shown doing some of martial arts with a pink background and green strips moving along it. **

"**Itsuka wa sa"**

"We were shown!" May cheered to Xiao-Mei.

"Even the foreigners get shown." Havoc moaned.

**Ling was shown standing on top of a pillar. The scene moved back to show some pillars behind him which Fu and Lan Fan landed on. **

"**chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo"**

Ling grinned. "There we are."

"Why are you on top of pillars?" Ed asked dryly.

"Why not?" Ling asked, shrugging.

"Can you really talk, Chief? You like standing on roofs." Brody pointed out.

Ed scoffed. "There's a difference."

"Sure there is." Luke said sarcastically.

**Havoc appeared, turning with a grin. Fuery was next, turning to the screen, then Falman with Breda next with a sandwich in his mouth. After him was Riza, raising her guns to the sky as she turned to the screen. At the head of the line was Mustang, wearing his long black jacket on his shoulders with his hands in his pockets and staring at the green flag on Central Command. He turned to the screen with a frown and narrowed. **

"**Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana"**

"Look, Havoc! You appeared with the rest of the team!" Ed exclaimed with false cheerfulness. Maybe now Havoc would shut up.

Havoc grinned for a moment before it died down as he looked at his young boss. "You're wrong."

Ed blinked. "What? I clearly saw you grinning at the screen with that damn cigarette in your mouth!"

"Not about that. You said 'with the rest of the team.' You're wrong about that. You weren't with us, and yet you are a part of this team so you can't say that unless you are with us. Remember that, Chief." Havoc said, grinning once more.

The young State Alchemist blinked once, before ducking his head. He wasn't used to people actually admitting he was a part of Mustang's team. People usually just passed over him cause of his age, the fact that he mostly travels, or because he fights with Mustang a lot.

Breda and Havoc shared an amused look at Ed's embarrassment. Even after three years, he still wasn't used to being on their team. Not that they minded, it was a great way to get him to show his almost nonexistent shy, embarrassed side.

**Ed appeared on the screen with a setting sun background, glaring at something as the wind blew around him. Hohenheim was shown next with the same background. He turned his head slightly before the scene pulled out to show the setting sun and that the two were staring at each other in a graveyard. **

"**Tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni"**

"What the hell?" Ed growled.

"Are you in a graveyard with Dad?" Al asked surprised.

"That's your dad?" Ling said shocked.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Oh, don't tell me! I have to meet up with that bastard?!"

"Brother!" Al scolded.

Mustang smirked. "That should be an interesting reunion."

"Never! No way! It isn't happening!" Ed exclaimed. "I don't want to talk to him!"

"I don't think Future You actually gets a chance to get out of it." Hughes said with a grin. "Come on, Ed. It might be a good way to get over your hatred."

Ed scowled to himself. Why him? Why couldn't it be Al? At least Al doesn't hate him! Why was it him staring at Hohenheim?

**A screaming Ed was shown being dragging back by tiny black hands and into the Gate. A hand reached out towards him as the doors started to close. **

"**Furdashita"**

"What was that?" Lan Fan asked in horror.

"The Gate I was telling you about earlier." Ed said quietly.

"Ed…what the hell were you doing at those Gates?" Izumi asked worryingly.

"I-I don't know." Ed said, eyes widened in horror. He never wanted to go back there!

Hughes's hands clenched. "It looked like Ed was at least fifteen in that scene so maybe it is going to happen in the near future."

"That's so freaking great!" Ed groaned. What would possess him to actually go back to that place?...Unless, was it Al? He did see that hand stretch out towards him. And Al did have to be someplace there…

**Winry appeared on the screen, sitting at a desk. Her head bowed a bit as the bulletin board next to her was shown up close with a picture of the Elric family being seen. **

**Scar was shown next, fire and crosses all around him as he stared at the screen with glowing red eyes.**

**Gluttony and Lust were sitting on a roof before a dark shadow figure with glowing red eyes and skulls with faces shining in pain were shown. Next, Bradley raised his head to show his Ouroboros tattoo in his eye. **

**A figure sitting half in the shadows was shown. He was holding a glass of red liquid out as another drop fell from the sky and splashed into his cup. **

"**amatsubutachi ga ranhansha kurikaesu"**

"Those were some strange scenes." Ling said, frowning. "Who was that last person though?"

"We saw him a few times, but it is never actually said who he is and we've never seen his face." Miles explained.

"He seems to be creepy though." Al said.

**Ed appeared, clapping his hands before slamming them on the ground. A bright blue alchemical circle surrounded the boy before the ground all around him turned into pillars that shot out of the ground at an angle. Envy and Gluttony twisted around the pillars as they moved towards Ed. Ed ran up the pillars, dodging Gluttony and then blocking a kick from Envy with his arms. They slid down the pillar, twisting around it until Envy was slammed into the ground, completely destroying it. **

"**Massugu na hikari ga kousa shite"**

"You always seem to be fighting the Homunculi, don't you?" Avery asked dryly.

"What can I say? We don't like each other." Ed growled.

"I say, don't complain. Ed's fights in the opening are always so interesting to see. He does so well in them." Havoc said.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't get injured in them. That is a miracle itself." Havoc said, grinning.

"…Jerk."

**Mustang was shown next, snapping his fingers and creating a big burst of flames that took over the screen. Lust appeared out of the flames, grinning cruelly. Wolf chimeras with sharp, scary looking teeth took over the screen. Kunai flew through them before May was shown with an array in front of her, activating it. Blue alchemical light shot out of it, hitting the wolf chimeras, showing a similar array on the head of the one in the middle from her kunai. **

"**Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama dokomademo tsukinukeru"**

Mustang whistled. "That is pretty amazing, May. What is it?"

May nodded. "Alkahestry and that is only a small sample of it."

"I can't wait to see more of it." Mustang said.

**Something clashed on the screen. Ling was shown to be clashing swords with Bradley on a destroyed bridge. Lan Fan flipped over the two, blocking a blow with her kunai. When she landed on the bridge, Ling was kicked away by Bradley and she charged at Bradley, clashing her kunai with his sword. Ling interrupted the fight, fighting once more as Fu ran across some walls before jumping into the fight with Lan Fan. **

"**Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete"**

Ed whistled. "You guys seem to be a good team."

"We have been working together for a long time. It's all about trust." Ling told him.

**Scar was shown on the screen. His hand came flying forward. Next, Ed was shown, throwing his automail hand forward. The two hands slammed into each other, causing alchemical light to spark around the hands and spread around the area. The ground started to get destroyed as a bright light overtook the hands and filled the vicinity. **

"**Kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo"**

"Must you attempt to fight Scar again after what happened the first time?" Mustang said with a groan.

"It looks like he was doing better that time." Scar pointed out.

Mustang shot him a glare. He never wanted Ed to face off against Scar again. The first time was scary enough. Besides, what could possibly possess Ed to want to fight against Scar again? Sure, Mustang had his reasons, but Ed didn't have any.

**The screen went completely white before it faded out to show the engraved words in Ed's watch. Ed snapped his watch shut before the screen pulled out to show him sitting on railroad tracks with Al standing in front of him. He stood up and started to walk down the tracks with Al. **

"**Todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e"**

**The sun in the sky was shown as the song ended. **

"Okay, explain this one to me, Fullmetal." Mustang said calmly. "Why the HEL WERE YOU ON THE TRACKS? Do you have any idea of how dangerous that is?"

"Damn, now even the opening song has betrayed me." Edward grumbled.

"Wait, so you guys really walk on the tracks?" Havoc asked shocked.

Ed sighed. "Maybe a few times."

"Why weren't you on the train?" Ling asked confused.

Ed shrugged. "There are just times when something happens and we can't get on the train."

"Like?" Riza prompted.

"One time we followed someone out of a city and got lost afterwards. We found the train tracks and just followed them until we got to a city." Al explained sheepishly.

Mustang almost slapped his forehead. That was just like the boys.

**Scar appeared on the screen. "What's going on? Who is this?"**

**Yoki, who had a little girl kneeling in front of him, looked back at him. "Oh, sir, you're back? Welcome back." **

"So May is with Scar and Yoki?" Al asked.

"Have fun with that May." Edward said, grimacing.

May looked scared. "Why did I have to run into the scary guy?"

Ed sighed. "Don't be so scared, May. Scar isn't really a bad person, just….just misguided in life."

Scar shot a glare at the boy, while Mustang snickered at Ed's choice of words.

"**I said, who is this?" Scar demanded, frightening Yoki. **

**May shifted to face Scar. "Pleased to meet you. My name is May Chang, sir." **

"What the hell is with the sweet, innocent tone?" Ed deadpanned.

"Brother." Al scolded.

"She tried to make me go deaf earlier!" Ed shouted.

"You try to make people go deaf every day." Al retorted.

"I already apologized for that. I was expecting something different." May retorted at the elder brother.

Ed shrugged. "Delusional girl."

"**Envoy From The East" **

**A destroyed building was shown. **

"**I was collapsed by the side of the road. Your master, Mr. Yoki, revived me and brought me back here." May explained. **

Buccaneer snorted. "Master?"

"Seems Yoki has not changed." Falman said. "He still just wants power and recognition."

Ed rolled his eyes. "He'll be recognized for being a big liar and thief at this rate."

"**Master?" Scar asked. **

"I can't believe he said such a thing, considering how dangerous Scar is." Ling said, laughing.

"I'm surprised Yoki hasn't been killed yet." Ed added.

They both looked back at Scar.

"I don't like killing so I only kill State Alchemists." Scar replied.

"Messed up." Ed said.

**Yoki looked away when Scar looked at him. **

**May blinked innocently. **

"**If you've recovered, there's no need for you to stay." Scar said. **

"If only May knew who she was dealing with, then she would have run away by now." Ling said since he recognized who May was, even if they have never met.

"Why do you say that?" Ed whispered.

Ling frowned and lowered his voice. "May is from a lower clan then I am so we have different lives before this. She doesn't understand how dangerous the world is. She has never seen its horror. She is still too innocent and naïve."

"And you do understand?" Edward asked curiously.

"People have been trying to assassinate me for years so yes, I would assume I understand better." Ling replied.

Ed raised a brow. Assassinate him? What the hell has Ling been doing to deserve assassins coming after him? He opened his mouth to ask, but then closed and looked away. Maybe he didn't want to know.

"**Be on your way at once." **

**As Scar walked passed her, May noticed the cut in his leg. She stood up and ran over to him as he sat down with a grunt of pain. **

"**What, girl?" He asked. **

**May kneeled next to him. "Allow me to close your wound." She said as she drew a circle with a star inside of it. **

"And this is?" Al asked curiously since he never saw a transmutation circle like that.

"Like Amestris has Alchemy, Xing has something similar. Only what we do is called Alkahestry. It is focused mainly in the medical aspect though." May explained.

"Medical?" Al asked.

May nodded.

When she didn't say anymore, Al sighed. He was curious about Alkahestry now. Maybe when he saw more of it, he could convince May to tell him more about it.

**Yoki looked over her shoulder as she put a kunai in each star point. She smiled as Scar looked at it with a frown. Blue light surrounded Scar's leg and the cut began to close itself up until it was gone. **

"That is quite impressive. Alchemy here is only destructive. I've never seen it used for something like that." Mustang said.

"It definitely seems the purer of the two." Dr. Marcoh agreed. "I would like to know about it a bit more. It might be helpful to us."

May smiled. "I can tell you more about it later if you liked."

Dr. Marcoh smiled and nodded. It would be nice to know something that was not so destructive and ruined lives. Perhaps he could learn a bit of Alkahestry to help with his job as a doctor.

"I would like to know more too." Al piped in.

May smiled brightly at Al. "I'd be glad to help you, Alphonse."

Ed almost snorted. What the hell did his brother tell this girl to get her to fawn over him already? If it wasn't for the fact that he was still sore about the girl yelling at him, Ed would probably ask to hear more about Alkahestry. But since he was sore, he could just ask his brother later.

"**It's healed?" Yoki asked shocked. **

**May looked at him, grinning. "It's a skill called Alkahestry from the land of Xing."**

"**She's from Xing?" Scar asked. **

"**That's right, sir." Yoki pointed down at her. "This girl crossed the desert from the east by herself to come here. Huh, clearly ridiculous." **

**May stood up. "No, I wasn't alone. I had her with me too." The panda on May's shoulder turned to look at Scar, who tensed at the sight of it. **

"What's wrong?" May asked worriedly, while Izumi smirked.

"Does the big bad murderer like small, cute animals?" Izumi mocked.

While Scar shot a glare at Izumi, Ed and Ling both looked at each other, faces twitching as they tried to hold back their laughter at what Izumi said and the fact that Scar might like little animals. But upon seeing the other fighting laughter, they both lost it and started laughing uncontrollably, making Scar move his glare to them. The boys felt his glare and its intense anger, but they couldn't stop their laughter.

"What's wrong with them?" May asked confused.

Al sighed. "Ignore the two idiots, May."

"I can't believe how well those two are getting along this quickly." Hughes said, nodding at the two laughing boys.

Mustang nodded. "I know what you mean. I thought Ed would have tried to kill him already."

"Perhaps he is more relaxed then usual since he is not running around looking for a way to save Al." Riza suggested, smiling softly as she looked at the little girl. "Or maybe all his annoyance is shot at May so he feels none for Ling yet."

"I thought Ed had enough annoyance inside of him to be able to shoot it at more then one person at a time." Hughes said, chuckling.

"**Her? You mean this little creature here?" Yoki asked as Scar reached out towards the panda. **

"**That's right. Her name is Xiao May." May said. She stopped and looked over her shoulder in shock to see Scar's arm stretched out towards her. "Oh, your arm. That's Alkahestry, right?"**

"Really?" Ed asked interested now. "No wonder I couldn't understand any of it when I saw it."

"When did you see it?" Al asked.

"When Scar was trying to kill me." Ed replied.

"You were trying to understand his arm in that instance?" Havoc asked shocked.

Ed shrugged. "My eyes were just drawn to it. I couldn't help but be curious!"

"**The art of reading the dragon's pulse, of knowing the power that flows through the ground and how to use it. That tattoo matches the flow of Alkahestry used in my homeland." May said. **

"What the hell is dragon's pulse?" Edward asked, scratching his head.

"You mean you don't know?" May asked shocked. "What kind of alchemist are you?"

Ed scowled. "We don't use any of that here, girlie."

May huffed. "It's May."

"Whatever."

"So what is it?" Al asked more politely.

"It's a part of Alkahestry." May explained, smiling at Al. "I'll explain it to you later."

'_What the hell? She changes attitudes so quickly!' _Ed thought.

"**My brother was a student of alchemy and Alkahestry. He conducted a great deal of research into both fields." Scar explained. "The tattoo that I bear is a result of that research." **

**May gasped. "That's incredible. Your brother must have really been something." **

"**I'm not pretty sure what you two are talking about, but your wound is healed now, sir. We can be on our way to Central without any further delay." Yoki said. **

**May clapped her hands. "Oh, that sounds great. I'll go get my things." **

"You are seriously going to go with them?" Miles asked shocked.

"It's not like I know at this time that Scar is a murderer and he hasn't harmed me yet so I should be fine, right?" May asked.

"If Yoki can survive, you'll probably be fine." Ed replied.

"You all have something against Yoki?" May asked.

Ed shrugged. "Honestly, I still can't remember him, but from what I've seen of him, I find him annoying."

"Is that why you hate him?" Ling asked.

"It's more of the fact that he has a thing against me and wants to kill me." Edward replied.

"Ah, so you understand my pain as well." Ling said.

Ed blinked before remembering the thing he said about assassins. Oh, he understood well alright.

"**What do you think you're doing?" Yoki asked. "Didn't he tell you to shove off, kid? We're not exactly going to Central for a picnic, you know."**

"**I know, but I meant what I told you." May replied. **

"**You mean all that immortality stuff you were blabbering about earlier?" Yoki asked. "There's no such thing." **

"**Yes, there is. And I came here to find it." May retorted. **

"Freeze!" Ed screamed, frowning. "Why exactly did you both come to Amestris?"

"For the secret of immortality." May and Ling said together.

Ed almost slapped his forehead. Go freaking figure. "Were neither of you listening to me earlier?"

"You said that the Philosopher's Stone was made from human lives." Ling replied, frowning. "But it's not like we would make one. I just need one or the secret to take back home."

"Why is that?" Havoc asked curiously.

"So I can become heir/heiress." Ling and May said together before shooting looks at each other.

"What does that even mean?" Mustang asked.

"I'm a Prince and May is a Princess." Ling explained.

Ed shared a look with his brother, both imagining the two as royalty. A grin threatened to split across Ed's face and he and Al fell into a huge fit of laughter.

"Y-you two are royalty?" Ed cried, laughing.

Ling stared blankly at the two. "That was not the reaction I was expecting."

"We're sorry. It's just so hard to believe. Your personalities are not really fit for royalty." Al said, getting his laughter under control to look at the angry May. Whoops.

"It's alright. It's not that impressive, considering how many heirs and heiresses there are." Ling replied. "If I take back a Philosopher's Stone, then I can become the next Emperor. May is heading towards the same goal it seems."

"Always a fight for power." Ed mumbled before growing serious. "You can't tell your country the secret of the stone. It could cause a lot of problems, and not just for our country."

Ling nodded. "I understand. After hearing the stone's main ingredient I had no plans to inform the Emperor. He is growing old and does not wish to die. If I told him its secret, I fear he will do something drastic and foolish."

"It's like they've bloody known each for years." Havoc mumbled staring between the two boys.

"**Oh, shut up! Kids don't know anything–" Yoki said, but stopped when Xiao May bit his finger. He screamed in pain, shaking his arm around to try to dislodge the panda. **

'_**I already know that immortality can't be accomplished by Alkahestry, but it is possible through the use of alchemy. That is why I have to find him. The incredible man I heard so much about.' **_**May thought as roses filled the background to fill her delusion. **

"And who would that be?" Ed said, twitching.

May laughed nervously.

Ed's body twitched. "Delusional girl."

Ling snickered and patted Ed's shoulder in a mocking manner. "Sorry, Ed, but you are known all around and people make you sound a lot more amazing then you actually are so be careful if you decide to travel to other countries."

Ed twitched violently.

**A delusional handsome picture of Ed appeared on the screen. **_**'They say his hair and eyes are golden like the sun. He wears a dashing red coat as he strides forth to save people in need. The brilliant State Alchemist, Edward Elric!' **_

Ed twitched. "Perhaps I will drop off the face of the planet if this is what people are spreading about me."

"Don't worry. It is only May and other children. They are children." Lan Fan said, shocking Ed and causing him to jerk his back as he looked up to see Fu and Lan Fan kneeling on the bloody chandelier above him.

Ling smirked at everyone's shocked expressions to see the two up there. "See? I told you they were still here."

"The hell?" Ed asked.

"They are my body guards. They have been serving my clan for a long time." Ling explained.

"Why doesn't May have any?" Riza asked, frowning.

May sighed. "I'm from a much lesser clan so we don't have things like that."

"But you are still an heiress." Izumi pointed out. "Shouldn't you have more protection?"

"We already said that doesn't mean much in Xing." May explained.

**While May laughed, Yoki turned to Scar. "What do we do about her?"**

**Scar closed his eyes. "Suit yourself, girl." **

**Central was shown from the sky before Riza was seen to be walking down an empty street with Black Hayate at night. When her dog stopped and turned around to growl, Riza stopped to. "Black Hayate?" She asked confused. "What's gotten into you, boy?"**

**Metallic laughter sounded and Riza looked up to see Barry leaning out of an alley as a creepy, dangerous tone entered the scene. "It's dangerous to be out walking the streets alone at this hour." He said as he walked out of the alley. **

"I forgot about Barry escaping." Maria said, horrified.

"Well, this won't end well." Mustang said.

Ling raised a brow. "For who?"

There was a pause before Mustang, his crew, and Ed said, "Barry."

**Riza dropped Black Hayate's leash. **

"**You never know when you might meet the terrible serial killer feared by all, Barry the Chopper." Barry shouted, cleaver raised to kill her. **

**Riza pulled a gun from her grocery bag and shot it multiple times at Barry. **

"You just have guns everywhere." Ed said blankly.

"There is a reason she is a feared and respected soldier." Fuery said, smiling.

**Barry yelled and fell to the ground after a few hits. "No fair." He cried as Riza dropped her bag and pulled a gun out from a holster under her skirt. "What'd you have to pull a gun for?" **

**She shot it at Barry, making him yell more as the bullets hit him. **

"Pretty and skilled with a gun." Ed said, almost laughing. "A dangerous combination."

"Why's that?" Ling asked.

"Deception." Ed replied, smirking.

**Barry stood up and grabbed his head. "Alright, that's enough, lady. Now I'm going to hear you scream." He said as he removed his helmet. **

**Riza gasped. It was silent for a moment before she shot her gun again and hit Barry's helmet. **

Ed snickered. "Nice reaction, Lieutenant Riza."

"It's a strange reaction to have." Al grumbled.

**Barry's helmet fell to the ground. "Hey, how come you're not paralyzed with fear?"**

"**You actually remind me of someone else I know." Riza replied. **

"Your reaction isn't to shoot me too, is it?" Al asked.

Riza chuckled lightly. "No, it isn't, Alphonse."

Al sighed in relief. "That's good."

"**Let me guess. Alphonse something-or-another." Barry said. **

"Oh, the crazy psychopath still remembers you." Ed said mockingly.

"I don't think that comforts me, Brother." Al replied.

Ed laughed.

"**You've met Alphonse before?" Riza asked as her dog bit Barry's leg. **

**Barry laughed. "Oh, so the guy's a friend of yours, is he?" He asked as he put his helmet back on. "I'm going to tell you something, sweetheart. You are one strong woman!" Hearts flashed around him. **

"I think someone has a crush." Fu said amused.

"You would make a psychopath fall for you." Ed snickered.

Riza sighed. Great, just what she needed.

**A group of warehouses were shown with the door to Warehouse 5 opened a crack. Black Hayate sat outside the door. **

"**The Philosopher's Stone." Mustang's voice said as the scene moved through a bunch of crates.**

"**Can't believe the Fifth Laboratory was being used to make something like that." Falman said as Mustang, Riza, and Falman were seen with a tied up Barry in front of them. **

"**It gets worse. There's a chance that the military's senior staff was involved as well." Riza said. **

"**Plus there were those other two, Lust and Envy." Mustang said. **

"We never did inform them about the Fifth Lab incident." Al said.

Mustang growled. "You didn't. What is the point of being your commanding officer if you don't tell me this stuff yourself? Can't believe we had to find out through a murdering psychopath."

"Well, at least you found out somehow." Ed replied.

"This could have helped me sooner." Mustang growled.

"Why is that?" Ed asked.

"It would have saved me time in searching for Hughes's murderer if I knew what he was doing when he was killed." Mustang explained.

"It is quite disturbing to hear people talk about me as if I'm already dead." Hughes commented.

"Sorry Hughes." Mustang replied.

"**Are they the ones who made you into what you are now?" Mustang asked. **

"**Nah, it was the researchers who did that." Barry replied. "Ripped my soul right out of my body and slapped it into this suit of armor you see here." **

"**We can track down these so called researchers. If we find them, maybe they can tell us who ordered the experiments." Falman said. **

"**Fat chance of that." Barry replied. "They were all used to create Philosopher's Stones. There's not a single one of them left alive." **

"They are covering their trail." Ling said darkly. "It is no surprise no one realized what was going on sooner."

"Shouldn't be surprising, especially since _our leader _is with them." Ed scoffed.

"**Silenced and then used as ingredients. How efficiently planned." Mustang said. **

"**Do you think this means they have what they need or will they try to make additional stones?" Riza asked. **

"**I have one more question for you." Mustang said as a dark look crossed his face. "A little over a month ago a military officer was killed in a telephone booth in Central. Were you the one who did it?"**

"**Phone booth? Doesn't sound familiar. Was he all chopped up?" Barry asked. **

**Mustang snapped the little book in his hand shut. "Never mind." **

**Rush Valley appeared on the screen. Winry walked out of Garfiel's shop with a box. **

"**Hello there, Winry." Ed greeted. **

**Winry paused to see Ed and Al standing there. **

"**You look like you're in a very generous mood today." Ed said. **

"**Hey Ed. Hey Al." Winry greeted, smiling brightly. "What are you doing showing up like this?"**

**Ed and Al pointed to Ed's mutilated automail arm. **

"What happened to your arm?" Ling asked shocked.

"A very nasty indestructible shield." Ed replied with a grimace. He knew what was coming soon.

"Huh?"

Al sighed. "Just a very nasty fight. Brother gets into a lot of those."

"Sounds like you are a very busy person." Ling said with a laugh.

**Winry's happy background was replaced with darkness before Winry was seen pulling gauze apart to bandage Ed's automail while the boy lay on a bench with blood pouring out of his head. **

"Ah, damn. Yeah, there it is." Ed groaned, gripping his head tightly. "She has absolutely no mercy."

"She hits you with tools?" May said horrified. She thinks she is more scared of Winry then Scar now.

"Whenever I anger her." Ed muttered.

May twitched. What was wrong with the people of this country?

"**Even Paninya is holding down an honest job now, and you two still can't stay out of trouble." Winry said. **

"Oi! That one was not our fault!" Ed protested.

"Well, maybe if you told her the truth about what you were doing for once." Hughes suggested.

"She'd probably still blame us and hit Brother again." Al said.

Ed groaned and muttered to himself.

"**Really, she is?" Al asked. **

**Winry looked up from her work. "Yeah. She's given up her former life as pickpocket and now she earns her money by fixing roofs and doing other odd jobs around town." She turned to look at Ed with a glare. "And what about the two of you?" She looked at Al. "Made any progress yet?"**

"**Yeah, we have." Al replied. "It's slow going though." **

**Ed sat up. "We're still moving ahead, little by little…I guess." **

**Winry closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them. "Good. I'm glad to hear it." **

"**Alright." Ed was seen to be walking down the street with gauze holding his arm together and a drink in his other hand. "I've done all I can for now."**

"**Thanks Winry." Ed replied. **

"**I'm missing some parts so you'll have to make do with a patch job." Winry's voice said as the boys continued to walk down the street. "I'll go get what we need, but until then, you've got some time to kill." **

"Knowing Fullmetal, he'll come back with his arm completely destroyed. She should have known better than to let you out." Mustang said, shaking his head.

"It's already destroyed! What more could I do to it?" Ed protested.

Mustang shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not you and I haven't seen everything you've done to that arm. But I'm sure you'll find a way to mess it up in the time that Winry is gathering the parts for your arm."

"Lies! It will not get worst!" Ed protested.

"How about a bet then?" Mustang retorted.

Ed raised a brow. "A bet?"

"If your arm gets worst before Winry can fix it, you let me see your research notes." Mustang said, smirking when an unsure look passed over Ed's face. "What? Scared, Fullmetal?"

Ed glared at him. "Never. If my arm is in the same condition by the time Winry gets to it, you pay for my automail the next time I need it fixed!"

Mustang almost twitched. He knew how expensive that was for Edward. He didn't want to pay for it, but then again, he knew he wasn't wrong. Ed would make his automail worse. He just knew it. "You've got a deal, Fullmetal."

Riza and Al sighed at the two.

"**Kill some time, huh?" Ed said as flashes of other people around were shown. "Yeah, how do we do that in a town entirely made up of automail shops?" When Ed reappeared on the screen, Al was shown to no longer be standing by his side. Ed looked around upon not getting a response from Al. He looked over with narrowed eyes and his straw still hanging from his mouth to see his little brother kneeling in front of an alley. "Al?"**

"**Brother…" Al said. **

"**What now?" Ed asked, walking over to Al. "Find a stray cat or something?"**

"It better not be!" Ed cried. "I told you no more cats."

"What?" May asked confused.

Ed glared at Al. "He has a tendency to pick up strays and then runs off when I say he can't keep it."

"That's so kind." May said.

Ed rolled his eyes. Crazy girl.

"**Uh…" Al raised up an unconscious Ling. "Well, no." **

**Ed spit out his drink.**

"Great job, Al! Did you really have to go pick up a stray?" Ed said exasperated.

"I thought you liked Ling." Al said confused.

Ling pouted. "I thought he did too, but it seems Ed is just too cruel!"

Ed shot a glare at Ling then turned to Al. "You saw the way he pigged out earlier at lunch! Who do you think is paying for his food? It's bad enough having Winry mooch, but now you want me to buy food for this pig?"

"You won't leave me starving in the streets, will you?" Ling whined.

"I damn well should!" Ed cried out. "But stupid Al and his big heart won't let me. How did you get to Dublith anyway? It's in the south! You came from the east!"

Ling shrugged. "I don't know. The desert is big."

Ed groaned. Just his rotten luck.

"What is it with you foreigners and passing out on the side of the road?" Mustang muttered, rubbing his temple. They were lucky it wasn't soldiers, or proper soldiers in Ed's case, that found them.

**Ling and Ed sat at a table with a bunch of empty dishes in front of the former. "Ah, I feel so much better. You guys are life saviors. Thanks a lot! Your treat right?"**

"**When did I say I was paying?" Ed asked. **

"**Let's not quarrel over something so small." Ling said. **

Fu sighed. "I apologize for him."

"You better damn well pay me back!" Ed shouted.

**Ed screamed. "Who you calling small?" **

"**How lucky I am to have found such hospitality so far from home." Ling said, dotting his eye with his handkerchief. **

"**Far from home?" Al asked. "You mean you're not from here?"**

**Ling looked back at the brothers with a smile. "That's right. I came from Xing." **

"**Oh, Xing." Ed said. A map of Amestris appeared on the screen behind the boys. "That's the country to the east of the desert?"**

"**Yeah, and crossing that desert was rough, let me tell you." Ling replied. **

"It'd be easier if we had a trade route or a train to Xing." Ed said.

"Why don't we?" Al asked.

"Probably because our country is ran by a murdering psychopath who works for another psychopath." Mustang replied. "He would much rather spill blood, then negotiate."

"**Why in the world would you take that route?" Al asked. **

"**I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes." Ling replied. "That route goes by them." **

**The map disappeared. **

"**Xerxes ruins?" Ed asked. "I heard there's next to nothing out there." **

"**I wanted to see for myself." Ling replied. "Anyway, I was heading here to do some Alkahestry research." **

"**Alkahestry?" Ed asked. **

"**Yes, I believe it's what you here in this country call alchemy." Ling replied and an old picture of foreigners appeared in the background. "In Xing it's known as Alkahestry. It's mainly used in the medical professions."**

"**Huh, different countries, different customs, I guess." Ed replied. "Here, alchemy is mainly used as military." A map replaced the scene. "It's not hard to see why." The soldiers were shown to be firing guns. "Even now we have skirmishes at the border of Aerugo to the south." The map came back. "And Creta to the west." This time the Briggs Mountains appeared. "North of us is the huge country Drachma. We have a tentative nonaggression pact with them and Briggs Mountain stands between us, making invasion difficult, but our relationship is still dicey at best." **

Ling whistled. "You guys really are a war country."

"Does Xing have many wars?" Al asked.

"It depends on who is emperor at the time, but we tend to focus on the medical field so we usual do not have many." Ling replied.

**The boys appeared on the screen once more. An old lady finished taking their dishes away. **

"**Sounds like you guys have got your hands full alright." Ling replied. **

"**Things began to move to the more militaristic when the current Fuhrer, King Bradley, first came into power."**

**Al looked at his brother. "I have to say I'm curious about Alkahestry, a branch of alchemy that's medically specialized." **

**Ed looked at Al with a smile. "I'm curious too."**

"**By any chance, are the two of you guys alchemists?" Ling asked. **

"**Oh, yeah, we are actually. I'm Edward Elric, a State Alchemist." Ed replied. **

"**And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you." Al added. **

**Ling stood up. "My name's Ling Yao." The three boys grasped hands. "It's a pleasure." **

"**So, Ling, what else can you tell us about Alkahestry?" Ed asked. "We sure loved to learn more."**

"**Nothing." Ling said with a huge smile. "Yeah, sorry, but I'm not actually an alkahestrist." **

"Are you kidding me?" Ed shouted in disbelief. "How do you plan to do anything if you don't even know Alkahestry? At this rate, the little punk there has more of a chance of becoming heiress!" He pointed at May as he said this.

"What's wrong with that?" May huffed.

Ed sighed. "You're too young, for one thing. You are also not mature or wise enough to be an empress. Ling is the better choice of you two right now."

"You don't even know us so how can you even say such a thing?" May shouted angrily, crossing her arms and pouting.

"An heiress does not pout or shout like a child." Edward said blandly. "You want to be the next ruler of your country so bad then stop shouting and having those delusional fantasies about a stranger coming to save you like he is a prince."

May opened her mouth to yell, but then shut it. What was she supposed to say to that?

Ling leaned closer to Al. "Your brother can be really harsh at times."

"He's just trying to teach her. This is his own way of doing it. He knows she can handle herself if she can cross the desert by herself so he is just helping her along without really helping." Al explained.

"I see."

**Ed and Al fell to the ground in shock. **

"**If you don't practice Alkahestry, why come all the way here to research it?" Ed asked angrily. **

"**Well, see, I'm looking for something." Ling said. "It's possible you two have heard of it before." His eyes opened. "The Philosopher's Stone." **

"Look your eyes opened!" Ed laughed. "Why do you not open your eyes?"

Ling shrugged. "Maybe they are open and you just don't realize it."

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" Ed asked.

"My kind of answer." Ling retorted.

"Why not give an answer everyone will understand and that makes sense?" Ed snapped.

"I don't feel like it." Ling replied.

"Lazy."

**Ed and Al stiffened. **

"**I'm very eager to find it." Ling said, appearing on screen once more with an evil smirk as he rested his fist on his face. **

Ed whistled. "Wow. You've got an evil smirk. For someone so calm and collected, I didn't expect such a thing from you."

"You only just met me today." Ling pointed out.

"Yes, and I had to talk to you for a long time to explain everything that is going on. You can learn a lot about a person when being forced to explain things to them." Ed replied.

"**Do you know anything about it?" Ling asked. **

"**No." Ed turned around and began to walk away. "We can't help you." **

**Ling watched him leave, smirking. "You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you?" He snapped his fingers. **

**Lan Fan suddenly appeared behind Ed with a kunai to his neck while Fu was behind Al with a sword on him. **

"They appear like magic!" Havoc laughed.

"We are ninjas." Lan Fan snapped. "Not magicians."

"Did you really have to call your dogs out for this?" Ed grumbled.

"We are ninjas, not dogs." Lan Fan growled.

Ed shrugged. "Whatever you say, Ms. Ninja."

"I don't like unnecessary bloodshed so they won't kill you." Ling said, smiling.

"What makes you so sure they'll win?" Ed retorted.

"From what I've heard you are an excellent fighter, Ed, but right now, you are not in top condition. That is what makes me sure they will win." Ling replied.

Ed scoffed. "If I can't win while injured, I don't deserve my certification."

General Armstrong smirked. Spoken just like a true soldier. Soldiers were required to fight in times of war and they got injured then too. But a small injury does not mean they get to leave. They have to fight injured to survive.

"**So, do you have something to tell me?" Ling asked. **

"**Why the interest in the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked. **

**Ling grinned evilly. **

"What is with all the evil grins?" Buccaneer asked.

Ling laughed. "I like Ed and Al so I am playing around with them by pretending to be evil. That, and I probably want the information they have."

"You're a cruel person." Al commented.

"What's wrong with having fun?" Ling asked.

"Your fun is wicked." Al retorted.

"**I want to achieve immortality." Ling stood up as a tone entered the scene. "Out with it. What do you know?"**

"**Immortality. Please. What a bunch of nonsense." Edward replied. **

"**Not to me it isn't." Ling replied. **

"**In any case, I can't say I care too much for your way of asking questions." Edward replied before pushing the kunai away with his automail hand. He swung his flesh fist back at her. "Kind of rude, don't you think?" Lan Fan jumped in the air and flipped over Ed to avoid it. As she landed, she kicked Ed. **

"Ow." Ed grumbled, rubbing his chin. "You guys really are well trained."

"That's all you have to say?" Hughes asked amused.

Ed shot him a glare. "I'm in pain here. She has one hell of a kick."

"**Brother!" Al said. He grabbed the sword and Fu jumped away. **

"**You want to fight us too?" Fu asked. **

"**Hey, hold on!" Al said. **

Al groaned. "I don't want to fight."

"You shouldn't have grabbed his sword then." Ling replied.

"Well, it's kind of rude to stick someone you just met with a sword." Al grumbled.

**Fu grabbed hold of Al's arm and kicked his head. Al stumbled away. He fell next to Ed. **

"**Geez, is that guy an acrobat?" Ed asked. **

"**Must be a Xingese fighting style. Could be tough to beat." Al replied. **

**Ed and Al pushed themselves off the ground. "Even so…"**

"**Mm-hmm." Al replied. **

"**They're still not as strong…." Ed said. **

"…**as Teacher." Al finished. **

"Really?" Teacher asked, smirking.

Ed nodded, finishing rubbing his jaw as the pain disappeared. "Yeah. After one or two hits from those guys, we can probably tell that they have nothing on your strength."

"Do you guys always compare your opponents to your Teacher?" Riza asked curiously.

"No. But then again, we are probably taking this more like a spar then anything. The danger here doesn't feel as real as when we are actually fighting someone who wants us dead." Al explained.

"Yep, it's a good way to waste time until Winry is ready to fix my arm." Ed said with a grin.

**Lan Fan and Fu charged at the brothers. ** **There was a flash of alchemical light and an explosion as Paninya was shown on a roof, watching it. "What's happening down there?" She asked. **

"Yes, what." Mustang said dryly. "Just my foolish subordinate destroying another town!"

Ed growled. "I always fix it!" He muttered to himself.

**Ling laughed as he looked at the damage on the road and the alchemical light flashing in the distance. "Off they go." He said amused. **

"Why don't you join in?" Ed asked.

"Eh, I'd rather not. This is more amusing to watch then join in." Ling replied.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"**Hey, Pops, let's add some dessert to my tab!" Ling said. **

"**Sure." The man said. **

"You had better be damn paying that tab." Edward snarled at him.

Ling chuckled.

"You will suffer in the fiery pits of hell one day." Ed growled.

**Lan Fan slid down a pipe with Ed following her. He clapped his hands as he did and put one on the pipe, creating a staff as he did. He stabbed it down at Lan Fan, but she blocked it as she continued sliding down the pipe. She jumped away when she reached the end. When Ed got to the end, he jumped off and landed on the ground. **

"Are you a ninja now too, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked sarcastically.

"I just got very awesome training." Ed retorted.

**The teens charge at each other. Lan Fan jumped over Ed, who twisted his staff around to hit her in the air, but she blocked it with her kunai again. When Ed stabbed his staff at her again, she pulled some strings out from inside of her hood to wrap around the staff. With the staff stuck, she slammed her kunai on it, destroying it. She spun around, slamming a fist into Ed's face, but he just grunted. She did it again and Ed gave a small shout as he stumbled back. **

Edward rubbed his agitated face. All he had to say was at least she was not as strong as Teacher or those punches would have really hurt him.

"Having some trouble, Chief?" Breda asked.

Ed scoffed. "I'm doing better then you would be."

Breda shrugged. He couldn't argue that. He wasn't a martial artist.

**Ed swung a punch at her but she dodged and wrapped her arm around Ed's arm. "Crap." Ed said. He fell to the ground, lifting the girl up and throwing her over him. Lan Fan flipped in the air and landed on her feet. She fell back into her stance. **

"**Damn." Ed said, frowning. "You're persistent. Picking a fight like this just because I won't give you information. What are you guys after? You and your boss with the freaky closed eyes?"**

"My eyes are not freaky." Ling said.

"I stand to argue that." Ed retorted.

**Lan Fan charged at Ed, ready to stab him in the eyes, but Ed leaned back in time to avoid her. He swung his leg up at her head, kicking her and using the momentum to slam her into the ground. **

Lan Fan grasped in pain and fell from the chandelier. She got over the pain quickly and landed in a crouch next to Ling, rubbing her head as she did. "The pain factor is horrible." She commented.

Ed grimaced. "Yeah, we can only hope you guys don't get any horrible injuries from helping us out."

"**Hey, I landed one." Ed said. **

**Lan Fan slammed her foot into Ed's face. **

Groaning, Ed rubbed his face. "Do you have a thing about hitting my face?"

Lan Fan shrugged, kneeling next to Ling now. "It's always in the path of my attacks. It's nothing personal."

"Sure it isn't." Ed grumbled.

**Ed slammed into a pipe. "Ow, that hurt." **_**'That's strange. As soon as I insulted Ling this guy completely lost it.' **_**Edward smirked. "Aha…"**

"Going to play dirty now?" Miles asked amused.

"You know it!" Ed said.

**Al was seen running away from Fu when Paninya landed next to him. **

"**Hey, long time no see, Paninya." Al greeted. **

"Seriously? In the middle of a fight?" Izumi asked amused.

"It would be rude not to greet her." Al replied, shrugging.

"**What in the world are you doing here, Al?" Paninya asked before looking over her shoulder at Fu. "Besides getting yourself in more trouble." **

"Doesn't she know? Trouble is the Elric brothers' middle name." Armstrong said, chuckling.

"We don't get in that….I don't get into that much trouble. Brother, on the other hand…" Al trailed.

"OI! You are always right by my side when trouble starts. I don't want to hear it, Al!" Ed protested.

Al grinned in his mind.

"**Yeah, about that. Can I ask you a favor?" Al asked. **

**Fu looked at the armor. **_**'Strange. Every living person emits a flow of chi, and I don't sense one coming from this sense of armor. What is he?'**_

"What's chi?" Miles asked curiously.

"Chi is the life energy that flows through the earth and every living person." May explained.

"And you guys can sense it?" Armstrong asked interested.

May nodded. "Anyone can as long as you train yourself in it. I can maybe show you later?"

Armstrong nodded. "Perhaps, if there is time."

**Al and Paninya turned around, coming to a stop. **

"**You think the aid of one person will do you any good?" Fu asked. "How very foolish of you!"**

**Ed threw a punch at Lan Fan. She charged at him with a kunai. The metals crossed. Ed threw another punch at her, which she ducked under, then he spun around to kick her which she blocked with her kunai. **

"**What's the matter?" Ed asked, dodging the kunai. "You're started to slow down a little." **

**Lan Fan swung her kunai forward, but Ed deflected it, knocking it from her hand, so Lan Fan jumped back. **

"**If this is the best his flunkies can manage, that bastard Ling must be pretty pathetic too." Ed taunted. **

**Lan Fan's eyes narrowed. **

"You should know better than to let your feelings get in the way of a fight." Fu scolded.

"I know, Grandfather. I apologize." Lan Fan said.

Ed raised a brow. "Lan Fan, are you still in training?"

"Yes, though I have been trained since young to serve the Yao clan, I still have much to learn and experience to gain." Lan Fan replied.

Ed nodded his head. It was interesting to hear about how things worked in other countries. It certainly was very different than what he was used to. "Even so, you are really strong for your age."

Lan Fan nodded in response.

**Lan Fan charged at Ed, who dodged to the side. **_**'Just like before. As soon as I insult his boss, this guy completely loses his cool.' **_

"You think I'm a guy?" Lan Fan asked.

Ed shrugged. "I don't know at this point. You haven't really spoken and you are hiding your face. I won't know until I see it."

'_**And when that happens…' **_**Ed put his hands on the ground and flipped back onto his feet in a crouch. "His attacks become weak and useless."**

**Lan Fan charged at Ed. When she was close enough to him, Ed slammed his arm into her stomach. **

Lan Fan grunted, half hunched over in pain as she held her stomach. "You are strong as well, Edward."

**Ed pulled his arm back. "Now then, I think it's about time…." He clapped his hands. He slammed his face onto her mask. "For me to have a look at your face!"**

**Lan Fan shouted as the mask broke to reveal her girly face. **

"**A girl?" Ed said shocked. **

"Upset you were losing to a girl?" Lan Fan asked.

Ed scoffed. "Not really. Teacher, Lieutenant Riza, and Winry are all strong and they are girls. I lose to Teacher all the time. Plus, we've had different training."

Lan Fan smirked at him. "Sure…"

**Lan Fan glared at him and pulled out a kunai which she threw at Ed. It hit the wires in his metal arm, cutting them up. **

"That can't be good." Ed said, frowning.

**Lan Fan pulled the tag off of a bomb with her teeth. **

**Paninya was shown with her pant leg pulled up to show her own cannon. **

"Oh, great, more bombs!" Mustang groaned. "What is it with you girls? Are you trying to destroy the town?"

"And you always blamed the destruction of a city on me." Edward mumbled. "Maybe now you'll realize it is not always my fault when a city gets destroyed!"

Mustang twitched. If that was proven, he would have to apologize to the kid…..Way to ruin him…

**Ed looked shocked at the bomb falling before him.**

**Fu looked shocked at the bomb flying at him. **

**There were two bombs going off at the same time. The civilians yelled in fear and shock.**

"Seriously? You're going to make them think there is a terrorist attack!" Hughes said, groaning.

"I think they'll be fine. A little angry when they see what happened, but fine all the same." Edward muttered.

**Fu jumped to the 'Rush Valley' sign. His feet were planted on the front of it while his hand held the top of the sign to keep himself up.**_** 'She has a cannon in her prosthetic? This country is a place to be reckoned with–'**_

**Through the dust of the explosion, there was blue light flashing around before Al appeared out of it on a pillar. "What?" Fu shouted. Al clapped his hands, slamming one into Fu's face and the other on the sign. Ropes shot out of the sign and tied Fu to it. **

Ed whistled. "So you can finally do alchemy without a circle…." He hung his head. Damn, now he was no longer special.

"Yes!" Al cheered. He always wanted to do alchemy like that. It looked so much faster and easier.

"**Hmm, not too bad considering it was my first time." Al said as he pulled away Fu's mask. **

"**It's Alkahestry." Fu said. "But without an array?"**

"**Now, I wonder how things are going on Brother's end." Al said, turning around. **

**A pile of rubble was shown with an automail arm sticking out of it. **

Lan Fan twitched. "I may have gone too far in my anger."

"You really need to learn to control your emotions in a fight." Fu scolded.

Ed frowned. He wasn't feeling any pain and he was buried in rubble….or was he? If he didn't hurt, then that meant that something was going on.

**Lan Fan climbed up the rubble, looking sad. "I overdid it. Look at this place." She grabbed Ed's metal wrist and pulled it out of the rubble. "Master Ling will be furious." When she got the arm out, it wasn't connected to anything. **

"Ha! Your arm just got way worse." Mustang shouted, grinning.

"What? Damn it!" Ed screamed.

"Now you will have to show me your research notes later." Mustang said.

Ed growled softly to himself, crossing his arms and shooting a glare at Lan Fan.

"It's not my fault you made such a stupid bet." Lan Fan snapped at him.

"I wonder if I'm even alive." Ed grumbled, looking back at the screen.

Lan Fan flinched in guilt.

"But, man, is my arm ripped off strangely or what?" Ed said.

**She looked at the arm before something snapped with it and a rope suddenly appeared around her. Before she could do anything, it locked around her and lifted her in the air. **

"Oh, look, I'm alive." Ed said, smirking.

"What did you do?" Lan Fan demanded.

"It's called a trap." Ed replied.

**Lan looked up at the rope when she heard Ed call, "Hey girly."**

**Ed was shown to be standing with his arm slung over his shoulder. "You should be more careful about where you use that thing. It would have killed anybody else."**

"**But how?" Lan Fan asked. "You removed your own arm?"**

"**I spent a fair amount of time hunting rabbits when I was a little kid. Setting a trap for you was easy." Edward explained. **

"**Brother!" Al yelled. **

**Ed looked over his shoulder to see Al and Paninya approaching with Fu under Al's arm. "Oh, hey Al." **

**Ling appeared out of nowhere, raising a hand. "Okay, good work you guys!"**

**Ed looked at him angrily. "Why you! What are you so chirpy about?" He asked as Al put Fu down. **

"It was an interesting fight to watch." Ling said.

"You were pigging out on dessert!" Ed argued.

"I was also watching you guys fight. I am that good." Ling replied, smirking.

"Sure you are." Ed said disbelievingly.

"**You guys have got some pretty impressive skills. I know. Come work for me and together we can take over this country." Ling said. **

**Ed raced over to him. "I had enough of your idiotic chattering! Just go back to Xing!"**

"**Look, there they are!" A man's voice shouted, drawing the attention of the teens. **

"**Look at the mess you've made! You've practically destroyed our town." **

"The funny thing is, besides Fu, it was all teenagers making the mess." Havoc said, laughing.

"This is why teens should not be allowed to have bombs or alchemy or anything. They just make a mess of things." Mustang said.

"Hey!" The teenagers shouted in protest, except May. (A/N: How old is May anyway? I thought she was 12 or something. If so, she isn't even considered a teenager.)

"**You're covering the damages." **

"**And your restaurant bill too." **

"**Hey, wait! Just hold on a second." Ed protested. **

"This is not my fault! LING!" Ed yelled angrily. "Take responsibility for your subordinates!"

"I snuck into Amestris. I do not have money for such things." Ling said.

"What kind of emperor's son are you?" Ed shouted.

"**This guy and his little entourage should be paying for everything." Ed pointed to the side.**

"**So sorry. I don't understand much language of this country. Okay, bye bye now!" Ling ran backwards away from them. **

"LING!" Ed shouted, ready to strangle him. "DO NOT throw your messes on me!"

"Your friend, Paninya, caused one of the explosions." Ling pointed out.

"And your subordinate caused the other." Ed argued.

"I have no power or money in Amestris. You do though." Ling argued.

"It's not my job to clean up your messes." Ed shot back.

"**Hey! You get the hell back here!" Ed yelled. **

"**Huh?" Al looked at the ground to see that Fu escaped the ropes. "He ran away!"**

**The rope holding Lan Fan was shown to be empty to. "The other one did too!" Ed shouted. **

"You guys have really rotten luck." Riza said.

"That isn't helping this matter." Al replied, hanging his head.

"Worst luck ever." Ed mumbled.

"**You've got to be kidding." Ed looked at his metal arm. "How am I supposed to fix this place up with only one arm?" **

"**It's okay, Brother." Al said. "I'll take care of it." He clapped his hands. **

"**What? You mean you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle now?" Ed asked. **

**Al looked at him. "Yeah, I think it's because of the memories I recovered." **

'_**And then means…' **_**Ed thought about a scale with his older brother dignity and alchemic technique on one side while Al had height on his side. Adding alchemic technique to Al's side ruined Ed. **

"You destroyed my ego, Al." Ed said, laughing.

Al sighed, but was really amused. "Only you, Brother, only you." How could height really mean that much to Ed?

"**Don't worry. You can leave this all to me." Al said, getting ready to clap his hands. He looked at his brother lying on the ground. "What's the matter, Brother?"**

**Back at the Garfiel's place, the boys said, "We're back!"**

"**Hello. We meet again." Ling greeted. **

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Edward screamed, pulling at his hair.

Ling laughed. "Wow, what a coincidence."

Ed's eye twitched. "No, I swear this time, it is not a coincidence. You are stalking us!"

"Perhaps, but maybe if you just answered my question…." Ling trailed off.

"Never!" Ed swore.

Al sweat dropped. What a strange brother he had. Or maybe it was Ling this time…

**Ed whacked Ling with his metal arm, making the prince fall off his chair and to the ground. "What's your sorry butt doing here?"**

**Ling pulled himself up, laughing. "Now, now. We're all friends here, right?"**

"**That's how your treat your friends? By sicking your dogs on them? Those two didn't go easy." Edward asked angrily.**

**Ling grinned. "Let it go. I promise I'll give them a talking to later." The girl appeared on the screen showing a part of her and Ed's fight. "The girl's name is Lan Fan." Fu appeared on the screen, locked to the sign. "The old man is called Fu." A cup of tea replaced Fu. "Their family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do." **

"**Oh, so you shake down strangers for food, and yet you can somehow afford two personal attendants?" Edward asked. **

"**Well, I am the emperor's son, after all." Ling replied. **

"**Huh? Emperor's son?" Edward and Alphonse asked. **

"**That makes you..." Ed trailed off.**

**The Elrics imagined a Ling sitting in royal clothes. "A prince?!" They both fell to the ground and started to laugh their heads off. **

"**Not the reaction I anticipated." Ling said blandly. **

"**Sorry! We just didn't see that coming!" Alphonse said, getting his laughter under control.**

"**Yeah, the guy who collapsed on the side road and then mooched food off us is the son of an Emperor!" Ed said. **

"You two are enjoying this too much." Ling said.

"But the irony!" Ed laughed.

"Why Ling wants to be friends with you two, I will never know." Mustang said, smirking.

"Because we're awesome." Al said, chuckling.

"I believe the term is amusing." Ling corrected.

"Naw, we are just very cool people." Ed retorted.

**A kunai stabbed the wall next to Ed's head. He looked at it before screaming. **

**Lan Fan's head appeared over the window sill. "You will not speak badly about Master Ling." She said. **

"**Great to see you." Ed said blandly. **

Breda chuckled. "You guys have some really interesting days."

"And it's not over yet." Ed said tiredly.

"Hmm?" Al asked.

"Winry."

"Oh, she's going to kill you when she sees your arm." Al said worriedly.

Ed nodded.

"**No, you're probably right. It's not that big of a deal." Ling said. "The emperor has a lot of sons. It's like this. My country Xing is broken up into 50 different clans with an emperor at top, reigning over all of them." A picture of an emperor appeared on the screen. "The daughter of each clan's chief becomes one of the emperor's wives and bears his children."**

"That sounds messed up." Ed commented. "Who would want that many children anyway?"

"Whether the emperor wants that many wives or children is not his choice. It is his duty." Ling replied.

Ed grimaced. He definitely would not want to be emperor if that was the case. Why did Ling want it so badly?

"And if it was a female emperor?" Al asked. "I mean, I don't think the Empress would want to marry 50 males and have at least 50 kids. I mean, where would she find the time to actually do her job as Empress?"

"Sounds like a serious flaw there." Ed said, looking at May. "Willing to give birth to fifty kids, May?"

"That's not how it works!" May protested.

"But only blood can ascend the throne. What happens when you die if you were Empress? If you don't have a child in each clan, it would be unfair." Ed pointed out. He turned back to Ling. "Serious flaw there."

Ling stared blankly at the brothers. They weren't even willing to listen to the correct explanation.

"**The current emperor has 19 daughters and 24 sons. I come in at number 12 in that line up." Ling explained. **

"**43 kids? That's incredible." Ed said. **

"**The issue of succession must be tricky one." Al added.**

**Ling held up a finger. "Indeed it is. That's the problem we're facing right now. The Emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing everything they can to curry favor. And I'm no exception." **

"**You're want to up your chances by discovering the secret of immortality." Edward said. **

"**Exactly! ****Okay! The Philosopher's Stone...What information can you offer?" Ling asked. **

"**Not happening! The Stone isn't a tool for some political game." Ed replied. **

**Ling fell onto Ed in a hug. "Oh, then I'll have to stay with you until you tell me!"**

**Ed hit Ling in the face with his arm. "Oh, no you don't!" He said, hitting Ling repeatedly. **

"Ow," Ling moaned, holding his aching face. "You are a cruel person, Ed."

"Then don't hug me, you freak!" Ed snapped.

"**I'm back!" Winry called.**

**Ed froze at her voice. **

"**Did you see that? There was some kind of fight on Main Street," Winry looked at Ed, holding up his arm while Ling hugged his leg. Garfiel continued to sip his tea while Al froze. **

"The moment she heard fight, she should have realized what it meant." Izumi said blandly.

Ed and Al chuckled nervously.

Mustang nodded. "Whenever I know Fullmetal is in town and I hear the word fight in a conversation, I immediately suspect it has something to do with the Elric. I am right eighty percent of the time."

"We don't cause that many fights!" Ed hissed.

"**So it took a while to…"**

**Winry stared at Ed's metal shoulder, frozen. **

"**What happened to your arm?" She shouted as the outside of the shop was shown. There was a crash as Ed screamed. The inside was shown with a laughing Ling as tools were thrown around. **

"Are you laughing at my misery that was the result of your subordinate?" Edward asked darkly.

"Perhaps."

"**You careless little jerk! How could you do this!"**

**Ed screamed. **

"**Young Lord!" Fu appeared from the top of the window on the outside. **

**Ling looked at him. **

**Ling sat on top of the shop with Fu and Lan Fan standing behind him. "Why do you put up with this boy? There's no need to bow to someone so far beneath you." Fu said. **

"Should I feel insulted?" Ed asked.

"Fu is just used to the old ways." Ling said, laughing. "But don't worry, Ed. I still like you!"

"If you hug me, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Ed said blankly.

Ling moved away a bit.

"**If all it takes is a little bowing, I consider it a small price to pay." Ling replied. "The fate of 500,000 Yao clansmen rides on this." An evil look passed over Ling's face. "We can't worry so much about appearance."**

Havoc whistled. "You've got a big clan."

**Ed's automail arm appeared on the screen. "So, where are you heading to break your automail this time?"**

**Ed and Al sat behind Winry and Garfiel as they worked. "You just assume I'll break it?"**

"Because you always do." Sig pointed out.

Ed groaned. "It was Greed's fault."

"**We were thinking about doing some digging in Central." Al replied. **

**Winry stopped working and turned to the brothers in excitement. "You guys are going back to Central? I want to go to! Take me with you!"**

"**What do you want to go there for?" Ed asked. **

"**I'd like to go see the Hughes' family again." Winry replied. **

Ed groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"So, it seems you guys will finally learn the truth." Hughes said sadly.

"**But don't you have a lot of work to do here?" Al asked, causing Winry to deflate. **

"**It's okay if you want to go, Winry. You should take a break every once in a while." Garfiel said. **

"**Oh, really? Thanks so much, Mr. Garfiel!" Winry said. **

**The brothers smiled. "Okay, we'll all go." Ed said. **

**Al gave a thumb up. "Central here we come!"**

**Winry laughed happily. "Mm-hmm." **

**Ling hung over the window. "Oh, we're going to Central! How exciting!"**

**Ed twitched violently. "I told you, you're not coming with us!" He screamed. **

**The scene changed to a cart being driven by a horse. Inside it May was sleeping. **

"**So, the little girl is coming with us after all." Yoki said. Scar clutched a nut. "Sir, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You have never told me what your name is. If you don't mind, I would very much like to know it." **

Scar frowned. It was bound to happen, someone asking for his name. But, his name no longer existed for someone like him. He no longer deserved his name.

"**Ishvalan names are sacred. Ishvalan people take great pride when speaking their names aloud as they are gifts from God." Scar said. **

"**Well, then, sir, yours must be a special one indeed." Yoki replied. **

"**I have renounced my Ishvalan name." Scar said. "Now go!" He broke the shell of the nuts in his hand. "Keep moving!"**

"**Right!" Yoki said. **

"**I'm walking down a path of no return so I will leave behind me every gift I have received from God." Scar said. **

"Hmm, there is always a chance to return. It is called forgiveness. For however great your God is, surely he has it in him to forgive? If one cannot forgive and be forgiven, then that is truly when the path you have taken has no return." Edward said, leaning back on his hands with his eyes closed.

When silence met his ears, Edward cracked an eye open to see him getting shocked and surprised looks. "What? I may not believe, but I have studied religion before as a child. We are humans, therefore, we always sin. No human out there is perfect that they never sin. So, asking for forgiveness is all we can do. Those who can forgive can receive it as well. It doesn't just have to do with religion and God."

Scar looked at the boy thoughtfully. Forgiveness? For one so young, he certainly was insightful already. He could probably have an interesting conversation with his master if he continued to speak like this. But forgiveness was a hard thing for Scar. Before he could receive forgiveness, Edward was saying he had to forgive the monsters that killed his people. That was something he didn't think he could ever do.

"Deep stuff." Hughes said, chuckling.

Ed opened his eyes and rolled them. "I thought we all already realized that I can be a really insightful person!"

May smiled to herself. Perhaps her first reaction to Edward had been wrong. He was mad at the time and very stressed, but that didn't mean his greatness and the stories of him were wrong. There was something to him, but she just wasn't sure of what it was yet.

"So back to Central." Dr. Marcoh said sadly.

Al and Ed shared a look. "Yeah, Central. Time to face the truth."

**A green field with a stone wall in front of it appeared on screen. **

**Let it all out, Let it all out**

"Wow, a new ending song as well? Well, isn't this great? I was getting bored of the childish ending." Luke said.

"What is he talking about?" Ling asked Ed.

"Before you arrived, we had a different opening and ending song to watch." Edward explained to him.

"Look at all that green." Brody whistled. "I haven't seen that much in a long time."

"Yeah, I kind of miss it." Avery said.

"Did you live in a rural area before?" Al asked confused.

Avery nodded. "Yep, which is why it took such a long time for me to get used to the north. It's so cold up there."

**The scene continued to move to the side. **

"**Tsuyogaranakute iin da ne"**

**Winry appeared on the screen with the wind blowing her hair and a bright blue sky with clouds filling it as the background. **

"**Dareka ga kaitetta" **

"**kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru"**

**Ed's back appeared on the screen with his hair blowing in the wind as well.**

"**Jibunrashisa nante, dare mo wakaranai yo"**

**Al's back appeared on the screen next, but he was standing on green grass with a blue sky filled with clouds as well. **

"**Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari, hirottari"**

**The burned down remains of the Elrics's house was shown. **

"What's that?" Lan Fan asked curiously.

"That is what is left of Ed's and Al's childhood." Hughes told her sadly.

"You mean their house?" May asked, recalling what Al told her about it.

Hughes nodded.

May cast her eyes to the ground sadly. Their childhood must have been so difficult if this is what they decided to do in the end.

"**Kyuu ni samishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo"**

**The screen went dark for a moment before Ling appeared sitting on a rock with Fu and Lan Fan standing on either side of him. **

"**Namida mo itami mo, hoshi ni kaeyou"**

**May appeared standing in a field with her braids blowing back behind her from the wind. **

"Even they are shown in the ending songs." Havoc grumbled. "Why are we in them?"

"You're not that great." Ed suggested sarcastically.

"You can be so mean, Chief." Havoc said.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Ed asked.

"**Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou"**

**Ed and Al were shown in a store. Ed put some change on a counter and talked to someone as he pointed to something. **

"**Chiisanu te kazashite" **

"Resembool must really be a peaceful and safe place if little kids can go running to the store by themselves." Brody said. "Kids can't go anyone without an adult watching them in the city."

"Rural areas tend to be safer. There is very little crime in them." Avery told him.

"No doubt about that. Rural families find it hard to adjust to city life if they move to one." Havoc added. "Some don't realize how dangerous it is to let their young kids run off by themselves."

**The brothers were shown to be walking down a road with their bags. Al stumbled once as he walked. As the sun got lower in the sky, Al jogged to catch up to his brother who turned his head to look at him. **

"**futari de tsukurou hoshikuzu wo" **

**Ed and Al ran down the road together. **

"**tsuyoku hikaru eien wo" **

**The bulletin board full of pictures was shown. The screen moved down to show some of the pictures. **

"**Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamo shirenai"**

**Hohenheim's back was shown with the wind blowing his ponytail around. The scene slowly pulled out to show Hohenheim standing in a field with Central in the distance. **

"**Kisetsu wa soredemo meguri megutteku"**

**Ed and Al appeared on screen with their backs facing it. **

"**Chiisaku mayotte mo aruite'ku" **

**The brothers started walking forward. **

"**Kimi to aruiteku"**

**The Rockbell's house was shown, but it was faded into the darkness of the night sky. **

"**sore dake wa kawaranaide iyou ne"**

**The scene went dark. **

"Nice ending. I really like the song." May said, smiling.

"All the songs so far have been really nice." Riza added.

"Though Ed and Al take up too much time in them." Havoc grumbled.

"Wow," Ed said. "I had no idea you want screen time so badly."

Havoc shot his friend a grin. "Well, we've been seeing you too much, Chief. It's time for someone else to hog the screen."

"So needy." Ed retorted.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	16. Episode 16:Footsteps of a Comrade-In-Arm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: So, I was going through this story and all the reviews I got the other day. I had only done that because I was looking for something in chapter 1, but I found myself so amused that I had to go through what else I had written. I found that I might be a little crazy. I write some strange things. But, that is countered by the awesome, emotional, truthful things I write as well. Hahaha. So fun. It has helped up my inspiration a bit. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 16: Footsteps of a Comrade-In-Arms**

**The opening song began once more. **

**Central was seen from the sky before Ed was shown to be stretching his arms above his head in the train station. "Man, I'm beat." He said. **

"**Being spied on for hours will do that." Al said. **

"**Mr. Fu and Lan Fan were keeping eyes on him?" Winry asked. **

"Again with the spying?" Ed hissed, shooting a glare at Ling, who whistled innocently.

"You are a very suspicious character." Ling said.

Ed snorted. "I think it is more that you are too nosy for your own good."

"I think you can be very suspicious, Chief." Havoc commented.

"Oh? How so?" Ed retorted.

Havoc shrugged. "Metal arm, metal leg, traveling with an empty suit of armor, State Alchemist at twelve, need I go on?"

Ed twitched. "Wow, so I can't just have a strange life?"

"**Hey, where's the Young Lord?" Fu asked. He and Lan Fan were sitting on top of the train, looking down at Ed, Al, and Winry. **

"You seriously can't keep track of your charge?" Al asked blankly.

"He is quite good at slipping away unnoticed." Fu replied dryly.

"Well, maybe next time, instead of watching me, you'll watch your charge. He's just going to get himself into a mess at this rate." Edward retorted.

Ling pouted. "I will not."

Ed sighed. "Yes, you will. You seem like an over excitable child."

**The three teenagers looked around. "He's not here." Al said.**

"**I don't know. Maybe he ran off again." Winry suggested. **

**Lan Fan and Fu fell into dejected states. **

"So this happens often?" Mustang asked amused. He turned to Ed. "You and Ling would make the best of friends."

"Why's that?" Ed asked.

"Because of the amount of trouble you two get yourselves in." Hughes said dryly.

Ed huffed.

Lan Fan sighed. "I would prefer if he and Master Ling did not hang out then."

"I would love to hang with Ed then. It would make my stay in Amestris more interesting." Ling piped in.

"NO!" Ed shouted, glaring at Ling. "You just cause me trouble."

"You are always in trouble." Mustang pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Ed retorted.

Sheska raised a brow. "Then what is?"

Ed fell quiet, not having an answer to that.

"**Good grief. I can't take my eyes off him for a second." Fu said. He ran down to one end of the train. "Young Lord! Where have you taken off to this time?"**

**Lan Fan looked around. "What if he's collapsed somewhere again?"**

"Wow." Ed said. "You really sound like a worried girl there."

"What was that?" Lan Fan growled.

Ed shrugged. "Well, during our fight, you were more like a warrior, but now you are acting like a very concern teenage girl."

"I am not an emotionless warrior, Edward. I am not trained to be emotionless." Lan Fan retorted.

"Well, that's good. I would hate to see you trained to be a mindless killer." Edward replied before frowning. "You're not trained to kill, are you?"

"No. I'm trained to protect my lord, not kill, but if I must kill to keep him safe, I will." Lan Fan replied.

Ed's frown darkly. "You've never killed."

Lan Fan's eyes widened. "How did you–"

"Because you talk about killing so easily." Ed explained. "If one is a good person and has killed once knows how hard it is and will not like doing it. Taking a life is not as easy as you make it seem."

Having no reply to that, Lan Fan just nodded. What could she possibly say to Edward after hearing him talk so darkly about it?

**Ed began to walk away. "If so, I say it's a relief. Let's go."**

"Aww, you are so cruel!" Ling cried. "How can you not care for your friend's safety?"

"When did I ever say we were friends?" Ed muttered.

"Oh, you shouldn't be in denial so much. It isn't healthy." Ling teased.

Ed's eyes narrowed when Ling's hand reached towards him. "Touch me and you will suffer."

Ling quickly withdrew his hand. "How cruel of you! The stories of you LIE!"

"You can't trust a second hand story." Ed retorted. "It's best to hear it from the source. And what do these stories say anyway?"

Ling poked his tongue out at him. "If you don't know, I'm not telling"

"And I thought you were more mature then that." Al muttered to himself.

"**Coming." Winry and Al said, turning away from Lan Fan to follow Ed.**

**Fu jumped to the top of a lamppost. "Master Ling! Where are you?"**

**Ling was shown to be standing on top of a building. **

"You sneak away to stand atop a building?" Rebecca asked, chuckling in amusement. "Well, that's not very nice to your bodyguards."

Ling shrugged. "Even I need some time to myself to think and plan."

"But do you have to sneak away?" Fu asked, frowning.

"Yes, if I don't, you'll follow me and I won't be alone. Having bodyguards around all the time is a bit suffocating." Ling explained.

Ed grinned. "At least that is one thing we can agree on."

"Oh, God," Havoc muttered, covering his eyes. "They'll like twins with their way of thinking."

'_**Something about this country doesn't feel right.'**_

"And that means what?" Riza asked worried.

"If I had to guess from his words alone, I think he is thinking about the chi of the country. Since I haven't arrived in Amestris yet, I haven't felt the chi of the country so I can't really tell you what he is feeling." May explained. "But that is the most logical explanation."

"It is probably because of the Homunculi roaming about." Edward replied, frowning. "I don't know anything about chi, but Homunculi seem like the logical answer to why something would feel wrong with the chi."

May nodded in agreement. "While I don't know anything about Homunculi, from what you said, they seem evil and like something that would disrupt the flow of chi."

"**Footsteps of a Comrade-in-Arms"**

**A car came to a stop outside of a building and Havoc exited it with a basket under his arm. **

"Hey, it's been a while since we've seen you on screen!" Ed said, grinning. "Maybe you'll finally do something now."

Havoc shot the boy a mock glare. "So sorry that this is mostly your point of view."

"What can I say? I'm just awesome like that." Ed retorted.

**Havoc's eyes looked around for a moment before he was shown to be knocking on a door inside the building. "It's me. I'm just checking in." **

**The door open and Falman came out. **

"**You're doing well." Havoc commented, lifting the basket up for him. "Here. It's from the Colonel." **

"Well, if Colonel is sending a gift, it can only mean he has a rude or scary message as well." Ed said, twitching as he thought about it. "Don't accept the gift! It's a trap!"

Rebecca laughed. "You seem to really have something against your commanding officer."

Ed shrugged. "What? You've never had a commanding officer that made you want to punch him?"

"Ah, good point." Rebecca said.

**The door closed as the two entered the room. Barry looked up from a game of chess. "Hey! It's the smoking guy!" He said. **

"Are you seriously watching over him rather than turning him in?" Ed said dryly.

General Armstrong smirked. "Of course. With a conspiracy happening, we are allowed to bend the rules a bit to save the country."

"You don't even know what is going on yet." Edward mumbled to himself before saying loudly, "So how are you guys planning to get information to each other without being tracked?"

Mustang smirked. "You're just going to have to wait and see how adults work."

Ed growled at him before smirking himself. "Oh, I simply can't wait. Destroying an evil conspiracy theory sounds simply awesome, especially with all these soldiers breaking the law and going behind people's backs to do it. It should be oh so fascinating to see."

"I'm glad to see you're having fun." Mustang said dryly.

"How can I not? How often do you see loyal soldiers breaking the rules and working underground?" Ed said.

**Havoc walked farther into the room. "How's it going? You won a single game yet?"**

"**Not even close. But this game is boring anyway." Barry replied. "Hey, since it's night now, I can go and cut someone up, right?"**

Buccaneer snorted. "He has a problem."

"Why was he in jail and not a psych ward?" Edward asked dryly. "He seems mentally insane."

"Just because he has different interests then you?" Brody asked.

"Enjoying cutting people up into little pieces should classify you as insane!" Edward retorted.

"**Of course not." Havoc said. **

"**You've got to give me something! At least bring that Hawkeye lady for a visit!" Barry said. **

Ed and Ling snickered, earning an evil glare from Riza, which they felt rather then saw.

"Shutting up." Ed and Ling said together.

"**Yeah, I'll let her know you're interested." Havoc said as Falman put the basket down. **

"**He's not the only who's bored. How much longer am I stuck here keeping a watch on this guy anyway?" Falman asked. He looked at Havoc. "What does the Colonel say?"**

"**The Colonel apologizes for having to give you such a dangerous assignment. He also says don't worry about your other duties. Your absence is being treated as sick leave." Havoc said as Falman was shown on the screen with an evil grinning Mustang appearing behind him. "But if anyone, even military personal outside of our unit, sees you, he'll have you court martialed before you can blink." **

"There is the evil message!" Ed cried.

"How did you know it was coming?" Ling asked.

Ed twitched. "He's done it to me multiple times. The jerk. Though, half the time, he is delivering the message himself. I think he likes to see my annoyed expression."

"Or I don't want you killing the messenger." Mustang corrected dryly.

"I never do! You always send Breda, Havoc, or Lieutenant Riza! Do they look dead to you?" Edward retorted.

Mustang sighed. "Yes, but when I come to give the message, it is because they can't because they are busy. I can't send anyone else because of what happened the first time I did that or do you not remember Warrant Officer Kegan?"

Ed blinked. "Uh, no. Who is he?"

"Exactly! He resigned after meeting you!" Mustang growled. "And all he did was deliver a message!"

Ed paused for a moment, opening his mouth, then closing it as he scratched his head. "Uh…"

General Armstrong rolled her eyes. "If he can't handle a teenager, it was a damn good thing he resigned."

Ed leaned over to his brother. "Do you remember this guy?"

"Brother," Al sighed. "You traumatized the poor guy because he woke you up at two in the morning with a message from Colonel."

Golden eyes blinked, surprised. "Well, hell, no wonder I don't remember. It was too early for such an event."

Al almost slapped his helmet.

"**That is all." Havoc said. **

**Falman grabbed his hair. "I don't suppose you have any news of a happier sort to report?"**

**Havoc smiled. "Indeed."**

"**What is it?" Falman asked. **

"**Falman, I've found myself a girlfriend!" Havoc cheered. Falman gaped. "She's been really sweet, helping me adjust to the move here and everything. Boy, is she hot!"**

"I don't think that is what he was after." Riza said sarcastically.

"Yeah! I got a girlfriend! A hot girlfriend!" Havoc said happily, ignoring Riza.

"He always seems to lose it when beautiful women are mentioned." Al commented, sighing. At least he wasn't like his brother with his moods.

"**Hey, would this new girl be fun to cut up?" Barry asked. "Come on, what do you say?"**

**Falman had tears pouring down his eyes in the background. "Please, just get out of here." **

"**What do you say? Can I cut her?" Barry asked. **

**Ling was lying facedown on the road with two Military policemen by him. "Hey, are you okay?" One asked. **

"**F-food."**

Ed scoffed. Idiot.

Mustang shook his head. "That might work in a place like Rush Valley, but not in Central. There are actually soldiers doing their job."

Ed twitched. "I'm fifteen! What do you want from me?"

"You're going to get arrested." Hughes told Ling. "Unless you have an entry visa."

Ling hung his head while Fu and Lan Fan sighed. They really should have known better.

"**Collapsed by the side of the road, huh?"**

"**Where'd you come from?" The military policeman cupped a hand around his ear. "What's that? From Xing you say?"**

"**Well, you're a long way from home alright." **

"**I'll need to see your entry visa please." **

**Ling twitched. **

"That's what you get!" Ed said viciously, still upset over his wallet in the future. "You really shouldn't try to trick people into buying you food like this." He turned to his brother. "And this is why I tell you not to pick up strays. They trick you like this."

Al sighed. Maybe his brother was right. He really should be more careful in the future…..with picking up humans. Cats meant no harm! They were cute little innocent creatures that needed his help!

Ling pouted. "But I really don't have any money on me."

"Why didn't you just get a visa?" Hughes asked.

"It would be a paper trail and the other clans would realize what I was trying to do and follow me to get it before I could." Ling replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "It was best to sneak into the country. At least then they wouldn't know where I went."

"And what was your plan if you got caught and arrested?" Miles asked.

Ling twitched. "I haven't planned that far yet."

**Ling began to sweat before he was dragged away by the officers. **

"**Out of the way everyone." **

"**Illegal alien, coming through!" **

"**Young Master, where are you?" Fu yelled. **

"**He's in trouble again! He's collapsed. I'm sure of it!" Lan Fan said. **

**Ed, Al, and Winry just kept walking on down the road, ignoring the two ninjas. **

"Why are you guys still near us?" Ed said, twitching.

"With any luck, you'll run into Ling again." Lan Fan replied.

Ed frowned. "If I run into him, I'll eat my boot."

"I'll hold you to it." Lan Fan retorted.

"**Okay, guess we should stop by the military offices first." Edward said. **

"**Right." Al said with a small nod of his helmet. **

"**In that case, I'll think I'll head straight to the Hughes's house to let them know I'm in town." Winry said, smiling. "I can't wait to see Ms. Gracia and cute little Elicia." **

"**Well, that's good. We shouldn't be all that far behind you." Edward replied. **

"**Kay. See you later." Winry said before turning around and running off. **

"**I wonder if Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has put together any more information on the Philosopher's Stone since we left." Al replied. **

"I believe I have, but I won't be able to share it." Hughes said sadly.

Ed sighed. "Maybe, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. We have to if we want to save the country."

"I'm more worried about how we'll react to learning about your death." Al added.

"**The Fuhrer was pretty clear about his orders regarding that." Ed replied. "I think it's best if we give Hughes the information we found out first." **

"**The Homunculi." Al clarified. **

**Ed nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure Hughes said he was in the court-martial office." He turned around, grinning. "This way." **

**The park was shown before Ed and Al were seen running through it, passing the phone booth Hughes was killed in. **

"Isn't that just eerie?" Mustang said.

"What is?" Karin asked confused.

"The boys ran right passed the place I was killed in without even knowing that I'm dead yet. Creepy." Hughes explained.

**A military building was shown. "Sheska…Sheska!"**

**Sheska stopped. "Yes?"**

"**You have the key for room number three, don't you?" The woman asked. **

"**Yes." Sheska said before she freaked out and put her back to the door. "Oh, wait! You said room number three, right? It's still a total mess from when I was using it earlier." **

**The woman smiled. "It's fine. I just need it to gather some documents. That's all." **

**Sheska shook her head. "No really, please don't! If you can just wait a moment, I can straighten it right up for you." **

"You're hiding something in there." Ed said dryly. "You shouldn't freak out so much. It makes you even more suspicious."

Sheska smiled. "I'll remember that in the future."

"Actually, I think it fits Sheska's personality. Her freaking out is probably normal for the soldiers so acting calmly would just be suspicious." Hughes argued.

"I guess that trues." Ed said thoughtfully. "I still think you should tone it down a bit."

**The woman gave her a strange look. "Okay then. I can come back later for the key. Please make sure it is taken care of." **

"**Yes ma'am." Sheska said, nodding at her.**

**When the woman left, Sheska breathed a sigh of relief. She unlocked the door and entered the room so a sleeping soldier could be seen. **

Ed blinked. "Why is a soldier sleeping in there? Don't break rooms exist for a reason?"

"I only know of two soldiers who don't use the break rooms for naps." Havoc said dryly. He shot a meaningful look at Ed. "You, Chief, and the Colonel."

"You don't use the break rooms?" Ed asked.

Mustang shrugged. "Got a problem with that?"

Ed shrugged. "I can't really say anything, except that the couch in your office is really comfortable."

"**Um, excuse me." Sheska said. "Colonel? Colonel Mustang?"**

**Mustang reached up and pulled the book off his face. "Hello Sheska. How long was I asleep?"**

"**About ten minutes I think." Sheska replied. **

**Mustang stood up, yawning as he pulled his pocket watch out and opened it. "Ah, council meeting is about to start."**

"**Uh, Colonel, perhaps this is none of my business, but maybe you should try to get a little more rest." Sheska said. **

**Mustang held a hand up in farewell as he walked out of the room. "Hmm. I'll be back." **

"I don't think that is what I meant." Sheska said shyly.

"**Was that Colonel Mustang that just left?"**

**Sheska screamed in shock. "Oh, Captain Focker, sir. Good morning. Nice day, isn't it?"**

"**Good morning to you, Sheska." Focker greeted. "Tell me, what was he doing here? The Colonel?"**

"**Oh, uh, well, you see…" Sheska said. **

**Focker looked into the room. "The storeroom door is open." **

**Sheska bowed. "I'm sorry. I opened it, sir."**

"**I bet the Colonel twisted your arm, didn't he?" Focker said. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." **

**Sheska stood up straight. "Oh, I really appreciate that, sir." **

"**Although, I do wonder what the Colonel was looking into." Focker said. "Do you know?"**

Hughes's eyes narrowed. There was something that was off about Focker. It was normal to ask questions, but he was pushing the subject a bit much. Not to mention that Mustang was ranks higher then him. If he was doing something and did not inform Focker, it would be above his rank. Sheska wouldn't understand that much, having not been there long, so she would answer without hesitation.

**A sad look crossed Sheska's face. "I'm not one hundred percent certain of all the details, sir. He did ask if there were any materials having to do with the Fifth Laboratory. And also, he was looking into the Hughes case." There was a slight twitch of Focker's brow. "You know, I got my job here through General Hughes."**

"**Ah, yes, I remember." Focker turned to Sheska. "Well, I got tons of work to do." He put a hand to her shoulder as he walked past. "Carry on, Sheska." **

**Sheska watched him go. When Focker looked up again, he was shocked to see Focker walking in front of him. **

Hughes frowned darkly. So that was it. Envy, the sneaky bastard. He was sneaking around, gathering information through tricky means. After all, soldiers trusted and followed their superiors. It was their duty. They wouldn't expect a trick like this.

Sheska screamed. "Did I just talk to Envy? Oh, I am so sorry! I just gave information away!"

To her surprise, Mustang just smirked. "Don't worry, Sheska. It wasn't any information that was terribly vital, though it did grab their attention."

"And that's good how?" Al asked.

"It was cause them to do something, perhaps give us a chance to lay a trap." Mustang replied.

"Maybe. Depends on how they feel about your moves." Ed added.

**When Focker walked passed Envy, the Homunculus had just finished changing his appearance. **

**Sheska was picking up her books when Focker walked into the room. "Good morning, Sheska."**

"**Sir?" Sheska looked at him before looking away with a confused expression. "What the?"**

**Mustang was in the bathroom, washing his face. He turned the water off before drying his face and staring at himself in the mirror. There was a flushing sound and Mustang looked up in the mirror to see Armstrong's reflection.**

"**Hello, sir." Armstrong greeted. **

"That's a bit creepy. Mostly because it is in the bathroom." Ed commented.

"It is always strange to run into a superior in the bathroom." Havoc agreed. "You ever deal with it, Chief?"

Ed shrugged. "I'm not around often enough for that."

"I thought you avoided the bathrooms at work because you wanted to avoid running into Colonel in one again." Al said confused.

Ed twitched. "Al."

"What?" Havoc said confused.

Shooting his brother a glare, Ed sighed. "Nothing. Colonel noticed me acting strange in one of our meetings and cornered me in the bathroom later and found out I had a horrible injury so I avoid those damn places now."

Breda snorted. "I forgot you had a tendency to hide your injuries from us when you were younger."

"Well, that's just foolish." Miles said.

Ed sighed. "I wasn't hiding them! I went to the hospital, got them checked out, and was done. There was no point in mentioning them since I was released from the hospital!"

**Mustang made a disgruntled face. "Hey." **

**Armstrong left the stall, approaching one of the sinks to wash his hands. "Colonel, you look as if you lost some weight." **

"Too much stress or too much work?" May wondered worriedly. Having been trained in Alkahestry, she knew a bit more about medicine then a normal child her age.

"Probably both." Ed muttered. "Knowing Colonel, he is overworking and stressing himself to find Hughes's murderer."

May frowned. That was really dangerous. Mustang was going to drive himself down a bad path if he kept this up.

"**Maybe. But what happened to you?" Mustang asked. **

"**There was an incident down in the south." Armstrong replied. "But don't you worry. It's just a scratch." **

**Mustang turned back to the mirror. "I see." **

"**I ran into the Elric brothers down there." Armstrong said. "Apparently they'd gone to Dublith to pay a visit, an old teacher."**

"You make it sound like you didn't know what we were doing." Al commented.

"You never know who is listening." Armstrong warned. "I didn't want it known that I knew about your activities before I happened upon you in the south. It was safer to make it sound like I just ran into you."

Al nodded, not fully understanding. The ways of the military and all this was a bit lost on him and his brother. It was just getting more confusing with all the conspiracy stuff going on.

"**Major." Mustang said suddenly. **

"**Sir?" Armstrong asked. **

"**Did you tell them about Hughes's death?" Mustang asked. **

"**No. I couldn't bring myself to do it." Armstrong replied. **

"**They'll find out eventually you know." Mustang replied. **

"**Yes, I know." Armstrong said, moving to the restroom's door. **

"**The Fifth Laboratory and the Philosopher's Stone." Mustang suddenly said before Armstrong could leave. "The stone's main ingredient is live humans." **

"Barry knew that much?" Ed said confused. "Or did you do something to piece it together?"

"I think Barry knew that much if he was guarding the place. It seemed the Slicer brothers knew a lot more then they should have as well." Riza replied.

Ed nodded.

**Armstrong stopped. **

"**Hughes always did enjoy helping other people. This time he stuck his nose into the Elric brothers' investigation. He found out something he would have been better off not knowing. Am I wrong?" Mustang asked. **

**Armstrong looked over at him. **

"**If the Elric brothers found out what really happened to him, that he died trying to help them, they would blame themselves." Mustang said, reaching up to grab his jacket. "So, you not telling them was kind." **

"You really know us so well." Ed muttered.

"It's not hard to. You two really seem to love taking the blame for things that are not your fault." Mustang replied. "You can't continue to think everything is your fault. It's not healthy."

"I've never been good with my health." Ed retorted.

"I know." Mustang sighed dramatically. "It is such a pain to get you to eat your fruits and vegetables."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"But in all seriousness, you can't keep blaming yourself. It will only make your life harder and one of solitude." Mustang said.

"You want to give me advice? Then first look at yourself." Ed hissed angrily, turning back to the screen. He was pushing Mustang. He knew it bad, but he was seeing it. Mustang was after revenge for Hughes's death. This was going to lead him down a dark path, which was something he really did not want to see.

**Armstrong smiled. "You've got it all figured out, don't you?"**

"When doesn't he have it all figured out?" Ed grumbled.

"A good leader has to be able evaluate a situation and know what is going on without asking for all the answers." Mustang retorted, smirking at the boy though without his usual fire. Ed was pushing him for something, but he wasn't exactly sure of what it was yet.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It'd still be easier to just ask someone who has all the answers though."

"Oh? Then why don't you ask your father for help?" Brody asked.

Ed flushed red. "Shut up. That is my business!"

"**I'm almost there." Mustang replied, pulling his arm through the sleeve. **

"**Be careful, sir." Armstrong said. "You never know who might be listening in on you or where. If you'll excuse me..." **

**Armstrong left the restroom. **

"**Huh? Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed asked. **

**Riza opened her eyes and looked towards the boys approaching her. "Hey guys. It's been a while." **

"**If the Lieutenant is here, then that means so is…" Ed trailed off with a disgruntled look. **

"**Thanks for waiting." Mustang's voice said before he walked around a corner. **

"**Yep." Ed grumbled. "It's the Colonel." **

"Aww, why so displeased?" Mustang mocked.

Ed shot him a glare. "I hate associating with you."

"Careful Fullmetal. You might actually make me cry." Mustang said, wiping fake tears away from his eyes.

"That'll be a grand day. I'll make sure Hughes is around at the time so he can take a picture for me." Edward mocked before frowning. "Pictures….WHERE ARE THOSE BLOODY PICTURES, HAVOC?"

A grin almost split Havoc's face in two. "You forgot about them, didn't you, Chief?"

"A lot has been going on!" Ed retorted in his defense. "Now give them here."

"But why?" Havoc whined. "I like them."

"So I can burn them!" Ed growled.

Havoc shrugged. "Eh, sorry, Chief, since you forgot about them, I gave them back to Hughes."

Ed's eye twitched. "Hughes." He growled.

"Never!" Hughes cried. "You're not touching my pictures."

Ed's body twitched. "I know where you live, and when we get out of here, I'm raiding your house and all your pictures shall die."

"Y-you…You FIEND!" Hughes cried.

Mustang patted Hughes's shoulder. "I suggest getting a moat and putting up a huge defense around your house. From what we've seen, Ed has a way to sneak into any place. You best be prepared."

Hughes nodded. "Good idea. Hey, Roy, I have an idea. Care to take up residence at my house for a while for a chance for some fried shrimp?"

Ed scowled at the time while Mustang smirked.

"Oh, I would love for that chance." Mustang replied.

"Ha, you'll never hit me!" Ed retorted.

"We shall see." Mustang retorted. "Remember that I am soldier, Fullmetal. I don't just rely on alchemy."

Ed rolled his eyes. "You have no chance of hitting me with your bare fists."

"**Hello Fullmetal." Mustang greeted in surprise. **

**With a hand to his head in frustration, Ed replied. "Colonel Mustang. What are you doing here in Central?"**

"**You didn't hear?" Mustang asked. "I was transferred to this branch last month." **

"**Great." Ed said sarcastically. **

"**And you guys?" Mustang asked. "What brings you here?"**

"**We're just doing a little information gathering." Edward replied. "And we were thinking we'd pay a visit to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes a bit later today." **

**Mustang looked surprised. **

"**Where is he anyway?" Ed asked. **

**Riza looked down sadly. **

**It was silent for a moment before Mustang said, "Not here." **

**Ed looked surprised. **

"**He retired out in the country." **

"Et tu, Colonel?" Edward asked sadly. "Do you think I can't handle the truth or something?"

"I don't want to have to tell another friend when he will blame himself. It is hard enough even saying it, but knowing you will blame yourself for his death, I can't say this to you." Mustang replied, frowning. It wasn't that he thought the boy weak that he couldn't handle death. It was because he didn't want to see the boy blaming himself. The Elrics tried to take too much blame for things.

"I know it is hard to say," Maria said, frowning sadly. "I wouldn't want to tell them either, but someone has to tell them the truth. And it is best it come from a friend before someone lets it slip for whatever reason."

General Armstrong scoffed. "You are all too soft on the boys. Fullmetal has been in the military for three years now. If he can't handle something like this after three years, he shouldn't be here."

"Thank you!" Edward said. "At least I know you won't feed me lies. I hate being lied to, Colonel."

"I'm not good with things like this." Mustang defended.

"You are my Commanding Officer!" Edward retorted angrily. "It isn't your job to protect me from the truth. It is your job to mentor me and helped me along, damn it!"

Mustang's eyes widened in surprise. Edward accepted the fact that he was mentoring him these past three years? He never expected Edward to even realize he was doing that. But for him to realize it and accept it? His eyes softened. "Sorry, kid. I'll be sure to remember that in the future."

"The Colonel was mentoring him?" Avery asked confused.

Havoc snickered. "Chief entered the military at twelve. Colonel didn't want to turn him in a mindless soldier, so in his own twisted way, he mentored Chief and helped him grow."

Brody nodded, staring at Ed then Colonel. "I can see that. They argue a lot, but they really do respect one another. Their relationship is a strange one."

"**And took his wife and daughter with him." Mustang continued as Riza looked at him in surprise. "To take over the family business so he's not here."**

**Ed looked down. "I see. Well, that's too bad." **

"**We were hoping to see him." Al said. **

**Mustang turned away and took a few steps away, before he stopped. "Fullmetal, watch yourself. Don't do anything crazy." **

"Argh, you are just like Major Armstrong. What is it with you soldiers and your strange messages?" Edward groaned.

"I think I said it before, but it is because it is our job to help you as much as we can. You have to let adults help you. You can't do it all by yourself. When we tell you to watch your back and not be reckless, it's because we know danger is coming. You are not the only one doing information gathering." Mustang explained.

Ed shrugged.

"Aw, it's like you're a big, crazy family." Ling said.

Ed whacked him in the help. "What is wrong with you? We are soldiers, not a family."

Ling rubbed his head, while Lan Fan glared at Ed's head, making the boy twitch. "You're in such denial."

"I'll hit you again, this time with my automail if you continue to speak such nonsense." Ed threatened, waving his automail hand around.

"**Okay." Ed said softly. **

"You spoke as softly as when Major Armstrong warned you." Al said shocked. "And this time, it was to the Colonel."

"How often is it that I have soldiers warning me to watch myself?" Ed retorted. "I'm not used to it!"

Havoc rolled his eyes. "We tell you that all the time, but you never listen."

Ed paused, thinking back. "Yes, but that is always in the middle of the mission. Major Armstrong and Colonel both warned me when I wasn't in a dangerous situation or even on a mission. It's confusing!"

"Then maybe you should take it to heart that something is going on." May pointed out softly.

Ed nodded. "I think I'll realize that they know something is going on and listen, though I'll still have my reckless acts."

Mustang and Major Armstrong groaned. This boy….

**Mustang walked away with Riza following him. **

**Riza held the book she had to her chest. "Now you decided to treat them like children." She accused. **

"**There's no need for them to know just yet." Mustang replied. "The fewer obstacles that stand in their way right now, the better." **

"**Colonel, they are going to find out some day." Riza replied. **

**Mustang stopped walking. "It's funny. I accused Armstrong of being soft, but right now, I'm no better than he is."**

"I thought you said he was kind." Al said confused.

"And in the military, that is just another way of saying soft." General Armstrong replied. "Soldiers cannot be soft. It gets in the way of our job."

Ed hummed. "I think a little bit of kindness is good in everyone. You don't have to be tough and harsh in everything you do. A soldier being gentle with a child…there is nothing wrong with that. Kids look up to soldiers, not realizing the horrors they have gone through…that they have seen. Showing gentleness to a child, it can go a long way in helping that child grow."

"Brother…" Al said.

"In his own way, Colonel was gentle with me when he saw what Al and I done. He did it to reach his own goal, but at the same time, he was helping me when he offered me the chance to be a State Alchemist." Edward explained. "Anyone else would have turned us in or just left us as a mess after they saw we were just children or saw what we done. And if they didn't, they would have used the knowledge against for their own purposes. But Colonel, he saved us from ourselves and gave us a chance to fix our mistake."

Ling listened to Edward carefully. The blond had not actually gone into detail about his or Al's story. He gave the bare details, but it sounded like there was a lot more to it. Perhaps he should get it from Ed later when they have come to understand each other a bit more.

Mustang stared at Edward in shock. Because of all their petty arguments in the past, he had missed just how much the boy had grown in the past three years. He kept on showing he was wiser and more insightful then he realized. Yes, he knew the boy was a prodigy, but he didn't know that he was this wise about life until coming here. It made sense, considering his childhood though.

Izumi smiled softly at Ed's words. Until now, she found what Mustang did to get Ed in the military a cruel act, but now Ed was throwing it in her face as another perspective. If it had been anyone else to see what the boys had done, it could have been so much worse. What Mustang did was actual to protect the boys and kept their secret. Yes, it was to further his own career, but he also did so much to keep the boys safe and mentor them in his own way. They might disagree on how to raise the boys, but it seemed that Ed and Al were growing up to be fine men.

"**I fail to see anything soft about it." Riza replied, drawing Mustang's eyes to her. "It's cruel, Colonel."**

"It is very cruel to hide the truth that a friend is gone. It will make the pain of discovering it later even worse, especially when it is known that friends were the one hiding the truth." Ling said sadly.

**Ed stared at the spot where Riza and Mustang left. "I can't believe Hughes is actually gone." **

"**Oh, I almost forgot, Brother. We need to tell Winry all about this. She went straight to the Hughes's house." Al said. **

"Oh, look at that, your lie is going to fail." Ed said, frowning. "Guess it isn't a surprise. You didn't know Winry was there."

Mustang frowned. "So the truth will be found out sooner then we anticipated."

"**Yeah, you're right." Ed said. He spun around and ran down the hallway, but was forced to stop when he ran into Maria. He backed up a few steps. "Lieutenant Ross." **

"**I haven't seen you two here in a while." Maria greeted. "You're in the hurry. Why the rush?"**

"**We just heard about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Edward replied. **

**Maria looked down, sadly. "Yeah, it's rough news, huh?"**

"Why did it have to be me you ran into?" Maria groaned, pulling at her hair.

Ed and Al stared at her. "What's with you?" The former asked.

"I don't know the lie Colonel Mustang told you. If you continue to talk to me, I'm going to let it slip that he's dead. Let it slip by accident! That's a horrible way for you to find out!" Maria groaned.

Ed shot an accusing stare at Major Armstrong and Mustang.

Mustang coughed into his hand. "Uh, sorry for putting you into such a position."

"That doesn't make it better." Maria muttered.

"**Yeah, there's still so much we wanted to tell him about." Ed said. **

"**We would have liked to say goodbye." Al said. **

"**We weren't able to reach you." Maria replied. "Don't worry though. The military gave him a proper send off." **

"You know, to our future selves who don't the truth, this probably sounds like a very strange and confusing conversation." Al commented.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, we're probably thinking, 'what the hell is she talking about?'"

"**Wow. That was nice." Ed said. **

"**That's how it's done. Also, if you boys haven't heard already. I'm sure you both be glad to know." Maria closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "He was promoted, two whole ranks." Ed jerked back a bit, eyes widening. **

"**Up to Brigadier General?" Ed asked. **

Ed groaned. "Well, you don't have to say it directly. You gave me all the information I needed."

"You discovered the truth with just that?" Denny asked surprised.

"Major Armstrong and Colonel gave me strange warnings, then Lieutenant Riza had a strange look on her face as Colonel fed us lies. Lieutenant Ross just gave the biggest hint of all, which is why I pieced it together." Edward explained.

"**He retired to the country and they promoted him?" Al asked. **

**Looking shocked and horrified, Maria covered her mouth as a dark tune entered the scene. **

**Ed blinked, eyes widening in horror. "Lieutenant Ross."**

**An apple stand was shown with a lady picking up some apples. **

"**And here you are miss." The lady said, giving a basket to Winry. **

"**Thank you." Winry said, taking the basket before leaving. She looked at the basket with a smile. **

"**No." Ed said, staring at Ross. "Not the Lieutenant Colonel. Why him?"**

**A sad tone entered the scene. **

**Maria stared at Ed with wavering eyes. **

**Ed was shown to be running down the steps outside the building with Al following after him. **

"**Brother!" Al yelled. **

**Ed ran down the sidewalk, away from the military offices. **

"**Brigadier General Hughes is dead. He was murdered shortly after you were discharged from the hospital." Maria's voice said. "I'm afraid we still haven't found the person responsible." **

"Considering who did it and how he works in the shadow of the military, that's not really surprising." Riza said, sighing softly.

"Considering he is a shape shifter makes it even harder." Ed added. "But, at least we know about them now. We won't be fooled by them a second time."

"Since when do you look on the bright side?" Mustang asked.

Ed shot him an annoyed look. "It's been known to happen!"

**There were flashes of Ed in the hospital explaining things to Armstrong and Hughes. **

**Ed reappeared on the screen, still running. **_**'It's all my fault! I'm the one who pulled him into this. It's all my fault!'**_

"Oh, it's time for the blame game!" Havoc said.

"You guys play this game a lot." Luke added.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I thought we already said that Al and I love taking the blame for things?"

"And I thought we already said you can't keep doing that." Mustang retorted.

Ed rolled his eyes and looked over at Hughes, who smiled softly at him. The soldiers could think whatever they wanted. He and Hughes had already solved this problem, and Ed did not want to go into it again.

**Flashes of Hughes from when the Elrics first met him appeared on the screen. **

**After a few more flashes, Ed appeared on the screen. His running came to a stop in the middle of a dark alley. He leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. **

"**Okay, you boys have a safe trip." Hughes said as he appeared on the screen, saluting the boys. "Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central." **

**The first dinner the Elrics had with Hughes appeared on the screen with Hughes saying, "Al, how are you going to eat wearing that armor? Take it off. Relax." **

**The Elrics meeting Hughes the first time appeared. "Elrics, I understand you two don't have a place to stay, which means you have to come with me." **

"Wow, there are a lot of flashbacks. What is it with you and flashbacks, Chief?" Breda asked.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I am trying to make it an emotional scene." He said, smirking.

"Or dramatic. Perhaps you have too many flashbacks." Hughes suggested.

"We're only 16 episodes in! That's hardly enough time to have too many flashbacks!" Ed protested.

**Al caught up to his brother as Ed collapsed into a crouch. **

**The Hughes's apartment complex was shown with Winry entering it. She was shown knocking on the door before Elicia opened it and exclaimed, "Daddy?"**

**Winry smiled. **

**Elicia's expression turned to sadness and she hugged Winry's legs, crying. She looked at her surprised as Gracia approached her. **

**Ed and Al were shown to be walking towards the building. They stopped outside. **

"**What do we do?" Al asked. **

"**We tell it like it is." Ed replied. "You go on back. I'm the only one who has to take the blame." **

"**Brother, this isn't just your problem." Al said. "It's both of ours. Like it or not, I'm going in with you." **

"You're going to tell Gracia the truth of what happened?" Mustang asked shocked. "When you haven't even told me?"

Ed shrugged. "Sorry, was it your husband that just got killed by associating with us?"

"No," Mustang growled, angry as the 'husband' part. "But it was my friend."

"Yeah." Ed drawled. "And you just lied to me. Besides that, I know you two are friends and you wouldn't just let this case go cold. I expect you to do your own investigating and realize he was helping me with something. After that, it's up to you to figure it out or ask me. Gracia is not a soldier or investigator."

"**Thanks Al. You really don't have to–" Ed started. **

"**We've made up our minds." Al interrupted. **

Ling shook his head. He could not imagine the life these two have had that they felt the need to take the blame for a friend's death. A death of a friend would never be their fault unless they were the one to deliver the killing blow. Death is the fault of the one who did the killing.

"**We said we were getting our bodies back no matter what." Al said, shocking Ed enough to look at him. "But if people are going to die because of that, then I don't want mine back." **

Mustang turned to Riza. "See? This is why future me lied to them."

"You still shouldn't have lied to them." Riza argued. "They deserved to know the truth, then have someone knock some sense into them."

Hughes chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing future Elrics are going to see Gracia. She'll set them straight."

**Ed stared at his brother. **

**Gracia was shown opening her door once more. She smiled at the boys. "Winry's already here." **

**Ed nodded. **

**The boys walked into the living room where Winry was hugging Elicia. "Winry." Ed said. **

**Winry looked up at them sadly. **

"**Ms. Gracia." Ed said, looking at the woman now. "I'm sorry but there's something I need to talk to you about if I may." **

"**About Maes?" Gracia asked. **

"**Right." Ed said with a small nod before turning to Winry. "You too, Winry." **

**A sad tone with bells entered the scene as a bowl filled with candy on a table was shown. **

"**So Maes learned things about the Philosopher's Stone that someone didn't want him to know." Gracia said as she held a sleeping Elicia. "His death was a message. A warning to you from whoever did it to back off from all this." **

"Everything? You actually told her everything?" Hughes said shocked.

"Won't that put her in danger?" Sheska asked worriedly.

"No one knows that we told her." Ed answered, frowning. "And besides that, she doesn't know what Hughes found out in the library that got him killed. From what we just told her and the fact that no one knows we told her, she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" May asked.

Major Armstrong nodded. "Yes, I know as much as the boys and I haven't been killed."

"Besides, if something does happen, we can just change this future." Ling pointed out.

"**Yeah, we basically dragged him into it." Ed replied. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."**

**Winry looked up at Ed, who had his head bowed. **

"**That would be just like him." Gracia said. "Dying while trying to help somebody else." **

Ed looked up at Hughes. "What do you think, Hughes? Even though you were killed, were you….uh, what's the word…satisfied with how you were killed? No….I mean, ugh…"

Hughes chuckled. "I get what you are trying to say, Ed. I am not happy that I was killed. I don't think anyone would be happy with being killed. But if I died trying to help or save a friend, then yes, I think it is a good death. It is better then dying in a bed or being killed while I was walking down the street. I died trying to save my country and friends so yes, I can be satisfied with that. Though, I would have been much more satisfied if I could get the warning out before being killed."

Ed nodded. "I see."

"**My husband…he was always a busybody and a meddler, and it got him into trouble a lot. But you know, I don't think he ever had regrets. Not any. Not even in his dying moments, Edward." Gracia said. **

Hughes smiled sadly. He really didn't have any regrets. He may have not gotten the information out to Mustang like he wanted, but he did live his life fully. He lived it to help his precious friends and his country. It was the way he wanted to live. Nothing about his life made him have regrets. Everything was taken in strides, even all the scolding and warnings he got. He got them for meddling, but they didn't change him, because helping his friends was more important than risk getting scolded or thrown into jail for disobeying orders. If he stopped and it caused his friends to get in more danger, then that would be when he had regrets.

"**But we…" Ed said. **

**Gracia finally looked at the boy. "Don't tell me you're going to give up. You can't let what happened defeat you. If you do, then that means my husband died in vain." **

"Ah, my sweet wife, she has such a way with words." Hughes said, grinning. "She was a good person for you two to talk to after my death. She really understands me."

"She should." Ed said dryly. "She did marry you after all."

"You are so mean to me." Hughes said, mocking sadness. "And here I thought you cared so much for me…"

Havoc snickered. "I think Chief only really cares about his baby brother."

"Lies!" Al cried. "You forgot about Winry, Havoc."

"Damn it, Al!" Ed swore. "I don't love her!"

Al and Havoc completely ignored Ed's protests.

"Good point, Al." Havoc said, nodding. "How could I forget about her? Every man needs a woman."

Ling blinked. "Ed, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't!" Ed shouted.

"Your blush says otherwise." Lan Fan commented.

'_Curse you all! Why did he bring them here?' _Edward thought angrily.

"But you need more important people you care about in your life." Ling added, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be a great friend!"

Ed's eye twitched and his hand came flying out to hit Ling in the stomach. While Ling clutched his stomach in pain, Lan Fan growled and punched Ed in the shoulder. "Do not harm Master Ling."

"Tell your 'Master Ling' not to touch me." Ed retorted, rubbing his pained shoulder.

Izumi sighed. She had to give Ling a few points. He was really stubborn and strong willed. He would be a good friend for Ed that was sure.

**Gracia smiled. "Even if the Philosopher's Stone is a dead end, there might be some other way." **

**Ed blinked a few times, still looking down. "Maybe, I guess."**

"**You boys have to keep moving forward, any way you can." Gracia said. **

**Ed closed the door to the apartment. He looked at his friend and brother, but when he heard Elicia say, "Mommy" from the other side of the door, he looked back at it. "Mommy, please don't cry." **

**As Ed listened to Gracia's sobs, a distressed look passed over his face and a dark, heavy tune entered the scene. **

"Argh, we made her cry." Al groaned.

"I'm not surprised. You told her some very heavy stuff about why she lost her husband." Mustang pointed out. "I'm impressed that she was strong enough to wait until you left to keep the tears in."

Hughes smiled sadly. Yes, his wife was indeed strong and amazing. She would be able to survive through this. He just knew it.

"You know, your life is so much more interesting with the music." Buccaneer commented suddenly.

"Not really the right time for that." Karley said.

Buccaneer shrugged. "You have to admit, the music is pretty interesting. I wonder where it came from."

"It took 16 episodes for someone to wonder where the music is coming from." Al said blankly.

"But he's right you know. The music is interesting." Ed said. "Though, really, who depicts someone's life with music?"

Hughes chuckled.

**The three teenagers walked silently back to their hotel. Winry entered her room while Al entered his and Ed's. She laid on her bed with a pillow pulled to her chest while Al just sat in his room. Ed sat in the restaurant of the hotel, staring blankly at his meal. **

**Ed was shown knocking on Winry's door. "Winry, you in there?"**

**When Winry opened her door, she looked very sad, not looking at Ed. **

"**You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Ed asked. "You might want to hurry. The dining room is closing soon."**

**Winry nodded. **

"**You know you have to eat to keep up your strength." Ed said. **

**Winry nodded. **

"**Okay, well, I'll go back to my room." Ed said. **

**When he started to walk away, Winry reached out and grabbed his hand. **

"Aw, if it wasn't such a sad moment, that could have been a cute, romantic moment." Hughes said.

Ed twitched violently. "How many times do I have to tell you, Hughes? I. Do. Not. Love. Winry!"

"How much longer are you going to stay in denial?" Richard asked curiously.

Ed groaned and knocked his head against Al's armor. "Such…*bang*…annoying…*bang*…soldiers."

Al patted his brother's head. "There, there, Brother. They're just teasing."

"**Apple pie?" Ed asked as he sat across from Winry. **

"**That's right. I've practiced making it a few times. I know it might...sound like...I'm bragging...but I've gotten pretty good at it. I'm not nearly as good as Miss Gracia, but someday...I'd hoped...That Mr. Hughes...would get to try some too!" Winry replied. As she finished, she looked up at Ed with tears pouring down her face. **

"Aw, that is so sweet." Hughes said.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"She'll make a wonderful wife and mother someday." Hughes added.

Ed twitched. "He said something stupid again!"

"Brother, let it go." Al said with a sigh.

"Never! He must pay for all the stupid comments!" Ed hissed.

"He's been making stupid comments his whole life." Mustang pointed out.

Hughes pouted. "How would you know? We only met in the military academy."

"Because I know you." Mustang retorted.

Hughes rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not going to die this time around, right Ed?"

"Huh?" Ed mumbled the nodded. "Yeah, you're not going to die on us a second time."

"Good." Hughes clapped his hands grinning. "I can't wait to meet your friend and try her pie."

Ed and Al chuckled softly. Why was Hughes such a cheerful person?

**Winry buried her face in her hands, still crying. Ed just watched her. **

"You're supposed to comfort her!" Havoc cried.

"I'm not good with that stuff! I don't know what to do." Ed protested.

Havoc groaned.

"Oh, come on. Have you ever seen me comfort someone?" Ed asked.

Mustang hummed. "Well, I've seen you do it in your own way." He said, recalling a moment when he saw Riza having a bad day. She had run into Ed and when she came back, she felt much better and she had a new hairdo. She had never said what happened between the two, but he knew Ed did something.

**A room filled with vicious animals was shown. Lust was seen sitting on Gluttony's back, staring at a soldier as she spoke, "So the nosy Colonel Mustang is snooping around the Hughes matter?"**

"**Mm-hmm." The soldier said. **

"**Do you think he discovered anything yet?" Lust asked. **

"**It's a definite possibility." The soldier said before he transformed into Envy. "So what now?"**

**Gluttony stared at one of the things in the cage. **

"**We already moved him to Central where we'd be able to keep a closer eye on to him." Lust said. **

Izumi snorted. "A closer eye on him? And here we thought it was because you are so skilled."

Mustang shrugged. "With Homunculi working things in the dark, anything that happens to soldiers can have something to do with them."

Zampano shared a look with his comrades. That was certainly true.

"But, they wouldn't want to keep a closer eye on me if they didn't see me as a threat." Mustang said, smirking.

"You just like people thinking you are dangerous." Ed said blandly. "Arrogant jerk."

"**Why can't he be a good boy and behave himself?" Lust asked. "I hate to waste an important sacrifice candidate."**

Ed frowned. "Well, at least Al, Teacher, and I aren't alone."

Mustang frowned as well. "But I haven't performed Human Transmutation."

"That's right." Al said, looking back at the Colonel. "Why would they consider you a candidate for sacrificing?"

Ed's eyes narrowed at the screen. Hughes had said yesterday that Mustang once considered committing the taboo, then he made the guess that whatever these guys wanted from them, it had to do with Human Transmutation. And now Mustang was a candidate? "What about the fact that Colonel knows how to perform Human Transmutation because he studied it before? What if these guys know that and how skilled he is?"

"They want him to perform it to become a sacrifice?" General Armstrong asked.

Ed nodded. "Human Transmutation is the only thing that is connecting us, and since Colonel has the knowledge of how to perform it…"

"That would make me a good candidate. I just have to perform it." Mustang finished off, sighing.

"For their own selfish needs." Hughes growled, glaring at Envy on the screen. He would not allow these damn monsters use his friends like this. He would survive this time around and do whatever he could to help.

"**Haven't been able to learn anything from your new boyfriend?" Envy asked. **

**Gluttony was shown feeding a bone to the thing he was staring at. "Nothing. He's either a born idiot or a clueless hustler." Lust said as she walked away from Gluttony and Envy. "I'm off to gather more intelligence." She stopped and looked at Gluttony. "Let's go, Gluttony." **

"Why is she always traveling and working with him?" Brody asked confused. "All the others work by themselves from what we've seen."

Avery shrugged. "Maybe because he's an idiot who will eat anything if he's not being watched."

Brody shuddered. "I wouldn't want eaten by that thing."

"**Come on, Gluttony." Envy said, approaching a mess of bones on the ground. "Don't leave your mess lying around. You slob." He stared at the bones before smirking while Lust and Gluttony paused to stare at him. ****"****What you said before... about how much nicer it would be if the Flame Colonel would behave himself…"**

"**Yes?" Lust asked. **

**Envy turned around to face her. "****How would you feel, about us making another play?" **

"**You have something in mind?" Lust replied. **

"**Well, we've got a noisy mutt... Perhaps all he needs is a nice bone to chew on." Envy explained, smirking. **

"So now they are gunning for Colonel." Havoc sighed.

"Better be careful, sir." Maria said.

Mustang smirked. "I am not like Fullmetal. I have a full time backing me up." Ignoring Ed's insulted protests, he added. "I will gladly take on this challenge. They are coming out for me. It is their own mistake. They deserve what is coming their way."

**The mess hall was shown before a hand was put on Maria's shoulder. "Second Lieutenant Maria Ross." **

**Maria looked over at Henry. **

"**I'm Henry Douglas from Provost Marshal's Office." Henry said as a suspicious, risky tone entered the scene. **

"**Do you need me for something?" Maria asked. **

"**You'll have to come along with us." Henry said, holding a hand out. "Your gun." **

**Maria took her gun out and put it in his hand. "May I ask what this is about?"**

"**You've been named the primary suspect in the Brigadier General Hughes's murder case." Henry said after handing her gun over to one of his comrades. "Please come along." **

Maria groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Well, they sure put their plan into action quickly." Mustang said, frowning.

"But they are making it too obvious. If they are going to arrest someone for suspicion of murdering a comrade, they should make it less conspicuous." Breda said, staring at the screen with analyzing eyes.

Ed's eyes narrowed to angry slits. "They are framing Ross for this just to get Colonel to stop?"

"Looks like it." Maria replied quietly.

**With fear in her eyes, Maria took a step back. "That's absurd!"**

"**You can tell your side of it later." Henry said, turning away from her. "Now let's go." **

**Riza was shown standing in front of Mustang, who was staring at some papers on a clipboard. "Second Lieutenant Maria Ross pleading not guilty on all charges." Riza said. **

"**Gather whatever information you can about her." Mustang said, lowering the clipboard to look at his lieutenant. "Go now. Quickly, but secretly." **

"**Right." Riza said, taking the clipboard back. **

"What will you do?" Ed asked.

Mustang tapped a finger on the armrest. "What will I do? Unlike the Homunculi, I plan to be discreet in my actions. I'm not going to be a fool and just take revenge on Ross like they want me to without looking into this accusation myself."

Ed nodded, while Maria looked a bit relieved herself.

**Mustang stared out the window with narrowed eyes as Riza left. **

"**Excuse me, ma'am, I'd liked a bouquet of these." Havoc said, pointing at some flowers. **

"**My, my, what's this." The lady said with a smile. "A hot date, lover boy?"**

**Havoc grinned, scratching the back of his head. He jogged down the road with his flowers in his hand before stopping in front of an outdoor café, looking around for his date. When he found her, he smiled and took his cigarette out of his mouth, putting it out with the bottom of his shoe. He then approached her. "You've been waiting long, Solaris?"**

**Solaris looked up at him, revealing herself to be Lust. "Oh, no, I just got here."**

Havoc groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"You sure know how to pick them." Ed said, frowning darkly.

"You have the worst luck ever." Mustang added, glaring at Lust. How dare she try to use his loyal team to gather information on him?

"I think…" Havoc paused before looking up at Mustang. "I believe she is also a fool. I would never reveal information about my team or job to anyone, not even a girlfriend."

Mustang smirked. "I know. Perhaps, we could use this to our advantage the second time around?"

"Making plans to destroy them when we get out of here already?" Miles asked.

"Of course. We can't waste a second." Mustang said. He would not let these monsters just continue to roam around freely, not when they were hurting his team and trying to destroy his country.

"**It's so good to see you, Jean. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about your day?" Lust asked. **

"Idiot." Mustang growled. "I don't allow idiots who will let it slip what we are doing so easily on my team."

"Well, she doesn't know that, which I really think is for the best." Riza said.

Mustang nodded.

"We could just let Barry chop her up now." Falman pointed out.

"If only." Havoc muttered. "Too bad she can't die."

"I'm going to jail." Maria groaned.

"I thought you would be executed for killing a comrade?" Ed said confused.

Maria groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Probably not the best thing to say right now." May commented.

"Brother has always been known to be blunt." Al said. "Maybe too blunt." \

"Don't worry." Breda said, shooting Ed a look, but the boy just shrugged. "I'm sure it will turn out fine."

"Can you guarantee that?" Maria asked.

Breda thought for a moment. With how staged her arrest looked, someone should at least realize that something was going on. But since they knew it was staged from the Homunculi's conversation, maybe it just looked that way to their eyes. "Give me until the end of the next episode."

Maria sighed, but sat up straight. Right, this was only the future from before they arrived here. It would not mean it would happen this time around. She was going to survive this. She just had to put trust into her comrades that they never faltered in their belief of her.

**A/N: Ever notice how animes always over play flashbacks? I noticed Naruto Shippuden really overdoes it….or maybe it is just me and the animes I watch.**

**Please Review!**


	17. Episode 17: Cold Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: Look, I got this week's chapter done early…way early! Aren't I freaking amazing? Hahaha. Just kidding. I was trying to update early last week….but it just didn't work out. This chapter was a lot more fun since I had to delve into their minds for their reactions to things so I got it done faster!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 17: Cold Flame **

**The opening song began. **

"So, anyone know why our future has an opening song with it?" Ling asked.

"Because we are awesome like that." Ed replied.

Havoc shrugged. "Try not to question it. Nothing is really making much sense at the moment. Just enjoy it. The songs are pretty awesome after all."

**A light one the ceiling was shown before half of Henry's face was shown. Followed by his face, half of Maria's face appeared on the screen. Henry picked up a bag and turned it upside down. A smashed up bullet came out of it. **

"**This is the bullet that killed Brigadier General Hughes. It's a .45 caliber. The killer used only this one bullet." Henry told her. "I'd say it was a good shot, but it was at point-blank range." **

**Maria's arm was zoomed in on to show her prison bracelets. **

"Despite the fact that they are prison bracelets, I really do like them." Edward said.

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You kept yours?"

"Sure did! Only, I got rid of my prison number on the one silver plate and replaced it with Fullmetal." Edward replied, grinning.

"Why do you have prison bracelets?" May asked confused.

Ed shrugged. "There was this one mission which required me to infiltrate a prison. Not a fun experience…at first at least."

"And yet you kept the bracelet." Brody said dryly.

"Why not?" Ed asked.

He received many blank looks in return.

"Oh, come on! How often do you get to go to jail for an operation?" Ed asked.

"**Close enough that even a poor shot could have done it." Henry said. "Now tell me. What is the caliber of the gun that you carry?"**

"**It's a .45, sir." Maria replied. **

"And that proves what?" Ed asked angrily. "She's not the only soldier or even person in the word who uses a .45."

"It's just to verify that her gun could have been the one to kill him." Armstrong said.

Ed scoffed. "Please. It would make more sense to use a different type of gun then. To make it less suspicious, take someone else's gun, kill the person, and return the gun before the person realizes it's missing."

"Planning to murder someone?" Ling asked.

Ed glared at him. "No. I'm just saying, if I carried a gun, I wouldn't use mine to murder someone. I would use someone else's."

**Henry picked up a paper and showed it to Maria. "Here we have a copy of your requisition form for addition ammunition. Does this look correct?"**

**Maria nodded. **

"It's a crime to ask for ammunition now?" Maria groaned.

"I think they are just fishing for things to make you look like the suspect." Ed scoffed. "Honestly, if you were the one to kill Hughes, you wouldn't be stupid enough to ask for more ammunition from the military, at least not right away."

"Besides, you only used your gun in defense of the Elrics." Denny said, frowning. "I can verify that."

"Aren't there timestamps on those forms to get more ammunition?" Al asked confused. "Wouldn't you have gotten the ammunition before Hughes was killed?"

"You boys just like to find the holes everywhere." Riza said.

"Homunculi are idiots." Ed scoffed. "But then again, they probably expect Colonel to be blind with rage so he wouldn't see them."

"**It says here you fired exactly one shot. What was that round used for?" Henry asked. **

"**It lists the reason right there on the form. I fired my weapon in defense of Edward Elric while in the Fifth Laboratory." Maria said. There was a flash before Maria and Denny appeared on the screen, pointing their guns at Barry, who was staring at his hand. **

**Henry was tapping the bullet. "But the Fifth Laboratory is no longer operational. It remains unmanned." **

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lan Fan asked confused. "Just because it was abandoned does not mean that someone could not sneak into there."

Mustang nodded. "He really is just fishing for information and putting holes into everything to pin this on her. It's like those Homunculi believes us to be idiots that only follow our emotions and do not stop to think."

"**It was definitely not unmanned." Maria said. **

"**Sure. According to your account." Henry replied. **

"What is the point of having witnesses around if they are just going to be corrupt and pin the blame on people so they don't have to do their jobs properly?" Edward asked angrily.

"You just said it, Fullmetal. Corrupt. You said earlier that all of the higher ups were probably in on this." Mustang pointed out.

"I wasn't serious." Ed muttered, rubbing his eyes. "But at this rate, I am only convinced that there is something wrong with the higher ups in Central. They are trying to frame Ross for this to anger you. Why would Henry try to do that unless he at least knew who the Homunculi were or was ordered to by someone else?"

Maria groaned. "I was just caught in the crossfire?"

"Yep, you were unlucky like that." Ed said.

"**Shall I send someone to search for this bullet you say you fired?" Henry asked. **

"**There was an unexplained explosion at the site. The Fifth Laboratory is now a pile of rubble." Maria replied. **

"**So the place you claimed to have used your gun was unmanned, and if we looked for the bullet, all we would be able to find was a pile of rubble. Is that what you are saying?" Henry asked. **

"That's just bad luck." Fu said.

Ed rubbed his eyes. "What would it matter anyway? You hit Barry in the hand. The bullet was lodged in there."

"Barry!" Al suddenly yelled.

"What about him?" Maria asked confused.

Al shrugged. "If they put your arrest in the paper or someone mentions it around him, he might mention something about you shooting him to one of Colonel's men. The Homunculi don't know he is with them so they won't expect Colonel to find out about the bullet."

Maria perked up before deflating. "But this is Barry, a serial killer. What are the chances he'll learn of it? What are the chance he'll actually say something?"

Ed sighed. "If he learns of it, I'm sure he'll mention it. Barry seems to have a thing for strong women. He admires them. He likes Lieutenant Riza so he probably likes you as well. The chances of him finding out about you being arrested are less likely."

Maria groaned. Why did Ed have to be so blunt?

"**But Lieutenant, we have eyewitness testimony. You were spotted leaving the scene on the day of the murder at the same time as the shooting." Henry said. **

"Really? But when we saw Hughes get killed, it was night time and I didn't see any people milling around." Avery said, frowning.

"Eh, it was probably Envy. You know, he just transform into someone and claim he saw her there that night. Or someone was there and really did see her. I mean, he did transform into her and follow Hughes there." Ed explained.

Maria groaned pitifully. "Ed, you are not making me feel better."

"Ah, sorry." Ed said. "Hmm, okay, how about this? You had eyewitnesses at the Fifth Laboratory. Al and Brosh."

"What about you?" Ling asked.

"I was inside the lab when she shot Barry and I was unconscious when being carried out by Envy." Ed told him. "I saw nothing so I could not help with this matter. But Al and Brosh could."

"If they listen." Scar pointed out. "They don't seem too willing to listen to anyone on this matter."

Ed muttered to himself. "Stupid soldiers."

"**That's impossible!" Maria cried. **

"**Calm down, Lieutenant." Henry said. "Fine then. What were you doing at that time?"**

"**I had the day off. I was at my parents' house visiting." Maria replied. "Please, check with them. They'll tell you."**

"**All you can offer us is your family's testimony. That is not admissible as an alibi!" Henry said. **

Ed grimaced. "That must be hard. You don't know what is going on and are being framed just to please Colonel. It must suck being stuck in the middle."

"Confusing and scary." Maria said, sighing. "I just hope the Colonel realizes it is fraud."

"From that interrogation, we should realize something. There just wasn't something right about it." Breda said. "And the way they arrested you, and the fact that the facts are too scattered. They don't flow with what you are saying. It causes suspicions."

**Armstrong stood outside the building, facing two saluting soldiers. **

"**Second Lieutenant Ross is being questioned." One of the soldiers said. "No one is permitted inside to see her." **

"**I see." Armstrong said. He turned around to leave. **

**Brosh ran over to Armstrong as he finished walking down the stairs. "Major Armstrong!" **

"**Sergeant Brosh." Armstrong said. **

**Brosh saluted him. "I'm glad to see you here, Major."**

"**Mm-hmm. Is this about Second Lieutenant Ross?" Armstrong asked. **

"**Yes, that's right, sir." Brosh said as Armstrong continued down the path with Brosh following him. "Major, I can collaborate her story. Lieutenant Ross and I both fired a round from our weapons at the Fifth Laboratory to defend the Elric brothers."**

"**You did?" Armstrong asked. **

"**Yes, and it's all written in my report, but everyone's ignoring it, sir." Brosh explained. **

Maria sighed. She should have seen that coming. She knew that Brosh would come to her aid, but she should have known that it would have been all ignored since they were trying to frame her. Argh, why did it have to be her?

"They'll probably just shred your report so it doesn't get in the way of their case." Mustang said.

"Sheesh, what is the point of reports then if they are just going to be ignored?" Edward muttered.

'_**Are they trying to frame the Second Lieutenant for this?' **_**Armstrong thought. **

**The flag of the country was seen blowing in the wind. **

"**Cold Flame" **

"Well, that certainly does not sound like a happy title." Hughes said, sending a look at his friend.

"What?" Mustang hissed quietly. "Not everything that mentions flames has to do with me."

Hughes's eyes narrowed at him. "I know the you in the future is out for revenge. You are very angry and cold right now. I know how you get when something tragic happens. You become a cold hearted bastard. If you do kill Ross…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll have to face the wrath of many." Mustang growled back. "But you should remember, Hughes, even in my rage, I can still see the holes in their plan. And if I can't, my team will find them for me. I will not accidentally kill an innocent person. I would never be able to live with myself if I did that."

**Winry appeared on the screen, polishing Al's armor. "When you look close, you're all scratched up, aren't you?"**

**Al was polishing his helmet while Ed laid on his bed. **

"**You're having a rough time of it, huh?" Winry asked. **

"You're really covered in scratches?" Havoc asked, staring at Al's armor with careful eyes.

Al nodded. "Yep. We get into a lot of fights."

"Yeah, but I thought you were good at fighting and dodging." Havoc pointed out.

Ed snorted. "Al can be a bit reckless in his fights sometimes because he can't get injured."

"I thought you were the careful one." Mustang said.

Al shrugged. "Hey, if I can't get injured, it just makes it easier for me in the fights. I might as well put this body to good use while I have it."

**Al chuckled. **

**Winry stood up and looked over at Ed. "So, what have you got planned now?" Ed was shown, staring blankly at his covers. Winry appeared on the screen, staring sadly at him. "Well, Ed?"**

**Ed lifted his automail hand, staring at it. "What are we going to do…?"**

"Are you really so lost in grief right now that you don't have a plan?" General Armstrong asked.

"Grief? I know we are grieving, but we also don't have a plan at the moment." Ed said, scratching the back of his head. "We've been focusing on the Philosopher's Stone for years as the way to get our bodies back. Now, we don't want to use it, so we are kind of at a loss of where to go now."

"Well, that makes sense. Honestly, I don't know of any other way besides the stone." Mustang said with a sigh. "Sounds like your journey just got that much tougher with your stubbornness to not use the stone."

"Why won't you use the stone?" Dr. Marcoh asked curiously. "Those human lives are trapped in the stone. If you use it to fix yourselves, you could free them from that torture and let them move on."

"You use incomplete stones on people who are sick or injured, right?" Edward asked, but continued on without getting an answer. "Well, Al and I sinned. We didn't just get hurt in an accident or have someone injure us or make us like this. We did it to ourselves. We messed with our lives and our mother's. We cannot use other human lives to fix ourselves for something that we did to ourselves. It just isn't right to use them like that."

Havoc's brows furrowed. "So, if someone got severely injured and it would forever affect their lives, you wouldn't mind them using the stone?"

"Those souls have to be set free somehow. We are going into dangerous fights with the Homunculi soon. You guys will have a difficult time against them. Using the stone to save you from them, it would not be bad at all. That is what I believe." Al said.

"You guys are too selfless." Riza said with a sigh. She really wished these boys would be greedy and think about themselves for once. That was what it meant to be human.

**An image of the three standing outside of Gracia's apartment was shown with Elicia saying, "Mommy, please don't cry." **

**Ed's hand curled into a fist while Winry went back to staring at Al's back. "What do you think?" He asked. **

**Winry looked at Ed, surprised. Ed rolled onto his back, lifting himself halfway up to stare at her blankly. "What's with the face?" He asked. **

Hughes snickered. "She's not used to you actually asking her for her opinion."

"**I-I'm just surprised. You've never asked for my advice before." Winry said. **

**Ed blinked. Al appeared on the screen. "Oh." Ed said. **

**Winry drew a gloved hand over Al's back. "I'm scared, you know. You and Al have been off somewhere fighting and digging up information." Ed was shown to be lying on his bed with his hands folded under his head, but he watched Winry form the corner of his eyes. "Information that could get you killed like Mr. Hughes. Whenever I think about that, it terrifies me."**

"You're not going to comfort her?" Havoc asked. "Argh, you have so much to learn!"

"I'm not comforting her because she doesn't need it!" Ed hissed. "What she needs right now is to let what is on her mind out. She needs to get it out, not for me to interrupt her. Winry is strong. She'll be fine."

"Such a caring friend." Breda said.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Brother does things in his method." Al defended. "In this, he is right. Winry cares a lot and we grew up together. She is just afraid right now because of suddenly finding out that Hughes is dead and about the stone, but she also believes in us."

**Ed's eyes moved away from her and narrowed as a sad tone entered the scene. Al's helmet appeared on screen before Ed was shown again. "I mean, you could die, but still be here…and just suddenly, not be there anymore." Winry's eyes closed halfway in sadness. "Like my Mom and Dad." Ed appeared on the screen for a few seconds before the scene pulled out to show the three from a higher angle. "It's almost more then I can handle, thinking about that. Honestly, sometimes I wished you would just give this whole thing up." A table filled with mugs and papers was shown before Winry reappeared. "I do want you to get your bodies back, but I also want you to stay alive and safe." **

"Safe?" Mustang asked. "I think, even in Resembool, you two could find trouble."

Ed scoffed. "Do you think we get into that much trouble?"

"Yes." Havoc, Breda, and Falman said.

"Well, I'm insulted." Ed said.

Ling laughed. "What will you do after you get your bodies back? From what I've seen and what you told me about, you don't seem like one to settle down, especially if you get into that much trouble."

"What? Do you people think I get into a new fight every single day?" Ed huffed.

When no one replied, the boy huffed.

**Winry bowed her head. "It's just…I don't know…Sorry." She turned to look at Ed. "I'm not sure what I think you should do. I really don't know." **

"**You're sure being nice, Winry." Al said teasingly. **

"And that disrupts the sad mood. What a good distraction." Dr. Young said, chuckling softly.

"Al is good at those." Ed said with a soft smile.

**Winry turned back to Al frantically, blushing. "W-w-why do you sound so surprised?" Ed appeared on the screen, watching the two as it was heard that she hit Al. "I'm always nice! Take that back, Alphonse Elric! Take it back!" She screamed as she continued to hit him.**

"**AH!" Al screamed. "Stop it! You're adding more scratches! I already have enough!" **

**Ed gave a small smile as he watched the two.**

"I thought it was you who always fight with Winry." Riza said.

Ed chuckled. "Al has his share of fights with her when he teases her."

"Well, it put her back in a good mood at least." Havoc said, grinning.

"Fighting with Al is considered a good mood?" Sheska asked.

"For Winry at least." Al said.

**The city was shown as the sun began to set. A sink full of dirty dishes was shown. Barry put down a chess piece. "Your move." He said. **

**Falman raised a hand to move a piece when a voice shouted, "Evening edition!" Falman twisted around on his stool. "Oh, it's here. Excellent."**

**A paper pushed under a door was shown as Barry said, "What? The newspaper. Again?"**

"**I'm stuck here babysitting you all day." Falman said as he picked it up. "This is the only entertainment I get."**

"Hanging with a psychopath killer all day is not fun?" Brody asked. "I'm surprised he hasn't twisted your mind yet."

"I'm surprised you turn your back to him so easily." Ed said blandly.

"We probably have a deal with him." Mustang pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "I'm still not turning my back to him."

**He looked at the paper in surprise before running over to the phone. "Lieutenant Falman, calling on an outside line. [1] Please connect me to Colonel Mustang. Yes. That's right. My code is…"**

**Barry got up and walked over to him. "What's got you so excited?" He saw the paper which had Maria's picture on it. **

"Oh, look, Ross, your arrest made it into the paper that Falman gets." Al said.

Maria smiled grimly. "Now, we just have to see where this will take us. I hope Barry doesn't hold a grudge."

Ed snorted. "He's a psychopath who likes chopping up women, but admires the strong ones. He has no grudge."

"**Airam, George, Oliver, Four, Six, Four, Nine." Falman said. **

**Barry picked up the paper, surprising Falman. "This is the lady from the laboratory."**

**The military dorms were shown once more. The table in Ed's room was shown still covered in papers and a mug. Ed was shown lying on a couch, looking in his travelogue. **_**'The Philosopher's Stone. People with the Ouroboros tattoo. The Homunculi.' **_**The ceiling fan was shown.**_** 'How are they…' **_**Ed's thoughts were cut off when Al slammed the room door open. **

"Ah, geez, Al, you're going to give me a heart attack if you do that." Ed muttered.

"Brother, this is in the future." Al replied.

Ed shot him a glare. "You still can't just slam a door open suddenly! Future me or not!" He rubbed his heart. "My poor heart."

Al sighed. "You're fifteen. A little shock isn't going to kill you."

"**Brother!" Al yelled. **

**Ed screamed. "What the–"**

"See! You gave me a horrible shock!" Ed growled.

Al paused for a moment before saying, "You should be more alert."

**Al held a paper out to him. "Here." **

**Ed leaned on the couch, throwing his arms over the back of it as he stared at his brother. "Don't scare me like that." **

"**The newspaper, Ed." Al said, holding it out to him. "Read the front page." **

**Ed perked up. He took the paper. "What is it now?" He sat back on the couch, staring at the paper before gasping in horror. "What? 'Second Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of Brigadier General Hughes's murder?'" **

"Why does no one tell me what is going on?" Ed cried.

"What are you talking about?" Brosh asked.

Ed sighed. "Why didn't anyone tell me Ross was arrested before the paper got to me? You had to know that I had to find out."

"I think you should just be happy Ross let it slip that Hughes was dead, Edward." Riza said with a sigh. "Imagine if you didn't know Hughes was dead before you got that paper."

Ed paled. "That would have been too much information to take in at once. I would probably first be in shock then be really angry afterwards."

"Angry at who?" Hughes asked curiously.

Ed hummed. "Those who lied to me about Hughes. Those who kept the truth from me. The bastard who convicted Ross."

**Ed and Al walked through the lobby. **

"**I can't believe this." Al said. **

"**Maybe the Colonel or the Major will know something about this." Ed said. **

"**What about Winry?" Al asked. **

"**We'll explain it to her later." Ed replied. **

**A building was shown before Ling's hand with the prison bracelets on it was shown. "I'm not really a fan of these."**

"He's in jail." Lan Fan said dejected.

Fu sighed. "We shouldn't be surprised."

Ling frowned. "Well, now I feel insulted."

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Ed retorted.

"**Quit your complaining." The soldier standing outside his cell said. "Every stray mutt needs a collar. Alright, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you honestly fifteen years old?"**

Ed snickered. "Well, that's a strange question. And by his wording, they have asked this of you a few times."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I am fifteen?" Ling asked. "Do I not look fifteen?"

Ed shrugged.

"**I sure am." Ling said. **

"**I don't buy it." The soldier said. **

"**It's the truth, I swear." Ling said, tears pouring down his face. **

Ed laughed. "I think that guy is amused by you."

"Well, I'm glad there are some soldiers with a sense of humor, but he really should believe me. I'm only fifteen!" Ling cried.

**Footsteps ran across the ground in an adjacent hall. The soldier turned to watch them. "What's that?" He took a few steps forward. "What's happening?" **

"**We've got an intruder! Come on! Give us a hand." One of the soldiers stopped and said. **

"**What?" The soldier said shocked before looking at Ling. "Behave yourself. Got it?"**

**Ling waved a hand out. "I will!" **

"Only you could be so cheerful in a prison." May said, sighing. Was this guy really her half-brother? His moods changed from happy to serious so quickly at times.

**Soldiers stood in the hall, firing their guns. **

**The bullets were all shown bouncing off of Barry. "Lame. Lame. Lame. Are you guys even trying? You can do better than that." **

"Why is Barry in the prison?" Sheska asked confused. "I thought he was confined to that apartment."

Mustang frowned, leaning back in his seat. He was sure he wouldn't let Barry just escape the apartment. Ed said that Barry seems to have a thing for strong women, so he could have escape to save Ross. But Barry was just too crazy. He couldn't just come up with a plan to set Ross free and make sure she didn't get caught again. There had to be more to this.

**The soldiers stared at him in horror. **

"**He's still coming at us." One of the soldiers said. **

"**Guns don't even dent him." Another soldier said. **

**Ling frowned. **

"**Hold it." A soldier stepped forward, pointing a shot gun at Barry. "Stay back." He fired the gun, hitting Barry in the head, which sent his helmet flying off. Barry caught it and put it back on while the soldiers screamed. Some of the soldiers were sent flying back while Barry knocked another one on the head. **

Hughes's eyes narrowed at that. If this was Barry's own doing, he would have killed those guys without a second thought. Someone else was pulling the strings here. His eyes slid over to Mustang. He knew his friend had a really good team with some very smart people on it. It would be obvious that one of them could smell something fishy about Ross's arrest. Avoiding pointless deaths was something Mustang did.

"**This would be a lot more fun if I was allowed to cut them up." Barry said. **

Ed frowned. From Barry's words and actions alone, he could see that something wasn't right. Barry was under Mustang's command for the time being, because of some deal or something. From the way things seemed, Mustang ordered Barry into the prison to set Ross free, which is why no one was dying. Mustang didn't want any pointless deaths. But, why did Mustang send him to get Ross? Was it to save her or did he want to set her free to have his own revenge? Mustang said it himself. He wouldn't go for his revenge without absolute proof it was her. What was Mustang's plan in this?

"**Hello, strange armor ghost man!" Ling yelled out. "Do you think you could let me out of here?"**

"**Who are you?" Barry asked, approaching Ling's cell. **

"**Just an illegal immigrant from Xing." Ling said. **

"How can you be so casual about it?" Jerso asked blandly.

"You should enjoy life more!" Ling said, grinning.

"**Oh, yeah?" Barry asked as he continued to walk passed. "A foreigner. Well, have a nice trip home." **

"**If you let me out of here, I can help you." Ling said. **

"**I don't have time to deal with you–" Barry paused. "Where did you say you were from?"**

"**Xing. East of the desert." Ling said. **

**BANG!**

**The lock on Ling's cell was suddenly in pieces. **

"And why did Ling's place of origin interest him?" Al said confused.

Breda frowned, tapping his armrest. If this really was a plan and Barry was interested in Ling's place of origin, what did it mean? Barry should have no interest for Xing. There was nothing there for someone who didn't have a body and was stuck in Central by Colonel's orders.

"**Come with me." Barry said. **

**Ross was shown sitting in her cage when gunshots went off which was followed by yelling and grunting. She looked up in shock. "What?" She asked. **

**Bodies were shown falling to the ground. Ross stood at her cell door when Barry stopped in front of it. "Well, hello there sweetheart. I've been looking for you." **

**Ross back up into a wall in fear as Barry broke the lock on her cell door. "You're from the Fifth Laboratory!"**

"Why did it have to be Barry to show up?" Ross moaned.

Hughes coughed. "Actually, Ross, I believe you will be fine. Barry is a murderer, yet he hasn't killed a single person yet. He is letting them live."

"What does that mean?" May asked confused. Barry not killing was good and all, but what did it mean in regards to Ross?

"I said it at the end of the last episode, the Homunculi were making a mistake in trying to come after me." Mustang said, smirking. "If Barry is there with orders not to kill, then I sent him."

"Yes," Ed said, frowning. "But we don't exactly know the future you intentions. He could be setting her free to save her or kill her for his own sick revenge."

Mustang sighed. Edward did have a point there, but right now, he was sure he would never break a prisoner out of jail just to kill them for revenge. "She either dies by the firing squad or she escapes with the chance of being saved or killed on sight. Quite frankly, she has a better chance if she runs because after this time, the security is going to be improved and State Alchemists might be asked to guard her."

"Considering I am being framed, I'll escape with Barry, but I really hope you realized the plan, sir." Maria muttered.

"**You haven't forgotten me. How sweet." Barry said as he walked into the cell. "I remember you too. I think of you every time I look at the hole you put in my right hand, just like the hole you put in that guy Hughes." **

"**No, it wasn't me!" Ross yelled. **

**Barry held up the newspaper. "Oh, yeah. According to the newspaper, you're one guilty soldier, girl." **

**Ross stared at the paper in shock and fear. "It can't be."**

"**Oh, but it is." Barry replied. "Right now it's looking like you'll be facing the firing squad for sure." **

**Ross turned to Barry, but kept her eyes on the paper. "It's not true! They're wrong! If they would just do a proper investigat—" **

**Barry stabbed his knife through the paper. "Here are your choices...Stay here and be killed for murder...or bust outta this joint with me. Which will it be?" **

**Tears pricked at Ross's eyes. "How is this happening? Isn't there anything else I can do?!" She cried dejected. **

"Am I upset about being framed or escaping with a psychopathic killer?" Maria groaned.

Denny chuckled lightly and nervously. It certainly didn't sound fun running away with a murderer after being framed for murder. It certainly did make her seem guilty.

"**It sure doesn't look like it!" Ling piped in, pointing out in the hall before a horde of soldiers was shown. **

"Where the hell do you keep coming from?" Havoc asked shocked.

"I may not be trained like Lan Fan or Fu, but I have been trained." Ling said.

"Hmm, perhaps you should train Fullmetal in the art of stealth then. He really needs to learn it." Mustang commented.

Ed frowned. "Yeah, whatever. That is nice, Colonel, but can we focus? I want to see what the outcome of this jailbreak is going to be."

"You know what jailbreaking is like." Mustang said drylu.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but when I broke out of jail, it was for the job and I was never in real danger. It's not the same for Ross." He turned to shoot a dark look at his superior. "Especially since we are not too sure of your actions!"

"You broke out of jail? Was this for this mission where you were arrested?" Armstrong asked curiously.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, it was scary at the time, but looking back on it, it was quite fun."

Al sighed. "Brother…now that I am thinking of it, I don't remember this mission."

Ed shrugged. "It was all hush hush. Colonel didn't want you around during it so it was that time I told you to go visit Winry and Granny Pinako for a couple of weeks because I had to work at the office for a while."

"….You lied to me?" Al asked.

"Uh…" Ed said, looking back at the screen. "Let's move on."

"**I have no choice! Mom! Dad! Please forgive me!" Ross cried out, burying her face in her hands. **

"How dramatic." Brody said.

Maria twitched. "You try being framed!"

"You lied to me." Al repeated, staring at his brother, who twitched, but did not look at Al.

"**Fine, let's go...If this is how it has to be, I'll escape with you." She marched determinedly to the cell door. "But you better know a way out of here, metal boy." Ross said.**

"**Oooh! You've got spunk!" Barry said with a tiny heart appearing next to him. **

"He fell in love with you too!" Ed cried.

Al stared holes into his brother. "You lied to me."

Ed forced himself to keep his eyes on the screen. He would not look. He would not look.

**Ross slapped her cheeks. "I'll do what I have to do." **

**Henry appeared on the screen, talking into a phone. "Yes….yes, right away." He put the phone down and sighed. "Notify every zone in the city. Maria Ross has broken out." He told his men. "It appears she's with a violent accomplice. They must be caught. If she resists…" He turned to face his team before Mustang was shown walking down the street with his black coat resting on his shoulders while he finished pulling on his gloves. "The order is shoot to kill." **

**The screen zoomed in on Mustang, showing him tightening his glove before his face was shown with dark narrowed eyes and a frown. **

"That looks very ominous." Edward commented, staring at Mustang on the screen. He wore such a dark look.

Hughes took one look at the Mustang on the screen and laughed. In hindsight, it really shouldn't be funny because of the dark look, but he knew his friend. He cared deeply for his friends and would do whatever it took to get revenge. The look Mustang was wearing was dark, but it wasn't one of hatred or a lust for revenge. It was a look of dark determination.

"What are you laughing at?" Mustang asked.

"Surely you can read your own expressions." Hughes said, smirking.

General Armstrong smirked to herself. Oh, yes, just like Hughes, she could see it. She may not know Mustang as well as Hughes to know his expressions, but she knew revenge, anger, and hatred. She saw it enough times in her men when things happened, when they lost comrades. They used it to fuel themselves to survive and avenge their fallen comrades. What Mustang had now was not the right hatred. There was more to this.

**Barry led Ross and Ling down a dark alley. **

"**How much further?" Ross asked. **

"**Just keep moving." Barry said. **

**Ed ran out of an adjacent alley, freezing when he saw the three. **

Mustang groaned. If he was working a plan…."Why do you always show up at the most inopportune times?"

"What was that?" Ed asked angrily.

"We," Hughes motioned to him and Mustang. "think future Mustang and his team are in the middle of an operation to save Ross."

Ross perked up at that. If Hughes thought Mustang was going to save her, then she really hoped he did. If it was Mustang after her…she shivered. He would definitely burn alive. She did not want to feel that.

"But once again, you show up at the worst time! I think you like messing with my plans." Mustang said.

Ed growled softly before smirking to himself. "Well, I have to keep you on your toes, _Colonel_. I'll love to see how you deal with this unexpected development."

Lan Fan poked Ed in the arm. "You ran into Master Ling."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, and?"

"You said you would eat your boot if you ran into him again." Lan Fan clarified.

Ed's eye twitched. "I didn't mean it."

"You lied to me." Al muttered.

Ed twitched again. "Can you let that go?"

"You never lie to me." Al muttered dejected.

"I'm sorry?" Ed said. "You know the military. There are just times when I can't tell you things. It was easier to send you away then have you see me get arrested. I thought you might do something rash."

Al sighed, but he could agree with that. He may not be rash like his brother, but he certainly had his moments where he did reckless things. He probably would have done something stupid if his brother was arrested, but still….his brother didn't have to lie to him! He could have just said he was doing a covert mission and needed him to leave for a while!

**Al stopped behind Ed. "Lieutenant Ross?" They exclaimed. **

"**Edward! Alphonse! What are you two doing here?" Maria asked. **

**Barry stared at Al.**

**Al stared at Barry. **

**They both screamed and pointed at the other. "You're that guy!" They yelled. **

Ling laughed. "You guys are so strange."

"You're one to talk." Ed grumbled. He turned to his brother. "That is seriously what you're going to yell after he tried to trick you?"

Al shrugged. "What else was I supposed to say? 'You're the psychopath killer that tried to trick me into hating my brother?'"

"It would have worked." Ed said.

"Naw, it was too much to say." Al replied.

**Ling scratched the back of his head. **

"**And Ling too?" Al asked. **

"**Hahaha. Hey guys, what are you up to?" Ling asked ad Maria stared at him. **

"You ask that so casually when you are a criminal on the run with a psychotic murderer and a framed soldier." Ed said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I think we should just enjoy the crazy moments we get into in our lives." Ling commented, grinning at the blond. "And I'm not a criminal. I just snuck into the country. That hardly classifies me as a criminal."

"You know this is a life or death situation." Ed pointed out. "And anything that you do that breaks the law makes you a criminal."

"So was your jailbreak, but you still enjoyed it." Ling argued. "But I'm such a good person."

Ed's eye twitched. "I was never in any real danger with that part of my mission. In whose eye are you a good person?"

"You're mean." Ling muttered.

"You probably made a decent amount of enemies from that mission though." Fu said.

"I always make enemies." Ed muttered.

"**I could ask the same of you!" Ed retorted angrily, causing Maria to look at him. **

Ed chuckled. "I'm sorry, Ross, but that expression you are making is pretty funny, considering the situation you are in."

Ross smiled slightly. "It's alright, Edward. I seem to get a little lost with all the situations and conversation that you get involved in that I really should be used to it by now."

"**Quit chattering!" Barry ordered. He swung his cleaver down at Al, forcing the boy to dodge. "We don't have time for this!"**

"Wow, I never expected a murderer to go so far for you guys in an operation." Karley commented with a low whistle.

"He could just use this time to escape from you guys." Miles added.

"And yet he doesn't." Riza said dryly before looking at Mustang. "You did put a lot of trust in him for this."

"Trusting murderers now?" Ed said. First it was believe the homicidal guy in Al's case. Now it was trust the nutjob for a job in Mustang's case. Nutcases, the lot of them. "Then again, he probably wants to stay around Lieutenant Riza and Ross. They are so strong and independent. He must love them so much."

Riza glared at the boy's back. Must he keep brining that up?

"**Alright, sweetheart, take that back alley and run straight to the warehouse district. The darkness ought to hide you." Barry said. **

"**Wait, hold on. Tell us about Hughes." Ed asked. **

**Ross stopped and looked at him. **

"**Get going. If the MPs show up, they'll shoot you." Barry said. **

**Ross closed her eyes before pushing on into the alley. **

"**Lieutenant Ross!" Ed called. **

"**Stay back." Barry said. **

"**No, wait." Al said. Ross was shown disappearing into the darkness of the alley. "Lieutenant Ross!"**

**A heavily breathing Ross was shown running down the alley until she almost reached the end. A pair of boots took over the screen. As the man's coat flapped around, Ross came to a halt with fear in her eyes. **

**Mustang stood in front of her with narrowed eyes. "You're Maria Ross, right?" He snapped his fingers. A huge burst of flames spread across the screen. The last thing that was seen was Maria covering her face from the light before the brothers and Barry were shown as the explosion of flames reached the sky. **

"What are you doing?" Ed demanded, glaring at the screen. His eyes snapped to Mustang in angry before he frantically turned to Ross in fear that she was in pain. Right now, that was more important then immediately killing Mustang, but she was just sitting there, eyes wide in fear to his confusion. That didn't seem right. Even Hughes felt when he hurt. So why wasn't she yelling out in pain?

Ross sat frozen in her seat. Did Mustang just kill her? Hughes said he was trying to save her! She didn't want to die. Did he really let his anger and hatred about Hughes's death blind him so much that he didn't recognize that the facts weren't fitting in?

"You're not burning." Ed said blankly. He had been feeling any type of pain he could possible imagine in the past two days. Hell, his whole body felt like it was on fire and being torn apart during the flashback of the human transmutation. And now, Maria was set on fire by Mustang, and she just sat there like it was nothing!

Ross broke out of her thoughts at Ed's words. His anger had dissipated into confusion as he watched her. And he was completely right. She felt nothing. No burn, no pull of the muscles, no aches, nothing. There was absolutely no pain in her body from being burnt.

"As I said, Roy is saving Ross." Hughes said, smirking. "The best way to save a falsely accused prisoner when that person is being framed by the government is to fake death."

Ross's jaw slackened in relief. She wasn't dead! Mustang was really saving her! In a rather scary, deceiving way, but still! Perhaps the Colonel was someone she could trust and stick her neck out for. She would have to repay him for saving her.

At Hughes's words, the tension in the room loosened up a bit. The moment they all saw the snap of Mustang's fingers, they had been on high alert in shock and anger. They couldn't believe what the Colonel was doing. Some of them were ready to tear him limb from limb for killing their comrade in such a horrible way.

Even Scar had been tensed throughout this experience. He did not like soldiers, but his hatred was heightened in regards to State Alchemists. It was horrifying to watch the Colonel in action. He heard about the Flame Alchemist and his Flame Alchemy. It did devastating work in Ishval. He was one of the few he really hated with a huge passion. When he saw Mustang burning Ross, he felt extreme hatred. That Flame Alchemy of his was horrible. No one should have that kind of power. It was too powerful. The Colonel could wipe off so many with just a snap of his fingers.

And Scar hated it. Not only did he use it to destroy his people and Ishval, he was now using it against his own comrades because of his hatred for the person who killed his best friend. Which was why it was relieving to see it was all an act…but, that act may have been false, but he saw it and he knew he wasn't the only one to see it. The Colonel was after revenge for his friend's death. If he lost himself in his hatred and anger to get this revenge, he was going to be worst then before. He would never be the same if he went down this path. And in that thought, he knew, they would be the same.

"Colonel and his operations." Ed whispered to himself. He had been involved in a few operations with the Colonel and his team before. At first he despise them for getting in the way of his work of finding the stone, but when he did them, he saw they were so different from what he did on his journey. They were more risky and involved a lot of daring. It took a while to get a hang of them, but Mustang and his team did whatever they could to help him learn how to handle them. It taught him that he loved working with the team. He loved those operations. It was the only time he would ever rely on someone besides his brother. Those missions are what helped him to learn to trust Mustang's team to watch his back.

Grudgingly, Izumi had to admit that Mustang was good. Not only did he not fall for the Homunculi's plan, but he made it look like he did to help Ross escape and throw in his own mission. She was not stupid. She did not like the military, but she could see it in Mustang's eyes and his team's eyes. They knew there was more to this then just saving Ross. The Homunculi played a plan and that brought them out to Mustang and his team. This was actually getting pretty good. She was curious to see how Mustang and his team handled this operation.

"**What was that?" Ed asked. **

"**Looks like they got her." Barry commented. **

**Ed ran past Barry and into the alley that Ross ran down. **

"**Hold it! Get back here." Barry said. **

Mustang's smirk vanished. The Ed in the room may know about the operation, but the future him had no idea. He was going to come across him in the middle of an operation after he just faked Ross's death and he couldn't tell him.

"Edward is going to hate you." Riza said softly.

"I know." Mustang replied.

"Maybe at first, but it's you. You won't let him think his friend is dead." Hughes said, frowning. "But you won't tell him right away either." His eyes narrowed at him. "I know you. You are either going to do or say something cruel to him in your rage."

Mustang grimaced, but didn't deny that fact.

**Al ran at Barry while he was distracted. **

"**Oh, missed me!" Barry said. **

**Al turned around to punch him again, but missed again. **

"**Let's go, foreigner." Barry said, running away with Ling. **

"**Okie-dokie." Ling said. **

"**Wait!" Al yelled. **

"You want the psychopath to come back?" Ed asked.

Al shrugged. "I want answers."

"**Ling! What are you doing with a guy like him?" Al asked. **

**Ling turned his head and waved to him. "I'll have to fill you in later." **

"Sheesh, know the guy for a couple of days and he is already acting like we're friends." Ed mumbled.

"Aw, you're still in denial." Ling whined.

"I'll hit you again." Ed said.

Ling grinned. "Whatever you say, buddy."

Ed twitched.

**Al stood alone in the alley. He looked to where his brother disappeared then to where Barry and Ling were running off to. "What now?" He shouted. **

"That is a hard choice." Havoc said, snickering.

"Go after the more reckless person." Riza suggested. _'Your brother will definitely need you right now when he faces Colonel Mustang.' _

**Ed stared in horror at the smoking corpse in front of him and Mustang, who had his back turned to Ed as slow horrifying music entered the scene. **

**Mustang turned his head to the side a bit to look at Ed from an angle. "Hey there, Fullmetal."**

"I really hate how calm and dark you are sounding right now when you have a smoking body at your feet!" Ed growled.

"You know how operations go, Fullmetal. I have to act my part as a bastard who just got his sweet revenge." Mustang said, shrugging.

Ed hissed. "Yes, but in all your operations that happened when I was around, I was involved in them or aware of them. This is the first time I haven't known of one and I've run into you in the middle of it. Not to mention, it involved the fake death of a friend and I don't know it is fake!"

"Well, personally, I think it is good that you don't know and you ran into Roy." Hughes said.

Ed glared at him. "Why is that?"

"It's a good lesson to believe in your commanding officer and not always believe that what you see is the truth." Hughes said, holding up one finger. He raised a second finger. "And, your reaction to this will be real, which will make it all that more believable to the soldiers and Homunculi that Roy did something horrible and really toasted Ross."

"That may be true, but I think this is very cruel to Edward." Sheska said quietly.

Maria nodded in agreement. "I agree that it is a cruel and horrible experience to Ed, but as a soldier, I have to say it will be a good lesson to him, though I wish he didn't have to go through it."

"He is a soldier. This is just one of the horrible experiences that he has to come across." General Armstrong said, frowning. She may find that the soldiers Ed knew were weak to him. They did so much to protect the boy from seeing any more horrors in his life, but now she saw it. They protected him, but they also found the horrible lessons he came across to be good for him. He didn't go through training or war like them, but he was being trained in his own way. And since he was only a child, they were taking years to do it so as not to break him and in a way so he wouldn't realize that what they were doing was training him because it was all firsthand experience. Mustang and his team were good. She would admit that.

**Ed stared in horror at the burnt bracelet on the body's wrist. "What happened here?" He asked, hands clenching in anger. "What happened here, Colonel? Tell me!"**

**Mustang stared coldly at Ed. **

"**Why, Colonel? Why was Hughes murdered? Why would Second Lieutenant Ross...?" Ed ran at Mustang and grabbed him by his coat. "Why didn't you say anything!?" **

**Mustang's eyes narrowed even more, surprising Ed, before he was suddenly punched across the face. **

Ed yelped in surprise and grabbed his cheek. Mustang punched him! His own Commanding Officer just punched him because he was upset and wanted answers!

"Wow." Havoc said, gaping. Of all the people the Colonel could punch, he never expected it to be Edward. He cared too much for the brothers.

"That was certainly a surprise. I didn't think I would ever see you hit one of your subordinates." General Armstrong told Mustang, who looked surprised at his future's actions. Though, it wasn't all that shocking. Even if it was just an operation, he was probably still angry about all of this and Ed did step across the boundaries.

But even so, he shouldn't have hit him. Ed was just an upset teenager who didn't have a damn clue of what was going on because he lied to him. Which just made Mustang feel worst. He may pick on the boy and intentionally anger him, but he has never lied to the boy, except about court martialing him, and he also never hit the boy. Ed was his charge. He was supposed to protect and mentor and train the boy! Not do this.

Hughes seemed to agree because the man was shooting a glare at him. "You don't hit kids." He hissed quietly.

Ah, the caring family man was back.

"Fullmetal gave up the right of a normal childhood when he became a solider." Mustang retorted.

"That doesn't make him an adult." Hughes argued.

"You are definitely playing the part of a bastard." Ed growled, rubbing his cheek.

Mustang turned away from Hughes, smirking at the boy, though his heart wasn't in it, even though Ed sounded completely fine after he punched him. "What was it you said earlier, Fullmetal?" He taunted. "That I couldn't hit you with my bare fists?"

Ed snorted. "Lucky shot."

"You shouldn't doubt the military's training so much." Mustang retorted.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asked worriedly.

Ed grinned at his brother, despite the pain flaring in his cheek. "Of course, Al. Mustang's a wuss. His punches don't even hurt."

Mustang rolled his eyes. He saw the kid rubbing his cheek. He was in the pain from that punch.

Ed turned back to the screen, grin slipping from his face and eyes shadowing. His commanding officer actually punched him. Mustang had always been there for him since he joined the military. He taunted him and gave him stupid assignments to mess with him, but he never once went through with his threats and he always made Ed get a physical after highly dangerous missions. Ed always complained about them, but he knew it was Mustang's way of showing he cared.

Or, that was what he thought. Ed could handle getting hurt by strangers in a fight. They were his enemy. He could handle the spars he had with Al, Izumi, and soldiers. He could handle Izumi punching and kicking him, throwing knives at him, and all her yelling. It was how she showed she was concerned for his wellbeing.

What he couldn't handle was his own Commanding Officer lying to him, then punching him. Mustang was supposed to be the constant in his life that liked to tick him off and mentor him so much that Ed wanted to destroy something. He was supposed to be there to anger the boy and be normal around him when everyone else pitied him and were being soft to him. He was supposed to be normal so Ed could remain strong.

But now, all Mustang cared about was getting revenge for his friend. He wanted to avenge his fallen friend who died trying to help Edward. That was all Mustang cared about, and now because of that, he was lying and punching Ed. This was not the normal constant in his life anymore.

Since Ling was sitting next to Ed, only he saw the dark, sad look that crossed over his face. He frowned when he saw that. It seemed Ed cared more about Mustang hitting him then he let on, and that upset him. Ed may deny them being friends, but they both thought of each other as friends. He didn't like seeing his friend so distraught.

**Ed crashed into the ground, while Mustang straightened his jacket. "You threaten a superior officer? You forget yourself, Elric." **

Ed hid a wince at that. Mustang never called him by his last name. It was Fullmetal, or in the rare cases, Ed or Edward. It was never Elric. He didn't like that angry tone Mustang was using. It was not the angry tone he used when usually scolding Ed or having one of their famous arguments. He didn't like it.

**Edward pushed himself to his feet. He turned around, glaring at Mustang with his face scratched up where Mustang hit him. He charged at Mustang with the intent to punch him, but Al appeared in time and wrapped his arms around Ed.**

"Should have seen that coming." Breda said dryly. "Chief was never one to take hits sitting down."

"Well, it's a good thing Al showed up when he did." Mustang said with a sigh. If Al hadn't gotten there, things would have just gotten so much worst between him and Ed. In the room and in the future.

"**Brother, don't!"**

"**I'm going to tear you apart!" Ed shouted. **

"**No, I won't let you." Al said. **

"**This bastard just killed Ross." Ed said. **

"**What? He did?" Al asked as Mustang walked away. He saw the body lying at Ed's feet and gasped. "How could you do that, Colonel?"**

"At least Al isn't attempting to kill me." Mustang said.

"He is the calmer of the two, even though he can be a bit reckless himself." Izumi commented, not at all affected by this. She knew these boys, so the reactions were expected and she couldn't criticize Mustang for punching Ed. That boy needed it sometimes, and plus, that would make her a hypocrite since she beat him and his brother up all the time.

"I also know it would not be wise to let Brother go just yet." Al piped in.

**Mustang paused. "Maria Ross was a fugitive. Our orders were 'shoot to kill.'" He glanced over his shoulder at the boys. "So I did." **

"That's not shooting." Ed muttered.

"Figure of speech. It means take down the enemy." Mustang said.

Ed snorted. "You burnt whatever that is horribly. It's like it was thrown into the pits of hell."

"The best way to fake death when it involves Roy. He makes the bodies unrecognizable." Hughes said darkly. He never did like seeing his friend use his Flame Alchemy like that.

"**That's all you have to say?!" Al demanded. **

"**About Hughes' death...I apologize for hiding it. But you do not argue against orders...or ask for explanations. Just follow them." Mustang said. "That's what it means to be a soldier." **

"….Sounds more like you're giving a lesson to Brother." Al said.

"He has yet to learn this lesson." Mustang commented.

"It's a hard lesson to learn, especially with the scene in front of him." Fuery commented, understanding how hard to was for Ed. It would be very difficult for him to learn, especially from Mustang after he just supposedly killed Ross. Ed did not yet know in this future that Mustang had no qualms about breaking laws and sneaking around his superiors. He did not yet know that sometimes breaking the rules was for the best if it meant protecting friends and comrades.

"It did teach me one thing." Ed muttered. "I am never entering a dark alley with an angry Mustang on the loose."

Hughes laughed. "That does sound scary."

**Maria's bracelets were shown before there was a flash. A soldier was shown taking pictures of it with others soldiers around doing their job. A solider was whispering something to Henry before Henry turned to Mustang. Ed and Al were shown leaning against the alley wall. **

"**Colonel Mustang." Henry shouted, marching over to the man. "You will explain to me what happened here at once." **

"**The message went out that if she resisted, we were permitted to shoot to kill." Mustang said. "She resisted, so I killed her." **

"**I understand the Brigadier General was a friend." Henry said. **

"**Yeah. He was a good man." Mustang replied. **

"**Perhaps then it was one of your men who aided Lieutenant Ross's escape." Henry suggested.**

"**One of my men?" Mustang asked. **

"Oooh, someone is suspicious of you already." Hughes said.

"And that is why the body is unrecognizable. I'll take the shocked, surprised, horrified, and angry looks while underneath it all is the truth." Mustang said calmly.

"A solider must look underneath the underneath." Ed suggested.

Mustang looked surprised, but nodded. "It seems you did learn some things."

"Underneath the underneath?" May asked curiously.

"There are times when we can't say what exactly we need to because of things we can't control. So we have to speak or write in a way that is strange or in codes so the person receiving it will have to dig through it. Nothing is what it seems." Edward explained.

"Sounds confusing." May replied.

Ed hummed. "It does take getting used to."

"**But why?" Mustang asked. **

"**Why, Colonel?" Henry asked as the body was carried away. "I'll tell you why. So you could burn her to death with your own hand." **

"**I think such speculation is best avoided." Mustang said. He looked at Edward, who was glaring at him with wide eyes. **

**The hallway outside the morgue was shown with Ed and Al standing in front of Armstrong. "I'm truly sorry for not telling you about Brigadier General Hughes's death sooner." Armstrong said. **

"**It's my fault." Ed said. **

**Armstrong looked in surprise at Ed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. His murder wasn't your doing, Edward." **

**Dr. Knox exited the morgue. "Is everyone here then?"**

"**Dr. Knox." Armstrong said.**

Ed's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who is Dr. Knox?"

"A doctor that specializes in autopsy, specifically in fire-related deaths." Mustang explained, smirking. "He served with me in Ishval, autopsying all the bodies I burnt. Without even needing to inform him of the plan, he will say that body is Ross."

"You sure have loyal comrades." Al said.

"**Her body was almost completely destroyed." Dr. Knox said as papers of the autopsy were shown. "But judging from what little dental work that remained, I was able to conclude that this is indeed Maria Ross." Still looking at the report, Dr. Knox said, "It's an awful thing you did, turning a beauty like her into a pile of charcoal. You must have held quite a grudge against her, didn't you, Colonel?" He turned to look at Mustang, who was sitting on a bench in the hallway. Mustang opened his eyes, staring at the man with dark eyes. "Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?"**

**Mustang closed his eyes and looked away. **

**Dr. Knox scoffed and turned away, walking off. "The famous hero of the Ishvalan War, going this far against a little girl. It makes me sick." **

**The MPs behind Armstrong shared a look. **

**Ed gritted his teeth as Mustang stood up. **

"**Colonel, please allow me to apologize for what one of my own officers' actions." Armstrong said. "I could never imagine that Second Lieutenant Ross would commit such a harness murder."**

Ross looked down sadly. Did Major Armstrong really lose his belief in her so easily?She had thought that Major Armstrong was someone who would always believe in her.

**Ed and Al stared at him. **

"**She was so straightforward and earnest…" Armstrong's furious face was shown. "Compassionate. A truly fine officer." **

"You look very mad." Al commented.

"Because I do not believe that Lieutenant Ross did anything wrong and she did not deserve this death." Armstrong explained.

Ross looked up, surprised. He didn't lose trust in her, but was throwing this in Mustang's face. He was angry and upset and was trying to guilt Mustang? Was that it? She smiled to herself. So Major Armstrong didn't lose his faith. That warmed her heart.

**Mustang stared at Armstrong. The brothers were shown before Armstrong sat on one of the couches. He covered his eyes and sighed. **

**Mustang looked away. "Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you, Major. Perhaps you should take some leave." He suggested. "Back east, where I was. It's a nice place." He looked at Armstrong out of the corner of his eyes. "None of the big city noise and lots of beautiful women."**

Mustang smirked. "It seems I am a sending Ross east."

"What?" May asked confused. "But you didn't say anything about Ross."

"See what is underneath the underneath. Some might not see it because they weren't trained to. Others won't see it because of anger or sadness." Ed explained tiredly. He really didn't have the energy for this anymore. "Dr. Knox called Ross a beauty. Mustang just said there were beautiful women in the east. Hence, Ross is heading east."

"Oh, I see." May said, smiling. "It's a code then."

"In a way." Ed replied.

**Ed gritted his teeth as Mustang walked away. He kicked a trash can angrily. **

**A group of monsters in cages were shown, snarling. **

"**After a daring escape, the fugitive is killed by Colonel Mustang, eager to avenge his best friend. And all's well that ends well." Envy told Lust, smiling. **

"**Are you so sure about that? The plan was supposed to be designed to get Mustang to behave himself." Lust said. **

"**He took the bait...Now he doesn't have a reason to snoop around anymore." Envy said. He grinned evilly. "Besides...we did manage to sow some animosity...His subordinates won't trust him much after this."**

Mustang smirked. "And that is why all my plans are highly effective."

"You want them to think that no one trusts you anymore?" Ling asked.

"Colonel's operations are highly…advanced and sometimes involves a lot of betrayal and hatred among the group for them to work." Havoc explained, biting down hard on his cigarette. He shot a look at Ed, who was staring at the screen with a frown. He had been like that since Mustang hit him. Even when he talked, he still frowned. At this rate, he would lose trust. "But in the end, it really comes down to how much we trust one another for them to work."

"Sounds intense." Lan Fan commented.

"It's gets easier with experience." Breda told her.

**A paper was slid across Mustang's desk. "What's this?" He asked. **

"**It's a request for leave." Riza said. The soldiers at their desks watched the two. **

"**At a time like this?" Mustang asked. **

"**Is that a no?" Riza demanded. **

"**No, it's fine. Request approved." Mustang said. **

**Riza saluted. "Thank you very much, sir." She turned and began to walk away, resulting in the soldiers hurriedly looking back at their work. **

**Mustang sat calmly at his desk with his face resting on his fist as he stared at the wall. Riza opened the office door, walked out, and slammed it shut behind her with the soldiers watching. They looked back at Mustang, only to see him smirking. **

**A cleaver being sharpened was shown.**

"**What were you thinking going out on your own like that?" Falman shouted frantically at Barry, who was calmly sharpening his cleaver and ignoring him. **

"You didn't inform me of the plan?" Falman asked, hanging his head in a dejected state. "I was probably thinking of the horrible consequences of meeting you when you found out I lost Barry all night."

"It does suck being left in the dark." Al agreed, hanging his head. There were times when Ed had to leave him in the dark when he was doing certain missions for the military. It was really scary for him because he didn't know if his brother would make it back sometimes. Mustang seemed to recognize his concern and told him that he would never let his brother die if he could help it. He would protect Ed, and Al trusted him.

"**Do you know what the Colonel would do to me if he found out?" Falman asked. **

**Barry looked over at him, raising his sharpened cleaver. "Oh, pipe down will you. Nobody saw me." **

"That is a very huge lie." Al said, chuckling. "A lot of people saw him, including Brother and me."

**Falman grabbed at his hair. "Don't you get it? That misses the point."**

"**You're just a helpless soldier held captive by a big bad criminal." Barry said. **

"Isn't it the other way around?" Richard said dryly.

"Not when the big bad criminal is just a suit of armor with no body." Jerso said, smirking. "Bullets won't work on it so really, Falman is at his mercy."

"Not necessarily. If he knows where the blood seal is, all he has to do is get to that." Heinkel pointed out.

"Yeah, get to it. What are his chances? Maybe one of the brats could get to it." Zampano nodded at the teenagers. "But I don't think a soldier has their kind of flexibility to do that."

"Great." Falman dropped his head in a dejected manner.

"**What were you supposed to do?" Barry asked. **

"**Huh?" Falman asked. **

**A fish was shown to be cooking over a fire. **

"**Hey! What are you up to out there?" Barry asked from the window, looking at Ling, who was sitting next to the fire, holding a piece of cardboard. **

"It's about time!" Lan Fan said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" Riza asked.

Lan Fan smiled at the woman. "That is a signal Master Ling is doing so we can find him."

"**Building a signal fire." Ling replied. **

"**A signal fire?" Barry asked. **

**Falman pointed angrily at Ling. "Bringing someone back here you know nothing about? How can you be so stupid?"**

Al snickered. "I love your reactions, Falman. They remind me of Brother, except that you are much calmer then him."

"I think it is a common reaction in a situation like this." Falman muttered.

**A close up of Fu's face appeared on screen. "Young Lord." He said before the scene pulled out to show Ling eating the fish with Fu kneeling near him and Lan Fan standing by him. "We've been looking for you." **

"**Wow, impressive response time." Ling said. **

"**Looks like a party." Barry commented, causing Falman to groan. **

**Birds were chirping as some buildings were shown before soldiers were shown staring blankly at someone. **

"**Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" Mustang said. **

Havoc snickered. "I love seeing soldiers' facing when they see Colonel constantly on the phone with different women."

"Why is it so amusing?" May asked confused.

"Because they think he is a womanizer when he really isn't." Havoc explained. "Those women he is always talking to aren't dates. They don't even exist."

Ling blinked for a moment before smirking. "Codenames?"

Havoc nodded. "You've got it. The second part of the operation has begun."

"**It's great to hear from you as usual. Are you sure your assistant won't give you grief for blowing off work to talk on the phone?" A woman's voice asked. **

"**Nope." Mustang turned around in his chair, grinning. "The coast is clear. She's out of the office at the moment." **

**Two soldiers standing out of the office listened to him. **

"**And a good thing too or I wouldn't be able to talk to you." Mustang said before laughing. **

"**So how do you like that?" One of the soldiers asked. "He's whipped." **

"**The second the Lieutenant goes on leave, he gets like this." His companion said. **

**A scary picture of Riza appeared behind them. **

"**You'd think Lieutenant Hawkeye was…"**

"…**Colonel Mustang's nanny or something."**

Hughes snickered. "So that's what your men think of you two."

Mustang smirked. "Which is the best cover out there."

**The inside of the office was shown with soldiers looking angry while Mustang continued to talk. "Uh-huh, that's right. You know I haven't had a day off since I got here, so I'm seriously thinking of taking some leave time soon."**

"**Oh. Where are you going to go?" Elizabeth asked. **

**Mustang leaned back in his seat, holding a pen in his hand. "I could use a nice, relaxing fishing trip. Care to come along?" He asked before the outside of the military dorms was shown with dramatic music playing. **

"Fishing?" Al asked.

"Of course. Fishing." Mustang smirked. "I'm fishing for those who are pulling the strings. It's a good pastime."

General Armstrong smirked. Fishing, eh? She didn't get to see much of that at Briggs. She kind of missed it.

**Ed was shown to be lying on a couch in his room with Winry and Al sitting around him. **

**A knock sounded at the door, catching Ed's attention. "Yeah? Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door. "What are you–" He froze, looking shocked as Armstrong raised his arm to punch him. **

"What the hell?" Ed cried, shooting up in shock.

"You do end up in the strangest situations." Ling commented. "But usually, it's not from your own comrades."

**The ceiling fan of his room was shown before Ed was shown with his metal arm raised in defense as he skidded across the ground. When he stopped, he sat halfway up and glared at Armstrong. "Major! What the hell did you do that for?"**

**Armstrong towered over the boy. "You listen to me, Edward Elric." Edward gulped before Armstrong picked the boy up by his jacket and moved his automail arm around. "Hmm, this is no good, no good at all. Your automail seems to be broken."**

"AHH! No! Not the arm, Major!" Ed cried. "That's it! You are so paying to have that repaired!"

Armstrong chuckled nervously.

"Well, think of it this way, Brother." Al said cheerfully. "Winry totally saw that so she can't blame you for it breaking this time."

Ed hung his head. "But why…."

"**Uh…Okay." Ed said. **

**Armstrong put Ed down. "Yes, this is a serious situation indeed. We'll have to repair it at once. There's no time to waste. Allow me to escort you to Resembool for repairs." **

**Ed deflated. "Uh, Major, what's up?"**

"It seems we're throwing you out of Central." Mustang said, laughing.

"Why?" Lan Fan asked curiously.

"So he doesn't get in the way of my operation again." Mustang said. "And plus, I'm sending him east so I believe…"

"He's going to go see me?" Ross asked.

Mustang nodded. "I can only hope. It might make him not hate me anymore."

**Winry and Al leaned out the doorway watching. "What's that?" Winry asked. **

"**You're going back home to Resembool?" Al asked. **

**Ed moved closer to them, waving a hand. "I have no idea of what he's talking about, Al." **

**Armstrong leaned into Al's face. "And you, Alphonse Elric, you would stand out too much, so you remain here in Central." **

"**Okay." Al said. **

"Don't agree so easily, Al." Ed groaned. "You are just going to let me be kidnapped?"

"But it's Major." Al protested. "He's not going to hurt you."

"But we don't know what he wants!" Ed shouted.

"It's not like it's the first time." Al muttered quietly.

"**Huh?" Ed said as he was dragged off by Armstrong with Al and Winry watching. Winry was pointing at herself. **

"But isn't that suspicious since Winry is there?" Al said confused.

"Don't question things." Mustang said.

"Well, alright then." Al muttered. Sorry for asking questions.

"**We need to make arrangements for transportation right away! Come along, Edward." Armstrong said. **

"**Cut it out, Major." Ed said weakly as Armstrong walked through the lobby, carrying Ed under his arm. "Put me down." **

"**I'm afraid I can't do that." Armstrong said. Ed stopped whining, looking surprised. "These are my orders." Ed tilted his head up to look at Armstrong. **_**'From him…'**_

**Mustang's office was shown once more. **

"**Okay, I got it." One of the soldiers said. "Roger that." He put his phone down and stood up. "Major Armstrong and Edward Elric have gotten aboard the train, sir." **

"**Okay." Mustang said before smirking. **_**'Finally, everyone's out of the way.' **_

"Hey! I resent that!" Ed shouted. "Why couldn't you just tell me about the damn operation?"

"Because that would ruin the fun of kidnapping you." Mustang said, shrugging.

Ed growled. "Major kidnapped me, not you."

"But it was by my orders." Mustang retorted.

"I wish you would stop ordering that." Ed hissed.

Ling laughed. "He's ordered you kidnapped before?"

"He's done it at least twice a year since I've joined!" Edward said angrily. "It's getting really annoying."

"But this time it was done for a serious reason." Riza pointed out.

"And at least it's by us and not a criminal." Breda added.

Ed sighed. "We've already establish that criminals don't like kidnapping me after that one time. It's only the damn military that does it now! What kind of comrades are you?"

"The fun kind." Havoc said.

**A soldier appeared in the room with the caged animals. "I was able to find a witness who saw the man who orchestrated the breakout." He said before turning into Envy. **

"This is getting really annoying." Luke growled. "How many different soldiers do we have to see him as? It's been too many times already."

**Envy held a picture out to Lust. "Here, this is a rough sketch of the guy." **

**Lust took the picture. It was shown to look like Barry. "Oh, he's still alive then." As Envy walked away, stretching, Lust continued. "Is there any direct connection to the Colonel?"**

"**Who knows? My money says he's the one behind it though." Envy replied. **

**Lust looked at him. "Where did he run off to?"**

**Envy dropped his arm from his stretch. "Well, he did leave pretty suddenly...and he's good at hiding."**

**Lust turned to him. "In other words, you have no idea...You're useless."**

**Envy looked at her with a blank face. "Don't blame this on me, you ugly hag...I'm short on manpower."**

"Manpower?" Hughes echoed.

"They're monsters. How can they be short of anything?" Dr. Marcoh said.

"They keep killing them off." Ed said dryly.

"**Manpower?" Lust asked as a creature slammed his hands against his cage. "But you have plenty of manpower right here." **

**Active music started once more as the thing in the cage looked up. "It looks like you're finally on, Barry the Chopper." Lust said. **

"Barry…" Havoc said.

"…The Chopper?" Breda finished, eyes wide.

"Is that his body?" Al asked shocked.

"How is that possible?" May asked scared.

Ed shrugged. "Barry and the Slicer brothers didn't lose their bodies. Their souls were ripped from them to bind them to armor suits. It makes sense that their bodies are still around."

"But how can it move? It has no soul." Fuery pointed out.

"It's a mindless creature now that doesn't think. It just acts." Ed rested his arm on his knee and put his cheek in his hand. "There are some religions out there that believe animals do not have souls you know. Some say they do have souls. If we are going by the former, then it means that right now Barry's body is an animal that only knows how to track and kill. It is a soulless monster now."

"I didn't think you studied religion long enough to know something like that." Hughes said.

"I didn't, but I read a lot. It's just something I came across." Edward replied.

"That's pretty dark and disturbing," Heinkel said, frowning.

Ed shrugged. "It's life. Life is not fair. It is a dark place where we struggle to survive."

"Must you say dark things?" Ling asked.

"Time for a break!" Hughes suddenly declared.

Ed shot him a frown. "We just had a break not that long ago."

Hughes shrugged. "Yeah, but I need to find something so we're having a break." He jumped to his feet and turned his face to Mustang so he was the only one to see it. He gave his friend a look that said _fix-him-now_ before smiling and leaving to disappear into one of the rooms.

The soldiers shot the door he disappeared through a blank look before Ed sighed and stood up, stretching his back. "Well, okay then." He jumped over the couch Mustang was on, via the empty seat that was Hughes's and walked away himself.

Riza shot a glare at Mustang. Unlike Ling, she didn't have to see Ed's face earlier to know that something was wrong. "You better follow him, sir. This is your mess."

Mustang nodded hurriedly and stood up. He disappeared to where Ed went as well. When he passed through the door that Ed went through in the back corner of the room, he was shocked by what he saw. Inside the room was a huge training room. Ignoring the room's equipment, Mustang looked over to where Ed was punching a punching bag.

"Fullmetal." He called, stepping farther into the room.

Ed slammed his fist into the punching bag. "Hey Colonel. Do you need something?"

***Main Room***

"What was that about?" Darius said confused, staring at the door that Mustang and Ed disappeared through.

Havoc shrugged, sharing an uncomfortable look with Breda. "Colonel and Chief have a….an unique relationship…"

"And when Colonel Mustang punched him, it kind of hurt that relationship and the trust between them." Breda finished. "They both stepped over a boundary today so they need to fix that."

"A special relationship?" Sheska asked curiously.

Riza glanced at the men of Mustang's team. "Do you remember how we said earlier that Ed almost drowned?"

***Training Room***

Mustang walked over to Ed, grabbing hold of the punching bag. "Fullmetal, we need to talk."

Ed paused in his punching and looked at his superior with a raised brow. "We do? Is something wrong, Colonel?"

Mustang moved the punching bag back and stood in front of Ed, pushing him back away from the punching bag. "Not with me. With you."

"There is nothing wrong with me." Ed said, pushing Colonel's hands off his shoulder.

"But there is." Mustang insisted. "You can play it off as much as you want, but I'm not blind and neither is my team or your brother. You are upset over me punching you."

Ed glared at his superior.

***Main Room***

"When Edward almost drowned, it was an operation that went wrong." Riza said, frowning. Her eyes were closed as she recalled that mission. It was a difficult and scary one because they almost lost their youngest team member. "Colonel Mustang went undercover as a rich widower with a teenage son, which was Edward."

***Training Room***

"You stepped over a boundary, Edward. You yelled at me and attacked me." Mustang said, looking down at the glaring boy with calm, dark eyes. Ed gritted his teeth. "But, I am also at fault. You had just learned Hughes was killed, Maria Ross is a friend of yours that you thought I killed, and you were really confused, upset, and mad. I had to act a certain way for the operation. You know how it is. But even though I had to act a certain way, I was still out of line. Punching you like that was not the best way to handle your sudden appearance."

***Main Room***

"What was the mission?" Kei asked curiously.

"A drug bust. Colonel was going in as a drug addict who started taking drugs after the loss of his wife because of depression. His son, Edward, was a delinquent punk who started getting into fights and using drugs all the time after he lost his mother." Havoc explained.

"That sounds like him now." Izumi pointed out. "Minus the drug part."

Havoc nodded. "That was the point. Ed was only thirteen at the time so we thought it'd be easier to keep his role like his personality at the time."

"I was working for Colonel at the time as a butler while also going out to meet Lieutenant Hawkeye or Havoc to share information. Fuery was our communication expert while the others worked in the office and were back up to Ed and Colonel when it was time to do the dangerous parts of the mission." Falman explained.

***Training Room***

"Think what you like, but I am fine." Edward hissed, walking over to the sparring ring.

Eyes narrowing, Mustang followed him while at the same time unbuttoning his military jacket. He pulled it off and tossed it to the ground, revealing a black shirt under it. "You said I could not touch you with my bare fists."

Ed turned around, staring at Mustang in shock.

"Military hand-to-hand combat vs. martial arts. Which is better?" Mustang asked.

"Wha–" Ed was cut off by having to duck under a punch. "Colonel!"

"We've never sparred before, have we?" Mustang asked, smirking. "Are you afraid?"

Ed snarled and charged at Mustang. He swung his leg up at Mustang's side, but the Colonel blocked it with his arm. "Do you remember that mission where you almost drowned?" He asked as Ed pulled his leg back.

Ed blinked blankly at his Colonel.

***Main Room***

"Colonel was trying to grab their attention to join the gang by offering them lots of money for their drugs and buying often. He wanted to meet the leader to know who he was before taking them down. The mission was going well. The second-in-command of the group eventually came to Colonel's house with some men to meet him and talk some things over, but the Colonel wasn't home at the time. Edward was alone to meet them with Havoc watching the house from outside." Breda explained. "When Chief invited them inside, Havoc almost revealed his cover, ready to charge in to save Ed from them."

"You were that worried about him?" Ling asked.

Havoc shrugged. "I didn't trust them. I knew they each had at least one gun on them. If they pulled them out suddenly, Ed would be in trouble."

"But, from the bug in the house, Havoc listened to them talking. Apparently, they had been watching Colonel and Chief for a while now. Their boss wanted to meet them. Colonel because he was influential and Ed because they thought he would be good for the gang because of his expertise in fighting and intelligence." Breda continued.

***Training Room***

Ed jumped away from Mustang's kick. "Why are you brining that up now?"

"Do you remember what happened on the boat?" Mustang asked, blocking Ed's punch, which the boy followed up with a kick to Mustang's stomach. The Colonel grunted from pain and jumped away from the boy, rubbing his stomach.

"I don't remember much of it towards the end."

***Main Room***

"The meeting took place on a yacht that was on the lake a bit of a ways out of East City. We followed them as back up. Because of past research, we already had a boat ready for us to follow them." Riza explained, sharing a dark look with the rest of the team. "The boys waited until the yacht was a few miles away before they got into a speed boat to follow them, stopping far enough away that it wouldn't be suspicious. They then took up the act of fishing. I had snuck on board of the yacht with Colonel and Ed. We discovered the main circle of the gang were foreigners from Aerugo. Talks began. The plan was to talk then get out of there and come back with arrest warrants, but something went wrong."

***Training Room***

Mustang grunted as he blocked Ed's foot from hitting him again. Before the boy could pull away, his other hand came up and wrapped around the boy's ankle. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing his boots or he wouldn't be able to get such a good grip. With the boy balancing on only one foot, it was easy for Mustang to yank him forward and cause him to lose balance. When Ed slammed into him, Mustang quickly pushed the boy back before he could regain his balance. He grabbed Ed's flesh wrist and painfully twisted it around his back. He pushed the boy to the ground and buried his knee into Ed's back so he couldn't get up.

Ed growled and tried to move, but it didn't do anything. The Colonel was stronger and heavier then he looked.

"On the boat, talks went wrong. One of the drug dealers recognized you because you protected a girl from him before this operation ever began." Mustang told him, pulling his knee off his back. He released his wrist, allowing the boy to roll over and stare at the ceiling while Mustang stayed crouched next to him.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

***Main Room***

"Colonel Mustang was restrained by two men. He didn't have his gloves or gun because he was undercover. Guns were pointed at Ed, keeping him from being able to move." Havoc explained darkly. "Luckily we were watching this with binoculars and Riza was communicating to us through her headset so we were able to throw our act away and get over there. But we didn't get there fast enough. Since they knew who Ed was, they also knew he had two automail limbs."

"So they threw my brother into the water to let him drown?" Al asked darkly.

May cried out, horrified at that. She knew that Ed must have had a hard time being in the military at such a young age, but all the stories she heard had described a strong, loyal boy who helped anyone who needed it. There were never stories saying how close he came to dying.

"Yes, they dragged him over to the edge of the boat and pushed him off." Havoc said, glaring at the wall as he remembered that day. It was not something any of them could forget. It was so terrifying for all of them.

***Training Room***

"I remember almost drowning." Edward said, frowning.

"Yes, they pushed you into the water to let you drown. I don't think they liked you very much to give you that antagonizing death." Mustang said.

"Most people don't. That's why they try to give me slow, painful deaths. That is also why I am still alive. If they were to shoot me down instead, then they would have a better chance." Edward replied.

Mustang didn't reply. He just looked down at the boy with dark eyes that displayed something Edward never saw before. Soft kindness. "We never told you what happened afterwards."

Ed shook his head.

"I screamed bloody murder at them and tried to pull myself free to get to you and their leader just laughed at my suffering, wondering who you were to me. He loved my reactions and said he would keep me alive until he was sure you were dead just to watch my suffering. He wanted to see the pain in my eyes while I tried to escape to get to you." Mustang explained, angry flaring in his voice. "But then…"

***Main Room***

"Riza lost it then." Havoc said, smirking. "She shot both of the men holding Colonel before anyone realized we were around. The moment those two were dead, Colonel wrenched his arms free and dived behind some crates. We," He motioned to Falman, Breda, and him. "used that moment to open fire on the ship while Riza hid behind some crates, pulling out her rifle."

"You guys sound insane." Ling informed them.

Breda laughed harshly. "I don't think it's insane. It's more like, we don't take well to someone trying to hurt one of our own."

***Training Room***

"With my team covering me, I dived into the water and came after you. You had already hit the bottom of the lake so I had to move quickly. I almost thought I would be too late. When I reached you, I grabbed you and realized that you were too heavy, being weighed down by water and your automail. Luckily, Havoc jumped down into the water soon after I did. With his help, we got you to the top of the water. Breda and Falman pulled you into the speed boat. You weren't breathing." Mustang said, frowning. That had been a very scary moment for the team and him. They had really thought they had lost him then. It was the first time he had ever been so close to death around them.

***Main Room***

"We were forced to give CPR. It was almost too late. In fact, we came close to giving up." Breda explained.

Al froze. His brother never really told him what happened on this mission. He gave the brief details, but never informed him of how close he was to dying. He probably wanted to save him the fear of almost losing him.

Izumi growled to herself. Water was probably Ed's biggest weakness. In fact, it was another thing he shared with Mustang. They were both weak against water. Those men who tried to drown Ed were horrible. He was only thirteen at the time and they tried to murder him. They tried to kill a kid! If they weren't dead or arrested, Izumi would hunt them down herself!

***Training Room***

"You almost died from that incident. Havoc gave you CPR for five minutes before you were revived." Mustang said.

Ed paled. Five minutes? He should have been declared dead! It was only because his team didn't want to give up on him that he didn't die from that! "Why are you telling me this now anyways?" He asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "It's got nothing to do with now."

"It's got everything to do with now." Mustang retorted. "That incident…it was the first time I ever saw you close to death like that. It scared me. You are part of my team and I thought I had lost you. I thought I failed in protecting you. I took you on that operation and you almost died. I was almost ready to keep you away from all the operations and dangerous missions after that, but Lieutenant Hawkeye told me that would only make it worse since you have a knack for finding danger. She told me putting you in dangerous situations would help you learn and get stronger so something like that wouldn't happen again."

***Main Room***

"We were all scared and thought we lost him, but Colonel, he was the worst. He'll never admit it, but he was crying and yelling at Edward to open his eyes." Havoc said, smiling now. It was so rare for them to see Mustang crying. "He resorted to everything. Threats, insults, pleads, promises. He was saying anything to get the boy to open his eyes."

Riza chuckled softly. "I was still on the yacht, making sure the ones who were alive were restrained and I could hear all of them yelling. I was scared at the time that we were going to lose him. I think we were all ready to kill everyone in the gang for what happened to the boy, especially if he didn't wake up. They were quite lucky that Edward did regain consciousness."

Breda smiled at the memory of the boy opening his eyes. All of them had cried in relief when he did, but the boy was pretty dazed and tired at the time so he did not remember anything that happened then. Which was probably good. He would probably mock Colonel forever if he remembered that Mustang had hugged him in relief and told him to never go near water again.

***Training Room***

"I still don't get–" Ed started but was cut off when he felt Mustang wrap his arms around his chest.

"I made a promise to always protect those who are below me and I almost lost you in that moment. I almost lost someone who is precious to me." Mustang said, pushing the boy's head forward to rest on his shoulder. "Full–no…Ed, you mean more to me then you realize. I punched you, but I shouldn't have. And I don't plan on making that mistake ever again. I'm sure the future me regrets the action. I am sorry, Ed. I hope you don't lose your trust in me from that one moment."

Ed sighed. Yes, the Colonel lied to him and punched him, but he has always been there for him for three years. He couldn't really claim to hate the Colonel for what he did. It was a mistake and he has made a lot of mistakes in his life. If he could be forgiven, then he should be able to forgive others. Wasn't that what he said to Scar earlier?

Ed snickered. "It's alright, Colonel. I know you're not good at this stuff. There's a reason why you aren't a dad." He pushed off his superior. "There was a reason why I was punk in that mission. That is the way I imagine your kid turning out if your wife is gone….if you ever get a wife that is."

Mustang scoffed. "You have so little faith in me. I've been helping and mentoring you for the past three years and you doubt my skills still?"

Smirking, Ed nodded. "Course, because you had your team to help you and Teacher helped me as a child and my mom raised me before she died. You weren't going at it alone. Alone, you would have tota–"

BANG!

Ed and Mustang jumped in surprise to look at Hughes standing in the doorway, grinning like a madman. "Oh, Edward! I need your help in your area of expertise!" He sang.

Ed raised a brow. "My expertise?"

"Well, yours, Al's, and Dr. Marcoh's." Hughes said, waving around the thing he was holding.

Ed raised a brow. "You want to talk about…"

"Homunculi and The Philosopher's Stone."

**A/N: [1] When the hell did he go from Warrant Officer to Lieutenant, damn it! I swore he became a Second Lieutenant when he went to Briggs. He is not yet a Briggs soldier! Seriously, I did not write that wrong. That is what he said. **

**Sooo, I wasn't all too sure about how to go about this Maria Ross thing. Do I have people hate Mustang until they realize he saved her or have them realize the plan?...I went with the latter because when you look at it from everyone's perceptive (Homunculi, Ed, Barry, Mustang, etc.), you realize that things are not what you seem. Plus, you have all those genius analyzers in the room. **

**We had a Hughes/Ed fluff moment earlier, so I decided to have a Roy/Ed fluff moment as well….I actually wasn't sure how to do the whole punching Ed thing, but I read all my 300 and something reviews last week and I got sudden inspiration for this moment! So…THANK YOU! I think I got it to where I like it. It was a bit difficult since I wanted to keep the two in character as much as possible. **

**Please Review!**


	18. Episode 18: The Arrogant Palm of A Small

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the birthday wishes! And yeah for me! I actually got this up in time for my birthday! I had to use the computer in the living room to get this written and it could only be written at nighttime since that's when I was able to use if freely and play the anime to write the transcript without bothering people….it was actually quite enjoyable. It's just a good thing I actually remembered that computer existed. I see it every day, but never give it a thought since my little brother and Dad are the only ones to use it. Using that computer also taught me that I WANT MY FREAKING LAPTOP BACK! **

**Seriously though, I am going to still have troubles with updating now. Why? Because the freaking new charger I got isn't helping my laptop. *sigh* My oldest brother has looked at it and he knows what is wrong with it. It's a very stupid common problem in laptops. He's going to try to fix it, but he might make it worse! Hahaha. So annoying. Sooo, yes, next week will be the same thing. I might not get the chapter up. I will be busy with some things, but I will try my best. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 18: The Arrogant Palm of A Small Human **

"Colonel!"

Mustang looked up at Ed. "What is it? I thought you were in the cafeteria helping Hughes and the others."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed grumbled. The group decided to work in silence in the cafeteria to get their ideas about the stone down before telling the rest what was going on. "But I have to fulfill my end of the bet." He held up a little book before tossing it onto Mustang's lap. "There, it's fulfilled!" With that, Ed spun around and stalked into the cafeteria.

Ed spotted Al, Hughes, and Dr. Marcoh at one of the tables so he walked over to them, smiling a bit at them. "So, what are we looking at?" He asked as he sat down next to Hughes, looking at the map in the middle of the table. "Where'd you get the map?"

"Lots of digging around." Hughes replied, tapping his pen on the map for a second before sending a serious look at the boy and holding the pen out. "Circle the places I say."

Confused about why he had to do it, Ed took the pen. "Okay. Go."

"First, Riviere." Hughes said. "July 1558."

Ed circled the name.

"Then the civil war in Cameron. October 1661." Hughes said.

Ed circled it.

"Soapman incident, February 1799. That took place in Fisk….March 1811, The Wellsley Conflict…The First Southern Border Conflict took place in October 1835, northwest of where South City is today…The Second Southern Border Conflict happened in May 1911, just south of Fortsett….Ishval, 1901…Pendleton, border wars with Creta….Liore, 1914."

With each name, Ed circled it, frown deepening with each one. They had discussed this possibility earlier, but to actually see all the bloodshed that had taken place, it didn't just seem like a simple possibility anymore. He drew his pen over the circles to connect the dots to make the transmutation circle for Philosopher's Stones. "The only place without bloodshed is the north." He commented.

"Which means that will be the next target." Dr. Marcoh said gravely.

"But we still cannot be sure about this. We haven't even seen a circle going around the country." Al pointed out. "And even if they started making a circle now, it would still take a long time. The country is big."

"This is verified then." Hughes said, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair. "We may not know how the circle is going to be made, but it will be. This has got to be what they are after, or at least a part of it."

"Only a part of it?" Ed echoed, frowning. "Well, immortality does seem a bit outdated for them." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hughes asked confused. Ed seemed to be sarcastic when he said that, but there seemed to be more to it then that.

Ed shrugged. "Well, the guy they all call Father. He has to be human to perform alchemy and make those Homunculi. And we know they've been around for at least 200 hundred years, according to Greed at least since that was his age. And he might not even be the oldest Homunculi. This Father guy, they are the one they obey, so he has had to be around for a very long time, using his stone to not age and stay alive. He probably needs another stone after so long to keep himself alive, but doesn't making the whole country into a transmutation circle seem a bit extreme for that?"

Dr. Marcoh looked at the transmutation circle that Ed drew on the map. "It does seem a bit much to make a stone like that. Since he is immortal, he can just subtle take humans and make them into stones for him. He doesn't need to take the whole country at once. Even the incomplete stones that I made the Homunculi were satisfied with. They took quite a few of them from me. I had no idea what they wanted them for and I was tired of taking all those innocent lives just for the stones so I took all the material and incomplete stones that weren't confiscated yet and ran."

"And it would be suspicious if everyone in the country suddenly died." Al added. "Wouldn't people in the other countries be suspicious? I mean, even if they don't like us, they could be scared that whatever wiped out Amestris could come to them next."

Ed's eyes narrowed on the map, going to the desert that was in the east. He tapped the name. "That is not necessarily true. Xerxes, Al. It was wiped out overnight and yet, we don't know why or h–….Well, shit."

"There is no way that a place could be wiped out in a single night." Hughes said, eyes widening. "Unless….this Father guy had to come from somewhere and he would need a big stone to survive this long."

"So, what you are saying is that the population of Xerxes was turned into a stone?" Dr. Marcoh asked thoughtfully. "It's a possibility, but we really have no proof of that."

Ed shrugged. "It was just a thought, but let's stop with assumptions until we have more information."

"I don't think we'll ever know the truth about Xerxes." Dr. Marcoh pointed out. "That incident happened centuries ago. We probably won't discover anything about it at this point."

Al nodded. "And we do know that the Homunculi are causing some of the bloodshed." He said, getting back on track. "They caused it in Liore, and possibly Ishval. They could have been behind other incidents that happened."

"Wouldn't surprise me if they really are trying to make this transmutation circle." Edward said, tapping the pen on the map.

***Main Room***

Mustang glared darkly at the words written in the little book. Alphonse had been correct. The first sentence was impossibly hard to decipher. He had no idea of what it could possibly mean. It was like that brat was mocking him with this book. He didn't even have to be in the room! It was no surprise Al wanted to hit him in his sleep.

"Yo, Colonel! We came up with a few theo–OW!" Ed snatched his travelogue that just hit him in the head out of the air. "What did you do that for, you baby? Upset that you can't get it?"

"When we get out of here, you and that book are being set on fire." Mustang hissed.

"That's too extreme just because you can't get passed the first page!" Ed protested, dropping his book onto the coffee table. "That's it! I'm not telling you any of our theories!"

Al sighed. "Brother…Fine, I'll tell them what we thought of."

And so Al proceeded to explain that they believed that there was more to the Homunculi's plan then just making a Philosopher's Stone but they had no idea of what it could be, but all of the bloodshed that happened in the country had to do with making a possible array. There was not a single incident of bloodshed where it wouldn't be used for the array. The country was practically designed for it! And then he told them of their theory of Xerxes…

"You think that Xerxes's wipeout had to do with the stone?" Ling asked seriously.

Ed shrugged. "Do you know anything else that could wipeout an entire place so easily and in a single night? It's only a guess though. There is really no way to prove it since it happened centuries ago."

"While those theories are interesting, we still need more information and this break has been long enough." General Armstrong pointed out.

Mustang nodded. "Agreed. We should move on."

**The opening song began once more. **

"Aww, where is that special beginning about alchemy and human transmutation?" Havoc whined.

Ed twitched. "It's gone, Havoc! Stop asking about it. It is never coming back!"

"Well, that just saddens me." Havoc said, crossing his arms.

"**Resembool! This stop, Resembool station!"**

**Armstrong walked out of the station with Edward following after him. **

"At least he really did take me to Resembool and not some strange place." Edward said dryly.

"I would not lie about where we were going." Armstrong protested.

Ed shrugged. "Maybe you wouldn't, but others would…"

Havoc snickered. "Wow, Chief, you're not going to let that go?"

The State Alchemist teen shot him a glare. "Never. You took me to a freakin battle zone."

Havoc waved him off. "It was a mock battle zone and we were only passing through."

"They almost took my head off!" Ed protested.

"Unfortunate accident." Havoc replied.

**Armstrong paused for a moment, looking at something while Ed gave him a glare. When Armstrong started walking again, Ed ran after him. "Will you ever tell me what's going on? This is starting to feel a little too much like a kidnapping." **

"I thought you already declared it one." Ling pointed out.

"Maybe I did, but I had to point it out to the Major just what it felt like." Ed retorted.

"Why?" Lan Fan asked confused.

"Because I was…no..am…argh, damn it. Future me is annoyed, that's why!" Ed declared.

"**I haven't been fully informed on the details." Armstrong replied. "My only orders were to retrieve you and to rendezvous here." **

"**Rendezvous? With who?" Ed asked. **

**The scene changed to show Breda sitting on a wall with a bag by his foot. **

"With me apparently." Breda said, grinning. "I'm your guide."

"Except I know my way around Resembool, much better then you that's for sure." Ed pointed out.

"But you don't know where to go to get the information." Ling pointed out.

Ed rolled his eyes. "No one does at this point!"

**Upon seeing the two, Breda stood up and saluted. "I'm glad you made it alright, Major Armstrong, sir." When he saw Ed, Breda smirked and changed his salute to a wave. "Hey, what's up, big guy?" **

**Ed twitched and stared at Breda with wide eyes. "Lieutenant Breda?!"**

Breda laughed. "You look so confused, Chief."

"When do you guys ever go to Resembool?" Ed protested. "And at such a random time! Then again, considering that I have been kidnapped yet again, I shouldn't be surprised. I usually run into more of you guys after you guys kidnap me."

"Do they really kidnap you?" Miles asked amused.

"I wouldn't joke about that." Ed said dryly.

"I don't see why you are complaining." Havoc said, grinning madly. "Usually when we kidnap you, it's for a fun adventure."

"That the Colonel somehow set up." Ed retorted. "And that scares me."

"What an ungrateful brat." Mustang muttered.

"**The Arrogant Palm of a Small Human"**

**The outside of the military dorms was shown. "This is weird…" Al said before the ceiling fan of the room was shown. Al and Winry were shown to be sitting in the room from a ceiling angle. "Brother should have arrived in Resembool by now, so why hasn't he called?"**

"Because he's been kidnapped." Luke said, grinning. "Kidnapped kids don't get a free phone call."

Mustang smirked and shook his head. "Sorry, Al. This time, Ed can't call you. It's a sensitive matter and we can't have them tracked."

"Tell that to my worrying future self! He's the one who needs information!" Al retorted.

"If it was that simple, he would have told me in Central." Ed muttered.

"**Not to mention that he's got me here to do his repairs." Winry added. **

"She makes it sound like I left of my own free will." Ed grumbled.

**Al appeared on the screen. "And the stuff with Lieutenant Ross. I have no idea of what is going on."**

"**Good thing I can explain it all." Ling's voice said. **

"Are you kidding me?" Ed said way too calmly. "Ling is going to explain everything that happened to Al in Central….And yet, you felt the need to KIDNAP ME?! Justify that, Bastard!"

Mustang raised a brow, but smirked once more. "Okay, I will. You and I are both soldiers. We could not get together alone for me to explain it because people would find that suspicious and always keep an eye on us. Ling and Al are not soldiers, so no one could possibly guess that Ling actually knows what is going on. He's just an illegal alien who escaped from prison. And if we are correct about sending Ross to the east, it means you are going to see her hopefully. It will be all the proof you need that everything you guys are told is the truth and you can tell Al when you return. But of course, this is all assuming that we are correct in our guesses."

There was a silence for a moment, in which Ed's eye twitched violently. "….I hate you."

Hughes laughed. "You only say that because he beat you this time."

"You. Do not talk to me, Hughes. I haven't forgotten that you asked Colonel to come to your house after this to fry me when I destroy your pictures." Ed growled.

Hughes innocently held up his hands, but his evil grin gave him away.

**The bed Winry was sitting on was shown with Ling sitting next to her suddenly. There was a pause before Winry turned her head to look at him. After another pause, the outside of the military dorms was shown before Al and Winry both screamed. **

"Don't just appear in our room like that!" Al shouted.

"How did you even get in there?" Brody asked. "That room isn't on the first floor nor the top floor."

Ling grinned. "Secret."

Ed twitched. "You better not do anything stupid while in my room."

"**Uh, when'd you get here?" Winry asked. **

"**And how did you even get in?" Al demanded. **

**Ling pointed to the open window behind him. "The window." **

**Winry turned to look at it. **

"That's not an answer considering the floor we're on!" Ed protested.

"It's the only one you are getting." Ling said, still grinning madly.

Ed turned to Fu and Lan Fan. "And?"

"It's the only answer you're getting." Lan Fan stated loyally for her master.

Ed hung his head. "Now I want to know even more."

"**I mean, it seemed appropriate for a criminal." Ling said, grinning. **

"And here you were trying to convince me you weren't a criminal." Ed said dryly.

"I still believe I am a good person who does not deserve that term." Ling replied.

Ed twitched. "You can't just claim you are a good person by your own word!"

"Is that so?" Ling asked. He turned to Lan Fan. "What do you think?"

"I believe Master Ling is a very great person who deserves to be Emperor." Lan Fan replied, smiling.

Ling turned back to Ed. "There."

Ed pulled at his hair. "It doesn't work like that!"

'**Illegal alien as well as lockup escapee' appeared on the screen. **

**Winry and Al sweatdropped while Ling went on smiling as if there was nothing wrong. "First, there's no need for you to worry about Ed's wellbeing." **

**Winry looked at him. **

"**I'm sure he's just fine." Ling said. **

**A miserable Ed wearing a tan cloak appeared on the screen. **

"Just fine my ass!" Ed shouted.

"You look like you're baking." Sig commented.

Ed's head dropped. "Not…."

"Ooooh, fried shrimp." Mustang said, grinning. "Sounds pretty good right now. We should have that for dinner."

"Shrimp does sound good. It's been so long since I've been able to have seafood." Kei added innocently.

"….Helping…" Ed finished, collapsing on the ground like he was half-dead.

"…**Hot…" Ed said as a gentle tune entered the scene as the desert was shown. Armstrong was shown to be riding a horse with Ed on another horse behind him. "The Colonel never said we'd be crossing the border." **

"Border? Are we smuggling people now?" Ed asked.

"Probably. We can't have a paper trail." Armstrong pointed out.

"But I really hate the desert. It's worst then the south." Ed moaned.

"**Tightlipped bastard." Ed grumbled. **

**Breda was shown to be on a horse following another man. "Mr. Han, how much further do we have left?" **

"**We've almost made it." Han pointed at something ahead of them. "Look, you can see the ruins ahead." **

"Desert ruins?" Ed asked blankly. Of that huge desert, there was only one place in it, even if it was destroyed. "….Oh, you've got to be kidding me? Xerxes? I'm going to Xerxes?"

Dr. Marcoh chuckled. "And we just finished making theories about Xerxes. Maybe you'll see something of interest there."

"It is an interesting place to visit. I'm not an alchemist, so I really didn't see anything, so maybe you'll find something, Ed." Ling added.

**A destroyed city was shown to be ahead of them. Different destroyed parts of the city were zoomed in upon. Ed was shown sitting in a fountain with steam rolling off of him. **

"Are you okay?" Riza asked worriedly.

"Automail and heat do not go well together." Ed moaned, rubbing his aching shoulder. It really felt scorched now that he thought about it. "How cruel to send a kid with automail through the desert." He shot a glare at Mustang, who just whistled as if he was entirely innocently.

"**Phew," He sighed in relief. "My automail almost sheered through my skin." **

**Fu, Breda, and Armstrong watched him. "Who's idea was it to bring the kid?" Fu asked. **

"Fu's there as well!" Ling said cheerfully. "I guess that we are all helping you."

"Don't they just follow your orders?" Al asked.

"What does it matter? They are still helping." Ling pointed out.

"**It was a direct order." Breda replied. **

**Ed was shown squeezing the water out of his shirt. He shook it out with a smile. "So this is Xerxes, huh? Looks just like the fable described it."**

"**Did you say a fable?" Fu asked. **

**Ed looked at him. "Yeah, the Eastern Sage. It's a story about the origin of alchemy in Amestris." A picture of a man wearing a white cloak with his hands spread out appeared behind Ed as mysterious music appeared in the scene. "It claims the entire kingdom of Xerxes was destroyed in a single night and that the only survivor wandered into Amestris shortly afterwards. He was the one who went on to spread the science of alchemy."**

**Fu appeared on the screen with a black and white picture appearing behind him that was designed the same as Ed's but with differences in the face and background. "How interesting. We have a similar legend in Xing about a drifter from the west. It's said that his teachings combined with our ancient techniques to form the Alkahestry we practice today." **

"That certainly is a strange coincidence." Mustang said, frowning.

"Both have been said to originate from Xerxes." May added confused. "But there was only one survivor. The survivor couldn't have gone both east and west."

"Figuring out the truths of these fables is not important." Izumi said, crossing her arms. "Unless these fables will help with saving the country."

"It's not like we will be able to understand what is going on, no matter how much we discuss it. There isn't enough information just from fables or the end of Xerxes." Hughes added, sighing. He really did want to know though. It sounded so interesting.

"**Alkahestry is primarily used for medical needs, isn't it?" Ed asked. **

"**Yes. He guided this process, and we greatly revere him." Fu said. Ed reappeared on the screen, watching him. "We know him as The Western Sage." **

**Parts of the ruins was shown. **

**The group was shown to be walking through the ruins. "So the west is supposed to refer to here?" Breda asked. **

"**I believe so, yes." Fu replied. **

**Ed looked at some things out of the corner of his eyes as he thought about something. Ling appeared on the screen saying, "I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes. That route goes by them." **

**Ed reappeared on the screen. **_**'Sure you did, Ling.'**_

"What? You don't believe me?" Ling whined.

"I barely know you. Why would I trust or believe you?" Ed argued.

"Because I'm your friend." Ling said.

"There you go again, throwing that term around like it's candy." Ed muttered.

'_**Now I know why.' **_

**The group was seen to be walking through a new area of the ruins with the sun shining down on them. "But if Xerxes was such a highly advanced society, how were they wiped out in a single night?" Breda asked. **

"Now that I think about it. You said it was said that the survivor of Xerxes taught Amestris alchemy?" Breda asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ed asked.

"It's from what you said earlier." Hughes suddenly exclaimed. "You were thinking that Xerxes was wiped out to make a stone. And now we see that alchemy might have begun in Xerxes…."

"So it would make sense if the stone was created there." Mustang finished.

"Back to assumptions I see." Ed said.

"It was your theory." Miles pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but I also said that we should stop making guesses and just focus on getting facts for now. Those stories about the Eastern and West Sage are just fables. We don't know how much truth they actually hold."

"Your other guesses and theories have been going well since we got here." Buccaneer pointed out.

"One of them will be wrong yet." Ed retorted. "I'm not saying my theory could be wrong, but even if it is true, what does it matter? We can't change what happened to Xerxes. The truth of Xerxes will not help us save the country. It would be interesting to know the truth; that is pretty much it."

"I think you just want to argue about this, even if it is against your theory which we are saying might hold some truth." Mustang said dryly.

"Arguing for the sake of arguing. Maybe I like that." Ed said defensively.

**Ed was shown looking at something as Fu said, "It could very well just be a legend."**

**Ed came to a halt when he saw a destroyed wall. On it was something that looked like part of an array, but it wasn't complete because of the wall being destroyed. **

Ed's eyes narrowed on that wall. That array looked just like….Damn, maybe his theory was really true after all. Of course, it did make sense if it was true. Alchemy was said to be born in Xerxes. But who would be crazy enough to actually make a stone there?

"Going to share?" Izumi asked.

"It looks like the array for making a Philosopher's Stone." Ed explained. "That's all."

"So who's theory–" Mustang started.

"Oh, shut up." Ed snapped.

"**What are you gawking at? Come on!" Fu yelled back at him. **

**Ed looked forward once more before looking back at the wall once more before he ran to catch up with them. **

**The array was shown again before the city of Xerxes was shown from a bit away. It started at the top level of the city and the screen moved down slowly before Ed's group was shown to be walking through them once again. **

"**Going in pretty deep now, aren't we?" Ed asked. **

"**Edward!" **

**Ed and Armstrong paused and looked up to see the silhouette of a woman. **_**"Back east, where I was. It's a nice place." **_**Mustang's voice said as Ed's expression morphed into a happy expression before Armstrong was shown. **_**"None of the big city noise and lots of beautiful women." **_

**The silhouette was shown to be Maria Ross. **

"Yes! I'm alive!" Ross cheered.

"We already knew that." Denny pointed out.

"But now it's been confirmed that I am truly alive." Ross explained.

"I can see the point of going to Xerxes then." Ed said. "No one would expect us to be meeting a fugitive in Xerxes. No one would even spy on us out there since there is nothing around."

"But what am I going to do?" Ross asked confused. "As you said, I'm a fugitive. I can't really go anywhere without being caught, even if it says in the report that I am dead."

Ed snorted. "Can you imagine the trouble Colonel and Dr. Knox would get into if it was discovered you are actually alive?"

Mustang grimaced at that thought. "I believe that is why Fu is helping us."

"I see." Fu said. "You do not need my assistance getting to Xerxes, but getting into Xing would be another matter entirely."

Mustang nodded. "Yes. As a fugitive, the best place to go is another country. I guess it is lucky that Ed met Ling and brought him to Central."

Ed sighed. "I'll admit that point, Colonel."

"Aww, so are we friends?" Ling asked.

"No."

"But I help save your friend. Doesn't that instantly get me into your friend zone?" Ling asked.

Ed shrugged.

Ling pouted.

"**That damn Colonel." Ed said, smiling. **

**Armstrong had his shirt ripped off and tears pouring down his face. "Lieutenant Ross!" He cheered before chasing Ross around, trying to hug her. "Thanks the heavens!"**

"**No hugs, Major!" Ross cried. **

Izumi chuckled softly. It was a strange, but happy reunion. There were like little kids being reunited after a long time of not getting to see each other. It was quite sweet and she was glad that everything had ended well, for this part at least. But how was everything else going to go was the question.

"**There really wasn't any place in Amestris that we could safely hide a dead girl, especially one that's still alive, you know." Breda said. **

"**So the Colonel knew that Lieutenant Ross was innocent all along?" Ed asked. **

**Breda smirked before the scene faded away to show a newspaper being tossed onto a desk. The scene started in faded colors before it turned to normal as Breda said, "This seems a little too showy, sir." **

"I should have guessed it was you who first realized something was wrong." Ed said, grinning. "You really are a genius analyzer."

"We're all on Colonel's team for a reason." Breda replied, smirking.

"**Is that what you think?" Mustang asked. **

"**Yeah. They make a point of arresting in public and now they announce her guilt to the newspaper before she's even had a trial. Something's not right." Breda said. **

"There were in too much of a hurry to get the bait out to Mustang." General Armstrong said. "Hurrying causes mistakes."

"Or they are just idiots who don't know how to make a decent plan by themselves." Ed said, frowning. "For Envy at least. He only cares about causing pain to humans with his sadistic ideas. He just wants to see the pain and humans destroying each other so he hurried this."

**Mustang frowned as his phone rang. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "I'm here." **

"**Warrant Officer Falman's calling on a public line for you." A female voice said. **

"**I'll take it." Mustang said. **

**There was a click before Falman's voice said, "Colonel, we need to speak to you about General Hughes's murder." **

"**Hey! Falman, give me the phone for a second." Barry's voice said. **

**Mustang opened his eyes. **_**'Barry?'**_

"**Yo, Mustang! You've seen today's paper?" Barry asked. "Cause there's an interesting article–" **

**Mustang suddenly sprung to his feet with a creepy look on his face. "Hey Bunny! You know better then to call me at work." The park was shown. "Let me call you right back! Just hang on, okay?" He hung up the phone. **

Ed and Ling shared a look and snickered. "Colonel, that was such a strange and scary look you had." The former said.

"Hey, Fullmetal, no one asked you." Mustang retorted. "And while we're at it, you all need to stop calling the office with sensitive information!"

Al raised a hand like a little kid in a classroom. "What if we came into the office to discuss it?"

"Don't." Mustang said, sighing. "It may have not happened at this point, but sooner or later Bradley or someone is going to trust me less and bug my office. They already tap the phones. Having my office bug will just make everything a whole lot harder so sensitive information that has to do with the state of the country are discussed outside and away from military offices and soldiers."

**It was evening now and Breda was shown standing outside of a phone booth as Mustang's voice said, "Really? You sure about this?"**

**Mustang was shown inside of the phone booth, arm leaning on the phone box as Barry said, "Oh, yeah. The Lieutenant fired a bullet alright, but it was at me, not Hughes." A bubble of Barry appeared on the screen, pointing at a hole in his hand. "I still got a hole in my right hand from where it passed right through." **

"**Well, that changes things." Mustang said. **

"What do you mean it changes things?" Ross asked frantically.

"Sounds like he already had a plan to kill you before his team and Barry informed him it was false." Izumi told her.

Ross had tears of relief in her eyes. "I may not like Barry, but I thank him so much right now."

"You sure are hasty." Ed informed Mustang. "We already proved that Envy's hurrying to get you a scapegoat caused him many failures. Maybe you should learn from that so your team doesn't have to inform you of the things out of place."

Mustang's brow twitched. "I don't want to hear that from the Prince of Recklessness."

Ed growled.

**Active, dramatic music suddenly began as Mustang turned to the side, smirking. "Barry, I've got a proposition you might like." **

**Barry was shown to be on the phone with Falman behind him. "Oooh." The murderer laughed. "Gotcha. I promise not to kill anyone." He said as he turned to look at Falman. "How about the second street in the warehouse district?" **

**Falman stared at him. **

**Mustang was shown to be scribbling something in a little book. When he was done, he ripped the page out and left the phone booth, going over to Breda. "I need you to gather everything on this list, on the double, okay?" He handed the paper to Breda. **

"**Sixty pounds of pork, carbon, some ammonia…" Breda looked up from the list. "What is this?"**

"**The ingredients for a well-cooked corpse." Mustang replied. **

"I see. You made a fake body and burned it to be Ross." Ed said, smirking. "And all those ingredients were to get the smell of a burnt corpse correct."

"You would be right." Mustang replied, having already figured it out earlier.

"The fact that you knew just what ingredients to get to get the corpse to smell right is a bit disturbing. Did you make fake burnt corpses before?" May asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"No. Since I am an alchemist, I know my elements. Since I specialize in Flame Alchemy and have burnt a lot of flesh in my life, I can tell the smells. They are something I will never forget." Mustang replied.

**Breda gulped. "Human Transmutation?"**

"**Of course not." Mustang replied before he started to walk away with his hands shoved in his pockets. "I'm just going to whip up something that looks like a human corpse." **

"**But, wait, what about when they do the autopsy?" Breda asked as he followed his boss. **

"**Trust me, it will be too charred for them to ID it." Mustang replied. **

"**That won't stop them from checking the dental records." Breda pointed out. **

"**I've got it under control." Mustang replied. **

"Can you just not tell someone your full plan ahead of time?" Ed groaned. "You trust your team so much, but you can't tell them everything?"

"There's no fun if they know everything beforehand." Mustang replied.

"What a cruel person you are." Al said, though he was chuckling a bit. He really did like to see how the Colonel and his team worked like this. He didn't get to see it often. He saw it maybe once or twice because of his brother working with them on operations, but usually he didn't see it because his brother and the team needed to work inconspicuously.

"**Think you can pull it off? Breda asked. **

**Mustang stopped. "I'm not claiming to be an expert on human anatomy," He paused for a moment before turning around, though he looked like a silhouette because of the sun. "But I've got plenty of experience burning corpses." Breda stared at him, blinking. "Let's go." **

**Maria was shown running down the alley before stopping with Mustang in front of her. "You're Maria Ross, correct?" He asked. He opened a dumpster near them and pulled out a fake body. Mustang threw the body to the ground in front of her. She blinked at it as Mustang said, "It's a dummy. From this point on, you're dead." The Colonel raised his hand and snapped his fingers. **

**A burst of flames spread around the scene, blinding Ross and filling the sky. When the smoke cleared, Ross was on her knees, covering her face with a burnt corpse in front of her. Maria looked at it in surprise as Mustang approached her, "Snap out of it." **

"Sounds like a pun." Ed snickered. "Really, Colonel?"

Mustang rolled his eyes. "You're going to make a stupid comment now?"

Ed blinked. "Stupid comment? Damn it! Hughes is really rubbing off on me."

"Brother, you've been making a lot of stupid comments since we got here." Al pointed out. "It wasn't just Hughes's influence."

Ed snorted. "No, Al. Hughes has been making more of them then me. He's the one he kept going on with those annoying sexual jokes."

"Sexual jokes?" Hughes piped in. "Oh, that's right. I forgot about those. I got so distracted that I stopped doing them."

"And you're not going to start again!" Ed and Riza shouted at him, much to everyone's surprise.

"Sexual jokes?" Lan Fan asked confused.

"Do not start." Al said, sighing. "It was before you got here, and I think they scarred Brother pretty badly."

Lan Fan stared from Al to Ed. Sexual jokes scarred him? He didn't seem to be one that was scarred easily. What was said?

**Mustang grabbed her arm and pulled it up to clip her prison bracelet off. When it was off, he pulled her over to the dumpster and threw her roughly into it. **

"Sheesh, you could be a bit gentler." Ross moaned, rubbing her head.

"There is no time for gentle. We don't know when someone is going to show up." Mustang growled.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Ross. He's rough with everyone in an operation when there is little time and it is dangerous."

"Really? Perhaps he just likes it rough." Hughes suggested.

Ed fell over in shock while Mustang glared daggers at Hughes.

"HUGHES!" Ed and Mustang screamed.

"I want my gun." Riza growled dangerously, glaring at Hughes who dared to start those horrid jokes again.

Ed glanced at her, really rooting for her here. Hughes shall pay for all those sexual jokes! "You know, Lieutenant Riza, anything can be used as a weapon, like when I threw Al's helmet at Havoc. Or, you could use one of the knives from the kitchen."

"NO!" Mustang, Havoc, Hughes, Luke, and a few other soldiers shouted. It was surprising Mustang yelled, but then again, he was probably afraid Riza would turn her knife on him if he did something stupid.

"Don't give the women any ideas!" Brody groaned, getting ready to cover his head.

General Armstrong smirked. A knife, huh? Well, if she couldn't use her sword here….

"But Hughes must pay." Ed moaned.

Hughes twitched. And here he thought Ed cared for him soooo much.

**Mustang slammed the dumpster shut. Ross was shown, grimacing as she laid in the dumpster. **

"**Shhh." **

**Maria opened her eyes to see Havoc kneeling by a hole in the wall of the dumpster and a building. **

**The prison bracelet was shown before fire spread along it, burning it. Mustang was shown by the corpse when Ed reached them. **

"Wow. That was a really close one." Ross said. "A few seconds sooner…"

"And it would have just gotten more difficult." Mustang muttered.

**Mustang looked over at the heavily breathing Edward. He stood up and turned to the boy. "Hey there, Fullmetal." **

**Havoc was putting a board over the hole in the wall when he heard Ed yell, "What happened here, Colonel? Tell me!"**

**Havoc looked up. "What? Is that Chief Fullmetal?" He stood up with Ross standing by him. "Oh man, we didn't plan on this one." He scratched his head. **

"We never do with Chief because we never know what he is going to pull." Fuery pointed out.

"Yeah, Chief either shows up at a random bad time or he doesn't. We never know with him." Havoc said, sighing.

"As I said earlier, I have to keep you guys on your toes." Ed replied, smirking.

"**Edward's here?" Maria asked. **

"**Yeah," Havoc said as he walked down the hall of the building. "But I'm sure the Colonel will come up with something."**

**Maria followed him with her eyes before looking back at the wall with a distressed look. **

"**Come on." Havoc ordered. **

"**Right." Maria said and the two ran down the hall. **

"And that is how adults work." Havoc said, grinning.

Ed looked at his friend with narrowed eyes. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Perhaps." Havoc said innocently.

"It means, watch how adults work, Fullmetal. Maybe you'll learn something from this." Mustang explained, smirking.

Ed twitched. "The way I work is fine."

"And yet, you get into so much trouble." Mustang replied.

"…Not all the time…" Ed muttered.

**The ruins of Xerxes appeared on the screen. The group was shown to be sitting in a circle in the shade of the ruins. "After Madam Ross was prematurely freed, the Young Lord made a deal with Barry the Chopper."**

"You don't make deals with serial killers!" Ed cried out. "What is wrong with all of you? First, Al listens to the nutcase. Then Mustang makes deals with him! And now you."

"We do what we must to get what we need." Ling replied.

Ed groaned. There was something wrong with all of them.

"**The orders I've been given is to personally escort this woman to the east to take refuge." Fu explained. **

"**So we all agreed to rendezvous here, in one big effort to aid the Lieutenant's escape." Breda said. **

**Armstrong crossed his arms. "I see." **

**Ed gave Breda a blank look. "You've got to be joking. I can't believe the Colonel was able to pull one over on us like this." **

"**He knew it'd be easier to convince you if you actually saw Lieutenant Ross." Breda said. **

"So I was right." Mustang said smugly.

"Just shut up." Ed grumbled. "It's like you think I have no trust in you if you thought I wouldn't believe you without seeing Ross."

"You were too angry to see sense." Mustang retorted. "And it would be a problem if you didn't see sense and stayed angry at me. I need you to trust me. You are a part of my team."

Ed shrugged, but smirked to himself.

**Ed raised his hands, showing that only one had a glove on. **

"Why are you only wearing one glove?" Ross asked confused.

"It's the heat. It will be too hot to wear gloves on my flesh body, but not wearing a glove on my automail will cause it to get hotter and keep the heat out better. If I accidently touch a flesh part of my body with my automail hand, the glove should keep me from burning myself too badly." Edward explained. "It's why I hate the desert so much!"

"Aww, but then you'll never be able to visit us in Xing." Ling moaned.

"Why would I even want to come to Xing?" Ed asked.

"To visit your friends!" May said, grinning.

Ed twitched. Since when was he friends with any of them?

"**Fine, I'll admit it, all right. He actually knew what he was doing this time." Ed said, smiling. **

**Breda leaned forward a bit. "He mentioned something else…" The Lieutenant smirked. "He said he didn't want to take a chance on some hot-tempered kid endangering the operation. So he sent you out here."**

"Unfair! I've helped in your operations before!" Ed protested loudly.

"Yeah, but you had no idea of what was going on this time and you were angry at me." Mustang retorted. "I can't have someone who hates me at the moment around." He turned to Breda. "And I'm pretty sure I would have said hot-tempered brat, not kid."

Breda snickered. "I don't think I will call the Chief a brat to his face. I'm not you."

"**Hot-tempered kid!" Edward yelled angrily. **

"**You said operation?" Armstrong asked. "Is there a phase beyond liberating Lieutenant Ross?" **

"**Indeed. He's got a plan to reel in the puppeteer." Breda said. **

"Fishing!" May exclaimed. "Is that what you meant about going fishing?"

"Smart girl." Mustang said, laughing. "Yes, I'm going fishing for my enemies. They can't hide in the shadows forever. It's time they revealed themselves."

"**The one that's behind the conspiracy." Breda finished. **

"**No one calls me a…" Ed cut off his angry tirade to look at Breda in surprise as dramatic music began. "Wait, what'd you say?"**

"**You remember Barry from the Fifth Lab, right?" Breda asked, still smirking. "He went on one hell of a rampage. They'll bound to send someone to reclaim him." **

**The horribly disfigured body of Barry was shown to be standing on a bridge over the street. He growled. **

**The military dorms appeared on the screen once more. "So Lieutenant Ross is innocent."**

**Lan Fan appeared on the screen, standing on a ledge. **

"So it was the ledge." Ed said, smirking before it disappeared. "But how did you get to the ledge?"

"Secret." Lan Fan replied, making Ed groan.

"**Why take Ed?" Winry asked as she and Ling were seen through the bedroom window. "The Colonel was just trying to keep him out of his hair, wasn't he?"**

"Even Winry is against me!" Ed moaned.

"That's what you get for being rash and not willing to listen." Mustang said.

"It's your fault for betraying my trust." Ed grumbled to himself. First, was the lie. Then there was fake killing his friend without Ed knowing it so of course he was going to be pissed! And third, he punched him! He did so much to hurt the trust between them within so little time.

"**Heh, you got it." Ling replied as he got a close up. **

**Winry and Al fell into depressed states. **

"**So, I struck up a deal with Barry to help him out with the jailbreak in exchange for the secret of his immortality." Ling said. **

"Of course that is what you wanted in exchange." Edward said dryly. "You know, getting that body would not be exactly easy for your Emperor. One, because you need a very skilled alchemist who either has a stone or doesn't care to lose something from his body. Two, your emperor is sickly or old? Whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is, it will probably put a huge strain on his soul and body to be forcibly rip apart."

"….You can be such a downer, you know that?" Ling replied, frowning.

"It's called a reality check. Give up on the soul binding." Ed retorted.

"But I still want to know. It is good to have a huge store of information about different things." Ling said.

"**But of course…" Ling trailed off and a picture of Barry appeared on the screen. **

"**The science guys that put me in this body are all dead and it's not like I know how they did it." Barry said. **

"**What? That's not fair." Ling's voice said. **

**Barry raised a hand. "You know what? You should ask that Alphonse kid. He's also just a soul glued to metal." **

"Argh, Future Barry can't keep secrets." Al groaned.

"Were you really expecting him too?" Ed moaned, hanging his head in a dejected manner. "He's a serial murderer. He has no loyalty to you."

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Ling pointed out, huffing. "And I can't believe you kept this from Future me. And here, I thought we were friends."

Ed screamed and threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "This is what I've been saying. We're not friends. I barely know you!"

"That's how friendships start." Ling pointed out gently.

Ed twitched. "You know, I really hate you."

Ling patted him on the shoulder. "No, you don't. That's just your annoyance talking."

"He's like a bloody boomerang. I keep saying things to throw him away, but he always just swings back around and comes back." Ed moaned.

**The three teenagers reappeared on the screen with Winry and Al staring at Ling. "So here I am. You're supposed to tell me your secret." Ling said. **

"You didn't even ask! That's not how secrets work!" Al protested.

"What's it matter?" Brody asked. "You said it yourself to Greed. You don't really know anything about it since Chief did it."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't ask Chief about it." Luke added, grinning. "I mean, weren't you ever curious as to how he saved your soul?"

Ed popped out of his miserable state and looked at his brother curiously. Now that he thought about it, Al never really did question what he did or how he did it. He just accepted it.

"Honestly, when he first did, I was in too much shock at suddenly being a suit of armor, seeing my brother missing two limbs, bleeding everywhere and close to death, and then seeing that thing we created. I didn't even think of asking about it after all that happened." Al said, glancing at his brother.

Ed gave his brother a small smile. Yes, the time after their failed transmutation was horrible. The shock and horror of the whole thing didn't even set in until after they were sure Ed was going to survive. Even after Mustang visited them and it woke the boys up, they didn't bring it up in fear of throwing him or Al back into a depression. They just focused on getting better and researching the stone.

"It wasn't until after our journey began that I started to get curious about how he did it, but I never asked. Brother is usual stressed, worrying, helping civilians, busy with his job as a State Alchemist, or studying information about the stone and getting new leads, that I didn't dare ask about it. It's not a night we like to remember and I didn't want to bring it up to him ever again." Al finished his explanation.

"I see." Brody said, nodding his head. "Does Chief really get so stressed out?"

"Oh, yes, it is quite common." Al replied.

Ed twitched. That had nothing to do with Al's explanation. Then again, the soldiers probably didn't want to stay focused on that, but that was no reason to bring up his stressed self! He was not that bad!

"**And I was promised you'd tell me." Ling said. **

**Winry looked away with a blank look. **

**Al looked away. "Yeah, but I don't exactly see how I have anything to do with it."**

**Ross appeared on the screen wearing a disgruntled look. "I've got nothing to do with this. Zilch. And yet here I am, stuck in the middle of it. And framed by Homunculi." Her shoulders slumped as a drawn picture of Lust was shown. **

**Music entered the scene as Ross looked back up at the group. **

"Is the Major drawing pictures of the Homunculi with Brother directing him?" Al asked confused.

"That is what it looks like. Why do you ask?" Armstrong asked.

Al shrugged. "Well, why didn't you do that in the hospital after the Fifth Lab incident? Why wait to do it now?"

"Uh…" Hughes chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Because…"

"You got nothing, don't you?" Ed said, wearing a grin as he looked at Hughes.

"It happens sometimes." Hughes defended.

**Five pictures placed in a circle appeared on the screen. They were of the Philosopher's Stone transmutation circle, the Ouroboros tattoo, Envy, Lust, and Greed. **

"**We've collected a fair amount of intelligence." Breda said as he and Fu appeared on the screen. He was looking in a little black book. "And once we properly piece it together, we'll have the General's killer." **

"Maybe, maybe you won't." Hughes said. "It is Envy you are dealing with. No matter how much he rushes his plans to see the cruelty of human, he is still smart and a Homunculi so he is highly dangerous."

"Even if they do find him, no regular soldier should face off against him." Edward added.

"**I promise you this, Lieutenant. We will absolve you of this crime." Armstrong said. **

"Thank God for that." Ross breathed in relief.

"You know this is a future that we are not planning to allow happen." Al pointed out.

"Yes, but future me will still be relieved. And you shouldn't talk considering the reactions you all keep having." Ross retorted.

"…Fair enough." Al said.

**Ed appeared on the screen, looking down sadly. "Lieutenant Colonel…I mean, General Hughes, it's just hard to accept that he's dead." **

Hughes sniffed and wiped away a fake tear. "Oh, I didn't know you cared so much, Ed."

"You keep saying that." Ed grumbled.

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" Hughes cried. "You're giving me mixed signals!"

Ed's eye twitched violently. Mixed signals?

"**And what shall you do now, Edward Elric?" Armstrong asked. **

**Gracia flashed onto the screen saying, "You boys have to keep moving forward, any way you can."**

"**Al and I committed a taboo. We still have people to help us." As Ed spoke, the rest of the group was shown to be watching him. "Some people get angry at us; others support us silently." Al's back flashed onto the screen. "Each one of them has tried to help me keep my promise to my brother." Ed, who was holding his wrist, was shown. He gripped his automail wrist tightly. "So, I have no choice." His automail hand curled into a fist. "I can't turn back." He raised his arm a bit, staring at it. "Which means, all I can do is move forward, right? And I'll protect everyone I can along the way." The scene narrowed in on his narrowed eyes. "I refuse to let another person become a victim, not while I'm alive." He released his automail hand to stare down at his strange hands. "I know that's a hard promise to keep. It's hard enough just trying to take care of myself." The group was shown once more. "But to think I'm even capable of it, maybe I'm just arrogant. But, it's the only thing I can think of, so I have to do it. I have too." **

"What is it with you and speeches?" Mustang asked.

Ed slapped his forehead. "I give that big, amazing speech and that's the first thing you say?"

"Well, the first few lines were basically what my charming wife told you, but in different words." Hughes pointed out. "And the second part was you claiming to protect those that you could, which is what Roy claimed during the Ishvalan Civil War, again in different words."

Golden eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to say something, Hughes?"

Hughes grinned. "Noooo. What would make you think that?"

"Future me hasn't even heard of Colonel's Oath to Protect!" Ed protested. "So that part is all my own here."

General Armstrong rolled her eyes. "As fun as it must be to pick apart Fullmetal's speeches, I will not be subjected to this analysis so shut up so we can move on."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Hughes said in his all business tone.

General Armstrong's brow twitched in annoyance, while the Briggs soldiers winced back. "DO NOT call me that, Colonel Hughes." She growled.

"Uh…righty-o….sir, yes sir!" Hughes said quickly. He didn't care if he did like to tease people, General Armstrong would always be scary!

**Breda appeared on the screen, smirking. Fu was shown next, followed by Armstrong, then finally, Ross. **

**Armstrong looked at Ross. "And you, Lieutenant, where do you intend to seek an asylum?"**

**Ross smiled. "Well, I think that I'm going to give Xing a shot." **

**Ed blinked. **

**Ed, Armstrong, and Breda were shown to be standing in front of six horses with Ross, Fu, and a few others getting things sorted out. **

**Ross was petting her horse as Armstrong asked, "Any parting wishes? Shall I tell your parents?"**

**Ross stopped petting her horse and turned around. "No sir. As much as I want them to know that I'm okay, I'm scared it would be too much of a risk. I just don't want to put them in that danger." **

"You'll do that for your parents, but when Al and I tell you to butt out, you just eavesdrop right into a mess." Ed grumbled.

"My parents can't eavesdrop into this by curiosity because they have no clue as to what is happening." Ross argued.

"Now that I think about it, I'm your superior." Ed said, frowning. "I should have given you orders to not listen in."

"You could punish them for listening in on a superior anyway." Havoc pointed out.

Ed perked up while Brosh and Ross paled. "You're right. I could!"

"No, no, no. It's alright!" Brosh and Ross said frantically.

"**Very well." Armstrong said. **

"**Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Breda…" Ross said as the two perked up as a soft, innocent tune entered the scene. "Please deliver a message to the Colonel. I need him to know how grateful I am for what he's done. If there's anyway I can help him, tell him to send for me." She saluted the two. **

"You'll always be a loyal soldier to the end." Al chuckled.

"By now, it is who I am. I can't change that." Ross replied, smiling.

"**I owe him a great debt and I am willing to put my life on the line to repay it." She finished. **

"Putting your life on the line to repay him would defeat the purpose of him saving your life in the first place." Ed said dryly.

"But if I put my life down to help him with his goal, then I will be repaying him. I would be doing something I believe in and helping someone who deserves it, instead of just getting shot while accomplishing nothing for the better end." Ross pointed out.

"Whatever. Just don't make it a pointless death then. I hate pointless death." Ed said with a sigh.

"**Right." Armstrong said. **

**Ed looked down for a moment before raising a hand to salute. Before he could though, Ross stood in front of him and held her hand out to him. "Goodbye, Edward. Take care of yourself, okay?" She said. **

"A handshake?" Ling said confused. "Isn't it customary for you soldiers to salute?"

Ross shrugged, smiling. "Honestly, Ed is more of a friend that I am supporting to reach his goal then a fellow soldier. I respect his intelligence and battle skills, but I cannot treat him as a soldier first. First to me, I will see a young teenager struggling through life who is a dear friend to me. I will not make that dear friend salute me."

Ed smiled a bit. He much preferred being friends with soldiers then having it be superior and inferior.

**Ed looked surprised for a moment before smiling. "I still owe you, for slapping me that is." **

**Ross smiled. "You can get me next time." She said with a smile. **

**Ed grabbed her hand and shook it. Their handshake faded into the background with the group riding on horses overtaking it. **

"**Alright, next time then." Ed said to himself. **

**The group riding the horses was shown with Fu saying, "You're blessed to have such good allies."**

"**Mr. Fu, tell me, what's Xing like?" Ross asked. **

"**It's a country with rich culture and the people are hardworking and honest. I'm certain you'll feel at home there." Fu said. **

"**So I can expect to find a paradise on the other side of this desert?" Ross asked as her hand holding the horse's reigns was shown with a drop of water hitting it. **

"No." Ed said blandly.

"What? Have something against Xing?" Fu asked.

Ed shook his head. "No, but it is _humans_ who live there. Humans always sin. There is not a single perfect human out there. We all make mistakes. Xing is not perfect. You have princes and princesses battling to be the next leader, who is after immortality. That just screams messed up. Not to mention, I'm sure you have your criminals as well." _'If the fact Ling has had people trying to kill him is anything to go by.' _"If you want a paradise, you'll have to find someplace where crime and villains don't exist."

"Way to be a downer." Ross moaned.

"It's my role in life." Ed replied dryly. "I'll give you a bright side though. At least no one there is trying to frame you for a crime and you can consider this a vacation until we get rid of the Homunculi then you can return from the dead."

"That does sound nice." Ross replied.

"**Yes. Although, I can assure you the trek across this desert is severe." Fu looked at her. "You'll need to be careful." Ross was shown to be wiping her eyes of tears. "I recommend preserving your fluids from this point on." **

**Central Headquarters was shown with Mustang's laughter ringing out. Mustang's office was shown with soldiers sitting at their desks. "How about I swing by the shop sometime tomorrow?" The Colonel asked as he was shown to be sitting at his desk. "And if you ask me nicely, I'll bring a gift." **

"**Huh? I'm sorry, hold on, Roy. Hey Kate, we have a customer." Elizabeth said. **

"Does that mean your target has finally arrived?" Lan Fan asked curiously, having had enough training to understand a bit of this.

Riza nodded. "Yes, it does. I was informing the Colonel, while also warning my partner for the mission."

"And your target seems to be Barry's body." Al said. "So that puts you near where Lieutenant Falman and Barry are?"

Mustang nodded, smirking. "You seem to have learned a few things about our operations as well."

Al shrugged. "Brother helps you guys out, Colonel. He tells me about some of the operations he's done with you, so I've realized a few things."

**Mustang's eyes opened. **

**The scene changed to a dark room where a small figure was sitting with two red eyes shining behind him. "Could you please let Jacqueline know?" Elizabeth's voice came out through the static on the radio.**

"**Jacqueline," A low male voice said as the scene changed to a figure in black clothes sitting in another room. "We have a customer." **

"Seeing your operations from this angle, they look very interesting." Izumi commented, smirking.

Havoc chuckled. "This part is usually the boring part of waiting around." He rubbed his neck, thinking of all those long hours of sitting and doing nothing. They were so boring. "Usually when Chief is involved, he is doing the undercover work and we are his backup."

"No surprise there. If he was the backup, the plan would be ruined before it even started, seeing as he can't just be quiet and wait." Izumi said.

"Hey! I resent that! I've worked as backup before." Ed protested, eyes narrowed at her. "It's boring as hell, but I can do it."

Breda nodded. "Surprisingly, he is good at the backup thing. Seeing as he is so reckless and loud, it surprised us all."

Ed twitched. "Once again, I feel insulted."

"**Copy that." Jacqueline said, though it could be told from his voice that it was Havoc. He pulled back his gun, getting it ready. **

**Falman was shown to be drinking from a mug as dogs barking sounded. **

"Let me guess, I still don't know about an operation in place." Falman said dryly.

Mustang smirked. "Probably not. You know it is easier to use someone as an undercover agent without them knowing it sometimes." He shot a smug look at Ed.

"Don't worry, Falman." Ed said through gritted teeth. "I know how annoying it is to not know you are being used as bait in an operation."

Ling snickered. "Your comrades put you in a lot of difficult situations, don't they?"

"You have no idea." Ed muttered.

**Falman looked over his shoulder at the window. Suddenly, Barry's body jumped onto the window seal. Falman flew up from his seat, shouting in shock. When Barry's body lunged at him, Falman had his gun out. When he started to fire, Barry slammed his hand on Falman's gun, pointing it to the ground. His meat cleaver covered his head while Barry's body's hand slammed onto the wall. **

"**Hold on!" Barry cried. **

"Why did I have to get stuck with the psychotic murderer and his animal body?" Falman moaned.

"Colonel's team just has bad luck." Ed suggested.

The males of the team, except for Mustang, suddenly turned their eyes to him, giving him blank stares.

A little unnerved by their stares, Ed twitched. "Uh, what is it? What's wrong?" When they just continued to stare, Ed growled. "Why are you giving me those stares?!"

"It's your fault." They said blankly.

"O-kay." Ed said, chuckling nervously. He turned to Mustang. "What's my fault?"

"Basically, all this craziness that entered their lives begun because a short, reckless brat who doesn't know any better joined the team." Mustang said with a shrug, but he was wearing a condescending smirk.

Ed blinked once before suddenly frowning. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SUCH A MIDGET THAT THE FIERY PITS OF HELL COULDN'T AFFECT HIM BECAUSE HE IS SO SMALLTHAT THE FLAMES WOULD JUST WASH COMPLETELY OVER HIS BODY, NOT EVEN CARING THAT HE WAS THERE CAUSE HE IS SO SMALL AND INSIGNIFICANT THAT EVEN THE HEAT WAVES FROM FLAMES COULDN'T SEE HIM AND REMEMBER TO BURN HIM? **[1]**"

The group stared blankly at the heavily breathing teenager, who was red in the face from not taking any breathes during his rant.

"Wow." Havoc said, staring at his superior as he snapped out of his shock. "We've been here for a while now and he's barely yelled like that at all."

"What the…" Brody said, not able to comprehend this.

"This was a true short rant from Chief." Walkers said, grinning. "Been a while since we've heard one of those."

Ling blinked once before suddenly grinning. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Ed punched Ling in the shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

"But you're so amusing!" Ling said. "How can I not like you?"

Ed looked at him with narrowed eyes. "….I really hate you."

"Oh, don't be like that." Ling replied, waving his hate off.

Ed's head dropped in a dejected manner. "I'm surrounded by idiots." **[2]**

"**Barry?!" Falman asked as dangerous active music played. **

"**Try and relax, Falman." Barry said, still blocking Barry's body's arm. "We want this one alive, so…" Barry ducked under his body's punch. "Don't kill him!" He finished as he swung his cleaver at his body, but his body just jumped back onto the sink. Barry charged at his body, wrapping his arms around him while Falman just stared. **

**The door across the hall opened and Havoc, still wearing his mask came out. He pointed two guns into the room so Falman pointed his gun at him. **

"And this is why you shouldn't throw surprise operations on your team!" Ed cried.

"Oh, it will be fine. No one on my team is going to get shot." Mustang replied unconcerned.

**Havoc kicked Falman's gun out of his hands and pointed his own at Barry's body. The body saw the gun and threw Barry aside to jump away from him as Havoc started to fire his own gun. Barry rolled across the sink to avoid the bullets. Barry jumped off the counter as Havoc switched which gun he was using. **

"**Smells like an ashtray–Jean Havoc?" Falman asked. **

**Havoc stopped firing as Barry's body growled at him. He turned to Falman, angrily. "Falman! Don't you think I'm wearing this mask for a reason? Man, I can't stand working with amateurs."**

Ed snickered. "Nothing to worry about, Havoc. Barry's body probably can't understand a thing."

"That is not the point, Chief." Havoc said. "This is probably only the beginning of this operation. We are nowhere near done."

"Whatever you say, Havoc."

**Falman quickly saluted. "Sorry about that." **

"**Yeah, and I'm sorry that you got dragged into this." Havoc replied as Barry's growling body was shown, followed by Barry. "Just don't do anything that would give away your involvement. They could be watching us from anywhere." **

"And that is why I am wearing a mask." Havoc told Ed. "That and I don't want the enemy to know my face."

"Uh-huh." Ed said dryly. "Don't be a wuss! Let them see! Soldiers don't hide from fights!"

General Armstrong chuckled. She really liked this kid.

**Barry's body charged at Barry and slammed him into a wall. **

"**Hey!" Barry said as his body ripped his arm off. **

**Havoc fired at Barry's body, causing him to jump away from Barry. Barry's body jumped around before jumping onto a wall to run away from the bullets. "Take it outside." Havoc ordered. **

"**Uh, yeah." Barry said. **

**Havoc ran outside the door with Falman and Barry following. **

"**But either there a good chance the enemy's waiting outside?" Falman asked. **

"**We'll be safer there." Havoc replied. **

"How is that?" May asked confused.

Scar caused his arms, leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. He may not be a soldier, but he was smart and could follow this plan. "Because the Hawk's Eye is there, watching their backs."

"The Hawk's Eye?" May asked curiously.

Riza smiled at the girl. "It's a name I earned for myself because of my expert sniping skills."

May looked at her with a bright smile. "That's amazing! How good are you?"

"She is the best sniper out there. She never misses." Mustang said fondly. "She is really someone you can rely greatly on."

**The rundown neighborhood was shown before the two came out the door. Havoc and Falman pointed their guns around, checking the area. From above them, Barry's body burst out of one of the windows. **

**As he landed on the ground, Havoc started firing at him. Barry's body jumped onto one of the building walls. He jumped off, spinning in the air, as he came at Havoc. Suddenly, Havoc's gun stopped firing. "Ah, damn it!" He shouted when his gun was seen to have a jam. **

**Barry lunged at Havoc. **

"**Lieutenant!" Falman shouted. **

**A sniper was shown with a bullet being fired out of it. The bullet slammed into Barry's body's hand, causing the body to go flying back and slamming into a crate. As the body rolled around, moaning in pain and clutching his hand, Barry stared at it. **

"**Told you it was safer." Havoc told Falman. "We've got the Hawk's Eyes watching over us out here." **

**Falman looked towards the tower. **

"**I heard a loud noise." Mustang's voice said as the scene in the rundown road was seen through a scope. "What happened?"**

"**It was nothing." Elizabeth replied. **

"How do you get your voice like that?" Ed asked curiously. "It sounds so much softer and kinder then your usual kind voice."

"When is her voice ever kind?" Havoc and Mustang shouted.

Ed rolled his eyes. "All the time."

"Like you guys like to say, Edward." Riza winked at him when he looked at her. "Secret."

Ed huffed. "I get it. No more secrets."

"When is her voice ever kind?" Havoc asked again.

"I think she loves kids." Breda told him.

**Riza was shown to be kneeling by a window, holding a sniper. "A customer was getting fresh with Jacqueline." She got her gun ready for the next round. "So I slapped him around a little bit." **

**Mustang chuckled. "Oh, yeah." Fuery was shown to be sitting in a dark room with Black Hayate with a lot of communication equipment in front of him. "You don't mess around, Elizabeth." **

**Barry's body was crouching down, grabbing his hand as Havoc approached him. "Alright. Don't even think of moving. I've got a few questions for you–Wait a minute." Havoc lowered his guns. "I don't think he knows what I'm saying." **

**Barry appeared on the screen. "No way. I thought this guy looked familiar." Barry's body was shown before Barry took a step forward. "That's my old human body!"**

"**What?" Havoc asked shocked. "Are you sure?" **

"**Those sick bastards must've dumped the soul of some feral lab animal into my body." Barry said. **

"Of course. It really is an animal then." Ed said disgusted. "Who would want to perform this kind of sick, twisted alchemy?"

"**And it came to find me because it wants it's real soul back." Barry said before laughing and putting his cleaver on his shoulder. "Talk about memories." Barry's body was shown up closer. "I haven't even seen this guy since the day my soul got yanked out of him." **

**Ed appeared on screen, walking through the ruins of Xerxes by himself. **

"Where is everyone else?" Armstrong asked worriedly.

Ed shrugged. "Maybe they are around at camp."

"Or they left you on your own in the desert." Ling suggested.

Breda waved his hand at that suggestion. "No, we didn't. That's just cruel. He would probably get lost trying to find his way back if we did that. The desert is a treacherous place to be alone in. We're probably waiting for him to finish whatever it is he needs to finish in the ruins."

**Ed stopped in front of the ruined array he saw earlier. "I thought so. It's like that transmutation circle from the Fifth Lab." A symbol from the array was zoomed in on. "A two-headed dragon…" A stone sun was shown next. "And the sun…" Ed pulled at his hair. "Ah, damn it! Why does the top part have to be missing?" **

**Footsteps slammed on the ground before a pair of legs was seen as someone charged at Ed, who had his back turned. **

"You've got to be kidding me. Even in the bloody desert?" Mustang asked.

Ed growled. "This is not my fault! I was just examining an array! I did nothing to draw someone near me."

"You don't have to apparently." Buccaneer scoffed. "You are just a good target no matter what."

**The stick the person was holding came swinging down to hit Ed, but Ed just leaned to the side to avoid it as the person attacking him was shown behind him. He was an Ishvalan. **

"Nice dodge." Izumi said.

"What is it with Ishvalans and attacking me?" Ed groaned.

"You're a good target." Havoc, Luke, Breda, and Brody said.

**Ed snatched his wrist and slammed him face first into the ground with his knee on the man's back while he pulled the man's arm back painfully. "What do you want? I don't have any money so you've–" He cut himself off as he looked at him more closely. The man's face appeared on the screen. "You're an Ishvalan?" **

"Isn't that obvious?" Miles asked.

Ed shrugged. "I'm in the middle of the desert. Who would expect to run into those guys out there?"

"It does seem to be a strange place to hide out since it's nothing but ruins, but that is also why it is a good place to live and hide in. No Amestris soldier would go hunting for Ishvalans out there." Miles replied.

"Who hunts people?" Ed scoffed.

**More Ishvalans came out from their hiding places to surround Ed. **

"**Excuse me, young man." One of them said, walking forward. "I'm afraid that we're going to have to take you hostage until your military returns our holy land to us." **

**Ed moved the man's arm a bit to look over his shoulder at the one speaking. "They're not going to return squat." He changed his hold on the man's arm so he was holding his hand with one hand so his other hand was free. "Not over a single kid."**

Mustang snickered. "Well, actually, besides being a valuable sacrifice for the Homunculi who work in the shadows of the military, you are a valuable asset to Amestris."

"Huh?" Ed mumbled.

Ling sighed. "Ed, I'm not even from this country and I get it."

"You get nothing." Ed muttered.

"Do too. You are the youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amestris. You are a very talented prodigy that _everyone_, even people in other countries, knows about. They see you as a high threat because of your skill and age. Not to mention, the civilians highly respect you. They call you the 'Hero of the People' for a reason, you know, and if something happened to you, they would not be very happy."

"So basically, I have a bigger target on my back then I thought?" Ed summarized.

"Yep." Ling replied cheerfully.

"I was just going to say you are a highly prized State Alchemist." Mustang said. "But what Ling said works too."

"I think I like your answer better." Ed muttered.

"**It was the death of single child that triggered the entire Ishvalan civil war." The man said. "So you really shouldn't doubt your significance in the eyes of history."**

**Ed stared at him with narrowed eyes that glared. **

"**That's enough of your shameful behavior." An old sounding female's voice said. **

**Ed looked forward once more to see an old lady with an eye patch on one eye being helped by a young teenager. **

"**Madam Shan." The man said. **

"Well, at least you are having an interesting experience with them. Maybe you'll learn something about the war and all that from this." Riza said.

"I want to see if he escapes." Ling said.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm an alchemist, Ling. If they attack me, I can easily subdue them, but I doubt they will at this rate."

"Why is that?" Lan Fan asked.

"Just a feeling."

"**Look at you fools. Are you all trying to dishonor the name of Ishvala?" Shan asked. **

**The man who was speaking gasped. **

"**Look," The teenager said. "He won't try to attack you again. Can you please just let him go now?" **

**Ed looked around for a moment before releasing the hold he had on the man's arm and got off his back. He stood up as the man climbed to his knees, rubbing his shoulder. "You stood up for me. I don't get it. I always heard that you guys hated Amestrians." Ed told Shan.**

**Shan appeared on the screen. "Despite the atrocious acts your country has committed, I know that not all Amestrians are bad." **

**Ed was shown to be staring at her. **

**The teenager's shoulder was shown so a nasty scar could be seen. "Madam Shan and I were both injured during the civil war. But then we were saved by these two Amestrian doctors. To be honest, I do hate you, but the two of them saved me and you deserve the same treatment." **

"It is kind of sad that so many people in other countries hate us." Ed commented, frowning and glaring at the screen, but it was not in hate. "Hate is a big word and that kid shouldn't be throwing it around like that, especially towards people around his age. Those Ishvalans say they hate us, but what some of them don't get is that some soldiers felt horrible about that genocide and wished to stop it, but did not have the power to do so. And now the Ishvalans blame the whole country for it, despite the fact that they are throwing their hate at kids and the new generation of Amestris who did not do anything in that war. Kids only know one side; they do not know the Ishvalan's side of that war. And the new Isvalan children will only know their side and claim to hate Amestris without knowing the full story. It would just be a circle of hate because neither side will know the true story from the adults."

"What about you and Al? You are both learning both sides. Why don't you spread the truth?" Mustang pointed out.

"It's needs to come from those involved in the war. My age will show I had nothing to do with that war so I could not be a good source. If anything, someone who was involved in the war and knows everything that is going on with the Homunculi, what happened on the Ishvalan's side in that war, and why it happened should explain it." Ed shot a pointed look at Mustang. "If it came from the 'Hero of Ishval' then it would hold more weight. The full truth should not be known as it is a dangerous truth, but shedding some light might help both sides to understand a bit more and get passed this."

Mustang leaned back in his seat with a smirk. It seemed that he and Ed were really similar. He always thought of making up for Ishval, but he never thought of giving the public a bit more truth. It was a part of history and it should be passed down so no one would make that mistake again. Plus, maybe Ed was right. It would help with the hate that the Ishvalans were feeling. Feeling a burning hate in one's heart was a painful feeling so the Ishvalans must be feeling a lot of pain and anger because of that. He would like to relieve them of some of it.

**Ed appeared on the screen, blinking. "Wait a minute…you're not talking about the Rockbells, are you?" **

**Shan and the teenager shared a look. "Are you saying you're a friend of Dr. Rockbell?"**

"**Uh, yeah." Ed replied with a small nod. **

"**They saved the lives of countless Ishvalans all throughout the course of the entire war." The boy said.**

"**No kidding…" Ed said with a smile. **

Miles looked surprised at that. He didn't know there was a pair of doctors that went against the rules and saved people from both sides. But still, it was an amazing thing they did. They were certainly brave to do such a thing. They could have been in so much trouble with the military for doing such a thing. He had to honor them for that. Instead of being racist, the Rockbells stuck to their code as doctors and treated anyone who needed treated.

**A picture of Winry as a child with her parents behind her was shown. "They were like an aunt and uncle to me." Ed said. **

**The group in Xerxes was shown again as Shan said, "They refused to abandon their post. It didn't matter how much the fighting escalated."**

"**How did…How did they die?" Ed asked. **

**The teenager looked at him in horror. **

**Shan sighed sadly. "They were killed. They were both murdered in cold blood, and it was by the hand of an Ishvalan they'd saved." **

"W-what?" Ed hissed angrily. "Who the hell kills the people who saved him?"

Scar stiffened. He had hoped that this wouldn't come up, but he would not hide from the truth. He knew very well what he did to that couple.

"It was a war, Fullmetal." Mustang said darkly. "The one who killed them was probably a fighter."

"So?" Ed growled.

Mustang shrugged. "I'm not condoning what he did, Fullmetal, but if you woke up with the enemy by you, what would be your first reaction?"

"Find out what is going on." Ed said.

Riza sighed sadly. "In a war, your first reaction would be to escape, and to do so by any means necessary. You don't wait to see what happens. You escape or die trying. Otherwise, they might start trying to get answers out of you and any loyal soldier does not want to risk letting something slip."

"They were doctors." Al said angrily.

"To this person, they were the enemy first." Mustang said, frowning. He was sure the boys wanted to know the truth of what happened to the Rockbells, but he wished they didn't find out. They would not be able to understand it.

**Ed's eyes widened in horror. "But that's so…" He started as dark music entered the scene.**

"**I'm so sorry." Shan said as flashes of the war from her eyes was shown. A hand dripping with blood was shown first. Following that was a picture of the dead couple with the husband half hugging his wife. Shan and the child were shown to be holding onto each other, staring in fear at the murderer. With a boom, the murder's right arm was shown coming from the wrist to the bandaged shoulder, revealing an arm length tattoo. **

Mustang almost smacked his forehead. Of all the damn Ishvalans warriors it could be, it had to be him.

The brothers stared in horror at the screen.

"That tattoo…" Ed whispered.

Al felt horror rise in his soul. Their friend's parents were murdered by him? The same man who tried to kill his brother!

"…You bastard." Ed said softly, but with so much anger that it had the soldiers flinching back. The boy spun around to glare at Scar. "Were you the one to kill her parents?"

Scar stared at the boy for a moment, not saying anything. He already realized it earlier that the two doctors that saved his life and he repaid that kind act by killing them were that girl's parents. Those doctors, he later learned, were saving Amestrian soldiers and his own people. They were doing it at a great risk to themselves. He had freaked out when he woke to see those blue eyes standing over him, just like those soldiers, and had reacted without thinking. He killed innocent doctors. It was something that should have never happened. Their deaths were some of the few that he greatly regretted. He could not ask for forgiveness in this. "Yes, I was."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Ed shouted angrily, glaring hatefully at the man. "They were doctors who were saving your people's lives, including yours! So why did you kill them?"

"Fullmetal, I already…." Mustang started.

"Colonel, just shut up." Ed hissed angrily.

Mustang sighed and looked at Hughes.

"They were family to him, Roy, and he just discovered who murdered them. He is allowed to be angry." Hughes replied softly.

"Whenever he gets angry though, he do–"

"I was scared and angry." Scar said, surprising Mustang enough that he stopped talking.

Ed blinked, taken aback a bit. "…What?"

"Their blue eyes…I saw a lot of them during the war so when I saw those doctors' eyes when I woke up, I freaked out because right before I fell unconscious _Kimblee _killed my entire family." Scar spat angrily.

Ed's eyes narrowed. He barely understood because he has never been in a war, but he guessed seeing his entire family murdered before his very eyes would be traumatizing. It would be a very difficult thing to handle, then seeing the enemy upon waking up? It would be a scary and confusing experience, but still, Ed could not find it in him to even think about forgiving Scar for this. The Rockbells were a family to him and they got taken away. Scar had been the reason for Winry's suffering after that damn war. He could not be easily forgiven, if he forgave him at all.

Al's hands curled into fists. Like his brother, he couldn't understand. Upon waking up, his first instinct is not to kill the people standing over him. If they had saved him, he could never want to hurt them. He just could not fathom that. All he could think about was how much it had hurt to hear that the Rockbells were killed in the war. They were doctors, doing their job to save lives! Why would anyone want to kill them? How could Scar just kill them because he felt fear of their eyes?

May looked from each brother to the next sadly. She wasn't sure what to feel or say to make this better for them, especially since it was just as hard for Scar. His whole family was killed by the Amestrians soldiers, so seeing Amestrians standing over him would freak him out. She could understand that, but she could also understand that this was incredibly hard for the boys since the Rockbells were family to them and their daughter was a close friend to them. Knowing both sides made this a highly difficult situation.

"**There was nothing we could do to stop him." Shan said. **

"**Tell me who did it!" Ed demanded. **

**Shan appeared on the screen. "His face was wrapped in bandages. But he was an Ishvalan monk and his right arm was tattooed."**

**Ed's hand clenched tightly. **

**With the sun sinking, Ed walked down some stairs as he walked towards the exit of Xerxes. **_**'If you should have the chance, would you deliver a message to the resting place of the Rockbells for us?' **_**Shan asked. The group of Ishvalans was shown with Shan and the teenager at the head of it. **_**'Give them our thanks and our apologies.' **_

**Ed was shown to be staring ahead as he walked on. The scene faded to white for a second before Ed was shown to be standing on a high level of the ruins, looking at the desert. **

**The tower Hawkeye was in was shown from the outside as Barry laughed. "Hahaha." Barry was seen to be staring at his body with Falman and Havoc standing behind him, pointing their guns at Barry's body. "You know how amazing this is? I mean, how often does a guy get the chance to chop up his own body into tiny little pieces?"**

"**I'm pretty sure that would kill him and you told me not to do that." Falman said. **

**Barry looked at him. He pointed his cleaver at him. "Well, this changes things, damn it." **

"I was right. This guy is really psychotic. Who actually wants to chop up his own body?" Falman asked.

"Of course he is psychotic. He took pleasure in chopping women up." Hughes said dryly. He really did hate that case. It was a horrible one. Seeing all those mutilated bodies was horrible, and having to tell their families or have the families ID the body…He shuddered. It was horrible seeing all those horrified, distressed looks.

**Barry's body was shown as Barry continued. "I'm getting chills up and down my soul. I've got to get my knives into it." **

"**Back off, Barry." Havoc ordered. "I thought you were supposed to have the urge to return to your body, not chop it up into pieces." **

"**Tch." Barry said as a fly was shown to be flying around a rotten part of the body. "That body's way passed its expiration date."**

**Falman was shown to be covering his nose. "Oh, man, that's what stinks?"**

**Barry appeared on screen. "This is just cruel! I have to do it!" He raised his cleaver. "It's my body so it's up to me and I'm putting it on the chopping block."**

**Havoc looked at him angrily. "Damn it! I said no!"**

"You can't reason with an insane murderer." Havoc groaned. "I feel a headache coming on."

"That's why you shouldn't do operations with the enemy." Miles informed him.

Havoc moaned. "No choice this time."

**Riza was shown to be in her tower with her gun ready. **

"**What's wrong?" Mustang asked. **

"**Just a squabble. One of the customers is mouthing off." Riza said. She blinked and looked over her shoulder. "Oh no. I'm gonna have to call you right back." As active, dangerous music entered the scene, a figure walked out of the dark shadows behind her. "I've got a customer of my own to deal with." **

"Is that Gluttony?" Riza asked in horror.

"Sure looks like." Hughes replied in dread.

"Get out of there, Lieutenant." Edward said quietly in horror. "I don't doubt your skills with a gun, but you can't handle a Homunculus with just guns."

"I know." Riza said grimly. "But this is something I cannot just run from. Gluttony will not let me."

Mustang gripped his armrest tightly. Oh hell no. Those bastards already took Hughes from him. They would not take his Lieutenant too! If they did, they would be no way to stop his smoldering flames of revenge. He would make sure they all suffered painfully before killing them.

May gripped her clothes tightly. She liked Riza. She seemed like a really nice and caring person. She didn't want to see her die or get hurt! Not here and not against those monsters! Those monsters were horrible beings!

**Riza turned around and shot Gluttony in the shoulder. As Gluttony slammed into the ground, Riza prepared her gun for the next shot. To her surprise, the gunshot wound in Gluttony healed. She stared in horror as Gluttony rose to his feet and grinned evilly at her. **

"Damn. This looks–" Havoc started.

"Shut the hell up." Mustang snarled. This was no time for talking. He had to make sure his Lieutenant was okay. "Next episode now."

**A/N: [1] Funny thing. I was watching DBZ Abridged by TeamFourStar again just recently and Gohan's angry rants at his enemies amused me so much that I decided to do a short rant. **

**[2] You see, that line reminded me of DBZ Abridged as well. Seriously, when I wrote that part of the story, I had watched over 4 hours of DBZ Abridged earlier that day. It was a good way to get over my frustration of my stupid laptop. **

**Barry's body, his body's punch, Barry's body's punch…..So freaking insane and annoying to write, especially on a keyboard that I am not used too!**

**Okay, as frustrating as this week has been for me because of my laptop, hopefully next week will be better! I am going to see 'Now You See Me' Tuesday and go to Cedar Point next week! It's going to be freaking awesome! I've never been to Cedar Point! And because of all that stuff and the fact that I don't have a laptop...yeah, not a lot of time to write, but once again, I will try my best. Until next time, my dear readers! **

**Please Review!**


	19. Episode 19: Death of the Undying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: Look, I've had quite a few people mention to me they want me to do the 2003 anime after I finish this one. I've heard you, now can you guys please stop asking? I am thinking about it, but we still have a long way to go before I get to the end of this one. Right now, this is my focus. **

**Also, whenever I post an AN, I get at least one reviewer who says they freak out when they see it because they think I am abandoning the story. Dudes, stop worrying so much. There are no plans to abandon this story.**

**And one last thing! I have finally started to write the opening songs out for when they first appear. So episodes 1 and 15 have the songs written out and the reactions to them so you can go read that. **

**I was hoping to get this chapter up yesterday…and as we can all see that didn't happen. Sorry for the wait. I got this chapter done yesterday, but then I had to proofread and finalize some things. And I can't go through 79 pages all at once and ended up distracted during my break. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 19: Death of the Undying**

**Riza's headset was shown to be abandoned on the ground as shots rung out throughout the scene. "Elizabeth! Hey!" Mustang, eyes narrowed, appeared on the screen. "What's going on?" Hughes bloody hand appeared on screen before Mustang was shown again with anger in his eyes. He slammed his phone back down on the hook. **

Mustang gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. Those damn monsters were not going to take someone else he cared about from him. He would not allow them to take what he held precious anymore. He would not simply sit back and bend to their will. They would pay for all the pain and suffering they caused.

Ed glanced over his shoulder at his Colonel, surprised at the amount of anger he was displaying in the future. Usually he was just so controlled, but right now, he simply looked furious, and it wasn't just in the future. Sitting here in the room, Colonel look absolutely vivid, if the cold eyes and clenched fists were anything to go by. Those Homunculi were playing with the wrong person it seems.

**The opening song began once more. **

A very impatient Mustang tapped his armrest. He didn't want to waste time seeing this opening again. He had to make sure his Lieutenant was safe and didn't get killed by those monsters as well. If they killed her, he would personally make sure they suffered hell for their devilish act.

**Winry and Al appeared on the screen. **

Mustang gripped down on his armrest harder. He didn't want to waste time seeing what the Elric brothers were doing. Right now, only his Lieutenant mattered. Her life was the one that was in danger.

"Patience is a virtue." Hughes whispered to him. When Mustang moved his glare to him, he continued. "I know you're worried about her, but she is your First Lieutenant for a reason. Trust her to survive. She is not weak."

"I know." Mustang hissed. "But she is fighting a Homunculus. She is good, but she can only survive for so long on her own."

"Getting all worked up now won't change a thing that happens in the future, well this future at least. All we can do is see what will happen. Plus," Hughes smirked and jerked his head at Ed's back. "Ed has already noticed your anger. I thought you didn't want him to be able to read you."

There was a pause in which Mustang bit his tongue before trying to swallow as much frustration as he could before saying, "I know, but I don't want to lose someone else I care about."

"Then you better get there quickly." Hughes said.

Mustang raised a brow.

Hughes chuckled. "I know you. You're rushing there right now to save her, even though it can ruin the whole mission."

"...The life of my team is more important then the mission. I will find your killer, but not while losing more people I care about." Mustang declared.

"**So this piece of info is supposed to be confidential, but whatever." Ling said as he was shown to be on the bed. **

"Argh, kids." Havoc groaned, biting down hard on his cigarette in frustration. Not only was Ling giving away information, even if it was to someone trustworthy, but they had no idea of what was happening with Riza. She was a member of their team so they were all worried. "If you want to be a leader, perhaps you should learn to keep your mouth shut."

Ling shrugged. "I know how to stay quiet, but I am trying to earn Al and Ed's trust."

"**Barry told me the Colonel's got a plan to smoke out some military guys he's been after. The ones from the Fifth something-or-rather." Ling finished. **

**Al got a close up as he said. "The Fifth Laboratory." **

**Winry was shown. "Al..." **

**Al stood up. "I've got to find them."**

"Coming to our aid?" Havoc asked, smirking.

Al nodded. "Of course. It might be helpful for you and me. I can gather more information on them and tell you what I know about the Homunculi since you still seem to be in the dark about that part."

"Because a certain someone doesn't seem to like sharing." Mustang said, shooting a look at a certain blond.

Ed growled. "You don't seem to be too willing to share either."

"I sent you east and shared information with you there, through Breda, but at least we shared." Mustang retorted.

"...I'll share eventually." Ed muttered.

**As Winry stood up too, Al continued, "This could lead us straight to the person who killed Lieutenant Hughes."**

Hughes grumbled. "It's Brigadier General! What is it with you and Ed not calling me properly anymore?"

"We're not used to it!" Al protested.

"Oh, you can't blame them, Hughes. They're kids and not proper soldiers." Havoc said, shooting the last part at Ed with a grin.

Ed rolled his eyes. "So sorry I decided to skip the military academy." He said sarcastically.

**Ling gasped. "Hey!" He threw a hand out towards Al. "Not so fast! Tell me your secret first."**

**Al looked at him. "I'll tell you when I get back, okay?"**

**Ling laughed painfully. "Oh, come on, that's so unfair..." He cried. **

"It's also unfair to make deals with criminals and use someone else as a bargaining chip." Ed retorted.

"But we're friends and I did share confidential information with Al." Ling whined.

"The way you switch between childishness and seriousness amazes me." Ed said dryly.

**Al looked at Winry. "I'll be back soon."**

**Winry looked at him with worry. "Okay. Just be careful." **

**Al nodded. "I will. I promise."**

'There is a high chance you will end up in a fight and you promise that?" Mustang asked.

"I promised that I would be careful, not that I would avoid fights." Al said. "I'll just pick my fights carefully."

"**Death of the Undying" **

"Death of the Undying?" Miles said confused. "What could that mean?"

"Something is dying." Luke suggested in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Homunculi can heal from any wound and come back from the dead after they are killed because of their stones so they are undying, but not impossible to kill."

"So what you are saying is that one of those damn monsters is going to be killed?" Mustang asked curiously.

Ed shrugged. "It's only a guess. I could be wrong, but right now you guys are dealing with them so it seems like a good guess. But we can really only wait and see right now."

**Active, dangerous music entered the scene as a ground with blood covering it was shown. More blood dripped onto the ground. Riza was shown to be held up by the neck by Gluttony, holding a gun in his face. She tried to fire, but the gun was empty.**

Pain flared inside of Riza, but she couldn't scream to let it out. It felt like she was being choked and there was no way for her to breath. She grabbed her neck, slouching half over in her seat as she fought for air to enter her lungs. This seemed much more real then just getting a wound that hurt. The air felt like it had been stolen from her.

"Hawkeye?" Mustang asked, eyes narrowed angrily. That bastard...

Izumi sat on the edge of the couch next to Riza and gently rubbed her back. "Riza, you're not really being choked. Just breath in slowly."

With Izumi's coaching, Riza could feel fresh, precious air enter her lungs once more. There was still the bruising grip on her shoulder and neck to deal with, but she was Riza Hawkeye, a First Lieutenant and the Hawk's Eye. She could deal with this small bit of pain!

Ed watched Izumi and Riza with concerned eyes before looking back at the screen. Riza would feel better as soon as she was released, and she would be released. He just knew it. "Teacher can handle that. We should move on." He said.

**Gluttony's face was shown to be full of bullet holes, blood pouring all over his evil grinning face. "Are you all done now?" He asked. **

**Riza's arm fell to her side, gun clanging to the ground. **

"**Then it's time to eat you." Gluttony said. **

Mustang snarled silently to himself in anger. If this bastard ate his comrade, he would rip him open painfully as many times as he needed to kill him. He would make sure he had a very painful death. Each time he ripped the damn glutton open, he would send scorching flames inside of him to burn him from the inside out. His death would not be painless.

Riza took a shaky breath, but let it out steadily. Even if she was eaten here, she would not be eaten without a fight. She would die fighting. She would make sure, that if she was to die, she would do so with no regrets and doing everything she possibly could to survive and make it more difficulty for her enemy. She would die with her dignity as a soldier intact.

**Gluttony's mouth peeled open, revealing his tattoo on his tongue to Riza. One of Riza's eyes was shown to be staring at the tattoo. Her eye widened for a moment before she squeezed it shut. **

**Loud barking filled the scene as a running dog was shown. It distracted Gluttony for a moment and Black Hayate took that moment to bite down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. **

Riza smirked. "Good boy." She said through her pain.

"You trained that dog of yours so well." Mustang said, smirking. If Black Hayate was there, Fuery was there as well. Those two should be able to hold out well enough until he arrived as well.

"I thought that was obvious." Havoc said with a smirk. "We saw what Black Hayate could do a year ago."

"A year ago?" Brody asked curiously.

"Yeah, we sometimes make Black Hayate a guard dog for Cheif." Breda explained, sharing a look with Havoc. "He practically bit the leg off of this guy trying to assassinate Chief when he was in the hospital."

Ed actually laughed at that reminder. "Now I know why I love that dog so much."

"And here I thought it was because you so preferred dogs over cats." Al muttered.

"I don't have anything against cats, Al, but you can't keep one when we are always traveling." Ed said with a tired sigh as if this was an old argument they were having and he was tired of it.

**He pulled at the skin with his teeth and paws, angering Gluttony who twisted around and tried to throw the dog off of him. Gluttony threw Riza away from him. Because of his throw, she turned upside down in the air and slammed into a wall. **

Riza gasped at the pain suddenly flaring in her back. She groaned as Izumi continued to rub her back for her. Surprisingly, her rubbing help the pain to lessen.

"At least he didn't throw you out the window." Ed said with a grimace.

Riza groaned. "Yeah, that's good. That would have been death." She muttered. She was still alive. She was still alive. Maybe she wouldn't die here.

**Riza fell to the ground as Gluttony reached around to grab Black Hayate. "Stop it." He said as Riza pushed herself up to her knees. "That tickles."**

"Only a Homunculus could think a dog bite tickles." Avery muttered. He's been bitten by dogs before and they do not tickle!

**Fuery appeared on the screen. "Catch!" He shouted as he threw a gun. **

"Looks like I finally arrived." Fuery said, though he wasn't too sure if he should be happy or scared. He got there in time to save a friend and comrade, but this was a highly dangerous situation. He didn't have the same experience in battle as everyone else. Yeah, he was trained, but he had never actually been in a war like Riza or Mustang. He was lacking in the area of battle experience. He specialized in communication for a reason. He didn't want to make a mistake here that would cost one of his comrades their lives.

As if sensing his worries, Havoc clapped him on the shoulder and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You're doing good. You have the skills to be a good soldier and we're watching your back so don't worry too much."

Fuery nodded.

**Riza caught it and spun it in her hand until she was holding it properly. With Fuery by her side, they started firing round after round into Gluttony. From the force of the blasts, he stumbled backwards. His big body stopped in front of a window. The only reason he didn't fall out was because his big body hit the walls around the window, keeping him inside the tower. **

**Riza pulled her trigger a few time, but nothing came out. Fuery gritted his teeth as a hole in Gluttony was zoomed in on to show the injury was healing. **

"He just won't die. How many times do we have to kill him?" Riza growled, sitting up straight now that the pain was dying down since she was no longer being thrown around like a doll. She looked at Izumi with a grateful smile.

Nodding her head, Izumi gave a small smile in return and returned to her husband.

"At least you managed to cut down some of his stone." Al pointed out. "It's better then nothing. Since your enemy is an undying monster, I think you guys are doing an amazing job so far."

"At least we are able to do something. With a freak show like this, it is amazing we are able to do anything." Riza said softly.

Al grimaced. He didn't say this, but Gluttony looked like the dumbest Homunculus so it wasn't surprising that Riza and Fuery are able to hold their own. Not to mention they are in a small place so Gluttony can't run around much. That is another advantage to the regular soldiers. But in all honestly, if it had been anyone else to attack them, he thought they would have had no chance. He wasn't trying to call them weak, but that they were at a disadvantage.

**One of Gluttony's white eyes was zoomed eye. He looked angry as he as took a step forward. "Bullets gone? Goody, goody."**

**Fuery and Riza appeared on the screen, both staring at the monster with gritted teeth and glares. **

"**I get to have dinner and dessert." Gluttony said. **

**A spark of fire flew between the two soldiers. As the snapping sound echoed, the spark slammed into Gluttony, lighting up into a giant flame that pushed Gluttony out of the tower. The wall exploded from the tower while the flames soared through the air. **

"Wow. What great timing you have." Ed said.

Mustang breathed a sigh of relief. He got there in time. His team was safe from Gluttony for now. His team had survived this part of the operation. Now they just had to see what would happen with the rest of the operation and with Al coming to them, there would be two alchemists there. That was good. It meant they had more of a chance.

**Gluttony's body flew through the air with him screaming in pain. He slammed onto a roof of a nearby building. **

**Mustang's glove, still sparking with alchemical energy, was shown, followed by his frowning face. "I barely made it." He said. It was shown he was leaning against the wall of the entrance. Riza looked at him while Fuery kept his eyes on the wall. **

**Fuery sighed in relief and lowered his gun as Mustang stood up straight. **

"**Colonel..." Riza said. **

_'Idiot.' _Riza thought. She was glad she was saved. She really didn't want to die, but her boss was an idiot! He wasn't supposed to reveal himself like that. There was a reason he stayed at the office. That much she knew. They had done enough operations for her to know he stayed back in the office for a reason.

"**Why the hell did you leave your post?" Riza yelled angrily. **

"You sure are grateful." General Armstrong said with a smirk.

"There was a reason his post was the office." Riza growled. "I'd expect something like this from Edward since he is so reckless, but Colonel Mustang should know better."

"What the..." Ed said insulted as he glanced at her. "I was just sitting here! I didn't say a thing! Why are you targeting me?"

"You don't leave your post no matter what!" Riza growled, ignoring Ed.

"Comrades' lives are more important." Mustang said stubbornly.

Ling looked away from the arguing two to look at Ed. "You sure feel insulted a lot."

"They keep saying things. They think I am so completely reckless and that I never use my brain." Ed said with a tired sigh. "Granted, when I first joined, I was really reckless and charged into situations, but I've gotten smarter since then. I have a lot more battle experience now, but they still like to point out my reckless antics from when I was younger."

The prince stared at him for a moment with a contemplating look before he shrugged. "They're fond of you so they remember their time with you. They probably want you to remember those times of recklessness and other things as well so you never forget them and remember to use your head in a fight and not just charge in without a plan."

Ed stared at Ling. He's only known them for a few hours and he was already making statements like that?

"What? I'm observant." Ling said, grinning.

Ed just shook his head.

**Mustang sweat dropped. **

**Fuery was shown to be staring at them with Black Hayate at his feet. **

"**No matter what happened to us, you could have still kept your involvement a secret. That was the whole idea, right?" Riza screamed. **

**Mustang stared at her with an uninterested look. **

"**But you just come waltzing in, plain as day." Riza continued to scream as Mustang's look changed to a bit of a guilty one. "Are you a complete idiot?"**

**Fuery was shown to be kneeling at the hole in the wall that Mustang made with his superiors still by the entrance behind him. He looked over his shoulder at them with a fond smile. **

"**Yeah, fine, fine." Mustang said as he cleaned out his ear while Fuery chuckled a bit before turning back to the hole. "That's it. I'm an idiot. Happy?"**

**Gluttony's burnt up arm was seen to be sticking out of the rubble on the roof. **

"**Who the heck was that fat guy?" Fuery asked. **

"I don't know." Mustang said sarcastically. "Care to share, Fullmetal?"

"Argh! I get it. I should have told you about the Homunculi sooner, and I would have if you told me you were doing something like this!" Ed snapped. "But you know, you did kind of send me away so I can't very well help you. And it seems that I have informed Breda in Xerxes."

"And does that help my team in the middle of this operation right now?" Mustang retorted.

Ed twitched. "It's not my fault. At this time, I don't know Bradley can't be trusted and he said to keep it quiet."

Mustang grumbled. "Despite what some soldiers might think, you are good at following orders."

"Of course I follow orders." Ed muttered. "I don't have time to waste arguing with you guys about orders, then end up being forced to do it anyway. It's faster to just take the orders, do whatever needs to be done, then move on to what I need to do."

**Fuery moved his eyes to the street and adopted a surprised look. Barry's body was shown to be on the run with Barry giving chase. "Colonel,** **the target's on the move, sir." He shouted. **

**Mustang appeared on the screen with dramatic music playing as he pointed at Fuery. "Strike the camp, Sergeant! Don't leave a single trace."" **

**Riza appeared next, pointing at her dog. "And you stay right by the Sergeant's side, Hayate." **

"You guys sure are dramatic." Izumi said with a laugh.

Ed waved a hand in front of his face. "They are always like this when they reach the climax of an operation."

Izumi laughed. "What about you? You seem to have a thing for the dramatics as well."

"Maybe Chief was the one to teach Colonel Mustang and his team to be dramatic." Avery suggested with a laugh.

Ed frowned. "Those guys were crazy long before I got there."

"But maybe you made them crazier." Darius suggested.

"...I'm not that crazy for that to happen." Ed said finally.

The snorts he received from Darius and his friends, Mustang and his crew, and some of the Briggs soldiers made Ed grumbled to himself, which made Ling and May laugh and Lan Fan smile. Al just shook his head, but didn't say anything. If he said anything, that would bring attention to him and people would say he was crazy like his brother and it was partly his fault as well. He was just going to blend into the background, as well as a suit of armor could, for this one.

"So, how is Fuery supposed to leave no trace behind when there is a hole in the wall and all that rubble on that destroyed roof?" Ed asked to change the subject.

As he said that, Fuery groaned. "Oh, that is going to take so long to fix. And we'll just say we had nothing to do with the roof. They can't prove anything!"

Ed looked at him for a moment before a grin spread over his lips and he chuckled. "Right. If they can't prove it, they can't blame you. Stick to that!"

"Is that how you get away with things?" Buccaneer asked amused.

"Maybe sometimes."

**Fuery saluted and said, "Sir" as Black Hayate barked in reply. **

**A set of stairs was shown with footsteps sounding. **

"**Colonel..." Riza said. **

"**What is it?" Mustang asked. **

"**Thanks for saving us back there." Riza said. **

"Now you say it." Karley said, smirking.

"I had to yell at him first. If I didn't do that, it wouldn't have the same effect." Riza defended.

"**Tell me later." Mustang replied. "Let's just stay focused on the mission for now." **

**Riza was zoomed in on. "Sir." She replied. Her eyes moved to look at Mustang's back fondly. **

Ed raised a brow at that look. He saw that look only a few times in his three years in the military. And now that he thought about it, he only ever saw it when Mustang couldn't see it. It was always directed at his back. It seems that Riza was really fond of Mustang and his ambitions, but she would never say it for whatever reason.

Having never soon that look on his Lieutenant's face, Mustang was confused about the soft expression that she was wearing and it left him blinking.

**Havoc was seen running down the road as a car skidded to a stop in front of him. **

**Mustang poked his head out the window. "Quick, get in." He ordered. **

"**Yes sir." Havoc said. He ran over to the car and grabbed the door handle when metal legs clanging against the ground were shown. **

**Mustang gasped and stared at Al. **

"**Are you trying to go after Mr. Hughes's murderer?" Al asked. **

**Havoc looked at Mustang. **

**Mustang stared at Al for a few moments before saying, "You in?"**

"You're just going to let him come with no questions?" General Armstrong asked.

"Fullmetal may be the only one in the military, but we know both brothers and how skilled both of them are. Having another alchemist with us might be for the best. Plus, he has an armor body with no body that can be injured. He'll be fine. I trust him." Mustang defended. "He can handle this."

"Thanks for the confidence." Al said happily, glad to see that the soldiers trusted him as much as his brother.

"**Yeah." Al said. **

**Barry's body landed on a roof before jumping to the next one. **

**Barry was shown running down the street as the car pulled around a corner and followed him. **

**Mustang pulled up next to Barry and said, "Don't let him get away." **

"**He ain't going nowhere." Barry said as his body was shown to be running across a rooftop. He chuckled darkly. "My soul won't be able to rest, not until I eviscerate [1] that meat bag." **

**Riza, who was sitting next to Mustang, put bullets in her gun. "So do you think we can expect another appearance from that blubber beast back there?" She asked. **

"**I doubt it. I scorched him off the ledge." Mustang said. **

**Riza's gun was shown. "Yeah, and I shot him in the head, but he really didn't seem to mind."**

"Great topic to bring up." Ed said, smirking.

"Why?" Fuery asked.

"Al's there. He'll hear them talking and he'll realize that something is wrong so he'll tell them all about the Homunculi." Ed explained. "So, I'm off the hook!"

"**Huh? He didn't have an Ouroboros tattoo, did he?" Al asked. **

**Riza looked into the back of the car at him. "Tattoo? Well." Gluttony's open mouth was shown with his tattoo on his tongue. "Actually, yeah. On his tongue."**

**Al appeared on the screen. "In that case, you were probably dealing with a Homunculus."**

**Riza flashed on the screen with a ding. Another ding sounded as Mustang was shown next. Both had their heads slightly turned to stare at Al out of the corner of their eyes. **

"Yeah, it sounds so farfetched." Mustang said.

"Well, then it's a good thing you ran into and battled one before we told you about that. It will be easier to believe that way." Ed replied.

"Even then, it's not something that any of us want to believe." Ling pointed out.

"Better to face the truth of what we are dealing with now. If you try to say it's a lie that will only get you killed." Mustang said, sighing. This was just getting so frustrating.

**Because of his distraction, Mustang swerved and almost hit Barry who moved in time but screamed. Inside the car, Mustang was frowning while Al, Havoc, and Riza had shocked and scared looks. **

"This is why you don't drive, sir." Havoc groaned. "You get so distracted."

"Who wouldn't be distracted with the declaration of Homunculi existing?" Mustang retorted. "And I am a very good driver."

"You scare us when you swerve around like that, sir, and you have a habit of taking your eyes off the road." Riza said.

Havoc chuckled. "Imagine if Chief ever gets a license."

Despite their fights against it, all the adults imagined Ed driving a car and shuddered in fear.

"Oh, dear god! No!" Brody cried.

"Never, never, never let him get behind the wheel." Walkers said fearfully. "Or else, I'll never be able to drive again for fear of my life."

Ed growled softly to himself.

"Their fears are allowed, Brother. You did drive a car into a hospital once." Al said.

"..."

"You did WHAT?" Mustang screamed.

"Oh, relax. No one was hurt and I fixed everything." Ed said while glaring at his Brother. "And we agreed to never mention that, Al."

"Why did you drive through a hospital?" Lan Fan asked curiously.

Ed shrugged. "I got shot and was bleeding too much. I couldn't get to the hospital with my legs since my energy was draining and Al and I had split up so I just took a car and hightailed it to the hospital. But in my dazed started, when I got to the hospital, I pushed the gas pedal harder, instead of the bark and slammed into the hospital."

Mustang buried his face in his hands. What else had Ed done without him knowing? He thought he knew everything the boy did, yet things like this have happened without his knowledge. At least he had a good reason for taking the car, but it doesn't really make up for driving into a hospital. Or does it? Oh, he didn't know. He's never dealt with something like this.

"**Watch it, Mustang!" Barry yelled. **

**Mustang slammed a fist on the steering wheel. "Hold on a damn second! What are you saying, Al? That's just not possible!" **

"**Yeah, that's what I thought." Al said as he was shown to be sitting in the back with Havoc.  
Until I got kidnapped by a Homunculus. He called himself Greed." Greed flashed onto the screen. "One thing he told me is that nothing is impossible." Mustang reappeared on the screen. His eyes narrowed. The outside of the car was shown with Barry still running alongside it. "I know for a fact that they have amazing healing powers." Al was shown once more. "I watched Greed get the top half of his head knocked off, but he was perfectly fine a minute later. They're real all right, but I understand if you don't believe me." **

"If it wasn't for the fact that we all saw this, I wouldn't believe it." General Armstrong commented.

"No one would." Ed muttered, scratching his head. "Considering that, the Briggs soldiers must meet a Homunculus then if it is easier to believe after seeing it. If you guys are on our side, you meet one and then are told what is happening somehow."

"Considering how many Briggs soldiers are here, we must all meet one and get involved." Miles said.

Hughes's brows furrowed. "Briggs soldiers are stationed inside Briggs Wall though. How could you all meet one?"

"Stationed inside Briggs Wall?" Ling asked Ed and Al, but the brothers just shrugged.

"Never been though, so I don't know what they are talking about." Ed said.

While the teenagers were confused, General Armstrong's eyes narrowed to slits. The only way for this many Briggs soldiers to know what was going on, did that mean one of those damn monsters got in her wall?

**Riza put her gun in her hostler. "After what I just saw, I have to believe you."**

"**Hold on." Mustang said. "I rendered fat boy down to a bubbling puddle back there. Are you telling me he's still alive?" **

**The destroyed roof was shown with Gluttony healing his scorched body as he climbed to his feet. **

"**Probably." Al said. **

"**Tch. Wonderful." Mustang replied sarcastically as Gluttony rose to his feet completely. "Just a never ending parade of freaks lately, huh?" Gluttony grabbed his head and cracked his neck.**

"A freak parade?" Hughes asked amused. "And isn't that what I said about you guys fighting Scar when he went after Ed."

"Yes, but then, it was all still just humans." Mustang retorted.

"So you alchemists are freaks as well." Hughes said.

Ed rolled his eyes. "These monsters are worst then us, Hughes."

**The car drove down a street and pulled to a stop a little bit away from the entrance of the lab. **

**Riza looked around the corner of the gate first. Mustang looked next with Havoc looking over him. Barry leaned in next to him, followed by Al. The lab was shown with crickets chirping in the background. **

"**My body ran in there." Barry said. "Seems it thinks it can hide from me." **

**The group was shown to be standing in a line, leaning around the wall to examine the building. **

"**The Third Laboratory, huh?" Mustang asked, standing back up straight. "So this ties them directly to the military." He turned to his team who was watching him. "That's all we need for now. We're pulling back." **

"Yeah right." Luke snorted. "You are with a psychotic murderer who wants to chop up his body. He's not going to listen to you on this."

"Are you sure about that? He's been pretty good at following orders so far." Walkers pointed out.

"Exactly. He has been following them so much. He can only follow so many and not kill for so long before he gets tired of being restrained. He is a murderer." Luke retorted.

**Barry ran around Mustang and Havoc. "Well, you have fun with that." He called as he ran through the gate. **

"**Get back here." Havoc yelled. He leaned against the gate wall, looking around the edge of it. "That psycho stormed the building." **

"You let a psycho killer run wild. Good going, Mustang." General Armstrong said, frowning.

Mustang, instead of being annoyed, smirked at her. "I will make it to my advantage."

"How will he do that?" Ling asked.

Ed put his face in his hand and sighed. This was so like Mustang. He makes everything to an advantage for him.

**Mustang crossed his arms. "Yep, it's our lucky day." **

"How so?" May asked.

"It gives us the chance to raid the lab ourselves and search for information." Mustang told her.

**Havoc blinked blankly as dramatic music began. "Huh?"**

**Barry was shown to be running down a hall, causing the scientists around to scream in fear. He pushed them all to the ground to get them out of his way as he rounded a corner. **

"**Out of my way!" Barry yelled. "I don't want any of your boring old skin and bones. I've got me a special reunion to get too." **

"Since when does he not want regular people to chop up?" Ed scoffed.

"Since his body appeared before him." Ling said, grinning.

"Really? I would have said it was since he met Ms. Hawkeye." May argued.

"He was captured then so he had to stop killing then, but he still wanted to chop people up." Ling retorted.

Ed rolled his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, not something for you two to argue over, so stop."

"We're not arguing, simply discussing this." Ling said.

"This is not a psychology analysis class." Ed muttered.

**Mustang, his team, and Al walked down the hall. The scientists gaped out the group while Al sweat drop as Mustang pointed his gun to the ceiling as he walked. "All personal must evacuate immediately." Mustang ordered. **

**A soldier approached Mustang, saluting him. "Um, Colonel?"**

"**Stay back. The man who broke in is a deranged murderer." Mustang said. Havoc and Riza rounded the corner in front of the stairs, pointing their guns down it as Al rounded the corner as well. "My men will handle his capture. Order your guards to seal off the exits!"**

"So demanding." Hughes said, chuckling.

"I can see why he likes being a Colonel sooo much." Ed added, rolling his eyes. "He has control issues."

"The only control issues I have are when it refers to you because someone trustworthy needs to keep you in line." Mustang retorted.

Ed snorted. "Says the guy who wants to be leader of the damn country. Con-trol. Is-sues."

Mustang's eyes narrowed to slits. "You will burn in your sleep."

"Ha! Sucks for you. I have Al to protect my back while I sleep." Ed said, grinning.

Al turned his head away. "I don't see a thing, Brother."

Eyes widening in shock, Ed turned to his brother, gaping in horror. "T-TRAITOR!"

Al chuckled softly to himself.

**The soldier quickly saluted. "Yes sir!" He turned around and ran away. **

**The soldiers and Al walked down the stairs. They pushed the gates open at the bottom of them and stopped to look around. **

"**How the hell are we supposed to find him?" Havoc asked. **

**Mustang looked at Riza. "We're gonna have to split up." **

"**Yes sir." Hawkeye replied as dramatic, suspenseful music began. **

**Two shadowy figures walked down the hall in darkness. The scene zoomed in on them to show Havoc removing his mask. He was shown to be walking with Mustang from inside one of the rooms. **

"Guess that means Lieutenant Riza and I are together." Al said.

"Makes sense. We are dealing with dangerous people so it's good to have at least one alchemist with the regular soldiers." Mustang replied.

"At least the future you realizes that." Ed said with a sigh of relief.

Mustang's brow twitched. What the hell did he mean by that?

"**It doesn't look like anybody's used this lab in a while." Mustang said as it was shown they were standing in a room now. **

"**I guess not." Havoc replied. "What is this stuff?"**

**Mustang looked at the tools on the table next to him. "I have no idea. But whatever they did here, it was painful for someone." **

**Lust's pointy smile was shown. **

"Look, Lusty appears!" Ed said, smirking evilly.

"What's so great about that?" Charlie asked confused. He thought it would be more worrying then exciting.

Ed shrugged, but never lost his smirk. "Havoc is going to learn his girlfriend is a murdering psychopath and Colonel is going to burn her ass to hell!"

"What makes you say that?" Mustang asked amused.

"You are Colonel and she is a crazy bitch. She is bound to do or say something to set you off." Ed replied. "And the episode is called 'Death of the Undying,' right? Someone who is undying is dying!"

"**Well now, I am just shocked." Lust said. **

**Mustang raised his gun. **

"Seriously? Your gun?" Ed asked incredulously. "We tell you these guys are practically immortal and you take out your gun?"

"I don't know she is one of them yet." Mustang retorted.

"Who were you expecting to meet down there? A very old, crazy scientist that could easily be taken care of?" Ed asked sarcastically.

**Havoc was shown to have his shot gun ready as Lust stepped out of the shadows. **

"She was in the shadows and she gave herself away?" General Armstrong asked, frowning. "She could have easily killed them from the shadows without them even knowing what happened."

"Homunculi are sadistic people. They want their victims to know it's them. They like the terror they induce." Dr. Marcoh said disgusted.

"**It's bad enough that you stood me up on our date." Lust said as Havoc was shown. "And now you point a gun at me?" Havoc's eyes widened in shock. Lust was shown. "You've got some nerve, don't you?"**

**Havoc lowered his gun. **

"Don't do that, you idiot!" Breda growled. "And you call Falman a rookie."

"Anyone would be shocked to find a girlfriend down there and have her turn out to be evil!" Havoc protested.

"Still a rookie move." Breda and Falman said.

"**Solaris? What's going on?" Havoc asked. **

"**Hey, Havoc." Mustang said before Lust's tattoo was shown. "Your girl's got the tattoo."**

"**Yeah, first I've seen of it, sir." Havoc said. **

**Lust's chest bounced a bit. "Quit staring. It's not very polite." She said. **

Riza scoffed. "It's like she thinks they're staring because of her chest."

"She's called Lust for a reason." Ed commented.

"And that is?" May asked.

"The lustful desires of humans." Ed replied. "Just like Greed desires everything and Gluttony desires to eat everything. Lusty is all about our lustful sins and dreams."

A dark blush spread across May's face at Ed's words. Maybe she shouldn't have asked that question. She didn't believe that Ed actually told her! She was only a kid!

"**Well, I can see how she tricked you so easily. You've always been a sucker for big boobs." Mustang said. **

Rebecca coughed. "Are you really discussing that at a time like this?"

"No better time to discuss it." Havoc replied, shrugging.

"I can think of many better times." Ling said, grinning.

"Yeah, one of them involves when an enemy is not around." Ed said dryly.

**Havoc twitched before a light was suddenly over him and he had tears running down his face. "I can't help it, sir! I love them!"**

**Mustang stared blankly at Havoc for a moment before asking, "Did you tell this woman anything?"**

**Lust was shown to be smirking. **

"**No, I never said a single thing about work, sir." Havoc said, now serious. **

"Woot! Ha, take that crazy woman!" Havoc cheered. "Even beautiful women can't get me to slip and betray my boss!"

"You were still deceived." Luke pointed out.

Havoc hung his head in a dejected manner.

**Mustang was shown. "Tell me, do you know who Maes Hughes is?"**

"You're really going to ask every psychopath you meet that?" Hughes asked.

"Of course. Maybe one of them will be crazy enough to actually admit it." Mustang replied.

"Since there is no evidence, asking like this would the only way." Ed muttered. "Though it might seem a tad bit obsessive if it happens so many times."

"**Oh, yes, he was quite the intelligent man, wouldn't you agree?" Lust asked. Her eye was shown. "I only wish I had the opportunity to pick his brain." **

**There was a gunshot and Lust's eye widened as she lurched forward a bit. She fell forward a bit before Mustang was shown. **

"**On your knees. I want to know everything." Mustang said angrily. **

**Lust's leg was shown. She moved her hand away from her knee to show it healing from the gunshot. "Sorry to say." She stood up straight as Havoc stared in shock. "But it's gonna take more than you're capable of to make me get on my–"**

**Mustang started to shoot multiple times at her. She stumbled back with each bullet hitting her. Her Ouroboros tattoo was shown close up with a bullet hole right underneath it. With one more shot, Lust skidded to a stop. **

**Lust's body lit up with red alchemical light as she started to chuckle. **

"Great, now you've done it. She's gone insane with anger." Brody said dryly.

"She's the one who made the challenge." Mustang said, shrugging.

"When did she challenge anything?" Lan Fan asked.

"When she said it's gonna take more then Colonel is capable of." Edward explained to her. "An indirect challenge, but still a challenge nonetheless. Direct or not, a challenge is a challenge."

Lan Fan stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Boys."

"**How merciless." Lust raised her head to show a bullet hole in the center of her forehead healing. "Did you pick that up in Ishval, huh?" She licked the top of her lip where blood from the bullet wound had trailed to. **

"Definitely crazy." Brody said.

"**You're a Homunculus." Havoc said. **

"**Indeed, how very astute of you, Jean." Lust replied. She waved her hand to the side as her fingers extended into spears. Mustang and Jean were shown on the screen as a tearing sound echoed around the screen. "But I doubt you've seen this one." Lust was shown with her chest pulled open by her own hands to show a Philosopher's Stone. **

May groaned, covering her mouth. She felt like she was going to be sick. This country was just so messed up. "Who opens their own chest like that?"

"What's that red thing?" Ling asked curiously.

"It's a Philosopher's Stone. You're trying to find one and you don't even know what it looks like?" Ed asked incredulously.

Ling shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "I figured I'd just find someone who knew about it. I'm not an alchemist so I don't know much."

"Obviously." Ed said dryly.

"**Take a good look, boys." Lust said as the stone was shown close up. "It's a Philosopher's Stone." **

**Mustang, who was gritting his teeth, was shown. His eyes widened. **

**Lust was seen as her chest healed. "I was created with this Stone at my core; it's not just a legend. It's my heart." **

**Mustang raised his gun a bit more. "You're a monster!" **

"Some might say that about you, Colonel." Ed pointed out.

"And why is that?" Mustang asked.

"A monster is not just someone who cannot die, but someone who has done many horrible things. Your actions in Ishval, even if they were orders, were horrible. And regular people or those in Ishval who survived see you as a monster as well. They don't care if they were orders. They don't even know the orders." Ed said, shrugging.

Sighing, Mustang rubbed his eyes. He didn't need anyone saying it. He knew his actions in Ishval were horrible. Flame Alchemy was never meant to be used like this for a reason. It was too dangerous, and yet, he went and used it in a war. That would always be his biggest regret in life.

"**That was uncalled for." Lust said as mysterious music began. She looked away. "I do have feelings. Apart from a few things, I was made nearly identical to you." She turned her head back to them, looking at them with a single eye. "I am human." **

**Havoc stared at her with strained eyes and a frown. **

"Or she is just playing you to get you to let your guard down." Buccaneer suggested.

"**I've got a funny feeling the only reason you're telling us this is cause you don't plan on letting us live." Mustang said. **

"**Yes," Lust said as she raised her spears. "It's such a shame." There was a slicing sound that went through the air before Mustang was shown with blood flying in front of his face, though he didn't see it since his eyes were clenched shut. **

Mustang clenched his teeth at the small spark of pain that went through his cheek. He rubbed it.

**Mustang stepped back as he dropped his broken gun. He quickly slipped on his glove and raised it to snap. **

**Lust swung her claws up. "Too slow." She said as the pipe above them was shown with three slashes in it before it broke and water rained over the two soldiers. **

"Damn it!" Mustang growled.

"It just had to be water." Havoc groaned. They were going to get killed at this rate. "Hey Chief, any suggestions?"

Ed, who was staring at the screen with narrowed eyes for the fight, looked at Havoc with confusion. "What do you mean? I can't tell you how to fight."

Havoc shrugged. "No, but you can make a guess of how we get out of this alive. You are pretty good at that."

The young State Alchemist turned back to the screen. "We haven't seen enough of the fight to know how it will go. Colonel doesn't just need his gloves for Flame Alchemy. I'm sure he can find other ways to use it."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Fuery asked worriedly.

When Ed didn't reply, Mustang sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I showed him a small trick with my Flame Alchemy when he was fourteen."

"A trick?" Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda asked in confusion. How had they missed this?

The two alchemists shared a look, but didn't elaborate. What happened that night was between the two alchemists.

**The pipes fell to the ground with a clang. **

"**Oh, no, did I get your ignition glove all wet?" Lust asked. The two soldiers turned around and ran to the door of the room, screaming. "Silly me." **

**Lust sliced her claws through the air multiple times, destroying things around the room as she followed the soldiers. Mustang and Havoc slid through the water out the door and each took a seat on either side of the doorway as glass and other tools flew out the door. **

"**What are we going to do?" Havoc asked. "She'll shred us with her freaky fingers."**

"**No, she made a big mistake." Mustang said, looking at Havoc. **

"When did she do that?" Izumi asked confused.

Ed rubbed his eyes. "The water on the ground. It is usually a weakness for Mustang, but when he has the right tools, he can use it to his advantage. And since it is Havoc with him, he has exactly what he needs. What luck."

"Is this the trick he showed you?" Riza asked curiously as even she didn't know anything about water that Mustang could use to his advantage.

"No, he showed me something different, but I can see where he is going with this one." Ed replied. From the trick Mustang showed him, he was able to deduce his move here.

Havoc scratched his head in confusion. What did he have that Mustang could use that even Riza didn't carry on her?

"**She flooded the room with water." Mustang raised his gloved hand. Lust was shown to be in the room, raising her clawed hand. "A simple transmutation and we got hydrogen gas." **

**Havoc flipped his lighter open while Mustang put his hand on the water. Blue alchemical light surrounded his hand before it was shown to be traveling along the water to where Lust was. Havoc stood up and leaned into the room, tossing his lit lighter into it before leaning back out it. **

Havoc smirked to himself. A lighter. He should have known that was it. So that meant he always had a flame on him that Mustang could use.

**Lust looked back around to see the lighter in the air. An explosion resounded throughout the room.**

**Riza and Al were shown to be running down the hall when the shakes from the explosion reached them. Al gasped as he and Riza looked back from where they came. Riza looked back for a moment before she closed her eyes. After a moment, she started down the hall again. **

**Havoc picked up his burnt, dripping wet lighter with a sigh. He groaned. "Crap." He clicked it a few times, but got nothing. Mustang was shown to be standing on the other side of the room, looking at a doorway. "This was a gift from one of my ex-girlfriends." **

"You actually kept the gift? Most people wouldn't want to keep something from an ex." Darius pointed out.

Havoc shrugged. "It was a good lighter. No reason to let it go to waste."

Ed stared at the screen with dark narrowed eyes. These two idiots were too distracted. They were in a highly dangerous situation and they were getting distracted like this!

"So that is one down." Heinkel said, grinning.

"Maybe it won't be that hard after all." Brody added with a smirk.

"….No." Ed said, eyes narrowed even more. "You're being foolish. A Philosopher's Stone can't be destroyed. It can only be used up. As long as that Stone is still intact, she's alive and Havoc and Colonel are distracted."

"How sure are you?" Mustang asked quickly.

Ed glanced at Dr. Marcoh. "Almost one hundred percent. And this time, I don't think she is going to underestimate you and reveal herself before attacking."

"Shit." Mustang hissed.

**Havoc clicked his lighter a few more times. He slouched his shoulders. "Man." He turned to his boss. "Hey Colonel." Mustang looked at him. "Do you mind giving me a light here?" While Mustang scowled, Havoc turned away with a smirk. "Oh, right, you're all wet."**

**Mustang fell into a dejected state. **

"Not the time for your fooling around." General Armstrong growled. She may not like Mustang all that much, but she still respected him and she did like Havoc. Havoc was a very good soldier. If they continued like this, they were going to die!

"**Yeah, well, those things will kill you, you know that?!" Mustang yelled angrily. **

**Havoc stepped on a piece of wood, snapping it into two as he and Mustang looked around. **

"**She's dust." Mustang said. He put a hand to his mouth. "I definitely cremated her." **

"And what about Gluttony? You were just as harsh against him, and yet you deduced he was alive." Hughes pointed out. "You should remember that now before Lust does something."

"Look, the future us don't know just how dangerous they are. We don't have the same amount of information." Mustang protested.

"**How do you know for sure, sir?" Havoc asked. **

"**The stench." Mustang answered. "I'm pretty familiar with that stink by now." **

**Havoc turned to his boss, resting his gun on his shoulder. "You mean from that time you spent in Ishval?"**

"**For all we know, she can still regenerate." Mustang said, looking around. **

"At least one of you is still paying attention and thinking." Ed grumbled. "Havoc, pay attention!"

"This is the future, Chief. I can't very well get future me to do anything." Havoc replied.

"**So stay alert." Mustang said. **

"**Yes sir." Havoc said. Just as he said this, two sharp claws shot out of the rubble and pierced Havoc from the back. A look of shock and pain spread across Havoc's face as his cigarette fell from his open mouth. **

Havoc screamed and grabbed his stomach, gripping at it tightly. He was screaming so loudly that some of the soldiers covered their ears in pain, while others just watched in horror. Searing pain started in his back and ripped all the way out through his stomach. His insides felt like they were on fire, burning away from the pain spreading all around his torso. The pain traveled up and down his pain, making him twist around more and more. Breda and Fuery ducked under his arms so they wouldn't be hit the face. They tried to grab hold of him to get him to stop, but he was stronger then them and managed to rip away.

"HAVOC!" Mustang shouted, shooting to his feet.

Ling, Lan Fan, and May stared in horror at the screaming Lieutenant.

"Ed?" Ling asked.

Ed, who was staring at Havoc in shock and horror, grimaced. He was usually the one in extreme pain because he was always the one getting hurt. To see someone else be the one in pain was a horrible experience. He didn't realize how horrible and scary it was to see someone in this much pain until now. All the other pain he had seen had been nothing like this. This was like when he felt that horrible pain during the Human Transmutation they watched.

Havoc twisted around in his seat until he fell to the ground. His screams died down to simple whimpers and moans of pain, but he didn't look fully there. Mustang kneeled over him and saw that he looked half-dazed from the pain, but also like he was about to fall unconscious.

Frowning, Ed looked over to Ling. "It's the pain factor. This is the first time you saw it be this bad." He told them quietly.

Riza kneeled on Havoc's other side. "We should hurry up and get through this part. It will get the pain to go away faster." She said softly.

Mustang looked at her with a soft smile before he nodded. Watch the next part quickly. That was how they did it for everyone to get through the pain. Too bad that wasn't how it was in real life…the pain only lasting a few minutes.

**Dramatic, action music began as the spears were shown to be going through the center of Havoc's back and all the way through. **

May gasped. Being so proficient in Alkahestry, she knew a lot about the body and just from seeing this, she knew that even if Havoc lived, his life wouldn't be the same.

"May, what's wrong?" Al asked worriedly.

"He's been stabbed in or near the spine." May said, biting her lip. "He might die from these wounds or he might be horribly affected by it for the rest of his life."

"Horribly affected how?" Breda demanded.

May looked at Al then at the soldier. "I'm not too sure how, but if I had to guess, I think this would hurt his nerves somehow."

Dr. Young nodded. "Yes, that is correct, May. And if it was bad enough, it could affect his movement somehow. Even if he survives this, I do not think he'll be able to stay a soldier. His movement would be affected too much."

Mustang stared down at his subordinate in horror, but since he was looking down, no one saw it. And he didn't want them too. First, he lost Hughes. And now he might lose Havoc as well? Havoc was a great friend and comrade of his. He didn't want to lose another. But if he was able to save Havoc, his life would be different. All Havoc wanted was to be a soldier, and now that chance to be a soldier was gone. If this were to happen in the future, he would never be the same. Mustang didn't want to see Havoc lose to this.

**The spears were pulled out and Havoc started to fall as Mustang was shown. "Havoc!" He yelled. **

**A shocked Havoc was shown as he fell to the hard ground. As he hit the ground, Lust was shown to be standing up, body rapidly healing as she did. **

Brody clenched his fist tightly. He may not know Havoc that well, but he did like the guy and he didn't deserve this. No soldier deserved to deal with this. How dare that bitch attack one of their own from the behind like that? That was just a cowardly move.

Just like Brody, Armstrong had his hands clenched into fists. Havoc was a good man. He really liked him and hoped that he made it through this. He didn't want to lose another good comrade to these monsters. If that were to happen, it would not only be a furious and vengeful Mustang on the loose. It may not be Armstrong that was vengeful, but they would be others. As if to echo his thought, Armstrong saw Izumi and General Armstrong both glanced at Edward, who was visibly shaking, but it was not with tears if the fists that had slammed into his legs were anything to go by.

**Mustang was kneeling by Havoc's head with a hand on the man's back. "Havoc! Hang in there!"**

**Lust walked forward. "Don't kid yourself. He's a dead man." She said as she raised her sharp nails. **

Ed gritted his teeth angrily. First it was Hughes they killed. If these damn monsters tried to take any more of his friends, he would make sure they burned for eternity in hell. He was not going to lose anyone else he cares about to these damn monsters. He would personally rid the world of them himself if he had to if it meant keeping his friends and family safe.

"**No, he's not." Mustang said. He raised Havoc's shotgun and pointed it at her. He shot her once in the face, and as she was falling over, he threw the gun to the ground and stood up before running over to her. **

**Lust hit the ground. She lifted her head and said, "Give up. There's nothing you can do that will kill me." **

Ed hid a grimaced at he watched. He didn't know what Mustang was planning, but right now, every move he made was him just trying to get Havoc saved. All he wanted was to protect his comrades. That was how Mustang behaved in a mission when someone got seriously injured. He would get furious and do everything humanly possible to get his injured comrade saved before time ran out.

**Mustang slammed his foot into Lust's shoulder and pinned her down. He pushed his hand into her chest. "Then you won't mind," His hand was shown to be pulling the stone out of Lust's chest, "if I borrow this." **

"No!" Dr. Marcoh said hurriedly. "You can't use that stone!"

"What? Why?" Mustang demanded, eyes narrowed, though he didn't take them off of Havoc. He had to use that stone. He had to save his friend. He couldn't lose another one.

"She isn't dead from just that. The stone is her core. She'll come back as long as that still exists." Dr. Marcoh said. "She'll just form around the stone"

**The scene pulled out to show Mustang straddling Lust while Havoc stayed lying facedown in a pool of blood behind him. Mustang ripped the stone out as slow, dramatic music began to play in the background. Lust screamed in pain as red alchemical light surrounded her chest. From a close up, Lust's face was showing extreme pain until her face went blank as red light started to spread across her body and she turned into dust. **

"You're saying she is really still alive from that?" Mustang hissed angrily.

Dr. Marcoh nodded. "Yes, and if you don't realize that, you will be in a lot of trouble since you're the one holding the stone."

Riza gripped Havoc's arm gently in her hand. He was still groaning in pain and fighting to stay conscious to see what was happening in the future. Though he was doing this, Riza had to wonder how much of it he was actually comprehending in his pained state. When it was her being attacked earlier, she had been scared and in a lot of pain, but right now, she was horrified. Havoc might die here and so might her Colonel. She couldn't lose this team or her boss. He still had a dream to accomplish.

"**I need it to save Havoc." Mustang said as he turned around and began to walk to his fallen friend. **

**Lust's hand was shown to be disintegrated completely before dust surrounded the area. **

**Mustang kneeled next to Havoc. "I don't know that much about medical alchemy, but this should amplify my abilities." The stone in Mustang's hand was shown. Red vines and clots of faded red blobs started to come out of the stone. Shocked, Mustang looks at the stone to see Lust's body already almost completely created once more and her body forming around his hand. **

"**It seems like you should buy a girl dinner first before you stick your hand in her chest." Lust said as her face was shown to be half fully created. The other half was still bone while one of her eyes was glowing red. **

**Mustang screamed in surprise and tried to move away. Before he could get anywhere though, two spears slammed through his side, coating themselves in his blood. **

Mustang screamed and grabbed his side when the burning pain seared through him. He fell to his side, gasping desperately for air to make its way to his lungs while also trying to fight the urge to scream out his pain. This pain was nothing for him to worry about it. It was only his side. He could make it through this pain. Ed and Havoc have had it much worse then him.

"Colonel!" Riza cried. She shifted her body to Havoc's head to get to her boss. She leaned over him, worry shining in her eyes. Her boss couldn't die here, but she was sure Lust hit him somewhere vital. Lust wasn't playing around. They got in their way so she was out for all of their blood now.

Mustang cracked his eyes open and gave his First Lieutenant a weak, unconvincing smile. It was nice to see his Lieutenant cared so much, but he wasn't important. "I– I'm f-fine, Lieu-Lieutenant. W-watch Ha-havoc." He said, breathing heavily when he finished. His side was convulsing in pain under his hand. Even though he knew the injury wasn't really there, his body was reacting horribly to the flaring pain. His blood felt like it was rushing to the area, beating around in his body rapidly like it wanted to escape.

Staring down at Mustang, Riza's hand tightened on Havoc's bicep. She felt Havoc twitching in pain under her hold, but she believed the pained twitches to be more about the pain racing around his torso. As much as she wanted to be there for both of her friends, she knew she could only concentrate on one of them.

Hughes shut his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. His death was hard to handle for him. He really didn't want to die, but at the same time, he was glad it was him and not someone he cares greatly for. So because of that, he was really scared right now. He didn't want Havoc or Mustang to die, not here. Neither of them deserved to be at death's door right now. And the only reason they were here, facing off against Lust, was because of his death. This shouldn't be happening.

Ed stared at Mustang and Havoc, both collapsed from injuries. This was the first time that two people have been down at the same time from the pain in here. Usually it was just him getting injured, but now it was Mustang and his team facing the danger. It wasn't something he was used to. He was especially not used to seeing Mustang down. It just didn't feel right. Mustang was strong, calm, composed, and always stayed uninjured. Seeing him actually get hurt scared Ed, though he would never say it, he felt the fear residing in his heart.

General Armstrong held the armrest next to her tightly. This was absolutely insane. These Homunculi just didn't want to be beaten. They were going to take all the good soldiers out of this world at this rate. She, though she may never admit it, didn't want to lose loyal and strong comrades like Mustang. Their country couldn't afford it.

Tears filled up Armstrong's eyes. This was so sad. He knew people died in missions or war. They were soldiers. It was their life. But it was still horrible to see his friends suffering right now because of these monsters that were running around. Because they had no idea of what they were facing, they were unprepared and they were now suffering for it.

Dr. Marcoh rested his hands on his knees, but they were clenched so tightly that they were turning white. He couldn't help but feel at fault for this. Ed had said earlier that he shouldn't have ran and hidden. He should have found loyal companions to help him. Would Havoc and Mustang be at death's doors right now if he had helped sooner?

Ed twisted around to look at Hughes, who was sitting on the couch, staring at his fallen friends. When he felt Ed's eyes, Hughes looked at Ed. The two stared at each other for a moment, as if having a silent conversation. It was only broken when Al gave Ed a small shove.

Sighing, Ed pushed his brother's hand away. Hughes nodded at him so Ed crawled over to Riza. He kneeled next to her and without a word to her, he put a hand on Mustang's shoulder. Riza gave him a grateful look and gave her full attention to Havoc.

Mustang's eyes slid up to look at Ed, who was looking down at him with narrowed gold eyes. He was surprised when the boy came over to help Riza. He was even more surprised when he stopped by him and not Havoc, but he wasn't complaining. To be honest, he didn't want to let Riza see him in this amount of pain. It wasn't about trust here, but he didn't want to see the worry shining in her eyes. He trusted her greatly, with his life even. But right now, they weren't in a mission. They were watching their future. And because they weren't fighting for their lives and just facing pain, he could see the fear shining in her eyes when she looked down at him after he collapsed. He didn't want to scare and worry her like that.

"Hey Colonel." Ed said softly. "This sure is a change."

Mustang started to chuckle, but was forced to stop when the pain in his side intensified from it.

"I mean I always thought I was the reckless one, and yet, look who is injured." Edward said mockingly.

Mustang choked down a chuckle. He didn't need any more pain flaring throughout his body. "Shut up, kid."

**The soldiers guarding the outside of the lab were shown. They looked surprised as a car pulled to a stop in front of it. The soldier in command moved closer to the car, stopping in surprise when he saw who stepped out of it. He saluted. "U-uh, Your Excellency!"**

**Bradley appeared on screen. **

Al groaned. Of all the people it could be, it had to be another Homunculus to join the party. As if they weren't struggling enough with both Havoc and Mustang down. His hands curled into fists. He really hoped they all made it out of this alive. None of them would be able to stand any more deaths of their friends.

"Should have known he would show up. He always does when we don't want him to." General Armstrong growled. He kept getting in the way of them actually getting answers.

"**What's the current status?" Bradley asked. He started to walk towards the gates which were now opened for him.**

"**The criminal responsible for the prison break has stormed the premise, but Colonel Mustang and his men are in pursuit." The soldier informed Bradley. **

**Bradley came to a halt. "Well then, I'll give him some backup." He said before he started walking again. **

"**Very good. We're right behind you, sir." The soldier said. **

"**No." Bradley pulled his sword out of its sheath. He held it in front of his face. The blade looked like it was glowing red, which shadowed his face. "I prefer to handle it on my own." **

"Which means, he is either hiding the truth because he knows what is down there or he is planning to kill you all." Jerso said, grimacing. Bradley was taking no chances here. That was just like him. All these guys cared about was keeping their secrets.

"It could be both." Darius told him.

"Either way, not good for any of them." Heinkel said. This was really looking bad for Mustang's team. The Homunculi considered Mustang a potential candidate, and yet, Lust had just delivered him a fatal blow. That just showed that even the 'sacrifices' could be replaced if they were killing potential candidates now.

**Lust and Mustang reappeared on the screen. Lust was staring at Mustang with a neutral look, while Mustang gasped in pain as Lust's spears drove themselves deeper into him. Blood trailed down his chin. **

Mustang breathed in harshly from the pain digging into his side. He felt Ed's hand on his shoulder tighten for a moment before it disappeared completely. His eyes slid up to Ed's face to see it was blank. He shifted on his legs until he was sitting cross legged by his side. He grabbed Mustang's hand that was holding his side and gently peeled it away. At the lack of pressure on his wound, the pain intensified by tenfold for a second before he felt a much smaller hand take the place of his bigger one. To Mustang's surprise, Ed's hand started to softly massage his pained side to push the pain down so it wasn't as bad as before.

**Lust's nails were shown to be in Mustang's side as blood started to spread all around his jacket. "I told you...The Philosopher's Stone's my core." She ripped her nails out of him. Without that support, Mustang started to fall to the ground, but she caught him by the wrist. Her spears retracted and she used her fingers to pull Mustang's glove off a bit before moving her hand to his next finger and pulling his glove off completely. "I really hate to do this..." Mustang looked up at Lust with one eye. "You were a prime candidate for sacrifice and all. But you've forced me to kill you."**

"**Damn you." Mustang said painfully. He rolled onto his back. **

**There was a tearing sound and Mustang's glove floated to the ground in pieces. **

"Damn it. Now there is really nothing they can do but wait for death." Charlie hissed.

"You don't believe in Colonel?" Edward asked, looking away from his boss to look at the soldier. "I'll tell you a little something. The trick Mustang showed me when his gloves were wet were done with a lighter and a knife."

"How does a knife help?" Richard asked confused.

"If Colonel can forget his pain for long enough, he can pull himself out of this." Edward said. He was scared of losing his Commander, but he also told himself to believe in him. Mustang was a capable soldier and alchemist. He could do this.

**Lust appeared on screen, staring coldly down at Mustang. "Save your breath…I want you to watch poor Jean bleed to death then you can die." She turned and began to walk out of the room.**

**Mustang turned his head slightly towards Havoc. "Jean...Hey. Answer me! Havoc! You can't die...Not yet. Not before I do." Lust was shown to be disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. "…Havoc...!"**

Ling bowed his head, leaving his eyes shadowed. To hear Mustang, who he has seen as nothing but strong, smart, and confident since he arrived here, sound so weak was painful. He may not know him well, but he saw him to be a loyal and faithful man. He could honor that. The man wanted all of his friends and subordinates to survive. It wasn't right to hear him be so weak and begging a friend to wake up. From the story his team told them about Ed almost drowning, it sounded so impossible to believe him being like that. But to hear him now, maybe he could believe that he was a man who would lay down his life if it meant keeping someone he loved alive.

The tears in Armstrong's eyes started to fall down his face. The Colonel begging was something so strange and unbelievable to him. Hearing it now, he saw that it was probably a weak moment in Mustang's life. It made him think that all the strong, remarkable heroes that people always read stories about and learn in history, but what they never hear are the weak moments that all these famed heroes have. It was what made it hard for the regular people to understand that all these heroes they idealize are actually human and can't do everything. So to hear and see someone so strong falling and pleading for a friend to wake up was so hard for him to hear.

Ed sighed when he heard Mustang's voice. He couldn't mock Mustang for this. He would be doing the same thing if he had a friend dying next to him. Hell, he was begging when Al was taken away from him by the Gate. They were both begging for a friend to survive. And with how similar he and Mustang were looking, just like how Ed did with Al, Mustang was going to use some type of alchemy to save Havoc.

**A giant door with eight smaller circles with strange designs and writing on them appeared inside a bigger circle. Al and Riza were shown to be standing in front of it. Barry was standing next to the door with his body lying on the ground with blood pouring around it. **

**Barry looked at the two. Riza covered her mouth and nose. "Sorry, but you got here too late." He looked back at his body. "Look at this mess. My body is damn near entirely decayed. I guess a body just can't hold up with someone else's soul being shoved inside of it." **

**The scene zoomed in on Al, who gasped. **

In the room, Al looked up in surprise. Someone else's soul? Then what did that mean for his body which had no soul or his soul in this body that wasn't his? They had no idea of where his body was or what had happened to it. For all they knew, his body could be completely decayed by now and the brothers' journey was completely pointless by now. Or maybe his soul could reject the body he has now because it isn't his. If that were true, he could die whenever. The boy glanced at Ed to see what he was thinking about this fact, but the boy hadn't even glanced up from Mustang.

For some reason this upset Al. He knew his brother was concerned about his Commanding Officer, but he had always paid attention when something about Al's condition came up. For him to not even react to the fact that Barry's body decayed and the same might happen to Al kind of upset him. He wasn't used to his brother ignoring him like this.

For his part, Ed did hear Barry's words, but it wasn't anything new to him. He had been worried about Al's body for years. With his body gone, it meant that Al's body wasn't sleeping or eating. It had always been a great concern to him and he had been thinking about different things about his body since Barry's body had appeared. He hadn't shared any of it, but he was thinking of new theories, which were about Al's real body and his iron body. Before he could act on them though, he needed more information and that was what this was doing. He didn't react because he had to focus on Mustang and made sure he didn't hyperventilate from his pain, but he wasn't completely ignoring the information either.

'_**If a soul is incompatible with another person's body, wouldn't it be the same for a soul bonded to a suit of armor?' **_**Al thought. His blood seal appeared faded over him in. **_**'If that's right, there's no guarantee I'll be able to stay in this form long enough to get our old bodies back.' **_**His blood seal in the armor was shown. **_**'Brother…'**_

At this, Ed did glance up, eyes shadowed with concern. "Don't worry too much, Al. You know I won't let anything happen to you. If something goes wrong with your body, I'll be there to fix it. I won't let you die."

Al looked at his brother and nodded. At least his brother wasn't completely ignoring his worries. Plus, what he said was true. Ed wouldn't let anything happen to him.

**Lust appeared on the screen. **

**Barry chuckled and turned his head a bit. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up, Lusty."**

**Lust stood at the entrance to the room. " Number 66...Care to explain why you're helping the Colonel?"**

**Barry raised his cleaver into the air as he spun around. He rested it on his shoulder as he faced Lust with Al and Riza by his side. "I thought it'd be fun to switch things up...Besides..." He pointed his cleaver at her. "I've wanted to chop you up since I met you."**

Mustang snickered, though it hurt his side quite a bit. "Even the criminals hate the Homunculi."

"Well, the Homunculi are screwing with their lives as well." Havoc muttered through his pain. He turned his head on the ground to give a pained, amused grin to his boss.

"I'm surprised they can even concentrate to hear what is being said through all that pain." Ed muttered to Riza.

Riza smiled at him. "Why is that? Could you not concentrate when it was you?"

"No. If you recall, I was unconscious or almost there." Ed said, frowning. "I can't even remember if I was conscious or not at this point because there was so much pain."

"**You're such a handful, 66...And I'm sad to see you here, armor boy...You just had to tag along." Lust said. She appeared on the screen, looking down with her eyes shut. "Talk about a setback..."**

"What's that mean?" Al asked confused.

"That she is going to kill you along with the others so nothing gets back to the rest of us." Ed explained, frowning darkly. This bitch had better not lay one finger on his brother.

"Sheesh, it's like they think they have an abundance of sacrifices." Zampano muttered.

"**It's bad enough to lose one...But now you're forcing me to kill a second candidate." She said angrily. **

**Al and Riza were shown. "Candidate? A second one?" The former asked. **

**Lust smirked. "Yeah...You and Mr. Gallantry." **

**Barry appeared on screen. "That's enough of the casual chit chat, Lust!" He ran at Lust. He jumped into the air. "All I wanna hear from you is screaming!" He spun in the air, getting closer to her and raising his cleaver. **

**All Lust did was slice her spears through Barry. Barry's mask was shown with a cut in it before his whole suit of armor fell to pieces and flew over Lust to land on the ground behind her. Barry's red eye was shown before it faded away into darkness. **

"Well, there goes Barry." Izumi said.

"Guess we can't use him anymore." Riza said with a sigh.

"At least he can't betray you and give information away if he gets bored with you guys now." Ed pointed out.

"You're not sad at all about his death?" Hughes asked, though he wasn't paying that much attention. He was more focused on watching Ed massage Mustang's side to lessen the pain he was in. He guessed since Ed got hurt so much, he knew how to make pain either lessen or go away completely. It was really surprising that Ed would even do that for Mustang.

Ed shrugged, not really knowing that he was still massaging his boss's side. "He was sentence to death anyway. It's just a bit late. I may not like killing and death, but I understand it."

**Lust watched a part of Barry's head bounce on the ground before looking away with closed eyes. "I do hate over-confident men." She looked at Al and Riza. "Now then. Where were we? I think I was about to send the Lieutenant to join her superior."**

**Riza looked surprised. **

**Lust walked farther into the room. **

**Riza's eyes widened. Her hands started to shake, which caused the gun she was holding to tremble. "Wait a minute...So when you said you'd already had to kill someone..." Lust was shown to be smirking as she continued to walk closer. "It can't be...You didn't–"**

Ed looked over at Riza, who was holding onto Havoc's bicep much more tightly. He always knew she had a special relationship with Mustang, but he wasn't completely sure of how far it went. Well, obviously they cared a lot for each other, even if they would never in a million years admit it to the other. But just how much did they care for each other?

"This isn't good." Breda said.

"What isn't?" Lan Fan asked confused.

"She's lost it." Breda said with a grimace. "And when the Lieutenant loses it, you don't want to be in the vicinity."

"Is it that bad?" Ed asked surprised. He personally had never actually seen the Lieutenant lose it with anger or fear. She had always been calm and collected when he's seen her.

Surprisingly, Falman snickered. "It's not surprising you don't know, Chief."

"Why is that?" Ed demanded.

"She has gotten very furious on some of your operations to protect you. You never knew because you were unconscious when it happened." Fuery explained to the boy.

Ed blinked. "…Oh…" He turned back to Mustang, not really sure of what to say. He didn't know that the Lieutenant got furious enough to protect him when he was in danger.

**Lust grinned cruelly. **

**Riza's eye widened even more in horror as slow, sad music began to play. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed as she fired her gun. She started to shoot her gun repeatedly at her. "WAHHHHHH!" Multiple bullet holes started to fill up Lust's body as she stumbled back. **

**Riza threw her gun down and pulled out her next gun and fired it without pause. **

Ed blinked in surprise as he watched Riza unload her guns into Lust. She really had lost it when Lust said Mustang was dead. That showed just how much she cared for her boss.

"Getting all flustered over the thought that your boss is dead?" General Armstrong asked, frowning. "You shouldn't lose it like this. You should keep a calm head and make sure to survive to get revenge against these monsters and make sure they don't succeed."

Ed sweat dropped. What was with soldiers and revenge? And besides that…."Colonel isn't dead!"

Mustang chuckled a bit. "I guess they liked the idea of offing me."

Ed rolled his eyes. Delusional hurt idiot.

**Riza was shown with wide eyes filled with fear and sweat pouring down her face as she continued to unload her gun into Lust. Lust's chest was shown. Another bullet hit her by her tattoo. Riza clicked her gun a few more times but when no more bullets came out, she threw her gun to the side and grabbed her last gun. **

"Are you really going to waste all of your bullets here?" Darius asked.

"That would just ensure your death." Damiano said.

"Well, they probably don't have much of a chance here, especially with guns." Izumi pointed out. "Since guns won't do much, I say unload all of those damn bullets into her. It will at least cause her to use some of her stone and cause her pain."

Riza smiled grimly.

**Riza shot her gun, hitting Lust in the shoulder. She fired again. This time her bullet hit Lust in the face. The Lieutenant's angry eyes were shown as she continued to fire. Al looked at Riza as she fired nonstop and scream out her misery. **

"Why are you just standing there?" Darius asked.

Al shrugged. "I probably feel as if Lieutenant Riza needs to let her rage and sadness out. Plus, I really don't want to get in her way right now."

"Survival instincts!" Breda and Falman cheered.

May gripped her pants tightly. She hated watching Riza shoot her gun desperately like this. It looked so horrible. Riza was in so much pain at the thought of her Colonel being gone. She was suffering with the fear that it was true. May hated seeing this kind of pain because she could not heal it with her Alkahestry. Her Alkahestry couldn't heal wounds to the heart so she hated seeing when someone received terrible news that struck their hearts.

**When she ran out of bullets, Riza continued to click her gun desperately while Lust stood up straight as her body healed. "Are you done?" She asked while Riza stared in horror and anger. **

**Breathing heavily, Riza looked down. She bowed her head and lowered her gun as tears filled up in her eyes. As she looked back up at Lust, the tears slipped from her eyes, trailing slowly down her face. Lust was shown scratching the back her head. When Riza fell to her knees, Lust brought her hand forward, revealing her spears. **

"No." Mustang moaned, but it was only loud enough for Ed to hear. "Don't give up yet, Hawkeye. You aren't this weak. Please, never give up. Fight to live."

Ed looked down at his boss. "She won't die. She won't even get hurt here, Colonel." He reassured his boss with a small smile. "My brother will protect her."

Mustang cracked his eyes open to look at his youngest charge with a smirk. "You brothers….are so reckless…" Ed huffed insulted and went to retort when Mustang continued. "Reckless, but so loyal and strong….I'm glad to have met you two."

Ed raised a brow before shrugging it off. Maybe the pain was making Mustang weird. "How are you?"

"The pain has gone down, probably because I am no longer on screen, but it hasn't left completely." Mustang replied.

Ed nodded. "It won't for a while."

Mustang nodded, having expected that from watching Ed. He tilted his head back and looked at the screen to see Lust's face on it. He scowled at it. That woman was the one who fatally wounded Havoc and is now mentally torturing his Lieutenant. He would never let her get away with this! She would pay for all the pain she had caused.

"**Such a sad and weak creature...Another typical human." Lust said as the bullet hole on her forehead healed. **

**Al moved in front of Riza and faced Lust. "Stand up, Lieutenant...You need to get out of here."**

Ed grinned. "That's my brother." He said softly.

"Are you really going to face off against her?" Zampano asked surprised.

"I won't stand by and watch Lieutenant Riza get killed." Al said determinedly. "I won't let my friends die if there is something I can do about it."

Zampano looked at him in surprise.

Seeing his surprise, Izumi chuckled and leaned closer to the human chimeras. "Those brothers are some of the most loyal and faithful boys you will ever meet. If you ever meet them in this future, you will see just how much between your interactions with them."

"**Do you want me to kill you first?" Lust asked as Al brought his hands up and clapped. A rod started to lift out of the ground, surprising Lust. Al picked it up, revealing his weapon of choice to be a lance. "Oh, my...It appears you've opened the portal." Lust sliced his lance apart and jumped forward as Al gasped and put his hands up. Her spears extended to go through his helmet and body. "Such a shame...You are a perfect candidate." She said as the fingers on her other hand extended into spears. **

"Ah, damn, that was close." Ed muttered, eyes wide.

"What was close?" May asked confused.

"She almost hit his blood seal with those damn spears of hers." Ed explained.

May gasped. She hadn't noticed that, but maybe that was because she wasn't too sure of where his blood seal was.

**Lust pulled Al's body to the side with the spears in him and shot the spears on her other hand at Riza. Al's hand shot to the side just in time to block the spears. The spears slammed into Al's arm. **

"This is where a metal body comes in handy." Al said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You do realize that with spears stuck in you, you can't really move and those cuts in you will probably destroy your armor." Ling pointed out.

"As long as Lieutenant Riza is safe, it doesn't matter." Al said.

Ed twitched. "And I'll be coming back to a mess to fix."

Al nodded. "And there is that. Brother can fix whatever state my armor is in."

"**Listen, Alphonse...Leave me and save yourself." Riza said. **

"Leave you?" Al growled. "Never! I could never walk away from a friend in danger. I would regret it forever!"

"Plus there is the fact Lust isn't really going to let you leave." Jerso pointed out.

Al nodded. "There is that, but I wouldn't leave even if I had the choice. I won't let someone die if I can stop it."

"Even if we can't stop it, we'll do whatever we can to prevent it if it is a friend or family." Ed muttered.

Mustang chuckled. "How right you are, Fullmetal. I would do the same thing."

"**No!" Al said. **

**Riza tearstained, bowed face was shown. "Run!" She ordered. **

**Al was shown with the spears still inside of him. "I won't!" He exclaimed. **

**Riza's face was shown once more. She clenched her eyes shut. "Go!" She yelled. **

"I don't think this is really the time to be arguing about this." Havoc coughed.

"We're not really normal people. Arguing in front of the enemy is kind of something we do." Edward said.

"Al wants to protect Hawkeye. Hawkeye wants Al to leave to save himself so he won't die with her." Mustang said, sighing. "That sounds just like the members of my team. Caring so much about each other."

Ed chuckled. Mustang would sometimes say Al was a part of their team at random times because of the things he did to help them all. It was sweet and Ed liked to hear it. It meant that his brother wasn't being ignored by his comrades.

"**I won't leave you!" Al shouted. Lust was shown watching coldly before the screen lit up. When the light died, Nina was shown to be peeking out from a bookcase. "I'm sick of watching people die!" Hughes was shown to be hugging Elicia. **

Hughes smiled at that picture. He should have known that his death affected the brothers a lot more then he thought. Maybe his death was something to help the brothers grow. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, but his death did help the brothers in a way. Though he still didn't want to die.

**Al was shown to be in the sewers with Bradley when he killed Martel inside of Al. "And I can't just sit back and take it anymore!" Riza was shown with tears still pouring down her face, gasping at Al's words. "I won't let anyone else get killed! Not when I can protect them!"**

Riza chuckled a bit. "That was an amazing speech. You brothers seem to have a thing for them." She said softly.

"Just in the times when something important is going on." Ed said, grinning. His brother spoke from his heart about what he was feeling for all this death and it made him proud. They were feeling the same thing about all this death.

"You guys do realize that neither of these two can fight now." Buccaneer informed them. "So unless a miracle happens, both of them are going to die so the speech was pointless."

Ed smirked. "Considering all the convenient things that happen in these dangerous situations, I have a feeling help is on the way."

**There was a clanging sound as Lust's spears tore out of Al's armor. Pieces of Al's armor slammed into the ground behind Riza. Al was shown were horrible slice marks in his right shoulder and left arm from Lust's spears, but his eyes still glared in determination at her. **

**A hand flashing with blue alchemical light was shown. "Well spoken!" A familiar gruff voice said. **

At that voice, many faces lit up in surprise, but happiness. Ed had been right. Help had appeared.

To everyone's surprise, Mustang screamed in pain at his arrival to the room. He twitched so violently under Ed's hand that the boy's hand flew away from him. Ed blinked in surprise for a moment before he was on his knees and grabbing Mustang's shoulders. He pinned them roughly to the ground.

Havoc pushed himself half way up as his pain had numbed quite a bit. "What's wrong with Colonel?" He asked. He knew Mustang was injured by Lust, but should it really be hurting him this much right now?

Ed shrugged and didn't bother to look at Havoc. A struggling soldier in pain was not easy to handle by himself, but he would not ask for help. He could handle his Colonel. He wasn't strong enough to throw him. "Let's just go on." He muttered.

**Al gasped. Lust turned around in surprise. "I couldn't agree more!" Mustang said. Riza gasped as her eye was zoomed in on, showing the clear tears filling it up. **

"This is about to get intense." Hughes said excited.

"You're excited about that?" Armstrong asked.

Hughes grinned. "Of course. Lust has almost killed Havoc." None of them were going to say Havoc was actually died. None of them were willing to believe it. "She tried to kill Roy, and then she attacked Al and Riza. Roy is pissed. Lust made too many mistakes. She tried to kill them all, and then she left Roy alive to watch Havoc bleed out. Since she left him alive and alone, she gave him the perfect chance to plan his counterattack. This is where she falls."

"That seems to be a common mistake of those vicious, sadistic enemies we meet." Ed grunted, staring down at the heavily breathing Mustang. At least he wasn't screaming anymore and just breathing through the pain.

**Without wasting a moment, Al clapped his hands and brought up a wall to shield Riza and him as dramatic, action packed music began. Lust looked over at the wall so she was unprepared for the burning flames that suddenly overtook her. **

"Yes! Take that you psychotic bitch!" Ross cheered.

Ed looked at her surprised. That was so out of character for her. He was expecting the yell from someone else.

Ross knew she got strange looks, but she didn't care. She liked Riza and Mustang. Mustang saved her life and Riza has always been someone she admired, and Lust had hurt both of them greatly. Her and all the other Homunculi. She hated them. Seeing their plans fail excited her. Their plans were not going to succeed anymore. They would stop them!

**On the other side of the wall, Al had Riza pulled into his chest and had his back to the wall to protect her body as the flames poured all around the wall. As the fire died down, smoke passed over the screen before a badly burnt Lust was shown to be kneeling on the ground, gasping in pain. **

"**Looks like I could get you on your knees after all." Mustang said. **

Ed smirked at Mustang's words. They may argue on many things, but mocking their enemies was something they could agree on. It angered them and allowed them to allow their frustrations out about their actions.

**Lust turned her head to see Mustang. He was standing at the room entrance with his military jacket open so his side could be shown that it was all burnt. **

"Why is his side all burnt red?" May asked.

"He used his Flame Alchemy to sear his wound shut. He probably did the same thing to Havoc as well." Edward explained.

May shivered. That sounded so painful. It was amazing that Mustang could even stay conscious long enough to sear his wound shut, his friend's injuries, and still make it to Al and Riza. Mustang was really a force to be reckoned with.

Havoc grimaced at Ed's words. He really hoped he didn't appear in this episode again. He didn't want to deal with a burnt body. That sounded very painful.

**Mustang's hand was shown to have a transmutation array carved into his hand and he was holding a lighter. Blue alchemical light sparked around his hand. **

"He carved the array into his hand?" Charlie said shocked.

Ed smirked. "Yeah, he's done it once before this. And with all that junk in that lab, I'm sure it was easy for him to find something sharp to cut his hand up."

"That's crazy." Havoc muttered.

"We're alchemist. We don't tend to be sane." Ed retorted. "Especially when in a dangerous situation where those we care for are in danger."

**The scene zoomed in on the array carved into Mustang's hand as Lust thought, **_**'He's using the flint for ignition and he carved a transmutation circle into his hand!'**_

**The array on Mustang's hand glowed blue. Lust was shown for a second before another burst of flames overtook her body. **

"**You should've bled to death by now!" Lust shouted. **

**Mustang's burnt side was shown. "I seared the wound close." His face was shown. "I came close to passing out from the pain."**

**Al was shown with Riza still wrapped in his arms for a second before flames wrapped around the wall and Lust was shown to be kneeling on the ground, body being scorched horribly by the fire. She screamed in pain as her skin melted away. **

"I see what you mean about controlling the flames for it to be a quick or slow death." Ed said with a grimace.

Mustang smiled grimly. He could control that, but the fact that he was dealing with a Homunculi also had to be factored into this and why it was taking time for her to die. It wasn't just his wrath that made her death slow.

**As the flames burst into nonexistence, Mustang said, "You told me I couldn't kill you, but I'd like to try and prove you wrong." Another burst of flames came from Mustang and attacked Lust. Mustang's face was shown and there was an angry glint in his eyes as he looked down at his prey. "So let's see...How many times is it gonna take?!"**

"Wow." Ed said, eyes wide. "Vicious."

May shivered. "He looks very scary when he is angry like this."

"I can't blame him for the anger. I would be furious if someone was trying to kill all my comrades and me." Ling said darkly. He too would do anything to protect his comrades.

Al was shocked. He didn't think Ling could be that dark. He was either cheerful or serious. Being dark was a strange concept for Ling.

Hughes shivered when he saw the anger in Mustang's face. Not only was it a bit scary to see, but it provided a bit more insight for Hughes. His friend was out for revenge against Envy for his death. If he got this furious at Lust for what she did, then what was he going to be like when he found Envy? Hughes really didn't want to see that. His friend wouldn't be him anymore if he met Envy.

**Lust's body slammed into the wall that Al made. Her body was all red and her bone was showing in some places because her skin was all melted away. She got to rest for barely a second before flames were burning at her body once more and she was screaming in pain. **

Ed grimaced. Mustang was doing this so she didn't get a moment to heal and come after him, but it was still very cruel. He understood why he was doing it, but just seeing this, Ed knew he would hate to see what Mustang would do if he ever found out Envy was the one to kill Hughes. It would be something horrifying to see. If he found out that it was Envy, he would definitely lose himself in his lust for revenge.

**Riza was shown, struggling to get passed Al, who refused to let her go. "Colonel! No!"**

**Lust's chest was shown to be ripped open as her stone could be seen. She continued to scream in pain as the fire wrapped all around her. **

**A coldly glaring Mustang was shown. He ignited the lighter once more, causing Lust to scream out as another burst of flame attacked her. **

Lan Fan grimaced. "I would not want to be practically immortal with that stone."

Al nodded. "It does look like a painful way to die."

"Any way to die is painful, but we only have to go through death once. Homunculi go through death multiple times so they always have to face and deal with that pain, but this seems more inhuman." Ling said, frowning as he continued to watch. He could understand why it was being done this way, but it was still horrible to watch.

Unlike the kids, General Armstrong was not horrified by what she was seeing. The Homunculi needed killed. They had to do whatever it took to kill them. She was used to seeing violence and did not feel the need to shy away from this. In fact, she was impressed by Mustang's power here. She did not condone himself losing himself in rage, but his strength and skill was amazing to see.

**Mustang's dark eye was shown with sparks of flame flashing in front of it. As the fire died down, Lust was shown to be standing, slouched over, looking all burnt on her back while her clothes were all burnt and her white bone could be seen in places. Once again, she burst into flames and screamed out in pain.**

**The fire was zoomed in upon and Lust was shown to be a shadow figure, struggling in the fire. An angry Lust burst out of the fire and at Mustang. Her spears came flying forward at Mustang, who watched them without flinching. The screen moved closer to Mustang's face, and when it was right upon him, he ignited the lighter and created another burst of flames that covered his face. The scene pulled out to show Lust covered in flames with one of her spears stopping centimeters from Mustang's face, also covered in flames. The flames exploded into dust.**

Havoc grimaced. He did not think he could be like Mustang and just face Lust's spears like that without flinching. He felt those spears rip through his body, well in here, it was only the pain. But he still felt it and he could not face those spears so close to his body again so soon.

**Mustang stared down at Lust, whose spear was still in front of his face. A smoking Lust was shown, staring coldly up at Mustang. Her spear was shown before it started to disintegrate into dust and blow away in the air. "You killed me." Her weak voice said. The scene moved along to her arm to show it turning into dust as well. "I hate losing, but there are worse ways to die than at the hands of a man like you. I love how cold and focused your eyes are." Her head was shown to be turning to dust. "I look forward..." Her bone turned to dust next and blew away into the air, leaving her voice to echo quietly. "…to the day when those eyes will be wide with agony..." Her stone appeared in the air. It dropped to the ground with a musical clanging sound. "It's coming...It's coming..." The stone disintegrated and disappeared completely. **

"Finally! Another one of those damn beasts is dead!" Ed said with relief. That left one less they would have to deal with.

"Another?" Ling asked.

"Yes, remember Greed? He was killed by the Father guy." Ed explained.

Dr. Marcoh smiled. "It seems we were right about how to kill them, but even for an alchemist it took a long time and was highly dangerous. There has to be a much faster way to do it." He sighed.

"Argh, who cares right now?" Havoc moaned. "That was a pretty kickass fight for the Colonel and the way he killed her."

"You sure you should be talking like that?" Breda said, smirking. "That was your girlfriend our boss just killed."

Havoc twitched in agitation. He was never going to live this one down.

**Mustang stared for a moment before one of his eyes clenched shut in pain. His body wobbled for a moment before the lighter fell from his hand and he collapsed to the ground. Riza, who was looking around the wall, saw this and quickly got up and ran over to him. **

"**Colonel!" Riza yelled as Mustang rolled onto his back. Al ran out from behind the wall to kneel besides Riza. **

"**Are you alright?" Mustang asked. **

"That so reminds me of Chief." Havoc said as he shifted his body around with Riza's help so his back was leaning against the couch. "Always more concerned about others then the fact that he is bleeding to death."

"You guys worry too much. If I'm conscious, I'm fine." Ed said.

"Your logic is messed up." Luke replied.

Mustang cracked his eyes open to stare up at Ed's since the boy was still pinning him down. He smirked at him. "It's Fullmetal logic. It usual doesn't make sense."

Huffing, Ed released Mustang's shoulders since he calmed down and moved to his side. "If that's the thanks I get see if I ever care if you get injured again." He grumbled.

"**Forget about me. We need to get you some help." Riza said. **

**Mustang ignored her to look at Al. "Thanks Alphonse. Thank you for looking after my subordinate." **

"**Yeah, sure. We need to call you a doctor." Al said. **

"Wow, you get thanks from a high ranking officer and you practically just brush it off." Brody said.

"That sounds like the Elrics." Breda said, chuckling. "Except Chief does it because he hates the higher ups and doesn't want thanks from them."

**The scene pulled out to show the three from the entrance of the room. "Oh, yeah. Hurry. Call a doctor for Havoc." Mustang said. **

"Are you only half-listening or something?" Ed asked dryly.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people." Mustang retorted.

Ed smirked, but shrugged nonetheless.

**Bradley was shown to be standing in the shadows outside the room. He looked away from the scene as Mustang said, "Please." **

**He put his sword back in its sheath and walked away. **

Riza breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he didn't do anything while we were sitting ducks."

"I wonder why he didn't do anything. That was the perfect chance to silence all of you." Fuery said confused.

"Probably didn't want to lose his sacrifices." Ed said.

"Lust had no problem trying to kill us." Havoc pointed out, rubbing his aching stomach as he did.

"They are two different people." Ed defended. "Bradley probably didn't want to reveal himself just yet in case someone interrupted or because it would be suspicious the way they were killed and what happened to the criminal they were chasing."

"Sorry I questioned you. I forgot you have a criminal mind." Havoc replied sarcastically.

Insulted, Ed shot him a glare. He was no criminal!

**The scene faded out to darkness. When it lit up again, Winry was shown to be sitting on the stairs outside of the military dorms. "He's alright…he's alright." **

**Al's feet were shown to be clanging on the ground, causing Winry to look up as soft music began to play. **

**Winry got off the stairs and stood in front of Al. **

**Al's armor was shown to be covered in dirt and scratches. When his head was shown, the bottom half of his helmet was seen to be missing. "Uh, hey. I'm home now."**

**Winry looked at him with glassy eyes. She closed her eyes and gulped down her fear. "Moron!" She shouted. "Welcome back!"**

Havoc laughed. "That's how she greets you after all her worrying?"

"Of course. She won't let us know how scared she was. She wants to be strong for us." Al replied.

**Al put a hand to the back of his head. "Okay. Thanks." Winry was shown as Al continued. "I-I…Well, I-I…" Tears started to fill Winry's eyes. "…Uh…"**

Brody put a hand to his forehead and groaned. "You Elrics are so lost with women."

"I don't know what she wants from me when she stares at me like that!" Al protested.

Havoc shook his head, chuckling. "Pathetic."

**Winry laughed with tears pricking at her eyes still. Al started to laugh with her, still scratching his head. Suddenly Al's arm fell to the ground. **

"WHAT THE?" Ed screamed, falling into a dejected state.

"Sorry, Brother, but you can fix it." Al said.

Ed twitched. "Do you think I'm magic? Do I use a Philosopher's Stone? No, I do not!"

"Well, I'm sure I have most of the pieces." Al tried to reassure him.

"Most?" Ed scoffed. "Without all the pieces….do you have any….No…! You don't…" Ed put a hand to the ground and slouched over.

Mustang laughed as he sat up. His side still hurt, but it wasn't so much right now so he leaned on the couch next to Havoc. The pain was starting to die down finally. He ruffled Ed's hair in amusement and in thanks. Ed gave him a brief glance of acknowledgement before turning his eyes back to the screen where Al's arm was lying on the ground….again…

**Winry and Al screamed. The city was shown from the sky as Winry screamed, "That shouldn't happen!"**

"**It won't stay!" Al shouted. "Eh, I can't put it back on!"**

"Great, so I can't do anything in public until Brother comes back." Al moaned.

Ed groaned to himself.

**The strange door was shown again. **

**The scene moved down to Barry's destroyed armor. "Holey moley..." Barry said. **

"AHH!" Al screamed. "He's still alive?!"

"Wow, he is very hard to kill." Kei said amused.

"Hard?" Ed scoffed. "Lust somehow missed his blood seal and she destroyed his armor completely with her spears. How did she miss?"

"**That was way too damn close." A piece of metal with a blood seal on it was shown. It wiggled as Barry talked. "I hope someone can fix me. I'd rather not live my life as sheet metal." A shadowed form stood over the metal. Blood dripped to the ground as the shadow form growled. It was shown to be Barry's body. "Ah! What the...?! How the hell are you still alive?!" Barry's body picked up on the sheet metal. "Hey...Oh, no! Put me down right now!" Barry's body moved his hand to the array as tears spilled down his face. "I–I've got a second chance to terrorize the city!" Barry's body pulled his hands across the blood seal. "You're gonna ruin everything!" His hand scratched against the blood seal again, smudging it. "No! Don't do it! Wait! No! Stop! Please!" Blue alchemical light surrounded the array. Barry's body groaned before falling to the ground.**

"That is a sad death." May murmured. It wasn't that she liked Barry or pitied him, but the way he suffered, his body suffered that is, was sad. He just wanted to escape the pain and couldn't do so because of his soul in the armor. His body couldn't die and leave this world until his soul was gone. He must have been so tormented.

**The scene faded into darkness once more. When the screen lit up once more, it was at Resembool station where Ed was talking to Breda and Armstrong. **

"Hey, it's Chief!" Havoc cheered. "First appearance in the entire episode. And here I thought we would go a whole episode without seeing him."

"What?" Ed scoffed. "I'm too important. They're not going to not show me. I will appear in every episode!"

Havoc snorted. "Arrogant brat."

Ed gave him a grin. "Always!"

"Now you are just mocking me." Havoc muttered.

**Ed turned to leave, waving to the two as he did. Breda and Armstrong both saluted as he left. **

"Why are you saluting?" Ed asked dryly. "I waved damn it!"

"Why are you walking away? We're supposed to return to Central." Breda retorted.

Ed twitched. "In case you forgot, the Major broke my arm!"

"So? Winry is still in Central. You can get it fixed there." Breda pointed out.

Ed thought for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe I want to see Granny Pinako and inform her of how everything is going and that Winry is okay. I haven't seen her in a while."

"You're just fishing for reasons now, Chief." Brody told him, smirking.

Ed huffed. "Okay, here's a reasonable one, I left to Resembool with broken automail to get it fixed. I can't just return from there with my arm not fixed. It would be suspicious!" He looked at Armstrong. "Though, why my escort is leaving without me…"

Armstrong shrugged.

**Breda and Armstrong were shown close up with the latter sparkling. **

**Birds started to chirp as Ed walked down the dirt path. He stopped when he noticed someone standing in the cemetery he was passing. The man was seen from behind, but he had gold hair pulled back in a ponytail. **

Ed's eyes widened. No, he didn't want to see that man right now…or ever…Not cool. Not cool. He didn't want to see him after all this time. That bastard left them. What right did he have to come back to Resembool?

**The wind started to blow as Ed was shown to be staring in shock at the man's back. **

"Fullmetal is speechless." Miles said amused. "Never thought that could happen."

"You barely know me." Ed muttered, but he kept staring at the screen.

"What's the problem?" Ling asked confused.

Al leaned over to whisper to him, "I think that's our dad in the graveyard."

"The one you haven't seen since you were little kids?" May asked quietly.

Al nodded.

Ling grimaced. From what he understood, it didn't seem like Ed was too happy with his dad. This was not going to go too well.

**A flashback was shown of Ed and Al leaning around a door to look at their father's back as he worked. **

**Ed reappeared on the screen. **_**'It can't be…' **_**A picture of the family was shown on the bulletin board with Hohenheim's face covered before Ed was back on the screen. **_**'Is it…?' **_**Hohenheim was shown walking out of his house with his kids and wife watching. As he opened the door, a bright white light overtook the scene and it was back to present time. Hohenheim turned around to look at his son. **

**Ed's eyes widened. "Hohenheim." **

**The scene went dark. **

"What? No, I want to see Chief's confrontation with his dad." Havoc groaned.

Ed shot him a glare.

Havoc held his hands up. "Sorry, but I want to see this to see how mad you are at your dad."

"Well, that was certainly an interesting episode." Izumi said. The way the group handled operations was interesting to see and their loyalty was incredible. Ed and Al had really met some amazing people that cared a lot for them.

"And we all made it out alive." Riza said, breathing in relief. That had to be one of the hardest operations they have ever done.

"Though not unscratched." Mustang commented softly, making Ed glance at him since it was said so quietly that Ed was probably the only one to hear it. The Colonel looked at Ed with dark cold eyes that made the boy want to look away. It seems his boss was still a bit mad and upset about the injuries, and it wasn't his injuries that upset him. He was still worried about Havoc.

Seeing the shocked look in Ed's eyes, Mustang blinked and when his eyes were opened again the look was gone. He gave his youngest subordinate a small smirk, making Ed twitch in annoyance. _'Stupid arrogant…'_

Mustang surprised Ed and ended his inside rant by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks." He said softly.

Ed blinked. Yep, the pain Mustang went through made him crazy.

**A/N: [1] Oh My God! I hate this word. Eviscerate! E-vis-ce-rate! It took forever to figure out how to spell this world. I had to ask my parents and little brother. They were all just as lost as me and had no idea of what it meant. It was even more bloody difficult because the way Barry spoke made it sound like it began with a damn 'A.' Stupid Barry. **

**Yeah, Ed/Mustang fluff of some sort! Not really a lot, but still a bit. Honestly, I wasn't sure how to do that part with the injured soldiers. Ed was going to Havoc or Mustang and Riza was going to the other. I wanted Riza to go to Mustang just because of how close they are and to show some brotherly love between Havoc and Ed, but I also wanted to show parental fluff with Ed and Mustang (of some sort), just with Mustang being injured this time. It was a difficult choice of which one to do. **

**So, I thought about it and thought about it and thought about it. I wasn't sure about bringing Hohenheim into the room just yet. It was another difficult choice I had to make. In the end, I came to the thought that I wanted to bring him in a bit later. I have my reasons for it. One being it would be strange to have parental Hughes/Elrics and Mustang/Elrics moment with him there. Another being I want Ed to see Hohenheim's past first then bring him in and have him be a bit more understanding. Those are my reasons, so here's what I'm going to do. Those of you who want Hohenheim in the next chapter give me a few damn good reasons to convince me. This isn't a vote, but if I like your reasons/ideas, he will appear next. It is an open decision right now. **

**Sheesh, this was a long chapter. **

**Please Review!**


	20. Episode 20: Father Before The Grave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: I started a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood marathon with a friend to introduce her to the show! We're doing Code Geass after we finish this one, but as we were watching it, I knew everything that was going to happen. We stopped on episode 10 this week. We both wanted to cry so badly when Hughes died. She almost left nail marks in my arm and knee in her scared suspense of watching Hughes get attacked though. *sweat drop* My poor limbs. **

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 20: Father Before The Grave **

Sighing, Ed shifted on the floor to sit cross legged again. He somehow found himself sitting between Havoc and Mustang, instead of Ling and his brother, but that was probably because none of the soldiers moved after Mustang and Havoc recovered. Riza was back on the couch, sitting next to Izumi and Hughes though.

He ran a hand through his bangs in frustration. Of all the people he could have met in Resembool, his father didn't even make that list because Ed didn't want to meet him. Hell, he would have rather run into Envy or something. At least Envy he could beat the shit out of without having to worry about consequences. Then again….consequences be damned! He wanted to hit the man!

**The opening song began. **

**Ed and Hohenheim appeared on the screen, standing in the graveyard. **

"**Hello Edward. You appear to have grown some." Hohenheim greeted. **

Ed's eye twitched violently. Seriously, that was how he was going to greet him after ten years? Of course he grew, damn it! It's been ten years!

**Ed looked away, gritting his teeth. **

"**I spoke with Pinako." Hohenheim said, drawing Ed's eyes back to him. "You tried Human Transmutation." **

"Well, your dad is certainly blunt." Havoc said, grimacing.

Ed growled. "He has always been blunt."

"And very sophisticated sounding?" Fuery asked curiously. "Even Al's manners aren't like that."

"Uh, no. He's always had manners and been polite in his speech, but not to this degree. The way he is talking is pretty weird." Ed muttered, silently wishing they would all drop it! It was bad enough that he had to run into his father at all. He didn't need them all analyzing this meeting and trying to figure his dad out as well.

"Does anyone else feel uncomfortable watching a private conversation like this one?" Karley asked.

Quite a few soldiers raised their hands.

"It would not be the first private conversation we've heard in here." Miles pointed out.

"But it is the first that we've had to listen to that involved the kid talking to someone he despises from his past." Brody said.

Miles shrugged.

**Ed looked at his dad in horror. He looked away after a moment with an angry look in his eyes. "What makes you think you can show up like this?" Hohenheim was seen to be looking in the distance. "There's nothing left here for you anymore!" **

**Hohenheim looked at his son. "I noticed. Tell me, Edward," The man looked towards where his house used to be. "What possessed you to burn down my home?"**

"After all this time, that's the first question he asks you?" Mustang moaned, covering his face.

"What would you ask your child that you haven't seen in…what, ten years?" Hughes asked, looking at the brothers for confirmation.

Al shrugged. "Give or take a year."

Hughes nodded and looked at Mustang. "So?"

"'I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Can you forgive me?' Or, 'What possessed you to become a State Alchemist?' Or maybe, 'Do you hate me?'" Mustang said, clenching his fists tightly by his side. He didn't hate Hohenheim, but he didn't condone his leaving and not returning in ten years. Ed suffered the role of big brother and guardian and Al suffered without having a parent that he wanted. Al just wanted his dad back to have one of them there. And Ed just wanted someone to watch over him and be proud of him for his accomplishments. Neither of them got what they wanted because their father left!

"Wow, I didn't expect him to have an answer so quickly, let alone three." Hughes whispered to Izumi and Riza.

Izumi chuckled at the man while Riza just smiled softly.

**Ed stared at him. He looked away and said, "After what happened, we vowed to never turn back." He closed his eyes. "We did it as a symbol of our resolve."**

"**No you didn't." Hohenheim said, causing Ed to look up. "You were hiding the memory." Ed looked shocked at him. "You didn't want to be reminded of what you've done." The man approached his son. "And thought you could erase the memory by destroying the evidence." **

"What the hell does he know?" Ed grumbled to himself. "He hasn't seen us in ten years. He has no idea of what we are like or why we do the things we do."

Al sighed softly to himself. They weren't just hiding evidence. They really did burn their house to move on and not turn back. There was more then one reason for the things that they did.

**Ed looked up at his dad. "You're wrong!"**

"**It's just like a child who hides the sheets after he wets the bed." Hohenheim's face was shown to be looking down at Ed. "You ran away and you know it." **

**A look of horror spread across Ed's face. **

"Wow." Ling said, grimacing at the look on Ed's face. "That was harsh."

"Tch." Ed snarled. "He has no right to say anything about it after being gone for so long."

Havoc, who was still sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, put a hand to Ed's shoulder, causing the boy to look at him. He grinned at Ed. "Running away isn't a cowardly act, Chief. It just means leaving for the moment and coming back when you are ready. You live to fight another day. You shouldn't do anything that you aren't prepared to face. Everyone runs sometimes."

Ed clenched his fists.

"Chief, you were twelve when you burnt your house down. It was only a year after you did the transmutation. No one blames you for destroying your house. Personally, if I did something like that, I would be so traumatized that I would not even be able to go back to my house to burn it down." Havoc told him softly. "You are much stronger then I am."

Ed looked down. He certainly didn't feel strong at times. He felt so pathetic and weak a lot.

**Ed's brows twitched as he looked down at his father's chest to avoid his eyes. "I…You don't know a damn thing!" He spun around and stalked out of the cemetery. "You make me sick to my stomach!"**

"That's one way to handle it." Al muttered.

"Not the best way, but one of the ways." Ross said with a sigh. She could understand why Ed was so mad at his father, and it was his problem, but he really should try to talk to his dad. It might lessen his resentment somewhat. "The best way would be to act like an adult and talk it over."

"That's never been my style." Ed retorted.

"So we are seeing." Avery said dryly

**Hohenheim was shown. "He's exactly like I was when I was his age." **

Ed screamed and pulled at his hair. "What? No! That's bad, very bad."

Brody chuckled. "Chief, you should realize that kids usual act like their parents."

"What does that mean for Al then?" Avery asked.

"Argh." Ed pulled his hair harder. "Al is more like our mom. In fact, I'd say his personality is almost an exact copy of hers."

"**Father Before The Grave"**

"Why is it called that?" Brosh asked. "You guys just left the cemetery."

"Probably because it's where Ed ran into his father." Breda said.

**The Rockbell house was shown at nighttime. Ed appeared to be sleeping in a bed with his hair flowing freely down to his back. **

"Awww, how cute." Hughes cooed.

Ed's brow twitched. "Hughes, shut up."

"But it's not often we get to see you so calm and peaceful looking. You are so cute when you are calm." Hughes teased.

Havoc snickered, causing Ed's glare to move to him. "Do you even know how to relax without being asleep?"

"Of course I do." Ed snapped.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Mustang snorted.

**The sound of a door opening sounded and a light spread across Ed and the bed. Hohenheim stood in the doorway. An image of a laughing Ed pulling on his pants with a baby Al by him was shown. **

"Aw, look at how cute and happy you guys were as kids." Sheska cooed.

Ed twitched. "Should have just gone back to Central to have Winry fix my arm." He muttered. "Screw the consequences."

**Hohenheim's sad eyes were shown. He was seen to be standing by his son's bed, staring at his sleeping form. **

"You may hate your dad, but he has never forgotten you, it seems." Izumi said softly. She understood how Hohenheim was feeling. She lost her baby, but she used Human Transmutation on him to attempt to bring him back. She hurt him so her child could hate her, but she would forever love the child, even though they never got to know each other. Ed may hate his dad, but his dad would love him forever.

"I've been trying to calm his anger for years. Nothing anyone says makes it better." Al mumbled. He didn't hate his brother for being angry at their dad. If he was being honest, he was a bit upset with their dad being gone for so long as well, but he was still their dad. He could forgive him for it, as should his brother, but he wouldn't let that argument pull them apart.

**Hohenheim half crouched down and reached a hand towards Ed's head, but pulled away before he could touch him. **

Ed raised a brow, but didn't comment the weird behavior.

**He stood up and looked at his hand. Ed was shown as Hohenheim closed the door behind him as he left. When the door was shut, Ed opened his eyes. **

"You were awake the whole time?" Brody asked, frowning. "I would hate to see what you would have done if he had touched you."

"I'm more surprised he didn't react when Dad came in." Al said dryly. He looked over at his brother.

Catching his brother's red eyes, Ed just shrugged. "The less I have to deal and talk with him, the better, Al."

"Your relationship will never be fixed that way." Riza pointed out.

"I don't want to fix it. I don't need him. I just want left alone." Ed snapped. "I haven't had a parent for ten years now. I don't need one."

**Den appeared on the screen, sitting in a corner and growling. Hohenheim was sitting at a table with Pinako. His head was turned to look at the dog. **

"**You haven't changed in the slightest." Pinako said, causing Hohenheim to turn his attention to her. Pinako was shown to be looking through a photo album. "All these years." A picture of a beautiful lady and Hohenheim was shown. "And you look exactly the same."**

"She's right." Mustang said, brows furrowed. "How is that possible?"

"Don't look at us." Ed muttered, motioning first to himself then at Al. "We barely know him."

Hughes frowned and looked at the screen with narrowed eyes. He didn't want to say anything incriminating so he would keep quiet, but it was a bit suspicious that Hohenheim had not aged at all. It was just a feeling, but it felt like there was more going on here.

**Hohenheim drank from his glass. **

**Pinako looked up. "Where have you been all this time?" Hohenheim put his glass down. "Why didn't you come back sooner?" She asked. Den walked out of his corner. "Trisha was waiting for you to the very end." **

"I've been curious about this, but why does Den have an automail leg?" Fuery asked.

Al shrugged. "Because she lost her real leg in an accident."

"Yeah, but automail surgery is difficult. Why go through the challenge of giving an animal automail when they could have given him something different?" Fuery asked.

"Because of the challenge." Ed said with a shrug. "Because they wanted the best for their dog. We don't know. They just gave it to her."

**Hohenheim turned his head to watch Den leave the room through the open door that led to the hall. When she was gone, he turned back to his friend. "Pinako."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**The life form my sons transmuted, are you positive that it was Trisha?" Hohenheim asked. **

Eyes widening in horror, Ed shot up straight, listening more intently to Hohenheim now then he was before. What the hell was their dad trying to say? Everything he and Al put themselves through and there was a chance that thing they created wasn't even their mother? His hands curled on his legs. He had suffered in horror for the last four years, fearing that he had hurt his mother and made her die a second time. Was it really a lie this whole time?

Al silently gasped at his father's words. Never before had he thought about the possibility that the person they bought back was anyone but their mother. He had always believed that it was their mother he and Ed hurt again. That was the horror he has lived in, that he had to watch his mother die a second time and it was all their fault.

**Pinako was shown. "Well, I wouldn't…it didn't even look human to me." She shook her head. "So I wouldn't think of it as–"**

"**No." Hohenheim interrupted causing Pinako to look at him. "That's not what I'm asking." The man pushed his glasses up. "Did you notice the eye color or the hair color?"**

Havoc stared in horror at the screen. Was he saying that the boys did everything they did only to not even come remotely close to bringing their mother back?

**Pinako's mind flashed back to when she entered the room where the boys did the human transmutation. **

**Pinako leaned forward on the table. "What are you trying to get at?"**

**Hohenheim was shown. **

"**Are you telling me that wasn't even Trisha?" Pinako asked.**

**Hohenheim's eyes moved to the corner of his eyes to look at the door behind him. **

**Den was shown to be standing in the hall. **

"**For all that those boys sacrificed," Pinako said as Ed's horrorstricken face was shown. "You're saying that thing they created wasn't even their mother?"**

"He knew you were listening in." Al said softly.

Ed nodded, not really trusting himself to speak right now. There was a chance that he and Al didn't kill their mother and made her hurt a second time. Could it really be true?

"Which means he wanted you to hear this, but why?" Miles said confused.

"To teach him a lesson." Havoc suggested, but he was just as confused

'_No, he's trying to provide the boys with relief. He can't do much for them now, but he can at least give them this.' _Izumi thought to herself, putting a hand to her stomach. If…if the boys didn't bring their mother back, then what did that mean for her own child? Did she really not make him suffer twice?

**The military dorms were shown. **

"**Woah, you don't sleep or eat?" Ling's voice asked. "You don't even run out of breath?" **

**Al's blood seal was shown.**

Ed blinked and looked back at the screen, forgetting his thoughts for a moment. "Damn it, Al! You told him? You told Ling?"

"Hey, what's wrong with me knowing?" Ling asked offended.

"You're already around too much!" Ed snapped. He scratched at his hair. "And you ran off, leaving a broken town and a huge bill with Al and me!"

"You still mad about that bill, I see." Ling said.

"Don't speak as if it has nothing to do with you!" Ed growled.

"**Uh-huh, I just have to make sure the seal doesn't get harmed." Al replied. **

**Ling was shown, smiling. "That's so cool! So you really are immortal then, huh?" **

**Lan Fan was seen to be sitting next to Ling while Winry and Al sat across from them. **

"**No, I'm not." Al said. **

"What?" Luke said confused. "I thought you basically were."

"Hmm, it's something Al realized during the last episode." Ed said, frowning. "Just listen."

"**This body, it's like a time bomb." Al said. **

**Winry blinked, staring worryingly at Al. **

"**Barry mentioned something." Al continued as a soft, sad tone played. "And it made me realize that any type of body is incompatible with a foreign soul." **

"So, just like how Barry's body collapsed with a different soul in it, the same can happen to you?" Mustang said, trying to understand this, but this was more of Ed's expertise then his.

"Basically that suit of armor could repel Al's soul at any time. We have no way of knowing when that time is." Ed clarified for him.

"So he really could die before you guys find a way to fix everything?" Darius asked.

"Yeah." Al said softly. He was actually scared by that idea. Sure, he and Ed faced a lot of dangerous situations throughout the years, but he always had this suit to protect him. To think that death could come from the suit itself without him having any control scared him.

"_Don't worry too much, Al. You know I won't let anything happen to you. If something goes wrong with your body, I'll be there to fix it. I won't let you die." _

Right, Al shook his misgivings away. His brother promised to not let him die. He had to believe in his brother to protect him here. Ed would never give up on him.

"**Pairing them together, the body will eventually reject it." Al said as Winry stared at her friend in horror. "It could happen tomorrow or ten years from now, but it's inevitable that it will." **

"**Oh no. Al, we have to get you back in your regular body." Winry said. **

"**Well, hold on. If it's about to give out on you, couldn't you just transfer your soul into some other object?" Ling asked. "Cause if that's the case, then for the time being, well you're impervious to pain and you don't have to eat. It sounds like a great deal to me." **

Eye twitching angrily, Ed took his pocket watch and chucked it at Ling's head. "Idiot!"

"OUCH!" Ling cried, grabbing his head where the watch hit him. "What is that thing made of? I'm sure I didn't mean it in a bad way and I never told him to give up on getting his body back."

"Just like bloody Greed." Ed grumbled as he caught that watch that Al tossed back to him.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Ling said. "I'll support you guys all the way in your journey, but I was just saying he is basically safe right now, except for the whole rejecting soul thing."

"**No, it isn't." Winry said angrily, standing up. "You don't know what you're talking about." She looked at Al then walked away. "Sorry." **

"**Winry." Al said, watching her go. **

**Winry was shown to be lying facedown on her bed in the dark. There was a knock at her door. **

"**Winry?" Al asked through the door. "I'm coming in." **

**The door opened and closed as Al came over. He walked over to the bed where Winry didn't move from her position. "You know, you and Brother always got to be the first to explode. I never get the chance to be the one to get mad." Al said. **

"Hey, don't drag me into this. I'm not even there!" Ed grumbled.

"Besides that, Al, let your brother be the one get mad. We can't have you ruining that oh-so-innocent façade you have going on." Jerso told him, grinning.

"It's not a façade!" Al protested.

Izumi raised a brow. "Al, I trained you alongside your brother. You have your devious side."

Ed shot his teacher an accusing glare. "Oh, now you believe?"

Sighing, Izumi gave her eldest ex-student a look. "I already apologized for that."

"For what?" Ross asked curiously.

"Falsely accusing and punishing me for things Al did." Ed grumbled.

The group couldn't help but laugh at that, while Ed shot a glare at his brother, who looked away.

"I'm surprised Al didn't jump in and say he did it so you wouldn't get in trouble for what he did." Mustang said, chuckling.

"Against Teacher?" Al said shocked. "I value my life!" He sighed. "But I did eventually decide I should tell the truth since I was worried Brother would get killed if I didn't."

"What a loving Brother I have." Ed muttered.

**Winry turned her head to look up at Al. "It's just…well…"**

**A flashback of Al was shown. He was sitting by a wall in the dark. "I guess I can't fall asleep. I don't think this body will let me."**

**Winry was standing next to him. "Oh." **

Ed raised a brow. "It looks pretty late. I wonder what she was doing up then."

"She was taking care of you, Brother." Al told him. "You had a fever and you were bleeding pretty badly so she had to change your bandages."

"Oh, did I?" Ed asked, brows furrowed. "I guess this is the same day of the transmutation?"

Al nodded. "That or the next night. I can't recall too clearly."

**Al buried his face in his arms. **

**The scene went back to Winry's room. She was sitting up now, but had her pillow still buried in her face. "Just tell me you're going to get your body back. Okay?"**

"This episode is already so sad." Hughes moaned.

"It's either sad or dangerous like the last one. Which do you prefer?" Ed asked dryly.

"Hmm, how about your adventures in Rush Valley? That was pretty funny." Hughes said.

Ed growled. Never again! He would not go back to Rush Valley!

**Al was shown, half shadowed by the darkness. He gasped. **

**Darkness filled the scene with a single light in the distance. Heavy breathing and footsteps sounded. "Give it back!" Ed cried. **

"Are you kidding me?" Ed snarled.

"Nightmare?" Havoc asked.

"Nightmare." Riza repeated, though hers wasn't a question.

"Can I not have a nightmare without it being shown? It's private!" Ed muttered.

"Being shown?" May asked confused.

"We saw a nightmare of Brother's earlier before you guys arrived." Al said. "I guess Brother skipped mentioning that part since it wasn't important."

**Ed stretched a hand out as he ran. "You have to give my brother his body back! He's the only family I have! I won't let you take it!"**

**The Truth was shown upside, grinning cruelly. "Take it?" His body was shown to be upside down with his left leg and right arm being Ed's limbs. **

"You see the Truth guy with your limbs?" Buccaneer asked.

"Well, when he took them from me, they did appear on his body." Ed said, shuddering at the memory of that.

"Have you been having nightmares of Truth since that day, Brother?" Al asked worriedly.

Ed shrugged, which made his brother sigh.

**Ed stopped in front of him. He stepped back in fear. **

"**Do you even know what you're saying? You're the one who tossed his body aside and put him in that armor," Truth said as Ed was shown, "aren't you, alchemist?" **

**Ed's face warped into horror. **

"**It's true." Tucker's voice said. Ed spun around to see Tucker and Nina as a chimera behind him. "You and I are exactly the same." **

Al clenched his fist tightly. His brother was still being tortured by the memory of Nina in his dreams. Al never forgot either, but he didn't have to recall the horrors in his sleep. He just never forgot what happened to Nina and knew he wanted to make sure that never happened again.

Hughes stared sadly at Ed's nightmare. He knew the hell he and his brother went through way before Ed entered the military, but ever since then, he still had to face many horrors. Sure, the brothers acted strong and tough, and sure they were, but inside they were still just kids. They were scared kids that no one ever noticed because the brothers never let anyone see that side of them.

Armstrong looked at Alphonse, whose hands were still clenched tightly, then at Edward, who had paled considerably since his nightmare began. Not only were the horrors he faced being shown to everyone, but they were being shown when he was at a weak moment and suffering. His insecurities were being shown, something that none of them had the right to see. No one wanted their fears being seen like this.

**Truth's upside down head was shown next to Ed's head. **

"**Accept it, Edward." Tucker said.**

**The little black hands from the Gate grabbed at Ed's face. **

**Nina as a chimera was shown as Tucker said, "We make monsters." **

**The little black hands appeared around Ed's face. **

**A flesh hand came forward by Ed's face. "Edward." The hand grabbed his chin and turned his head to face the creature he made in the human transmutation. "Why did you leave me here like this?"**

**Ed's eyes snapped open. He was shown to be lying in a bed with birds chirping outside his window. **

"**Ed!" Pinako called. "Get out of bed already! Your father's about to head out." **

"Good riddance." Ed mumbled, rubbing his head. He always hated nightmares. They left him feeling horrible, scared, and with a headache. He didn't even have the nightmare here and he still felt the headache from it. And he was sure it wasn't because of the pain factor that he felt this headache.

"He didn't stay there for long." Brody said.

Ed snorted. "Not surprising."

**Ed brought his flesh arm up to his eyes and rubbed it across them, moaning softly. **

**Hohenheim stood in front of the bulletin board full of pictures. He grabbed a picture of his family. "This one. Do you mind if I keep it?" He asked as the picture was shown up close. It was of the whole Elric family. "It's the only photo we had taken with all four of us."**

"Aww, look at that. Hohenheim is holding Ed and Ed is smiling so brightly. Not something you really expect to see." Heinkel commented.

Ed scowled.

"Brother did like Dad as a kid before he left." Al defended.

"That's hard to believe." Jerso muttered to his friends. With the amount of hate that Ed was showing, it was hard to see him ever loving his dad.

"**Of course. You're welcome to it." Pinako said. **

"**Thank you." Hohenheim said, taking the picture down and putting it in his pocket. **

"He still loves his family dearly after all this time, even if the feeling isn't mutual by all in the family." Hughes said, shooting Ed a look.

Ed shot him an annoyed look. "Stupid family man." He grumbled.

**Hohenheim walked across the room. "I need to tell you something important, Pinako." He opened the house door. He stood in the doorway, looking back at his friend. "Something terrible is going to happen in this country soon. You should escape while you can."**

Hughes eyes narrowed. "He knows?"

Mustang sat up a bit straighter. "Do you think it has something to do with the Homunculi or something else?"

"The only enemy we know that is planning something in Amestris are the Homunculi." General Armstrong said, frowning. "But why does he know about it?"

Ed grumbled to himself, leaning back against the couch. "He's been traveling for ten years. It's not surprising that he learned of it."

"No, he said the country is in danger. Even we don't know that much yet and we are closer to the danger then he is, considering it involves the military." Mustang growled.

Al, not liking the suspicious tones against his dad, said, "We won't know anything until we continue."

**Pinako shrugged. "This country's lousy with terrible things." She looked away. The bulletin board full of pictures of Ed, Al, and Winry was shown. "And I can't leave. I've got other people who need me here in case they want to come home."**

"**I've given you my warning." Hohenheim said. **

"Seems almost dark and forbidding." Brosh said, grimacing.

"Cold and distant." Ed said, rolling his eyes. "I remember there being quite a few times where Hohenheim was always like that. He very rarely smiled."

Hughes grimaced. So Ed's memories of his dad were not the best if he was cold and distant. Or maybe that was just what Ed was remembering because he wants to hate his dad that much for leaving them. Hughes can't imagine any parent being cold and distant to his or her child. His own child is his pride and joy. He could never be cold to her. Even though he couldn't imagine it, he still knows it happened sometimes. He was a soldier, not a blind adult.

**Pinako ran out of her house, stopping at the top of the porch steps. "Hey Hohenheim, wait!" Hohenheim turned to look at her. "Try not to be such a stranger, alright?"**

**Hohenheim turned back away, holding a hand up in farewell as he walked away. "I wish I could, Pinako. It's too bad I won't get to enjoy your cooking anymore."**

"He keeps saying suspicious things." Havoc said.

"Or he is just never planning to return there again." Ed snorted. "Why return in the first place then?"

**Ed was shown to be looking out his bedroom window at his retreating form. **

**Dark clouds were shown to be passing through with heavy winds blowing as Ed and Pinako walked up a hill. Ed had a shovel on his shoulder while Pinako carried a bucket. **

"What are you doing?" Al asked suspiciously.

"You're going to dig it up, aren't you?" Mustang asked.

Ed shrugged. "Course, I can't let what he said go uninvestigated."

Al wanted to protest, but he also needed to know if what their dad said was true. He said it to grab Ed's attention so maybe he knew something they didn't. They needed the truth of it now. "But maybe you should wait." He said softly. "It looks like it's going to storm."

"No time to wait." Ed mumbled. "You know me, always impatient. Plus, I do want to get back to Central quickly. I can't leave until I do this."

**They stopped at the top of the hill, looking at what little there was left of the house. **

"**You're not really going to dig it up, are you, Ed?" Pinako asked, looking at Ed as slow, dramatic began. **

**Ed's automail hand grabbed his shirt where his heart was, clenching it tightly. **

Ed hissed and hunched over, gripping his metal shoulder tightly. Even the ache from his stumps came through with the pain factor? Wasn't it enough that he suffered with his automail on his own time?

"What's wrong, Chief?" Havoc asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Ed said, forcing himself to sit up straight. He couldn't believe he let himself falter like that. He never showed how much his automail and stumps hurt him because of the weather in front of the soldiers.

"**Why don't we go back?" Pinako asked. **

"**No." Ed looked up. "My stumps are aching from the weather." He looked up at the sky. "It's about to rain. Let's just hurry and do this." **

Mustang gave his young charge a disappointed look. He can't believe the pain he saw in Ed's eyes just because of his stumps. All those times he made the boy come to Eastern Command and he chose to walk in the rain, despite the pain he knew he would be in. That made Mustang feel like a jerk. Of course he offered to have a soldier come pick the boy up when it was raining, but Ed always said no. But still, Mustang never realized the pain he was in when it was raining and that made him feel horrible.

**The shovel was slammed into the dirt. Ed pushed his feet into the shovel to push it into the dirt further. He threw the dirt to the side. He continued to scoop up more dirt and throwing it to the side as Pinako did the same with a small garden shovel. **

**A brick was shown with a raindrop dropping onto it followed by many more. Pinako looked up at the sky as the rain fell. **

"Maybe you should stop and continue this another time." Walkers suggested, glancing at the boy, pausing at the sheer amount of agony on his face as he hunched over more, gripping his shoulder tightly with his breathing ragged.

Al glanced at his brother, but didn't react as worried as some of the others. He was used to seeing his brother hurt because of his automail. It worried him a lot in the beginning, but since Ed always seemed fine afterward and knocked Al on the head for worrying, Al fretted less about the pain he was in, though he still worried a bit. He couldn't just not worry about his brother. It was possible with all the pain his brother was always in.

**The sound of retching drew Pinako's eyes back to Ed. He was kneeling on the ground, throwing up. **

Ed groaned, clenching his eyes shut. He really should know better then to be in the rain when the downpour was this strong. The stronger the storm, the more pain he was in.

"Is that just because of your automail?" Fuery asked worriedly. He had never seen Ed act so weak and pained because of his automail, no matter what type of weather it was.

"You don't know?" Kei asked surprised.

"No, we've never seen Chief fall because of his automail hurting him." Breda told him.

Kei scratched his head. "He must be good at hiding his pain then."

Hughes stared at his young friend worriedly. He didn't even show this amount of pain when Scar was trying to kill him in the middle of that downpour. He ran all over the city, trying to escape Scar and he didn't show an ounce of pain from his automail, and yet now, he was in complete misery. What made this situation so different?

Mustang put a hand down on Ed's shoulder and gently kneaded his fingers into the stump by the automail port. Surprised, Ed looked up at him, eyes narrowed slightly in pain and surprise. "Call it returning a favor." Mustang simply said.

Nodding, Ed turned his attention to his leg and nimbly massaged the area around his port.

"**Ed!" Pinako said. She got up from the ground and went over to the heavily breathing boy. She put her hands on his back and rubbed it. "Don't push yourself."**

**Ed retched painfully again, worrying Pinako. **

"This is worst then usual." Al said worriedly.

"How?" Riza asked.

"Brother only retches like this because of his automail when he is highly stressed. Stress and the ache of his stumps don't go well together, but to make it even worse, he is out in the rain." Al explained.

"We all know your brother does stupid things." Mustang said, not pausing in his task of massaging Ed's shoulder.

Ed growled in annoyance.

**Ed retched again, causing Pinako to go back to massaging his back. "Let's head on home."**

**Ed raised his head, determination shining in his eyes. "No." He grabbed his shovel and pulled himself up. "I'm not going to be able to move forward until I know for sure. Besides…" Hohenheim was shown at the graveyard. **

"**You ran away." Hohenheim said. **

**The scene flashed to Ed. He rubbed his chin. "I won't run away from this."**

Havoc chuckled. "So you finally found the strength to go back to your past and face it."

Ed smirked. "I had to return at some point. Being gone for four years is quite a long time to run."

"You just needed a push from a certain someone you despise to get you over that last hurdle to go back." Mustang muttered.

The teen growled to himself. He couldn't believe it was Hohenheim who pushed him to face his fear.

**With the rain pouring down much more heavily, Ed continued to dig in the mud now. Ed kept throwing the mud to the side, gritting his teeth as he did. Pinako was shown pulling grass away. **

**Ed was now leaning against a tree, retching once again with Pinako watching him in worry. **

Ed coughed violently. He pushed Mustang's hand away and stood up. He swayed for a moment before he was walking away towards his bedroom, not really aware of anything but the pain flowing through his body from his aching stumps.

He pushed the door open to the bathroom in his room and collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet without any real conscious thought. With no real control of his body, which annoyed him to no end, he retched violently and painfully into the toilet. He really hated vomiting because it made his throat burn and it hurt his whole body, which made his eyes water up.

After a few minutes of painful retching, Ed coughed violently, feeling his stomach cramp in pain. His body felt the need to keep retching, but there was nothing left in his stomach to let out so instead he decided the floor looked comfy.

He was only down there for a minute or two when he heard, "Uh, Chief?"

Havoc stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at his young boss lying on the bathroom floor facedown. "You alive?"

Ed weakly raised his flesh hand in response

"Sheesh," Havoc kneeled by his boss's side. "You really do run yourself into the ground. And here, I thought it was just an expression, but you take everything seriously."

Ed turned his head to glare at his friend. "Why are you here?"

Havoc shrugged. "You've been gone a while and I volunteered to come find you. We didn't want to continue without you since we thought you might want to know what the result is."

"How nice." Ed muttered.

"Does your automail really bother you this much in the rain?" Havoc asked.

"You heard Al. It hurts in the rain, but is even worse when I am stressed and running around in the rain. I just didn't expect to feel the agony of it in here." Ed replied.

"Ah, geez, Chief." Havoc put his hands under Ed's body and helped pull him up into a sitting position. They leaned against the wall of the bathroom together. "I can't believe you hid this pain from us for three years."

Ed snorted, rubbing his shoulder. "I can't believe you guys never realized. Some soldiers you are. I would have thought Falman would have at least known since he has a vast amount of knowledge."

"I guess since you never complained, we just never thought about it." Havoc said, shrugging. "You always display yourself as being strong and not needing help so the fact that you might be hurting from something as simple as missing limbs never really registered."

"Hmm." Ed hummed, leaning his head back against the cold wall. "How are you? Are you still hurting from your ordeal?"

"I'm just sore and a bit achy now. That pain factor is a real bitch." Havoc growled, rubbing his stomach.

Ed nodded, closing his eyes. "It's getting late." He murmured.

Havoc raised a brow. Strange kid. "Yeah, I guess it is. We'll probably eat dinner after this episode and go to sleep."

"Bed sounds nice." Ed said. "I tend to sleep a lot on rainy days if I am able to because it takes me away from the pain my body is in."

Not expecting Ed to share any personal information with him, especially information about his pain, Havoc was shocked into silence for a few minutes.

"I thought you always worked without breaks, no matter the weather so you could get your brother's body back as quickly as possible." Havoc finally said.

"It's pointless to work if my body is strained because of a storm since I can't concentrate." Ed replied, grimacing. "Trust me, I tried to work on those days. I usually miss something or mess everything up. It's best to just rest those days."

"Too bad we don't all have the kind of freedom that you are given." Havoc teased.

"Hmm, there are rainy days when I have to work too you know or run for my life cause a serial killer is trying to kill me." Ed pointed out.

"Those days must be hell." Havoc said.

Ed shrugged.

Havoc stared at the opposite wall in silence for a few minutes, waiting to see if Ed would say anything else. When he didn't, he said, "Ready to continue?"

"I'm ready to nap." Ed said, but he pushed himself to his feet using the wall to help him. He went over to the sink and gulped down some water to get the bad taste out of his mouth. "Let's go."

Grinning, Havoc waved his boss out of the door. Rolling his eyes, Ed walked passed Havoc before the Lieutenant followed after him.

"Feeling better?" Mustang asked when Ed sat down next to him.

"No." Ed said blandly as Havoc sat on his other side. "Let's just go on."

Mustang, without really thinking about it, started to knead his fingers into Ed's shoulder once more.

**He started to breath heavily before he was back to slamming his shovel into the mud. Pinako watched him as he threw the mud to the side over and over again. Ed's face was zoomed in on to show his pain and determination shining clearly in it. Pinako was shown next. **

**Ed grunted as he threw more and more mud out of the way. **

The younger Elric grimaced as he watched his elder brother dig through the mud. He looked so desperate to get to their creation and find out the truth. The last time Al saw this desperation raging through his brother was when they watched their failed Human Transmutation yesterday. That was the most desperate Al had ever seen him. To see him like this now, it wasn't something Al ever wanted to see raging through his brother again. He looked so hurt with this desperation filling him up.

**A bucket full of water was shown. Ed slammed his shovel into the mud again, but it hit something this time. He threw his shovel aside and fell to his knees to dig the rest of the way through the hole. **

General Armstrong watched Edward's behavior with a neutral look, though on the inside she was quite intrigued and shocked. From everything she has seen about the boy, he had never once shown this side of him. He was showing determination and pain, but his actions all spoke one thing to her: desperation. He was desperate to discover the truth. Why, she wasn't really sure. Maybe he just needed to know the truth or maybe it was because he wanted to know if it was all for nothing. But in the end, how would he feel when he knew the truth?

**Ed dug through the mud, covering his hands in mud, but he didn't care. He dug through, breathing heavily as he did, until he found some hair from the life form that the brothers created. He went over to the bucket of water and washed the hair in it, swishing it around until it was clean. **

**Ed pulled the hair out and looked at it. **

**Pinako was shown to be watching him. **

**Ed looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. "Granny, Mom's hair was a light chestnut color." His teeth gritted as he held up the hair in his hand. "This is black." **

Ed closed his eyes. So, that's all there was to it. That was not their mother that they created. It meant their mother only died once and they did not make her suffer more then once. They didn't hurt her and make her disappointed in them again by bringing her back. Finally knowing the truth of this matter, Ed was able to relax and the tension left his shoulders. As his shoulders relaxed, he unconsciously leaned more into Mustang's touch. Unlike Ed, Mustang noticed this so he continued to massage the boy's shoulder.

Al looked at his brother, relaxing between his comrades, despite the pain Al knew he was still in. He didn't blame his brother for relaxing. The tension resounding around Al was leaving as well now that the truth was here. Whatever they created, it wasn't their mother. Al didn't want his brother to dig their creation up, but now he was glad he did. He felt so much relief knowing that it was not their mother they caused to suffer and die a second time.

**Dramatic music began as the bones of the creature took over the screen. Pinako was shown to be measuring one of the bones. "This femur, it's much too long." Pinako said. She was now holding one of the bones, examining it. "And this pelvis…pretty sure it's male." She put the bone down. **

"**It is?" Ed asked so softly it was almost not heard. **

**Pinako stood up. "I'm sorry." She looked down at the bones. "But I'm afraid this isn't your mother, Ed."**

"Seriously?" Avery asked. "You two went through all that as kids only for it not to be your mother?"

"That's got to be hard to take." Luke murmured.

Ed hung his head, frowning as he listened to them. They really didn't understand how great this was.

**Ed looked down at the bones in horror. He collapsed to his knees with his hands slamming in the mud in front of him. His shoulders shook before his crazed relieved laughter was heard, causing Pinako to stare at him in shock. Ed's hands flew off the ground as he straightened his body, but stayed on his knees. He turned his face to the sky as he continued his crazed laughter. **

"You sound as if you've gone insane." Luke said, staring in shock at the screen. Hearing crazed laughter from Ed was not something he ever expected. The boy was rash, strong, smart, resourceful, determined, so many things, but crazy or insane never made it onto that list.

"Insane with relief." Ed whispered to himself, gripping his shirt where his heart was. It was alright. The despair residing in his heart finally lessened some after all these years. Of course his pain and despair would never fully go away until he had saved Al, but this was a start at least.

**Ed stopped laughing and frowned. "Then that's it." The scene zoomed in on him, showing his face, which was covered by his wet bangs, from the side. "It really is impossible to bring the dead back to life. The undeniable truth." Ed buried his face in his hands. He pushed his hands up to cover his eyes while at the same time gripping his bangs. "It was impossible all along."**

"Uh, Chief, it really does seem that you have gone insane." Havoc commented.

"Wow." Ling said, turning to look at Ed then at the Future Ed then back to Ed. "I must admit, I am a bit worried about your state of mind, but considering it's you I have to find a bit amusement in this."

Ed raised a brow. "Amusement? And how is this amusing to you?"

Ling shrugged, but grinned. "Well, I can't help but to think of a story where a scientist did an experiment, it went horribly wrong, and he went insane with grief and became the villain."

A yellow brow twitched in irritation. "Do I look like a psychotic scientist bent on causing trouble?"

"…."

"Just a bit, Edward-san." May piped in, giggling a bit at Ed's affronted look.

"Argh, now Ling is saying stupid things." Ed grumbled.

"Then he can join your and Hughes's club, Brother." Al said.

"Club? What club?" Ed growled.

"The one where you guys say stupid things." Al explained.

Ed's eye twitched, while Hughes just laughed. "Sounds fun." He said.

**Still gripping his hair, Ed bowed his head. He moved his hands to his eyes and started chuckling again. **

**Pinako moved to Ed's side. "Edward, now listen to me. You've gotta get a hold of yourself."**

**Ed's hands slowly fell to his side. "I'm okay, Granny. It's okay." The bones of the creature were shown. "From the moment I made this thing, it's been the symbol of my despair."**

"At least you sound sane now." Breda said.

"I was always sane!" Ed protested.

"Um, Brother, even I thought you went a little bit crazy there." Al said shyly.

"…Traitor."

"**But not anymore. Now it's an emblem of hope." Ed's head raised, revealing bright, determined gold eyes.**

Riza smiled. "I like that look in your eyes. It is much better then the bitter desperation that was in it moments ago."

May looked at Ed's eyes closely before smiling. Yes, that was certainly a good look in Ed's eyes. It was much better then any anger or lost hope in them. She didn't want to see those in Ed's eyes again.

"**Al can be returned to normal."**

"I don't follow that logic." Falman said, looking at Ed for an answer.

Ed shrugged, hiding a yawn behind his hand. "It will probably be explained later. Just wait."

**A stone in the ground with a bouquet of flowers in front of it was shown. Ed and Pinako stood in front of it as a heavy, sad tone played. **

"You made a grave?" Sig asked.

Ed shrugged. "It was someone's soul. It's only proper."

**The clouds started to move slowly to reveal a few streaks of light coming out. **

**Ed was shown with a telephone ringing in the background. **

**A phone appeared on the screen, ringing again when a hand picked it up. **

**Izumi put the phone to her ear. "Curtis residence. I didn't expect this. You never call." **

**Ed was holding a phone when he appeared on the screen. "Uh, yeah. I need to ask you something, Teacher. But well…"**

**Izumi appeared on the screen in the meat shop. "Well, what?" She asked.**

"You're going to tell Izumi?" Mustang asked surprised.

"Course. I want her to feel the same relief that I did." Edward replied.

"Relief?" Miles asked.

Al nodded. "We lived in despair for years thinking that we killed our mother a second time. To learn it wasn't her and we didn't make her suffer, it's a great relief to us."

"Plus, though it might sound bad, I do want to check my theory by asking her this." Ed said.

"You're right. That sounds bad. Good thing you said relief as your first reason." Riza told him.

"**Spit it out." Izumi ordered. **

"As harsh and demanding as always." Ed muttered.

"You can't have expected her to change just because she's not our Teacher anymore." Al said.

"A person can hope." Ed retorted.

"**It has to do with when you tried to transmute your baby." Ed's voice said. **

**Izumi blinked before gasping. An image of her creation flashed on the screen before it was back to Izumi. "What about it, Ed?" She asked more softly this time. **

**Ed appeared on the screen. "The thing is, what Al and I transmuted wasn't actually our mother. **

**Izumi had a look of horror on her face before it was replaced by anger. "What is this, Ed? What are you trying to tell me?"**

"Wouldn't it be obvious by this point?" Ed asked dryly.

"I don't think she really wants to hear it." Ling pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "The truth is never easy to hear, especially if it is something about the past that we try not to remember."

"You must like making people remember horrible things." Izumi said.

"And why would you say that?" Ed growled.

**Ed appeared on the screen, frowning grimly. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but the child you transmuted," Izumi's hand was shown to be clenching her poncho tightly. "are you sure that it was your child you brought back?" **

**Izumi's eyes moved to look at the side as she thought. After a moment, she gasped as her eyes widened. Ed was shown before the sound of a phone being hung up sounded. Ed closed his eyes before Izumi was shown at the counter of her store, breathing heavily. **

"I should have known you were going to hang up." Ed said with a sigh.

"You were bringing up something that I did not want to discuss." Izumi replied.

Ed shrugged. "I guess no matter how much time passes, it is still something no one wants to discuss."

"Who would want to discuss their failed Human Transmutation?" Al muttered. "It such a dark memory…"

**A pair of graves appeared on the screen. The names carved into them were Winry's parents' names. **

"**Thank you, Ed." Pinako said. **

**Ed and Pinako were shown to be standing in front of the graves. **

"**It's good to know my son and his wife helped people." Pinako said. "I'm proud of them." **

"She didn't know what they did on the battlefield?" Hughes asked surprised.

"The only thing Granny Pinako was told was that they were doctors and were killed by an Ishvalan. No one ever told us that they were saving Ishvalans as well." Al explained.

Mustang closed his eyes. He could never say it to the boys or Rockbells, but the higher-ups were actually frustrated with the Rockbells saving the enemy so much. They had been warned multiple times to stop. There was never an order, but Mustang was scared that the higher-ups would do something drastic if they didn't stop soon. On his side, Mustang was proud of what the Rockbells did. They stood up for what they believed was right and did not let fear control them. **[1]**

**Ed was seen walking through the cemetery with his hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped by his mom's grave, staring at it as Pinako walked by him. "So Hohenheim, did he even bother to say where he was going?" He asked. **

"What do you care? You hate him!" Havoc said.

Ed shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to see if he changed his mind and actually told us something this time!"

Havoc raised a disbelieving brow.

"**Of course he didn't." Pinako said. "And I didn't a–Ahhh!" Ed turned his head slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong with me? I can't believe I forgot to give him the message!"**

**Ed turned his body to look at her fully. "Message?" **

**Pinako turned to Ed. "Yes. A last request from your mother." **

**A flashback was shown of Trisha sitting in a bed with Pinako standing by the bed. **

"**I'll be gone when he returns." Trisha said. "Could you tell him something?" She looked out the window at the hills and houses of Resembool. "I need him to know, I couldn't keep my promise." She looked back at Pinako with a sad smile. "I died before he did and I'm so sorry."**

"Why the hell did she say she wouldn't die first?" Jerso asked.

"That's the kind of thing Mom would do." Ed said, putting a hand to his eyes. How could his mom say she wouldn't die first? Life was unpredictable. Sure, they lived in a very peaceful village, but anything could happen, anything could change. She could have been killed or get sick like she did. A promise not to die first was impossible to keep because no one could possibly know how life would go. She really was too kind.

"**Promise? What promise?" Ed asked. **

"**You got me." Pinako shook her head. She held up a finger. "Sorry to ask, but could you pass it on if you bump into him?" **

"**Why should I have to?" Ed asked. **

"You'll probably have a bigger chance to run into him then she does, considering it sounds like he's not going back to Resembool." May pointed out.

"Lucky me." Ed grumbled. "Stupid trip."

"**I know it doesn't seem like it, but he does care about you and your brother." Pinako said. **

**Ed scoffed and looked away. "Yeah, I'll pass it on, right after I clock him in the face." **

"Yes!" Ed cheered.

"Brother," Al said dryly. "You shouldn't be excited at thinking of punching Dad."

"I'm not thinking of it. I will do it the next time I see him." Ed said.

**A train was shown running along the tracks. **

"Guess I'm finally heading back to Central." Ed said, grinning.

"About time." Al said. "I don't like being in pieces."

Ed's brow twitched. "Who's fault is it that you are in pieces in the first place?"

"…Lust's." Al said.

**Ed was shown to be on the train, staring out the window. **

"**Heading back to Central already, are you?" Pinako's voice said. **

"**Yeah. Al's probably mad at me. I'm going to have plenty of explaining to do." Ed's voice said. **

"And I'm not the only one with explaining." Ed growled.

Al chuckled nervously. Brother always did get annoyed when his armor got messed up.

**Ed's face appeared on the screen, brow twitching. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed angrily before he was looking all around Al's armor. **

"**I'm sorry, Brother." Al said. **

"**You…" Ed grabbed at his hair as he looked at Al's right side that was missing an arm. "HOW WERE YOU THIS BEAT UP? But…Uh…AHHH!"**

"I think you are driving your brother to insanity." Mustang told Al.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Al and Ed said blandly.

"I always thought it would be Chief driving Al insane, not the other way around." Breda said.

"Al is not as sane as you all think." Ed replied dryly.

"Neither are you." Al retorted. "We saw you going crazy after you dug that thing up."

Ed growled. "Not crazy. I was just highly relieved."

**Ed scrunched his eyes shut. When he opened them it was to glare at something. "AND YOU!" He pointed at Ling and Lan Fan who were scarfing down plates and plates of food at the coffee table.**

"You're still there?" Ed yelled, pulling at his hair. "I can't take much more of this madness!"

"Aw, come on. We're all friends–" Ling started.

"And you dare to order room service in my room? Who the hell do you think is paying for that?" Ed screamed.

"Maybe now you'll learn the importance of money and stop blowing things up." Mustang said.

Ed groaned, still pulling at his hair.

"The kid is really losing it, here and in the future." General Armstrong said amused.

"You fine amusement in such cruel situations, sir." Miles informed her.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Ed yelled. **

"**Eating a delicious dinner." Ling said around a chicken wing. **

**The bedroom door open and Ling and Lan Fan were kicked out. **

"Now that is just rude." Al scolded.

"Al, shut up. I bet you have been trying to find polite ways of telling them to get out as well." Ed growled.

"You seem stressed, Brother." Al informed him.

"Don't start on that with me again. I am perfectly fine." Ed said, though it was kind of ruined by the slight twitch at the end.

"I can't believe we were kicked out so easily." Lan Fan commented.

"Well, you don't mess with a stress Edward so I'm not surprised about how easily you were booted." Al told her.

"I'm not stressed!" Ed shouted, rubbing his shoulder again. _'Agitated and sore, but not stressed!' _

"Don't lie to yourself, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

Ed's brow twitched. Sleep. What he needed now more then anything was sleep. Twelve damn hours of deep, deep sleep.

**Ed was shown to be roaming his hands over Al's armor. "Seriously, how did this happen to you?"**

**Al looked down. **

**Ling and Lan Fan were shown to be sitting in the hall outside of Ed's room. **

Ed's eye twitched. "You're still there?"

"Of course." Ling said. "You are our friends."

Ed thought about retorting, but just sighed in the end. Ling just never shut up about that, no matter how much he denied it.

"**The Homunculus and Barry the Chopper, and just to throw a cherry on top, you find out your body might reject your soul?" Ed's voice was heard through the door. **

**Ed clapped his hands, causing blue alchemical light to shine around them. He put them on Al's shoulder and arm, which Al was holding by his shoulder. "I'm going to have to extend what little you have left of your armor." Ed said as the armor expanded to connect to Al's arm and the spikes came out of the shoulder. **

**The ceiling fan was shown as the blue light flashed. **

**When Ed was done, he breathed a sigh of relief while Winry walked behind him to get a look. Al tested his arm out by bending it a few times with his brother and friend watching. With worry shining in her eyes, Winry turned to Ed. **

"**Ed, he'll be able to get his body back, right?" Winry asked. **

"**Yeah, of course he will." Ed said, turning to look at her. "I told you I'm going to get it back."**

"That's a bit rough." Hughes said.

Ed raised a brow. "What're you talking about?"

"She was worried and you spoke a bit harshly." Hughes said with a shrug.

The boy just shrugged. "She used to my tone considering that matter. She just wanted reassurance anyway. If I don't speak in that tone, it'll just worry her more."

**Winry smiled in relief. **

"See? She's completely fine with my tone." Ed said.

Hughes rolled his eyes.

**Ed sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Al." When Al shifted to look at him, Ed closed his eyes. "I've got to tell you something. I dug up the body that we transmuted in Resembool." **

**Al gasped. "What?" He asked as he stood up. **

"Yep, he's not happy." Ed said.

"Why would I be? I think you dug up Mom." Al told him dryly.

"**Why would you do that?"**

**Ed looked up at him. "Because Al, I found out the thing we buried wasn't really our mother." **

"Yeah, that's not a confusing or strange thing to say at all." Havoc said sarcastically.

"Brother does like to say things that confuse me before he explains them." Al muttered.

"Maybe I just want you to figure things out on your own first. Did you ever thing about that?" Ed grumbled.

**Al gasped, wobbled for a second before he sat back down. "But…hold on a minute." Al grabbed his head. "Then that means."**

"**The thing we made. I don't know what, but it was something completely different." Ed said. **

**Al took his hands off his head and looked at Ed. "But if it wasn't…then what happened to me?"**

**Ed looked up at him. "That's just it. This has actually convinced me we can return you to normal."**

"Where did that come from?" Karley asked.

"Fullmetal's mind works in mysterious ways." Mustang said dryly. "He'll come up with so many ideas in a scenario that are more often then not the truth or the best way to go about something."

Havoc grinned. "It truly is amazing to see the Chief work in those moments. He'll come up with something completely crazy that no one else would possibly think of. When someone says it is hopeless, Chief comes up with something to save the situation. It is really a grand show."

"Though usually it is so crazy, we don't appreciate it until the end." Breda added.

"Why's that?" Brody asked.

Fuery chuckled. "Because it is so crazy, we don't think it will work."

"**Ed, are you sure?" Winry asked. **

"**Yeah, but before I start explaining how…" Ed got an embarrassed look on his face. "Well…Uh, Winry...Do, um...Uh...Do you remember when Al and I got in a fight when we were kids about...who'd marry you?"**

Ling laughed. "You two actually fought about that?"

"Shut up." Ed growled. "We were kids, and I still can't bloody remember it!"

"Perhaps you just repressed the memory." Darius said slyly.

Ed shot him a nasty glare. Sure, it was a bit embarrassing, but he has dealt with many embarrassing moments and he still remembers them.

**Al looked at him. "Huh? The fight we were talking about on the roof?"**

"**Yeah, that one." Ed said as he turned his head to Winry. "Al told me you turned him down."**

**Winry nodded. "Mm-hmm. Turned you both down."**

"**Whatever, so the question's for both of you then. What was your reasoning?" Ed asked. **

"What does this have to do with anything?" Brody said confused, scratching his head.

"Even though it seems completely random and strange to us, there is a reason behind Fullmetal's madness." Mustang replied. "Of course no one in here has any idea of what it is, except maybe…" He looked at the boy in question.

Ed smirked. "Of course I know my own train of thought. I'm not going to inform you of it since it will be mention in a moment, but I know it….and madness? I am not insane!"

"Really? I think all alchemists are a bit insane." Ross told him.

Ed sighed in annoyance. He couldn't really deny that.

**Al and Winry looked at each other. "She said..." The former said. **

**Alphonse and Winry looked at Ed, saying together, "'I just don't like men who are shorter than me.'"**

"That's a pretty shallow reason." Havoc said, grimacing. He would hate it if a girl he really liked didn't date him for a stupid reason like that. It must be so hard for Chief!

"**AHHHHH!" Ed screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes. "YOU CAN'T JUDGE A MAN FOR SOMETHING HE CAN'T HELP!"**

Hughes grinned evilly. "What was that, Ed? Why should you care what she thinks? I thought you didn't like her like that."

Ed's eye twitched violently. "Hughes. Shut. Up. Now!" He snarled.

Hughes and a few other soldiers snickered at the blush adorning Ed's cheeks.

"Aww, but Chief, it's so obvious. You love–" Havoc started, only to be cut off by Ed slamming his automail fist on top of his head.

**Winry looked at Al with a blank look while Al sweat dropped. **

"**I don't really see how this has anything to do with getting Al's body back." Winry said. **

"Same here!" Ross, Brosh, Karin, Luke, and Sheska cried.

"Don't question my future's self methods." Ed grumbled.

**Ed adopted his serious manner once more. He closed his eyes. "I had to be sure. Al had a memory of something I don't recall." Ed opened his eyes, looking at the two. "And you seem to clearly remember it the same way, Winry, which means it happened without a doubt. So now that we know you remember something real, then we also know for a fact that really is Al bonded in there." **

"I get it now. You were making sure that Al was really the one you pulled back from the Gate." Mustang said.

"But why didn't you check this way before?" Brody asked.

Ed shrugged. "We never really actual thought anything of it. We just automatically assumed it was Al's soul because he recognized me right away when he woke up in the armor."

"Shouldn't that have been enough proof that it was really Al then?" Breda asked.

"It's possible I could have pulled the wrong soul out and he just played along with me or I subconsciously made a puppet of Al's soul without knowing it. But if Al has memories I don't recall and others do, it proves that he really is Al because if he wasn't, the he could only know things that I know." Edward explained.

"Sounds complicated." Ling said. "But it does make sense. You were desperate to save your brother then and if you couldn't get his soul, it only makes sense that you would make a puppet of his soul to satisfy your need for your brother back."

Ed nodded. At least they were understanding what he was saying. "That's basically it."

**Ed as a kid, missing his limbs, was shown to be leaning against a wall with his head bowed with blood spilled all around his stump of a leg and on the wall. **

"**I pulled you out, Al." Ed's voice said. The right side of Ed's body was zoomed in on to show that his arm was missing. "I actually did it." Al was shown to be kneeling by his hurting brother, who was now grimacing and holding his shoulder. "I know it was only your soul, but that's just it." Ed came back onto the screen. "If I was able to pull that much of you out, then I got a hunch that your body's still in there." He curled his automail hand into a fist. "And I can pull it out." **

"Yes, but at what cost?" Mustang asked. "It cost you an arm just to get his soul. To pull his body out would cost a lot."

"I don't know. I don't know what I could possibly give to get his body back." Edward replied.

"**You think my body is still in the portal?" Al asked. "Existing separately from my soul? Ah! Like Barry's body!" The room in the lab was shown with Barry standing by his fallen body. **

**Ed knocked Al's chest. "Right. What did you see? Try to think back. Can you remember what happened when the Truth unraveled you?"**

**Al was zoomed in on before the screen showed a hand grabbing someone's wrist. "I reached out…" The scene moved to show an evil grinning Al grabbing Al's arm. Back in the present, Al looked at his hand. "It was me! It was my hand I grabbed." **

"Woah, freaky." Ling said.

Mustang sighed. "That's the life of the Elric brothers."

"But how was it yourself that grabbed yourself? That makes no sense." Falman said confused.

"Nothing about the Truth really makes sense." Ed replied, rubbing a hand over his face. "If you're not an alchemist, don't bother trying to figure. You'll just highly confuse yourself."

**Ed smirked. "I knew it. Doesn't look like we're done with the Truth yet, Al." He put his automail hand on Al's chest. "We're going to get in there and pull your body out." **

"**Brother." Al said. **

**The scene flashed to Ed lying in the room with the boys' creation staring at him. The hand reached out towards him. **

"**After the portal, I remember looking at you from inside that thing…the thing we thought was mom." **

"That's so creepy." May said.

Ed's eyes widened. His brother's soul was in that thing? Of course, it latched onto it when there was no body around for him. His soul needed something to hold onto.

"You brothers really don't go halfway in the creepy, weird situations department." Izumi said.

**Ed's eyes widened. "You were inside of it?" **

**The creature was back on the screen. **

"**That thing was you?" Ed asked as the thing breathed harshly. **

"**I guess so." Al's voice said. "But my soul didn't bind. It must've rejected me right away."**

"Good thing for that. That body was so messed up that it would have been in extreme amounts of pain." Edward said.

"And I would have probably died and wouldn't be here right now." Al added.

Ed gave a grim smile. "I would have died as well since no one knew what had happened. I would have bled to death before anyone came to see us again."

"In a strange sense, you guys do have some amount of good luck, if you can call that good luck." Havoc said.

"I guess that is one way to look at it." Al said.

**The scene returned to the dorm. **

"**So that means, we didn't harm anyone else's soul after all." Al said. **

**A knock at the door interrupted the three, making them all look at the door. **

"**Mr. Elric? You have a telephone call from Izumi Curtis." A voice said. **

"I guess you did look into what I mentioned." Ed said.

"Of course, I couldn't leave your strange words not looked into." Izumi replied, smiling in relief.

**Ed was shown to be on the phone in the lobby. **

"**I did some research. Sig and I looked up our family lines. And well," Izumi was shown to be looking at a paper in her shop with Sig by her side. "The child that I transmuted, it couldn't…it didn't have a single physical trait that could have come from us." Izumi's eyes moved to the corner of her eyes. "You're on to something, aren't you?"**

**Ed appeared on the screen. "Yes, I've come to the conclusion that death is permanent." **

"Yes, so no one try anything stupid." Hughes shot a look at Mustang, remembering his words from when he was at his grave.

Mustang smiled grimly. Sure, he knew what the boys felt when they tried to bring their mother back. He knew why they did it now, but still, he would never perform it, no matter how much he wanted to. Ed would probably kick his ass just for mentioning it. He took that matter so seriously after his mistake.

**Izumi and Sig were back on the screen. "So not even transmutation can change that fact." Izumi looked grim as she continued. "All this time, I thought that I must have missed something." She closed her eyes. "But it was impossible to do in the first place."**

**Ed was shown once more. There was a moment of silence before Izumi said, "Ed!"**

**Ed straightened up by reflex. "Yes ma'am?"**

Mustang snickered. "If only I could get that response out of you."

Ed snorted. "From me to you? No way in hell, Colonel."

"So disrespectful."

"**Thank you." Izumi said before she hung up. **

"So it really is a relief?" Havoc asked.

"Of course. It means we didn't kill the one we love a second time." Izumi said softly, putting a hand to her stomach as she thought about the child that she lost. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to look at Al then at Ed. She lost one child, but gained two more for her to watch over and care for. She would not lose these two as well.

**Dramatic music began as Ed's eyes widened. He looked at the phone in shock. **

"**So what did Teacher have to say?" Al asked. **

**Ed looked at his brother. After a moment, he looked away and put the phone down. "Well, I'm not really sure why, but she said thank you." **

"Not sure why?" Izumi asked, raising a brow. "Obviously for telling me to look at my family history to see whether the child was really mine or not. I didn't kill my child." Her eyes closed when she felt the tears filling up in them. She put a hand to her mouth as the tears slipped out. Her baby wasn't made to suffer a second time because of her.

Sig, noticing the tears his wife was silently shredding, put a hand to her shoulder. Recognizing her husband's hand, Izumi leaned into him.

**Al was shown before he was seen walking down the hall. He stopped after a few steps. **

**Ed, who was walking up the stairs at the time, paused when he didn't hear Al's feet anymore. He turned to look at him. "Al?"**

"**This entire time, I've been blaming myself for what happened." Al told him. His clenched hands trembled. Their creation was shown. "I thought it was me. I thought I was the one who killed Mom a second time." Al was shown to be holding his brother in his arms. **

**Ed appeared on the screen, eyes shining in sadness. "So did I, Al." **

"So will you two stopping blaming yourselves now?" Riza asked softly. "What you did was wrong, but you shouldn't shoulder all that guilt for the rest of your lives. It will only weigh you down."

Al and Ed shared a dark look. "We may not have killed our mother, but we still messed up our bodies for it." The former said.

"Until the day when we are fixed, the guilt and the memories will always be there." Ed said. "We have to remember so we will never do anything foolish again."

**Al put his face in his hands. "Thanks, Brother. Thank you. I wasn't the one who killed Mom after all." **

**Izumi appeared on screen. A tear slipped out of her eye and trailed slowly down her face. **

**Sig put his hands on her shoulders. "Izumi."**

**Izumi put a hand on one of his. "I feel like I've been brought back to life." Her other hand went to her stomach. "Our child wasn't made to suffer twice because of me." **

**As Izumi sobbed softly, Sig wrapped her into a hug. **

"**But still," Ed said as he and Al appeared on the screen. "None of this changes the fact that I'm the one who put you in that body. I don't care what it takes. I'm going to make you normal again." **

"Are you still on about that?" Al asked.

Ed raised a brow. "Course. I can never forget that you are trapped in a suit of armor."

"But it's not your fault alone." Al argued.

"It's a never ending argument between you two." Mustang muttered, rubbing his temple.

"**Brother!" Al interrupted. "I was right there with you and I knew that there were risks so quit trying to shoulder all of this on your own. I can't watch you suffer like this."**

"Sheesh, you two are arguing all over the place about this." Havoc said amused.

"It's not amusing. At this point, it is annoying." Luke grumbled. "It's always the same arguments with these two."

**His hands clenched into fists. "Not on your own. I can't just stand back and watch other people get hurt over what I've done. Like what happened to Mr. Hughes."**

**Ed stared at his brother with wavering eyes. **

**Al's hand fell limply to his side. "I felt like it was my fault when I found out that he was dead and I told myself that if it meant other people getting hurt then I don't even want my body back."**

"Wow, even Al feels guilty about my death. And here I thought it was only Ed. I should have known better." Hughes said.

"You really should have. They are both Elrics after all." Mustang told him. "Al just can't show it like Fullmetal so it is harder to see that he has a vast abundance of guilt as well."

**Ed nodded. **

**Al looked up at him. "Brother." The chimeras Al met in Dublith flashed on the screen one by one. "I've met other people who weren't exactly human." Greed was shown before the chimeras were shown to be running at Bradley in the sewers. "But they still managed to live their lives with a purpose." Martel was shown, crying as she tried to get out of Al. Greed was shown getting stabbed with multiple swords. Fuery was shown, smiling at Ed when the boy fixed the radio. **

The human chimeras in the room exchanged looks. They may be part animal now, but did that mean they no longer had control of their lives? The ones that Al met still made their own choices. They didn't work for the military and had control of their own lives. Couldn't they make the same choices? Did they really have to continue serving the same military that screwed their lives over?

"**And even in this body." Falman and Havoc were shown with the former speaking. Riza was shown, then the group surrounding Ed and Al after Scar attacked them. "It hasn't stopped other people from treating me like I'm still human." Hughes was shown, smiling at the boys. Mustang and Riza were shown, both smiling at them. "This body could reject me anytime." **

**Winry was shown to be hiding behind a wall at the top of the stairs, looking down sadly.**

"**But it's the same with being human."**

"Yes, we have the chance to die every single day. Soldiers have a higher chance, but civilians have the chance of getting caught up in something, whether it be a shootout, a car accident, or just something completely unpredictable. Death is not something we can hide from, not even as just a soul in a suit of armor." Hughes said sadly.

**Ling and Lan Fan were shown to be sitting on the other side of the stairs. Both of them had their eyes closed as they listened. **

"Damn it, you two are just everywhere! You little eavesdroppers!" Ed cried.

"But you two just have such interesting conversations. We can't help but listen in." Ling said.

"**You never know when you might get sick or die in an accident." Al was shown. He looked down at his hands. "So I can still get by like this. I can live a somewhat normal life. And that's how I've managed to keep going." He lowered his hands. "But now, I can't take it anymore." Ed started walking down the stairs. "Because...I can't..." He looked up at his brother. "I can't take all the nights by myself!"**

"That would be really lonely. You have to sit by yourself all night with no one to talk to." Havoc said. He could not imagine how quiet and lonely it would be to just have to sit through all the nights with no one to speak to. "What do you usually do to pass the time?"

"I usually read, think, or stare out a window." Al replied.

"That sounds like it would get boring after a few nights." Brody said.

Ed bit his lip, looking away from his brother guiltily. He put his brother in that body and made him suffer all those boring nights alone. It was his fault.

**Ed was shown to be near the bottom of the stairs, just standing there as he watched. "It's too lonely. And that's why I have to get back to normal."**

**Ed smirked. "Sure, and you're going to." **

"In the speech department, I believe Al beats you, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

Ed growled. "Are you still on about our speeches? And besides, that was only one speech. I have had many great ones!"

Mustang shook his head, smirking. "Seems like you care more about how good the speeches are more then me."

**He punched Al's chest before the boys ran up the stairs together. "We'll knock that Truth jerk on his butt. And then we're going to pull your body right out of that place." **

"**Yeah." Al said as the boys rounded the corner and headed towards their room. **

**Winry pushed off the wall and ran after the two a few steps. She stopped to look at Ed's back in surprise. **_**'Huh? That's weird. Have his shoulders always been so broad?'**_

"What the does that mean?"Ed asked confused, rubbing his aching leg. Damn, the pain just didn't want to go away.

Hughes snickered softly to himself. He had an idea of what Winry meant by that statement, but he would wait a bit before saying anything. It seems that Winry was going to admit her feelings before Ed would at this rate.

"At least we're not ending on a sad note today." Havoc said, smirking in amusement at Ed's confusion. Winry was going to have to spell it out for him at this rate.

"Aw, we're done already?" Ling whined.

"Course. It's getting late and we should eat dinner before relaxing a bit and going to bed." Mustang told him.

Ling's eyes lit up. "Dinner? Great! I'm starving!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Bottomless pit."

Without anyone realizing it, Ed slipped away from the group heading to the cafeteria and slipped into his bedroom. Not bothering to change his clothes or get under the covers, Ed fell facedown on his bed and passed out almost immediately.

"Hey, where's Chief?" Avery asked, looking around when he didn't see the second bottomless pit teenager in the room.

"Brother is sleeping." Al told him. Unknown to Ed, Al did notice him slip into their bedroom, but he didn't comment on it because he knew his brother just wanted to sleep. He was tired, stressed, and his limbs were aching from the rain they were just watching.

"Without dinner?" Izumi said worriedly. Ed really shouldn't be skipping meals, especially considering how much he eats to keep his body going.

Havoc swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, "That is worrisome. He emptied his stomach completely earlier because of his pain."

Hearing that, Al looked at the door leading to the main room. He didn't know that his brother had emptied his stomach of all its content earlier. But still, he didn't want to bother his brother, who was desperate for some sleep. He would just be very, very hungry when he woke up.

In his room, Ed rolled onto his side, frowning in his sleep.

**A/N: [1] Yes, I bloody well know this was only in the 2003 anime. But I said they were thinking about it. It's just something that was happening, but the military never did anything about because of Scar. **

**Please Review!**


	21. Episode 21: Advance of The Fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 21: Advance of The Fool **

"Brother!"

Ed shot up from his bed, eyes looking around wildly to find his brother standing by his bed. "Argh." He put his cold automail hand to his forehead, moaning in relief at the cold seeping into his aching head from it. "Al, do you need something?"

"Are you okay, Brother? You broke out into a sweat in your sleep. Were you having another bad dream?" Al asked worriedly.

Moving his automail hand down to his eyes, Ed waved his brother's concerns away with his flesh hand. "Don't worry, Al. I'm fine. What time is it anyway?"

"It's three in the morning, Brother." Al replied, though the tone of worry didn't leave his voice. "You should–"

Before Al could even finish, Ed swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he did. "I think I'll take a shower, then get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Brother…" Al said exasperatedly as Ed disappeared into the bathroom.

Under the scorching cold water of his shower, Ed turned his face to the ceiling and let the water wash over him, keeping his eyes shut tightly. Why the hell were all these dark, unforgivable events occurring? Why did they have to see it all? It was all too much.

Groaning, Ed pressed his automail hand into the side of his head. It was bad enough that he and Al screwed up and were now suffering for it and trying to fix it all. Now, everything was just proving to be worst then they could ever imagine it to be and everyone was being forced to get involved. One person, Hughes, already died because of this. How many more were going to die before the situation was solved? Who else would lose their lives because of these psychopaths?

Ed stumbled back until his back hit the wall of his shower. His head bowed down, letting the water run over his head with his eyes still shut.

All of this was making his mind so restless and impossible to just calm himself and rest for the twelve hours he wanted. All he saw when he closed his eyes were all the horrible things. Nina…Hughes…Greed…Lust attacking Mustang and his crew…then came the nightmares of what was to come.

He couldn't help but dream of events where they failed to save the country, of where he lost his brother and couldn't save him. That one was horrible because Al had screamed at him for failing and killing him. He yelled that Edward had destroyed his life and should make up for his failure with his own life. If one couldn't survive, why should the other? To add to that already horrifying dream, multiple swords came flying out of the darkness and stabbed him from all sides. Three of the swords stabbed him through his heart.

There were some nightmares where he got everyone killed because of his foolishness. And one of the worst for him…seeing the lustful and hateful look in Mustang's eyes when he found Envy and cruelly burned him to death. The look in Mustang's eyes in the dream had truly frightened him. It was the last thing he saw before Al had woken him up. He had never seen such a look of pure hatred like that before, and he never wanted to see it again. Mustang had looked too much like a monster because of that raging hate in him.

He wasn't sure how much more they had to go, but if it got any darker, he was definitely going to lose a lot of sleep. It wasn't even fear about what was happening that was raging through him. It was the fear of losing any more people he cared about. It didn't even have to be death for him to lose them. If Mustang went through with his revenge, he would never be the same and they would have lost him. If he couldn't get Al's body back soon, he would lose his brother. He was scared of losing any more people.

None of this shoulder be happening.

After a nice, long one hour ice cold shower, Ed stepped out, quickly dressed in his black clothing once more and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, which was really just a plate of last night's dinner that was saved for him.

Twenty minutes later found him passed out on one of the couches in the main room since he didn't want to go back to the room and disturb his brother's reading. Though, Al probably would have preferred him coming back, Ed really just wanted to be alone right now. He had no plans of falling asleep again though. It just happened.

***2 ½ Hours Later***

"There's a passed out Fullmetal on the couch." Mustang said, staring down at his youngest charge.

"He looks so cute when he is calm like this." Hughes replied, grinning.

Mustang gave him a look with a raised brow. "You have a camera, don't you?"

An evil grin was all the answer that Mustang needed. Sighing, the Colonel walked away towards the kitchen. "I saw nothing. I know nothing." Was all Mustang said.

An hour later found the group back in the room, all were ready to continue except the young State Alchemist still passed out on the couch, which kept Mustang and Hughes off the couch. The two just sat on the floor and leaned their back against the couch. Riza, on the other hand, stayed on the couch, sitting by Ed's head.

"Shouldn't you wake him up?" Ling asked, nodding at Ed.

Mustang shrugged. "He'll wake up sooner or later."

**The hospital was shown. **

"**You're an idiot!" Mustang said before Riza was shown with her eyes shut. **

"Wow, it's not Brother being scolded by Colonel for once." Al said in shock.

"Did you have to comment on that?" Havoc asked.

Al shrugged. "Brother is still sleeping. Someone had to say it."

"I see. You make up for your brother's strange comments when he is not able to." Ling said amused. "You know him so well then."

"Someone's got to say the comments. Brother will be disappointed if they aren't said." Al replied.

**Mustang was shown to be sitting in a hospital bed, reprimanding Hawkeye. "It's bad enough you believed her, but then you gave up?"**

"I hate to say it, but Mustang is correct. You never give up a fight." Izumi said. "We have to fight to survive and live in this world all the time. We should never give up on life because it is the only one we get."

Mustang groaned at the numb pain that traveled through his side and in his hand. At least the pain wasn't as bad as it was yesterday. It was probably because he was drugged up with pain medicine in the future. Whatever it was, it was nice. He couldn't deal with that pain again. It was bad enough dealing with it once.

"You okay?" Hughes asked quietly.

"Of course." Mustang replied.

"**Please forgive me, Colonel." Riza said, not opening her eyes. **

"**You've got to stay strong. Don't you ever give up on living! I need to know you can keep your cool no matter what happens." Mustang said. **

"Losing your cool is like a death sentence." Mustang said. "It's when we get reckless and lose ourselves that we have lost."

"The one who abandoned his post in the middle of the operation should not be talking." Havoc said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Mustang growled.

"He's got a good point." General Armstrong, smirking as Mustang growled. "For such an experienced soldier, you sure made a mistake."

"I don't consider saving my comrades from death a mistake." Mustang retorted.

"The mistake was that you were all seen in the operation. Your undercover mission has failed and now the Homunculi know you are aware of them." General Armstrong said.

Mustang frowned, looking back at the screen. "That is a problem."

**Riza opened her eyes. "Sir." **

"**I'm gonna continue to rely on you to watch my back. Don't let me down." Mustang said as Riza closed her eyes once more. **

"**You ought to think about taking your own advice, Colonel." Havoc said, causing Riza to open her eyes once more. Havoc was shown to be lying on a bed next to Mustang. **

"Argh, shut up, Havoc. And why the hell am I in the same room as you?" Mustang scowled. "I should have my own room with my rank. Fullmetal always get his own room."

"You sound like a jealous child, sir." Riza said with a sigh. "And you were the one to order the hospitals to always give Edward his own room when he was checked in."

"Why did you do that?" Miles asked curiously.

Mustang sighed. "Fullmetal is a famous State Alchemist, but he is also still just a kid. He would be forced to share a room with other teenagers in hospitals. I didn't want that because Fullmetal might scar them for life, Al is always there and in a suit of armor and I don't want curious little brats finding anything out, Fullmetal would probably be bothered by them if they found who he was and I don't want to have to pay to have a hospital fixed, and Fullmetal is usually discussing classified information with his brother or soldiers. I can't let kids hear anything."

"Wow. And here I thought Brother always got his own room because he always complained." Al said.

"**Since you were the one who abandoned his post." Havoc said. **

"Seems like your soldiers understand that they were putting their lives on the line for this assignment." General Armstrong said.

"That doesn't mean that they should have to die. And besides, when we signed up for the military, no one said anything about facing immortal enemies!" Mustang argued.

"Technically, they are not immortal as you proved yesterday." Dr. Marcoh pointed out.

"It's close enough." Mustang snapped.

**Mustang shot up into a sitting position. "Hey, shut up, Havoc!" He yelled angrily before his sudden movements caused his body extreme pain. **

Mustang groaned and hunched over as he grabbed his side. Chuckling, Hughes patted him on the back. "You should know better then to make any sudden movements when injured. Don't you usual scold Ed for this?"

Mustang shot his friend a glare.

"Colonel is just a hypocrite." Al said for his sleeping brother.

"Al, I thought we would be relieved of Fullmetal's damn comments with him unconscious." Mustang said. "So be quiet."

Al chuckled.

**Mustang grabbed at his side, grimacing. "And what the hell?" He said as his face was zoomed in on to show his narrowed black eyes. "Why are we even in the same room?"**

"Wow, future you and you are having the exact same thoughts." Hughes said amused.

"They are the same person." Walkers pointed out.

"At this point, I'm considering the fact that we are going to diverge onto an alternate universe since we are seeing the future. The same thing will happen with the Homunculi but we will know everything in advance and make a different plan to stop it." Hughes replied, shrugging.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to die." Mustang said, still rubbing his side.

Hughes grinned. "You got that right." His expression morphed into a more serious one. "But we really are going onto an alternate route by seeing this all."

"Depends on how much we change because of this." Mustang pointed out.

**Mustang's eyes slid to the other side. "At my rank, I should have my own room with a hot nurse." **

"You're unbelievable." General Armstrong scoffed.

"**Try to understand, sir. It's easier to guard the two of you in the same place." Riza said. **

**Mustang raised a finger. "Which reminds me. Why haven't they tried to kill us yet?"**

"Well, Bradley did let you go. He probably doesn't want any of you dead." Armstrong said, frowning.

"But why? I mean, I know why me. I am a possible candidate, but why everyone else?" Mustang asked, frowning darkly. He shot a look at Scar. "Scar, you're an enemy! What is their train of thought?"

Scar gave him a glare. "I would not know how these Homunculi's minds work. I am not one of them. Besides, I believe you should be more worried by the fact that your superior is an enemy. That can only lead to trouble for those of you in the military who are sacrifices."

"…ah, shit. I didn't really put much thought into considering that Bradley is an enemy and we are soldiers." Mustang growled, covering his mouth with a hand as he thought. This could only get much, much worse before it got better….if it got better.

**Gears appeared on the screen as Envy said, "What's wrong with you?" The scene moved down to show Envy and Bradley standing on some stairs. Envy was glaring at Wrath's back. "How could you let that bastard go after what he did?" He threw his arm to the side angrily. **

"You really made some dangerous enemies with your actions." Ling said, frowning.

"We're soldiers. We are always making dangerous enemies." Mustang replied, though his frown had darkened greatly now.

"**You should've yanked his spine out of his mouth." Envy said. **

Mustang grimaced. He really didn't want that. Envy really was a psychopath.

"Is that even possible?" Avery asked.

"I'd rather not find out." Mustang replied.

**The scene changed to show them from behind, which showed Gluttony sitting in the darkness higher up on the stairs. **

"**Lust." Gluttony sobbed. "He killed Lust." **

"These guys are Homunculi right?" Lan Fan asked, frowning. "They really sound like they are moaning her death."

"It's not like they are complete monsters. As Lust said, they are made to be like humans, except their core." Al told her. "But other then that, we don't know much about them or how much of them really are humans. I can't believe that they might actually feel things." He glanced at his brother, who had rolled onto his side to face the back of the couch. "Brother might have a better theory, but I don't want to wake him."

"We can just ask him later." May said softly, not wanting to wake Ed since he looked horrible by the time they finished the last episode last night. She wasn't sure if it was because he was tired, in pain, being weighed down from everything that was happening, or a combination of all three. All she knew was that he really did need rest.

"**It's not too late to kill him so get to it." Envy shouted. **

"**We can use Mustang." Bradley said. "He's worthless if we kill him however." **

"I was just spared by Homunculi." Mustang said dryly.

"But not set free from their grasp." Hughes finished. "Not if they still want to use you."

Mustang snorted. "Well, they did say I was a potential candidate." His eyes narrowed. He would not let them use him so easily though. He would fight them to the very end.

"**Use him." Envy echoed. The scene started to move up. "Hold on, you mean the portal?" **

Mustang scowled. It always came back to that damn portal of Truth. Well, he had no plans of opening that portal. Ed, Hawkeye, and Hughes would probably kill him if he ever opened it. And he liked living, thank you very much! So opening the portal just wasn't allowed.

**Bradley chuckled. "You don't need to worry about it. And forget Mustang." The scene changed to Hohenheim standing in an environment surrounded by towering rocks. "Father wants me to handle him."**

**The screen moved around to get closer to Hohenheim. He turned his head to the screen, staring into it for a moment before the opening song suddenly began. **

"Well, that was certainly an interesting beginning." Ling said.

"Not really informative, but at least we know that we're not going to be killed in the hospital." Havoc said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, I won't be killed." Mustang said, eyes drifting over to Havoc. "But they said nothing about you."

Havoc moaned. "But I didn't do anything except follow orders. Who's going to punish me for actually following orders?"

Groaning, Ed turned onto his other side. Without opening his eyes, he asked, "Who the hell keeps talking?"

"Ah, finally awake, Ed?" Ling asked cheerfully, but Ed completely ignored him. His arm fell limply off the couch with his head half lying off it as well.

"Brother already fell asleep again, Ling." Al informed him.

"He wasn't even awake for a minute." Fu said.

Al shrugged.

**Al appeared on the screen. "What if I started to rot?"**

**Ed and Winry were shown to be looking at him. "Huh?" They both said. **

"My sentiments exactly." Kei said. "You're a suit of armor. How can you rot?"

"I don't think I meant my armor." Al replied dryly. "Remember Barry's body? It was rotting. What if my body is as well? What if I can't go back to it?"

"Argh," Ed grabbed a throw pillow and pressed it over his head. "Don't worry so much, Al. Your body is fine." He mumbled tiredly before he started snoring.

"How does he do that?" Havoc asked, staring at the blond. "Is he really sleeping?"

Riza gently pulled the throw pillow away from Ed's face so he didn't suffocate. She looked down at his face, listening to his soft, even breathing. Her eyes were drawn to the dark circles under his eyes, which worried her. Was he not sleeping well? "Yeah, he's really out." She said softly before gently lifting his head onto the throw pillow that she dropped in her lap so his head didn't have to hand half off the couch anymore.

"Uh, does Edward sleep talk?" Fuery asked, looking towards Al.

"Sometimes, but it doesn't happen much." Al replied.

"Creepy." Fuery said.

**Al was shown, hands shaking a bit. "I doubt that my body's getting any nutrients or any sleep either. So even if we get it back from over there…."**

**A picture of Al with his face all blurred out with flies flying around him was shown. "Brother. Winry." **

Ling laughed. "You brothers sure are strange. I like you guys."

"I am seriously worried here!" Al said.

"Yeah, but your imaginations are great and Ed said not to worry." Ling pointed out.

"Brother is asleep in some mystical dream at the moment. He has no idea of what it going on." Al argued.

"Really?" Mustang turned to look at Ed, almost twitching in annoyance he noticed the boy had turned onto his side and had his face pressed gently into Riza's stomach. That brat would be barbequed as soon as they got out of here. "I would have said nightmare, not mystical dream."

"Is he breathing harshly or breaking out into a cold sweat?" Al asked. "No. So right now he is in the mystical kingdom."

"Must be fun there." Havoc said. "Wish I could go."

**Ed and Winry screamed in horror. **

**The scene went back to the dorm where Winry was looking at Al worriedly while Ed just frowned and stared at him. **

"**Is he right, Ed?" Winry asked, looking at the blond. **

**Ed closed his eyes, sighing as he crossed his arms. The ceiling fan was shown. "Now this is just a hypothesis, but I was thinking about the transmutation and trying to retrace our process." He said as the scene moved down to show the three teenagers. **

"He has a hypothesis about everything it seems." Buccaneer said.

"Brother examines every situation he is in, even if it doesn't seem like it, he is calculating everything so there will always be a theory in his head about what is happening." Al told him. "He is always coming up with new crazy things."

"Are you calling his new hypothesis crazy?" Riza asked amused.

Al crossed his arms. "Well, I haven't heard it yet, but it probably is something no one else would think of."

**A finger was shown to being cut with a knife. "You remember how we mixed our blood to create a blueprint for Mom's soul?" Ed's voice asked as Ed and Al were shown to be letting their blood drip into a bin for their transmutation. **

"**Yeah." Al replied as Ed's leg was shown being taken. **

Ed violently jerked in his sleep, breathing becoming harsh. Riza was surprised by the sudden movement, but quickly moved to run her fingers through Ed's hair, humming softly for him. She couldn't take the pain away, but she could try to distract him and get him back to sleep.

**Al was shown, screaming as the black hands pulled him away. **

"**Well, right after that we passed through the portal where we were both deconstructed." Ed's voice said as Al's body disintegrated. **

Ed's breathing became even harsher and faster, causing Riza to grip his flesh shoulder tightly while still running a hand through his bangs. "Shh, it's alright, Ed. You're alright." She told him quietly so no one else would hear. "I have you. Just hold on a little longer."

**Al was shown falling into a white light as his body disintegrated. **

**Ed and Al, as kids, were shown with an infinite symbol behind them. Blue alchemical light flashed between them heads. Their bodies moved closer together, morphing around each other. "It's a slim chance, but I think it's possible that our spirits got tangled up in the process."**

"You know that sounds very crazy." Hughes said.

Ed opened his eyes, but stayed staring at Riza's stomach as she ran her hand through his hair. It was so comforting that he didn't tell her that the pain had already awoken him. His theory did sound very insane and not at all possible, but as he said yesterday: Nothing with the Gate made sense. It was hard to understand it.

"Most of Fullmetal's ideas are crazy and they always seem to be correct." Mustang told him. "This is just a crazy world we live in, made even crazier by this portal of Truth."

"**What are you saying?" Al asked, looking at his brother. **

"**I'm trying to explain that our bodies might be connected somehow, even though I'm here and your body's over there." Ed said. **

"You guys did mix your blood and considering that I have never seen anyone perform a transmutation together, let alone Human Transmutation, we don't know what could possibly happen." Mustang said, frowning thoughtfully. "What possessed you two to do it together anyway?"

Al shrugged. "We both wanted a part in doing it. It was something we agreed to do together. We trust in each other's skill and knowledge not to mess it up."

"Right, probably not the best idea." Mustang told him.

"Considering it's never been done before, how were we supposed to know doing a joint transmutation could end up bad?" Al asked.

"But still, connected." Breda said. "Strange idea, but a curious one at that. That would feel so weird."

"It's not like its conjoined twins we're talking about. Just our souls are connected or our bodies. I'm not actually sure which direction Brother is heading at the moment." Al said. "This is so confusing."

**Ed raised his automail hand. "See, that might actually explain why I'm so sh–" Ed's automail hand twisted backwards as a sickly look appeared on Ed's face. "Sh–" He fell into a dejected state with mushrooms on his head. "Short." **

"….."

"Oh my god! I never thought I'd see this day!" Havoc howled with laughter. "Chief actually admitted that he is a pipsqueak!"

"He's finally growing up and accepting the truth." Mustang added, smirking. "I'm so proud of him!"

Brody chuckled. "And this time he didn't call himself short by accident." He said, recalling the incident in the Fifth Lab.

Al listened to the comments and sighed. It really was a good thing his brother was passed out. Al didn't think he could really stop Edward from killing these guys with these kind of comments going around.

"Ed must have severe short issues if it is this amazing." Ling told Al, who hung his head in a dejected state at Ling's words. Everyone was against Ed it seems.

Unknown to Al, Edward was actually restraining himself from pounding some heads in very well. He really wanted to jump up and kill every one of them, but he didn't want to give any of them the chance to mock him because they knew he heard what his future self just said. And plus, it really did seem like a good theory. He had to think more on it or just listen to himself speak.

"But what does height have to do with their bodies being connected?" Hughes asked confused, one of the few not laughing, but still smiling.

Riza looked down at Ed's face, eyes twinkling in amusement when she noticed his eyes were open, glaring at her stomach. His eyes moved up to her face, catching her amusement and he scowled in return. Though amused, Riza made no attempt to tell anyone he was awake yet. It was much too early to deal with screaming.

"Only two people could possibly tell us that. Future Fullmetal or the unconscious one." Mustang said, ending by pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Ed's prone form. "Unless you have an idea, Al?"

"I'm coming up with a few, but nothing is concrete yet." Al told him.

**Winry and Al stared at him. **

"**He admitted it." Winry said. **

"**He's starting to face reality." Al added. **

Mustang grinned. "You two are such nice friends to Fullmetal."

"We are just helping him out of his denial." Al retorted.

Ed's brow twitched. Traitor brother.

**Winry sat back on the couch, arms crossed. "So you think you've been supplying all the nutrients for Al's body too? That seems a little bit far-fetched."**

**Ed put his hands on the coffee table and leaned forward. "Well, what's your explanation?"**

**Winry turned her head to look at him. "You don't grow because you refuse to drink your milk." **

"**Don't start with that again." Ed said. **

"**Well…" Winry said, speaking to Ed, but her voice quieted down so it wasn't heard as Al's thoughts took over. **

**Al's head was shown from the side. A small picture of Ed sleeping on a train appeared on Al's helmet. **_** 'It seems like Brother is always sleeping.' **_**A picture of Ed sleeping on the couch at Winry's house was shown. Ed sleeping in the library appeared next to it as the first one disappeared as Ed's and Winry's arguing voice were detected. **_**'I wonder if his body could be resting for mine as well.' **_

"I think you are just making excuses for how much Fullmetal sleeps." Mustang said jokingly.

"If only. I don't remember Brother ever sleeping this much before our Human Transmutation." Al replied.

"Joking aside," Hughes coughed.

Al nodded. "Brother sleeps a lot."

"How much is a lot?" May asked curiously.

"Um, on a bad day, he sleeps ten hours. On a good day when he doesn't wake up or I don't wake him up, he can sleep about fifteen hours. It's not all in one go. He can wake up for a few hours then fall back to sleep for a couple of hours." Al explained.

"It's amazing you two get anything done." General Armstrong told him.

Al shrugged. "That's why usually Brother has a bad day."

"…**.drinking it." Winry said as she and Ed were shown to be arguing. "You have to."**

"**It's not gonna happen." Ed said angrily. **

"**Drink it." Winry said. **

"**No." Ed said stubbornly as Al was shown to be watching them. **

"**Fine, stay a runt." Winry said. **

"**I'm not a runt." Ed said as Al chuckled. **

'_**I hope so at least.' **_**Al thought. **

"**I'll make you." Winry said. **

"**Just try!" Ed retorted. **

"**Advance of the Fool"**

"Advance of the Fool? What the heck does that mean?" Hughes asked.

Mustang snorted. "Who knows? But I want to say it's Fullmetal or he does something stupid. The brat is always a fool in dangerous situations."

Ed rolled onto his opposite side to glare at Mustang's head. He reached forward and flicked Mustang in the back of the head with his automail fingers. "I don't question your ways. Don't insult my way of handling situations."

Mustang whipped around to glare at the boy lying on the couch. "How long have you been awake?"

"That's for me to know." Ed retorted childishly.

"Brat." Mustang grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Feel better, Brother?" Al asked.

Ed grinned. "Yeah." He said, not able to stop the yawn he suddenly gave. He blushed a bit, making Hughes chuckle and ruffle his hair before he turned back around, having turned around to see who Mustang was glaring at earlier. "Hey Al, you said our souls were connected from us mixing our blood?"

"Yes." Al replied.

"Right, well, I just wanted to say, I think that might be true." Edward told him.

"Why's that?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Because when we were watching the Human Transmutation we did, I felt extreme pain in my body when Al lost his body." Edward told her. "I think I was feeling Al's pain for him because of the connection between us."

"What?" Al said sharply.

"It's only logical." Ed replied, frowning. "That pain has to go somewhere and with that body, you can't feel it."

Mustang almost wanted to slap his forehead. Ed either completely missed what Al was really concerned about or was just ignoring it.

Al clenched his hands into fists. So all the pain he felt as a human was going to his brother? That was right! His brother shouldn't have to feel the pain that was rightfully Al's from their Human Transmutation. Al was putting his brother through so much pain. It wasn't fair or right for his brother to take that pain on by himself.

"Since you are playing with theories, do you have any idea about the Homunculi?" May asked curiously and to distract Al from the guilt she knew he was feeling.

Ed blinked in confusion. "Homunculi? What the hell did I miss?"

After quickly filling Ed in, the boy just shrugged. "The Homunculi's names obviously represent a sin and a human emotion that we all have. But, as much as I hate to admit it, there might be more to them then just that one emotion. You can see it in the way they cruelly act. They are malicious and hard to anger, but you could anger them as we saw with Lust. And with Bradley, we saw him smiling cheerfully and laughing. I don't know if it was fake or not, but they know about emotions. Lust did say they were made like humans and they do have to blend in."

"I guess that makes sense. Being around humans so much they are bound to learn something, whether it is willingly learned or not though is another thing." May concluded.

**The military hospital was shown. **

"**Are you here to visit the Colonel?" Fuery asked as he was shown to be walking down the hall with Ed and Al. **

"**Mr. Havoc is recovering too." Al replied as the scene zoomed in on him. "We figured we should pay our respects. I definitely owe it to the Colonel. He saved me right at the last second." **

**Ed appeared on the screen next, frowning. **

"Sheesh, Chief, you could at least smile when visiting us." Havoc said teasingly.

"No." Ed said dryly. "Too out of character."

"You smile for Al." Mustang retorted.

"Are you my brother?...No." Ed snapped. "Not smiling."

"**Are you also dropping by for a visit?" Ed asked. **

**Fuery was shown. He held up a rolled up pieced of paper. "And bringing a little present." **

"Continuing your investigation while in the hospital?" Miles asked amused.

"Well, the Homunculi already know we are up to something. No point in hiding it now." Mustang said, smirking. "They won't scare us away."

**A map of the city was shown. **

**Riza, Ed, and Al were shown to be standing in front of Mustang, who was sitting on the bed, looking at the map. "I counted the number of steps I took to get to the basement under the Third Laboratory." Riza said. The white room where Barry was standing in front of his fallen body was shown with Riza and Al staring at him. "And I was able to calculate the approximate location of that doorway." **

Ed whistled. "Impressive."

"Could you do it?" Fuery asked curiously.

Ed gave a one shoulder shrug as best as he could while still lying with his head in Riza's lap. "Possibly. Though, I've never done anything like it so it would be a bit difficult. Lieutenant Riza has a better chance of being more accurate then me though."

**The doorway was shown. **

**Riza appeared on screen once more. "It's not exact since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center." The map was shown with a red circle with the Third Lab in the center of it. **

**Dark music began as a part of the map was zoomed in on. **

**Ed was shown with his eyes widening. "That's Central Command, but this is even more alarming." **

"**It's the Presidential Estate." Al said. **

Kei snorted. "No surprise why it is there now."

"When are we going to discover this treachery?" Ling moaned.

"What if we never discover it?" Lan Fan mused.

Ed groaned. "Don't say that. If we don't discover it, then we can't see Scar kick Bradley's ass."

"Since when was it decided that I would kill Bradley?" Scar asked.

"Since I decided it would be a spectacular bad ass fight." Ed retorted at the man who he was still furious at, but right now, he was too tired to think about that.

"That was not your reason when you said that earlier." Izumi told him.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Maybe I am not up to it to go into it all in-depths again."

"Which reminds me," Mustang said, turning around to glare at Ed. "Get off my Lieutenant's lap, you brat!"

Ed smirked at him. "But Colonel, I'm comfy." He rolled onto his back and looked up into Riza's face. "You don't mind, do you, Lieutenant Riza? Am I bothering you?" He asked innocently.

Riza chuckled. "You're fine, Edward. Don't listen to Colonel."

Turning back around, Mustang grumbled to himself.

"You do realize," Hughes said, leaning in closer to his friend to speak to him quietly. "You are being jealous over a fifteen year old."

"J-jealous?" Mustang spluttered. "What the hell are you talking about, Hughes?"

Hughes just grinned at him. "Denial, denial. And here I thought it was only Ed in denial."

"**Right above where we found the Homunculi." Al said as the scene zoomed out to show Havoc lying in his bed.**

"**Which means there's a very real possibility the Fuhrer is connected to them." Mustang said. **

"Well, at least you are not blind followers and thinking of the chance that our leader is a traitor." General Armstrong said.

"It will be h–" Armstrong started.

"He's a Homunculus!" Ed suddenly shouted, flying up to sit up straight on the couch, shocking Riza, Hughes, and Mustang. Ed folded his legs under him since Hughes and Mustang were sitting in front of him and he couldn't put his feet on the ground.

Armstrong looked at him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"He's a bloody Homunculus!" Ed groaned, putting a hand to his head. "I don't understand. I saw pictures of him from years ago and he looks younger then he does now. He's aging."

"What is wrong with that?" Riza said confused.

"Homunculi don't age." Ed told her, frowning. "They are more like a doll that has an appearance that never changes. We know for sure he is a Homunculus because we saw his Ouroboros tattoo, but how does he age?"

"You always ask the hardest questions." Mustang said. "Why don't you go and think on that for a while and come back with the answer?"

Ed growled. "What do you think I am? A freaking library with knowledge of everything in the world?"

Havoc snorted. "You certainly seem like it at times."

"Well, I'm not." Ed grumbled.

**Havoc was shown in a close up, looking at the group out of the corner of his eyes. **

"**But that doesn't make sense." Al said as he was shown. "Why did he kill Greed and his group if he's connected to them?"**

"Hold up!" Ed protested. "I know Future Al saw Greed getting his ass handed to him, but we also know that Greed was a Homunculus. How does Future Al know for sure that Greed is dead? He could have escaped."

"It's just guessing, Brother." Al said.

"Shouldn't make assumptions like that." Ed grumbled.

"But he is dead." Ling pointed out.

"But Future Al didn't see that!" Ed protested.

**Ed put a hand to his chin, looking down at the ground. "Strange he killed them anyway. Why would he slaughter them before interrogating them?"**

**Mustang was shown. "It's strange all right." He said. "Damn inscrutable." **

**The scene pulled out. **

"**One things for sure." Mustang said, looking away from the map. "The enemy's infiltrated high up the command. So extreme caution is necessary at all times." **

"That means, no reckless or stupid things, Fullmetal." Mustang shot at him.

"Yeah," Ed drawled. "I'm probably not going to listen."

"You little…." Mustang reached up and wrapped a fist in Ed's shirt, and yanked him half down to glare into his golden orbs. "Learn some damn self-preservation, Fullmetal. You're not always going to have someone there to watch your back."

Ed glared into Mustang's black eyes, getting ready to retort when he paused. The look in Mustang's eyes had anger in them, but beneath that anger was pure concern and worry for him. He wanted Ed to be less reckless so he wouldn't get killed. Mustang didn't want to lose any more people that he cared about.

So instead of arguing with him, Ed just nodded his head and Mustang released his shirt. The boy sat back up, straightening his shirt. When Al shot him a look, he just gave a weak shrug in return.

**Mustang and Riza both looked at Ed. "And Fullmetal, watch yourself." **

**Ed stumbled back a step in surprise, staring at his Commanding Officer with wide eyes. He frowned after a moment. **

**The scene faded out to a stone path outside the hospital that Al and Ed were walking down. **

"**The Fuhrer working with the Homunculi." Mustang's voice said. **

**Breda appeared to be standing by a window in Mustang's room, watching the brothers leave. He turned to look at his boss. **

**Mustang smirked. "This could be bigger then I ever dreamed." **

"You're insane." Dr. Marcoh informed him.

"I believe it is more of a chance to get rid of Bradley. He's been Fuhrer much too long." Mustang said.

Ed snorted. "And when you get the chair of Fuhrer, do you plan to give it up?"

Mustang just smirked at him.

No one even commented that Ed said 'when' and not 'if.'

**Riza appeared on screen. "I'm starting to worry that it's too big." **

"**All the more reason to pursue it." Mustang said. He was shown to be sitting on the edge of his bed with Fuery and Riza still standing by him. He turned his head very briefly to show he included Breda and Havoc in this. "So I hope you're ready to work yourself ragged."**

**Havoc raised a hand. "About that, Colonel." He put his hand down. "I think you're going to have to count me out." **

**Mustang turned to stare at him in shock with Riza also staring at him. The scene moved along slowly to show Fuery as well. **

"What?" Mustang hissed, shooting a look at May.

May bowed her head, frowning sadly. She had really hoped that nothing had ended up wrong with Havoc's body because of this ordeal, but hope did nothing to help in this.

**The screen moved to Havoc and slowly moved down the bed to where his legs were. "Your work requires legs and I can't feel mine."**

Havoc clenched his fists tightly, looking down at his lap. So, he was paralyzed from the waist down? He had an idea something was wrong, but he didn't want to think it meant anything until it was confirmed, and future Havoc had just confirmed it. And this meant he could no longer be a soldier. He could no longer fight by his boss's sides. He couldn't be there to help and protect his friends anymore.

Ed looked at his friend, not with pity, but with understanding. He knew how frustrating it was to lose the ability to move around freely with one's own legs. It was a hard thing to adjust to, not being able to get up whenever he wanted to, having to use a wheelchair. It was horrible because it felt like it left him vulnerable. He could no longer move, escape, or fight. Losing the ability of mobility made him feel so pathetic and dependent. It was why he told those who didn't know want to do, to move on in their life and find their own path in life. They had two good legs. They could do it. He just had to push them in the right direction so they didn't make his mistakes.

As for Mustang, he punched the ground in frustration. Because of their lack of attention, Havoc got hit and now he was being punished for it by not being able to walk anymore. And it was all because of those damn Homunculi. They were taking too much from them.

**Mustang appeared on the screen, gasping. **

**Riza gasped next, brows moving down a bit in shock. **

"**I hate to say it, but I'm retired." Havoc said. **

As much as Ed wanted to protest this move, he knew there wasn't much more that Havoc could possibly do. Right now, he was full of despair and misery at not being able to move around on his own anymore. That alone took a huge toll on him. But then, while he was lying in that bed with nothing to do but heal, he was forced to think about it all. Without his legs, he was letting his comrades down. He could no longer watch their backs like this and that would be hard for a loyal soldier like him.

Havoc clenched his teeth tightly. He knew he was going to make that move, but he hated that idea so much. He didn't want to retire. Being a soldier was all that he had out of life. And now without his legs, there was not much more that he could do. He couldn't protect his friends and comrades anymore. He couldn't help Mustang reach the top. He couldn't help Edward with operations anymore. He couldn't help guide Fuery and Falman into becoming much better soldiers. He couldn't be the partner Breda needed. He couldn't help Riza protect Mustang anymore. He could no longer have their backs and he hated it!

**Mustang was shown to be sitting in the hospital's waiting room with Riza standing behind him. Dr. Knox dropped onto the couch next to Mustang, causing the Colonel to look up at him. **

"**Hello." Dr. Knox greeted, biting on a toothpick. **

"**Hey, what brings you down here?" Mustang asked. **

"**Back problems." Knox replied, put a hand on his lower back to rub it. "My spine can't stand all this standing that comes from being coroner." **

**Mustang looked back down at his book. Riza turned around so she wouldn't intrude on the conversation. **

**Knox was shown. "I got a sinking feeling when I heard you were the person that scorched that thing." **

"Which means, he basically knows you well enough to know that things are not going well." Riza clarified.

"Do things ever go right?" Ed asked dryly.

"**Are you plotting something?" Knox asked.**

**The scene moved to Mustang. "You suspect a plot, but you still ID the thing as Maria Ross." He said. "Three cheers for old war buddies, huh?"**

**Knox's mouth was shown. "Old war buddies, my butt. More like accomplices." The scene pulled out to show the two sitting on the couch. "You'd incinerate them and I'd dissect what was left. We treated them like rats and Ishval was the lab." **

**Riza was shown. **

**After a moment of silence, Dr. Knox stood up. "I know you like to play with fire, but someone will get burnt if you push this too far." **

"**You should've warned me earlier." Mustang said, causing Dr. Knox to look at him. **

"**Huh." **

**A sad tone began to play as the book Mustang was reading was shown to be about the spine. **

"What do you hope to discover by reading that?" Havoc asked bitterly.

Mustang shot him a glare. "You're talking like a quitter. You won't know how bad it is if you don't look into it yourself. You can't just give up when life throws a road block in front of you."

"If I'm paralyzed, it's my damn nerves. I'm not getting my legs back ever." Havoc snarled angrily at him.

Ed watched the two with narrowed eyes. Both were extremely upset over this matter and were letting their anger over it control them. Fools.

"**Did somebody get injured?" Knox asked. **

**Mustang was shown, staring sadly down at the book. "One of my men." **

**Havoc was shown in his room, smoking. **

"**He was paralyzed from the waist down." Mustang said. **

**The cigarette in Havoc's mouth was shown. Part of it fell off into an ashtray. Surprised, Havoc looked over to see Breda holding the ashtray. "Damn." Havoc said as he took the ashtray. "They only let me smoke one of these a day and I go and waste it. Jeez. You know, I thought I'd retire because of a woman, but not like this." **

"Because of a woman?" Al said confused.

"I think he means he wants to get married and have a family." Lan Fan told him. "That, or he hopes to find a rich woman that he loves and then retire and go away with her."

"I'm not that shallow." Havoc protested.

"**So what happens next?" Breda asked. **

**Havoc looked out the window. "My family owns a grocery store. And I can at least take calls." **

"**Isn't automail an option?" Breda asked. **

"No." Ed said immediately. "If it's his nerves, he'll have no chance to walk again. Automail is connected to the nerves so if his nerves were damaged, even automail can't help."

"Thank you for destroying all the hope." Mustang snapped at him.

Ed rolled his eyes. "It's called being realistic. What's with you? You're always realistic."

**Havoc knocked his cigarette over the ashtray. "The nerves in my lower spine are completely severed. And they can't make those out of steel." **

"**Tch," Breda said and he turned and walked away. "The retired life doesn't suit you." **

**He exited the room as Havoc was shown to be frowning. **

**Mustang and Riza were shown in the waiting room. **

"**Colonel." Breda said. **

**Mustang looked up. **

"**There's still hope for Havoc." Breda whispered in Mustang's ear. **

Mustang turned his head and shot a smirk at Ed. "There's for not giving up."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I didn't say give up. I just said there was no hope with automail." He crossed his arms and looked away. "Putting bloody words in my mouth."

"**Fullmetal passed this on." Breda said, holding out a slip of paper. **

"Take that, Colonel!" Ed shot back.

"When did you even hear about it? You left before I said it." Havoc grumbled.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'm smart enough to realize the problem without you saying it or maybe I came back for a second visit….besides that, since when do you call me Fullmetal?" He looked at Breda as he said this.

"You have a codename for a reason, Chief." Breda said, smirking. "We just usual use it mostly behind your back."

"Considering you are trying to be secretive since you are whispering to Colonel, how about using a name that isn't famous? Like Chief!" Ed suggested sarcastically.

**Mustang opened the paper. **_**'Dr. Marcoh, huh?'**_

Dr. Marcoh grimaced. "Sorry to say I won't be much help since I had a run in with Lust recently."

"Too bad." Ed said, folding his hands behind his head. "Maybe you can help later when you get away from those bastards."

"If I still have a stone in my possession at the end of all this, I will gladly help." Dr. Marcoh replied.

"Future me is probably thinking 'where the hell did Fullmetal meet him?'" Mustang muttered.

Hughes laughed. "Shouldn't you be used to his surprising acts and knowledge that he shouldn't have by now?"

"You would think I would be, but he just keeps getting more and more things to shock me with." Mustang replied.

'_**A medical alchemist in possession of a Philosopher's Stone?' **_

"I thought you never wanted to use the stone." Ling told Ed confused.

Ed shrugged. "Look, I may not want to use the damn thing to get our bodies back to normal, but others who were victims of other people don't deserve to suffer. I'll gladly let my friends use the stone if it can help them."

**Breda leaned down next to Mustang. "Well, sir, should I find him?"**

"**Permission granted." Mustang said before dramatic music began. "Get going." **

**Breda stood up straight and walked away. **

**Armstrong appeared on screen, walking down a hall. **

"**Oh, Major." Brosh's voice said. **

**Armstrong stopped to see Brosh standing in a doorway.**

"**I didn't expect you back so soon." Brosh said, smiling. "How did you enjoy your vacation to the east?"**

**Armstrong was shown, remembering Maria Ross as she said, "Shh. Loose lips sink ships, Major." **

"Aww," Brosh moaned. "You aren't going to let anyone tell me that you're alive?"

"Of course not." Ross replied instantly. "You would let it slip too easily."

Brosh groaned. "You hurt me, Lieutenant."

**Armstrong put his hands on Brosh's shoulders. "The scenery was luminous and the women desirable." **

"**Heh…Oh, before I forget, this just arrived from the Provost Marshal's Office." Brosh held up a paper for Armstrong to take. As Armstrong looked at it, Brosh continued, "It's an urgent bulletin for all State Alchemists."**

**Armstrong's eyes widened. "Good heavens." **

"I wonder what could be happening now." Armstrong said worriedly.

Mustang groaned. "As if we don't have enough problems, more and more just keep popping up. I don't know how much more of this we can take."

"The life of a soldier." Ed said sarcastically. "Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

"Not now, Fullmetal."

**The night sky was shown with dogs barking in the background as the scene moved down to show a building. Ed was shown walking down a sidewalk towards Al. **

"**How'd it go?" Al asked as he approached. **

"Damn it, what the hell are you two doing now?" Mustang asked frustrated.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude in your asking." Ed grumbled. "And I wouldn't know since this is the future. Seeing as how Al and I separated and my clothes aren't all ripped, we can assume it's not something dangerous."

"Your clothes?" Lan Fan asked confused.

"Chief's fights are so dangerous that his clothes usual get torn in the fights." Brody explained. "Though it only ever happens to him and no one else…"

"I see. This must be fairly common occurrence then." Lan Fan stated dryly.

"Too common." Luke, Brody, Avery, Hughes, and Mustang replied.

"**Easy." Ed said, taking a paper out of his pocket. **

"Since when is anything easy?" Buccaneer asked amused.

"Hey! Sometimes things work out easily for us!" Al protested before deflating. "Not often, but it does sometimes!"

"**I told them I was a State Alchemist and they let me right in with no questions asked." **

"Flaunting your power around, are you?" Hughes asked amused.

"That's what it's there for!" Ed argued. "They gave me this power for a reason!"

"**Did you find the basement?" Al asked. **

"Basement?" Mustang echoed, sitting up straighter. "You're investigating the labs again, aren't you?"

"Looks that way." Ed replied, smirking.

"You better share information this time." Mustang retorted.

Ed's brow twitched. "Damn it. I told you about Marcoh. What more do you want?"

**Ed looked at the map he drew on the paper. "There wasn't one." **

**Al gasped. **

**Ed was shown once more. "But I did find a trace of some hasty alchemy."**

**There was a flashback of Ed following a scientist in the lab. Ed stopped by a wall. The wall was shown with traces of alchemy left. **

"**It was stupid of us to think that they wouldn't seal up the entrance." **

"**I guess so." Al said as he and Ed reappeared on the screen. **

**Ed started walking across the street. **

**Following him, Al continued. "Where else are we going to find a Homunculus if we can't get down there?"**

"A Homunculus?" Hughes questioned slowly with an edge to his voice.

Ed looked at Al, sharing a look of discomfort.

"Are you both out of your FREAKING MIND?" Hughes screamed. "Why are you looking for them?"

Ed coughed nervously into his hand. "I'm sure we have a good reason for looking for them. We would never search for them just for the heck of it."

"Didn't I tell you to 'watch yourself?'" Mustang growled. "Seeking out ravenous Homunculi is not watching yourself. It is throwing yourself into danger."

Al and Ed laughed nervously.

Ling snickered at them. "Someone's in the dog house."

"Seriously?" Ed snapped at him. "Of all the idioms, you choose that one?"

Ling grinned at him. "Fits, doesn't it?"

"I really hate you."

**Ed's and Al's backs were shown as they walk down the sidewalk. "I'm not sure." Ed said. "Remember how they told me I was their sacrifice and they needed me alive?"**

"**They told me the same thing." Al replied. His face was shown. "Lust told me that when she found out I opened the portal." **

**Ed was shown, looking down as he thought. "Well, there's one piece of the puzzle. They're looking for alchemists who managed to open the portal and make it back out alive." **

"And you led them right to me." Izumi growled.

"Oh, come on, at that time, we had no idea!" Ed protested.

"Well, you just gave them one more sacrifice for their list." Hughes said.

"It was an accident! Besides, the Fuhrer shouldn't have even been there!"

**Ed's face was zoomed in on. "But the real question is why they want to sacrifice us?" His hand curled into a fist. "So we have to beat an answer out of them." **

"**Edward!" Brosh yelled, causing the brothers to stop. "Wait!"**

"**Huh, what the….?" Ed said. "Is that Sergeant Brosh?"**

**Brosh ran up to the two. He bent over a bit. "I'm glad I found you." **

"**Yeah, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Ed asked, approaching him. **

**Brosh stood up and held the paper out to Ed. "You should go back to your hotel right now."**

**Ed took the paper and opened it with Al reading it behind him. **

"**I can escort you if you want me to." Brosh said. **

"Will someone just tell us what the problem is already?" Darius grumbled.

"Aww, it's not like you should care. You're not a State Alchemist." Ed said.

"Maybe not, but it is affecting the military." Darius pointed out.

"The military is false!" Ed protested. "Just a pretense to cause bloodshed for their damn plan!"

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Hughes said dryly.

**Ed's eyes widened as mysterious music began. **

"**Attention all military personal," A voiceover began. The scene changed to a rooftop view to show smoke rising up into the sky. "It has been verified that Scar has returned to Central." **

"Oh, that's just freaking great!" Mustang groaned. "Another insane murderer running around."

"I thought you wanted to catch him." General Armstrong said smugly.

Mustang's eyes narrowed. "At this point, I want him gone. We have to deal with the Homunculi now. Scar is just adding more mayhem that we don't need with those monsters running around."

**A destroyed building was shown with soldiers running around.**

"**Three casualties have been reported." The voiceover continued. Soldiers were shown to be helping another soldier out of the rubble of a destroyed building. "All confirmed as State Alchemists." A room full of higher-ups and Bradley was shown. "According to eyewitness reports, he is described as an Ishvalan with an X-shaped scar on his forehead." **

**A frowning Bradley was shown close up. **

"**Other identifiable markings include a tattoo on his right arm." **

**Ed and Al reappeared on the screen. **

"**A tattoo…it was him." Ed said. **

**The military dorms appeared on screen.**

"**So you're saying that Scar killed Winry's parents?" Al asked. **

**Ed appeared on screen, leaning against a couch. "****I don't know for certain but that's the way it looks."**

**Al was shown to be sitting on the couch.**** "Poor Winry." He turned to look at Ed.  
"Brother, you weren't planning on telling her, were you?"**

"I'm not that heartless!" Ed growled. "I could never put her through the pain of that again by opening that memory."

"Sorry Brother. I forgot how much you care for her." Al replied.

Ed's brow twitched. "Are you trying to imply something, Al?"

"….Never, Brother."

"**Of course not, Al." Ed bowed his head. "I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again."**

**Al appeared on screen. "****Neither could I."**

**Ed stood up straight. "It's the last thing I wanted to do, but we have to confront Scar." **

"That's it!" Mustang screamed. "You reckless punk! Why would you want to confront him? You had no chance the first time! I swear I should put five teams on you to keep you alive."

"They'd just get in the way." Ed grumbled.

Walkers coughed into his hand. "I protest that statement. Who was it that saved your ass from getting shot by that murderer when you were fourteen?"

Ed grinned nervously. "Did I ever thank you for taking that bullet for me?"

Walkers rolled his eyes. "No. You just complained a whole lot about how I was an idiot and could have gotten myself killed for doing my job and protecting you."

Havoc snorted. "That is Chief's way of showing concern."

"I realized that after two days of being his bodyguard." Walkers said dryly.

"Bodyguard?" Ling said confused, looking between the two. He thought Ed only worked with Mustang and his team.

Walkers shrugged. "It was a mission. Normally Fullmetal would have worked with Colonel Mustang or someone from his team, but they had all had contact with the murderer already so I was the one to work with Fullmetal instead."

Ling nodded. "Okay."

"**To find out if he did it?" Al asked. **

"**Well, that's one reason." Ed turned to look at Al. "But there is another. We're going to lure out the Homunculi." **

**Al gasped. **

"**They need us alive for their sacrifice, don't they? So I doubt they'll be willing to just stand by while Scar kills us." Ed said. **

"That's a big gamble you are taking." Hughes said, frowning. "What if you are wrong?"

"Then we'll either die or find a way to escape." Al replied, knowing that there was no way they could defeat Scar.

"And if I am right in my guessing, you two aren't even going to inform us of what you are doing." Mustang growled.

"Probably not." Ed said with a shrug.

"Reckless punks. I said to share information. That includes your crazy plans." Mustang muttered angrily.

"**You think so?" Al asked. "Sounds like a pretty big gamble to me." **

"HA! Al agrees with me." Hughes said, grinning.

Ed rolled his eyes.

**Ed turned to face him, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, it's much better then doing nothing." **

**Al looked at him. "Oh really? Because Scar literally tore us apart the last." **

"He tears everyone apart." Ed grumbled. "We're just the only ones who were able to recover from it."

"That's because we're made of metal, not because we're amazing." Al said dryly.

**Sweat poured down Ed's head. "Well…we've gotten stronger in these past few months." **

**Al towered over Ed. "What happens if the Homunculi do show up? How are you going to catch one? They're super strong and pretty much can't die." **

**Lan Fan and Ling appeared on the window sill, pushing the curtains aside.**

"**Can't die?" Ling asked, grinning. **

"Damn it! Why do you always show up?" Ed shouted.

"Hey, I'm probably going to offer our services to you here, so you don't have to yell at me." Ling protested.

"Services?" Hughes said grinning, only to be hit by Ed before he could get anyway with a horrible joke.

"**Was that hyperbole?" Ling asked. **

"**Or are they actually immortal?" Lan Fan asked. **

"**Why don't we lock the windows?" Al asked. **

"I thought you liked us, Al?" Ling whined.

"We don't lock the damn windows because we're on the third floor or something." Ed grumbled. "We're usually safe there."

"Unless it's an alchemist coming after us." Al pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "In that case, they have no idea of what they are getting themselves into."

"What does that mean for us then?" Lan Fan asked. "You haven't attacked us yet."

"…Well, there is an exception to every rule." Ed said.

**The ceiling fan was shown as dramatic music began. **

"**Count us in." Ling said. "We'd love to help you guys."**

"No, you wouldn't." Ed said. "You just want the secret to immortality."

"It's a side bonus." Ling replied.

**Ed was shown to be sitting on the couch with his automail arm resting on the back of it with his flesh arm resting on the knee of his leg that he had pulled onto the couch. Al sat by him with Ling and Lan Fan sitting opposite them on the other couch. **

"**Why is that?" Ed asked. **

"Is anyone else–" Hughes started.

"Don't you even, Hughes." Ed growled.

"Imagining a couple of criminals making a deal with each other?" Hughes finished.

Ed snarled. "Always with the stupid comments."

"**I can't say I care about the military stuff, but it sounds like these Homunculi are just what we've been looking for." Ling said. His brows rose when he saw Ed glaring at him with a frown. "What's wrong? You look kind of skeptical." **

**Ed put his foot on the ground and leaned forward. "Don't get me wrong. I am grateful for the help you've already given. But this–"**

"**You've got better odds with more help." Ling interrupted.**

Ross chuckled. "It seems Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was right. I really can imagine this being two different criminal groups making a deal with each other."

"Fits too." Mustang said dryly. "On one side we have two illegal aliens, one of which helped in a jailbreak. And on the other, we have two reckless teenagers who committed the ultimate taboo and who run around breaking into places and flaunting their power around."

Ed twitched. "Everybody is against us."

"**I'm serious about this. This could be what rescues my clan." Ling said. **

**Ed was shown, staring at him. **

**Ling was shown. **

**Ed was shown once more, smiling. "Alright then. Just remember, we're in this together." **

**Ling and Lan Fan were shown. The former leaned back on the couch. "I promise not to run off with them. I owe you that much." **

"**What for?" Ed asked. **

**Ling reached into his shirt and brought out a paper which unrolled as he showed it to Ed.**

**Ed was shown to be holding the paper, shaking in shock and anger.**** "Is this for room service?"**

"Is it really that bad?" Hughes asked.

Ed, who was busy twitching angrily, didn't even reply. Those damn jerks were passing the bill onto him? "You two…." He snarled.

Ling gave him a big grin, which just made Ed even angrier.

**Ling and Lan Fan appeared behind Ed. Ling chuckled nervously. **

**The outside of the dorms was shown as Ed yelled angrily, "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!"**

**Ling and Lan Fan were shown being kicked out of the closed window with the sound of glass shattering echoing around them. **

"Ow. Do you have to be so cruel?" Ling whined.

"If you try to pass your food bills off onto me one more time…." Ed snarled angrily, shaking his automail fist.

"But friends are supposed to help one another." Ling said.

Ed twitched violently. "Then I don't want to be your damn friend! First it's automail that takes all my money, and now it's damn food!"

"I think it is just your friends who do this to you." Hughes said with fake sympathy as he turned around and patted Ed's knee.

Ed completely ignored him, though his twitches did get a bit more violent.

**Winry slammed the door to the room open, holding a pillow to her chest. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! Do ya know how early I have to wake up tomorrow?!"**

"How were none of you kicked out of the dorms for all this noise?" Breda asked.

"Uh…" Al glanced at his brother. "They are just used to it?"

Ed snorted. "I doubt it. We have never been in the dorms with Winry or two annoying foreigners breaking into our room."

"And that window. Who's paying for that?" Mustang grumbled.

"I'll fix it with alchemy." Ed said unconcerned. "It'll be fine. They won't even notice."

**Ed and Al turned around to look at her. **

"**Oh! Right, I forgot! You're catching the early train to Rush Val–" Ed trailed off as a mental image of Scar destroying his arm was shown. "Uh. You know what? You should cancel that. Why don't you stick around and relax?"**

"**Huh?!" Winry said. **

**Ed nervously scratched his head.**** "I mean it's just that. You know...Well...There's...always the chance my arm could get broken..." His voice became even smaller. ****"****Or even...destroyed..."**

**Suddenly Winry was holding a bloody wrench with Ed lying on the ground, covered in blood, and Al trying to save his soul. **

"OW!" Ed shouted, grabbing his head.

"Well, that's what you get for being an idiot and planning to lure a serial killer to you." Riza huffed. "Such a foolish idea."

Ed rubbed his head. "It's not like it the first time I've been used as bait."

"In all the times you've been used as bait, it was with us as your backup, but this time you are doing it without informing us." Mustang snapped at him.

"Well, you guys are recovering." Ed protested.

"Come now, Chief." Breda said, frowning. "We all know that even if we weren't recovering from the last operation, you still wouldn't have told us."

Ed just shrugged and looked away. He didn't want to drag any of them into this.

"**Are you planning on destroying it?" Winry asked angrily.**

**Al grabbed his brother's soul.**** "I got your soul, brother!" He pulled the soul back down into Ed and helped him sit up. **

"**I can't believe you. Just promise you won't do anything too dangerous." Winry said. **

**Ed and Al stared at her. **

**A train station was shown before Breda was shown to be walking up the stairs to Marcoh's door. He knocked on the door. "Hey Doc. Are you home? I could use your help with something." Breda grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open a crack. Immediately he saw broken dishes on the floor and he stopped. He pulled his gun out and ran into the room. He looked around before slamming a fist into the wall. "Damn." **

"At least he isn't dead." Ed said.

"I thought you were a pessimist." Breda said.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm a realist."

**Mustang was shown to be talking on a phone in the hospital with Riza by his side. "Is that so? Report back to base." Mustang said before hanging the phone up. His face as shown with a frown. "Yet another dead end." **

**Mustang and Riza were shown to be walking down the hall when a door opened, making them stop. A soldier and a woman stepped out of the room. "Well, if you'll excuse me." The soldier said as Mustang watched on. **

**When the two left, Mustang entered the room with Riza. "Who was that?" He asked. **

"**My mother and an officer from the Veterans council." Havoc said. **

"You sure wasted no time in retiring." Mustang said bitterly.

"Putting it off won't make my legs suddenly be functional again." Havoc retorted.

"You aren't even giving me a chance to find other options to help you." Mustang said before sighing. Damn it. He couldn't just let this happen to his friend.

"I can't believe you're arguing about this when this is in the future." Ed muttered.

**Havoc was shown to be sitting on his bed. "I decided to go ahead with my retirement." **

**Mustang and Riza walked over to Havoc's bed. "I don't know for certain if your wounds are inoperative." Mustang said. **

**The scene moved down to Havoc's hand, which was clutching the bed sheets tightly. "I'm not dumb enough to think I have a chance. I'm useless." **

**Mustang was shown. "You're wrong…"**

**Havoc****'s downcast face appeared on screen. He looked over at Mustang angrily. "Look, don't try to tell me you need a pawn that can't move." **

**Mustang gritted his teeth. **

"You really need to shave, Roy." Hughes said teasingly.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Mustang retorted.

"What else am I supposed to say when I see you in the hospital? Your chin is really getting prickly." Hughes replied, grinning.

Mustang rolled his eyes. "How about 'how are you' or 'are you okay?'"

Hughes blinked for a moment before his grin grew even bigger. "Naw, too common and guessable."

Mustang rolled his eyes and refocused on his argument with Havoc.

"**And don't you look at me like that." Havoc growled as his angry blue eyes were shown. He grabbed Mustang by the collar of his white shirt and pulled him forward. "Forget about me. Move on already. You don't have time to worry about me. You need to think about the promise you made to General Hughes, instead of pitying me." **

**Riza wrapped her arm around Havoc's chest. "Lieutenant Havoc!"**

"And I'm the one who is reckless and runs his mouth?" Edward asked, raising a brow.

Havoc grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at Ed's face. The pillow bounced off Ed's face and fell into his lap. "Shut up, Chief." Havoc said, smiling a bit.

Ed smirked at the small smile he got from Havoc. At least he still remembered how to smile, but that didn't stop him from being upset over his paralysis.

**A heavily breathing Havoc was shown with a worried Riza pushing him down. His hand loosened on Mustang's shirt. "Just let me get on with my life." He bowed his head. "I beg you."**

**Mustang stared at him for a moment before grabbing Havoc's wrist and lowered it from his shirt.**** "Alright. You're cut loose." Havoc gave a sigh of relief until Mustang continued. "I'll leave you behind so you can catch up. I've gotta keep moving, but I'll see you at the top."**

**As he finished speaking, sad music began as Mustang walked out of the room, leaving Havoc staring down in shock. **

**Riza helped Havoc sit back. ****"He doesn't give up. He didn't even think about turning his back on me. And I had given up on living." Havoc's face was shown to show blank eyes. "It's not in him to abandon others. He refuses to."**

**Havoc turned his face to the ceiling and put his arm on the top of his face. ****"He's a fool. He's not gonna make it to the top. This country will chew him up if keeps on acting this soft."**

"I'd love to see that." General Armstrong said with a vicious smirk.

"She is one cruel lady." Ling muttered to Al, May, and Lan Fan since his partner in sarcastic and rude remarks was still on the couch.

Al chuckled nervously. "I'm kind of scared for when she will be introduced."

"It will certainly be interesting." May said.

"**Well, I don't know about that. This country needs a fool like that man." Riza said with a smile.**

"Ha, who's the fool here, Colonel?" Ed said.

"Still the brat luring Scar to him." Mustang retorted.

Ed growled. "I think your team just dawned you as the fool."

Mustang snorted. "Well, obviously, they forgot about the reckless punk in our team."

**Mustang sat on a couch, holding his side as he grimaced in pain. Riza walked down the hall towards him.**

Mustang gritted his teeth and grabbed his side. Just what he needed right now. More pain.

"**I need you to bring me my uniform." Mustang said. **

"**But you're not ready to leave the hospital yet, Colonel." Riza replied. **

"If that brat Fullmetal can check out before he is ready then so can I." Mustang growled.

"OI! Don't drag me into this!" Ed protested.

"You can't really deny that you leave the hospital when you aren't supposed to." Al pointed out.

"Not the point here, Al." Ed mumbled. "The point is, don't dragged me into things that I want no part of!"

"**Just go get it." Mustang ordered. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. **

**Riza stared at him for a moment before saying, "Right away, sir." **

**The scene changed to look at the city from the sky with smoke rising into the sky. "AAAHH! That's my livelihood, you idiot!" A man yelled. He was shown to be pointing at a food stand that a car ran into. **

"**Uh…I'm really sorry, sir." **

"**Argh, well, sorry is not going to fix my stand." **

"**Looks like you could use some help." Ed's voice said. **

"Oh, god." Mustang covered his face. "What are you doing, Fullmetal?"

"Laying a trap?" Ed suggested.

Brody snorted. "This should be good."

"Why's that?" Lan Fan asked.

Brody shrugged and pointed at Ed with his thumb. "Dramatic punk."

"**It's a good thing I happened by. Edward Elric, State Alchemist at large." Ed said, giving a winning smirk as Al jumped in the background with fans. **

"Oh, right." Brody said, pointing at Al now. "A theatrical loving Al."

"Don't judge us!" Ed protested. "We're teenagers. Besides, what about Ling? He seems to have his dramatic side as well."

Ling grinned. "I won't deny that. I just like having fun."

**Ed clapped his hands and the car and food stand fixed themselves as fun music began. **

"**Wow." The food stand owner said. "That's amazing!'**

"**Thank you very much, sir. Please, you have to let me pay you for this." The car owner said. **

**Ed shrugged. "Pay me! Oh, that's not necessary, but thank you." He said with a grin as Al continued to jump around in the background with his fans.**

"Why do you have fans?" Ling asked amused.

"….why do you not have fans?" Al retorted.

"Okay, but where'd you get them?" Ling asked.

"I don't know! This is the future, Ling!" Al said.

**A woman holding a broken vase asked, "Could you please help me with my broken vase? It's a priceless family heirloom." **

"**Why no problem at all." Ed said. He clapped his hands and fixed the vase. **

**Al spun across the screen with his fans. **

**Ed was shown to be fixing an old man's cane. **

**Al spun across the screen once more. **

**Ed was shown to be finishing a cabin for some construction workers. **

**Al spun across the screen again. **

**Ed transformed a baby stroller into a demonic version with a drill on it. **

Ling smacked his forehead. "And what was that one for?"

"Because I could." Ed said.

"But there was no point to it." Ling argued.

"Exactly. I did it just because I could." Ed retorted.

"And because he is a jerk." Mustang added, earning Ed to glare at the back of his head.

**Ed appeared to be standing up top of a lamppost on one foot. "That's right, I'm here to help. I'm your friendly neighborhood State Alchemist. Don't forget I'm Edward Elric!"**

**Al jumped up from the crowd, waving his fans. He disappeared and jumped out of the crowd on the other side, still waving his fans. **

**The scene changed to Ed sneezing as he sat at a table with Al. He laughed. "I'm pretty sure everyone in Central knows my name by now." **

"Uh, Ed, everyone already knew your name before this." Fuery pointed out. "Youngest State Alchemist, remember?"

"I'm reinforcing my name then so they will never forget it." Edward said after a moment of silence.

**Al looked at the people behind them then looked the other way as he said, "Well, you were a little over the top." **

**A car pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant, blocking the boys from the screen. **

"**When did you become so theatrical, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked as he rolled down his window. He glared at Ed out of the corner of his eye. **

"**Colonel?" Ed asked as he stood up. "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"**

"I don't want to hear that from a reckless punk like you." Mustang snapped at him.

"Well," Ed huffed offended.

"**Probably." Mustang said. **

**Ed leaned on the car door but didn't look in it. "I heard about Lieutenant Havoc. I'm sure Dr. Marcoh–"**

**Mustang held a hand up. "Hold on." Ed turned his head slightly to look at him. "People are watching us." **

"And I wonder who's fault that is…" Hughes trailed off, shooting an innocent grin at Ed, who twitched.

"I'm in the middle of an operation!" Ed said.

"Most operations involved stealth." Breda told him.

Ed grinned. "Not this one."

"**Get in." Mustang ordered. **

**While Mustang was squeezed between Al and the car door, Ed sat in the front, staring out the window. "On second thought, let's get out." **

**The four stood in a backstreet by the car. Mustang was leaning against the car as Ed said, "Dr. Marcoh's gone missing?"**

"**Looks like it. They probably took him captured." Mustang replied. **

**Ed looked at the ground, gritting his tooth. **

**Mustang looked at him. "There's something else we need to talk about. I'm sure you heard that Scar's back." **

**Ed looked at him with a frown. **

"**So, what's with the showboating? Do you want him to find you?" Mustang asked. **

**A pair of feet were shown to be walking on the screen. **

**Edward**** looked at him with a smirk. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want. I need to fight him, and you can't talk me out of it."**

"**Have you lost your mind?!" Mustang yelled at him. "Did you forget the way he tore you apart in East City?"**

Ed snorted. "Doesn't matter if it's present or future. He stills worries too much."

"Maybe if you weren't so reckless." Mustang snapped.

"You've been saying that for years, Colonel." Ed said, rolling his eyes. "I believe I should get some credit since I am not as reckless as I was when I was twelve."

"At least you grew up a bit." Havoc grumbled. "But it's still not enough."

"Damn, you guys are never satisfied." Ed mumbled.

**Riza turned to look at something. **

"**Ooooh! Sounds like the Colonel's scared of big, bad Scar! I'm not surprised considering how useless you were against him!" Ed mocked him with a laugh at the end. **

"Must you tease him, Brother?" Al said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't take any hit at him that I can." Ed retorted.

"**That wasn't my fault! It was raining that day!" Mustang yelled back. **

**The ground was shown with a leaf blowing across it as Ed said, "Was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital?! Ha! You're still useless!"**

**A furious looking Mustang who looked ready to strangle Ed appeared on screen.**** "Shut your mouth, Fullme-!"**

**Riza pulled her gun out and clicked it, getting the boys to stop and look where Riza was looking. **

"How rude." Ed said.

"Is Lieutenant Hawkeye the only one paying any attention to her surroundings?" Miles asked, shooting the three alchemists a look.

Ed just grinned.

Riza sighed. "That is why it's my job. Colonel and Edward have too much fun mocking each other to pay attention to the danger around them when they are together."

"That's not true." Mustang said. "We do very well on operations."

Riza raised a brow. "Is this not one of Ed's private operations?"

"…We aren't too sure of that at the moment." Mustang defended.

**Dramatic music began as the scene moved to show Scar standing there. **

"Woot! It worked!" Ed cheered.

"Of course it worked. Scar is going to go after any State Alchemist that he knows is around." Hughes said. "And I don't think you're supposed to cheer about having a serial killer find you, Ed."

Ed deflated for a moment before shrugging. "Eh."

"**I guess he got your invite." Mustang said. **

**Ed was shown. "You okay? You think it was raining the way your forehead's dripping." He said as the scene moved to Mustang. **

**Riza pointed a gun at Scar, only to have Ed jump in front of her, pushing her gun away. **

"**Hold it! Don't shoot, Lieutenant." Ed said. **

"**What? You can't be serious!" Riza replied. **

**Ed looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm trying out the Colonel's sport." He told her out of the corner of his mouth. Scar moved and brought his hand to the ground. "I think I might be able to catch a few fish." **

"I don't think I like being bait." Scar said.

"Hey, I'm the one who was playing bait first. It's your turn now." Ed snapped at him. "We all have to pay our due share."

**The ground was destroyed. Ed ran ahead at him while Al stayed by Mustang and Riza. He clapped his hands and brought up a wall to protect them. **

**Scar put his hand on the ground, destroying it so the deconstruction headed to Ed who jumped out of the way. **

"**We're using Brother as bait to lure out the Homunculi." Al's voice said as Ed's shocked face was shown. "He's too important to them." Scar charged at Ed. "They can't afford to just let him die." **

**Mustang was shown to be leaning against the wall Al made. "That's crazy." He said as thuds were heard from the other side of the wall. **

"My thoughts exactly." Mustang said.

"You're the same person!" Ed pointed out.

"And you're still the same reckless punk here and in the future." Mustang retorted. "Value your own life for once."

"I do value it. Why do you think I'm fighting back?" Ed replied.

"**We're not going to let anyone else get hurt." Al said as Mustang turned to look at him. "Using ourselves as bait was our only option." **

**Mustang stared at him. "What are you going to do if Scar happens to get shot?" He asked as Ed was shown to be creating spikes that shot at Scar, who dodged. "The MPs might get here before the Homunculi."**

"**You can stop that from happening, can't you, Colonel?" Al asked. **

"Oh, great, now you're dragging me into your wacky plan?" Mustang said. "A little bit of warning in advance would be nice!"

"If we warned you beforehand and asked for help, you would have stopped us." Al pointed out.

"And for good reason." Mustang snapped at him. "Reckless teenagers." He shot at Al, Ed, Ling, and Lan Fan.

Ling turned to Lan Fan. "How are we reckless? We are simply helping Ed to return a favor."

"Ordering room service while I'm gone is not a favor." Ed shouted.

"Sorry, I meant owing you a debt." Ling replied.

"What are you planning to do with the Homunculus once you caught one?" Riza asked. "Where were you going to take it?"

"….."

"This is the future so I don't know what future us has planned." Ed said.

"And what if Colonel didn't run into you boys? What were you going to do about the MPs then?" Riza asked.

"We knew he would show up?" Al said, but it sounded more like a question.

"We knew he would show up if he heard I was drawing attention to myself with a serial killer around." Ed said with more confidence.

"So basically, luck and guesses?" Havoc asked, smirking. "I don't think I want to get involved in anything if you and Al are the ones making the plans."

"**So now I take orders from you, is that it?" Mustang said, closing his eyes and smirking. "You've got a lot of nerve." He looked at Al sharply once more. "You had better plan on sharing what you catch." **

"**Of course." Al said as he ran around the wall. **

**Scar was shown to be charging at Ed again when Al joined his brother. Together, Al and Ed clapped their hands and put them on the ground, creating a great amount of pillars that shot at Scar, who jumped in the air to avoid them. **

**Mustang backed up with Riza as he said, "Sergeant Fuery's townhouse is close by." **

"Breaking into my townhouse now, sir?" Fuery asked amused.

"It would seem so." Mustang said. "It's lucky that Scar attacked Fullmetal close to there. Fullmetal, there are too many coincidences and luck running in your plans that it is simply amazing."

Ed's brow twitched. "You know, I could have planned it all this way!"

Mustang raised a brow. "Oh really?" He asked dryly.

"Yes!" Ed huffed. "I know where Sergeant Fuery's townhouse is and I was probably drawing you out to where I was along with Scar. I worked in that area of the city for a reason!"

Ling laughed. "Are you serious?"

Ed paused for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. I might do something like that, but whether I did here or not, I wouldn't know."

"Damn it. I better not be manipulated by a kid here." Mustang muttered.

"**Come on. Let's go." Mustang said and he and Riza turned around and walked away. **

Mustang snarled softly to himself when he saw that. Walking away while teenagers were fighting for their lives was so damn hard. He didn't ever want to leave teenagers alone on the battlefield like this. Kids shouldn't have to fight alone.

"**Yes sir." Riza said as she followed him. **

**The scene pulled out to show the two walking away from the sky before the screen quickly moved up to show Ling and Lan Fan on top of the building the soldiers were walking past. **

"You guys were there the whole time?" Riza asked surprised.

"Well, we have to be around to see when the operation moved to the next stage. Plus, the Homunculi were coming to Ed and Al. We need to be there for that." Ling replied.

"Huh?" May said confused.

"I think he means he and Lan Fan are going to catch a Homunculus when one shows up while Brother and I try not to get killed." Al explained.

"How do you plan to escape Scar if the person sent to rescue you is captured?" Mustang asked.

"….With skill and a lot of luck." Ed replied.

**The scene moved closer to them to show Ling kneeling. "Anytime now." He said. **

**Ed propelled himself forward, slamming his hands on the ground to create a pillar that took him in the air. Scar was shown, stopping as Al created a lot of pillars to propel at him from behind. **

**Scar destroyed them before MPs were shown to be arriving on the scene. **

"**Hey, get out of the way! We need a clear shot." One of the MPs said.**

**Al stood up and looked at them as Ed crouched on a pillar and looked down at Scar. "Don't shoot!" Al shouted as Scar destroyed the top of the pillar Ed was on. Ed balanced on what was left of the pillar until Scar destroyed that and Ed jumped to the ground. "You'll hit my brother!"**

'_**Damn it.' **_**Ed thought as he dodged a punch from Scar. **

"I have a question." Brody said, frowning. "How are you doing so well against Scar this time when you lost almost instantaneously the first time you fought him?"

"Um…the first time we fought, we had no idea of what we were up against, not to mention we were highly depressed so that affected our fighting. We probably got a bit of training from Teacher and we did have a few fights before this one to improve ourselves. We also know how Scar fights now so we can do a bit better." Edward explained, brows furrowed as he thought.

"You sure improved a lot in a short amount of time." Avery muttered.

'_**Everything's lost if those guys shoot Scar.' **_**Ed thought as he dodged Scar's hand again. **_**'How long can I keep this up?'**_ **Ed just barely dodged Scar's hand which passed right by his neck. **_**'Way too close. Hurry up you stupid Homunculi!'**_

Mustang's hand curled into a tight fist. How could he leave Ed and Al to fight Scar alone? He was too dangerous for a couple of teenagers.

"You need to move faster." General Armstrong scolded.

"Easier said then done." Ed protested, waving his automail arm around. "These metal limbs are very heavy! I can only move so fast with them."

**A window was shown with a bunch of antennas on the balcony outside of it. "Which channel's the Provost Marshal?" Mustang's voice asked. A notebook full of notes was shown. "Got it. You haven't let me down, Fuery." **

"Glad to be of service, sir." Fuery said, smiling. "I hope you didn't break my door down though."

"I'm sure it's fine. We need our privacy for this anyway." Mustang replied.

**Mustang flipped a switch on for a radio. He and Riza were shown to be sitting in front of a great amount of communication equipment. Mustang pinched his nose and said in a deeper voice, "Attention, this is Sector 3 Patrol. We're under attack from Scar. Request immediate backup! What! No. No. AAAAHHH!"**

**With that transmission ended, Mustang put his hand to his headset and chuckled. **

"Are you having fun screwing with the MPs?" Ed asked with a smirk forming over his own lips.

Riza sighed. "The Colonel does have his childish side." She shot a look at Ed. "I can only guess it's because of you."

"You know, not everything is my fault!" Ed shouted. "I never screwed with the MPs like this!"

"**Alright. On to Sector 17." Mustang said, looking at Fuery's notebook again. Riza was shown to be sitting behind him with a dry look as Mustang said, "Hahaha. This is pretty fun…Come in…come in…"**

"We're fighting for our lives and you off laughing?!" Ed grumbled.

"Hey, it's your plan." Mustang pointed out. "You can't complain about it now. Once you make a decision, stick to it."

**Dramatic music began as a communications room full of MPs was shown. **

"**But that can't be right." Douglas said into a phone. "He's in Sector 17? Then what about Sector 3?"**

"**Colonel Douglas," A MP said, looking at the Colonel. "He's in Sector 8 now."**

"**What's that?" Douglas barked at him. **

"I get to screw with Douglas?" Mustang said, smirking. "This just keeps getting better and better. I never liked that bastard."

Hughes laughed and clapped Mustang on his shoulder. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Ed sweat dropped. Weird adults.

**Mustang appeared on the screen, pinching his nose once more. "MP HQ calling Sector 8. Scar is currently fighting a young man. The young man is a State Alchemist. Do not fire." **

"And what if I wasn't a State Alchemist?" Ed asked dryly. "Would the MPs then fire on me?"

"Of course not. They can't fire on a civilian." Hughes said.

"Argh, well, if Fullmetal was fighting Scar and they were destroying the city, the MPs would probably shoot at both to stop them." Mustang pointed out.

"But it's alright because I'm a State Alchemist?" Ed asked.

"It's never alright to destroy the city." Mustang snapped at him. "But you are a Major and a comrade. They could get in a lot of trouble for shooting you. If you were just a civilian, they could get away with saying they were trying to stop you and Scar."

"I thought it was their job to protect civilians. Messed up." Ed grumbled.

"They are protecting the mass of civilians by stopping you and Scar." Mustang argued. "Damn it, what does it matter? You're not a civilian so drop it. I just said that to stop guns from going off and ruining everything."

"**False reports in all sectors." A MP said as Bradley was shown to be sitting in a car. **

"Okay, just so we're clear. Do not go after Bradley. That would just cause a lot of problems." Edward said.

"That will be a shocking revelation." Ling said.

"**Reports of a fourth Scar." Another MP said.**

"**This is Sector 3. All streets are clear." **

**The door to his car was opened and Bradley stepped out. **

"**Sector 8 requesting backup. We're currently engaged with Scar." **

**Bradley walked down an alley. "Come now, Gluttony." He said as he walked passed a side alley.**

**Gluttony appeared out of the darkness, drooling. "I smell the Ishvalan. He's here. I get to eat him, right?"**

**Ling and Lan Fan appeared on the screen.**

**Ling opened one eye. "That's a strange presence." He said as he pulled the tip of his sword off the ground. "You can feel it too, right?"**

"**Yes." Lan Fan said with a nod.**

"So it's time to see what you two can really do in a real fight." Edward said eagerly but also worriedly. The Homunculi were extremely dangerous. He really hoped these guys didn't get hurt.

"What was that fight we had in Rush Valley then?" Lan Fan asked.

"A spar." Ed replied.

"A spar that destroyed the village!" Mustang growled.

"Still just a spar."

"**Then it's time to move." Ling said. He and Lan Fan jumped from the roof. **

**Scar was shown, destroying the ground once more. Ed jumped back to avoid the attack, but a piece of rubble fell from the sky and hit him in the head, cutting him, causing blood to trail down his face. **

"Argh," Edward groaned, grabbing his head where the pain was flaring greatly. A rock. Of all the things to injure him in this fight, it was a rock! He rubbed the spot that was flaring with pain to make it lessen.

"At least it was just a rock and not Scar's alchemy." Hughes said.

"Doesn't make it better." Ed muttered.

**Scar was shown, charging with his hand ready as Ed thought, **_**'Which will it be? Is he going to destroy my body or my automail?'**_

"Only you could have those type of concerns in a fight." Havoc said.

"Not just me." Ed looked around, finding Buccaneer and pointing at him. "If he fought Scar, he would have to have the same concerns."

"No, I wouldn't because I wouldn't let him get that close to me." Buccaneer retorted. "He's a highly dangerous fellow."

"You look pretty dangerous yourself." Al muttered.

**Al appeared on screen. "Brother!"**

**Ed was shown, glaring at Scar. He clapped his hands before throwing his automail hand out with his flesh hand on his arm. There was a bright flash of light as their hands connected. Scar stumbled back with his right arm showing since that blast destroyed the sleeve of his cloak. Ed's own arm was revealed as his cloak's sleeve was burned away as well. **

"**Lucky." Ed said. **

"**He canceled out Scar's alchemy?" Al asked. **

"How the hell did you do that?" Mustang asked shocked.

Ed smirked. "Because I'm awesome like that."

"**How reckless can he get?"**

"It's not reckless!" Ed protested. "You do what you have to so you don't get killed!"

**Al gasped when he saw Scar's tattoo. "He's got the tattoo?"**

**Ed was shown. "Bastard. You were the one!" He shouted as Scar removed his sunglasses. **

"**I smell him!" Gluttony said as he ran across roofs. "Time to eat!"**

**A foot slammed into Gluttony's face, sending him slamming into a roof. Gluttony pushed himself up, confused. **

**Lan Fan was shown to be crouching on a pipe that went through the city. **

"**Hey! How's it going?" Ling asked as he was shown to be standing on a roof. "That is one pretty unusual body you got there. Just how many people are inside you?"**

"People?" Miles asked confused. "You can sense the people from the stone?"

"Yes." Ling said. "And I have to say, that would be a really creepy thing to feel."

**Gluttony looked at the two. "Who are you?"**

**Lan Fan was shown. "Don't bother running. I sense your presence." The scene zoomed in on her. "And I can follow it." **

**Gluttony smiled. "Follow? Me?" His smile turned cruel as he opened his mouth to show his tattoo. "Then I'll just eat you now!"**

'_**There it is.' **_**Ling thought as he was shown. **

**Lan Fan was shown. **_**'He's a Homunculus.' **_

**Bradley was shown. "So, you're able to detect his presence, are you?"**

**Ling appeared on the screen. He and Lan Fan looked down at him as Bradley pulled his sword form its sheath. **

**Bradley threw the sheath to the ground. "Well, that's quite the nuisance." He pulled his second sword out. "Let's take care of it." **

"No!" Ed said, frowning. "You can't fight him!"

"What? Why?" Lan Fan asked confused.

"I'm not doubting your skills, but Bradley is too dangerous." Edward replied.

**Bradley suddenly ran at one of the ladders leading up to the pipe that Lan Fan was on. **

**Ling gasping, opened his eyes and turned to Lan Fan. "Lan Fan!"**

**Lan Fan stared down at Bradley, seeing his one eye glowing red before her mask was broken and fell to pieces as she screamed. **

"**No! Lan Fan!" Ling screamed. **

**The screen went dark. **

"That's quite a way to end it." Havoc said after a moment of dark silence.

"So we have a crazy serial killer and two Homunculi running around?" Mustang clarified, shooting a look at Ed. "Sounds highly dangerous."

"We knew the risks when we started this plan." Ed said.

"Let's continued." Ling said darkly, and no one dared to oppose him when the saw the look in his now opened eyes.

**A/N: Okay, when I was writing the conversation that Mustang and Dr. Knox had in the hospital, all I could think about was Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy from Star Trek. I watched the damn movie last week and now it's stuck in my head. A young Colonel/Captain and an old doctor. Argh, I'm losing it. **

**My friend pointed out something the other day when we were watching Fullmetal Alchemist. We were watching "Miracle at Rush Valley." She was asking why Al was touching the pregnant lady's stomach when he can't feel anything. So, answer me that one!**

**Please Review!**


	22. Episode 22: Backs In The Distance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: God, I'm going crazy. I was thinking I had something in the 300s for amount of reviews. Then I looked and saw over 500. Awesome! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**For the love of freaking everything, the ending songs have been added to episode 1 and episode 15, now stop being so crazy needy! To make things simple for me, I am not going back to the last 21 chapters and adding that the ending song is beginning in each chapter. If I have to go back to my old chapters again and add more things, I'm going to lose it! **

**On that note, enjoy the chapter. **

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 22: Backs In The Distance**

**The opening song began. **

**Bradley suddenly ran at one of the ladders leading up to the pipe that Lan Fan was on. **

**Lan Fan stared down at Bradley, seeing his one eye glowing red before her mask was broken and fell to pieces as she screamed. **

"**No! Lan Fan!" Ling screamed. **

**Lan Fan fell to the ground of a nearby roof, blood spilling all around in the air from a cut on her arm. When she hit the roof, she bounced across it, kunai tumbling alongside her. **

Lan Fan gasped at the sudden pain flaring in her arm and head. She lurched forward, grabbing at her arm. Her eyes scrunched shut from the amount of pain pulsating inside her skull.

"You okay, Lan Fan?" Ling asked, teeth gritting angrily.

"Yes, my lord." Lan Fan managed to say through gritted teeth. It felt like she had a damn concussion from that blow.

"Ling, without the adrenaline running through our systems here to keep the pain level down a bit, the pain we feel here is intensified." Al whispered to Ling.

Ling looked at Lan Fan again before turning back to the screen. Lan Fan was strong. She could handle a bit of pain. Right now, he had to make sure they escaped from Bradley.

**Bradley's sword was shown to be broken into two. "Clever." He said as he lifted his sword up. "You took a swipe at me with your kunai." **

Ed whistled. "Well, I knew you were an impressive fighter, but to be able to break his sword like that is incredible."

"Thank you, Ed." Lan Fan said.

"Incredible, but you still can't fight him." Ed said, frowning. They really didn't count on such a dangerous Homunculus coming for this. At this point, he would rather they forget the plan if Bradley was going to be their opponent. "He's too fast for you guys."

"If he's too fast, I'll outmaneuver him." Ling replied.

"**Can I eat her now?" Gluttony asked. **

Fu frowned, glaring at the screen. He couldn't argue against Ling and Lan Fan getting involved in this battle with Ed and Al because it was what they were after: immortality. These Homunculi had what they needed. But right now, he wished his future self was there to help them with this and not traveling to Xing. His granddaughter and young master were in grave danger with these monsters around. And from what Ed was saying about them being no match for Bradley, he was scared they would get killed. Kids should not be alone on the battlefield like this.

"**Just make it quick." Bradley said. **

Ling's hands clenched tightly on his knees. Did those idiots forget that he was there? He was not going to let them harm his friend and subordinate while he was around! They were making this personal for him. No one would be allowed to hurt his friends and subordinates and get away with it.

"Either they have forgotten about Ling or one of them is going to attack him soon." Mustang said, frowning.

"Or they are simply overconfident." Hughes said.

"Those who are overconfident will ultimately fail in the end." Armstrong said.

"Goody for us. It means they'll all be beaten." Edward replied.

**Gluttony jumped off the roof he was on and over Bradley to get to the roof that Lan Fan was lying on. His face was shown before a streak of white light passed through his face. The scene pulled out to show Ling behind Gluttony with his sword in the air as the top half of Gluttony's head and his hands were shown to be chopped off.**

"Nice one, Ling." Ed commented.

"Thank you, my lord." Lan Fan said, breathing a sigh of relief before she grimaced again and tightened her hold on her arm.

Ling's frown hardened. "It was not a problem, Lan Fan. I will not allow anyone to harm my friends or subordinates."

**Dramatic music began as Ling was shown with his eyes open and a frown in place as blood flew in the air in front of him. He landed in a crouch by Lan Fan as Gluttony's body hit the roof next. **

"**Lan Fan! Please stay with me!" Ling said. **

**Lan Fan's face was shown to be half covered by her hair as she grimaced in pain. Ling picked her up and put her over her shoulder as Bradley appeared on the roof, pointing a sword at him. **

"Any advice, Ed?" Ling asked.

"Run. Gluttony won't stay down for long and Bradley is one of the more dangerous Homunculi. Your best chance is to escape." Edward replied.

Ling stared at his friend for a moment with a dark look in his eyes. "Not an option. I promised to help you and Al get a Homunculus. And these Homunculi attacked us and injured Lan Fan. I won't back down now. We are too far involved now."

"You sound just like Chief." Havoc said, groaning as he covered his eyes. What was with all these teenagers and being reckless?

"**If you thought you could escape from me that easily then I'm afraid you'll find yourself surely mistaken." Bradley charged at Ling.**

**Ling ran across the roof, defending a blow from Bradley with his own sword. Ling moved behind Bradley on his left side. As Bradley turned around, Ling blocked another blow as he moved behind Bradley on his left side again. **

"Huh, so you can fight." Buccaneer said interested as he watched the fight closely.

"You thought I just carried the sword for decoration?" Ling asked.

"No, but in Rush Valley you just sat around while your subordinates fight the brothers." Buccaneer said.

Ling smirked. "The fight was quite fun to watch. I knew Ed and Al were good people after talking to them. I was just having a bit of fun with them then."

"Of course you were." Ed said annoyed. "Because that is how you treat your friends!"

"I wanted to make a unique first impression." Ling replied.

"Lying half-dead in the road from starvation is unique enough!" Ed shouted.

**Bradley turned to look at Ling. "Ho. I see you're no stranger to combat." He said as they continued to move and their blades struck against each other again. **

"Does that come from having so many assassins coming after you?" Ed asked curiously.

"Assassins?" Hughes said confused.

Ed just waved him off. "Not important, Hughes."

"You should know, Ed, that the best way to learn something like fighting is through experience. Experience is the best teacher out there." Ling replied.

"I think assassins are very important with how dangerous they are." Hughes retorted.

"Yeah, but it's really not any of your business. It's Ling's." Ed replied.

"And yet you know?" General Armstrong said.

Ed shrugged. "Ling told me a little bit about it."

**As Ling jumped into Bradley's blind side once more, he was forced to jump into the air to avoid Bradley's sword. He dodged under the sword when he landed.**

**Bradley was shown as he thought, **_**'All this jumping around, he's trying to stay in my blind spot.'**_

"A good tactic, but that might just make him take his eye patch off and make the fight harder for you." Mustang commented.

"And he's not someone you want to fight at full strength." Riza added with a grimace.

"He's not someone you want to fight at all." Hughes corrected. "Freaks, all of them. Highly dangerous freaks."

"You say the same thing about alchemist." Mustang informed him dryly.

Hughes shrugged. "Well, it's true, Roy."

**Bradley stopped and called, "Gluttony!"**

**Gluttony appeared from behind Bradley and swung his hands into Ling's chest, sending the boy flying back off the roof and through a window on another building. **

Ling screamed in pain, hunching over as he grabbed at his stomach. That punch felt like it had at least fractured a few of his bottom ribs. His eyes watered in pain, but he just blinked the tears away. A little pain like this was nothing. He could handle a few cracked ribs and the pain digging into his back from flying through a window. His only concern right now should be Lan Fan and making sure neither of them get killed. They could handle this.

"Or he'll call Gluttony to back him up." Ed said, grimacing. "I guess he doesn't want to reveal his eye just yet."

"Yeah, but how long will that last?" Armstrong asked, frowning. "And how long until one of those Homunculi leave to save you and Al. They are there to save you two."

"I'll gladly send one your way, Ed." Ling informed him gruffly.

"Probably for the best." Ed said, staring worriedly at Ling, though the worry was hidden of course. "Doesn't look like you'll be able to do much with two of them hanging around you."

Ling forced himself to sit up straight. "I've had worse, but this still feels horrible."

"I know what you mean." Ed replied, thinking back to the injuries he got in the past few days and how they felt worse then they should.

**Glass shattered around as Ling was shown to be crouching in the room with dust all around him with him grimacing in pain. He stood up painfully and took a step back. A foot was shown to be stepping on a piece of metal and glass. Ling looked up, gasping, as Bradley was shown to be in the room with Gluttony looking in through the broken window. **

"**Excellent. We should have some privacy in here. If you don't mind, I have some questions." Bradley said. **

**Ling finally looked at Bradley with narrowed eyes. **

"**First I liked to know who you people are. And how you found out what's in Gluttony?" Bradley asked as he was shown. **

"You probably shouldn't have mentioned you can sense the people in him." Al commented. "You know, keep what you can do and sense to yourself as like a secret weapon."

"I remember that for next time." Lan Fan replied, grimacing from the pain in her head and arm. Bradley must have hit her pretty hard if she was still unconscious. Her hand tightened on her arm. She was supposed to be the one protecting Ling, not the other way around. She was failing in her job!

**Ling took a step back and looked to the side, causing Bradley to say, "You're looking for escape, even now?"**

"Of course. We can never give up! Giving up means that we forfeit our lives. Human lives are too precious to just give up like that." Mustang declared.

"So basically, when a situation looks highly bleak, there is always a way to survive." Hughes clarified.

"Yes, there's always a path, a way to win. You just have to look for it." Mustang declared. "There's no such thing as a no-win situation."

"Sounds optimistic." Edward said.

"You should think more like that sometimes." Mustang told him.

"Why do you think I'm still searching for a way to get Al's body back even after all this time?" Ed grumbled to himself.

"**You don't give up, do you?" Bradley asked as Ling looked back at him. "You might stand a fair chance of getting away if you only abandon the injured girl because she's just excess baggage at this point." **

"To abandon one's comrade to survive would be a losing situation. There would be no point then." Ling said angrily. "A no-win situation. To throw the no-win situation out the window, both Lan Fan and I have to survive this."

"Agreed." Al and Ed echoed after sharing a look. If one of them died in their journey while the other got his body back, the situation was not won, but lost. They started this together and they would end together. There was no other choice.

"**Excess baggage?" Ling asked before the stars on Bradley's uniform were shown. "I can see all those stars on your uniform. You're the ruler here. Fuhrer King Bradley, unless I'm mistaken." **

"Your mind is already working in overdrive, isn't it?" Ed asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Ling asked.

Ed shrugged. "Well, Bradley is working with Gluttony, who is a Homunculus. You must be coming up with multiple reasons why at this point."

"A leader that does not help to contribute to saving the country does not deserve to be a leader." Ling replied, glaring at the screen. "He does not deserve such a title. I'm sure there are many thoughts swirling around in my head about all this."

**Ling was shown. "A ruler's duty is to his people. Without them he is no king at all!" Lan Fan was shown, still thrown over Ling's shoulder and staring down at the ground. Ling's eye was shown. "King Bradley, you're no true king! Not now or ever!"**

"You sound idealistic." Ed commented. "You could be a good ruler, but some of your ideals need worked on."

"You disagree with me?" Ling asked coldly.

Ed shook his head. "No, that's not it. I'm just saying that not everything you come up with will work or will be the best choice."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Ling replied.

"You should, Young Lord." Fu told him quietly. "Your ideals are good, but there will be times when tough decisions or moves have to be made."

"I know." Ling said. "I can handle it."

Fu frowned, but did not reply. Until a tough decision was presented to him, Ling would not truly know how hard it was.

**Bradley was shown. "Naïve boy!" The scene rapidly zoomed in on his face as he opened his eye. "Don't you understand that there are no true kings in this world?!"**

"I disagree with that. They can be true kings out there. True, they don't always make popular choices, but sometimes, they have to make those choices. Rulers have to be strong enough to do what they think is best. They need to listen to their advisors and the civilians, but ultimately they are the ones making the tough decisions. Until one has sat in that chair, no one can truly judge that ruler because they do not know what it is like." Mustang said with a frown.

"I don't know, Colonel. Bradley gave the order to exterminate Ishval. I don't have to be the one in the chair to know that was a horrible order that should have never been given." Ed replied.

"We already decided Bradley isn't a true king so he doesn't count." Mustang retorted.

**Lan Fan was shown ripping a safety pin off of a flash grenade with her teeth. She tossed it over her shoulder to land in front of Ling. It exploded, filling the room with a blinding yellow-white light. **

"You carry flash grenades on you? What the hell kind of ninjas are you?" Edward asked.

"Modern day ones." Fu replied.

"Besides that, I thought ninjas weren't supposed to be seen. You guys make yourself so easily seen sometimes." Al said.

Lan Fan smiled a bit. "That's only when we are with you guys. I don't think you or Ed would be happy with us disappearing from your sight completely as you two seem to be very cautious of us."

"How considerate." Ed said dryly.

**Bradley scrunched his eye shut and groaned in pain. **

**Ling was shown running along a wall with his eyes shut. "That ought to hold him." He said. The doorway he was running towards was shown. **_**'Judging by the draft, there's the exit.'**_

**Just as Ling reached the doorway, a sword slammed into the door frame, forcing Ling to stop. **

"Damn it," Brody punched a fist into his palm. "So close."

"Homunculi really don't seem to let their victims escape." Avery said with a grimace.

"Why would they? They can't have information about them getting out." Zampano retorted.

"Especially when it's information about who Bradley truly is." Heinkel said.

**Ling turned to look at Bradley, who was crouching on the floor, and Gluttony who was lying down and covering his head. **

"**Nice try." Bradley said. His face was shown and he lowered his hand to reveal the Ouroboros tattoo in his eye. "But your flash bomb didn't succeed in blinding this eye." **

"I really hate that eye." Ling growled.

"The Homunculi all do seem to have a huge unfair advantage." Ed muttered with a dark frown. Now that his eye was out, things just got a whole lot more dangerous.

"It's the same with alchemists in a fight against regular soldiers." Riza pointed out.

"Except that alchemists are still humans and can die." Ed retorted. "Any injury that is inflicted on us affects us, unlike with Homunculi. And take away our transmutation circles, we're pretty much done."

"Unless you are you, Al, or me." Izumi pointed out.

"Then take away one of our arms!" Ed exclaimed. "Point is, we're still humans and can be defeated."

**Ling stared in shock at the eye. **

"Hey, Ling found out the truth about Bradley!" Ed suddenly said. "You will tell us, right?"

"If I survive. That truth needs to be told. I can't let a monster rule a neighboring country." Ling said dryly. "But I have a feeling that no one who has ever seen that eye has lived to tell the tale about it."

"You'll be fine." Ed said. _'You have to be.' _

"**Backs in the Distance"**

**A faded out scene of the Rockbell house was shown. A man kneeled down. "Winry." The man put his hand on Winry's head. "We won't be away too long. You be a good little girl, okay?"**

"What's this?" Riza asked softly.

"I think it's the day that Winry's parents left for the war." Ed said quietly.

"I remember Winry telling me that soldiers are the reason her parents left during the war. I didn't know that they actually came and got them." Riza said.

Ed raised a brow. "How else were they supposed to be able to leave during the war?"

"I had thought, since they are such good people, that they volunteered to go and Winry took it the wrong way because they died." Riza explained.

"I don't know much about it, whether they were drafted because they are doctors or if they volunteered. I know they left and they died. Winry never mentioned them actually volunteering to go out there, but it wouldn't surprise me if they did." Edward replied. "But really, it doesn't matter. Family dying in a war will always be a difficult subject. It is harder to accept someone dying when it is not of old age and natural."

"**Take care of things while we're gone." Mr. Rockbell said. **

**Winry's face was shown with tears shining in her eyes. She and Pinako watched as her parents walked down the path with the soldiers. **

**Present day Winry was shown with her eyes closed. **

"**Winry." **

**Winry opened her eyes. **

**A cemetery was shown. **

"**Here we are." **

**Sad music started as families were shown all around the cemetery in front of graves. **

**Gracia led Winry and Elicia through the cemetery. Each of the older two women were holding bouquets of flowers. **

**They were shown in front of Hughes's grave. **

"Aw, Winry came to see me." Hughes said before shooting a look at Al then at Ed. "And where are you two? You are the only ones who didn't visit me."

"….We're busy…" Ed mumbled.

"Too busy for a friend, is that it?" Hughes asked seriously, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, you know, having the truth hidden from me about your death, meeting your wife, seeing Colonel kill Ross, getting kidnapped and taken to the east, learning the truth of our Human Transmutation, having to fix Al when I get back, and making plans to fish for Homunculi. I am a very busy person." Ed retorted, giving his friend an amused smirk.

"Perhaps you are taking too much on." Hughes said seriously. "Ever think of taking a vacation?"

"From the military?" Ed replied. "If only I could, that would be great! But seeing as our leader is a Homunculus, I wonder how easy that will be."

**The grave was shown with the flowers laid on top of it. Winry was shown, looking down sadly at it. Hughes appeared on the screen to be talking to her at Elicia's birthday party. Next he was shown to be greeting Winry at the hospital, then he was shown to be walking away from his apartment the day he was killed. **

**Winry reappeared on screen. **_**'Watching Mr. Hughes leave that day was like the last time I saw Mom and Dad. Just their backs as they walked away.' **_

"So like the title 'Backs in the Distance?'" Havoc asked, frowning. His brows furrowed as he shot a look at Ed then at Al. "You know, one of the previous episodes we were shown Al's and Ed's backs walking down the hallway from Winry's perspective."

"What's your point?" Ed asked.

Havoc shrugged. "It just seems dark now that Winry is putting the concept of death into it."

"Yeah," Ed drawled. "I have no plans to die."

"You don't plan to get killed…" Mustang said, but trailed off. "Then again, you did plan to lure Scar out to attack you. I guess that could be planning your own death."

"I'm not going to get killed by him!" Ed protested.

"**You'll come and visit once in a while, won't you?" Gracia asked. **

**Winry looked at her. **

**Gracia smiled and closed her eyes. "After all, we wouldn't want him to get lonesome here." **

"**Yes, of course I will." Winry replied. She looked down in surprise when Elicia grabbed hold of her hand. She curled her hand around Elicia's, making the girl smile. Winry's face was shown with her eyes bright with wetness. **

**The scene pulled out to show more of the cemetery before it changed to a sky with the sounds of people walking around heard. Winry was shown walking through a market.**

"**I hear the Elrics are wreaking havoc." A civilian said. **

"What? Havoc? We are being attacked by Scar!" Ed said offended.

"I'm more amazed by the fact that civilians are already talking about it and they know it is you. Information sure travels fast." Ling commented. "Or maybe it's because you really are famous."

"No, Fullmetal and Al just caused a lot of trouble and always get away with it because the elder one is in the military. The stories get passed around a lot." Mustang said dryly.

"Get away with it?" Ed scoffed. "If only the civilians see what happens in your office after the chaos is all done with."

"You know, I usual only have to lecture a soldier once for him to learn a lesson." Mustang retorted.

Ed shrugged. "Maybe I like going to the extreme! Did you ever think about that?"

"**What? Again?" A woman said. **

**Winry turned around in surprise. **

"Great, Winry is going to hear about it. We usually keep these stories from her." Ed groaned, pulling at his hair.

"It was only a matter of time before she learned about some of your crazy antics." Izumi told him.

"I guess I can't have expected her to stay in the hotel all day away from the news while we were fighting for our lives." Ed said annoyed.

"**The MPs have been running around like crazy." Another man said. **

**Winry looked over at him before turning back in the direction she was going. "They're in another fight? Good grief." She said before she started walking once more. **

"What does she expect from the military?" Ed grumbled. "We are always having to deal with problems. We're the military for a reason."

"**It seems they're after that guy who has been killing off State Alchemists." Another man said. **

**Winry looked at him as she walked passed. **

"**Seriously? They haven't caught him yet?" Another man said. **

"**What is the military waiting for?" A woman said. **

Ed scoffed. "They think it is that simple? Not everyone is easily caught or killed. Every government has issues. It takes time to fix them or catch a criminal. This job is not as easy as civilians think. Such ignorance."

"You seem annoyed." Darius told him.

"Why wouldn't I be? The civilians are always just talking and saying we aren't doing our job or we are horrible people or we do not care about the people. They're just talk. They never act and they never help. Those who do not act have no right to talk." Ed snapped. His voice softened with grief. "They don't know how hard it truly is."

"Some might think it is better to leave them ignorant of how hard it truly is. Not ignorant to everything, but to the darker and harder parts of the military." Hughes replied.

"Kids should always be ignorant, but the adults should have a better idea of how hard it is to deal with criminals." Ed muttered.

**A faded out flashback of Winry's parents walking away was shown with dramatic music beginning. Then Ed and Al walking to their room with their backs to Winry was shown. **

"See? I was right." Havoc said.

"Yep, she really shouldn't think that always seeing someone's back like that means death is coming." Ed grumbled.

"The same could be said about you and goodbyes." General Armstrong pointed out.

Ed's brow twitched. He would never get over his hatred of goodbyes.

**Winry reappeared on the screen, running down the street now. **_**'No. Not again, please.'**_

"Where the hell is she running too?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Brother, I have a bad feeling." Al said worriedly.

"Same here."

**The city was shown from the sky with an explosion occurring between two of the buildings. The city rocked with another two explosions occurring after that one. **

**Ed's automail hand was shown to be slamming into the ground to create a massive wall as he jumped back. Scar was shown before he destroyed the wall. **

**Ed stood still as he watched the smoke and dust from the wall being destroyed. **

"Don't stand there! Move!" Mustang ordered.

"I'm fine. He's not fast enough to appear like magic in front of me." Ed said, rubbing his aching head from his injury.

**Ed clapped his hands as Scar ran out of the dust towards him. He put his hands on the ground, creating spikes that formed from the ground and walls in front of him. **

**Scar ran through the spikes, destroying one as he ran. He destroyed a great amount of them to make a clear path to Ed who turned around and ran to the end of the alley. "It's a dead end!"**

"You would enter the alley with a dead end!" Hughes groaned.

"It'll be fine." Ed said.

"How can you say that?" Riza asked worriedly.

"Because Al isn't with me here and we didn't see his armor getting destroyed. He's got my back." Ed replied confidentially.

"**Damn. What now?" Ed said as he jumped and grabbed held of one of the pipes on the wall. He started to climb up the pipe.**

"Really? Scaling a pipe? Was that part of your training as a kid?" Mustang asked.

"Sort of." Ed replied hesitantly. "Teacher didn't really teach us that, but it's something Al and I picked up."

"What do you mean by 'sort of?'" Havoc asked curiously.

Ed coughed into his hand nervously. "It doesn't matter. Moving on."

Izumi shot him a suspicious look that Ed desperately avoided looking at.

**Scar charged at the wall and destroyed the bottom of the pipe just as Ed reached the top. The top part ripped from the rest of the pipe, scaring Ed. He let go of the wall as the pipe started to fall back. **

"Why'd you let go of the wall?" Hughes groaned. "You should've let go of the pipe."

"You know, I'd like to see how you handle a situation like this." Ed retorted. "It's not as easy as you seem to think it is."

**Ed screamed and looked over his shoulder at Scar who was waiting. Scar took a few steps back and raised his hand. There was a small spark of alchemy and Ed landed on a giant stone hand. **

**Scar turned around to see Al, who was still kneeling on the ground. **

"See! Told you Al would show up and have my back." Ed said, smiling in relief.

"That was still too close." Izumi snapped at him before sending a heated glare at Scar, who returned it.

"Still, doing a lot better this time." Ed replied.

"Which is simply a miracle." Mustang said dryly. "But how long will this luck last?"

"It never does last long." Al said bitterly.

**Ed stood up and looked at his brother with fake tears spilling around. "Nice one, Brother. Appreciate it."**

"**We need to get out of here now." Al said. **

**A couple of MPs crouched on the ground were shown. **

"You really are making their job so hard to do." May said with a sigh.

"I never did like making things easy for people." Ed replied.

"Throwing a whole city into chaos is a new one for you, Fullmetal." Mustang pointed out.

"Yeah, this is going to be hard to top." Ed said.

Mustang put a hand to his face. "That's not what I meant for you to get from that."

"**Permission to fire?" One of them asked. **

"**Not yet." His partner replied. **

"**Why the hell not?" The first one asked as Al jumped back and landed in front of the alley the two MPs were in. **

**There was a spark of alchemical light before the whole area exploded and was covered in dark smoke. **

"Those poor MPs. They were just trying to do their job." May said sadly before tearing up. "I am traveling with him?"

"I'm sure traveling with Scar is not that bad." Hughes said, grinning, earning a few strange looks. "Well, it might be dangerous, especially if you are spotted by the military, but you seem capable of taking care of yourself."

"I wonder if future me knows what Scar does." May said to herself.

"If she does, then you sure are one loyal girl to stay with him." Edward told her.

**A heavily breathing and bleeding Ed was shown. **

**The scene pulled out to show Scar standing between Ed and Al. He was looking at Al but turned to look at Ed. **

"Argh, look at all that destruction." Mustang groaned. "So much paperwork. Don't you dare die, Fullmetal!"

"Huh?" Ed said confused.

"I'll be getting enough damn paperwork for the destruction of the city. I don't need all the paperwork about your death as well." Mustang grumbled.

Ed's brow twitched. "Thank you for caring so much!" He said with his voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

**Al looked up at the sky. **_**'Ling hasn't fired the signal flare yet.'**_

"Signal flare? I guess we never planned to let a Homunculus get to us." Ed said, grimacing. Too bad. As much as he hated the idea, they did need some help.

**Al looked at his brother. **_**'And Brother's getting tired. I have to buy us some time.'**_

"How is Scar not tired as well?" Ed groaned.

"He's a highly trained Ishvalan warrior." Hughes suggested.

"You're injured. He's not." Mustang said.

"He's not wearing heavy automail that wears him out quickly." Riza proposed.

"So I never had a chance." Ed said dryly. "Is that what you all are trying to say?!"

"Yes." Luke, Havoc, Mustang, and Avery said.

"So little faith." Ed grumbled.

"**Scar! You say you believe that alchemists have defied God. Isn't that hypocritical?" Al asked as Ed and Scar were shown. Scar took his eyes off Ed to look at Al. "You use alchemy just like we do." **

"You're going to buy time through talking?" Miles asked interested.

"I could easily charge at Scar right now, but without Brother's help in the fight, it would be too difficult. Distracting Scar with talk right now will give Brother a chance to rest and gain his breath." Al said with a shrug.

"So considerate." Ed muttered. "As long as Scar feels up to talking."

"**I explained it when we met in East City." Scar replied. "It's balance. Where they are creators, there must be a destroyer."**

"**That's a lie!" Al said. **

**A picture of Nina as a chimera appeared on screen. **

**Al reappeared on the screen. "You're using the name of your God to justify murder. Revenge is all you care about." **

"You might want to be careful. You really don't want to make him mad." Izumi cautioned.

"Mad? I know he is an angry fellow wanting to kill State Alchemists, but I'm not sure if we've ever actually seen him mad." Ed muttered.

"I don't think Scar can even display emotion." Al murmured in agreement with his brother.

**The scene changed to show Ed, Scar, and Al. **

"**When you killed Shou Tucker and Nina, I suppose you believe you were doing God's work then too." Al said. **

**Scar looked at Ed. "Interesting. You two saw that admonition as well, did you? Alchemy created that tragic creature," Scar looked forward. "So that's the science you would spend your lives following?"**

**Al's eye was shown. **

**Ed's eyes were shown. **

"I'm surprised he knew what you were referring to, considering he shouldn't even know who Nina is." Ed said.

"He probably just guessed because I said two names." Al suggested.

**A picture of Tucker that was pink-purple was shown. "Look at your brother! He's the result of messing around with somebody's life!"**

**The scene went back to the three in the alley. **

"**That chimera was made because a man thought he could create, when creation is the prophet of God alone." Scar said. **

**Al gasped. **

**Ed's mouth was shown. "Maybe you're right." Ed was shown, glaring at Scar as he turned to look at him once more. "But why did you have to kill her? You stole what little life she had left." **

**Scar's eyes were shown. "Foolish as you are, you must have still known that the chimera could have never returned to her human state." **

"I know that." Ed said bitterly. "But she didn't have much longer to live. She was going to die soon, but someone playing God himself killed her instead. You have no right to decide who lives and who dies."

**Ed's eyes widen. **

**Al's eyes widen and he gasped. **

"**It would have lived out its life as a laboratory specimen, treated as a test subject, but never again as a human being." Scar said as sad music began. A picture of Nina and Alexander were shown. The chimera was shown. **

"Would the military really do that?" Ed demanded.

"Most likely." Mustang said darkly. "It's inhuman and I would try to stop it, especially since I was in charge in the east, but if Central got involved, which they usual do nowadays, I could do nothing to stop it."

"Why do such inhuman experiments happen?" Al asked. "They have nothing to do with the Homunculi plans so why do they happen?"

"The Homunculi don't care about what we do as alchemists or humans. All they are concerned about are those alchemists who can be used for their plan." Armstrong said darkly.

"They probably get some sick enjoyment out of the inhuman things humans do." Ed growled.

**The three were shown again from inside a destroyed building. **

**Al's shaking hand appeared on the screen with a clang in a faded blue color. **_**'He's right. Even then we knew that Nina would be sent off to live in a laboratory. We knew full well what would happen to her.'**_

**Ed's clenched teeth were shown, like Al in faded blue, and his automail hand was clenched into a tight fist. **_**'We didn't want to think about it. We knew there was no hope.'**_

**Al was shown. **_**'So we did nothing.'**_

**Ed was shown. **_**'Nothing.'**_

**Winry was shown to be running down a street. She turned a corner, seeing some destruction in front of her. **

"Where the hell is she going?" Edward asked angrily. "She hears we are in a fight and comes right to us? What the hell does she hope to accomplish by doing that? She'll just get in the way and cause us more worry!"

"You said it yourself, Fullmetal. She doesn't get out of Resembool enough so I don't think she truly understands just how dangerous this all is." Mustang pointed out. "Maybe if you told her some of what you did and how dangerous everything is, she would know to stay away."

"I didn't think she was dumb enough to run right into a fight!" Ed snapped. "Damn it."

"Well, at least we're not fighting right now and just talking. Maybe we can get her to leave." Al pointed out.

"Besides that, it's amazing she found you when the MPs are so lost and not sure where to go." Havoc said.

"How wonderful." Ed said sarcastically. _'Damn it, Win, get the hell out of there.' _

**Winry stopped running and started walking a few steps before she started running again. She started walking again when she saw two groaning MPs. **

**Winry paused and stared at them sadly until she heard Ed's voice say, "It's true, State Alchemists have made some serious mistakes." Scar was shown then Ed appeared on screen. "But despite what you think, that doesn't make what you're doing right. We can't let you continue." Scar's eyes narrowed. Winry's feet were shown as she walked closer. **

"What the hell? Does she have no self-preservation?" Ed shouted, pulling at his hair.

"You're one to talk." Mustang retorted.

"Damn it, Colonel. I'm trained in Martial Arts. I'm a weapons specialist. I'm an alchemist. I can take care of myself. Winry has no damn fighting skills. She shouldn't be there! Should have the entire area on bloody lockdown so no one can get in." Ed grumbled angrily.

"He's really angry about this." Ling commented.

Lan Fan chuckled. "Young Lord, he's so angry because he really cares and loves her. He doesn't want her to get hurt." She told him softly so Ed wouldn't hear her.

**Winry was shown walking down the alley. "You're so self-righteous but do you remember two Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?"**

"Oh, come on!" Ed groaned. "It's like the whole point of her being there is to learn the truth of her parents' death!"

"It will hurt her to learn of it, but sometimes the truth needs to be heard, Ed." Riza told him. "It might help her grow to learn this."

"I don't like it. She'll just cry again." Ed muttered.

**Winry paused.**

**Scar looked at Ed. **

"**The order came down to end the uprising and exterminate Ishval, but that didn't stop them. They kept right on helping your people." Ed said. **

**Al looked up in shock and upon noticing Winry shouted, "Wait, Brother!"**

"Too late." Ed groaned, rubbing his temple. "Even if I stopped, Winry would have just demanded the truth later."

**Ed was shown. "Don't you remember them? Those doctors saved your life and you killed them!"**

**Scar's brows twitched and his eyes widened a bit. His tattooed arm was shown. **

"**Brother!" Al said, throwing his arm to the side towards Winry. **

**Confused, Ed stood up straight and looked towards the alley where Winry was standing, staring at Ed. **

"Oh, crap, she has that look on her face." Ed muttered, closing his eyes. He had just severely hurt Winry with his words. He reopened the memory.

**Winry's face was shown. "What are you talking about, Ed?" **

**Ed's face appeared on the screen. He backed up a step. "Winry, I–"**

**The scene pulled out to show all four of them as dark, sad music began. "You mean he's the man who killed them…my parents? He killed them?" Winry was shown, holding her hands to her chest. "What's worse...they helped save you...and you killed them…" Scar turned to look at her. Winry fell to her knees. "Why did you…They were my mom and dad. What did they ever do to you? They were doctors. They helped people. They didn't deserve to die!"**

"No one deserves to die." Hughes said sadly. "But in war, there are two sides. It does not matter what side you are on, it's kill or be killed. I don't condone what Scar did, it may not have even been planned, but I do know that in some wars, attacks are planned on the medical areas because it can affect the war greatly."

**Scar was shown. Winry sobbed and grabbed her head. "Give them back! Give me back my mom and dad, you monster!"**

Ed wanted to plug his ear so badly, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't tune Winry's desperate pleading and heartbroken voice out. He should have been more alert. He should have noticed her sooner. This was his fault! Winry learned the truth from him and now he was the reason she was suffering those horrible memories of her parents being killed and receiving the news. He had hurt her so much right now. More then he ever did before.

"She must be so grief-stricken even after all this time to scream stuff like this." Ling said softly.

"A loved one being killed before their time is never easy to handle, no matter how much time has passed." Armstrong said sadly as tears already filled his eyes. He knew Winry's parents were dead, but to hear her be so heartbroken right now was so hard to bear. "Throwing the murderer in front of her eyes only makes it harder. Anyone who lost someone dear to them in a war and met the person who took their life would be this heartbroken as well."

"It's amazing she could say anything. If I lost my parents like that and heard this truth, I would have just broken down and cried." May admitted quietly. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have her mom killed. Her mom meant everything to her. They were so close. Losing her would be like taking a knife to the heart and having it twisted around.

**Scar stared coldly down at her. **

**Winry put her hands on the ground as she cried. A gun was shown to be sitting by her. **

**Ed's eyes widened. **

**Winry's trembling hand was shown as she slowly reached for the gun. **

"**Winry, hold on." Ed said as Winry's bowed head was shown. Ed was shown to be staring at the gun as Winry's hand got closer to it. "You can't. Don't do this." **

**Al was shown to be watching her. "Winry!"**

"**Don't do it!" Ed said. **

"It's a foolish move by all means." Havoc said darkly, bowing his head. He could suffer paralysis, but he could not stand to see a hurt child like this. She was in so much pain, suffering from the truth and wanting nothing more then revenge. But revenge would not make anything better. People thought getting revenge would lessen the anger and make them feel better, but usual, it will just make them feel worse.

**Winry put her hand on the gun. **

"_**I know the animosity you feel." **_**Scar's master's voice said as Scar stared down at Winry. **_**"But your vengeance will only sow the seeds of further violence." **_**As the voice spoke, the scene pulled out from Scar's face to show Winry pointing a gun at Scar with tears pouring down her face. **_**"What you're doing is senseless revenge and it's feeding a fruitless cycle of death." **_**Half of Scar's face was shown. **_** "You must end this cycle, once and for all." **_

"Good advice, but when the hatred and anger has already spread this far, it will be next to impossible to stop." Mustang said darkly.

**A crying Winry had the gun pointed at Scar with all three of the fighters staring at her. **

"**This girl is the doctors' daughter?" Scar asked before Winry was shown. Scar was shown. "You have the right, shooting me would be justified." His hand was shown to be clenching into a fist tightly. **

**A faded flashback of soldiers marching to Ishval was shown. **

"**Brother!" Scar's voice said. Scar was shown to be pushing back a cloth and standing in a doorway. "Brother!"**

"Scar has a brother?" Al said shocked.

"Al, it's probably had at this point." Ed said quietly, not really wanting to bring up the fact that Scar lost his family in the war. It would probably just anger Scar right now, something that they didn't really need.

"So we are going to see a part of the war from an Ishvalan's point of view?" Mustang asked. "This will be good. It's a good lesson to teach us our mistakes here."

"There're two sides to a war." Ed mumbled. "That's what Hughes said, right? Well, this might be good for you soldiers, but I need to see both sides to better understand all this."

**An Ishvalan sitting in front of a small table with books and papers all around him was shown. **

"**Listen, the armed forces have almost arrived." Scar said as he walked into the room. "This is no time to be looking at your notes." **

**His brother was shown to be looking at a piece of paper. **

"Compared to you, he looks more like a scholar." Hughes commented.

"He was. I was an Ishvalan warrior, while he focused more on studying and researching." Scar replied.

Hughes smiled. "Makes me think of Ed and Al. One is rash and loud while the other is calm and quiet. Night and day between brothers, is it?"

"Don't compare Al and me to Scar and his family. We are different people." Ed grumbled.

"**Just a minute more. I'm almost there." Scar's brother said. **

**Scar frowned when he saw his Brother's arm. "What are those tattoos for?"**

Ed's brows furrowed. "That's the same tattoo you have. But you don't have it yet?"

Scar frowned. "No."

Ed looked back at the screen, frowning darkly. Scar, who hates alchemy, performs alchemy to kill the State Alchemists who destroyed his life in Ishval. Why would Scar get that tattoo and have it be an exact copy of his brother's? And where would he get it? Something wasn't right here.

"**Oh, these things?" Scar's brother asked. His back was shown. "The basis of alchemy is understanding, deconstruction, and reconstruction." He lifted up his left arm then his right arm. Both of them were tattooed. "My right arm deconstructs. My left arm reconstructs."**

"So there was an Ishvalan who did alchemy." Ling said.

"There is always a black sheep." Ed replied, frowning as he continued to think about those tattoos. "There may have even been more Ishvalans curious about alchemy, but they didn't dare touch it because it goes against their teachings and they are too faithful to go against their God because of a bit of curiosity."

"You really think that?" Hughes asked curiously.

"Yeah, humans are naturally curious creatures." Ed replied.

"**I studied the Alkahestry they use in the east and then added my own touches. I discovered something else in my research." Scar's brother said. Scar was shown. "The alchemy of this land is quite unusual."**

"**None of that stuff matters anymore. Didn't you hear me? The army is here." Scar shouted as an Ishvalan looked in. **

**The Ishvalan ran into the room and grabbed Scar's shoulder. "Stop."**

**Scar looked over his shoulder at him. **

**The sky was shown before the screen started to move down as Scar asked, "Why are you interfering? We have to get away from here now!"**

**Scar was shown to be standing with three other people. **

"**Please, calm down and listen." One of them said as other Ishvalans were shown to be running away behind Scar. **

"**Your brother's alchemy might be the only way we have of saving Ishval." The second male said. **

"What does that mean?" Mustang said confused. "He wasn't planning to fight us with it, was he? I don't think one alchemist on your side would have made much of a difference."

"I do not know what their full plan actually was. I never learned it." Scar replied.

"**What?" Scar said, looking at the three Ishvalans. **

"**You must have heard. The enemy has State Alchemists."**

"**They're weapons. Using their dirty magic to cut a path of destruction through the country." **

"It's science, not magic." Ed grumbled.

"Does it really matter?" Ling asked.

"Yes! I'm a bloody scientist, not a magician!" Ed shouted.

"**Even though we're Amestrians citizens just like them."**

"**I've heard all about the military dogs." Scar said. "But what do they have to do with my brother's research?"**

"**Your brother is the only one who can stand against the State Alchemists." **

"How optimistic." Mustang said with a grimace. "But as I said, one alchemist against hundreds is not much, unless he had some type of amazing alchemy that we have never seen."

"It could be something amazing. After all, none of have seen those tattoos on his arm before. They are really unique arrays." Ed pointed out. "Right, May?"

May nodded. "Correct, even though I studied Alkahestry, I do not know much about those tattoos, from what I have been able to see here that is. I do know it has Alkahestry in it, but it looks different from what I am used to seeing."

"**If he can match their power with his, he could find a way to annihilate the military. The threat to us would be ended." **

**Scar's eyes widened. **

"You know, 'annihilating the military' might make it seem that the Ishvalans are the monsters here." Ed said dryly. "The State Alchemists got a horrible reputation from this war, but it seems they were not the only ones planning dark things and breaking up families."

"Not all Ishvalans condoned these kind of choices that some of the Ishvalans were making." Scar pointed out. "And I do not believe my brother wanted to annihilate anyone. He was not that kind of person. These three had deluded themselves."

"Then what did your brother want?" Ed asked.

Scar stared at Ed for a moment, frowning. "The truth discovered."

**Dramatic music began as the three Ishvalans were shown. **

"**Kill them before they can kill us." **

"**Take them down. With alchemy, we'll beat them at their own game."**

"**Pay them back in blood." **

"And I really thought you guys were peaceful. I guess any human can turn vicious and cruel when pushed into a corner with no escape." Al said.

"You do what you must to survive and keep those who care for you safe. Though, that is what they are doing, this also makes some of the Ishvalans hypocrites." Edward replied. "The war being started wasn't their fault, but they had their mistakes as well. No one was completely innocent or justified in their actions here."

"I wonder what they'll say about us if our side of this war is shown." Hughes whispered to Mustang.

"Were we this horrible?" Mustang asked softly.

"I think because we had more control and power in the war, we weren't this horrible. I know you, Hawkeye, Major Armstrong, and I didn't want to do all that killing. It wasn't right." Hughes replied. "But I don't know about anyone else. I like to think our thoughts were right, but that doesn't make up for our actions. We just did what we could to survive."

**Scar's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing angrily. **_**'Do you see this, Brother? This is the science you have spent your life following.'**_

"You know, alchemy doesn't just have to be used for destruction. You only saw the dark side of it during the war so that's all you believe it to be. Something evil and dark." May told Scar. She did not do alchemy, but Alkahestry, but she did see some of the good that alchemy could accomplish through the Elric brothers. They didn't just use it for evil deeds. In fact, the brothers weren't evil at all. They seemed like good people and didn't use their alchemy in inhuman ways.

"Ishvalans have always hated alchemy, long before the war, May. I don't see that ever changing." Ed told her.

**Scar's brother was shown in his dark room once more. **

'_**You may think it's for the greater good, that it could help our people.' **_**Scar clenched his hands into fists. "You don't even see the evil you're creating!"**

**Cannons were shown with soldiers standing behind them as the cannons fired cannonballs one after the other. **

**A part of Ishval was shown. **

"**Run!" An Ishvalan said as the whistling sound of the cannonballs was heard. **

**Before any of the Ishvalans could move, the cannonball landed and a huge explosion happened, which covered the screen in black smoke. Screaming could be heard before the screen was filled with marching feet of soldiers. **

**The yelling continued as the faces of the soldiers were shown with bright blue eyes and blond hair. The marching soldiers were replaced by running Ishvalans. A giant wall made by alchemy blocked their path. **

Armstrong closed his eyes. He remembered that wall. He built it. It was his fault that all those innocent people were killed. He trapped them to their death.

"They weren't resisting." Ed said blankly. "You killed people who weren't resisting? Soldiers are meant to protect, not kill innocent people who can't even defend themselves!"

"I told you before, Fullmetal. It was genocide." Mustang replied darkly.

Ed clenched his hand. He hated killing. He couldn't stand the thought of it. He couldn't stand seeing it. And there was no way in hell he would ever be able to do it. To see the Ishvalan war like this was horrible. Woman and children were being killed. They weren't even fighting back. They were just scared and confused as to why this was happening. "A military should never be involved in genocide. It's not right and goes against the idea that soldiers are supposed to protect civilians."

**The Ishvalans looked back at the soldiers, only for them to start firing on them. A bullet ripped through a woman. The soldiers stood by the wall, shooting the Ishvalans into the ditch created because of the wall there. **

Ling glared at the screen. Bradley was the ruler. Bradley was the one to order this massacre. Bradley was a bloody Homunculus. He had no right to be the ruler of this country if he was going to order the death of his own people like this! This was not what a king ordered to happen to his own people. How could he still be Fuhrer after all this? Why was he kept as the ruler?

**Ishval was shown from a sky view. It was destroyed in a lot of places and had holes in its buildings. The scene changed to an area filled with metal weapons with an Ishvalan lying on the ground with a spear head in his chest. **

**A burst of fired filled the air. The scene moved down to show buildings and Scar watching the fire. **

"Don't even have to ask who that was." Al murmured.

Mustang stared at the screen, not commenting. He had nothing to say. He didn't need to say anything. The guilt of this war would always reside in his heart. His actions there were not his proudest moment.

'_**So this is your alchemy, Brother?' **_**Scar thought. **

**An Ishvalan was leaning against a wall with a three soldiers surrounding him with their guns pointed at him. **

**One of the soldiers laughed cruelly, but stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Scar charging at him. He slammed a fist into one of the soldiers' face and grabbed him by his shirt. He turned to another soldier, swinging the soldier around with him to use as a shield against the soldier, who fired his gun and killed his own comrade. Scar then punched him in the chin before he turned to the third and punched him as well. **

"You guys really need to practice more hand-to-hand combat. That was so sad." Al said.

"It's not often we meet someone who is going to challenge us when we are holding guns." Riza replied.

"But it will happen or you will meet someone who moves faster then you." Izumi argued. "You can't always rely on your weapons or alchemy. It's just safer to have that extra knowledge."

**Scar's face was shown. **_**'This is the great power?'**_

**A book was picked up. **

'_**This is going to save our people?' **_**Scar thought as his brother was shown to be the one holding the book. He turned around and started to walk away. **

**Scar swung his leg around and hit a soldier in the face. He grabbed another soldier by the face and slammed him into a wall. He slammed his elbow on another soldier's shoulder. On a fourth solider, he knocked the gun out of the way and kicked him into a wall. **

**Scar paused to breathe before turning to see his people by an alchemical created wall and all of them were slaughtered. **_**'This science causes nothing but destruction and slaughter. It can't save us!'**_

**An explosion dragged Scar out of his thoughts. He turned around to see dark smoke rising into the sky. He ran toward it. "No!"**

"You're running all over Ishval trying to stop all the soldiers, aren't you?" Izumi asked.

"I was trying to save as many of my people as I could." Scar replied.

Izumi nodded, but it was mostly to herself. "That sounds like something Ed would do."

"Stop comparing us." Ed growled.

**His feet were shown as he ran before his face was seen. He saw a group of Isvhalans ahead of him with one of them waving at him. "Father! Mother!" He yelled. **

**Scar came to a stop in front of the group. "Are you alright?" He asked. **

"**Yes, we're both okay." Scar's father said. "Luckily we were already prepared to flee from here in case we needed to." **

"**Sorry I'm late." Scar's brother said as he ran over to the group. "There were some important notes I needed to compile." **

**Scar turned to his brother. "What do you mean?"**

**Scar's brother held his book out to him. "Here, I want you to hold onto this."**

"Those are his notes?" May asked curiously. She would very much like to study his notes. He seemed like a very smart guy. "Do you still have them?"

"I have them still, but I hid them in the country. Only I know where the book is." Scar told her.

"What if someone came across it by accident?" May asked worriedly.

"Where they are hidden, there is no chance of that." Scar replied.

"I'm more surprised you actually kept it, considering how much you hate alchemy." Edward replied.

Scar gave him a look, staring at him for a moment before saying, "It was one of the last things my brother gave me. He wanted me to keep the notes safe."

Ed's eyes narrowed at Scar's wording. One of the last things? His eyes moved to his arm then back to the screen where he saw Scar's brother's arm. Was it possible to give someone else a limb like this?

"**Why? What is it?" Scar asked. **

**The book was shown then his brother's face was seen. "These are my research notes. This is all I was able to bring. Take them and get away now." **

"**Hold on a minute." Scar said as his brother shoved the book into Scar's clothes. **

"**If anything happens to me, I don't want my research to have been for nothing." **

"**Why don't you just take it and run away yourself?" Scar asked. **

"**Because you're a warrior of the Ishvalan people. You've been well trained." Scar's brother said. He looked at Scar. "Let's be honest here. You're a lot more likely to survive this then I am. Just look." He looked down at his legs which were shaking. "My legs won't stop shaking." He looked at Scar. "Some big brother." **

"He's your older brother?" Ed muttered, glancing down at his automail arm. This could not be happening right now!

"He is. Why?" Scar asked.

"It's nothing." Ed said, curling his automail hand into a fist a few times. What was it with older brothers and giving up their right arm for the younger?

"**You will survive." Scar said. **

**Scar's brother gasped at something behind Scar. **

**Scar turned around as the dramatic music began once more. **

"**Is that a soldier?" Scar asked. **

**Kimblee was shown to be standing on top of a building. **

"Kimblee! It just had to be Kimblee of all the State Alchemists you could meet!" Mustang groaned. "Why am I not surprised that bastard is there? He took too much enjoyment out of all this killing."

"You said it before. He's a psychopath." Ed said.

**He spread his arms wide. One of his hands was shown close up to show his tattoo on his palm. His other hand was shown the same way to show the tattoo there. **

"**Look at his hands." Scar's brother said. "He's a State Alchemist!"**

**Kimblee clapped his hands. Red alchemical light surrounded his hands before the scene pulled out to see the Ishvalans staring up at him. Kimblee put his hands on the building. The red alchemical light spread down the building causing explosions on it as it traveled. **

"It's red." Ed said, eyes narrowed. "His alchemical transmutation is surrounded by red light."

"Does that mean something?" May asked confused.

"It means he's using a Philosopher's Stone. Normally the alchemical light is blue. When it is red, the alchemist's power is being amplified by something, most likely a stone. And since we know Dr. Marcoh was making stones during the war, it makes sense that someone was using one, probably testing it out." Edward said darkly. He looked at Dr. Marcoh, who sigh tiredly.

"It would be a good place to test it since no one would question anything. A stone was given to Kimblee to use in the war." Dr. Marcoh replied.

"That's sick." Ed said. "Using a stone made of Ishvalans to kill Ishvalans is demented."

**The group was surrounded by the red alchemical light. Scar looked down at the ground under him as it rose and broke violently. Scar's brother was shown, staring in horror. "Get back!" He shouted as he ran after his brother and jumped in front of him. Scar's brother was shown before the scene was taken over by a bright white light.**

**Dark smoke filled the screen. Through the dark smoke, the Ishvalans could be barely seen as they laid all around, bleeding. Scar's brother was shown to be the only one standing and moving. After a few steps, he collapsed to his knees by his injured brother. **

"His face." May said in horror. "That's how he got the scar."

"And why he was all bandaged when he was being treated. He was in an explosion. It's amazing anyone was able to survive it immediately after." Edward said. "In an explosion like, I would have thought they would have all been killed immediately."

"**Stay with me. Don't you die." Scar's brother said. He gasped and his eye widened in horror. His brother's body was shown to show his right arm was gone. **

"What?" Mustang hissed.

"Don't you get it yet, Colonel? Only Scar's brother had those tattoos at the time. How else was Scar going to get it?" Edward replied.

"You can't be serious. Is something like that even possible?" Mustang said.

Ed jerked his head in the direction of Scar. "You've seen the results for yourself."

**The scene pulled out, showing Scar's brother put his hand on Scar's arm. "Damn." Scar was shown close up to be breathing heavily. "I can't stop the bleeding!" Scar's brother appeared on screen, looking around. "His arm…Where's my brother's arm? Where is it?"**

**The scene pulled out once more to show the brothers from a distance. "Father." Their dead father was shown. "Mother." Their mother's leg was shown. "…Someone…" He reached a hand out. "Anyone." He looked down at his hand. After a moment, he put his hands on Scar's shoulder and alchemical light began to form around it. "Don't die. I won't let you." The alchemical light got brighter until it turned the screen white. **

"Wow, you pair of brothers are more alike then any of realize or want it to be." Mustang said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed growled.

Al coughed. "Brother, I agree with him. Scar's older brother gave up his right arm to save him. You did the same thing for me."

"Difference is that I survived." Ed replied, though he really couldn't deny the similarities here. It was just like the damn similarities they had with the Slicer brothers. This was getting really annoying.

**A man wearing a bloody apron appeared on the screen with a screaming child in the background. **

"**I have to keep fighting. You let me go back out there." A man said. **

"**No, you're staying right where you are." A woman's voice said. **

"Aunt Sara!" Ed said.

"What?" Hughes asked.

"That was Aunt Sara's voice." Ed said, closing his eyes shut in horror. They were going to see Scar killing Winry's parents now. He didn't want to see this.

"She sounds very kind and beautiful." Mustang said.

"You can tell just from her voice?" Al asked.

Ed snorted. "You forgot that this guy is a womanizer, Al. He can tell."

"**That's right. We didn't treat you just to let you die." A man said. **

"Uncle Urey." Al said.

"Did you guys know that quite a few soldiers respected the Rockbells for sticking to their goals?" Dr. Marcoh said.

"What do you mean?" Al asked confused.

"I'm a doctor, but was forced to use humans to make stones. Dr. Knox did human experiments on the bodies of Ishvalans. We both forgot our role as doctors because of orders, but the Rockbells didn't. They stuck true to their jobs. Many people respected them for it." Dr. Marcoh explained.

Al nodded, feeling really happy about that. He was glad that they stuck to their jobs and beliefs to the very end. He wished they didn't have to die, but at least they didn't die with regrets of not following their beliefs.

**The Ishvalan working by Scar finished and turned away. **

"**Doctor, you and your wife should get out of here."**

"**Young man, we're not going anywhere." Urey said. **

**The person who was watching the Ishvalan blinked. "Brother…" Scar said. **

**He recalled his brother jumping in front of him and yelling, "Get back!"**

**He blinked once more and found his brother's book by him. "What happened? Why did you protect me?" Scar asked. **

**Scar's brother was shown to be performing alchemy on Scar. **

"**Brother…" Scar said. **

**Scar's face was shown to be all bandaged, but the bandages were covered in blood. **

"**Anyone who can move on their own, go now." Urey ordered. **

"**He's awake." An Ishvalan said. **

**Sara, who was working at a table, turned to look at Scar. **

"Brother, I don't recall Aunt Sara's eyes being that vibrant of a blue." Al said.

Ed nodded. "They were blue, but more like Winry's. Hers are too bright. It's probably because we are seeing this from Scar's perceptive, Al. Blue eyes and blond hair pretty much defined the soldiers in the war. To see Aunt Sara with them, in his injured state, he imagined them brighter and probably thought of the sold–Ah, damn it. He's going to freak out in his injured state and kill them."

"Wait, he killed Aunt Sara and Uncle Urey because of their blue eyes and blond hair?" Al asked angrily.

Ed looked at Scar and raised a brow.

"I did." Scar said, He paused for a moment before adding, "It will not make a difference, but I do apologize for killing them. Had I been in the right mindset at this moment in time, I would not have done so."

"It doesn't make the anger or hatred any less." Ed said, looking away from Scar. "I don't like the fact that you killed them and hurt Winry by doing so, but I can understand the freaking out part. You were scared and just lost your whole family because of Kimblee. It was a moment of weakness in which you didn't think clearly or try to understand why Ishvalans were around them and helping them out. You lashed out. I've done it before as well so I cannot condemn you for it."

Al didn't say anything. He just stared at Scar then at his brother, listening to him speak. He was mad and upset by Scar's action. The Rockbells didn't deserve to die and their death greatly affected Winry. He never wanted to see her like that again. Being around their murderer was hard, but they would have to live with it, like how they lived with being around soldiers all the time. Scar was not the only one to take innocent lives. In Ishval, soldiers killed many innocent Ishvalans as well and they didn't condemn the soldiers for it.

**Sara turned to his bed and leaned down over him. "Don't move or you'll open up your wounds." She turned around to look at someone. "Come here. Dear, come here!"**

**Scar blinked again and when he opened his eyes again Urey was leaning over him. "You aren't well enough to move around on your own yet."**

**A group of marching soldiers with blue eyes and blond hair were shown. Scar's eye that was shown widened. **

"**Somebody! Get a cart!" Urey ordered. "Take this man with you." **

**The room was shown with people walking around. **

"**He needs help." Urey said. **

**Scar raised his right arm, showing off the tattoo on his arm. **

"There's his brother arm." Mustang said.

"Is that even safe?" Hughes asked.

"Well, Scar survived with the arm for this long." Mustang pointed out.

"Eh," Hughes looked down at his arm. "I'd rather keep my original limbs."

"I'm sure everyone would." Ed said sarcastically. "But sometimes you lose your limbs and can't get them back."

Hughes glanced at him then looked away.

"**Brother's tattoos?" Scar said. His eye was shown again. "You're alive. Brother, you've made i–" His eye widened in horror. The scene pulled out to show the arm attached to his body with bandages wiped all over his chest and part of his arm. His hand started to tremble violently. **

"Damn it," Ed grumbled to himself. He wanted to hate Scar so much right now, so very much that he wanted to start just thinking that he hated him when his heart was just crying to feel sadness for the man. All Scar was doing was protecting his people then his brother gave his right arm up to save him. They were in war. He was severely injured, confused, lost, hurt, angry, and just lost his entire family. Anyone would freak out at this point, especially with two people from the other side looking after him and not explaining anything.

**The scene rapidly pulled out again. He stared at his shaking hand as he screamed, "What is going on here?"**

**The doctors and the Ishvalans around looked at Scar in surprise. **

**A glass smashed into the ground. As Scar screamed, the doctors stood by Scar's bed as Ishvalans looked on. **

**Urey turned to look at his wife. "Sedatives!" **

"**There aren't any more. We used them all up." Sara replied. **

"There was never enough medicine during the war." Dr. March said sadly. "Perhaps if they had some, this could have turned out differently."

**Scar's eye was shown. He saw the soldiers, his people lying dead in a ditch, then Kimblee clapping his hands. Red alchemical light surrounded him before his brother was shown in front of him. **

**Scar put a hand to his face. He saw a malicious grinning Kimblee reach forward with his hand. Horror music began as Scar put a foot on the ground. "State Alchemists…Amestrians…" Scar looked at Sara and Urey. A tray of tools and gauze was shown. "You will pay." **

Ed's heart hammered painfully against his chest. Hatred…Sadness…Angry…Greif…Fear…He had no idea of what to feel about any of this. What should he feel for Scar? He had no idea at this moment. This was all just too much to take in at once. And now Sara and Urey were going to get killed. He knew they died, but this was just too much. It was horrible. How could this happen?

"They were ordered dead." Hughes whispered to Mustang.

"What?" Mustang asked sharply, but quietly so Ed didn't hear. He looked at Ed out of the corner of his eye and saw the emotions flashing through his eyes. The look in those golden eyes looked so foreign and raw. Mustang absolutely hated it. For a boy who always knew what he wanted and was so strong, those emotions didn't belong.

"It's not a well-known fact. It's something kept on the down low since Kimblee was the one given the job of doing it. The Rockbells had a chance to leave the war, but refused because they had a lot of patients left to treat. The unit in their district couldn't leave because they were still there and needed protection. The one in command there made the order to have them killed before they could get them out." Hughes explained quietly in a bitter tone. "Kimblee respected them for sticking to their actions, but the order, though subtle and not given straight out, was given. Scar got to it before he could though. Those two were never going to make it out, Roy. They stuck to their beliefs and they died for their beliefs."

"Hey Hughes, do me a favor, would you?" Mustang said quietly, tearing his eyes away from Ed's face to look at the screen so his friend didn't see the raging emotions in his eyes. If only he knew about the Rockbells in the war. Maybe he could have done something for them. "Never let the Elrics or Winry learn that."

"You didn't even have to ask." Hughes said.

**Shan and the teenager were shown to be watching him in fear. **

"**All of you…All of you will pay." Scar said as he wielded a tool from the tray. **

"**Dr. Rockbell!"**

**Sara and Urey looked at Scar in surprise. Urey wrapped his arms around his wife and held her to his chest. Her eye was zoomed in on to show the horror in it before the scene went dark and a stabbing sound was heard. **

Ed swallowed the bile in his throat. At least they didn't show their death. That would just make the situation that much harder to deal with. He would not be able to handle seeing his aunt and uncle get killed.

**Blood dipped on the ground in multiple places. The scene zoomed out to show Scar walking up a hill. The scene zoomed in to show his face which was bleeding once more. At the top of the hill was a tree which Scar stopped by. His eye shook violently as he stared at Ishval, which was completely destroyed. He screamed out his grief and pain loudly.**

If Al had ears, he was sure they would be ringing from that scream. It wasn't that it was so loud that it hurt. It hurt because it was filled with so much pain. He could never know how much it hurt to have everyone he loved killed and to have his whole country destroyed like that. It was no wonder that Scar went on a rampage. It would be so difficult to handle, and yet all the other Ishvalans didn't go on a rampage like Scar.

**The scene went dark. Scar's voice sounded, saying, "Go on, shoot." Winry appeared on screen, pointing the gun at Scar. **

"**Don't do it, Winry." Ed said. "Put down the gun." **

"**You know you don't want to do this." Al said. "Winry!" **

**Scar was shown. "Shoot girl, but know, the moment you pull the trigger, there's no going back; you will be my enemy!"**

"And it's not like he would actually let the bullet hit him." Riza said sadly. If he could dodge her shooting, he could easily get out of the way of a bullet from an amateur. "Shooting would just make her an enemy to him."

"Even so," Ed said. "I may not like you." He shot at Scar. "But I don't think you would kill Winry even if she did try to shoot you. You might disarm her or knock her out, but I don't think you would kill her."

"Is that what you think?" Scar asked.

"I want to say you are a horrible monster, but you aren't. You target specific people. The only time you killed civilians is when you destroyed the sewers in East City and you weren't aiming for them, but for an escape from the true monsters in Amestris." Edward said bitterly. He couldn't believe he was talking to this man. "You killed her parents, though it wasn't your goal. You won't go and kill their only child after all this."

Scar didn't reply, but he saw the truth in Ed's words. He would never be able to kill that girl, not after hurting so much by taking her parents. He wanted revenge against the military, not innocent civilians. He was smart enough and clear in his thinking to know that not all of Amestris was at fault, especially after seeing those doctors. Not all Amestrians were evil.

"**SCAR!" Al screamed. **

"**If you think I'll let you hurt one hair on her head–" Ed shouted. **

**Scar turned to look at Ed sharply. "Will you kill me? That'd be fine with me. Until one of us dies, boy, this chain of hatred will continue."**

"So you don't care if you die?" Ed asked. "After all this, all this killing for your revenge, and you don't care if your life or die?"

"I have nothing else to live for." Scar replied.

Ed shot him a look. "Then find something. If you look, you'll find something worth living for. This is just giving up, waiting for one of your victims to actually overpower you and kill you first is a horrible way to live." He paused for a moment before groaning and put a hand to his head. "Why am I talking to a murderer like this? I'm going insane."

**The scene zoomed in on his face as his voice rose a bit. "But don't ever forget!" The scene moved to show Scar's back and Winry still kneeling on the ground. "Don't ever forget it was the Amestrians who first pulled the trigger during the civil war!" Winry was shown with tears pouring down her face. "IT WAS YOUR PEOPLE!"**

**A scene of a hand with blood trailing down it was shown. Following it was a picture of bodies lying in a street of Ishval. **

**The gun in Winry's hand was shown. She gripped it more tightly as her breathing became heavier. **

"**Winry, don't shoot." Edward said. **

"**Just put the gun down and get out of here." Al said. "Winry!"**

**Winry was shown once more. **

**The screen moved to Winry's side to show Ed and Scar, who was still facing Ed. Scar turned halfway to look at her. "If you can't shoot, then do as the boy told you." He moved forward a bit. "You're in my way!" He put his hand on the ground to destroy the ground in front of Ed. **

**Ed jumped over the destruction, glaring at Scar in the air. As he approached Scar, Scar thrust his hand at Ed, but the boy put his hand on Scar's arm to flip himself in the air. To stable himself, he put his other hand on Scar's left shoulder and flipped himself completely. **

"Now that was a cool move." Hughes said, though his heart wasn't really in it.

"Fullmetal does show us a lot of cool martial arts moves, like when he broke Greed's neck." Mustang added, but he was frowning darkly. "And yet, all of these moves of his are highly dangerous. Not just because if he messes something up, he'll get severely hurt, but also because he does them right by his enemy and if they can predict how he'll move, they can counter it."

"Sheesh, would you rather I just sat around and got killed instead?" Ed grumbled. "I spar enough with Al that I know I can do these moves. Plus, Al does counter them which allows me to learn how to save myself in that split moment that target moves."

"**Don't shoot!" He shouted as he was upside down in the air. **

**Winry hiccupped. **

**Scar raised his hand for his attack towards Winry when Ed landed right in front of her, sitting on the ground with his legs spread out. His automail arm was shown to the side to block Winry while his flesh hand pinned the gun to the ground. **

"Are you freaking insane?" Mustang shouted. "You jumped right in front of that attack."

"I can't let Winry shoot!" Ed retorted. "I can't let her become someone that she's not. Shooting that gun would ruin her."

Hughes smiled to himself. Despite all of Ed's protest, his actions and words spoke volumes for his love for Winry. He didn't have to outright say it for the love to be seen.

**Scar froze in his attack. **

**Ed stared at Scar, who stared down at his cold glare. **

**Ed face was shown to have gritted teeth and a glare full of anger. **

**A flashback of Scar's brother jumping in front of him and shouting "Get back!" was shown. Scar's brother face was shown, then Kimblee, smirking with his hand stretched forward, appeared on screen. **

**The scene pulled out as it changed to Scar reaching out towards Ed. **_**'My brother…'**_

**Al swung his leg at Scar, who blocked it with his arm. Scar jumped back as Al swung his arm at him. Scar jumped back a few more steps before Al was shown to be clapping his hands. He slammed his hands on the ground to create multiple pillars that rose to attack Scar. Scar jumped on top of one then jumped into the air. He flipped backwards in the air before landing on the ground. **

"I see Ed's not the only one with awesome moves." Havoc said.

Breda gave him a dry look. "You're going to compliment his moves. A person that is trying to kill our bosses."

Havoc shrugged. "It's a pretty good move. Just because he's a murderer doesn't mean his moves aren't cool." He lowered his voice. "I also have a feeling that Scar was about to cancel his chance at killing Chief when he protected Winry. You saw how he froze, right? He had the perfect chance to finally kill the Fullmetal Alchemist and he ruined it. Chief reminds him too much of his brother now. He wouldn't have been able to do it."

"You think so?" Breda asked.

"Come on, you're good at analyzing situations and I'm street smart. I've seen enough to be able to see that without having your brains." Havoc replied.

"It does seem likely. Seeing the similarities between Chief and Scar's brother must have spooked him." Breda said.

**Scar threw his hand on the wall behind him. The opposite side of the wall was shown with a cat sitting on a crate before the wall was blown to pieces, sending the cat flying. **

**Al turned to his brother. "Ed, you idiot. What are you doing? Both of you will get killed." Al stood up. "Hurry and get Winry somewhere safe." **

"Really? That's what you're going to say to me?" Ed asked, frowning.

"It was a pretty reckless move." Ling said.

"I don't care. I wasn't going to let Winry ruin herself there." Ed retorted. "Killing is not a part of her."

"I understand why you did it, Brother, but if Scar didn't freeze, you both would have been killed." Al said.

Ed shrugged. He knew there was a risk there, but Winry was more important then the risk.

**Al jumped onto one of his pillars and ran across them to get to where Scar disappeared too.**

**Ed watched him leave before turning to Winry, who was holding the trembling gun still. He walked over to her and kneeled down. He grabbed her hand. "Winry, let go of the gun." **

"**I couldn't shoot." Winry said. **

"**I know you couldn't. That's okay." Ed replied. **

**Winry's crying face was shown. "But that man…" She put a hand to her face. "He said he's the one who killed my mom and dad. He tried to kill you and Al too, Ed." Ed was shown. "But I couldn't…Why not?"**

Sheska bowed her head, hiding the tears that spilled down her cheeks. She crossed her arms and held her jacket sleeves tightly in her hands. This was so hard to listen to. No one should have to go through this kind of pain. It wasn't fair. Winry had to be hurting so much to learn this truth. It made Sheska's heart ache so much to hear her voice. All the raw pain in it was hard to listen to. This was what the world was like. This was how hard and cruel the world was. Children should not be made to suffer like this.

**The scene pulled out to show the two from a distance. **

**Ed lifted her hand that held the gun. "Remember in Rush Valley. You delivered that baby. You saved two lives." The gun in Winry's hand was shown. Ed peeled her middle finger away from the gun. "And you gave me an arm," He peeled her ring finger off the gun. "And a leg." Winry's eye was shown. "You replaced the ones I lost." **

**The gun fell to the ground with a clang. **

**Ed's downcast face was shown. "It's your hands. They weren't meant to kill." He grabbed Winry's hand and put it between both of his hands. "They're meant to give life."**

Mustang smiled a bit at Ed's words. The kid was really good with words when he wanted to be. And right now, his way of giving comfort was probably what Winry needed most of all. She didn't want pity. Ed gave her the words that referred back to her parents. Her parents never took life, but worked hard to save anyone they could. In a way, Winry was just like her parents, working hard to give life. Ed didn't want to take that away by letting her kill. It really was amazing.

**The scene pulled out to show the two from Ed's back. **

"**That's why." **

**Winry bowed her head, shoulders still shaking, as the ending song began. **

**Winry collapsed into Ed's chest, grabbing hold of his jacket and cried her heart out. Ed wrapped his arm around her back. He opened his eyes and stared forward.**

"Okay, we were wrong. You do know how to comfort a girl." Havoc said, bowing his head.

"That must have been so hard for her. Poor girl." Armstrong said, wiping his tear filled eyes with a handkerchief.

"I was mistaken, Edward. I didn't see it at first, but you really are a wonderful person. In your own way, you really do live up to the stories." May said softly, tears straining her cheeks. She may not know Winry, but hearing her words and seeing those tears, it made her think of how she would feel if she was in Winry's place and it just hurt so much.

Ed leaned his head back on the couch. He didn't want to live up to stories. He just wanted to be left alone to do what he felt was right and take care of his friends.

Hughes just smiled at the scene. It was really sad, but it did show Ed in a new light, which was something none of them were probably expecting. He would so tease the boy later, but right now, he would leave Ed alone to sort his thoughts and feelings about all of this.

"You did really good there, Ed. Winry will still hurt a lot after this, but your words were good and they showed that you really care for her and that you will be there for her." Riza told him softly. She put a gentle hand on Ed's arm. While Ed would be there for Al and Winry, someone else needed to be there for him, and she would gladly be one of many people to fill that role for him. He really didn't realize how many people were there for him.

"Can we just move on? We still have to see if Ling and Lan Fan get away okay." Edward said.

Ling shot Ed a grateful look. Sure, there were some things he wanted to say about all of what happend, but his first priority right now was making sure he didn't lose a friend.

**A/N: Anyone else think of Nazis when you see the blue eyes and blond hair of the soldiers? God, I'm having flashbacks of history and reading class when I learned all about Nazis and Anne Frank. **

**I sooo wanted to put what Ed was saying to Winry in the Japanese version. He was begging her not to shoot. I really wanted to put 'beg' because of what I could have had his friends say about that. Boo English dub for not having the word 'beg.' **

**Pause. Write Scene. Pause. Write Scene. I never realized how sad that scene at the end was until now when I had to go through it like ten times and write it out to get everything bloody right. It's so sad at the end when the ending song begins and Winry falls into Ed's chest and cries. I didn't interrupt the scene at the end between Ed and Winry with comments because I wanted them to watch it through with no breaks. It gives it more emotion that way. **

**Please Review!**


	23. Episode 23: Girl on the Battlefield

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: I really, really hate repeating myself, but I don't think you guys got it the first time. I SAID I would update ONCE A WEEK, NOT WITHIN A WEEK of my last update. Seriously dudes, this was in an earlier chapter when I had people complaining. Refer to Chapter 9 author note if you please. *grumbles* I'm never bloody late unless my life has turned hectic for a week. Can't even take a couple of days off to read and work on other stories without getting bloody complaints. **

**Dudes, seriously, I love the reviews, but the ones that say I'm late in updating or asking why am I not updating yet when I'm supposed to, seriously, STOP! This is my story. I work on it constantly for days. I know how my own update process works. If I can't update when I'm supposed to, I give you an AN so you know. And since it is a story that I have to work on for days, I can't very well bloody forget that I have to update it. Please, for the love of everything, stop being impatient. These chapters don't just get magically done in a single day. It's a very long process. **

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 23: Girl on the Battlefield **

**The opening song began. **

**Dramatic action music began as the title of the episode appeared on the screen: "Girl on the Battlefield."**

**A building was shown. The windows flashed very briefly before Ling jumped through one of the windows with an explosion happening after he broke through. Grey smoke filtered out of the building after the explosion occurred. Ling fell through the smoke and landed on the ground. **

"Did you seriously just jump from that building all the way to the ground?" Mustang asked horrified. No one should be able to do that without breaking their legs!

"Of course I did. I don't have time to climb down. I couldn't anyway since my hands are full." Ling replied.

"What's the big deal anyway, Colonel? I've done it before too." Edward told him.

Ling looked at him surprised. "You have? I have the training to do it, but I didn't think you did."

"I don't. I mean, it took some getting used to all that high jumping, but I'm able to do it because I have an automail leg. I just make sure I land on that and if I can't, then I make sure to land correctly so I don't break anything." Edward explained.

"I see." Ling replied, giving him a smirk. "You cheat."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Call it what you want. I can still do it."

"You are both completely insane." Hughes told them.

"Just because you don't have our skills or training…" Ed grumbled.

**Ling put his hand on the ground, grimacing in pain as metal and glass clanged against the ground all around him. **

"I thought you could handle that jump." Havoc accused.

Ling grimaced and held his chest. "I can. But making a jump like that really hurts when my ribs have been fractured. I forget they were injured."

"Considering we have so many different fights and scenes to go through, that's not surprising." Ross said. "Hopefully your fights won't last much longer."

"At least none of us are seriously injured." Edward said, sighing. He blinked and looked up at Ling and Lan Fan. "Annnnddd, I just jinxed us, didn't I?"

"With your rotten luck, no doubt about it." Lan Fan told him.

"And here I was starting to think she was nice." Ed grumbled.

"Thank a lot, Ed." Ling added.

"Argh, it was going to happen whether I said that or not." Ed mumbled.

"Nothing's happen yet!" Brosh said.

"Just wait. Something will soon." Ed said.

**Ling climbed to his feet and ran down the road while Bradley looked on from the window. "A smoke bomb and grenade in one." Bradley said. **

"A crazy move." Breda said. "Sounds like something Chief would pull. You guys are really would be the perfect friends."

"We do what we must to survive." Ling defended.

"I object to that!" Ed protested. "I don't use grenades ever!"

"I didn't say you did. I said you both pull crazy stunts." Breda retorted.

**Bradley started walking down the stairs with Gluttony following him. "That reckless fool is beginning to annoy me." Bradley put his eye patch back on and started to tie it in the back. "Do you think you can follow their scent?"**

"**Uh-huh." Gluttony replied. **

"It will be hard to lose them if Gluttony is following your scent." Mustang said worriedly.

"I don't think it is even possible to lose Gluttony. Scar was hiding out in the sewers and Gluttony still found him." Sheska pointed out.

"Well, if they could trick Gluttony somehow, they should be fine." Edward replied.

"And how do they do that?" Miles asked.

Ed put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, it's kind of like when we have dogs following a scent, right? If you can lay a false trail, it can probably throw them off their trail long enough for them to escape, right?"

"Gluttony's not a dog." May replied.

"But it's the same concept. Dog or not, he's still just following a trail." Ling told her, frowning. "It's a good idea, but how do we give him a false trail?"

**Stones pillars made from alchemy appeared on screen. **

**Ed was shown to be still kneeling by a crying Winry, who had Ed's red coat wrapped around her shoulders. MPs were moving around them, taking control of the scene. **

**Winry's sobs were heard as the screen moved closer to the two as MPs walked away carrying something. **

**Ed closed his eyes briefly before opening them and picking up the gun. "Here, Officer." He said as he held it out. **

**An MP came over to him and took the gun. **

**Ed looked down at Winry. "Take her somewhere she'll be safe. Winry, Al is still fighting so I have to go. Okay." He stood up. He put his hand to her shoulder as he stood and Winry put her hand on his. "I'm sorry. When this is over, I'll explain everything." He turned to leave, taking his hand off her shoulder but Winry still gently gripped it. **

"Aww, how cute." Hughes said. "When she doesn't let go, it means she doesn't want you to go."

"Too bad, I need to get back to Al." Ed retorted, rubbing his temple. "I'll be back later to talk to her."

"She looks very vulnerable there. I've never seen her look like that." Al said. "I don't like it."

"It's not surprising. We all have weak moments." Edward replied.

**Ed walked away from her, leaving her hand to trail down his as he did. Winry's hand was shown to be in the air still as Ed walked away. She left it just hanging there as she watched him leave. **

**She lowered her hand before Ed was shown. He jumped onto the pillars Al made. He jumped to another then another before jumping down to the ground. Winry was shown from the back. She gripped Ed's coat tightly. **_**'Why? Why is waiting the only thing I can do?'**_

**The window outside Fuery's apartment was shown as a voice over a radio said, "We have a girl in custody at Sector 8 who appears to be a friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist." **

"Wow, we certainly don't hear that often." Havoc said.

"Hear what?" Ed asked confused.

"That you have friends." Havoc replied cheekily. "You're only ever with Al. To hear that you have a friend and that it is a girl is quite shocking."

"…You're a real jerk, you know that?" Ed replied.

"**Escort her to Central Command."**

**Mustang was shown in the room to be fiddling with a dial on the radio. **

"**Repeat, Sector 8. We have a girl in custody who appears to be a friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist." **

"**It's just about time." Mustang said. He and Riza removed the headphones they were wearing. **

"About time for what?" Ed asked, frowning. "You don't even know the full plan, only that we are drawing the Homunculi to us!"

"It's called anticipating and predicting the outcome, Fullmetal." Mustang retorted.

"I'll be really surprised if you are that good at predicting." Ed mumbled.

"**Go and back them up." **

"**Right." Riza said. **

**Riza opened a cabinet in the room. **

"Are you raiding my locker?" Fuery asked blankly.

"It would seem so." Riza replied. "Thank you for the assistance."

Fuery hung his head. "Is she being sarcastic or is she serious?"

"That's a very good question." Breda replied. He looked at Havoc.

"Don't look at me. I don't know either." Havoc said.

**She grabbed a pair of glasses off the side shelf and opened them. **

"**There's a vacant house outside of town. That's where we'll meet up." Mustang said and held out a slip of paper. **

"You're really just prepared for anything, aren't you?" Ed asked dryly.

"We must be prepared for anything so we can react in an instance." Mustang retorted.

"But a vacant house? Really? How do you know about that?" Ed asked. "Surely you haven't had time to scout the whole city and its surrounding areas yet."

Hughes smirked. "You forget, Ed, that Roy has a lot of contacts who can scope things out for him."

"You?" Ed asked shocked.

"Not just me." Hughes replied.

"Who else?" Al asked curiously.

Mustang smirked. "That's for me to know."

"Annoying, arrogant man." Ed grumbled to himself.

"**Don't be followed." Mustang ordered as footsteps were heard before Riza's hand appeared on screen on she grabbed the paper.**

"**Kay." Riza replied. She moved over to the door with a white shirt from Fuery's locker and a rifle over her shoulder. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door as she said, "If something goes wrong, I'll let you know." **

"**Alright." Mustang said before lifting one side of the headphones to his ear. **

**Riza walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Barely a moment passed before Riza opened the door again and leaned back into the room. "And sir," Mustang looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Please stay out of the field." **

**Mustang closed his eyes. "I know, Lieutenant. Now go." **

"Are you sure that Colonel is the higher ranking officer here?" Ed asked, smirking.

Mustang reached behind him and smacked Ed's knee. "Shut up, Fullmetal."

"But it's just so hard to tell sometime." Ed couldn't help but add.

"He has a point." Havoc said, grinning. "Sometimes it feels like the Lieutenant should be our higher-up."

"You are both pushing it." Mustang warned.

Ed and Havoc shared a look and both of them smirked at each other.

**The top of a few buildings were shown before the scene started to move down as footsteps were heard. Ling appeared on screen, running through an alley with Lan Fan over his shoulder. Gluttony leaned into the screen, watching the two go. **

"Damn, he found you so quickly." Brody said.

**Ling slowed down and turned half around to see Gluttony on a rooftop. **

"I guess one perk of being you guys is that you can sense when they are around." Edward said. "The rest of us would be screwed if we tried to run away from them like this."

"It's only fair that we can sense them if they are going to track us like we're prey." Ling replied.

"Maybe fair for our side, but downright annoying for them." Ed said, grinning evilly. "I like it."

"What? Annoying the enemy?" Lan Fan asked.

"Yes. It's so fun to piss them off."

**Ling turned back around and started running again as he said, "He won't give up." **

**Gluttony backed away from the edge of the roof. **

**The alley was shown. Ling's foot ran across the screen. As it passed, a drop of blood hit the ground. **

"We're leaving a blood trail." Lan Fan said, frowning. That was all her fault. She was leaving a trail for the enemy to follow, which was putting her master in danger!

"Gluttony must be following the scent of your blood to find us." Ling said, frowning darkly.

"You have to stop the bleeding." Ross said.

Lan Fan shook her head. "Even if we got the bleeding to stop, it wouldn't get him off our trail. He would still be able to track us."

"That's true, but Bradley is using that trail to find you. If you can get rid of it, Bradley would not be able to locate you as easily." Ross pointed out.

"But he's using Gluttony." Ling said. "Gluttony will always be able to track us."

**The scene changed to a different part of the alley. Ling's foot ran across the screen again, leaving more blood behind, as he thought, **_**'This area looks deserted.'**_

**Ling came to a stop in front of a wall in the alley. He turned around. "A dead end. We're trapped." **

"What is with all the dead ends?" Ed grumbled. "We're all running into them. This city is like a maze."

"Maybe they designed it that way on purpose." Mustang suggested sarcastically. "That way the Homunculi would have an easier time hunting down their prey."

Ed snorted. "Who knows? Maybe they did. After all, Amestris is a country shaped like a circle for a reason."

**The ground was shown with multiple drops of blood on it. Bradley's feet appeared on the screen, moving quickly as he followed the blood trail. He stopped and looked over his shoulder when he heard an explosion. "Scar again?" He said. He turned back around. "Gluttony, go see what he's up to this time." Bradley pulled his sword out of its sheath as Gluttony leaned over the roof edge. "I'll take care of our two little friends here." Bradley started walking again.**

"Well, one good thing came out of the blood trail. It got rid of one of the Homunculi, and it was the one who can smell your trail." Avery said.

"But there is still a trail for Bradley to follow." Fu replied.

"Now that Gluttony is gone, it should be easier to lose Bradley now." Ed said. "Well, hopefully it will be easier."

"Hopefully?" Ling asked.

Ed shrugged. "It's Bradley. We barely know anything about him. He's different compared to the other Homunculi."

**A blurry grey picture filled the screen. It slowly cleared to show the street with blood drops on it. Heavy breathing was head as Lan Fan's arms limply swung and more blood fell to the ground. Lan Fan's face was shown with her eyes half open. "What happened to me?"**

"**What's wrong?" Ling asked. **

"**My arm." Lan Fan put a hand to her shoulder.**

"Lan Fan?" Ling asked worriedly.

Lan Fan smiled grimly, gripping her arm even more tightly. "I can't feel my arm anymore. I can't even move my fingers, My Lord."

"Seriously?" Edward asked shocked. "Bradley cut you that deeply?"

"What is wrong, Ed?" Hughes asked worriedly.

"I think Bradley severed the nerves in her arm. I thought it was just a cut she received, but apparently it was much worse than that." Edward replied.

Lan Fan looked up in shock. "What? Does that mean I'll never be able to use my arm again?"

"Well, if he just severed your nerves in your arm from the ones in your shoulder, you should be able to get automail. But that's only if you get to a competent doctor in time. Your real arm is done though." Edward replied, frowning, though he didn't sugarcoat this for her. He knew Lan Fan was a tough girl. She could handle the truth. "But I don't know much about medicine, just automail. May, you know more then I do about medicine."

May nodded. "Since I cannot actually study the injury, going from what I know and what Lan Fan is feeling at this moment, she has either gone completely numb from pain, which I doubt from how well she is trained and how well she is taking pain, or her nerves were severed from each other."

Lan Fan tightened her hold on her upper arm. She couldn't believe that she was going to lose her arm here.

"There is no way to save her arm?" Fu asked, almost desperate. He didn't want to see his granddaughter ruined like this. She was still so young and has yet to see much of the difficulties of being a bodyguard.

"It is possible to repair severed nerves, but a highly skilled surgeon would have to do it and you would have to find one quickly. Considering that Lan Fan and Ling are on the run, they can't very well go to a hospital so it would be difficult. Even if they find a doctor outside of a hospital to treat her, he will not be able to do the surgery to save her arm." May replied, shooting a look at the older girl.

"I see." Lan Fan said, staring at her unresponsive left arm. So that was it. She was useless to her lord right now. She could do nothing to help him.

"**My lord..." Lan Fan said as Ling was shown. "I'm useless to you now."**

"**What are you talking about?" Ling asked. **

**The scene moved to show the two from the sky as Lan Fan said, "You cannot burden yourself with me. If you do, they'll only get you too. A king is no king without his people, but a people without their king would be lost as well. You can't do that to them."**

"But he's not king yet." May said. "He is still just an heir like the rest of us."

"I think Lan Fan means that his clan will be lost if their heir were to die in a foreign country because he could never become king then." Edward replied. "She wants him to leave her so he can escape and become the king of his country."

Lan Fan nodded. "That is what I mean. Our clan needs you, My Lord."

"No." Ling growled. "If I abandon you now, if I leave my subordinate to die, then I have no right to be king."

"Sounds right. A king should protect those below him." Mustang said, respecting Ling more and more. The kid really did understand what it meant to be a leader, much more then Bradley ever could.

"**My lord, think of our clan. You must live for their sake."**

**Ling's face was shown. "I won't leave you!"**

**Lan Fan was shown. "Sometimes someone must be left behind." She put her hand to her mouth. "For the greater good." Her hand fell down, showing a kunai in her hand. She spun the kunai around in hand to point it at herself. **

"Stop! What are you doing?" Ling said, eyes widening. "Don't do whatever it is that you are thinking about!"

"Whatever I have planned, I must do, My Lord. I cannot let you die here." Lan Fan told him.

"I don't want you dead." Ling retorted.

Lan Fan smiled a very small smile. "I do value my life, My Lord. I do not think I would forfeit it that easily."

"What the hell is it with kids today and being reckless?" Mustang asked horrified. This girl had two options. Kill herself to get her lord to abandon her or cut her arm off. Neither was very appealing.

"Perhaps the actions of these kids can be seen as being a bit reckless, but I admire how strong and determined all of them are." General Armstrong told Mustang. "It is often that kids cannot make the tough decisions in life, and yet all of these kids are able to do what they must. I find their strength respectable."

"Strength or not, kids shouldn't have to go through these kind of things." Hughes said darkly.

**Ling was shown. "Lan Fan!" Lan Fan's eyes were shown. "What are you planning?" She turned the kunai onto herself. "No! Don't do it!"**

**Just as the kunai was about to enter, the scene changed to show another explosion happening. **

"At least we don't have to see her doing whatever it is that she did." May said, though it didn't really comfort her. Lan Fan had just done something drastic, something that May was sure she would never be able to do herself. It was scary and not right. This shouldn't be happening to any of them.

**The scene pulled out to show a train with MPs and workers around it. They shouted in surprise at the explosion. Scar was flying back in the air, coming out of the smoke with a stone hand chasing after him. The hand closed and pulled back before another hand came out of the smoke. Scar avoided it and it began to fall apart. **

"Giant stone hands?" Hughes asked. "Of course, giant stone hands. I thought it was Ed who destroyed everything!"

"Hey, I am one person! I can't make all that destruction happen all by myself." Ed retorted.

"I find that hard to believe." Mustang muttered.

**Scar landed by a water tank on a platform. Al shot out of the smoke on a pillar. He jumped off of it and landed on the platform. Scar jumped to the other end of the platform to avoid getting jumped on. **

**Scar was shown as he said, "There's nothing inside that armor. You're hollow aren't you?" Al was shown. "You poor boy. Alchemy trapped you in that metal prison and yet you still have faith in it?"**

"What is it with you and saying stuff about alchemy to your opponents?" Edward asked. "Are you trying to get us to repent our alchemy right before you kill us?"

"Perhaps I am trying to get you to see the wrongs of your way of living." Scar replied.

Ed rolled his eyes. "You live your way and I'll live my way."

**Al quickly clapped his hands and put one on the water tank. The alchemy traveled to where Scar was and created a small pipe so water was blasted out of it at Scar, who jumped away to avoid getting hit. Scar landed on the ground with the water pouring down by him. Al landed on the ground opposite of Scar. **

"**True, there are plenty of things about this body that are inconvenient, but it's nothing I can't live with." Al said. Scar was shown. "I don't need anyone's pity, least of all from you." Al was shown as he stood up. "My brother used alchemy to save my life. To regret the form I have now would mean not only rejecting alchemy but also turning my back on him. I believe in my brother, and I believe in alchemy. I will not lose faith. I want to believe!"**

"Pretty speech." May said.

"It warms my heart so much that you believe in me." Ed said. "It's definitely a step up from hating me and believing I created you as a puppet."

"I said I was sorry." Al replied dryly. "Can't you let that go?"

"To let it go would mean I would lose one of the few moments in life that you didn't think rationally and can't tease you about it." Edward replied, grinning at his brother.

"I guess teasing is better then the alternative." Al mumbled to himself.

"**Oh, do you?" Scar asked as the water pouring down moved closer to him. He put his hand in the water. Al gasped before the water was suddenly turned to steam. Scar ran through the steam at Al. Ed's legs were shown to be running through the steam. He jumped and kicked Scar's knee, sending Scar back. Both of them landed in crouches. **

"Nice timing!" Al cheered. "I thought Scar was going to destroy my armor again."

"I was certainly trying to." Scar said, shooting a glare at Ed as he rubbed his aching knee.

"Don't glare at me! I'm the one who has to fix his armor when it gets destroyed!" Ed retorted. "Besides, I don't want to risk his seal getting messed up cause of you."

"I'm more amused you were finally able to land a blow on Scar." Mustang commented, making Ed twitch in annoyance. "Of course it only happened because he was distracted and didn't know you had caught up to them."

"Colonel, shut up." Ed grumbled.

**Scar skidded back before the scene pulled out to show Ed crouched next to Al. **

"**Brother!" Al cried as Ed jumped to his feet and back next to Al. "Where's Winry?"**

"What? No thanks for saving you?" Ed whined.

"Thank you very much, Brother." Al told him dryly.

"I think you're being sarcastic." Ed grumbled.

"**She's safe." Ed ran a hand across his chin as dramatic music began. "No thanks to me though. I made her cry again." **

**Al was shown. "You really should be more careful, Brother." **

"She should have known better then to run headfirst into one of our fights." Ed grumbled. "If she had, she wouldn't have heard me."

**Ed's face was shown with his eyes and mouth twitching. The scene pulled out to show both brothers. **

"**She doesn't like to see you fight like that." Al said. **

"**Yeah." Ed replied. **

"She also doesn't like to see you covered in blood." Al added.

"It's just a cut!" Ed sighed, rubbing his forehead. "At least she didn't have to see anything worse then this."

"**But she's gone now." Ed said as he and Al fell into their fighting stances. "Let's end this." **

"**Ooh, I found you." Gluttony's voice said, causing Scar to look over his shoulder as Gluttony landed on the ground behind him. Gluttony stood up, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Ishvalan!"**

"Well, at least we no longer have to fight Scar now." Edward said.

"Yes, but now we have an immortal monster to deal with." Al pointed out.

"He's only after Scar. Scar can handle himself against Gluttony." Edward replied.

"Last time he was severely injured." Mustang pointed out.

"At that time, he was in a closed off area _and_ he was facing off against Gluttony and Lust. So getting injured was totally allowed." Edward retorted.

"**You again." Scar said. **

"**Look at his tattoo!" Al said. **

"**A Homunculus!" Ed exclaimed.**

"You two sound surprised. Wasn't this your plan?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, but I only ever met Greed, Lust, Envy, and unknowingly, Wrath. This is our first meeting with Gluttony." Edward answered.

"He probably really wasn't what we were expecting from this." Al added. "Especially when compared to the other Homunculi that we've met."

**Gluttony charged at Scar. Scar was shown from inside Gluttony's mouth before the scene pulled out to show Scar from behind as he turned to Gluttony. He pushed Gluttony's mouth up and let him fall to the ground before putting his hand on his back. There's was a metallic sound as Scar activated his alchemy. Gluttony threw up blood with blood trailing out of his nose and eyes. **

"Wow, your alchemy looks so painful if he is bleeding from everything." May said, grimacing.

"Which is why he is such a formidable and scary opponent." Ed replied.

**The scene changed to a grey street with blood drops on it. Bradley's feet walked across the screen as he followed the trail of blood. Bradley was shown to be frowning. **

**Gluttony reappeared on screen with red alchemical light crackling around him as blood continued to trail out of his eyes and nose into his mouth. After it passed, he grinned cruelly as Scar, whose teeth gritted when he saw him healed. **

**Gluttony suddenly head-butted Scar, who slammed into a metal crate. The Homunculus then slammed his body into Scar, denting it from the force, as Scar blocked with his arm. **

Scar grimaced from the pain flaring in his arm, chest, and back from that attack. His whole upper body was screaming in protest. Nothing was broken, he knew that. But it certainly felt like he has been bruised up horribly from that.

**The street Bradley was going down was shown again. Bradley was show with his determined frown. **

**Scar reappeared on the screen. Gluttony landed in front Scar, but Ed and Al kicked him before they could fight again. **

"What the hell are you two doing?" Mustang demanded. "I thought you were going to leave him to Scar."

Ed looked at Al and they both shrugged. "Who knows? Gluttony can't kill us so it doesn't really matter." The former said.

"Just because they can't kill you doesn't mean they can't fight you!" Riza told them. "He could still seriously hurt you."

"Yeah, but a Homunculus finally appeared. We don't want to give Scar the chance to ruin this moment." Al replied. "It might be the only chance we get."

**Bradley whipped his sword out as he appeared on screen and rounded a corner in the alley. Lan Fan's limp hand fell onto the screen, blood dripping off the fingers. Bradley's eye widened. **

**A manhole was shown. The lid of it blasted and flew through the sky before Ling was shown cannonballing in the sky with his sword held between his teeth. **

**Ed was shown as he shouted, "It's Ling." **

"And where did you come from?" Buccaneer asked. "And where is Lan Fan? I thought you wouldn't abandon her."

"I wouldn't so we must have come up with a plan." Ling replied. _'She better not be dead after whatever stunt she pulled.' _

"We just saw her limp arm." Ed pointed out. "And Lan Fan did say she values her life so it's most likely–"

"I cut my arm off." Lan Fan finished, grimacing as the grim truth came out. She has lost her arm. There was no fixing the nerves now. All she could now was hopefully get herself treated quickly so she has a chance to get automail. "And then we hid in the sewers so Bradley wouldn't be able to follow our trail anymore."

"Feels like something is still missing though." Mustang said, frowning.

"The arm." Hughes replied. "Bradley would notice if the trail ended abruptly. He would realize something so they probably had to do something to keep the trail going."

"That's obvious. The question is how." Mustang retorted.

**As he was in the air, Ling pulled a safety pin off a grenade. He looked down at Gluttony. As he fell, he landed on Gluttony's shoulders and shoved the grenade down Gluttony's throat.**

"Damn it, Ling. You better hope he doesn't clamp his mouth shut on your arm. If he does, you're going to lose your arm." Edward said.

"I trust in my strength to make sure that does not happen." Ling replied.

**Ling quickly pulled his arm out of Gluttony's mouth and looked at Ed and Al. He took his sword out of his mouth and said, "Go! Move it!" As Gluttony moved back a few steps, Ling jumped off of him. His whole body exploded after a moment. His blood splattered against the metal crate. Scar shielded his face with his arm as some of the blood hit him. **

"I bet Scar is trying to figure out what the hell is going on at this moment." Havoc said, smirking grimly.

"Yeah, first Fullmetal practically gives him a calling card to him, a Homunculus interrupts their fight, then Ling shows up out of nowhere and blows the Homunculus up and he seems to know Fullmetal and Al. Who the hell wouldn't be confused?" Mustang asked, slightly amused.

"Just a pawn in a horrible game." Ed murmured, rubbing his temple. They were all making the others pawns in this horrible twisted life.

**Gluttony's tongue splattered on the ground in front of Ed, who was sitting on the ground. He grimaced in disgust as the tongue disintegrated in front of his eyes. **

**Al watched Gluttony's arm do the same thing. **

"Why aren't you guys standing up?" Riza asked.

"Ever been around an explosion?" Ed asked dryly. "It's not easy to stay on your feet during them when you're not used to them."

Riza put a hand to her chin. "I guess that makes sense. I got so used to explosion during the Ishvalan civil war that the shaking doesn't bother me anymore."

"Hooray for you. Scar is probably the same way, but he also had that crate behind him to help balance him." Edward said.

**Gluttony's body was shown with the cackling red alchemical light surrounding him again as he slowly healed. Ling landed on the ground between Ed and Al. **

**Gluttony's arm was shown as the bone formed with the muscle and skin following it. **

**Ling stood up. "Get me some strong cable." **

"**Right." Ed shouted as he stood up. "On it." He ran over to the railroad tracks. He put his hands on the metal and blue alchemical light appeared. There was a flash before cable was twisting around in the air. **

**Ling twisted and tied it around Gluttony's body. "Your over generative abilities working against you." He said as he pulled at the cable. He grunted as he pulled the cable harder. **

"Genius. As strong as these guys are, even they can't escape when tied up like this, especially when they are in the process of healing from death. When healing from death, they are pretty vulnerable." Hughes said.

"I was lucky to have found Gluttony with Ed and Al. I couldn't have done this without an alchemist by me to make the cable I needed." Ling added. "If they weren't around, all I really could do was fight in the end."

"As much as I hate to admit, it was damn lucky of us to have met you in Rush Valley. You really are a lot of help." Edward said before shooting an evil glare at Ling. "As long as you aren't running up my food bill!"

"Hey, I'm paying you back. I think going up against highly dangerous monsters deserves a free meal from you." Ling retorted.

"A free meal?" Ed echoed. "Then what about the one in Rush Valley and the destroyed city you left us to deal with?!"

"Hey, you guys easily fixed the city so I don't want to hear about that." Ling replied.

"And the food bill?" Ed asked.

Ling sighed. "Look, I'll give you a free feast when you visit us in Xing."

"Xing? Who said anything about me going to Xing?!" Ed shouted.

"You have to visit your friends, Ed." Ling replied.

"The how about you come visit me?" Ed suggested.

"If I'm ruler, I can't just leave whenever I want." Ling argued.

"Who says you will become ruler?" May interrupted.

"My lord is more fit to be Emperor then you." Lan Fan said, glaring at May.

"And now it has gotten out of hand." Al said dryly, shooting a glare at his brother. "Good job, Ed."

"How is this my fault?" Ed mumbled.

"You just had to argue with Ling." Al said.

Ed shrugged. "Argue for the sake of arguing."

"You really need to stop that." Mustang told him before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly.

Ed clapped his hands to his ears in pain, and he wasn't the only one. Those from Xing shot annoyed glares at Mustang.

"All of those from Xing," Mustang said. "From this moment on, you will stop your arguing about who is going to be the ruler of Xing. It is annoying and getting in the way of our watching the future."

"Mind your–" May and Lan Fan started angrily, only to have Mustang whistle loudly again."

"Cease." Mustang hissed.

The two girls fell quiet, both frowning.

"Honestly." Mustang said.

"Damn," Jerso said, holding one of his ears. "Is he going to do that every time they start arguing about who is going to be the ruler of Xing?"

"I hope not or we are all going to go deaf." Zampano replied.

"**Your flesh won't stop expanding. It will keep you tied up nice and tight." Ling said as Gluttony was shown to be pressed hard against the cables. "You're mine now, Homunculus!" He shouted as the scene pulled out to show Ed and Al still sitting and watching him. **

"Why the hell are you still on the ground?" Darius shouted.

"Scar is still there. You need to get up and make sure he doesn't kill you!" Heinkel added.

"I think he is in as much shock as we are in so we have a bit of time to watch this strange scene." Al replied.

**Lan fan's arm appeared on screen again. The hand started to move away before Bradley was shown. He was standing in front of a dog which had Lan Fan's arm tied to his back. **

"And there it is!" Hughes said. "You kept the trail going like that."

"But that is really creepy and gross." May said, staring in shock at the bloody, limp arm on screen. Tying someone's arm to a dog? How much more disgusting can this get?

"Maybe, but it was very effective in getting us both out of there alive." Lan Fan replied.

**The dog shook himself, sending blood flying around him. He looked at Bradley and whined. **

**Bradley stared coldly down at the dog. "That was well-played, girl." He said. **

"I think a Homunculus just complimented you." Breda said.

Lan Fan frowned. "Not that I want a compliment from one of them."

"I say take it for what it is. He'll know you're a threat now." Ed said.

**The sewers were shown. Lan Fan walked through them, gripping her shoulder tightly and with Ling's shirt tied around her to stop the blood flow. **

For a moment, Lan Fan went completely stiff before her eyes dilated and she screamed loudly, hunching over and grappling for her shoulder to hold because of the amount of pain flowing through her body at the missing arm. It was such an intense amount of pain that she has never experienced in her life once. As black dots began to swarm her vision, her eyes scrunched shut in a desperate attempt to make the sudden dizziness and nauseousness go away.

"Lan Fan!" Ling shouted worriedly, leaning down by her to stare worriedly into her face. "Lan Fan."

Lan Fan heard her lord call to her and she desperately wanted to tell him that she was fine, but she couldn't even open her eyes. All she could do was breath heavily and try not to scream again.

Understanding her pain, Ed stood up on the couch and easily jumped over Hughes and Mustang. Since she had Ling on one side and Fu on the other, Ed kneeled down in front of Lan Fan. "Lan Fan, I need you to listen to me, okay? I know you're in a lot of pain here, but you need to slow your breathing. Breathing fast like that will only make it worse and possibly throw you into a panic attack. Breathe in deeply for me then slowly let it out." He shot a look at Ling, and understanding the look, Ling nodded and backed up a bit.

With Ling backed up, Ed put his hand on Lan Fan's hand. When he felt her flinch a bit, he let go. "In deeply, out slowly, Lan Fan." When she did as he asked, Ed said, "I need you to let me take your hand off your shoulder."

Lan Fan gave a very small nod.

Ed put his hand on her hand once more and gently peeled it away from her shoulder while saying, "In. Out. In. Out." He copied his breathing to hers as he gently massaged her shoulder and upper arm, especially in the areas where he knew the nerves were. As she started to calm herself, Ed looked up at Ling and nodded at his grateful look. He mouthed, "_Continue_."

**Lan Fan leaned against a wall. "I beat you." **

**She gripped her shoulder tightly as she breathed heavily. **

"She really shouldn't be running through the sewers with such a horrible injury. It might get infected." Dr. Marcoh said worriedly.

"No other choice." Ling said through gritted teeth as he glanced at Ed and Lan Fan, who were still going through the breathing techniques.

**Lan Fan closed her eyes. "How does it feel to be tricked?" She repositioned herself on the wall and opened her eyes. "You lose this round." **

**Scar appeared on screen, rubbing his stomach as he moved closer to the Homunculus. **

"I'm so amazed that Chief is actually good at calming down someone in pain." Havoc whispered to his comrades, but was staring at Ed, who was still in front of Lan Fan and frowning.

"It's probably because he is so used to pain that he knows to stay calm." Breda replied.

'_**What? That thing is a Homunculus?' **_**Scar thought. **

"I'm more surprised you know what a Homunculus is, considering how much you hate alchemy." Mustang said.

"I have done my research." Scar replied blandly.

"Even more shocking."

**A car was heard skidding across the ground. The driver's hands were shown. One was holding the steering wheel while the other was holding a gun. A few shots were fired. Scar's leg was shown as a bullet ripped through it. **

Scar growled and grabbed at his leg from the pain flaring inside of it. The pain was excruciating, but it was nothing like being caught in an explosion. Nothing could really top that horrible feeling.

**Scar grunted in pain as Riza was shown to be skidding to a stop. She was wearing a white shirt, glasses, and had her hair down. **

"Very simple disguise." Ross said.

"Sometimes simple is the best disguise out there." Riza replied.

**The car skidded all the way over the ground to where the group was. Riza kept her gun trained on the kneeling Scar the whole time. "Put him in. We're getting him out of here." She ordered Ling. **

**Ed and Al were shown to be thinking about the disguised Riza. They compared her to Riza and both wore shocked looks. **

**Dramatic music began as Ling grunted as he lifted Gluttony up. **

"Impressive strength for one so young." Armstrong commented.

"What the hell kind of training did you have?" Ed asked blankly.

"Difficult training." Ling replied and when he noticed Lan Fan's eyes opened and that her expression wore less pain, he turned to her. "Lan Fan, are you okay?"

Lan Fan nodded. "Yes, My Lord." She turned to Ed. "Thank you, Edward."

Ed gave her a half-smile. "The pain won't go completely away for a while and since you're are going to appear on screen again with your arm missing, the pain will come back instantly. Be ready to face it at a moment's notice." With that, he stood up and moved back over to the couch. Instead of jumping this time, He stepped between his Commanding Officer and Hughes and just climbed onto the couch by Riza.

Fu kneeled by his granddaughter. "A foolish move cutting your arm off, but it was certainly effective."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Lan Fan told him.

Fu shook his head. "You did what you could to keep the Young Lord alive. You certainly did your duty the best you could."

"Where did you learn such calming techniques for someone in that amount of pain?" Riza asked quietly.

"In one of my missions, I got trapped in a mine with some workers. Some of them got injured and one had a panic attack. He needed to calm him down. One of the older miners was used to things like injuries and panic attacks so he calmed him down. I felt utterly useless at the time, so I watched what he did and studied a bit on it and just learned what I could." Ed explained just as quietly.

Riza nodded. "I see. Well, it's a good thing you did."

**Ling put Gluttony in the back of the car.**

"Where did you get that car anyway?" May asked. "It wasn't what you were driving before."

"Probably took it from someone." Mustang answered.

"Such an abuse of power." Ed said.

"We must make do with what we can when thrown into an operation at the last minute." Mustang snapped.

**As Riza pointed her gun at Scar again, Ling jumped into the back of the car as well. Scar was shown to be crouching on the ground with a hole in his leg. He growled. **

**Riza was shown, lowering her gun. She got a few things situated in the car. **

**Ed looked at her and stretched a hand out. "Hold on a sec, Lieute–" **

**Riza put a finger to her lips. "Shh." **

**Ed lowered his arm.**

**One of the car tires was shown. It skidded on the ground before the car zoomed out of there. **

"**Wait, what's going on?" Al shouted. **

"**Al!" Ed said. "The MPs are watching. Just pretend we don't know her." **

"MPs! No help at all during any of this!" Ed grumbled.

"You wanted them out of it." Mustang pointed out.

"Yeah, but there just stood there the whole time as we fought Scar, a strange monster showed up, followed by Ling who blows the monster up and it regenerates? How can they just do nothing?!" Ed asked.

"That will be kind of hard to cover up." Ling said thoughtfully.

"I wonder how the higher-ups do cover up something like that." Ed mumbled.

"Kill them most likely. It's what they did to the researchers I worked with." Dr. Marcoh said darkly.

"**They're getting away!" An MP shouted as the they moved forward. "After them." **

"**Right." **

**Ed was shown again. "The Colonel may be a creep and a jerk, but at least we can trust him. We have something to do." He looked at Scar. **

"Creep and jerk? No respect at all." Mustang muttered.

"Hey, I did say that I trust you." Ed pointed out.

"After calling me a creep and a jerk." Mustang retorted.

"Well, you have to admit that you are a bit of a conceited jerk at times." Ed replied.

"Conceited?! You didn't say that!" Mustang said.

"No, but I was thinking it." Ed replied.

"Brat."

**Scar was shown to be leaning against the metal crate. He looked back when he heard the footsteps. Ed punched him in the face with his metal hand. **

"Oh, yeah!" Ed cheered.

Scar hissed and rubbed his cheek.

"You know, if Hawkeye hadn't shot him in the leg to slow him down, you probably wouldn't have been able to hit him." Mustang pointed out.

"Stop trying to ruin the mood of the fight." Ed snapped. "I'm happy landing any blows on this guy."

**Ed ducked under a punch from him and moved back a few steps. Ed jumped in the air and somersaulted in the air to avoid Scar's arm. He landed on the ground then jumped back again. He stumbled back when he landed, giving Scar the chance to move forward and destroy the ground under Ed. Ed jumped to the side. **

**Scar was shown with blood trailing down his chin. He growled as the scene pulled out to show Ed and Al facing Scar. **

"**We have to get him, Al." Ed said as he stood up. **

"**Mm-hmm." Al said. **

**The brothers clapped their hands at the same time. "You killed the Rockbells and Nina, among many others." Ed said. **

"**You're going to answer for your crimes." Al said. **

**The bottom half of May's body was shown as she ran across the screen. She slammed a foot into Al's side, sending him off-balance. When Al hit the ground, she jumped off of him and kicked a surprised Ed in the face. **

"MAY!" Ed shouted, grabbing his face. "How could you hit us?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Edward, Alphonse." May replied sheepishly.

"Sorry is not going to cut it!" Ed shouted, rubbing his face. "Damn it, that hurt."

"You could have dodged that." Izumi reprimanded.

"I think I was too shocked by her sudden appearance to move." Ed grumbled. "Not to mention I can't understand why she is attacking us. I don't know she is with Scar at this moment!"

**Ed fell over as May jumped away. **

**May and Xiao-Mei landed by Scar, but looked at the brothers. "Are these two giving you trouble, servant? This is the servant of the man who saved my life. You better leave him alone, puny little boy!"**

**Ed shot up angrily. "WAIT A SEC! WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY?!"**

"If you are already yelling about that, I guess you weren't in that much pain." Mustang said dryly.

"No one calls me small." Ed grumbled.

**The MPs ran over. "Where'd that kid come from?" One of them asked. **

"**Get away, girl! It's dangerous." Another MPs shouted as they surrounded Scar and May. **

**May looked around. "They got us outnumbered." **

"Haven't you realized there is something wrong if this country's MPs are surrounding you?" Edward asked.

"Perhaps, but Yoki did save my life and he and Scar are traveling together. I do owe them a debt and it's probably nice having more traveling companions." May replied.

"That, and they did help you get to Central." Al said. "But this is probably how you got dragged into our country's mess. It's not really fair to you."

"No, but as Ling said, you guys are a neighboring country. We can't leave you all to this horror alone without offering assistance. This could be a start to helping your relations with your neighbors after we get rid of the Homunculi." May told him.

"We can finally stop shredding all that blood on our borders when this is done with." Hughes said, smiling. "Sounds nice."

**May whipped out multiple kunai in each hand. "It's time for us to retreat." ** **She spun in a half-circle before throwing the kunai. Five of them pierced one train car and the other five pierced another. **

"Those must be really sharp kunai if they are able to stick in the metal." Brosh said shocked.

"I'm more surprised that she got them so easily in the shape she wanted with one throw." Ross said.

"That was a difficult part of the training." May told Ross. "But like everything else, it became easy with a lot of practice."

"I think everyone is missing the important part. Why did you throw your kunai like that?" Edward asked.

"You will see in a moment, Edward." May replied.

**May's legs were shown as she quickly drew a circle on the ground her foot and drew a star inside of it. **

"That always seems to be the array you use. Don't you ever use a different one?" Al asked.

"No need to." May replied.

**May threw her kunai into the points of the star then put her hand in the center of the array. Blue alchemical light surrounded the array before the one on the train was shown. A blue alchemical star appeared in it as an explosion occurred. The same happened with the second array. The scene pulled out to show the two explosions occurring and grey smoke filling the area. **

"….Dangerous." Havoc said. "At least you didn't try to kill anyone with that."

"Of course not. I do not want to kill anyone." May replied. "Just escaped."

"I thought Alkahestry was used in the medical field, not to blow things up." Ed said dryly.

"That is the primary use of Alkahestry, but it is not its only use." May told him.

"Hmm, it's amazing that you could blow up those trains without disrupting anything else." Edward added.

"That is because I use the Dragon's Pulse to transmute over long distances." May explained.

"Dragon's Pulse? What's that?" Mustang asked confused.

"The Dragon's Pulse is basically the constant flow of chi which flows from the tops of mountains down to the land. It nourishes everything it passes with that energy." Ling explained.

May nodded in agreement. "Alkahestrists transmit that chi through the pathways of the human body to heal minor ailments and injuries. Dragon's Pulse also helps with our long distance transmutations by using our arrays and the markers as you just saw."

"The markers are the kunai you threw at the train, right?" Ed asked.

"Correct. Without those markers, I would not be able transmute over that distance." May replied. "Alchemy does not use the Dragon's Pulse?"

Ed shook his head. "No, we use the energy of tectonic shifts and the manipulation of matter."

**The MPs shouted out in surprise. **

**The scene moved into the smoke to show some of the MPs coughing and covering their faces. **

**Ed and Al were shown with the former coughing and covering his face as well. "What kind of alchemy was that?"**

"Really, Fullmetal, you shouldn't be talking right now. You don't want to breathe in that smoke." Mustang scolded.

"And here I thought May wasn't trying to kill us." Ed retorted dryly.

"I also expected you all to be smart and not breathe in that smoke since it can damage your lungs." May butted in.

"I can't fault you since you don't know what Fullmetal is like at this time." Mustang told her.

Ed's brow twitched in annoyance.

**Al looked in the direction of Scar and May. "She did it from that far away?" **

**May and Scar were shown. May was holding Scar's hand. "Here, follow me." She said and started pulling Scar along. **

**Ed looked around. "Ah, I can't see." The scene pulled out to show the area from the sky. "Scar!"**

"I can't believe he got away." Ed grumbled.

"I can't believe you got away with so few injuries." Mustang said.

"I don't sit on my ass all day and research. I do train!" Ed snapped at him.

**The scene changed to an intersection where there was a honking noise. Riza drove her car through the intersection, causing a truck to skid to a stop. **

**The car was shown with Ling standing in the back of it with a hand holding down Gluttony. **

"**I know who you are, Ling Yao." Riza said. "Don't worry. We're on our way to a secure safe house." **

"Now that you say that, it's amazing Ling jumped in the back of the car with Gluttony without even trying to figure out who you are." Al said.

"We always knew Ling was crazy." Ed told his brother, smirking a bit.

Ling just shrugged and turned to Riza. "How would you know who I am?"

"You did work with Breda and Falman. One of them probably passed the information on to me." Riza replied.

**Ling leaned forward to tell Riza, "My friend! I left her behind. Go get her!"**

"**What?" Riza said. "No, we can't. We don't have time." **

"**Make time!" Ling shouted as he was shown. "She could be dying now." Riza was shown. "She's still waiting there for me." **

"**You had better make it quick." Riza said before she changed shifts and made a sharp left turn. She honked the horn again as she drove through another intersection. The honking grabbed the attention of the MPs and Bradley who were around. **

"Crap." Riza mumbled.

"Why did you honk the horn at the intersections?" May asked confused.

"It's to alert people that I am driving through without stopping since we don't want any accidents." Riza said.

"And Bradley just saw us." Ling said, frowning. "He will no doubt recognize me."

"And I'm not sure if my disguise is good enough to fool him." Riza added.

**Bradley's eye was shown to be narrowed dangerously. He imagined the car again, particularly Riza. **_**'That woman driving. I'm sure she's Mustang's.'**_

**The car was shown driving away. **

**Bradley was shown watching the car. **_**'I'm tired of playing games with that upstart.' **_

**May and Scar were shown in an alley. May put her kunai down in the ground by Scar's leg and blue alchemical light surrounded the two. **

"With you by his side, he definitely won't stay down long anymore." Ed muttered.

"Which means he'll just keep coming back more and more often." Mustang said, rubbing his temple. "At least when he got injured before, we had a bit of time to regroup and gather intelligence."

"But now he's just going to keep appearing." Ed groaned.

"Yeah, so be on your damn guard this time, Fullmetal." Mustang snapped.

"Yeah, yeah."

**The scene moved closer to the two and showed Scar's face. **_**'Her eyes. Was that how mine looked?' **_

**Winry appeared on the screen with a clang, holding a gun with tears pouring down her face. **

**Scar reappeared on the screen, holding his right arm up as he looked at it. **_**'No matter what I do, hatred only breeds more hatred.'**_

**The alchemical light disappeared and the scene pulled out to show May tying some bandages around Scar's leg. "There you go." She said as she finished. "I think I managed to stop the bleeding." **

**Scar put his hand on his injured leg and looked at May. "Thank you." **

"Scar said thanks?" Ed and Al said in complete shock.

"Just because I kill, that does not mean I don't have gratitude for those who help me." Scar said.

"Could have fooled me." Ed mumbled.

**When they heard footsteps, both turned to the end of the alley. Yoki rounded the corner, turning around to look where he came from. "Sir!" Yoki turned to them and pointed to where he came from. "The MPs are all closing in on us. We need to get going." **

**Soldiers and MPs were shown to be around the area. **

"**He took a shot to the leg. In his condition, he couldn't have gotten far." A soldier said. **

"Too bad we don't know just what May can do." Fuery said.

"And they will probably use that to their advantage." Mustang said annoyed.

"**Comb the area for him." Another soldier shouted over the barking dogs. **

"**Sir!"**

**May was shown to be looking around the wall as Yoki urged Scar on. "Quickly, sir. Quickly." **

**May jogged away from the wall and asked, "Xiao-Mei, where are you?" She faced the screen. "Oh no." **

"No! Not Xiao-Mei!" May cried.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have taken Xiao-Mei with you into that battle to help Scar." Ed said, staring at the little panda on May's shoulder. He had actually forgotten that she was here.

"I could never leave Xiao-Mei behind!" May said. "She has been with me ever since we met!"

**Al was shown holding Xiao-Mei in his hands.**

"Al." Ed said dangerously.

Al quietly 'meeped' to himself.

"Why do you have that?" Ed demanded.

"Well, May lost her! I couldn't just leave Xiao-Mei to wonder around lost!" Al argued.

"You don't even know who she belongs to! I told you to stop picking up strays!" Ed snapped.

"Xiao-Mei is not a stray!" May shouted.

"Yes, she is! If she is not with the owner and with a couple of alchemists who know nothing about her, she's a stray!" Ed retorted.

"Are you guys really arguing over this?" Ling asked.

"You don't understand, Ling. Al is always picking up strays that we cannot take care of cause we are always on the move." Edward said.

"I can't just leave them on the street!" Al retorted.

"Then you take them to the shelter, not back to the dorms or the hotel we are staying at!" Ed said.

Mustang's brow twitched as he asked dangerously, "You've brought animals into the dorms?"

Ed chuckled nervously. "No. Al did."

"Do you realize I've had soldiers having allergy attacks to animal fur and we couldn't figure out where it was coming from?" Mustang asked angrily.

"Hey," Ed held his hands up defensively. "I've told Al not to bring them to the dorms, but his heart is too big."

"Knock it off!" Mustang snapped. "There's no animals allowed in the dorms for a reason. So stop bringing them! You're giving me more work when you do that."

Al crossed his arms and grumbled to himself about jerks and cold-hearted people who are so cruel to animals.

"**Look what I found, Ed." Al said. **

**Ed, who now had a bandage on his head, was shown to be staring at Xiao-Mei with a twitching brow. He swung his head around to Al angrily. "We're a little busy right now to be adopting panda bears, Al!" **

"**I couldn't leave her alone in the middle of all that mess back there." Al defended. **

**Ed lifted a fist angrily. "First stray cats, now this! Just how many animals can you stuff in that armor of yours, huh? Get rid of it!"**

"I feel sorry for the person driving you two." Havoc said, though he was wearing an amused smirk.

"I feel sorry for the people who stay in the dorms around your dorm if you two are always arguing like this." Brosh said.

"It's not always!" Al and Ed snapped.

"Just when Al brings strays back." Ed mumbled.

"Just when Brother is being an idiot about his health or injuries." Al muttered.

Quite a few soldiers sweat dropped at that. Of all the dark things in their life, that's what they argue about?

**Al moved Xiao-Mei closer to him. "What a heartless thing to say." **

**Xiao-Mei struggled in his arms for a moment before Al poked her cheek. **

"**Look how sweet and gentle she is." Al said. **

"I don't think she likes that." Ed said blankly.

"I know I wouldn't." May muttered.

**Xiao-Mei bit Al's finger angrily. Al stared down at her. He chuckled. "It's alright. You're safe now." **

**When her bite didn't do anything, Xiao-Mei let go and thought of a food pyramid with her and May at the top. **

"Wow, that little panda really thinks she's all that." Lan Fan said blankly.

"She sure does." Ed muttered, brow twitching once more.

**A picture of Al took over the top, scaring Xiao-Mei. **

**The car was shown from the outside as it pulled to a stop in front of the Command Center. **

**The building was shown as a voice said, "This way. Follow me." **

"**Thanks." Ed said. **

**Ed and Al were shown to be following a MP down a hall. **

"**You can stay in here, okay?" Al put the panda bear in his suit of armor via his helmet. **

**The MP they were following opened a door, showing Winry sitting at a table with a drink in front of her. **

**Winry lifted her head and looked at the door. **

"**Hey Winry." Ed said, entering the room. He and Al paused when they saw Bradley drinking from a cup opposite of Winry. **

"Look, it's Bradley." Ed groaned. "Why is he there?"

"Who knows why Bradley does the strange things he does?" Mustang asked.

"Well, Bradley does favor Ed, if only because he is a sacrifice. He did visit Ed at the hospital after all. And Winry is a friend of Ed. Maybe he's just greeting her." Hughes said.

"I would much prefer it if he stayed away from her." Ed said.

**Bradley held his mug up in greeting as he said, "Oh, hello there, Fullmetal Alchemist." **

**Edward appeared on screen. "Fuhrer Bradley, this is a surprise." He said as a greeting.**

"**What brings you here?" Al asked. **

**Bradley put his mug down. "I heard that a childhood friend of yours was under our protection here at the Command Center. As a friend of such an important alchemist, she deserves our every courtesy." Bradley finished as Ed and Al appeared on screen again. **

"I was right." Hughes said.

"Are you happy about that?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no. It just means that the Homunculi are keeping a really close eye on you and I don't like it." Hughes replied.

"I don't either now that the Homunculi have met Winry." Ed said darkly.

"Do you think they would do something to her?" May asked worriedly.

Ed shrugged. "Don't know, but I wouldn't put it passed them considering what they have already done."

**Ed frowned. **

**The scene pulled out as Bradley stood up and picked up his sword. "I should be on my way now. If you'll please excuse me, miss." He gave a small bow to Winry. **

"**Oh, of course, sir." Winry stood up and gave a small bow to him. **

**The doorway was shown with Ed and Al standing by it. Al moved a bit to the side as Bradley walked out. Ed turned slightly to watch him leave, still frowning. **

"Seriously, why are you frowning? You don't know about him yet." Havoc said.

"No," Ed replied darkly. "But I saw what he did in Dublith. He slaughter all of those people for no reason and killed one of them inside of Al. I don't think I could easily trust him after that."

"You trust me and I killed hundreds in the war." Mustang pointed out.

Ed gave him an annoyed look. "There's a difference between being ordered to fight in a war with no choice and raiding a place to kill all of the people in it without even interrogating them. What gave them to right to raid the place anyway?"

"Maybe they knew you were in there and in trouble and used that as the excuse to enter the place and start the slaughter." Hughes said.

"And where would they have gotten that information?" Ed asked dryly.

"You'd be amazed at the stuff they can learn." Hughes replied.

"**That's a nice, honest friend you got there." Bradley said. "Make sure you both take good care of her." **

Ed twitched. "Knowing who he is, I'm taking that as a bloody threat!"

"That is probably a wise move." Mustang told him.

**With that Bradley walked away. The MP in the hallway saluted him while Al and Ed leaned around the door to watch him go. When Bradley was gone, the MP gave a strange look to the brothers. **

**Winry walked over to Ed and Al. **

"**Ed." Winry said, causing both of the boys to look at her. She was shown. "You promised. Tell me everything about my parents. What happened to them?" **

"Argh, that doesn't sound like a fun conversation at all." Ed groaned.

"Well, you promised and she deserves to know." Hughes pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I have to enjoy the conversation." Ed replied.

**Ed turned to face her fully. **

**The scene changed to a road. A car drove down it. **

**Sad music started as Winry was shown to be sitting in the car, staring blankly out the window. **

"**I see. They did everything they could to help others, right up to the end." Winry's voice said before she was shown to be sitting in that room with Ed and Al. "But I…I just wished they could have come back to me alive. Is that selfish?" She bowed her head as her shoulders started to shake from her crying. **

**Winry was shown in the car once more. **_**'More waiting. That's all I can ever do.' **_

**Ed and Al were shown to be in the car with her. The former was staring at her. He looked down with a frown after a moment. **

**The military dorms were shown. Ed entered them with Winry and Al trailing after him. **

"**Ah, perfect timing." The receptionist said as they entered. "Miss Rockbell, there's a telephone call for you."**

**Winry put a hand to her chest and said in surprise, "For me?"**

**Winry jogged over to the desk and took the phone from the man. "Yes, hello?" She looked surprised. "Oh, Mr. Garfiel!"**

**Garfiel appeared on screen, plugging one of his ears with a child standing by him. "I'm sorry about this, Winry." He turned around to face the screen. "I know you've got a lot going on and I tried to handle it myself, really." **

**Garfiel's shop was shown with a lot of talking people inside it.**

"**Where is she?"**

"**Isn't Winry back yet?"**

"**Look at this! Winry's the only one who can fix it!"**

"**But I can't take this anymore!" Garfiel turned back around. "Your customers are so needy." **

"Sheesh, she hasn't even been there that long and she's already has that many customers?" Havoc said.

"Of course she does." Ed retorted. "Her automail is the best out there."

"You only say that because she is your mechanic." Buccaneer said.

Ed shrugged. "Maybe, but I have gone to other mechanics for a quick repair jump to fix something very simple when I couldn't get out to Resembool. Their skill was nothing when compared to the work Winry does."

"Didn't she ever notice the strange work on you automail if you did that?" Kei asked curiously, knowing that each mechanic's work is different.

"Sure she did." Al piped up. "She always got very furious when she saw it and never let Brother explain why he got someone else to do it."

Ed rubbed his head. "Yeah, not fun experiences."

**Winry reappeared on screen. **

"**Please hurry back, Winry!" A customer yelled. "We miss you!"**

"**You there, Miss Winry?" A child's voice asked. **

"**Tetsu?" Winry asked. **

"**Please come back to the shop soon." The child was shown to be talking on the phone with a group of adults around him. "You do a much better job working on my leg then Mr. Garfiel can. We need you here." **

**An old man took the phone from Tetsu. "Yeah, another thing, Winry. We still need an outer covering for that model leg you made for me." **

**A young man leaned forward and shouted into the phone, "My arm needs work too."**

**A bald man butted in. "Hey, hold on a sec. I was first." **

**Winry appeared on screen again. **

"**I miss you, Winry!" **

"**You idiot. Of course you miss her. We all do." **

**Winry chuckled a bit and smiled. **

"Wow, that phone call sure came at such a good time." Ed said, grinning as he watched Winry smile.

"Why is that?" Izumi asked.

"It will bring back her confidence that she doesn't just wait while we fight. She does do something for us, and that is her amazing work on all of our automail." Ed replied.

"I think somebody is in love." Hughes teased.

Ed knocked Hughes on the head with his automail hand. "Shut up."

"OW!" Hughes cried, grabbing his head. "Now that was uncalled for."

"Actually, I think you kind of had that coming." Mustang told him.

"Or it might just be the violent tendencies Brother learned from Teacher coming out." Al suggested.

"Al, shut up." Ed and Izumi ordered.

Al chuckled.

"**That' the truth!"**

**Winry's eyes lit up with tears. "I'm sorry. I'll be back home soon." Her back was shown. "Just hold on." She lifted a hand to her eyes. "I won't be much longer. I'll help everyone." The scene started to move back to show Ed and Al watching her. "Thank you all." **

**Ed's face was shown. **

**The train station appeared on the screen with a train whistle blowing. **

"**Thank you both for stopping me back there." Winry said. She was shown to be sitting on a train with the window open to talk to Ed, who was wearing a dark blue shirt now and had had his head bandaged, and Al who were standing by the train. "I forgot there were still people who depend on me." **

"I thought you just had a cut on your head. Why is your head bandaged all around?" Hughes said.

"I don't know. Maybe it got worse." Ed grumbled.

"How could it get worse? You didn't even do any more fighting!" Mustang retorted.

"Maybe it was worse then we thought from the beginning." Ed said, shrugging. "I don't know! This is the future!"

**Winry looked down. "If I had done it, I wouldn't have been able to face them again." **

**Ed and Al were shown. **

"**Of course." Al said. **

**The scene pulled out to show all three again. Winry gasped and said, "I expect you to take good care of your automail." **

**Ed took his automail hand out of his pocket and gave a brief thumb's up. "Yep." **

"**Oh, and I'll send you some good polishing oil soon, Al." Winry said. **

"**Great." Al replied. **

**Winry looked back down for a moment before looking back up at the brothers. "And no dying, okay?"**

**Al nodded. "Mm-hmm." **

"**Right." Ed said. He saw shown with a contemplating look in his eyes. "Oh, and the next time I make you cry…" The rest of Ed's words were cut off as the bell started to ring for the train to leave.**

**The bell was shown. **

"The next time what?" Hughes groaned. "I wanted to hear what you were saying."

"Well, I don't want any of you jerks to hear it!" Ed retorted.

"Cause it's embarrassing." Havoc teased.

"You don't know that!" Ed snapped.

Al coughed. "Brother, you said, 'next time I make you cry.' It's not necessarily embarrassing, but probably something no one would expect from you."

"Which will make Chief embarrassed." Luke said, grinning evilly. "Which makes me want to hear it all that more."

"It's not of your business. This is private." Ed snapped at him.

**Winry appeared on screen with a confused look. "Huh? What?" She cupped her ear. "I can't hear you." **

**Ed was shown with his eyes shut. He turned and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets. **

"**Brother?" Al said, turning to him with an arm stretched out. "Wait up!"**

"You're supposed to repeat what you say when someone doesn't hear you!" Havoc groaned.

"Seriously, you all need to shut up. That's a private moment! You guys are intruding enough on our life as it is." Ed shouted.

Heinkel shrugged. "We can't help that we are seeing the future from your perspective."

**Al started to chase after his brother, waving to Winry as he ran. "See you, Winry!"**

"**Uh, okay." Winry said. "Geez." She stood up and leaned farther out the window. She cupped her mouth with one hand as she yelled, "Come back, Edward!" The brothers were shown to be walking away. "What were you saying?"**

**Ed and Al paused. Al turned around immediately while Ed waited a moment before turning. He stared at her before pointing and yelling, "THE NEXT TIME I MAKE YOU CRY, I HOPE THEY'LL BE TEARS OF JOY! AND AL AND I WILL BE BACK IN OUR NORMAL BODIES AND I'LL MAKE YOU CRY OUT OF SHEER HAPPINESS!" Winry was shown. "THAT'S A PROMISE!"**

**Winry smiled and laughed as she waved at the two. **

Ed's eyes widen and a blush crept into his cheeks at all the sly, teasing looks sent his way. He shifted on the couch until he was facing the back of it and slammed his forehead onto it.

"That was so sweet, Edward Elric!" Armstrong declared, tears pouring down his face. "You really do have a bigger heart then you let us believe!"

Ed slammed his head on the back of the couch again.

"Wow, you must really love her if you are making promises like that." Ling said, grinning.

"Ling." Ed banged his head against the couch. "Shut." He banged his head again. "Up." And again.

"Aww, don't feel so embarrassed, Ed." Hughes turned around and clapped a hand on the boy's flesh ankle. "It was so sweet what you said."

Ed groaned when he heard the chuckles behind him. Stupid jerks can't let anything go. Stupid jerks for invading his private moments.

"I can't believe you yelled that in a train station full of people. What if one of them caught on to the 'be back in your normal bodies' part?" Mustang said, brow twitching. Four years of keeping that secret and he just yells it whenever he feels like!

"Nobody in there will give it a second thought." Ed muttered, glad that they got off the teasing. "It's not like any of them would actually understand what it means without more information."

**The train whistled again before it began to pull out of the station. Ed and Al were shown to be walking away again. Al bumped his elbow into Ed's shoulder, causing the older boy to look at him and say something. **

**Winry was shown to be still leaning out the window to watch the two. **

**A flashback of Ed right before his automail surgery appeared on screen. "Give me a new arm and leg. I need one year." **

**Ed and Al were shown from when they burned down their house. "Well, there's no turning back for us now, Brother." Ed said. He looked over at Winry and smiled. **

**Winry reappeared on screen. **

"**What are you crying for, Winry?" Ed's voice asked. **

**Winry saw Ed's back again as he walked away from her in the dorms. **

**Then she saw him shielding her when she confronted Scar. **

**Ed and Al were shown as they walked away from Winry's house. **

**Winry reappeared on screen, hair blowing in the wind as the train pulled farther and farther from the station. She sat back down in her seat and leaned against the window frame. **_**'All this time, have I been falling for him?'**_

Ed banged his forehead against the back of the couch, hiding his face, which he knew was bright red, in the couch.

"Finally! One of them admits it!" Al shouted.

Ed groaned and buried his face deeper into the couch. Stupid Al.

"Now we just have to wait for a certain pipsqueak to admit his feelings." Havoc said slyly, shooting a teasing grin at Ed, who didn't see it as he was hiding his beet red face in the couch.

"I knew you two would end up together!" Hughes shouted happily.

Once again, Ed groaned. Stupid invading jerks. "We aren't together, Hughes."

"But you will be! Winry admits she loves you." Hughes said, stretching the word 'love' slyly. "And we can all tell by your actions that you love her. Now you just need to get married and have a bunch of little baby Elrics."

Ed's already red face burned with intensity at that. He pushed it deeply into the couch, making Riza shift and chuckle next to him.

"More Elrics?" Mustang drawled. "These two are enough for me, Hughes. I don't think I could handle any more Elric brats."

"Hey! What did I do?" Al asked offended.

"Don't try to act so innocent! I know your game now." Mustang retorted.

Ed moaned to himself. What did he do to deserve this torture?

**The outside of the train station was shown as Al and Ed walked out of it. A car pulled to a stop in front of them. Mustang was shown to be driving the car. **

"**Colonel." Ed greeted.**

"**Get in the car." Mustang said. **

"So demanding." Ed muttered to himself.

**Dr. Knox walked up a hill, stopping when he saw Mustang waiting for him. Mustang saluted him. "Someone's badly injured." He said as Dr. Knox walked over to the gate of his house. "I came to you because we need a doctor." **

"Will he come?" Ling asked worriedly.

"If he doesn't want to, Colonel will convince him. He usually finds a way." Ed replied as he turned around to face the screen again, face still a bit pink though he was sure he could pass it off as trying to suffocate himself. He shrugged. "But I don't think you got too much to worry about. Above all else, Dr. Knox is still a doctor. He has a certain obligation. Despite what he did in the war, he'll still follow that obligation."

"**Got yourself into trouble again?" Dr. Knox asked as he pushed the gate open. His back was shown with Mustang standing just behind him. "Just can't help yourself."**

"It wasn't me this time!" Mustang protested. "It was a couple of reckless punks. First it's Elrics I have to deal with, now it's people from Xing."

"**I know you have a family. I wouldn't want to endanger them." Mustang looked away. "If you'd rather not get involved, I'll understand." **

"**Wait here." Dr. Knox snuffed out his cigarette under his foot. "I'll get my instruments."**

**Mustang looked at his back. "You sure about this?"**

"**My wife and I split up not long after I came back from duty in Ishval." Dr. Knox walked away. **

**Sad music began as the outside of Central was shown at night time. The scene slowly moved to the side to show a shack. "You let her wander around the sewers with her arm cut off?" Dr. Knox asked. "Don't blame me if she gets lockjaw." **

**A pan full of water and bloody tools was shown. **

**Lan Fan moaned in pain as the scene pulled out to show her on a bed with Riza holding a lantern over her and with a hand on her shoulder as Dr. Knox worked on her shoulder. **

Lan Fan grabbed her shoulder as the pain in it suddenly doubled. She breathed in harshly from the pain, but she gained control of herself and let it out slowly let Ed taught her. She was not going to falter to the pain a second time.

"**I'm afraid the only patients I've dealt lately have been corpses." Dr. Knox said. "So this might be a little rough."**

**Lan Fan's face was shown with a cloth in her mouth. Her scream was muffled by the cloth.**

Lan Fan exhaled sharply, eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Isn't there any pain medicine to give her?" Ling asked, well more like demanded.

"There's only so much a doctor can do in a situation like this. We have to work the best we can with what we have, which means the patients also have to deal with it." Dr. Marcoh told him.

**Ling was shown to be outside the room, listening to her moans as Ed and Al were shown to be standing nearby. **

"**I'm sorry." Ed mumbled.**

"**No, don't apologize." Ling quickly interrupted. He looked at Ed. "I'm the one who suggested it, remember?"**

"Maybe next time you kids will be more careful when making plans with Homunculi or maybe you'll inform us of the plan sooner." Riza suggested.

"I don't think it would have changed much. There is still so little we all knew about the Homunculi, which includes that Bradley is one. With so little information, the risks were always high. We all knew that." Edward replied, frowning.

**Ling looked away and put a hand to his knee. "We both had something to gain out of it so it made sense." Ling pulled a leg up on the chair towards him and bowed his head. "When I went in search of immortality, I knew I must be ready to make certain sacrifices." Ed and Al were shown. Ling's fist was shown to be closing into a tight fist. "But I…I wasn't ready for this." His face was shown, eyes narrowed sadly. "Lan Fan was though. She made the decision that I was too weak to make." He closed his eyes. **

Ling clenched his hands tightly. That was right. He said he was ready to make the tough decisions, and yet he couldn't make a decision when Bradley attacked them. He couldn't make it because he didn't want to see Lan Fan get hurt even more. He didn't want to see her in that kind of pain anymore. It hurt too much to see his friend injured and moaning in pain.

**Lan Fan's face was shown. Her eyes were shut and a cloth was on her forehead as she rested. Her eyes scrunched up for a moment before they opened. Ed, Al, Riza, Mustang, and Dr. Knox were shown to be standing around her bed. **

"**She's awake." Al said. **

**Mustang and Riza looked at each. Mustang pointed to something behind him. **

"**You okay?" Ed asked as Riza nodded to Mustang before leaving. "Is there anything we can do?"**

**Lan Fan looked at Ed. "That old trap of yours went pretty well." **

**Ed's automail hand in a pile of rubble appeared on screen. **

**Lan Fan's limp bloody hand appeared on screen. **

"Edward." Ling growled.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't know she would think of using it after I showed it to her!" Edward protested.

"Don't blame him, Young Lord. Seeing that trap was a good move. I'm not used to traps so it was a good lesson that Edward taught." Lan Fan said calmly, though the pain was still clearly shining on her face.

**Lan Fan reappeared on screen. "But I'm useless without my arm. I'm going to need to find a replacement." **

**Ed gasped and lifted his automail hand to stare at it. "You know, I can introduce you to a great engineer." He said. **

**Lan Fan smiled. **

**Ling was shown. Footsteps approached him and lit his face up with a lantern. A hand was held out to him. When Ling looked up, he saw Mustang. **

"**I'm with the State Military. Name's Colonel Roy Mustang." Mustang said. **

**Ling stood up and put his hands in front and put them together. "My name is Ling Yao, the twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing." He grabbed Mustang's hand and shook it. "I appreciate you finding a doctor." **

"**It was no problem. Thank you for helping us with the Ross incident." Mustang replied. "And also." He turned around and lit Gluttony up with the lantern. "For bringing this thing in." **

**Gluttony wobbled on the floor. **

**Ed, Al, and Dr. Knox joined the two. **

"**Hey, what'd we have here?" Dr. Knox asked. **

"**That's Gluttony. He's a Homunculus." Ling answered. **

**Dr. Knox looked at Ling. **

"**He and his friends appear to have connections among the military senior staff." Mustang added. **

**Ling gasped and looked at him. "Just some you say? It goes far deeper then that." **

**Mustang looked at him. **

**Ling appeared on screen with his eyes opened. "Your Fuhrer King Bradley, I believe it's possible that he's a Homunculus too." **

**Al gasped while the other three stared at Ling in shock. **

**Ling pointed a finger at his eye. "I saw his eye. The one under the patch. It had an Ouroboros tattoo. He and Gluttony came after us and they were working together." **

**Ed appeared on screen. "No way."**

**Al was shown. "Our ruler? A Homunculus?"**

**Ling was shown. "Although, Bradley doesn't have the same inhuman presence that you get from Gluttony. At his core he still feels like a regular person." **

**Ed and Al were shown.**

"**Another thing, if the Fuhrer is a Homunculus, how can he possibly have a son?" Al asked. "It said in that book that Homunculi have no reproductive capabilities." **

"**No," Dr. Knox said, drawing attention to him. "The Fuhrer's son, Selim, is adopted. There's no direct blood relation between him and his father." **

**Mustang scoffed. "Whether he's monster or human, either way these new developments will make it easier to remove him from the seat of power." **

**The scene pulled out to show Gluttony. **

**Mustang looked at him. "First we can get information out of this one. And I'll take his stone. It may prove useful in treating my man."**

**Ling gasped and grabbed Mustang by the collar of his shirt. "Hey you, Lan Fan lost her arm to get him." **

"Great, an argument is going to start." Al mumbled.

"Besides that, this whole thing was our plan." Ed said loudly. "Colonel has no right to just jump right in there like that."

"Fullmetal, shut up. If it wasn't for me diverting the MPs, the Homunculi wouldn't have even appeared." Mustang snapped. "Not to mention I'm the one who got the hideout for us."

"And yet it was Lan Fan, Ling, Al, and myself were the ones risking our lives for this plan to succeed." Ed retorted.

**The outside of the shack was shown. **

"**He's our captured." Ling said. "We're taking him back to Xing." **

"Woah, now that is probably not a good idea. You really don't want to drag these immortal monsters into another country." Edward interjected. "Having them in one country is bad enough."

"I think we can handle him, Ed." Ling said.

"That's not the problem. I don't think the other Homunculi or that Father guy will be all too happy to have you taking him." Ed explained.

"Well, then they are probably not too happy that we have him right now." Ling replied.

"Well, hopefully they can't find us then." Ed retorted dryly.

"**Hold it! He'll help us get our bodies back!" Ed said as Riza was shown to be standing guard. "We've been working on that for a long time. I'm not just going to let you waltz off with him." **

"**That's right." Mustang replied. Riza closed her eyes and sighed. She turned around and started walking back to the shack. "Think about it, Ling." The group was shown inside again. Ed was trying to pull Ling and Mustang apart. "You're an illegal alien."**

"Why is it that when I grabbed you like that, you punched me and yet you won't punch Ling?" Ed grumbled.

"I'm trying to make friends." Mustang replied.

"Well, you're doing one hell of a job at it." Ed said, rolling his eyes.

"**I'm too old for this kind of thing." Dr. Knox said. **

"**Do you think you can take Gluttony out of the country without some help from us?" Mustang asked.**

"**Good luck, Mustang. I'm going home." Dr. Knox said. **

"**It's never going to work." Mustang said. "Listen to me." **

**Gluttony was shown. "Mustang." A picture of Lust was shown. "Mustang was one to kill Lust." **

"**She lost her arm!" Ling shouted. **

"**I have to get some information out of him, whatever it takes!" Mustang said. **

"**Mustang must pay for what he did to her." Gluttony said angrily as he expanded and fought against the cords. **

"Oh, great, Gluttony is completely insane about Lust." Edward groaned, covering his eyes. "Next time, Mustang doesn't come with us!"

"Thanks a lot, Colonel." Al grumbled.

Mustang twitched. "Not my fault. It's our job to kill them! Of course the others would get angry about that!"

**Dr. Knox stopped in leaving and Ling and Mustang stopped their argument to stare at Gluttony with everyone else. **

"**Mustang." **

**The group stared in shock. **

**Dramatic music began as Gluttony was shown to be expanding. He flew to his feet. "Roy Mustang!" Gluttony's stomach was shown with a slice appearing in it. The slice widened into a mouth with teeth appearing on the sides and an eye appearing in the middle of it. **

**Ed's eyes widened in fear. **

**Mustang and Dr. Knox were shown to be staring in shock. **

**Ling was shown, followed by Al and Xiao-Mei. **

**Red alchemical light surrounded the eye before a bright light came from it and overtook he screen. **

**Riza was shown outside, getting ready to open the door when the area rocked violently and a hole appeared in the wall next to her. Violent wind ripped out of the shack, carving the ground immediately in front of it. **

**Riza covered her face with her arm in shock. "What was that?"**

**The ending song began. **

**The scene went dark. **

"Well, shit." Edward said.

"That's a good way to sum it up." Darius mumbled.

"Maybe Gluttony isn't as weak as we thought." Mustang added, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, just piss him off and watch the fireworks go off." Ed groaned. "It's just one situation after another. What's worse is that besides Lieutenant Riza and Al, the rest of us are injured or a Doctor with no fighting experience."

"So we're screwed?" Al asked.

"Most likely."

**A/N: As strong as Lan Fan is, even she would succumb to the pain of losing her arm. I wasn't actually sure of how to do that scene, but then I remembered Ed losing his limbs. Having been in the same boat, he would understand the pain she was going through more then anyone and I kind of want to develop a stronger friendship between him and Lan Fan. I think this would help. **

**As I was writing this, I remembered something. I forgot the pain factor in Scar's flashback last episode. Argh, can't believe I actually forgot. I knew something was missing. *grumbles to self* Scar is just so freaking badass, I can't imagine him in pain so I keep missing it. **

**By the way, you guys should check out this asmv: www. youtube watch?v=BJ-Ag2iqUmA It is amazing! Delete the spaces. **

**Please Review!**


	24. Episode 24: Inside the Belly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: Annnnddddd, I'M BACK!**

**Wow, when I said I probably won't update for 2 weeks, I didn't really think it would happen. But I was actually busier then I thought I would be. I didn't have much time for this chapter. **

**Also, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this. I did proofread it, but I'm really tired right now. I was just going to wait to update tomorrow or Tuesday, but I wanted to get it up now. **

**YES! Finally over 300 Followers! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 24: Inside the Belly **

**The opening song began. **

**Windows on a ceiling appeared on screen. The scene started to move down to show a table and chair then a couple of chimeras chained up as the sound of a door opening and closing was heard.**

**Envy was shown to be by the door with a plate of food in his hand. He walked over to the table where another plate was left untouched. "Oh no, not again. We told you. You're an important candidate for sacrifice." He said as he sat down. He pulled one of his legs onto his other knee and held it there.**

"Anyone else want to punch Envy from just his tone of voice?" Ed growled annoyed.

"Yes." Mustang, Havoc, Luke, Brody, the human Chimeras, and Ling all answered almost immediately.

"Good to know I'm not the only irritated person here." Ed said.

"How can anyone not be irritated when Envy appears?" Mustang sneered, glaring at the Homunculus on screen. "That guy is a bastard who just loves causing chaos and misery."

**Envy's face was shown as he held it up by his other hand and closed his eyes as he smirked. "We need you to keep your strength up. Understand? So dig in, Dr. Marcoh." The scene moved forward to show Dr. Marcoh sitting on the bed. **

"Dr. Marcoh!" Ed and Al said.

"So is that where you were before you came here?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, I am the Homunculi prisoner at the moment." Dr. Marcoh replied. "Not as bad as you might think, but still not enjoyable or something I wish to return to."

"It's only not bad for you because you are a candidate for sacrifice." Havoc protested. "For anyone else, it would be absolutely horrible, I bet."

"I have no doubt about that." Dr. Marcoh told him with a frown. Yes, his imprisonment was not horrible, but no one liked being trapped, especially by monsters who planned to try to make him a sacrifice. It may be alright now, but later on, it would have gotten much worse.

**Dr. Marcoh was zoomed in on.** **"You know what? I've been sitting here a while, trying to decide what you mean by sacrifice. Trying to figure out why I'm here. And what is it exactly you want me to do." He opened his eyes and looked at Envy, who was still sitting relaxed at the table. **

"You don't even know that much?" Ed said confused. "Huh, I thought you would have known more since you are the one who told us to look for the truth within the truth."

"From all my thinking, I did get a few ideas, but there was nothing I could think about or understand until I heard Envy talking about sacrifices." Dr. Marcoh told him. "It's a key word and role in all of this."

"I see. So those monsters never mentioned it to you before when you were making the stone for them." Al replied.

Dr. Marcoh shook his head. "No, I just did as told and made that vile stone. They would never share more information then needed."

"**I'm fairly certain that what you're doing right now is using this land and its people to form a giant transmutation circle." Dr. Marcoh's hands were shown to be clutching each other. "And your hope is the end result will be the creation of a Philosopher's Stone." His face was shown, then Envy's. "Am I wrong?"**

"Amazing. You figured that out without a map." Ed said, smirking as Hughes shot him a mock glare.

"I used a map because I wanted to double check everything and make sure I was right." Hughes argued.

"Sure." Ed replied mockingly.

**Envy gave an evil smirk as he turned to look at Dr. Marcoh. "So close, not quite. But you're on the right track." **

"So we are missing something." Hughes said with a frown. "Which we already knew, but Envy is giving worthless hints."

"Since when is Envy giving hints?" Ling asked. "I thought he was just being his evil, mocking self."

"Even that can have a bit of information in it sometimes." Edward replied, frowning as he leaned back into the couch. Oh yes, when you mocked an enemy, it was possible to give out information in it. That was why the enemy had to be careful. Just one of the many things he learned from his years in the military.

**Dr. Marcoh looked up. "Then what is it?"**

**Envy stood up. "The question is, are you going to cooperate with us or not? If not, the village is history." The village that Dr. Marcoh lived in was shown, then Dr. Marcoh appeared on screen with a look of horror. "Lust told me about your arrangement. If we agree to leave the village alone," Envy leaned down and looked him in the face. "Then you'll do whatever we ask." **

"That was a stupid deal to make." General Armstrong growled.

"She was going to kill the villagers if I didn't go." Dr. Marcoh protested.

"It was a stupid move. They'll be dead either way." Ed snapped at him. "By showing you care for that village so much, you put them in even greater danger by making such a deal. Besides that, you just said you believe these guys are trying to make a Philosopher's Stone using this country. By doing what they ask, all you are doing is condemning that village to death."

"Not that just, but you are more concerned with the few and not the mass. You are concerned with saving a few hundred lives while the rest of the country is damned." General Armstrong growled. "Our State Alchemists really need trained as soldiers."

"I think that might be going a bit far." Edward muttered. "All life matters." Louder he said, "I could understand you making the deal if you knew that the rest of us were discovering the Homunculi's plan and putting a plan in motion to stop it so by making that deal you could postpone their deaths and maybe make sure it never happens, but you didn't know that. You had no idea about what we were doing."

**Dr. Marcoh squeezed his hands together. **

**The scene pulled out to show Envy leaning over Dr. Marcoh. "Which is it? Agree to work with us and kill everyone in this country or refuse to work with us and watch everyone in your beloved village die." **

"They'll die either way." Edward said.

"Yes, but if he agrees to work with these guys, his village will at least survive long enough for us to find a way to stop this and to save the country." Ling pointed out.

"Only thing is, Dr. Marcoh doesn't realize we know what is going on and that we are trying to discover the truth and stop it as well." Edward retorted.

"…That does make the choice harder." Ling replied.

**Dr. Marcoh squeezed his eyes shut. He imagined a bunch of different groups of people from his village.**

**Dr. Marcoh reappeared on the screen. "Fool. You just have to forsake one little village to save an entire country." The scene moved up to show Envy. "Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing." **

Ed growled. "Great, I pretty much said the same thing as that bastard!"

"It doesn't make what you said wrong. It's just always a difficult choice to condemn people to death because you can't save them." Mustang replied darkly, hands clenched at his sides. Yes, he always hated that. It's a difficult situation. Because they are only human, they cannot save everyone and that makes the choice a difficult one because no one wants to not be able to do the right thing.

"Aren't you trained for that kind of thing?" Ling asked.

Mustang nodded. "Yes, but it does not make the choice any less difficult." He nodded his head at Dr. Marcoh then Ed. "These two are only State Alchemist and have not been given military training like some State Alchemists have. That is because Dr. Marcoh did research mostly and Fullmetal travels and does missions mostly on his own with Al. There was no point in giving him the training. So they don't have the training to handle some situations. Fullmetal knows the logical moves to make in a situation like Dr. Marcoh is in, but he values life too much. He would never be able to make the choice. He can just speak about what the move should be."

Ed frowned, but couldn't really refute that statement. "True, but, Colonel, you forget, I don't let myself get attached to all those places I visit and do work in. I'd rather not have something used against me like Dr. Marcoh is dealing with."

"I believe your only attachment would be Winry." Hughes said. "I mean, there's Al and those of us in the military, but considering the fact that we are all capable of defending ourselves in one way or another, you wouldn't be all that concerned about us."

Ed nodded. "Sounds about right."

**Envy stood up straight. "Haha. I shouldn't be surprised. That's just how all you humans are." **

**Dr. Marcoh was shown. **

"**You put emotion before common sense." **

**The plate of food was shown. **

**Envy picked up the knife. "I killed a man who was like that once."**

Mustang's eyes narrowed dangerously.

**Envy raised the knife and turned it in his hand. "All I had to do was make myself look like his wife and he was helpless. He couldn't even fight me." He stabbed the knife into the steak.**

Mustang growled lowly. He was going to murder Envy. How dare he talk about Hughes's death like that?

"Is he still going on about my death?" Hughes asked, raising a brow. "Wow, his life must be really pathetic if all his conquests are the only thing he cares about."

"Because we care for our loved ones does not make us weak." Izumi growled. "Hughes could never attack his wife because he loves her too much. I am not surprised he froze when he saw her standing there. Not only did Envy look like his wife, but he was still in shock over what Envy could do. It was something hard to comprehend."

**His evil grinning face was shown. "Humans are so easy to take advantage of." He raised the knife with the bloody steak on it. "Lucky us." **

"Wow. The more he speaks, the more I want to slam my foot into his face." Edward snarled.

"**Inside the Belly"**

"What the hell does that mean?" Luke asked.

"I don't really like the sound of it." Izumi said with a frown.

"Probably has something to do with Gluttony, considering his stomach did just open up." Edward replied.

**The Presidential estate appeared on screen. Bradley was shown to be walking down a shadowed corridor with lamps on the wall here and there.**

"**The humans seem to be giving you quite a bit of trouble lately, don't they, Wrath?" A voice that sounded like an echo said. **

"And there's another weird voice." Darius said. "Any guesses on who this is?"

"It could be another Homunculus, probably one that we haven't met yet." Al suggested.

"Its voice certainly sounds much stranger then the others." Zampano said.

Al shrugged. "All the Homunculi are different."

**Bradley stopped. His face was shown. He opened his eye. **

**The scene moved to show Bradley from the top of the corridor. "First Scar gets away from you, then those others make off with Gluttony." **

"The way it is talking to Wrath," Mustang said with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"It sounds like this Homunculus is superior to Wrath." Armstrong finished, also frowning darkly as he thought. "I did not think that the Homunculi had ranks in them."

"I can see them following some type of rank." Edward said. "Gluttony did seem to follow the orders of the others more often. He doesn't really make any moves on his own, except for right now, and that's only cause he is mad at Colonel."

"Or he is simply too much of an idiot and has to follow orders so he doesn't mess things up." Izumi said.

"That could be it too." Ed said.

**Bradley's face was shown. **

"**It's not like you." **

**Bradley closed his eye. "Yes, you are right about that." **

**The scene pulled out to show one of the lamps with a moth flying around it. "And yet you seem happy." **

"_Wrath _feels happy?" Kei said incredulously.

"The world has gone insane." Hughes cried.

Mustang looked at Hughes with a deadpanned look before looking forward again. "I guess the Homunculi can feel other things then just what their names say."

"That should be obvious. I mean, Gluttony is furious at you and Envy is a sadistic bastard." Edward said.

Havoc shrugged. "Envy seems to feel all the negative emotions though. Anger, envy, hatred, rage. He really seems to hate us."

"Not surprising."

"**Yes, I won't deny it." Bradley said. The scene zoomed in on him again. "This has been…" He looked at the lamp. "Enjoyable." **

"Enjoyable?" Ling and Ed shouted.

"We're fighting for our lives and he finds it enjoyable?" Ed screamed.

"I guess he likes the challenge we are presenting, instead of just sitting down and taking it." Mustang said.

"I don't care about his reasons! He's a bastard too!" Ed shouted angrily. How dare that guy enjoy this when they are fighting to survive the shit they are receiving from the Homunculi?

**The moth flying around the lamp was shown. "I've been alive for sixty years, and now here I am, in the ultimate position of power." Bradley was shown. "All as exactly as Father planned it would."**

"He planned for Bradley to be Fuhrer?" Miles asked angrily.

"Of course because someone had to get those wars started all around the country to make the blood crests." Edward replied with a frown."Having a Homunculus as a Fuhrer means he can start the wars or send the State Alchemists in to spill the blood." He grimaced. "Horrible."

"**There's more though." The voice said. **

**Bradley closed his eye once more. "Roy Mustang and his underlings, the enterprising Elric brothers, and these foreigners who suddenly appeared from Xing." The scene pulled out to show Bradley from a distance. "As good as we are, they've still got us scrambling in circles." **

"Ooooh, I like that." Ed said, smirking.

"You do?" Ling asked.

"Yes, I really hate these guys so I will enjoy making them scramble." Ed replied.

"Really?"

"No, not really! This is freaking dangerous! I just want to mess with their plans and survive, but I'm not going to push my luck more then I already did!" Ed retorted.

**Bradley was shown close up. "Things are changing. The time may be approaching when we have to move over for the younger generation. Don't you see?"**

"He talks as if he is actually human and would really give up his position for one of you guys." Ed muttered.

"How can we be sure he isn't human, Fullmetal? You said it yourself. He is aging. Being a Homunculus, he shouldn't be able to do that." Mustang pointed out.

"I just don't understand that!" Ed said.

**The moth was shown to be stuck in a web. "Listen to yourself, Wrath." The moth struggled in the web. "You've been around these humans for far too long." A spider crawled down the web to where the moth was. **

"**You may be right, Pride." Bradley said as he was shown. **

"Pride? At least we know this Homunculus's name now." Mustang said.

"Let's see, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, and Pride. We are only missing one now, Sloth. And I think Lust said earlier that they have Sloth working on something." Edward said.

"And Lust and Greed are dead so that leaves us with only five to deal with." Armstrong added.

"Plus the Father guy." Ed pointed out. "And I don't really enjoy the idea of fighting him. The Homunculi guy are strong enough, but facing the guy who made them?"

"But we will of course fight him." Al said.

"Well, yeah, we can't let him continue this." Edward replied. "I just don't like the idea."

"**I hope you will stop this foolishness and remember who we are and what we must do." Pride said. "I won't tell Father what you've said tonight. He might be inclined to see it as treason." The spider was shown to have finished wrapping the moth up in webs. "Anyway, about Gluttony…"**

**Bradley appeared on screen. **

"**Don't worry about that. I have access to military information after all. I know where he is." Bradley said. **

"I don't follow." Al said confused. "We are working underground on this mission. We didn't use anything that could be traced back to the military, did we?"

"We used Fuery's equipment and messed with the military channels, but that was it." Mustang replied, frowning again. "That won't be enough for them to find us. I don't know what he did, but it seems he did manage to locate us."

"That is worrisome." Hughes said.

Mustang sighed. "Our situation is already worrisome considering Gluttony has gone insane!"

"Insane with anger because of a certain someone." Ed said.

Mustang's brow twitched. "I killed a Homunculus! That was the whole point in this. To get rid of them and save the country."

**The hole in the wall at the shack was shown with smoke billowing around the edges with dramatic music playing. Riza was shown to be standing next to the crater in the ground from it. **

**The scene moved to show the area from the sky. **

"**What was that?" Riza asked. "Colonel!" She jumped down into the crater and started running to the shack. **

"Don't go over there!" Mustang and Ed shouted before glaring at each other.

"Seriously, Lieutenant, big gusts of wind that destroyed everything just came out of that hole. Why would you run towards it?" Ed asked with a frown as he looked back at her. "I would have thought you knew better."

"**What's going o–"**

"**Hawkeye, stop!" Mustang screamed. **

**Riza stopped. **

**More powerful wind with red alchemical light in it shot past Riza, taking part of her gun with it. Riza looked down at her gun in shock. **

"You stopped in just the right spot." Ross said, paling a bit. If Riza had taken just one more step or moved to the side, she would have been gone.

"I guess I have a bit of luck." Riza replied. "More then Edward at least."

"Hey! I have got plenty of luck." Ed protested.

"You mean bad luck." Breda said.

"I have some good too!" Ed retorted.

"Not much though."

**The top of the shock was shown to be trembling violently. It started to fall apart as Riza watched. The hole in the shack was shown. Gluttony was standing there with glowing red eyes and a mouth on his stomach. He screamed.**

**Riza pulled out a handgun and pointed it at him.**

**A pile of wood from the shack was shown. It started to rumble so Riza pulled out another gun and pointed it at the pile. Al pushed the rubble away with Knox and Mustang with him. **

"Why point a gun at us?" Mustang demanded. "Who did you think it would be? There was no one else there but us!"

"It never hurts to be careful, sir, and as we just saw, another Homunculus could be coming towards us." Riza replied.

"**Colonel." **

"Great." Mustang groaned, rubbing his sore back. At least there were no serious injuries from that, but he was sure he got bruised from it. And counting that to his already serious injury from earlier, it was not a pleasurable feeling at all.

"Where's Brother?" Al asked worriedly.

"And the Young Lord?" Lan Fan asked.

"And yourself, Lan Fan." Ed said. "You're there too."

"It's strange that neither of you two are with us." Mustang said with a frown. "You were standing right by us when the Gluttony attacked."

"**Lieutenant." Mustang said, sitting up and pulling Xiao-Mei off his face. He threw her to side. "Don't provoke him!"**

"Don't throw Xiao-Mei!" May yelled angrily at Mustang.

"I don't have time to play nice with a panda that likes to bite people." Mustang snapped at her. "We are in the middle of a crisis."

"That doesn't mean you have to throw her!" May shouted.

**Riza was shown with her guns still trained on Gluttony and Mustang's group. "I'm the one he wants." **

"Then you be the bait this time." Ed said. "I don't like being bait."

"Does anyone?" Walkers asked.

"Hmm," Ed thought. "Good question. Not that I know of, but I'm sure there is someone out there that likes being the bait. Would have to be a very strange person, but I'm sure one exists."

**Gluttony was shown. "Mustang!" His body moved a bit before violent sucking wind blasted out of his stomach again. **

**Ling was shown to be with Lan Fan, who was still lying on a bed. "Come on. We're getting out of here." He helped her sit up.**

"**What is it?" Lan Fan asked. "What's happening?"**

"**The Homunculus." Ling said. He looked towards the doorway. "He had another monster hidden inside his belly." The ground outside was shown to be a crater with wood and smoke around. "He's swallowing up everything in sight." **

"Well, isn't that just wonderful? He's trying to swallow us whole! That, or he is just destroying everything into tiny little pieces." Mustang groaned. "And where the hell are you, Fullmetal? I thought you would be helping Ling get Lan Fan or something."

"I'm trying to survive." Ed said dryly. "Or I'm avoiding you because that's my best chance to not get killed." He shrugged after a moment. "I probably dodged somewhere else and am trying to figure out what the hell is going on while Gluttony is distracted by you."

**The scene moved up to show Mustang, Al, and Ed sitting on the ground. **

"You just show up out of nowhere, don't you?" Mustang asked sarcastically.

"It's a specialty of mine." Ed retorted just as sarcastic, but also wondering why he was there all of a sudden.

**Ed was shown to be staring in horror at Gluttony. **_**'Alchemy can produce something like that?'**_

Scar frowned at Ed's thoughts. Yes, this thing admonition trying to kill them was made by that wretched alchemy of those. This was why alchemy was the devil's work and should be seen as a horrid power, not something to be praised. It was just used to make cruel human experiments or to kill. It should not exist!

**Gluttony appeared on screen. He gripped a piece of the wall of the shack that was left. **

'_**How disgusting.' **_

Scar looked thoughtful at that thought. Even though Ed was an alchemist, he still saw the horrible and disgusting parts of it. Maybe it was because of his failed Human Transmutation or that he values human life so much, but he did act differently then most alchemists.

**Mustang bit one of the fingers of his glove and pulled it off. He threw it to the side. "Let's go." He said. "We have to bring him down." **

**Al stood up and had Xiao-Mei on his shoulder. "But we worked so hard to catch one of the Homunculi." **

"I think survival is the most important element here." Riza said.

"Information is good and sometimes sacrifices happen when gathering intel," Mustang added, pausing to think about Hughes's death with a grimace before he continued. "But we can't all die for this information. We are the only ones with information about these monsters. If we die, then there is no chance for this country. We cannot allow that to happen."

**Mustang's hands were shown as he pulled on his ignition glove. "Survival is our first priority." He straightened it. "Besides, he knows our names and faces now. It would be foolish to let him leave here alive."**

Ed looked down and clenched his fists tightly. Killing always seemed to be the only option they had. He wasn't an idiot. He did understand why Mustang chose the answer to kill him, but he still didn't like it! Even if they were Homunculi, he didn't think he could give the final blow to fully kill them. The idea of killing….it scared him too much.

**He snapped his finger and sent a burst of flames at Gluttony. There was an explosion and a yell as the three alchemists were shown lit up by the flames.**

**Gluttony was shown to be engulfed in the flames. The eye in his mouth widened before the flames were shown. They swirled around and entered Gluttony's stomach, which burped afterwards. **

"Wow, you gave such a nice little, dramatic speech and then that happened." Edward said, smirking a bit. "What a way to ruin the dramatics."

Mustang twitched. "Shut up, Fullmetal!"

"If we weren't in such a dire situation, it would be quite amusing." Ling said.

"You too, Ling. Shut up." Mustang said.

"Well," Ling turned his head and he and Ed shared an amused smirk.

**Mustang and Ed were shown with deadpanned looks while Al just looked on. "He swallowed it." Ed said blankly. **

"**Uh-oh." Al said. **

**Gluttony was shown once more with violent sucking wind coming from him. The three alchemists were shown to be flung to the side as they moved from the wind. Ed and Mustang shouted and grunted from it. **

**The three were shown to be running through the forest as fast as they could with dramatic music beginning. **

"**Hey! That worked well!" Ed shouted. **

"**Think you can do better? Be my guest!" Mustang retorted. **

"**Or we could just leave you behind, Colonel. You're the one he really wants." Al said. **

"You two are so loyal to me." Mustang said dryly.

Ed mockingly patted his superior's shoulder. "It's because we have such great faith in you to survive this."

"The longer we stay in this room, the more I want to burn you to a crisp, Fullmetal." Mustang informed him.

"Don't worry, Colonel. I feel the same way about wanting to kill you." Ed retorted.

Riza sighed and put a hand to her forehead. It would be amazing if they could all survive being this room together.

**Trees and bushes were shown to be in front of them. "Those tress over there. Split up!" Mustang order, throwing an arm in front of him and to side to sweep it over the area. **

**Ed turned to the left. Mustang went straight and Al went right. Mustang ran through the bushes with a bird flying out of a tree, frightened by him. **

**Mustang was shown close up, running through bushes. Gluttony jumped up from behind some bushes next to him. Before anything could happen, Riza was shown jumping to the side and shooting Gluttony in the back of the neck. She fired multiple more times at Gluttony before she fell backwards into the bushes and away from the monster. **

"Nice timing, Hawkeye." Mustang said, sighing in relief.

"I try, sir." Riza replied, lips twitching a bit at Mustang's response.

**Gluttony freaked out and more violent wind escaped him into the path right in front of Mustang, causing Mustang to jump back and roll sideways into a clearing. He rolled until he managed to change his position so he was on his knees, looking around carefully to see where Gluttony would come from. He stood up, but immediately grabbed his injured side and fell back to his knees, breathing heavily. **

"And this is why you should have stayed in the hospital." Hughes told his friend with a worried frown.

"I wasn't expecting to be running around trying to escape a crazy, upset monster when I left the hospital!" Mustang snapped back before grimacing and holding his side where the pain was pulsating at.

"You should always be prepared for the unexpected." Ed informed him.

Mustang shot him a look. "Once again, I don't want to hear that from the boy who always leaves the hospital when he shouldn't."

"What?" Ed said offended. "It is not always, Colonel!"

"Yeah," Al piped up. "It's just most of the time."

Ed shot his brother a look. "Not helping."

**The scene moved up to show his face. **_**'Damn it. Not now.'**_

"Yeah, your injuries do tend to get agitated at the worst times." Ed muttered, thinking back on his injuries that got in the way of a fight.

"I really want to hit you again." Mustang muttered.

"Hey!" Ed held his hands up. "You're not the only one that has had to deal with this."

**A car appeared on screen with Dr. Knox looking out of the window on the driver's side. "Hurry up and get in the car!" He called before Ling was shown to be helping a slowly moving Lan Fan to the car. **

**The scene pulled out to show them from a distance leaving the shack and getting to the car. As the scene moved sideways, a dog with red eyes was shown to watching them from the bushes. **

"Uh, so, anyone have any guesses as to why a dog is there and why it is watching us?" Ling asked.

"What dog has glowing red eyes anyway?" Havoc asked.

"I've only seen those type of eyes on the Homunculi." Miles added with a frown as he pushed his glasses up to hide his own eyes.

Ed perked up with a frown. "Didn't Bradley say he knew where we were? So he is probably going to send someone to retrieve Gluttony and glowing red eyes on a dog. Any guess? Anybody?"

"Envy." Al said darkly.

Ed nodded. "That would be my guess too since he is the only one we know that can shapeshift."

**Ling and Lan Fan stopped and looked over to where the dog was, but the scene quickly moved over to the bushes again to show that the dog was gone. **

"I forgot you guys could sense them." Fuery said.

"Yes, it's quite inconvenient for them when they are trying to sneak up on us." Ling said, smirking a bit. He was not going to lose to these monsters.

**Knox was shown in the car with Ling and Lan Fan standing by it. "Come on. We haven't got all night. We need to get moving." **

**Ling looked at him. "But Ed and the others."**

"Aww, what a loyal friend." Al said. "Thanks for not forgetting us!"

Ling looked at Ed and pointed at Al. "See? He's accepted the fact that we're friends. Why can't you?"

"Al's a traitor." Ed said.

"Hey!" Al protested. "Brother!"

"**No way!" Knox was shown to be leaning slightly out the window of the car. "I'm a civilian, not military." He turned to face the front of the car and put both hands on the wheel. "I'm not about to die in the middle of a battle with some crazed monster." **

Mustang scoffed, but was smiling. "He says that, but he won't leave us."

"How do you know?" Ling asked.

"We're old war buddies. I have his back, he has mine. We know each other and we're friends. He's not going to leave us to die there." Mustang replied.

**Knox's face was shown. His brows and lips were twitching. His frown deepened and he slammed a hand onto the steering wheel. "Damn it! What's taking those idiots so long?"**

"Wow, you were right." Ed said, but he wasn't smiling. If Mustang can predict his future self's and his friend's actions, then Ed could predict his. They worked so hard to get Gluttony. They weren't just about to leave him there. Ling caught his eyes and they both nodded. They both realized it already. They were staying behind to fight.

**The top of the car was shown before the scene started to move towards the forest. Trees and bushes rapidly moved across the screen with Gluttony's growling being heard with it. A kneeling Mustang who was holding his side was shown. **

"Move!" Havoc, Breda, Luke, Avery, and Karin shouted.

**Gluttony appeared in the clearing, staring at Mustang. "Mustang!" Violent wind ripped out of his stomach and shot at Mustang. The eye in Gluttony's stomach narrowed before it widened. The teeth that surrounded Mustang were shown. The Mustang was shown to be just an alchemically made version of Mustang in his black jacket. The head of it fell to the ground. **

"That face on the fake Mustang." Havoc said, lips twitching a bit.

Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman all looked at Ed while Riza sighed. "Definitely Chief's work." They all said.

"It could have been Al." Ed retorted.

"No, Brother, it was definitely you." Al told him dryly.

Ed shot him a look. "Not helping."

Al shrugged. "Can't say I'm trying to."

Ed's brow twitched.

"**Noooo!" Gluttony cried as the scene changed to the forest. **

**The scene slowly moved down from the top of the forest to show that everyone was now by the car. **

**Ed appeared on screen, staring at the forest with Al, Riza, and Knox also looking in the forest and Mustang being held up by Riza. "Perfect. He fell for the Mustang decoy."**

"Wow, Lieutenant, you must be strong if you can hold up Mustang by yourself." May said, smiling brightly at Riza.

Riza blinked before smiling. "Thank you, May."

"I always wondered." Al said suddenly. "I know you're an ace with guns, but do you know hand-to-hand combat too, Lieutenant?"

"Of course I do. I don't use it much, but I do continue to train in it since we never know when we might need it." Riza replied. "Though I much prefer my guns."

"And we can all see why." Havoc muttered to the other members of Mustang's crew.

"**Doesn't sound like he's very happy about it." Al said. **

"**Alright." Ed turned to Mustang and put his hands on his back and arm. "Now get in the car." The seat next to Knox was shown before Mustang was shown falling on the seat painfully and bumping into Knox. "Invalid." **

Mustang gritted his teeth. "Thank you oh so much, Fullmetal."

"I thought you were supposed to handle injured people gently." Hughes added amused.

"I'm sorry. I never learned that lesson." Ed said sarcastically, and he and Al shot their teacher a look. "All I learned was to grit my teeth and deal with it."

Mustang glanced at their teacher as well then back at the screen. "It explains so much."

**As Mustang was shown to be grimacing in the seat, Al said, "Lieutenant, please take care of Lan Fan." **

**Mustang looked up at Ed. "You expect me to run away and leave this to you, Elric?!"**

"Elric?" Ed shouted. "What the hell, Colonel? Are you that mad I threw you in the car?"

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Ling asked.

"Colonel only calls me Elric when he is mad at me." Ed muttered.

**Ed looked at Mustang angrily as he yelled, "If you stay, you'll just get in our way!"**

**Next an angry Al was shown. "Yeah! Leave!"**

**Riza appeared on screen behind Mustang in the car. "They're right. You won't be any use here. Sorry." **

"You're all cold-hearted." Mustang muttered.

Ed snorted. "Like you're any different at times."

"Have I ever called you useless?" Mustang snapped.

Ed smirked. "Unlike you, Colonel, I am never useless. I can always help."

Mustang glared at him. "Don't lie to yourself, Fullmetal."

"I believe you are the one lying to yourself." Ed retorted.

As the two glared at each other, Hughes and Riza both sighed. And here they thought only one of them was a child.

**Mustang was shown to be all white and falling over in despair. **

**With that picture in the background, Ed appeared in front of it with a tick mark on his head pulsating in annoyance.**_** 'How did this idiot make Colonel?'**_

"What was that, Elric?" Mustang asked angrily.

"Oooh, he called you Elric. He must be mad." Ling said amused.

"Hey! We've all thought it at one point or another!" Ed protested after shooting a look at Ling. This is what he gets when he shares information?!

"They have not." Mustang argued.

Ed scoffed. "Stop deluding yourself. Even Lieutenant Riza and Havoc have thought it at one point."

When Mustang turned to look at her, Riza closed her eyes and frowned. When he turned to Havoc, the blond soldier just grinned and shrugged.

"How did you know that?" Mustang demanded of Ed.

"We do talk outside of work." Edward replied. "It's not all just missions and sharing information."

Mustang glared at his subordinates. Havoc just whistled innocently.

"I am not an idiot!"

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that some of your moves can be considered idiotic." Ed snapped.

"The same could be said for you." Mustang argued.

Ed scowled. "We all already agreed I'm a bit reckless, but I am not an idiot. I know what I can and cannot handle!"

**The scene pulled out to show Ed, Al, and Ling standing next to the car. "Right now you need to go and do your job. The head of the military is a Homunculus." Ed's face appeared on screen. "Don't you think you should do something about that?"**

**Mustang appeared on screen. **

**Riza was shown. "The head of the military?"**

"Oh, that's right. You were outside during that discussion." Ed said.

"**You aren't talking about Fuhrer Bradley, are you?" Riza asked. **

"Way to ask the obvious, Lieutenant. Do you know any other head of the military?" Ed asked.

Riza rolled her eyes and bopped his head gently. "I just had to clarify and make sure I wasn't hearing things."

**Knox looked back at her. "We can talk about it later." Knox looked out the window at the boys. "Now get in."**

**The boys looked at each other and nodded. **

"Why do I get the feeling that you three are about to do something dangerous and stupid?" Brody asked.

"Because it's three reckless teenagers who have a knack for getting into danger." Mustang said dryly.

"Ah, good point." Brody replied.

**Ed looked back at the occupants of the car. "The car looks full. You go ahead."**

"Are you insane?" Havoc shouted. "We would never allow kids to stay on the battlefield alone."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've had to fend for ourselves." Ed pointed out.

"Yeah, but during those times, you were alone because you weren't on a mission with us." Riza retorted.

Ed shrugged. "This is important. We don't have time to argue about it."

**Knox and Riza were shown to be staring at the boys. **

"**You dumbasses!" Knox shouted. **

"Wow, now that wasn't nice." Al said.

"He only says it because he worries." Mustang said. "Though of course, he would never admit that he is worried which is why he swears and shows anger."

"**You can't really believe we'll let a couple of children fight this battle for us." Riza added. **

**Ling appeared on the screen. "With the senior staff involved in this, you're going to need all the help you can get." **

"So we're accepting help from a couple of foreign kids now?" Mustang asked. He put a and to his temple. "Should have known that was going to happen when they befriended Ed."

**The screen moved to Ed. "And that would include getting whatever information we can out of this Gluttony guy, wouldn't you say?" **

"**We'll stay here and find out what we can." Al added as he was shown. **

"I think your lives are more important then the information at this point. They may not want to kill you two because you're sacrifices." Izumi looked at Ed then at Al. "But Gluttony is not really in the right state of mind to remember that. He may make a mistake."

"What about me?" Ling asked, pointing at himself.

"You're not important. They just want to kill you." Ed replied.

Ling looked at Ed with a frown. "You're so blunt."

"One of my many qualities."

"It is not always good to be so blunt. You would fix that."

**Riza and Knox were shown as Al continued. "I don't think it matters much that we're children." **

**The boys were shown again. "This was our mission to begin with and we're going to see it through." Ed said. **

**Mustang was shown. **

"**We appreciate your help up to now though." Ed said. **

"You're dismissing them!" Hughes said, frowning.

"We don't have time to argue about this." Ed retorted. "They need to leave now before Gluttony finds us."

**Riza's hands were shown to be holding a gun. **

**Ed was shown. **

"**Here, Edward." Riza said. She was shown to be holding a gun out the window. "I want you to take this." **

"Argh, I don't like guns." Ed groaned.

"You should have it on you. You might be in a situation where you need it." Riza replied.

Ed raised a brow and raised his hands.

"Yes, I know you have alchemy, but you never know what could happen." Riza said. "Always be prepared for the unexpected."

"**You do know how to use it, don't you?" Riza asked. **

"Course I do. I could never forget those lessons." Ed muttered. "I hated them."

"Awww, they weren't that bad." Havoc said.

Ed glared at him.

"Come on, your aim is almost as good as Hawkeye's." Havoc replied.

"That's only because I practice so hard with a gun so if I ever had to use one, I wouldn't mess up and hurt or kill someone that wasn't my target." Ed snapped. Yes, he could never forgive himself if he made a mistake with a gun if he had to use on in his life. That was why he trained so hard and made sure to head to a shooting range whenever he had time. Though, of course, Al didn't know that he spent time in shooting rangers to perfect his aim. He couldn't admit that to Al.

**Ed stared in horror at the gun. **

"**That's a weapon for killing people." Al said as he was shown. **

**Riza appeared on screen. "Yes, but it's also a weapon for protecting your lives."**

**Ed's eyes changed from horror to sadness. He remembered grabbing Winry's hand after she dropped the gun. Ed was shown to be looking down at her hands. **_**"It's your hands. They weren't meant to kill."**_

"Awww," Hughes cooed. "I still love the moment of yours, Ed. It was just sooo sweet."

Ed's brow twitched in annoyance and glared at the back of Hughes's head.

**Ed flashed back on screen with narrowed eyes. **

**From when she was on the train, Winry was shown. **_**"No dying, okay?"**_

"And then she admitted her love for you!" Hughes added, grinning widely.

Ed growled.

"Oh, lighten up, Ed." Hughes said. "Only teasing."

**Ed and Riza flashed back onto screen. He grabbed the gun out of Riza's hand. "I'll take it." **

**Just as he said that, the ground rumbled violently and the screen moved to the side to show the forest with violent wind and red alchemical light appearing in the sky two times. **

**Ling leaned on the door to speak to Riza. "Look after Lan Fan." He said before he ran away. **

**The scene moved down to show Lan Fan lying with her head in Riza's lap and a cloth on her eyes. "Wait." Lan Fan said before the boys were shown running back to the forest. "My Lord!"**

**Mustang appeared on screen, watching the boys leave. Ed's back was the one to be shown that he was staring at. **

"Awww, how sweet. You're worried about Ed." Hughes cooed teasingly.

Mustang shot his friend a glare while Ed smacked Hughes in the head. "Shut up!" They both shouted.

"It is quite sweet." Sheska whispered to Ross, who chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Any decent adult would be concerned when letting kids go fight their battle." Mustang growled under his breath.

"**Let's go." Mustang said when he reappeared on the screen. His eyes moved to look at Knox, who was staring at him. "I said go!"**

"It must be painful for you to make such an order." Riza teased.

Mustang frowned and crossed his arms tightly. Of course it was hard. He was leaving his youngest subordinate and two other teenagers alone to fight a monster that was after him! They were already injured from an earlier fight and now they are running into another fight! How else was he supposed to feel about this?

**Knox slammed a hand on the steering wheel. "Damn, what are they thinking?" The car was shown from a distance. "Those three are going to get themselves killed." **

**The tires screeched on the ground before the car zoomed out of there. **

**The top of the forest was shown with multiple violent winds ripping through the air. **

**Some trees were shown before they were ripped away by the violent wind, leaving the ground bare. "Mustang." Gluttony said as the screen moved up to show him. "Where are you, Mustang?"**

"Long gone by now." Luke said.

Mustang gritted his teeth. Long gone to leave children to fight his fight! If they died there, he would never forgive himself.

"Though his obsession with you is quite creepy." Luke added, earning himself a glare from Mustang.

**Gluttony's face was shown as his body trembled and his eyes glowed an angry red. "You killed Lust!" Gluttony rose up and screamed, "You will pay!"**

**Ed, Al, and Ling were shown to be hiding in some trees, watching him. Trembling was heard as Ed said, "I**** know we said we'd stay and all. But that's seriously freaky!"**

"**He seems to be a bit angry." Ling added. **

"No duh? Really? We had no idea." Havoc said sarcastically.

"You guys are trembling so hard, we can hear it." General Armstrong told them with a smirk.

"We can't help it!" Al cried.

"He swallows everything with that wind!" Ed added.

"Not to mention that he is very angry at the moment!" Ling added.

"We'd be fools not to be scared!" The three shouted.

"I don't think you boys really have the time to be scared." Darius told them.

"Then we'll make time!" Al said.

"**How are we going to catch him?" Al asked. **

**The back of the group was shown with Gluttony going crazy in front of them as rustling was heard behind them. Ling and Xiao-Mei suddenly turned around. Ling held up his sword. **

"Must be Envy." Ling said, frowning.

"Just what we needed." Ed groaned.

**Al turned his head. "What was that?"**

**Dramatic music began as the screen started to move up to show the dog. **

"**A dog?" Al said confused. **

"**Stop it! Now, Gluttony!" The dog ordered.**

"I know we know that is Envy, but a talking dog is still creepy." Avery said.

"It's a Homunculus. Of course it's creepy! They all are!" Brosh retorted.

"Creepy, scary, and sadistic. Great way to describe Envy." Ed muttered.

**Gluttony was shown, pausing. **

**The boys were shown to be staring at the dog. "A talking dog?" Ed said. **

**The dog looked at Ed. "Hey, long time no see." The dog started to spark with red alchemical light as its form grew and altered. **

**Edward stared at it. **

**The dog's limbs were shown to be changing into human limbs. The screen moved to his head to show it changing into Envy's face. When he was done, he smirked at Ed. "How are you, Fullmetal Pipsqueak?"**

"Oh, great!" Ed grumbled before looking up with a glare. "Did this bloody jerk just call me a pipsqueak?"

"When doesn't he call you short, Brother?" Al asked.

"Now that you mention it, that is mostly just what he calls Fullmetal. Even when Fullmetal is not around, he calls him short." Mustang said thoughtfully.

Ed's eyes lit up angrily. _'Die. Die. Die. Die. Envy must die!'_

**Envy was shown walking forward as Ed's voice said, "Damn it, I told you before. Don't call me SHOOOOOORT!"**

**Ed ran at Envy and sent a flying kick at him, which Envy dodged, leaving Ed to slam his foot into the tree. **

"You are so easily worked up." Riza said with a sigh.

"Envy started it." Ed grumbled.

"You do realize you are talking like you guys are friends and he made fun of you so you started a fight, right?" Jerso asked.

Ed blinked before screaming. "No way in hell! I will never be friends with that bastard!"

**Ed pushes off of the tree and turns around in the air before landing. **

**Envy raised his hands. "Hey! Calm down! I'm just here to get Gluttony back! Nothing more then that! I don't want to fight you, pipsqueak!"**

"**That's five now!" Ed shouted as he slammed his automail fist into the tree, denting it, since Envy dodged. **

"What are you talking about?" Mustang asked.

A dark aura surrounded Ed. "He called me pipsqueak to my face five times now."

Hughes looked over his shoulder at Ed, but immediately turned around again when he saw the darkness pouring off of him. He leaned closer to Roy. "Your subordinate is a crazy one."

Mustang looked at him dryly.

"Which one of you is the craziest though?" Hughes asked.

And then he glared at him. Crazy? Roy Mustang was not crazy! He was completely sane! Thank you very much!

**Envy landed on a tree branch.**** "What are you talking about!?"**

**Ed turned to look at him. "That's five times! You called me pipsqueak twice here, and three times in the Laboratory!" His hands curled into fists. "And don't tell me you've forgotten already!"**

**Envy**** stared at him blankly. "Impressive, you've got a sharp memory there." **

"I can't believe you remembered either." Fuery said.

"He's a bastard who I hate and calls me pipsqueak! How can I not remember?" Ed shouted.

"That and Fullmetal's memory is pretty amazing." Mustang added dryly. "You remember practically everything."

**Envy jumped backwards out of the tree and landed on the ground as Ed shouted, "Hold it!"**

**Gluttony was shown to be approaching Envy. **

"**You're becoming bothersome." Envy told him. **

"One Homunculus is hard enough to handle. With two there, I don't think this is a good idea." Mustang told the boys.

"I'm not going to let them leave without a fight, especially when we haven't gotten any information!" Ed said. "Besides, they won't kill us!"

"Maybe not you, but what about me?" Ling asked.

"Uh…You're on your own there." Ed said.

"Thank you for the help, Ed."

"No problem, Ling."

**Gluttony got out of the bushes. "Mustang was here! Mustang killed Lust! Swallow! Swallow! Swallow him up!"**

"**You don't get the Colonel." Envy said. **

"How can all of you just have casual conversations with your enemy right by you?!" Ross cried.

"Casual? When are we having casual chitchat? I'm trying to beat Envy up." Ed said.

"And we're just watching." Al said, motioning to himself and Ling.

Ross put a hand to her face. "Who does stuff like that?"

"Reckless brats." Rebecca offered.

"Of course."

"**Or the Elric brothers." Envy informed as Ed slid down the hill back to where his brother and Ling were. **

"**Why not?" Gluttony asked. **

"**I've sense this multiplicity before." Ling said, walking around Al. "How many people are inside you?"**

"Are you going to ask every Homunculus that?" May asked.

Ling shrugged. "Why not? Maybe one of them will answer me."

"Or you just like letting them know that you know all about them." Edward said dryly.

"Perhaps."

**Ling's eyes opened. "Homunculus." **

**Envy**** appeared on screen wearing a frown. He leaned an arm on Gluttony's head. "I know you. You're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?"**

**Ling**** swung his sword down in an arc. "What do you mean 'kid?!'" He put a hand to his chest. "I happen to be the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing. My name is–"**

**Envy**** patted Gluttony's head. "Eat him."**

"Oh, come on!" Ling cried.

"Just run like crazy and zigzag a bit. You'll be fine." Ed said.

"Again, Ed, not helping."

"I prefer not to get swallowed by trying to help you."

**Ling**** was shown to be running through the forest with Gluttony chasing him. "No! No! No! No!"**

"I can barely work up enough concern for you idiots with this being almost casual and funny." Mustang said, putting a hand to his forehead.

**Ed and Al watched him run away, screaming. **

"You are both no help." Ling informed them.

"We're supposed to help?" Al asked innocently.

"But we're in the middle of a conversation with Envy." Ed added.

"No, you are not!" Ling said.

**They both turned around and Ed nudged his brother's chest with an evil smirk. He cracked his fingers. "You thinking what I'm thinking." **

"**Looks like they really aren't allowed to do anything to the two of us." Al whispered. **

"And you're going to use that to your advantage." Mustang said with a sigh.

"How about helping me not get eaten while you're at it?" Ling asked.

"**In which case." Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground. Blue alchemical light flashed around his hands before a wall formed up on the ground just as Ling and Gluttony ran back. Ling and Envy ended up on one side and Gluttony on the other. **

"That works." Ling said. "Thank you, Ed."

Ed shrugged. "Well, alright then. You are welcome, Ling. I guess I couldn't let you fight the Homunculus that is allowed to eat you."

**Gluttony slammed into the wall. Ed stood up and looked at Ling. "Ling, you get that one!" He said before he and Al were charging at Gluttony.**

**The scene moved to Envy, who grinned as he looked at the wall. "Very well." **

**Ling was shown changing which hand held the sword. **

"**Let's see how good you are." Envy said. As Ling charged at Envy, Envy fell into a stance and dramatic music started. "You held off Wrath, but how will do against me?"**

**The scene changed to a roof with chandeliers on it. **

"**Oh, did he now?" Bradley said as the scene moved down to show the Bradley family having dinner. **

"Why is it that the fights are always interrupted with things like this?" Havoc groaned.

"Makes it suspenseful." Ed said.

"I don't want suspenseful. I want to see that you three aren't getting yourselves killed." Havoc said.

Ed shrugged. "Have a little faith in our skills. Besides Al and I won't die. Ling might, but we won't since they aren't allowed to kill us."

"You're still not helping." Ling told him.

"I'm just speaking the truth!"

**Mrs. Bradley looked at her husband. "Yes, it was the best paper in the class. He chose to write an essay all about you actually." **

"Argh, poor kid has no idea that his father is a murdering lunatic." Luke said.

"Then poor Mrs. Bradley. She doesn't know either." Brody added. "It will certainly be a huge shock for them."

"Why must they know?" Mustang asked. "We have to keep the fact that there are Homunculi running around as low key as possible and Mrs. Bradley has lived with Bradley for years as his wife. There is no reason to destroy his image to the public, just him."

"**Mom, can I read it to you guys now?" Selim asked. **

**Mrs. Bradley looked at her son. "Not at the table. Mind your manners, dear." **

**Bradley looked at her. "Oh, don't be silly. Why not?" He looked at his son. "Go ahead and read, son. I liked to hear it." **

"Well, I don't." Darius said. "Must we listen?"

"Yes, we must. It seems we do not get a choice." Heinkel said.

"**Great." Selim said. He was shown with the paper open in front of him. "'Essay on my dad.'"**

"That is certainly a great way to begin a paper." Mustang muttered. "Why don't these schools teach kids how to title their papers with something proper?"

"Because it is little kids doing it." Hughes told him, rolling his eyes. "You're just saying that because you've had a kid on your team for three years so you've had to deal with his reports."

"Hey, I take offense to that." Ed interrupted. "My reports were always awesome!"

"Except for the first two or three." Riza told him. "Then you got the hang of it."

"Wait." Hughes said, grinning suddenly. "Are you saying that this reckless, loud, sarcastic brat actually writes good reports?"

"Damn it!" Ed shouted, irritated. "I do take my job seriously, even if I do hate it."

"So hard to believe." Brosh muttered to Ross as they both remembered their time escorting the brothers. THAT was what he considered serious?

"'**He's the Fuhrer of the nation of Amestris. He works hard all the time and everything he does is for our country.'" The screen moved to behind Selim to show Bradley and his wife watching their son. "'The people of Amestris are always in his heart.'"**

**Edward appeared on screen, running at Gluttony. **

"Wow, this paper is just full of lies." Buccaneer said.

"Everything about Bradley is a lie." Ed snorted.

**The scene pulled out to show him running alongside Al with Gluttony running away in front of them. **

"'**He dedicates his life to making them happy.'" Selim's voice said before the Bradley family was back on screen. "'He deals with all sorts of problems each day so every one in our country can live a good life.'"**

**Ling appeared on screen, charging at Envy. He swiped his sword two times at Envy, who dodged back. When Ling swiped up, his sword was gone from his hand for a second and both he and Envy reached for it, but Ling caught it in his left hand. **

"It's ironic that when Selim says that Ling, someone not even from this country, appears on screen." Hughes said, a bit amused despite the situation the boys were in.

"Again with the illegal alien jokes?" Ling asked blankly.

Hughes grinned. "They will never get old. Be sure to stick around or come visit us some times. I enjoy watching you and Ed banter. It's just as amusing as when he and Roy fight."

Ed's brow twitched. "I am not to be used for entertainment, Hughes!"

**The Bradley family appeared on screen again. "'But no matter how busy he gets doing his job, my dad never forgets his family. He loves me and my mother very much. He always looks out for us'" Mrs. Bradley smiled. "'My dad's a good man. He always listens to me when I talk to him. He's always kind and protects our family. And that is why I love my dad. The end.'"**

**After Selim lowered his paper, Bradley was shown. "Thank you for that, Selim, very much."**

**Envy reappeared on screen, dodging Ling's sword again. "Hmm, you really know how to use that thing." He said as he continued to dodge. **

"Was that a compliment, from Envy of all the Homunculi out there?" Edward asked shocked.

"I didn't think Envy was even capable of complimenting anyone." Mustang said. "I thought he would be too busy being envious."

Ed frowned. Envious? Sure, that was Envy's name, but there was no way he would be envious of Ling's skill with a sword. They had to be more to Envy's envy then just that.

"**Thank you for the compliment." Ling said as he was shown. "Really." Ling ducked under Envy's punch and pushed his arm up so he was able to swing his sword up and slice Envy's stomach. **

**Envy's arm turned green. "You fell for it." A snake took the form of his arm. **

"He can change the features of just one limb like that?" Kei said in horror and shock.

"I hope that snake isn't poisonous." Ling said.

"Don't try to get bit to find out." Al informed him.

"Don't worry. I really don't have any dream of getting bit by a snake."

**The snake wrapped under Ling's arm then slid up and wrapped itself around his neck twice.**

"Not…cool." Ling said before he fell over, grabbing at his neck as he struggled to breath.

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan cried, kneeling down beside him with Fu.

"**Good, isn't it?" Envy asked as Ling was shown to be holding the snake. "And you humans can't do anything like it." Ling's eyes moved to the snake's head as it hissed at him. "So what will it be? Strangled to death? Bitten to death?" Envy was shown as his other arm turned into a blade. "Or just carved up into little pieces?" **

"None of the above." Ed said.

"Does anyone else feel it unfair how Envy can just turn his body into anything?" Al asked.

"All the Homunculi have an unfair advantage." Ross said with a frown.

"Being…strangled here….so less…talking." Ling managed to get out through his rough and desperate breathing.

**Ling chuckled. "None of the above." He said as he dropped his sword. **

"….Damn you, Ling." Ed growled. "Don't copy me!"

Ling chuckled roughly.

**Ling pushed his foot into the dirt and kicked the dirt up into Envy's face as dramatic music began once more. He grabbed Envy's arm that was turned into a blade and used it to cut Envy's other arm off. Ling grabbed his sword out of the ground as the snake disintegrated. **

"Oooh, nice move, Ling!" Ed said.

Ling, with a gasp, sat up, rubbing his neck. "Did you just compliment me?" He asked before he started coughing a bit violently.

"What?" Ed said, frowning. "Damn, I did."

Getting his coughing under control, Ling shot a smirk at Ed. "I always knew you liked me."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Deluded, he is. One compliment and he thinks I like him. I guess that means Envy likes him too." He mumbled to himself.

**Ling swung his sword up, slicing up Envy, who screamed in pain. Envy's face was shown with blood flying through the air. He fell back from the attack and slammed his foot into the dirt, pushing a lot of it up because of his weight.**

"That's weird." Lan Fan said, frowning.

"What is?" Sheska asked confused.

"The dirt. He shouldn't have been able to make sure an imprint in the ground with his weight." Ling explained.

"So what? He's heavier then he looks?" Ed asked.

Ling nodded. "I wonder how that can be though."

**Envy's knee fell to the ground next, causing a heavy thud. Ling was shown, lowering his sword as he stared in shock. "That was a dirty trick." Envy said before he was shown. "Blinding me. That's not playing fair." **

"HA!" Ed cried, laughing mockingly. "Playing fair? And the way Envy fights and kills by transforming into other people is fair?"

"To be fair, he was fighting a fair fight with me until he turned his limbs into a snake and blade." Ling pointed out.

"I can't believe you're defending him!" Ed said.

"I'm not. I'm just saying he was fighting fair for a while." Ling replied.

Ed snorted. "It would never have lasted though. The moment he starts having trouble or is losing, he would have turned to his unfair plays again. Or he would do that just for the fun of it to please his sadistic nature."

"**People have been trying to assassinate me since I was a kid." Ling said, staring at Envy, whose body was sparking with red alchemical light. "Under the circumstances, you can't blame a guy for learning how to fight dirty." He started to move forward.**

"That's my excuse. What's yours, Ed?" Ling asked.

"Huh? I don't fight dirty!" Ed protested.

Mustang snorted. "Please, you've had your moments in fights where you pulled a dirty move or two."

Ed scowled. "Well, you sent me, a twelve year old, on crazy missions which usual ended with people trying to kill me! I can't help it if I learned some dirty moves while fighting out there."

"So you learned from experience." Ling said.

Ed shrugged.

"And from street fighting." Al added.

"Al." Ed hissed.

"Street fighting?" Riza asked suspiciously, glaring at Ed.

Ed groaned. "It was for a mission! Colonel sent me to investigate this underground fighting ring and the easiest way to do that was to join in as a new fighter."

"I remember that." Havoc said, frowning. "You were thirteen and came back all black and blue."

"You never told me you joined the fighting ring!" Mustang growled. "I thought you just got into another stupid fight!"

Ed shrugged. "Didn't find it relevant."

"Everything you do on a mission is relevant." Mustang snapped.

"You were black and blue?" Izumi added with a glare. "Didn't I teach you anything during training?"

Ed growled. "Dodge! I know, and I did, but I missed sometimes and this was an automail underground fighting ring so getting hit just once would hurt a lot!"

"Automail underground fighting ring?" Ross asked confused.

Ed nodded. "It means you could only be a fighter in it if you had automail."

"Did you at least win?" Ling asked.

"Of course I won." Ed said, grinning. "Those bastards had nothing on Teacher or all the experience I got running around the country and getting into fights."

"**So have you had enough yet? Are you going to come with me quietly now?" Ling asked. He pointed his sword at Envy. "I just want whatever information you can give me on becoming immortal. Or shall we go again?"**

**Envy**** lifted his head to glare angrily at Ling. "You scum! A mere human like you can't condescend to me!"**

"Huh, I could have sworn he just did." Mustang said with a smirk.

**Ling**** was shown. "You seem to underestimate humans." He opened his eyes. "And that's a mistake!" He shouted.**

"Wow, you looked a bit evil there." Zampano said.

"Should I be insulted?" Ling asked.

"No." Ed said. "Looking and acting a bit evil is different from actually being evil."

Hughes chuckled. "You would know."

Ed rolled his eyes. So he tended to behave like the villain sometimes. Who cares? It was quite fun.

**Gluttony appeared on screen with a well forming under him. He fell into it as Ed and Al ran over to it. **

"**Nice." Ed said. "Got him." **

**They both looked down the well but both fell back when Gluttony came out of the hole. He landed on the ground with a THUD.**

"**Phew, that was a close one." Gluttony said. **

"How did he get out of that hole?" Ed shouted, pulling at his hair. "This is so annoying."

"I didn't know you were one to complain about fights, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"I do when I am dealing with annoying Homunculi like this." Ed grumbled. "It'd be nice to have at least one fair fight in all of this."

"**I've had enough of you!" Ed shouted, throwing a kick up at Gluttony's face, who dodged to the side. He swung his foot around to hit Gluttony who moved to the side with an 'oomph.' **

"**Get away!" Gluttony said, ducking under a punch. "I can't eat you!" Gluttony took a swing at Ed, who dodged and Al came up behind Gluttony and wrapped his arms under Gluttony's to hold him still. "Just let me take a bite of the other guy." **

"He still wants to eat me?" Ling asked.

"You must look really delicious to him." Ed said. "That or he changed his obsession from Colonel to you."

"Lucky me." Ling said dryly.

"**Not today." Al said. **

**Gluttony grabbed Al's arm and tossed him over him. **

**Ed was shown to be by the wall before Al slammed into him and they went through the wall, causing dirt, dust, and stones to fill up the air. **

"Why are you always being thrown at me?" Ed groaned, falling over on the couch with one hand on his face and the other on his chest. What Ed didn't realize is that when he fell over, his head landed in Riza's lap and Mustang was glaring at him once more.

"Sorry, Brother." Al said, hiding a chuckle when he saw Mustang glaring at his brother.

**Ling looked surprised as Ed and Al came through the wall behind him. **

"Well, hello there, Ed, Al. You interrupted my fight." Ling said.

"Sorry." Ed and Al replied together.

"But hey, is it going well?" Ed asked. "Ours is being a bit annoying with jumping out of deep holes we made."

"I believe mine is getting annoyed with, but I do believe that I am winning." Ling replied.

"**Stay out of my way, guys. I'm busy." Ling said before ducking under Envy's fist. **

"It's not like we came over there on purpose." Al mumbled.

**There was a flash of light that was a blade before Ling was shown under Envy, who now had his leg cut off. Envy landed with a heavy thud and with his own crater on the ground with Ling standing over him. He changed his hold on his sword before Envy was shown changing into Lan Fan. Ling's eyes widen and he froze. **

"Don't freeze!" General Armstrong growled.

"I really expected more from you." Ed said.

"Do you think I'm so coldhearted that I could easily stab someone looking like my friend?" Ling asked.

"No, I expected you to be able to see through the lie." Edward replied, frowning. "You just seem like the kind of person who can see through the falseness and face it."

'_**Another foolish human.' **_**Envy thought as Lan Fan's face smirked. **

"You are right, Ed. I should be able to see it. Lan Fan would never make a face like that." Ling growled. "I don't like that look on her face."

"**Go for it, Gluttony!" Envy shouted. **

**Gluttony was shown with his mouth opening up widely while Ed and Al ran to Ling. "Ling!" Ed shouted. **

**Envy was shown. "What?!" He shouted as Ed ran towards Ling, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him to the side. **

"What happened to not helping me because you don't want to risk getting swallowed?" Ling asked.

Ed scowled. He said that, but he knew he wouldn't just sit back and allow that to happen to Ling. He could not just sit back. He did see Ling as a friend, despite all his protests otherwise. He would do what he could to protect his friend.

'_**Damn it! I can't let him eat a sacrifice!' **_**Envy thought as he reached out for Ed's ankle to pull him back. **

"**Brother!" Al shouted, reaching out for them. **

**Gluttony was shown with violent sucking wind coming from his stomach again. **

**Dust filled the area and when it disappeared, a tree was shown to be falling over since most of its trunk was missing. The tree next to that one fell next. Al was shown with his arm stretched out, but missing his hand. Then the spot where Ed and Ling were before was shown with it empty and the bottom half of Envy's body disintegrating by the carved out area of the ground. **

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mustang, Havoc, Luke, Brody, Breda, and a few other soldiers yelled.

Sheska covered her mouth in shock. Ed and Ling were gone! Just like that. They were gone! No, they couldn't be gone. They were just children with so much ahead of them in life. This couldn't be the end for them.

"You're supposed to dodge!" Izumi shouted.

"Uh…" Ed sat up, frowning. "Were we just eaten?" He asked.

"It would seem so." Ling replied.

"…."

"NO!" Ling yelled. He couldn't die! He had to make it back to Lan Fan. He had to find the secret of immortality and he had to get back to Xing and save his clan! He still had so much to do still. His death could not come yet!

"Shit!" Ed cried, pulling at his hair violently. "I can't be eaten!" He couldn't just die like that. Al still needed him! He had to save Al's body still. There was no way he could die before he fulfilled his promise to Al! He couldn't just leave Al like this.

"Does that mean they are dead?" Mustang demanded, hands clenching and unclenching in fear. Ed couldn't be dead. Those boys couldn't die here! He would never be able to forgive himself if the boys died when it was supposed to be his fight that he was forced to run from! If those Homunculi stole another friend, who just so happened to be his youngest subordinate from him, there would be hell to pay. He would make sure they knew his wrath!

Lan Fan felt her breath hitch in her throat. Ling was just swallowed by Gluttony! That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to survive this fight and come back! She should have stayed with her young lord. She should never have left him, even if she was injured! An injury wasn't supposed to stop her from doing her job of protecting her master.

Izumi felt as if her heart had dropped into her stomach. She leaned into Sig for comfort. Please don't let that mean that Ed was dead. Ed and Al were like her children. She could never bear to see one of them get killed. They were supposed to be the next generation. They were meant to grow with all of them watching. They were supposed to die last! Please just let this be a mistake!

"Well," Ling said thickly. "At least we aren't in any pain."

Ed nodded. "And who knows? Maybe by some miracle, we are still alive."

"You were just eaten!" Hughes snapped, though he didn't mean too. He was just worried about the boys so his worry came out in a snappish tone. Those boys weren't supposed to die!

"So they might be dead?" May asked thickly.

"Like hell they are!" Mustang shouted. "Those two are not dead, not by a long shot!" That's right. Ed and Ling were both stubborn, reckless punks. They weren't dead! They would survive this, somehow.

**The scene pulled out slowly before looking at the disintegrating part of Envy's body. After a few seconds, it rapidly disappeared before Gluttony was shown. "Swallowed them." He said. **

**Al ran over to Gluttony and grabbed him by one of his teeth. He slammed Gluttony in the ground and looked into his stomach. "Brother! Ling!" **

"Aw, thanks for caring about me too, Al!" Ling said.

**Al looked at Gluttony's face. "You! Spit them out! Spit them out now!"**

"**I can't. I swallowed them." Gluttony said before his stomach was sparking with red alchemical light and the teeth started to interlock themselves and dissolve back into Gluttony's stomach.**

"Oh, now he'll close that damn mouth!" Ed said frustrated.

**Xiao-Mei was shown to be watching from behind Al. "Impossible…it can't be…Brother!" Al said sadly. He slammed a fist into the ground and screamed out in agony as the scene rapidly moved up to the night sky. **

May covered her mouth, holding back tears. Al sounded in so much pain there and May couldn't blame him for it. She wanted to cry to. She didn't want Ed or even Ling, even if he was an enemy heir, dead, especially like that. When she saw Ed jumping at Ling to save him from getting swallowed, her heart almost stopped. Ed was rash, loud, reckless, and always fighting, but to see him jumping into danger like that for a chance to save his friend, warmed her heart before it dropped because they were swallowed. Ed just cared about the safety of his friends and family above his own. It was amazing to her.

She could understand why he did, but she could also understand Al pain. If she ever lost Xiao-Mei….if Xiao-Mei ever died, she would not know what to do. She would be so scared and upset and anger at losing her. It would be such a painful thing to face.

**Dr. Knox's house was shown. "I do have another room my kid used to sleep in." Dr. Knox said before he was shown to be sitting in a chair, smoking. "But people will get suspicious if I keep all the lights on." He added as the scene moved to the left to show Lan Fan in a bed. "You'll have to make do with my bed."**

"**My Lord." Lan Fan said as she sat up. "I have to go to him." **

"No, you do not." Ling said sharply. "You would be no help in the fight in your condition. Just care about your own health right now."

Lan Fan bowed her head, hands clenching on her lap. What use was she if she was missing an arm? How could she serve her lord with only that single arm?

**Dr. Knox was shown. "Idiot girl." Lan Fan gasped as she was shown. "What can you do in your condition?"**

**Lan Fan looked at the mirror on the dresser next to her. Sad music played as she gently put a hand to her shoulder. She fell back against the pillow, covering her eyes with her hand, breathing heavily as she kept herself from crying. **

**The screen showed the room from the ceiling before a room with Riza and Mustang in it was shown. **

"**He isn't home yet? I see." Mustang said as he was shown to be on the phone. "I'll head straight to Command Center then. Right. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned halfway to Riza. "Let's go." **

"**Right." Riza said. **

"What? You just got there! What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"I don't like sitting around and doing nothing when my subordinates are fighting." Mustang said bitterly.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yes, we saw that when you charged right in to save Lieutenant Riza."

"If you boys can fight right now, then I can do my part and see who we can trust and who we cannot." Mustang said.

**Mustang opened the door just as Dr. Knox appeared in front of it. **

"**Go where?" Dr. Knox asked. **

**Mustang was shown to be smirking. "I think now would be a good time to find out who we can trust and who we can't."**

"Do you like repeating yourself?" Ed asked sarcastically.

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Fullmetal."

"You've been saying that a lot." Ed said.

"Well, stop saying stupid things!"

"What? Me?" Ed asked offended. "That's Hughes's job."

"Hey!" Hughes said.

**Dr. Knox was shown. "What is it with you idiots? You got a death wish? Your wounds haven't begun to heal yet and you're already going out looking for more trouble?" **

**Mustang appeared on screen. The scene moved to show him and Riza from behind. "For all we know, the Fuhrer is a Homunculus." Riza was shown. "I can't very well ignore that." Dr. Knox appeared on screen. "Besides," Mustang was shown again. "We just left children out on a battlefield to do our fighting." His fist was shown to be shut tightly. **

Ed wrinkled his nose, scowling at Colonel's words. He didn't need Mustang being all concerned about him while he was on the battlefield. He and Al could handle themselves! Not counting the whole getting eaten part…but to be fair, he was only eaten cause he was trying to save Ling.

"Still wouldn't be the first time." Was all Ed said.

"Fullmetal, shut up." Mustang snapped. "I don't like leaving kids alone to fight, especially against monsters like these."

Ed shrugged.

"**If they're brave enough to fight," Mustang said as Riza was shown. "How can I just sit here and wait?"**

**Buildings were shown to be moving past the screen as a car was heard. **

"**What's so funny?" Mustang asked as the car was shown. **

"**Oh, it's nothing really." Riza said as she and Mustang were shown. "I was just thinking, can you imagine the look on Edward's face if he heard you talking back there?"**

Ed turned to Riza with a frown. "Must you bring that up?"

Riza smiled. "But you really did look angry."

Ed scowled at her. Angry? Of course he was! Mustang always gave him all this shit about behaving like an adult and being responsible and sending him on dangerous missions! And then he talks about leaving him alone on a battlefield?! If he could do all that other crap, then why can't he be left on a battlefield without people worrying about him because he's a kid?!

"**I was only repeating what you already said." Mustang replied.**

**Riza looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I have to admit, this is unexpected. Given the situation, this is fairly bold action for you to take, Colonel." **

"**Like hell it is." Mustang replied. "I'm just getting the ball rolling. Nothing more. Besides." A picture of Hughes appeared on screen. **

"_**You need as many people on your side as you can get your hands on now, Colonel."**_** Hughes's voice said. **

**Mustang reappeared on screen. "It's taken long enough, but I think I might finally begin heeding his advice."**

"What?" Hughes said offended. "You weren't taking it before? Then what was the point in more doing everything to help you?"

Mustang shrugged. "It was good advice. I just wasn't ready to use it yet."

Hughes grumbled to himself.

**The car was shown from behind to be heading down the road. The scene moved up to show the car heading to Central Command. **

**The front of Central Command was shown. **

**Mustang and Riza were shown to be standing outside it, now in their uniforms. **

"**Well, these are either the gates to glory or the entrance way to Hell. Wait here, Lieutenant." Mustang looked at Riza. "If anything happens to me, then at least you'll have a chance of getting out alive.**

Ed snorted. What an idiot.

"**No, sir." Riza said. **

"I didn't think you were one to disobey orders." Izumi said.

"Only the stupid ones." Riza replied, smiling.

"How was it stupid?" Mustang asked.

Ed snorted. "Even I see how it is stupid. Just as how you won't abandon your team, they won't abandon you. Idiot."

"Fullmetal, I am still your Commanding Officer, even in here! Show some respect." Mustang snapped.

"Respect? When have I ever given you any respect?" Ed asked.

**Mustang's whole body showed his shock. "****That was an order." He said as he turned back to her.**

**Riza was shown. "****One that I cannot obey." **

**The scene pulled out and Mustang put his hands on his hips. "****You're a stubborn one." **

"**That's something you've always known, sir." Riza said.**

Ed chuckled. Others find his banter with Ling and Mustang amusing. Well, Ed found watching the banter between other people just as amusing, especially between Riza and Mustang. They really did have a special relationship from what Ed had seen.

**Mustang was shown. He sighed. "****All right." He turned around with a slight smile. "Will you stay here if I promise to come back?" He asked. **

"You shouldn't even have to ask." Havoc said, smirking.

"Why? Because he should know the answer already or because he is the Colonel and his subordinates should follow his orders without question?" Ling asked amused.

"Both." Ed said, smirking. "He should have already known what Lieutenant Riza was going to respond to that first order so he should have just gone with this one from the start and she would have obeyed without question."

**Riza saluted. "Yes. Happy hunting, sir."**

**An extravagant chandelier was shown. **

"**So, you're Colonel Roy Mustang, are you?" A voice asked as the scene moved down to show Mustang standing in front of a General. "I got a call from my wife about you a while ago." **

**Mustang stood up straighter. "Lieutenant General Raven, I'm sorry. I haven't had time to introduce myself. I've been very busy since my transfer." **

Ed rolled his eyes. "This is why I hate soldiers who are trying to reach the top. All you ever do is kiss up."

"And that is why you will never get promoted." Mustang said.

"And we both know I don't want promoted. As soon as Al is back to normal, I'm gone." Ed retorted.

"I hope it won't be forever." Havoc said, grinning. "It will be boring if we never got to see you again."

Ed rolled his eyes.

**Raven was shown, smiling a bit. "It's not a problem. Tell me, how is that old fox Grumman doing these days anyway?" **

**Mustang smiled and gave a small shrug. "The same as always, sir." **

"You mean crazy?" Ed asked.

"Brother." Al scolded.

"What? He is!" Ed said.

Mustang sighed. "Fullmetal, you've only met him a few times."

"That's all I need to. He is so strange!" Ed said. "He's like…like…I don't even know what he is like!"

Riza chuckled. "Edward, he treats you like a grandson. I guess you wouldn't know that since you never knew your grandparents."

"Grandson?" Ed echoed thoughtfully to himself.

"Grandson? Seriously, grandson?" Mustang asked Riza. Since he never saw Ed and Grumman interact, he didn't know this.

Riza gave a small shrug. "It is actually quite sweet, sir. I think, like you sir, General Grumman cares quite a bit about Edward since he is just a child in an adult's world."

Ed, who was musing over the grandson thing, didn't hear anything Riza said.

**Music began as a chess piece was shown being placed on a board and Grumman saying, "Check." **

**Mustang sighed and put a hand to his head. "That's eleven losses in a row for me."**

**Grumman was shown. "Twelve actually. But at least you put up a decent fight this time around." He opened his eyes. "You were fine until you were sure you won then you blew it." **

**Mustang was shown. "So I finished too weak." **

**The two were shown at the table. **

"**Yes," Grumman put a hand to his chin. "You can't be ruthless enough." **

"He can't?" Ed echoed in shock. "And here I thought Colonel was always a mean jerk."

"Fullmetal, I am right here." Mustang snapped.

"And when has that ever stopped me?" Ed retorted.

"**You're like Raven that way." **

"**Lieutenant General Raven from Central?" Mustang asked shocked. **

"**He's an exceptional soldier, but too sentimental." Grumman looked at the ceiling. "From what I heard, he'll even tend to his wounded men himself which leaves his whole line of command in disarray." **

"Reminds me of Colonel when he leaves his post in a mission to save his team." Ed said.

**He looked back at Mustang. "You don't deploy your king to tend to the pawn, do you?"**

"Why not?" Ed demanded. "If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? **[1]** He should lead them by example!"

Ling nodded in agreement with Ed's statement. The people follow a king for a reason. If he does not live up to a great king who cares for his people, how can the people follow and be loyal to him?

"**How dare he say something like that about me?" Raven yelled angrily as he reappeared on screen. "I was transferred to Central because of the compassion I showed my men in the line of duty!" Mustang was shown. "That border dwelling old coot should keep his trap shut!" **

**Raven was shown with gritted teeth and an angry look. When he remembered Mustang, he loosened his anger and said, "Sorry." **

"**No, General, it's fine. Actually General Grumman told me that if that story made you angry, it meant you were still a good and just man and that you were the officer one could come to for support in case of an emergency." Mustang told him. **

**Raven gaped and put his hands on his desk as he bowed his head dejected. "I can't believe it. That old fox got me again, didn't he?" He looked up at Mustang with a chuckle. As Raven stood up straight, both men started laughing. **

**The map in the room was shown as Raven said, "It's time for my meeting. Come on. You can walk with me." **

**The hallway was shown with the two walking down it. "Have you adjusted to Central yet?"**

**Mustang's face was shown. "No. I find conversing with the citizens around here quite difficult actually."**

**Raven was shown to be grinning. "It's a mistake to dismiss the value of the word on the street, Colonel." **

**The corridor was shown. **

"**I know." Mustang said. "But most of it's just mindless dribble. Like Scar was seen feeding a stray cat."**

May chuckled a bit. She could actually believe that one. She saw it in Scar. He really did like little animals. He would be one to feed a cat.

"**Or immortality's been discovered." Mustang was shown as they stopped. He closed his eyes. "Or maybe even that Fuhrer Bradley is a Homunculus." He looked at Raven as the scene moved to him. "Who knows?"**

"You're just going to say it like that?" Ed asked doubtfully.

"I'm just planting the idea in his mind." Mustang replied. "It's to make him curious."

**Raven started laughing loudly with Mustang chuckling unsurely next to him. **

"**I see." Raven stopped laughing and looked at Mustang. "You've got no sense of humor, do you? Are you certain you were one of Grumman's men?" **

**Mustang looked away with a blank look. "His sense of humor didn't rub off on me much, sir." **

"**Well, at least that bit of gossip will give us something to talk about over tea." Raven replied. **

"**Huh?" Mustang said as the doors they were standing in front of were shown from inside the room. "I couldn't possibly attend something like this–" The door was opened by Raven, making Mustang stop and stare. **

**Ominous music began as the room was shown with all the Generals sitting at the tables, either looking at the two by the door, drinking tea, or staring across the table. The scene moved down to show Mustang as the sound of a door closing was heard.**

"**Go on. Tell your little joke." Raven said. **

"Well, you sure landed yourself in a huge mess, Colonel." Ed said, frowning.

"Says the brat who was swallowed!" Mustang snapped.

"Okay!" Ed snapped. "We are both in a huge mess right. This just isn't our day apparently."

**Raven pulled at his beard. "You know the one about the Fuhrer being a Homunculus." He looked at Mustang. "Please, go ahead."**

"It seems you were fooled into thinking Raven was still a good man." General Armstrong said.

Mustang frowned. "Obviously, they were expecting us to try to see who we could trust and who we couldn't. But I did not believe that all of the senior staff would be involved!"

**Mustang stared at him then turned his head to look at all the Generals.**

"**What, Colonel Mustang?" Bradley's voice asked. Mustang stiffened. "Cat got your tongue?" Bradley was shown to be walking into the room. "Let's suppose for a moment that I was actually a Homunculus as you say." Bradley's face was shown. "Well, now. Would that be so bad?"**

"YES!" Ling, Al, and Ed shouted.

"A monster shouldn't be running the country." Ed muttered. "Especially not one that causes all this bloodshed."

**Mustang was shown, eyes widening in shock as he looked at Raven. **

**Raven was shown before the scene moved to show Bradley. **

'_**Ah, I understand now, Hughes.' **_**Mustang's clenched hand was shown. The scene started to move up. **_**'When you said that we were in trouble.' **_**The screen flashed to the Generals watching him then went back to Mustang's arm. **_**'You didn't mean the danger was closing in on us.' **_**The scene moved up to Mustang's chest. The scene flashed to Raven then to Mustang's face which was grinning nervously. **_**'No, you meant the danger was coming from us!'**_

"Yeah, that would have been nice to know a lot sooner." Mustang said. "We would have been able to move more secretively if we knew that a bit sooner."

**The ominous, haunting music continued as the scene changed a dark area with a pillar in it. The scene moved down to show Ed lying in a pool of blood. **

'_**Well, Fullmetal**_**, **_**it looks like we landed ourselves in the pit of hell.' **_

**Ed's face, which was covered by his bangs, was shown. He groaned a bit before he opened his eyes and lifted his head a bit. He sat up. "Where am I?" **

"That is a very good question." Al said.

"At least you aren't dead." Mustang said in relief.

"Which means the Young Lord is alive too!" Lan Fan said excitedly.

"Oh, we're alive, but we are in a strange area filled with blood!" Ling said, frowning. "That doesn't exactly look fun."

"Ironic. Colonel said we landed ourselves in the pit of hell. Well, it really looks like I am in hell!" Ed shouted at the end.

**Ed put a hand to his mouth and nose. He coughed into it and pulled his hand away to look at it. His hand was shown. "Blood?" He stood up and looked around. "What the?" The place he was in was shown with pillars of stone around. "What is this place? Al!" His voice echoed as the skeleton of a priest was shown. **

"Hey, isn't that the guy that Gluttony ate in Liore?" Hughes asked.

"Poor guy must have died in there." Izumi said.

"That would be one hell of place to die." Ed said, grimacing.

"You do realize we are not stuck there." Ling pointed out.

Ed hung his head.

"**Hey!** **Is anybody out there?" Ed asked. He was shown to be breathing a bit heavily. **

**The scene pulled out to show Ed standing in blood and surrounded by bones as he screamed, "WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?" **

**The ending song began.**

**The screen went dark.**

"That is another very good question." Al said.

"You were swallowed and ended up there." Mustang said, frowning. "And now you have to get back….Good luck with that."

"It would help if we knew where we were." Ed said.

"Well, you're alive. That's a start." Izumi told him. "Don't give up and I'm sure you'll find a way out."

"Hopefully." Ling mumbled.

"Forget hope! Let's just continue watching to see how we escape!" Ed said.

**A/N: [1] Soo took that from an anime. Let's play a game. First three reviewers to tell me what anime it is from, get a prize! I love this game!**

**One thing I really loved about the first series was how Ed was able to fight Envy while he rapidly changed into all those people Ed cared for. I thought it was awesome the way he overcome the lies and false faces Envy wore. **

**Please Review!**


	25. Episode 25: Doorway of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: To everyone who answered or wants to know: Yes, the anime was Code Geass and it was said by Lelouch. I can't believe how many of you guessed that. Either they are a lot of Code Geass fans here or you guys are cheating. **

**Joking aside, yes, I am updating twice this week. I've always wanted to do it for you guys but wasn't able to because I couldn't get the chapters done. *shrugs* Anyway, it shouldn't affect my update next week. Also, I go back to school Wednesday. Argh, so I'm going to need 2 or 3 weeks to see how my schedule there will affect my updating. It may or may not affect it. I don't know yet. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

**Episode 25: Doorway of Darkness**

**The opening song began. **

**The dark area appeared on screen with the broken stone pillars around with fire on them. **

"Why are the stone pillars on fire?" Brosh asked blankly.

Hughes blinked in confusion for a moment before looking at Mustang. "Because Gluttony swallowed a certain someone's flame."

"Well, now it is a good thing he did. Otherwise these two idiots," Mustang pointed at Ling then at Ed. "Would be walking around blind."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot." Ling said offended.

Mustang raised a brow, but didn't reply. Only an idiot would get swallowed.

"**Hello?" Ed's voice echoed. "Can anyone hear me?" Ed appeared on screen, trekking through the blood. His face was shown as he looked around. "Hello! ANYBODY?" He looked forward once more and cupped his mouth as he screamed, "What the hell is this place?"**

"The inside of Gluttony's stomach." Havoc said, grinning.

"Hell." Mustang said at the same as Havoc.

"With all the blood, fire, and bones everywhere, it certainly does look like hell!" Ed grumbled.

"Considering you were swallowed by him and his stomach closed, I have to wonder how you will get out of here." Izumi said.

Ed groaned. "I wonder if we will get out. I've never been in a situation like this."

"No one has!" Ross shouted. "This shouldn't even be possible!"

Ed hung his head in a dejected state and said half-heartedly, "There are many things going on right now that shouldn't be possible."

**Ed's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Damn it." A tick mark appeared on his head as he yelled, "IT'S LING'S FAULT! THAT IDIOT PRINCE!"**

"Who are you calling idiot?" Ling asked angrily. "You're the one who tried to save me! Deal with the consequences!"

"When I tried to save you, I didn't think I would get stuck in such a weird place!" Ed protested.

"It does look quite creepy." Ling agreed.

"Probably one of the creepiest places you'll ever go to in life." May said.

Ed grinned suddenly. "Then good. It means there should be no other place that will give me the creeps after being there."

"I didn't think you knew how to look on the bright side." Ling told him.

Ed shrugged. "I can sometimes, just not often."

"**Who do you think you are to call me that?" Ling's voice asked. **

**The scene zoomed out of Ed's face as Ed developed a blank face. **

"Yeah! It's Ling!" Al said.

"Why is that good?" Ed asked blankly.

"Because now you don't have to run around that place alone and if you do find a way out, at least you're get out together and the other won't be left alone with possibly no way to get out." Hughes pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "Fine, but Envy is there too. I'd rather not meet him."

"What if the Young Lord speaking is Envy?" Lan Fan asked.

"…I'll kick his ass!" Ed shouted. "I've had it with that guy!"

**Ed turned around to see Ling approaching him with a torch. "Ling!" He said. **

**Ling's face was shown to be scowling. "You can't call the future Emperor of a nation an idiot." **

"I already did." Ed smirked.

"You seem to call him an idiot a lot." May pointed out, though she was frowning. Ling seemed to think he was really going to get to be Emperor. Well, not if she got to it first!

Ed shrugged. "Well, he has his moments."

"I do not." Ling protested. "But you on the other hand…"

Ed shot him an annoyed looked.

"You can't deny it, Fullmetal. You have done some stupid things." Mustang said.

"Just shut up. All of you."

**Ed ran at Ling. "Are you alright?"**

"First you call me an idiot, and now you're concerned about my well-being?" Ling scoffed. "Make up your mind, Ed."

Ed's brow twitched. "Why shouldn't I be concerned? You are my friend, you idiot!"

"…"

"HE ADMITTED IT!" Al, Havoc, Luke, Darius, Heinkel, and Brosh screamed.

A sudden smile formed on Ling's lips. "I always knew you liked me, Ed." He launched himself at Ed, causing Mustang and Hughes to dive to the side so they didn't get hit.

"Wh–" Ed started before he was enveloped in a hug. "NO! Get off, you weirdo!" He screamed, struggling to push Ling off of him .Damn, this guy was stronger then he realized. "GET OFF, LING, OR I'M TAKING IT BACK!"

Ling released him, grinning. "I always knew we were friends."

Ed's brow twitched. One slip of the tongue and it all goes to hell. One slip!

"I can now understand why Ed was protesting their friendship so much." Lan Fan said with a sigh to May.

May chuckled. "I think it's sweet."

"I find it funny, but do not tell the Young Lord that." Lan Fan said, pushing down a smile that was trying to make its way onto her lips as she listened to the two boys argue.

Al stared at his brother and Ling sitting on the couch together, throwing joking insults back and forth. Normally watching his brother insult others like this just amused or annoyed him, but for some reason, watching this just upset Al right now.

**Ed paused suddenly with a wary look. The scene moved to show the two from above. "Hold on." **

"**What's wrong?" Ling asked. **

**Ed appeared on screen, pointing at Ling with a frown and narrowed eyes. "How do I know you're not Envy in disguise?"**

"Good," General Armstrong said with a nod. "Don't just accept what you see. Give each other information only you two could possibly know."

"Good thing Ling is always breaking into our room and we talk in private." Al said, keeping the bitterness that he was feeling out of his voice somehow.

Ed's brow twitched. Breaking into their room….they had to lock that damn window!

Mustang smirked. "I guess your time in the military has taught you some caution."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You can stop implying how reckless I was in the beginning." Ed said annoyed as he rubbed a hand through his bangs before looking at Ling with narrowed eyes. "Must you continue to sit on the couch?"

"Yes, I must." Ling replied, smiling brightly. "This is a really comfy couch."

"Well, move over! You're too close." Ed snapped.

Ling shrugged, but complied and scooted over a bit.

**The bone with flames on it that Ling was holding was shown. "Oh come on." Ling said annoyed. **

"Hey, caution is good!" Ed said.

"Wow, never thought I would hear that from Chief." Breda said in shock.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Deal with as much shit as I've had to, you will learn it."

Ling raised a brow. "Something happen when you weren't wary enough?"

Ed shrugged. "Many things actually. Biggest one, Human Transmutation."

"….Fair enough."

**The screen moved down to show Ling's frowning face. "Do you want me to recite the hotel room service menu from top to bottom?" **

"NO!" Ed screamed. "No more about that menu! Or anything to do with food from you!"

"You have such a problem treating a friend, don't you?" Ling asked, earning a scowl from Ed.

**The top half of Ed's face was shown with his middle bang twitching a bit. "Alright, you're Ling."**

**The two were shown from above again. "And what about you? How do I know you're not Envy?" Ling asked. **

"Makes sense. Envy is smart enough to trick his enemies by asking them to prove themselves." Miles said, frowning.

"Manipulative jerk." Ed grumbled to himself.

"**You little runt!" Ling finished. **

**Ed lunged at Ling. He jumped into the air and did a spinning kick and other kicks and punches, which Ling blocked with a hand while Ed shouted, "Who are calling a little runt, you JERK?!" **

"So, now that you two are sure of who you are, can you stop fooling around now?" Mustang asked, though his lips were twitching up as he watched Ed scream and have his kicks blocked so easily by Lig.

"And also, stop making so much noise." General Armstrong growled. "Envy is in there and he'll find you with this much noise. In addition to that, there might be others in there that are still alive after being swallowed by Gluttony."

Ed just shrugged. "What do you want from us? We are teenagers! We tend to be a bit a loud at times."

Havoc twitched. "I can't believe it. He is actually using the teenage card for once!"

"He's never used that card before." Fuery said, just as shocked.

"Really?" Lan Fan asked shocked. "You've been in the military for three years, and you never used the fact that you are a kid to get away with things or get out of something."

Ed shrugged. "Never really had to. I mean, just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean I shouldn't do my job. I did join the State Alchemist program. I have to do work with that job."

Al snorted. "Yeah, he does the work and never used the kid card before, but he has tried everything else to get out of military functions."

"Military functions?" Ling asked.

Ed sighed. "Yeah, Christmas parties being held, parades in honor of things, parties after peace negotiations. Things like that. They are so boring."

"Until a certain thirteen year old accidentally drinks alcohol!" Mustang exclaimed, frowning. "Then it's up to me to drag your passed out ass home!"

Ed scowled. "It's your fault for letting me take the glass from you!"

"You let him drink alcohol?" Hughes asked disapprovingly.

Mustang shrugged. "He took it and drank it before I could stop him."

"And you're supposed to have good reflexes?" Hughes scoffed. "I think you are slowing down with age."

Mustang scowled. He was not old!

"**Okay, it's really you." Ling said calmly as Ed continued to attack his hand with a flurry of kicks and punches. **

"Annnddd, you guys are still fooling around." Al said.

"We are testing to see if we are who we say we are!" Ed protested. "How is that fooling around?"

"I don't think attacking your friend's hand is not considered fooling around." Al replied.

"Uh…" Rebecca blinked. "Everything you two said was too confusing!"

"I think what they said made perfect sense." Ling told her.

Mustang went over the lines a few times in his head, but eventually just shrugged. If the boys got what they were trying to say from that, what did he care?

"**Doorway of Darkness"**

"That's a strange title." Ross said.

"Not really when you think about it." Ed said, rubbing his eyes. "I think the doorway is Gluttony's stomach since that was what brought Ling and me to this hellhole."

"And once again, your insight into things is amazing." Hughes said.

**Slow dramatic music began as the room was shown with more stone pillars and fire all around. **

"**How did we even get here?" Ed asked as he was shown with Ling walking in front of him. **

**The two stopped and Ling looked back at Ed.**

**Gluttony's stomach opening flashed onto screen. **

"**Last thing I remember," Ling said as Ed and Al were shown running towards Ling. Gluttony's stomach was shown with violent wind ripping out of him and at the boys. "Gluttony swallowed us whole!"**

**Ling and Ed came back on screen. Ed looked at Ling. "So you think this cavernous void is the inside of Gluttony's stomach?"**

"Which sounds very disgusting." Sheska said.

"At least it really doesn't look like a stomach." Dr. Young said with a grimace. "Then it would be horrible, especially with the gastric acid."

"At least we don't have to worry about that." Ling said.

"Yeah, now our only concerns are Envy, finding an escape route, Envy, the fact that we have no food, and Envy! Should be a cakewalk!" Ed replied sarcastically.

"Sounds more like a pain to me, especially with that sadistic monster running around." Ling replied.

"**Most likely." Ling replied. He turned his head to look at something. "Look, there." **

**Ed looked where Ling was looking to see part of the shack. **

"**That's the abandoned house where we were hiding." Ling said. "Also," Ling was shown as he turned around. "Check this out." He lit up Riza's car with his torch. **

"**Then that's the Lieutenant's car." Ed said. **

"He took my car?" Riza groaned. "That's not good."

"Why?" May asked.

"We took that from a couple after Al told us to help him." Mustang said with a sigh. "Great, now we have to pay those people back."

Ed snickered. "At least it's not my fault this time."

Mustang shot him a glare. "Yeah, this time." He sneered. "Every other time it is your fault though!"

**The scene pulled up to show them and the area they were in from above. "And I'm guessing all the fire is from the Colonel's attack." Ling said. **

"Seems my guess was right." Hughes said.

"No one doubted you, Hughes!" Mustang retorted.

"**Oh yeah." Ed said as Gluttony was shown to be swallowing the fire. Ed reappeared on screen, looking around. "That proves it. But how could Gluttony's belly be this huge?"**

"That's a very good question." Armstrong said with a frown, putting a hand to his chin. "It is certainly something very strange."

Ed sighed. "And until we figure out the mystery of that place, we probably won't escape."

"Why is that?" Ling asked.

"If we don't know what we are dealing with, we cannot even begin to understand how to get out!" Ed exclaimed.

Ling frowned. Considering neither one of them understood this, there was just no way they could figure anything out. And it's not like they could just research it since they were trapped in there already. And even if they weren't trapped, there probably wasn't any information on this place anyway.

"Envy should know." Scar suggested.

Ling looked at him with a thoughtful look. Envy was the only other person to likely be in there. Plus, he was probably the only one around with useful information. Their chances with him were good.

Ed glanced at him, frowning. "I guess, but he's the enemy. How willing would he even be to share information, even if we did come across him?"

And that made the chances with Envy drop.

"**I have no idea." Ling said as Ed gasped as he looked at something. "But I sincerely doubt this is a very pleasant place." **

"What was your first clue?" Darius asked. "The bones or the blood? Or was it even the darkness?"

"Hmm, all of the above." Ling replied.

"The pool of blood." Ed answered at the same time.

Ling looked at him with a raised brow. "Seriously?"

Ed shrugged. "It's the first thing I noticed when I woke up."

**Ed didn't reply as he ran over to something. "Give me that." He said as he ran passed Ling and took the torch. **

"Ugh, I hope you both know it is very creepy and disturbing that you two are using a bone as torch, even worse so with how casual and fine you are both with it." Ross told them.

"We don't really have the time to be disgusted." Ling said.

"But you have the time to fool around?" Mustang asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, leave us alone, would you?" Ed muttered.

**Ling watched him run over to a slanted platform in the blood. "What is it?"**

**Ed stopped next to Al's hand on it. **

"I can't believe you actually found my hand!" Al said. "Take it with you, okay? I will want it back."

Ed chuckled. "And what about me?"

"I will be expecting your return, but not my hand's. Surprise me." Al said.

"You're only expecting our return if you believe we are alive." Ed replied.

Al shrugged. "I won't accept your death that easily, Brother. You better return or I'll find a way to hunt you down to drag you back just so I can beat you up for not returning on your own."

"…I'm so glad you care about me."

**Ed stuck the bone in the platform. He picked up Al's hand and looked at Ling. "Ling, look at this." **

**Ling walked forward. "Is that Al's?" **

**Ed looked at the hand. "Why is it just his hand?"**

"Because I didn't jump right into Gluttony's range!" Al said.

"Well, I couldn't just stick my hand into his range! I would have lost it! And losing two limbs is enough for me." Ed said.

Al grimaced. "Yeah, that would have been extremely painful."

"**Maybe he didn't get swallowed." Ed said. "Then he's safe." He smiled. **

"You're going to smile at that when you are still trapped?!" Al said.

Ed shrugged. "Means we don't have to look for you and if we are stuck here, then you aren't stuck with us as well."

"I would have a better chance of survival then you though." Al replied dryly.

Ling and Ed groaned. Right, no food, barely any light. Crap.

**Ed frowned. "He's got to be freaking out, wondering where we are now." He looked to the side. "I wish there was some way I could contact him." He looked back at Al's hand. The scene pulled out to show Ed waving Al's hand in the air. "Waaahhhh! Conveniently awake the telepathic power! Elric brothers' telepathy! Ahhh!"**

"….Fullmetal, I really think you have gone insane this time!" Mustang said, grabbing his sides as he started laughing so hard.

"Telepathy?" Brody said, grinning widely. "Well, that would certainly be helpful!"

Ed just blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. So he wanted to have a bit of fun? Was that wrong?

Hughes wiped some tears that trailed down his face. "Damn, Ed, you should act like a kid more often."

There! At least someone got it. "Look, I have crazed Homunculi trying to use me as a sacrifice, am trying to save my brother's body, have to deal with the military and the missions they give me, am being hunted by a vengeful Ishvalan, and have a lot of other shit to deal with. I don't have time to be my age that much." Ed mumbled.

That sobered the mood quickly. Right, these kids all have had hard lives. Being their age wasn't exactly first on their list of things to do.

**Ling turned around and walked away with opened narrowed eyes. "Yeah," He drawled. "Good luck with that." **

The soldiers grinned at Ling's reaction. One was being crazy and the other was deadpanning. What great crazy friends these two were.

For some reason, that interaction between Ed and Ling made Al's hand curl into a fist. Why was it bothering him so much that Ed and Ling were fooling around? Was it because they were in a dangerous situation?

**The scene went dark for a moment before it was moving down to show the boys trekking through blood from a distance. **

"**This place is like a wasteland of buildings and human remains." Ed said. **

"Argh," Ross paled. "That is so sick. How can you say it so calmly?"

"Stuck there, we have to get used to it quickly." Ed said with a shrug.

Ling nodded. "If anything, I think the hardest thing would be the smell of all that blood. "

Ed nodded. "If I wasn't so used to smelling it, I would have gotten sick and thrown up by now."

"Same here." Ling said. "But the scent would still be hard to take even if we are used to it."

"**They're all from different time periods." Ed said. **

"**I'm starting to wonder if there's even a way out of here." Ling said as he looked to the side and behind them. **

"**If not," Ed raised his automail hand and clenched it into a fist. "Then I'll make us one!"**

**Ling looked at him. "You will, will you?" **

"Is that doubt I hear?" Ed asked.

Ling shrugged.

"That's it!" Ed shouted. "I'll get us out of here just to prove to you that I can!"

Ling raised a brow. "I would like to see that."

"And you shall!" Ed cried.

"**How and where?" Ling asked. **

**Ed frowned. **

**The scene changed to show the boys kneeling on a platform with blue alchemical light flashing around them. **

**A deep well was made. **

**When Ed was down, he put his hands on his hips and said, "Okay, now drop the torch." **

**Ling looked down the well. "Oooh, I get it now." **

**He dropped one of the torches into the well with both boys looking into it. The torch clanked as it hit a side of the well. Ed and Ling put a hand to their ears to listen. **

**Five white dots clicked onto the screen one by one as the boys waited. After the fifth dot, the boys fell into a dejected state. **

"**We should have heard it land by now, right?" Ed asked. **

"This isn't fair." Ed said, hanging his head.

"How could we not have heard it land?" Ling added, hanging his own head. "So Ed, how will you get us out like you promised?"

"I'm working on it."

"Really? Because I really don't see a way out now." Ling muttered.

"That's quitters talk." Ed mumbled.

**A new scene slid onto the screen from the left to show the boys running through the blood. **

"**A wall!" Ling shouted with tears running down his face. "There has to be a wall!" **

"**There has to be! No matter how huge this place is, if we keep heading straight, we're gonna reach the edge." Ed shouted. "There has to be some kind of exit somewhere!"**

"And now both of you have lost it." Mustang said.

"Trapped in a dark hell." Ed said blankly.

"No exit in sight." Ling added.

"I say we have every right to FREAK OUT!" Ed screamed.

"Or, and this is only a suggestion," Mustang said sarcastically. "Calm down and think!"

**A metal box with a fire inside of it appeared on screen. **

**May appeared on screen, downcast, as she walked towards the fire. "I still haven't found her yet." **

"Well, considering you're searching the city and not the edge of it, I don't think you're going to find her for a while." Riza said softly.

May sighed. "True, but at least she is with Al. He'll keep her safe, right, Al?"

Al nodded. "Sure, I won't let anything happen to her."

"That's because you have a thing for protecting animals." Ed said.

"Unlike a certain someone." Al shot back at him.

Ed held his hands up. "Al, you know I'm all for helping animals, but there are just times when it can't be done."

**May dropped to her knees slowly in front of the fire. "Where is she?"**

**The scene pulled out to show Yoki standing on the other side of the fire. **

"**It isn't like her to just disappear like this." May said. **

**Yoki lifted a rod he was holding and poked the fire and mixed the wood around. "Maybe she got eaten by a stray dog or something."**

**May's face appeared on screen. "Eaten?" She asked. The screen pulled out to the show the two again with tears suddenly flying out of May's eyes and into the fire, putting it out. **

**Yoki screamed as darkness took over. "AAAAHHH! I was joking!" **

"It was a very poor joke." Al said angrily.

"That's just who Yoki is." Ed said dryly.

"Oh, you remember him now?" Falman asked.

Ed snorted. "Course I don't, but we have seen enough of him by now for me to know he's a sarcastic and rude jerk."

**A piece of wood was shown being waved by the metal crate with a few burning embers in it. **

"**She's not a cat." May said softly. The scene pulled out to show May and Yoki by the metal box with Scar's arm on the side of the screen to show where he was sitting. "She's actually a panda, but she got a disease when she was a baby and it kept her from growing all the way." **

"That sounds like one strange disease." Ross said.

"I didn't even know a disease like that existed." Brosh added.

"There seems to be many strange and unbelievable things in this world." Dr. Marcoh said softly.

"**I nursed her back to health after her mother abandoned her." May said as Yoki continued to wave the wood by the box to get the fire started. May's face was shown with sad eyes. "Since then she's been almost like a sister to me."**

Ed had to bite his tongue from commenting on that, considering May and Al were in here. Weird animal loving people. How can she consider a PANDA BEAR a sister? How much weirder could this get?

**Sad music began as the scene changed to a faded color sky with mountains around. **

"**My family, the Chang clan, is one of the lowest rank houses out of the fifty clans that make up the Xing Empire." Mays's voice said as the scene moved down. **

**A little girl that was May was shown to be walking down a road with a leaf umbrella with a baby panda bear sitting in the road. **

"**We have little to no power at all."**

"What about the Yao clan?" Ed asked curiously, looking at Ling.

"We have considerable more power then the Chang clan, being one of the higher ranker clans, though we do have our issues and own problems considering we are still ranks below the highest ranking ones." Ling told him.

"Sounds like a pain." Ed muttered. "I'll stick to being a commoner."

"A State Alchemist isn't a commoner, Fullmetal." Mustang informed him without even looking back at him.

Ed's head dropped. "Course not."

**May stopped and looked up when she saw the panda bear. **

"**Maybe that's why I was drawn to her." **

**May blinked as she looked at the panda bear.**

**The panda bear appeared on the screen. **

"**She looked so helpless and weak, I couldn't help but identify with her."**

Xiao-Mei huffed so May laughed gently and softly rubbed a finger on her cheek.

**The scene pulled out to show May and Xiao-Mei staring at each other. **

"**Hmm, but at the time, I guess I just took pity on her more then anything." **

**May kneeled down, putting the umbrella over Xiao-Mei as well. She reached a hand out to her and Xiao-Mei's mouth opened widely with sharp teeth showing. She snapped her teeth on May's hand, causing the girl to throw her umbrella away and scream out in pain. **

**May appeared on screen to be kneeling by Xiao-Mei, who was resting in a bed made of hay. May's head bowed a bit and bobbed from sleepiness. **

"**But that changed." May said. **

**May and Xiao-Mei were shown to be carrying heavy stacks of hay up a hill.**

"**And she became a part of my family." **

….It just got weirder. Ed's eye twitched. He did not get this at all! It didn't make any sense at all! He looked at Ling, who looked back at him with a blank look. At the same time, both looked back at the screen with blank looks, not really understanding this weirdness. How could a panda bear even carry such weight in hay?

"**We've been through so much together." **

**Xiao-Mei and May appeared on the screen to be sparring together. **

A tiny panda bear fighting? Ed's brow twitched. Yeah, he was so lost here.

"**She's always been with me." **

**Xiao-Mei and May were shown to be eating dinner. **

"**It feels so wrong not having her here now."**

**They were shown to be sleeping on a bed mat together. **

**May came back on screen. **

Ling leaned over to Ed. "Did you get that?"

"Uh…no, not one bit. I got that they are very close. That's it." Ed said.

Ling nodded and moved away.

"**I don't think I could have gone through everything I have without Xiao-Mei by my side." May said as the scene pulled out to show Scar watching and listening from the shadows. "I know for a fact that I couldn't have made it across the desert without her." **

**Yoki leaned forward a bit. "Sure, but that was a pointless endeavor anyway." The two were zoomed in on. "Why would you risk your life like that for something as preposterous as immortality?" **

**May's face was shown. "Because it's the last hope that my clan has. If I don't return with a method for obtaining immortality and present it to the Emperor, it's almost certain that my clan will perish." **

"Well, then it makes sense why you would come running over here." Al said.

Scar frowned at that. He did not like to hear that her clan might perish if she doesn't get something to save it. He saw his people killed and that they lost their land. Because he experienced it himself, he knew how hard it was to deal with it. Having already known that horrible feeling of seeing it happen and surviving it, he did not want this little girl to have to go through it as well. A child should not see that. A child should never even have to deal with trying to save the clan. Children should be able to be children.

"Is that the reason you are searching for it too or do you just want to be emperor?" Ed asked Ling.

"The second one. It is a race for me to get to the top and stop the others from reaching it." Ling replied, frowning. "Some of them don't deserve to be Emperor or Empress. They remind me a bit of your King Bradley, believing that those beneath them are just pawns and it doesn't matter if they die or not."

Ed nodded. By the sound of it, if one of them became ruler, it wouldn't be good for Xing at all. Someone like Ling, who cares for his people and wants to protect them, would be better suited to rule.

**May's hands gripped her clothes tightly. "That's why I risked my life crossing the desert…" She looked up. "With Xiao-Mei." **

**Tears shot out of her eyes again and Yoki snatched up the metal box quickly before she could put the fire out again. **

"**Oh, come on. Cut it out." Yoki said as his hands holding the box were shown. "You're going to drown us all!" His hands suddenly turned bright pink and he released the box, screaming out in pain before the box fell on his head. He shook his head to throw the box to the side. **

"Wow, Yoki is an idiot." Havoc said, smirking.

"Or he just has bad luck." Ed replied dryly. "I mean, he did somehow end up traveling with Scar, who he is scared of."

Havoc nodded. "Good point….we'll go with both."

**Yoki curled in on himself, grabbing his head in pain as May continued crying. **

"How did we never find these guys in the middle of the night with all the noise they are making?" Mustang asked dryly.

"Do you guys make an honest hard attempt that late at night?" Ed asked.

"We're supposed to, but if those guys on duty really do or not…" Mustang growled.

"Sure," Ed drawled. "Blame them."

**Scar stood up. **

**Yoki lifted his head and rubbed it as Scar walked passed him. He looked up at Scar as he passed. "Sir?"**

"**We got some time before the sun comes up." Scar's face was shown. "There won't be as many guards patrolling the streets." He pulled his hood over his face. **

"**Eh?" Yoki said. **

**May looked up at him. "You mean you're gonna help me try to find her?" **

Ed raised a brow. Scar was actually going to help to find a little animal? He knew Scar felt something for the panda bear when he saw it in the earlier episode, but seriously? He was going to risk being found, even if they were very few guards around at this time of night, just to find an animal?

**Scar started walking away as May rubbed her eyes. "He's a good person." May said, looking at the retreating Scar. **

**Yoki looked at her. "His people were completely wiped out during the civil war a few years ago." **

**May looked at him.**

"**That's right." Yoki said as Scar's face was shown. "He knows a thing or two about loss so I'm sure he can identify with your worries about the fate of your clan."**

**May looked back at Scar, who stopped at the end of the alley. "What's the hold up?" Scar asked. "You coming or not?" **

"Still so harsh, even when he is being so nice and helping her." Ed said.

"I don't think Scar can ever show himself being nice, not after everything he's been through." Hughes whispered to Ed.

**May was shown with an excited look. "Yeah! Let's go!" She ran after Scar with a cheerful laugh. **

"How can anyone be so cheerful and happy with Scar?" Mustang muttered.

"May is a strange girl. That's how." Ed said.

**Ed and Ling trekking through the blood appeared on screen. **

**Ling's face was shown. "This is really starting to get old." **

"What is?" Ed asked.

"Everything about that place." Ling replied.

Ed nodded.

"Ed, out of curiosity, you do know trekking through all that heavy blood will wear you out faster, correct?" Riza asked.

Ed gave her a strange look. "Of course I know that. This wouldn't be my first time walking through a heavy substance."

Riza nodded. "Then why can't you just transmute the blood into something solid to walk on?"

Ed blinked, thinking about that for a moment. He was sure there was a reason why he didn't do that. "It would waste time." He just couldn't think of a good one at this time.

"It wouldn't take you that long to make." Mustang pointed out.

"But it would wear me out making all those paths." Ed retorted.

"I think you are going to become worn out faster walking through the blood." Mustang argued.

"No one asked you."

"**Blood doesn't make for good terrain." Ling said. **

Ling looked at Ed accusingly.

Ed threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "What do you want me to do? It's blood!"

"So? Isaac McDougal turned blood into solid crystals to use as weapons. Surely the amazing Fullmetal Alchemist can do something even better." General Armstrong said.

Ed looked at her annoyed. "Is that sarcasm?" He looked away without giving her a chance to reply. "It's sarcasm."

**A tired Ed was shown. "I noticed. And we're still not any closer to an exit." **

**Ling and Ed were shown from behind as the latter said, "I'm starving to death." **

"**As soon as we're out, I'll let you order anything from room service. Then you can eat as much as you want." Ed said as his back was shown close up. **

"Really?" Ling asked excitedly.

"Lies!" Ed screamed.

Ling pouted. "But Ed, you just promised."

"No, I didn't. This was a moment of pure insanity!" Ed retorted. "You get nothing!"

"What a great friend you are." Ling grumbled.

"**And sleep as long as you like." Ed added. **

**There was a splash and Ed stopped to look over his shoulder to see Ling collapsed on a log. **

"Don't you dare falter now!" Ed shouted.

"But it's so hard to move when you're tired and starving." Ling whined.

Ed's brow twitched. "You always do this! Collapse and just lie there until someone takes pity on you or you're arrested."

"Or we find him, Ed." Lan Fan added.

Ed nodded. "Right, or until your bodyguards find you. I forgot how frantically you guys search for him. It must be a real pain at times."

Lan Fan smiled a bit. "Thank you for the sympathy, Ed."

"**Ling?"**

**Ling lifted his head a bit. "I can't make it." **

"**Don't tell me." Ed said with a frown. "You're giving up so soon?"**

**Ling's heavily breathing body was shown. **

"**Are you that pathetic?"**

"Apparently so." Ed grumbled.

**Ed stepped towards him angrily. "It's bad enough when you collapse in the street, but here?" The scene pulled out to show Ling's back with Ed standing in front of him. "Get up!" Ed threw an arm to the side. "Come on!"**

"It is useless, Edward." Fu said with a sigh. "When the Young Lord is like this, he does not get up."

Ed snorted. "Why do you guys serve him?"

Ling frowned at him.

"He is a good lord, Ed. It's only when he is hungry that there is a problem." Lan Fan told him.

"Then I'm surprised there is not always a problem." Ed replied.

"What?" Ling asked. "I am not always hungry!"

"Could have fooled me."

**Ling was shown as Ed shouted, "Quit being so weak!"**

"**Just go." Ling said. **

**Ed's angry face was shown. "Eh." The scene pulled to show it from behind Ed this time. He waved his torch in annoyance. "Spineless jellyfish!" **

"Spineless jellyfish?" Ling asked amused. "Well, that was a first."

"Fullmetal does come up with creative insults. You have to give him that." Mustang said, smirking a bit.

**He turned halfway around. "Alright, fine then!" The scene moved to show the two from behind. "Give up and die if you want, but you're not dragging me down."**

Darius snorted. "Please, isn't this kid too loyal to his friends and his comrades to just leave them like that?"

"I think he is just trying to get Ling to move on his own." Heinkel said.

**Ed started to walk away, but paused after a few steps to look back at Ling. "I'm seriously leaving you here." He took a few more steps before looking back again. "I'm not messing around, Ling!" Ed walked farther away before pausing again. **

**Ed's mouth appeared on the screen to be holding his torch between his teeth as he grunted. His feet were shown with Ling's own lifting in the air in front of his. The scene moved up to show Ed lifting Ling onto his shoulder. **

"Are…are you really going to carry me?" Ling asked shocked.

Ed shot him an annoyed scowl. "Idiot. This was a bloody last resort if you didn't get your ass up and follow me."

Mustang chuckled. "I can't believe I am seeing you actually carry someone."

"Colonel, please don't laugh. I think it is very sweet how far Edward is willing to go for his friends." Riza scolded her boss with a smile playing at her lips.

"It is truly a show of an amazing friendship!" Armstrong said.

Ed's brow twitched. "It's not that big of a deal." He muttered.

"It really shouldn't be for them." Ling whispered to Ed. "But to me it means a lot, Ed. Thanks for not giving up on me and letting me die."

Ed scoffed and looked away. "You have a lot of people waiting for you. I couldn't just let you die. I would never be able to face them if I did."

Ling smirked a bit to himself, knowing that Ed was only looking away and saying things like that because he was embarrassed.

**Ling's face was shown as Ed straightened up. "I thought you were going to leave me behind." **

"As much as people think Fullmetal would do that, just like Al, he has a heart that is too big." Mustang said, smirking. "No matter how much he tries to deny it and prove it's not true."

Ed growled and crossed his arms.

"**There's way too many people I'd be letting down by dying here." Ed's voice said as Ling continued to be shown and he began to move through the blood. "And you've got people waiting for you to get back too, right?" **

**Ling's eyes opened in shock. **

"**Shut up!" Ed said as he took the torch out of his mouth.**

"I didn't say anything." Ling said.

"I meant about your whining." Ed retorted. "It's annoying to hear."

"**If you're strong enough–" He cut himself off as he fell over a rock and the two went for a swim in the blood. **

"I didn't think you were clumsy, Chief." Brody said, smirking in amusement.

"Argh, gag." Ed said, ignoring the soldier in favor of looking disgusted.

Ling nodded. "Thanks, Ed. We just drank that blood cause of you."

"It's not my fault! Things just appear out of nowhere in that place, I bet!" Ed shouted.

"I guess you really don't know what you'll find in that place." Ling agreed.

"And just so we all know, I'm not clumsy!" Ed said, glaring at Brody. "Accidents happen. Besides, carrying this lump." He pointed at Ling. "And trekking through blood wouldn't be easy. Why don't you guys try it?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather not visit that place." Brody said.

**The scene changed to show two heavily breathing boys lying on a stone platform as soft, sad music started. **

"**So hungry, I wish we could find something to eat!" Ling said. **

"**Well, actually. You know," Ed said as Ling's face was shown to be turning to him. Ed sat up and pulled his boot off his left foot. He turned it over and a bunch of blood poured out of it.**

"You had that much blood in your boot?" May said disgusted. The idea of walking around in blood was disgusting. But to actually have it in your shoes, washing over your skin while you walked…the idea made her shudder. She could handle the sight of blood, but this place was just too much.

**Ed was shown with his boot still upside down. "Leather goods are edible." He looked at Ling with a smirk. "We've got a meal."**

"Wait, you're actually going to eat that?" Havoc said disgusted.

Ed scoffed. "You guys are soldiers! Surely you were trained to survive and eat what you can! When you are trapped with no supplies, you eat what you can get! That's all there is to it."

"I'll give you this, Fullmetal. You certainly do know how to survive without supplies." Mustang said.

General Armstrong smirked. "You may have not trained the boy to be a proper soldier, Mustang, but his skills and intelligence are impressive. He would make a great soldier if he could get over his fear of killing."

"No thanks." Ed muttered to himself. No way in hell would he ever become a real soldier after all of this with Al was done with.

**The boot was shown to be cooking in a pot of water over a fire.**

"Where did you get the pot?" Breda asked.

"And the water." Fuery added.

"The blood of course. The pot is probably made of iron from the blood and the water came from the blood." Ed said with a shrug.

"And you still couldn't make a solid path out of the blood?" Izumi asked.

Ed hung his head. They just weren't going to let that go, were they?

**Ed leaned over the pot and scooped up some of the food with a ladle. "That should do it!" He said. He handed a bowl to Ling, who was sitting by him. "Here ya' go."**

**Ling looked at it then at Ed. "You don't have athlete's foot, do you?"**

Ed shot a glare at Ling. "Idiot."

"What?"

"I took the boot off my automail leg!" Ed said.

"Quite insensitive, Young Lord." Lan Fan said.

Ling looked from Ed to Lan Fan then back again. Did he miss something? When did those two get close enough to tease him together?

**A tick mark appeared on Ed's head and he lifted his metal foot and pointed at it as he yelled, "MY FOOT IS MADE OF METAL, YOU IDIOT!"**

"Must you continue to call me an idiot?" Ling asked. "As a Prince of Xing, I found it quite offensive."

"Yeah, Ling?" Ed said dryly. "I don't care. I'll call you an idiot all I want!"

"Rude."

**Empty and dirty bowls and ladles were shown**

"**Aww man, that shoe filled me up!" Ed said.**

"Ha!" Lan Fan said, grinning. "It's about time you ate that boot like you promised."

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked confused.

"Yesterday you said you would eat a boot if you ever ran into Ling again." Lan Fan told him, smiling. "It's about time you filled that promise, Ed."

Ed's brow twitched. "I wasn't serious about that."

"Serious or not, future you filled the promise for you." Lan Fan said.

**The scene moved to show Ed and Ling from above. The two were lying on the ground again. **

"**I'm sorry, Ed." Ling said. **

"Huh? What for?" Ed asked confused.

"**And why is that?" Ed asked. **

"**It's all my fault that you're here." Ling replied. **

"What? No, it isn't! I'm the one who jumped in to try to pull you away!" Ed retorted. "Besides, don't apologize. Just like how you told us not to apologize for getting you involved in capturing Gluttony, you don't apologize for this!"

Ling looked at him surprised.

Ed shrugged. "We all knew there were risks when we started this."

**The screen zoomed in on the two. **

"**It is not. Besides, this place is a joke compared to what my teacher put me through." Ed said as Ling tilted his head back on the ground to look at him. **

"Then my training you harshly as a kid was put to some good use." Izumi said.

"It always has been." Al told her. "We always compare our training with you to some things in our adventures."

"Do you now?" Izumi asked amused.

"Yeah, it gives us the courage and strength to move forward when we remember your training." Al replied, shuddering at the reminder of that training.

"**It just sucks that we have no idea where this place is." Ed opened his eyes. "But that's alright. As long as we've got our health," He pulled his arms up towards his head and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "We can find an exit out of here."**

"Was that optimism?" Havoc said shocked. "Chief doesn't do optimism!"

"Maybe I'm just stubborn!" Ed said. "Optimism and stubbornness not to give up are different things!"

**Ling sat up as well and looked at Ed with a smile. "You're sure optimistic."**

**Ed put his automail hand on the ground behind him and turned his head to look at Ling. "Not really, I'm just stubborn. And if I even think about giving up, I have Al's iron fist to look forward to."**

Al nodded. "That's right. If you do not return, I'll find you just so I can punch you!"

"Could you punch him after you help get us out of that place if it comes down to that?" Ling asked.

"It isn't going to!" Ed shouted. "I will get us out of there!"

**Ling looked down for a second. "Hmmm." He looked back up and stood. "Mmm!"**

"**What's wrong?" Ed asked. **

**Ling's face was shown. "There's something out there." **

"If you're sensing it, it must be Envy." Mustang groaned. "Great, just what you guys needed."

"At least we know where he is now." Ed said. "I think it would be rather scary having Envy in there without us knowing where he is. It's quite worryingly to have an enemy hiding in the dark like that."

**He turned a bit, putting his hand in a defense move. "Is that?"**

**Envy appeared on screen, approaching the two. "I thought so. I should have known it'd be you guys."**

**Ling was shown. "It's definitely Envy."**

"Now that I think about it, you can sense Homunculi! Why did you ask me earlier if I was really me or not?" Ed demanded.

Ling just shrugged.

Ed's eyes narrowed.

"You're right." Mustang said, turning to Ling as well. "You were fooling around when you called Fullmetal a little runt!"

"Guilty." Ling said with a shrug.

Ed growled.

**Edward jumped up, holding a hand up. "Please show me the way out of here!"**

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang shouted shocked.

Ed chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I think I hate it in there."

"You think?" Mustang snarled.

"Come on!" Ed cried. "Who wouldn't?"

**Ling looked at Ed in shock with wide eyes. **

**The scene pulled out to show Ed and Ling on the rock while Envy sat down on a nearby rock.**

"**You're just going to start begging the enemy for help like that?!" Ling shouted. **

"**If it means surviving, I'll be his best friend!" Ed shouted back. **

"Sooo, what happened to never being his friend?" Hughes asked.

Ed's brow twitched in annoyance. "Well, that was before. Besides, I'm not serious, Hughes!" _'I just need to get out of there and get back to Al. He needs me to get his body back for him!' _

"You sure decided to change alliances easily." Mustang added with a scowl. And it just had to be with Envy? The bastard who killed Hughes?

"I'm not serious about it!" Ed shouted.

"**For shame! For shame!" Ling told Ed. **

**Talking over the arguing boys, Envy said, "It doesn't matter because there is no exit."**

"He's not serious, right?" Ling asked shocked.

"How can there be no exit?" Mustang growled. "There's a door into the place! There has to be a door out of the place! There is no way you can enter a place and have there be no exit!"

**Ed and Ling turned to him in shock.**

**Envy's face appeared on screen. "You've really gotten us into a fine mess."**

"Is he blaming us?" Ed said in disbelief. "This is his and Gluttony's fault!"

"I think he means you, Brother. He was trying to stop you from being swallowed so that got all three of you swallowed." Al pointed out.

Ed grumbled to himself. Stupid Envy.

**He put a hand to his face. "I can't believe you got me swallowed with you."**

**Ling and Ed reappeared on screen. "You just said swallowed." Ling said. "So we really are inside Gluttony's stomach?"**

**Envy took his hand off his face and looked up. "Well, yes and no. See, it's a lot more complicated than that." The scene pulled out to show Envy from behind so Ed and Ling could be seen on the platform they were standing on. "Just ask the pip–" When Ed's face twitched violently, Envy stopped and corrected himself. "I mean the alchemist." **

"Did he seriously stop so he wouldn't antagonize Ed?" Hughes asked shocked.

"Weird." Ed said.

"**He should've realized what this place is."**

"I should have?" Ed said confused.

"You know that place, Ed?" Ross asked.

Ed shrugged. "I don't know why Envy thinks I should know anything. That place does not look remotely familiar to me. Then again, I'm not actually there and experiencing this so maybe I am missing something."

"Like?" Al prompted.

"I don't know!"

**Ed blinked as he was zoomed in on. "I did notice something when Gluttony swallowed us. It was like I had a familiar feeling."**

Ed's eyes narrowed in thought. Familiar feeling? A familiar feeling of being swallowed? No, that couldn't be right.

**One of Envy's eyes was shown. "So you do remember then." Envy's eye narrowed. "This isn't the first time you've been through this."**

Ed's eyes widened in shock. The eye that he saw….being through it before… "The portal!"

"What?" Ling asked shocked.

"I think Envy means the portal of truth." Ed told him, but he frowned. "But it looked nothing like this when I went through it before."

Mustang nodded. "When you went through it, it was a giant white room with a giant Gate."

Ed put a hand to his chin in thought. "But Gluttony did have that eye on his stomach. How can it be?"

**Edward took a step back in shock. His eye was rapidly zoomed in on before his Human Transmutation circle was shown with an eye under it with soft, horror and mysterious music playing. A kid Ed then appeared on screen with the eye opening behind him. Then Gluttony's stomach appeared on screen, being pulled open by the teeth and showing the eye in it. **

"It is so creepy how that eye just opens." May said.

"The whole thing about Truth is creepy." Al corrected.

**Ed's eye came back on screen and the screen zoomed out. "The portal of Truth!" He said and Ling looked at him in surprise. "But," He looked down at his hands. His eyes were shown. "It wasn't pitch black and filled with the sea of blood…It was more like...like an entirely white void."**

"**Oh yeah? So that's what the real one looks like." Envy said. **

"Real one?" Izumi asked with a frown. "So the one you two are in is fake?"

"But where could a fake portal like this come from?" Armstrong asked, frowning as he thought about it.

**Ed looked up at Envy. "The real one?" **

**A scary picture of Gluttony appeared on screen. It moved down to show the eye in his stomach. "Gluttony is a failed experiment by our Father to create his own Portal of Truth."**

"An experiment?" Ed said disgusted. "A failed experiment and a Homunculus in one. Wonderful."

"Is it bad?" Ling asked.

"You've seen Gluttony. A skilled fighter wouldn't have a problem fighting him as long as his stomach stayed shut." Edward replied. "I was just thinking that failed experiments on animals or humans can sometimes turn deadly and dangerous. And Gluttony is dangerous, even if he doesn't seem like it."

**Ed appeared on screen with a look of horror. "He's...a what?" **

**Ling looked at Ed with a small frown. **

"Why are you looking at me?" Ed asked, frowning. "Keep your eyes on that bastard Envy! I don't trust him."

"Because I'm confused, Ed. I am trying to follow this conversation, but you know I'm not an alchemist. I want to see if you will help me understand better." Ling replied. _'And also, you're acting strange and not like yourself. It does have me worried a bit.' _

**Envy appeared on screen again. "Despite how powerful our Father is, he still couldn't create one."**

"Well, that's one good thing." Ed said.

"That's good? It means you're trapped!" Al said upset.

"Maybe, but it means that this Father guy isn't God or anything. He can still be defeated." Ed replied.

"**We're trapped inside a defective Portal of Truth." The scene pulled up to show the three from above. "So this place, it exists somewhere in between reality and truth."**

**Ed appeared on screen, still looking at Envy in horror. "In between?"**

**Envy appeared on screen. "And I can assure you that there is no way out of here. The only option we've got is to sit here until our strength runs out, and that's it." The scene pulled out to show them from above. "All we can do is wait here to die." The scene pulled farther out into the darkness with the fire the boys had the only thing lighting up their small area. **

"Wait for death?" Ling said, frowning. "I will never wait for death to come for me."

"Yes, you must fight that fate every step of the way." Miles said. "You may just find a way out if you do."

**The scene went dark before it lit up again to show Ed's horrified face. His face was shown from a few different angles before he said, "No way." The scene pulled out to show Ed and Ling. Ed threw a hand to the side. "Don't think I'm falling for any of that crap!" He raised his hand to his chest and clenched it into a fist. "I know you're lying to us, Envy!" Envy's grim and angry looking face was shown. "You're lying! Aren't you?"**

"Desperate, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Wouldn't you be, Colonel? I didn't exactly want to hear that I am trapped in there and the only thing I had left was to wait to die!" Edward replied.

**Ling appeared on screen. "So there really isn't a way out?" He said in shocked fear. He looked down. "We're going to die here?"**

"Don't be like that!" Ed hissed.

**Edward was shown looking down as well. "Wait...No...Hold on..." His eyes narrowed. "I can't die here!" The scene changed to a forest where Al was sitting in the daylight. "What's Al gonna do if I die?!" **

"Survive." Hughes said. "The only thing he could do if you died."

"Yeah, survive." Al said, but inside he was screaming. Ed couldn't just die on him! He didn't believe he was dead during the last episode and when they saw Ed waking up in that bloody void, he was very happy. They couldn't just see Ed now to hear that he will never get out of there and he is just waiting for death! Ed has to come back to them…to him! He promised to save him! He promised to….to always be there for him! If he died now, he would be leaving Al forever! And Al just wouldn't be able to stand that.

**Ed reappeared on screen. He lifted his head just a bit. "We made a promise and he..." He raised his hands halfway up to his chest. "He needs me to get back to normal!" Ed's eyes were shown to be turning into anger. "Damn it." The scene moved to Ed's side to show Envy. "I wanna know who your Father is. Who would try to create their own portal.?! It's Fuhrer Bradley, isn't it?!"**

**Envy scoffed. He was zoomed in on. "What? Are you serious? Ha! Nice try, but King Bradley's nothing more than a Homunculus."**

**Ed and Ling were shown with the latter saying, "Told ya so."**

**The Fifth Laboratory appeared on screen. "The Fifth Laboratory." Ed said before the array inside it was shown. "Human lives sacrificed to make Philosopher's Stones." A small vile with a liquid stone in it was shown. "Homunculi." A picture of all the Homunculi appeared on screen. An angry Ed reappeared on screen. "And If the Fuhrer is on your side, then I'm guessing you're the ones behind Ishval."**

"Why have you brought up Ishval?" Scar asked.

Ed shrugged. "You said earlier that you believed the Homunculi might be behind it, Scar. Aren't you curious if it is true? Besides, future me just needs to know what is going on and just how far these damn monsters have gone."

"I don't think future you will be really happy." Hughes said.

"I'm talking to Envy, the sadistic bastard, while trapped in that horrible void! How could I possibly happy?!" Ed snapped back.

**Envy's insanely grinning face appeared on screen. "Oh, Ishval?" He laughed. "I couldn't have asked for a more enjoyable job than that! You remember the incident that started the war, right?"**

Scar's eyes narrowed dangerously. A child was shot. That was the beginning of his people's demise. Earlier it was just speculation, but was it possible? Was it really true that his people were killed for the Homunculi's plans? They were forced to suffer just so this Father guy could make that horrible stone that everyone was constantly searching for?

**Ed and Ling appeared on screen. Ling looked at Ed as he said, "I had always heard it was because a military officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child."**

**Envy's hand appeared on screen. He twirled it a bit as he said, "Yep!" He put the hand to his chest. "And the one that proudly pulled the trigger was none other than yours truly." **

"Proudly?" Ling spat angrily. How could anyone be proud about shooting a child and starting a war? It was just like those assassins that came after him. He was only a child and they were going to kill him anyway because they were hired to do it or it was just a job for their clan! How could anyone stand doing such a job?

"It seems Scar was right about that incident." Hughes said bitterly.

"So, we were really all just pawns in their sick game." Mustang snarled angrily, looking down at his hands. His hands that he used to snap, snap, snap, snap repeatedly during the war. These were the hands that took so many Ishvalans lives, so many innocent children died because of him. And for what? To make a horrid blood crest for these monsters?

Scar growled softly to himself. So it really was all true, and Envy was the one who started it all! He caused the genocide of his people just for their sick plan for this country. It was always just about this plan of theirs. Killing all those innocent people, HIS innocent people, didn't matter to them at all. It was disgusting. It was worst then the alchemy that the people of Amestris loved!

**Ed stared in horror as dramatic music started and a little Ishvalan girl with bright red eyes appeared on screen. The little girl turned around, stumbling in place. The scene pulled out to show her staring at a soldier. The scene pulled in to show the girl up close, then the soldier was shown. He grinned, which made the little girl smile until a gun was pointed at her face. The soldier's face was shown to be wearing an evil grin with glowing red eyes. **

**The little girl was shown to be staring in horror. The gun was shown. Her little hand was shown gripping her teddy bear tightly before the scene pulled out and turned into dark colors. The trigger was pulled and blood spilled out of the girl's head.**

Riza covered her mouth in shock. She could kill. She saw all those people that she killed, but she could never shoot a child, especially like that. Children should not be facing death like that. They were innocent little kids who didn't know anything. If she didn't know that was Envy pulling the trigger, she would have to wonder how that soldier was able to do it so cold heartily.

Sheska covered her eyes, tears filling them up. She didn't like death. She hated it. She understood what the soldiers did, but to see such an evil man killing a poor, innocent child to start a war was just too much.

May stifled a gasp. She looked at Scar then back to the ground. His people and land were ravaged. They were killed just to fill another part of the Homunculi's plan, but he had no idea what that plan was. He saw his people murdered, slaughtered all over their land without understanding why. He must have it really hard after that. He lost everyone and everything he ever cared for. He was in pain and seeking revenge, but that didn't necessarily mean he was a bad person now that she thought about it, especially since Xiao-Mei seemed to really like him and Scar liked small animals. If Scar was truly horrible, Xiao-Mei would know and would hate him or try to bite him all the time, but she didn't. So did that mean he wasn't really that horrible as he seemed to be?

"That is sick." Ling said so quietly that only Ed heard him.

"I thought you would have realized by now, Ling." Ed said just as quietly as him. "The Homunculi are cruel people and will do whatever they have to if it means getting the job done. In all likelihood, that little girl would have probably died either way. Her death starts the war or the war starts another way and she is killed in it. Not that many Ishvalans made it out of there alive."

Ling looked at Ed with a frown.

"I'm not saying her death is right. It is really horrible and truly wrong. It should never have happened." Edward replied. "But it did happen and I don't want to think about it. We can't change the fate of Ishval. We can only change the future."

"You are more insightful then your actions or personality show." Ling replied.

Ed shot him a mocking grin. "The same could be said for you."

**Scar appeared on screen, looking around. **

"**Excuse me." May's soft voice said and Scar looked down at her. The scene pulled out to show the two standing in an alley intersection. "I know what happened in Ishval. Yoki told me."**

"You probably don't want to mention that to him." Al said softly. "It wouldn't be something anyone wants to remember."

**Scar started walking again, not replying. May watched him for a moment before following him. **

**Scar's face was shown again as Envy said, "You have no idea how good that felt." **

"Sick bastard." Ed spat angrily.

**Ed's face appeared on the screen. He had his teeth gritted and his eyes were shadowed with anger. "I ravaged their entire country with a single bullet!" Envy's face appeared on screen. He was grinning in an insanely evil way. He laughed as he said, "I mean, talk about invigorating!"**

Mustang slammed a fist onto the ground next to him. Invigorating? Nothing about that war was enjoyable! The whole thing was horrible and wrong. So many lives were lost before it was their time! And not just on the Ishvalans' side. So many soldiers died as well. None of it should have happened!

Alexandre was glaring at the screen. He was in Mustang's unit during that civil war. He saw firsthand how Mustang's alchemy was used during that war. He himself took many lives, and for this? For these monsters' sick enjoyment and evil plan to use this country to make a stone? It was all just too messed up.

Armstrong covered his eyes and bowed his head. He ran away from that war because it felt too wrong what they were doing there. He ran away instead of doing his job and he did regret it because it didn't change anything. But this was just too horrible to hear about. It wasn't right what these monsters did. No one should have lost their lives for the Homunculi's plan. Why didn't they realize all of this sooner and put an end to it before it got this far? And Ling and Edward. They were only toddlers when the war happened. Ling knew less then Ed about it, but still, for two teenagers to hear about that horrible war from Envy must be horrifying for them.

**Edward was shown, grinding his teeth. He started to walk forward. **

"Fullmetal, no!" Mustang said in horrified shock. The more he heard come out of Envy's mouth, the more he felt shocked and angry. Everything was just about their plan, wasn't it? "I know you are angry, but you don't want to set Envy off!"

"The hell I don't!" Edward screamed, punching the armrest by him.

"Setting him off will only make more trouble for you." Mustang snapped.

"Maybe I'm looking for trouble." Ed said darkly.

Ling shot Ed a look. What was up with him?

"**Oh, and the best part?" Envy was shown as he put his fingertips together. "The officer that I pretended to be? He was actually a moderate who had always publicly opposed the military's occupation in Ishval." Envy twisted his fingers together. **

**Ed jumped into the pool of blood. His face was shown.**

"**And listen to this!" Envy's eyes were shown with pure evil amusement in them. "The poor fool couldn't come up with a plausible defense and they court-martialed him!"**

"Ed, I know you're mad and I want you to hit him too, but you really need to stop. He's just instigating you because he knows it's upsetting you to hear all this!" Riza said.

Ling frowned. "I say punch him anyway. It will shut him up at least."

Mustang shot the two angry teenagers a look.

"Are you two trying to die faster?" General Armstrong growled, beating Mustang to it. She was just as angry hearing about all this as everyone else, but just because they were angry didn't mean they had to lose their cool over it.

"Who says we'll lose?" Ed asked.

"Who says you won't? He is immortal, Fullmetal!" Mustang snapped. "You both only have one life and if he fights you seriously, how long do you think you're last?"

Ed growled and leaned back in his seat. He just wanted Envy to stop. Everything he was saying…it was messing with his head! He didn't want to hear anymore about those people that Envy screwed over. Envy was treating it all like a sick, sadistic game that he enjoyed. All the others saw it as a plan, but Envy saw this murder and messing with humans as a game! He needed to stop!

**Envy was shown to still be sitting on the rock as Ed approached him. "You know I don't think I'll ever get over how easily manipulated humans are."**

"That wasn't manipulation. That was a cruel move that no human could have predicated or defended himself about. Who would believe that someone could shapeshift into them?" Havoc snarled angrily. "Who would actual believe that in court?"

**As Envy laughed again, Ed's lips were shown as he said, "So you're responsible. You were the one who shot and killed that poor innocent child." His hands were shown to be swinging at his side as he walked. "You destroyed my hometown. You drove out the Ishvalans." An evil looking Envy was shown again. "You're the one who turned Scar into a murderer." **

Scar felt a bit surprised at that. This kid was actually going to mention him and blame the Homunculi for turning him into a killer. Well, that was a strange way to look at it. Though he supposed Edward did have a point. If the Homunculi didn't start anything, he wouldn't have killed all those people. But to hear it from Ed's mouth? He thought the boy absolutely hated him after killing his friend's parents. Was he attempting to look passed that to see the whole picture?

**The furious looking Ed came back on screen. "And it was you." Winry was shown to be crying and holding a gun, followed by Scar attacking Winry's parents. "You're the reason Winry's parents were killed." Ed's face was shown as he raised a fist and yelled, "YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!"**

**He slamed a hand into Envy's face just as red alchemical light surrounded him. Envy didn't budge at all from the blow. **

"What the hell?" Ed growled. "Why didn't it bother him?"

"Because I really believe there is something wrong with his body, Ed." Ling told him, frowning.

"Like?" Ed asked.

Ling shrugged. "I'm not too sure, but I know he is heavier then he looks. That is it."

**Ed was shown, fist still on Envy's face. "What the hell?"**

**Envy was shown to be sitting completely calm with Ed's fist in his cheek. **

"**He didn't budge!" Ed said. **

**Envy opened his eyes and red alchemical light flashed around. "Okay, then. If that's how you want it." **

**Ed's wide shocked eyes were shown. **

"**Ed! Get back!" Ling shouted. **

**As Ed jumped back a few steps, the scene pulled out to show Ling approaching him and Envy. **

"Now you've done it." Mustang groaned. These boys were already injured, have been fighting all day, haven't gotten any sleep, have been running around in blood for who knows how long, and now they were fighting Envy? This was not going to end well, especially with how tired they both were.

**Dramatic, haunting music began as Envy stood up on the rock. The scene moved to Envy's front. His arms swung limply by his side. "I'm gonna show you two boys something neat before we die." One of his hands rose up a bit to show it growing and expanding with what looked like bubbles coming out of it. "Consider it a parting gift." His face expanded next, growing into something more animal like as his hair got longer and more wild. **

"What the hell?" Havoc whispered in shock.

"Still think you can win, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

Ed blinked in shock. "What is he?" Was all he was able to say.

**As Ed took a few more steps back, Ling came up by his side. "Did you notice his footprints? Back when we were all fighting in the forest?**

**Ed turned to look at Ling, ponytail whipping over his shoulder as he did. "What? No."**

**Envy's foot was shown slamming into the ground and pushing up a huge amount of dirt. Then his body was shown indenting the ground. **

**Ed and Ling reappeared on screen. **

"**What's your point?" Ed asked. **

"**Just that he's freakishly heavy for the size of his body." Ling replied. He and Ed tilted their heads back a bit to look up. "He might be a bit bigger than he looks."**

**They stared up at the huge form of Envy. **

"Seriously, what is he? I thought Homunculi were artificial humans." Ling said.

Ed shrugged. "That's what it says, but it's not like we have done a lot of studying in the area since it is illegal. If this Father guy was experimenting with Homunculi, like he did with Gluttony, who knows what else he has done?"

"You just had to anger him." Mustang said.

"No one knew Envy was like this!" Ed growled, rubbing his eyes. This was just fantastic. Now they had to survive Envy and find a way out of this alive.

"You should always expect the unexpected." Riza said.

"That's all well and good," Ed snapped. "But no one could have ever thought something like this would happen! We can't expect the unexpected when dealing with Homunculi and this Father guy!"

**Envy's head was shown as the red alchemical light died down and Envy's head moved around a bit before the scene pulled out to show him falling on his front legs, which caused the blood to wave around, making the teenagers struggle through the blood. **

**Ed pulled himself to the side then jumped back. He landed in a crouch on a rock, sliding a bit on it. "Damn." He said. **

"I'll be amazed if you can fight well." Mustang said.

"And why is that?" Ed asked.

Mustang shrugged. "Because you're only wearing one boot. You must be incredibly off balanced."

"Eh, probably." Ed mumbled.

"It would make more sense for you to take the other boot off, Brother." Al told him.

"Probably."

**Ling was shown landing on a slanted stone pillar, sliding down it a bit before he got a grip on it. "What the hell?" He said as Envy was shown. "How can that be a Homunculus? They're supposed to be artificial humans, right?!"**

**The music came to a stop as a chirping bird on one of Al's spikes was shown. **

"Shit, why does the scene always change when a fight starts?" Mustang growled.

"What does it matter? It won't change whether we win or die." Ed said with a sigh.

"It may not change what happens, but to be able to see the fight quickly will lessen our worry." Fu replied.

"Or deepen it." Riza added darkly.

"Well, as concerning as that is, I do want to see what Al is doing. It will show me that he is fine." Ed said.

"Brother, why wouldn't I be fine? I'm not the one fighting." Al pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "Well, future you might think I'm dead. I just want to make sure he is fine."

**The scene pulled out to show Al sitting on the ground with Xiao-Mei by him and the bird flew off. Xiao-Mei was zoomed in on to show her staring up at Al. She looked forward when she heard a faint 'hmm.' The scene pulled out to show Gluttony standing in front of Al and Xiao-Mei.**

"It's morning." Ed said blankly. "Are you telling me that you three sat there for the rest of the night?"

"Um, looks that way." Al replied.

Ed sighed. "Course you guys did."

**Gluttony stepped to the side a few times, making Xiao-Mei run around Al's leg to hide. Gluttony moved to the other side where Xiao-Mei popped out at. When she saw Gluttony, she hid again. Gluttony moved closer to Al as Xiao-Mei popped up over Al's shoulder.**

"Weird." Ling said.

"Are they playing a game or does Gluttony want to eat Xiao-Mei?" Ed asked.

"What?" May screamed. "No! He can't eat her!"

"Relax, May. Al won't let him eat her." Ed reassured her. "I was just wondering."

Ling looked at Ed with a raised brow at the out of character behavior. Feeling the gaze, Ed looked at Ling and just shrugged. Ling looked away, feeling so confused. He really thought he had Ed figured out before this.

**The scene changed to show Al's back with Gluttony standing in front of him, bending down a bit to stare at Xiao-Mei. **

**Gluttony put his hands together and whispered, "What should…"**

**Al's face was shown with his eyes black right now. **

"**What do I do?" Gluttony asked. **

"He sounds like a little kid who did something wrong." Hughes said.

"Considering he probably is going to have to tell this Father guy he screwed up, he probably is considered a kid." Ed said. "Especially since it seems like he is always having to be told what to do."

"**I have no idea." Al replied. **

**Gluttony appeared on screen, looking down as he pushed his fingers together. "What do I do? I'm scared." **

"Scared?" Ed echoed in shock. "A Homunculus is feeling scared?"

"Well, considering what 'Father' did to Greed, I don't blame him." Riza replied.

"Oh, yeah, that Father guy did kill Greed with that lava." Ed said, shuddering a bit. "Horrible way to die, especially for them."

**Al was shown again as Gluttony said, "I don't want Father to be mad at me." **

**Al's red eyes came back. The scene pulled out to show all three of them as dramatic music began. "What did you say? You have a father?"**

"Oh, right, I forgot. Our future selves don't know that much yet." Al said.

"There's a lot we don't know in the future." Ed said with a sigh.

"**Uh-huh." Gluttony said. **

"**Is he the one who made the Homunculi?" Al asked. **

**Gluttony approached Al, making Xiao-Mei slide off of Al's back in fear. "Father made us." **

"Sheesh, he answers your questions so easily. It's like he has no idea that this is all a secret." Mustang said.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be the smartest of them." Brody replied.

"Who really cares? This could work to our advantage." Ed said.

**Al was shown. He gasped and leaned forward a bit to put a hand on Gluttony's stomach. **

"Seriously? He is still a Homunculus, Al." Mustang said.

Al shrugged. "Yeah, but he can't do anything to me, considering I'm a sacrifice."

"Yeah, the same could be said for Fullmetal, and look at where he is." Mustang replied.

"But that only happened because Brother was trying to save Ling." Al pointed out, feeling a bit bitter inside as he said that.

"I am so sorry for trying to help a friend!" Ed sneered. "Rest assured, it won't happen again."

"Really?" Ling asked amused.

Ed shot him a look, but didn't reply. Yeah, they all knew he was lying about that.

**Blushing, Gluttony backed up as Al looked at his hand. **_**'Where does everything he swallows go? It's got to be some kind of trick.' **_**Al's hand clenched into a fist.**_** 'Come on. Think! We made a promise and Brother might still be alive.'**_

"That's right!" Ed said. "Don't forget that, Al!"

"I know, Brother." Al replied dryly.

"DO you?" Ed snapped at him. "Because I seem to recall an incident where you thought I was dead and got a wee bit reckless."

"That…" Al would have blushed if he could with all the eyes on him. "That was only once, Brother! My one time compared to all your moments of recklessness…."

"Except," Ed grinned. "My recklessness is expected, Al."

"….Oh, shut up, Brother."

'_**I can't just give up now.' **_**Al knocked his hand against his head. **

**Xiao-Mei was shown staring up at Al as he stood up and said, "Gluttony," The scene pulled out to show Al standing in front of Gluttony. "Will you take me with you? Will you take me to meet your Father?"**

"Huh? Are you serious?" Ed half-shouted.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I'm not just going to sit there all day and wait for you to get back, especially when I'm not sure you're coming back." Al retorted.

"But to meet that guy?" Ed asked.

"I think it is a good idea to meet him. It is good to know the enemy." General Armstrong said.

"I'm not saying it isn't. I just don't think it is a good idea to meet him alone." Ed replied. "Especially when we don't know much about him."

"I think I'm doing this with the safety of the knowledge that he won't kill me because he needs me." Al said.

Ed shrugged. "Still don't like it."

**Gluttony looked at Al, then smiled. "I guess so." **

**Al was shown. **

**Gluttony was shown. "He'll be happy since you're a human sacrifice." **

**The scene pulled out to show all three of them. "Uh…oh, sure, right." Al replied. "That's why he'll want to meet me." Al bowed his head a bit. **_**'And I guess I'll find out what that means.' **_**The scene pulled out slowly to move farther and farther away from the three.**

**Central Command appeared on screen. **

"**In regards to the search for potential sacrifices," The room full of generals appeared on screen. "Our only candidates are the Elric brothers."**

"I really don't get this. Why are these guys going along with the plan?" Ed asked with a frown. "Do they really care that little about their own country?"

"Who knows? They might have another agenda." Mustang said with a small shrug. "We'll figure out what their deal is soon enough."

"**What about Dr. Marcoh?" Another general asked. "Isn't he ready?"**

"I don't think you are foolish enough to open it." Ed told the doctor.

"I really have no desire to open it, Edward, but if it were to keep my village safe, I just might do it." Dr. Marcoh said.

Ed blinked. "Hmm, still pretty foolish. After doing it once to try to bring Mom back, I would never want to go through it again. I don't think I could open it just to protect something, especially if by opening it I become a pawn to be used that will get the village killed anyway."

Dr. Marcoh chuckled. "I quite agree, Edward. Your mind sure works in interesting ways."

Ed's brows furrowed in confusion, but he just shrugged.

"**We still have Kimblee." **

**Raven was shown with his head tilted back on his chair. **

"**I doubt that Kimblee could muster up the nerve it takes to open the portal." Another general said.**

"Are they really just having a meeting to discuss who they can get to open that portal?" Mustang sneered.

"What is really disgusting is that they are doing it right at Central Command and acting like they have nothing to worry about. They just think that no one is going to try to stop them." General Armstrong growled.

"They really seem angry about this." Ling whispered to Ed.

"They have dedicated their lives to the military and this country. And these generals are messing with it. Why wouldn't they be furious?" Ed whispered back.

Ling thought about it and what if this was Xing that was going to be destroyed for this plan. A dark frown took over his face. "Good point."

"Lose the frown, Ling." Ed whispered without looking at his friend. "Such a dark frown doesn't belong on your face."

Ling chuckled in response.

"**That reminds me." The General continued, looking at Raven.**

**Raven opened his eyes to look at him. **

"**How have things been progressing along with Mustang's candidacy?"**

"**That's a question for the Fuhrer." Raven replied. **

**Mustang, who was sitting in a chair, and Bradley, who was staring out a window, appeared on screen. **

"You look like a student being scolded." Hughes said.

Mustang shot him a frown. "Not the time, Hughes."

"There is always a time for a joke." Hughes replied.

Mustang gave him a dry look.

Hughes held up his hands in defense. "Look, I'm just as mad and upset as you are, but you can't be so serious all the time

"**He plans on having a nice long talk with him." Raven said. **

**The music died down and Mustang asked, "Tell me, why are you bothering to let me live?"**

"Because they want to use him." Ed said.

"You know that could be taken badly as well." Hughes said, grinning.

"Hughes, you really need to shut up while we are here." Mustang told him dryly.

Hughes grinned evilly at him.

Growling, Mustang snapped, "Fullmetal!"

"Right away, sir." Ed replied respectfully before leaning past Ling and whacking Hughes in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Hughes cried, grabbing his head. "Ed!"

"Sorry, Hughes." Ed said, not sorry at all. "Orders, you know? What can you do?"

"Since when do you follow orders?!" Hughes shouted.

"When they amuse me." Ed replied, grinning.

"Unbelievable."

**Bradley was shown on screen to be drinking from his tea cup. "Because you aren't going to learn your lesson if you're dead, soldier."**

"What lesson?" Ed cried.

"So he is still playing the part of the Fuhrer." Mustang sneered.

"Well, have fun with that, Colonel." Ed said.

"Thank you for the support, Fullmetal." Mustang sneered.

"No problem, sir." Ed replied mockingly.

**Mustang was shown with his head bowed a bit and frowning. "And the military? How long has all this been going on?"**

**The scene moved to Bradley's front. "The Homunculi have been controlling this entire nation since its inception."**

"So everything about Amestris was just for this plan." Armstrong said a bit angrily. "Everything, the people, the design of the country, and all these wars and rebellions was just for this."

"And the State Alchemist program." Ed mumbled, looking down at his legs as he thought.

"What do you mean, Ed?" Izumi asked.

"Haven't you guys realized it? These guys are looking for alchemists who opened the portal. What better way to bring them to their attention then by giving them certification?" Ed said with a frown.

"Everything that has happened, happened for reason." Armstrong murmured.

**Mustang tilted his head down a bit more. "So all this time you've been sitting back and laughing at our struggles?" Hughes's coffin being buried was shown. "I saw you at General Hughes' funeral." Bradley was shown at the funeral with his hands trembling. "Your hands were trembling." Mustang reappeared on screen, looking up at Bradley angrily. "So did you fake that as well?"**

**The scene moved to show the two from behind. "Why must everyone make such a fuss over the death of a single soldier?"**

"Did he seriously just ask that? He really is just like all the other Homunculi!" Mustang sneered.

"It's not just Homunculi, Colonel. I'm sure there are some people out there who think like that. They don't get all the fuss over the death of someone until it is someone they care about." Edward pointed out.

"Fullmetal, while you have brilliant insight at times, I really want you to shut up now." Mustang ordered.

Ed shrugged. "You're just upset because it is Hughes that was killed."

"And you aren't?"

"Of course I am." Ed snapped angrily. "I'm just saying that some people don't understand all the fuss over the death of a soldier because the soldiers know that one day they will be killed, whether it be on the battlefield or on a mission. Death will always be around the corner. They should know this, so some people will not understand all the fuss that people give over their deaths until it is a friend or a family member that has been killed. It's the way humans are!"

"**The moment a soldier dons his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it." Mustang was shown to be glaring. "And about my hands." Bradley was shown. "Hughes's child screeched throughout the entirety of his funeral." His hand holding the cup was trembling. Bradley turned his head sharply to look at Mustang. "My hands were trembling with anger."**

"What?" Hughes hissed angrily, forgetting what he just told Mustang about not being so serious. "How dare he? If he's been around humans for so long like he said he has been, then he should understand humans enough to know about families and friends! As close as they are, it will always hurt when one of them is gone forever….Children are allowed to cry at a parent's funeral. It is something that will always hurt them." Hughes clenched his hand into a fist as he recalled his daughter crying and reaching out to him at his funeral. Just as his death hurt his family, him dying hurt him as well. He didn't want to see them all hurting like that because of his death.

**The scene moved to show the two from behind again as Mustang said, "How can you even say such a thing? You have a child, too."**

**Bradley turned back to the window. "You're speaking of Selim? He's more well-behaved than that."**

"More well-behaved or not, a child losing a parent would still hurt a lot. He would still cry over losing a parent." Hughes growled angrily.

**Mustang was shown with a dark look on his face. "And how do you think he'd react if he found out that his father was a Homunculus?"**

**Bradley's back was shown. "Was that a threat? You'll have to do better." His face was shown. Selim eating with his mother by him was shown. He smiled at her. "Selim will never work as a point of weakness in my life." Bradley turned to look at Mustang. "But you, on the other hand." Mustang was shown. "I know exactly who to use as your weak point."**

Mustang's eyes narrowed dangerous. Who to use? And just what the hell did that mean? What was Bradley planning this time? If he hurt anyone he cared for, there would be a lot of trouble for them all.

**Dramatic music began as the outside of Central Command was shown from the sky. A small figure could be seen moving quickly down the sidewalk. **

**Riza was shown to be standing at attention. **

"**Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Fuery shouted. **

**Riza looked over at Fuery in surprise. "What's wrong, sergeant?"**

**Fuery saluted her. "I received a memo from personnel bureau." He dropped the salute as the scene moved to show him from the front. "And well, I'm being transferred to the Southern Command Center."**

"What?" Mustang hissed dangerously.

"You showed you cared too much for them and brought them with you to Central." General Armstrong said. "That right there showed them as your weakness, Mustang. You should have been more careful."

"Who could have predicted something like this when I made that move?" Mustang snapped back, rubbing his temples. "The Homunculi only care about those that they have a use for. By doing this…it's taking hostages! They don't do this!"

"And yet they are." Ed said quietly. This was what he feared. He didn't expect it to happen to Mustang at all, but earlier Bradley told him to take good care of Winry. Something like this was what he feared would happen to her. He hoped she was still alright.

**Riza took a quick step forward in shock. "They transferred you?"**

"**And I'm not the only one," Fuery said as Breda appeared on screen, looking shocked. "Breda's being sent to the western command." Falman appeared on screen, saluting someone. "And Warrant Officer Falman's been reassigned to the Northern Command."**

"The north!" Falman exclaimed. "Why do I have to get the north? It's so cold up there!"

"You'll get used to it." Brody said grimly.

"Maybe." Luke added, shivering at the thought of the north. He hated how cold it was up there. He needed a vacation to a nice hot area.

Falman bowed his head, practically ready to cry. What could be worse then freezing to death up north?

Mustang growled to himself, leaning back against the couch, making Ed have to pull his feet farther up on the couch so he didn't accidentally kick Mustang. Though there were times that Ed wanted to hit his superior, he felt he had pushed Mustang's limit enough for now.

Ed looked down at his feet, wiggling his metal toes a bit. Well, it wasn't just him pushing Mustang a bit far today. Hughes was too, as well as seeing everything that was happening in their future. He guessed that Mustang and everyone would be a bit stressed right now. Sighing, Ed pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Things could only get worse from here on.

**Riza reappeared on screen as she gasped. **

**When they heard a gun being shifted, Riza and Fuery turned around to see a MP saluting before two soldiers were shown to be approaching them. **

**Riza and Fuery snapped their feet together and saluted. **

"**Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Yakovlev asked.**

"**Yes, sir." Riza replied. **

"**I'm Yakovlev, from Personnel." Yakovlev said as Riza and Fuery lowered their hands. **

**Riza was shown as she thought, **_**'Am I being transferred?'**_

"No doubt about it." Riza said as she frowned. If she was transferred like everyone else, who was going to watch Mustang's back? With everyone being transferred, there was no one there to keep Mustang from being reckless! She could only hope that he would behave himself with them all gone and keep his head down.

Mustang gritted his teeth in frustration. So, even his queen was being taken from him? All his friends and subordinates were gone. He was being left with no team so he would behave himself! Well, there was no way this was going to stop him. He would trust his team to survive without him while he still investigated. It was just that from now on, every single move they made would be underground.

"**And my name is Storch." Storch said as he took an envelope from Yakovlev. "I'm the personal assistant to Fuhrer Bradley. I need you to take this." He held an envelope out to Riza. **

**Riza gave a quiet gasp. "Am I being reassigned, sir?"**

"**That's correct." Storch replied. **

**Riza took the envelope. "I'd like to look at them." She took the orders out of the envelope and read them silently. Her neutral expression turned to shock. "What is this? This can't be right!" Her face was zoomed in on from the side. "Are you sure that these are my orders?"**

"How could this get any worse?" Mustang growled.

"You should never ask that because it can always get that much more worse." Ed muttered.

"You would know that better then anyone, wouldn't you, Ed?" Izumi asked.

Ed tilted his head to her in acknowledgement. Yes, he would know that well. He had asked himself it hundreds of times on missions or during training. He asked it so much that he came to believe that the moment someone said it, things would get a million times worse.

**Fuery looked at her. "Where are they sending you?"**

**Riza looked back down at her papers. "'First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is to report for duty.'" She paused for a moment before continuing. "'At Central Command Center.'" While Fuery breathed a sigh of relief, Riza continued. "'As personal assistant to Fuhrer Bradley.'"**

"No way." Mustang said in shock.

Riza made a small sound of surprise, but other then that, she didn't say anything else.

"That has got to be the most dangerous assignment out of all of them." Falman said darkly, forgetting about his transfer. At least up north, he wasn't with a Homunculus almost all day.

**Fuery gasped.**

**The room Mustang and Bradley were in reappeared on screen.**

"**It's as simple as that." Bradley said before he was zoomed in on. "She'll be under my watch from now on." **

**Mustang was shown to be looking down in shock. **

"Bastard." Mustang snarled under his breath.

**Envy appeared on screen. Horrid greed faces slid off his body and into the blood. Another one soon followed it. **

"Argh, that is disgusting." Havoc said.

"I am more curious about what it is." Ling said.

"I am more curious to see if you two survive this fight." Mustang said, still frowning darkly. His team was taken from him, but hopefully Ed would still be alright if he got out of here. Since he was a sacrifice, Bradley shouldn't do anything to him.

**A group of the horrid green faces were shown with an echoing voice saying, "Play with me."**

"**Hell no." Ed said as he stood up on the rock he was on. "You go and play by yourself." **

**Ling was shown to be watching Envy, who was laughing as the horrid faces on his body made so much noise. "This isn't good." Ling said. **

**Envy's tail smashed into the stone pillar Ling was kneeling on, but Ling jumped backwards off of it before he could get hit. He jumped over one of Envy's hands in the air, but the second one managed to grab him and slam into a rock. He shouted out in pain as Envy landed in the blood with a huge splash.**

Ling screamed in pain, slamming his back into the couch as his hands frantically went up to his chest. He probably got bruised from that, which wasn't the problem. The problem was the broken ribs he probably just received. It was a miracle they didn't pierce his lungs, but they still hurt like hell! He gasped for air, struggling to breath for a moment.

"You okay, Young Lord?" Lan Fan asked worriedly, already standing up to see to him.

Ling just waved his hand. "Sit back down, Lan Fan." He struggled to get out. "A couple broken ribs. It's nothing I can't handle."

Ed grimaced. "Sure, you can handle them, but there still a pain in the ass to deal with." He whispered to Ling.

Ling nodded faintly, leaning back into the couch a bit more as he focused on his breathing.

"**Ling!" Ed screamed before Envy's tail swung out behind him and slammed into Ed. **

Ed slammed into the couch, screaming in shock and pain at the sudden force on his chest, which was then followed by the sheer pain flaring in his ribs as a few of them broke. He groaned and tilted his head on the side of the back of the couch to look at Ling. When Ling looked back at him, they both grinned painfully at each other.

There was so not going to end well.

As for Mustang, he was grabbing his head. When Ed slammed into the back of the couch, his feet flew out and hit him in the head. That damn automail foot hurt a lot! He would have yelled at Fullmetal, but he knew the kid didn't mean to do it. It was just a reaction to the pain.

Dr. Young sighed and got up. She left the room for a few minutes and when she returned, she was holding a bag of ice and towel. Mustang gave a smile of gratitude as he took the ice and put it on his head.

"Huh?" Ed said, distracted from his pain as he watched the exchange. "What do you need ice for, Colonel?"

"Because a midget kicked him in the head." Hughes said, grinning.

"WH–" Ed started, but then groaned and leaned back on the couch, grabbing his side a bit more. "Don't call me a midget, damn it!" He hissed. Grimacing a bit, he shifted on the couch a bit until he managed to throw his legs over the armrest while keeping his back resting half on the back of the couch and half on the seat. He turned his head a bit to look at Ling, who just shrugged and threw his legs on the couch by Ed's chest so he wouldn't hit Hughes.

Al stared at the scene, feeling a bit annoyed. When did those two get so close? Before Ed and Ling just bantered at a distance. How did it get from bantering to being comfortable with being that close to each?

**Envy half-laughed half-roared as Ed went flying back into the blood. **

**Ling was shown to be running over to him. "Ed!" He screamed as Envy stepped forward. Ling jumped and somersaulted through the air to dodge Envy's foot. He flipped over in the air and landed by Ed, who was picking himself up while rubbing his chest.**

"Well, you certainly made a dramatic run to my side." Ed said with a painful chuckle.

"I don't want to hear that from you with how dramatic you can be." Ling retorted.

**Ling turned to Ed. "Can you make a weapon?" **

"**You got it. With this ocean of blood," Ed clapped his hands and put it on the blood. "There's plenty of iron to work with." Blue alchemical light lit up the screen as a sword started to rise out of it. **

"It's a good thing I got trapped there with an alchemist." Ling said.

"Good thing you got trapped there with an alchemist who can transmute by just clapping his hands." Ed corrected with a small smirk.

Ling nodded.

**Ed grabbed it by the handle as it finished and dramatic music began. He paused in holding it for a moment to change his hold on it before he lightly tossed it to Ling, who caught it. He flipped it in his hand to change his hold and smiled when he saw the design. "You have the tackiest sense of taste."**

**Ed appeared on screen, smiling as he put his hand to his automail arm and transmuted it into his signature blade. "Ah, c'mon. I think it looks pretty damn sharp myself." **

"Is there ever a time when you two aren't joking around in a dangerous situation?" Mustang asked dryly.

"Sure, they are, but you don't seem to like to remember them." Ed replied.

"Or maybe they are hard to remember because they so rarely happen." Hughes retorted.

Ed shrugged with some difficulty.

**The smile wiped off of Ed's face as he looked at Envy, who appeared on screen and laughed cruelly. Ed and Ling were shown to be staring up at him. "Can we take him?" Ed asked. **

"**I doubt it. He is a giant monster." Ling and Ed were shown close up. "And then on top of that," Ling put a hand to his chest. "I'm pretty sure he broke two of my ribs."**

"**Yeah, I'm pretty beat up myself." Ed was zoomed in on. "But that's beside the point." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "All that matters now is filling him with some pain!"**

**The scene pulled out to show Envy waiting in front of them. **

**The scene changed to show Gluttony and Al standing on a hill. Gluttony was shown, then Al with Xiao-Mei on his shoulder. Al looked at Gluttony. "Are you sure this is the right way, Gluttony?"**

**Gluttony looked at him. "Uh-huh."**

**Al looked forward again. "But this is the way," He said as the scene slowly circle him until it was showing him from behind and that Central was in front of him. "It can't be. Your father is living in Central?"**

**The scene went dark and reopened as the ending scene. **

"What a way to end it!" Hughes said.

"I'll say." Ed said, rubbing his ribs a bit more. "Damn Envy and his tail."

"At least you only got hit by the tail." Ling said with a small smile. "I got slammed into a rock by his hand."

"Right on. You got the worst end of the deal there." Ed muttered and he and Ling weakly bumped fists.

"Are you guys seriously discussing that?" Riza asked shocked.

"It's either discuss it or suffer the pain alone." Ed retorted.

"Usually you suffer alone." Al muttered, seemingly to give Ling an annoyed look, which no one seemed to notice.

"So, this father guy is living in Central." Dr. Marcoh said, frowning.

"For some reason, I feel as if that should have been obvious." Mustang said, taking his ice pack off his head for a moment to finger the bump there. He winced a bit when he touched it so he put the ice back. Now he could understand why Fullmetal always restrained himself and put himself at a disadvantage in spars. He didn't want to use his automail limbs because they could seriously hurt someone.

"Obvious or not, who cares? He's in Central, now we just have to find out where in Central." Ed mumbled.

"In pain, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Oh, shut up, Colonel. I'm not the one who needs ice for a little kick to the head." Ed retorted.

Mustang shot him a glare. Stupid brat.

"Let's just get on with it." Ling ordered.

**A/N: So, as you can probably guess, I don't get the Xiao-Mei/May sister relationship at all and neither does my friend…We're so lost with it.**

**Wow, there was a lot of Ling and Ed friendship and talking and banter in this chapter. :P It may have been because I was focused on them because they were trapped alone in Gluttony together so they had more to say and argue with each other about. Or it may have been because I simply love the friendship between them. :P**

**I decided to add something with Al, Ling, and Ed in this. I don't know why, but I've been thinking about it for a while. It's nothing big, just a bit of jealousy on Al's part. I thought it would be fun. Though it won't last long. Like 2 or 3 chapters, counting this one. **

**Since before I started this story, I've had ideas running around my head for what everyone would do if they realized the Homunculi's plan long before it happened. I have two ideas right now for how the sequel of this story will go. Yes, you crazy people, there is going to be a sequel….and hell, I just thought of a way to do watching FMA 2003 with the 2003 cast. Curse my mind. That's not the point here. The sequel. There's two possibilities: **

**[1] At the end of Truth Revealed, the group is sent back to before Ed and Al did the human transmutation (though this doesn't mean they don't still try it). They still remember everything they learned but because of the sudden change in time, the memories come back slower. Ed, Al, Ling, Lan Fan, and May remember more slowly because they are younger and the time change was harder on them. **

**[2] OR they head back to the time from when they left and the kids don't remember what happened in the room right away because of the sudden change and they are younger. **

**In both stories, they will be changing the way things happened. So tell me, which do you guys like better?**

**Please Review! **


	26. Episode 26: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**A/N: A reviewer asked me if any more characters will be added. Right now, no more will be added. Hohenheim **_**might**_** come in. I'm not sure yet. Still working on it. **

**Also, I have decided that from now on, I will be updating Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I won't be updating randomly during the week anymore. This is because college has started up once more. So this update schedule is only for about the next 15 weeks, not counting this week's update obviously.**

**Okay….111 pages proofread….111…this chapter is 111 pages…HELL YEAH! I am so excited! My longest chapter yet, guys! I so freaking finally beat the length of chapter 5, which had 22,816 words by the way. And I finally beat that length, which was one of my goals during this whole time! I'm so happy right now!**

**But seriously, don't expect it again. This was freaking insane. **

**Thanks you for all the wonderful reviews, guys!**

**Truth Revealed**

**Bold- What happens in the episodes**

"**Episode Title" **

_**Narrative**_

Regular talking/actions

"_Speaking in Xingese"_

**Episode 26: Reunion**

**The opening song began. **

**Envy jumped towards the screen and into the blood. **

Sheska jumped a bit in her seat. "What a way to start it."

**Ed and Ling screamed in shock as Envy landed right on the spot where they were standing with dramatic, action music beginning. Blood splashed up all over because of Envy, blocking the boys from sight. **

**Ed appeared on screen, being pushed back by the violent waves of blood. Just as he was getting his balance back, Envy's tail slammed into him again, sending him violently flipping back into the ground a few times. **

Ed shouted in shock and pain at the sudden pain traversing through his body. His head jerked violently, hitting Ling's shoulder. "Curse you, Ling, for wanting to get into this so quickly." He mumbled.

"Best to get it over with now." Ling mumbled, rubbing his aching ribs. He turned his head to look at Ed's head on his shoulder to tell him to move it already, but paused when he saw the pain flowing so freely through his face. Looking away, Ling frowned. Just this once.

"Fine, but just so you know, getting whipped with that tail and thrown back hurts a lot." Ed mumbled to him as his whole body protested any movement he tried to make. His automail leg twitched a bit before falling off the armrest.

Riza glanced at the two sitting, or more like half-lying on the couch, next to her. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when she saw how comfortable the two were with each other's presence, which was so rare for Ed. They would be really great friends, just what Edward needed.

While Riza smile, Al glared at the scene. What was up with his brother? He was never comfortable with anyone being in his bubble so soon after meeting them! No…his brother wasn't comfortable with it. He was just in too much pain to think clearly. His brother hated physical contact like that.

**Ling was shown running through the blood. He turned around sharply and swung his sword up into Envy's underbelly. As blood gushed out of the wound, Ling jumped away. **

"Nice." Mustang said.

"Thanks." Ling replied.

"You are really good with that sword." Ed said.

"Lots of practice."

"And experience."

"Yes," Ling nodded. "That as well."

**Envy's face was shown as he screamed in pain and fell flat into the blood as Ling ran away. "Run Ed!" Ling shouted.**

"I'll get right on that." Ed said.

"Will you now?" Ling asked, frowning. To him, it looked like Ed wasn't standing up fast enough.

"Yeah, thanks for distracting Envy."

"Couldn't let him just hit you again." Ling replied.

"Such a good friend." Ed mumbled.

"Are you two okay?" Mustang asked them.

"Sure." Ed replied.

"Well, I am. I think Ed's a bit dazed from the pain in his body though." Ling said.

"I'm fine!" Ed snapped.

Hughes raised a brow. "Are you now?"

"Do I not seem fine?" Ed snapped.

"No." Hughes said.

**Envy's face was shown with his long dark hair falling in it. "Bastard!" Envy said. **

"Envy really doesn't like you." Hughes said.

Ling grinned. "Good, I'm not a big fan of him either."

**Ling turned around just in time to get hit by Envy's hand again and slammed upside down into a pillar. He coughed up blood as soon as he hit it. **

Ling screamed in pain, flinching back into the couch, making Ed's head jerk off his shoulder and back on the couch. He hissed, eyes clouding with pain. It felt like that blow broke a few more of his ribs and made his already broken ones worse, not to mention it severely bruising his back. "He whips you with a tail and hits me with his hand. He really needs to come up with new attacks." Ling muttered

"He just swung you into a pillar." Ed said, rubbing his eyes. "With his attacks working, I don't think he needs new ones."

"I don't like these ones." Ling said, coughing a bit, which made the pain in his chest worse.

"Same."

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Havoc asked.

"We're getting our asses handed to us by a giant monster! What do you think?" Ed snapped at him before leaning back into the couch with a grimace. "Ling."

"Yeah?" Ling asked, not bothering to open his eyes since the light was hurting his pain filled mind.

"Can we go back to the last episode where we were fooling around mostly while lost?" Ed asked.

"I'd be glad too." Ling replied.

Al scowled to himself and looked back at the screen. Why did his brother ask Ling that? Of all the things he could have wished to go back to right now, he wished to go back to fooling around with Ling in that stupid blood filled void. Why couldn't he wish to return to Al or something? Why was it Ling?

**Ling slammed into the ground.**

"**LING!" Ed shouted from where he was kneeling in the blood and looking at his friend. **

"I know you're in pain, Fullmetal, but this is no time to waste in getting up after being attacked." Mustang told him.

"You try fighting Envy when he is like this! Those attacks are very heavy and violent!" Ed shouted.

Mustang turned his head slightly to look at Ed with a raised brow. "Heavy? Fullmetal, you're not actually there fighting him!"

Ed tilted his head down to stare at Mustang with a frown. "I felt the weight…" He said blankly. "I felt the weight of Envy's attack on me."

"Now that you mention it," Ling said, coughing a bit harshly. "I felt it too. There was a strange weight on my chest before the pain exploded and I got lost in it."

Ed nodded with a bit of difficulty, which just made him dizzy. He paused for a moment to get his bearings before saying, "It felt like something was pressing down on my chest and weighing me down, though it was only for a second before the pain took over."

"That is strange." Hughes murmured.

"Stupid bloody room." Ed grumbled, glaring at the ceiling.

**Ed stood up and ran at Envy. Some of the faces on Envy were shown before the screen moved up to show Ed getting closer. "Alright, Envy. Time to die!" Ed's face was shown, freezing in shock and horror as he halted. **

"Hmm, what's wrong, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

Ling's eyes snapped open to see Ed freezing in his attack. Earlier he had started to act weird in the future when it was mentioned that Gluttony was an experiment, and now he was freezing in the middle of a fight, which was unlike him. What was wrong with him? All he had to do was stab his blade forward and jumped away before he got hit. Why wasn't he doing it?

**Ed was shown to be pulling his blade back from one of the green faces on Envy that was crying and saying, "Help me…Kill me."**

"Don't falter now, Elric!" General Armstrong growled.

Mustang scowled. He couldn't blame Ed for freezing here. That would scare the boy who was scared of killing. He wasn't afraid of dying, even if he didn't want it. He was simply scared of taking another life. "It's too late now. He saw it. He won't fight properly now at all."

"Saw what?" Lan Fan asked confused.

"That face. It reminds him too much of a human." Mustang said with a frown. "He won't see it as a monster anymore, but as human beings who are suffering."

Al bowed his head a bit as he said this. His brother had always seen everyone who had a human soul as human. He knew it was because of him and his situation with only being bound to a suit of armor. He was happy his brother still thought of him that way, but he was also a little upset if it was affecting his brother's fighting. It was putting him in danger. His brother needed to snap out of it. If he couldn't attack, then he should at least dodge and get his bearings together!

Ling turned his head to stare at Ed, who was staring blankly in horror at the screen. That's why he was frozen? Was he that scared of taking a life? He knew Ed had a thing about valuing life, and Ling respected that, but if he froze every time death was mentioned or he didn't attack when he had the chance because he didn't want to kill anyone, he was going to get himself killed! Ling growled to himself. He wouldn't let that happen. Ling had friends, Lan Fan for example, but Ed was the first one he could call a best friend, even if they haven't known each other long. He would not let him die because he faltered in the face of his fear of killing.

"They are monsters, Edward." Dr. Marcoh told the boy, who groaned as he lifted himself a bit up from the couch. "They may seem human, and perhaps at one point, they were, but they are now just tortured souls being used. I know you do not like killing, but killing those souls will set them free of their pain and misery. Sometimes, death is preferred to being made to suffer for an eternity like that."

"I know that." Ed told him bitterly. "But I still can't get the faces of what they may have looked like as humans out of my head and it is making me freeze."

"You need to work passed that." General Armstrong growled. "The first time will be hard, but it will get easier after that. They are monsters, Fullmetal. This will most likely not be your only time meeting something like this. You need to get over that fear and horror if you want to survive these enemies."

Ed frown, but didn't retort. His not liking killing wasn't always a weakness. Though in this case, he would admit that it did get in the way, but he just couldn't bring himself to harm those souls.

Scar was pretty curious with the conversation and what he saw on screen himself. This boy was a State Alchemist, a dog of the military, a weapon, and he was scared of killing this much? If he ever went to war, it would be amazing if he lasted one day with how scared of killing he was. Edward Elric, State Alchemist since twelve, really was still just a kid after all this time. He tried to kill an innocent kid who hated killing and had nothing to do with Ishval. The more he thought about it, the more disgusted he felt with making Fullmetal a target.

**Ed lowered his blade and stared at it. **

"Don't lower your only weapon!" Havoc shouted.

"And don't just stare, Chief!" Brody added loudly.

"Young Master!" Lan Fan said quickly, turning to her Young Master.

Ling looked at her, confused. "What is it, Lan Fan?"

"Save him." Was all Lan Fan said.

"Save me?" Ed echoed, frowning.

"You don't have to ask." Ling said, ignoring Ed and focusing on Lan Fan. He smirked a bit as he realized what she said sounded more like an order, something was so uncommon of Lan Fan. Like him, Lan Fan cared a lot for her friends and clan so hearing her make an order to save a friend shouldn't surprise him.

"That's right." Havoc said, sighing in relief. "Ling is there. Hopefully he gets there in time or Chief manages to break through his fears. Either one will work for me."

"It's hard to imagine Ed needing saved." Fuery whispered to him. "He's always been so independent."

Falman nodded. "I agree, but he and Ling seem to depend on each other a bit."

"Now that you mention it, I noticed that too." Havoc said, frowning. Relying on someone wasn't something that Ed did, yet he relied so much on Ling to help. Was it because they were so close in age that Ed managed to rely and trust him more then adults? Or was it because of how similar the two were in personality? Havoc wasn't sure, but there was something there between the two, a very close companionship that seemed to almost come out of nowhere.

**The creepy green face was shown. "Help me die. I'm begging you!" It stretched out towards Ed. "Please kill me…Please!" Its mouth opened widely as a severely creepy green face of the man came out of it. It laughed manically and zoomed in closely to the screen. **

Ross shivered. "That face is so scary. I would shoot it just because of how scary and creepy it looks. It doesn't even appear human anymore."

"It probably isn't." Dr. Marcoh told her. "If they are in Envy, they could be a part of his stone and if that's true, they lost their humanity a long time ago. Right now, they are just suffering until they are killed or their souls are used to heal Envy. You would be doing them a favor by killing them here."

"So snap out of it, Fullmetal! They are dying either way!" Mustang snapped.

"My future self can't hear you." Ed snapped at him before looking back at the screen.

**Ed stared in horror and backed up a step. **

**A huge group of the creepy green beings were shown. **

"**I want to die!"**

"**Mommy!"**

"**Come closer." **

"**I don't want to be with you." **

**Ed's horrified face was shown. **

"That would have scared me too." May admitted softly. "I wouldn't want to face that so close up and hear all those voices."

"To hear them speak, it would probably make them seem more human." Hughes agreed. "But it's a trick! You can't let yourself lose to it, Ed!"

'_He already lost.' _Ling thought.

**The first creepy one was shown to still be laughing insanely. A sword stabbed him through the skull before the scene pulled out to show Ling crouching on his back and holding the sword. **

"Finally, you showed up!" Izumi said relieved. She didn't want to see Ed suffer from hearing those voices anymore. Seeing him so scared at that didn't look right on him. He was always a strong, determined boy. Seeing him scared was wrong.

Al, though annoyed with Ling, was grateful for his appearance at this moment. He would get his brother away from these creepy jerks who were messing with his brother's head!

**Envy looked around at Ling. Ling jumped off of Envy as the Homunculus swiped at him and landed by Ed briefly to wrap an arm around his waist before he jumped away from Envy with him.**

"Thanks Ling."

"I wasn't just about to let you get killed." Ling muttered. "But Ed, really, you have to snap out of it."

"Sorry, Ling." Ed whispered to his friend. "I don't think I'll be much help in this fight."

Ling wasn't surprised by his friend's words. By watching what was happening, he was kind of expecting that reaction. "Just try to keep yourself alive then if you can't fight." Was all Ling said.

**Ling was shown crouching on the ground with Ed collapsed on all fours by him with Ling's hand on his back. "Come on! Snap out of it, you idiot!" Ling said as he looked to the side with his sword level with his chest. **

"Try hitting him a few times. It should at least wake him up partially." Mustang suggested.

"I'm in enough pain. I don't need Ling hitting me as well." Ed snapped.

"I say do whatever it takes to wake Ed up and get him at least dodging and keeping himself alive." Hughes said.

Ed growled softly to himself.

**Ed was shown to be looking down in horror. **

"Damn it, Ed! Wake up!" Ling shouted worriedly. "Move! What happened to not giving up?"

"Giving up ever again?" Mustang corrected as he recalled Ed's moment of weakness in East City when Scar attacked him. He was completely prepared to die then because he thought no help was coming.

"Ed, you have to snap out of it now!" Ling ordered. "You cannot behave like this right now!"

Hughes snickered. When he got many weird looks, he grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry, but that just sounds like Ling scolding a child."

Ed snorted. "I thought you were supposed to be a prince trying to become an emperor, not a parent."

"It's your fault." Ling grumbled.

"**Why didn't you attack him?" Ling demanded. **

"Wow, so demanding." Ed chuckled.

"Not the time for jokes." Ling snapped.

"…Did Ling just say that?" Hughes asked Mustang shocked.

Mustang nodded.

Ling sighed and lowered his voice so only Ed could hear him. "If you aren't going to fight properly because of your fear, don't make jokes, Ed. Just concentrate on staying alive."

Ed gave him a strange look, which made Ling scowl.

"I won't let a friend die, Ed. Either you get up and concentrate on dodging to live or I will protect you while fighting, which will be more difficult for me."

"Sorry, Ling." Ed said. This was already a hard fight, and he was making it even harder for Ling by freezing. They didn't have time for him to freeze in this fight, not against Envy.

"**A person." Ed said weakly. **

"It's not human anymore!" Brody shouted worriedly. How could this weak, scared boy really be Fullmetal? He never saw Ed freeze so badly in a fight. He always attacked head on without regret!

"It's a human soul though, and they are just as much human to Fullmetal." Mustang said.

**The green monster that Ling stabbed was shown with the blood stopping from sprouting out of the wound. "Those are people. They need our help. T-They're trapped inside him…"**

"**That's a trick, Ed!" Ling said as tiny little green heads sprouted out of the wound of the green head. "He's a monster!"**

"At least one of you has his wits about him." Miles said with a frown.

"It's not enough. They both need to be fully aware to survive this." Buccaneer said.

"The chances of Chief snapping out of it are not high." Havoc told them darkly.

**Ed appeared on screen, looking down as he said, "But they…"**

**Ling roughly grabbed Ed's shirt and pulled him up to look at him, but Ed continued to look down. "Listen to me!"**

"Raising your voice and getting frustrated won't help." Fu said softly.

"I know." Ling replied, closing his eyes. "But I need him to wake up and help me. Nothing seems to be working though." He glanced at Ed, who was staying silent now and just staring at the screen.

"That's just Brother. He doesn't understand those monsters in Envy. He knows they are no longer human after being in the stone inside Envy for so long, but he can't get passed the fact that at one point they were still alive and are still here being forced to suffer." Al said darkly. "Because he doesn't understand, whether they are human or not, his thoughts are conflicting about what to do."

"They are monsters," Ling said, frowning. "If he just believes that, he'll be fine. They lost their human selves a long time ago. They can't remember them. All that is left is the monster!"

**The green head was shown again with the little green heads still struggling to get out of the wound. "Those things are monsters!"**

**The scene moved along Envy's body to show a bunch of the green monsters. **

"**Kill me!"**

"**How do you like this power?"**

"**Mama!"**

"**Give me back my child!"**

"Hearing all those voices isn't going to help him concentrate on believing they are monsters." Riza said as she recalled the war. She heard so many cries of Ishvalans during the war, but she had to ignore them all and do her job as a sniper. She knew it was hard to hear those cries and still kill. For Ed, who has never killed before, it would be even harder.

**Ed was shown to be running with his flesh hand over one of his ears and one of his eyes scrunched shut. "Shut up! Stop it!"**

**The little green monsters were shown again. **

"**Dad!"**

"**How do you like this power?"**

"**I want to die!"**

"**Help!"**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Ross growled under her breath. Ling and Ed needed to survive this fight, which they couldn't do if Ed kept hearing those voices. They were going to cause him to freeze again!

**Ed was shown, glaring at them as he got his blade ready. "Stop!"**

"**Big brother…" Ed froze, staring at the mass of green monsters in front of him as the word 'brother' echoed. "Wanna play?" As that echoed, the scene moved down to show Ed staring in horror. **

"Was that Nina?" Al asked shocked. Why were they hearing Nina's voice? She wasn't in Envy! She was dead, so why were they hearing her soft, gentle voice now?

Ed half-laid stiffly on the couch as he heard Nina's voice echoing in his head. Why? Why now of all times did he have to be reminded of her? He had to concentrate on Envy, not Nina! Those memories of her already hurt him so much!

"That's a foul move!" Hughes shouted angrily. "Ed finally gets the nerve to fight, then that horrible memory has to come back to him."

"Nina is the girl who was transmuted into a chimera by her father, correct?" Lan Fan asked.

Havoc nodded. "Yes, that's her."

"She's dead, Ed. I know that incident affected you," Ling whispered to Ed. He only got a downplayed summary of everything that happened when he got here, but he heard it and saw it in Ed's voice and face when he was explaining it. That incident with Nina really hurt him. "But you can't let it get to you in the middle of a fight."

Ed didn't reply, choosing to just close his eyes instead. He knew that! He knew he shouldn't let it affect him, but that voice. It was just like Nina's. It reminded him so much of her. Just hearing her voice sent his memories of her flying through his mind. He couldn't help but freeze.

Mustang clapped a hand onto Ed's automail knee that had fallen down by him earlier when Ed was jerking in pain. He turned to look at his subordinate with his hand still on the knee. "Fullmetal," He whispered so no one else would hear him. "It'll be fine. Nina was never your fault. No one could have predicted that. It was something that should have never happened, but you can't blame yourself for it."

Ed tensed, eyes still shut when he heard his Commanding Officer. He was right. Ed couldn't let all these nightmares haunt him forever. He had to face all of the horrors in his life. He couldn't keep hiding and running from them. His eyes opened a bit to watch the screen. He couldn't just hide.

**The Nina chimera appeared on screen saying, "Let's play." **

**A part of Ed's face appeared on screen. Sweat poured down his face as his trembling eye was shown. A very small whimper could be heard coming from Ed. **

Ling grimaced. Ed was going to be out of it again. He had actually managed to get Ed up and fighting, but before he could attack, that memory had to come back to haunt him. This could not happen at a worst time.

**Envy was shown to be towering over Ed with his hand raised a bit. "I'm done playing with you." **

**Ed was zoomed in on. He stiffened before turning to look at Envy in fear. **

"Don't stand there! MOVE!" Luke, Havoc, and Al screamed.

"You really suck at fighting when you are scared." Mustang groaned, covering his face. "I now see why you jumped into all your fights with your fears push aside or forgotten."

"Not the time for jokes." Izumi snapped.

"I'm not joking about that." Mustang growled, but didn't look at her. He just stared at the opened-mouthed and shocked Ed on screen. This was probably one of Ed's fights that he was most worried about because he wasn't concentrating and kept having to face his horrible memories. Ed was actually scared in this fight. He wasn't even scared when fighting Scar. Back then, he was just giving up. This…this was just fear he was facing right now, and he was losing to it.

**Envy roughly grabbed Ed in his hand and lifted him up. **

Ed groaned, head lolling to the side. It wasn't really pain that he was feeling right now. It was a highly uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed too tightly. He had no idea of what that felt like until now, and now he wished he never had to know. It felt horrible. He was being squeezed so tightly it felt like his air supply was being blocked.

**Envy threw Ed hard onto a platform as the boy screamed in pain and shock. Because he was thrown so hard, his body bounced on the platform as if in slow motion as Ed groaned and shouted a bit more in pain with eyes wide in shock. **

And just as quickly as the squeezing feeling came, it was gone and the pain was back, causing Ed to scream out in agony. His whole body was screaming in pain from being thrown like that. His head ached even worse then it did before. His limbs felt heavy and bruised. His left arm felt like it had been broken when he was thrown onto that platform and his whole back felt like it bruising already.

When Ed jerked back and hit his head on Ling's shoulder again, Ling looked back over at his friend. While the Ed in the room dealt with the pain changing around in him, Ling was staring at the screen at the Ed that was frozen. Now though, he was looking at his friend.

Mustang managed to duck under the jerk of Ed's automail leg this time. Ling sat up, ignoring his pain as he helped Ed sit up properly with Mustang pulling Ed's other leg off the armrest.

"You okay, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, looking up at Ed's face, only to see completely dazed eyes full of pain.

Ling shifted around, trying to get his feet to the ground, which was made easier when Hughes moved to the side for him. During this, he was a bit distracted and accidentally bumped into Ed's arm.

A loud scream of pain came for Ed, who by sheer reaction, jerked away from Ling, which just sent more painful jolts up his arm. He slammed back into the couch, gasping desperately for air while gingerly holding his flesh arm to his chest.

"Ed?" Ling asked with a frown as he turned back to his friend. "Something wrong with your arm?"

"I think it got broken in the future, and I guess you bumping into it actually made the pain worse." Ed said, though he looked even more dazed then before.

Al shot a glare at Ling for making his brother's pain worse. He didn't care if it was an accident or not. He should have been more careful with his brother! His brother has already been suffering so much recently! He didn't need more pain.

"Sorry, Ed." Ling said.

"Tis alright." Ed mumbled, leaning his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. "You didn't mean to do that."

"You must have hit that platform harder then we thought if it broke your arm." Hughes told him.

"Yeah for me." Ed groaned.

**The scene changed to show it from Ed's eyes. He stared up at Envy with his automail arm in his vision as well. As he slammed back into the ground, his automail arm slowly fell with him, hitting the ground with a soft clink.**

Ed moaned to himself as he felt the pain that suddenly flared throughout his body. Just what he needed. More pain. As if he wasn't suffering enough.

**The scene still looked from Ed's eyes. His head was turned to the side on the ground, looking right to see a destroyed part of a stone array. **

"I know you in pain, Ed, but you have to get up now!" Ross shouted worriedly.

Ed didn't reply. He just tilted his head back farther on the couch, just concentrating on breathing through his pain.

"**Al." Ed whispered. He was shown to be staring to the side, eyes trembling. "I'm sorry."**

"Don't apologize!" Al shouted. "Get up! Survive!"

"Damn it, Ed! Come on! Don't give up now! You promised to get us out!" Ling shouted worriedly. "You can't quit now!"

"Would you two quit screaming?" Ed said, opening his eyes to look at Ling then his brother. "I am right here."

"I'll stop screaming when you get up and fight back." Ling snapped at him, eyes narrowed as he and Ed stared at each other.

Ed raised a brow. "What's got you so mad?" He whispered, mostly to himself though.

"Mad?" Ling whispered back. "I'm not mad. I'm scared and worried that my best friend is going to get killed because he is not acting like himself!"

Ed paused for a moment before saying, "I just can't get over those faces." He mumbled.

"Well, in the future, you're going to have to." Ling said quietly. _'Otherwise you might just get killed and I don't want that to happen.' _

**Light brown slimy hands and faces started to grab at Ed and his clothes. **

"Ugh," May said disgusted. "What is that?"

"I'd rather not find out. Ed, do something! Wake up! Struggle! Use your alchemy! Just get out of there!" Lan Fan shouted.

"Eh?" Ed blinked his eyes. "Ling, I think the pain is making me delirious. I thought I just heard Lan Fan be worried about me."

Ling glanced at Ed then at Lan Fan. "I don't think he knows you guys are friends."

"That's not surprising. Besides Al and Winry, Chief hasn't had any friends his age." Havoc said, chuckling a bit. "Since he is always busy being a State Alchemist and trying to get his brother back to normal, he doesn't have time for them so he doesn't really know how to make them. "

"Awww, poor Ed!" Ling cried and he threw his arms around Ed's shoulders to hug him. "Don't worry! I'll always be your friend.

"Why is there an idiot prince hugging me?" Ed half-shouted, struggling halfheartedly to escape. It was only halfheartedly because his injuries were still bothering him.

**Envy's mouth was shown to be having slimy light brown people coming out of his mouth. **

**Ed was shown to have his eyes closed as the creepy brown people grabbed at him and starting to lift his limp body up. **

**Ling**** appeared on screen. "Open your eyes, Ed!" Ed was shown to be lifted towards Envy's mouth. **

"Fullmetal! Wake the hell up now!" Mustang shouted, half in anger and half in shock. Was Envy really going to eat Ed right here? He sure wasted no time in deciding to kill Ed since he thought there was no way out.

"I am." Ed mumbled, still trying to get Ling off of him.

"Not you. Future you." Mustang snapped. "What did you think you were doing falling asleep like that?"

"Falling asleep!" Ed cried, forgetting Ling and his pain for a moment. "I don't fall asleep in fights!"

"Oh? What's this then?" Mustang asked.

"**Please, wake up!" **

"Wake up?" General Armstrong said. "You passed out!? In the middle of a fight?"

"I think the correct thing to say is that he gave up." Miles said.

"Again?" Luke sneered. "You need to stop doing that, Chief!"

"Can someone get this idiot prince off of me?" Ed mumbled, trying to shoulder Ling off of him while ignoring the soldiers. Yeah, he was not going into that with them.

"Hmm." Hughes looked over his shoulder, quite amused to see Ling still half-hugging a dazed Ed.

"Hughes, what are you–" Mustang started, but shut up when he saw the camera. "You are going to drive Fullmetal insane with that thing."

Hughes grinned evilly at him.

**Ling was shown. "Wake up!" He shouted, trying to move, but the pain in his ribs caused him to grab them instead. **

"Damn it!" Ling growled. He wasn't one to swear, but his ribs spiked in pain at that moment and he just felt so mad and worried because his future self didn't have the energy or a well enough body to go charging at Envy to save Ed again.

"Hmm?" Ed lifted his head off the back of the couch. "You finally let go?"

Ling rubbed his aching chest. "The pain in my chest in no longer numbed."

"That sucks." Ed mumbled. "My pain isn't numb either."

"Well, you were just slammed into a platform and broke your arm. I'm not surprised you don't feel well." Ling muttered.

**Envy opened his mouth wide and Ed was limply dragged inside of it before Envy snapped his teeth shut. **

**Ling reappeared on screen, one eye open in shock. "Ed! No!"**

"**Reunion"**

"That was certainly a way to begin the episode." Brody said darkly.

"Were you just eaten again?" Al shouted in shock and fear.

Ling whipped his head around to look at Ed. "Ed? How do you feel?"

"Like I've been slammed into the road then run over." Ed muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I've just been given a huge shock myself!" Ling retorted. "I just watched my best friend get eaten by a monster and I couldn't stop it because of my ribs!"

"Eh…Sorry, Ling." Ed mumbled.

Ling sighed and leaned back into the couch, staring at Ed, who was waking up from his dazed state a bit finally. Did Ed really just die by being eaten by Envy? Or was he still alive somehow?

**A support beam being lifted by a lift appeared on screen. "Steady…Steady..." A worker's voice said. **

"What the hell?" Mustang shouted.

"What about my brother?" Al asked worriedly. "I want to see that he is alright!"

"Wasn't I just eaten?" Ed asked blankly.

"You were swallowed whole." Riza pointed out. "You could be fine."

"Except for the fact that I'm inside Envy." Ed said disgusted.

"Well, yes, except for that." Riza said.

**A picture of Xiao-Mei appeared on screen. "Oh, this little cat?"**

"She is a panda bear!" May shouted.

"I think your panda bear is going to be mistaken for a cat a lot so you should get used to it." Havoc told her.

"Are you guys blind or something? Xiao-Mei is obviously a panda bear!" May protested. "Ed realized that so why doesn't anyone else?"

"Because not everyone is a genius like Fullmetal." Mustang said sarcastically.

"Who's a genius?" Ed mumbled, rubbing his aching flesh forearm.

"You are apparently." Ling informed him.

"Is that so?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it is so." Ling said.

"I hate being called things like genius and prodigy." Ed grumbled.

Al bit down a reply when he heard the exchange. It was none of his concern what those two discussed. Instead he said, "Actually, as much as he denies it, Brother does like little animals, even cats, which is why he can tell the difference between a cat and panda bear."

"W-What?" Ed shouted, blushing a bit. "I do not!"

"Oooh, what's this? The badass youngest State Alchemist out there actually has a soft heart?" Havoc teased.

"No!"

"Really?" Al asked slyly. "Because I seem to recall a certain older brother of mine who used to bring cats into the house when it was storming outside and beg mom to let it stay until the weather cleared up at least since she never let you keep them."

Ed's eyes widened a bit, though it was hard to notice. "YOU! It was one time, Al, and you were supposed to be taking a nap then anyway!"

"You're right." Al replied teasingly. "The second time it was a puppy."

"Really?" Ling turned a grin to Ed.

"Shut up, Ling." Ed hissed, blushing deeply now.

"Awww, I think it's very sweet, Ed." May said, smiling brightly.

Ed groaned.

Mustang snickered. "Well, Fullmetal, it is always interesting to learn something new."

"It…Al…animals….not nice…." Ed mumbled incoherently to himself in slight shock.

**The scene pulled out to show a worker and May. "Yeah, I saw one that looked just like it by the factory earlier. I thought it seemed like a weird pet for a guy in a suit of armor to have."**

"It is not weird!" Al protested. "Anyone can like little animals!"

"Face it, Al. You just have a scary reputation." Ed teased, shifting a bit on the couch as his pain started to die down a bit.

Al felt himself brightened up a bit with Ed teasing him again. "People really shouldn't judge people by appearances though, Brother. I mean, you are scarier then I could ever be, and yet everyone expects me to be mean and scary and you to be the kind one."

"What?" Ed hissed. "Who thinks that? That will ruin my reputation!"

"Relax, Fullmetal. I don't think anyone makes that mistake anymore, and if they do, they learn quickly not to make it." Mustang informed him dryly.

"Humph, they better learn."

**May appeared on screen, looking worried. "Armor?" She asked surprised. She then screamed in shock. "That thing we fought?!" A scary demon Al and Ed who were laughing appeared on screen. **

"Hey! I feel offended!" Al said.

"As do I." Ed grumbled.

"You….certainly have a wild imagination, May." Lan Fan said.

"It's not like Brother is any better at times. You should see some of the crazy things he thinks of." Al said, making May chuckle and smile at him.

Ed turned to look at Ling. "I really feel offended right now."

"Elric brother telepathy." Ling replied dryly without looking at him.

Ed's head dropped into a dejected state. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

Ling smirked. "No."

**A fence with barbed wire on it was shown as May said,**** "That suit of armor's gonna pay, big time!" May was shown to be walking in an exaggerated way with Scar following her. "He stole Xiao-Mei from me! Kidnapped her! That creep!" **

"I did not! I found her after you lost her after the fight!" Al protested. "I would never kidnap someone's pet. That's horrible!"

"I know that now. Sorry, Al!" May apologized. "You are a really kind person."

"Thank you." Al replied.

"May is so strange." Ed mumbled.

"Well, she is the youngest here and she still acts like her age, unlike the rest of us." Ling pointed out.

"Says the guy who constantly fools around and jokes." Ed retorted quietly.

"Says the guy who always banters with me and yells when people call him short." Ling retorted just as quietly.

Ed paused for a moment, thinking. "…Well, what can I say? It's fun. The bantering, not the ranting."

"I agree." Ling replied. "Though, your ranting is amusing as well."

"Did you call me your best friend earlier?" Ed asked suddenly.

Ling shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Huh."

"Problem is though, if you get eaten, I'm losing my best friend." Ling hissed at him.

"Uh…"

"What? No reply?" Ling asked.

"Sorry?" Ed said.

Ling sighed. "Don't make it sound like a question!"

"I don't know what you want from me right now!" Ed said.

"I want you to wake up." Ling said.

"It's my future self!" Ed exclaimed.

**May suddenly paused and backed up a few steps to look at something. Scar looked down the alley she was looking in. The scene showed Al and Gluttony standing there. It slowly zoomed in to show Xiao-Mei on Al's shoulder. "That's her! Xiao-Mei!" She started to shout and run forward until Scar put a hand in front of her to stop her. **

"**Hold it." Scar said. May stopped and looked up at him. The scene moved to show Scar's face. "You see that fat one?" Gluttony was shown to be opening a gate in a wall of a building before he turned to Al. "I overheard them call him a Homunculus."**

"Oh yeah, you were right there when we were capturing him." Edward said. "I guess that word has grabbed your attention?"

"They did attack me in the sewers. I would be curious about it after being attacked by them multiple times." Scar replied. "And why they weren't dying."

"Makes sense. That would concern me as well if I thought I killed one of them then they suddenly appeared to attack me again!" Edward replied.

"You don't kill." Hughes pointed out.

Ed's brow twitched. "I said if! It's hypothetical!"

"**A homunculus?" May asked.**

**Scar**** was shown to be leaning against a wall and looking down the alley with May standing in front of him. "He has the power to recover from any type of injury. He's practically immortal."**

"Well, that will certainly grab May's attention." Ed said.

"The way you two are acting, are you going to secretly follow us?" Al asked.

"It looks that way." May said.

"It does seem suspicious what you two are doing." Scar told him. "You're not with your brother and are now traveling with a Homunculus. It does seem strange."

"**He is?" May asked, raising her tiny fists to her chest. "That's even more reason for us to go after them!"**

"I know you really want his secret, but perhaps you should think of the consequences first, May." Ed said.

"What consequences? I can finally save my clan!" May said.

Ed sighed. "Scar just said he can heal from any type of injury. How do you plan on capturing or getting his secret? You can't just take their stones since it is their core. Plus, you have no idea of where Al and him are going. You're just rushing into this. You need to make a plan or investigate, or you might just end up dying here."

"I would say it is strange to hear that from you of all people, but we did see you plan with Al, Ling, and Lan Fan to capture Gluttony." Avery said.

"It's because he's learned." Mustang said dryly. "He did just jump into a lot of things when he first became a State Alchemist, but he's learned over the years to make plans."

"**You're missing my point." Scar said as Gluttony entered the door with Al following him. "****I don't know if we can stop him." The end of the alley was shown and May ran into it. **

"You're being reckless." Hughes said.

"Hughes, all of these kids are reckless." Mustang told him. "Which is why they always end up hurt!"

"Says the Colonel who ended up in the hospital after getting stabbed in the side." Ed retorted.

"At least I don't get hurt as much as you." Mustang snapped at him.

"Oh, a few emergencies visits to the hospital…." Ed grumbled.

"Only a few?" Ling asked.

Ed shot him a glare. "Yes, only a few. I was trained well and I do practice!"

Ling raised a brow.

"And in those times where I can't handle it alone, Al has my back, so it is only a few." Ed said.

**Scar stepped away from the wall and watched May. **_**'What's the armored boy doing with him?'**_

"I'm not working with them!" Al cried. "So don't think that."

"There's not much else he could be thinking when you are walking with Gluttony willingly." Havoc pointed out.

"How about there is something wrong?" Al cried. "I mean, my brother isn't with me. Doesn't that just say something is wrong?"

**Scar and May were shown to be in the doorway where Al and Gluttony disappeared into, standing at the top of some stairs. "Is something wrong?"**

"Yes." Al said. "My brother is missing!"

"So is the Young Lord." Lan Fan added.

"And Xiao-Mei!" May cried.

"I think he meant with May's shivering." Ed said dryly. "And plus, May, you found Xiao-Mei. You just don't have her back yet."

"And until I have her back, she is classified as missing!" May cried.

Ed blinked, taken aback a bit. "Alrighty then, you nutcases."

**May had a hand to her mouth and was shivering a bit as she looked down the stairs in horror.**** "This place...it's strange...I could feel there was something wrong with this country since I got here."**

**Scar was shown, eyes narrowing slightly.**

"With the country?" Hughes said confused.

"Since I haven't actually arrived in Amestris, I cannot tell you what it is that I mean." May told him.

"If you were to guess?" Mustang asked.

May looked down, shaking her head. "I do not really understand too much yet. All we really know are the Homunculi and this Father guy. I do not see how they would make the country feel weird though. I'm sorry. I don't know the answer."

"Don't worry too much about it, May." Ed said, stretching his arms above his arms, grimacing a bit from the lingering pain in his body. "We'll found out soon enough."

May nodded.

**May's feet were shown. "But this place...It's the source of it...Can you feel those things? Crawling beneath us?"**

"I think you're the only one there who can sense anything, May." Al said, shivering a bit. "And if you can sense them crawling around, I don't really want to be able to sense them."

"Even if it might be a creepy feeling to sense those things, it would still be helpful." Ed told his brother.

**The staircase was shown, half shadowed in darkness. The scene started to move slowly down the stairs.**

**Gluttony appeared on screen with Al following him.**** Xiao-Mei was shown to be shivering on his shoulder. Al turned his head slightly to look at her. "What's the matter?" He lifted a finger to her. "Are you cold?"**

"More like scared." Ling said.

"Can she sense those things to?" Al asked

May nodded. "So I am not the only one there, Al."

"Sorry, May. I didn't know Xiao-Mei learned to read the Dragon's Pulse too." Al replied.

**Al rubbed her cheek. "It's okay." Xiao-Mei latched onto his finger. **

**Gluttony was shown at the end of the hallway to be waving to Al. "This way." He said before he went left.**

**Al and Xiao-Mei shared a look. **

"Did my brother just share a look with an animal?" Ed whispered to Ling.

"He did." Ling replied.

Ed almost whacked his forehead at that. "He and May were made for each other."

"Some people just really like animals and find them to be worthy companions and partners." Ling said with a shrug.

Sighing, Ed just asked, "How are you feeling?"

Ling raised a brow. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that? You have been taking more of a beating then me."

Ed shot him an annoyed look.

"I have become numb to my pain, but I have a feeling that won't be the case when I reappear on screen." Ling replied.

Ed nodded. "Same here."

"You'll probably have it worse." Ling said.

Ed rubbed his head. "Probably."

**Al started following him again. **

**The scene changed to show Al and Gluttony standing in a tunnel. **

"**Woah." Al said, moving around a bit. "I didn't know there were tunnels like this under Central." Hearing a crunching sound, Al looked down. A bone skull flashed onto screen, spooking Al and making Xiao-Mei cry out in fear. Al looked around again to see himself surrounded by bones.**

"What's with all the bones?" May asked shocked.

"Eh, I would say Gluttony did it, but he eats his victims' bones and everything." Ed said. "Then again, can it even be called eating? He seems to just swallow them and they suffer until they die in his fake portal of truth."

"Fullmetal, really, shut up." Mustang said.

"I was just asking."

"You already seem to know everything or to have a very good guess to things that are going to happen, so you don't need to ask anything!" Mustang said.

"Well," Ed huffed.

**Al ran over to Gluttony.**** "Hey! What's with all that?"**

"So, I'm guessing Gluttony is the easiest Homunculi to talk to." Brody asked.

"Eh…" Al said. "I guess so."

**Gluttony**** stopped. "Huh?" He looked back at Al. "Oh. The gatekeepers did all that."**

"And, of course, he is so casual about it." Jerso said.

**Al put his hands down and asked confused, "****The gatekeepers?"**

"**They won't rip you up as long as you're with me." Gluttony said as he started walking again. **

"Well, no wonder he's not concerned." Havoc said.

"Yeah, if the Homunculi go through there all the time, what do they care?" Zampano asked.

"Kind of makes you think about all those poor people who were devoured down there because they had no idea it was dangerous." Ed mumbled.

"Poor guys." May whispered.

**Al looked up to see a wired roof there and a bunch of growling creatures with glowing red eyes looking down on him. **

"Eh, well, that is disturbing." Karin said.

"And scary." Sheska said.

**As soft, gentle music began, Xiao-Mei held onto Al tighter. "Just pretend they aren't there." He said before he started walking again. **

**Al was shown following Gluttony as he asked, "Do we have much further?"**

**Gluttony said,**** "Not too far. It's just ahead now."**

**Al was shown close up. "You said your father made you. D****oes he know what happens to the people you swallow?"**

**Gluttony****'s grinning face was shown with Al still seen behind him. "I'm sure he does. Father knows everything!"**

"He sure is confident." Heinkel sneered.

"No one can know everything." Darius said.

Ed smirked. "You got that right. If this Father guy knew everything, he wouldn't have failed in making his own portal of truth."

"And that is another very good point from the Chief." Havoc said with a mocking annoyed sigh. "You seem to have a lot of good points and insight, Chief. Guess that is why they call you a genius."

Ed scowled a bit at that, though no one really seemed to notice, except Ling since he was the only one looking at Ed.

**Al's face was shown again.**_**'Brother, I know you're still alive. Just hang on.' **_**He finished his thoughts as the screen went black. **

"Is he?" Mustang asked, frowning. "He was just swallowed by Envy."

"And he did pretty much give up." Hughes said darkly.

"You forget that this is Edward." Riza said. "He did give up and saw death coming, but the same thing happen in the Fifth Lab. He saw it coming, got scared, and woke up and found a way to save himself. Perhaps, he will do that here. After all, like with Gluttony, he is being swallowed whole."

"That's pretty much the only hope he has left." Mustang said darkly, hands clenching on his legs. That brat had better snap out of it! No one else was allowed to die.

**The slimy brown bodies appeared on screen, flowing gently like a river. Ed's unconscious body was shown to be traveling with them. **

"Are you still out of it?" Mustang snapped. "You need to wake up now!"

"Eh? I see you're as demanding as ever." Hughes said.

Mustang shot him an annoyed look. "I am not demanding! He's just being a reckless brat!"

Hughes turned around, ginning. "Don't listen to his rude tone, Ed. He's just concerned." He whispered in a stage-whisper. The grin wiped off his face though.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Mustang snapped at his friend.

"Ed? You okay?" Hughes asked worriedly, ignoring his friend.

Grimacing, Ed opened his eyes and forced a smile to his face. "I'm fine, Hughes. I just forgot how much pain was running through my body."

"Ah, the pain factor has struck again." Hughes said, though he did realize that Ed was in a lot more pain then he admitted. Hughes felt it when he died. That pain factor really did hurt a lot.

"Liar." Ling muttered when Hughes turned around as Ed dropped his head to the back of the couch again. When Ed turned his eyes to him, Ling frowned.

"I didn't lie, Ling. I really did forget how much pain was running through my body." Ed replied.

"Not about that." Ling hissed. "Mentally, Ed."

Ed scowled at him.

"You're upset about those souls in Envy." Ling muttered.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Ed snapped quietly. "They are suffering so much and now Envy is using them like that! It hurts to hear all those voices, kids and adults, in that pain and just wanting to die because nothing can save them."

"I know you don't like killing, but if you realize they are in pain and can't be saved, why can't you kill them?" Ling asked softly. "You think killing is inhuman, but sometimes, killing is the most humane thing to do. Leaving them to suffer like this, it is the inhuman thing to do, Ed."

Grimacing and not replying to that, Ed looked at the screen again.

**Some of the flowing brown bodies were shown before Ed's face appeared on screen. A light accompanied by a strange whistling sound started to light up Ed's face, getting brighter and brighter until one of Ed's eyes opened a bit. **

"Oh, sure! That wakes you up!" Havoc exclaimed. "But the annoying grumbling from those creepy bodies doesn't?"

"Have you ever tried to sleep with a light shining in your face? It's not easy to ignore!" Ed protested.

"I can't believe you're discussing that!" Ling snapped. "You are inside Envy, probably about to die."

Ed frowned. "Ling?"

"Sorry, Ed." Ling mumbled. "I'm just worried and mad that I couldn't do anything because of my injuries."

"Over-protective prince." Ed snorted. "That is certainly a strange one."

"Please," Ling retorted. "Like you're not protective of your friends either."

"Fair enough."

**The scene moved to show it from Ed's perspective. The screen slowly moved up to show the creepy bodies connected to a red stone. **_**'What is that? It looks like….a red stone.' **_**Ed's face was shown. His mouth hung open a bit and only one of his eyes was cracked open a bit.**_** 'It's his core...A Philosopher's Stone. I almost forgot.' **_**Ed's flesh hand was shown to be limply stretched out towards the stone.**_** 'After all my searching' **_**Ed's face was shown. **_**'It's right here…' **_**His eye closed again. **_**'in front of me...'**_

"Not again!" Havoc shouted. "Wake up and stay awake!"

"Argh! Stop yelling, please!" Ed shouted before groaning and rubbing his aching chest with his automail hand since his flesh arm was in a lot of pain as well.

"If you die here, I will yell a lot more then this." Havoc hissed at him.

Taken aback, Ed shut up and looked at the screen again.

"Strange reaction." Ling muttered to him.

"Oh, shut up." Ed mumbled.

**A picture of the destroyed part of a stone array Ed saw earlier flashed on screen real quick before Ed's face was back on screen. **

**The stone array he saw in Xerxes appeared next before Ed's closed eye was shown. His eye opened in shock.**

"There! I am awake for sure now!" Ed shouted before groaning and leaning back into the couch.

"Do you know what you realized?" Ling asked.

Ed mumbled something under his breath.

"WHAT?" Ling shouted in surprise. "Did you really?"

"Did he what?" Al asked quickly.

Ling looked up sheepishly. "Oh, you guys heard that? I meant to whisper that."

Ed snorted. "And here I thought you were good at whispering."

"What'd you realize?" Izumi demanded.

"Oh, I think I know how to get out of there." Ed said.

"How?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Just watch." Ed said.

"Why can't you just tell us what your idea is?" Izumi demanded.

Ed shrugged. "The idea will get us out of there, but I really don't like the idea. I just don't want to do it, at least not here. This place is not where I planned to do it again."

"Do what? And again?" Ling demanded. "It won't kill you, will it?"

Al whipped his head around to stare at his brother in horror. He wouldn't sacrifice himself to get Ling out, would he?

"What? Of course not!" Ed paused, frowning. "There is a chance, I might not make it back if the idea I have is what my future self does. But it's only a chance."

"But it's still there!" Al said.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but the chance is always there when we do something dangerous."

"Is it the only way out?" Mustang asked.

Ed stared at the back of Mustang's head in shock. He wasn't going to reprimand him for thinking of reckless moves? He nodded, though Mustang couldn't see it. "Yes, the only way. You could say, it's the back door out of the place."

Mustang nodded. "If it's the only way, then you'll have to take the risk."

**Ed gasped. **

**Envy's closed mouth was shown before Ed slammed his foot out of it by kicking one of Envy's teeth out. **

"And now you are back!" Hughes shouted excitedly, laughing a bit. "I can't believe you knocked his tooth out."

"I'm back?" Ed scoffed. "I didn't go anyway!"

"Losing yourself in your fear like that meant that you went somewhere." Brody retorted. "You weren't being your strong, dramatic self anymore!"

"I'm so sorry." Ed said sarcastically. "I'll be sure not to do that again."

**Envy's eye was shown, widening a bit. **

**Ling was shown, gasping in shock. **

"I'm surprised. I'm not shocked that I am surprised." Ling said.

"First you want me to wake up! And now you're shocked that I'm awake and kicking Envy's teeth out! Make up your mind, man!" Ed exclaimed.

"I want you alive, Ed. I'm just surprised is all." Ling said.

"Uh-huh." Ed muttered unconvinced.

**The scene turned and pulled out to show Envy with Ed waving his leg around out of his mouth. "Open up, Envy! Your breath is killing me!"**

"Yeah, Fullmetal is definitely back to his normal, sarcastic, rude self." Mustang said dryly.

"That is normal?" Lan Fan asked.

"For him at least." Mustang replied.

**Ed was shown inside of Envy's mouth. "I think I've got a way to get us out of here." **

**Envy's face was show.**

**Ling was shown, gasping. **

"That certainly grabbed his attention." Ed said.

"I guess even a Homunculus hates being trapped like that." Ling said.

"Probably be worse for him since he has to die so many times before he could truly be dead in there." Ed added, smirking. "It sure would be hell for him."

"Too bad we can't leave him there." Ling said. "We can't very well make an attempt to escape without him trying to kill us."

Ed sighed. "Yeah, and besides, we kind of need his help to get out of there."

"We do?" Ling asked.

Ed nodded.

**The scene moved to show them from above. "Come on, Envy!" Ed shouted. "Let me out!"**

**Dramatic music started as the scene changed to show a bunch of chimeras charging. **

"At least we know Ed is alive this time before the scene changes." Riza said.

"And that he finally has a plan." Ross added.

"Finally?" Ed asked, frowning. "What? Were you all expecting me to suddenly come back and with a plan?!"

"A bit." Brosh admitted.

"It seems to be what you usually do." Hughes added, though not admitting that he was really scared there for a moment that Ed had finally given up and was going to die. And he knew he wasn't the only one feeling that fear when Ed was eaten by Envy. They all were, which is why they were expecting Ed to come back suddenly with a plan. It would mean they were foolish to worry about him and could hit themselves later if they felt worry. Right, Ed always had a plan. He had too. He would never die. Their worry for him was pointless. It had to be.

**May**** appeared on screen, slamming her elbow into one of them. **

**Scar was shown next, slamming his hand into the head of one. There was a flash of blue alchemical light before the head exploded. **

**The scene pulled out a bit to show Scar as the creature fell and another suddenly appeared behind him. **

**May was shown throwing a kunai which then stabbed the chimera in the head. As it fell back, Scar was shown taking care of another with his destructive alchemy. **

"You two work really well together." Ed said, sitting up straighter and rubbing his arm, trying to get the pain to go way faster. "You both really have each other's back here."

May smiled. "Thank you, Ed!"

"You practice a special type of martial arts, right, May?" Ed asked.

May nodded. "Yes. It doesn't use Alkahestry, though sometimes during training I try to incorporate my Alkahestry into it to make it easier for me to know what to do when I'm fighting." She paused for a moment before grinning. "You and Ling make a great tag team too, Ed! It could use a bit of work, but you both seem to be careful about watching the other's back and if you didn't freeze in that fight, it would have been an amazing fight to watch."

Ed blinked for a moment, scowling a bit. Right, he froze in the middle of a fight! Damn it, he wasn't supposed to do that. And everyone saw it too! Shrugging it off, he smiled. "Thanks, I guess."

Ling chuckled before he shifted a bit uncomfortably from feeling himself being glared at. Looking around, he spotted Al's red eyes just staring coldly at him. He frowned at that and when Al saw, he turned away. Ling looked at Ed, but he didn't seem to notice, distracted with May's words. Looking back at Al, Ling's brows furrowed. Did he do something to annoy Al?

**When the chimera fell, the scene pulled out to show May behind Scar. She turned halfway around. "What are these things?" She asked. **

**Scar**** looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "They're known as Chimeras."**

"You don't have them in Xing?" Al asked.

May shook her head. "No. Alkahestry would never be used to produce something so vile."

"Well, it does sound a lot cleaner then Alchemy then." Edward said.

**Scar turned around when he heard growling to see a three headed chimera coming at them. May was shown, throwing kunai that slammed into one of the heads. Then her hands were shown to be pressing into an array on the ground. Blue alchemical light flashed around the array before the screen zoomed up to show the same happening on the array on the chimera's head. It growled before its head exploded. **

"Argh, it's just like Scar's alchemy." Luke said.

"Are you copying Scar?" Ed asked, frowning.

"Fullmetal, you copied Scar earlier." Mustang pointed out. "In a life or death situation like this, or like yours in the lab, that destructive alchemy can be very useful."

"Are you defending it?" Ed asked shocked, but was ignored.

"Plus," May piped up. "I don't think I am using it the same way as Scar. I think the most I could do with that destructive alchemy is severely injure, not blow someone's head up."

**Scar's hand was shown before he was seen to be charging at the chimera. He grabbed the injured dog's head. There was a harsh flash of the blue alchemical light as the dog's whole head exploded and blood splashed all around. Scar's uncaring face was shown as a loud thud was heard. He stood up straight and turned around. The scene pulled out to show a mutilated chimera behind May and Scar, who were looking at a whole group of more approaching them. **

"Damn, you're already killed so many and there's still more?" Ed muttered. "Who made them all?"

"I'm betting it was this Father guy." Hughes said.

"Hmm, well I bet some crazed State Alchemists or some other alchemists made them and they were taken to here." Ed said.

Hughes shrugged. "To each his own, I guess. They could have come from anyway. I doubt we'll ever know the answer to that one."

**Scar's face was shown. "There's no end to them."**

**May****'s soft, scared voice said, "It's stronger here." Scar turned his head to look at her. May was shown to be shivering. "The feeling..." The ground was shown. "There's something evil beneath us."**

"That just means you are closer to finding him." Al said.

"Good or bad?" May asked.

"I say it's good in a sense." Ed said. "I mean, Scar has no problem with Al, only me. With you two there, it gives him two more allies in case things go wrong. It's bad because we don't know how strong this father guy is and he could kill you two since he has no use for you. Plus, you have Gluttony there as well. At least Scar could probably handle him. The father guy though…"

"At least none of us are alone." May decided.

"**Is it more chimera?" Scar asked. **

"**No, it's worse." May was shown putting a hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes. "Are those...people?"**

"People?" Sheska asked.

"It's a stone." Ed said, running a hand through his bangs. "She is feeling a stone would be my guess. If his Homunculi all have a stone as a core, then it would make sense this Father guy has one as well. I guess those stones have a horrible feeling in them if it is upsetting May this much."

"You think so?" Ling asked. "Lan Fan, old man Fu, and I have been fine."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but you guys are older then May and are used to dealing with horrible things. And you guys have been running around with Al and me a lot. You sensed something was wrong with Al and barely reacted to it! I don't know." Ed sighed. "Perhaps May is more sensitive to it then you guys."

"I guess that could make sense. She does practice Alkahestry, which means she focuses more with the Dragon's Pulse." Ling agreed, frowning.

**Al and Gluttony appeared on. "Father can make anything. He made all of us he did!" Gluttony said. He brought his arms to his chest and rocked sideways a bit as he added, "He made me and Lust! And he made Envy!"**

"Nice to know we were right about that part." Mustang said.

"Well, who else could have made them?" Ed asked, sighing as he continued to rub his arm. He had no idea a broken arm hurt this badly. "I'm more curious about Bradley then the rest of the Homunculi anyway."

"Because he is aging?" Ling asked.

Ed nodded. "It really shouldn't be possible and I want to know how he did it."

"Why?"

"I'm curious, that's why!" Ed shouted.

**Al was shown. **

**The scene changed to show a bunch of pipes on a ceiling as the sound of something heavy being turned was heard. A wall filled with gears with pillars in front of them was shown next. **

**The ground which had pipes all over it that led to the center of the room was shown. "The**** gatekeepers seem to have grown restless." Father's voice said. The man sitting in the chair was shown close up, but the top half of his face was shadowed. "Someone's come to find me."**

"Does he sound amused?" Armstrong asked.

"As amused as this guy could possibly sound." Mustang sneered.

Hughes's eyes narrowed at the picture of Father on screen. He could only see part of his face, but even just that part of him seemed familiar. Perhaps it was the beard, though the color of it was a bit lighter than his and the voice wasn't right.

**A group of crying babies appeared on screen. **

"What the hell?" Ed asked.

"This is certainly different." Hughes said.

"It's crying babies! What does this have to do with anything?" Ed shouted.

"**I have no memory of my parents' faces or their names." Bradley's voiceover said. **

**A little baby that was Bradley was shown. **

"**In fact, I don't even remember my own name. For all I know, I might have been abandoned or sold before I even had one."**

"That is pretty sad." Ross said.

"Who cares about that?" Ed said and when he was shot glares by the girls, he amended, "No matter how sad it is. I think this is Bradley's past! I wonder if we will see how he became a Homunculus."

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Riza asked with a sigh.

"I can't feel sorry for every baby and child that's had a rotten childhood! It's nothing new." Ed growled. "Nothing new, especially with all the wars and other junk happening around the world."

**A room appeared on screen with all the babies now kids. They were sitting straight in chairs with a group of scientists in front of them. **

"**Now which one of you will be the one to step forward and lead this country?" A scientist asked as Bradley was shown to be sitting in one of the chairs. **

"They trained those kids since they were born to be the Fuhrer?" Mustang asked angrily.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "That kid is Bradley, I know it. Which mean," His eyes widened. "Was Bradley turned into a Homunculus?"

"What do you mean turned into one?" Ling asked.

"I'm not sure how it is possible, but since it's Bradley speaking, this is his past so that kid is definitely Bradley. And he is human right now since he doesn't have the tattoo yet. It seems they were trained to be the Fuhrer, but also to become the Homunculus that would be the Fuhrer." Ed said before glancing at Ling. "That's my guess anyway. The thing is, I don't know how you would change a human into a Homunculus. It's hard enough just making one."

"How do you make one?" Ling asked.

"That's another thing! I barely understand that. I mean, we all know what they are, but making them…that's another thing. I read something about creating one in Hohenheim's books, but it was quite hard to understand." Ed shrugged. "I would have to research it a bit more if I ever wanted to make one, not that I do."

**The scientist stopped in front of Bradley and bent over a bit, showing his grinning face and the fact that he had a gold tooth. "How about you?"**

"Who has a gold tooth? Honestly." Hughes scoffed.

"Where would you even get one?" Al asked.

"Why would you want one? It seems like it would be rather uncomfortable, especially considering that fact that the gold would weigh a lot more then his other teeth." Edward added, frowning. "All that weight would be annoying."

"**They called us prospective Fuhrers." Bradley's voice said. "And they trained us to be leaders." **

**The kids were shown to be in a classroom with a teacher in front of a board. **

"Sounds like a horrible childhood." Havoc said.

"**They kept us confined together and they taught us at all times of the day and night."**

"Definitely a hellish childhood." Ed agreed with Havoc.

"How did no one realize this was happening?" Hughes demanded.

"Considering no one knew about the Homunculi or this Father guy running things in the background, I'm not surprised no one knew about this." General Armstrong said.

Ed grimaced. "I can't believe they had scientists helping them with it."

**Kid Bradley was shown. **

"**We studied political science and humanities." **

**The boys were shown as teenagers, fighting against a partner. **

"**As well as martial arts, firearms, and of course, swordsmanship." **

**Two blades appeared on screen, crossing each other. **

"Learning from childhood, it's no wonder that Bradley is so adept at it." Ling said.

"But his Ultimate Eye does help him cheat a bit." Ed pointed out. "If he didn't have that, I would love to see a fight between you and him."

Ling smiled a bit at Ed. "I have to admit, even without that eye, I'm not sure if I could beat Bradley. He has a lot more battle experience then me."

"Still be an interesting fight, considering your different fighting styles."

Ling nodded. "Yes, he would definitely be a worthy opponent."

**The scene pulled out to show teen Bradley hitting his opponent's sword multiple times, never giving him the chance to recover. His face was shown close up as he parried attacks and attacked himself. Eventually, he stabbed his opponent in the shoulder, causing him to stop in surprise. **

"Gruesome, and this was just training?" May asked.

"No wonder he is so good." Ed said. "Injuring one's opponent in training seemed to be the point."

"And the best of all of them was chosen?" Al asked.

"Course. They can't have their Homunculus dying on the battlefield." Ed sneered. "They need him."

"And it would create too many questions if he died on the battlefield and then was seen alive?" Fu asked.

Ed paused, frowning as he thought. "Bradley was once human, still is, I believe. Since I don't know how he became a Homunculus, I don't have much information on this so it's just guessing right now. Even though he is a Homunculus, he should still have a heart, considering his human nature. That makes him different from the other Homunculi. Being human once before, how does that affect his now being a Homunculus? Does he have the same regenerative abilities as the others? Can he die and come back? We've never actually seen him injured so we can't know."

"Future me also mentioned that Bradley doesn't have the same inhuman feeling that the others have and he does age. It's no wonder no one noticed anything wrong. He fits right in." Ling said with a frown. "And if his injuries don't heal by themselves, no one would really be suspicious."

Ed sighed. "Bradley will be a pain to deal with, that's for sure."

**His opponent was shown lying on the ground, groaning from his injury. Bradley lowered his sword and stared down at him. **

**A hand landed on Bradley's shoulder, surprising him and making him look at the scientist there. "Don't worry. His only true purpose in life was to help you further achieve your goal." **

"What?" Mustang sneered. "That logic is so messed up!"

"In case you didn't realize, Colonel, this whole thing is messed up!" Ed said.

"I know that, Fullmetal!" Mustang sighed. "I wonder what happened to all the candidates who didn't get chosen to be Fuhrer."

"Probably killed." Ling said.

"Why do you say that?" Ed asked.

"Because, as we've seen, these guys have no problem killing people to reach their goal!" Ling said. "And just letting those guys leave after they picked Bradley would kind of have people who know about the 'training someone to be Fuhrer thing' in the real world and they can't have that."

Ed nodded. "Makes sense."

**Bradley looked down coldly at his opponent.**

"**I was certain that I would be the one chosen to lead this country." The boys lined up as adults appeared on screen. "I firmly believed it and I endured any training to make it so."**

**A roof with pipes on it was shown as flashing red light was seen in the corner of the screen and painful screams were heard. **

**A bloody hand fell limply onto a table. **

"And this is?" Havoc asked.

"Horrible training?" Brody asked.

"Killing someone?" Luke suggested.

Ed grimaced. "Turning someone into a Homunculus." When everyone looked at him strangely, Ed shrugged. "What? It has to happen at some point. We don't know how it is done so it could happen at any point."

"But would it be so painful to have so much screaming?" Fu asked.

"You're being turned into a Homunculus! Homunculi and humans are similar in design, but they are also very different. The structure of a Homunculus is different enough that I wouldn't be surprised if being turned into one was horribly painful." Ed said.

**From the blood, dropped a stone that hit the ground.**

"Did a Philosopher's Stone just come out of his blood?" Dr. Marcoh asked shocked.

"It did." Mustang said blankly.

"So, Mini-Boss was right?" Havoc asked.

Ed's eye twitched. "Did you just call me MINI-BOSS?" He yelled angrily. "I AM NOT SHORT, HAVOC!"

"You're pretty short, Ed." Ling said.

Ed shot him a glare. "Who asked you, Ling?"

"I'm just saying, Ed. You're even shorter then me!" Ling said.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Ling said.

"What? You're the same age as me?" Ed shouted, glaring at his friend.

"Yeah." Ling said.

Ed growled. "Unbelievable."

"You're just short." Ling said, grinning.

"Damn it, Ling! Shut up! I am not short!" Ed shouted.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

Lan Fan put a hand to her face. Were her master and Ed really arguing about that like children?

"Would you two shut up?" Mustang asked.

The two boys shot him a look before looking back at each other. "Fine." They grumbled, still staring at each other, neither noticing that Al looked at them then away.

"You're still short." Ling said.

"LING!" Ed screamed, grabbing his friend by his shirt and shaking him.

Ling laughed, which is the only thing that saved Ed from Lan Fan's and Fu's wrath. He grabbed Ed's hands in a surprisingly, to Ed at least, strong grip and pulled his hands off of his shirt. Ed hissed at the grip on his already hurting left arm.

"You're so easy to anger." Ling said, grinning.

Ed rolled his eyes. He frowned for a moment in thought. "Curses." He muttered. "What were we even discussing before this?"

"Before your height became an issue?" Ling teased.

"You're pushing it, Ling." Ed snapped at him, glancing down at his wrists which were still trapped in Ling's hands. "Yes, before that."

"You were right about the Homunculus thing." Havoc told him.

"Oh, yeah, that." Ed said, still glaring at Ling, who just grinned.

"You should be happy about being right, not still annoyed with me." Ling told him.

Ed rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time I was right about something, Ling. And you're haven't let my arms go yet. I'm annoyed!"

"Oh, whoops." Ling said, releasing him.

"Yeah, whoops." Ed replied sarcastically, rubbing his aching left wrist.

"**How disappointing. Another failure." A voice said as tweezers and a glass tray appeared on screen to push the stone onto the glass tray.**

"Another failure?" Brody asked, frowning. "What does that mean?"

"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

Ed raised a brow, looking away from Ling to look at him. "Why are you asking me?"

"All of your guesses so far have been correct. What's your guess for this?" Mustang asked.

"So because I'm good at guessing what is going to happen, I should just have the answer you're looking for?" Ed sneered.

"Yes." Ling said.

Ed shot him a glare. "You shut up already." He looked back at Mustang. "If I had to guess, Colonel, I say they are trying to make others into the Homunculus Wrath before Bradley, but it keeps failing. It could be failing because of many reasons. One being that they just can't survive the painful transformation into a Homunculus. Another being the power of the stone was simply too much for them."

"You do always seem to have an answer." Ling told him.

Ed sighed. "Ling, seriously, shut up."

"**Bring the next."**

**A door opened and Bradley was standing there with some scientists. One put a hand on his shoulder as Bradley stared in surprise. **

"**Go ahead and lie down." A scientist said as he put a clean mat over the table. **

"You said something about failed experiments earlier, Ed." Hughes said.

"What's your point?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how Bradley is a successful human experiment and he is highly dangerous." Hughes said.

"I never said anything about the successful ones not being dangerous, just that the failed ones are." Ed replied. "Anything in this world can be dangerous if you make it so."

**As a strap was pulled tightly over Bradley's chest, he lifted his head to look at it and asked, "****What's going on here?" ****Bradley looked to the side where a door was opened and something was lying on the ground. **

"**Just try not to think about it." A scientist said as the room was zoomed in on and a bunch of dead and bloody bodies was seen. **

Breda snorted. "Yeah, that's not easy to do."

"Especially with all those dead bodies there." Havoc said, frowning. "They can't even get rid of their bodies properly."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised by that." Luke said dryly.

"**This won't take long."**

**Bradley****'s eye widened. The scene pulled out to show Bradley looking at a scientist by his bed. "What are you gonna do to me?! Are they dead?!" A needle with a red liquid was lifted onto the screen. **

**The doctor with a gold tooth was shown to be insanely grinning as he held the syringe. **

**As Bradley was shown staring in horror, Father said, "****You are the twelfth candidate." Bradley looked at the man standing by his bed. **

"Where the hell did he come from?" Havoc asked.

"Forget that, did he say 'twelfth candidate?'" Mustang demanded.

"He did. Why?" Ling asked.

"It means he was twelfth on the list to be the Fuhrer." Mustang said, a bit horrified. "Can you imagine if candidate one or two actually survived? If they were first on the list, it meant they were better, stronger, and smarter then Bradley!"

"Well…it's a good thing they didn't become Wrath then." Hughes said, frowning. "He would have just been that much harder to kill if one of the first few did become him."

"Though it is kind of sad they had to die such meaningless deaths and for a _monster's _plan." Ross said angrily.

"The world isn't a happy place." Ed muttered.

**The scene moved up to look at his face, which was blinded by the light.**

"Why can we never see his face?" Walkers said annoyed.

**Father bent over, getting into Bradley's face as he laid back down. "Do you have what it takes to become my fury?" The man's face was shown with the top half darkened. "My Wrath?"**

"That kind of sounds like he is possessive of his Homunculi." Hughes snorted.

"Again with the jokes? Really?" Mustang asked.

Hughes shrugged, shooting his friend a grin.

"He isn't possessive of them." Ed said, sighing.

Mustang shot him a look. "Don't tell me. You know what he means?"

Ed shrugged. "Al should too, if my guess is right. We read it in Hohenheim's books and notes about Homunculi."

"You studied them extensively then?" Izumi asked.

"Not extensively enough to understand how to make one, but extensively enough to know this." Ed said. "He is making seven Homunculi out of his deadly sins that make him human or whatever he is: Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth. It is like he is ripping the sins out of his body and making them into Homunculi so he no longer has to feel them…It's like…It's like he's trying to make himself perfect. Something perfect and powerful that can do no wrong."

"He is sacrificing so many people for this! He is not perfect!" Scar said angrily.

Ed shot him a look, understanding where Scar was coming from. "I'm not saying he is, but that is what he is trying to do by getting rid of his sins."

"And in the process, he is making himself one of the biggest monsters out there." Scar said.

Ed shrugged. "Humans seem to mean nothing to him."

"Isn't he human too?" Ling asked.

Ed just shrugged. "You tell me. May seems to be sensing him and she is scared of just what she feels. He may be human, but he certainly doesn't seem to feel like one."

**Bradley was shown to be staring in shock at him. The needled was forced into his arm, making Bradley's eye to move down to his arm. **

**His eye was shown getting smaller and smaller as Bradley's voice over said, "****A Philosopher's Stone is created from the life force of countless human beings and contains their souls."**

**The scene pulled out to show Bradley's body arching up and only being kept down because of the restraints with red alchemical light flashing and snapping all over his body. **

"Alright, I see it now, Ed." Ling said. "The transformation does look very painful."

Ed nodded, subconsciously rubbing his aching wrist. Why was it hurting? He broke his arm in the future, but that was it and the pain should pretty much be gone until he came back on screen! "The body is being forced to change to the power of the stone inside of you. It would be hell to deal with."

"So the power of the stone is what killed the others?" Ling asked confused.

Ed shrugged. "That would be my guess, Ling, but I'm not an expert."

"You certainly seem like one." Ling grumbled.

**The scene slowly moved up to Bradley's face. He was screaming with blood sprouting out of his face from his eyes and nose as his head twisted around to every angle it could. **

"This is horrible." May said, covering her mouth in fear.

"It's no wonder no one else survived it." Lan Fan replied, frowning as she watched.

"**Once injected into the bloodstream, it begins to take over its new host and the human body tries to reject it." **

**The scene moved to his arm which was struggling against the restraints and twisting around with the veins in it pulsating. The veins in his arm exploded at different times before they healed themselves. **

"**My body was repeatedly destroyed from the inside out."**

"Argh, I would never want to go through that." Ed said, grimacing. "It sounds too horrible."

"I don't think anyone would, Fullmetal, especially with such a high chance of death." Mustang replied.

"I don't know. This is a pretty insane world we live. I bet we could find a person insane enough to put themselves willingly through that." Ed said.

"I would say that person was a masochist then." Mustang retorted.

**The room with the dead candidates in it was shown. **

"**And then rebuilt by the stone." **

**Bradley was shown with his eyes completely white and blood pouring out of his eyes, nose, and mouth while he continued to scream in pain. **

"**The only options I had were to die or to overcome its power." The scene went white. "I chose the latter."**

"Well, that's obvious." Al said.

"Al was rude!" Havoc gasped. "Al's never rude!"

Ed snorted. "Trust me, Havoc. Al has had his moments where he was rude. You guys just don't usually see it. It's mostly during our travels or when we are in our room at the hotel or dorm or wherever we are staying."

While Ed said that, Ling's eyes narrowed in on Al. He wouldn't deny what Ed said since he would know better then anyone else, but why was he being rude now? He had no reason to be rude. Just like he had no reason to glare at him earlier! Was he upset about something?

**A group of scientists appeared on screen, looking down. **

"**It's amazing."**

"**We made a new type of human." **

"They ruined so many lives and that is all they care about!" Hughes scoffed.

"They must be some of those crazed, mad scientists." Ed said, frowning. "And it's not like it was their lives ruined, so they don't care. To them, this was all just an experiment. If the test rat dies, it just annoys or bothers them."

Hughes sighed. "Some of you scientists can be real horrible people."

"Anyone can be a horrible person. You don't have to be a scientist to be a disgraceful person." Mustang retorted.

Hughes shrugged. "Fair enough."

**The scene moved to show the gold tooth doctor looking down as well. "Congratulations." He said as Bradley was shown sitting up, holding his face in pain. "You have been chosen to lead mankind down the path of destiny." **

"Destiny?" General Armstrong sneered. "More like lead it to its death."

"Then that makes it his destiny. It's his destiny to lead us to our death with all these wars, rebellion, then into becoming ingredients for a stone." Armstrong said, frowning darkly.

"**Everything has been arranged to provide you with all that you will need." The scientist continued. The scene zoomed into Bradley's face. "From now on, your name will be..." Bradley lifted his face out of his face to reveal the Ouroboros tattoo in his eye. "King Bradley."**

**The scene went white again before it showed Bradley and Mustang in Bradley's office. **

"I can't believe Bradley just told you how he became a Homunculus!" Ed said. "It's like they don't want to keep secrets anymore!"

"Despite that being weird," Mustang said. "I think it is good for us to hear. Any knowledge we can get will be helpful."

"**Countless souls have battled for dominance within me." Bradley's face was shown. "And only the most wrathful one survived." **

"So, I guess that means all the souls from the stone he was injected with were wrathful?" May asked confused.

"Yeah, since Father was trying to get rid of his fury and wrath, he put them into that stone then made a Homunculus with it." Ed said.

"You sure are a wealth of knowledge." Ling said.

Ed shrugged. "I have been studying a lot the past four years. You tend to pick things up when you do that."

**Mustang was shown to be staring at him. **

"**I can't tell you if this remaining soul was one of those within the Philosopher's Stone or if it's the one I carried since I was born. I doubt that I'll ever know." **

"It's sad that he'll never know what actually happened to his own soul. He'll never know if he is the one he has been since his birth." Sheska said.

"It's Wrath!" Ed cried. "A Homunculus that is always sending us to war!"

"We don't agree with what he did." Karin said. "It's just that his past was hard and sad. What if he didn't get abandoned there? What could he have become? He could be so different right now if this didn't happen to him."

"They have a point, Ed." Hughes said.

Ed sighed. "I'm not saying they don't, but this is the past. Nothing about it can be changed. We can only move forward from this."

**Mustang closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and stood up. "****You've lived your life before as a human being. Why choose to be a Homunculus, sir? Isn't there some way you could go back to being a human? Or not?"**

"I doubt he thinks about things like that." Ed said.

"Why wouldn't he think about it?" Miles asked.

"Because he is a Homunculus now. We may believe them to be horrible immortal monsters, but to them, being a Homunculus is what they are. Why should they feel ashamed of it?" Ed asked, shrugging.

Mustang blinked. "Are you seriously….you were just saying not to feel anything for Bradley, and now you're rationalizing this?"

"I didn't say feel nothing for his horrible past and I'm just saying that everyone has pride! The Homunculi aren't mindless monsters working for Father! They do have minds and feel other things then just what their names say! All I'm saying is that Bradley, even though he was once human, has lived like this for too long. It's all he cares for now. Being a Homunculus and helping Father complete his plan!" Ed argued.

**Bradley turned around to face him. "You**** suggest I become human again?" He looked away. "Ridiculous. Why would I possibly want to pursue such frivolity?" Mustang was shown. "I've become something far superior." **

"Superior?" Izumi scoffed. "Humans have faults, but every being, human or Homunculus, has its faults. There is nothing in this world that is superior over someone else. We all fail or make mistakes at some point."

**The scene pulled out to show Bradley taking a few steps towards Mustang. "Just as you humans take great pride in your "humanity", misguided though that may be." **

"Taking pride in who we are is not misguided!" Ling said angrily. "It allows us to be who we are without restraint or care of what other people think of us. Sure, humans can do a lot of inhuman things, but it is all a part of who we are. We all sin at one point or another in our life. It is a part of who we are and it helps us grow! There is nothing wrong with our mortality!"

**Bradley's face was shown as he glared at Mustang. "I too am proud...Because we also take pride in what we are." **

"Seems you were right again, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"If you keep making such good guesses, I'm going to have to guess that you are cheating somehow." Hughes teased.

"Did you ever consider the fact that I am good at putting the facts together and coming up with amazing theories?" Ed retorted.

"No, you're definitely cheating." Hughes replied.

"How could I cheat?" Ed cried. "It's the future! I'm not a psychic, Hughes!"

"Your denial proves it."

"How can me denying anything prove anything?"

"Because anyone who is guilty denies their guilt."

"Then what about the people who are innocent who deny guilt of anything?"

"They are always guilty of something."

Ed clenched a fist. "But not necessarily what you are accusing them of!" When he saw Hughes opening his mouth to reply, his eyes narrowed to slits. "I. Am. Not. Cheating. Shut. Up. Hughes!"

"Well," Hughes crossed his arms. "Someone's in a mood."

Ed's eye twitched violently. He turned to look at Ling, eyes narrowed. "I don't know how or why, but I'm blaming you for this."

Ling just grinned in response.

"I know you did something!" Ed grumbled.

**Lust flashed onto the screen. "The woman you killed." Mustang was shown. "She died with her pride intact, didn't she?"**

"Fighting until the very end." Mustang said. "Just like any true fighter who believes in what they are doing."

**A pair of hands appeared on screen, tying a makeshift splint on Ed's arm. **

Ed hissed at the pain suddenly flaring in his body, which was coupled with the tightening on his arm from the makeshift splint and the weird pain in his wrist. "Well, if you're splinting my arm, then it means that we have at least stopped fighting Envy."

"That's a relief." Ling said, rubbing his aching chest. "Seems you lost though."

"What?" Ed hissed.

Ling smirked at him. "You got more injured then me, so you lost."

"Lost what?" Havoc asked confused.

"Shut up, Havoc." Ed ordered, not looking away from Ling. "That doesn't mean that I am the one who lost."

"Then what does?" Ling asked. "Because, Ed, that fight with Envy just wasn't your fight. You lost badly."

"_What_ are we even discussing?" Ed asked.

Ling shrugged.

"You're insane." Ed mumbled.

"Then what does that make you for going along with it?" Ling retorted.

Ed paused for a moment, thinking before he smirked. "The best friend of an insane person who goes along with his insane friend's crazy ideas just to amuse him!"

Al almost winced when he heard that. Did his brother really call Ling his best friend? They hardly knew each other! How could they possibly be best friends already? And what about him? Ed was his brother and best friend! They have been for years. Why was it just changing all of a sudden?

"Why can't you be the insane one?" Ling asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot like you!" Ed retorted.

"Ed, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't call me, the future ruler of Xing, an idiot!" Ling snapped.

Ed rolled his eyes. "You keep on saying that, but I don't see you ruling anything yet, Ling! I'll stop calling you an idiot when you actually become the ruler!"

"Oh, you will?" Ling asked. "Then I'll hold you to that!"

**The scene pulled out to show Ling and Ed sitting by a fire. Ed had one eye shut tight as he winced when Ling pulled the bindings on his arm tightly to finish. As Ed pulled his arm back to him, Ling said, "There, that should help."**

"**Thank you, Ling." Edward replied, looking down at his arm. **

"Huh, well, that's weird." Ling said.

"What? That I said 'thank you?'" Ed retorted.

"No," Ling said before pausing. "Well, that was strange, but no. I meant how soft your voice was there. It is usual loud and brash."

Ed's brow twitched. "Ling, seriously, must you start?"

"But it's so rare to hear your voice like that!" Ling said.

"Rare," Ed hissed. "But it's not the first time you've heard it."

"First time towards me." Ling said, grinning.

"….I really, really want to hit you right now." Ed growled. "The only thing restraining me is the pain I'm going through. But rest assured, Ling, you won't be so lucky next time!"

"Why would that make me feel better?" Ling asked.

**There was a loud thump with some crumbling that made the boys look up. The scene pulled out to show Envy standing at the edge of the platform with more parts of the destroyed array there. "I collected all the fragments that I could find." **

"You put Envy to work for you?" Havoc asked, lips twitching a bit.

"Perhaps." Ed said, smirking. "It's not like Ling or me could actually do the job."

"I can't believe Envy didn't hit you just for ordering him to do the job." Izumi replied, smirking in amusement. It's about time someone put Envy to some good work."

Mustang smirked. "And since you're the only who can do alchemy there, Envy is pretty much at your mercy to get out of there."

"Yeah, Colonel, I'm not going to test Envy. He is one sadistic bastard and taking too long to do this or demanding anything else of him will probably get Ling killed." Ed said.

"What? Why me?" Ling demanded.

Ed shrugged. "I'm the alchemist. Envy can't kill me since he needs me to get out. You, on the other hand, he really has no need of."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Ling said dryly.

Ed just shrugged again. "It wasn't supposed to."

**The scene moved to show each piece of the array. "****So this stuff, it's all from Xerxes?" Ling asked as the pieces were shown. **

**Ling, who was holding a torch, and Edward**** appeared on screen.**

"**That's right. They're pieces of a large mural from what remains of their temple." Ed said. He turned his head as mysterious music began and the fragment with the lion trying to eat the red sun was shown. "When I saw the ruins of the mural up close," Ed standing in front of the stone array in Xerxes appeared on screen. **

Hughes whistled a bit. "Wow, lucky."

"Lucky?" Ed said confused.

"Lucky about what?" Ling finished for Ed, also confused.

Hughes grinned. "Envy basically set Ed up for finding the way out of that place."

"How so?" Ross asked.

"By framing you, actually." Hughes said, still grinning. "If Envy never framed you, Roy would never have put a plan in motion to save you, so then Ed would have never been 'kidnapped' to Xerxes. And if that never happened, he would not have seen that mural so he wouldn't have an idea of how to escape this place. Envy's trap, though it failed, did set Ed up to find the back door here. Is that right, Ed? Since I don't know your exact plan to get out, I'm just guessing this mural has something to do with it."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Could you not have figured it out if you didn't go to Xerxes?" Ling asked Ed.

Ed shrugged. "Who knows? Since I know what I find in Xerxes, I can't very well tell you I could figure out the back door without the knowledge since the knowledge is already in my head."

"That's a bit confusing." Ling said.

"Get used to it."

"**I thought it was identical to the transmutation circle from the 5th Laboratory. The one they used to create Philosopher's Stones."**

**Ed reappeared on screen, automail finger pressed to his lips. "But it's actually different." A stone sun appeared on screen. "The sun represents the soul." A stone moon was shown next. "While the moon symbolizes the mind." With a clank, Ed put his automail hand on one of the stone fragments. "And then there's the stone canvas of the mural. This represents the body."**

"Anyone else lost?" Havoc asked and quite a few soldiers, Ling, and Lan Fan raised their hands. He nodded his head. "Good, at least I'm not alone in this confusion."

"Ed, you really need to remember that not everyone is as smart as you." Riza said with a small sigh.

"Or maybe you guys need to study more." Ed grumbled.

**The scene turned to show Ed with Ling standing a bit to the side and behind him.**** "Slow down." Ling said and Ed looked at him. "Try to keep it simple, okay?"**

"And here I thought you were smart." Ed snorted.

"Smart, but not smart in the same subjects as you are." Ling retorted.

Ed raised a brow. "Like?"

"Political science." Ling said.

Ed shrugged. "You got me there. I only understand the basics of that. I find no interest in it."

"What do you find interest in besides alchemy and science anyway? Or is that really your only interest?" Ling asked.

Ed grinned. "Well, actually, I do enjoy studying languages."

Ling raised a brow. "Really?"

Smirking, Ed said, _"Do you doubt me that much, Ling? Is this enough proof?"_

"_I will admit that I am surprised." _Ling replied, leaving almost everyone else in the room in complete confusion. _"You speak so well and fluently."_

"_I have been studying many languages during my travels. It wasn't just all alchemy and science, Ling." _Ed replied.

Hughes leaned closer to Mustang. "Did you know Ed studied languages?"

Mustang shook his head, still shocked. The alchemy obsessed, youngest State Alchemist took an interest in languages?...Huh, who knew?

Izumi smirked at the shock expressions she saw people wearing. She had already known about Ed's interest in languages. While she was training him as a kid, she often found him with a book from the library about languages. It had surprised her when she first saw it. She had thought he only cared about alchemy, but he admitted to her that he wanted to expand his knowledge and the languages of different countries was quite fascinating to him. He could barely speak or understand them back then, but it seems he never really lost an interest in them.

"_Can you speak something besides Xingese?" _Ling asked curiously.

Ed nodded _"Yeah, but I really don't want to right now."_

"Okay, enough with confusing us all, Ling, Fullmetal." Mustang muttered. "We should continue."

Ling and Ed turned to Mustang and said at the same time, _"Okay." _When they realized they said it together and in Xingese, they both looked at each other and grinned.

Al ignored the exchanged completely. He knew his brother was fascinated by languages and studied it when he had free time, but he never knew he could speak it so well. He had never spoken to Al in another language before. Al had thought he was only studying it, not learning how to speak it. What else did his brother keep from him?

**Ed looked down. "****Basically, the mural was a summoning circle..." The scene moved to show Ed's face as he looked at Ling. "For human transmutation."**

Mustang's eyes narrowed. Human Transmutation? Why did Ed want the mural for something like that?

**Ling**** appeared on screen. "I do know that one. Well I think I do. Is it used to bring back dead people?"**

"Not quite," Ed said, frowning. "But why do you even know about Human Transmutation? I thought things like that didn't exist in Xing."

"Because Alkahestry is focused more on the medical use, some Alkahestrists in the past have gone too far with it. They have tried to heal injuries that were too serious for them to heal or even tried to heal the injuries after a person died in a desperate attempt not to lose them. Usually it was a friend or family member they were healing which is why they were so desperate. Alkahestry does not have something dark like Human Transmutation, but I have heard that some Alkahestrists heard that it exists in Amestris. More then once, an Alkahestrists has used Alkahestry to try to bring a person back by mixing Alkahestry with alchemy's human transmutation theories and arrays. The Alkahestrists usual ends up dead though. They just can't be mixed." May explained darkly. "It's why Human Transmutation is known in Xing, Edward."

"I never would have thought people in other countries would have tried it." Al said shocked.

"I wouldn't have either, but then again, it's not really surprising. Any human who is desperate enough will try foolish things." Ed nodded.

May nodded. "It is why Alkahestrists are now told about those stories during training. It is so we will never attempt to do anything so foolish."

"When did people in Xing start making such attempts?" Mustang asked curiously.

"It was mostly during the first few decades or so after Alkahestry was created in Xing. People were curious as to how far they could go or were just desperate. It does not happen so much now with the way they are trained, but there are still those rare times when someone is foolish enough." Ling explained.

"You even know the stories?" Ed asked surprised.

Ling shrugged. "You hear things around. Plus, I did study Alkahestry when I first trying to find a way to become the next Emperor."

**Ed was shown. "****Not quite." Ed as a child was shown lying in front of his Human Transmutation array. **

Ed's eyes widened and he lurched forward on the couch with his hands scrabbling at his leg.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Ling asked.

"Shit, it's just my leg." Ed said, rubbing at his leg where his automail port and leg met. "That's when I lost it."

"**Alchemy is based on the rule of equivalent exchange." The scene moved to the center of the array to show the creature he and Al created as it breathed out misty air. "You can't transmute a life form from a soul that no longer exists in this world." Ed from when he dug up the creature appeared on the screen. "You can trust me on that one."**

"Oh, come on!" Ed hissed in annoyance, hunching over and grabbing his right shoulder. Seriously? First his leg, now this? Stupid bloody flashbacks.

**Ed and Ling reappeared on screen with Envy standing behind them. **

Gasping, Ed sat back up and leaned his head back into the couch. The pain from his fight with Envy wasn't enough apparently if he had to feel that stupid pain from the flashbacks. His only saving grace was that it didn't last long.

"Having fun, Ed?" Breda asked.

"No." Ed said, straightening the sleeves of his shirt that he messed up when he was hunching over.

Distracted by the movement, Ling looked down to watch Ed's hands. To his surprise as he watched Ed's hands, the sleeve on his flesh wrist pushed up and Ling saw it turning black and purple. Eyes widening, Ling glanced up at Ed's face, but he wasn't looking at him. He was staring at his wrist in surprise. While Ling waited for an accusation from Ed, Ed just pushed his sleeve down his arm and around his hand before closing his hand tightly around the sleeve. Still, Ed didn't glance at his friend, deciding to keep his eyes on the screen.

Though Ed didn't mention it, Ling just kept staring at his friend in surprise. He knew he grabbed Ed's wrists tightly earlier to remove them from his shirt, but he didn't think he grabbed him hard enough to bruise him. Sure, he had gripped Ed's automail tighter since that would be harder to remove then his flesh wrist…did he subconsciously apply the same pressure he did to the automail wrist to Ed's flesh wrist? That would explain why it was bruising. And why wasn't Ed saying anything? He hurt his friend's wrist by his carelessness and he wasn't even going to mention it?!

"**So, this is where I got the idea to get us out of here." The scene zoomed in on Ed. "I can't transmute the dead...but what would happen if I transmute myself?"**

"What does that mean?" Hughes asked, eyes narrowed.

Izumi sighed. "It means he is going to perform Human Transmutation on a living person."

"What?" Al asked shocked.

"Isn't that dangerous?" May asked worriedly.

"Considering it's never been done…" Al trailed off.

"And for good reason." Armstrong said.

"It is dangerous," Ed said. "But it is the only choice we have, and we just have to trust in my knowledge and skill on this subject."

"But there is a chance this will kill you?" Ling asked.

Ed sighed. "Yes, Ling. I've already told you this."

Ling frowned, but didn't reply. If Ed believed this to be the only way to escape, then they would have to take the risk.

**The scene showed the group from the front as Ling asked, "****You mean a living person?"**

**Edward**** turned halfway around to look at him. "Exactly. I can use this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself, and then I'll just put myself back together." **

"Unless you mess up." Mustang said.

"Yes, that comforts me very much, Colonel. Thank you!" Ed said.

"I thought you trusted in your skill, Fullmetal. Anything I say shouldn't bother you." Mustang retorted.

"**That's Human Transmutation." He looked down. "And it'll open the portal." The ocean of blood was shown. "You said that Gluttony is a defective Portal of Truth. I'll bet that if we pass through the real portal," Ling was shown, followed by Envy. "Then we'll wind up in our own reality." Ed appeared on screen as he turned his head. "I'll open up the real portal...and then you two jump through it."**

"And what happens to you when you open the portal and we jump in?" Ling asked.

Ed shrugged. "That is harder to tell, but I should be dealing with the same thing I dealt with when I did Human Transmutation."

Ling frowned. "Ed, I didn't see that part so I don't know what you mean."

"Uh, right." Ed said, scratching his head. "Uh, basically….you know what? It doesn't matter. Since I'm opening the portal, I'll probably go through the same thing so you might see it."

"If you say so."

**The scene pulled out to show Ed and Envy. **

"**What happens if it goes wrong?" Envy asked. **

**Ed turned to Envy. "****Then it'll rebound." He said. "A failed transmutation ricochets onto the one who performed it." Ling was shown. "In this case, that would be me."**

"Which would then kill you." Ling said.

"Or severely injure me." Ed said. "Either one of them could happen."

"Being severely injured in that place just means death, Ed." Ling said. "I can help you with minor injuries and broken bones, but I can't help you with severe injuries."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, either way, I'll die if this goes wrong." He mentally shuddered at that thought. He really didn't want to die here.

"**I'm not gonna act like I know anything about alchemy." Ling said. "This is all yours."**

"Damn right it is!" Ed said.

**Ed appeared on screen.**** "Right." He lifted his head a bit and looked out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey, Envy. I've got something else that I wanted to ask you." **

"You sure are demanding a lot of Envy today." Mustang snorted.

"Oh, like you and Al aren't asking a lot of the Homunculi you are with?" Ed retorted. "Compared to you two, I am not actually asking that much!"

**Envy was shown. "Hmm?" **

**A sun drawn in blood appeared on screen. Ed's automail hand was shown to be scraping a piece cloth covered in blood on the ground to finish a circle. "The partial mural I saw in Xerxes," The scene pulled out to show Ed and Ling standing by a blood drawn mural with Envy looking over them. "It would've looked more-or-less like this." **

"You guys really have no fear of blood, do you?" Sheska asked, a bit nauseated from all this.

"Well, because I am constantly attacked by assassins, I get into fights a lot and had to get used to the sight of a lot of blood." Ling said.

"I just get into a lot of fights." Ed said with a shrug. "Blood tends to spill in fights."

"And your Human Transmutation." Ling added.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, there was a whole lot of blood there." He looked back at Sheska. "Seeing so much blood in our lives, this is something that just doesn't concern us anymore."

"You know, Ed, that is pretty sad how you two can be so indifferent to so much blood now." Hughes said.

Ed shrugged. "Say that to Al and Lan Fan as well. They probably don't have a problem with it either."

"We don't." Lan Fan and Al said.

"That is also very sad." Hughes said.

**He pointed to some symbols. "This is the first thing that caught my eye. The symbol of God is written upside down." **

"Uh, what?" Havoc asked.

Ed sighed. "It's the language of Xerxes, but it can also be called symbols of Xerxes. It's their word for God, but it is flipped over."

"That means you studied the language of Xerxes as well?" General Armstrong asked.

"Yes, though I studied that one because I thought it would be useful to know for studying alchemy, as well as the fact that some of Hohenheim's book were written in that language." Edward replied. "Al knows that language as well."

"Can you guys speak it or only read it?" Mustang asked curiously.

"I can read it fluently, but I have trouble speaking it." Al admitted. "I never cared for languages like Brother does."

"I can speak it almost fluently but with no one to talk to in the language, it is pretty pointless." Ed said.

"Then why learn how to speak it?" Mustang asked.

"I was interested!" Ed said.

"Alright, no need to get so defensive." Mustang replied, smirking a bit. "It's amazing you remembered what that mural looked like when you only looked at it briefly."

"Yeah, well, I have an amazing memory." Ed retorted.

**He moved his hand down to point to the next symbol. "And beneath it is the two-headed dragon. The alchemic symbol for a 'complete lifeform.'" The scene moved to show Ed crouched down with Ling standing by him holding the torch up for him. "Which means, this basically translates to 'I will strike God to Earth and become a perfect being.'"**

"That is arrogant." Miles said, frowning.

Ed scowled. "Go figure. This father guy is trying to make himself strong enough to surpass God!"

"What did you say?" Izumi asked sharply.

Ed glanced at her, frowning. "Creating the Philosopher's Stone is only a part of the plan, we've already realized that. What if the rest is that Father is trying to surpass God?"

"How would he even accomplish something like that?" Hughes asked shocked.

Ed shrugged. "Don't know. I am only making hypotheses right now. But we have been told by Envy that making a Philosopher's Stone was only a part of the plan. What could be bigger then sacrificing the entire nation to make a stone? There was always something a lot more to it. Well, this is way bigger then what any of us could have possibly come up with."

"If your guess is correct, then we don't have the luxury to leave and head back to Xing after finding what we want." Ling told him, frowning darkly. "If he does succeed, I don't think it would end well for the rest of the world."

"So, you'll going to help us until the end?" Ed asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't feel right just leaving after getting what I wanted after all this." Ling said. "It would feel like betrayal to leave my friends here to deal with this problem on their own."

Ed smirked in reply.

"**Well that's certainly an arrogant concept." Ling said. **

**Edward stood up, gripping his flesh arm as he did. "It's not a big deal to talk about it."**

Ed hissed and grabbed his flesh arm. Stupid broken arm. It was as bad as the ribs.

Ling glanced at Ed as he accidentally pulled the sleeve of his shirt down. Looking down at his wrist, Ling's eyes narrowed in on the bruise.

Meeting Ling's eyes, Ed's own narrowed and he mouthed, "Leave it alone."

**He walked over to one of the stone fragments. "But then there's this. This piece takes it to the next level." The stone fragment was shown on screen so an image of a lion swallowing the red sun could be seen. "An image of the lion swallowing the sun..." The part that was missing flashed onto screen. "Symbolizing the Philosopher's Stone." Ed appeared on screen with Envy behind him. Ed's eyes were narrowed darkly. "The Philosopher's Stone is made with living humans. Isn't that correct, Envy?"**

"Ooooh, that's such a dark look you have on, Ed." Hughes said.

"Not the time, Hughes." Ed said annoyed.

"I think there is always a time for teasing." Hughes replied.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Your funeral."

Hughes flinched. "Low blow, Ed."

Ed shrugged. "I know, but I was just making a point."

"**Y****eah. That's right." Envy said. **

**The destroyed nation of Xerxes appeared on screen. **

"**How could a nation as advanced as Xerxes fall? Let alone in a single night?" Ed's voice asked. **

**Different parts of the destroyed nation were shown. **

"**What happened to its citizens? These stone fragments of the mural..." Ed asked. "You put them here to hide the evidence." Ed reappeared on screen, face covered by his bangs. **

"It is simply amazing how much you learn and realize on your own." Brody said. "We should just shut up and let you piece everything together from now on."

"Considering Hughes realized part of their plan was to make a stone long before the rest of us, you should leave that job to him." Ed retorted.

"You are figuring out a lot more then I am, Ed. A lot of this has to do with alchemy and Homunculi which are not my forte." Hughes said, pushing his glasses up. "Are you sure you don't want to come work in investigations?"

"No! I do not want to work there!" Ed shouted.

"**You killed them." The scene pulled out to show Envy standing behind Ed as the latter raised his head. "You sacrificed all of Xerxes." The scene started to move up to show Envy. "You turned them into a Philosopher's Stone!"**

**Ling was shown, gasping. **

"Did we ever tell you what the stone was made of?" Ed asked Ling.

"I do not believe so. We were more focused on Homunculi and Al's body." Ling replied.

"Well, it's not like it's something we were too willing to discuss." Ed said.

"And you really didn't trust me enough to tell me that." Ling added.

"That was justified." Ed said.

"Never said it wasn't." Ling replied.

**Dramatic music began as Xerxes civilians appeared on the screen, screaming out in pain as black hands surrounded them all. **

"What…what is this?" May asked horrified.

"It is the making of a stone." Dr. Marcoh said darkly.

"But what is happening?" Havoc asked.

"Their souls are being ripped out of their bodies to create the stone." Dr. Marcoh said.

"This is horrible." Ross said, covering her mouth in shock. "This is what they plan to do to Amestris?"

Mustang's eyes narrowed to slits. No, there was no way he would let any of this happen. He would not let his country fall victim to these monsters. If he had to, he would protect it with his life.

**A transmutation array appeared on screen. **

**The scene changed to a building in Xerxes with a giant eye surrounded by blue alchemical light appearing under it. The scene then pulled out again to show the eye from a distance with a bunch of giant black hands reaching out of the ground and into the sky. The blue alchemical light around the eye started to stretch out, leaving the eye to fill the area. The light became so bright, it made the screen go white before Ed appeared on screen, turning around.**

"**Who was it?!" The scene pulled out to show Ed half turned around, looking at Envy, with Ling watching on a few steps away. "I wanna know who used this to transmute himself! Who slaughtered the population of a whole country? Who created all of you? Who's trying to make himself powerful enough to surpass God!" Envy was shown. "It was your father, wasn't it?" Ed was shown, staring angrily. "Tell me, Envy. Whoever this guy is, he's been using you Homunculi to try and recreate the destruction of Xerxes here in Amestris, hasn't he?!"**

"Sheesh, you sure have a lot of questions running through your mind." Ling said.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it all." Ed replied.

"Time in the void or time since you started meeting the Homunculi?" Ling asked.

"The latter." Ed said.

**Envy**** was shown, reaching his head down a bit. "You get us out of here and I'll gladly tell you everything."**

Mustang snorted. "He won't tell you a single thing if you get him out."

"Obviously a lie." Ed agreed. "But seeing as I want answers, I might try to get him to hold to that promise."

"He definitely won't hold to it." Luke said.

"Yeah," Ed muttered. "Most likely."

**Ed's frowning face was shown. **

**Envy's face was shown close up. "You've spent enough time beating around the bush. I'm tired of waiting for you to ask. You need to pay a toll, right?"**

"A toll?" Ling asked.

"To open the Portal, you have to pay something." Ed said. "For instance, the first time I opened it in Human Transmutation, I paid with my leg. The second time, I paid with my arm to get Al's soul. Since I don't like the idea of paying with any more of my body parts…."

"You're going to use Envy's stone." Ling finished.

Ed nodded.

"Are you really going to use a Philosopher's Stone, Brother?" Al asked shocked.

"Yeah. I said I would never use one to fix ourselves, but in this case, I'm not using it for that, but to survive. Since it's the only choice we have, I'll have to take it." Ed said.

"**To open the Portal?" Envy opened his mouth and his tongue slid out, showing the stone in the center of it. The stone was zoomed in on. "This should work."**

**Edward**** was shown to be staring. **

**The creepy green bodies were shown, crying out for help. **

"**Your body." Ed said as he was shown. "Those are the citizens of Xerxes, aren't they?"**

"That means they have been suffering in that stone for four hundred years." Sheska said sadly.

**Envy**** was shown. "At one time, but their minds and bodies crumbled long ago. All that's left is energy to be consumed." Ed's heartbroken face was shown. "They don't even remember what they looked like when they were alive."**

**Ed looked down, brows trembling. **

**Envy**** was shown. "Is that pity? How childish are you?"**

"It's not childish." Ross said angrily. "Anyone would feel pity for those people. That should have never have happened to them! They should have been able to live their lives normally, but it was stolen from them because of these monsters."

**The green bodies were shown. "You're desperate to see these things as human because you wanna believe that your brother still retains his humanity." Ed was shown to still be looking down, though he did gasp at Envy's words. "Would you hesitate to throw a bundle of logs onto a fire because you pitied the tree they came from?" The green beings were shown again. "These souls can never go back to being human." Ed was shown, eyes trembling. "You have to use logic if you are to determine what a human is. Don't let your emotions decide."**

Ed growled to himself. What did Envy know?! He wasn't a human. He was just a Homunculus. There was no way he could understand the pity or anger that humans felt. All he knew was his jealously and sadistic nature! Emotions could be good deciding factors in situations! Just using logic in a situation would make a person cold-hearted! Logic was not enough in a deciding moment. The heart needed to be listened to as well!

**The scene went dark. When it lit up again, the boys and Envy were standing in darkness. A Human Transmutation circle had been drawn in blood. Ling stood outside it while Envy sat in it with Ed standing inside it as well. **

"**Alright." Ed said before his back was shown close up as he turned to Ling. "Ling," Ling directed his attention to Ed, still holding his broken ribs. "This might not work out for me." Ed pointed at Envy. "If so, you gotta warn people about these guys' plans."**

**Envy blinked. **

"**Humph," Ling said, putting his hands on his hips and he looked away with a smirk, surprising Ed. He said in a condescending tone, "****I'm not that concerned about Amestris. It's not my country."**

"You just said a little bit ago–" Ed started.

Ling shrugged. "I'm just saying you aren't going to die, Ed."

"You sure have a roundabout way of saying things." Ed said annoyed.

"And you do not?" Ling asked.

"I think it is obvious what I am always saying." Ed retorted.

"Not when you were explaining the mural and array." Ling said.

"That wasn't roundabout. You are just too stupid to understand it."

Ling raised a brow. "There you are, insulting me again!"

"Are you emperor yet? No, so I'll insult you all I want to." Ed said.

**Edward**** looked at him angrily, putting his hand down. "Are you serious?"**

**Ling**** was shown, tilting his head down just a bit and smiling a bit. "You've got people you love waiting for you, don't you? So just make it back alive and tell them yourself."**

"Now, doesn't that sound familiar?" Ed said sarcastically.

"I felt that you needed to hear it as well." Ling said.

"That doesn't mean you can steal my words!" Ed retorted.

"I changed them a bit and added that second sentence." Ling pointed out.

"…The idea is still not original." Ed said.

"You just want to argue." Ling retorted.

"Maybe I do!" Ed said, rubbing his wrist subconsciously.

Whatever retort Ling had died down when he saw his friend rubbing his wrist. _"I am sorry." _He whispered in his language so no one else would hear or understand them.

Ed scowled at him. _"It doesn't matter. Let it go, Ling." _

"_How can I? I was careless with my grip on your flesh wrist, Ed." _Ling retorted.

"_I've had worse, Ling." _Ed replied.

"_I know you have. But, since I'm your friend, I shouldn't have injured you at all." _Ling told Ed, frowning regretfully.

Ed rolled his eyes. _"If I accept your apology, will you just let it go and forget it?"_

Ling nodded.

"_It's fine, Ling. I accept your apology." _Ed said with a bothered sigh. Of course he became friends with this bloody insane guy!

**Ed stared at him in surprise, blinking once. He looked down, brows furrowed before turning to look up at Envy. **

**The creepy green bodies on Envy were shown.**

**Ed's sad face reappeared on screen. "I'm sorry." He said. "But I need to use you." **

**Dramatic, action music began again as the scene pulled up to show Ed's chest as he struggled to pull his hands up into the right position to clap. **

Ed snarled softly in pain, grabbing at his left arm. Yeah, forcing his arm to do things while broken was not fun at all. He really had to be careful not to break his arm ever again.

"**Get ready." Ed said. **

**Ling was shown, staring at Ed. As the scene zoomed in on him, his mouth opened a bit in shock. When his face was zoomed in on, Ling closed his mouth. **_**'That pose he makes when he transmutes. I knew it reminded me of something.'**_

Ed's brow furrowed in confusion. His pose reminded him of something?

**Ed appeared on screen, clapping his hands with a metallic ring echoing around. **

'_**He almost looks like he's praying.' **_**Ling thought. **

"I don't pray!" Ed said, glaring at Ling.

"Way to ruin the dramatic moment, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"I am risking my life to get us all out of that place alive, and all you care about is the dramatic moment?!" Ed shouted.

"I just said it looked like praying." Ling said. "You could just be praying or hoping to yourself that your plan is going to work out."

Ed whipped his head around to glare at him. "You–"

"Well, it was a very amazing scene that I wanted to watch without interruption." Mustang said with a one shoulder shrug.

Ed turned his head to glare back at Mustang. "You–"

"Hey Ed–" Ling started.

"NO! Just no!" Ed screamed, putting his face in his hands. "Both of you are just going to shut up now and we are going to move on."

"You're the one who spoke first." Havoc pointed out, and received a pillow in the face courtesy of one very stressed Ed for his troubles.

**Ed slammed his hands on the ground, which caused bright blue light to flash up all around the array. The scene pulled out to show Ed kneeling in the center of the array with Envy on the side of it and Ling still standing outside of it. Black light slowly rose up from the biggest circle and began to slowly move around it. **

**Ling's face appeared on screen, followed by Envy's. **

**Ed, who was now standing and looking down at the array, appeared on screen. Black hands appeared on screen, reaching past Ed.**** "Long time no see." The scene moved to show Ed from behind to show the eye that was in the middle of the array. "Too bad this isn't why I'd planned on opening you again." Ed's chest and the bottom half of his mouth were shown with Ling standing on the other half of the screen behind Ed. "Ling! Jump in it!" He ordered. **

"Demanding." Ling said.

"Shut up." Ed muttered.

"You okay?" Ling asked.

"Yeah, I just don't think this will be a fun trip." Ed said, raising his face out of his hands.

**Ling**** jumped a bit in surprise. His face was zoomed in on. He looked down for a moment before looking back at his friend's back. "You better know what you're doing! I'm trusting you!"**

Ed raised a brow at his friend.

"What?"

"'Better know what you're doing?'" Ed mocked. "And here I thought you trusted me from the start."

Ling shrugged. "I did not expect it to be something this big when you started."

Ed looked back at the screen with a shrug. "It does look dangerous."

**Part of the array was shown with the bright blue alchemical light around it before Ling's foot was shown to be stepping into it. Almost immediately his foot began to deconstruct. **

Ling's brow furrowed. He looked at his foot in confusion then at the screen. "Ed?"

"It won't hurt, Ling. You're only being deconstructed. This is completely normal." Ed said.

"Nothing about this is normal, Edward." Lan Fan countered.

"Then this is normal for Human Transmutation." Ed corrected.

**The scene moved up to Ling's chest and face, showing him being deconstructed on his chest. **_**'It's exactly like when Gluttony swallowed us!' **_**His face was shown briefly before Envy appeared on screen. The scene moved down to the little creatures on his body to show them being deconstructed. **

**Edward appeared on screen with flashing lights and black hands all around him. The scene slowly moved to his face. **_**'Thank you.' **_**Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the green beings being deconstructed. **_**'Thank you.'**_

**The scene went white before Ed's face was back on screen. His eyes moved to look back down. **

**The screen went completely white again. **

**The scene pulled out to show the transmutation from a distant. There was an exploding sound as the blue alchemical light expanded even more, completely whiting the screen out again. **

"This is safe, right?" Hughes asked. "It seems a bit more extreme then when you did Human Transmutation as a kid."

"Nothing about Human Transmutation is safe." Ed said with a sigh. "But this is all normal, Hughes. It seems to be all going smoothly so we should both be fine."

**A black void with strands of pictures and memories appeared on screen. At the very end of the strands, a completely white area could be seen. **_**'The body and soul are connected to one another by the mind.'**_** Ed was shown, eyes closed, as he traveled through the black void and strands of pictures and memories. **_**'A portion of my body now hurdles towards the portal of truth. So there's no point in struggling.' **_

"I would struggle for the simple fact that I don't like not having control of my body." Brosh said.

"Who wouldn't? It would be such a strange feeling to give up complete control of your movement." Darius said.

**The scene moved to show the white area that Ed was approaching getting closer and closer. **_**'I have to let my mind guide me into the portal.' **_

"Into the portal?" Al echoed.

"You mean where you met Truth?" Izumi asked.

Ed shrugged. "Seems like, though not really my goal here."

**The portal was zoomed in on. It lit up the screen before the white void was shown with Truth sitting in the middle of the screen. His right arm and left leg were the only things that were flesh color. **

"Argh, he's there." Ed said.

"Are….are those your limbs on him?" May asked a bit nervously.

"Yes." Ed growled.

"I can't believe you actually went back there." Mustang growled. If it was him, he would have never wanted to go back.

Ed shrugged. "I was going to have to go back at some point. Al's body is in there somewhere. I need to get it back." He sighed. "But at this point, I'm not ready to go back there."

"And yet you did and sent us through?" Ling asked.

"I'm not ready to go back, but I never said I couldn't go back." Ed said. "It's fine. You're fine. I'm fine. Everyone's fine! Even Envy….too bad on that one."

**As the scene continued to zoom in on him, Truth said, "Now what's this? You're not even trying to get your body back, are you?" **

May shivered. "He's got such a strange voice."

"What the hell? Does that Truth jerk know that Al and I are coming after him?" Ed asked.

Izumi smirked. "Seems like it, and he seems amused."

"How did he realize it though?" Al asked.

"Probably because Fullmetal took your soul back." Mustang said. "It only makes sense that he would be coming back for the rest at some point."

**Truth's face was zoomed in on the screen before the hall Al and Gluttony were standing in slid onto the screen. They were shown to be standing in front of a door. **

"Seems that you have reached that bastard at last." Ed said.

"Yeah, just as you are on your way back." Al muttered.

"**So this is it?" Al asked. "Your father's on the other side?" **

"**Mm-hmm, that's right." Gluttony said. **

**Al's face was shown with Xiao-Mei still trembling on his shoulder. **_**'There has to be a way to rescue Brother in here.'**_

**Gluttony put his hands on the doors and pushed them open. A bright white light came out of it. Al was shown with the light lighting up his face before the screen went white. **

**There was a sound of doors slamming shut. The Gates appeared closing before the scene moved a bit to show Ed lying on the ground in the white void. **

"Aw, come on." Ed growled, gripping his arm more tightly. His fingers struggled to move and close into a fist because of the pain in his hand. Seriously? He didn't even really break it, but the pain even kept that much from him?

"So, now that you are in front of the Gate, what now?" Mustang asked.

"I leave through the Gate again." Ed hissed, still trying to wiggle his fingers.

**Ed was zoomed in on, still lying on his side and grimacing in pain as his hand twitched.**** The Gate was shown as the sound of Ed sitting up was heard. "Alright." The scene moved down to show Ed sitting in front of the Gate. "I made it." His face was shown and his eyes widened after a moment. He turned halfway around to see another Gate behind. The scene pulled out to show both Gates and Ed. "Wh…Were there always two portals?"**

"No, there was only ever one." Izumi said, frowning.

"Well, tell that to future me who is seeing two!" Ed said, heart clenching a bit anxiously. Why were there two? What did it mean? He just knew that something wasn't right here. There shouldn't be two, yet there were. There was a reason for it. His heart beat faster against his chest and his breathing got a bit heavier. What was it?

**The scene moved back to Ed, who was still staring at the second Gate when he saw the boy with long golden hair sitting in front of the Gate.**

Ed's eyes widened in shock. "No way." He whispered. Could….Could that really be his baby brother? After so much time, did he really find where his little brother is?

Izumi's mouth slackened in shock. She knew that hair color. Only Ed, Al, and Hohenheim had it. And since they knew where Ed was and that boy was no way Hohenheim, could it really be dear little Alphonse? His body was really trapped in the Portal of Truth this whole time? She looked at Sig, who looked just as shocked. Was Al's body really out there and the boys weren't just searching for something that no longer existed?

Al gasped. Did his brother really run into his body while trying to get back to him? After everything that happened, his brother just accidentally ran into his body when coming back to him. Al wanted to cry so much right now. His body was right there and his brother was the one to find it. His brother found his body, but Al just knew that this was not how he was going to get his body back. His body couldn't return without his soul and Al's soul was still trapped in the armor. He was found, but he was still imprisoned in there.

**Ed's eyes widened in shock as he gasped quietly. **

**The other boy's back was shown close up. **

**Slowly, as a haunting, mysterious sound played, the boy turned his head to look at Ed, revealing a single golden eye as his other eye was covered by his long bangs. **

Tears welled up in Ed's eyes. "Alphonse." He whispered.

Ling, who heard him, glanced at Ed then at the screen where Al was still shown. "That's Al?" He asked shocked.

Ed could only nod in response, not trusting himself to say anything right now. His baby brother was sitting right there, just staring at him. He had missed seeing his brother for years, and now he was there, all skin and bones. His body had been suffering for so long in the Gate it seemed. But still….it was him…it was his baby brother….he was right there.

Ross covered her mouth in shock. Alphonse was really trapped in the Gate and just sitting there. Tears filled up her eyes, but they didn't fall. Al was sitting inside the Gate this whole time, just waiting for his brother arrive to get him back. That was all that he could do, and now after all this time, the brothers see each other, face to face. Their first meeting in years and it happened by complete accident. Ed must be so shocked to suddenly just see his brother. Shocked, but so happy.

Mustang just stared at the sight of Al's real body. When he first told Ed that they might be a chance to get his body back four years ago, he never expected it to come to this. He knew the boy was smart, but he never thought he would found his brother's body…not until a few months after he became a State Alchemist when he saw his determination, strength, and intelligence in the young twelve year old. Then he was sure, somehow, someway, Ed was going to do it. And now, after everything they've been through, he found his brother's body. It was no longer missing, but it was still trapped. An unplanned meeting, though he had a feeling it was pretty bittersweet.

**Half of Ed's shocked face appeared on screen. After a moment, he was shown to be desperately running over to him.**** The Gate appeared on screen to be opening up. As creepy, childish giggles began to sound, the eye opened up in the middle of the opened Gate. Multiple tiny black hands shot out of the door and at Ed. **

**Ed appeared on screen, running towards his brother with his automail arm stretched out towards him. The tiny black hands caught up to him and wrapped around his arms, chest, legs, and head. "Al!" Ed shouted. As Ed was being dragged back, Al was shown to still be sitting in front of the Gate. "Al! Come on!" Ed was shown, being pulled into the Gate with his arm still stretched out. "Please. Hurry, Al!" **

Armstrong didn't bother try to hide it. He did have tears trailing down his face as he listened to Edward scream for his brother. All the boys wanted was to get Al back. They had sinned, and they knew that. Now they were trying to fix themselves, not forget their sin. And yet Al's body wasn't coming back. How much longer did these boys have to suffer? It has already been four years, and yet it seemed, their punishment was not to end yet. Why did the children have to live such difficult lives? No child deserves such a hard life.

**Al was shown to be standing in front of his Gate now. **

"**AL!" Ed screamed desperately. **

Riza looked down, feeling a bit heartbroken as she listened to Ed's desperate cry for his brother. For four years, Al has been trapped in that body. For three years, Ed has desperately searched for a way to save his brother. And now that he has finally found his brother, he could not yet save or take him back.

Havoc's hand curled tightly shut. First Ed broke seeing all those souls in Envy, and now he had to see his brother's body. His brother's body who wasn't coming back with him. Ed was having a very hard day, it seemed. Nothing really seemed to be working out for him. At least he wasn't broken here, but he was so desperate to have his brother back by his side. And his cries, while not heartbroken, were so distressed. It was worse then when he was scared earlier. None of this was who Ed was.

"**I can't." Al's body said. **

Hughes grimaced at the weakness that could be heard in Al's voice. Obviously he had not spoken in such a long time. All he did for four years was sit in front of that Gate. Even if his soul wasn't there, his body still had a mind and it must have been terribly lonely all these years. He was just sitting there, waiting for his loyal brother to return. And now that he has, he says he can't go with him. It must be so hard for them.

He knew it was hard for him. He loved those boys like they were his own children. To see Ed trying to reach his brother, just to be pulled back, and for Al to admit that he couldn't return was heart wrenching. How much longer was Al going to have to go without his own body? And how much longer was Ed going to have to work so hard to pull Al's body back?

**Ed's shocked face was shown. **

**The scene pulled out to show both Gates and brothers. Ed was slowly dragged into his Gate as Al's body said, "I can only leave with my own soul." Al's sunken in face was shown. "I'm sorry, I can't go with you."**

Ed looked down, automail hand clenched on his lap. Yes, he did guess that it was not going to be as easy as this. But he had desperately hoped that he would be wrong. But it seems, Al just couldn't be back to normal yet. He closed his eyes. That's right. Not yet. Furiously, Ed wiped the tears in his eyes away. This was not the time for that! He now knew where his brother's body was. Al was just going to have to wait a little longer for him.

Ed looked back up at the screen, determination shining in his golden eyes.

Ling, who had watched this, smirked. Just like Ed.

Looking back at the screen, Ling watched the rest of this scene with a bit of sadness for his friends. This must be so hard for both Elrics to see and for the ones in the future to experience.

**When Ed reappeared on screen, he was staring in horror and shock for a moment. His eyes changed from horror and shock to sadness. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he was pulled back into the Gate farther and farther away. **

**Al was shown to be watching. **

**Ed was shown again to still be stretching his automail hand out. It curled into a fist as the Gate began to close. **

**Al was shown again. **

**Ed's automail fist was shown as the Gate continued to close slowly, blocking the fist from sight as the doors shut with a loud SLAM!**

**When the Gate was closed, Al was shown again, looking down sadly. **

May looked down as well, silent tears trailing down her face. Al had spent four years there. He was strong for his brother, telling him he couldn't return with him. And the moment he could no longer see him, Al let his sadness at being stuck there show. Those brothers were always strong for each other, but even they had their moments of weakness. Though, they never wanted to show them to each other. Being strong and surviving is pretty much all they knew.

May wiped the tears off her face. She may not know the brothers that well, but she knew that Ed wouldn't let this go. Some day he would get back there and pull Al out. He would never give up on his brother. And that was something May loved about the brothers. They would always have each other's back until the end.

**The Gate was shown again before Ed's automail fist punched it open. **

General Armstrong smirked. This kid was really something else with his intelligence and determination. "You must love to defy all possibilities a lot."

"There was no way in hell that I could just leave it like that." Ed growled.

Buccaneer smirked. He was really liking this kid. He just went and did something that shouldn't even be possible with that Gate.

**Al looked up in surprise. **

**As the ending music began, Ed pulled his body halfway out of the Gate. "****Alphonse!" He yelled. **

**Al stared at him. **

**Ed was shown, struggling against the hands trying to pull him back. He held onto one of the doors of the Gate to keep himself out. "Look at me!" His head bowed for a moment because of the hands pulling at him before he raised his head again as the scene moved to look at him from the side. "I promise!" The side of Al's face that was covered by his bangs was shown. "Someday soon, I'm coming back for you!" Ed was shown to be pulled back into the Gate. As the Gates closed, he pointed out of the crack that was open and stared at his brother with determined eyes. "Just you wait!" Al was shown through the crack "WAIT FOR ME!"**

**His voice echoed a few times. **

**As Al looked down with a smile, the Gate closed.**

**The ending song began.**

**The screen went dark. **

Ed couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed loudly as he tilted his head back to face the ceiling. He put his hand over his face to cover his eyes as he just laughed, laughed with no end in sight. He found his baby brother. After all these years, Al's body was found and he now knew Ed's promise. Yes, Ed was going to come for him.

"Ed, are you okay?" Ling asked.

Ed let a few more chuckles out before he said, "I'm great, Ling. I'm just so relieved."

"What about, Brother?" Al asked.

"You always knew my promise, Al, but your body didn't. I'm just so relieved I got to say it to him after all this time." Ed explained, grinning a bit, though to everyone's trained eyes, they could see the strain behind it.

"That sounds weird." Ling told him.

Ed shrugged. "Either way, it got the point across."

"Forget that." Hughes said, turning to grin at Ed. "That was an amazing scene at the end."

"Oh?" Ed asked.

Havoc laughed. "Of course, you basically said screw the Truth and his damn Gate and punched right through it to get back to Al!"

Al chuckled a bit to himself. Yes, that was just like his brother. He did seem to like to doing what everyone else thought was impossible. "Thank you, Brother." He whispered to himself.

"It was an amazing promise, Ed." Riza said, smiling. "And knowing you, I know you will keep it."

Ed smirked.

"Since you like making amazing promises, you better keep them, Ed." Hughes added.

"That include the one made to Miss. Rockbell?" Mustang asked.

Hughes nodded, grinning. "Yep, you can't break either of those, Ed. They are just too big of promises to be broken."

"I have no plans to break them." Ed retorted. That's right. He couldn't break any promises he made. He would be letting too many people down if he did. Everyone has told them they couldn't wait for the day they got their bodies back. He couldn't fail now.

**A/N: Personally, this is one of my all time favorite episodes. Just one of them. I have many in this series. But I really like this episode because of the fight with Envy and Ed meeting Al at the end. I really love it because of how Ed freezes in fear when faced with the souls in Envy's body. Don't know why, maybe it's cause it shows Ed's fear and a weak side of him when we are so used to seeing him strong and determined, never really faltering. And then the promise he makes Al at the end! I love it!**

**I have people asking me to do FMA 2003 and Code Geass stories like this. I might do both of those animes if I have the time and interest still after I get through this one. I have a question though. IF I do the 2003 version of FMA, do you guys think they should be a pain factor for that one or not?**

**Also, if I ever don't update a week even though I am supposed to, just check my profile. I will have it explained there why I haven't updated, instead of posting Author Notes from now on. So always check my profile for a reason why there isn't an update before Private Messaging me. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
